


Reine Statistik

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Developing Relationship, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Käse-Hack, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, POV First Person, POV Reno (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII), POV Rufus Shinra, Post Advent Children, Romance, Trauma, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 337,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: „Was weiss denn ich, wie man es richtig macht, wenn jeder von uns mit verbundenen Augen und nem Rasiermesser in der Hand versucht, auf den anderen zuzugehen." ~ Renos und Rufus' Weg zueinander, miteinander und vielleicht auch voneinander. Vulgär. Fragil. Absurd.





	1. Die Hand über der Scherbe

**Author's Note:**

> „Reine Statistik" wurde von mir 2010 begonnen und bis 2012 geschrieben. Danach folgte eine lange Pause, in der ich es immer bereut habe, die Story nicht zu Ende geschrieben zu haben. Darum habe ich sie Ende 2017 wieder aufgegriffen und führe sie seitdem fort, wenn ich auch leider deutlich weniger Zeit habe als damals direkt nach Entstehung. Auch wenn ich dem geplanten Plot immer gefolgt bin, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass bei einer bald zehnjährigen Geschichte eine starke Entwicklung zu beobachten ist. Sprich, die ersten Kapitel lesen sich anders als die späteren und der Stil unterliegt einem permanenten Wandel. Insbesondere Kapitel 1-5 betrachte ich heute als "Babyfotos" und viele Dinge würde ich heute anders machen, würde ich die Story nochmal von vorn beginnen. Da ich das aber nicht vorhabe, bleibt alles wie es ist, und dient mir zumindest als nostalgische Momentaufnahme meiner damaligen Schreibe.  
Es gibt teilweise Abweichungen vom Canon, teils beabsichtigte, teils unbeabsichtigte. Ein Grund dafür ist, dass ich früher noch nicht so viel über beispielsweise BC wusste, wie es heute der Fall ist oder manches einfach falsch in Erinnerung hatte. Da ich extrem auf Continuity achte und alles aufeinander aufbaut, bin ich sozusagen nachher nicht mehr aus der Nummer rausgekommen. Die gute Nachricht ist allerdings, dass es sich nur um Kleinigkeiten handelt, die nicht ganz so schwer ins Gewicht fallen.

#### Teil I  
  
**1\. Die Hand über der Scherbe**

  
**12\. Mai 2011, Midgar, unterer Sektor 4  
8 Monate nach Kadajs Tod**  
  
Wir betreten eine Seitengasse, die links von einem maroden Maschendrahtzaun und rechts von den Rückfronten einiger Bruchbuden begrenzt wird. Ich trage eine zerschlissene Jeans und meine Haare stecken zur Gänze unter so einer beschissenen Wollmütze. Meine Kopfhaut schwitzt und juckt, aber ich geb nicht mehr dem Drang nach, mich zu kratzen. Zum einen, weil's sowieso nicht vorhält und zum anderen, weil es noch mehr nervt als der Juckreiz, meine verräterischen roten Strähnen wieder unter ihr verstauen zu müssen. Ich muss schon genug aufpassen, nicht aus Versehen den Abdeckstift zu verwischen, der die Tätowierungen unter meinen Augen mehr schlecht als recht versteckt. Für die spärliche, nächtliche Beleuchtung hier unten, ist die Tarnung jedoch ausreichend.  
  
Ich haste ein paar Schritte nach vorn und kicke eine leere Weinflasche weg, die ein paar Meter lang vorwärts rotiert und dann klirrend an einer der Hauswände zerspringt. Kompensation für den Frust über die verdammte Mütze. Ich hasse es, mich beengt zu fühlen. Der Tritt hat nicht ganz ins Schwarze getroffenen und eine staubige Wolke trockener Erde aufgewühlt, die sich bitter atmet. Giftig.  
  
Rude wedelt demonstrativ mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht rum und tut so, als müsse er husten. Kann ihn nicht ernstnehmen. Schon gar nicht in dem lächerlichen, kackbraunen Anzug. Ich bleib stehen, bis er wieder auf meiner Höhe ist und mir einen missbilligenden Seitenblick zuwirft.  
  
„Sag mal, kennst du dich mit Nippelgewebe aus? Ich glaub, ich hab ein Nippelproblem." Ich bück mich, um eine Metallstange aufzuheben und klapper damit den Zaun entlang. Rude atmet tief durch. Keine Ahnung, ob ihn das Klappern nervt oder meine Frage, auf jeden Fall lässt er mich damit wissen, dass ich mal wieder völlig unmöglich und untragbar bin und er das nicht zum Lachen findet. Gut so, ich nämlich auch nicht. Ich häng an meinem Nippel nach all den Jahren.  
  
„Ernsthaft, Mann. Können die ausleiern oder sowas?" Ich schleuder die Stange geschickt in die Luft und fang sie auf. Hab gewisse Übung mit nem ähnlichen Gegenstand, den ich heute nacht schmerzlich vermisse. Inkognito, Arschlecken.  
  
„Kommt drauf an", lautet die knappe Antwort, die ich nicht hören will. Ich schau ihn an und wirbel dabei das Metallstück weiter hoch. Muss nicht hinschauen. Könnt's im Schlaf.  
  
„Kommt wo drauf an?", frag ich und man kann mir wohl ansehen, was ich von der Aussicht halte.  
  
„Stillst du?"  
  
Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis ich's raffe und ich mach die scheiss Mütze dafür verantwortlich, unter der mein Kopf nicht richtig atmen kann.  
  
„Witzig, Großer. Wirklich witzig." Ich kann die Andeutung eines dämlichen, gehässigen Grinsens auf seinen Lippen sehen. Nicht, weil's da wirklich viel zu sehen gibt, sondern ich ihn gut genug inzwischen kenne. Um Rude zu lesen, braucht man ein verdammtes Mikroskop. Die ersten drei Monate, die ich mit ihm gearbeitet habe, war ich überzeugt davon, dass der Kerl nicht echt ist. Eine von den obskuren, technischen Spielereien die Reeve entwickelt hat, wie die Cait Siths. Hat sich aber geändert, meine Meinung, als ich nach ihm das Klo benutzt habe. Der bestialische Gestank war zu organisch für jemanden, dessen Innenleben ich voller Kabel vermutet hab.  
  
Ich feg den Deckel von einer Mülltonne, an der wir vorbeilaufen und mach unseren Auftrag für meinen Energieüberschuss verantwortlich. Ich bin nicht nervös, ich bin aufgeregt. Vorfreude sozusagen. Macht mich wohl zu nem schlechten Menschen. Kommt aber auch nicht mehr drauf an.  
  
„Reno..." Rude ergeht sich in einer wahren Orgie der Körpersprache, indem er nochmal tief durchatmet von der ‚Du bist untragbar'-Sorte, bevor er sich in der ‚Womit hab ich dich verdient?'-Manier die Augen reibt. „...Deine Nippel sind so ziemlich das letzte, was mich interessiert."  
  
„Legitim, Mann, legitim. Weisst du, normalerweise wäre ich auch verdammt beruhigt, das zu hören. Nur, die Ladies sehen das anders, seit ich den Ring drin hab." Hey, nur die Fakten. Muss was wie unkastrierter Bulle suggerieren oder so. „Kommen gar nicht los davon. War ja auch Sinn der Sache, aber jetzt kommt mir das Teil irgendwie langsam immer größer vor. Hab keine Lust, irgendwann drüber zu stolpern und mir den Hals zu brechen." Die Stange ist langweilig geworden, also schleudere ich sie in die Dunkelheit über den Zaun hinweg und rechne fast damit, dass ein Aufschrei erfolgt. „Was wär'n das für'n scheiss Ende für nen Turk?" Zugegeben wohl eins, das zu mir passen würde. Die Vorstellung, was der gute, alte Tseng in meine Akte schreiben würde, wär's fast wert.  
  
Eigentlich ist mir das Thema ernst, aber Rude schreit einfach danach, obendrauf noch ein bisschen provoziert zu werden; also dreh ich mich im Laufen seitwärts und greif mir ans sowieso halb offene Hemd. Wir erinnern uns: Ich mag's nicht, mich beengt zu fühlen. „Willst du's sehen?"  
  
„Reno!" Er hält ruckartig inne und ich kommentiere meinen Erfolg mit einem trockenen, zufriedenen Lachen. „Shiva! Du hast dir vor sechs Wochen deinen Nippel durchlöchern lassen, was auch immer du für eine masochistische Freude daraus ziehst - klär mich nicht auf, ich will's gar nicht wissen - und dann deine Ladies, wie du sie nennst, daran rumfingern lassen? Soweit richtig?"  
  
„...Ja? Ja." Ich zieh die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor ich mein dreckigstes Grinsen hervorzaubere. Und es ist verdammt dreckig. „Denkst du, ich hab das Teil, um selber dran zu fummeln?" Ich lass die Zunge lasziv über meine Lippen fahren und leg drauf: „Macht die Vorstellung dich etwa an?"  
  
Der Appell an die Homophobie zeigt aber nicht den erhofften Effekt, stattdessen hat er wieder zu seiner üblichen Form zurückgefunden, also lebender Stein.  
  
„Ich denke, ohne es gesehen zu haben und zu wollen, dass es sich entzündet hat."  
  
Von meinem Grinsen ist plötzlich nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen zieh ich das Hemd jetzt doch zur Seite und lass meinen inzwischen wohl nervösen Blick von meiner Brustwarze zu seinen Augen hin und her wandern. „Meinst du?"  
  
„Autsch", lautet der einzige Kommentar. Autsch! Wer will denn sowas hören? Wo ist das beruhigende ‚Das muss so, das ist alles im grünen Bereich, Reno, dir wird nichts abfaulen!'; wo ist die mütterliche Fürsorge, um die ich gebettelt habe? ... Auf meine Weise.  
  
„Naja, es tut schon etwas weh", allerdings nur wenn jemand dran rummacht und ich bin gewissen Schmerzen durchaus nicht abgeneigt, aber diese Information behalte ich rücksichtsvoll für mich, „ich meine, da wurde eine verdammte Nadel so dick wie ein Babyfinger -" im Gegensatz zu dieser. Er saugt zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und sieht aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Mein Grinsen flackert wieder auf. „Was denn? Sind deine so sensibel oder was?" Ich verpass ihm nen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen, bevor wir uns wieder in Bewegung setzen.  
  
„Du solltest es heilen", bemerkt er in einem Tonfall, von dem er sich wohl erhofft, dass er abschließend klingt. Tut er auch - aber das kann ich großzügig ignorieren.  
  
„Nah. Geht nicht", sag ich stattdessen und kick schwungvoll nen Stein hinter einen Müllcontainer vor uns, der plötzlich aufschreit und mich als Wichser bezeichnet. Also der Container, nicht der Stein, aber das irritiert mich im ersten Moment nicht weniger, bis ich raffe, dass ich den Schlaf irgendeines Penners dahinter empfindlich gestört haben muss. Zu wenig Luft am Kopf wegen Bemützung und so weiter. „Sorry, war nicht meine Absicht!" Und zurück zu meinem Nippel. „Wenn ich Materia oder Potions benutze, heilt der Stichkanal um den Ring zu schnell und das verdammte Teil wächst einfach fest. Also lass ich die Finger davon, solange ich nicht muss." Was sich noch heute Nacht ändern könnte, das ist mir genauso klar wie Rude.  
  
„Konzentriere dich lieber langsam auf das, weswegen wir hier sind. Dahinten ist es." Entweder hat er meine Gedanken gelesen oder versucht schon wieder abzulenken. Ich tippe auf letzteres. Wir arbeiten lange genug zusammen, dass er eigentlich wissen müsste, dass ich mich konzentriere, wenn es drauf ankommt. Noch sind wir nicht da, also gibt's nichts zu konzentrieren oder sich nen Kopf drum zu machen. So einfach ist das. Wenn wir am Ziel sind, wird sich der Schalter in mir schon von allein umlegen. Ist nicht mal was, was ich verhindern könnte, wenn ich's wollte. Es macht ‚Klick' und dann ändert sich das Zeitgefühl und alles passiert ganz automatisch, als wäre mein Körper fremdgesteuert. Die Sinne sind geschärft, das Adrenalin wird mit erhöhter Herzfrequenz durch meine Arterien gepumpt, die Reflexe greifen schneller. Man fühlt sich nie so lebendig wie in dem Moment, in dem man sein Leben riskiert. Kein Wunder, dass ich meinen Job liebe.  
  
Ich fische eine zerknitterte Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und zünde mir im Gehen eine an. Hastige Züge, Nikotin auftanken, bevor es losgeht. Rude deutet kurz mit der Hand in Richtung des Hauses, das sich allmählich weiter hinten in der Dunkelheit vor uns abzeichnet und ich nicke bloß flüchtig zur Bestätigung, plötzlich ohne jeden Drang zu reden. Dann schnipse ich die nur halb gerauchte Kippe in einem Funkenregen zur Seite weg. Noch wenige eilige Schritte trennen uns vom Ziel: der Behausung von Aron Reyli und ihrem Mann Curt in den Ruinen vom ehemaligen unteren Sektor 4. Die gute Aron hätte genug Geld, sich mittlerweile ein Leben in Edge zu leisten, aber lehnt es aus irgendeiner idealistischen Verblödung heraus ab. Trotzdem ist es wohl verkehrt, die Frau als dumm zu bezeichnen, denn wäre sie es, wäre sie nicht so eine erfolgreiche Journalistin. Erfolgreich genug, um heute Abend beseitigt werden zu müssen.  
  
Während ich die Handschuhe anziehe und den Schlagring überstreife, legt sich der Schalter um.  


**______________________________________**

  
  
**Zwei Tage vorher**  
  
Ich trotte an Rudes Seite durch den Hauptkorridor des 98. Stockwerkes auf dem Weg zum Kaffeezimmer. Die offizielle Eröffnungsfeier des neuen ShinRa Towers hat am 21. Januar stattgefunden, dem dritten Jahrestag der Meteorkatastrophe. Pauken, Trompeten und Schnittchen inklusive. Es gab Champagner für die Presse und Rufus hat die längste Rede seines verdammten Lebens gehalten. Auf jeden Fall war es die längste Rede meines verdammten Lebens. Sie ging gefühlte zwei Stunden und ich schwöre bis heute, er hatte eine Erektion dabei. Durchgehend.  
  
Wie alles, in das Rufus sein Herzblut, aber vor allem Geld fließen lässt, ist der Kasten pompös und beeindruckend. Besonders jetzt, wo die polierten, anthrazitfarbenen Marmorböden noch neu glänzen und die Pissbecken nach chemischer Frühlingsfrische duften. Alles in allem fasst er 135 Stockwerke; das sind ganze 65 mehr als sein zerstörter Vorgänger vorweisen konnte. 100 Etagen vom Himmel bis zum Boden mit dem Haupteingang und den Büros der Angestellten und Geschäftsleitung, sowie 35 unterirdische Etagen für Wissenschaft und Forschung. Keine Frage, der Koloss schreit förmlich gen Himmel, dass ShinRa Inc. nicht nur lebt, sondern mächtiger denn je ist. Und ausserdem formt er von oben betrachtet das Wort ‚Kompensation' - Ich muss es wissen.  
  
Das Kaffeezimmer trägt eigentlich die Bezeichnung ‚kleiner Konferenzraum' oder einfach Z-Nr. 9811, aber ersteres klingt völlig schwul und zweiteres zu dämlich für den normalen Sprachgebrauch. War ursprünglich nicht als Pausenraum gedacht, sondern wie der Name verrät, als Konferenzzimmer mit dem Zusatz ‚klein', naja, um ihn von dem großen zu unterscheiden. Wie immer, wenn irgendwas neu ist und noch keine Kaffeeränder vorweist, ist man ne Weile lang bemüht gewesen, nen anderen Wind wehen zu lassen, um den Zustand so lange wie möglich zu konservieren. Soll heissen, jede Menge obskurer Regeln wie Nummer 12 des lächerlichen Merkzettels, den wir alle bekommen haben: _‚Der Verzehr von Speisen und Getränken außerhalb der zu diesem Zweck vorgesehenen Räumlichkeiten ist strengstens untersagt.'_ Wer denkt sich sowas aus und wer in Gaias Namen redet so?  
  
Ich gehe also zum _kleinen Konferenzraum_, wohl bedacht, darin keine _Speise zu verzehren_, sondern mir anzuhören, weswegen Tseng Rude und mich dorthin bestellt hat. Das Ganze kam ziemlich kurzfristig; wir haben keine Idee, was der Grund sein könnte. Die Besprechung für unsere Reise nach Kalm am Freitag ist eigentlich erledigt und Fragen sind keine offen geblieben, es sei denn, es hat sich was Neues ergeben. Aber in dem Fall hätte er anrufen können wie sonst auch.  
  
„Hab ich was angestellt, von dem ich nichts weiss?" Ich lasse Rude den Vortritt, damit er das Kaffezimmer mit seiner Keycard öffnen kann und lehne mich an die Wand neben der Tür.  
  
„Nichts, was du nicht sonst auch tätest", und dann gemurmelt, wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihm das Aufschließen überlasse, „fauler Sack."  
  
„Man nennt es ‚bequem'!" Ich stemm mich mit dem Fuß von der Wand ab und folg ihm schlurfend. „Das ist ein Unterschied!" Der Blick auf die Wanduhr verrät, dass es erst 1115 ist. Ich bin mehr als nur müde und es ist einer von diesen Tagen, an denen die Zeit sich wie Kaugummi dehnt und es nichts zu tun gibt, während man sich alle fünf Minuten fragt, wofür man sich eigentlich zur Arbeit quälen musste. Ausser für die paar Minuten, die Tseng uns sehen will.  
  
Ich setz mich an den polierten Tisch, der einem ins Gesicht schreit, dass der dafür gestorbene Baum mindestens fünf Millionen Jahre alt war und einer der letzten seiner Art - wenn nicht der letzte - aber dass er es gern getan hat und freiwillig aus seiner Rinde gehüpft ist für Rufus Shinra. Meine Fingernägel kratzen auf der glänzenden Fläche vor meinem Stammplatz an einem Kaffeerand rum, denn selbstverständlich setze ich mich täglich über Regel 12 hinweg, denn Regel 12 ist dumm und ich bin toll.  
  
Und diesem Fakt allein ist es zu verdanken, dass aus dem ‚kleinen Konferenzraum' nach und nach der Abhängraum ‚Kaffeezimmer' wurde. Wie es eben so ist, wenn der erste mit etwas anfängt, folgt der Rest der Herde nach und nach.  
  
„Für wann hat der Boss uns bestellt?" Rude hat die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gelegt und die Hände gefaltet, ganz aufmerksam und Profi, als wäre der Boss schon hier. Vielleicht liegt's auch nur daran, dass an seinem Platz keine Kaffeeränder zum Kratzen sind. Ich weiss nicht, wie er das schafft, denn er benutzt auch keine Untertassen. Männer tun sowas nicht.  
  
„1115. Also jetzt", antworte ich knibbelnd ohne den Blick vom dunklen, lackierten Holz zu heben. Die hastigen Schritte auf dem Flur, die sich nähern, bestätigen einmal mehr den Ruf unseres Vorgesetzten, auf die Minute pünktlich zu sein. An dem Tag, an dem Tseng nicht pünktlich sein wird, ist er vermutlich einfach tot. Ich glaub, selbst mit Brechdurchfall würde er sich eher ne Windel umschnallen und ne verdammte Tüte vor's Gesicht binden, als zu spät zu kommen. Genau, einer von _der_ Sorte.  
  
Die Tür fliegt schwungvoll auf und er hetzt auf seinen langen Beinen herein, drei Akten unter den Arm geklemmt. Sein Gang ist genauso fließend wie jede seiner Bewegungen. Der Kerl hat in seiner Art etwas von einer Raubkatze, immer irgendwie geschmeidig bei allem, was er tut. Als hätte er ein Gen für Eleganz oder sowas. Keine Ahnung, ob's damit zu tun hat, dass er aus Wutai stammt. Sein Anzug sieht jedenfalls immer genauso perfekt und elegant aus wie er, und der stammt definitiv nicht aus Wutai.  
  
„Reno, wie lange arbeitest du schon für uns?", fragt er scheinbar beiläufig, ohne dass seine ölschwarzen Augen mich ansehen, als er Platz nimmt, die Akten auf dem Tisch von glücklichen Bäumen platziert und die Ärmel seines Jacketts kurz richtet.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, müsst ich überlegen. Anscheinend schon zu lang", grins ich dümmlich, weil ich das Gefühl hab, dass mir irgendwas entgangen ist.  
  
„Dann solltest du erst Recht nicht mehr solche Gossenmanieren an den Tag legen, oder?" Sein strafender, ernster Blick fixiert mich und ich höre die Zahnräder in meinem Oberstübchen arbeiten, bis Rude sich erbarmt und dezent räuspernd auf meine Schuhe deutet, die ich an der Tischplatte abgestemmt habe. Ich mache das wirklich unbewusst.  
  
„Sorry, Boss", nuschel ich und korrigiere meine Haltung, indem ich mich zurücklehne, tief in den Stuhl rutsche und die Knie öffne. Das aufkommende Gähnen kann ich gerade noch unterdrücken.  
  
„Es reicht schließlich, dass deine Uniform aussieht als hättest du letzte Nacht in der Gosse geschlafen", kommentiert er abschließend, bevor er zum Geschäftlichen übergeht und jedem von uns eine der Akten zuschiebt. Ich beschließe, ihn nicht darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ich letzte Nacht tatsächlich hinter Cramer's Pub eingenickt bin, als ich mir eigentlich nur die Beine vertreten wollte. Keine Ahnung, wie lang ich geschlafen habe, gerade noch war's dunkel und plötzlich hell und keine Zeit mehr, mich umzuziehen.  
  
„Aron Reyli", bemerke ich überflüssigerweise, nachdem ich das Deckblatt aufgeschlagen habe. Nicht weil ich gern offensichtliche Dinge laut äußere, sondern weil die Frau mir was sagt. Ich betrachte die Kopie des Fotos, das mit einer Büroklammer an die erste Seite geklemmt ist. Lange, dunkelbraune Locken. Rehaugen.  
  
_Hab ich sie gefickt?_  
  
„Ich kenn die irgendwo her", sage ich schließlich nach Studium des Bildes.  
  
„Spricht für dich und die Tatsache, dass selbst du mal ab und an in die Zeitung schaust." Tseng ist also noch immer angepisst über meine Schuhe an der Tischkante. An der Tischkante, sie lagen nicht mal _auf_ dem Tisch! „Reyli arbeitet als Journalistin für die Edge Post und hat sich da in den letzten zwölf Monaten einen ziemlichen Namen gemacht", fasst er die Informationen zusammen, die wir selbst der Akte beim Überfliegen entnehmen können.  
  
„Sie war diejenige, die aufgedeckt hat, dass der Leiter der Gainsborough Klinik einen nicht geringen Teil der Spenden zum weiteren Ausbau der Forschungsabteilung und Behandlung des Geostigmas in die eigene Tasche gelotst hat", fährt er fort.  
  
Ich erinnere mich an die Geschichte. Das erste in Edge errichtete Krankenhaus hatte etliches an finanzieller Unterstützung erhalten, um die Übersiedler aus Midgar und die am Stigma erkrankten zu behandeln. Auch ShinRa hatte sich mit einem nicht geringen Betrag daran beteiligt. Zur Pflege des neues Images, um das Rufus sich vergeblich, aber herzerweichend bemüht. ShinRa, der große, freundliche Riese, der unter die Vegetarier gegangen ist.  
  
Neben mir sehe ich Rude aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nicken. Keine Ahnung, ob er sich an die Geschichte erinnert oder nur zeigen will, dass er zuhört. Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur Tarnung und seine Gedanken sind bereits in der Kantine.  
  
„Wir wissen aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass Reyli nebenbei seit einer Weile großes Interesse an ShinRa Angelegenheiten an den Tag legt", unterrichtet Tseng uns und streicht sich mit einer grazilen Bewegung eine Strähne seines schweren, schwarzen Haares zurück über die Schulter.  
  
„War das nicht der Punkt der Edge Post? ShinRa Skandale aufdecken", bemerkt Rude trocken. Anscheinend ist er doch noch nicht geistig beim Essen. Sollte nicht immer von mir auf andere schließen.  
  
Tseng unterdrückt ein Lächeln, was ihm aber nur halb gelingt. „Richtig, eigentlich schon. Aber ihr Enthusiasmus geht ein wenig über das hinaus, was Rufus dabei im Sinn hatte. Sie hat leider nicht die ausgelegten Köder geschluckt, sondern die Haken darin bemerkt und die Leine bereits ziemlich weit zu ihrem Ursprung zurückverfolgt. Es kann nicht mehr lang dauern, bis sie genug zusammen hat für die Story ihres Lebens."  
  
„Und jetzt sollen wir sie vorher aus dem Wasser fischen?", greife ich vorweg und warte nicht Tsengs Bestätigung ab. „Nur sie? Wenn die Frau wirklich cleverer ist, als ihr gut tut, hat sie bereits irgendwen zur Sicherheit in ihr Wissen eingeweiht."  
  
„Natürlich hat sie das." Tseng lässt seinem Lächeln freien Lauf und faltet die Hände auf dem Tisch. „Die Person ihres Vertrauens ist niemand anderes als unsere Quelle."  
  
„Wie das Leben so spielt", kommentiere ich angesichts der Ironie. Rude blättert indes weiter in der Akte herum. „Curt Reyli. Ihr Mann steht auch auf der Liste?"  
  
„Das liegt an der Art und Weise, wie ihr die Sache durchziehen müsst." Er lässt seinen Blick zwischen uns hin und her wandern, um sicherzugehen, dass er unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit hat, für das, was nun kommt. „Es gibt da einige Dinge, die es über Reyli zu wissen gilt. Sie ist...", seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich in Richtung des tätowierten Punktes auf seiner Stirn zusammen, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten, „... eine Idealistin, die in völliger Armut im unteren Sektor 4 aufgewachsen ist und sich bis heute stark mit den Slums verbunden fühlt. Inzwischen würde ihr Gehalt selbstverständlich für ein gehobenes Leben in Edge reichen, aber sie lehnt es ab, den Sektor zu verlassen. Sie bleibt stur da unten, mit den wenigen anderen, die sich weigern, zu gehen."  
  
„Klingt nach einer ziemlich lebensmüden Idealistin, wenn du mich fragst", was er selbstverständlich nicht hat, aber mich noch selbstverständlicher nicht daran hindert, meinen Senf abzugeben, „Ich meine...", spreche ich halb zu mir selbst, während ich an der Tischkante herumkratze, „Ne Frau mit Geld, deren Namen und Gesicht man kennt, würde nicht in den Slums bleiben, wenn ihr was an ihrem Leben liegt, sollte man meinen."  
  
„An und für sich nicht", bestätigt er, „Aber Reyli ist dafür bekannt, selbst große Beträge an soziale Einrichtungen zu spenden und sich in dem Bereich ehrenamtlich zu engagieren. Mit der Aufdeckung des Klinikskandals konnte sie bei den Menschen noch zusätzliche Sympathiepunkte sammeln. Sie ist so etwas wie die Heldin des kleinen Mannes. Ihre Entscheidung, freiwillig in den Slums zu bleiben, während alle anderen, die zu Geld kommen, in der Regel wegziehen, könnte man als beinah klugen Schachzug bezeichnen, auch wenn keine Taktik dahinterstecken mag. Auf die Weise ist sie immer ‚eine von ihnen' geblieben und die Leute lieben sie einfach, sowohl in Midgar als auch Edge. Die meisten würden sich wohl eher jedem in dem Weg stellen, der ihr ein Haar krümmen wollte, als es selbst zu tun."  
  
„Verstehe." Klingt nach einem potenziellen Mitglied für die ehemalige Avalanche - Bewegung. Mag sie damit beim kleinen Mann auch Sympathie ernten; ich bin definitiv kein kleiner Mann und so langsam kotzen mich Pseudohelden einfach nur noch an. Abgesehen von Cloud vielleicht. In meinem Buch ist er ein stilles Wasser, das irgendwo tief unten verdammt dreckig ist. Irgendwann geht er drauf und man findet auf seiner Festplatte Tierpornos oder so. Und wenn dann alle anderen ungläubig auf Dateien wie ‚Lizzy im Streichelzoo' starren, werde ich hemmungslos meinen ‚Ich hab's ja gesagt!' - Tanz aufführen. Die ungekürzte Fassung.  
  
„...ihr Hintergrund genau die Gelegenheit, die wir ausschöpfen werden", reisst Tseng mich aus meinen Gedanken und erinnert daran, dass Cloud noch lebt. „Egal, wie viele Anhänger im Geiste sie hat; in den Slums bleiben noch genug Kreaturen, die über den Punkt hinaus sind, sich noch um etwas anderes zu scheren als die Frage, womit sie ihren nächsten Trip finanzieren."  
  
„Heh... Schätze solche könnten ihr wirklich gefährlich werden", grinse ich.  
  
„Ihr werdet jedenfalls zuschlagen und es wie einen Überfall irgendwelcher Junkies aussehen lassen, die auf Geld aus waren. Stehlt Wertsachen, verschreibungspflichtige Medikamente, veranstaltet ein Schlachtfeld. Und räumt ihren Mann direkt mit aus dem Weg, um den Verdacht zu erhärten, dass es nichts Persönliches war."  
  
„Ich gehe richtig davon aus, dass wir unsere üblichen Waffen zu Hause lassen sollen?", denke ich mehr laut als dass ich tatsächlich frage.  
  
„Korrekt. Es ist egal, wie ihr es tut, solange es ins Bild passt, das ihr zurücklassen sollt, aber ihr werdet es in jedem Fall Freitag Nacht tun."  
  
„Diesen Freitag?" Rude hebt überrascht den Kopf, um aufzublicken und ruft uns beiden die Tatsache ins Bewusstsein, dass er ebenfalls noch unter uns weilt. Ich kenne den Grund für sein unvermitteltes Lebenszeichen. Der kommende Freitag ist der Tag, an dem wir beide nach Kalm reisen sollten wegen einer ganz anderen Geschichte.  
  
„Elena und Ray werden für euch einspringen, was eure ursprünglichen Pläne betrifft", greift er unsere Gedanken auf.  
  
„Ray? Die Frau ist noch ein Rookie!" Ich mache keinen Hehl daraus, was ich davon halte, unseren Neuzugang auf eine Mission zu schicken, die ursprünglich für Rude und mich vorgesehen war.  
  
„Genau deswegen kann sie wenig Schaden anrichten, wenn sie an Elenas Seite ein Wochenende in Kalm verbringt. Die beiden können die Parker-Sache genauso gut erledigen wie ihr, aber für Reyli will ich explizit dich haben, Reno. Elena hat bis heute Probleme, ohne Rücksprache zu agieren und du verbreitest genau das Maß an Chaos, was mir für diesen Auftrag vorschwebt." Trotz der vermeintlich lobenden Worte spricht seine ausdruckslose Miene nicht gerade von Anerkennung.  
  
„Wegen meiner Gossenmanieren, huh?", grins ich schief und leicht verächtlich, meine Freundin, die Tischkante, mit den Fingern reibend.  
  
„Es besteht leider kein Zweifel, dass du die hast", lässt er mich in faktischem Ton wissen.  
  
„Na und? Scheint ja offensichtlich ne gefragte Eigenschaft gerade." Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite und frage, bevor er reagieren kann: „Soll ich sie anfassen? Ich meine nur, ist ne attraktive Frau und ich könnte mir vorstellen, ein paar Junkies würden das auch bemerken."  
  
Tseng scheint es einen Moment sorgfältig abzuwägen, bevor er antwortet: „Nein. Das ist nicht nötig. Aber du kannst es zumindest hinterher ein wenig so aussehen lassen, als hättest du... Ein derartiges Interesse gehabt."  
  
Ich nicke. Rude wirft mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder zu unserem Vorgesetzten. „Die zwei verbringen die Freitage in aller Regel allein zu Hause", lässt uns dieser abschließend wissen, „die angedachte Zeit ist zwischen 2300 und 2400. Ich werde aber jemanden postieren, der die beiden observiert für den Fall, dass sie doch von ihrer Routine abweichen und ihr Haus verlassen." Sein Blick streift uns flüchtig, eventuelle Fragen abwartend. „Das wäre es dann."  
  
In meiner Müdigkeit und mangels jeglichen Elans bleibe ich sitzen, als Tseng sich fast ätzend energisch von seinem Platz erhebt, sein Exemplar von Reylis Akte wieder nimmt und auf die Tür zusteuert. Doch dann hält er abrupt inne, weil ihm scheinbar noch etwas eingefallen ist. „Ach, Reno..."  
  
_Was?_  
  
„Direkt von hier in die 9501."  
  
Ich hab die Zahl noch nie gehört und mache kein Geheimnis draus. „Was ist 9501?" Abgesehen davon, dass es offensichtlich eine Zimmernummer ist, sagt sie mir rein gar nichts, zumal ich keinen Raum kenne, der bei seiner tatsächlichen Bezifferung genannt wird.  
  
Tseng lächelt seltsam zufrieden auf seine feline Weise, als hätte er nur auf die verdammte Frage gehofft. Und eine Sekunde später begreife ich auch, warum. „Die Besenkammer", setzt er mich in Kenntnis, „Du findest dort alles, was du brauchst, um deinen Platz hier sauberzumachen. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du dich wiederholt über Regel 12 unserer Hausordnung hinweggesetzt hast."  
  
„Welcher verdammte Sesselfurzer ohne Leben hat sich diesen Mist eigentlich ausgedacht? Verrat mir das mal, würd ihm gerne nen Besuch abstatten und zeigen, was ich von seiner Hausordnung halte."  
  
Rude zieht scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und schüttelt den Kopf. Das weckt einen unguten Verdacht. Der sich erhärtet als Tseng die Arme auffordernd ausbreitet.  
  
„... Du bist der Sesselfurzer, oder?" Ich lache nervös über meinen kleinen Misstritt, in der Hoffnung, ihn zum mitlachen zu animieren.  
  
„Sieh trotzdem davon ab, mir einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich kenne deine Einstellung zur Hausordnung bereits, denke ich." Er lächelt noch immer, aber lacht leider nicht. „Ach... und wenn du dann schon dabei bist, vergiss bitte nicht den Schuhabdruck draussen an der Wand."  
  
„Der ist nicht von mir!", protestiere ich lügend - was er erstmal beweisen soll. Es geht ums scheiss Prinzip. „Immer wenn irgendwo was ist, bin automatisch ich dran schuld? Ich meine, kannst du hellsehen oder was?"  
  
„Nun gut, ich mache dir ein Angebot. Ich werde mir das Überwachungsvideo anschauen und wenn ich dich zu Unrecht beschuldigt habe, musst du ihn selbstverständlich nicht entfernen. Wenn der Abdruck aber doch auf dein Konto geht, werde ich persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass du die nächsten vier Wochen für die Pflege des Inventares sämtlicher Büros des 98. Stockes verantwortlich bist."  
  
„9501, ja?"  
  
Meine Lippen formen ein - zumindest fast - lautloses ‚Arschloch!' hinter seinem Rücken als er geht. „Und du auch!", lasse ich Rude wissen, der aufsteht und sich als Blitzableiter in seiner gesamten Größe geradezu aufdrängt. „Du hättest mir zumindest sagen können, dass ich schon wieder die Füße oben hatte, Partner!"  
  
„Ich war zu _bequem_!", höre ich das gehässige Kichern, als er ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer läuft und mich eiskalt allein zurücklässt.  


**~**

  
Zwanzig Minuten später knie ich mit einem verdammten, roten Eimer voller verdammtem, braunen Putzwasser auf dem Gang und frage mich, wieso verdammt nochmal die verdammte Scheisse nicht abgeht. Den Tisch abzuwischen war ein Kinderspiel im Vergleich, und ich hatte schon gehofft, die Sache in ein paar Minuten über die Bühne zu bringen, bevor irgendwer Notiz davon nehmen kann, dass ich mich hier auf der ganzen Linie zum Idioten mach.  
  
Aber natürlich zu früh gefreut.  
  
Mein Schuhabdruck klebt an der scheiss Wand wie ein einsamer, alter Mann an seinem verloren geglaubten Zwilling bei der Wiedervereinigung nach sechzig scheiss getrennten Jahren und ich frag mich, worin zur Hölle ich getreten sein muss. Mir kommt allmählich der Gedanke, dass es schneller gehen würde, den ganzen verfluchten Korridor einfach schwarz zu streichen und zu hoffen, dass es keiner merkt.  
  
„Reno, was tust du?", höre ich's hinter mir. Sieht aus, als hätten wir akuten Scherzkeksalarm.  
  
„Wonach sieht's denn aus, du -", ich wirbel in der Hocke herum, um zu sehen, welcher Idiot mir eine so dämliche Frage stellt und erblicke die weiss gekleideten Beine von Rufus Shinra höchstpersönlich. Kein Zweifel, heute ist mein Glückstag. „...Du Präsident, du." Ich schlucke und blicke hoch in die eisblauen Augen. „...Sir."  
  
„Seit wann übt ein Turk, der eigentlich zur Elite des ShinRa Konzerns gehören sollte, solche Tätigkeiten hier aus?" Seine Stimme zeugt eher von ungläubiger Neugier als der schneidenden Schärfe, die er sonst an den Tag legt.  
  
„Mann, seitdem Tseng den Arsch auf hat!" Mein Lappen peitscht frustriert gegen den Rand des Eimers mit der versifften Seifenlauge.  
  
„Tseng hat dir aufgetragen, hier zu putzen?" Er schüttelt sich ungehalten mit einer flüchtigen Kopfbewegung eine hellgoldene Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die ihm keine Sekunde später wieder in die Stirn fällt. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zeugen von Stress oder schlechtem Schlaf.  
  
„Ja!" Ich wring die ekelerregende Keimschleuder über dem Eimer aus, nur um sie eine Sekunde später entnervt hineinzupfeffern. „Akuter Fall von schlecht geschissen!" Es ist mir völlig egal, dass ich gerade mit dem Präsidenten von ShinRa höchstpersönlich spreche, ginge es nach mir, könnte es auch die dicke Kantinenlady mit der Warze an der Lippe sein, solange ich irgendwo meine Angefressenheit parken kann - und wenn das nicht reicht, _wird_ es auch noch die dicke Kantinenlady sein.  
  
„Ich verstehe", behauptet er, aber ich glaube ihm kein Wort. Einem alten Gerücht zufolge ist er der Mann, der niemals blutet oder weint und ich füge ‚scheissen' in dem Moment zu der Liste hinzu. Er ist nicht die Art Mann, die man sich mit ner Zeitung auf dem Thron vorstellen kann - nicht, dass ich es intensiv versuchen würde. Rufus Shinra gehört zu denen, die Untertassen benutzen. Und Regenschirme.  
  
„Nun, jedenfalls kannst du damit aufhören. Meine Turks sind keine Putzfrauen. Das ordne ich höchstpersönlich an, falls dich jemand fragt."  
  
„Danke, Sir..." Ich blicke ihm entgeistert nach, während er davonschreitet, ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  


**_________________________________**

  
  
Aron mag nicht dumm sein, aber ihr Mann erweist sich als völliger Idiot; ich meine, wenn es nachts an der Tür klopft und man keine Kette hat, gibt es drei Möglichkeiten, darauf zu reagieren. Man ignoriert es, man fragt nach, wer's ist oder man macht sie einen Spalt auf, um nachzusehen. Also öffnet der Typ tatsächlich die Tür, nur um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass jemand draussen steht, den er nicht reinlassen will - meine Wenigkeit, aber ich bin nicht beleidigt. Und natürlich reicht ein Tritt aus, ihm das Teil in die Fresse zu rammen und mir Zugang zu verschaffen. Er stolpert zurück, fällt auf den Arsch und versucht wie ein Schwein blutend, seine Nase mit der Hand zu schützen, jetzt wo sie eh schon hinüber ist. Aber ich sag's ja, Idiot.  
  
Die untere Etage besteht nur aus einem Wohnraum mit einer Tür, hinter der ich die Küche vermute. Eine Treppe gegenüber führt hinauf in den ersten Stock. Während Rude hinter mir hereintritt und die Eingangstür schließt, scannt mein Blick in Sekundenbruchteilen alle Oberflächen nach Waffen oder potenziellen Waffen ab, bevor ich zwei Schritte mache und den winselnden, penetrant nach Schweiss stinkenden Curt an seinem Unterhemd auf die Beine ziehe. Allerdings nur um ihm einen erneuten Schlag zu verpassen, diesmal genau gegen den Schädel und das Krachen klingt nicht hübsch. Das Winseln verstummt abrupt, bloß stinken tut er weiterhin munter und ich lass den ausgeknockten oder auch toten Körper angewidert zu Boden fallen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr, dass Rude dabei ist, die gelben, zerschlissenen Vorhänge vor den zwei einzigen Fenstern zu schließen.  
  
Mein Kopf fährt herum als ich die Schritte auf der Treppe höre und Mrs. Reyli höchstpersönlich im Morgenmantel erblicke. Ihre braune Mähne ist völlig zerzaust und ich frag mich auf einmal, ob wir bei einer Nummer hereingeplatzt sind, vielleicht, weil sie so durchgefickt aussieht, vielleicht, weil ihr Macker so stinkt, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil mir der Gedanke gefällt und mich irgendwie anmacht.  
  
Aron beweist einmal mehr, dass sie ein kluges Mädchen ist und tut das einzig Richtige. Anstatt zu ihrem Mann zu stürzen und sich auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren, um die ‚Buhuu, nehmt, was ihr wollt, aber verschont uns'-Tirade zu starten, macht sie auf der Stelle kehrt und hastet die Treppen hoch. Versucht es zumindest, weil Rude sofort hinter ihr ist, aber den Grundgedanken ihrer Idee muss man anerkennen.  
  
Er fixiert sie mit dem linken Arm und hat seine rechte Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst, noch bevor sie die oberste Stufe erreichen kann.  
  
„Halt sie nur", äußere ich knapp und gebe ihm zu verstehen, dass er sie noch nicht in den Lebensstrom befördern soll. Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber stellt keine Fragen. Mir entgeht nicht, dass sie nicht mal versucht, zu schreien; das obligatorische ‚Mmm! Mmmm!' hinter Rudes Hand bleibt völlig aus. Leider freu ich mich zu früh, denn es beginnt pünktlich als ich mich neben ihren Mann knie und die Finger an seine Halsschlagader lege, um zu prüfen, ob er's schon geschafft hat.  
  
„Er lebt noch", sage ich faktisch, richte mich auf und schlendere langsam zur Treppe hin. Die weit aufgerissenen Rehaugen starren mich schockgeweitet an und plötzlich ziehe ich es in Betracht, dass es an meiner hässlichen Mütze liegt. „Bring sie runter", nuschel ich und spiel mit dem Gedanken, das verdammte Ding vorerst in die nächste Ecke zu schmeissen. Selbst in dieser Situation ist es mir scheisspeinlich, von einer attraktiven Frau in dem Aufzug gesehen zu werden.  
  
Sie leistet keinen Widerstand als Rude sie die Stufen hinunter dirigiert; jetzt wo sie weiss, dass der Transpirant noch unter uns weilt, steht ihr der Sinn offensichtlich etwas mehr nach Kooperation.  
  
Ich trete dicht an sie heran und mein Blick fällt auf die feucht schimmernde Haut zwischen dem verblichenen, rosa Stoff unter den freiliegenden Schlüsselbeinen. Ich kann den erhöhten Puls an ihrem Hals sehen, und die Art und Weise wie der Brustkorb sich zitternd hebt und senkt, hat etwas seltsam Hypnotisches. In der Tat eine hübsche Frau. Nur Rudes klobige Pranke inmitten ihres Gesichtes stören die Anmut ein wenig.  
  
„Wenn er seine Hand wegnimmt, wirst du dich benehmen? Es könnte darüber entscheiden, ob der da", ich deute mit dem Daumen über meine Schulter in Richtung des Bewusstlosen auf den nackten Brettern, „morgen früh noch mit dir Kaffee trinkt oder nicht."  
  
Rude räuspert sich demonstrativ und macht hinter ihrem Rücken keinen Hehl draus, dass er wenig von dem hält, was ich gerade tue. Er weiss zwar nicht, was genau es ist, aber er weiss, dass es nicht nötig ist. Aber hey, nichts im Leben, was Spaß macht, ist nötig.  
  
Sie schafft es, soweit sein Griff es zulässt, zu nicken und ich deute ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, die Hand von ihr zu nehmen. Er folgt, aber sein Widerwille ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht, dass es Mitleid wäre. Er ist genervt von mir und meinem Vorhaben, hier auch nur eine Minute länger zu bleiben als notwendig. Jetzt, wo ihr voller Mund freiliegt und tatsächlich artig still ist, bemerke ich fasziniert, dass der vormalige Druck auf ihre Lippen sie kirschrot werden lässt, als das Blut in sie zurückweicht. Zusammen mit ihrem geräuschvollen, bebenden Atem ist es wohl nicht zu weit hergeholt, dass sich mir schon wieder der Gedanke an Sex aufdrängt.  
  
Aber ich bin nicht hier, um sie zu vergewaltigen und auch wenn ich mich gerne in der Hitze des Momentes während eines Jobs verliere, so wie jetzt, weil die ganze Atmosphäre von Tod meine eigenen Überlebens- und Reproduktionsinstinkte weckt, halte ich mich strikt an meine Befehle. Mag sein, dass ich danach wie ein Tier das nächste willige Objekt noch auf der Toilette des Fundortes bespringe oder mir auch nur einen runterhole an Abenden, an denen es weniger gut für mich läuft, aber Dienst ist Dienst.  
  
„Bastard", flüstert sie tonlos. Scheint, als hätte sie meinen verklärten Blick bemerkt und den falschen Schluss gezogen. Nichts, was man nicht richtig stellen könnte.  
  
„Ich fass dich nicht an", beruhige ich sie wahrheitsgetreu oder versuche es zumindest. „Ich will dir lediglich eine Frage stellen."  
  
„Was willst du wissen?" Die bemühte Beherrschung in ihrer Stimme kann über die zittrige Atmung nicht hinwegtäuschen. Ihre Augen sprühen Funken. Blanker Hass, weniger Angst. Ich kann es alles lesen und ich kenne es. Die Gedanken, die ihr gerade durch den Kopf gehen. Die Pest, die sie mir an den Hals wünscht, das stumme Gebet, jemand würde plötzlich zu Hilfe eilen und allem voran der nackte Überlebenstrieb, das Zimmer aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nach Waffen und Fluchtmöglichkeiten sondierend, lauernd auf eine Schwäche in Rudes Griff und Unaufmerksamkeit meinerseits. Ohne jeden Zweifel ist Arons Schalter gerade umgelegt.  
  
„Haben wir euch beim Ficken gestört?" Ich falte die Hände im Nacken und schaue nicht schuldiger drein, als hätte ich sie gefragt ob für morgen Regen vorhergesagt wurde. In Zeitlupe verengen ihre Augen sich zu Schlitzen und erinnern mehr an Reptil denn Reh. „Ich weiss", erkläre ich, drehe mich zur Seite und laufe ein paar Schritte hin und her, „das ist eine sehr intime Frage, aber die ganze Situation ist nunmal sehr intim. Unter dem Gesichtspunkt..." Ich bleibe stehen und wende mich ihr wieder zu, „ist die Frage eher harmlos."  
  
Ihr Lachen ist seltsam mechanisch und blechern. Manchmal tun sie das. Wenn der Faden oben drin reisst, schnappen sie über. Kommen dann auf alle möglichen, seltsamen Ideen. Ich bemerke Rude, der mich mit seinem Blick wissen lässt, dass er kurz davor ist, drauf zu scheissen, ob ich das Kommando habe oder nicht und geb ihm mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste zu verstehen, dass ich nicht mehr lange brauche.  
  
„Ich dachte, du hängst an deinem Mann. Hatte zumindest eben kurz den Eindruck." Ich grinse plötzlich. „Oder käme es dir vielleicht sogar entgegen, wenn ihn jemand für dich aus dem Weg räumt? Vielleicht fasst er dich ja seit Jahren nicht mehr an. Oder vielleicht hat er mehr Interesse an seiner Sekretärin."  
  
„Oh, du..!", schluchzt sie lachend und ich rechne fast damit, dass sie ein ‚Schlingel' hinterherschiebt, „Du hältst dich für so furchteinflößend und clever, nicht? Schätzchen, du wirst uns sowieso töten." Ihr Lachen wird lauter und Rude löst die rechte Hand von ihr, um sie wieder auf ihrem Mund zu parken, aber ich bremse ihn.  
  
„Warte noch!" Und wieder an sie gewandt: „Was macht dich so sicher?" Die Antwort interessiert mich doch tatsächlich brennend.  
  
Ihr Lachen ebbt augenblicklich ab und macht den Weg für ein dämonisches Grinsen frei. „Du! Du glaubst, du spielst hier irgendwelche intelligenten Psychospielchen mit mir, nicht? Du spielst schlecht, du bist armselig, genauso armselig wie deine Aufmachung, die darüber hinwegtäuschen soll, dass du nicht hier unten wohnst! Ich würde dir die Frage beantworten und dann würdest du ihn töten. Ist doch so, nicht?" Ein glucksendes Kichern. „Und dann wäre es an mir, zu schreien, dass du doch gesagt hast, du würdest ihn am Leben lassen, wenn ich mitspiele. Und du... Du würdest dann sagen ‚Ich habe gesagt, es _könnte_ darüber entscheiden'." Diese letzten Worte, mehr gezischt denn gesprochen, hinterlassen einen feinen Sprühnebel ihres Speichels auf meinem Gesicht, aber noch viel mehr... Spüre ich die Scham, sie unterschätzt zu haben. Als die Wut in mir zu brodeln beginnt, flammt ihr teuflisches Lachen wieder auf.  
  
„Bist du schon sprachlos, Kleiner? Wie wäre es, wenn du dann aufhörst Dinge zu probieren, in denen du kläglich versagst und statt-"  
  
Weiter wird sie nie mehr kommen.  
  
Rude und ich blicken gleichzeitig auf unsere in der Luft verharrenden Fäuste, als wären wir kurz vor einer kumpelhaften Begrüßung eingefroren und schauen dann hinab auf ihren reglosen Körper zwischen uns.  
  
„Ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihr!", klage ich.  
  
„Aber ich bin fertig! Fertig, mir auch nur eine Sekunde länger diesen Blödsinn anzutun!" Er geht in die Hocke, um ihren Puls zu prüfen. „Ehrlich, was ist in dich gefahren?"  
  
„Heh, kennst du das, wenn einem der Name von nem Schauspieler ums Verrecken nicht einfällt?"  
  
„Was in Gaias Namen soll das hiermit zu tun haben? Übrigens ist sie tot." Er richtet sich wieder auf.  
  
„Ich frage mich seitdem ich hier reingekommen bin, ob wir bei einer Nummer reingeplatzt sind und jetzt wird mich diese Frage in den Wahnsinn treiben, weil sie mir nicht mehr sagen kann, wie der verdammte Schauspieler heisst!" Ich gestikuliere wild, während er mich ansieht als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.  
  
„Könntest du diesen Wahnsinn wohl irgendwie auch nur annähernd sinnvoll nutzen, indem du zum Beispiel Curt endlich ausschaltest?" Rude ist gereizt, verdammt gereizt und dazu braucht es einiges. Er wirft mir einen letzten Blick zu, um sich dann daran zu machen, den Raum auf den Kopf zu stellen.  
  
„Ach, verdammt!" Ich haste zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Typen und lasse meinen Frust an seinem Körper aus, indem ich wahllos auf ihn eintrete. „Kannst du mir sagen, was ich jetzt in den scheiss Bericht schreiben soll, wer von uns sie erledigt hat?", frage ich zwischen zwei Tritten auf seinen Brustkorb. „Das war dein Schlag, oder?"  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", schnaubt er, während er den Inhalt der Schubladen des Wohnzimmerschrankes auf dem Boden auskippt und durchwühlt. „Schreib doch einfach die Wahrheit! Ich zumindest werde nicht für dich lügen."  
  
„Nah! Den Teil wollte ich eigentlich komplett weglassen." Ich platziere einen letzten Tritt gegen seine Schläfe, der es eigentlich gewesen sein sollte. Spätestens. Die folgende Kontrolle bestätigt es. Der Teil wäre abgehakt.  
  
Ich stehe auf, lehne mich weit nach hinten und atme tief durch. Dann drehe ich mich zu Rude. „Kümmerst du dich ums Chaos, während ich die Furie etwas herrichte?"  
  
„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass man explizit dich fürs Chaos wollte."  
  
„Und ich glaube, damit war mehr das gemeint", grinse ich, inzwischen wieder etwas relaxter und winke mit dem Daumen in Richtung Curts mitgenommener Leiche, die der Grund für meine abgekühltere Verfassung ist. „Du arbeitest einfach zu sauber! Die Lady hast du mit einem Schlag geschafft, du könntest nicht mal anders, wenn du wolltest," plappere ich auf dem Weg zu eben jener Lady und stakse dabei durch ein Meer an Papieren, Fotos und Schreibartikeln, „und mit ihm wäre es dir genauso gegangen. Und das wiederum stinkt meilenweit nach Profi." Ich greife ihren schlaffen Körper unter den Achseln und schleife ihn in Richtung der Couch. „Klar, du magst sagen, dass wir das Ganze sowieso nicht für die Polizei tun, sondern den unbescholtenen Bürger, der hier als erstes reinplatzt." Ich platziere sie liegend auf der Couch und öffne den Morgenmantel. „Also die arme Seele, die traumatisiert wird. Aber jetzt stell dir nur mal vor, diese arme Seele ist einer von ihren Reporterfreunden und hat zufällig ne Kamera dabei und fängt an, selbst etwas rumzuschnüffeln. Minimierung unnötiger Risiken." Mein Blick gleitet mit rein sachlichem Interesse über ihre nackte Haut, bevor ich ein Bein weit abgespreizt auf den Boden stelle und anschließend einen Schritt zurücktrete, um mein Werk zu betrachten. „Sag mal, wenn du dich an wem vergehen wolltest, würdest du ihn liegen oder sitzen lassen?"  
  
„Liegen!", kommentiert er, um sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen.  
  
„...Shiva, das war ne prompte Antwort."  


**_________________________________**

  
  
Ich lege den Kopf weit in den Nacken, inhaliere das süße, süße lang vermisste Nikotin und entlasse den Rauch anschließend in einem schwärmerischen Seufzen. Es gibt keine bessere Zigarette als die nach einem Auftrag. Gepaart mit dem Gefühl, den kalten Nachtwind wieder an meinem völlig verschwitzten Kopf zu spüren, weckt sie einen tiefen, seligen Frieden in mir. Ein ‚Alles ist gut', das durch und durch geht. Als absolute Krönung hängt meine Waffe wieder wie ein ehemals vermisstes, amputiertes Glied, von der Schlaufe an meinem rechten Handgelenk.  
  
Wir sind gerade damit fertig geworden, unsere Uniformen, die wir in der Nähe deponiert hatten, anzuziehen und für diese Nacht zumindest können wir unserer Seligkeit freien Lauf lassen. Eigentlich spreche ich dabei nur für mich und von meiner Seligkeit, denn ich habe nie beobachten können, dass Rude sich nach einem Auftrag anders benimmt als vorher. Für die emotionale Achterbahnfahrt, die es für mich oft darstellt, hat der Knabe definitiv kein Ticket. Oder es liegt daran, dass Personen seiner Größe der Zutritt nicht gestattet ist. Steht vielleicht irgendwo in der Hausordnung.  
  
Soweit wäre für jetzt also alles erledigt. Bleibt nur ein Gedanke, der mich seit einer Weile beschäftigt.  
  
„Rude? Soll ich dir was sagen?" Ich wische den Abdeckstift mit einem weiteren Taschentuch von meiner Haut.  
  
„Du hast heute schon mehr gesagt als ich für dieses Jahr von dir hören wollte."  
  
Ich werfe ihm einen Seitenblick zu, während ich das Papiertuch zerknülle und in meine Tasche stopfe. Ihn in seiner normalen Kleidung mitsamt der Sonnenbrille zu sehen, tut fast so gut, wie meine roten Strähnen wieder im Gesicht zu spüren und den Druck meiner eigenen Brille am Haaransatz. Ich nehme einen weiteren, tiefen Zug und exhaliere langsam, bevor ich ausspreche, was mir durch den Kopf geht.  
  
„Ich mein nur, fand's seltsam. Alles... Das Licht war unten an und der Kerl relativ schnell an der Tür. Geschlafen hat er definitiv noch nicht. Sie hingegen schon, so wie sie aussah", ich ziehe an der Kippe und lege den Mag Rod auf meiner Schulter ab, „'s sei denn, sie haben's getrieben. Was ich Dank dir nie herausfinden werde!" Den Vorwurf kann ich mir nicht verkneifen. Verdammt, er ist berechtigt!  
  
„Nicht alle Paare gehen zusammen ins Bett." Offensichtlich ist er unbeeindruckt von meinen Überlegungen.  
  
„Jaja...", sage ich, als wäre mir der Gedanke noch nicht gekommen und müsste ihn abwägen. „Nur... Was hat er dann gemacht? Kein Fernseher, der lief. Kein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Nicht mal ein verdammtes Kreuzworträtsel auf dem Tisch. Seltsam, seltsam..." Wie um meine Grübeleien zu untermalen, tippe ich mit der Waffe gegen meine gespitzten Lippen.  
  
„Ich denke, du interpretierst zu viel rein." Inzwischen hat er bemerkt, dass ich nicht bloß aus reiner Langeweile rede und sein Ton trägt nicht mehr seine gespielte Genervtheit. Auch nicht mehr die echte. „Es gibt tausend Sachen, die er getan haben könnte."  
  
„Ich hab den Raum genau unter die Lupe genommen, Rude. Es gibt tausend Sachen, die man tun kann, aber wie viele von diesen tausend Dingen hinterlassen wirklich keinerlei Spuren? Dazu hat er geschwitzt als wäre er arschnervös." Nach einem letzten Zug schnippse ich die Kippe weg. „Aber das alles wäre ich bereit zu glauben, wenn da nicht das größte Mysterium wäre."  
  
Rude atmet tief durch. „Er hat die Tür einfach aufgemacht."  
  
Ich lächel und werfe ihm einen zufriedenen Blick zu. So inkompatibel wir von unseren Persönlichkeiten her scheinen, gibt es eine Tatsache, die mich gern an seiner Seite arbeiten lässt: Er ist alles andere als dumm. Seine Skepsis mir gegenüber war nur der Versuch, seine eigenen Theorie auf Schwachstellen zu prüfen.  
  
„Exakt." Ich platziere den Mag Rod wieder auf meiner Schulter, während ich beschwingt weiterschlendere. Rude denkt das gleiche wie ich und das macht die Sache noch wesentlich interessanter. „Ich glaube, du weisst, worauf ich hinaus will."  
  
Sein Schweigen ist in diesem Fall ein Bejahen.  
  
„Ich sag's dir, der Kerl hat uns erwartet."  


**_____** **____________________________**

  
  
Es ist bereits 0120 als ich das Seventh Heaven betrete. Allein, weil mein Partner viel zu viel Pflichtbewusstsein sein eigen nennt und es vorzieht, morgens ausgeschlafen zur Arbeit zu erscheinen. Eigentlich hätten wir diesen Samstag frei, aber Tseng hat den Tick, darauf zu bestehen, dass die Berichte unmittelbar nach Erledigung unserer Aufträge geschrieben werden, solange die Erinnerung noch frisch ist. Ich hab's irgendwie im Gefühl, dass es ihn nicht beeindrucken wird, wenn ich ihm morgen früh sage, dass ich am Montag definitiv frischer sein werde als nach der durchzechten Nacht, die ich zweifellos vor mir habe. Seine Antwort würde höchstwahrscheinlich lauten, dass ich meine Nacht mit Schlaf hätte verschwenden sollen, aber das würde wiederum bedeuten, dass ich meine Freizeit strikt genommen auch in den Dienst meiner Arbeit stellen soll und irgendwas stört mich an dem Gedanken. Ich meine, um das klarzustellen, ich bin immer Turk. Sowas legt man nicht ab. Ich bewege mich privat in meiner Dienstkleidung und ich handel jederzeit im Sinne der Turks. Aber alles hat seine Grenzen und zumindest bislang gibt es nirgendwo in meiner innig verehrten Hausordnung eine Regel, dass Turks in ihrer Freizeit keine Bars aufsuchen dürfen. Sollte sich das ändern, würde ich es zum ersten Mal in Erwägung ziehen, den Job zu Wechseln. Nicht, dass das ginge.  
  
Ich könnte selbst nicht sagen, warum ich immer wieder diesen Ort aufsuche, der voller Menschen ist, die ich als letztes sehen will; ich weiss nur, wären diese Menschen nicht mehr da, würde ich nicht wiederkommen. Scheint wohl was dran zu sein, dass gemeinsame Erlebnisse auch dann zusammenschweissen, wenn es beschissene Erlebnisse waren. Also sind die Turks und die ehemaligen Avalanche Mitglieder inzwischen auf seltsame Art miteinander verbunden. Zu verschieden, um wahre Freundschaften zu entwickeln und zu aneinandergekettet, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auch wenn wir uns regelmäßig mit Worten streiten, tauschen wir hin und wieder Blicke aus, die wahre Bände sprechen. Und ich kann nicht mal sagen, was der Inhalt dieser Bände wäre. Es ist einfach diese Gewissheit, jemand versteht, was du meinst, ohne dass du selbst weisst, was du eigentlich versuchst auszudrücken. Immer dann, wenn es um Dinge geht, die kein anderer verstehen kann. Niemand, der nicht selbst dabei war. Klar, die Leute nicken immer fleissig und behaupten, sie würden verstehen. Aber sie reden bloß. Nicht wie Tifa, die stattdessen schweigt und mir diesen Blick zuwirft. Vielleicht ist das die Strömung, die mich hierhin treibt. Vielleicht brauche ich manchmal ihren Blick.  
  
Sofern ich mich aber nicht mit einer Alternative zufrieden gebe, werde ich heute jedoch leer ausgehen, denn Tifa ist nicht da. Stattdessen sehe ich Evelyn hinter dem Tresen; ihre Vertretung. Ich schiebe meinen Arsch auf einen Barhocker und lege den Mag Rod in Griffweite auf der Theke neben der Stelle ab, wo sie das Glas platzieren wird. Die Person auf dem Hocker links von mir ignoriere ich genauso wie sie mich ignoriert. Das ist unsere Form der Begrüßung. Irgendwann wird einer von uns früher oder später etwas sagen, als hätten wir die ganze Zeit schon miteinander geredet und würden nur nach einer kurzen Pause das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen. Ich glaube, es liegt daran, dass wir jedes Mal aufs Neue versuchen, uns nicht zu beachten, aber es nicht schaffen. Und nach zehn Minuten ignorieren mit nem ‚Hallo' rauszurücken, wäre nur absurd. Warten wir ab, wer heute als erstes einknickt.  
  
„Hey, Lyn!", grüße ich stattdessen Tifas Aushilfe, die mich inzwischen kennt. „Machst du mir nen White Cloud?"  
  
„Aber sicher doch!" Ihr Lächeln wird immer breit, wenn sie mich sieht, aber sie ist nicht mein Typ. Rundes Gesicht, geflochtenes, langes, rotbraunes Haar, bernsteinfarbene Augen. Bisschen auf der fülligen Seite. Äußerst prominenter Arsch.  
  
Ich fische meine Kippen aus der Tasche und beobachte sie, während sie den Cocktail zubereitet. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte ein Standardgetränk, weil ich dann ein lässiges ‚Wie immer!' zum Besten geben könnte. Nicht, weil's die Bestellung auf zwei Wörter reduzieren würde, sondern weil es einfach Stil hätte. In meinem Buch zumindest.  
  
„Und, Reno? Endlich Wochenende, was?", versucht sie, ein wenig Small Talk zu starten. Ich hab keine Ambitionen, sie in meine Arbeit einzuweihen, also lächel ich bloß schief mit der Kippe im Mundwinkel und wiederhole zustimmend, während ich das Feuerzeug klicken lasse: „Endlich Wochenende, Lyn."  
  
„Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte?", erkundigt sie sich scherzhaft, während sie mein Glas und zuvorkommenderweise auch einen Aschenbecher vor mir platziert. „Ihr zwei seid doch normalerweise unzertrennlich."  
  
„Hab ihm gesagt, er soll schonmal das Bett vorwärmen", antworte ich und umspiele den Filter subtil aber anzüglich mit meinen Lippen, weil ich weiss, dass ihr das gefällt. Sie ist eine von _denen_. Und wie zu erwarten war, wird sie augenblicklich rot und verrät, was sie sich heute Abend in ihrem eigenen Bett vorstellen wird. Nur ein Detail scheint ihr für ihr Kopfkino zu fehlen.  
  
„Ich frag mich ja schon die ganze Zeit, wer von euch beiden der Mann ist", kichert sie, um zu kaschieren, dass sie unbedingt wissen muss, ob ich mich in ihrer Phantasie von Rude ficken lassen soll oder umgekehrt.  
  
„Wie's um Rude steht, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber dass ich ein Mann bin, ist Tatsache." Ich nehme einen Schluck meines Cocktails und zögere einen Tick zu lang, bevor ich die Sahne von meiner Oberlippe lecke. Ich weiss nicht, warum ich das mit ihr mache. Vielleicht, weil es so einfach ist. Vielleicht, weil ich im Gegensatz zu ihr weiss, dass sie keine Chance bei mir hat.  
  
Sie scheint regelrecht erleichtert, als ihr einfällt, dass ich nicht der einzige Gast bin und sie einen Grund hat, zu fliehen. „Entschuldige mich kurz", deutet sie in Richtung des Tisches, wo sie verlangt wird und eilt weg.  
  
„Du bist ein Arschloch."  
  
„Erzähl mir was Neues", antworte ich, ohne nach links zu schauen. Sieht aus, als hätte ich heute unser Spiel gewonnen.  
  
„Sie ist vielleicht nicht die Hellste, aber eine wirklich gute Seele."  
  
„Heh. Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich nie ihre Intelligenz beleidigt, also wer ist hier das Arschloch?" Ich blase den Rauch in seine Richtung. „Im Gegenteil. Sie liebt es, wenn ich sie... inspiriere."  
  
„Ja, weil das alles ist, was sie von dir bekommt. Also nimmt sie, was sie kriegen kann." Er schüttelt den Kopf, ebenfalls ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Ehrlich, Reno, ich werde nie verstehen, warum die Frauen sich so von deiner durchschaubaren, pubertären Masche einlullen lassen."  
  
„Weil du nichts über Frauen weisst." Ich nehme einen großzügigen Schluck, der das Glas bis auf ein Drittel leert. „Der Trick ist, dass sie absolut durchschauen, dass es ein Spiel ist. Eine Masche. Sie sollen es auch durchschauen, darum geht es ja. Aber ihr Fehler ist, dass sie an der Stelle auch schon aufhören, nachzudenken und geistig an einem Punkt stehenbleiben, an dem sie sich überlegen fühlen." Ich spitze die Glut meiner Zigarette am Rand des Aschenbechers an, während ich weiter sinniere: „Du gibst ihnen das Gefühl, sie hätten die Zügel in der Hand und wenn sie das Gefühl haben, fühlen sie sich nicht reduziert und fangen ganz von allein an, dich zu begrabschen, in dem Glauben, sie hätten die Kontrolle und würden aus eigenem, emanzipiertem Willen handeln." Ich schlürfe die letzten, cremigen Reste meines Cocktails und kann es mir nicht verkneifen, hinterherzuschieben: „Funktioniert allerdings nur, wenn man gut aussieht."  
  
„Und wenn man das alles als Spiel betrachtet." Er dreht den Kopf langsam zu mir und durchbohrt mich förmlich mit dem Blick seiner leuchtenden, blauen Makoaugen.  
  
„Es ist ein Spiel, an dem beide Seiten den gleichen Spaß haben, wenn du's fair spielst, also was ist dein Problem?" Ich drücke die Kippe aus und drehe mich um, um nachzuschauen ob Evelyn sich langsam abgekühlt hat. Ich brauche Nachschub.  
  
„Ich habe kein Problem, Reno. Aber egal, womit du versuchst, dein Gewissen zu beruhigen, es ist nicht fair. Selbst wenn du es als Spiel siehst und selbst wenn deine Opfer es auch versuchen als solches zu sehen, es bleibt die Tatsache, dass du sie regelmäßig in dich verliebt machst, um dein Ego zu stärken. Dazu musst du sie nicht mal mit Worten anlügen, du weisst, was du tust."  
  
„Kann nichts dafür, dass ich nunmal ein Naturtalent in dem bin, was ich tue. Hab mehr den Eindruck, du solltest es auch mal wieder tun. Du wirkst so frustriert, Strife." Ich drehe das leere Glas in meiner Hand hin und her. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn deine Eier inzwischen so blau wären wie deine Augen."  
  
„Ist das alles, was du hast, um mich zu provozieren?" Seine Stimme ist ätzend freundlich und ruhig. Sie ist immer ruhig. Ruhig und leise und gleichmäßig wie das verdammte, einschläfernde Plätschern eines kleinen Baches. Er könnte gutes Geld damit verdienen, Insomnie-Patienten Gute Nacht-Geschichten vorzulesen.  
  
„Ich hab's aufgegeben, dich provozieren zu wollen. Oder sagen wir, ich hab die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ich es noch irgendwann schaffe", seufze ich und ernte ein schiefes Lächeln. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem geehrt, dass ein echter Held wie du sich dazu herablässt, mit einem Unmenschen wie mir zu verkehren."  
  
„Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du irgendwann deinem eigenen Spiel zum Opfer fallen wirst. Nicht weil ich an höhere Gerechtigkeit glaube, sondern weil du so oft spielst. Es ist...", seine Stimme reduziert sich auf ein nachdenkliches Flüstern, „Es ist reine Statistik, Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung. Und somit nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
  
„Darf's noch was sein?", unterbricht Evelyn unsere Unterhaltung.  
  
„Noch'n White Cloud. Aber diesmal ohne die Sahne und den Likör", scherze ich ohne jeden Humor in meiner Stimme, weil mir mein eigener Witz zu lahm ist.  
  
Sie lacht auf. „Wodka pur, kommt sofort!" Nicht lahm genug für Lyn.  


**_________________________________**

  
  
**Samstag, 13. Mai 2011**  
  
„Reno?" Die Stimme dringt zu mir durch die weichende, tiefe, traumlose Schwärze in die ich mich augenblicklich zurückwünsche, weil der Klang in meinem Schädel dröhnt.  
  
Das Nächste, was ich spüre ist das bleierne Gewicht desselbigen und die Kälte in meinem seltsam steifen Körper, gefolgt von dem Geschmack auf meiner völlig ausgetrockneten, pelzigen Zunge. Jauchegrube mit alten Socken.  
  
„Shiva, Reno!", schrillt es noch lauter in meinen Ohren und sticht in meinen Schläfen. Ich fühle eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und öffne die Augen einen Spalt um als erstes in die Lache von Kotze zu starren, in der mein Gesicht liegt.  
  
_Was zur Hölle ist passiert?_  
  
Die Hand dreht mich auf den Rücken und ich blicke in Tifas aufgelöstes Gesicht vor einem grellen, blendenden Tageslichthimmel; trotz der schweren, grauen Wolken die über uns hinwegziehen. Der Wind zerrt an ihrem Haar, aber bislang scheint es nicht geregnet zu haben.  
  
Sie nimmt ihre zweite Hand zur Hilfe als sie meinen Oberkörper langsam in Sitzposition aufrichtet. Jede Bemühung meinerseits, ihr dabei zu helfen, schickt pulsierende Schmerzwellen durch mein Gehirn und meine Knochen. Meinen Nacken mit ihrem linken Ellenbogen haltend, kramt sie mit der rechten Hand ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hose hervor, um mir irgendwas von Wange und Mundwinkel zu wischen, von dem ich mir denken kann, worum es sich handelt. Der Scham entfliehend, wende ich den Blick von ihr ab und lasse ihn über den Boden um mich herum wandern.  
  
Sieht aus, als hätte ich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich habe es nicht nur geschafft, im Radius von anderthalb Metern alles um mich herum vollzukotzen, sondern auch mich selbst, wie ich registriere als ich betreten nach unten blinzel.  
  
„Reno..." Sie schmeisst das schmutzige Taschentuch achtlos auf den Boden der Seitengasse neben dem Seventh Heaven, in der ich mich befinde, wie ich inzwischen realisiert habe und legt die Hand an mein Gesicht. Sie ist angenehm kühl. „Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Ich glaube, ich bin passiert, Tiff", flüster ich brüchig mit einem muffigen Akzent, der von der Trockenheit meines Mundes zeugt. Mein Kopf hämmert im Takt jedes gesprochenen Wortes. Ihre Finger streichen mir ein paar harte, verklebte Strähnen aus der Stirn - und ich merke, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Ein Verdacht, der sich bestätigt, als ich selbst an meinem Haaransatz nachfühle.  
  
„Wo ist meine Sonnenbrille?" Kaum ausgesprochen, wird die Frage augenblicklich von einer wesentlich gravierenderen ersetzt, denn mein Handgelenk fühlt sich genauso nackt an. „Wo ist mein Mag Rod? Wo ist meine verdammte Waffe, Tiff?" Ich ignoriere das Reissen in meinen steifen Gliedern, als ich mich mühselig in ihrem Griff aufrichte und hektisch umherschauend die Umgebung absuche.  
  
Sie legt meinen rechten Arm um ihre Schultern und umfasst stützend meinen Oberkörper, während sie sich ebenfalls umschaut. „Ich weiss nicht, Reno. Hier anscheinend nicht. Bist du dir sicher, dass du deine Sachen hier verloren hast?"  
  
„Seh ich so aus?", heule ich weinerlich auf und bin tatsächlich kurz vorm verdammten Flennen, weil ich inzwischen bemerkt habe, dass sämtliche meiner Taschen ebenfalls leer zu sein scheinen. Gaiaverfickte Scheisse, ich bin erledigt. Ich bin so dermaßen erledigt. Tseng wird mich -  
  
„Wie spät ist es?" Ich reisse den Kopf mit entsetzten, fragenden Augen zu ihr herum und mir entgeht nicht, dass sie versucht, meinem Atem auszuweichen.  
  
„1140", flüstert sie mitleidig, genau wissend, was das für mich bedeutet.  
  
„Ich bin erledigt", kichere ich plötzlich leise los, „Oooooh, ich bin so erledigt, Tiff! So verdammt...", und da ich das Entwürdigende meiner Lage sowieso kaum noch überbieten kann, hindere ich die Suppe in meinen Augen nicht mehr am Überkochen und bereue es keine Sekunde später, denn die Schmerzen im Schädel drohen ihn zu sprengen. „So verdammt erledigt..."  
  
Meinen unbeholfenen wie vergeblichen Versuch, vorwärts zu wanken, bremst sie mühelos. „Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst in deinem Zustand? Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche! Und vor allem riechst du wie eine!" Sie zaubert ein weiteres Papiertaschentuch hervor und wischt mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich muss zur Arbeit, Tifa!" Ich fege ihren Arm weg. „Der bringt mich sowieso schon um und jede Sekunde, die ich warte, wird die Art und Weise wie er's tun wird, grausamer machen!"  
  
„Du fängst immer um sieben an, oder? Du bist bereits über vier Stunden zu spät und wenn du so dort aufkreuzt, hab ich sogar dafür Verständnis, wenn er dich lebendig grillt." Sie beginnt, mich mit eisenhartem Griff vorwärts zu dirigieren. „Du kommst jetzt mit rein und wirst duschen und saubere Sachen anziehen. Und wenn wir dann etwas gegen deinen Kater getan haben, dann kannst du meinetwegen gehen."  
  
Ich gebe den Protest auf. Nicht bloß, weil man gegen Tifa sowieso keine Chance hat, und auch nicht nur, weil es mir so wehtut, zu sprechen, sondern weil ich in Wahrheit unter allem, was ich vortäusche, dankbar bin, dass sie da ist und sich um mich kümmert, meine Gegenwehr erstickt und mir erlaubt, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.  
  
So komme ich dazu, über die letzte Nacht nachzudenken.  
  
Ich kann mich minutiös an unseren Job erinnern. Rude hat die Tüte mit unserer Kleidung und den wenigen gefundenen Wertsachen mitgenommen, als sich unsere Wege getrennt haben, und gaiaseidank auch die Schlagringe. Der einzige Lichtblick bisher. Hätte ich die verdammte Tatwaffe auch noch bei mir gehabt, würde ich es keine Sekunde länger verdienen, Turk zu sein und mir freiwillig das Licht ausknipsen.  
  
Danach bin ich hierher gekommen und anscheinend nicht mehr gegangen.  
  
Evelyn hatte Schicht; ich hab mich ziemlich lang mit Strife unterhalten. Dann... Da war eine Frau. Ich könnte nicht mehr sagen, wie sie aussah, geschweige denn hieß, falls ich sie überhaupt gefragt habe, aber in meinem dröhnenden Kopf sehe ich mich noch verschwommen mit ihr auf der Bank an einem der hinteren, abgelegenen Tische. Sie klebt an mir, wir lachen und irgendein Dialog mit den Fetzen _‚Du hast wohl keine Angst vor dem Tod?'_ \- _‚Kann ich mir nicht leisten in meinem Job!'_ \- _‚Und außerhalb?'_ \- _‚Pass auf...'_  
  
Und der Film reisst.  
  
Sie öffnet die Tür und wir betreten die leergefegte, ungewöhnlich stille Bar. Find's immer seltsam, sie tagsüber zu sehen, mit den hochgestellten Stühlen und dem leichten Echo, das die Stimmen plötzlich tragen. Tifa muss bereits drin gearbeitet haben, denn nicht nur, dass es aufgeschlossen war, die Fenster sind auch aufgerissen und die verrauchte Luft der letzten Nacht hängt nur noch als ewiger, bräunlichgelber Film über den Wänden.  
  
Sie führt mich an den nächsten Platz neben dem Zugangsbereich der Theke. „Ich muss dich kurz loslassen", und parkt meine Hände auf der Tischfläche, offensichtlich skeptisch, ob ich mich selbstständig auf den Beinen halten kann. Dann stellt sie einen der Stühle herunter und fasst mich bei der Hüfte, um mich darauf zu platzieren. „Warte kurz", erklärt sie und ich kann hören, wie sie sich hinter mir bewegt, gefolgt von dem leisen Quietschen, als sie die Trennplatte nach oben klappt und hinter den Tresen tritt.  
  
So absurd es scheint, mir fällt staunend auf, dass der Platz vor mir keine Kaffee- oder sonstigen Ränder aufweist.  
  
„Du trinkst das besser jetzt gleich, sonst klappst du mir noch unter der Dusche zusammen", ertönt ihre Stimme, während sie irgendeinen Unterschrank öffnet und wieder schließt. Einen Moment später steht sie wieder neben mir und stellt die kleine Ampulle lauter als es notwendig wäre, vor mir ab, untermalend, dass es ein Befehl ist.  
  
„Ich... Ich kann keine Potions benutzen eigentlich...", setze ich sie mit bleierner Zunge in Kenntnis, wohl wissend, dass es jetzt an der Zeit ist, ein Opfer zu bringen. Meine Speicheldrüsen haben noch nicht wieder ihre Arbeit aufgenommen und die Worte werden von klebrigen, schmatzenden Lauten begleitet.  
  
„Was soll das heissen?" Sie stemmt die rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte. „Reno, du siehst nicht nur verkatert, du siehst krank aus!", schnaubt sie, ihre Handfläche dann an meine Stirn legend. „Du glühst und hast völlig glasige Augen!"  
  
„Es ist nur... Ich hab ein frisches Piercing", nicke ich in Richtung meiner Brustwarze.  
  
„Große Shiva und Ifrits dunkler Arsch!", ruft sie aus und starrt an die Decke, als könnten die beiden ihr erklären, womit sie meine Anwesenheit verdient hat, was ihr ein Spiegel wohl eher beantworten würde. Und bevor ich realisieren kann, was sie tut, greift sie plötzlich mein schmutziges Hemd und reisst es rabiat offen. Die wegspringenden Knöpfe klackern über den Boden, während ich mit geöffnetem Mund bloß dämlich starre und zu überrumpelt bin, um zu protestieren.  
  
„Ifrits schwarzer Arsch!", verleiht sie ihrem Entsetzen Ausdruck in erneuter Beschwörung jenes speziellen Hinterteils und ich stöhne angesichts der Lautstärke ihrer Stimme in meinen überempfindlichen Ohren. „Das ist ja furchtbar!" Ihre Finger schießen vor und ich will sie festhalten, protestieren, sie hindern, doch ich bin nicht schnell genug. Sie fasst den Ring und zieht ihn mit der reinen Kraft ihrer trainierten Hände auseinander.  
  
Im nächsten Moment explodiert die Welt in einem bunten Farbenmeer purer Schmerzen.  
  
„Ghhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ich schreie auf und mein erster Schrei geht nahtlos in einen zweiten über, weil der erste eine zweite Schmerzwelle durch meinen Kopf jagt, während meine Brustwarze sich anfühlt, als wäre sie mit einer Zange zuerst verdreht und dann aus dem entzündeten Fleisch gerissen worden. Es kommt der Wahrheit erschreckend nahe.  
  
„Gaia...", schluchze ich, endgültig reduziert auf ein Häuflein Elend.  
  
„Ach, stell dich nicht so an! Das kann nicht mehr wehgetan haben, als es stechen zu lassen. Hier!" Sie platziert den Ring und die kleine Kugel, mit der er verschlossen war, in meiner Handfläche und schließt meine Finger darum.  
  
„Da war es noch nicht entzündet!", jammere ich und setze die Ampulle, die sie mir soeben geöffnet hat, an meine Lippen. Die klare Flüssigkeit befeuchtet meine völlig ausgedörrten Schleimhäute und in dem Moment, in dem ich den ersten Schluck meine Kehle hinabgleiten lasse, bricht der bestialische, rasende Durst, den ich die ganze Zeit schon gehabt haben muss, über mich herein.  
  
„Gib mir noch was, ich sterbe vor Durst", bitte ich winselnd.  
  
„Lass es erst etwas wirken, sonst trinkst du zu schnell und übergibst dich sofort wieder. Dann war das Ding umsonst." Sie platziert ihren Hintern auf der Tischplatte vor mir und atmet tief durch. „Komm erstmal mit nach oben, dann kannst du duschen und dich umziehen."  
  
„Ich muss dein Telefon benutzen, Tiff. Ich muss Tseng endlich anrufen." Weiss der Henker, wo mein eigenes abgeblieben ist. Ich hege lediglich die Vermutung, dass es sich in guter Gesellschaft bei meinen restlichen Sachen befindet.  
  
„Das kann ich genauso gut für dich tun, während du oben bist." Ihre Stimme ist etwas wärmer und die brutale Mütterlichkeit aus ihr gewichen. Sie seufzt und ordnet ein paar Haarsträhnen auf meinem Kopf. „Dann kann er seinen ersten Frust an mir auslassen."  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und genieße die kleine Berührung, in der seligen Gewissheit, dass die Schmerzen und das elendige Gefühl mit jeder Sekunde ab jetzt zurückweichen werden.  
  
„Das wird er nicht tun", antworte ich. „Er ist nicht der Typ, der's an anderen auslässt, wenn er angepisst ist."  
  
„Komm, steh jetzt erstmal auf. Ich zeig dir das Zimmer." Sie stützt sich vom Tisch ab und streckt mir die Hand entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und Schwärze vor den Augen, für einen Moment wanke ich leicht, bevor ich sicher stehe. Doch die Schmerzen, die ich befürchtet habe, bleiben aus.  
  
„Eigentlich ist es Clouds, aber du willst dich ja nicht darin niederlassen", erklärt sie, während ich ihr die Stufen in die obere Etage hinauf folge, die eine Hand zur Sicherheit am Treppengeländer, die andere noch immer um meinen Ring geschlossen. „Spül bitte nur die Dusche aus, nachdem du sie benutzt hast."  
  
Wir gehen über einen kleinen Flur, von dem aus vier Türen zu jetzt geschlossenen Zimmern führen. Sie kramt einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und öffnet die zweite Tür links, um vor mir hereinzutreten.  
  
„Hier hast du zwei Handtücher." Sie zieht die oberste Schublade der Kommode gleich links vom Eingang auf, während ich zu dem Nachttisch neben dem gemachten Bett schlurfe und mein heimatloses Piercing neben der kleinen Stehlampe ablege. Ich nehme die beiden gefalteten, blauen Tücher entgegen und beobachte, wie sie die zweite Schublade mit einem Ruck hervorzieht, weil sie offensichtlich klemmt. „Cloud ist ein ganzes Stück kleiner als du, aber dafür kräftiger. Abgesehen davon, dass es zu kurz sein wird, sollte es also passen", erklärt sie, während sie einen schwarzen Pullover und graue Jeans hervorzaubert, um dann die Schublade mit ihrem Hintern zu schließen. „Ausserdem ist alles besser als das", sagt sie in meine Richtung nickend und legt die Kleidung auf der Bettdecke ab.  
  
Einen Moment schauen wir uns beide nur schweigend an.  
  
„Im Bad sollte alles sein, was du brauchst. Komm runter, wenn du fertig bist. Deine schmutzige Wäsche kannst du hier oben lassen, dann werf ich sie in meine Maschine."  
  
„Danke, Tiff." Im Wissen, dass ein simples ‚Danke' kaum ihrer Fürsorge gerecht wird, weiss ich doch nicht, was ich anderes sagen könnte. Und dann ist er da. Ihr verstehender Blick, der mich letzte Nacht überhaupt erst hierher geführt hat.  
  
Sie nickt bloß kurz und lässt mich dann allein in Clouds Zimmer zurück.  


**~**

  
Schauer jagen Schauer durch meine verfrorenen Glieder. Über meinen gänsehautüberzogenen Rücken bis hoch in den Nacken, an dem die kleinen Härchen zu Berge stehen unter meinem langen, nassen Haar. Ich lasse mich von dem wild dampfenden Wasser regelrecht kochen, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann wird das krampfende Beben meiner verspannten Muskeln endlich nachlassen und die Wärme sich in ihnen ausbreiten.  
  
Den Mund weit geöffnet, schlucke ich gierig die Tropfen, die sich auf meiner ausgetrockneten Zunge sammeln, in dem kläglichen Versuch, den wütenden Brand in meiner Kehle zu löschen. Potions können nicht zaubern. Sie wirken wie starke Schmerzmittel und multiplizieren die körpereigenen Heilkräfte sowie das Immunsystem für eine gewisse Weile. Und sie wirken schnell. Sehr schnell. Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, wann die Kopfschmerzen endgültig verschwunden sind, aber ich danke der gnädigen Gaia, dass die Übelkeit nicht wieder auflebt und ich das warme, zuckersüße Wasser in mir halten kann. Es schmeckt immer so süß, wenn man zu lange den Geschmack der eigenen Magensäure und Galle auf der Zunge hatte.  
  
Ich sammel es wieder und wieder in meinem Mund, um ihn auszuspülen und die Schleimhäute zu befeuchten, bis meine Speicheldrüsen endlich wieder ihre Arbeit aufnehmen.  
  
Schließlich seufze ich tief und lehne mich an die Kacheln.  
  
Die Schwäche und die Kälte wollen nicht weichen. Ich fühle mich seltsam distanziert und entrückt und ahne, dass ich krank werde. Fiebrig, schläfrig, kraftlos. Wie ein unterschwellig brodelnder Vulkan, der nur darauf wartet, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt, um wieder ausbrechen zu können.  
  
Und dazu nagt die Angst an mir. Die Gewissheit, einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen und eine Strafe vor mir zu haben, die gut und gern mein Tod sein könnte. Es ist zumindest kein völlig übertriebener oder abwegiger Gedanke. Wäre es nur diese Geschichte, könnte ich wohl mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen. Aber es ist die Liste an Respektlosigkeiten und Fehltritten, die sich inzwischen angesammelt hat, die mir jetzt das Genick brechen könnte. Und dabei spreche ich dieses Mal nicht von der beschissenen Regel 12. Ich spreche auch nicht davon, dass ich meine Aufträge schlecht erledigen würde, denn das ist nicht der Fall und nichts anderes hat mich immer gerettet bislang. Vielmehr könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Tseng einfach nur die Schnauze endgültig voll hat. Entgegen allem, was ich zu Tifa gesagt habe, gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass er mich tatsächlich beseitigen würde. Nicht er. Unter all seinem Missfallen für mein Verhalten, bin ich doch sein Turk, gewissermaßen sein Baby. Für das er durchaus einen aufrichtigen Respekt hegt, sonst hätte er mich niemals zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt.  
  
Nein. Wenn ich sage, Tseng bringt mich um, dann meine ich damit, dass er mich ins Archiv schickt, um die Akten der letzten zehn Jahre für die nächsten sechs Wochen zu sortieren. Oder mir verbietet, den Helicopter zu fliegen, weil das zu den Dingen gehört, die ich am meisten liebe.  
  
Ich wünschte bloß, ich könnte das gleiche von dem Mann behaupten, der noch weit über Tseng steht. Jener unberechenbare Mann, der schon einen Koch für eine im Fisch vergessene Gräte erschossen und am gleichen Abend einer besonders freundlichen Bedienung 500 Gil Trinkgeld gegeben hat.  
  
Wenn Rufus Shinra beschließt, dass meine Zeit gekommen ist, dann kann es sogar daran liegen, dass ich keine Untertassen benutze. Doch selbst das ist nicht so grotesk wie die Wahrheit, die darunter liegt: Rufus Shinra braucht keinen Grund. Es gibt einfach niemanden, vor dem er sich rechtfertigen müsste. Nicht über ihm, erst recht nicht unter ihm und auch nicht auf Augenhöhe beim Blick in den Spiegel, wie seine stets gepflegte, perfekte Erscheinung verrät.  


**~**

  
„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt sie, ohne mich anzuschauen, als ich die Stufen wieder herunterkomme, und stellt eine eben aufgefüllte Schale mit gesalzenen Nüssen auf den Tresen.  
  
„Besser", antworte ich, während ich meine frisch geföhnten Haare wieder zu einem Zopf zusammenbinde.  
  
Sie blickt kurz in meine Richtung und verkneift es sich, loszuprusten. Ich kann mir denken, wieso. Ich weiss, dass ich ohne Gel und Spray aussehe, als hätte ich ein explodiertes und noch immer brennendes Chocobo-Nest auf dem verdammten Kopf. Keine Notwendigkeit, mich drauf hinzuweisen.  
  
„Hast du die Dusche ausgespült?" Sie füllt eine zweite Schale auf und widmet mir dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Leider studiert sie mich dieses Mal genauer und entdeckt auch noch meine halbnackten Waden.  
  
Und dann versucht sie es nicht mal mehr.  
  
„Scheiss witzig!", fluche ich in ihr Gelächter, „Mein verdammter Arsch ist kurz davor auf Grundeis zu gehen, ich seh aus wie ein verfickter Clown und du lachst blöd!"  
  
„Es ist nur -", schluchzt sie, „du bist immer so eitel!" Sie wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Und dich jetzt... so..."  
  
„Eitel?", fahre ich sie an, um Fassung ringend. Egal, was sie für mich getan hat, ich bin der letzte, der sich vorwerfen lassen muss, eitel zu sein, verdammt nochmal. „Ich meine, - eitel? Hast du mal gesehen, wie meine Uniform normalerweise aussieht? Geh mal zu Tseng und sag dem, ich bin eitel!"  
  
Mir geht es zumindest wieder gut genug, dass ich mich nicht nur über die Ungeheuerlichkeit aufregen kann, sondern auch meine Zigaretten vermisse, die mir genauso gestohlen wurden, wie alles andere.  
  
„Aber", kichert sie wie ein debiles Schulmädchen, „das machst du doch extra so. ...Aus Eitelkeit!"  
  
„Pfff!", schnaube ich, im Bewusstsein, schonmal intelligenter in meinem Leben gekontert zu haben. „Ich mag's nicht, mich beengt zu fühlen, das ist alles!"  
  
„Genau", grinst sie breit. „Darum machst du auch immer noch einen Knopf an deinem Hemd auf, wenn du hier reinkommst."  
  
„Was?" Was bitte?  
  
„Es ist das erste, was du tust, wenn du abends hier durch die Tür kommst. Du öffnest einen Knopf und ziehst dein Hemd auseinander, um deine maskuline Brust mehr zu entblößen." Ihr Lachen, das gerade im Begriff war abzuebben, flammt wieder auf.  
  
Tu' ich das?  
  
_...Wirklich?_  
  
„Oh Gaia, du merkst es nicht mal?", spottet sie amüsiert und ich verfluche mich einmal mehr dafür, dass man mir ständig ansehen kann, was ich denke.  
  
„Es ist heiss hier!", argumentiere ich trotzig. „Wenn ich es tun würde, dann weil es hier drinnen stickiger und wärmer ist als draussen!"  
  
„Okay, okay, okay, ich glaub dir!", lacht sie mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste ihrer Hände, um mir offenbar einen letzten Rest meiner Würde zu lassen. „Wenn ich mit meiner Theorie Recht gehabt hätte, hätte ich dir jetzt verraten, woran man auf den ersten Blick erkennt, dass deine Nachlässigkeit bei deiner Kleidung gewollt ist."  
  
„Woran?", frage ich skeptisch mit gespitzten Lippen.  
  
„Ich nehme an, du fragst aus reiner Neugier, hm?", stichelt sie noch immer sichtlich belustigt. „Es sind deine Haare, Reno. Jemand, der so penibel darauf achtet, dass jede Strähne perfekt sitzt, würde das auch bei seiner Kleidung tun, wäre der Look nicht Teil eines Fashion Statements."  
  
„Heh... Tja..." In Wahrheit habe ich keine Idee, was ich sagen will. „Füll mal lieber deine Nüsse weiter auf!" Und ich glaube, man merkt's.  
  
Sie schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und macht sich an die dritte Schale.  
  
„Wo sind eigentlich die Kids?" Nicht dass mich deren Abwesenheit wirklich stören würde. Marlene ist zwar noch halbwegs erträglich, aber ich mache einen Bogen um Denzel, wann immer es geht. Seine Eltern sind bei dem Fall der Platte über Sektor 7 gestorben. Er weiss nicht, dass ich es war, aber irgendwann wird er es rausfinden und ich könnte schwören, seine Blicke versprechen mir jetzt schon, dass er mich eines Tages dafür bezahlen lassen wird. Als würde er's an mir riechen oder so, auf irgendeiner unterbewussten Ebene.  
  
„Im Waisenhaus", lässt sie mich wissen und faltet die Öffnung der Tüte mit den Nüssen wieder zusammen, bevor sie sie unter der Theke verstaut. Dann bemerkt sie meinen überraschten Blick, doch bevor ich ihr zu der Entscheidung gratulieren kann, fügt sie entrüstet hinzu: „Um mit Cloud das Mittagessen zu bringen!" Und um ihrer Empörung noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, schiebt sie hinterher: „Ehrlich, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das allen Ernstes zutraust!"  
  
Und bevor ich die richtigen Worte gefunden habe, um meine fälschliche Annahme zu rechtfertigen, wechselt sie plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung das Thema. „Ich habe Tseng angerufen."  
  
_So. Hat sie das also._  
  
„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Tiff." Meine Augen wandern über die geputzte Theke. „Woher hast du seine Nummer?" Die Frage interessiert mich noch mehr als die nach seiner Reaktion. Vielleicht will ich auch nur Zeit schinden.  
  
„Gar nicht. Ich hab mich von der Hauptzentrale verbinden lassen", klärt sie mich auf.  
  
„War er wütend oder sehr wütend, was denkst du?" Ich kratze mit den Fingern an der zerklüfteten Holzkante des Tresens. Egal wie sehr man versucht, es zu vermeiden, eine Bar ist ein Ort, an dem sich schnell Spuren der Zeit einfinden.  
  
„Ich fand, er hat ganz normal geklungen", antwortet sie schulterzuckend.  
  
„Dann war er _extrem_ wütend", murmel ich kratzend, mehr zu mir selbst.  
  
„Ich hab ihm erzählt, wie ich dich vorgefunden habe, wobei ich zu deinem Schutz etwas mehr die Tatsache betont habe, dass du einen kranken Eindruck machst und ausgeraubt wurdest, als ihm deinen Suff unter die Nase zu reiben. Er hat gesagt, du sollst von hier aus sofort zu ShinRa und dich beim Pförtner melden, bevor du irgendwo anders hingehst. Achja, und er hat gefragt, ob deine Keycard auch weg ist und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich das nicht weiss, aber man deine Taschen wohl auch geleert hat. Ich weiss nicht, ob das richtig war, ich hatte nur gesehen, dass du sie untersucht und anscheinend was vermisst hast, kurz nachdem ich dir hochgeholfen habe."  
  
„Hmm", nicke ich zustimmend, bevor ich wieder zu ihr aufschaue. „Dann... sollte ich ihn wohl nicht länger warten lassen."  
  
Aber trotz meiner Worte mache ich keine Anstalten, mich zu bewegen. Stattdessen kommt sie zu mir.  
  
„Hier", sie kramt einen Schein aus ihrer Tasche hervor und hält mir zehn Gil entgegen. „Damit du den Zug nehmen kannst. Es sei denn, du willst laufen... Aber es ist immerhin ein ganzes Stück und sieht nach Regen aus."  
  
Ohne jede falsche Bescheidenheit nehme ich ihr Geld. Es ist Tatsache, dass ich es brauche und wir beide wissen es. Auch wenn ich nicht von allein gefragt hätte.  
  
„Du bist eine wandelnde Katastrophe, Reno." Mir ist klar, dass sie nicht bloß meine Erscheinung meint. Die Hand an meinem Gesicht, spielen ihre Fingerspitzen mit meinem Haar. So sanft die Berührung ist, sie ist eher mütterlich als alles andere. Und auch nicht anders gemeint. „Warum tust du das?", fragt sie fast flüsternd. „Sowas ist doch nicht zum ersten Mal passiert."  
  
„Ich weiss doch nicht mal, was passiert ist, Tiff", seufze ich in dem Bewusstsein, ihrer eigentlichen Frage ausgewichen zu sein.  
  
„Du bist passiert."  
  
Und es gibt nichts, womit ich kontern könnte.  


**_________________________________**

  
  
„24766. Ich soll mich hier melden", erkläre ich entnervt durch die Sprechanlage in dem kugelsicheren Glas. Die Fahrt ist der blanke Horror gewesen und der Nächste, der mir dumm kommt, kriegt's von mir auf die Fresse, bis er sich auf Jenovas Schoß wünscht. Da wird mich kein kugelsicheres Glas von abhalten können.  
  
„Wie lautet Ihr vollständiger Name?"  
  
„ID 24766. Das ist meine Personalnummer, die tut's genauso." Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was dir verdammt nochmal aufgetragen wurde und zieh den Stock aus deinem Arsch. Ich schlinge die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und wippe auf den Zehen auf und ab. Mir ist elendig kalt seit ich aus dem Zug gestiegen bin und inzwischen hat es angefangen, zu regnen.  
  
„Ihr vollständiger Name, Sir?"  
  
_Freund, komm mir besser nicht so, nicht heute..._  
  
„Reno LeckmichamArsch."  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich brauche Ihren vollständigen Namen."  
  
„Verdammte Scheisse brauchst du!", explodiere ich und schmettere die Faust gegen das zitternde Glas, das sich ansonsten aber unbeeindruckt zeigt. „Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?! Bist du wirklich so arschdämlich, dich mit nem verpissten Turk anlegen zu wollen?" Ich schlage ein zweites Mal gegen die Scheibe und ignoriere den verschmierten Blutfleck. „Bist du?!"  
  
Die Wut betäubt den kalten Schmerz, den ich fühlen müsste. Meine Stimme vibriert genau wie das Glas, als ich die Augen schließe und nach zwei tiefen Atemzügen zische: „Es gibt nur eine verfickte Person in dieser verfickten Firma mit meiner ID, und rate mal, die steht vor dir! In den letzten sechzig Minuten hat dich Tseng oder jemand in seinem Auftrag angerufen und dir eine Nachricht für mich übergeben. Für mich. Nummer 24766. Turk." Ich lege den Unterarm an die Scheibe und lehne meine erhitzte Stirn gegen ihn. „Also..."  
  
„Sir, ich habe explizite Anweisungen von Ihrem _Vorgesetzten_, auf Ihren vollständigen Namen zu bestehen."  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich.  
  
Ich atme ein weiteres Mal tief durch, bevor ich widerwillig flüstere: „Renato Deschayne", und im Reflex auf den polierten Marmorboden neben meinen Füßen ausspucke.  
  
Die Demütigung liegt nicht bloß in der Tatsache, dass ich den Namen hasse, weil er peinlich ist. Er steht für einen Menschen, der nicht mehr existiert und der ich vorrangig nie hatte sein wollen. Alles Fakten, um die der Bastard sehr wohl weiss.  
  
„Kater schon auskuriert, Reno?", höre ich es amüsiert hinter mir. Ich fahre herum und fühle, wie mir sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht weicht. _Ich darf das nicht tun_, wiederhole ich in meinem Kopf, _ich habe es nicht und ich werde es nicht_. Aber es ist mir noch niemals so schwer gefallen, die Scheisse nicht aus ihm rauszuprügeln, wie jetzt.  
  
„Eigentlich hatte ich dich erlösen wollen, um dir die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen. Aber dann fand ich deine Darbietung doch zu unterhaltend." Die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet, bietet er die perfekte Angriffsfläche. Ich weiss, dass ich ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen wäre im direkten Kampf, aber der kleine Vorteil würde reichen, ihm zumindest das süffisante Lächeln aus der Visage zu schlagen. Das einzige, was mich abhält, ist der Umstand, dass er genau darauf wartet. Das und...  
  
Das und die Tatsache, dass ich mich plötzlich bei seinem Anblick abgrundtief schäme.  
  
Tseng ist das, was einer Vaterfigur in meinem Leben immerhin noch am nächsten kommt. Der Mann, den ich nie enttäuschen wollte. Dessen Anerkennung mir immer mehr wert war als die jedes anderen. Und jetzt, da er reglos vor mir steht, die ölschwarzen Augen auf mir ruhend in stummer Herausforderung, möchte ich ihn genau dafür zusammenschlagen, während tief in mir ein kleiner Junge ängstlich zu seinem Daddy heraufblickt, mit seinen Augen fragend, da selbst ein verdammtes Flüstern zu laut wäre:  
  
_Hast du mich noch lieb?_  
  
Ich schnaube verächtlich, in dem Wissen, dass die Verachtung mir selbst gilt. Der lächerlichen Hose, dem wirren Haar. Den armseligen Tränen, die ich in Tifas stützenden Armen vergossen habe, bis hin zurück zu meiner verdammten Kotze, in der ich aufgewacht bin, wie der letzte Penner es tun würde.  
  
_Wie ein Deschayne es tun würde._  
  
Die geballte Faust fährt erneut in die Höhe, bereit, das verdammte Panzerglas oder aber sich selbst zu zerschmettern, bevor sich im letzten Moment eine ruckartig vorschießende Hand in einem eisernen Griff um mein Handgelenk schließt und mir den Arm fixierend auf den Rücken verdreht.  
  
„Reiss dich zusammen!", höre ich es dicht an meinem Ohr und heule auf, als mein Arm nach einem weiteren Ruck förmlich unter Feuer steht. „Ich habe keinerlei Hemmungen, ihn dir auszukugeln, wenn du dich nicht endlich zusammenreisst!"  
  
Ich winde mich, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, seinen Griff zu lösen, nicht um zu rebellieren, nur um diese Schmerzen, diese gaiaverdammten Schmerzen nicht länger ertragen zu müssen.  
  
„Lass los!", winsel ich und kämpfe gegen die Tränen, die mir in die Augen schießen, „Gaia... Hör auf!"  
  
„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dich zusammenreissen!"  
  
„...Tseng..." Diese Schmerzen, die sich anfühlen, als würde mir der Arm aus der Schulter gerissen werden. „Ich flehe dich an, Tseng! ...Bitte!" Mein Wimmern wird dünner, als meine Stimme bricht.  
  
Und er lässt los.  
  
Ich falle auf die Knie und halte meinen brennenden, pochenden Arm. Schritte eilen vorbei. Eine Gruppe klackernder Absätze. Ich spüre die neugierigen Blicke auf mir und ignoriere sie, wie sie mich ignorieren. Niemand mischt sich in Turkangelegenheiten ein.  
  
„Ich habe dich nie so sehen wollen, Reno", höre ich nach einer Pause, als die Schritte sich entfernt haben. Seine Stimme spricht plötzlich nur noch von maßloser Enttäuschung und einer seltsamen, bleiernen Müdigkeit, die ihn schon lange zu begleiten scheint, aber dennoch vor einer Sekunde noch nicht zu hören war.  
  
„Warum hast du das dann getan?", flüstere ich tonlos und starre auf seine lackschwarzen, polierten Schuhe direkt vor mir, die genauso glänzen wie seine spiegelglatten Haare.  
  
„Du hast das selbst getan." Er streckt mir die Hand entgegen, die mir eben noch beinah den Arm ausgerissen hätte, um mir aufzuhelfen. „Und ich schätze, das enttäuscht mich am meisten."  
  
Ich ergreife sie mit meiner linken und lasse mich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht er voraus und ich folge ganz selbstverständlich. Keine Kraft mehr in mir, erschöpft bis ins Mark, gebrochen für den Moment.  


**~**

  
„Ich habe nach dem Anruf von Tifa umgehend deine Keycard sperren lassen", setzt er mich in Kenntnis. Ich starre durch das Nummernpad des Fahrstuhls hindurch ins Nichts. „Du hättest den Verlust auf der Stelle melden müssen, nachdem du ihn bemerkt hast. Du hast die Sicherheit von ShinRa gefährdet."  
  
Ich antworte nicht. Was kann ich auch sagen. Er hat Recht.  
  
„Nach meinem Verständnis wurden dir ausserdem deine ID Card und der EMR entwendet. Ist das soweit korrekt?" Seitdem er mir auf die Beine geholfen hat, ist seine Stimme wieder reduziert auf geschäftliche Neutralität. Ich deute ein Nicken an.  
  
„Vermisst du sonst etwas? Abgesehen von deinen persönlichen Dingen." Er dreht den Kopf zu mir. Ich kann es im Augenwinkel sehen. „Noch irgendwas an Firmeneigentum oder dergleichen?"  
  
„Mein Telefon, Sir", antworte ich mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
_„98. Stock. Zugang nur für autorisiertes Personal"_, ertönt die Durchsage, als der Fahrstuhl mit einem sanften Ruck hält. Tseng beugt sich vor und zieht seine eigene Karte durch die dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtung neben dem Nummernpad. Der Tower hat zu viele Etagen, um für jede eine eigene Taste zu verwenden. Man tippt stattdessen die gewünschte Zahl ein und bestätigt.  
  
_„Zugangsberechtigung verifiziert."_  
  
Ein grünes Licht leuchtet über dem Kartenschlitz auf und die Türen öffnen sich mit einem warmen _‚Pling!'_, das seltsam gedämpft in meinen Ohren klingt.  
  
Die Stockwerke, die eine spezielle Authentifizierung erfordern, gleichen einem Hochsicherheitstrakt. Ich weiss, dass in dem Moment, in dem Tseng seine Karte benutzt hat, ein Signal im Überwachungsraum den zuständigen Diensthabenden aufgefordert hat, einen Blick auf den Monitor zu werfen, um die Identität des Karteninhabers zu prüfen. Jeder einzelne gesicherte Stock verfügt über seinen eigenen Kontrollraum in den Etagen 50 bis 52 mitsamt eigenem, autorisierten Kontrollpersonal. Überflüssig, zu erwähnen, dass im gesamten Gebäude Kameras angebracht sind, die jeden Schritt in jeder Ecke überwachen. Nur die privaten Zimmer des Präsidenten sind davon ausgenommen.  
  
So gesehen ist der Verlust meiner Keycard nicht so sicherheitsgefährdend in der Praxis gewesen, wie es im ersten Moment den Anschein haben mag. Aber wir sind hier bei ShinRa.  
  
_Es geht ums Prinzip._  


**~**

  
Ich laufe hinter Tseng über den Hauptkorridor auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Unsere Schritte hallen in der Leere. Ausser uns scheint niemand hier. Elena und Ray sind in Kalm. Rude. Ich frage mich, ob Rude noch hier ist. Ich frage mich selbst, aber ich frage nicht Tseng.  
  
Er öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit der gleichen Karte, die er im Fahrstuhl benutzt hat und ich betrete nach ihm den Raum, der nur durch das große Panoramafenster mit Licht versorgt wird. Tseng schaltet die Deckenlampe auch nicht ein, sondern läuft geradewegs zu seinem Schreibtisch. Ich weiss nicht, warum, aber er legt Wert darauf, Energie und Wasser nicht zu verschwenden, eine Eigenschaft, die ich vor einer Weile schon bemerkt habe. Geiz kann nicht der Grund dafür sein, denn selbstverständlich muss er hier nichts dafür zahlen.  
  
Vielleicht liegt es an Regel 15: _„Wir erwarten von allen Mitarbeitern einen angemessenen und auf Sparsamkeit bedachten Umgang mit Wasser und Strom. ShinRa legt Wert darauf, dass unsere natürlichen Ressourcen auch noch unseren Kindern zur Verfügung stehen, für eine sichere Zukunft, die wir ihnen wünschen."_ \- Was habe ich nicht gelacht.  
  
Vielleicht ist er aber auch einfach so. Letztendlich muss ich gestehen, dass ich nach dreizehn Jahren noch immer nichts über sein Privatleben weiss. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass er schlicht keines hat.  
  
Er nimmt in seinem Sessel hinter dem massiven Schreibtisch Platz, der durch völlige Abwesenheit persönlicher Gegenstände glänzt, während ich mich auf den Stuhl davor sinken lasse, erst dann bemerkend, dass ich seine Aufforderung nicht abgewartet habe. Doch er sagt nichts.  
  
Ich beobachte, wie er die Hände auf dem Tisch faltet und eine Weile auf meinen rechten Unterarm starrt, den der Ärmel des zu kurzen Pullovers mehr schlecht als recht verdeckt.  
  
„Wenn dein Arm oder deine Hand noch schmerzen sollte, such bitte nachher die medizinische Station auf", bricht er das Schweigen.  
  
„Ist schon wieder in Ordnung", versichere ich. Und es stimmt. Viel mehr macht mir das Rauschen in meinen Ohren zu schaffen, das ich in der Stille des bis auf uns verlassenen Flügels umso deutlicher höre. Mein Blut singt Lieder von Fieber und Schlaf. In der Mitte meiner Stirn fühle ich einen unangenehmen Druck. Und noch immer ist mir kalt.  
  
„Ich will es kurz machen, Reno", beginnt er mit dem wesentlichen Teil unseres Gespräches und ich gebe mir alle Mühe, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sich meine Eingeweide zusammenziehen. Meine Erschöpfung und das Gefühl, die Szene durch einen Tunnel zu erleben, stellen sich dabei als Hilfe heraus.  
  
„Dir wird klar sein, dass ich selbstverständlich den Präsidenten über den Vorfall unterrichten musste", fährt er fort. „Für gewöhnlich hätte ich das nicht getan, da es mir obliegt, darüber zu entscheiden, wie ich mit meinen Mitarbeitern verfahre. Da der Verlust deiner Keycard aber ein potenzielles und vor allem akutes Risiko dargestellt hat, musste ich meiner Pflicht nachkommen, Rufus unverzüglich zu informieren. Dazu kommt die Tatsache, dass mir keine Details bekannt waren oder sind, welcher Art der Täter ist, der dich ausgeraubt hat."  
  
„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Sir. Ich bin ins Seventh Heaven gegangen, habe mit Cloud geredet und ein Mädchen kennengelernt, aber ich weiss nicht mal mehr, wie sie aussah." Ich reibe die Schreibtischkante vor mir nachdenklich mit dem Daumen, während ich noch einmal versuche, das verlorene Stück Film wiederzufinden. Doch vergeblich. „Dann Filmriss."  
  
„Hältst du es für möglich, dass man dich unter Drogen gesetzt hat?"  
  
„Ich weiss nicht. Eigentlich hab ich mich nur verkatert gefühlt." Ich ziehe die Finger von der Tischkante wieder zurück. „Aber ich kann es nicht völlig ausschließen, schätze ich."  
  
„Gut. Ich will, dass du von hier aus in die Medizinische gehst und dir Blut abnehmen lässt. Sie sollen es auf Rückstände aller gängigen Substanzen überprüfen, die man dir gegeben haben könnte. Nimm den Fahrstuhl bis ins Erdgeschoss und dann die Treppen. Ich werde Bescheid sagen, dass du kommst, damit dich jemand an der Tür abholt, solange du keine neue Karte hast." Bei diesen Worten lehnt er sich zurück, öffnet eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches und platziert einen Umschlag vor mir. „Darin ist eine, die dir vorläufig zumindest diese Etage und dein Büro öffnet, bis dir voller Ersatz bewilligt wurde. Wenn du unten fertig bist, möchte ich, dass du dich an deinen Bericht für Reyli setzt. Ich habe Rudes bereits erhalten, aber du weißt, dass ich Wert darauf lege, dass alle Exemplare zügig verfasst werden."  
  
„Ja, Sir." Ich nehme den Umschlag an mich und behalte ihn in den Händen, da ich mich halb erheben müsste, um ihn in die Hosentasche zu quetschen.  
  
„Ich nehme an, du fragst dich, welche Konsequenzen du für dein Handeln zu erwarten hast", kommt er endlich zum Punkt. Es kostet mich alle Beherrschung, die ich noch habe, seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
  
„Ich kann es dir leider nicht sagen, Reno, sonst hätte ich es bereits getan. Der Präsident hat darauf bestanden, die Entscheidung darüber persönlich zu treffen und mich bisher nicht unterrichtet, sofern er vorhat, das zu tun. In so einem Fall sind mir die Hände gebunden."  
  
Die denkbar schlimmste Möglichkeit, selbst vorhin unter der Dusche nur entfernte Gedankenspielerei, bekommt plötzlich erdrückend reale Konturen. Denn würde es um eine gängige Strafe gehen, würde Rufus Shinra kaum seine kostbare, persönliche Zeit mit etwas verschwenden, was Tseng genauso gut erledigen könnte.  
  
„Ist Rude noch hier?", frage ich nun doch noch verspätet.  
  
„Ich habe ihn nach Hause geschickt, nachdem er seinen Bericht fertiggestellt hat. Du kannst ihn von deinem Büro aus anrufen." Und erst jetzt, nach seinem letzten Satz, begreife ich selbst, warum ich gefragt habe.  
  
Tseng hat es offensichtlich vor mir erkannt.  
  
„Du bist dann entlassen für jetzt", sagt er abschließend. Ich richte mich auf und kämpfe gegen den abrupten Schwindel und die Schwärze vor den Augen, die meiner Bewegung folgen. Entweder bemerkt er es nicht oder er will es nicht kommentieren.  
  
Als ich bereits die Tür geöffnet habe, sagt er doch noch etwas.  
  
„Ach, Reno...", beginnt er zögerlich und ich drehe mich um.  
  
„...Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du Elena nicht anrufst."  


**_________________________________**

  
  
_Die Erde bebt._  
  
Nein, realisiere ich allmählich. Es ist nur mein schlotternder, verkrampfter Körper, der mich geweckt hat. Die unkontrollierbaren Kontraktionen meiner Muskeln. Schüttelfrost.  
  
Ich liege zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und fest mit den Armen umschlungen, im vergeblichen Versuch, mir selbst im Schlaf Wärme zu spenden.  
  
Seltsam, dass ich bloß höchstens 29 Minuten geschlafen haben soll. Aber vielleicht ist mein inneres Zeitgefühl einfach nur durcheinander. Ich habe doch den Alarm gestellt? ...Nicht?  
  
Ich schlage die Lider hoch und vergesse auf der Stelle jeden Gedanken an die Zeit. Ich habe das Fenster verdunkelt, als ich meinen brennenden Augen eine Pause hatte gönnen wollen, doch das Zwielicht des nur vom Monitor erhellten Zimmers reicht völlig aus, um die Gestalt zu erkennen. Die Figur, die in dem herangezogenen Bürosessel vor meinem Couchtisch sitzt und stumm meinen Blick erwidert. Komplett in weiss gekleidet mitsamt seinem hellblonden Haar und den blauen Augen sieht er aus wie der Engel, als der er ohne Frage nicht hier ist.  
  
Es sieht ihm ähnlich, dass er warten würde, bis ich wach bin, um es zu tun.  
  
Und ich habe nicht mal Angst. Ich friere einfach nur.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Sie enttäuscht zu haben, Sir", flüstere ich zähneklappernd von meinem Platz auf dem Sofa herüber und meine es auch so. „Ich habe Verständnis für das, was Sie tun werden." Wenn ich auch nicht sehen kann, wie. Zumindest seine geliebte Shotgun kann ich nirgendwo entdecken. Aber ich zweifel nicht an seiner Kreativität. Dass er etwas _Angemesseneres_ gefunden hat. „Wahrscheinlich würde ich an Ihrer Stelle genauso handeln", schließe ich meine kurze Rede und gleichermaßen wieder meine Augen.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, es wird nicht wehtun. Ich hatte schon genug Schmerzen heute.  
  
„Interessant", erfolgt sein Kommentar nach einer halben Ewigkeit oder auch nur einigen Sekunden. „Wenn es mich auch nicht überraschen sollte, dass dir so viel an meinem Wohlergehen liegen würde. Du warst immer ein exzellenter Bodyguard."  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon er redet und öffne fragend die Augen.  
  
Er steht auf und streicht routiniert das Jackett und seinen Übermantel darüber glatt, bevor er zu meinem Computer geht und sich auf den Schreibtisch gestützt dem Monitor widmet. Ein paar seiner goldenen Strähnen fallen ihm in die Augen und er wischt sie ungehalten zur Seite.  
  
„Ich war so frei, mir deinen bisherigen Bericht durchzulesen, während du geschlafen hast. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen", setzt er mich in Kenntnis, den Blick noch immer über meine Arbeit schweifen lassend. Im unschmeichelhaften Licht des Bildschirms wirkt er bleich und überspannt. Ein rötlicher Schatten scheint die Augen zu umranden.  
  
„Selbstverständlich nicht, Sir." Vielmehr beschäftigt mich die Frage, wie lange er schon hier ist und ob er den Alarm ausgeschaltet hat. Die Vorstellung hat etwas zutiefst Beunruhigendes.  
  
„Dann hast du auch sicherlich nichts einzuwenden, wenn ich dich wissen lasse, was ich davon halte", stellt er folgerichtig fest und wendet mir wieder den Blick zu, wobei ihm die Haare erneut ins Gesicht rutschen.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Sir."  
  
Ich muss nicht sehen, was er tut, um es zu wissen, als seine Finger blind ein paar Tasten drücken, während sein Blick noch immer an mir haftet. Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut. Wenn man ihn zu lange anschaut, hält er einen fömlich mit den Augen fest, so dass man nicht mal mehr wegschauen könnte, wenn man wollte.  
  
„Nimm es nicht persönlich", bittet er mit sachlicher Stimme und richtet sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, „in deiner momentanen Verfassung war nichts anderes zu erwarten. Es ist völliger Unfug, dich in diesem Zustand einen Bericht schreiben zu lassen, sofern er etwas taugen soll."  
  
Sprachlos kleben meine Augen an ihm, während er wieder zu meinem Bürostuhl geht und seine Hände auf der Rückenlehne platziert. Nicht, dass ich erleichtert wäre. Dazu besteht noch immer kein Grund. Ich wünschte nur, er würde aufhören, mit mir zu spielen.  
  
„Ich weiss nicht, wie Tseng es hält, aber ich ziehe sorgfältige Arbeit vor", bemerkt er und erinnert mich einmal mehr an die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst gern reden hört.  
  
Als keine Antwort meinerseits erfolgt, weil ich schlicht nicht weiss, was ich sagen soll und mir nicht nach Small Talk gerade ist, entschließt er sich, endlich zum Wesentlichen zu kommen: „Ich bin hier, um dich auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten, wo du heute und die folgende Nacht auf meine Anweisung hin verbringen wirst. Sofern dein Zustand es zulässt, kannst du morgen nach Hause gehen. Vor Montag will ich dich allerdings nicht mehr im Dienst sehen. Selbstverständlich wirst du für deinen letzten Fehltritt entsprechende Konsequenzen tragen. Aber darüber können wir dann am Montag sprechen."  
  
„Sie wollen mich nicht umbringen?", frage ich plump und verfluche mich im gleichen Moment selbst. Es ist einfach rausgerutscht. Oder die Ungewissheit setzt mir doch mehr zu, als ich selbst wahrhaben will.  
  
Sein Kopf zuckt minimal zurück in offensichtlicher Irritation, die sich ebenfalls in den blauen Augen widerspiegelt. Kann es sein, dass er einfach vergessen hat, weswegen schon Menschen durch ihn ihr Leben lassen mussten? Hat er die Gräte verdrängt?  
  
„Glaube mir", sagt er dann und nichts an ihm zeugt mehr von etwas anderem als seiner üblichen, perfekten Selbstbeherrschung, „würde ich solche Absichten hegen, hätte ich es schon vor langer Zeit getan. Deine Grenzüberschreitungen sind schließlich kein neues Phänomen. Steh auf, Reno."  


**~**

  
Hundert Stockwerke sind selbst für einen High Speed Lift eine lange vertikale Strecke. Noch länger für den, der sich elend fühlt und nassgeschwitzt versucht, gegen die Kälte anzukämpfen, die nur er empfindet.  
  
Aber nichts verlängert den Weg hinab in die medizinische Abteilung so sehr wie die Anwesenheit von Rufus Shinra an meiner Seite.  
  
Die ganze Zeit nagt an mir das Gefühl, ich müsse irgendwas sagen, reden, ihm geben, was er vielleicht von mir erwartet, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was das sein könnte. Es ist zu spät, um noch aus dem Nichts mit einem simplen ‚Danke, Sir!' herauszurücken und das Wetter zu kommentieren, wäre ein schlechter Scherz, den er zurecht als Beleidigung auffassen würde.  
  
Also tänzel ich zitternd auf meinen Füßen hin und her und feuere den Fahrstuhl an, den ShinRa - Präsidenten sowie die peinliche Stille, die uns wie eine Vakuumblase umhüllt, bestmöglich ignorierend.  
  
Besagter Präsident jedenfalls scheint mein Problem nicht zu teilen, denn ohne jeden Zweifel befindet er sich gerade inmitten einer ausserkörperlichen Erfahrung, wie mir ein flüchtiger Seitenblick offenbart. Die kalten Eisaugen stur nach vorn gerichtet, steht sein Körper stocksteif und starr neben mir, während sein Geist auf der Damentoilette spannt oder wasauchimmer treibt.  
  
Vier Stockwerke lang ringe ich mit mir, ob ich ihn auf das, was ich eben entdeckt habe, hinweisen soll und ergreife schließlich die Gelegenheit, das Schweigen zu brechen.  
  
„Sie, ähm... Sie haben da eine Wimper, Sir", erkläre ich zaghaft, zur Verdeutlichung an meine eigene Wange tippend, in der Hoffnung, er gehört zu jenen, die es vorziehen, dass man ihnen so etwas sagt.  
  
Er klimpert irritiert mit den Augenlidern, als müsse er tatsächlich erst in seine fleischliche Form zurückfinden, bevor sein Blick zu mir herüber flattert. Im nächsten Moment scheint er jedoch zu begreifen, was ich eigentlich gesagt habe und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stelle, auf die ich an mir selbst gedeutet habe. Ein fragender Blick aus den blauen Augen und ich deute ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln an.  
  
Warum kann ich auch nie die Klappe halten. Und der Fahrstuhl nimmt heute definitiv irgendeinen Umweg durch eine Parallelldimension, in der die Deckenhöhe der einzelnen Etagen dreifach so hoch ist.  
  
Ich sehne mich in die zerplatzte Blase gemeinsamer Wortlosigkeit zurück, während er sich erneut über die Stelle fährt, diesmal mit den Fingerkuppen, jedoch von genauso wenig Erfolg gekrönt und die Peinlichkeit sich steigert wie die Spannung in einem wirklich guten Film. Einem verflucht guten Film.  
  
Aber lerne ich je? Unfähig, auch nur einmal die Dinge nicht schlimmer zu machen, als sie bereits sind, aber in meinem ewig naiven Optimismus, eine Situation doch noch retten zu können, schießt meine eigene Hand plötzlich vor zu seiner Wange und verharrt in letzter Sekunde in der Luft. Die Überraschung, die sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnet, wird von meinem eigenen Entsetzen noch übertroffen.  
  
Man mag Mordanschläge auf Rufus Shinra verüben, aber man berührt ihn nicht.  
  
„Äh-...", ich schlucke nervös, „Darf ich?"  
  
Sein Kopf neigt sich unmerklich vor zu meiner Hand - eine seltsam intime Situation - und da er schweigt und ich noch lebe, interpretiere ich es wagemutig als Zustimmung. Mit gespitzten Fingern pflücke ich die ziemlich festgeklebte Wimper von seiner Haut, um anschließend den Übeltäter auf meiner Fingerspitze zu betrachten, bevor ich ihn herunterpuste.  
  
„Sie dürfen sich was wünschen!", plappere ich erleichtert und um das bizarre Szenario aufzulockern.  
  
„Was?" Seine Stimme und die ungewöhnlich saloppe Antwort offenbaren, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wovon zur Hölle ich rede.  
  
„Wenn man eine Wimper verliert, darf man sich etwas wünschen", erkläre ich freimütig rumhibbelnd und lasse das Detail, dass er sie dazu selbst hätte wegblasen müssen, unter den Tisch fallen. Für den Moment scheine ich ihn genug aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht an so einen Unsinn." Sein Blick ist wieder eisern nach vorn gerichtet, als endlich die Durchsage ertönt, dass wir tatsächlich dort angekommen sind, wo wir hin wollten, was nach dieser Fahrt plötzlich gar nicht mehr so selbstverständlich scheint.  
  
„Es soll bloß Spaß machen", zucke ich mit den Schultern, „und was kann's schaden?"  
  
„Eine Menge, Reno", antwortet er halb an sich selbst gerichtet, während er die Tür mit seiner Karte öffnet. Und eine blitzartige Geisteseingebung, die keinerlei Wurzel in der Realität zu haben scheint, lässt mich erahnen, was die Wimper so hartnäckig an seiner Haut hat festhalten lassen.  
  
_Wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann niemals weint._


	2. Honig, Eis und Kirschen

####  **Sonntag, 14. Mai 2011**

  
„Ich dachte, hier unten gibt es keine Fenster." Mein breitestes Lächeln umsäumt meine zuckersüßen, triefenden Worte. „Und trotzdem hat mich ein Sonnenstrahl geweckt."  
  
Doch als sie ihren Kopf anhebt und ich die verquollenen, geröteten Augen sehe, erschlaffen meine Mundwinkel.  
  
„Hey, ich bin bloß erkältet", scherze ich schwach, was sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln ihrerseits quittiert. Ihre Unterarme ruhen auf Höhe meines Bauches auf der Bettdecke neben meinem nassgeschwitzten Körper. Sie trägt ihre Uhr nicht. Ich frage mich, wie spät es sein mag, doch die besagte Fensterlosigkeit reduziert jede Einschätzung auf bloßes Raten.  
  
Nur ihre Anwesenheit bestätigt, dass es mindestens Sonntag Abend sein muss.  
  
Dann hab ich verdammt lang geschlafen. Die gute Verfassung, in der ich mich inzwischen wieder befinde, spricht zumindest dafür.  
  
Sieht aus, als hätte das freundliche, medizinische ShinRa Service Team sich alle Mühe gegeben, das verletzte Glied in der Kette wieder schnellstmöglich funktionstüchtig zu bekommen. Der Schweiss, in den ich gebadet bin, ist nicht mehr eine Folge des Fiebers, sondern vertrautes Nebenprodukt der Heilmateria, die in mir wütet. Leider unterscheidet sie nicht zwischen willkommenem Freund und Feind. Als ich das Kinn an die Brust ziehe, sehe ich meinen bereits fast komplett abgeschwollenen Nippel, fröhlich und rosa wie eh und je. Und leider auch genauso ungepierced.  
  
Der blassgelbe Fleck in meiner linken Armbeuge zeugt ebenfalls von der erfolgreichen Therapie. Gestern beim Blutabnehmen haben die Idioten mich völlig zerstochen auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Vene, obwohl ich davon genug habe. Aber jetzt ist der Bluterguss bereits schon wieder im Rückzug.  
  
„Reno...", beginnt sie zögerlich und es versetzt mir einen Stich, ihrer Stimme anzuhören, dass sie viel geweint haben muss.  
  
„Was ist los, Baby?" Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen und mir kommt ein Gedanke. Es muss keineswegs schon Sonntag abend sein...  
  
„Ray ist tot."  


**__________________________________**

  
  
**17\. Januar, 2011**  
**4 Monate zuvor**  
  
„Kleiner Konferenzraum. Hm. Sieht das aus wie einer?" Wir stehen dümmlich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor der unbekannten Tür. Ich tippe mit dem EMR an das Holz.  
  
„Vielleicht wäre das leichter zu sagen, wenn du ihn einfach mal aufmachen würdest?" Dass Rude auch immer so praktisch veranlagt sein muss.  
  
„Dir hat er auch keine Zimmernummer genannt, oder?", frage ich stattdessen und werfe einen Blick auf das Schild - 9811 - nur um genauso schlau wie vorher zu sein.  
  
„Ah, ihr seid ja schon da!" Wir drehen beide die Köpfe zu Elena, die in diesem Moment in unsere Richtung den Flur entlanggeschritten kommt. „Warum steht ihr denn noch hier? Hat Tseng gesagt, wir sollen draussen warten?"  
  
„Heh, nein. Wir haben auf dich gewartet!" Ich schiebe die Sonnenbrille ein Stück höher auf meine Stirn, um davon abzulenken, dass ich Rude diskret anstoße, der aber bloß indiskret seufzt.  
  
„Echt? Das ist ja lieb!" Sie quetscht sich zwischen uns und öffnet den Raum mit ihrer Karte. Wir folgen weit weniger enthusiastisch in das kleine Zimmer, das praktisch nur aus einem teuer aussehenden Tisch mit den passenden Stühlen besteht, die genauso edel wie unbequem scheinen. Kann ich nicht verstehen, sowas. Ich will auf meinen Möbeln gut sitzen, nicht gut aussehen. Gut aussehen tu' ich sowieso, dazu brauch ich keinen Stuhl unterm Arsch für 1500 Gil das verdammte Stück.  
  
Der Konferenztisch bietet Plätze für acht Personen und ich setz mich in die hinterste Ecke an der rechten Längsseite, am weitesten weg vom Kopfende, also dort, wo ich hoffentlich am wenigsten auffalle. Rude ist so nett, seinen Hintern neben mir zu pflanzen und die Sicht auf mich zusätzlich zu blockieren, wofür ich ihm heimlich danke. Nicht, dass ich irgendwas getan hätte, aber Tseng hat mich seit kurzem offenbar auf seiner schwarzen Liste, auch wenn ich keine Idee habe, womit ich es darauf geschafft haben könnte. Jedenfalls, immer wenn er mich in letzter Zeit sieht, fällt ihm irgendwas ein, was plötzlich Scheisse an mir ist, aber eigentlich noch nie anders war. Also mach ich besser einen auf unsichtbar, bis er seine Wechseljahre oder was auch immer ihn plagt, hinter sich gelassen hat.  
  
„Gut, ihr seid da", kommt er hereingefegt, ohne uns wirklich gesehen zu haben. Er schafft es, trotz seines Tempos die Tür völlig lautlos zu schließen und schreitet zu seinem Platz. Direkt hinter seinem Stuhl bleibt er jedoch einfach stehen, die Hände auf der Lehne ruhend. „Ich will es kurz machen."  
  
Der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen Tsengs und Rufus' Reden ist der, dass Tseng zumindest nicht lügt, wenn er sagt, er will es kurz machen. Er schafft es nur eben nie. Rufus hingegen rollt sein Gelaber regelrecht mit nem Nudelholz absichtlich platt, um mehr Worte rauszuschinden, auch wenn sie am Ende dünn genug sind, um die Zeitung durch zu lesen.  
  
Der simple Satz ‚Morgen soll's regnen.' würde bei Tseng ungefähr zu dem hier werden: _‚Wie wir dem Wetterbericht entnehmen konnten, wurde für morgen Regen vorhergesagt, mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 80%. Da sich der Bericht bislang als zuverlässige Quelle erwiesen hat, empfiehlt es sich, für den morgigen Tag entsprechende Vorkehrungen in Form von angemessener Kleidung und dem Mitführen von Regenschirmen zu treffen. Achtet bittet darauf, dass diese leicht verstaubar sind, für den Fall, dass sie doch nicht zum Einsatz kommen werden.'_  
  
Bei Rufus würde es dann so anfangen: _‚Meine Damen und Herren, der morgige Tag wird ein schwarzer in der Geschichte von ShinRa. Wieder einmal ziehen dunkle Wolken über uns auf, aber wir werden auch diese Hürde überwinden, wie bereits alle anderen zuvor. Erinnern wir uns und werfen einen Blick zurück, um aus den Triumphen der Vergangenheit die nötige Motivation zu gewinnen, auch dieser Herausforderung zu trotzen...'_ Und es wäre nach vierzig Minuten noch immer nicht vorbei. Es wäre noch nicht mal beim Regen angekommen.  
  
„Wie ich euch gegenüber bereits schon in diversen Einzelgesprächen zuvor angedeutet habe, werde ich in Zukunft einen nicht geringen Teil meiner Arbeitszeit als Präsident Shinras persönlicher Berater fungieren in allen Angelegenheiten, die die geplante Umstrukturierung des ShinRa Konzerns betreffen. Der Präsident bittet mich als sein langjähriger Vertrauter ausdrücklich darum, und selbstverständlich habe ich ihm meine volle Unterstützung zugesichert. Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht mehr im jetzigen Maße an Aussenmissionen werde teilnehmen können, die meine Anwesenheit nicht dringend erfordern." Er lässt seine Augen des Effekts wegen kurz zu jedem von uns wandern. Bislang hält Elena sich tapfer, aber ihre eingefrorene Miene und die minimal vorgestülpte Unterlippe sprechen Bände. Vor allem verraten sie, dass sie anscheinend bis zuletzt gehofft hat, es würde doch noch anders kommen. Es ist sowas wie ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie seit etwa hundertfünfzigtausend Jahren einseitig in Tseng verknallt ist. Und mit ‚offen' meine ich ‚sperrangelweit offen'. Vom Personal an der Pforte über Tseng selbst bis hin zu Rufus - es weiss wirklich _jeder_.  
  
„Um eines aber absolut klarzustellen", fährt er fort, jedes einzelne Wort präzise betont, um zu untermalen, wie wichtig das Folgende ist: „Ich bin weiterhin in erster Linie Turk und euer direkter Vorgesetzter. Ich trete weder zurück noch habe ich vor, in absehbarer Zeit in Rente zu gehen oder was auch immer für Gerüchte in den unteren Etagen kursieren mögen. Ob euch das erleichtert oder enttäuscht, ist mir dabei herzlich egal."  
  
„Ähm, Sir...", ich wedel mit meiner Hand hinter Rude herum, mich vor und zurück beugend, „Geh mir doch mal aus der Sonne, Mann!", um ihn dann einfach mit meinem Mag Rod an seiner Brust nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne zu drücken, „Sir, kriegen wir dann Frischfleisch?"  
  
„Das kommt drauf an, wen du mit ‚wir' meinst, Reno. Du und Rude? Nein. Wir, die Turks? Ja." Ein Schmunzeln macht sich auf seinen Lippen breit, als er genau studiert, wie wir die frohe, wenn auch nicht ganz überraschende Botschaft aufnehmen. Irgendwer muss schließlich die Lücke füllen. „Ich habe diesen Tag nicht zufällig gewählt, um mit euch zu sprechen. Unser neues Mitglied wird heute aus Junon hier ankommen."  
  
„Eh, Moment mal, Moment mal!", kräh ich empört und erheb gleichermaßen mit der Stimme meinen Hintern halb vom Stuhl. „Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen hab, hatte ich noch das zweite Kommando! Wieso hab ich nichts davon gewusst? Und wieso triffst du so eine Entscheidung ohne mich?"  
  
„Weil es eine Entscheidung für den ist, der das erste Kommando hat. So einfach ist das auch schon. Ausserdem sind Gespräche mit Bewerbern für den Turk - Posten keine Gelegenheit, sich in Sadismus und Sprüchen zu üben, die du für cool halten magst", erklärt er ungerührt.  
  
„Ach komm, Tseng! Ich hätt' sie nur aufs Leben vorbereitet!" Aber vor allem hab ich schon so geile Sprüche vorbereitet!  
  
„Und mit ‚Leben' meinst du ohne jeden Zweifel das Leben in einer Abteilung mit dir." Bevor ich weiter protestieren kann, fügt er hinzu: „Ich bin ausserdem ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass du einverstanden sein wirst, wenn du sie heute erst einmal kennengelernt hast."  
  
_„Sie?"_, quietscht Elena spitz, viel lauter als sie wohl selbst geplant hat, und schafft es allein durch ihren Tonfall deutlich zu machen, dass sie im Grunde damit meint, dass sie keine verdammte Schlampe hier haben will, die vielleicht besser aussieht, talentierter ist und Tseng angräbt - und das alles verpackt in nur dem einen Wort.  
  
„Ja, eine Frau. Ihr Name ist Ray. Ihr Vater stammt aus Wutai und arbeitet seit einer Weile in unserem Stützpunkt in Junon als Ausbilder. Sie selbst wurde lange Zeit von einem der besten Schüler Zangans unterrichtet. Unsere Standardtests hat sie zumindest mit bravour bestanden und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich hier in der Praxis genauso gut machen wird. Aber selbstverständlich wird sie genau wie jeder andere eine gewisse Zeit brauchen, sich hier einzuarbeiten." Seine Augen bleiben das erste Mal länger auf Elena ruhen. „Elena, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich, dass du ihr als deine neue Partnerin all die Hilfe und Unterstützung zukommen lassen wirst, die du selbst als Anfängerin erfahren durftest."  
  
_Autsch._  
  
Tseng übergeht die Grabesstille, die sich plötzlich breit macht, weil Rude und ich mit dem mitgefühlten, verbalen Tritt in die Eier kämpfen, während Elena zwar grundsätzlich keine Eier ihr eigen nennen mag, aber in diesem Moment ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, definitiv zwei in der Hose hat. _Mindestens_ zwei. Und bei Gaia, sie tun weh!  
  
„Da ihr sie heute noch kennenlernen werdet, habt ihr ja die Möglichkeit, später alles Weitere, was euch interessiert, selbst zu fragen. Das wäre es für den Moment. Ihr könnt gehen. Du nicht, Elena, ich möchte mich mit dir noch gern unter vier Augen unterhalten", entlässt er zwei Drittel von uns und nimmt tatsächlich endlich Platz auf dem Stuhl vor sich.  
  
_Vergiss es, Junge. Das kannst du nicht mehr mit ein paar netten Worten kitten._  
  
Draussen vor der Tür, ausser Hör- aber leider auch ausser Lauschweite, lass ich meinem Frust vollen Lauf.  
  
„Und der Kerl hat den Nerv, mich sadistisch zu nennen? Wie kann er mir das verdammt nochmal antun!" Ich schwing den Mag Rod vor mir her wie einen Baseballschläger, bereit, irgendwelche imaginären Schädel einzuschlagen.  
  
„Dir?" Rude wirft mir einen ungläubigen Seitenblick zu.  
  
„Ja, Mann, mir! Ich meine, ich bin immerhin derjenige, der jetzt wieder die nächsten drei Wochen die Eimer Vanille - Eis mit ihr abends vor dem Fernseher leer fressen darf! Er könnte ja nach all den Jahren auch mal vorbeikommen und nen Löffel mitbringen, wenn er schon der verdammte Grund dafür ist, dass ich ungefähr alle sechs Monate drei Kilo zunehm!"  
  
„Das ist also der Grund, warum man dich zweimal im Jahr tatsächlich im Trainingscenter findet?"  
  
„Der einzige verdammte Grund! Ich könnt' _‚Die Sonne über Wutai'_ inzwischen im Alleingang synchronisieren!"  
  
„Sieh bitte davon ab, es mir zu demonstrieren."  
  
„Meine Prinzessin Lyn Chang ist vom Original nicht zu unterscheiden!"  
  
„Ich glaub's."  


**~**

  
_Oh Elena. Arme Elena._  
  
Das ist das erste, was ich denke, als ich den Anklopfer in mein Büro einlade - mit einem freundlichen „Verpiss dich, ich hab Pause!" - und die Tür sich öffnet.  
  
Schief in meinem Eingang lehnend, fast so schief wie das Lächeln auf den dunklen, tief kirschroten Lippen, das ich selbst nicht schiefer hinbekommen würde, steht ohne jede Frage Ray. Nicht nur daran erkennbar, dass sie eine Turk Uniform trägt, sondern leider ist es auch so, dass bis jetzt zumindest fremde Frauen von dem Kaliber nicht von allein bei mir anklopfen, nur um sich vorzustellen.  
  
„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragt sie, sofort erfassend, welche Wirkung sie auf mich hat und gleichzeitig offensichtlich daran gewöhnt.  
  
„Klar." Ich mache, blöd im Raum rumstehend, eine einladende Geste mit der Hand und sie tritt mit verschränkten Armen ein.  
  
Okay, sie ist eine Kandidatin für die B-Taktik. Die A-Taktik, die ich meist anwende, besteht aus offensivem Baggern, meinen Charme und mein Aussehen bis zum Letzten ausreizend. Aber die hier sieht selbst gut aus und verflucht, sie weiss es - Zeit, den Desinteressierten zu mimen.  
  
Sie kommt also zu mir geschritten, um mir die Hand zu geben und ich bemerke amüsiert wie fasziniert, dass sie tatsächlich die Männervariante der Uniform trägt und so wie es scheint, auch noch eine Nummer zu groß. Die Kleidung für Frauen, die von weiblichen Turks normalerweise genutzt wird, ist etwas anders geschnitten, besonders um die Taille herum. Irgendwie bin ich mir aber fast sicher, dass sie ihre Wahl fürs falsche Geschlecht bewusst getroffen hat, denn gaiaverdammt, das zu große, über der Hose hängende Hemd und die lässig gebundene Krawatte - im Gegensatz zu mir trägt sie eine - vollbringen das Wunder, sie reizvoller wirken zu lassen als jedes enge, tief ausgeschnittene Kleid es könnte.  
  
Ihr Händedruck ist verblüffend fest und erinnert mich daran, dass ich nicht bloß eine attraktive Frau in Turk Uniform vor mir habe, sondern einen leibhaftigen Turk. Einen kleinen. In jeder Hinsicht, denn ich schätze sie auf höchstens 1,65m.  
  
„Du bist also Reno", stellt sie fest, „ich hab zwar schon eine Menge über dich gehört, aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich nur die Hälfte davon glauben. Hm, ich hab eigentlich nicht wirklich viel Zeit gerade, aber ich wollte dich unbedingt auch noch kennenlernen." Dann wandert ihr Blick zu meiner Pornocouch und sie verkneift sich halbherzig das Grinsen.  
  
Was hat sie gehört? Und noch viel wichtiger: Von wem?!  
  
„So? Was erzählt man denn so über mich?" Ich folge ihrem Blick zu dem großen, schreiend roten Sofa mit dem samtigen Stoffbezug und kann mir denken, was sie denkt. Nur, es ist wirklich nicht so. Tseng hatte uns hoch und heilig versichert, wir würden volles Bestimmungsrecht über die Einrichtung unserer Büros im neuen Tower bekommen und da ich es eben in jeder Hinsicht bequem mag, wollte ich zum einen eine Couch und zum anderen nicht so ein Ledermonster. Ich mag Leder nicht. Es ist kalt, fühlt sich nicht gut an und knarzt bei jeder verdammten Bewegung. Ich geb zu, den Bezug hab ich bloß ausgewählt, um Tseng etwas zu provozieren und es ist mir voll und ganz gelungen. Er war definitiv nicht begeistert und hat mich gefragt, ob ich vorhabe, Porno Castings in meinem Büro zu veranstalten, aber letztlich musste er zu seinem Versprechen stehen. Und so hat das Ding seinen Namen wegbekommen. Ihm gerecht werden tut es aber nicht, denn ich schwöre hoch und heilig, es ist noch niemals was drauf abgegangen, ausser diverser spektakulärer Fürze während meiner Pausen vielleicht. Die Idee mit den Castings hab ich trotzdem immer im Hinterkopf behalten. Im Alter könnte sich ein zweites Standbein rentieren.  
  
„Dass du schon 30 wärst zum Beispiel." Sie grinst, während sich in rasendem Tempo düstere, schwarzgrüne Sturmwolken in meinem eigenen Gesicht zu einem brodelnden Gewitter zusammenziehen. Sie kann es nicht wissen, aber sie hat den einen Fehler gemacht, den man mir gegenüber nicht machen darf.  
  
„Wer erzählt so einen Scheissdreck? Ich bin 25. Merk dir das, Lady!" Die ersten Blitze, die in meinen Augen aufzucken, können ihr nicht entgehen.  
  
„Hey, ich hab doch gesagt, ich glaub nicht alles, was ich gehört habe. Du siehst auch eher aus wie 25 als 30", versucht sie mich mit einem Lächeln milde zu stimmen, nur um sich im nächsten Moment noch tiefer hineinzureiten: „Allerdings hat man mir auch gesagt, dass du genau so reagieren würdest."  
  
_Rude. Du verdammtes Arschloch._  
  
„Wenn ich sage, ich bin 25, dann bin ich 25, Rookie! Wenn du so viel über mich gehört hast, dann sicher auch, dass ich direkt nach Tseng hier das Sagen habe!", weise ich sie in ihre Schranken. Wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn sich jeder dahergelaufene Neuling rausnehmen kann, mich auf mein Alter anzusprechen? Auch wenn dieser Neuling verflucht nochmal wirklich gut aussieht. Und mit wirklich meine ich wirklich wirklich. Das rabenschwarze, glatte Haar, das ihr fast bis zur Taille reicht, ist einen Tick feiner als Tsengs, aber trotzdem verrät es eindeutig ihre halbe Wutai Abstammung, genau wie die ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und die leichte Milchkaffeefärbung ihrer Haut. Die vollen, glänzenden Lippen scheinen das einzig Geschminkte in ihrem Gesicht zu sein, sofern ich das beurteilen kann, und ziehen dadurch umso mehr alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich - fast wie meine Pornocouch. Ich sollte den Anblick genießen, bevor Tseng als alter Spielverderber der er ist, ihr nahelegen wird, sich angemessener zu geben. Und das kann nur eine Frage von Tagen sein. Was rede ich. Stunden.  
  
„Okay, ich hab verstanden, Sir!" Sie senkt den Blick, aber nicht, ohne mich dabei selbst abzuchecken. Shiva, ich wette, das ist der einzige verdammte Grund, warum sie nach unten schaut.  
  
Eine angespannte Stille macht sich breit und ich bereue meine harschen Worte fast ein wenig. Aber nur fast. Und nur, weil ich felsenfest entschlossen bin, diese Frau noch innerhalb der nächsten sieben Tage so dermaßen durchzuvögeln, dass sie danach ihr eigenes Alter nicht mehr weiss und sich glücklich schätzen kann, wenn sie noch in der Lage sein wird, geradeaus zu laufen. Ich kann jetzt schon voraussehen, dass das in jeder Hinsicht sieben verdammt harte Tage werden, also ist jede Auseinandersetzung, die meinen Erfolg herauszögert, eine zu viel.  
  
„Oh hey, ist das ein EMR?" Ihre Augen leuchten plötzlich auf, als sie den Mag Rod auf meinem Schreibtisch entdeckt und bevor ich eingreifen kann, hält sie ihn auch schon in ihrer Hand.  
  
„Leg den wieder hin, wenn du nicht damit umgehen kannst", warne ich sie, auch wenn es mir gefällt, dass ihr Interesse tatsächlich echt scheint.  
  
„Ich hab die noch nie live gesehen, aber keine Sorge, ich drück nirgendwo drauf. Ich hab mir in Junon gern die früheren ShinRa Kataloge angesehen, da waren in den ganz alten Ausgaben noch welche drin. Die wurden doch eingestellt, oder? Weil die meisten sie für zu umständlich und nicht effizient genug gehalten haben, nicht?" Ihr Blick gleitet die Waffe hinab zu ihrer Hand und wieder hinauf.  
  
„Das liegt daran, dass die meisten zu dumm sind, sie richtig zu handhaben", erkläre ich, nicht ganz ohne Stolz. „Wenn man den Umgang damit gemeistert hat, sind sie wesentlich effizienter als Handfeuerwaffen." Ausserdem kann man besser mit ihnen herumspielen, aber das zuzugeben, würde meine Professionalität signifikant verringern.  
  
„Ist das einer aus der letzten Reihe? Der 3er?", fragt sie, um sich eine Sekunde selbst die Antwort zu geben. „Nein, der ist modifiziert, nicht? Der 3er hatte die Basis mit Gummi ummantelt. Und nur zwei Knöpfe an der Seite." Kluges, kluges Mädchen. Aber was habe ich eigentlich erwartet? Tseng stellt nicht nach Optik ein.  
  
„Ich hab ihn meinen Bedürfnissen angepasst", äußere ich knapp, nicht mehr richtig wissend, was ich davon halten soll, dass sie mittlerweile mehr Interesse an meiner Waffe zeigt als an mir.  
  
„So?" Sie wirft mir einen zweideutigen Blick zu. „Wieviel macht er?"  
  
„Im Moment etwa maximal 0,12 Milliampere bei 800 Volt über 12 Sekunden. Hängt aber stark von der Materia ab", erkläre ich ganz beiläufig, aber beobachte sie sehr genau.  
  
„Sicher, dass du nicht 0,12 Ampere meinst?" Sie zieht grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch und ich kann nicht anders, als es langsam zu erwidern. Sehr kluges Mädchen. In der Tat. „Wie ist eigentlich Shinra so?" Sie legt den EMR wieder an seinen Platz zurück und schlendert, sich weiter umschauend, durch mein Büro. Ich versuche, meine Augen nicht zu auffällig dem Fakt zu widmen, dass sie verdammt riesige Dinger hat, die sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen unter dem Hemd abzeichnen. Vielleicht der wahre Grund, warum sie es eine Nummer zu groß trägt. Sie sind fast schon zu riesig für meinen Geschmack, mehr als eine Hand voll brauche ich nicht, aber Gaia, ich kann darüber hinwegsehen. Im übertragenen Sinne, nicht im wörtlichen.  
  
„Du kommst aus Junon und bist Shinra nie begegnet?" Der Kerl hat da etliche Jahre seines Lebens verbracht, vor allem die Zeit direkt bevor sein Alter einen Aerith gebaut hat. Aber dann wiederum ist sie noch ziemlich jung und Rufus' Übernahme des Konzerns liegt nun auch bereits ein paar Jahre zurück.  
  
„Natürlich hab ich ihn schon das eine oder andere Mal gesehen, aber ich hab nie mit ihm geredet oder so." Sie kommt wieder zu mir. „Ich lern ihn gleich kennen..." Und nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr: „Eigentlich bin ich sogar schon zu spät dran. Ich dachte nur, du könntest mir sagen, was mich erwartet. Mir vielleicht ein paar Tips geben."  
  
„Tja, also Shinra... Ich glaub..." Ich such nach den richtigen Worten. „Im Grunde ist er immer gleich. Der ist im Einzelgespräch genauso wie sonst auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich arbeite jetzt seit dreizehn Jahren hier und war zwei Jahre in seiner direkten Nähe als er krank war und in Healin mit uns gewohnt hat, aber ich hab ihn nie anders erlebt. Nie ne private, geheime Seite oder so... Hört sich selbst gern reden. Sei einfach respektvoll, freundlich... tu' immer so, als ob du zuhörst. ...Und vielleicht versuchst du besser nicht, mit ihm zu flirten, da kann er nicht gut drauf."  
  
„Oh... Ja, ich hab da schon sowas gehört." Sie nagt an ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
„Das ist bloß ein Gerücht." Vermute ich zumindest. Es geht mich nichts an und interessiert mich auch nicht. „Also,... du solltest ihn besser nicht warten lassen. Wir werden uns ab jetzt ja ziemlich häufig sehen... Wenn du sonst keine Fragen mehr hast..."  
  
„Du arbeitest seit dreizehn Jahren für ShinRa und bist 25? Gibt es noch mehr ausser dir, die mit 12 hier angefangen haben?"  
  
Oh, ich hasse diese Frau.  
  
„Klar, Mann. Rude hat hier laufen gelernt", sag ich arschcool oder hoffe zumindest, dass es arschcool klingt.  
  
„Eine letzte Frage noch." Das schiefe Lächeln stiehlt sich auf ihre Lippen zurück.  
  
„Welche?"  
  
„Was machst du dieses Wochenende?"  


**~**

  
Zu einem einzigen Knoten verschlungen, stolpern wir durch die Tür, die ich mit dem Fuß zukicke, ohne mit dem Mund von ihrem abzulassen. Kaum an der Wand neben dem Eingang angekommen, zerrt sie mir das Jackett nach hinten über den Rücken und ich befreie mich hastig aus den Ärmeln, um es in die nächstbeste Ecke zu schleudern. Ich nehme meine Zunge für die zwei Sekunden zurück, die ich brauche, ihr umgekehrt das verdammte Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und überlasse es Ray, es hinter meinem Rücken irgendwo fallen zu lassen. Dann presse ich meine Lippen wieder auf ihre, hektisch die Knöpfe an meinem Hemd öffnend, um mich rauszuschälen, während sie mir die Sonnenbrille von der Stirn zieht und ihre Finger einen Moment später durch mein verschwitztes Haar fahren.  
  
Ich schiebe meinen Schenkel zwischen ihre, umfasse ihren Arsch mit meinen Händen, ihre Hüfte gegen meine drückend und sofort fängt sie an, ihre Pussy an meinem Bein zu reiben, wie das kleine, willige Stück, das ich aus ihr gemacht hab.  
  
„Reno..." Ihre Finger gleiten meinen nackten Rücken hinab zu meinem Hosenbund, um dann hineingehakt nach vorn zu rutschen, aber ich packe ihre Handgelenke und fixiere sie über ihrem Kopf an der Wand.  
  
„Nach meinen Regeln", grinse ich gehässig und beisse ihr spielerisch in den Hals, ihre Arme wieder freigebend, weil ich sehen will, wie sie versuchen wird, sie vergeblich von mir zu lassen.  
  
„Du... bist... ein verdammter... Bastard!" Die Arme erneut um mich geschlungen, ihre Hände ununterbrochen über meine Haut streichend, kann ich ihre Worte nicht ganz ernst nehmen.  
  
„Darum willst du mich", provoziere ich weiter, weil ich weiss, wie sehr es sie in Wahrheit anmacht. Und um zu zeigen, was für ein verdammter Bastard bei Gaia ich bin, klemme ich auch noch das zweite Bein zwischen ihre und spreize ihre Schenkel weit mit meinen, um dann meinen inzwischen mehr als nur harten Schwanz durch den Stoff zwischen uns an ihr zu reiben.  
  
„...Shiva..." Sie stöhnt leise und schiebt ein Knie meine Seite entlang nach oben, um ihre Pussy in eine bessere Position zu bringen, drauf und dran, es sich an mir selbst zu besorgen. Aber ich hab andere Pläne. Ich höre auf mit den Bewegungen und schlage ein langsameres Tempo ein, als ich die Träger ihres BHs einem nach dem anderen vorsichtig zur Seite schiebe, ihren Hals küssend, und das Teil aus schwarzer Spitze dann einfach hinab zu ihrer Taille ziehe, anstatt den Verschluss zu öffnen. Meine Lippen gleiten ihre feuchte Haut hinab zu ihrem linken Nippel, spielen mit ihm, um ihn dann langsam mit meinem Mund zu umschließen und daran zu saugen, den anderen mit meinen Fingern massierend, umkreisend.  
  
Als sie beide hart sind, wechsel ich die Seiten und ignoriere ihren Körper, der sich mir wieder und wieder rhythmisch entgegenbäumt, sich anbietet, aber mir noch immer nicht laut genug bettelt. Ich beschließe, das zu ändern und wandere mit meinem Mund noch tiefer, vor ihr auf die Knie sinkend und als sie bemerkt, was ich vorhabe, verkrallt sie sich in meinem Haar und dirigiert mich in die richtige Richtung, die ich auch ohne sie gefunden hätte. Selbst wenn ich blind wäre, der Geruch ihrer Geilheit dringt durch den Stoff ihres Rockes und Slips an meine Nase. Ich ziehe beides mit einem bestimmten Ruck herunter zu ihren Knöcheln und betrachte den freiliegenden, rasierten, gestutzten Streifen vor meinen Augen, während sie aus ihrer Kleidung heraussteigt und, ihre Beine weiter öffnend, das rechte Knie über meine Schulter legt.  
  
Shiva, sie ist so nass. Ich küsse die Innenseite ihres Schenkels an meinem Gesicht und lasse meinen Zeigefinger durch ihren Schlitz gleiten, ihn kaum teilend, kaum berührend, aber der Effekt ist umso größer.  
  
„Bitte..." Die Hände krallen sich fester in mein Haar, schmerzhaft, aber die Art von Schmerz, die sich süß anfühlt.  
  
Ich lache bloß leise. „Das kannst du besser", sage ich ungerührt. Aber dann habe ich doch Erbarmen oder bin selbst zu scharf drauf, es endlich zu tun, mit meinem eigenen Mund zu schmecken, wie sehr sie mich will und küsse ihre feuchten, nackten Lippen, bevor ich meine Zungenspitze zwischen sie schiebe und die Augen schließe.  
  
„Oh, Gaia... Gaia..." Jeder ihrer Atemzüge endet in einem verzückten Seufzen, einmal mehr bestätigend, dass ich ein Meister meiner Kunst bin. Aber ich hab noch mehr zu bieten. Meine Zunge ganz ihrem Kitzler widmend, führe ich den rechten Mittelfinger langsam in sie ein, ihr Aufstöhnen nur mit einem weiteren Grinsen kommentierend, während ich mich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vortaste, bis ich den richtigen Punkt gefunden habe.  
  
_„Reno!..."_ Sie legt den Kopf weit in den Nacken.  
  
„Was?", frage ich unschuldig, weiterleckend, sie mit meinem Finger fickend und lege die linke Hand auf ihren Bauch, ihn hinabgleitend, um dann sanft dagegenzuhalten und den Druck auf den Punkt von aussen noch zusätzlich zu verstärken.  
  
„Bitte... Shiva... Bitte!", fängt sie endlich an, zu flehen, ihr Becken meiner Hand entgegenstoßend.  
  
„Bitte _was?_", lasse ich sie noch ein wenig zappeln.  
  
„Mach's mir... _Mach's mir, bitte!_"  
  
„Aber ich mach's dir doch schon."  
  
Ihre Hände in meinem Haar reissen meinen Kopf abrupt nach hinten zurück, der glasige Blick über ihren geröteten Wangen findet meinen eigenen. _„Du sollst mich endlich ficken, du verdammter Bastard!"_, zischt sie von oben herab - und ich hab alles, worauf ich nur gewartet habe.  
  
Meine rechte Hand fischt das verdammte Kondom aus der Tasche, um es ihr hochzureichen. Shiva, ich hasse diesen Moment. Aber nicht so sehr wie die Vorstellung, das halb Edge mich ‚Daddy' nennen könnte. Ich gesteh, ich neig trotzdem dazu, die Dinger immer mal zu ...vergessen. Besonders, wenn Alkohol im Spiel ist.  
  
Während sie also das verhasste Teil aus der Packung befreit, befreie ich meinen Schwanz endlich aus der viel zu eng gewordenen Hose und streife schließlich hastig das verdammte Gummi über. Dann, plötzlich keine einzige Sekunde mehr warten wollend, packe ich sie wieder beim Arsch, hebe sie an und drücke sie gegen die Wand. Ihre Beine umschlingen sofort meine Hüfte und ich gehe etwas tiefer in die Knie, um mich selbst mit einer Hand in sie hinein zu dirigieren.  
  
Der Laut an meinem Ohr scheint mein Name zu sein.  
  
Und ich beginne in sie hineinzustoßen, als wäre es der letzte Fick meines verdammten Lebens.  


**~**

  
„Sehen wir uns wieder?" Sie rutscht hinter mich und schlingt ihre Arme um meine nackte Brust. Ich löse mich aus ihrem Griff und erhebe mich stattdessen von der Bettkante.  
  
„Wie sehen uns jeden Tag, Ray", antworte ich schließlich, während ich in meine Hose steige.  
  
„Oh, stell dich nicht dumm. Das steht dir nicht, Reno." Sie rutscht wieder zurück und fischt nach den Zigaretten auf dem Nachttisch. Dann höre ich das Rädchen des Feuerzeuges und den tiefen Atemzug, mit dem sie den Rauch inhaliert.  
  
„Vielleicht hab ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt", erklärt sie, während ich mir ein sauberes Hemd aus dem Schrank nehme. „Ich will dich nicht heiraten. Aber wir sind beide erwachsene, freie Menschen und hatten letzte Nacht ne Menge Spaß oder sehe ich das falsch?"  
  
„Nein", entgegne ich knapp, während ich das Hemd über die Schultern streife und die mittleren zwei Knöpfe schließe.  
  
„Also, was spricht dagegen, es zu wiederholen?" Ich kann ihr herausforderndes Lächeln und die hochgezogene Augenbraue im Spiegel der Schranktür sehen, als ich sie wieder schließe. „Wenn dir irgendwas gefehlt hat, sag's ruhig. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, ich kann über solche Sachen reden."  
  
Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihr um und lehne mich gegen die reflektierende Fläche. Sie bläst den Rauch teils provokant, teils lasziv in meine Richtung. Halb zugedeckt, ein nacktes, schlankes Bein über der Bettdecke, mit dem wild zerzausten, schwarzen Haar, kann ich verstehen, was mich gestern noch so sehr an ihr gereizt hat. Was mich nur mit einer unendlichen Leere zurücklässt, ist die schale Gewissheit, dass von diesem Reiz nichts mehr übrig ist und das wiederum verstehe ich nicht. Ich weiss bloß, dass mir das nicht zum ersten Mal passiert.  
  
„Ich weiss es selbst nicht", spreche ich langsam, „Du hast wirklich nichts falsch gemacht oder so. Es liegt einfach an mir, okay? Belassen wir's bei der Geschichte."  
  
Sie schlägt die Bettdecke zurück, rammt die Kippe in den Aschenbecher und marschiert ins Bad. „Shiva, dass ich immer die Kaputten abbekomme!", kann ich hören, bevor sie die Tür lautstark hinter sich zuschlägt.  


**_________________________________**

  
  
„Es ist meine Schuld", schluchzt sie und ich frage mich, ob es mich zu einem noch schlechteren Menschen macht, dass ihre Selbstvorwürfe das einzige sind, was mich an dieser Neuigkeit berührt. Ein toter Rookie hat eben nicht zum Turk getaugt. Und wer sich auf den Job einlässt, nimmt in Kauf, dass so etwas passieren kann. Was auch immer passiert ist.  
  
„Was ist passiert?" Selbst ich verfüge - zumindest ihr gegenüber - über genug Taktgefühl, meine Gedankengänge für mich zu behalten. Die Zeit, die sie benötigt, sich erneut zu sammeln und ihre Tränen zu trocknen, nutze ich dazu, die Steuerung des Krankenbettes zu ertasten und das Kopfende in eine angenehmere Position hochzufahren.  
  
„Warte, ich helfe dir." Sie setzt sich kurzerhand auf die Matratze und greift nach dem Kissen. Ich beuge mich nach vorn, damit sie es mir als Stütze in den Rücken klemmen kann. Als ich mich wieder zurücklehne, zieht sie die Bettdecke etwas höher über meine nackte Haut, womit ihre mütterlichen Instinkte für den Moment befriedigt scheinen.  
  
Dann schaue ich sie lediglich schweigend an, im Wissen, dass sie von allein beginnen wird, sobald sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hat.  
  
„Wir haben uns gestern Nachmittag mit Maddy, der Ex-Frau von diesem Parker unterhalten und sie hat uns bestätigt, dass er Land im Wert von etwa 60.000 Gil vor zwei Jahren an Flynch verkauft hat, kurz bevor er sie sitzen gelassen hat. Er hat seine Geschäfte immer zu Hause abgewickelt und sie konnte sich noch gut an Flynch erinnern."  
  
Damon Flynch. Der Mann, der unsere Aufmerksamkeit dadurch erregt hat, dass er inmitten der Geostigmawelle damit anfing, fleckenweise kleine Stücke Land in ganz Midgar zu kaufen, die sich durch völlige Nutzlosigkeit auszeichnen. Vor kurzem hat er dann ein Logistikunternehmen gegründet, das sicherlich ausreicht, für die breite Öffentlichkeit als Tarnung zu fungieren, aber unser Interesse an seinen wahren Absichten nur umso mehr geweckt hat. Die Standorte, die er für sein Unternehmen nutzt, liegen zwar tatsächlich alle an strategisch guten Punkten zwischen den Städten, aber es wäre dennoch praktischer, die Zwischenstationen direkt vor Ort einzurichten, anstatt auf halbem Weg. Aber was uns sogar noch wesentlich mehr interessiert als diese Stationen, sind die völlig abseits gelegenen Fleckchen Land, die er offiziell zumindest bislang nicht für seine Firma verwendet.  
  
„Sie hatte zwar mit den Deals nie direkt was zu tun, aber sie hat eben zwischendurch mal ihrem Mann und seinen Kunden einen Kaffee gebracht oder etwas zu knabbern, weisst du?" Ich nicke, während ich ihr das honigblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht streiche und hinters Ohr klemme. „Dabei hat sie gehört, dass Flynch um den Preis verhandelt hat, er hat gesagt, zwei andere Makler hätten vergleichbare Grundstücke für ihn, aber billiger. Parker hat das natürlich für einen Bluff gehalten und darum hat Flynch ihm die Namen genannt, mit der Bitte, anzurufen, wenn er ihm nicht glaubt. Sie konnte sich noch an die Namen erinnern, weil sie den einen kannte, ein Harvington, der auch in Kalm lebt, aber eigentlich eher Stadthäuser verkauft und ein anderer namens Vaughan, das wusste sie noch, weil sie einen Cousin hat, der so heisst und der Name ja relativ selten ist."  
  
Ich kämpfe gegen das Lächeln an, das sich auf meine Lippen stehlen will im Angesicht der Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der sie mir diesen Haufen nutzloser Details unterbreitet. Aber es ist ihre Weise, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, und ich lasse sie.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen", schnieft sie und ich merke, dass ich wieder einmal in meiner ursprünglichen Absicht versagt habe. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich mich verstohlen nach einer Uhr umgeschaut habe, allerdings tatsächlich nur, weil ich endlich wissen will, wie spät es ist.  
  
„Hey, ich kann nicht weglaufen. Die Gelegenheit solltest du hemmungslos ausnutzen." Immerhin, diese Worte verfehlen die beabsichtigte Wirkung nicht und ich höre ein kleines, leises Lachen. Nur kurz und unter Tränen, aber es ist ein Anfang. „Erzähl weiter", bitte ich und streiche ihr über den Rücken.  
  
„Maddy konnte uns dann noch sagen, wo wir diesen Harvington in Kalm finden. Er arbeitet aber seit einer Weile nicht mehr, hat sie uns noch erzählt. Über diesen Vaughan wusste sie ausser dem Namen nichts." Sie atmet tief durch und ich ahne, dass sie jetzt zum Wesentlichen kommt. „Eigentlich waren wir somit ja auch schon fertig mit unserer Arbeit. Aber ich dachte mir, dass wir es auch sinnvoll nutzen könnten, wenn wir schon einmal da sind und ich hab es satt, vor jedem Schritt Tseng anzurufen. Und ich glaub, Tseng hat es langsam auch satt. Also hab ich Ray gesagt, sie soll sich das Haus von diesem Harvington anschauen und ich telefoniere in der Zeit mal rum und gucke, ob ich irgendwas über Vaughan rausfinden kann. Weisst du..." Sie beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hatte wirklich nur im Kopf, dass sie sich die Adresse mal ansieht. Wo es ist, wie es da aussieht, wie der Kerl so lebt. Aber ich hab wohl mittlerweile den Ehrgeiz vergessen, den man hat, wenn man neu ist. Und dazu kommt, dass meine Anweisungen auch nicht eindeutig genug waren. Als sie dann nach einer Stunde nicht zurück war, bin ich hin, weil mir dann klar war, dass sie irgendwas Dummes angestellt haben muss oder etwas schiefgelaufen ist. Von Harvington keine Spur mehr und Ray hab ich im Wohnzimmer gefunden. Es war zu spät, um noch irgendwas zu tun, Reno..." Ihre Augen füllen sich mit neuen Tränen. „Ich hab's wirklich versucht, aber ich konnte nichts mehr machen! Und jetzt weiss dieser Bastard, dass wir Flynch hinterherschnüffeln; ich hab unsere ganzen Pläne ruiniert! Tseng wird mich hassen!"  
  
Mir entgeht nicht, dass den Schluss ihrer Erzählung nicht der Tod ihrer Partnerin bildet, die sie nie als solche haben wollte, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie unser Vorhaben verkompliziert hat, gefolgt und gekrönt von der Angst, Tseng könnte wütend sein. Ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass ich überrascht bin. Shiva, Elena hat Ray von der ersten Sekunde an nicht ausstehen können. Ich hege die Vermutung, dass sie in Wahrheit sogar lediglich so aufgelöst ist, weil sie glaubt, jetzt noch weniger Chancen bei ihrem Boss zu haben. Aber Elena gehört zu den Menschen, die Skrupel haben, sich so etwas einzugestehen und ich verkneife mir deshalb, sie auf meinen Verdacht anzusprechen. Erstens, um sie nicht zu beschämen und zweitens, weil sie eventuell inzwischen ihre eigene Lüge glaubt.  
  
„Komm her", flüstere ich und ziehe sie in meine Arme, Gaia einmal mehr dafür dankend, dass mir die apokrinen Schweissdrüsen unter den Achseln fehlen. Keine Ahnung wieso, scheint als hätten meine Alten einfach vergessen, die in den Einkaufswagen zu legen. Festgestellt wurde diese anatomische Kuriosität bei meiner Eingangsuntersuchung hier bei ShinRa. Ich kann jedenfalls echt nicht behaupten, dass ich die Dinger vermisse und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Umstand dazu beiträgt, dass es zumindest halbwegs toleriert wird, wenn ich mal wieder in meiner Uniform geschlafen habe. Eine einzige Nebenwirkung hat die Sache allerdings...  
  
„Sie hat dumm gehandelt. Ihr habt aus gutem Grund mit Parkers Ex geredet, statt mit ihm selbst. Bei jedem von denen, die mit Flynch Geschäfte gemacht haben, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er von ihm gekauft wurde. Oder zumindest ne Nummer zu Hause hat, die er anrufen soll, falls plötzlich ein paar verdächtige Leute auftauchen, die etwas zu neugierig sind. Kein Mensch mit Verstand hätte sich diesen Harvington allein vorgeknöpft."  
  
„Aber ich habe sie doch geschickt!" Sie streift die Schuhe von ihren Füßen und als ich sehe, was sie vorhat, halte ich ihr die Bettdecke auf. Sie schmiegt sich an mich, legt den Kopf an meine Schulter, so wie ich meine Arme um sie.  
  
„Naja... Du hast gesagt, sie soll sich das Haus ansehen. Da läuft man kurz vorbei, schaut, ob er der Kerl zu Hause ist, Familie hat, welchen Wagen er fährt, sowas eben. Ich meine, wie wird das gelaufen sein? Sie hat da angeklopft und gesagt ‚Guten Tag, ich bin eigentlich Turk, aber verkaufe heute Kekse, wollen Sie Kekse kaufen oder haben Sie vielleicht einen Freund namens Flynch, der gerne Plätzchen isst?'"  
  
Wenn das tatsächlich in der Art gelaufen ist, hätte sie einen weit langsameren Tod verdient. Und das sage ich, ohne bislang zu wissen, wie sie gestorben ist.  
  
„So waren wir doch alle am Anfang!"  
  
„Deswegen sind nicht mehr alle von uns noch da." Ich gebe ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und vergrabe meine Nase in ihrem Haar. Es trägt den Duft ihres Shampoos. Milch und Honig. Davor war es Vanille mit Mandel gewesen. Ich nutze die eingetretene Stille, endlich die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen: „Hey, hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?"  
  
„Es müsste ungefähr 1130 sein", antwortet sie, während ich ihr die restlichen Tränen mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke abtupfe. Also ist der Sonntag doch noch nicht verloren. Nach einer weiteren Weile des gemeinsamen Schweigens, äußert sie zögerlich, was ihr anscheinend gerade durch den Kopf geht. „Dir ist es egal, oder? Ich meine... Ihr beide habt immerhin..."  
  
„Bei meiner Quote stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht, das jede einzelne Woche irgendwo irgendeine stirbt, mit der ich schonmal geschlafen habe! Wenn ich wegen jeder heulen würde..."  
  
„Das ist herzlos", sagt sie bitter. Und nach ein paar weiteren Atemzügen: „Dann will ich nicht wissen, wie du über mich redest, wenn ich einmal dran sein sollte. Mit mir warst du schließlich noch nicht einmal im Bett."  
  
_Und das wird auch nie passieren._  
  
Nicht bloß, weil sie Tseng anhimmelt und sowieso nicht mein Typ ist; Elena ist in jeder Hinsicht so etwas wie meine kleine Schwester - genau wie ich umgekehrt ein großer Bruder für sie bin. Die Vorstellung, mit ihr zu schlafen, ist nicht nur absurd, sie ist durch und durch... ... falsch.  
  
„Es gibt einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen dir und den Frauen, mit denen ich ins Bett gehe", stelle ich klar und suche ihren Blick.  
  
„So? Der wäre?" Sie neigt den Kopf nach oben, um mich besser anschauen zu können.  
  
„Na, dich lieb' ich."  
  
Ihre braunen, großen Kulleraugen werden regelrecht riesig und leuchten auf. Auch wenn sie es längst weiss. Ich kann nicht anders, als bei diesem Anblick unser altes Spiel zu starten und drücke mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Nasenspitze. „Mööp!"  
  
Sie lacht endlich und schiebt meine Hand weg. „Mööp mich nicht! ...Sag mir lieber, wo dein Piercing eigentlich abgeblieben ist."  
  
Hat sie es also bemerkt.  
  
„Fand, dass es mir doch nicht steht, also hab ich's rausgenommen. Hat mehr von der Attraktivität meiner Nippel abgelenkt als sie wie geplant zu unterstreichen."  
  
„Verstehe." Ihr Lachen geht in ein neckendes Grinsen über. „...Muss böse wehgetan haben, diese Ablenkung, was?"  


**__________________________________**

  
  
„Heh, Strife. Ich bin's, Reno", meld ich mich, als er nach dem sechsten Klingeln endlich rangeht.  
  
„Was gibt es?", kommt er ohne Umschweife, aber freundlich wie immer zum Punkt.  
  
„Ja, Mann, pass auf, also..." Ich lehne mich aufs Bett zurück und beobachte Rude, der begonnen hat, auf und ab zu laufen. Ich telefonier bloß, Partner, ich krieg nicht dein verdammtes Baby. „Also wegen Freitag nacht... Sieht aus, als hätt' ich's da etwas übertrieben und hab jetzt nen kleinen Filmriss sozusagen. Keine große Sache eigentlich, nur hat mich irgendein Arschloch beklaut als ich... etwas unpässlich war. Dachte nur, vielleicht hast du irgendwas gesehen oder so."  
  
„Da solltest du besser Evelyn anrufen. Sie ist länger geblieben als ich."  
  
„Ja... Naja, da gibt's wohl ein Problem. Das hab ich nämlich gerade, hab mir von Tiff ihre Nummer geben lassen... Aber sie hat sofort aufgelegt als ich gesagt hab, wer dran ist." Bei den Worten klimpere ich mit meinen nackten Zehen über der Bettdecke herum.  
  
„Und das wundert dich? Oder ist das Stück Film auch abhanden gekommen?"  
  
„Sieht wohl so aus. Hab ich mich schlecht benommen oder so?" Ich zieh das linke Bein an, um mir die entdeckte, schwarze Sockenfluse zwischen den Zehen herauszupulen.  
  
„Du hast sie gefragt, warum sie ihren Händen nicht eine Pause gönnt und die Drinks auf ihrem fetten Arsch serviert."  
  
Ich lache auf. Den muss ich mir glatt merken. Hat nur leider die Falsche erwischt. Nicht arschtechnisch - aber Lyn hat sicher nichts getan, um so einen Spruch zu verdienen. „Scheisse, davon weiss ich echt nichts mehr. Klärst du mich auf? Ich weiss nur noch, dass wir an der Bar geredet haben und ich anscheinend irgendeine abgeschleppt hab."  
  
„Du wolltest mir deine Aufreisserfähigkeiten demonstrieren und hast tatsächlich eine Frau aufgetrieben, die beinah genauso alkoholisiert war wie du."  
  
„Huh... War sie wenigstens hübsch?" Ich rolle die Fluse zwischen meinen Fingern zu einer kleinen Kugel, bevor ich kurz dran rieche und sie wegschnipse.  
  
„Nicht so hübsch wie sie betrunken war. Lange, brünette Haare, leicht gewellt. Dunkle Augen. Ungefähr Mitte 20. Sie sah dieser Journalistin ziemlich ähnlich, die in der gleichen Nacht ermordet wurde, jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke... Ja, Aron Reyli. Sie war der gleiche Typ rein optisch." Wenn er Verdacht schöpft, lässt er es seiner Stimme zumindest nicht anmerken. „Aber bevor du fragst, nein, ich hab sie noch nie vorher in der Bar gesehen. Ihr beide habt euch in eine Ecke verzogen und ich bin gegangen, als du sie in aller Öffentlichkeit an deinem Nippelblech hast rumspielen lassen, weil ich mich zu Tode geschämt habe. Laut Evelyn musst du sie danach noch ziemlich angepöbelt haben, als sie dich gebeten hat, dich etwas zu benehmen. Nachdem du deinen Aufstand dann aber beendet hattest, seid ihr zwei wohl rausgegangen. Mehr weiss ich nicht und bin auch dankbar drum."  
  
„Ah, Scheisse", fluch ich leise, aber mehr zu mir selbst. Sieht aus, als wäre eine Entschuldigung bei Lyn fällig. „Sag mal, ist Evelyn eher der Typ für Pralinen oder Blumen?"  
  
„Das weiss ich nicht, Reno. Aber du hast ihre Figur beleidigt. Ich würde Blumen nehmen." Guter Punkt. Hat ja doch etwas mehr Durchblick, als ich vermutet hätte. „Achso. Tifa hat deine Uniform gewaschen und wie ich gehört habe, hast du auch noch Sachen von mir, die ich gern wieder hätte. Am Donnerstag Vormittag hab ich eine Lieferung direkt bei dir um die Ecke, wenn du Zeit hast, würde ich dann kurz vorbeischauen."  
  
„Ja. Können wir machen. Denke, dass ich dann im Büro sein sollte, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt. Ist viel los im Moment." Mein Blick gleitet von meinen Füßen wieder zu Rude, bevor ich das Gespräch beende. „Okay, Strife. Danke."  
  
Ich strecke ihm das geliehene Telefon entgegen.  
  
„Fuck, Mann, meine Füße stinken wie Ifrits verdammter Arsch! Und der Doc hat mir vorhin gesagt, Shinra hat mich sogar noch einen Tag länger bis morgen hierhin verbannt, obwohl ich längst wieder fit bin! Ich will endlich nach Hause und duschen."  
  
„Vielleicht würde es Rufus überzeugen, wenn du ihm deine Füße unter die Nase hältst." Er schiebt sich die Sonnenbrille mit dem Mittelfinger hoch und steckt sein Telefon wieder ein. „Was haben deine Bluttests ergeben?"  
  
„Na nichts! War nur besoffen, sonst haben sie nichts gefunden. Naja, und erkältet. Aber alles kein Grund, mich hier festzuhalten für ein ganzes beschissenes Wochenende!" Ich schlüpfe wieder unter die Bettdecke. Das Arschloch von Partner hat mir nicht mal verdammte Kippen mitgebracht und langsam könnte ich die Wände hochgehen.  
  
„Du beschwerst dich ehrlich, dass du dich hier ausruhen darfst, während im Moment im Laden die Hölle los ist?" Er schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf und geht zu dem Spind in der Ecke.  
  
„Ich hasse es, rumliegen zu müssen! Kann ich noch genug, wenn ich tot bin. Ich wäre lieber heute mit Tseng nach Kalm gefahren. Hast du eine Ahnung, wann er zurück kommt?"  
  
„Soweit ich informiert bin, heute Abend", setzt er mich in Kenntnis und öffnet die Tür, um einen Morgenmantel herauszuholen.  
  
„Was machst du?" Ich zieh die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er mir allen Ernstes das hässliche Ding entgegenhält und auch noch so ein dämliches Paar Krankenhauslatschen vom Boden des Metallschranks aufhebt und vor meinem Bett platziert.  
  
„Ich dachte, du würdest das Essen aus der Kantine oben dem Fraß hier vorziehen", erklärt er und schafft es, es wie einen Befehl klingen zu lassen.  
  
„Heh, hast dir ganz schön Sorgen um mich gemacht, als ich gestern angerufen hab, was? Weil du nie dazu gekommen bist, mir deine Liebe zu gestehen! Und jetzt willst du mit mir essen gehen, um's nachzuholen. Aber ich sag dir was, wenn du mich so liebst, hättest du mir besser ne verdammte Schachtel Kippen mitgebracht!" Ich deute flüchtig auf die Schlappen und den Morgenmantel, den er ungerührt auf meine Bettdecke legt. „Und in so nem Aufzug lass ich mich auch nicht von dir zum Essen ausführen, Baby. Da kannst du die Geiger gleich wieder abbestellen!"  
  
„Reno, meinetwegen kannst du auch gern wieder Clouds Kleidung tragen, aber ich werde dich nirgendwohin in Unterhose mitnehmen." Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und verschränkt die Arme.  
  
„Ja, würd mich an deiner Stelle auch ablenken. Aber weisst du was, ich glaub, ich lauf tatsächlich lieber nochmal Strifes Klamotten spazieren, bevor ich mir die verdammte Fußfäule an den Latschen da hole! Reicht ja, wenn meine Füße jetzt schon so riechen." Ich rutsche aus dem Bett und suche meine geliehenen Sachen zusammen. Da fällt mir etwas ein. „Sag mal, Rude... Wenn wir ins Seventh gehen, hab ich da irgendwelche Rituale?"  
  
„Du meinst, ausser dass du pöbelst, zu viel trinkst und jeden Rock anbaggerst?" Er reicht mir den schwarzen Pullover an und hängt den mit Recht verschmähten Morgenmantel wieder zurück.  
  
„Ich mein Rituale. Sachen, die ich mach, wenn ich reinkomm oder so." Ich ziehe das Ding über und stelle fest, dass es stinkt, fehlende apokrine Schweissdrüsen hin oder her.  
  
„Also sowas wie die Sache mit deinem Hemd?"  
  
„Weisst du was, vergiss es einfach."  


**__________________________________**

  
  
Nur die schwache Notbeleuchtung brennt. Ich räkel mich versonnen und gähne herzhaft. Kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen habe. Ohne jeden Alkohol im Blut und vor allem lang genug, um nicht noch immer in bleierner Müdigkeit aufzuwachen. Oh, jetzt einen Kaffee und eine Kippe... Aber sieht aus, als wäre es mitten in der Nacht.  
  
„Habe ich dich geweckt?"  
  
Shiva!  
  
Ich zucke wie von der Tarantel gestochen zusammen und bemerke die neben meinem Bett sitzende Gestalt. Wenn ich zuvor noch nicht ganz wach war, bin ich es spätestens jetzt.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
  
Mir entgeht nicht, wie verwaschen seine Aussprache ist, kurz an der Grenze zum Lallen. Nach einem irritierten Blick durch das größtenteils im Dunkeln liegende Zimmer, um einen Grund zu finden, was Shinra hierher geführt haben könnte, finde ich zumindest den Grund für seinen Zustand. Auf dem Rollwagen neben meinem Kopfende steht eine halb leere Flasche Scotch. Das zugehörige Glas ruht in seiner rechten Hand.  
  
„Sir...", beginne ich und verstumme, nicht wissend, was ich eigentlich sagen oder fragen soll. Nicht, dass ich keine Idee hätte, ganz im Gegenteil, nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich davon besser für mich behalten sollte und was nicht.  
  
Aber allein das eine Wort genügt, ihm ein leises, bitteres Lachen zu entringen.  
  
„Sir", wiederholt er amüsiert und setzt zu einem neuen Schluck an, den er lautstark herunterspült. „,Sir' mich nicht, Reno. Siehst du nicht...", er verstummt und starrt in das frisch geleerte Glas in seiner Hand.  
  
_Ich sehe zumindest, dass du mich wieder im Schlaf beobachtet haben musst._  
  
„Ich sehe, dass du genug hattest, Rufus." Es ist befremdlich, ihn nach all den Jahren beim Vornamen zu nennen. Befremdlich, wie die ganze Situation.  
  
„Von dir hätte ich mehr Verständnis erwartet." Er greift nach der Flasche und schüttet sich nach, als wäre es verdammtes Bier, das er in sein Glas kippen würde. Seine blonden Strähnen hängen ihm vor den Augen, doch er unternimmt keinen Versuch, sie zu bändigen. „Sei's wohl drum."  
  
Er war nie ein Mann, der je einen Drink zum passenden Anlass abgelehnt hätte. Doch wenn er getrunken hat, ist das bisher immer genauso kontrolliert vonstatten gegangen, wie alles andere, was er tut. Was könnte ausgerechnet ihn dazu bewogen haben, sich mitten in der Nacht volllaufen zu lassen? Und in diesem Zustand ausgerechnet zu mir zu kommen?  
  
„Warum tust du das?", frage ich und lasse bewusst offen, was ich meine.  
  
„Warum tu' ich das?", sinniert er, die Flasche wieder wegstellend. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, Reno."  
  
Schweigend studiere ich sein überspanntes Gesicht.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kenne, sieht er keinen Tag älter aus, als er tatsächlich ist, und dass trotz oder gerade wegen seiner Mitgenommheit. Sie macht ihn menschlich, macht ihn zu dem 25jährigen jungen Mann, der er unter seinem Job, seinem Titel, den unzähligen Schichten seiner Kleidung, in Wirklichkeit ist. Und selbst letztere scheint in diesem Augenblick zu groß an seinem geschrumpften Körper zu sitzen, eher an einen kleinen Jungen erinnernd, der die Sachen seines Vaters angezogen hat, um Erwachsener zu spielen.  
  
Ich rutsche höher und klemme mir das Kissen in den Rücken.  
  
„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr schlafen", wiederholt er, um erneut an seinem Drink zu nippen. „Schon seit einer Weile. Am Anfang hat das geholfen." Er hält demonstrativ sein Glas hoch. „Aber jetzt tut es das nicht mehr."  
  
Scheint ihn trotzdem nicht am Weitertrinken zu hindern.  
  
„Das Zeug lässt einen auch nicht besonders gut schlafen", sage ich leichtmütig in einem fast kumpelhaften Ton als wären wir alte Freunde, „Man pennt zwar wie ein Toter, aber ist hinterher nicht wirklich ausgeruht." Ein schiefes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen und zu meiner Überraschung erwidert er es.  
  
„Das habe ich inzwischen auch herausgefunden." Dann spitzt er nachdenklich die Lippen, um nach einer kleinen Pause anzufangen: „Denk nicht..." Er bricht ab und setzt zu einem neuen Versuch an. Nach einem weiteren Schluck. „Es ist bloß... Als ich am Samstag in dein Büro gekommen bin und deinen Bericht gelesen habe, während du geschlafen hast..."  
  
Die blauen, jetzt geröteten Augen wandern unruhig über meine Bettdecke in seinem Kampf, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Worte, die mir nichts Falsches suggerieren würden, wie ich vermute. Und ich lasse ihm die Zeit, die er braucht. Nicht zuletzt, weil ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe, was er eigentlich sagen will.  
  
„Ich konnte deine Atemzüge hören. Sie waren friedlich... und tief... und... gleichmäßig", erklärt er langsam mit schwerer Zunge, „Der Klang hat mich beruhigt, Reno. Mich müde gemacht... Nachdem ich dich hier unten abgeliefert hatte, habe ich das erste Mal seit langem wieder für ein paar Stunden durchschlafen können, also... da hast du wohl den Grund, warum ich mitten in der Nacht hier sitze wie..." Er beendet den Satz nicht und ich kann es ihm kaum übelnehmen.  
  
Es berührt mich.  
  
Tiefer, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Zeuge dieser Wandlung zu sein. Zu erleben, dass Rufus Shinra hier und jetzt ein Mensch auf Augenhöhe ist und nicht mehr. Aber auch nicht weniger. Und die Tatsache, dass ich dreizehn Jahre auf so einen Augenblick warten musste, macht die Erfahrung nur intensiver und kostbarer.  
  
_Shiva, ich hab nicht mal gewusst, dass ich gewartet habe._  
  
Ich ziehe die Knie unter der Bettdecke an und umschlinge sie mit meinen Armen.  
  
„Warum könn - kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?", wage ich mich weiter vor, fast fürchtend, ich könnte alles mit einem falschen Wort zunichte machen. Aber gleichermaßen habe ich Blut geleckt.  
  
„Wenn ich dir das verraten würde, müsste ich... dich töten." Er grinst diabolisch mit seinen vom Alkohol feuchten Lippen und ich weiss, trotz der Abgedroschenheit des lahmen Spruches, macht er keine Witze. „Und wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe,... hege ich nicht die Absicht,... das zu tun." Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, als er das Glas in nur einem Zug leert und ich nehme staunend zur Kenntnis, dass der Kerl trinkfester ist, als ich ihm je zugetraut hätte, denn abgesehen davon, dass er inzwischen wirklich lallt, ist seine Satzstruktur noch einwandfrei und auch seine Motorik nur leicht mitgenommen. Aber dieses neue Wissen verblasst gegen all die anderen Geheimnisse, die hier gerade zutage treten.  
  
Er stellt das Glas neben der Flasche ab und ich bin sichtlich erleichtert, dass er wohl für den Moment nicht mehr vorhat, sich nachzuschenken. Stattdessen stützt er seine Ellenbogen auf meiner Matratze ab und reibt sich mit den Händen die Augen.  
  
Ich ringe mit mir, ob ich sagen soll, was mir plötzlich bei dieser Geste durch den Kopf geht, als ich das „Also doch..." bereits auch schon geflüstert habe.  
  
„Was?", fragt er schwer, ohne mit der Bewegung aufzuhören.  
  
„Sie... Du hast geweint, nicht? Am Samstag..." Ich nage an meiner Oberlippe und warte auf seine Reaktion. Es ist nicht mal so, dass ich tue, was ich tue, weil er mir gesagt hat, er würde mich nicht töten, denn das könnte er sich jederzeit anders überlegen. Ich bin einfach wirklich nicht in der Lage, meinen Mund zu halten, wenn mich etwas ernsthaft beschäftigt. Ich mag es versuchen, bis es mich irgendwann regelrecht in den Wahnsinn treibt, aber ab einem gewissen Punkt kommen die Worte einfach von allein raus, wie ein verdammter Furz, den man nicht mehr einhalten kann.  
  
Als er die Finger von den Augen nimmt und mich mit geneigtem Kopf fassungslos anstarrt, wirkt er nicht mal mehr wie der 25jährige Mann, sondern endgültig nur noch wie ein kleiner Junge. Ein Kind, das etwas erlebt, das es nicht begreifen kann und irgendwie an einen Ort, in eine Zeit, in ein Leben geraten ist, in das es nicht gehört.  
  
„Woher... weisst du das?" Selbst seine kaum hörbare Stimme zeugt von kindlichem Staunen, während seine Augen hingegen plötzlich Ausdruck einer Qual zeigen, die dazu in scharfem Kontrast steht.  
  
Ich lächel schwach, unsicher. „Nur so ein Gefühl", gebe ich nervös zu und wundere mich, ob ich mir heimlich gewünscht hatte, er würde mir meine Frage übelnehmen. Denn jetzt, da er es nicht hat, scheint diese unerwartete Vertrautheit zwischen uns noch größer als vorher und langsam weiss ich nicht mehr, ob ich das überhaupt will. Das heisst - da ist noch immer die brennende Neugier in mir, diesen mysteriösen Mann, für den ich so viele Jahre lang jederzeit mein Leben riskiert hätte - und teils habe - abseits der Fassade kennenzulernen, aber genauso verbleibt die Tatsache, dass er betrunken ist und ich bin mir alles andere als sicher, ob er das Ganze hier morgen nicht bitter bereut.  
  
Aber es wäre das erste Mal, dass ich auf meine Vernunft hören würde. Genauso wie es das erste Mal ist, dass er es umgekehrt nicht tut. In meiner Gegenwart.  
  
Ein langes Schweigen füllt den Raum aus. Ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass es diesmal unangenehm wäre. Seine Stirn ruht auf der Matratze zwischen seinen Ellenbogen. Ob ihm der Kopf inzwischen zu schwer geworden ist oder etwas anderes der Grund, ich weiss es nicht.  
  
„Rufus?", frage ich schließlich leise, falls er eingeschlafen sein sollte, zu Gaia betend, dass er es nicht ist.  
  
Er wendet mir sein Gesicht zu und öffnet die tränenverschleierten Augen.  
  
Und ich schäme mich wie selten zuvor.  
  
Nicht für ihn, weil er weint, sondern für mich, dass der größte, bewusste Teil von mir tatsächlich all die Zeit den ganzen Gerüchten Glauben geschenkt hat. Der Mann, der nie blutet, nie weint. Gaia, an seiner Stelle hätte ich mich schon vor Jahren ins Koma gesoffen.  
  
Ich frage nicht, denn er wird nicht antworten.  
  
Stattdessen bewege ich langsam meine Hand nach vorn, ihm genug Zeit lassend, mich zu stoppen, um die Haare aus seiner Stirn zu streichen, weil ich weiss, dass er es nicht mag, sie in den Augen zu haben. Und weil ich nicht weiss, was ich sonst tun, geschweige denn sagen könnte.  
  
Er hält mich nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, er drückt sein Gesicht gegen meine Finger, wie ein vernachlässigter, geprügelter Hund, völlig ausgehungert nach Zuwendung. Ein seltsames Ziehen durchfährt meine Eingeweide.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Persönliches Gespräch mit Shinra nach dreizehn Jahren hin oder her, der Kerl ist jenseits des Punktes, wo er noch weiss, was er tut. Wenn etwas oberste Priorität in meinem Leben hat - ich sage Leben und nicht Job, weil ich nicht nach Feierabend damit aufhören kann - dann ist es seine Sicherheit. Ihn zu beschützen. Und sei's vor sich selbst und der entwürdigenden Situation, in die er sich hier manövriert hat.  
  
Also schlage ich entschlossen die Bettdecke zurück und rutsche von der Matratze in die dämlichen, noch immer bereitstehenden Schlappen; zu faul, mir die Schuhe extra anzuziehen und in der Hoffnung, dass es dazu beiträgt, dass Gaia drauf achtet, dass uns niemand über den Weg läuft. Denn so gemein kann sie nicht sein. Nicht immer noch nach den letzten Tagen.  
  
„Was.. tust... du?" Kaum mehr als ein undeutliches Nuscheln.  
  
„Etwas, womit ich schon zu lang gewartet hab", seufze ich und fische den Morgenmantel aus dem Spind neben der kleinen Waschecke. „Du gehörst ins Bett, Mann."  
  
„Nein...", flüstert er und ich füge seinem schwachen Protest in Gedanken das obligatorische ‚Nur noch fünf Minuten' hinzu, während ich den Mantel um meine Taille zusammenziehe und verknote.  
  
„Doch, du musst schlafen", erkläre ich entschieden und laufe ums Bett herum zu seiner zusammengesunkenen Gestalt.  
  
„...kann nicht."  
  
„Oh glaub mir, du wirst." Ich drapiere seinen Arm um meine Schultern und ächze ihn hoch auf die Füße. Wir mögen beide gleich groß wirken, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass er bloß kleiner scheint als er tatsächlich ist - vielleicht, weil die unzähligen Zwiebelschichten seiner Kleidung ihn breiter wirken lassen - während ich umgekehrt regelmäßig größer geschätzt werde als ich wiederum bin, ohne jede Frage eine durchaus erwünschte Folge meiner Frisur. Schlank sind wir beide, aber am Ende des Tages unterscheiden uns immerhin ganze 8 Zentimeter und jetzt gerade spüre ich jeden einzelnen davon, als ich beginne, ihn mit mir zu schleifen. Alle paar Schritte kommt er mir zwar entgegen, indem er selbst einen tut, aber die restlichen verbringt er in komatöser Ohnmacht.  
  
Auf dem Flur erfüllt sich der erste Teil meines Wunsches, da uns auf der kurzen Strecke zum Fahrstuhl niemand begegnet und ich hoffe, dass die Wachhabenden jenseits der Kameraaugen in den Ecken ihren gut bezahlten Dienst genauso verschlafen, wie sie es nicht sollten. Da wir bei ShinRa sind, stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht.  
  
Rufus ist der einzige, der tatsächlich nicht nur hier arbeitet, sondern auch im Tower lebt. Die komplette 99. Etage gehört seinem Apartment und ich begreife bis heute nicht, was diesen Mann nach dem Weapon Angriff, der ihm fast das Leben gekostet hätte, noch immer in die Höhe zieht. Ausser Todessehnsucht vielleicht.  
  
Und nach der letzten halben Stunde oder wie lang auch immer es war, ist es zumindest eine Möglichkeit, die ich ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen muss. Verdammt, es würde sogar viel zu viel im Nachhinein erklären.  
  
„Vor allem deinen Mut", flüstere ich, in der Gewissheit, dass er mich nicht hören kann. Sein Kopf lehnt an meinem, während ich wiederum an der Fahrstuhlwand lehne, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, mich etwas zu entlasten. Die Ironie der Situation entgeht mir dabei nicht. Vor ungefähr 36 Stunden noch, hatte ich Angst, er würde mich zu Hack verarbeiten, weil ich mich erdreistet habe, die verdammte Wimper von ihm abpflücken zu wollen. Und jetzt? Jetzt nenne ich ihn Rufus, halte ihn verflucht nochmal an mich gepresst und lasse mich von seinem alkoholisierten Atem dicht an meiner Nase belästigen. Aber die größte Ironie ist wohl, dass ich es bin, der sich seine blonden Strähnen in diesem Augenblick aus dem Gesicht schüttelt und pustet.  
  
_„99. Stock. Zugang nur für autorisiertes Personal."_  
  
„Moment, Moment...", nuschel ich, während ich den Präsidenten mit meiner linken Körperhälfte zwischen mir und der Wand einklemme und ihn nach seiner Keycard absuche. „Hast du ne Idee, wie viele Taschen der Kerl hat, Lady?"  
  
In der siebten werde ich schließlich fündig und strecke verzweifelt beide Arme von mir weg, mit dem einen nach dem Kartenschlitz fischend, mit dem anderen Rufus gegen die Wand stemmend und das alles auf einem Bein stehend in diesen dämlichen, rutschigen Latschen.  
  
_„Zugangsberechtigung verifiziert. Willkommen zu Hause, Präsident Shinra."_  
  
„Du mich auch!", fluche ich und stelle mir die Frage, ab dem wievielten Mal es mir auf den Sack ginge, wenn der Fahrstuhl mich blöd von der Seite anquatschen würde. Dann schleife ich den Präsidenten durch die geöffneten Türen in die kleine Vorhalle zwischen dem Lift und der eigentlichen Tür zu seinem Apartment.  
  
„Sorry, Mann, ich muss dich mal parken", entschuldige ich mich, bereit für den letzten, wirklich lustigen Teil unseres Ausfluges. Selbstverständlich ist Shinras Keycard für den Rest des Gebäudes nicht auch die, die seine Wohnung öffnet. Das würde es zu einfach machen. Sowohl für mich jetzt, als auch jeden, der nicht so gutgemeinte Dinge im Sinn hätte. Also setze ich ihn mit dem Rücken an der Wand auf dem weissen, spiegelnden Boden ab und beginne erneut meine Suche durch seine Taschen, in bester Absicht, alle privaten Dinge zu ignorieren. Erweist sich aber als gar nicht nötig, denn er scheint keine bei sich zu tragen.  
  
Mit der gefundenen Karte in der einen Hand, lege ich seinen Arm wieder um meine Schultern und ziehe ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Beine. Seine Tür ist zweifach gesichert. Zum einen mit der Schlüsselkarte und zum anderen mit einem Fingerabdruckscanner. Eigentlich sind die etwas aus der Mode gekommen, Netzhautscanner beispielsweise sind weit schwieriger zu täuschen. Der Grund, aber solche nicht zu verwenden, ist makaberer Natur: Es ist besser, wenn der Präsident im Fall der Fälle seinen Finger verliert als den Kopf oder auch nur das Auge.  
  
Also fahre ich die Karte durch den Schlitz, warte auf das Signal und platziere seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf der vorgesehenen Fläche, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht aufgerüstet hat, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war, und es das nun gewesen ist. Allmählich verliere ich die Lust.  


**~**

  
Zurück im Fahrstuhl lehne ich mich gegen die Rückwand, schließe die Augen und atme tief durch.  
  
„Große Gaia..." Die gesamte Aktion hat sich als wesentlich aufwendiger und zeitraubender herausgestellt, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Die Müdigkeit, die nach dem Aufwachen völlig verflogen war, hat sich langsam in meine Glieder zurückgeschlichen. Auf seinem Wecker konnte ich sehen, dass es 0320 ist. Bleibt genug Zeit, mich nochmal hinzulegen.  
  
Ich hab mich in seiner Wohnung nicht lang aufgehalten. Ihn bloß auf seinem riesigen Bett abgelegt, mich fragend, wofür zur Hölle er so viel Platz braucht. Der Kerl schläft seit ich ihn kenne allein und als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, war er noch weit von dem Alter entfernt, in dem man sich das Bett mit jemandem teilt ausser vielleicht Mama.  
  
Den Gedanken, ihm einen Eimer bereitzustellen, den er höchstwahrscheinlich brauchen wird, habe ich verworfen. Erstens, weil ich wenig Lust hatte, sein Apartment nach einem Putzeimer abzusuchen und mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, dass er überhaupt einen besitzt und zweitens, weil sich die Idee beim genauen drüber nachdenken als idiotisch herausgestellt hat. Wenn es schon so dringend ist, dass man es nicht mehr aufs Klo schafft, schafft man es auch nicht an einen Eimer, von dem man nicht mal weiss, dass er neben dem Bett steht.  
  
Jetzt, in der Ruhe und der Stille auf dem Weg hinab, macht sich der Nikotinteufel wieder in mir bemerkbar. Verdammt, ich könnte sterben für eine Zigarette. Das wird das erste sein, was ich morgen wieder tun werde. Rauchen. Schlafen, um die Zeit vorzuspulen und dann endlich das gesamte, beschissene Wochenende zurücklassen.  
  
Ich lächel selig bei der Vorstellung, als der Fahrstuhl endlich im zweiten Untergeschoss zum Halten kommt. Bis...  
  
_„2b. Zugang nur für autorisiertes Personal."_  
  
Das Lächeln verschwindet schlagartig. Ich reisse die Augen weit auf. Nein. Gaia, nein!!!  
  
„Nein!"  
  
Jede Müdigkeit ist auf der Stelle verschwunden.  
  
„Verdammte Scheisse!!!"  
  
Es ist eine simple Tatsache, die mir unter normalen Umständen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist, aber da die letzte Stunde alles nur keinen normalen Umstand dargestellt hat, hab ich verdammter Idiot sie völlig vergessen: Aus Brandschutzgründen kommt man zwar aus jeder gesicherten Etage heraus, aber ohne Karte natürlich nicht wieder hinein.  
  
_„Zum Zweck Ihrer Identifikation nutzen Sie bitte die Ihnen zugewiesene Keycard JETZT."_  
  
„Scheissdreck! Lass mich raus, du verdammte Fahrstuhlfotze!!!"  
  
Wie ein Tiger auf Hyper im Käfig renne ich hin und her, die computergesteuerte Liftlady als alles Üble bezeichnend, was mir fürs weibliche Geschlecht in den Sinn kommt, bis ich schließlich sogar meine verdammten Latschen ausziehe und sie mit aller Kraft gegen die unbeeindruckten Türen schleudere.  
  
_„Zum Zweck Ihrer Identifikation nutzen Sie bitte die Ihnen zugewiesene Keycard JETZT"_, wiederholt die blöde Sau, die mir offensichtlich nicht zuhört.  
  
„Hier, ich zeig dir meine verdammte Keycard!!!" Ich bück mich, um einen Schlappen aufzuheben und damit gegen die Tür zu prügeln, in der Hoffnung, irgendwer kann mich dahinter hören. Oder auch nur, weil es verdammt nochmal gut tut. „Sieh genau her!!!", schreie ich und dresche weiter drauf los.  
  
_„Zum Zweck Ihrer Identifikation nutzen Sie bitte die Ihnen zugewiesene Keycard JETZT. Sollte es dabei zu technischen Schwierigkeiten kommen oder Sie Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an unser zuständiges ShinRa Service Team für Haustechnik."_  
  
„Macht auf, ihr Bastarde!"  
  
Aber kein verdammtes Schwein hört mich.  
  
_„Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag."_  
  
„Aufmachen!!!"  
  
Nach fünf Minuten gebe ich kraftlos, völlig ausser Atem, auf.  
  
Okay.  
  
Ganz ruhig.  
  
Ich stecke immerhin nicht fest. Ich kann jederzeit in die verdammten offenen Etagen und jemanden suchen, der vielleicht immer noch oder schon wieder hier ist und mich mitnehmen kann. Oder zumindest wenn es hart auf hart kommt, mir eine beschissene lauschige Ecke suchen und da die nächsten Stunden sitzen. Über den Notrufknopf sollte auch wer erreichbar sein. Hätte ich dämlicher Trottel wenigstens die Ersatzkarte auf meinen Ausflug mitgenommen, könnte ich zumindest in mein Büro und mich dort hinlegen. Aber was hilft's. Ich hab sie nicht.  
  
Gerade, als ich die Tastenkombination fürs Erdgeschoss drücken will, geht ein Ruck durch den Fahrstuhl und er setzt sich von allein in Bewegung, nur um sogar genau dort zu halten, wo ich hin wollte. Shiva, also hat mich Gaia doch erhört.  
  
_„Erdgeschoss."_ Und die Computerlady ist auch nicht nachtragend!  
  
Ich seufze erleichtert, als die Türen endlich aufgleiten...  
  
...Und blicke genau in die Mündung der auf mich gerichteten Semiautomatik.  
  
„Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch und langsam runter auf den Boden!"  
  
„Soll ich auch die Waffe fallen lassen?", winke ich mit dem Schlappen, bevor mich geschätzte 26 Hände zu Boden reissen.  


**__________________________________**

  
  
**Montag, 15. Mai 2011**  
  
„Verdammte Scheisse, das wurde aber auch Zeit, Mann!" Ich springe von der Liege auf, als die Tür sich öffnet und Tseng hereintritt. „Der kleine Reno möchte seit vier Stunden von Kasse 3 abgeholt werden!"  
  
„Ich weiss, ich weiss!" Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich habe mich schon beeilt!" Ich mustere ihn skeptisch und stelle fest, dass er über alle Maße mitgenommen aussieht. Unrasiert, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und einer Uniform, die jede Eleganz gerade vermissen lässt, wirkt er keinen Tag jünger als die 42 Jahre, die er ist. „Komm mit."  
  
Er legt die Hand in meinen Rücken, um mich mit sich aus der Zelle hinaus zu schieben und ich lasse ihn, allerdings nicht ohne meinem stundenlang aufgestauten Frust weiterhin Luft zu machen. „Was bilden die Pisser sich ein? Nen verdammten Turk einzubuchten, weil er seinen verdammten Job macht! Den ganzen scheiss Tag kann jeder machen, was er will und die verpennen es, aber kaum macht einer seine Arbeit, erinnern die sich dran, dass sie auch noch nen Job haben?"  
  
„Es war ein Missverständnis", versucht er mich zu beruhigen, allerdings denkbar schlecht.  
  
„Missverständnis? Am Arsch!" Ich laufe zwei Schritte zurück, weil ich einen von den verdammten Latschen auf dem verdammten Gang verloren habe. Selbstverständlich befinden wir uns noch immer Tower. Man baut nicht 100 Stockwerke in die Höhe und verbuddelt auch noch 35 weitere in der Erde, nur um sie nicht zu nutzen. „Ich bin nicht irgendwer, ich bin Turk! Und nicht gerade unauffällig, wäre zu meinen!"  
  
„Sie müssen es nun mal kontrollieren, wenn die Karte des Präsidenten benutzt wird." Er drückt den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen. „Die ganze Situation war hochgradig... ungewöhnlich. Also haben sie beschlossen, sicherzugehen und dich vorläufig festzuhalten bis ich da bin." Er reibt sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die übernächtigten Augen. Die Geste ist noch immer katzenhaft grazil, aber die Katze hat definitiv schon bessere Tage gesehen.  
  
„Ungewöhnliche Sachen sind Turksachen, nichts für irgendwelche Sesselfurzer! Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht, Mann!" Wir treten beide in den Fahrstuhl und sind zum Glück die einzigen dort. „Hab nur geguckt, was los ist und den Kerl dann ins Bettchen gebracht." Meine Wut bekommt einen neuen Schub. „Scheisse, ich hab ihm sogar die verdammten Schuhe ausgezogen!"  
  
„Reno!" Er stemmt die Hand neben meinem Kopf an der Rückwand ab und funkelt mich mit seinen schwarzen, rot unterlaufenen Augen an. „Ich weiss was passiert ist!", erklärt er dann aber überraschend ruhig. Er hebt die andere Hand, nur um sie dann in einer hilflosen Geste doch wieder sinken zu lassen. „Ich habe die Überwachungsbänder gesehen. Sowohl die aus der Medizinischen als auch vom Fahrstuhl und dem Vorraum. Du hast alles richtig gemacht."  
  
„Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit, Mann!" Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schaue ihn verständnislos an. Der Fahrstuhl hält im 72. „Die ganze verdammte Zeit sag ich doch nichts anderes!" Er zieht die Hand von der Wand zurück, bevor die Türen sich öffnen und drei Angestellte aus der Abteilung für Städteplanung eintreten, uns bestmöglich ignorierend.  
  
„Wir reden oben weiter", lässt er mich diskret wissen, als hätte ich nur eine Sekunde mit etwas anderem gerechnet.

**~**  


In seinem Büro angekommen, macht er keine Anstalten, wie üblich hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, sondern lehnt sich bloß dagegen und verschränkt die Arme. „Ich habe selbstverständlich alle... verfänglichen... Aufnahmen eigenhändig gelöscht und Sorge dafür getragen, dass dieser Vorfall unter absoluter Diskretion gehandelt wird. Das gleiche erwarte ich von dir. Ist das klar? Kein Wort zu irgendwem."  
  
„Hey, hatte nicht vor, es rumzutratschen. Bin doch nicht verrückt." Da er sich nicht setzt, steh ich ebenfalls dumm herum, in dem bescheuerten Bademantel und binde den dämlichen Knoten vor meinem Bauch neu, um meine Hände irgendwie zu beschäftigen.  
  
„Aber eng mit Elena befreundet und ihr beide neigt zum Tratschen, wenn ihr zusammen seid." Ich überlege mir schon meinen Protest in der kurzen, folgenden Pause, aber komme nicht dazu, ihn loszuwerden. „Was hat er dir erzählt als er bei dir war?" Seine Frage hat einen vorsichtigen Unterton, der mir nicht entgeht.  
  
„Nichts, Mann. Nur, dass er nicht schlafen kann seit ner Weile und deshalb trinkt." Ich bin kein guter Lügner, also hoffe ich, dass ich zumindest damit durchkomme, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage und einfach einen Teil auslasse. Warum ich ihm den Rest nicht sagen will, ich weiss es selbst nicht. Oder vielleicht doch. Tseng hat Rufus sozusagen anstelle seines Vaters mehr oder weniger großgezogen. Shinra Senior hat seinen Sohn die meiste Zeit ignoriert, sofern das Auge der Öffentlichkeit nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. Und wenn er ihn privat mit Aufmerksamkeit bedacht hat, war sie immer negativ. Es wäre vielleicht zu hochgegriffen, Tseng als Rufus' Ersatzvater zu bezeichnen, aber bis heute ist er sein einziger Vertrauter, wenn er überhaupt einen hat.  
  
Gaia, vielleicht will ich diesen winzigen Funken Vertrauen, der nach so langer Zeit bei mir gelandet ist, einfach nicht hergeben oder teilen mit wem, der Rufus sowieso besser kennt als jeder andere.  
  
„Und warum kommt er damit zu dir?" Leider ist Tseng alles andere als blöd. Selbst wenn ich mich nicht verraten habe, die Frage ist einfach zu naheliegend.  
  
„Ja... Nun... Warum fragen Sie ihn nicht selbst?" Ich schiebe die Hände in die Manteltaschen und verlagere das Gewicht aufs andere Bein.  
  
„Reno..." Er neigt sich unmerklich vor, aber ich weiss, dass er mir in der Angelegenheit nichts kann, so sehr es ihn auch anpisst.  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Mann!", platze ich heraus, es drauf ankommen lassend. „Oder weisst du was, vielleicht will ich auch einfach nicht! Ihr seid doch so dicke, also frag ihn doch einfach, wenn's dich so interessiert! Irgendwie bezweifel ich, dass ich dir ne Antwort schuldig bin, wenn mir Rufus was Persönliches im Vertrauen sagt und das ausserhalb der verdammten Arbeitszeit!"  
  
Es ist kein neues Phänomen, dass ich Tseng gegenüber permanent vom ‚du' zum ‚Sie' und wieder zurück wechsel. Der Tatsache, dass er zum einen mein Vorgesetzter ist und bisweilen auch definitiv so behandelt werden will, steht der Fakt gegenüber, dass wir zumindest bis vor einer Weile noch ausserhalb dieser Momente so etwas wie Freunde - nein, nicht Freunde, aber immerhin etwas Ähnliches - waren. Und das versetzt mich in den dauerhaften Zustand der Schizophrenie, nicht zu wissen, wie ich mit ihm sprechen soll. Also rutscht mir immer das raus, was mir jeweils gerade angemessen scheint und er hat sich bislang niemals dazu geäußert.  
  
_„Rufus?"_, wiederholt er ungläubig. „Du nennst ihn _Rufus_?"  
  
„Dir gegenüber! Hier unter vier Augen! Shiva, das tu' ich doch nicht zum ersten Mal!" Hat er solche Probleme damit, dass jemand anderes als er den Boss beim Vornamen nennen könnte?  
  
„Gut. Ich muss deine Entscheidung akzeptieren", gibt er sich endlich geschlagen, „aber sei dir im Klaren, dass du allein die Verantwortung für deine Verschwiegenheit trägst und gleichermaßen die Konsequenzen, sofern sie das Wohlergehen des Präsidenten betreffen." Er atmet tief durch. „Vielleicht können wir uns darauf einigen, dass du mir beim nächsten Mal, so es denn eines geben sollte, umgehend Bescheid gibst. Hältst du das für möglich?"  
  
„Denk schon." Ob ich's tun werd, ist ne andere Frage. Wie stellt er sich das vor? _‚Hey, Rufus, wart mal kurz mit dem Herzausschütten, ich muss deinen Babysitter anrufen!'_?  
  
„Ich habe deine neuen Karten", wechselt er das Thema und greift in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Endlich mal gute Nachrichten heute. Hat mich mehr als nur angepisst, mich nicht frei bewegen zu können, selbst in der kurzen Zeit. Ich nehme die ID- und Keycard an mich und verstaue sie in der rechten Manteltasche. Mir entgeht sein missbilligender Blick dabei nicht.  
  
„Äh... Wegen meinem Telefon... Ich hab mir gedacht, wir können's doch einfach orten? Dann krieg ich direkt das Arschloch dran, das mich beklaut hat!" Ich rutsch mit einem Fuß aus dem Schlappen, um mit den nackten Zehen daran herumzuspielen.  
  
„Nachdem es nach deinen Bluttests offensichtlich ist, dass du dich ohne Fremdeinwirkung ins Koma gesoffen hast und das in einem Ausmaß, dass du die Geschichte fast nicht anders verdienst, sehe ich keine Veranlassung unsere Systeme für deine privaten Rachegelüste zu missbrauchen. Davon ab, habe ich bereits ein neues für dich bestellt." Cool. „Es wird dir selbstverständlich von deinem nächsten Gehalt abgezogen." Uncool!  
  
„Und was ist mit nem neuen Mag Rod?" Ich starre auf den Schlappen, der an meinem großen Zeh herumbaumelt und frag mich, ob ich ihn hochkicken und im Fall wieder anziehen kann.  
  
„Der wird dir natürlich auch abgezogen." Witzig, Mann. „Am Donnerstag wird einer mit der nächsten Lieferung aus Junon für dich dabei sein. Frühestens. Es sei denn, du willst auf deine bisherigen Modifikationen verzichten."  
  
Ich schleudere den Schlappen hoch und beobachte förmlich in Zeitlupe, wie er neben Tseng auf dem Schreibtisch landet.  
  
„... Und genau _da_ sollte der hin! Nicht schlecht, was?..." Ich reib mir den Nacken. „...Kann ich den vielleicht wiederhaben?" Als keine Antwort erfolgt, wage ich mich einfach vor und nehm ihn mir selbst.  
  
„Wenn du deine orale Phase dann abgeschlossen hast, kannst du nach Hause gehen, um dich umzuziehen und mit deiner Arbeit anfangen. An deiner Genesung bestehen ja keinerlei Zweifel mehr", flüstert er, aber ohne jeden Elan, wirklich zu predigen.  
  
„Nah. Muss noch was wissen von Ihnen." Ich schlüpfe in den wiedergeholten Schlappen und schaue Tseng direkt an. „Wegen Reyli. Sie haben jetzt Rudes Bericht ne ganze Weile und nichts gesagt."  
  
„Erwartest du Lob dafür, dass du tust, wofür du bezahlt wirst?" Die Elanlosigkeit ist plötzlich verschwunden und die alte Wachsamkeit züngelt abrupt wieder in seinen Augen auf wie eine angesprungene Gasflamme. Ich bilde mir fast ein, das begleitende _‚Whooph!'_ hören zu können.  
  
„Davon red ich nicht. Ich meine eher..." Ich kratze meine Stirn, als müsste ich drüber nachgrübeln, was ich meine, „...Na eher so die ganzen komischen Zufälle. Bin mir recht sicher, dass die in Rudes Bericht erwähnt sind. Und in meinem werden sie auch stehen. Also dacht' ich, vielleicht haben Sie etwas dazu zu sagen...?"  
  
Uh Oh. Sieht aus, als hätte ich's etwas übertrieben. Seine Lippen formen einen einzigen, blutleeren Strich und die Art und Weise, wie sich die Haut über seinen Wangenknochen spannt, kenn ich nur zu gut.  
  
Dann bricht es aus ihm heraus.  
  
„Ich habe vorgestern einem Mann, der mir seine Tochter anvertraut hat, sagen müssen, dass sie tot und der Mörder spurlos verschwunden ist und nicht nur das, ich habe einen verdammten Turk mit dieser Tochter verloren! Elena ist das reinste Nervenbündel und Flynch weiss jetzt, dass wir ihn im Auge haben! Und du glaubst allen Ernstes, da interessiere ich mich für deine abstrusen Verschwörungstheorien?" Ich weiche zurück, als er sich vom Schreibtisch abstößt und auf mich zumarschiert kommt, „Oder unterstellst du mir etwa, ich hätte euch Informationen vorenthalten?" Er bleibt dicht, viel zu dicht, vor mir stehen, aber fasst mich nicht an. „Ist es das, was du sagen willst?"  
  
„Nein...", antworte ich kleinlaut, „Nur... War halt alles etwas seltsam. Mehr wollte ich nicht damit sagen."  
  
„Eine Frage, Reno. Beantworte mir nur eine einzige Frage!" Er stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, atmet tief durch und wischt sich über den Mund, bevor er weiterspricht. Scheisse, der Kerl ist wirklich durch. Sogar sein Atem riecht schlecht, wie ich jetzt aus nächster Nähe bemerke. War er heute überhaupt schon irgendwann im Bad ausser zum Pinkeln? „Wenn Curt Reyli euch erwartet hätte, wieso in Gaias Namen hätte er dann die Tür aufgemacht? Wieso? Wieso spricht die Tatsache, dass er seine Mörder hereingelassen hat in deiner verdrehten Phantasie dafür, dass er gewusst hat, dass sie kommen?"  
  
Guter Versuch, Tseng, aber dazu hätte ich schon ne passende Theorie. Aber selbst ich erkenne ab ner gewissen Grenze, ab wann es besser ist, die für mich zu behalten.  
  
„Weiss auch nicht", zucke ich also mit den Schultern, „dachte nur, könnte alles vielleicht doch noch wichtig sein und lieber zu viele Gedanken machen als zu wenig."  
  
„Du tust was ich dir sage und überlässt das Denken mir!", schnaubt er, bevor er endlich von mir zurückweicht und zu seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch geht. „Rays Beerdigung ist morgen. Ich weiss, dass dir das alles scheissegal ist, aber ihr Vater wird kommen und bei Gaia, wenn du dich nicht in seiner Gegenwart benimmst, kannst du dir direkt vor Ort dein eigenes Grab schaufeln! Da wird dich auch Rufus nicht mehr beschützen können." Er lässt sich schwer in seinen Stuhl sinken.  
  
_Ach...? Tut er das?_  
  
„Morgen schon?" Ich blicke ihn überrascht an. „Rude hat gesagt am Mittwoch."  
  
„Sie war zuerst für Mittwoch angesetzt, aber da wird Reyli bestattet und das letzte, was wir gebrauchen können, ist ein Friedhof voller Presse und weiterer unnötiger Leute." Er schaltet seinen Computer ein und beachtet mich nicht weiter.  
  
„Bin ich dann entlassen?", frage ich zaghaft.  


**__________________________________**

  
  
Ich umfasse den Griff der zweiten Kaffeetasse auch noch mit den Fingern der linken Hand, um mit der anderen anklopfen zu können.  
  
„Es ist offen", kann ich sie hören in ihrem ‚Siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin'-Tonfall, den ich ignoriere, denn schließlich ist die Tür zwischen uns und darum kann ich so tun, als wüsste ich nicht, dass Elena in ihre Arbeit vertieft ist. Oder besser, bis vor einer Sekunde noch war.  
  
Ich trete beschwingt herein und zügel mich bei ihrem Anblick ein wenig. Egal wie gleichgültig mir Rays Tod auf rein menschlicher Ebene ist, Elena hat die ganze Sache mitgenommen und ich will ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen, indem ich bereits zwei Tage später wieder um sie herumspringe, als wäre nichts geschehen. Auch wenn ich noch so gut drauf bin. Geduscht, gestyled und endlich in meinen eigenen Sachen, in denen sich als Krönung eine brandneue Schachtel Zigaretten befindet.  
  
„Was ist, Reno?" Sie blickt auf und ich kann sehen, dass sie nicht nur beschissen geschlafen haben muss - wenn überhaupt - sondern auch wieder ziemlich viel geweint. Und bei dem Häuflein Elend, was sie abgibt, fällt es mir nicht mehr sonderlich schwer, meine Überschwänglichkeit zu drosseln. Scheint, als wäre ich tatsächlich der einzige, der letzte Nacht gepennt hat wie ein Baby. Zumindest bis zu einer gewissen Unterbrechung.  
  
„Ich, uhm..." Ich halte die linke Hand mit den zwei Tassen erklärend hoch. „Milch und drei Zucker. Ich weiss, du magst Honig lieber, aber der war leer..."  
  
Sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke, das ist lieb von dir."  
  
Ich platziere die randvolle Tasse vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch und setze mich auf den Stuhl gegenüber, um meinen eigenen zu schlürfen.  
  
„Ich hoffe nur, dich hat keiner gesehen", seufzt sie, bevor sie an ihrem Kaffee nippt.  
  
„Ach, scheiss drauf, Elena!", fluche ich. „Fang du doch nicht auch noch so an! Wir haben echt verdammt größere Sorgen als verdammte Kaffeeflecken auf unseren eigenen Schreibtischen!"  
  
„Du hast ja Recht", seufzt sie ein zweites Mal und entgegen ihres Protestes, genießt sie das heisse Getränk offensichtlich. Sie hält sich daran mit beiden Händen fest wie eine Ertrinkende am Rettungsring. Ich frag mich, seit wann sie bereits hier ist und ob sie überhaupt schon was gegessen oder getrunken hat.  
  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Du siehst beschissen aus", äußere ich meine Bedenken unverblümt.  
  
„Du verstehst es, Komplimente zu machen." Ihre Augen gleiten über das Papierchaos auf dem Tisch, der das Gegenteil von Tsengs darstellt. Man kann ihm ansehen, dass er benutzt wird und er ist voll von persönlichen Gegenständen, angefangen vom Foto ihrer Schwester, dem ihrer Mutter, ihrer Katze, dem gehäkelten, über dem Monitor hängenden Püppchen, das ein Andenken aus Mideel darstellt, bis hin zu dem traurigen, kleinen Ableger einer Grünlilie, der tapfer sein Dasein in einem Wasserglas fristet, auf den Tag wartend, an dem er endlich Wurzeln schlägt. Nur um dann eingetopft und zu den restlichen Lilien auf der Fensterbank verfrachtet und vergessen zu werden. Zumindest bis er selbst Ableger bekommt und das Spiel von vorn beginnt.  
  
„Es ist ein Kompliment, dass es mir nicht egal ist, wie's dir geht!", erkläre ich mit strengem Blick. „Hat Tseng dir Vorwürfe gemacht wegen der Geschichte? Ich meine, hat er dir etwa die Schuld gegeben?"  
  
Sie atmet tief durch. „Nein, nicht direkt... Ich glaube, er hat zu viel damit zu tun, Schadensbegrenzung zu üben, weil Flynch jetzt wohl Bescheid weiss."  
  
„Was will er da begrenzen? Dem Kerl ne Gehirnwäsche verpassen?" Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und bemerke, wie meine Nikotinsucht nach der zum Kaffee gehörigen Kippe verlangt. In solchen Momenten beneide ich Nichtraucher wie Elena. Sie können das eine ohne das andere genießen, während ich den Rauch jetzt schmerzlich vermisse und der Entzug mich nervös werden lässt.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Reno." Sie beugt sich mit der Tasse in der Hand zurück gegen die Lehne und streckt den Rücken weit durch, während ihr Blick an der Decke haftet. „Jedenfalls ist er im Moment nicht zu genießen. Ich hab ihn selten so gestresst erlebt. Aber nach den letzten Tagen ist es vielleicht auch kein Wunder."  
  
„Er war schon vorher permanent angefressen. Zumindest mich hat er's dauernd spüren lassen."  
  
Sie sinkt wieder zurück in eine normale Sitzposition und studiert mich grübelnd. „Stimmt. Ich hab mich sogar schon gefragt, ob in Healin irgendwas vorgefallen ist zwischen euch."  
  
„Nein, da war nichts." Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Nicht, dass ich's wüsste zumindest. Vielleicht ist er angepisst, dass er seit Januar vom Schreibtisch nicht mehr weg kommt und ich bin einfach ein leichtes Ziel." Aber ich glaube selbst nicht an meine eigene Erklärung, denn bislang war Tseng all die Jahre immer fair gewesen und hat seinen Frust nie an Unbeteiligten ausgelassen. Im völligen Gegensatz zu mir.  
  
Das Thema bietet jedenfalls eine gute Gelegenheit für eine passende Überleitung zum zweiten Punkt, wegen dem ich eigentlich hier bin.  
  
„Aber so gesehen, mit Shinra ist auch was faul", füge ich beiläufig nach einem weiteren Schluck hinzu.  
  
Ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen weiten sich auf Tellergröße und sie neigt sich verschwörerisch vor zu mir, als hätte sie Wanzen zu befürchten, bevor sie beinah flüstert: _„Ich weiiiiiiiiiiss!"_, das zweite Worte dabei endlos dehnend, um ihre Zustimmung zu unterstreichen. Alles so erleichtert wirkend, als hätte sie ewig schon darüber reden wollen und es bloß nicht getan, um sich nicht - mal wieder - vorwerfen lassen zu müssen, sie würde tratschen.  
  
Zum Glück hat sie den guten, alten Reno, der ihr eben quasi einen Freibrief erstellt hat.  
  
„Er sieht wirklich schlecht aus in letzter Zeit, nicht?" Sie schlürft mit gespitzten Lippen hastig einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, völlig ohne Ahnung, wie niedlich sie dabei aussieht mit ihren riesigen Mondaugen, um augenblicklich fortzufahren: „Ich glaube, er hat Schlafprobleme oder so! Angeblich wurde er schon zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten hier im Haus rumgeisternd gesehen und eine von den Bedienungen aus dem Cafe unten, aber ich darf nicht sagen wer, weil sie sonst in Teufels Küche kommt, hat gesagt, sie hätte ihn vor ein paar Wochen im Fahrstuhl getroffen und sie schwört, er war betrunken!"  
  
Hervorragend. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen läuft etwas besser als ich je gedacht hätte. Ich lege vorsichtig meinen entscheidenden Köder aus.  
  
„Betrunken, eh? Ich glaube, da wollte sich nur wer wichtig machen. Ich meine, Shinra mag vielleicht beschissen pennen, aber er hat viel zu viel Selbstkontrolle, um sich die Kante zu geben und dabei erwischen zu lassen. Wir haben zwei Jahre mit ihm auf engstem Raum gelebt und davor immerhin im gleichen Haus gearbeitet, und wir stehen ihm näher als irgendwelche Kellnerinnen. Aber hast du ihn je betrunken erlebt?" Ich schüttel den Kopf und trinke meine Tasse leer, bevor ich die Frage für sie beantworte: „Nah. Nie."  
  
Meine heimliche Zufriedenheit könnte nicht größer sein, als ich den epischen, inneren Kampf beobachte, der sich in ihrer Mimik niederschlägt. Ich zähle die Sekunden bis zu ihrer Niederlage gegen sich selbst. Meinem Blick ausweichend nagt sie betreten auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und als ich in Gedanken bereits bei 16 bin, beschließe ich nachzuhelfen.  
  
„Oh komm, Elena!", bohre ich, „Du bist die einzige ausser Tseng, die den Kerl je ...inoffiziell... erlebt hat und du hast mir kein verdammtes Wort gesagt?"  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Reno!" Und ihre Stimme schreit heraus, wie gern sie trotzdem würde. „Wenn ich es dir im Vertrauen sage, sagst du es Rude im Vertrauen und irgendwann landet es wieder bei Shinra und ich bin -", sie bricht ab, sich an die Tatsache erinnernd, wie unpassend der Spruch derzeit ist, „Und ich kann meine Sachen packen!", korrigiert sie sich stattdessen.  
  
„Okay, gut, ich verstehe. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst, dann..." Ich stelle die Tasse ab, gehe hinter ihrem Monitor in Deckung und greife von hinten das Häkelpüppchen, „...dann sag es mir! Hallo, ich bin Mr. Mideel!"  
  
Ihr Kichern erfüllt augenblicklich den Raum.  
  
„Du kannst mir alles anvertrauen!", quake ich mit verstellter Stimme, während ich das Püppchen auf dem Monitor herumhüpfen lasse in einer hoffentlich ermutigenden Geste.  
  
„Du bist so blöd, Reno!", schimpft sie lachend und meint in Wahrheit, dass ich entsetzlich süß bin.  
  
„Ich bin nicht Reno, ich bin Mr. Mideel, junge Dame!", quake ich weiter und bete plötzlich, dass wirklich nirgendwo Wanzen sind.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Mr. Mideel, aber ich kann es Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen", seufzt sie und ich komme daraufhin wieder zum Vorschein. Also Plan B.  
  
„Okay, okay. Ich verstehe und stimme zu, dass Mr. Mideel wirklich nicht vertrauenswürdig ist. Diese Typen aus dem Süden können ihre Klappe nie halten! Also wie wäre es dann mit... mit... Ha-Haaaa! Mr. Wurzelloser Ableger!", schlage ich vor und wackel mit dem Glas. Sie atmet tief durch, schließt die Augen und ich weiss, ich hab gewonnen.  
  
„Es war in Healin. Ganz spät, gegen Ende unserer Zeit da. Ich glaub, die vorletzte Woche", fängt sie zaghaft an und ich lehne mich schweigend zurück, weil das immer wirkungsvoller ist, als jedes Nachbohren - sofern jemand erstmal mit dem Reden angefangen hat.  
  
_„24766 in 100-01, 24766 bitte unverzüglich in 100-01!"_  
  
Ifrits verdammter Arsch!  
  
Ich starre fassungslos hinauf zu der in der Zimmerdecke eingelassenen Box, aus der die verdammte Durchsage exakt in dem Moment kommt, wo sie den größten, verdammten Schaden anrichten kann. Zum ersten Mal ziehe ich es in Betracht, dass Elenas permanente Wanzenparanoia vielleicht gar nicht so paranoide ist.  
  
„Tja, dann lass den Big Boss besser nicht warten", grinst sie hämisch, ihre Schadenfreude offen zur Schau tragend.  
  
„Ich werd drauf zurückkommen! Und du vergisst besser nicht, an welchem Punkt wir stehengeblieben sind! Ich werd's jedenfalls nicht!"  


**~**

  
„Du kannst durchgehen, er erwartet dich bereits."  
  
Ich nicke Mel, Shinras persönlicher Sekretärin, nur flüchtig zu und positioniere mich vor den Türen, darauf wartend, dass sie den Weg freigeben. Erinnern an verdammte Fahrstuhltüren, die Dinger. Als sie aufgleiten, schlucke ich und trete ein.  
  
Hab wohl gute Gründe, nervös zu sein. Ich meine, ich bin immer nervös, wenn Shinra mich zu sich bestellt, aber normalerweise ruft er mich nicht allein zu sich. Er hat zwar am Samstag angekündigt, heute mit mir reden zu wollen, wegen der Bestrafungsgeschichte, aber mittlerweile liegt auch noch die letzte Nacht dazwischen und ich kann noch weniger einschätzen als sonst, wie er drauf sein wird.  
  
Sein Büro ist ein Ort, an dem ich es keine Stunde allein aushalten könnte, ohne verrückt zu werden. Der weiche, tiefe Teppich hat die Farbe von frisch gefallenem Schnee, genau wie die Wände. Die Zimmerdecke besteht aus schwarzen Platten, zusammen mit seinem überdimensionalen Schreibtisch aus schwerem Glas, der auf dem erhöhten, hinteren Teil des Zimmers steht, ist sie das einzige, was nicht weiss in diesem Raum ist. Zu seinem Arbeitsplatz führen drei Stufen, die niedrig sind, aber sich zu beiden Seiten hin durchgehend bis zu den Wänden erstrecken. Die dem Eingang gegenüberliegende Rückwand ist nach Westen ausgerichtet und wird von einer in drei Scheiben unterteilten Fensterfront eingenommen, die sich von der gut vier Meter hohen Decke bis zum Boden erstreckt.  
  
Was mich am meisten hier verstört, ist nicht mal das blendende, sterile Weiss, die überperfekte, allgegenwärtige Sauberkeit oder der Ausblick von der Fensterfront genau auf die Ruinen von Midgar. Es ist etwas ganz anderes und ich hab verdammt lang gebraucht, überhaupt herauszufinden, was es ist, weil ich es nur tief im Unterbewusstsein wahrnehmen konnte. Es ist die Tatsache, dass dieser Raum nicht riecht. Und ich rede nicht von Gestank oder sonstigem; selbst die geputztesten Zimmer verfügen über einen gewissen Eigengeruch - aber dieses nicht! Es riecht nicht nach Rufus, nicht nach den Mitteln, die hier zum Einsatz kommen müssen, um die Sauberkeit auf diesem Level zu halten und auch nicht nach den Dingen, die sich hier drin befinden und deutlich riechen, wenn man dicht mit der Nase rangeht. Und ja, ich hab's in halbwegs unbeobachteten Momenten getestet. Den Stift vor dem Unterschreiben heimlich beschnüffelt, während ich getan hab, als würde ich noch über etwas nachdenken. Mit zusammengerollten Formularen meine Wange gekratzt, um meinen Test wie mein übliches Fehlverhalten aussehen zu lassen. Im Abstand von nur wenigen Zentimetern ist alles wie es sein soll, aber dann scheinen sämtliche Gerüche einfach in der Luft zu verpuffen, ohne irgendeine Spur zurückzulassen.  
  
Der Präsident sitzt an seinem erhöhten Platz hinter seinem gläsernen Schreibtisch und mir kommt zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass das Teil vielleicht an Eis erinnern soll, wenn der Teppich den Schnee darstellt. Aber eigentlich traue ich ihm so eine abstrakte, poetische Ader nicht zu, wobei ich nach der letzten Nacht nicht mehr wirklich weiss, was ich ihm zutrauen soll und was nicht.  
  
Was ich auf jeden Fall sagen kann ist, dass es Shinra und nicht mehr _Rufus_ ist, dessen blaue Augen mir entgegenblicken in dem Eispalast. Das Licht, das durch die Fenster hinter ihm fällt, lässt sein blondes Haar aufleuchten und an eine Wintersonne erinnern. Den Stuhl halb zur Seite gedreht, hängt er für seine Verhältnisse regelrecht lässig an seinem Platz.  
  
„Habe ich wieder eine Wimper irgendwo?", reisst er mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich bemerke, dass ich einfach auf halbem Weg zu ihm stehengeblieben bin und ihn anstarren muss wie Sephiroths neueste Reinkarnation.  
  
„Nein, Sir..." Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen vor Verlegenheit anfangen, zu glühen. Das passiert mir selten, aber wenn - dann richtig. Gaia, ich will nicht wissen, was er denken muss. Nicht für 1000 verdammte Gil.  
  
„Tausend Gil für deine Gedanken, Reno", sagt er plötzlich zu allem Überfluss und ich lache nervös angesichts seines bemerkenswerten Zufallstreffers, bevor ich endlich doch noch die Stufen hinaufgehe, es gerade vermeiden kann, zu stolpern und mich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch setze, nur um sofort wieder aufzuspringen, weil er mich nicht aufgefordert hat, Platz zu nehmen.  
  
_„Setz dich"_, holt er es leicht gereizt nach und ich pflanze meinen Hintern also zum zweiten Mal, meinen Blick über die Fläche zwischen uns huschen lassend. Und eine einzige Spur von dem Rufus letzter Nacht finde ich tatsächlich. Das Glas mit der Flüssigkeit, die ich als Cosmo Coffee identifiziere. Whisky on the Rocks mit einem Drittel Kaffee. Fängt also früh an, der Gute. Ihm kann meine Entdeckung nicht entgehen, doch er kommentiert sie nicht.  
  
_Pass auf, was du tust. Diese Nacht schlafe ich definitiv wieder in meinem eigenen Bett_. Ich schmecke mein Blut auf der Zunge bei dem harten Biss auf meine Innenbacken, um bloß das Maul zu halten.  
  
Er streicht mit seinem Zeigefinger den Rand des Glases entlang als wäre er in Gedanken versunken, auch wenn ich jede Wette eingehen würde, dass er seit mindestens heute Morgen schon weiss, was er sagen wird. Soll heissen, sofern er da bereits wach gewesen ist. Erstaunlicherweise muss ich zugeben, dass er zumindest nicht mitgenommener wirkt als überhaupt in letzter Zeit. Spricht dafür, dass es nicht sein erster Trip in derartige Gefilde war. Sein Haar rutscht ihm ins Gesicht und ich frage mich, wie er inzwischen reagieren würde, wenn ich es jetzt zur Seite streiche. Aber ich frage es mich auf die gleiche Weise, wie man sich am Geländer einer hohen Brücke fragen mag, was passiert, wenn man einfach in die Tiefe springt.  
  
Ein bisschen Todessehnsucht steckt wohl in jedem, der hier arbeitet.  
  
Er fixiert mich durch die blonden Strähnen hinweg und ich schaue schnell zur Seite, bevor er mich wieder einmal mit seinen Augen festhalten kann, wie er es so oft tut.  
  
„Reno, als ich dich neulich aus deiner Putzarbeit entlassen habe, war mir nicht bewusst, dass Tseng einen guten Grund hatte, dich dazu abzuordern. Hätte ich die Hintergründe gekannt, über die du mich wohlweisslich nicht aufgeklärt hast, hätte ich selbstverständlich anders reagiert."  
  
Der winzige Stich in mir, den ich fühle, überrascht mich selbst. Als hätte ein Teil von mir tatsächlich bis zuletzt gehofft, dass wir jetzt die besten Freunde sind und er mich nur hierher bestellt hat, um mich auf ein verdammtes Bier einzuladen.  
  
„Naja, es war einen Versuch wert", grins ich dümmlich, schulterzuckend, völlig im Klaren darüber, wie grenzdebil ich gerade wirken muss, aber doch nicht anders könnend.  
  
„So?" Er wendet den Blick von mir ab und hebt das Glas an. Die halb geschmolzenen Eiswürfel klimpern leise, als er es in der Hand schwenkt. Seine Stimme trieft vor Desinteresse, das ich für gespielt halte, denn wenn es ihm wirklich so egal wäre, hätte er nicht drauf bestanden, selbst über die Konsequenzen zu entscheiden. „Ist dir nicht bewusst, dass ich regelmäßig Rücksprachen mit Tseng halte?"  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, das Thema würde untergehen", gesteh ich und beobachte fasziniert, wie für den Bruchteil einer einzigen Sekunde das Kind in seine Augen zurückkehrt, als er mit zwei Fingern einfach in sein Glas greift, einen Eiswürfel herausfischt und ihn sich in den Mund schiebt. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass er etwas aus Spaß an der Freude tut, geschweige denn herumpanscht. Es passt nicht ins Bild.  
  
_Hab ich dich überhaupt je etwas tun sehen, was dir wirklich Spaß macht?_  
  
Er saugt den Alkohol zügig von seinen Fingerspitzen, während er lautstark auf dem Eiswürfel herumknuspert und für den Moment meine Anwesenheit offenbar vergessen hat.  
  
„Hm." Er nippt schließlich an seinem Drink und scheint sich dann wieder an mich zu erinnern. „Du bist genauso unverschämt wie dein Umgang mit Firmeneigentum nachlässig ist", erklärt er, wobei seine Augen und der größte Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit noch immer dem Glas gebühren.  
  
Langsam keimt der Verdacht in mir, dass sein Desinteresse eventuell doch nicht vorgetäuscht ist. Die Vorstellung, es mit irgendeiner Nonsens-Antwort zu testen, ist zumindest verdammt verführerisch. Oder aber der Kerl will mich auf eine falsche Fährte locken und am Ende die Bombe platzen lassen.  
  
„Nein, ich bin bloß ehrlich. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich keine Lust auf den Mist hatte, also soll ich Sie jetzt noch anlügen? Ich bin Turk, keine verdammte Putzfrau." Ich entscheide, dass diese Antwort ein guter Kompromiss ist. Sie entspricht der Wahrheit, ist aber respektlos genug formuliert, um irgendeine Reaktion endlich hervorzulocken.  
  
„Reno, _begreifst_ du eigentlich, dass ich über all deine Fehltritte im Bilde bin?" Er stellt das Glas zurück, dreht den Stuhl nach vorn und widmet mir endlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Tseng mag dein direkter Vorgesetzter sein, aber er ist mein Angestellter. _Ist dir in vollem Umfang klar_, dass ich weiss, dass du regelmäßig zu spät kommst, dass dein Erscheinungsbild und dein Umgang mit deiner Arbeitskleidung eine Respektlosigkeit darstellen, dass du dich über alle Anweisungen, die du für überflüssig befindest, hinwegsetzt und davon ausgehst, nie die Konsequenzen dafür tragen zu müssen, weil du deine Arbeit trotz allem hervorragend erledigst und - wie du es nennst - immerhin ehrlich bist? Zu seinen Unverfrorenheiten in dem Maße zu stehen, wie du es tust, ohne jedoch etwas zu ändern, ist kein nobler Zug, sondern eine Dreistigkeit."  
  
Auch wenn der Inhalt seiner Rede typisch scheint, ist der Tonfall es keineswegs. Die Worte werden von einer Eindringlichkeit begleitet, die untermalt, dass seine Fragen keineswegs rhetorischer Natur sind, wie sie es unter normalen Umständen wären.  
  
Und bei Gaia, ich weiss nicht mehr, was er von mir will.  
  
„Sir, ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher... was Sie jetzt von mir erwarten...", stammel ich, ohne jede Ahnung, worüber wir eigentlich hier überhaupt reden und wann ich den Anschluss verloren habe, obwohl ich mir eben noch sicher war, dass er derjenige ist, der nicht zuhört.  
  
„Das weiss ich", lautet die knappe Antwort. „Also, beantworte mir einfach meine Frage: Ist dir _wirklich_ klar, dass ich über all die Dinge, die ich aufgezählt habe, in vollem Umfang informiert bin?"  
  
„Natürlich, Sir." Irgendwie steh ich am Bahnhof und hab definitiv die Abfahrt des letzten Zuges verpasst. Wenn er mich in eine Falle gelockt hat, hat er mich mit dem verfluchten Eiswürfel abgelenkt, soviel steht fest. Nur steht noch immer nicht fest, ob es überhaupt eine Falle gibt und ich mein Grab gerade fröhlich immer tiefer schaufel.  
  
„Gut." Er nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Cosmo Coffee, bevor er mir die nächste Frage stellt: „Im Weiteren meine ich mich zu erinnern, dir am Samstag versichert zu haben, ich hätte dich bereits getötet, würde ich solche Absichten hegen, ist das korrekt?"  
  
_Und nicht nur am Samstag..._, ergänze ich in Gedanken. „Ja, Sir. Das haben Sie."  
  
„Hervorragend." Er lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme im Nacken. „Ich bin nicht so naiv zu glauben, ich oder irgendwer sonst könnte dich durch Bestrafung ändern. So etwas funktioniert nicht. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann, auch wenn du dir bei jeder Gelegenheit alle Mühe gibst, dein Umfeld über diese Tatsache hinwegzutäuschen. Deswegen habe ich etwas ganz anderes im Sinn. Eine Hausaufgabe, könnte man sagen. Ich will, dass du dir eine Frage stellst und sie nach deinen besten Fähigkeiten beantwortest. Du musst es nicht schriftlich tun, gedanklich reicht. Deine Antwort erwarte ich für morgen Abend. Morgen wird es viel zu tun geben, also werde ich noch in meinem Büro sein, wenn du nach der Arbeit kurz vorbeischaust. Ich werde Mel Bescheid geben."  
  
„Wie lautet die Frage?" Ich habe keine Lust auf Spiele, aber muss gestehen, dass diese ganze Entwicklung meine Neugier geweckt hat.  
  
Seine Mundwinkel formen ein winziges Lächeln, fast eher ein aufrichtiges Schmunzeln, wenn ich je eins von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Eines von der Sorte, das Frauen schmelzen lassen würde wie das Eis in seinem Glas.  
  
Er zieht die linke Augenbraue amüsiert hoch, als er antwortet.


	3. Tunnelblick

####  **Dienstag, 16. Mai 2011, 1040 Uhr  
**Edge, Zentralfriedhof

_Warum lebe ich noch?_  
  
Der kühle Wind bläst mir beständig rote Strähnen vor Augen, durch die ich aber hindurchsehe. Meine Schuhe sind inzwischen halb in der aufgeweichten Erde unter meinen Füßen versunken. Heute regnet es nicht mehr, doch der Boden ist noch immer völlig durchtränkt. Der graue Himmel über uns scheint sich bislang nicht recht entschieden zu haben, ob er es vorerst gut sein lassen will oder nicht.  
  
Bloß vierzehn Personen sind zu ihrer Beerdigung gekommen. Wir vier verbliebenden Turks, die auch ihren Sarg von der Trauerhalle hierher ans Grab getragen haben, Rufus, Rays Vater und ein aus Midgar - dem Land, nicht der Stadt - stammender Teil ihrer Verwandtschaft mütterlicherseits. Sicher wären mehr aufgetaucht, vor allem von den niederrangigen ShinRa Service Mitarbeiterinnen, zu denen sie lose Kontakte in den letzten Monaten geknüpft hatte. Doch wir haben noch niemandem gesagt, dass sie überhaupt tot ist. Die Anwesenheit ihrer Familie erfordert anstandshalber auch Rufus' Anwesenheit und je weniger Menschen wissen, wann und wo er sich ausserhalb des Towers aufhält, desto besser.  
  
Standardvorgehen.  
  
Er steht links neben mir, am Kopfende des Grabes, dicht genug, dass der Stoff seines Mantels den meines Jacketts berührt, und hält seinen lächerlichen Nachruf, dem ich keine Beachtung schenke. Ich bin immer direkt an seiner Seite, wenn er sich in der Öffentlichkeit bewegt. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus kann ich sehen, dass ihm ebenfalls sein Haar die Sicht nimmt, doch er kämpft erst gar nicht dagegen an. Bei dem Wetter wäre es ein sinnloses Unterfangen und hier und jetzt ist weder der Ort noch die Zeit, dem Drang nachzugeben. Dass er heute Morgen selbst wie eine Leiche aussieht, kommt seinem Auftritt wohl nur entgegen. Ich vermute, er hat höchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen bei seinen dunklen, tiefen Augenringen und der kränklichen Blässe. Aber solange man es auf den menschlichen Verlust schieben kann, den er erlitten hat, sammelt Shinra damit nur Verständnis und Sympathiepunkte.  
  
Er hätte seine Frage anders formulieren können. Präziser wäre es gewesen, sie ‚Warum lasse ich dich trotz all deiner Fehltritte jedes Mal davonkommen?' lauten zu lassen. Aber Rufus ist gerissen. Er hat gewusst, dass heute die Bestattung ist und seine Formulierung wesentlich effektvoller sein würde. Genau wie er gewusst haben wird, dass ich in diesem Moment darüber nachdenken würde. Wenn man ihm Zynismus unterstellt, was nun wirklich keiner großen Anstrengung bedarf, könnte man sogar einen gewissen Humor darin erkennen.  
  
Der Atem, der aus meiner Lunge strömt, ist wesentlich zittriger und lauter, als ich selbst geplant habe.  
  
Niemand beachtet es. Sie alle glauben, den Grund zu kennen. Allein ich bemerke am Rande meines Sichtfelds den minimal für einen Sekundenbruchteil hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. Er weiss exakt, was in mir vorgeht.  
  
Ich wünschte nur, er würde es mir ebenfalls sagen.  


**~**

  
_Warum lebe ich noch?_  
  
Ich starre nicht hinunter in das Erdloch vor uns, in das Rays ehemals so attraktiver Körper eben hinabgelassen wurde. Ray, die sich diese Frage nicht mehr stellen kann. Die Seitenwände des Grabes sind mit schwarzen Tüchern von innen verhängt. Damit man die Würmer nicht sehen kann, schätze ich. Mein Blick ist nach vorn gerichtet. Ich bin nicht hier, um meinen Respekt zu zollen. Nicht nur. In erster Linie behalte ich die Umgebung im Auge, sie ständig abscannend nach allem, was eine Gefahrenquelle darstellen könnte. Verdächtige Personen und Fahrzeuge. Versteckte Sprengsätze. Auffällige Wölbungen unter der Kleidung, die auf eine Waffe hindeuten. Ich selbst trage wie jeder von uns heute die ShinRa 612 Model ‚Ifrit', eine Semiautomatik vom Kaliber 10mm, in meinem Schulterholster. Den Spitznamen ‚Ifrit' verdankt sie der mit Feuermateria aufgerüsteten Munition. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen keine Waffe für Innenräume und Gefangene nimmt sie auch keine. Vielleicht ist es weniger verwunderlich, dass ShinRa noch immer eine Abteilung für Waffenentwicklung und -Produktion in Junon hat, wenn man sich vor Augen führt, dass die Firma einst als Rüstungskonzern angefangen hat. Nur Elena trägt das abgespeckte 9mm 613er Model, das sie leichter handhaben kann als Frau. Diesen Umstand macht sie dadurch wett, dass sie der zweitbeste Schütze im ganzen Tower ist. Es war die richtige Entscheidung von ihr, nicht aus falschem Feminismus heraus auf die 612er zu bestehen, deren Rückstoß sie schlechter abfangen kann. Abgesehen von der Pistole, führen wir zwei Ersatzmagazine mit uns, sowie am linken Handgelenk ein Armband mit Heilmateria und welcher gegen Vergiftungen. Jetzt, in den Zeiten, in denen die Förderung von Mako nach und nach eingestellt wird, müssen wir jedoch etwas sensibler mit deren Verwendung sein. Der Verbrauch für das erneute Aufladen ist äußerst hoch. Aber natürlich werden alle Sparmaßnahmen ausser acht gelassen, wenn es um die Sicherheit von Präsident Shinra geht. Die einzige Person, die noch treffsicherer als Elena ist.  
  
Es ist kein Zufall, dass jeder von uns an einer Seite des Grabes steht. Rufus und ich am Kopf, während er noch immer seine Rede über die tapfere Angestellte hält, die er nicht den geringsten Funken gekannt hat.  
  
Rude zu meiner Rechten mit Rays Vater und dessen zweiter Frau Naomi. Ich kann schwer einschätzen, ob oder wie sehr ihm das Ganze nahe geht, aber ich hege die starke Vermutung, dass er meine Sicht zu der ganzen Sache teilt. Er ist allerdings besser darin, seine Meinung taktvoll für sich zu behalten und hat den Bonus der getönten Gläser vor den Augen, die seine fehlende Trauer verbergen.  
  
Elena. Linker Seite mit dem Rest der Verwandtschaft. Von uns Vieren steht ihr am deutlichsten ins Gesicht geschrieben, was sie fühlt: Dass jedes Selbstvertrauen, das sie in jahrelanger Arbeit mühselig aufgebaut hat, an diesem Tag zusammen mit ihrer Partnerin begraben wird. Ich wette, sie sieht sich selbst dort unten in der nassen Erde liegen. Ihr angestrebtes Alter Ego, erfolgreich und mit jeder berechtigten Hoffnung, sich weiter als Turk zu etablieren. Vielleicht irgendwann sogar erfolgreich genug, endlich die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vorgesetzten über ihre beruflichen Fähigkeiten hinaus zu erregen.  
  
Und Tseng... Tseng schafft es, wie ein verdammter Krieger aus _‚Die Sonne über Wutai'_ auszusehen, wie er mir da gegenübersteht am Fuße des Grabes, mit seinen überkreuzten, herabhängenden Händen, dem nachdenklichen, tiefen Blick und dem elend langen, dramatisch im Wind wehenden Haar. So beschissen er zur Zeit auch dran ist, seine Haltung drückt pure Würde aus und das auf einem gaiagegebenen Level, das Rufus niemals durch Üben vor dem Spiegel erreichen wird. Tseng ist wie dafür geschaffen, schweigend und tragisch an Gräbern zu stehen. Auch wenn ich mich die meiste Zeit wundere, was eine junge, intelligente und auch noch verboten hübsche Frau wie Elena an dem alten Kerl findet, in solchen Momenten kann ich verstehen, dass sie Gefangene seiner Aura geworden ist und irgendwie nicht mehr davon los kommt. Aber wie alle großen Krieger, zieht auch dieser die Einsamkeit vor und überlässt mir das Vanille - Eis. Und Elena.  
  
So positioniert, und das Wort trifft es am besten, hält jeder von uns eine Himmelsrichtung diskret im Blickfeld bei der Zeremonie. Wenn wir es auch auf unterschiedliche Weise tun: durch Tränen, getönte Gläser oder rote Haarsträhnen.  
  
Obwohl es mitten in der Woche ist, sind wir bei Weitem nicht die einzigen hier. Der Zentralfriedhof von Edge ist neu, aber aus bitterer Notwendigkeit heraus entstanden und jetzt bereits gut gefüllt. Verluste durch die späten Meteorfolgen oder Bahamut Sins Angriff unter Kadaj, Opfer der Armut und des Hungers, aber die meisten gehen wohl aufs Konto der Geostigma Welle.  
  
Die Passanten, die uns entdecken, beschleunigen ihre Schritte und gehen eilig vorbei. Tun so, als hätten sie uns, besonders ihn, nicht gesehen. Bloß nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Turks erregen. Und schon gar nicht die von Shinra. Vier Personen innerhalb meines Radarfeldes scheinen jedoch beschlossen zu haben, ihren ursprünglichen Plänen nachzugehen, unsere kleine Trauergemeinschaft dabei angestrengt ignorierend. Umso mehr Beachtung schenke ich ihnen dafür bei jedem Schritt, den sie tun. Solange sie nur ihrer Grabpflege oder Sonstigem nachgehen, wird niemand von uns einschreiten. Edge ist offiziell eine freie Stadt und es ist niemandem untersagt, sich an einem öffentlichen Ort in Shinras Nähe aufzuhalten, sofern er oder sie kein alarmierendes Verhalten an den Tag legt.  
  
Da hätten wir die junge Frau, die in etwa fünfzehn Metern Entfernung neben einem Grab hockt, die meiste Zeit von Tseng verdeckt, aber ich kann erkennen, dass sie eine Tüte mit frischer Bepflanzung neben sich abgestellt hat und gerade dabei ist, mit einer kleinen Schaufel die gelben Blumen um den Grabstein herum auszuheben und auf einen provisorischen Haufen zu legen. Etwas weiter rechts wäre zweimal männlich, Mitte dreissig, höchstens acht Meter von uns. Stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, die Hände in den Taschen, vor einem anderen Grab und unterhalten sich in gedämpftem Tonfall. Die Konversation scheint zäh zu laufen und wird immer wieder von langen Pausen unterbrochen. Und ein ganzes Stück links, am weitesten von unserer Gruppe entfernt und eigentlich mehr in Rudes Observationsfeld, wäre noch einmal männlich, Ende vierzig oder Anfang fünfzig, jetzt gerade mit einer Gießkanne auf dem Weg zu dem nach den letzten, kürzlichen Regenfällen wohl gut gefüllten Auffangbecken.  
  
Ich registriere nebenbei, dass Rufus allmählich zum Ende seiner Rede zu kommen scheint und ringe mich dazu durch, ihm wieder zuzuhören.

**~**  
  


„...Welt, in der Feigheit und Bequemlichkeit das Handeln der meisten bestimmt, war sie einer der wenigen Menschen, die noch den Mut haben, zur Tat zu schreiten und sich selbst für ein höheres Ziel zu opfern. Wollen wir bei ShinRa sie ehren, indem wir sie so in Erinnerung behalten: Als eine Frau, die für ihre Ideale gekämpft hat mit einer Selbstlosigkeit, die uns nur mit Respekt erfüllen und als Beispiel dienen kann."  
  
Ja. Als abschreckendes für den nächsten, armen Rookie, wenn er nicht ebenfalls im Alter von nur 19 Jahren mit sieben Messerstichen getötet werden will. Allesamt in den Bauchbereich, aber die Aorta ist unverletzt geblieben. Kein Zweifel, dass sie elendig und langsam verreckt sein muss.  
  
Der Applaus bleibt selbstverständlich aus und seine aufgeblasenen, völlig lächerlichen, abschließenden Worte werden nur mit einem angemesseneren, respektvollen Nicken quittiert, auch wenn ich jede Wette eingehen würde, dass zumindest Rays Alter klug genug ist, zu wissen, dass es mehr höhnisch als alles andere ist, ihrem Abgang eine Vorbildfunktion zuzusprechen. Nur gut, dass ich rechtzeitig meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder hörtechnisch eingeschaltet habe, ansonsten hätt' ich mit Pech unbewusst laut aufgelacht. Es ist bereits das zweite Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit, dass ich glaube, einen abgrundtief zynischen Humor in Rufus zu sehen und langsam kommt mir der Gedanke, dass ich damit richtig liege. Dass er tatsächlich nicht bloß sagt, was er sagt und tut, was er tut, weil er denkt, man erwartet es von ihm, sondern weil es ihn tatsächlich amüsiert und ihm völlig klar ist, wie ironisch seine Rede ist. Genauso wie ihm klar sein muss, dass er damit davon kommt, weil ihn jeder ernst nimmt und niemand auf den Gedanken käme, er würde sich einen Spaß daraus machen.  
  
Sieht aus, als hätte ich die letzten Tage mehr über den Mann herausgefunden als in den gesamten Jahre davor.  
  
Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und überlässt das Feld allen anderen, die noch ihren Respekt zollen möchten. Nach Rays Vater und Rufus wird das keine große Sache mehr sein und verhältnismäßig wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Das einzige, was ich fürchte, ist der Moment, an dem ich an der Reihe sein werde. Scheissdreck, ich habe keine Verbindung zu dem ganzen Kram und keinen Plan, was ich sagen oder tun soll. ‚Du warst ein guter Fick' wäre wohl das ehrlichste und größte Kompliment, was ich ihr noch machen könnte und verdammt, es wäre nicht mal böse gemeint - aber es kommt wohl kaum infrage.  
  
Also ignoriere ich das Geschehen in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe vorerst weiterhin und widme mich wieder intensiver den anderen Friedhofsbesuchern. Nicht zuletzt in der Hoffnung, dass mir bis zum Ende der verdammten Prozedur doch noch etwas halbwegs Respektvolles eingefallen ist.  
  
Männlich, Mitte dreissig in doppelter Ausführung, unterhalten sich eine Spur angeregter als noch vor einigen Minuten. So sehr ich mich anstrenge, die restlichen Umgebungsgeräusche aus meiner Aufmerksamkeit herauszufiltern, sie machen es unmöglich, auch nur ein Wort des noch immer leise gehaltenen Gespräches zu verstehen. Der Mann mit der Gießkanne hat den Brunnen erreicht und taucht sie kurz unter, um sie zu füllen. Ich bemerke, dass er Probleme zu haben scheint, die zehn Liter anschließend wieder herauszuheben und zurückzutragen. Eigentlich sollten solche Schwierigkeiten erst in dreissig Jahren auftreten. Aber wer weiss, welche körperlichen Beschwerden er vielleicht hat, die man ihm nicht ansieht. Er wäre nicht der einzige dieser Tage. Weiblich, jung, auf Anfang zwanzig geschätzt, ist fertig mit dem ersten Teil ihrer Arbeit. Sie zieht einen Topf mit einer Pflanze, die ich als blaues Wiesenkraut identifiziere aus der bereitstehenden Tüte, scheint es sich dann aber anders zu überlegen und erst die gelben Blumen entsorgen zu wollen.  
  
Ich trete einen winzigen Schritt zur Seite und neige mich so diskret wie möglich nach rechts, um an Tseng vorbeischauen zu können.  
  
Sie hat Mühe, den gesamten Haufen der ausgegrabenen Pflanzen mit nur zwei Händen zu fassen zu kriegen und hochzuheben, ohne welche zu verlieren, aber schafft es dann tatsächlich und richtet sich langsam auf. Sie trägt einen braunen Rock, eine schwarze Bluse und eine dünne, lange Regenjacke. Nirgendwo unter ihrer Kleidung zeichnen sich verdächtige Ausbuchtungen ab, aber ich bin trotzdem längst stutzig geworden. Ich erhebe mich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen und versinke dabei tiefer mit den Schuhen in dem aufgeweichten Boden. Hier, wo die neuen Gräber angelegt werden, befindet sich noch Rasen statt der trennenden Kieswege. Die wenigen, gewonnenen Zentimeter reichen, ihre Turnschuhe zu entdecken. Angemessen also. Ich sinke wieder zurück auf die Fersen, aber halte sie weiterhin im Augenwinkel fest.  
  
Tseng tritt einen Schritt nach vorn. Der wievielte Turk ist er jetzt? Scheisse, ich hab den verdammten Anschluss offensichtlich verpasst. Ich beobachte, wie er behutsam eine weisse Orchideenblüte aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts zieht, sie küsst und dann hinab auf den Sarg fallen lässt, etwas flüsternd, das ich nicht verstehe. Ich kann gerade hören, dass es auf Wutai zu sein scheint und diese Sprache verstehe ich durchaus, aber es ist schlicht zu leise. Wahrscheinlich waren die Worte genau wie die Blüte nur für sie bestimmt. Als er sich wieder vom Rande der Grube zurückzieht, läuft die junge Frau, rücksichtsvollen Abstand haltend, an unserer Trauergemeinschaft vorbei, die Hände voller Erde und Blumen.  
  
Und alle meine Alarmglocken schrillen endgültig, als ich erkenne, um was für gelbe Blumen es sich eigentlich handelt.  
  
Rufus legt dezent drückend seine Hand in meinen Rücken, ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, während ich den Kopf nach hinten drehe und sehe, dass sie auf den großen, metallenen Container für Friedhofsabfälle hinter uns zusteuert. Er muss bemerkt haben, dass etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat, aber er vertraut mir, früh genug einzuschreiten, wenn ich die Notwendigkeit sehe. Ich trete einen Schritt nach vorn - verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt-, noch immer ohne den Funken einer Idee, was ich sagen oder tun soll, herabstarrend auf den braunen, unpersönlichen Sarg. Roter Lack in der Nuance ihres Lippenstifts wird mich wohl mehr an sie erinnern als dieser Ort es je könnte. Nichtssagend, anonym.  
  
_‚Sehen wir uns wieder?'_  
  
„Ich weiss es nicht", entgegne ich laut, bevor ich es selbst merke, „Vielleicht..."  
  
Denn wie könnte ich es ausschließen?  
  
„Vielleicht", wiederhole ich noch einmal und trete zurück in der Gewissheit, ihr gegeben zu haben, worum sie mich gebeten hat und dabei noch immer nicht fähig, sie anzulügen. Mein verunsicherter Blick wandert kurz über die Gesichter, doch die Augenpaare, die auf meines treffen, stellen keine Fragen.  
  
Jeder eben auf seine Weise.  
  
Die Frau kehrt zurück von ihrer Abfallentsorgung mit leeren, dafür schmutzigen Händen. Noch immer gibt sie vor, uns keine Beachtung zu schenken, als sie wieder zu dem Grab geht und sich erneut niederkniet in die Hocke, um das Kraut einzupflanzen an der freigewordenen Stelle. Unsere Zeremonie neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ich halte mir die Faust vor den Mund und räuspere mich diskret, mir Tsengs sofortiger Aufmerksamkeit gewiss. Ich schaue ihn nicht einmal an, als meine Finger an meinem offenen Jackett herumnesteln, es augenscheinlich bloß zurechtzupfen. Eine fließende, völlig unverdächtige, kleine Handlung, der ich mir scheinbar selbst nicht bewusst bin. Drei Finger, zwei Finger, drei Finger. Es dauert kaum länger als zwei Sekunden, ihm den Code 3-2-3 zu übermitteln: _Verdächtige weibliche Person hinter dir, eingreifen._  
  
Denn wenn sie ebenfalls vorhat, einzugreifen, dann wird sie es gleich tun, da unsere Gruppe im Begriff ist, sich aufzulösen.  
  
Trotz aller Kritik an mir und seinem Hals auf mich seit einer Weile, in diesem Moment bin ich der, dem er das zweite Kommando gegeben hat und vertraut mir blind, als er sich herumdreht.  
  
Und plötzlich verändert sich das Zeitgefühl. Mein innerer Schalter legt sich um und versetzt meinen Körper und Geist sofort in einen komplett anderen Modus. Eine Parallellwelt, in der alles um mich herum langsamer geschieht und nur ich in normalem Tempo agieren kann; eine Welt, in der jeder Eindruck mit zehnfacher Intensität auf mich einwirkt.  
  
Jetzt, wo Tseng sich von der kleinen Trauergemeinschaft löst und zügig - mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es zumindest zügig sein muss, auch wenn sich vom Gefühl her jede seiner Bewegungen ins Unendliche dehnt - auf die Frau zugeht, die sich langsam aufrichtet. Ihre Hand greift in die Tüte und zieht im Schneckentempo die Pistole hervor. Ein hängen gebliebener Zweig des blauen Wiesenkrauts fällt endlos lang hinab auf den nassen Kies zwischen den Grabreihen, während ihr Oberkörper sich in unsere Richtung dreht; während Tseng sich ihr weiter nähert, seine eigene Hand in Zeitlupe unter sein Jackett greift, um die Waffe zu ziehen; während Elena und Rude wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin beide zu seinen Flanken hin ausscheren und seine Bewegung perfekt synchron imitieren.  
  
Ich fahre herum zu Rufus, sehe sein Profil und die blonden Strähnen, die regelrecht schwerfällig um seine übermüdeten Augen wehen. Die Lider - _seltsam, dass mir jetzt erst auffällt, wie lang seine Wimpern eigentlich wirklich sind_ -, die bleiern nach unten sinken und schleppend ihren weiten Weg wieder hinauf in dem Moment beginnen, in dem mein rechter Arm auch schon mit seiner Brust kollidiert, noch ehe ich selbst bemerkt habe, dass ich ihn überhaupt ausstrecke. Der Aufprall presst den Atem unter einem Keuchen aus seinen Lungen heraus. Mein Griff schleudert ihn herum, bevor mein Rücken sich auch schon gleichzeitig schützend vor seinen schiebt.  
  
Der erste Schuss fällt, als ich gerade seinen Oberkörper mit dem Gewicht meines eigenen nach unten drücke, um uns aus der Zielline zu bringen, meine Arme eng um seinen Bauch geschlungen, damit er nicht zu Boden fällt. Schreie von irgendwelchen Statisten beginnen. Ich fühle den scharfen Luftzug direkt über meinem Haar, die Stelle wo vor dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch sein Kopf war. Ein zweiter Knall ertönt ohrenbetäubend, der unverwechselbare Laut einer in unmittelbarer Nähe abgefeuerten Ifrit - _Sie hat auf Rufus gezielt, obwohl sie gewusst haben muss, dass Tseng sie dann erledigen würde._ \- aber ich selbst bin auch schon in Bewegung, halb auf ihm, halb neben ihm, ihn in meiner eisernen Umarmung mit mir reissend und gleichzeitig stützend, denn wenn er jetzt auf dem durchweichten Erdboden stolpert, könnte das sein Tod sein. Die beiden Schüsse haben lediglich die Schlacht eröffnet, die plötzlich beginnt. Mit schierem Entsetzen stelle ich fest, dass es nicht bloß eine einzelne Attentäterin war, sondern mindestens noch zwei oder drei andere irgendwo weiter entfernt sein müssen und sich nicht länger Mühe geben, unentdeckt zu bleiben.  
  
Neue Schüsse ertönen, die ich als die erkenne, die uns den Weg freimachen sollen, bis ich den Präsidenten in Deckung gebracht habe, aber ich schaue nicht zurück; alles, worauf ich mich fokussiere, ist das Grabmonument wenige Meter entfernt, das gerade hoch genug ist, um uns vorerst Schutz zu bieten. Und wenn nicht _uns_, dann wenigstens _ihm_.  


**~**

  
Ich stoße ihn hinter den Stein, gegen den er sich augenblicklich zusammenkauernd mit dem Rücken lehnt und lass mich auf ihn herabfallen, um sofort über ihm kniend meine eigene Waffe endlich hastig hervorzuziehen. Der Platz ist ausreichend, seinen Körper zu schützen, nur meine Beine zu seinen beiden Seiten bieten noch Angriffsfläche. Gut genug.  
  
„Fuck, der ganze Friedhof ist voll!", keuche ich durch das Donnern erneuter Schüsse hinweg, die Ifrit entsichernd. Das gehetzte Rascheln unzähliger Schritte auf den Kieswegen ordne ich Rays flüchtender Familie und den Zivilisten zu.  
  
„Aber hinter uns ist niemand." Er blickt seelenruhig zu mir auf und pustet sich eine Strähne aus den Augen, die der Wind keine Sekunde später wieder zurück zerrt. Irgendwo vor mir steigt schwarzer Rauch auf; Funken und verbrannte Fetzen Irgendwas werden von einer wirbelnden Böe weggetragen. Ich kann den Brandherd nicht sehen, aber riechen. Der penetrante, übelkeitserregende Gestank von verkohltem Menschenfleisch ist nicht leicht zu verwechseln.  
  
„Noch nicht!" Die Frage ist bloß, wie viele es genau sind und wie lange die anderen sie davon abhalten können, in einem Bogen um uns herum zu kommen. Inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass die Schüsse, die bislang nicht von Turks abgefeuert wurden, aus mindestens drei verschiedenen Waffen in unterschiedlichen Entfernungen zu uns stammen. Ich umklammere die Pistole mit beiden Händen und lehne sie unterhalb der Steinkante direkt neben Rufus' Kopf gegen das Monument vor uns, bereit, auf die nächste Angriffswelle unserer Leute zu warten, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Meine Ellenbogen an seine Brust gedrückt, bemerke ich, dass der Kerl tatsächlich völlig entspannt und tief atmet, während mein eigenes Herz im Überlebensmodus rast wie verrückt. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich ungläubig auflachen.  
  
Eine weitere Schussreihe in unmittelbarer Nähe vor uns ertönt, ihrem Klang nach von einer Person in Bewegung - jemand von uns - auf ungefähr zehn Uhr. Elena. Ich spähe an der Seite hervor und sehe sie förmlich über die Gräber fliegen, sich selbst Deckung gebend und dabei ihr gesamtes Magazin leerfeuernd. Ich falle augenblicklich mit meiner eigenen Waffe über den Stein hinweg in ihr Feuer ein, in die Richtung zielend, in die sie selbst schießt, bevor sie den Baum, der scheinbar ihr Ziel war, erreicht und sich dahinter auf den Boden wirft, um sofort die Knie anzuziehen und sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Das Ding ist zu schmal.  
  
„Elena!" Ich ruf sie zwischen meinen eigenen Schüssen hindurch, damit sie in meine Richtung schaut.  
  
So abgesichert hervorspähend, entdecke ich die Leiche der Blumenfrau und die Flamme, die aus ihrer Brust lodert. Unverkennbare Folge der Materia. Die Tüte neben ihr ist versengt und zu etwas Undefinierbarem zusammengeschrumpft. Weiter weg scheint ein zweites Feuer zu sein. Ich kann es abgeschirmt von den Grabsteinen nicht sehen, doch die aus dem Brand resultierende Rauchsäule, genauso schwarz, aber stärker und anscheinend frischer. Von Tseng und Rude keine Spur.  
  
Elena erwidert für einen Sekundenbruchteil meinen Blick und spart sich ein bestätigendes Nicken. Sie hat verstanden und verliert keinen Moment mehr, im Schutz, den ich ihr gebe, ihre Pistole nachzuladen. Ich sehe noch, wie sie mit zitternden Fingern, aber trotzdem in schier unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ihr Magazin austauscht und die Waffe durchlädt, dann explodiert die Welt neben meinem Gesicht.  
  
„Reno!"  


**~**

  
Die Kugel verfehlt knapp meine Stirn, schlägt ein Stück aus der Steinkante neben meinem Kopf heraus; ich fühle etwas wie einen Peitschenschlag mitten im Gesicht, als der abgebrochene Splitter mich trifft und zwei Hände meinen Oberkörper ruckartig nach unten reissen.  
  
„Reno!", wiederholt er und erst jetzt realisiere ich, dass es schon beim ersten Mal seine Stimme war, die meinen Namen geschrien hat. Ich höre, wie Gegenfeuer eröffnet wird - wahrscheinlich Rude - auf wen auch immer, der eben auf mich geschossen hat, damit ich weiterhin Elena absichern kann.  
  
„Lass mich los!" Ich befreie mich aus seinem Griff, um Elena zu helfen, die wieder selbst unter Beschuss steht, während um sie herum die Rinde vom Baum splittert. Ich verschieße meine letzten Patronen; sie springt sofort auf die Beine und hastet geduckt weiter nach links, ihre eigene Waffe neu geladen und abfeuernd, bis sie ebenfalls hinter einem Grabmonument in Deckung geht.  
  
Ich ducke mich, lasse das leere Magazin aus der Semiautomatik fallen und will nachladen, als ich plötzlich innehalte - meine rechte Hand ist glitschig vor lauter Blut und Rufus' Brust völlig durchtränkt.  
  
_Wie konnte er getroffen werden?_  
  
„Reno...", wiederholt er ein drittes Mal, bevor ich merke, dass es von meinem Kinn auf ihn hinab tropft und gleichermaßen meinen Hals herunter warm in meinen Kragen rinnt. Sein Blick versucht meinen festzuhalten, aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für das Spielchen und schaue zur Seite.  
  
„Ich bin okay", antworte ich knapp stattdessen, wische mir die blutende Wange flüchtig an der Schulter ab und lade die Waffe nach. „Aber wir müssen endlich hier weg."  
  
„Der Container." Er deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf etwas hinter mir. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung, auch wenn ich bereits weiss, was er meint. Die Distanz zum nächsten Angreifer sollte ausreichen, dass der ungefähr dreissig Meter hinter uns stehende Metallcontainer am Rande des Hauptweges genügend Schutz bieten sollte. Und er ist groß genug, um ihn und mich mit Glück vor Blicken abzuschirmen, wenn wir uns von dort aus noch weiter zurückziehen. Wenn einer von den anderen dreien Rufus und mir nur lange genug den Weg freimacht.  
  
Falls es überhaupt noch drei sind.  
  
Ich habe seit einer Weile nur zwei gehört; Elena und der Position nach zu urteilen wahrscheinlich Rude, weil der anfangs nach rechts ausgeschert ist. Tseng müsste dort sein, wo ich die zweite Rauchsäule hab aufsteigen sehen. Vielleicht wurde er verletzt, als er den zweiten Angreifer ausgeschaltet hat. Oder vielleicht...  
  
...Ich vertiefe den Gedanken nicht. Es ist reine Spekulation und ich werde es früh genug herausfinden.  
  
„Ich geb dir Deckung", erkläre ich, „und du siehst zu, dass du deinen Arsch von hier bewegst." Ich werfe ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, auf eine bestätigende Rückversicherung wartend. Aber er starrt mich bloß wortlos an.  
  
„Ich komm sofort nach, wenn du drüben bist", lasse ich ihn wissen, in der Hoffnung, seine Gedanken richtig gelesen zu haben. Und er nickt.  
  
_Habe ich gerade wirklich Shinra gesagt, er soll seinen Arsch bewegen? Und seit wann duze ich ihn wieder?_  
  
Keine Sekunde später höre ich rechts voraus weitere Schüsse, die ich noch immer Rude zuordne und springe auf die Füße, um selbst den unsichtbaren Gegner links in Schach zu halten, der Elena so zugesetzt hat, in der Hoffnung, dass es wirklich nur zwei sind, weil ich gerade die perfekte Zielscheibe abgebe. Rufus verliert keine Zeit, zwischen meinen Knien durchzurutschen und einen Sprint zu dem Container zurückzulegen. Während ich die letzten Kugeln meines vorletzten Magazins verschieße, schweift meine Aufmerksamkeit über die Gräber, in der Hoffnung, endlich eine Spur von Tseng zu entdecken, aber zwischen den ganzen Steinen, Büschen und vereinzelten Bäumen, ist es völlig aussichtslos.  
  
Ich lasse mich wieder zu Boden fallen, um ein letztes Mal nachzuladen. Den Rücken jetzt selbst gegen die Steinplatte gelehnt, kann ich Rufus' Gesicht hinter dem Container hervorspähen sehen und lache auf. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Wie ein verdammtes Kind, das verstecken spielt, sieht er aus. Mein Lachen verstummt abrupt, als eine Salve meinen Grabstein unter Beschuss nimmt.  
  
Shiva, wer auch immer hier ruht, verdient post mortem einen Orden, denke ich bloß, während Steinsplitter von oben in mein Haar herunterregnen und das Blut beim Wechseln des Magazins auf meine Handgelenke tropft. Das war's. Meine letzten fünfzehn Schuss. Und wir sind längst nicht aus der Nummer hier raus. Ich müsste wahnsinnig sein, sie für mich selbst zu verschwenden. Wenn ich es nicht packe, wird er es schon schaffen, an meine Waffe zu kommen und sich allein zu verteidigen. Er ist sowieso ein Welten besserer Schütze als ich. Das einzige, was mich auszeichnet, sind meine Schnelligkeit und meine unglaublichen Reflexe. Der Grund, warum ich es bin, der immer an seiner Seite steht.  
  
_Tut mir leid, Boss. Ich weiss, du machst dir neuerdings Sorgen um mich, aber du wirst schon jemand anderes finden, den du im Schlaf bespannen kannst._  
  
Und auf beide verlasse ich mich jetzt, als ich bei der ersten Pause aufspringe und um mein Leben laufe.  


**~**

  
Dreissig Meter sind normalerweise keine lange Strecke, aber in diesem Moment dehnen sie sich endlos vor mir wie durch das falsche Ende eines Feldstechers betrachtet.  
  
Ich achte nicht auf die Schüsse hinter mir, nicht darauf, ob sie mir gelten, denn jetzt während meines Sprints gibt es ohnehin nichts mehr, was ich tun kann. Alles, worauf ich meinen Blick fokussiere, ist der verdammte Container, der in Zeitlupe näherrückt, während meine Beine wie von selbst sämtliche Hindernisse überspringen, die zu schnell um sie bewusst wahrzunehmen in meinem unteren Sichtbereich auftauchen und sofort wieder verschwinden wie die unterbrochene Mittellinie einer Straße. Verschwommene, unscharfe Flecken, die unter meinen Füßen zu einem einzigen bunten Teppich zusammenfließen.  
  
Ein scharfes Zischen an meinem linken Ohr, eine Kugel überholt mich, beantwortet mir die Frage, ob ich unter Beschuss stehe und mit einem gewaltigen Satz nach vorn überwinde ich die letzten Meter der Distanz, bevor ich mich routiniert abrolle und mit einer geschickten Drehung meines Körpers hinter dem Zielobjekt in Deckung gehe.  
  
Ich lande regelrecht in Rufus' Armen, der mich aber nicht vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude an seine Brust drückt, sondern mit dem Rücken gegen die Metallwand neben sich schleudert.  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?" Seine Stimme ist noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle, aber in seinen sonst so kalten Augen lodern blaue Flammen, wie ich fasziniert feststelle. Ich hab's noch nie erlebt, dass der Kerl die Beherrschung verliert und jetzt scheint er zumindest nicht mehr weit davon entfernt.  
  
„Nicht mehr als sonst, Boss." Ich schwenke die geladene Pistole kurz in meiner rechten Hand. „Hab uns gerade 'n ganzes Magazin gerettet", keuche ich mit einem debilen Grinsen und fühle das Blut erneut über meine Wange rinnen. Gaia, es gibt kein Gefühl wie das, dem Tod so gerade eben von der Schippe gesprungen zu sein und ihm den Mittelfinger zu zeigen. Es ist besser als Sex. Ich lasse ein endorphingeschwängertes Lachen los, weil ich merke, dass ich tatsächlich nur noch einen Fick zu meiner völligen Glückseligkeit bräuchte. Und danach eine Zigarette. Und dann meinetwegen sterben, denn besser könnte das Leben nie wieder werden.  
  
„Schön, dass die Situation zumindest zu deiner Erheiterung beiträgt." _Oh, Rufus. Immer so ernst._ Ich kann kaum dem plötzlichen Drang widerstehen, ihm auf die Nase zu drücken und das Mööp - Spiel zu starten. Allein sein Gesicht wäre jede Strafe wert. Verdammt, ich würde es tatsächlich tun, wenn wir inzwischen in Sicherheit wären.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich hab den Masterplan", lächel ich, weiter um Atem ringend und spüre deutlich, wie die Wunde in meinem Gesicht aufklafft. Es tut nicht weh, noch immer nicht, aber das Gefühl ist eklig. Wie bei einem überdimensionierten Papierschnitt. Ich drücke ihm meine Waffe in die Hand, befreie mich hastig aus meinem Jackett und lege es auf den Asphalt neben mir, den grauen Boden dabei mit kleinen, roten Tropfen besprenkelnd.  
  
„Was tust du?", fragt er irritiert, während ich den linken Ärmel meines Hemdes an der Schulternaht abzureissen beginne.  
  
„Schau mal zur Seite." Er folgt meinem Nicken zur Mitte des Hauptweges direkt vor uns und scheint sofort zu verstehen. Noch während ich den Ärmel mit einem letzten Ruck löse, kriecht er vorwärts, um den massiven, runden Deckel vom Einstieg der Kanalisation zu ziehen. Ich streife das Jackett eilig wieder über, knülle das abgerissene Stück Stoff zusammen und presse es gegen die Verletzung an meiner Wange. Sephiroth soll mich holen, wenn ich wie der letzte Idiot eine praktische Blutspur zu dieser gaiageschickten Fluchtmöglichkeit hinterlasse.  
  
„Ich hab einen weiteren Ausgang ein paar Meter hinter der Limousine gesehen, gleich auf dem Parkplatz", erzähle ich, während ich geduckt zu ihm haste und in das schwarze Loch herunterspähe, nur um rein gar nichts zu sehen, „das heisst, wir kommen nicht nur hier weg, wir laufen dabei direkt unter den verdammten Wichsern her! Schaffst du das?"  
  
Aber die Frage war nicht besonders intelligent, denn er schwingt sich bereits hinein in die Dunkelheit und beginnt, die Metallleiter an der Seite des Schachtes hinabzusteigen. Ich verliere keine Zeit, ihm zu folgen und rutsche ebenfalls über den Rand, sobald er genug Platz freigemacht hat, dass ich meine eigenen Füße auf den alten, feuchten Sprossen platzieren kann. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie den Trick durchschauen, aber erst mal müssen sie sich hierhin vorarbeiten und Rude und Elena werden alles daran setzen, das so lange wie möglich zu verhindern, und zweitens waren wir hinter dem Müllbehälter gut genug vor Blicken abgeschirmt, um inzwischen werweisswohin geflohen zu sein. Shiva, von allen Optionen ist es immer noch die beste.  
  
Ein tiefes, fast organisch klingendes Grollen ertönt, als ich den schweren Deckel mit ausgestrecktem Arm wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position ziehe bis er einrastet und die völlige Schwärze uns augenblicklich verschluckt.  


**~**

  
Noch während meines Abstiegs krame ich das Feuerzeug schonmal aus meiner Hosentasche, den blutdurchtränkten Stoff an meinem Gesicht zwischen Schulter und Kopf eingeklemmt. Das Licht wird kaum der Rede wert sein, aber für den Weg wird es reichen. Ich lasse ihm keine andere Wahl.  
  
„Alles okay?", frage ich, als ich am Ende der Leiter den glitschigen Boden unter meinen Schuhen ertaste und neben Rufus lande, ihn dabei streifend und nur daher wissend, wo er überhaupt ist. Ich wische den Schmutz und die abgesplitterten Rostkrümel, die an meiner linken Hand kleben, flüchtig an meinem Jackett ab. Die andere ist sowieso über und über mit getrocknetem Blut überzogen und fühlt sich unangenehm rauh an.  
  
„Natürlich", entgegnet er bloß, als wäre die Frage allein schon eine Beleidigung.  
  
„Sieh weg," warne ich, bevor ich das kleine Feuer aufflammen lasse, damit er nicht aus Versehen genau hinein blickt und geblendet wird. Es ist bloß so ein verdammtes, billiges Einwegteil aus Plastik und ohnehin halb leer, aber trotzdem stelle ich die Flamme auf höchste Stufe und stelle fest, dass man zumindest im direkten Umkreis sehen kann, was man tut. Wesentlich eindringlicher als die optischen Eindrücke sind aber die in der Nase. Es stinkt nach Wasser, Abwasser genauer gesagt, und Moder. Etwa anderthalb Meter rechts neben uns fließt der unterirdische Kanal entlang, schwarz und milchig trüb. Wahrscheinlich auch besser so.  
  
„Verdammt, jede Wette, dass das Flynchs Leute sind!" Ich nicke mit dem Kopf, um ihn aufzufordern, loszugehen und stopfe die improvisierte Kompresse endlich in die rechte Tasche meines Jacketts. „Die Bastarde haben nur zu genau gewusst, dass Ray beerdigt wird. Ich meine, sonst haben alle dicht gehalten, nicht? Kann mir zumindest nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Alter die Geschichte angeleiert hat. Wenn Daddy Amok läuft, dann tut er's selbst mit dem guten, alten Jagdgewehr, um sein Töchterchen höchstpersönlich zu rächen." Im Laufen raste ich den kleinen Schalter an meinem Armband in die andere Position, damit die elektrischen Impulse die Heilmateria aktivieren, und sofort durchströmt ein Gefühl wie eine brennende, winzige Ameisenarmee meinen Körper. „Und Daddy würde auch nicht den Rest der Sippe einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen." Das Kribbeln erreicht die Wunde an meiner Wange und bleibt dort. Unangenehm wie ein eingeschlafenes Bein beim Aufwachen, aber nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Störender ist der Schweiss, der mir langsam aus den Poren zu schießen beginnt. Er ist kaltes Nebenprodukt und wird nicht begleitet von einem inneren Gefühl der Wärme.  
  
„Auch Flynch kann nicht gewusst haben, wann sie beerdigt wird", höre ich ihn ungerührt hinter mir antworten. Keine Frage, dass er inzwischen wieder völlig zu seiner üblichen, emotional reglosen Form zurückgefunden hat.  
  
„Nah. Aber wir haben nur einen Friedhof bisher in Edge und dass es Anfang der Woche sein würde, war auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Will der Kerl also tatsächlich jetzt nen offenen Krieg mit uns, wer hätte das gedacht. Kann der Bastard haben! Das abwartende Rumgetanze um den Wichser ist mir sowieso langsam auf den Sack gegangen." Mein Blick gleitet über die Mauer des Tunnels zu meiner linken. Die Steine glänzen feucht an den Stellen, wo sie nicht von Schlick und Algen überwuchert sind.  
  
„Reno, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du Turkangelegenheiten mit Turks besprechen würdest. Das erscheint mir angemessener." Blah! Ich äffe seinen gelackten Tonfall in Gedanken nach, während ich vor seinem Blick geschützt die Lippen dazu bewege, und frag mich, ob ich mich plötzlich daran störe, weil ich inzwischen weiss - oder besser ahne, - dass er auch ganz anders kann. _Rufus, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du den Stock aus deinem verkrampften Rektum ziehen würdest._ Das erscheint mir angemessener. Shiva, dann kann man auch befreiter verdauen, wenn man _eine Speise verzehrt_ hat!  
  
„Okay, dann was anderes. Das System hier ist älter als Edge, oder?" Ich fluche kurz, weil die Flamme sich durch den Luftstrom beim Laufen zu meinem Daumen hin geneigt und ihn angesengt hat. Aber langsamer gehen kommt auch nicht infrage. Es würde nicht mal was bringen, weil das Rädchen direkt an meiner Haut sich sowieso mit jeder Sekunde mehr erhitzt und mich munter weiterverbrennt. Mir entgeht nicht, dass ein Teil der Ameisenarmee sich von meinem Gesicht löst, um meinen Arm hinab in die Hand zu wandern und dort weiterzukämpfen, wenn auch gegen Windmühlen.  
  
„Die Kanäle haben früher zu Sektor 3 gehört, als dieser sich noch weiter nach Osten hin ausgedehnt hat. Das war noch vor seiner Eingliederung in Midgar. Es hat uns eine Menge an eigenen Baumaßnahmen und Kosten erspart und war mit einer der Gründe, warum Edge ausgerechnet hier errichtet wurde." Auch wenn er keine Lust auf Turkangelegenheiten hat, Shinra liebt es jederzeit und jeden Ortes, über ShinRa zu sprechen. Und Edge ist sozusagen sein Baby. Es muss ihn bis heute jucken, dass der neue Tower nicht zentral in der Mitte steht, wie es in Midgar der Fall war, aber darüber kann man wohl hinwegsehen, wenn die ganze verfluchte Stadt auf dem eigenen Mist gewachsen ist. Ausserdem wird mir wieder einmal mehr klar, dass der Kerl schier alles weiss, was um ihn herum geschieht. Er ist nicht bloß eine Marionette, die der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert wird: Rufus hat noch immer die absolute Kontrolle über den größten Teil der Welt, auch wenn er's nicht mehr so sehr raushängen lässt... ...wie er gern würde.  
  
Aber mein Interesse gilt inzwischen etwas komplett anderem.  
  
Wir erreichen einen Nebentunnel linker Hand, über dessen Zulauf ein nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig aussehender Metallsteg führt. Was meine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings wesentlich mehr erregt, ist die Leiter direkt dahinter, die sich mit jedem Schritt mehr aus der Dunkelheit herausschält. Und ich habe _die_ Idee.  
  
Ich lege einen Zahn zu, weder die Flamme an meinem Daumen noch Rufus in meinem Nacken oder den klapprigen Steg unter mir beachtend, bis ich die morschen, rostigen Sprossen erreicht habe.  
  
„Das kann noch nicht der richtige Ausgang sein, Reno. Wir müssten erst die Hälfte der Strecke zum Parkplatz zurückgelegt haben." Seinen Kopf dem Seitentunnel zugewandt, schenkt er meinem Fund keine weitere Beachtung.  
  
„Eben, Mann!", erkläre ich aufgeregt, „Ich hab den ultimativen Plan! Pass auf, wir sind jetzt quasi direkt unter den Arschlöchern drunter und das letzte, womit sie rechnen, ist, dass ich da plötzlich von unten her auftauche und sie aus dem Konzept bringe! Gib mir die Ifrit zurück, du nimmst das Feuerzeug und ich lass dir nen Vorsprung, dass du's allein zum Wagen schaffen kannst. Dann misch ich oben wieder mit!" Hallo? Hört der Kerl nicht zu? Er guckt mich nicht mal an, verdammt nochmal! „Rufus?"  
  
„Ich habe dich gehört." Er starrt noch immer völlig verloren in den Seitentunnel und ich frag mich schon, ob wir Gesellschaft bekommen haben, als er endlich den Kopf zu mir dreht. „Aber ich habe etwas anderes entschieden."  
  
„Huh? Was denn? Meine Idee ist perfekt! Lass uns keine Zeit verlieren; gib mir die Waffe zurück!" Hat er nicht kapiert, was ich vorhabe? „Ah Scheisse, verdammte!" Ich ziehe den geschundenen Finger von dem Feuerzeug weg und schüttel es, nur um es dann in die andere Hand zu wechseln, damit ich mir den anderen Daumen auch noch verbrennen kann.  
  
„Deine Idee ist dümmlich. Du könntest erschossen werden, noch bevor du es überhaupt aus dem Ausgang heraus schaffst."  
  
„Selbst wenn, dann wäre wer auch immer abgelenkt und einer von den anderen könnte ihn sich vorknöpfen! Ausserdem kann ich auch an einer perfekten, gedeckten Stelle auftauchen oder den ersten Schuss haben! Und du wärst in Sicherheit, du schnappst dir die Karre und verschwindest zurück zum Tower!" Aber der Kerl dreht sich einfach zur Seite und wendet sich jetzt voll und ganz der verdammten Abzweigung zu. „Das ist die falsche Richtung, Mann! Was tust du?"  
  
„Es ist nur die falsche Richtung, wenn man zum Wagen zurückgehen möchte. Aber ich sagte doch bereits, ich habe einen anderen Plan. Leg deine Hand auf meine Schulter." Er setzt zum Gehen an und ich krieg langsam nen verdammten Koller mit dem Typen, der nicht nur meine, seine, sowie Rudes und Elenas Zeit verschwendet, sondern vor allem Tsengs.  
  
„Was?! Hör mal, das ist echt nicht das richtige Timing für ne verdammte Polonaise! Ich nehm dich gern am Wochenende mit zu Tifa, wenn du unbedingt den Bär steppen lassen willst, aber hör jetzt verdammt nochmal auf mit dem Unsinn und gib mir meine Pistole!" Ich weiss, dass er sie in seiner Manteltasche verstaut hat, aber noch bin ich nicht so weit, einfach dort hineinzugreifen. Aber Shiva, es fehlt nicht mehr viel! „Falls du's nicht mitgekriegt hast, Tseng ist höchstwahrscheinlich verletzt, wenn er überhaupt noch lebt, und ich dachte, zumindest an ihm liegt dir irgendwas!"  
  
Er dreht den Kopf über seine Schulter zurück, um mich anschauen zu können. „Reno, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du tust, was du willst und wirst es dann aber zum letzten Mal getan haben oder du begleitest mich." Sein Tonfall wird spöttisch, als er hinzufügt: „Du willst den Präsidenten von ShinRa doch nicht wirklich allein und unbewaffnet zurück zum Tower laufen lassen? Durch die Kanalisation?" Er befreit seine Stirn von einigen herabgerutschten blonden Strähnen mit einem flüchtigen Nicken.  
  
„Zum Tower?!" Und jetzt kapier ich's - aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das ernst meint! Der Seitenkanal verläuft in südliche Richtung, dorthin wo auch das Hauptquartier steht, aber zum Tower sind's allein auf dem Luftweg noch mindestens vier Kilometer, wohingegen seine verfluchte Limousine nur etwa 120 Meter von hier steht! Und ich geb mir keine Mühe mehr, meine Meinung für mich zu behalten. „Ifrits Arsch, bist du verrückt geworden?! Und du nennst meine Idee dümmlich?! Das ist das Dämlichste, was ich je gehört habe! Hör mal zu, es hat nen verdammt guten Grund, dass ich dein persönlicher Leibwächter bin und du der Bürohengst und nicht umgekehrt! Wenn es nen verdammten Zeitpunkt gibt, mal zu tun, was _ich_ sage, dann jetzt!"  
  
Natürlich ist das der reinste Schwachsinn. Jeder Mensch, der Shinra auch nur ansatzweise kennt, weiss, dass er sich dadurch von allen anderen großen Bossen unterscheidet, dass er eben kein Sesselfurzer ist. Egal wie riesig seine Fresse sein mag, das, was er dahinter versteckt, ist noch wesentlich größer. Genau genommen traue ich es ihm mühelos zu, dass er uns im völligen Alleingang aus der verdammten Nummer da oben hätte raushauen können. Selbstverständlich tut er es nicht, denn es ist schlicht nicht sein Job und ihm viel zu lästig. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Kerl mehrere Entführungen, etliche beinah tödliche Verletzungen und nicht zu vergessen, einen verdammten Weapon Angriff, bei dem der komplette, verfluchte alte Tower über ihm eingestürzt ist, überlebt hat - nur um dann an Geostigma zu erkranken, Jenovas verfickten Kopf durch die Gegend zu rollen und sich mal eben sieben Stockwerke in die Tiefe stoßen zu lassen, allein in guter Hoffnung, wir würden es schon irgendwie richten - was wir auch haben, aber mit dem Resultat, dass ich am nächsten Tag die ersten vier grauen Haare an mir entdecken konnte! So gern er unterm Strich also auch redet und anderen die Drecksarbeit überlässt: Im Gegensatz zu seinem Alten hat der Mann Eier und Nerven aus Stahl, und er wäre mehr in der Lage, auf seine Person aufzupassen, als ich es je sein könnte. Shiva, wir reden über jemanden, der eine Shotgun mit nur einer Hand abfeuert! Er hat lediglich die meiste Zeit schlicht Besseres zu tun, als bei seinen Auftritten in der Öffentlichkeit auch noch auf potenzielle Attentäter achtgeben zu müssen. Also genießt er es in vollen Zügen, Präsident zu sein und überlässt uns die Dinge, die wir gut genug erledigen können - wenn auch vielleicht nicht ganz so gut, wie er selbst es würde. Nur, wenn das seine Spielregeln sind, dann soll er sich auch verdammt nochmal jederzeit dran halten und mich meine Arbeit tun lassen!  
  
„Wie stellst du dir das überhaupt vor?", fluche ich also weiter, denn ich habe noch immer nicht genug Dampf abgelassen und ganz bestimmt nicht vor, mich auf diese Scheisse einzulassen, „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich trag dir jetzt fünf Kilometer lang hier die Fackel? In spätestens zehn Minuten steh ich hier selber so langsam in Flammen!"  
  
„Du kannst das Feuerzeug wegpacken." Er beginnt, einfach ohne mich loszulaufen und ich haste hinterher wie ein verdammter Welpe, der Angst hat, zurückgelassen zu werden. Natürlich ist es genau umgekehrt. Er ist es, den ich nicht allein lassen kann. So gern ich verdammt nochmal würde.  
  
„Was soll das heissen?" Ich schließe zu ihm auf und versuche, mit seinem Schritt mitzuhalten, während die kleine Flamme hektisch tanzt und jede Sekunde auszugehen droht.  
  
„Ich war in dem Glauben, du wüsstest, dass ich Makobehandlungen unterzogen wurde", unterrichtet er mich, ohne dass seine Stimme durchblicken lässt, ob er mir damit gerade ein Geheimnis anvertraut hat oder mir tatsächlich etwas Wesentliches entgangen ist.  
  
Ich hab davon gehört. Aber ich hab nie gewusst, ob es nur eines der weiteren Gerüchte um ihn ist. Auf jeden Fakt über seine Person kommen immerhin geschätzte zwölf Märchen. Wenn er tatsächlich Mako in sich hat, dann sieht man es ihm zumindest nicht an. Im Gegensatz zu Cloud zum Beispiel. Es können keine starken Dosen gewesen sein.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass du verdammt nochmal im Dunkeln sehen kannst?" Ich rutsche auf etwas aus und kann es gerade verhindern, nach hinten zu fallen und auf dem Arsch zu landen. Natürlich wartet er nicht auf mich.  
  
„Exakt", höre ich ihn, noch während ich wild mit den Armen rotiere um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
  
„Verfickte Scheisse!", brülle ich, sowohl an ihn als auch den verfluchten, halb verrotteten Tierkörper adressiert, in den ich getreten bin, wie ich jetzt erkennen kann. Ich streife angewidert den Fuß beim Laufen auf dem Boden ab, was so ziemlich rein gar nichts nützt, weil die Scheisse selber nass und glitschig ist und keine Reibungsfläche bietet. „Warum sagst du mir das jetzt erst?"  
  
„Es schien mir vorher nicht nötig."  
  
Ich lach hysterisch auf.  
  
„Nicht nötig?! Ich veranstalte hier ne verdammte Grillparty mit meinen Fingern! Meine Daumen könntest du inzwischen mit nem verfluchten Kräuterbaguette servieren, Mann, und du kommst mir mit _‚nicht nötig'_?" Bei den Worten wische ich mir mit dem rechten Ärmel den perlenden Schweiss von der Stirn. Ich weiss, es wird aufhören, sobald die Materia den größten Teil ihrer Arbeit getan hat, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass sie mich mit völlig durchtränkter Kleidung zurücklassen wird. Vor allem kommt sie Dank des verschissenen Feuerzeuges erst gar nicht an den Punkt!  
  
„Es hätte sich für den kurzen Weg nicht gelohnt. Ich muss mich stark dazu konzentrieren."  
  
„Oh, wow! Na rate mal, ob ich mich konzentrieren muss, um zu ignorieren, dass ich brenne!" Was ich aber jetzt mit Sicherheit keine weitere Sekunde tun werde. Ich ramme das Feuerzeug zurück in meine Tasche und lasse meine feuchte Hand fester als es nötig wäre auf seine Schulter fallen. Meine blutverkrusteten, vom Schweiss klebrig gewordenen Finger bohren sich in seinen Mantel, bei dem Versuch, ihn einerseits nicht zu verlieren und andererseits zu zwingen, das Tempo zu drosseln. Oh, und natürlich, um den Bastard auf charmante, subtile Weise spüren zu lassen, dass ich verdammt nochmal angefressen bin, falls er's noch nicht mitbekommen haben sollte!  
  
Ohne die kleine Flamme sehe ich nicht einmal mehr die Haarsträhnen vor den eigenen Augen; die Schwärze ist regelrecht greifbar. Und wie es immer ist, wenn man nichts sieht, vermutet man auf jedem Meter des Weges plötzlich Löcher im Boden oder Laternen vor der Nase, wie auch immer die hier unten hingekommen sein sollten. Scheisse, und wenn's bloß weitere tote Viecher sind. Dass er es nicht für nötig hält, mich zu warnen, hat er bereits bewiesen.  
  
Also stolpere ich mehr hinter ihm her, als dass ich laufe und pralle bei jedem verdammten dritten Schritt in seinen Rücken, weil mir mit der Fähigkeit zu sehen irgendwie auch der Orientierungs- und Gleichgewichtssinn abhanden gekommen ist, auch wenn das Organ dazu angeblich im Ohr sitzt und nicht in den Augen. Scheint, als hätte mein verdammtes Organ das noch nicht mitbekommen. Und sein desinteressiertes Schweigen treibt mich dabei zur Weissglut, wie eine verdammte Schaufel voller Kohlen, die in einen Ofen nachgeschüttet werden.  
  
„Wir könnten jetzt schon fast am bekackten Auto sein!", nehme ich meine Raserei wieder auf, da er sich zum Antworten zu fein ist und ich noch jede Menge loszuwerden hab, „Aber du hast ja Besseres vor! Dir steht ja mehr der Sinn nach ner lauschigen Tour durch den Gulli als wär' das hier der verdammte Love Tunnel im Gold Saucer, während da oben vielleicht gerade Tseng krepiert! Hauptsache, du hast deinen Spaziergang und deine Bötchentour! Ist ja auch ein schöner Tag dazu heute! Kann fast hören, wie die Vögel hier unten zwitschern! Bis auf den, in den ich eben getreten sein muss." Ich zucke vorwärts, ein Ergebnis des unbewussten Stoßes, den ich drauf und dran war, ihm zu verpassen und meines bewussten Zurückhalten selbigens. Ohne seine Präsenz vor Augen, fällt es mir umso schwerer, den nötigen Respekt vor ihm zu bewahren. Shiva, jetzt gerade hab ich überhaupt keinen mehr. Wenn Tseng oder sonst einer von uns tatsächlich diesen Tag nicht überlebt, kann ich dem Bastard nur raten, keine verlogene Grabrede zu halten. „Aber weisst du was, jede Wette, der ist auch bloß im Alter von hundert glücklichen, verfickten Jahren an verdammter Altersschwäche gestorben! Schöner Tag heute! Es wurde ja auch nur ein verdammter Mordanschlag auf dich verübt!"  
  
Ich wünschte, er würde mich stoppen, denn ich kann's nicht mehr. Meinem Hals auf ihn einmal freien Lauf lassen zu dürfen, ist zu befriedigend nach all den Jahren. Seine eigene, verdammte Schuld. Er hat mir nur zu deutlich gezeigt, dass er auch nur mit Wasser kocht, also darf er sich nicht wundern, wenn ich ihn plötzlich wie einen beliebigen, normalen Menschen behandel. Und wenn es ihm nicht passt, soll er mich halt abknallen, so wie er jedes seiner Probleme löst. Mit Geld oder einer verdammten Kugel.  
  
„Sag endlich was!", brülle ich direkt in seinen Nacken und schüttel seine Schulter.  
  
„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du leiser sein könntest. Dein Geschrei tut mir im Ohr weh." Sowohl meine kleinen, halb verdeckten körperlichen Attacken als auch die direkten verbalen sind offenbar an der kalten, nassen Eismauer, die er wieder um sich herum errichtet hat, einfach herab geglitten.  
  
Soll das meine Strafe sein? Dass er seine menschliche Seite, die ihm vorhin in seiner Angst um mich noch regelrecht herausgerutscht ist, mir gegenüber wieder verbirgt?  
  
_Ja, ich hab gehört, wie du meinen Namen geschrien hast. Wie ne kleine Pussy!_ Arrogantes Stück Scheisse.  
  
Steck dir diese Ehre sonstwohin. Ich hab sie nie gewollt.  
  
_Aber das ist natürlich nicht die Wahrheit, nicht?_  
  
In der zeitlosen Schwärze schaltet sich meine innere Stimme hinzu, lauter als je zuvor. Und sie ist wesentlich brutaler als er es je sein wird. Denn natürlich hat sie Recht. Ich hab wie ein verdammter Köter mit dem Schwanz gewedelt vor Freude, als er zu mir gekommen ist. Erbärmlich. Einfach nur erbärmlich.  
  
Genauso erbärmlich wie an meinem Bett zu heulen und jetzt, nachdem vier Menschen ihren Arsch für ihn riskiert haben, so zu tun, als wäre ja doch alles scheissegal!  
  
„Wie kannst du verdammt nochmal so ruhig bleiben, wenn jemand gerade versucht hat, dich umzubringen?" Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, meinen Zorn dieses Mal zurückzuhalten, denn ich will endlich Antworten.  
  
„Weil ich damit gerechnet habe", entgegnet er auch prompt. Waren ihm meine Vorwürfe davor also anscheinend bloß zu polemisch, um drauf einzugehen. Unter seinem haushohen Niveau sozusagen. „Du etwa nicht? Natürlich hast du das, darum hast du schließlich überhaupt erst neben mir gestanden und so schnell reagiert. Also, welchen Sinn macht es in deinen Augen, überrascht zu sein, wenn zum wiederholten Male etwas eintritt, dem man eine realistische Möglichkeit eingeräumt hat? Gar keinen, Reno", beantwortet er seine eigene Frage in gelangweilten Tonfall.  
  
„Willst du sterben? Ist es das? Ist dir deswegen alles so egal?" Ich versuche mit der Hand an seiner Schulter sein Tempo zu drosseln, doch er zieht mich mühelos mit sich. Und ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich, ihn loszulassen. „Gaia, dann sag's und du ersparst uns allen ne Menge Arbeit!"  
  
„Wäre es das, hätte ich dich nicht neben mir stehen lassen, also rede nicht solchen Unsinn. Ich weiss, dass ich absolut sicher bin, solange du bei mir bist." Er schafft es tatsächlich, diesen Worten, die mir eigentlich schmeicheln müssten, einen derart höhnischen Beiklang zu geben, dass sie trotz des Inhalts eher an eine Beschuldigung erinnern.  
  
„Ja, Mann, ich lass dich nicht sterben. Verdammt richtig!" Egal, wie sehr du's vielleicht willst. Was hältst du davon? „Und keine Sorge, ich erwarte nicht mal ein verdammtes Danke!"  
  
„Wofür auch?" Die Frage wird von einem aufrichtigen, kurzen Lachen begleitet, das mich mehr trifft, als jeder aalglatte Spott es könnte. Aber es zielt nicht so sehr ins Mark wie die folgenden Worte: „Du tust das aus reinem Eigennutz, also bilde dir nichts drauf ein. Und um dir die nächste Frage gleich vorweg zu beantworten: Ohne diese Aufgabe hätte dein Leben absolut keinen Nutzen mehr und ich gehe jede Wette ein, auf irgendeiner Ebene ist dir das klar. Aber solange du jederzeit dein eigenes Leben für meines riskierst, schwebst du in der Illusion, du würdest etwas Großes, Edles leisten. Ausgerechnet du, der kleine Junge aus der Gosse, der nie die Schule besucht hat, beschützt den mächtigsten Mann der Welt. Das macht ihn selbst zu einem großen Mann, nicht? Dein Job ist das einzige, was dich von allen Deschaynes vor dir unterscheidet."  
  
Wie eine Schlagfolge in Lichtgeschwindigkeit bohrt sich jeder einzelne Satz ungeschützt und direkt in meine Magengrube, während ich spüre, wie das Blut in mir zu kochen beginnt, eine Welle der Kälte in mir hochsteigt und meine Finger sich mit aller Kraft in seine Schulter graben, so dass die Gelenke an meinen Knöcheln förmlich zu platzen drohen. Der Zorn, der sich an meine Oberfläche gräbt, ist so ungekannt und überwältigend, dass ich keinen Laut hervorbringe und seinen Worten weiterhin ausgeliefert bin. Und sie alle treffen ihr Ziel, zeigend, dass er mit dem Mund noch ein weit besserer Schütze ist als mit der Hand:  
  
„Ich verrate dir etwas, Renato. Jede Mutter da draussen tut das gleiche für ihr Kind, ohne die Anerkennung dafür zu verlangen, die du einforderst. Für sie ist es eine Selbstverständlichkeit wie das Atmen, nichts, auf das sie sich etwas einbildet. Du beschützt noch nicht einmal den Menschen Rufus Shinra, denn du kennst ihn gar nicht. Du beschützt den Präsidenten des ShinRa Konzerns, eine Variable, eine leere Hülle. Das geht sogar so weit, dass du in deiner Blindheit regelrecht entgeistert warst, als du herausgefunden hast, dass diese Hülle einen Menschen in sich trägt, der sich zu etwas Irdischem herablässt wie trinken oder weinen. Du bist eine Funktion, die eine Funktion sichert. Mehr nicht."  
  
Er schließt seine Rede, frei jeder hörbaren Emotion oder Furcht vor meiner Reaktion. Sein konstantes, hohes Tempo hat sich genauso wenig verändert wie seine Atemfrequenz - im Gegensatz zu meiner.  
  
Und mit dem nächsten Atemzug ist der Punkt erreicht.  
  
Mit einer Kraft und Leichtigkeit, die so übermenschlich ist, dass ich sie bloß zu kanalisieren und nicht selbst aufzubringen scheine, stoße ich ihn vorwärts in die Dunkelheit und höre das Stolpern, aber sein Aufschlag auf dem Boden bleibt aus. Er kann es nur dem aktivierten Mako in seinem Körper zu verdanken haben, dass er sich nicht auf die Fresse gelegt hat, eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht.  
  
„Erzähl mir was Neues!" Ich stürme blind voraus, keineswegs fertig mit meinem Werk, sondern erst am Beginn, bereit, die Scheisse aus ihm herauszuprügeln und zu treten, bis sein arrogantes Maul zum ersten Mal in seinem verwöhnten, kleinen Leben um Gnade fleht. „Dass ich ein verdammter Bastard aus den Slums bin, ist echt nicht originell, damit bist du verdammt spät dran!"  
  
Vorwärts marschierend, die Arme an meiner Seite, pralle ich mit dem nächsten Schritt regelrecht in ihn hinein. Dem Gefühl nach in seine Vorderseite, also muss er mich kommen gesehen haben - und trotzdem ist er nicht ausgewichen.  
  
„Reno." Der Klang seiner Stimme, als er meinen Namen regelrecht seufzt, ist fast warm und bewirkt etwas äußerst Beängstigendes, Fremdes. Meine Wut zieht sich zurück. Nein, nicht die normale Wut, die ich schon von Anfang unserer unterirdischen Expedition an in mir getragen habe. Die Killerwut meine ich. Es ist nicht bloß ein emotionaler Prozess, der in sekundenschnelle vonstatten geht, ich kann körperlich fühlen, wie das kochende Eis in meinen Adern sich in meiner Brust zu einem schweren, verdichteten Klumpen zusammenzieht. Nicht verschwindet. Bei Gaia, sie ist noch da. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat sie plötzlich beschlossen, zu _lauern_. Das trifft es exakt. Ein lauerndes Tier, über das ich keine Kontrolle habe.  
  
„Okay, bin ich meinetwegen blind", spreche ich wesentlich leiser und ruhiger in meiner vertrauten Angepisstheit, denn abgesehen von der seltsamen Scheisse, die in mir vorgeht, hab ich nicht vor, das alles einfach auf mir sitzen zu lassen, „Macht mich doch unschuldig, oder? Was ist mit dir? Du hast den vollen Durchblick und entschließt dich trotzdem, die Variable zu spielen? Dich hinter deinem beschissenen Image feige zu verstecken?" Ich verpasse ihm einen weiteren Stoß; ein harmloses Pöbeln im Vergleich zu dem übermenschlichen Akt zuvor. Ich kann hören, wie er einen Schritt nach hinten stolpert, aber auch diesmal nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät. „Heh, Rufus, ich verrate dir auch mal was: Kein verdammtes Gesetz hindert dich am Bluten oder Weinen!", lege ich drauf, mit jedem Wort wieder lauter werdend, mich vorneigend in die Richtung, in der ich ihn vermute. Kann zumindest nicht hören, dass er weitergegangen ist.  
  
„Ich habe niemals behauptet, dass ich selbst perfekt bin. Das ist auch nur etwas, das du mir angedichtet hast."  
  
„Sag mal", beginne ich plötzlich, sein bisweiliges Säuseln dabei widerspiegelnd, „woran kannst du dich noch von der Nacht zwischen Sonntag und Montag erinnern?" Ich hoffe, ihn damit zumindest ein bisschen kalt zu erwischen. Bislang haben wir's totgeschwiegen, aber wozu noch? Scheint, als wäre heute hier unten live in der örtlichen Kanalisation die große ‚Bring es auf den Tisch'-Runde. Hey, da darf _das_ nicht fehlen!  
  
Ich lege tastend meine Hand wieder auf seine Schulter und schiebe leicht, ihn zum Weitergehen auffordernd. Scheissdreck, ich hab nicht vor, hier zu übernachten.  
  
Er setzt zum Weitergehen an und hat sofort wieder sein ursprüngliches Tempo aufgenommen. Irgendwo neben uns im Wasser plätschert etwas auf. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass hier Fische in der Scheisse schwimmen, also tippe ich auf eine Ratte.  
  
„An alles."  
  
Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet und es wirft mich etwas aus der Bahn. Mich. Nicht ihn.  
  
„Okay, dann... Vielleicht gehört es noch zu meinem Job, dich ins Bett zu bringen, aber..." Ich verstumme. Der Satz _‚sicher nicht, dir die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen'_ klänge laut ausgesprochen tausendmal schwuler als die Geste es in dem Moment tatsächlich war. Also suche ich nach besseren Worten. Falls er weiss, worauf ich hinaus will, dann kommt er mir zumindest nicht entgegen. „... aber ich glaube, ich habe noch mehr getan als nur das. Dinge, die ich für deinen Vater als Präsidenten sicher nicht gemacht hätte!"  
  
„Das wäre bei seiner Haarlänge auch schwierig geworden."  
  
„Fuck, wer hätte das gedacht! Du säufst nicht nur und weinst, du bist auch noch verdammt komisch!" Ich erhebe die Hand und lasse sie in Imitation einer kumpelhaften Geste zurück auf seine Schulter fallen. Mein Lachen ist keine Kopie, sondern durch und durch echt. „Ah, alter Gauner, du!" Das alles ist zu absurd.  
  
„Ich bin nicht komisch, ich bin sarkastisch", erklärt er unermüdlich in dem ewig müden, monotonen Tonfall. Als wäre der Kerl nur ein Roboter, der gezwungen ist, zu reagieren. Letzte Woche hätt' ich die Möglichkeit vielleicht noch ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. „Du hättest etwas Ähnliches für meinen Vater getan, das liegt einfach an dem Grund, warum du es getan hast."  
  
Der Rest seines Satzes ist durch das erneute Aufplätschern kaum verständlich. Shiva, es klingt tatsächlich wie ein verdammter Fisch, der aus dem Wasser kurz herausspringt. Fische tun sowas, aber die gibt's hier nicht. Hier gibt's Ratten - aber die tun sowas nicht.  
  
„Erleuchte mich! Du scheinst mich ja besser zu kennen als ich mich selbst." Ich werde nen Scheiss tun und ihn fragen, ob er sehen kann, was da scheinbar neben uns herschwimmt. Er will den Führer machen, also soll er.  
  
„Das tue ich. Ich hatte zwei Jahre lang die Gelegenheit, jeden von euch aus nächster Nähe sehr genau zu beobachten und kennenzulernen."  
  
„Oh, wow! Und ich stecke bloß seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren in mir drin! Aber das reicht wohl nicht, um mir ein verdammtes Mitspracherecht zu geben! Also, erleuchte mich und sag mir, warum ich's getan hab!"  
  
Der folgende Knall ist ohrenbetäubend und ich schreie vor Schreck auf wie am Spieß. Die Bewegung seines Armes war so schnell, dass ich nicht mal begreifen konnte, dass er die Pistole zieht. Der Eisklumpen in meiner Brust ist noch immer da und nicht nur das, er hat sich in dieser Sekunde weiter verdichtet und scheint kurz davor zu stehen, zu einem schwarzen Loch zusammenzufallen oder in einer Supernova aufzugehen.  
  
„Weil du dich in dem Moment auserwählt gefühlt hast. Als etwas Besonderes", redet er weiter, als wäre rein gar nichts geschehen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass das Plätschern neben uns sich nicht wiederholen wird. „Das Gefühl hätte dir auch mein Vater geben können. Dein Ego war in dem Augenblick so aufgedunsen, dass du dich sogar dazu herabgelassen hast, Mitleid mit mir zu haben. Beantworte mir eine Frage, ohne zu lügen: Wenn ich dich hier und jetzt mit sofortiger Wirkung fristlos feuern und dir dein Leben schenken würde, so dass du die Freiheit hättest, zu tun und zu lassen, was du willst - würdest du noch immer an meiner Seite bleiben, damit ich unversehrt im Tower ankomme oder zurückkehren, um den anderen drei beizustehen?"  
  
Ich schweige. Nicht, weil ich nachdenken muss, sondern weil ich die Antwort sofort wüsste. Für nichts in der Welt hätte ich Elena oder Rude jetzt allein gelassen. Nicht mal Tseng, auch wenn er in der letzten Zeit zum reinsten Arsch mutiert ist. Für nichts, ausser...  
  
„Dein Schweigen ist Antwort genug. Es ist genau, wie ich es gesagt habe. Du tust bloß deinen Job. Dein Interesse gilt einzig deiner Arbeit, nicht mir persönlich, Renato."  
  
_... ausser meiner Arbeit._  
  
Und jetzt soll ich mir vorwerfen lassen, dass ich die einzigen Menschen, die mir nahestehen, im Stich lasse für etwas, das es nicht einmal wert ist? Fick dich selbst, Rufus! Und „Hör verdammt nochmal auf, mich so zu nennen!".  
  
„Warum hasst du den Namen so sehr? Es ist eine Sache, wenn ein Mann sich von seinem Nachnamen distanzieren will." Und da weiss er, wovon er redet. Hat am Anfang seiner Übernahme allen Ernstes durchsetzen wollen, dass er ‚Präsident Rufus' genannt wird, statt ‚Shinra'. Nur war das auf lange Sicht jedem ausser ihm zu blöd und er musste kapitulieren. Eines der wenigen Male, wo er seinen Willen nicht bekommen hat. „Aber was stört dich so an deinem Vornamen?"  
  
„Es gibt keinen verdammten Renato mehr, ich bin seit dreizehn Jahren Reno! Renato war ein anderer Mensch als ich. Ein verfickt nochmal anderes Leben!", schnaube ich in seinen Nacken. Ich bin das verdammte Thema leid und es immer wieder auszugraben, ist ein todsicheres Mittel, von mir einen Tritt in die Eier zu kassieren. Auch wenn sie aus Stahl sind. Hab gute Schuhe.  
  
„Das ist äußerst ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Name ‚der Wiedergeborene' bedeutet."  
  
Ich glaub's nicht! Ich lache wieder auf.  
  
„Das hast du nachgeschlagen?! Scheisse, du entpuppst dich echt die letzten Tage als Stalker, Rufus! Aber könntest du mich aufklären, womit ich diese plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit verdient hab nach dreizehn Jahren?"  
  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht deine Hausaufgabe für dich machen. Die Antwort darauf ist auch die auf die Frage, warum du noch lebst."  
  
Und dann ist sie da. Die Supernova.  


**~**

  
Hätte ich weniger Zeit damit verbracht, zu diskutieren und dem Gefühl hübsche, poetische Bildchen zuzuordnen, wäre mir vielleicht rechtzeitig aufgefallen, was in Wahrheit in mir vor sich gegangen ist: Ich - nicht irgendein Tier, kein Eisklumpen, ich allein - habe nur auf eine Gelegenheit zur Rache gewartet, ein Ziel am Horizont, einen winzigen Spalt in seiner Deckung, um einen einzigen, vergifteten Pfeil abzuschießen, der mich jetzt verlässt.  
  
Ich verdammter Idiot habe viel zu sehr auf meinen Körper geachtet, um das zu hüten, was immer am schnellsten feuert: Mein Mundwerk.  
  
Und ich kann nur hilflos zuhören, wie der Satz unaufhaltsam über meine Lippen schnellt:  
  
„Hast dich in mich verknallt, was?"  


**~**

  
Ich schätze, den schmetternden Schlag ins Gesicht genau auf meine gerade im Ansatz geschlossene Wunde, der mich gegen die Tunnelwand schleudert und zu Boden stürzen lässt, hab ich mir redlich verdient. In der Schwärze hab ich ihn nicht kommen sehen und keiner meiner sonst perfekten Reflexe konnte mich vor der übermenschlichen Wucht schützen.  
  
Ich stöhne auf, denn der adrenalingetränkte Schockzustand, der mich vorhin vor den Schmerzen bewahrt hat, ist längst verflogen und Shiva, es tut weh. Bevor ich mich selbst hochrappeln kann, packen seine Hände mich beim Kragen, zerren mich in die Höhe und rammen meinen geschundenen Körper gegen die eiskalten, feuchten Steine. Keine Sekunde später fühle ich den schraubstockgleichen Griff seiner Finger um meine Kehle.  
  
„Erinnere mich", zischt er schlangengleich in einem Ton, der zuckersüß und genauso glitschig wie die Mauer in meinem Rücken ist, „warum ich dich nicht einfach hier töten und bei den Ratten entsorgen sollte, wie das kleine Stück Gossendreck, das du bist, Deschayne." Sein Atem streift über meine Haut. „Ich weiss, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht töten möchte. Aber bei Gaia, ich habe den Grund dafür gerade vergessen."  
  
„Ich hab den Grund noch nicht rausgefunden", schlucke ich gepresst. „...Aber ich schätze, jetzt gerade haben Sie auch keinen mehr."  
  
„Hm." Die geschmeidige Glätte seiner Worte geht nahtlos in etwas Rauhes, befremdlich Vertrautes über: „Das ist eine hervorragende Antwort." Mein Magen macht einen Salto, als seine Hände auf einmal von meinem Hals ablassen und stattdessen langsam mit gespreizten Fingern meine Brust herunterfahren. „Gefällt mir..." Das gedämpfte, heisere Raunen tropft vor eindeutiger Zweideutigkeit. Und ich gefriere.  
  
_Shiva, was tust du...?_  
  
Seine Arme umschlingen eng meine Taille und mit einer Sanftheit, die fast von einer Routine zeugt, die er nicht haben kann, presst er seinen Körper dicht an meinen. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, aber der Mund, der ihn anschreien will und die Hände, die ihn wegstoßen sollen, bleiben gelähmt.  
  
_Was in Gaias Namen tust du..?_  
  
Trotz der Dunkelheit fühle ich plötzlich ein unerträgliches Schwindelgefühl und die Gewissheit, dass sich alles rasend schnell im Kreis um mich dreht. Und ich kann nicht sagen, was kälter ist, die Wand hinter mir oder Shinra vor mir. _An mir._ Er legt seine Wange an meine blutende rechte. Sein Haar kitzelt meine Schläfe wie sein Atem meine Ohrmuschel, als er flüstert: „Mich in dich zu verlieben, wäre ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Ich hätte einen viel zu starken Konkurrenten dabei in dir." Dann zieht er den Kopf zurück und haucht in Zeitlupe mit leicht geöffneten Lippen einen Kuss auf meine Stirn, während ich mich noch immer in völliger Schockstarre befinde. „Niemand wird dich jemals so lieben können wie du, Reno."  
  
Er lacht plötzlich auf, tätschelt meine unversehrte Wange in einer väterlichen, durch und durch spöttischen Geste und lässt von mir ab. Meine Knie geben nach und knicken ein. Ich kann hören, wie er ein paar Schritte weitergeht, nur um nochmal kurz stehenzubleiben und amüsiert hinzuzufügen: „Ach - und keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."  
  
Welches Geheimnis? Wovon redet der Kerl? Was bei Gaia ist überhaupt gerade passiert?  
  
Shiva, das war es nicht, was ich im Sinn hatte, als ich mich auf sein Spiel eingelassen hab. Und das hab ich wohl. Ich weiss nicht, wann genau, aber ich hab's. Nur... das hier ist eindeutig gegen die Regeln.  
  
„Du kannst sowas nicht machen!", schreie ich von meiner Position auf dem Boden in die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Ich kann alles, Reno. Alles mit jedem zu jeder Zeit an jedem Ort." Und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Was ist? Kommst du? Du kannst dich auch künstlich aufregen, während wir weitergehen."  
  
„Künstlich?" Immerhin katapultiert die Wut mich wieder auf die Beine.  
  
„Natürlich künstlich. Du hast genauso wenig Kontrolle über deine Fäuste wie über deine Zunge. Würdest du es wirklich ernst meinen, hättest du längst versucht, mich umzubringen, auch wenn ich Rufus Shinra bin. So etwas ist dir egal, sobald du erst rot siehst. Du solltest dich lieber fragen, was dich so hartnäckig davon abhält."  
  
„Da kannst du verdammt nochmal einen drauf lassen, dass ich mich das gerade frage!"  
  
„Und zu welchem Ergebnis kommst du?"  
  
„Dass ich ein selbstverliebtes Stück Gossendreck bin, das nur für seinen Job lebt und der sieht es nun mal vor, deinen Arsch zu retten, anstatt dir hineinzutreten!" Und wenn ich einmal mit dem Treten anfangen würde, könnte ich nie wieder aufhören, das kommt hinzu.  
  
„So? Ich unterstelle eher Angst vor Kontrollverlust. Allerdings nicht auf die Weise, die du vermutest."  
  
Ja. Was auch immer. Meine Wange tut beim Sprechen weh und das verdammte Kitzeln und Schwitzen geht munter von vorn los. Scheiss drauf, ich bin's müde. Alles. Sein verdammtes Gelaber, den Dreck, die Dunkelheit. Einfach alles.  
  
Ich sag's ihm nicht, aber jetzt gerade hat er's geschafft. Ich geb auf.  
  
Und überraschenderweise fühlt es sich gut an. Befreiend.  


**~**

  
Ich weiss nicht, wie lange wir bereits schweigend durch die stinkenden, unterirdischen Eingeweide der Stadt laufen - die völlige Schwärze raubt jedes Gefühl für Raum und Zeit - als ich plötzlich das Geräusch bemerke. Genau genommen ist es mir schon vor einer Weile aufgefallen auf einer unterbewussten Ebene, aber erst jetzt, wo es allmählich lauter wird, beginne ich mich zu fragen, woher es stammt und stelle fest, dass Rufus selbst die Quelle ist. Ein brodelndes Schniefen mit jedem seiner Atemzüge, als hätte er sich von jetzt auf gleich völlig erkältet. Oder aber er heult mal wieder. Ich bin immer noch angepisst genug, mich dieses Mal nicht drum zu scheren. Ausserdem bezweifel ich, dass er wirklich weint, weil meine Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter liegt und ich es eigentlich fühlen müsste, wenn er so dermaßen am Flennen wäre, dass es das Geräusch erklären würde.  
  
„Kannst du mal damit aufhören? Das fängt echt an zu nerven!" Was immer sein Problem ist, ich kann genauso arschkalt sein wie er. Davon abgesehen geht es mir tatsächlich zunehmend auf den Sack.  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen", entgegnet er mit einer Ruhe, die mich etwas aus dem Konzept bringt. Es ist nicht die mechanische Androidenruhe, sie hat etwas ...Humanes. Und wirklich, ich kann hören, dass er zur Mundatmung übergeht. Seine Stimme gibt jedenfalls mit Ausnahme des überraschenden, fast freundlichen Tonfalls keinen weiteren Hinweis darauf, dass irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmt.  
  
Aber Scheisse, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist seine Freundlichkeit verdächtiger als alles andere.  
  
„Hey,... was ist los?" Ich bleibe stehen und halte ihn mit meiner Hand zurück.  
  
„Ich bräuchte eine Pause, Reno. Wäre das in Ordnung? Fünfzehn Minuten sollten reichen. Du kannst in der Zeit meinetwegen eine rauchen." Okay. Er ist wirklich krank. Und bei Ifrits Arsch, ich schaff es nicht, es mir egal sein zu lassen. Vielleicht, weil ich zu hören glaube, dass es wieder Rufus ist und nicht Shinra.  
  
Als hätte er eine verdammte gespaltene Persönlichkeit.  
  
Ich kann hören, wie er zur Seite geht und sich anscheinend einfach auf den schmutzigen Boden setzt. Ich folge, bis ich die Steine ertasten kann und sinke neben ihm herunter in die Hocke.  
  
„Wie lang hast du eigentlich letzte Nacht geschlafen? Du siehst schlimm heute aus."  
  
Aber wenn er mir gegenüber zwei Persönlichkeiten hat... Dann habe ich sie umgekehrt wie's aussieht auch.  
  
„Keine einzige Minute. Ich hab alles Mögliche versucht, aber nichts hat geholfen."  
  
Er hat gar nicht geschlafen? Das erklärt, warum er rumläuft wie ein Zombie, aber dafür wundert mich, wie er sich überhaupt noch so gut auf den Beinen halten konnte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ob es das Mako in ihm ist, was ich inzwischen in Betracht ziehen muss, oder aber, was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte, er wird bloß von seinem eisernen, übermenschlichen Willen angetrieben. Das bedeutet jedoch, dass es ihm jetzt gerade wirklich verdammt schlecht gehen muss, wenn er freiwillig eine Pause einlegt.  
  
„Ich muss dich warnen", sagt er plötzlich rasselnd und hustet kurz, „wenn du dein Feuerzeug anmachst, überleg es dir zweimal, ob du mich anschauen willst."  
  
„Ach komm...", lach ich nervös, „du bist kein verdammter Werwolf oder so... ...Nicht?" Trotzdem flößt mir irgendwas an seinen Worten Angst ein.  
  
„Nein. Aber du hast mich auch schon weinen sehen und es hat dich desillusioniert", seufzt er regelrecht. Seine Stimme wirkt träge und scheint begleitet von einer unendlichen Resignation. Als wäre er's schlussendlich selbst leid, sich permanent reden hören zu müssen.  
  
Auch wenn es in der Schwärze absolut witzlos ist, reisse ich abrupt die Augen auf, als ich kapiere, dass er mir gerade indirekt zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass er blutet.  
  
„Shiva, sag doch was!" Ich zücke auf der Stelle das Feuerzeug und lasse die hochgestellte Flamme auflodern.  
  
Sein gellender, schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei wird von meinem eigenen fast übertönt.  


**~**

  
Trotz seiner Warnung hat er es offensichtlich nicht kommen sehen und keine Zeit gehabt, die Augen zu schließen, während ich umgekehrt keine Ahnung hatte, was mich erwartet. Ich weiss nicht, was mich mehr erschrocken hat, die übermenschlich geweiteten Pupillen, die kein Blau der Iris mehr zurückgelassen und fast den gesamten sichtbaren Bereich zwischen den Lidern eingenommen haben, oder seine untere, komplett blutüberströmte Gesichtshälfte. Ich habe das Feuerzeug im Affekt fallen lassen, aber der Anblick hat sich als Negativ regelrecht in meine Netzhaut gebrannt und schwebt vor mir in der Schwärze, egal wohin ich schaue.  
  
„Gaia!", stöhnt er auf - und es ist kein Wunder. Das plötzliche Licht muss in seinen der Dunkelheit angepassten Augen schmerzen wie Messerstiche.  
  
„Scheisse, das tut mir leid, Mann... Echt, das wollte ich nicht! Ich dachte, du hättest es gesehen!" Ich lege in einer besorgten Geste meine Hand kurz an seine Schulter, aber ziehe sie dann doch schnell weg. „Ich mach's nochmal an, okay?"  
  
„Jetzt bin ich sowieso blind," antwortet er trocken und zieht geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. Die Ursache für das ganze Blut. Ich konnte erkennen, dass es förmlich aus ihr heraussprudelt.  
  
Ich ertaste das Feuerzeug und als die Flamme zum zweiten Mal aufflackert, hat er trotzdem vorsorglich die Augen geschlossen.  
  
„Gaia... Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
„Kopfschmerzen. Es geht gleich wieder. Ich muss nur meine Augen etwas ausruhen." Er lehnt den Hinterkopf gegen die feuchten Steine und schluckt. „Es bedarf einer Menge an Konzentration, das Mako zu nutzen, um im Dunkeln zu sehen. Stell es dir vor, als würdest du ein Buch lesen, das zu dicht vor deinen Augen ist. Kopfschmerzen und Nasenbluten sind gängige Nebenwirkungen, die auftreten können."  
  
„Shiva, du hast gewusst, dass das passieren kann? Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso du meinen Vorschlag überhaupt abgelehnt hast. Warum in aller Welt wolltest du dir das hier antun? Du hättest längst zu Hause sein können!" Ich lege das Feuerzeug kurz neben mich zur Seite, um blind das Armband von meinem linken Handgelenk zu lösen. Ich kann fühlen, dass die Materia noch in mir arbeitet, aber damit kann sie auch später weitermachen. Er geht vor. Er geht immer vor. Trotz allem.  
  
„Ist dir noch nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich genau das vielleicht nicht will?"  
  
Ist das sein Ernst? Für ne Midlife Crisis wäre er ungefähr zehn Jahre zu früh dran.  
  
„Rufus, du bist der reichste Mann der Welt, du kannst dir jederzeit ne verdammte Auszeit nehmen, wenn du's zu Hause nicht mehr aushältst. Du kannst alles tun, zu jeder Zeit an jedem Ort! Deine Worte! Schon vergessen?" Ich taste in der Dunkelheit nach seinem Handgelenk und nehme es, um ihm das Armband umzulegen. Er protestiert nicht. Seine Haut ist eiskalt und erinnert mehr an ein totes Stück Fleisch.  
  
„Hm. Ich habe wohl gelogen. Und das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Ich kann nicht einmal zu einer Beerdigung gehen, von der niemand etwas weiss, Reno."  
  
Ich ziehe mein Jackett aus und beginne, mir den anderen Ärmel auch noch abzureissen. Das Hemd ist eh hinüber - nachlässiger Umgang mit Arbeitskleidung und so weiter, ich weiss - und so sieht's zumindest beinah gewollt aus. Aber natürlich ist das nicht der eigentliche Grund dafür.  
  
„Naja,... was würdest du denn gern tun?", frage ich, löse die letzten Nähte und drücke ihm das Stück Stoff in den Schoß, damit er die Blutung zumindest ein wenig auffangen und sich saubermachen kann. Dann taste ich nach dem Feuerzeug auf dem Boden und krame endlich meine zerknitterte Schachtel Zigaretten aus den Taschen. Ich schirme die Flamme vorsorglich mit meiner Hand von ihm ab, bevor ich die Spitze ins Feuer tauche und einen tiefen, dankbaren Zug nehme.  
  
„Über so etwas denke ich nicht nach. Welchen Nutzen hätte es?"  
  
„Ich weiss nicht... ich find, man sollte immer ein paar Wünsche und Träume im Hinterkopf haben. Plan B, verstehst du?" Ich drehe mich herum und lehne mich an seiner Seite gegen die Mauer hinter uns. Der regelmäßig orange aufglühende Punkt in der Dunkelheit vor mir hat etwas Tröstendes.  
  
„Besser als du denkst. In meiner Position würden mir aber derartige Phantasien keinen Gefallen erweisen. Ganz im Gegenteil." Er lehnt ohne jedes Zögern in einer völlig selbstverständlichen Geste seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und genauso selbstverständlich lege ich als Antwort meinen nackten Arm um ihn. Es scheint so natürlich, dass ich nicht einmal darüber nachdenke.  
  
Sein Gesicht schwebt noch immer vor mir, selbst wenn ich die Augen schließe. Violettes Haar, weisse Pupillen, grünes Blut.  
  
Ich atme tief durch. „Jetzt versteh ich."  
  
„Was verstehst du?"  


**__________________________________**

  
  
_‚Es soll bloß Spaß machen und was kann's schaden?'  
  
‚Eine Menge, Reno.'_


	4. Geisterstunden

„He, kann ich mich drauf verlassen, dass du duschen und dann sofort ins Bett gehst? Will mir nicht auch noch um dich Sorgen machen müssen."

Vor wenigen Augenblicken haben wir endlich ShinRa erreicht und lehnen, beide ein Bild des Schreckens abgebend, an der Rückwand des Fahrstuhls, der uns in die Höhe befördert.  
  
„Du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen", entgegnet er streng, aber aus dem Augenwinkel heraus kann ich sein schiefes Lächeln sehen. Eine exakte Kopie meines eigenen. Er kann erst kürzlich damit angefangen haben, es zu üben, denn früher hab ich es nie an ihm gesehen. Das einzige Mal zuvor war es, als er nachts an meinem Krankenbett gehockt hat.  
  
„Du hast letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen! Ich will, dass du endlich ins Bett gehst und es zumindest versuchst, Mann. Irgendwann wird dein Körper schon schlappmachen und ich hab keine Lust, dass du dir den Kopf irgendwo anschlägst und ich dich wieder zwei Jahre lang durch die Gegend rollen darf." Verdammt, das waren zwei harte Jahre. Besonders deswegen, weil er den größten Teil davon gespielt hat und ich mehr als nur einmal versucht war, ihn einfach die nächste Böschung runterzustoßen, um ihn dran zu erinnern, dass er verflucht nochmal selbst laufen kann!  
  
Im 48. Stock wird unsere Aufwärtsfahrt unterbrochen. Die bemitleidenswerte Angestellte, die hinzusteigt, versucht ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen und grüßt klugerweise bloß mit einem Kopfnicken und „Sir." anstatt den Nerv zu haben, ihm einen guten Tag zu wünschen. Es schreit gen Himmel, dass er keinen hat. Wir beide sind über und über voller getrocknetem Blut, Dreck und müssen stinken wie die letzten Kanalratten. Ich vermute es zumindest; meine eigene Nase ist dem Geruch gegenüber inzwischen regelrecht taub geworden.  
  
„Ich verspreche es dir, wenn du umgekehrt sofort in die medizinische Station hinabfährst und deine Wunde versorgen lässt", antwortet er, als die Frau im 63. wieder ausgestiegen ist und die Türen sich hinter ihr geschlossen haben.   
  
„Blödsinn, ich bin völlig okay!" Zumal er mir das Materia-Armband wenige Minuten nachdem seine Kopfschmerzen und das Bluten aufgehört haben, zurückgegeben hat. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste endlich, dass die anderen, besonders Tseng, genauso in Ordnung sind. Und jetzt, wo wir uns wieder im Tower befinden, hab ich nicht vor, noch länger zu warten, um's herauszufinden. Das einzige, was mich noch zögern lässt, ist meine ewige, oberste Priorität. Rufus. Ich kann keine Zeit für mich verschwenden, wenn Tseng etwas passiert sein könnte, aber genauso wenig kann ich Zeit für Tseng verschwenden, wenn Shinra mir tatsächlich Sorgen bereitet. Seine neu entdeckte Todessehnsucht ewig im Hinterkopf, kann ich nicht zulassen, dass der Kerl sich in seinen eigenen, verdammten Mauern zugrunde richtet. Ich wünschte nur, er wäre nicht so stur und würde mich so sehr an mich selbst darin erinnern.  
  
Fuck, er braucht einfach eine verdammte Pause und wenn er nicht will, muss ich ihn irgendwie zwingen.  
  
_„98. Stock. Zugang nur für autorisiertes Personal."_  
  
„Deine Etage, Reno", erinnert er mich überflüssigerweise. Ich glaube, eine Spur von Neugier in seiner Stimme zu hören, als ich jedoch einfach stehenbleibe, die Hände genau wie er im Rücken, und keine Anstalten mache, mich zu bewegen.  
  
„Hab's mir anders überlegt, Boss. Hab was Wichtigeres vor." Wenn du glaubst, du wärst stur, hast du mich noch nicht erlebt. Und ich hab den Vorteil, dass ich weiss, womit man mich in diesem Zustand rumkriegt.  
  
_„Zum Zweck Ihrer Identifikation nutzen Sie bitte die Ihnen zugewiesene Keycard JETZT."_  
  
Mit der Taste, mit der man die Zahlenkombination fürs gewünschte Stockwerk bestätigt, lässt sich auch der Wartemodus abbrechen. Aber keiner von uns rührt sich, einen stillen Kampf ausfechtend. Er atmet tief durch und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, bevor die Durchsage zum zweiten Mal ertönt. Ich hingegen bewege mich keinen einzigen Zentimeter.  
  
„Reno, ich _kann_ nicht schlafen."  
  
„Ja, Mann, glaub ich dir ja auch. Ist aber nicht das Problem, weisst du? Also ist schon ein Problem, aber ich will nur vermeiden, dass du irgendwo zusammenklappst, wo's gefährlich werden könnte. Du siehst aus wie ein verdammter Geist und ich hab nach der ganzen Sache ein ungutes Gefühl. Werd ich schließlich für bezahlt, dem nachzugehen", versichere ich unbeeindruckt. „Also lass mich meinen Job machen und knatsch nicht rum. Meinetwegen kannst du auch noch irgendwelche Finanzmagazine lesen oder den verdammten Pornokanal einschalten. Will nur sichergehen, dass du okay bist."  
  
_„... oder Sie Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an unser zuständiges ShinRa Service Team für Haustechnik."_  
  
„Ich erinnere mich, dir zugesichert zu haben, ich würde mich an deine Empfehlung halten, wenn du dafür Sorge für deine eigene Gesundheit trägst."  
  
„Nah. Dein Vorschlag ist Mist. Ich hab nur nen verdammten Kratzer, der schon fast abgeheilt ist; ich droh nicht jede Sekunde aus den Latschen zu kippen. Ich schlag dir nen Kompromiss vor, okay?" Ich werf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Der Fahrstuhl setzt sich endlich wieder in Bewegung. „Du legst dich hin und ich such den Doc auf, sobald ich rausgefunden hab, was mit den anderen ist. Deal?"  
  
Der Lift hält nur ein Stockwerk über uns und Rufus tritt vor, um die Türen mit seiner Karte zu entriegeln.  
  
„Und wie lange soll ich deiner Ansicht nach herumliegen und darauf warten, dass mein Körper sich entscheidet, zu holen, wonach es ihm verlangt? Falls dir bislang noch nicht der Gedanke gekommen ist, du bist nicht der einzige, der Arbeit zu erledigen hat." Er tritt hinaus in den Vorraum zu seinem Apartment und ich stoße mich mit dem Fuß von der Rückwand ab und folge ihm selbstverständlich.  
  
„Du wolltest mich heute Abend sowieso sehen, nicht? Wegen der Hausaufgabe. Ich hol dich ab, in Ordnung? Und bis dahin bleibst du hier und ruhst dich aus."  
  
Er öffnet die Tür mit Hilfe seiner persönlichen Zugangskarte und dem rechten Zeigefinger, dreht sich aber dann noch einmal zu mir um, bevor er hindurchtritt. Seine eisblauen Augen blicken auf mich herab, aber seltsamerweise sagt er überhaupt nichts, sondern scheint abzuwarten, ob ich noch etwas loswerden will. Und das ist tatsächlich der Fall.  
  
„Wenn du dich jetzt erst mal um dich kümmerst, werd ich dafür sorgen, dass du wieder schlafen kannst. Okay?" Ich weiss nicht, welcher Teufel mich reitet, das mehr oder weniger zu versprechen. Immerhin habe ich noch immer keine Ahnung, was ihn überhaupt davon abhält, Ruhe zu finden. Ich weiss bloß, dass er definitiv nicht vorhat, es mir anzuvertrauen. Dann müsste er mich töten und so weiter - ich hab's keineswegs vergessen. Und ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie ich also mein Versprechen einlösen soll, wenn es dazu kommt. Ich weiss nur, dass mein Mund wieder einmal schneller war als mein Kopf und ich offensichtlich wirklich vorhabe, mir irgend etwas einfallen zu lassen. Gaia allein weiss, was. Ich hoffe bloß, es wird mir genauso spontan ohne Vorwarnung in den Sinn kommen, wie meine leichtfertige Zusage, wenn es soweit ist.  
  
Ich erwarte eine Bestätigung oder ein spöttisches Nein, womit ich jedoch nicht rechne, ist das, was er stattdessen fragt: „Kommst du mit rein?"  
  
„Auf nen Kaffee? Hör mal, da fall ich nicht drauf rein, die Nummer hab ich viel zu oft selbst schon gebracht!" Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich gelinde gesagt etwas verdutzt über seine Einladung bin.  
  
„Um sicherzugehen, dass ich auch brav bin, dachte ich vielmehr." Er lehnt sich seitlich in den Eingang. „Immerhin scheinst du dich nicht abwimmeln lassen zu wollen."  
  
„Oh.... Nein, wenn du's versprichst, dann werd ich's dir schon glauben." Ich trete plötzlich nervös von einem Fuß zum anderen. Vielleicht, weil ich selbst bemerkt habe, wie penetrant ich mich benehme und darin unabsichtlich tatsächlich ein wenig einem liebeskranken, schwulen Lover ähnel.  
  
„Und wenn ich es dir nicht verspreche, wirst du mich ins Bett bringen?" Aber scheiss drauf, spätestens jetzt ist klar, dass er längst ein Spiel draus gemacht hat. Nur der eröffnende Zug ist mir irgendwie entgangen. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, oder?  
  
„Da träumst du von, was?" Und wie bei den Malen zuvor, hat er nen denkbar beschissenen Zeitpunkt für seine Spielchen gewählt.  
  
„Was wäre, wenn?" Die noch immer vom verkrusteten Blut umrandeten Lippen formen ein angedeutetes Lächeln, ähnlich dem, das er mir geschenkt hat, kurz bevor er mir verraten hat, welche Frage ich ihm bis heute Abend beantworten soll.  
  
„Dann würde ich denken, dass deine Schlafprobleme erstunken und erlogen sind, wenn du noch solche Träume haben kannst!" Ich mache frustriert auf der Stelle kehrt und gehe zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Bin ich eben sturer als er, aber wenn er mit diesem Mist hier anfängt, geb ich mich freiwillig geschlagen. Vor allem, wenn ich denkbar Wichtigeres zu tun habe. „Ich hol dich heute Abend ab", füge ich abschließend hinzu und warte darauf, dass die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich wieder öffnen. Noch währenddessen kann ich hören, wie die zu seinem Apartment sich schließt.  
  
Und ich kann nicht anders, als auf irgendeine Art und Weise enttäuscht zu sein. Weswegen... verdammt, ich weiss es nicht.  


**~**

  
_‚Reno.  
Tseng verletzt, mit Elena im KH.  
Triff mich im 53., falls Präsident okay.  
  
Rude.'_  
  
Oh, wie ich mich auf mein verdammtes, neues Telefon freue. Ich reisse den an mich adressierten Zettel von meiner Bürotür ab, knülle ihn in meine Tasche und mache auf der Stelle kehrt, um die Hälfte der Stockwerke, die ich eben erst hochgekommen bin, wieder herunterzufahren.  
  
Wie üblich hat mein Partnerherz es tatsächlich geschafft, mir mit so wenig Worten wie nur irgend möglich, alle Informationen zukommen zu lassen, die ich für den Moment wissen will. Tseng ist also wie befürchtet verletzt, aber weilt gaiaseidank noch unter uns, genau wie Elena. Und die Tatsache, dass er mich in den 53. Stock bestellt, lässt eine weitere gute Nachricht erahnen: Da unten befinden sich ein paar niedliche Verhörzimmer und Zellen, die noch immer in den letzten Monaten seit Eröffnung nicht wirklich zur Geltung gekommen sind und nur auf mich warten wie ein paar verdammte Spießerkinder abends auf ihren Daddy. Abgesehen von meinem ausserplanmäßigen Aufenthalt dort in der Nacht zum Montag, denn diese Art der Verwendung war nicht im Sinne des Erfinders, sondern inkompetenter Scheissdreck. Scheint jedenfalls, als hätte einer von den drei anderen es geschafft, mir endlich den passenden Spielkameraden zu besorgen, auch wenn die Ifrit normalerweise eben keine Gefangenen nimmt. Elena traue ich zu, das Kunststück vollbracht zu haben. Würde jederzeit mein Geld auf ihre Treffsicherheit setzen. Zumindest solange ihr Gegner nicht Rufus heisst.  
  
Während ich mich also wieder auf den Weg nach unten mache, trauere ich aufrichtig meinem geliebten, alten Mag Rod nach, der diese frohe Stunde nicht mehr mit mir erleben kann. Heisst also, dass ich doch nicht so ein kaltes Arschloch sein kann, wie so manche Dame mir unterstellt hat. Hab vielleicht nicht um Ray getrauert, aber den schmerzlichen Verlust meiner Waffe empfind ich in solchen Momenten durchaus. Verhöre machen ohne ihn nur halb so viel Spaß. Und dabei mein ich nicht mal, dass ich gern Menschen brate. Er ist einfach so verflucht prima zum Schlagen, Drohen oder auch nur, um ein auf die Brust gesunkenes Kinn wieder nach oben zu stemmen. Ein wundervolles Ding. Selbst wenn ich einen neuen bekomme, irgendwie ist es nicht das gleiche. Es fehlt mein eingeätzter Schweiss am Handgriff und die gemeinsame Geschichte. Scheisse, mein alter hat Shinra Senior noch gekannt und tapfer gegen Cloud gekämpft. Wie soll ich dem Neuen erklären, was das für ein Gefühl war?  
  
Ich ertappe mich dabei, wieder an Rufus denken zu müssen. Ich glaube, ich kann verstehen, wie es ihm gegangen sein muss, als er Dark Nation verloren hat. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ein Rod nicht auf den Teppich sabbert. Seltsame Sache mit den beiden. Hat eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu ihm gepasst, so ein Viech, das von allen Möglichkeiten ausgerechnet pechschwarze Haare überall verliert und das bei seinem Fetisch für frühlingsfrische, weisse Sauberkeit. Aber dann wiederum war der optische Effekt dafür natürlich umso größer, wenn er sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit hat sehen lassen. Die zwei waren in jeder Hinsicht der perfekte Kontrast und haben vielleicht genau deswegen so gut zusammen funktioniert. Fast wie... Nah. Mein Tentakel ist nicht lang genug, um der toten Großkatze Konkurrenz zu machen. Was aber auch nicht heissen soll, dass er kurz wäre. Ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Heh, erinnert mich glatt an diese völlig verplante Kuh aus der alten Abteilung für Städteplanung, die ich mal gekannt hab. Hat mir doch echt nen Vortrag gehalten, mein EMR wäre Ausdruck meines übersteigerten Sexualtriebs und Penisersatz. Richtig, Ersatz! Als hätte ich keinen verdammten Penis! Aber Schusswaffen würden auch nur für den Phallus stehen, und zwar, haha, weil sie ihre Opfer penetrieren! Das müsste man sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen, wenn's nicht schon auf hundert Metern gegen den Wind so sehr nach Scheisse stinken würde. Im Ernst, ich meine, sie hat irgendwie nicht begriffen, dass es immerhin um Waffen geht. In der Regel fangen die keine Diskussionen an, sondern kommen dann zum Einsatz, wenn Diskussionen zu nichts geführt haben, oder Shiva, wenn man einfach keine Lust oder Zeit für ein verdammtes Kaffeekränzchen hat. Nur eine Frau, genauer gesagt eine, die's zu lang nicht mehr bekommen hat, kann überhaupt so besessen von Schwänzen sein. Entweder das oder ich diagnostiziere Penisneid. Ist immerhin die gleiche idiotische Schiene. Oder aber, und das halt ich für am Wahrscheinlichsten, sie war lediglich angepisst, dass sie nie das Ziel meines übersteigerten Sextriebs geworden ist, obwohl ich bereits drei ihrer Kolleginnen durchgebumst hatte. Eine davon sogar mit gravierenden Folgen. Aber nicht so gravierend, dass man sie mit 10.000 Gil nicht aus der Welt hat schaffen können.  


**~**

  
„He, Cole!" Ich kann ihn hinter seinem Empfangstresen wie ich das Ding nenne, weil es an einen erinnert, nicht erkennen, aber ich weiss, dass er Schicht hat. Cole ist ehemaliger ShinRa Soldat, sogar zweiter Klasse und Leiter der Abteilung für hausinterne Sicherheit. Oder etwas weniger elegant umschrieben, Oberhaupt der Wachmützen im Tower. Ganz richtig, die gleichen Idioten, die mich eingebuchtet haben.  
  
Die meisten, die hier arbeiten, kommen von Soldier. Haben aus irgendeinem Grund dort versagt, sind nicht mehr fit genug für die Einsätze oder haben gecheckt, dass sie nicht das Zeug haben, da Karriere zu machen. ShinRa Soldaten und Turks hassen sich seit jeher bis aufs Blut und sprechen dem jeweils anderen jede Kompetenz ab, aber beide sind sich einig, dass die Wachmützenfront die unterste Stufe der ShinRa Sicherheitshirarchie darstellt und lediglich ein armseliges Auffangbecken für gescheiterte Existenzen ist. Shiva, sie gehen einmal die Woche zum Training und sitzen den Rest der Zeit auf ihren Ärschen vor den Überwachungsmonitoren. Dazu braucht's weder Kopf noch Muskeln.  
  
Stan Cole ist eine Ausnahme. Hab nen gewissen Respekt vor dem Kerl. Immerhin war er Zeit seines Lebens Soldat, nie gut genug, es in die erste Reihe zu schaffen, aber hat sich auch nie ernsthafte Fehltritte geleistet. Im Alter von 40 Jahren, hat er dann etwas getan, was nur die wenigsten bringen und wovor ich nen imaginären Hut ziehe: Er hat eingesehen, dass er zu alt geworden ist und freiwillig die große Bühne verlassen, bevor man ihn würdelos entlassen konnte. Das war wiederum vor ungefähr acht Jahren.  
  
„Reno!" Er kommt zum Vorschein, als er sich von seinem Stuhl aufrichtet. „Du wirst schon erwartet."  
  
Ich schlendere zu ihm und lege meine Unterarme auf den hohen Tresen. Genau genommen erinnert die ganze Etage mit den weissen, verzweigten Linoleumfluren und Zimmerchen mehr an ein verdammtes Krankenhaus als alles andere. Und Cole ist die Oberschwester. Ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Patienten hier so ziemlich das Gegenteil einer Genesung erwartet.  
  
„Na wenigstens einer, der weiss, wen er vor sich hat!", motze ich ohne jede Ambition, mich vom Acker zu machen, solange ich mit dem Kerl noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hab und kratze an der rauhen Kunststofffläche unter meinen Händen herum.  
  
„Ja, ich hab gehört, was passiert ist." Er reibt sich verlegen den Nacken und scheint sich zu seinem Glück tatsächlich etwas zu schämen. Wird sogar rot, der Gute, was sein schütter gewordenes, grauweisses Haar noch heller wirken lässt. Seltsam. Er ist bloß sechs Jahre älter als Tseng und Tseng ist weit davon entfernt, grau oder kahl zu werden. Vielleicht auch wieder nur so eine Sache der mysteriösen Wutai Genetik. „Glaub mir, ich hab deswegen schon ein paar Köpfe rollen lassen", fügt er entschuldigend hinzu.  
  
„Und? Hast du sie irgendwo schön sauber für mich aufgereiht?" Ich schaue mich demonstrativ um.  
  
„Leider schon entsorgt. Vielleicht kann ich's mal mit einem Bier nach Feierabend gutmachen?"  
  
„Nah. Viel zu tun. Kannst mir aber nen Gil für den Automaten geben", schlag ich stattdessen vor und winke mit dem Daumen über meine Schulter hinweg in Richtung des Ungetüms an der Flurwand. War ein perfekt harmloser, netter Entschuldigungsversuch von ihm, aber ich hab echt nicht die Zeit im Moment und selbst wenn ich sie hätte... Es ist eine Sache, Respekt für wen zu haben, aber drum muss ich ehrlich nicht gleich mit ihm einen trinken gehen.  
  
Er zieht tatsächlich eine passende Münze aus der Hosentasche seiner Uniform und mich wundert keine Sekunde, dass er das Kleingeld sofort bereit hat. Bei Ifrits Arsch, ich wette, dass Shinra die Hälfte seines Vermögens durch die regelmäßige Leerung der Kaffeeautomaten einnimmt. Gerade hier in den Abteilungen, die permanent besetzt sind und wo es nichts zu tun gibt, ausser Tag und Nacht Kaffee zu saufen. Scheussliche Brühe. Bin froh, dass wir Turks unsere eigene kleine, richtige Filterkaffeemaschine im 98. stehen haben.  
  
„Geht es dir eigentlich gut? Ich dachte schon, dass es deinen Partner ziemlich erwischt hat, aber du siehst ja nochmal eine Spur härter aus."  
  
„Sieht nur so aus. Alles in bester Ordnung", wimmel ich seinen Small Talk Versuch, falls es einer war, ab und nutze die Gelegenheit, den blutigen Ärmel, der noch immer halb aus meiner rechten Jacketttasche hängt, in dem Mülleimer neben dem Automaten zu entsorgen, bevor ich einen der Plastikbecher aus der Halterung ziehe und unter die Düse auf das Auffangblech stelle. Der Automat ist so ein Wunderwerk für sich. Serviert 26 verschiedene heisse und kalte Flüssigkeiten, ich sag extra Flüssigkeiten, weil nicht nur Getränke, sondern sogar verdammte Hühner- und Tomatensuppe abzapfbar sind, und mindestens genauso viele Bakterienstämme. Und alles kommt aus der gleichen verfluchten Düse. Heisser Kakao, eiskalte Cola, sowie besagte Tomatensuppe. Alle lediglich von einem mickrigen Wasserstrahl getrennt, der kurz das Endstück ausspült, wenn man seinen vollen Becher wieder hervorzieht. Aber manchmal verlangt der Körper nach genau so einem Dreck. Vielleicht, wenn er mal wieder die Muße hat, neue Antikörper zu bilden und sein Immunsystem auffrischen will oder auch einfach nur, wenn's einem schon zu lange zu gut geht und es mal wieder an der Zeit für eine solide Lebensmittelvergiftung ist.   
  
Ich schmeiss die Münze ein und fühle mich heute wagemutig genug für eine heisse Vanillemilch. Hab Lust auf was Süßes. Milchgetränke hier zu ziehen, auch noch erwärmte, ist nur was für echte Draufgänger. Kommt direkt nach einem Becher roher Eier. Die gibt's zwar noch nicht, aber kann nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Und die Salmonellen sind ja schon da. Da ich heute nach den ganzen, überlebten Strapazen spendabel bin, zieh ich von dem restlichen halben Gil auch noch nen schwarzen Kaffee für Rude.  
  
„Wo ist mein werter Partner eigentlich?" Ich dreh mich mit der brühwarmen, dampfenden Milch in der Hand, die man gerade mal so ganz oben am Becherrand überhaupt anfassen kann, kurz zu Cole herum.  
  
„Im Überwachungsraum von Zimmer 6." Er zeigt in den entsprechenden, weissen Flur zu seiner Linken. So. Überwachungsraum. Bestehen also spätestens jetzt keine Zweifel mehr, dass uns tatsächlich einer von den Bastarden ins Netz gegangen ist. Ich puste in die heisse Milch, bis der Kaffee fertig ist und greife ihn dann genauso vorsichtig. Als hätte ich ne verdammte Bombe in den Händen, schlurf ich schließlich langsam los.  
  
„Warn mich, wenn da einer angeschossen kommt!", sag ich, bevor ich um die Ecke biege. Bei meinem Glück läuft nämlich irgend so ein Idiot genau jetzt in mich rein.  
  
„Alles frei!"  
  
Zimmer 6 ist das dritte auf der linken Seite und der Überwachungsraum kurz dahinter. In Ermangelung freier Hände zum Anklopfen, trete ich kurz ein paar mal mit der Schuhspitze gegen die Tür. Nicht zu laut. Unser Ehrengast muss nicht wissen, wann exakt der Einwegspiegel in seinem Zimmer besetzt ist.  
  
„Da bist du ja endlich!", werde ich mit gedämpfter Stimme begrüßt. Warum so vorwurfsvoll? Schneller ging's nicht!  
  
„Ja, Mann, halt mir mal die Tür auf." Ich quetsch mich an ihm vorbei und parke die beiden Becher sofort auf dem Tisch unterhalb der auf unserer Seite durchsichtigen Scheibe zwischen den beiden Räumen. Nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass dort bereits ein halb geleerter Kaffeebecher steht. „Ah Scheisse, hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass du schon einen hast?! Und ich Idiot mach einen auf nett nach dem verdammten Vormittag und dachte, ich tu' dir was Gutes!"  
  
„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass der Präsident in Ordnung ist, wenn du keine größeren Sorgen hast?" Rude schließt hinter mir leise die Tür und ich werfe einen ersten Blick auf unseren an den Stuhl gefesselten Fang im Nebenzimmer.  
  
Schätzungsweise Ende zwanzig bis Anfang dreissig. Schwarzes, zerzaustes Haar in verwegenem Einklang mit Dreitagebart. Das grüne, ärmellose Shirt gibt freie Sicht auf die muskulösen Oberarme. Die fehlende Hose zerstört sein Image aber ziemlich - sie wurde ihm hier bei ShinRa offensichtlich ausgezogen, um den rechten Oberschenkel zu verbinden, die Stelle wo er getroffen worden sein muss.  
  
„Klar! Ich schlepp sicher nicht lustig Vanillemilch durch die Gegend und einen völlig überflüssigen Kaffee, wenn der Boss eben krepiert wäre oder sonstwas!" Ich schwing mich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel auf den Tisch hoch und baumel mit den Beinen. „Ist oben in seinem Apartment! Wir haben die Abkürzung durch die Kanalisation genommen. Sind gerade erst zurückgekommen und wie man mir ansehen kann, hab ich noch nichts gemacht ausser die Milch zu ziehen. Oh ja, und den ungewollten Kaffee! Sag mir lieber, was mit Tseng ist." Meine Hände wandern in meine Tasche, um die Kippen und das überanstrengte Feuerzeug hervorzuzaubern. Rauchen ist so ziemlich überall im Haus streng verboten, aber ich hab das Gefühl, mir gerade durchaus was gönnen zu dürfen und Cole wird im Moment der letzte sein, der mir deswegen blöd kommt.  
  
Er lehnt sich von innen gegen die geschlossene Tür und verschränkt die Arme. Nicht als Abwehrhaltung, wie irgendwelche idiotischen Psychologen ihm anhand der kleinen Kopffibel andichten würden. Er findet's einfach bequem. Abgesehen davon, dass seine Uniform schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hat und hier und da ein wenig schmutzig ist, scheint er im Gegensatz zu mir ohne jede Schramme davongekommen zu sein. Umso besser. Hab genug Sorgenkinder gerade. Aktuell hinzugekommen mein Feuerzeug, das ums Verrecken ausgerechnet jetzt nicht mehr anspringen will.  
  
„Er hat einen Treffer in die Brust abbekommen. Wir haben ihn sofort in die Gainsborough Klinik gebracht, nachdem das Feld wieder sicher war." Ich schaue mit meiner noch immer unangezündeten Kippe zwischen den Lippen fragend auf und stoppe für einen Moment meinen Kampf mit dem Feuer. „Er wird im Augenblick noch operiert. Elena ruft an, sobald die OP vorbei ist."  
  
„Ah, Scheisse." Ich starre hinab auf meine vor und zurück schwingenden Schuhspitzen. „Ist ernst, huh?"  
  
„Vergiss nicht, dass er die Materia bei sich hatte, die ihn über Wasser gehalten hat, bis wir zu ihm konnten. Er war sogar noch bei Bewusstsein, als wir ihn den Ärzten übergeben haben. Der wird's schon packen." Er stemmt sich von der Tür ab und setzt sich neben mir auf einen Stuhl an den Tisch. Dann schielt er kurz über die Ränder seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg zu mir hoch. „Was ist mit dir?", fragt er, in Richtung meiner Wange nickend.  
  
„Ist nur altes Blut. Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Schon fast wieder okay." Ich schaue eine Sekunde auf die Kippe, die ich zwischen meinen Fingern umherdrehe, stecke sie wieder in die Schachtel zurück und hebe stattdessen die Vanillemilch an meine gespitzten Lippen, um vorsichtig zu testen, ob sie inzwischen genug abgekühlt ist. Ist sie nicht. Natürlich nicht. Also puste ich weiter drin rum.  
  
„Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass ihr unten her gelaufen seid, nachdem ich den Einstieg entdeckt habe. Aber warum seid ihr nicht zum Auto gegangen? Hast du nicht gewusst, dass auf dem Parkplatz ein Weg nach oben war?" Er verschränkt die Hände im Nacken. „Ganz in der Nähe sogar. Er ist mir aufgefallen, als wir Tseng zum Wagen gebracht haben."  
  
Rude redet für meinen Geschmack gerade zu viel. Er kennt meine Taktiken und Gedankengänge viel zu gut und weiss, dass ich normalerweise das Auto als erstes angesteuert hätte. Genau wie er weiss, dass ich bei solchen Ausflügen sehr wohl von vornherein allen eventuellen Fluchtmöglichkeiten Beachtung schenke.  
  
„Der Boss wollt' nicht", antworte ich knapp, „Wäre auch zu riskant gewesen, in der Nähe wieder hochzukommen. Also war's sicherer, direkt die Biege zu machen, als wir einmal unten waren." Ich weiss nicht, warum ich Rufus verteidige. Oder vielleicht weiss ich es doch. Er hat sich idiotisch benommen, aber ich kann nachvollziehen, wieso. Will ihn nicht bloßstellen.  
  
„Gibst du mir meinen Kaffee?" Er lehnt sich gegen die Stuhllehne zurück und streckt die Arme weit von sich, als hätte er den ganzen verdammten Tag bis jetzt auf dem Arsch gesessen. Zumindest gibt er sich mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden. Aber Gaia allein weiss, was er hinter seiner ewig undurchsichtigen Miene in Wirklichkeit denkt.  
  
„Nah. Hast selber einen!" Ich schlürfe geräuschvoll den gerade eben so trinkbaren Schaum von der Oberfläche. Mein Magen knurrt nach dem ersten Schluck plötzlich lautstark und ruft mir ins Gedächtnis, dass ich heute noch nichts gegessen habe.   
  
„Der ist kalt geworden!" Er hebt den Becher demonstrativ hoch, als könnte man der Brühe ansehen, wie kalt oder warm sie ist.  
  
„Na dann kann dir ja nicht besonders der Sinn nach Kaffee stehen! Aber hast Glück, dass ich kein Kollegenschwein bin." Ich reiche ihm den vollen, dampfenden Becher herüber. „Vorsicht, heiss!" Nach einem weiteren, kleinen Schluck von meinem eigenen Getränk, versuch ich mein Glück ein zweites Mal mit der Zigarette und diesmal funktioniert's. Ich klau Rude den kalten Kaffee als Ersatzaschenbecher und zieh die Füße hoch auf die Tischfläche, um mich zur Seite drehen zu können. „Okay, klär mich auf, wen haben wir da?", frag ich, mit der Milch auf unseren speziellen Gast durch die Scheibe deutend, bevor ich sie zugunsten der Kippe erst mal neben mich stelle.  
  
Bevor er antwortet, schiebt er meine Füße von dem Platz vor sich weg und ich bin so höflich, sie näher an mich ranzuziehen. Bin immerhin heute in irgendwas Totes getreten, da will ich mal nicht so sein. „Elena hat ihn erwischt. Er hatte natürlich nichts bei sich, das ihn ausweist oder mit dem wir sonst irgendwas anfangen könnten. Genauso wenig wie die anderen." Er trinkt einen großzügigen Schluck von dem frischen, halb kochenden Kaffee und verzieht keine Miene. „Bislang hat er mich wissen lassen, dass sein Name Clide ist. Mit ‚i'." Er dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung und nickt langsam in einer spöttischen Nachahmung von Anerkennung mit vorgewölbter Unterlippe und hochgezogenen Brauen.  
  
„Wie, mit ‚i'? Spricht sich das anders als mit ‚y'? Ich hör keinen Unterschied! Wozu bei Ifrits Arsch müssen wir das wissen?! Hat er nen Zwillingsbruder, der sich regulär schreibt?! Oder denkt er, der kriegt nen Grabstein von uns, wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind?" Die Schläfe an die Scheibe gelehnt, nehme ich einen langen Zug von meiner Zigarette, während ich Clide mit ‚i' zum zweiten Mal mustere.  
  
Ich stelle fest, dass die Augen unter den schwarzen Brauen eine ungewöhnliche Farbe haben. Ein wässriges Hellgrün, das viel zu hell scheint, um natürlich zu sein. Trotz seiner plumpen Macher-Erscheinung, die normalerweise mit Idiotie einhergeht, spricht der Blick von einer reptilienhaften Intelligenz. Genau wie sein Verhalten. Er muss Schmerzen haben von dem Schuss selbst und den daraus resultierenden Verbrennungen, aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken. Die gesamte Zeit, in der ich jetzt hier bin, hat er sich aufs reine Atmen beschränkt. Der Kerl lauert wie eine verdammte Echse im Dickicht.  
  
„Weder noch. Er hält sich offensichtlich für clever."  
  
„Oho! Sag bloß, wir haben nen verdammten Scherzkeks an Land gezogen!" Ich grinse über beide Ohren und schnipse die Asche in den Plastikbecher, wo sie zischend ertrinkt. Auch wenn ich den Typ nicht unterschätzen werde - das wäre ein Anfängerfehler - habe ich selbstverständlich keine Angst vor ihm. Ich kenne genug Methoden, auch einen wie ihn weichzuklopfen. Was das angeht, bin ich mit ziemlich ausgeprägter Kreativität gesegnet. „Heh, die sind mir die liebsten! Hab schon ne prima Idee." Shiva, und was für eine!  
  
„Ich hab mir bereits gedacht, dass dir das gefallen würde, deswegen habe ich auf dich gewartet." Ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Dann scheint er sich plötzlich an etwas zu erinnern und zieht sein Telefon hervor, um es mir entgegenzustrecken. „Elena wollte, dass du dich bei ihr meldest, sobald ihr wieder aufgetaucht seid."  
  
„Nah. Ich fahr lieber direkt zu ihr hin. Schätze, sie braucht jetzt wen, der ein bisschen nach ihr schaut. War alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit für die Arme." Ich ziehe an der Kippe und lasse den Rauch in Richtung Decke strömen. „Kannst sie aber gleich anrufen und sagen, dass ich auf dem Weg bin, damit wir uns nicht verpassen."  
  
„Und was ist mit ihm?"  
  
„Guck ihn dir an, den werden wir mit dem Standardspiel nicht beeindrucken können. Ich denk, ich kann ihn knacken, aber das braucht etwas an Vorbereitung und Zeit. Allerdings nicht unsere, also können wir genauso gut andere Sachen erledigen, bis er soweit ist." Ich asche ein weiteres Mal in den Becher neben mir. „Schätze, das könnte bis morgen Abend dauern. Vielleicht etwas länger, vielleicht etwas kürzer", zuck ich mit den Schultern. Schließlich kann ich nicht hellsehen. „Ich geb Cole gleich seine Hausaufgaben, dann kann er alles Nötige veranlassen."  
  
„Wie steht es mit meinen Hausaufgaben?" Er trinkt den restlichen Kaffee in einem einzigen Schluck leer und erinnert mich daran, dass meine Milch inzwischen auch genießbar sein müsste.  
  
„Hä?" Ich schlürf aus meinem Becher und katapultiere den Inhalt meines Mundes keine Sekunde später prustend gegen die Scheibe, den Tisch und auf Rudes kahlen Schädel. „Scheisse!!!" Ich spring auf und spucke angewidert auf den Boden neben mir und ignoriere, dass Clide mit ‚i' trotz der schalldichten Zwischenwand wahrscheinlich meinen Ausbruch gehört hat. Rude zieht seelenruhig ein Taschentuch hervor, tupft sich die Glatze sauber und nimmt seine Brille ab, um die Gläser von den dort ebenfalls gelandeten Milchspritzern zu befreien.  
  
„Warum hast du verdammt nochmal nichts gesagt, Mann?!?" Als hätte er nicht gesehen, dass ich in den falschen Becher geascht hab! Der Rest meiner Kippe landet aufzischend in dem ungenießbar gewordenen Automatenrotz.  
  
„Ich fand es lustig", gibt er unverblümt zu, ohne dass seine steinerne Miene auch nur den Hauch von Humor zeigt. Oh, sie würde, sobald er allein wäre. Der Kerl hamstert lustige Augenblicke in seinem Kopf, um dann kollektiv einmal im Monat zum Lachen in den Keller zu gehen. Fragt sich nur, was genau hier dran lustig sein soll.  
  
Er hält seine Brille prüfend gegens Licht, bevor er sie wieder aufsetzt. „Was ist mit mir? Jetzt, wo du mich hier unten nicht brauchst." Er steht selbst auf und wartet auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Was fragst du mich?! Meinetwegen versohl dir den Arsch, weil ich dir nen Kaffee schenk und du nichts Besseres zu tun hast, als mich zum Dank aus nem verdammten Aschenbecher saufen zu lassen!" Ich zieh die Tür auf und verlasse das Zimmer, ohne mich nach ihm umzudrehen. Aber ich kann hören, dass er mir folgt.  
  
„Reno." Ich fühle seine Hand auf meiner Schulter und wirbel herum: „Was denn?!"  
  
„Reno", wiederholt er, als wäre ich zu begriffsstutzig, meinen eigenen Namen zu erkennen, „Tseng wird mindestens die nächste Woche lang nicht im Dienst sein." Er wartet, ob der Satz bereits ausreicht, es bei mir klicken zu lassen und erst als das nicht passiert, hält er es für nötig, weiterzusprechen: „Du bist sein Stellvertreter."  
  
Oh. Achja. Da war ja was.  
  
Und jetzt kapier ich. Aber gefallen tut's mir bei Gaia ganz und gar nicht. Egal wie gern ich raushängen lass, dass ich das verfluchte zweite Kommando habe - ich wollte nie das erste! Als Zweiter kann man den Ersten anscheissen, ohne dessen Verantwortung tragen zu müssen und mit der Position war ich bislang immer verdammt zufrieden.  
  
„Heh..." Ich kratz mit meiner schmutzigen Hand in meinen verklebten Haaren rum. „Werd hier jetzt sicher nicht in sieben Tagen den Laden umkrempeln oder sowas. Käm mir irgendwie vor, als würd Tseng nicht zurückkommen, weisst du?" Ich schau ihn fragend an und er nickt langsam. „Also... warten wir, was wir aus Clide mit ‚i' morgen rausbekommen und dann schauen wir weiter. Ausserdem solltest du die Bullen informieren, dass du ab jetzt ihr Ansprechpartner wegen Harvington bist. Kannst dann heute den Bericht schreiben oder... Ach Scheisse, mach was du willst."  
  
Tseng hat uns gestern Nachmittag kurz zusammengerufen, um mit uns wegen der ganzen Flynchsache zu sprechen, aber Dank allem, was heute passiert ist, ist das null und nichtig. Harvington bleibt bislang wie vom Erdboden verschwunden; bei seinem Aufenthalt in Kalm konnte der Boss bloß herausfinden, dass der Kerl allein gelebt und offensichtlich seit einer Weile ein Doppelleben geführt hat. Nachdem er seinen Job als Makler hingeschmissen hat vor einiger Zeit, hat er zumindest in Kalm am öffentlichen Leben kaum noch teilgenommen. Allerdings doch noch genug, um nicht als Einsiedler zu gelten und Gerede zu starten.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick scheint's komisch zu sein, dass Tseng sich daraufhin mit dem Polizeinetzwerk von Midgar zusammengeschlossen hat, aber nur für den, der nicht in Midgar aufgewachsen ist. Unser Land hatte nie Politiker und ein demokratisches Staats- und Rechtssystem wie andere, freiere Länder. ShinRa hat bis vor ein paar Jahren noch sämtliche Instanzen in sich vereint wie ein gigantischer Krake, der nie schläft. Wenn man sich den Präsidenten als steuernden Kopf vorstellt, sind die einzelnen Arme die ausführenden Abteilungen gewesen, die ihre glitschigen, flexiblen Finger um alles geschlungen haben: ShinRa hatte die absolute Kontrolle über die Energieversorgung, Städtebau und -Planung, bis hin zur verdammten Armee des Landes mit Soldier. Dann gab es Gebiete, in denen ShinRa aus dem einfachen Grund führend war, weil niemand sonst das Geld dazu in der Summe ausgeben konnte, wie beispielsweise in den Bereichen Wissenschaft und Forschung. Und selbstverständlich hat der Konzern dafür Sorge getragen, dass er in allem, an das er Interesse hatte, auch die Monopolstellung bekommen und behalten konnte.  
  
Was die Politik und die Justiz angeht, ist das ganze Theater etwas verdeckter und eher hinter der Bühne abgegangen, um das Volk nicht unnötig anzustacheln, aber am Ende des Tages hatte auch hier letztendlich der Präsident, beziehungsweise seine Vertreter, immer das Sagen. Klar, der kleine Bürgermeister irgendwo im gemütlichen Dörfchen in den Wäldern durfte frei gewählt werden und genauso frei drüber entscheiden, ob das neue Rathaus rot oder blau gestrichen wird. Der Krake hätte keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn gehabt. Aber wenn er der Meinung war, am Platz des Rathauses sollte ein neuer Reaktor errichtet werden, dann war der Bürgermeister innerhalb kürzester Zeit der gleichen, verdammten Ansicht. Oder aber er trat zurück aus ‚persönlichen Gründen', die meist eine Drohung gegen seine Familie, also tatsächlich immerhin etwas Persönliches, involvierte.  
  
Egal, was man von Rufus hält und welches Motiv man ihm unterstellt, es bleibt die Tatsache, dass er im Zuge der letzten Jahre mit der Umstrukturierung des Konzerns dem Volk einen gigantischen Teil seiner Freiheit zurückgegeben hat. Nicht, dass ich denke, dass er am Ende noch eine Wahl hatte. Die Leute standen nach Meteor mehr als einmal kurz davor, ihn mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln zu jagen und in Kalm haben sie's sogar geschafft, ihn in die Enge zu treiben. Eine Masse lässt sich eben nur eine gewisse Zeit mit Angst regieren, so wie er's versucht hat. Irgendwann aber macht Angst blind und wird zu rasendem Zorn. Und wenn genug Daddys ihre Kinder verloren haben, dann greifen sie zur Selbstjustiz und schließen sich zusammen. Einen großen Teil seiner Macht herzugeben, war also seine einzige Möglichkeit, überhaupt noch die Macht über das Land zu behalten.  
  
Warum das Volk ihn überhaupt noch akzeptiert, ist wohl die größte Ironie bei der ganzen Geschichte und ein Grund dafür, warum ich die meisten Einwohner für verlogene Kanalratten halte: Rufus erlaubte ihnen also, ein unabhängiges Polizeiwesen einzuführen; er gab den lokalen Politikern mehr Macht in ihren Regierungsbezirken; er gestattete Firmen, in direkte Konkurrenz zu ShinRa zu treten, um die Wirtschaft anzukurbeln, und er gab den Medien mehr Freiheit. Das Volk sah sich bei der praktischen Umsetzung der neuen Pläne aber mit einem verdammt riesigen Problem konfrontiert: Keiner hatte genug Geld dazu. Keiner.  
  
Ausser Rufus.  
  
Also trat er als Wohltäter auf und finanziert ihnen bis heute ihre Unabhängigkeit von ihm.  
  
Was das im Alltag bedeutet?  
  
Dass der leitende Turk sich beispielsweise dann und wann vertrauensvoll an die Polizei wenden kann, wenn er Unterstützung zur Bestimmung des Aufenthaltsortes einer Person braucht. Oder auch, wenn es darum geht, den Mord an einer Journalistin zu vertuschen. Der Krake hat seine Tentakel tatsächlich nicht mehr um die Justiz geschlungen. Er steckt seine glitschigen Finger nur noch ab und zu diskret von hinten rein.  
  
Zurück zu Rude.  
  
Der einzige Grund, warum ich ihm überhaupt naheleg, sich an den Computer zu hocken, ist die Tatsache, dass ich weiss, dass es ihm rein gar nichts ausmacht im Gegensatz zu mir. Nicht, dass er scharf drauf wäre, aber wenn es nichts Besseres zu tun gibt, macht er es lieber als gar nichts, während ich umgekehrt immer irgendwas finde, was besser ist als Schreibkram. Ich sag's also nicht, um in den ersten fünf Minuten meiner neuen, wenn auch nur vorrübergehenden Position den gleichen Scheiss wie Tseng zu machen oder den Boss raushängen zu lassen, sondern wirklich nur, weil ich ihn mit dem Vorschlag nicht bestrafe oder beleidige. Auch wenn er's gerade mehr als nur verdient hätte! Aber Gaia, ich bin nicht der Chef hier und werd's auch nicht für ne verdammte Woche sein. Sobald Tseng wieder sprechen kann, tape ich ihm ein verfluchtes Telefon an den Mund! Soll er uns meinetwegen von seinem Krankenbett aus in die Ärsche treten.  
  
„Cole!", wende ich mich stattdessen an den Sicherheitschef, weil mir das Ganze unangenehm ist, „Gib mir mal was zum Schreiben!"  
  
„Was sollen wir mit dem Kerl machen?", fragt er, während er mir ein Blatt und einen Kugelschreiber auf seine Krankenhaustheke legt. Anscheinend ist ihm nicht entgangen, dass ich im Moment der Ansprechpartner für solche Fragen bin.  
  
„Dazu wollte ich ja gerade kommen", erklär ich mit Rude in meinem Rücken, der mir über die Schulter auf die Liste späht, die ich zügig kritzel. Die goldene Spitze des Kulis fängt das Licht von der kalten Deckenbeleuchtung ein und ich frage mich plötzlich, ob Rufus sich wirklich hingelegt hat. „Ich will, dass seine Verletzung medizinisch versorgt wird mit allem drum und dran, inklusive Materia. Er soll auch Schmerzmittel bekommen, aber nichts, was über morgen Abend hinaus noch wirken könnte. Gebt ihm ausreichend zu trinken, aber nichts zu essen. Und lasst ihn die ganze Zeit am Stuhl gefesselt."  
  
„Oh Shiva", hör ich meinen Partner, der sich anscheinend den richtigen Reim auf die von mir aufgeschriebenen Objekte gemacht hat, leise wie ungläubig hinter mir. Ah, er kann nicht wirklich überrascht sein.  
  
„Okay, zum Wichtigsten: Er soll die gesamte Zeit über permanent überwacht werden und zwar solange, bis er sich in die Hose pisst, egal wie lang oder kurz es dauert bis es soweit ist! Verstanden? Sobald es passiert ist, will ich sofort benachrichtigt werden! Und mit sofort meine ich auf der Stelle, egal ob ich im Dienst bin oder zu Hause." Ich schieb Cole die fertige Liste rüber. „Bis dahin müssen all diese Dinge hier bereit sein."  
  
Er runzelt die Stirn, als er entweder versucht, meine Schrift zu entziffern oder dahinterzusteigen, was bei Gaia ich mit dem Zeug vorhabe. Da er nicht fragt, tippe ich auf letzteres.  
  
„Ich hab im Moment kein Mobiltelefon, also versucht's im Büro oder bei Rude oder bei mir zu Hause oder lass mich ausrufen oder schick meinetwegen auch ein verdammtes singendes Telegramm." Ich heb kurz die Hand und mach mich mit Rude auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen.  
  
„Will ich wissen, wo du die Idee dazu herhast?" Er faltet die Hände auf dem Rücken, während er neben mir herschlendert.  
  
Ich lach auf. „Na, hast du dich etwa noch nie so gefühlt? Hab mich bloß gefragt, was passiert, wenn man's bis zum Maximum treibt." Ich bin kein Sadist, wie ich immer wieder betone. Ich bin bloß ein neugieriger, kreativer Mensch, dem auf dem Mitleidssektor der Rasen nicht gescheit wächst. Ich steh mehr drauf, wenn man mich anbettelt, mit was auch immer ich tue weiterzumachen, als aufzuhören. Darum gehen mir wohl auch sämtliche Vergewaltigungsphantasien völlig ab. Ich brauch das Gefühl, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt gewollt zu werden, um in Fahrt zu kommen.  


**__________________________________**

  
  
Der Herzmonitor gibt ein konstantes _‚Mii-düp!'_ von sich, das signalisieren soll, dass alles okay ist. Frag mich, warum dieses nervenzehrende Geräusch überhaupt nötig ist, solange keine Komplikationen auftreten. Der Laut hat sowas von Drama und Tod und ich an ihrer Stelle könnte keine Minute hier verbringen, ohne permanent zu lauschen, ob sich irgendwas verändert. Aus dem gleichen Grund hasse ich den Klang von Herzschlag. Sowohl den anderer Menschen als auch meinen eigenen - ich kann deswegen nicht auf der linken Seite einschlafen, solange ich nicht absolut todmüde bin. Ich find ihn alles andere als beruhigend, eher hochgradig verstörend.  
  
Elena hat nicht bemerkt, dass ich hereingekommen bin und seit einiger Zeit hinter ihr stehe. Es ist mir unangenehm, sie in diesem Moment unentdeckt zu beobachten. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie keine Notiz von mir nehmen würde und weiss nicht, wie ich sie jetzt noch auf mich aufmerksam machen kann, ohne sie zu erschrecken. Oder zu beschämen.  
  
Tseng befindet sich noch im seligen Land der Narkose und ich schätze, da ist er gerade am besten aufgehoben. Linker Seite führt ein Drainageschlauch aus seiner Brust heraus, dessen Inhalt ich absichtlich keine Beachtung schenke. Ein Venenzugang versorgt ihn stetig tropfend mit irgendeiner Infusion. Das Stückchen seines nackten Oberkörpers, das nicht von der Decke verhüllt ist, ist voller Kompressen, Bandagen und den verkabelten Saugnäpfchen der Elektroden des EKGs.  
  
Das hätte _er_ sein können.  
  
Eine Erinnerung drängt sich auf: _Rufus, der mich einäugig zwischen Kopfverbänden und Haarsträhnen heraus fixiert. Aber selbst mit nur einem Auge kann er mich mühelos festhalten. „Nun, niemand kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen, ob ich diesen Tag erleben werde, Reno."_ Ich zwinge mich, das Bild beiseite zu schieben. Es gehört nicht hierher.  
  
Mein Blick wandert seinen schlanken, aber durchtrainierten, rechten Arm entlang, der über der Bettdecke liegt.  
  
Ihre zierliche, junge Hand, die seine hält wirkt so entsetzlich _klein_ im Vergleich. Und das, obwohl er selbst eher grazil als grob gebaut ist. Ich verfolge über ihre Schulter hinweg, wie ihr Daumen unermüdlich, gedankenversunken über seine Haut streicht, während die Finger der anderen Hand seinen Unterarm streicheln. Der Kontrast ihrer beider Hautfarben ist nicht so groß wie die sichtbare Altersdifferenz. Eine Differenz, die Elena kaum weniger interessieren könnte, wie die Zärtlichkeit ihrer Berührungen einmal mehr verrät. Was immer Tseng in ihren Augen ist oder hat, scheint sie bei keinem anderen finden zu können. Warum sonst würde sie über Jahre hinweg so hartnäckig und geduldig bleiben?  
  
Aber Shiva, das erste, was er tun wird, wenn er aufwacht, wird es sein, sie nach Hause zu schicken. Und wahrscheinlich weiss sie das und kostet die gestohlene Nähe unter diesen beschissenen Umständen dafür umso mehr aus.  
  
„Wie geht's ihm?", flüstere ich so leise, dass meine Stimme wegbricht. Entgegen meiner Befürchtung, zuckt sie kein bisschen zusammen. Sie atmet lediglich tief durch, bevor sie antwortet, ohne den Schlafenden auch nur mit den Augen loszulassen, geschweige denn mit den Händen.  
  
„Die OP ist gut verlaufen, hat der Arzt gesagt. Sie haben ihn vor etwa zwanzig Minuten erst zurückgebracht. Die-", sie bricht ab und sammelt sich, bevor sie erneut ansetzt: „Die Kugel hat seinen linken Lungenflügel erwischt und ist im Schulterblatt stecken geblieben. Die Materia hat ihm das Leben gerettet, aber als wir ihn hierher gebracht haben, war die Wunde schon zu weit zugewachsen und sie mussten sie nochmal öffnen."  
  
Das gleiche Problem, was bei meinem Piercing hätte auftreten können. Durch die zügige Wirkung der Heilmateria, drohen Fremdkörper einfach im Gewebe einzuwachsen und sich dort im Laufe der Zeit natürlich zu entzünden.  
  
Ich beuge mich herunter, lege von hinten meine Arme um sie und mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Ich hatte keine Zeit zum Duschen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg gemacht hab, aber zumindest um mir die Hände und das Gesicht gründlich zu waschen. Sie muss sich nicht auch noch Sorgen um mich machen. Doch bis jetzt hat sie mich nicht einmal angeschaut.  
  
„Aber er ist überm Berg, oder?", frage ich in ihr blondes Haar hinein. Sie trägt ihr Jackett nicht, dafür noch immer das Holster und die Waffe darin. Ihre restlichen Habseligkeiten liegen auf dem Tisch in der Zimmerecke, wie ich jetzt bemerke. Ich kombiniere - eine Berufskrankheit, die sich nicht ablegen lässt - und komme zu dem Schluss, dass sie die Jacke höchstwahrscheinlich geopfert haben wird, um Clide mit ‚i' zu löschen, nachdem sie ihn ausser Gefecht gesetzt hat.  
  
„Das sagt der Arzt, aber... guck ihn dir an, Reno."  
  
Das hab ich bereits. Ja, er sieht beschissen aus. Verbraucht und auf einen Schlag zehn Jahre älter, nur - das darf er auch direkt nach so einer OP, oder? Er wird sich wieder berappeln und in absehbarer Zeit der alte sein. Wir reden hier immerhin von Tseng.  
  
„He, keiner von uns würde an seiner Stelle ne gute Figur abgeben!", versuch ich sie aufzumuntern, „Die Ärzte sind objektiv im Gegensatz zu dir, die wissen schon, was sie erzählen. Du machst dir Sorgen und deswegen kommt dir alles zehnmal so tragisch vor. Der hat schon weit Schlimmeres weggesteckt."  
  
„Aber wie lange kann ein Mensch das? Wie lange kann man so etwas immer wieder wegstecken, bevor es irgendwann zu viel ist? Er muss nicht erst sterben, um nicht mehr zurückzukommen." Sie löst eine Hand von ihm, um sie trostsuchend an meinen Arm zu legen. Ich drücke sie fester an mich und küsse ihren Schopf. Der Honigduft ist schwach, aber noch immer wahrnehmbar.  
  
Ich lass mir nicht anmerken, dass sie meine schlimmste Befürchtung gerade anspricht. Ich hab nie ernsthaft drüber nachgedacht, dass die Ära Tseng irgendwann enden könnte. Ich hab auch nie drüber nachgedacht, dass ich eines Tages tatsächlich Chef der Turks sein könnte. _Weil ich das nicht will, verdammt nochmal!_  
  
Wenn einer solange zum Dienst und aufs Feld kriecht, wie er sich noch auf allen Vieren halten kann, dann ist er das. Und er tut besser daran, irgendwann mit siebzig in einem spektakulären Feuerwerk unterzugehen, als wie ein ausgedienter Köter in Pension zu trotten und das Bild kaputt zu machen, dass er über Jahre hinweg in uns allen aufgebaut hat!  
  
„Er hat seine Deckung aufgegeben, um den zweiten Angreifer vor ihm zu erwischen. Damit du Shinra in Sicherheit bringen kannst." Absicht. Das hatte ich nicht in Betracht gezogen. Tseng handelt niemals leichtsinnig, aber wenn es um Rufus' Leben geht, riskiert er sein eigenes jederzeit, genau wie ich. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. Ihre Stimme wird leiser. „Es war die Hölle, Reno. Ich hab gesehen, dass er getroffen wurde und konnte nicht zu ihm hin."  
  
Ich nehme mein Kinn von ihrem Kopf und lege es stattdessen auf ihre Schulter. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das abartig hart für dich war... Ihm nicht sofort helfen zu können. Aber Elena, er ist nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Es ist vorbei. Und hey, wenn er sein Leben absichtlich aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, ist das was ganz anderes, als wenn er... naja, wenn er versagt hätte. Da stehen die Chancen gleich viel kleiner, dass er meint, deswegen noch aufhören zu müssen. Hm?"  
  
Ich tippe sanft gegen ihre Nasenspitze, aber das erhoffte Lächeln bleibt aus. Zumindest nickt sie schwerfällig, während ihre Augen verloren ins Nichts starren.  
  
„Shinra hat angerufen", beginnt sie nach einer Weile plötzlich und findet wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Mein Körper versteift sich unwillkürlich. _Mii-düp! ... Mii-düp! ... Mii-düp!_  
  
„Shinra mit großem oder kleinem ‚R'?", frage ich zur Sicherheit nach, obwohl es überflüssig ist.  
  
„Mit kleinem. Der Big Boss. Kurz nachdem Rude mich angerufen hat, dass du auf dem Weg zu mir bist. Er will Tseng, wenn er stabil genug ist, noch heute Nacht zum Tower verlegen lassen, damit Schaefer sich um ihn kümmern kann. Er stellt sogar einen Helicopter bereit. Ist wohl sein Glück, dass Shinra selbst irgendwie an ihm hängt. Ich hatte mir sogar schon überlegt, die Nacht hierzubleiben. Denkst du nicht, es wäre zu gefährlich, ihn hier allein zu lassen ohne Wache?"  
  
Und wie Shinra an ihm hängt. So sehr, dass er mir verboten hat, Tseng zu helfen... Immerhin zeigt er jetzt etwas mehr Verstand. Doc Schaefer ist Rufus' persönlicher Arzt und eine medizinische Koryphäe. Er hat es zuerst abgelehnt, für ShinRa zu arbeiten, egal wie viel Geld ihm geboten wurde, aber sich dann überzeugen lassen, als ihm alle Möglichkeiten eröffnet wurden, seine eigenen Forschungen zu betreiben. Wir reden hier von normalen Forschungen mit maximal kleinen Äffchen und ner Menge Reagenzgläser. Nicht die kranke Hojo-Scheisse. Macht zwar keinen Unterschied für die Äffchen, aber allen kann man's nie recht machen.  
  
„Ach... Und ich soll dir etwas von ihm ausrichten. Etwas Merkwürdiges", fügt sie hinzu. _Mii-düp-mii-düp-mii-düp!!!_  
  
Ich weiss nicht, warum ich solche Angst habe. Vielleicht, weil ich Shinra mittlerweile alles zutraue seit dem... Zwischenfall in der Kanalisation. Auch, dass er Dritte benutzt, um sein Spiel mit mir unterhaltender für sich zu gestalten.  
  
„Was denn?", frag ich so beiläufig wie möglich und ertappe mich dabei, nun selbst über ihre Schulter hinweg angespannt ins Nichts zu starren. Sie kann es zumindest nicht sehen.  
  
„Warte... Ich muss überlegen, wie seine genaue Wortwahl war. Achja. Ich soll dir sagen, dass er eine Stunde lang brav geblieben ist und jetzt keine Lust mehr hat und dich um 2115 in seinem Büro erwartet. Er hat vorher noch viel zu tun, daher so spät."  
  
Ich atme erleichtert durch. Das kann ich wenigstens erklären. „Tja, er hat sich wohl etwas bemuttert gefühlt, weil ich wollte, dass er sich hinlegt, als wir zurückgekommen sind. Ihm ging's ziemlich schlecht wegen seiner Übermüdung und dem ganzen Stress."  
  
Nicht, dass ich mich überhaupt rechtfertigen müsste. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich selbst nicht genau bestimmen kann, will ich es von vorn herein vermeiden, dass sie wittert, dass mein Kontakt zum Präsidenten in letzter Zeit den gewöhnlichen Rahmen sprengt. Zumindest nicht solange ich selbst nicht einmal weiss, was eigentlich vor sich geht. Mit Glück wird er mir heute noch die Antwort auf die Frage geben. Ich habe sie noch immer nicht gefunden. Seit dem Friedhof habe ich nicht einmal mehr darüber nachgedacht. Obwohl Tsengs Anblick es mir leichtmachen sollte, mich zu fragen, warum ich noch lebe. Weil ich deine zweite Chance bin, Rufus?  
  
„Hey, sag mal...", wechsel ich das Thema, und das nicht bloß, um abzulenken, „möchtest du heute Nacht vielleicht bei mir schlafen? Dann wärst du nicht ganz so allein." Ich geb ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und streichel kurz ihre Oberarme. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich nach all dem Scheiss der letzten Tage." Sie weiss, dass mein Angebot rein freundschaftlicher Natur ist und erspart mir damit alle Erklärungsarien, die ich ansonsten jetzt starten müsste. Es wäre bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, das einer von uns beim anderen übernachtet. Und zu etwa sechzig Prozent ist Tseng der Grund, statt meiner soliden Gastgeberqualitäten.  
  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde... Dann wäre es sehr lieb." Die Tatsache, dass sie gar nicht erst den fünf minütigen Bescheidenheits-Tango startet, zeigt nur einmal mehr, wie sehr sie auf dem Zahnfleisch läuft.  
  
Und wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin, startet mein noch immer leerer Magen lautstark eine neue Protestwelle, vermutlich um drauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie nicht das einzige verdammte Sorgenkind hier ist.  
  
„Hast du überhaupt schon was gegessen heute?" Sie beugt sich vor und dreht den Kopf zur Seite, um mir endlich ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Ihr Blick mustert die geschlossene, aber immer noch geschwollene, rote Wunde an meiner Wange.   
  
„Ich besorg mir nen Happen auf dem Rückweg. Versprochen. Und heute Abend koch ich für uns, also... ich schieb uns was in die Mikro, mein ich." Mein Mundwinkel verzieht sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Mein Markenzeichen, das Rufus mir so erfolgreich gestohlen und sich zu eigen gemacht hat. Ich kann nur für ihn hoffen, dass der Mistkerl nicht vorhat, es in der Öffentlichkeit zu benutzen, weil ansonsten jeder ganz selbstverständlich annehmen wird, dass ich es mir abgeschaut hätte.  
  
„Es gibt unten einen kleinen Laden beim Eingang, wo du auch Snacks bekommst. Du riechst ziemlich streng", gesteht sie betreten und beisst sich auf die Lippen. Seltsamer Themenwechsel. Sie sollte ausserdem inzwischen mitbekommen haben, wo ich mich den Vormittag rumgetrieben habe, nicht?  
  
„Hey... Ich war stundenlang im Gulli unterwegs! Da dufte selbst ich nicht mehr nach Sonne und Schmetterlingen!" Ich richte mich empört auf. Da lad ich sie gerade zum Essen ein und sie kritisiert zum Dank meinen Körpergeruch?!  
  
„Das meine ich nicht. Du hast Mundgeruch, weil dein Magen leer ist." Ihre schüchterne Erklärung trifft mich peinlich. Ich lauf meinetwegen durch ganz Edge und stink nach Abwasser, aber Mundgeruch ist wirklich nicht... sexy. Meine Wangen fangen augenblicklich an zu glühen. Und sie glühen noch dreimal heller, als mir allen Ernstes die Frage durch den Kopf schießt, ob Shinra deswegen unten von mir abgelassen hat. Nah. Selbst wenn. Sollte froh drum sein.  
  
„Oh... Naja. Werd dann wohl was essen. Hab ja zum Glück nicht vor, auf dem Weg zum Ausgang noch rumzuknutschen. Die Schwestern hier sind nicht so besonders scharf, von dem her, was ich so gesehen hab." Ich trete noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück, um mich auch wirklich ausser Riechweite zu bringen, denn was sowas angeht, kann ich schnell paranoide werden. Es gibt sowas wie lässige, verführerische Schmuddeligkeit und abstoßende und von beiden kultiviere ich nur erstere. Nach dem Sex nicht zu duschen und den Geruch an sich durch die Gegend zu tragen, kann beispielsweise zu sehr angenehmen, interessanten Situationen führen. Besonders, wenn der Duft nur noch unterschwellig wahrnehmbar ist und die Frauen selbst nicht wissen, dass gerade Milliarden von Pheromonen wie süße Versprechen auf sie einprasseln, während sie in meiner Nähe sind und ach-so-unruhig werden. Versuch das gleiche mit stinkenden Füßen und Ohrenschmalz und das Ergebnis ist ein völlig anderes. „Du willst noch hierbleiben?"  
  
Eigentlich eine mehr als nur überflüssige Frage. Ihre zweite Hand hält inzwischen wieder seine. Die Finger der anderen streicheln unermüdlich den Unterarm weiter, ohne dass die Geste an Zärtlichkeit verliert.  
  
„Bis er verlegt wird. Und wenn er heute Nacht noch nicht verlegt werden kann... Dann warte bitte nicht auf mich."  
  
„Hey, das ist Unsinn! Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag. Du kommst rüber zu mir, sobald er verlegt ist, und wenn er heute Nacht noch nicht stabil genug ist, rufst du mich zu Hause an und ich übernehm die zweite Schicht. Du musst auch ein bisschen schlafen. Ich bin jetzt der Turk Chef, weisst du? Zumindest bis er wieder fit ist", füge ich hastig hinzu, bevor sie meinen Spruch, der aufmunternd gemeint war, völlig falsch versteht, „Und als dieser befehle ich, dass du dir den Job mit mir teilst!"  
  
Sie reckt den Kopf nach hinten, um mir ein dankbares Lächeln über die Schulter hinweg zu schenken. „Danke, Reno. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht dazu kommen, dass wir uns hier abwechseln müssen."  
  
„Hoff ich auch. Also... Den Code für meine Tür hast du ja. Komm dann einfach vorbei und falls ich noch bei Shinra bin, vertreib dir irgendwie die Zeit, bis ich da bin."  
  
Sie nickt. Ich zögere und trete noch einmal an das Bett heran und stupse Tseng sachte an die Schulter. „Und du sieh zu, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst! Kannst nicht wirklich wollen, dass ich das Kommando hab, mein Lieber. Denk nur mal an all die Kaffeeränder!"  
  
Eigentlich will ich ganz andere Dinge sagen. Eigentlich liegt mir eine Entschuldigung auf dem Herzen.  
  
_Es tut mir leid, dich im Stich gelassen zu haben._  
  
Allein Elena zuliebe überspiele ich, was wirklich in mir vorgeht und gebe mich optimistisch. Gaia weiss, ich bin es nicht.  


**__________________________________**

  
  
Die Türen zu seinem Büro stehen bereits in Erwartung offen. Mel hat längst Feierabend. Er ist allein hier oben.  
  
Ich war gerade lang genug zu Hause, um schnell zu duschen und mir frische Sachen anzuziehen. Selbst meine Haare sind noch etwas feucht, aber immerhin gestyled. Die Strähnchen haben nur nicht den Schwung, den sie hätten, hätte ich mehr Zeit gehabt.  
  
Elena war noch nicht da. Mein Apartment befindet sich im eigenen Wohnkomplex für die ShinRa Mitarbeiter direkt neben dem Tower. Die Anlage wurde gleichzeitig mit dem Hauptgebäude errichtet und verfügt über etliche Wohnungen mit nicht nur erstklassiger Ausstattung, sondern auch angemessener Sicherheitstechnik für höherrangige Angestellte wie mich. Meine Tür ist mit einem Nummerncode gesichert. Auf diese Weise muss ich keinen Schlüssel mit mir herumtragen, den ich verlieren und dabei meine eigene Sicherheit gefährden könnte. Eine Tatsache, die mir letztes Wochenende sehr entgegengekommen ist nach meinem Erwachen hinter Tifas Bar.  
  
Neben mir ist Elena der einzige Turk, der sich dort eingenistet hat. Sie lebt zwar in einem anderen Gebäude, aber ist trotzdem bloß wenige Minuten von mir getrennt. Ein Vorteil, den wir beide hemmungslos ausnutzen. Eigentlich nutzt sie ihn wesentlich öfter aus als ich. Tseng und Rude leben beide in Edge und hatten keinen Grund, ihre bisherigen Wohnungen zu verlassen. Mir hingegen kommt die Nähe zu meinem Arbeitsplatz mehr als nur gelegen. Sorgt regelmäßig dafür, dass die Zeit, die ich morgens zu spät komme, nicht die Dimension erreicht, die sie ansonsten zweifellos annehmen würde.  
  
Ich trete in das weisse Zimmer. Von Rufus ist nichts zu sehen. Einzig seinen Mantel und das Jackett sehe ich beim genaueren Hinschauen über seinem Bürostuhl hängen. Ich räuspere mich demonstrativ.  
  
„Ich bin hier", höre ich ihn irgendwo aus der gleichen Richtung sagen. Und jetzt entdecke ich ihn auch. Er sitzt, halb von seinem Arbeitsplatz verdeckt, auf dem Boden dahinter vor den Fenstern.  
  
Ich komme langsam näher, gehe die drei Stufen hinauf und um den gläsernen, schweren Schreibtisch herum. Er schaut nicht auf. Seine Augen haften auf den Ruinen von Midgar in der Abendsonne. Ich bemerke, dass sein Haar die Farbe ihres Lichtes angenommen hat. Ein warmes Orangegelb. Er hat ebenfalls geduscht und selbst seine nach hinten gekämmten Haare sitzen ausnahmsweise anstandslos perfekt. Etwas an ihm scheint anders als sonst. Und natürlich, noch bevor ich den Gedanken beendet habe, bemerke ich auch, was es ist. Durch das abgelegte Jackett liegt die schwarze Weste über dem weissen Hemd frei, was seine sonstige Farbverteilung komplett ins Gegenteil umkehrt. Fast wie sein Negativ unten in den Tunneln. Seltsam, dass eine solche Kleinigkeit einen so starken Effekt haben kann. Das Schwarz lässt ihn schmaler wirken. Oder vielleicht zeigt es auch nur, wie schmal er in Wahrheit ist.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, setze ich mich im Schneidersitz einfach neben ihn und folge seinem gedankenverlorenen Blick hinaus.  
  
Soweit das Auge reicht das metallene Skelett einer Geisterstadt. Die bereits lang gewordenen Schatten lassen die untere Ebene von Midgar komplett im Dunkeln verschwinden, obwohl die Sonne erst in einigen Minuten untergeht. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut, dass es in meiner Kindheit keine Sonnenuntergänge gab. Das heisst, natürlich gab es sie und man hat auch erlebt, wie Tag zur Nacht wurde, aber den eigentlichen Untergang haben wir in den Slums niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Genauso wenig wie die Sonne selbst in ihrer eigentlichen Form, Dank der Stadtmauer, der oberen Platte und der Luftverschmutzung, die das bisschen sichtbaren Resthimmel so getrübt hat, dass man direkt in ihr Licht hineinsehen konnte, ohne geblendet zu werden. Ein dumpfer, verschwommener, kränklich gelber Fleck in einem einheitlichen, ewigen Hellgrau.  
  
„Deprimierende Aussicht", bemerke ich.  
  
„Wenn du dich etwas geduldest, siehst du es." Er schaut mich genauso wenig an wie ich ihn.  
  
Also schweigen wir wieder.  
  
Und dann sehe ich's schließlich.  
  
Die hellrot gewordene Sonne schiebt sich mit jeder Sekunde ein Stück mehr hinter die halb zerstörte, in die Höhe ragende Ruine des alten ShinRa Towers. Und im letzten Moment, bevor sie im Westen versinkt und exakt hinter den Überresten steht, bringt sie diese zum Leuchten, färbt sie in allen Nuancen eines wilden, feurigen Rotes, genau wie Rufus Haare in diesem Moment. Der optische Effekt ist verblüffend. Zusammen mit der Luftbewegung erweckt es den Anschein, dass das alte ShinRa Gebäude auf einmal wieder in Flammen stehen würde. Wenn auch rauchlos. Es sind die ausgeschlagenen Fenster, die Zwischenräume in den Mauern, die freiliegenden Stahlträger, der Dschungel aus Kabeln; durch jeden Spalt flutet von hinten das letzte Tageslicht und erzeugt das Trugbild, in jedem Winkel würden Kohlen glühen.  
  
Ich staune ungläubig und lache kurz auf. Nicht nur wegen des Schauspiels - meine Frage, ob Rufus eine poetische Ader hat, ist hiermit beantwortet. Und Shiva, es kann keine kleine Ader sein. Er hat den verdammten, verfickten Tower absolut präzise ausrichten lassen müssen, um diesen Effekt zu erreichen! Ein Zufall ist ausgeschlossen. Dass er viel von architektonischen Spielereien hält, hat er bereits mit der Aussenfassade des neuen Hauptgebäudes bewiesen. Die weisse Verkleidung reflektiert das Sonnenlicht so gnadenlos, dass es unmöglich ist, den Turm hinaufzublicken an wolkenlosen Tagen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass niemand zu ihm hinaufschauen kann, ohne geblendet zu werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die meisten Einwohner von Edge diesen Clou noch nicht einmal bewusst durchschauen, aber ich hab's von Anfang an. Ich weiss, wie sehr ihm sowas gefällt. Genau sein Ding.  
  
„Mann, und das soll nicht deprimierend sein?! Da brennt dein Imperium! Und das schaust du dir jeden Abend an?!" Ich wende ihm mein Gesicht zu und bemerke das kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ob es schon vorher da war oder durch meine Worte hervorgerufen, hab ich nicht mitbekommen.  
  
„Es ist das Imperium meines Vaters." Das Lächeln wird breiter. „Ich schaue es mir nicht täglich an, aber ich könnte durchaus. Ich werde es bislang zumindest nicht müde."  
  
Dass er seinen Alten gehasst hat, ist kein Geheimnis. Aber dass es noch immer solche Dimensionen erreicht, wundert mich tatsächlich etwas. Es stört mich sogar. Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass jemand Macht über den Präsidenten von ShinRa hat. Selbst wenn es der Ex Präsident ist. Das ‚Ex' ist das entscheidende dabei. Es macht ihn zu einem bedeutungslosen Nichts, das meinetwegen in Geschichtsbücher gehört, aber nicht mehr in die Gegenwart. Seine Zeit ist lange abgelaufen und es ist nicht richtig, dass er noch immer Einfluss hat. Vor allem nicht, weil ich genauso wenig wie Rufus vergessen hab, was für ein schmieriger, ekelhafter Bastard der Kerl war. In jeder Hinsicht das Gegenteil von seinem Sohn.  
  
_Ob er überhaupt sein leiblicher..._  
  
Es würde zwar den Hass erklären, aber - Nah. Ich verwerfe den Gedanken. Der alte Shinra hätte kein Kuckucksei großgezogen. Und er war auch paranoide genug, sicherzustellen, dass ihm keins untergejubelt wird.  
  
„Ich sollt dir jetzt eigentlich ne Predigt halten und du weisst, wieso!", wechsel ich das Thema. „Denk ja nicht, ich seh nicht, dass du noch immer nicht gepennt hast, nur weil du duschen warst und deine Haare mal zur Feier des Tages sitzen! Hätt' dich lieber hier mit Bettfrisur und dafür ohne Augenringe wie Autoreifen!"  
  
Er wendet mir abrupt sein Gesicht zu. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst." Sein rechter Mundwinkel entspannt sich und lässt den linken allein weiterlächeln. „So wie es scheint, haben wir beide unsere Aufgaben nicht erfüllt. Zumindest gehe ich davon aus, dass du deine Hausaufgabe nicht fertiggestellt hast."  
  
„Nah. Ich hab aber drüber nachgedacht. Hab letzte Nacht selbst kaum einschlafen können, weil ich keine plausible Antwort gefunden hab." Die reine Wahrheit. Es ist zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit passiert, um das Kopfkarussell einfach abschalten zu können. Sein Ratespielchen hat meinen Einschlafversuchen dann bis ungefähr 0330 endgültig den Todesstoß verpasst, ehe die pure Erschöpfung gesiegt hat. „Nur weitere Fragen."  
  
„Nun, _eine_ plausible Erklärung hast du durchaus gefunden", erinnert er mich undurchsichtig an den fatalen Vorfall und ich senke sofort peinlich berührt den Blick, „Sie ist zwar nicht die korrekte Antwort, aber würde ohne jeden Zweifel Sinn ergeben. Mir gefällt sogar die Denkweise dahinter gewissermaßen. Es hat gezeigt, dass du ernsthaft überlegt und nicht bloß deine Zeit damit verbracht hast, darüber nachzudenken, womit du Eindruck schinden könntest oder was ich wohl von dir hören will."  
  
„Du hast ne seltsame Art, zu zeigen, dass dir was gefällt!" Ich blicke trotzig auf. „Hat ziemlich wehgetan, deine Anerkennung!" Ich reibe meine Wange, um die Worte zu bekräftigen, auch wenn dort längst nichts mehr schmerzt.  
  
Er hebt die Hand, wie um mich zu stoppen. „Reno - du denkst nicht wirklich, ich hätte dich geschlagen, weil du mir unterstellt hast, ich wäre in dich verliebt, oder?" Sein Kopf neigt sich unmerklich zur Seite in einem Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit, die er nicht zu verbergen versucht.  
  
„Naja... doch..? Weswegen sonst?!" Ich zieh die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttel flüchtig den Kopf, betend, dass hier nicht gerade ein neues Spiel beginnt. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es bis jetzt das erste Mal, dass wir uns ganz normal unterhalten. Ausserhalb jeder Extremsituation und ohne jeden Alkoholeinfluss. Selbst seinem Blick kann ich in diesem Moment standhalten. Eigentlich bin ich sogar völlig entspannt, trotz seiner Gegenwart und er macht bisher den gleichen Eindruck. Wäre fast schade, wenn er's wieder mit irgendner Psychonummer kaputt machen würde.  
  
„Weil du versucht hast, es als Waffe gegen mich zu verwenden! Tätest du Recht haben mit deiner Vermutung, hättest du mir damit einen gnadenlosen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie verpasst und das war dir absolut bewusst. Nicht nur das, es war deine Absicht, mich und meine eventuellen Gefühle für dich vorzuführen. Dafür habe ich dich geschlagen. Nicht für deine Erwägung." Seine Miene ist offen und scheint durch und durch ehrlich in der aufkommenden Dämmerung neben uns. Es ist wohl lediglich seine formale Art sich auszudrücken, die immer irgendwelche Hintergedanken suggeriert. Er stellt das linke Bein auf und legt den Ellenbogen auf sein Knie, bevor er fortfährt: „Im Gegenteil. Ich begrüße es, dass du mir gegenüber endlich beginnst, frei zu sprechen. Ausgerechnet du hast dich damit von allen Turks immer am Schwersten getan."  
  
Ich weiss nicht, ob er damit Recht hat. Von Elena kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie höllischen Schiss vor ihm hat, sie funktioniert in seiner Gegenwart nur besser als ich. Tseng zählt nicht, denn der hat sowieso eine Ausnahmestellung. Und Rude... Rude ist immer Rude. Auch vor Shinra. Ich bin wohl lediglich derjenige, der seine Nervosität am schlechtesten verbergen kann.  
  
„Mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, ist dennoch ein Privileg. Ich weiss, wie schwer du deine Zunge hüten kannst, aber ich erwarte trotzdem, dass du mich in Gegenwart anderer genau wie Tseng in der formellen Variante ansprichst." Bei diesen Worten kehrt ein Anflug seiner sonstigen schneidenden Schärfe in seine Stimme zurück. Und ich frag mich noch immer, womit ich all diese Privilegien nach so langer Zeit verdient hab. Oder ist es genau das? Darf ihn jeder nach dreizehn Jahren Rufus nennen?  
  
„Klar. Kein Problem." Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Mehr als es zumindest versuchen, kann ich sowieso nicht. Wenn meine Klappe mal wieder schneller ist als ich, werd ich's eh nicht ändern können, denn dann könnt ich sie ja auch in erster Linie hüten.  
  
„Ich weiss, was dir durch den Kopf geht und ich will dir endlich eine Antwort geben." Er reckt sich zur Seite und fischt mit einer Hand etwas vom Schreibtisch, dem ich bislang keine Beachtung geschenkt habe. Ein Ordner, wie ich jetzt sehe. Und darin soll die mysteriöse Antwort liegen? Ich beobachte gebannt, wie er das Ding neben sich platziert und werde langsam doch wieder etwas nervös. Zurecht, denn als er die Klappe zur Seite schlägt, erblicke ich als erstes ein uraltes Foto von mir. Heh, wenigstens seh ich noch immer genauso jung aus.  
  
„Deine Personalakte." Die ersten Strähnen starten auf ein Neues ihren ewigen Kampf gegen seine Zähmungsversuche und fallen ihm ins Gesicht, als er den Kopf senkt, um das Bild zu studieren. Ein kurzes, verschmitztes Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. „Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich bereits vor Jahren das erste Mal in unser System gehackt hast, um sie zu lesen, und der Inhalt dir vertraut ist."  
  
Ich reibe nervös meinen Nacken. „Nah, würd ich doch nicht machen sowas... Kann höchstens sein, dass ich mal über die Hardcopy gestolpert bin aus Versehen. So beim Staubwischen, ohne was Böses im Sinn." Ich erwidere seinen Blick mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen. Oh Shiva, lass das jetzt nicht alles wieder ausarten.  
  
„Wie das Leben eben manchmal so spielt", kommentiert er mein indirektes Geständnis bloß, um mit seiner Erklärung, die bis jetzt noch nichts erklärt, fortzufahren, „Nun, dann wirst du auch dein psychologisches Profil kennen, das vor deiner Aufnahme hier erstellt wurde?"  
  
„Hab ich nie gelesen!", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Hat mich nicht interessiert, was irgendein dahergelaufener Seelenklempner nach ner Stunde Gelabere über mich zu wissen glaubt!"  
  
Mittlerweile ist es draussen endgültig dunkel geworden und die Fensterscheibe zeigt nur noch die eigene Reflexion. Die künstliche, weisse Deckenbeleuchtung des Büros lässt seine Haut Welten kränker und bleicher aussehen als das warme, rotgoldene Licht der Abendsonne zuvor. Sein Haar hat wieder die übliche, hellblonde Tönung angenommen, inzwischen fast mehr ein aschblond ohne jeden Gelbstich.  
  
„So? Ich hatte angenommen, du wärst neugierig."  
  
„Warum sollte mich interessieren, was jemand von mir denkt, der mich umgekehrt nicht interessiert?! Heh, selbst wenn die Meinung von dem Kerl mich jucken würde, nach einer Stunde kennt man einen Menschen nicht! Könnt ich auch mein verdammtes Horoskop lesen!" Ich kratze in Ermangelung einer Tischkante mit den Fingerspitzen in dem makellosen, sauberen Teppich herum. Er rutscht plötzlich herum, um direkt neben mir zu sitzen und zieht die dicke Akte so heran, dass wir beide hineinschauen können. Sein Oberarm berührt meinen. Ich verkrampfe mich unwillkürlich, doch er schenkt mir keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Ich weiss, dass du dich wunderst, warum ich dir nach dreizehn Jahren diese Aufmerksamkeit widme, aber das ist der falsche Ansatz. Du übersiehst, dass ich den größten Teil dieser Zeit genauso wenig mit dir zu tun hatte wie du mit mir. Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass ich erst zwölf war, als du bei ShinRa angefangen hast."  
  
Rufus mit zwölf. Ich erinnere mich durchaus. Ein schmächtiger, bleicher Junge mit einem irgendwie maushaften, feinen Gesicht. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sein Haar damals noch einen unübersehbaren Rotstich. Eins von den Kindern, das man auf dem Spielplatz früher verprügelt hat, einfach weil es zu der Sorte gehört, bei der es schlicht Spaß macht, draufzuschlagen, weil sie einen allein durch ihre entsetzliche Schwächlichkeit zur Weissglut treiben.  
  
Eine Sekunde später schäme ich mich für den Gedanken, denn genau aus diesem Grund hat Shinra Senior ihn wohl so gehasst und verachtet. Ob das der Grund für die Makobehandlungen war? Sollten sie einen würdigeren Nachfolger aus Rufus formen?  
  
Er ist nie wesentlich maskuliner geworden im Laufe der Jahre, nur ein bisschen kräftiger und attraktiver. Heh. Den alten Shinra muss das erst Recht wahnsinnig gemacht haben. Ein intelligenter und auch noch schöner Sohn. Nein, die beiden hätten wirklich nicht verschiedener sein können.  
  
„Ich habe dir lange Zeit Unrecht getan, Reno. Meine Einschätzung von dir hat nicht der Realität entsprochen." Seine Augen haften weiterhin auf dem leicht mitgenommenen Foto. Siebzehn war ich da erst, aber eigentlich hat sich nichts verändert. Ich hatte mir noch nicht die Haare im Nacken lang wachsen lassen, doch die schiefe Pose und das selbstbewusste, noch schiefere Grinsen sind gleich geblieben. Vielleicht hab ich damals noch mehr Unsinn gemacht als heute. Wie Rookies so sind. Das Bild ist jedenfalls nicht halb so interessant, wie das, was er gerade zugibt und ich schweige, weil ich mehr davon hören will.  
  
„In meinen Augen warst du immer ein Draufgänger, nicht mit viel Intelligenz, aber umso mehr Talent gesegnet. Triebhaft, sprunghaft, primitiv. Deine permanenten Erfolge während deiner Missionen, habe ich einem gewissen Können, aber in erster Linie dem maßlosen Glück der Dummen zugeordnet. Ich gestehe, ich konnte nicht nachvollziehen, weswegen jeder in deinem direkten Umfeld dir so wohlgesonnen schien. Intelligente Menschen wie Tseng, die ich durchaus respektiert habe." Er wirft mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, wohl um festzustellen, ob ich wütend bin. Bin ich nicht. Hör sowas nicht zum ersten Mal und immerhin hat er angedeutet, dass er seine Meinung über mich geändert hat. _Jetzt bin ich bloß Gossendreck._ Also schweige ich einfach weiter, damit er schneller zu dieser entschädigenden Stelle kommt. Ich hoff nur, er wird dem Part genauso viele Worte widmen!  
  
„Wenn man sich erst einmal ein Bild von einer Person gemacht hat, ist es schwer davon abzurücken. Auch ich bin vor solchen Fehlern nicht gefeit. Es bedarf einer Menge an Charakterstärke, seine Meinung zu revidieren." Merkt er überhaupt selber, dass er es gerade schafft, ein Kompliment an mich in eines an sich selbst zu wandeln? Shiva, der Kerl ist der Hammer. Ich verkneife mir das Grinsen, während ich seine Handflächen diskret nach Schwielen vom Wichsen absuche. Ich selbst mach es mir etwa viermal die Woche und habe immerhin schon den Stempel der Selbstverliebtheit nach seinen Maßstäben an mir haften, also müsste er mich darin um Längen - im übertragenen Sinne - übertreffen. Aber alles, was ich sehe, sind seine schlanken Finger und die perfekt manikürten, gepflegten Nägel. Er hat beinah Frauenhände.  
  
„In Healin hatte ich genug Zeit dazu, Reno." Healin. Wieder einmal Healin. In Healin hat er schon getrunken, wie ich Dank Elena weiss. Tseng behandelt mich seit Healin anders. Anscheinend bin ich der einzige, der nicht bemerkt hat, dass dort in den Bergen etwas passiert sein muss. Kombinieren wir doch mal. Fakt A: Rufus ist mir also seit Healin wohlgesonnen und hat davon abgesehen, irgendwelche Probleme – seit wann, ist nicht sicher – die ihn um den Schlaf bringen, Fakt B. Fakt C: Tseng ist mir nicht mehr wohlgesonnen. Ist es möglich, dass C die Folge von A ist? Ist Tseng tatsächlich eifersüchtig oder in seiner Ehre gekränkt?  
  
„Das erste Mal bin ich aufmerksam geworden, als ich beobachten konnte, wie du Rude beim Schach hast gewinnen lassen und das wiederholt." Er dreht sein Gesicht zu mir und zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Mir fällt auf, dass mir seine unmittelbare Nähe nicht mehr unangenehm ist. Hab mich mit jeder Sekunde etwas mehr dran gewöhnt und wieder entspannen können. Wie, wenn man in ein zu heisses Bad gestiegen ist. Verdammt komischer Vergleich, aber irgendwie trifft er's genau. „Ich gebe zu, ich war anfangs zu überrascht darüber, dass du das Spiel überhaupt beherrschst, um diese Tatsache zu bemerken", fügt er hinzu und blättert zügig suchend die Seiten durch.  
  
Ich erinnere mich. Es gab so unendlich viel Zeit totzuschlagen. Rude und ich haben oft draussen auf der Terrasse gespielt und Shinra hat mehr als einmal in unserer Nähe gesessen mit seinem Laptop oder gelesen. Dass er uns beobachtet hat, ist mir allerdings entgangen. Klar, er hat hin und wieder mal rübergeschaut, aber um zu erkennen, dass ich absichtlich verloren habe, muss er jeden verdammten Zug heimlich verfolgt und meine Spieltechnik exakt durchschaut haben. Stalker, ich sag's ja!  
  
„Hey, ich wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzen!", verteidige ich mich und starre wieder fummelnd auf den Teppich. Ich kann nicht sagen warum, aber es ist mir mehr als nur peinlich, dass er mich durchschaut hat. „Hab ihn schon beim Pokern abgezogen bis auf die Unterhose!"  
  
Er scheint inzwischen gefunden zu haben, wonach er gesucht hat und tippt auf eine Seite, die ich als meinen Aufnahmebericht identifiziere. Seine rechte Hand fährt flüchtig durchs Haar im vergeblichen Versuch einer Bändigung, wobei sein Arm meinen streift. Es stört mich nicht mehr. Neben mir sitzt gerade nur ein weiterer Mensch wie jeder andere, keine Eisskulptur mit mechanischem Getriebe. Okay, vielleicht nicht _ganz_ wie jeder andere.  
  
„Hier haben wir es. Ich habe mir nach meiner Entdeckung deine Personalakte einmal genauer vorgenommen, weil der Widerspruch meiner Einschätzung deines Intellektes und deiner an den Tag gelegten logischen Fähigkeiten meine Neugier geweckt hat. Offenbar habe ich ihr niemals zuvor die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet, was eigentlich als Präsident ein unverzeihlicher Fehler ist. Zumindest dieser Abschnitt hier muss mir entgangen sein", erklärt er und beginnt zu lesen, was meine Augen selbst entziffern können: _„ID 24766 verfügt nach Standardtest 1.2 des Aufnahmeverfahrens für Personal der Abteilung 24 ("Turks") über einen Intelligenzquotienten von 143. Seine sprachlichen, mathematischen und technischen Fähigkeiten sind überdurchschnittlich ausgeprägt, genau wie seine Auffassungsgabe für komplexe Problemstellungen sowohl theoretischer als auch praktischer Natur, dabei sind besonders seine Kenntnisse im Bereich der Mechanik hervorzuheben. Trotz seiner Herkunft und der Tatsache, dass er nie schulische Bildung erfahren hat, erarbeitete er eigenständig und effizient Lösungen für sämtliche Aufgaben, die ihm in den Testreihen gestellt wurden und zeigte dabei ein außerordentliches Maß an Kreativität in der Umsetzung abstrakter Konzepte. Auf Nachfrage hin gab er an, sich seine mathematischen Fähigkeiten sowie das Lesen und Schreiben autodidaktisch ab dem Alter von 14 Jahren beigebracht zu haben; diese Aussage konnte weder verifiziert noch falsifiziert werden."_  
  
„Hätt' wohl meine alten Tagebücher nicht wegschmeissen sollen", murmel ich und rupfe wieder am Teppich herum. Nach dem ersten Satz hab ich aufgehört mitzulesen und meine Aufmerksamkeit so gut es geht abdriften lassen. „Waren mir irgendwann peinlich geworden."  
  
Er lehnt sich etwas zurück und stemmt seine Hände dabei hinter sich auf dem Boden ab. Sein rechter Arm ist direkt in meinem Rücken und ich kauere mich weiter nach vorn zusammen. Irgendein Arsch hat heisses Wasser in die Wanne nachgelassen.  
  
Er legt den Kopf kurz in den Nacken und atmet tief durch, bevor er antwortet: „Deine Reaktion ist äußerst interessant in Anbetracht dessen, was bei den Aufnahmetests über deine Persönlichkeit geschrieben wurde, noch bevor dein psychologisches Profil erstellt worden ist. Oder hat dich dieser Teil auch nicht interessiert?"  
  
„Weiss nicht mehr. Ist schon ne Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal Staub gewischt hab." Ich zuck mit der Schulter und erinnere mich selbst dabei an ein Kind, das etwas angestellt hat. Aber der Grund liegt nicht darin, dass ich den Inhalt meiner Akte kenne, sondern am verdammten Inhalt selbst. Das Ganze nervt allmählich. Ich wünschte, er würde aufhören in meinem Profil rumzustochern und endlich zum Punkt kommen. Verdammt, es hat mit einer Frage angefangen. Wie schwer kann es sein, in einem Satz ne simple Antwort zu geben?! Aber Halt, der Redner ist Rufus. Und er hat längst sein dämliches Nudelholz rausgeholt.  
  
„Dann werde ich deine Erinnerung auffrischen: _‚Auch wenn er im direkten Kontakt auffällig bemüht war, seine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz zu verbergen, versuchte er dies niemals in den Testreihen.'_", liest er weiter vor und mein Magen zieht sich zu einem steinharten, handlichen Bällchen zusammen.  
  
„Du wirst gern unterschätzt, nicht wahr? Darum regt es dich auch nur halb so sehr auf, wie du vorgibst, wenn du einmal mehr als Gossenkind bezeichnet wirst." Ich will protestieren, doch er legt plötzlich seine Hand an meinen Rücken. Cleverer Schachzug, um mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen und zurückzuhalten. „Als ich das begriffen habe, habe ich begonnen, dein vermeintlich asoziales Verhalten und das, was Tseng so gern als deine Slum-Manieren bezeichnet, genauer zu studieren."  
  
„Rufus..." Ich sehne mich plötzlich in die Zeit zurück, die keine Woche her ist, in der ich ihn ‚Sir' genannt habe und eine Eismauer zwischen uns stand. Ihm die Sicht auf mich genommen hat - aber das hat sie nicht wirklich, oder? Ganz und gar nicht, wie unsere Begegnung hier zeigt. Vielmehr war es einer von diesen verdammten Einwegspiegeln, wie die in den Verhörräumen unten im 53. Stock. Und ich komme mir vor wie ein verfluchtes Insekt unter dem Mikroskop.  
  
„Hör mir nun besser gut zu, weil ich zum Wesentlichen kommen möchte." Da er sich jetzt sicher sein kann, meine volle, stille Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, zieht er seine Hand wieder von mir weg. „Ich habe mit großer Faszination festgestellt, dass du nicht einfach willkürlich Regeln missachtest, Reno." Er klappt den Ordner zu und schmeisst ihn mit gestrecktem Arm auf den Schreibtisch zurück. „Wann immer eine Gruppe von Menschen zusammenleben oder -arbeiten muss, ist es leider notwendig, Regeln aufzustellen. Diese Regeln berufen sich auf den kleinsten, gemeinsamen Nenner des gesunden Menschenverstandes, über den alle Individuen verfügen. Um je mehr Menschen es sich handelt, desto allgemeiner werden die Regeln. ShinRa beschäftigt Hunderte von Arbeitnehmern allein hier im Hauptgebäude. Die Vorschriften müssen so gestaltet sein, dass selbst die Personen, die kaum gesunden Menschenverstand ihr eigen nennen, sie verstehen. Vieles, was jemandem wie dir selbstverständlich scheint, würde von ihnen nicht begriffen werden. Du brichst die Regeln, die dich in deiner Vernunft beleidigen, Reno. Du weisst, dass sie in Wahrheit nicht für dich aufgestellt wurden und es keinen Sinn macht, dass du dich ebenfalls dran halten sollst, abgesehen von starren Prinzipien." Er steht auf und deutet mir mit der Hand, mich ebenfalls zu erheben.  
  
„Nehmen wir ein kleines Beispiel, das gut geeignet ist, zu verdeutlichen, was ich meine." Er setzt sich an seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch, aber hält mich zurück, als ich um ihn herumgehen und mich an der anderen Seite setzen will. Also bleibe ich neben seinem Stuhl stehen, etwas ratlos, wozu. „Es ist untersagt, in seinem Büro Essen oder Getränke zu sich zu nehmen. Nicht wegen dir, auch wenn du kein Freund von Ordnung bist, sondern wegen dem geringen Prozentsatz an Mitarbeitern, die es ansonsten tatsächlich schaffen würden, auf täglicher Basis eine Tastatur zu ruinieren. Es macht in deinen Augen keinen Sinn, dass du, ausserhalb ihrer Sichtweite ebenfalls in deinem Büro keinen Kaffee trinken darfst und darum tust du es." Er dreht sich in seinem Chefsessel zur Seite und schaut zu mir auf. Es ist ungewohnt, auf ihn herab blicken zu müssen. Zumindest seit wir nicht mehr in Healin sind.  
  
„Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Du hast Recht mit allem. Seh trotzdem nicht den Zusammenhang, warum das erklärt, wieso du mich nicht bestrafen willst."  
  
„Reno, wenn ich morgen die Regel erlassen würde, alle Mitarbeiter müssten mit bunten Hüten zum Dienst erscheinen, würden sie es nicht hinterfragen, sondern blind tun. Es sind Schafe. Die wenigen, die keine Schafe sind, sind von mir zu eingeschüchtert und zu feige, sich zu widersetzen. Der einzige, der ohne Hut erscheinen würde, wärest du. Und somit der einzige, den ich respektieren und ernst nehmen könnte. Also, antworte du mir umgekehrt: Warum sollte ich meinen einzigen Angestellten, der ein gesundes Maß an Vernunft an den Tag legt und die Courage zeigt, diese walten zu lassen, bestrafen, geschweige denn töten?" Seine Stimme hat mittlerweile einen schnarrenden, müden Unterton. Ganz sicher nicht vom vielen reden, ich führe ihn mehr auf die Erschöpfung zurück.  
  
„Hab wohl gedacht... Naja... Dass du ein ziemlicher Prinzipienreiter bist." Ich starre hinunter auf meine schmutzigen Schuhspitzen und frag mich plötzlich, ob ich seinen Teppich ruiniert hab. Ich war mit den Dingern immerhin in der Kanalisation unterwegs. Der gröbste Schlamm ist zwar eingetrocknet und im Laufe des Tages abgebröckelt, aber auf dem strahlenden Weiss wird man jeden kleinen Fleck sehen. „Und ausserdem komm ich ja auch oft zu spät... und solche Geschichten."  
  
„Du kommst an den Tagen zu spät, an denen es morgens ohnehin nichts zu tun gibt für dich." Er seufzt und legt den Kopf zur Seite. „Natürlich lassen sich nicht sämtliche deiner Fehltritte auf diese Weise entschuldigen, aber der größte Teil. Das Ausmaß deiner tatsächlichen, ernsthaften Verstöße verblasst, wenn man ihnen deine überdurchschnittliche Arbeitsleistung gegenüberstellt. Am Ende bleibt noch immer eine beachtlicher Gewinn für ShinRa durch dich."  
  
Ich schweige.  
  
Ausgerechnet er, von dem ich es von allen am wenigsten erwartet hätte, versteht meine Denkweise und die Gründe, warum ich so handel, wie ich es tue, besser als jeder andere. Selbst mir waren gewisse Dinge nicht bis zu diesem Moment völlig klar. Zumindest nicht bewusst genug, sie in Worten formulieren zu können. Und nun hab ich gerade in Shinra einen Verbündeten gefunden? Jemanden, der meine Ansichten und Maßstäbe teilt? Hätte ich nicht die gesamten letzten Tage mit ihm eine Überraschung nach der anderen erlebt, müsste man mich wohl jetzt reanimieren. So ist es bloß ein weiterer Schock in einer endlosen Reihe. Wenn auch kein unangenehmer. Eher...  
  
Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass wir uns darin so ähnlich sind.  
  
_Bist wohl nicht der einzige, der seine Meinung revidieren muss, Rufus._  
  
„Sag mir, verstehst du jetzt, warum es mich gestört haben könnte, dass gerade du mir gegenüber vom vernünftigen Menschen immer zum Schaf geworden bist, im direkten Gespräch mit deinem ‚Ja, Sir', ‚Nein, Sir' Gestammel? Ich habe das als sehr respektlos empfunden, ungeachtet der Tatsache, wie ironisch dir das erscheinen muss. Vielleicht bin ich deswegen dazu übergegangen, dich in letzter Zeit so sehr zu provozieren."  
  
Ich nicke langsam. Trotzdem - hätte er das Ganze nicht irgendwie... einfacher machen können? Vielleicht kann er tatsächlich nicht. Vielleicht sucht er tatsächlich auf seine verschrobene Art und Weise meine Freundschaft. Woher soll er auch gelernt haben, wie man so etwas angeht? Er hat gelernt, wie man Geschäftsgespräche führt und einen Hummer ohne Sauerei zerteilt, aber was Zwischenmenschliches angeht, war er immer nur der Beobachter.  
  
Er steht auf, legt seinen Arm um meine Schultern und führt mich mit sich. „Es war ein langer Tag, selbst für jemanden, der nicht unter Schlafmangel leidet."  
  
„Ja", sag ich leise, noch immer in Gedanken versunken. „Also ist das der Grund, warum ich noch lebe? Dass ich dein bester Chocobo im Stall bin?"  
  
„Natürlich." Er begleitet mich zur Tür, aber kann nicht vorhaben, selbst Feierabend zu machen. Zumindest hat er sein Jackett und den Mantel über dem Stuhl zurückgelassen. Seine Stimme trägt plötzlich den altvertrauten Spott: „Oder hast du etwa gedacht, mein Interesse an dir wäre persönlicher Natur und wir würden uns zukünftig an den Wochenenden treffen und Sportsendungen schauen?"  
  
Der Stich, den er mir versetzt, ist nicht der erste, aber verdammt nochmal der tiefste bislang! Und Shiva, ich hab keine Lust mehr auf sein Spiel. Ich bleibe ruckartig stehen und winde mich aus seinem Arm heraus.  
  
„Weisst du was?! Vielleicht hab ich das gedacht! Ja, Mann, ich hab's sogar tatsächlich gedacht! Oh, was bin ich ein dummer, kleiner Junge, nicht?! Komm schon, leg noch eins drauf! Erzähl mir, wie naiv ich sein muss und hol dir nachher einen drauf runter!"  
  
Ich schnaube verächtlich und schüttel bloß den Kopf, als sein - nein, _mein!_ \- schiefes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheint.  
  
„Ich wollte dir bloß demonstrieren, wie es sich anfühlt, auf eine Funktion reduziert zu werden. Als ich in der Kanalisation versucht habe, es dir vor Augen zu führen war das Ergebnis nicht so zufriedenstellend. Nicht so wie jetzt. Es tut weh, nicht?" Der zweite Mundwinkel gesellt sich zu dem Lächeln. Seine Augen verraten, dass er nichts Amüsantes an dem Gesagten findet, sondern damit bloß überspielen will, dass ich ihn offenbar tatsächlich getroffen haben muss.  
  
Ich schiebe die Hände in die Hosentaschen und verlagere mein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. „Heh, hab dir doch gesagt, ich hab mehr getan als nur meinen Job! Ich..." Wie sagt man sowas? Normale Freundschaften wachsen einfach ohne die Notwendigkeit, solche Dinge auszusprechen. Aber hier dran ist nichts normal. „Naja, ich find dich wirklich... okay. Also, was ich bisher von dir so kennenlernen konnte. Bist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Klar, ich mach die meiste Zeit wirklich einfach meine Arbeit, aber... ich mach sie für dich anders als für deinen Vater."  
  
Das ist selbst für meine Verhältnisse völliger verbaler Müll. Scheisse, zwei erwachsene Männer sollten sich nicht gegenüberstehen und so einen Dialog führen. Freundschaften zu schließen ist für mich im Gegensatz zu ihm kein Neuland, aber auf diese Weise darüber zu sprechen ist durch und durch... schwul.  
  
„Dann sehen wir uns nächstes Wochenende?", fragt er unschuldig und setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf.  
  
„Ehm..." Ich blicke wild in der Gegend umher. Elena verbringt öfter mal Wochenenden bei mir. Selbst mit Rude würde ich jederzeit meine Freizeit verbringen. Der redet zwar nicht, aber Männer müssen sowas auch nicht immer! Aber verdammte Scheisse, wenn er es formuliert, klingt es wie ein verfluchtes Date und nicht wie ein Treffen, um ein Bier zu trinken und abzuhängen! Nicht, dass ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass er sowas tut. Gaia, was soll ich allein mit dem Kerl in meiner Wohnung in aller Welt denn machen?!? „Klar. Kein Problem", grins ich nervös.  
  
Auf unbewusster Ebene geh ich offensichtlich davon aus, mir was Gescheites einfallen zu lassen. Cool. Soll meine unbewusste Ebene dann am Wochenende mit mir tauschen und Rufus bitte allein daten... treffen, verdammt nochmal, _treffen_!   
  
„Dann wäre das abgemacht." Er lehnt sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. „Gute Nacht, Reno." Sein Schmunzeln kenne ich inzwischen. Es ist das, was sich nicht mit Eiswürfeln verträgt. Der zur Seite geneigte Kopf, verwandelt es zusätzlich in etwas Laszives.   
  
„Ja... Nacht." Ich flieh aus den noch immer offen stehenden Türen hinaus in Richtung des rettenden Fahrstuhls. Nur weg von hier, von ihm, weg von dem Gute Nacht-Kuss, den er wohl als nächstes eingefordert hätte.  
  
Natürlich als Teil seines ewigen Spiels.  
  
Ich selbst spiel dauernd mit Rude auf diese Weise. Bagger ihn spaßeshalber an. Ich würd's sogar vertragen, wenn er nicht nur einstecken, sondern auch austeilen würde. Nur... das hier ist es etwas völlig anderes. Und ich weiss nicht, was es ist, das ist der Punkt. Ich bin bei Gaia nicht homophob. Ich wurde selbst mehr als einmal von schwulen Kerlen angemacht, selbst mit denen kann ich flirten und ne gute Zeit dabei haben, wenn die Grenzen abgesteckt sind, ohne an meiner Männlichkeit zu zweifeln oder mir nen Zacken aus der Krone zu brechen.  
  
Also, was ist es an Shinra, das mich ernsthaft nervös werden lässt?  


**__________________________________**

  
  
„Das Wasser kocht", weise ich sie müde auf den blubbernden Wasserkocher hin. Nicht, dass sie ihn nicht genauso hören kann wie ich, aber das Teil springt von allein nicht aus und blubbert bis zum Wohnungsbrand lustig weiter, wenn man es lässt.  
  
Sie schält sich schwerfällig aus meiner Umarmung und steht auf. Ich bleibe dankbar auf der Couch liegen und verfolge unter halb geschlossenen Lidern das Treiben auf dem Fernsehbildschirm, ohne ihm wirklich meine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Bin zu erschöpft.  
  
Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die alte Stereoanlage in der Ecke verrät, dass es erst 2340 ist. Shiva.  
  
Elena ist erst vor ungefähr vierzig Minuten aufgetaucht. Tseng ist tatsächlich kurz aufgewacht und die Ärzte haben gaiaseidank grünes Licht gegeben für einen Transport. Immerhin scheint es sie genug beruhigt zu haben, dass sie jetzt ein wenig bei mir abschalten kann. Zumindest macht sie einen etwas besseren Eindruck als noch im Krankenhaus. Abgesehen davon, dass sie genauso übermüdet ist wie ich. Verdammt, heute ist einfach zu viel auf einmal passiert. Überhaupt die letzten Tage. Der einzige Grund, warum wir noch vor dem Fernseher hängen ist der, dass wir beide noch etwas Zerstreuung und Ablenkung brauchen, um runterzufahren.  
  
Sie kommt lautstark in der Tasse rührend wieder um den Tresen, der die Küche vom Wohnbereich trennt, herum. Irgendein spektakulärer Pulverkaffee, den man nur aufgießen muss. Mandel-Sahne-Zimt-Nussbaum-Blumenerde oder sowas in der Art, inklusive Schaum, und das alles in einem einzigen, homogenen Substrat harmonisch vereint. Sie hat die Packung schon vor Monaten bei mir gebunkert und dann einfach hiergelassen. Für mich angeblich. Also übersetzt, für sich selber, wann immer sie hier schläft. Keine Ahnung, ob das Zeug überhaupt noch gut ist. Ich hab's einmal probiert. Schmeckt nach warm und süß. Sonst nichts.  
  
Sie schlufft vorsichtig in ihren dicken, plüschigen Haussocken - ja, sie besitzt sowas - wieder zu mir heran in dem knielangen, rosa Nachthemd mit den Schäfchen vorne auf der Brust drauf, die über einen Zaun hüpfen. Sie hat offensichtlich wieder die Tasse zu voll gemacht und beim Wasserkochen nicht miteinkalkuliert, dass sie noch immer Milch hinzugibt und muss in Zeitlupe laufen, um nichts zu verschütten. Warum sie so viel Wasser nimmt? Weil sie sich schon bei der Pulvermenge immer verschätzt.  
  
Gaia, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, wir wären verheiratet. Und das nicht erst seit einer Woche.  
  
Sie platziert die Tasse behutsam auf dem schwarzen Tisch vor der ehemals blauen, abgewetzten Couch, damit die Brühe abkühlen kann und legt sich wieder in Löffelchenposition vor mich. Ich stütze den Kopf auf der unteren Hand ab, um über ihre Schulter hinweg den Fernseher noch sehen zu können und schlinge den anderen Arm wieder um ihre Taille. Ich schiebe allerdings nicht mein Bein von hinten zwischen ihre. Für sowas sind wir _definitiv_ zu lang verheiratet.  
  
„Bist du nur müde oder nachdenklich?, fragt sie nach einer Weile. „Du bist so auffällig still heute Abend."  
  
„Beides", antworte ich knapp wie leise, zu kaputt, mich auf ein ernstes Gespräch einzulassen.  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?" Sie fischt nach der Decke am anderen Couchende, die ich mal wieder waschen müsste, und zieht sie über uns. Mir ist nicht kalt, aber wenn ihr kalt ist, geht sie ganz selbstverständlich davon aus, dass die Raumtemperatur objektiv zu niedrig ist, anstatt in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass sie eine ganz subjektive, permanente Frostbeule ist.  
  
_Rufus_, denke ich und sage: „Alles Mögliche."  
  
Sie tut so, als würde sie nicht bemerken, dass ich nicht drüber reden will, genau wie ich umgekehrt so tue, als würde ich nicht begreifen, dass die Deckenaktion eine indirekte Aufforderung an mich war, aufzustehen und die Heizung höher zu drehen. „Zum Beispiel?", bohrt sie, sich unschuldig gebend.  
  
_Ob wenigstens er inzwischen schläft._  
  
Ich seufze, und weil ich weiss, dass sie keine Ruhe geben wird, lasse ich sie an etwas teilhaben, zu dem ich tatsächlich ihre Meinung hören möchte. „Elena... Denkst du, ich bin selbstverliebt? Ernsthaft, meine ich."  
  
Sie dreht sich augenblicklich zu mir herum und starrt mich mit großen Augen an, auf der Stelle etwas wacher als Sekunden zuvor. „Was ist denn mit dir los?!" Sie lacht und ich bereue es zutiefst, nicht mein Maul gehalten zu haben. Und dieses Mal kann ich nicht mal sagen, mein Mund hätte einfach von allein losgeschossen. „Wie kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt darauf?"  
  
„Ist doch völlig egal. Also, denkst du, ich bin selbstverliebt? Oder egoistisch?" Meine Augen wandern unruhig über ihr Gesicht, bereit, jedes kleinste, verräterische Anzeichen für eine Lüge zu entlarven.  
  
„Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder? Shiva..." Ihr Grinsen geht in ein liebevolles Lächeln über. Sie legt ihre Hand an meine unverletzte Wange. „Reno, glaubst du, ich wäre mit dir befreundet, wenn du so wärst? Ich weiss nicht, wieso du dir auf einmal darüber Gedanken machst, aber ich halte dich für einen Menschen, der im Grunde das genaue Gegenteil von selbstverliebt oder egoistisch ist. Ich weiss, dass ich immer mit allem zu dir kommen kann und du bist der treueste Freund, den ich mir wünschen könnte und einfach nur... durch und durch lieb. Und wegen dem selbstverliebt..." Ihr leises Lachen ertönt erneut. „Wer dich als selbstverliebt bezeichnet, kennt dich wirklich schlecht oder ist sehr dumm. Jeder Mensch mit einem Funken Intelligenz, durchschaut dein Image Gehabe doch in den ersten Minuten." Sie fährt mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Tätowierungen unter meinen Augen entlang. „Ich halte dich eher für extrem sensibel und sogar etwas unsicher. Egal, welche Sprüche du dabei bringst, was du machst, ist es, was deinen wahren Charakter verrät."  
  
Großartig. Was, wenn der Mensch, der es mir vorgeworfen hat nun _alles andere_ als dumm ist? Und was, wenn ich durchaus denke, dass er mich zu kennen scheint? Gaia, es macht keinen Sinn!  
  
Und ich kann es ihr nicht erklären, ohne ins Detail zu gehen.  
  
Sie kann mir offensichtlich ansehen, dass mich ihre Antwort weder beruhigt noch zufrieden stellt. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählst, Reno. Normalerweise würde es dir doch nichts ausmachen, wenn andere sowas von dir behaupten. Oder denkst du plötzlich selbst so über dich?"  
  
„Nein", entgegne ich abwehrend. „Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, was in Healin passiert ist, als Shinra betrunken war."  
  
„Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun? Ich erzähl's dir ein anderes Mal, in Ordnung? Ich bin wirklich zu müde und geschafft." Sie zieht die Hand von meinem Gesicht gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
„Siehst du, und ich bin zu müde, dir die ganze Sache zu erklären, die mich beschäftigt. Vertagen wir's. Ja?" Ich würde gern mit irgendwem drüber reden, aber es ist keine Lüge, dass ich kaum noch die Augen offenhalten kann. Vor allen Dingen brauche ich jedoch etwas Zeit, mir zu überlegen, wie ich alles so umbastel, dass ich es ihr tatsächlich auch erzählen kann. Shinra darf jedenfalls nicht drin vorkommen, so viel ist sicher.  
  
„Okay." Sie seufzt und kuschelt sich in meine Umarmung. Ich schließe die Augen. Minuten gemeinsamen Schweigens vergehen, nur untermalt von der eintönigen Klangkulisse des Fernsehers im Hintergrund.  
  
„Vergiss dein Pulverdings nicht. Ist bestimmt schon abgekühlt", nuschel ich in ihre Haare.  
  
„Mhm. Trink ich... gleich." Ihr Atem wird regelmäßiger. „Gleich..."  


**~**

  
_„Rufus!!" Gaiaverdammt, er soll endlich stehenbleiben.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich ihm schon durch die Tunnel hinterhetze und mich in Wahrheit in Zeitlupe bewege, damit das Feuerzeug in meiner Hand nicht ausgeht.  
  
„Scheisse, warte auf mich!"  
  
Was ich aber weiss, ist, dass ich träume. Ich weiss sogar, dass ich ihn nicht einholen werde. Aber dieses Wissen ändert nichts. Nimmt mir nicht den Drang - nein, Zwang - ihm folgen zu müssen. Ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren zu dürfen, weil sonst...  
  
... Ich weiss nicht, was sonst passiert. Aber wenn er mich allein lässt oder wenn auch nur die Flamme in meiner Hand erlischt und mich in absoluter, dichter Schwärze zurücklässt, geschieht etwas so unsagbar Schreckliches, dass ich unermüdlich weiterhaste.  
  
Wann immer er für einen kurzen Moment vor mir in meinem kleinen, zitternden Lichtkegel auftaucht, rufe ich nach ihm. Wieder und wieder. Aber er scheint mich nie zu hören. Oder er ignoriert mich. Oder er spielt mit mir. Jedenfalls begreift er nicht, wie ernst die Lage ist. Dass er nicht allein sein darf. Dass er mich nicht allein lassen darf!  
  
Auch jetzt verschwindet er wieder aus meiner Sicht, indem er abrupt in einen Seitentunnel abbiegt.  
  
Ich folge ihm um die Ecke und schnelle noch eiliger hinter ihm her, bis ich wieder vage seine Umrisse in der Dunkelheit ausmachen kann. Das Feuer flackert gefährlich.  
  
„Rufus!", ich schreie verzweifelt seinen Namen und meine Kehle brennt wie meine Augen. Ich kann das nicht mehr lang. Shiva, er muss auf mich warten, bevor...  
  
Und ich beginne, entgegen meiner Vernunft zu rennen.  
  
Die Flamme erstirbt und mit der Dunkelheit kommt die absolute Kälte. Und das Wissen, dass er zusammen mit dem Feuer endgültig verschwunden ist. Mich allein hier zurückgelassen hat.  
  
Ich stolpere, als ich in vollem Lauf in etwas Glitschiges, Weiches trete. Ich versuche, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch vergeblich. Als ich ungeschützt auf dem nassen Boden aufschlage, nehme ich den penetranten, süßlichen Gestank war.  
  
Und die Angst, die in mir hochkriecht, ist so stark, dass ich fühle, wie mir jedes Haar zu Berge steht und in der eisigen Kälte ein warmer Strahl in meine Hose schießt. Ich fürchte mich zu sehr, um mich zu schämen.  
  
Ich will es nicht... Gaia, ich will, will, will es nicht... Aber mein Daumen fährt von selbst über das abgekühlte Rädchen und die Flamme springt entgegen meiner Resthoffnung sofort an.  
  
Jetzt will ich nicht mehr sehen, jetzt ist mir die Schwärze lieber.  
  
Aber ich kann nur wie ein Zuschauer im eigenen Körper beobachten, wie selbiger sich trotz meiner inneren Schreie auf dem Boden herumdreht, um nachzuschauen, was da im Weg liegt.  
  
Meine Zähne beginnen unkontrolliert zu klappern, als ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Rays aufgedunsene, halb verweste Leiche erblicke, die entgegen aller Logik die Lider hochschlägt und zu flüstern beginnt:  
  
„Also sehen wir uns wieder."_  


**~**

  
„Reno!"  
  
Ich reisse ruckartig die Augen auf und stöhne - Gaia, mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht!  
  
„Reno, du träumst!"  
  
Nein. Es sind Hände, die mich schütteln. Ich setze mich auf und blicke desorientiert umher.  
  
„Es war nur ein Traum!" Die Hände schütteln nicht mehr, sondern streichen mir die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Elena?  
  
„Elena?" Ich drehe mich zu ihr herum, am ganzen Leib zitternd.  
  
„Schhhhhh... Es ist alles okay, du hast nur geträumt." Sie zieht mich in ihre Arme. Über ihre Schulter hinweg sehe ich mein eigenes Apartment. Wir sitzen auf der Couch. Der Fernseher läuft. Natürlich. Wir sind beide davor eingeschlafen. Ich weiss es wieder. Aber das macht es nicht besser. Macht das Gefühl nicht weg.  
  
„Alles ist gut, es war bloß ein Alptraum", wiederholt sie immer wieder, während sie meinen Rücken durch das nasse Hemd streichelt.  
  
„Scheisse..."  
  
Ich lasse sie gewähren, bis die Realität um mich herum festere Konturen angenommen hat. Irgendwo hab ich einmal gehört, ein Traum verblasst deutlich nach den ersten acht Minuten nach dem Aufwachen. Acht Minuten. Bloß acht Minuten warten, versuche ich mich zu trösten. Dann muss es besser werden. Mein Blick sucht die Stereoanlage. 0055. Um 0103 wird es besser sein. Nur acht Minuten. Gerade mal eine...  
  
„Elena... Ich brauch eine Kippe", flüstere ich bebend.  
  
„Ich hol dir deine Zigaretten." Sie steht sofort auf, um zu dem Barhocker vor dem Küchentresen zu gehen, über den ich mein Jackett achtlos beim Hereinkommen geworfen habe wie jeden Tag.  
  
Während sie mir den Rücken zugewandt hat, greife ich mir in den Schritt, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser Teil auch nur geträumt war. Aber etwas anderes als noch mehr Schweiss finde ich nicht. Shiva, das wär's noch gewesen...  
  
Sie findet die Schachtel und das Feuerzeug und kommt damit zu mir zurück. „Hier..." Ich nehme beides entgegen und halte inne, als ich gerade das Rädchen betätigen will. Stattdessen drehe ich das kleine Plastikding zwischen meinen Fingern umher und starre darauf.  
  
_Also sehen wir uns wieder._  
  
„Elena...?" Mein Blick findet ihren. Sie sitzt wieder neben mir auf der Couch und ihre Verwunderung über mein Verhalten steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Denkst du... Meinst du, ich hab Ray... irgendwie Unrecht getan?", frage ich unsicher, die Antwort plötzlich fürchtend. Es kann nur der Traum sein. Es muss der Traum sein. Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht?  
  
Sie zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hast du deswegen gefragt, ob du selbstverliebt und egoistisch bist?"  
  
Nein. Oder vielleicht doch? Nein, nicht direkt. Aber es gehört dazu, nicht wahr?  
  
„... Hab von ihr geträumt", geb ich zu und schmeiss das Feuerzeug achtlos mitten ins Zimmer. Ich sollte hier noch genug andere haben. Das Ding war sowieso fast leer.  
  
„Naja, du weisst, dass ich persönlich mit diesen Wochenendgeschichten nichts anfangen kann im Gegensatz zu dir. Aber falls es dich tröstet, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ray genauso getickt hat wie du in der Hinsicht. Sie war echt sauer und beleidigt, als du sie nicht mehr wiedersehen wolltest und hat sich bei mir mehr als einmal Luft gemacht. Und sie klang wirklich mehr in ihrem Stolz verletzt als alles andere... oder verliebt." Sie zieht die Beine an, umschlingt ein Knie mit den Armen und legt ihr Kinn darauf. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun... Frag mich nicht, warum, weil ich ja weiss, dass du auch nicht verliebt warst, aber jedenfalls... Ich kann's dir ja jetzt sagen, in den Wochen danach kamen und gingen noch etliche andere."  
  
„Verstehe." Und es tröstet mich tatsächlich etwas. Meine Augen wandern zur Uhr. 0101. Noch zwei Minuten. Doch es wird bereits besser. Ray... Ich horche in mich hinein, aber ich finde wirklich keine Schuldgefühle ausser denen, die mir der Alptraum injiziert hat.  
  
Aber was ich stattdessen fühle, ist ein unerklärliches wie starkes Bedürfnis, sicherzustellen, dass es Rufus gut geht.  
  
„Reno... Du hast immer wieder nach Rufus gerufen."  
  
Gedankenübertragung, was?  
  
„Weil er nicht stehengeblieben ist." Ich hänge mich mit dem Oberkörper über den Rand des Sofas und taste darunter herum. Wenn ich irgendwo garantiert noch ein Feuerzeug habe, dann dort. Meine Hand ignoriert die Dreckwäsche, die verklebten, zusammengeknüllten Taschentücher mit eingetrockneter Wichse, zwei Kugelschreiber, die wohl leer waren, bis ich endlich etwas finde, das sich immerhin wie eine Streichholzschachtel anfühlt. Ich schüttel sie, bevor ich mir die Mühe mache, sie hochzuholen und ein paar Hölzer scheinen noch darin zu sein. Ich komme wieder hervor. „Wir waren wieder in den Tunneln da unten und er ist einfach abgehauen. Und ich wollte auf ihn aufpassen, aber konnte ihn nicht einholen." Ich mache eine kurze Pause. Ein Ratschen ertönt, gefolgt von intensivem Schwefelgeruch, als der Tabak unter meinem ersten Zug aufglüht. „Irgendwann hab ich ihn verloren und bin gestolpert. Über Rays Leiche." Ich schüttel das Streichholz aus und blase den Rauch Richtung Zimmerdecke, damit er nicht direkt in ihrem Gesicht landet.  
  
„Es war ein Traum. Kannst du mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es überhaupt um deine Geschichte mit Ray ging? Vielleicht hat dein Kopf sie nur ausgesucht, weil heute... gestern... ihre Beerdigung war und in Wahrheit verarbeitest du das nur oder sie steht für etwas komplett anderes und ist nur ein Symbol."  
  
Ich schaue einmal mehr auf die Uhr und hangel den übervollen Aschenbecher vom Tisch, um ihn auf der Decke über meinem Schoß zu platzieren. 0104. Und ja, es geht mir besser. Nur kann ich jetzt nicht mehr sagen, ob es die acht Minuten waren oder die Tatsache, dass ich ihr eben den Inhalt grob erzählt und mir somit Luft gemacht habe.  
  
„Kann sein." Mein Drang zu reden ist merklich kleiner geworden. Ich wünschte, ich wäre allein und deswegen habe ich durchaus ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen. Es ist nur... Gaia, ich will ihn anrufen. Ich kann erst wieder Ruhe finden, wenn ich weiss, dass mit ihm alles okay ist. So verrückt es ist, und das ist mir durchaus selbst klar. Aber ich kann es nicht, solange sie hier ist. Zumindest nicht, solange sie hier und wach ist.  
  
Ich rauche nervös weiter und schweige.  
  
„Soll ich dir einen Kaffee machen?", fragt sie, wohl in der Annahme, es wäre immer noch in erster Linie der Traum, der mir in den Knochen steckt.  
  
„Nein. Wir haben morgen genug zu tun, wir sollten gleich ins Bett gehen und noch etwas Schlaf rausholen. Ich rauche nur zu Ende. Okay?" Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„Okay." Sie erwidert das Lächeln. Vielleicht ist sie erleichtert, dass sie jetzt nicht wirklich aufstehen und Kaffee kochen muss. Aber das ist wohl zu sehr von mir auf sie geschlossen. Ihr hätte es bestimmt tatsächlich nichts ausgemacht. Elena ist ein besserer Mensch als ich. Auch wenn sie mich für noch so lieb und sensibel hält. Ihr gegenüber vielleicht.  
  
_Aber erzähl das Denzel._  


**~**

  
Ich ziehe so vorsichtig es geht meinen Arm unter ihrem schlafenden Körper hervor und robbe unter der Decke weg. Es hat nicht wirklich lang gedauert, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen ist. Auch wenn's einem natürlich doppelt so lang vorkommt, wenn man nur drauf lauert.  
  
So leise ich kann, schleiche ich durch das Zimmer, öffne die Tür in Zeitlupe und husche in die Dunkelheit des Wohnraums. Als würde ich ein verdammtes Verbrechen begehen. Aber wenn ich ihr erzählt hätte, dass ich noch eben schnell Rufus mitten in der Nacht anrufen will, hätte sie mich für völlig verrückt erklärt. Und das mit Recht. Shiva, es ist völlig verrückt, ihn anzurufen, nur weil ich schlecht geträumt habe! Aber der Traum ist nur vordergründig wichtig. Es ist das nagende Gefühl, wissen zu müssen,... Was? Dass er noch da ist? Dass alles in Ordnung ist? Naja, das ist nicht weniger verrückt, oder?  
  
Ich hebe den Hörer ab und zögere. Ich kenne seine Nummern auswendig; die für sein Mobiltelefon und das Festnetz im Apartment. Ist mir lieber, als sie irgendwo permanent bunkern oder mitschleppen zu müssen. So kann ich sie höchstens verlieren, wenn ich auch meinen Kopf verliere. Und in dem Fall hätte ich mit Sicherheit größere Sorgen als Rufus. So weit ist's dann doch noch nicht.  
  
Ich atme tief durch und zucke zusammen, weil es mir plötzlich irrsinnig laut vorkommt. Blödsinn. Dann wähle ich hastig, um es endlich hinter mich zu bringen. Ich kann mein Herz schlagen hören - _Mii–düp!_ \- und mit jedem Klingeln am anderen Ende, schnürt sich meine Kehle etwas enger zusammen.  
  
„Reno?", höre ich ihn schließlich. Er kann nicht hellsehen, meine Nummer erscheint lediglich auf seinem Display.  
  
Shiva, er klingt beschissen.  
  
„Heh... Ja...", flüstere ich und verstumme.  
  
„Ist etwas passiert?" Natürlich ist das sein erster Gedanke. Vielleicht sogar der Grund, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hat, ranzugehen.  
  
Er hört sich nicht an, als hätte er geschlafen. Einfach nur... verbraucht.  
  
„Nein, ich..." Wie soll ich das in aller Welt erklären? „Das wollt ich eigentlich dich fragen. Hatte plötzlich son komisches Gefühl, weisst du?!"  
  
„Nein, Reno. Ich weiss nicht." Ein heiseres, leises Lachen folgt. „Aber lass mich dran teilhaben. An deinen Gefühlen."  
  
„Hast du getrunken?", frage ich, bevor ich drüber nachdenken kann.  
  
„Hm. Ich schätze, das habe ich. Sei froh, dass ich getrunken habe und nicht geschlafen. Wenn du mich wegen nichts geweckt hättest, wäre ich jetzt _äußerst_ ungemütlich."  
  
„Wie lange willst du das noch durchziehen?" Ich setze mich halb mit dem Hintern auf einen der Barhocker.  
  
„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein!", fährt er mich erheblich lauter als vorher durch den Hörer an. Ich kann die Verzweiflung darin hören.  
  
„Geh ins Bett, Rufus", bitte ich und verfluche es, dass ich nicht selbst frei sprechen kann, sondern gezwungen bin, leise zu bleiben.  
  
„Ja. Nachher." Ich kann hören, wie er tief durchatmet. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Reno. Ich habe nicht vor, mich nach allem ausgerechnet von Schlafstörungen kleinkriegen zu lassen."  
  
„Okay", antworte ich, weil ich nicht mehr weiss, was ich sonst noch sagen kann. Ich würde mich nur wiederholen und er würde mit jedem Mal genervter werden.  
  
„Gute Nacht", verabschiedet er mich und ich möchte protestieren. Aber ich habe kein einziges Argument auf meiner Seite.  
  
„Nacht", flüstere ich deswegen nur und höre das leise Klicken am anderen Ende. Dann die Stille der toten Leitung.  
  
Ich hänge auf. Zu dumm, dass ich keineswegs beruhigt bin, sondern sich das nagende Gefühl nur verstärkt hat. Das Gefühl, dass er mich braucht. Oder will ich's nur? Shiva, was weiss ich!  
  
Ich rutsche vom Hocker und suche in der Dunkelheit, an die meine Augen sich gut genug gewöhnt haben, einen Zettel und einen Kugelschreiber, der noch halbwegs funktioniert, zusammen.  
  
_Guten Morgen, Baby! :)  
Tut mir leid, bin wachgeworden und hab nicht mehr einschlafen können, also bin ich schon rüber zu ShinRa. Schmeiss den Zettel nicht weg und merk dir diesen Tag, du wirst Tseng erzählen müssen, dass ich es tatsächlich vollbracht habe, Stunden vor Arbeitsbeginn zu erscheinen! Das werd ich ihm für den Rest meines Lebens unter die Nase reiben und dich brauch ich als Zeugin!  
Hoffe, du hast besser geschlafen als ich!  
  
Bis später,  
Reno_  
  
Das fertige Werk klemme ich mit nem Magneten an den Kühlschrank.  
  
Gaia steh mir bei für mein Vorhaben.  


**~**

  
Ich drücke auf die Klingel und frage mich, ob er mich für endgültig übergeschnappt erklären wird, um 0155 morgens vor seiner Tür zu stehen. Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, mir diese Frage früher zu stellen, aber gerade eben noch war ich überzeugt, das einzig Richtige zu tun. War mir sicher, dass er nicht Protest einlegen und mich für verrückt halten wird. Gaia... Im Gegenteil, ich hätte schwören können, dass er im Grunde darauf hofft, dass ich seinen Zustand nicht einfach ignoriere. Und auch wenn er sein nicht direkt gegebenes Versprechen sich hinzulegen früher am gestrigen Tag gebrochen hat, ich werde meinen Teil der Abmachung halten. Und das hier ist die einzige Art und Weise, wie. Die einzige, die mir im Moment einfällt.  
  
Die Tür gleitet zur Seite und gibt die Sicht auf ihn frei. Er lehnt gegen den Rahmen, das frische, weisse Hemd scheinbar erst gerade eben übergestreift. Es ist nicht einmal zugeknöpft. Ansonsten stelle ich fest, dass er lediglich eine schwarze Unterhose trägt. Ist er also der Typ für Retroshorts. Es gibt Dinge, die ich eigentlich nie wirklich herausfinden wollte und der Fakt gehört dazu. Auf der anderen Seite - erwarte ich ernsthaft, dass er sich in seine sämtlichen hunderttausend Schichten hüllt, wenn er mitten in der Nacht die Tür öffnet?  
  
_Aber... Gaia, er ist darunter so zierlich._  
  
Er nippt an seinem Whisky, den er obligatorisch in der rechten Hand hält. Mehr Strähnen als üblich hängen in seiner Stirn, aber seine deutlich überreizten Augen verraten, dass er bestimmt nicht aus dem Bett kommt.  
  
„Also?", fragt er, als würden wir lediglich ein für kurze Zeit pausiertes Gespräch wiederaufnehmen. Selbstverständlich ist er nicht überrascht, mich zu sehen. Neben seinem Eingang ist ein Monitor innen, der ihm nur zu genau zeigt, wer vor seiner Tür steht. Und plötzlich bin ich mir sicher, dass er niemand anderem ausser mir überhaupt aufgemacht hätte. Im Gegenteil. Etwas sagt mir wieder, dass er mich erwartet hat. Selbst wenn's nur seine Hoffnung war. Oder meine.  
  
„Hab dir was versprochen, glaub ich." Ich verlagere mein Gewicht aufs andere Bein.  
  
„Eine Pyjamaparty? Kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern." Trotzdem tritt er zur Seite und gibt den Weg frei. Ich laufe herein und taste mit einer Hand nach dem Knopf, der die Tür hinter mir wieder zugleiten lässt.  
  
Direkt von der Eingangstür aus kommt man in das riesige Wohnzimmer. Der gleiche weisse Teppich wie in seinem Büro, die gleiche deckenhohe Fensterfront gegenüber. Linker Hand eine frei stehende Sitzecke mit einer massigen, wuchtigen Couch aus ebenfalls weissem Leder und zwei passenden Sesseln, einem Glastisch und gleich an der Wand der stylishe Designerkamin mit dem Fernseher darüber, sowie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Auch wenn seine Wohnung interessanterweise im Gegensatz zu seinem Arbeitsbereich einen dezenten Geruch verströmt, ist sie genauso steril und kalt. Wenige, wohl durchdacht platzierte Gemälde hängen an den Wänden, stilisierte Winterlandschaften in Schwarzweiss und ich gehe jede Wette ein, er würde es niemals bemerken, wären die Motive jeden Tag ein klein wenig anders. An seinem persönlichsten Aufenthaltsort gibt es keine Spur, die verraten würde, was für ein Mensch hier lebt.  
  
Schräg vor der Ecke in der die linke Zimmerwand und die, in der sich die Eingangstür befindet, aufeinandertreffen, steht eine polierte Theke aus hellgrauem Stein mit einer dunkelgrünen, filigranen Maserung. Seine Hausbar, zu der er jetzt geht, mich ignorierend und mit einer Zange ein paar weitere Eiswürfel aus dem entsprechenden Behälter fischt, um sie in sein Glas zu füllen.  
  
„Willst du etwas trinken?" Er schenkt sich selbst nach und ich beobachte, wie die bernsteinfarbene, klare Flüssigkeit das Eis flutet.  
  
„Ich bin nicht hier, um mich mit dir zu besaufen, Rufus." Gaia, er hat jetzt mindestens 36 Stunden nicht geschlafen und ist schon wieder am Saufen. Was glaubt er eigentlich, wie lang er das durchhält?! Es ist eine Sache, mal am Wochenende die Sau rauszulassen, da bin ich Profi, aber wenn der Kerl sich ernsthaft angewöhnt, seine Probleme wegzutrinken, hat er in absehbarer Zeit weit größere als die, die ihn überhaupt dazu getrieben haben. Und auch wenn ich genauso wenig sein Babysitter bin wie Tseng - ich kann's nicht zulassen. Vor allem nicht mehr jetzt, wo ich nach unserem Gespräch am Abend unfreiwillig eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihm fühle. Eine noch tiefere, als sich über die letzten Tage hinweg ohnehin schon unaufhaltsam entwickelt hat, angefangen mit der Nacht zum Montag. Was hilft's noch, es zu leugnen?!  
  
„Von besaufen sprichst du. Ich habe dir lediglich einen Drink angeboten." Seinen eigenen leert er zu einem Drittel und macht keine Anstalten, wieder von der Bar abzurücken. Heh, wozu auch?! Lohnt sich wohl nicht, was?  
  
„Ich glaub, du hast genug für uns beide intus." Und ich hab nicht vor, ihm weiterhin die Zügel zu überlassen. Eigentlich hatte ich das hier als Überfall geplant, bis er mich mal wieder von meinem ursprünglichen Kurs abgebracht hat. Aber Schluss jetzt damit.  
  
Ich laufe zu ihm und nehme das Glas aus seiner Hand, bevor er protestieren kann. „Ich kipp den Dreck jetzt ins Klo und wenn du dich nicht mitten in der Nacht mit mir prügeln oder deine restlichen Vorräte auch noch verlieren willst, dann versuchst du nicht, mich dran zu hindern."  
  
Er hebt in einer aufgebenden, spielerischen Geste die Hände und scheint eher amüsiert als alles andere. Ja, du mich auch. Ich marschiere geradewegs durch das nebenan liegende Schlafzimmer in das große, keimfreie Bad und leere das Glas über der Toilette aus, die so sauber ist, dass man fast denken könnte, es wäre völlig ungefährlich, draus zu trinken. Und als würde ich diesen wirklich abstrusen Gedankengang tatsächlich für eine realistische Möglichkeit halten, betätige ich auch noch demonstrativ die Spülung, um das Zeug wirklich restlos zu vernichten.  
  
Dabei bemerke ich etwas wirklich Kurioses. Hing gerade eben noch der Geruch des ausgeschütteten Whiskys als Wolke in der Luft, so ist er jetzt spurlos verschwunden. Nicht bloß wegen des Wassers, das nachgeflossen ist. Der Gestank des Alkohols sollte trotzdem noch eine Weile bemerkbar sein. Was immer in seinem Büro zum Einsatz kommt, wird offenbar auch irgendwo im Zulauf der Toilette verwendet. Immerhin macht es hier zumindest Sinn. Shiva, ich könnt's selbst für meinen Thron gebrauchen, vor allem, wenn ich mal wieder im Scheisshaus geraucht habe. Die Kombination fällt unter Biowaffe. Ich muss den Kerl echt mal fragen, wenn's sich ergibt und lache allein bei der Vorstellung auf, weil's mir ganz genau vor Augen schwebt wie eine verfickte Dauerwerbesendung:  
  
_‚Hey, Rufus! Wie machst du das eigentlich, dass dein Pott nie nach Scheisse stinkt?'  
‚Ganz einfach, Reno! Ich verwende das neue ShinRa Shiny. Nur eine halbe Maßeinheit hat die Kraft, das gesamte Bad nicht bloß zu reinigen, sondern auch tagelang von schlechten Gerüchen zu befreien!'  
‚Aber ist das nicht schlecht für die Umwelt?'  
Hier muss jetzt irgendwas mit Kindern hin, die auf einer Wiese Ball spielen oder so. Am besten mit Rufus. Nein, nein, das ganze Setting muss draussen sein und bei dem Umweltstichwort fliegt dann der Ball in seine Richtung, den er lässig und lustig wie der pädophile Onkel Balduin von nebenan fängt und zu den Kiddies zurückwirft. Nur wie schlag ich die Brücke von Shinras Klo zu der Wiesenkulisse?   
‚Aber Reno! Wie bei allen ShinRa Produkten, wird auch bei Shiny darauf geachtet, dass alle Bestandteile biologisch abbau-'_  
  
„Was ist so lustig?" Er lehnt plötzlich im Badezimmereingang, während mir endlich selbst auffällt, dass ich wie der letzte Idiot lachend vor seinem verdammten Klo stehe. Und ich will nicht wissen, wie lang schon.  
  
Ich wirbel verlegen zu ihm herum und schäme mich sogar noch mehr, weil mir sein Anblick in Erinnerung ruft, dass ich immer noch der großen Shinra Illusion erlegen bin beizeiten, auch wenn ich hier und jetzt nur zu deutlich die Wahrheit vor mir habe. Ein halbnackter, verstörend zerbrechlich wirkender Kerl, der eine Alkoholfahne hat und dessen dunkel umrandete Augen vom Schlafmangel tief in den Höhlen liegen. Und warum? Vielleicht, weil er seit Jahren Tag für Tag nichts anderes tut, als sich genauso zu verkaufen wie in meiner albernen, kleinen Phantasie.  
  
Oh Shiva, es war bloß eine harmlose Gedankenspielerei, die sich fast von selbst aufgedrängt hat und einfach zu naheliegend war. Also warum hab ich jetzt so ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen? Und nicht bloß das...  
  
_Es tut weh._  
  
Meine Augen wandern wie fremdgesteuert seinen Körper hinab, angefangen bei dem zerzausten, strähnigen Haar, einen ausweichenden Bogen um den fragenden Blick machend, die jugendliche, glatte Brust herunter und die wegweisende, schmale Spur mittelblonder Haare - die gleiche Farbe wie die seiner Brauen - unterhalb des Nabels entlang, eine weitere Kurve beschreibend, bis ich an der jetzt erst entdeckten, riesigen Narbe an seinem Bein hängen bleibe. Sie zieht sich vom linken Knie die komplette Außenseite seines Oberschenkels schräg entlang und scheint irgendwo hinten an seiner Hüfte, verdeckt vom Hemd, zu enden. Sie muss alt sein. Die weisse, schillernde Farbe des verheilten Gewebes verrät es.  
  
„Cloud", antwortet er leise auf meine ungestellte Frage, um seine eigene dann zu wiederholen: „Was ist so lustig?"  
  
„Nichts." Von meinem Lachen ist nichts mehr übrig, weder akustisch noch mimisch. Mit seinem Glas noch immer in der einen Hand, gehe ich zu ihm und umfasse seinen rechten Arm mit der anderen, um ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu führen. „Komm mit." Er folgt wie ein Lämmchen. Vielleicht aus Neugier, vielleicht aus Müdigkeit oder vielleicht fällt ihm einfach gerade kein sarkastischer Kommentar mehr ein.  
  
Ich stelle das Glas im Vorbeigehen auf seiner Bar ab und dirigiere ihn zu einem der Ledersessel gegenüber des Sofas.  
  
„Was machst du?" Er scheint noch immer nicht wirklich begriffen zu haben, mit welchem Vorsatz ich hergekommen bin.  
  
„Dir helfen. Hoff ich." Ich drück ihn an seinen schmalen Schultern herunter auf die Sitzfläche, beinah als hätte ich vor, ihm einen verdammten Lap Dance vorzuführen und genauso ungläubig staunend schaut er auch zu mir auf. Scheint, als würd's langsam bei ihm Klick machen.  
  
Ihn dort geparkt, wo ich ihn haben wollte, gehe ich um den Tisch rum und streife mir hastig die Schuhe von den Füßen. Mein Jackett fliegt eine Sekunde später auf den zweiten, leeren Sessel.  
  
„Also... Genieß die Show!"  
  
Und damit schmeiss ich mich auf seine Couch und roll mich zusammen.  
  
Überflüssig, zu erwähnen, dass man unter solchen Bedingungen selbstverständlich alles kann, ausser schlafen. Egal wie beschissen hart der Tag gewesen ist.  
  
Ihm den Rücken zugewandt, kann ich sein leises Lachen hören. Zum ersten Mal ohne jede Bitterkeit, ohne jeden Sarkasmus, und es ist ansteckend. Ich verkneife mir jeden Ton, aber lasse schließlich zumindest meinem Grinsen vor seinem Blick geschützt freien Lauf. Shiva, es ist so absurd. Das alles hier ist so dermaßen absurd.  
  
Und dann platze ich selbst los.  
  
Es tut so verflucht gut. Die verdammte, ewige Anspannung in seiner Nähe löst sich auf. Jetzt gerade, während wir lachen, kann ich mir vorstellen, mit ihm ein Bier zu trinken.  
  
Nach einer Weile kann ich hören, dass er sich erhebt und zu der Couch kommt, um sich vor ihr hinzuknien. Eine Zeit lang passiert gar nichts. Dann kann ich plötzlich fühlen, wie seine eine Hand vorsichtig meinen Zopf am Ansatz festhält, um mir nicht wehzutun, während die andere langsam das Haargummi herunterstreift, darauf bedacht, mir keine Strähne einzuklemmen. Genau aus diesem Grund lasse ich das sonst eigentlich keinen anderen Menschen machen. Sie passen nicht genug auf und ziepen mich dabei.  
  
Ich verkrampfe mich dieses Mal nicht. Ich warte einfach nur ab, was - ob - etwas folgt.  
  
„Ich nehme an, unter normalen Umständen schläfst du auch nicht damit. Ich stelle es mir zumindest unbequem vor."  
  
Shiva, unter normalen Umständen schlafe ich auch nicht in meiner Uniform. Aber ich ziehe es vor, ihn auf diese offensichtliche Tatsache nicht noch extra hinzuweisen, um ihn nicht auf irgendwelche sonderbaren, weiteren Ideen zu bringen. Also sage ich gar nichts. Höchstwahrscheinlich startet er sowieso gerade wieder das Spiel mit mir und wartet nur darauf, dass ich drauf anspringe. Aber es ist ein unpassender Moment.  
  
Seine Fingern fahren abschließend durch mein Haar, um es aufzulockern und dann beiseite zu streichen. Ich kann seinen Atem im Nacken fühlen, als er tief seufzt.  
  
„Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht, Reno. Da unten in den Kanälen."  
  
Wie bitte?! Es ist nicht so, dass ich zum ersten Male höre, dass er einräumt, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Dieser Tage kann man öfter Zeuge davon werden, als einem lieb ist - aber es ist etwas völlig anderes, ob er sich als Präsident von und für ShinRa aus taktischen Gründen entschuldigt oder als einfacher Mensch, ohne Publikum, das er damit beeindrucken kann.  
  
„Ich hätte dich nicht anfassen dürfen", fährt er erklärend fort.  
  
„Ich hab mich nicht vergewaltigt gefühlt oder so, nur... Es war einfach nicht _fair_, Mann!", sag ich leise, als er anscheinend auf eine Reaktion wartet.  
  
„Ich weiss. Jedenfalls will ich nicht, dass du... Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, alles, was ich tue, wäre Teil eines Spiels. Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich es je auf diese Weise ausgetragen habe und ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass das auch so bleibt. Kannst du meine Entschuldigung annehmen?"  
  
Hat er also meine Gedanken eben gelesen.  
  
„Ja. Denk schon."  
  
„Würdest du mich dabei ansehen, wenn du mir verzeihst?" Er gibt sich alle Mühe, es als freundliche Bitte zu formulieren, auch wenn die gewählten Worte leicht als Befehl misszuverstehen sind. Er kann wohl einfach nicht anders. Vielleicht hab ich aber auch inzwischen ein Ohr für die subtilen Nuancen in seinem Tonfall, die ich neuerdings immer öfter heraus höre.  
  
Ich drehe mich herum auf die andere Seite und schaue ihm in die Augen. Ein Fehler, denn sein Blick scheint meinem nur aufgelauert zu haben und fängt ihn sofort ein. Doch ich kämpfe diesmal nicht, mich loszureissen. Ich kämpfe, ihm standzuhalten. So widersprüchlich es klingt und auch ist.  
  
Wenn er vorhat, es zu versuchen... Dann jetzt. Aber weitere endlose Sekunden vergehen und er versucht es nicht. Stattdessen stellt er eine Frage, die mich völlig kalt erwischt.  
  
„Warum starrst du mich immer wieder so an?"  
  
... Was? _Ich_ starre _ihn_ an?! Ist das ein Witz oder ein Test?  
  
„Ich versteh nicht...", antworte ich, gefangen von seinem Blick.  
  
„Entweder, du vermeidest es komplett, mich anzusehen oder du starrst, Reno."  
  
Ich winde mich wie ein Insekt im Spinnennetz, doch er gibt mich nicht frei. Und es gibt nichts, was ich sagen kann, denn sein Vorwurf stellt gerade mein gesamtes Bild der Sache auf den Kopf.  
  
„Ich würde gern wissen, wieso." Die ruhige, eindringliche Stimme bohrt sich tiefer in mich hinein.  
  
„Du... Du machst sowas mit deinen Augen. Du hältst... Ich weiss nicht wie, aber du kannst einen mit den Augen festhalten. Ich dachte, du machst es bewusst. Ich... wollt nie unhöflich sein und dich anstarren", stammel ich völlig verwirrt.  
  
„Es soll also an mir liegen?" Seine Augen weiten sich überrascht unter den hochgezogenen Brauen.  
  
„Ich dachte... Naja, dachte, es wäre eine Taktik von dir." Mittlerweile befinde ich mich in einer Welt, die nur noch aus dem Eisblau seiner Iris besteht. Er hat mich mitgenommen an diesen kalten, monotonen Ort. Und jetzt behauptet er, ich wäre freiwillig dorthin gegangen.  
  
„Hast du je beobachten können, dass ich diese Taktik anderen gegenüber anwende?" Seine Stimme ist beinah genauso hypnotisierend wie sein Blick. Wie fremdgesteuert tauchen unzählige Szenen aus der Vergangenheit vor meinem inneren Auge auf und ziehen vorbei. Shinra, immer wieder Shinra. In Verhören, privaten Gesprächen, bei Meetings, bei Drohungen, bei seinen Reden, bei Besprechungen mit uns Turks - _Gaia, er hat Recht_. Abgesehen davon, dass etliche Menschen vor Furcht den direkten Augenkontakt mit ihm vermeiden, wie sie es manchmal auch bei mir tun, hat er diesen nonverbalen Kampf niemals mit anderen ausgetragen.  
  
„Nein...", flüstere ich ehrlicherweise, auch wenn ich es lieber leugnen oder ablenken würde. Aber ich kann nicht und schiebe es auf die Hypnose.  
  
„Schließ deine Augen", bittet er.  
  
Und ich tue es, folge dem Befehl. Also wird er es doch versuchen. Nur etwas später, als ich gedacht hatte. Und ich wehre mich nicht, weil es meine einzige Chance ist, herauszufinden, ob er in dieser Hinsicht auch lediglich mit mir spielt, oder nur spielt, um eine Wahrheit dahinter zu verschleiern.  
  
Ich bin blind wie in den Tunneln und kann wieder nur abwarten, wohin er mich führen will.  
  
Er drückt plötzlich auf meine Nasenspitze und als ich das leise „Mööp!" höre, reisse ich abrupt die Augen wieder auf und schiele ungläubig auf seine Fingerspitze hinab.  
  
„Ich hole dir eine Decke." Er richtet sich auf, als wäre rein gar nichts gewesen und schlendert ins Schlafzimmer. Ich bilde mir ein, ein schlecht unterdrücktes Lachen hören zu können.  
  
Das... kann nicht wahr sein. Ich taste auf dem Boden vor der Couch herum, um meine Kinnlade wiederzufinden. Dass ich nicht gehört hab, wie sie runtergefallen ist, schieb ich auf den Teppich.  
  
Er kommt zurück mit einer Bettdecke in den Armen, sichtlich amüsiert, dass ich noch immer so perplex bin, dass ich nicht einmal stammeln kann.  
  
Shiva, nicht viele schaffen es, mich sprachlos zu machen.  
  
Die Decke landet schwungvoll auf meinem reglosen Körper. „Gute Nacht, Reno." Auf seinem erneuten Weg ins Schlafzimmer löscht er das Licht. Allein die subtile, indirekte Beleuchtung unterhalb der Theke seiner Bar erhellt den Raum noch. Dann fällt die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter ihm zu.  
  
Noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starre ich hinter ihm her, bevor ich schlucke und meine Sprache wiederfinde.  
  
„Du... Du hast mich gemööpt..."  


**~**

  
Ich erwache in bleierner Müdigkeit. Die gleiche, die mich kurz nachdem Rufus gegangen ist, überfallen hat. Ich kann aber nicht lang geschlafen haben. Es ist noch immer mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Er ist das erste, was ich sehe, als ich die Augen aufschlage. Seine zusammengerollte Gestalt in der Halbdunkelheit auf dem Sessel mir gegenüber. In Foetusstellung liegt er auf der Seite, den Kopf auf der Armlehne gebettet. Und er schläft tief und fest.  
  
Ich lächel und spüre, wie sich eine wundervolle, ungekannte Wärme in meinem Magen breit macht und von dort in Wellen durch den Rest meiner Eingeweide pulsiert.  
  
Ohne jeden Laut stehe ich vorsichtig auf und gehe langsam zu ihm herüber. Auch wenn ich kaum die brennenden Augen offenhalten kann. Direkt vor dem Sessel bleibe ich stehen und betrachte ihn. Er trägt das Hemd nicht mehr. Seine Haut ist von einem goldenen, samtigen Schimmer überzogen. Es muss das Licht sein.  
  
Ich bemerke die Hand, die neben seinem Gesicht ruht. Die Finger sind zur Handfläche hin zusammengekrümmt, allein der Daumen ist abgespreizt und deutet verräterisch zu den völlig entspannten, leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ein Speichelfaden zieht sich von der Fingerkuppe zu seinem Mundwinkel.   
  
Die Hingezogenheit, die mich plötzlich überwältigt, ist so stark, dass ich ihr körperlich folge und vor ihm auf die Knie sinke.  
  
Hinter den geschlossenen Lidern mit den endlos langen, hellbraunen Wimpern bewegen sich die träumenden Pupillen. Die nackte Brust hebt und senkt sich in einem perfekten Rhythmus der Ruhe. Und ich verstehe ihn plötzlich. Verstehe, was ihn zu mir getrieben hat: Der Frieden, den er schlafend atmet, ist ansteckend.   
  
Ich verliere mich hilflos in dem Anblick, der mir auf einmal wie ein Wunderwerk scheint und alles in mir drängt danach, dieses Wesen zu beschützen. Dieses fremdartige, seltsame, goldene Wesen, das noch viel fremdartigere, seltsamere Gefühle in mir weckt - auch wenn es tagsüber auf den Namen Rufus Shinra hört und zu einer Eisskulptur mutiert wie eine verwunschene Märchengestalt.  
  
Gaia, ich weiss nicht, was mit mir passiert.  
  
Ist es, weil ich ihm so oft das Leben gerettet habe, dass ich plötzlich das Gefühl habe, ich müsste auch dafür sorgen, dass es ihm gut geht?  
  
Nein. Ihn zu beschützen ist meine Berufung, aber darüber geht sie nicht hinaus. Ich werde dafür bezahlt, dass er am Leben bleibt, nicht dass er glücklich ist. Mein Job ist nicht der Grund.  
  
Oder ist es einfach nur verfluchtes Mitleid, wie er mir unterstellt hat am Anfang unserer Wanderung durch die Eingeweide der Stadt?  
  
Shiva, ich habe sonst auch mit niemandem Mitleid! Nicht mit Aron, nicht mit allen anderen, die ich getötet habe und bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch, nicht mit dem gesamten Sektor 7 und der Platte oben drüber. Ich habe gelacht. Ich habe gelacht bei dem verdammten Anblick. Es war großartiges, großes Kino! Ich hätte mir wohl in der gleichen Nacht noch einen drauf runtergeholt, wenn Cloud, der Bastard, mit seinen Ökojüngern mich nicht zu Brei geschlagen und für die nächste Zeit ausser Gefecht gesetzt hätte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich, fürchte ich allmählich, ist es so, wie es schon in einem uralten Buch heisst, das ich einmal in Sektor 6 im Dreck gefunden habe: Ich habe ihn mir vertraut gemacht, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Und jetzt werde ich bis ans Ende meiner Tage für das Stück seines Lebens, auf das ich Einfluss habe, mitverantwortlich sein.  
  
Gaia weiss, ich habe mir dreissig Jahre lang alle Mühe gegeben, genau in diese Lage nicht zu geraten. Dabei hätte mir schon Elena zeigen sollen, dass man nicht einmal gefragt wird, wenn es dann trotzdem passiert.  
  
Ein verdammt hoher Preis für meine Neugier auf Shinra.  
  
_Cloud._  
  
Bei dem kurzen Gedanken an ihn ist mein Blick zu der schillernden Narbe auf dem oben liegenden Schenkel gewandert. Der übergroße Makel an diesem sonst perfekten Bild.  
  
Ich fühle wie heisse, brodelnde Wut aus den tiefsten Tiefen meiner Eingeweide hochsteigt. _Es ist nicht richtig._ Gaia, es ist nicht richtig, dass ein Nichts, ein verdammter Niemand wie Cloud Rufus so ein übergroßes Andenken verpasst und ihn regelrecht... penetriert hat. Ich lache ohne jeden Laut und Humor auf, als ich merke, welches Wort ich gedanklich da eben verwendet habe. Aber es scheint auf einmal doch so passend. Er hat ihn markiert, entstellt, befleckt. Es wäre etwas anderes, würde die Narbe aufs Konto des Weaponangriffs gehen. Shiva, dann könnte er sie mit Stolz tragen. Aber Cloud... Ein dahergelaufenes Stück Scheisse, das nicht mal aus Idealismus gegen ihn gekämpft hat, während ich, der seit Jahren sein Leben für Rufus riskiert, nie eine Spur hinterlassen werde. Nie einen sichtbaren Abdruck. Im Gegenteil, meine Aufgabe ist es, ihn vor genau solchen Verletzungen zu bewahren.  
  
Meine Fingerkuppen fahren langsam den weissen, leicht von der umgebenden Haut abgesetzten Streifen entlang, angefangen beim Knie. Ich sollte das nicht tun. Ich könnte ihn aufwecken. Aber ich kann auch nicht aufhören. Genauso wenig, wie ich den Makel einfach wegstreichen kann, egal wie gern ich es würde.  
  
Mein Zorn ist inzwischen weit genug aus dem bodenlosen Abgrund in mir an die Oberfläche gekrochen, einen vertikalen Meter mehr mit jedem berührten Zentimeter, um sein leises Flüstern in meinem Ohr hören zu können. Und es räumt alle Zweifel beiseite, dass dieses Wesen, das ich in mir beherberge offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hat, denn seine Worte zeugen von purem Wahnsinn:  
  
_Ich wünschte, er hätte sie von mir._  
  
Wie bereits in der Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag, nutze ich meinen letzten Funken Selbstkontrolle, das einzig Richtige zu tun. Der Funke ist dieses Mal noch wesentlich kleiner, aber dafür die Alternative, wenn ich ihn ignoriere, umso... beängstigender. Also spring ich schwungvoll auf und laufe schnell zur Couch zurück, um die Decke zu holen. Ich hab sie sowieso nicht wirklich gebraucht.  
  
Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, sie so vorsichtig wie möglich über seinen Körper zu legen und etwas an den Seiten festzustecken, damit sie nicht gleich bei der ersten Bewegung verrutscht. Als ich zufrieden bin mit meinem Werk, streiche ich ihm abschließend die Haare aus der Stirn, darauf achtend, seine Haut nicht zu berühren.  
  
Dann verharre ich bloß, unfähig, jetzt schon zum Sofa zurückzugehen, um mich selbst wieder hinzulegen. Ich brauche noch einen Moment. Nur ein paar Minuten länger mit diesem Anblick.   
  
_„...Was machst du mit mir?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://abload.de/img/ash_and_ivory_2012_fiyiuxu.jpg
> 
> "Ash and Ivory" by Inge Faber for Deschayne / Reine Statistik (Artwork zur Story)
> 
> Die Fertigstellung hat sich damals leider genau mit meiner langen Schreibpause überschnitten und so bin ich nie dazu gekommen, dieses wundervolle Werk im Kontext meiner Story zu posten. Vielleicht kennt ihr es bereits; es geistert seit ein paar Jahren durchs Netz. Wie's halt immer so ist. Es gehört jedenfalls zu dieser Geschichte, konkreter, zu diesem Kapitel.


	5. Here be dragons

„Mmmmmmm... hmmmm – hmm – hm." Ich seufze versonnen, wickel mich enger in die Bettdecke und drücke meine Nase hinein. Der schwarze, weiche Satinbezug riecht nach ihm.  
  
_Rufus._  
  
Ich weiss, ohne die Augen öffnen zu müssen, dass er nicht mehr hier ist; genau wie ich weiss, dass er die Decke wieder über mich gelegt hat nachdem er aufgestanden ist. Ich hab's im Halbschlaf mitbekommen. Seine Schritte durch die Wohnung. Das bemüht leise Öffnen und Schließen der Türen. Den sanften Kuss auf meine Schläfe, bevor er das Apartment verlassen hat. Den unsanfteren, scharfen Geruch von Zahnpasta und Aftershave dabei. Heh, letzteres mit Sicherheit kein Duft, den ich bislang mit einem Kuss verbunden habe. Ich hab immer einen weiten Bogen um die Ladies gemacht, die sich das Gesicht rasieren müssten.  
  
Mein Grinsen, das mir jetzt erst so richtig bewusst wird, wird breiter und ich fühle, dass meine verdammten Wangen bereits schmerzen. Seltsam, dass mir so dermaßen die Sonne aus dem Arsch scheint, bloß weil ich ihm geholfen hab. Ich meine, ich mag's, den Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, ne Freude zu machen. Aber eigentlich fällt da zum größten Teil sowieso nur Elena drunter. Rude, Tseng und Tiff sind mir auch nicht gleichgültig, aber trotzdem ist mein Verhältnis zu denen distanzierter. Rufus gehört eigentlich ganz und gar nicht zu diesem Kreis, auch nicht nach unserer Unterhaltung gestern, daher wundert's mich umso mehr.  
  
Ah, Scheisse, was soll's?! Mir geht's gut und ich hab nicht vor, deswegen ne Reklamation auszufüllen.  
  
Mir geht's sogar schlagartig noch besser, als ich den unverkennbaren, wenn auch schwachen Duft von Kaffee witter und der bringt mich auch dazu, endlich mal die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
_... Shiva!_  
  
Ich starre ungläubig auf die Geschenkbox, die direkt vor meiner Nase auf dem Glastisch steht. Sie ist etwa zwanzig Zentimeter lang, zehn hoch und mit weissem Papier umwickelt, um das sich ein schwarzes Seidenband zieht, das oben in einer perfekten Schleife endet. Allein die Verpackung sieht edler und teurer aus als der Inhalt der Schachteln, die ich so verschenke. Weil meine Einpackkünste auch jedes Mal in einer zerknitterten Katastrophe enden, da ich entweder immer zu viel Papier nehme oder zu wenig, bin ich schon vor geraumer Zeit dazu übergegangen, aufs Drumherum komplett zu verzichten.  
  
Was ein verdammter Spinner!  
  
Ich setze mich debil grinsend auf. Scheint, als wäre ich nicht der einzige, der sich etwas unverhältnismäßig über meine kleine Geste letzte Nacht freut, was? Neben der Box liegen ein Zettel und mein Haargummi, von dem er mich so vorsichtig befreit hat. Ich greife die an mich adressierte Nachricht. Seine Handschrift ist gestochen scharf, aber trotzdem fast verspielt geschwungen. Ausserdem benutzt der Kerl Füllfederhalter; Kulis sind offenbar meilenweit unter seinem Niveau.  
  
_‚Guten Morgen, Reno.  
  
Ich gehe davon aus, dass Dir mein Geschenk gefallen wird.  
Betrachte es bitte nicht als Lohn für Deinen Gefallen.  
  
R.S.  
  
PS: In der Küche findest Du Kaffee und einen Aschenbecher.'_  
  
Kurz und auf das Notwendigste reduziert. Schreibt offenbar nicht halb so gern wie er redet, auch wenn er sichergestellt hat, dass die zweite Zeile groß genug ist, um sein aufgeplustertes Ego reinquetschen zu können.  
  
Ich zieh das Geschenk auf meinen Schoß und drehe es umher. Das Papier fühlt sich seltsam weich an, beinah als wäre es Stoff. Glaubt er also wirklich, meinen Geschmack zu kennen, nur weil er mich beim Schach beobachtet hat? Ein verdammtes Brett passt da zumindest nich rein, höchstens vergoldete Figürchen. Vielleicht liegt auch nur ein weisser, handgeschnitzter König drin, für den er selbst Modell gestanden hat. Schwer ist das Teil zumindest ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Meine Neugier frisst mich auf, aber gleichzeitig zögere ich. Was, wenn es mir nicht gefällt? Wenn es völlige Scheisse ist?! Ich war schon immer beschissen darin, meine Gefühle zu verbergen, und erst Recht kann ich nicht so tun als würde ich mich über etwas freuen, das ich am liebsten im nächsten Mülleimer entsorgen würde. Und er wird's mir anmerken.  
  
Shiva, ich _hoffe_ er kennt meinen Geschmack. Ich will ihm nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.  
  
Ich ziehe vorsichtig an dem schwarzen Seidenband, das sich sofort perfekt löst und wie von selbst zu den Seiten herunter gleitet, wie Dessous in einer unrealistischen Liebesschnulze. Das unbekannte Stoff-Papier-Zeug ist oben nur zusammengesteckt wie ich jetzt sehe. Nichts mit Gefummel und Scheren suchen. Ich atme tief durch. Der Kaffee wird vom noch länger Warten nicht besser, also beschließe ich, es hinter mich zu bringen und befreie die weisse, schlichte Schachtel, die zutage kommt, von ihrer Geschenkverpackung. Nirgendwo ein Aufdruck, der den Inhalt vorwegnimmt. Offensichtlich ist es nicht der Originalkarton. Ich öffne vorsichtig den Deckel und schiebe ihn dann in einem Ruck weg.  
  
Ich lache auf. „Du Spinner!!"  
  
„Gaia, was ein Spinner!" Das Grinsen sprengt mein Gesicht endgültig.  
  
Ich ziehe die Sonnenbrille fassungslos aus der Schachtel und stelle fest, dass es wirklich exakt das gleiche Modell ist, das mir am Samstag gestohlen wurde. Eine ‚Black Out' Fliegerbrille, die mit einem elastischen Riemen am Kopf befestigt wird anstatt mit Bügeln, was mir tausendmal lieber ist, weil man sich damit besser bewegen kann und sie nicht so schnell von der Stirn verrutscht. Black Out hat die Produktion schon vor Urzeiten eingestellt; die Dinger sind deswegen nicht ganz so leicht aufzutreiben; meine alte hatte ich vor unzähligen Jahren in einem Laden in Rocket Town gekauft, der sich auf die Ausstattung von Piloten und Hobbyfliegern spezialisiert hat. Das Geschäft gibt es nicht einmal mehr!  
  
Erst jetzt entdecke ich die kleine Karte, die auf dem Boden des Kartons liegt und fische sie heraus.  
  
_‚Damit Deine Tätowierungen wieder Sinn ergeben.'_  
  
Ich lache ein zweites Mal auf - vielleicht lache ich auch bloß immer noch - und schüttel grinsend den Kopf. Die roten Male unter meinen Augen imitieren tatsächlich die Abdrücke der Gläserrahmen, die ich immer hatte, wenn ich das Ding mal ausnahmsweise nicht auf der Stirn getragen hab.  
  
Fuck, er weiss alles! Der verdammte Stalker weiss wirklich einfach alles!  
  
Und wie genau er mich beobachtet haben muss, um sich zu hundert Prozent zu merken, welches Modell ich trage, obwohl er damals noch gar nicht gewusst haben kann, dass dieses Wissen ihm einmal gelegen kommen könnte! Mann, ich wette, selbst Rude wüsste das nicht mit Sicherheit!  
  
Er hätte mir alles schenken können, sogar ein Replikat aus Platin und Diamant, aber er hat's nicht. Er hat auf allen bedeutungslosen Prunk und Protz verzichtet und mir einfach nur geschenkt, was mich wirklich glücklich macht. Ich hätte ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er dazu in der Lage ist.  
  
Mein Spiel mit dem Geschenk in meinen Händen wird nachdenklicher.  
  
Das Ganze ist ein Liebesbeweis, nicht?...  
  
...Ist es auch ein Liebesbeweis, es anzunehmen?  
  
Für diesen Teil des menschlichen Miteinanders wurde mir keine Gebrauchsanweisung mit auf den Weg gegeben. Ich hab keine Erfahrungswerte. Wäre er einfach irgendeine Frau, würde ich ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen und die Sache hätte sich. Aber er ist weder eine Frau, noch irgendeiner. Er ist nicht mal bloß mein verdammter Boss, er ist Rufus Shinra. Aber in erster Linie ist er jemand geworden, den ich tatsächlich... dem ich einfach nicht wehtun möchte.  
  
Doch ich werd kaum drum herum kommen, mit ihm zu reden, was?  
  
Es gibt niemanden, dem ich es jemals gesagt hätte und keiner, der mich ansonsten noch so gut kennt, scheint es bisher von selbst bemerkt zu haben, aber...  
  
...Ich weiss, ich war noch niemals verliebt.  
  
Meine Hände binden routiniert die Haare in meinem Nacken wieder zusammen. Dann stehe ich auf, um mir die Schuhe anzuziehen und mein Jackett zu nehmen.  


**~**

  
Seine Küche, die dem Schlafzimmer auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers genau gegenüberliegt, ist so sauber, dass man Tseng bedenkenlos hier hätte operieren können. Kein Wunder, er wird sie kaum großartig für etwas anderes ausser zum Kaffeekochen benutzen, aber ich geh davon aus, dass sie trotzdem regelmäßig von seinem eigenen Reinigungspersonal geputzt wird. Der ShinRa Shiny Armee. Selbst der schwere Kristallaschenbecher sieht mehr aus wie ein antikes Stück aus einer königlichen Schatzkammer, mit dessen Benutzung man ein Sakrileg begehen würde. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weswegen ich nicht rauche. Ich Idiot hab gestern Abend mein Feuerzeug mitten in mein Wohnzimmer geschleudert, weil es mir plötzlich wie ein Werk des Bösen schien und es versäumt, Ersatz auf meine nächtliche Tour mitzunehmen.  
  
Der bereitgestellte Kaffeebecher mit dem ShinRa Logo passt nicht in sein restliches Inventar. Anscheinend bin ich des guten Porzellans nicht würdig. Ich erkenne ihn als eines der billigen Ungetüme, die man unten im Erdgeschoss im Merchandising Laden bekommt. Ja, ShinRa verfügt über so etwas. T-Shirts, Tassen, Buttons, Mützen. Die Käufer sind meist die gleichen verwirrten Personen, die auch Geld dafür bezahlen, an einer der Führungen durch ausgewählte Etagen des Towers an jedem ersten Samstag des Monats teilzunehmen. Das angebliche Personal, das ihnen dabei begegnet und scheinbar der alltäglichen Arbeit eines Megakonzerns nachgeht, besteht im Wesentlichen aus ShinRa Mitarbeitern, die eigens für diesen Zweck von der hausinternen PR und Marketing Abteilung nach ihrer Optik und zur Schau gestellten Freundlichkeit aus allen erdenklichen anderen Abteilungen munter zusammengestellt wurden und sich mit dem Theater einmal im Monat ein paar Gil extra verdienen.  
  
Dem Hörensagen zufolge sind in jeder dieser Gruppen von Schaulustigen mindestens immer drei bis vier Frauen dabei, die einzig darauf hoffen, Rufus zu begegnen, um in die große, kuschelige ShinRa Familie einzuheiraten oder alternativ die eigenen Töchterchen mit ihm zu vermählen. Durch meine ständige Nähe zu ihm wenn er sich in der Öffentlichkeit bewegt, kenn ich den Schlag inzwischen. Keine von denen fällt wegen seines Charismas in Ohnmacht, aber sein Geld macht ihnen feuchte Höschen.  
  
Meine Finger wandern zu dem linken Glas an meinem Haaransatz und rücken es an der Fassung in eine bequemere Position. Komisch. Auch wenn ich mich zuerst nackt ohne die Brille gefühlt habe, haben ein paar Tage gereicht, mich erst wieder an den permanenten Druck auf meiner Haut gewöhnen zu müssen.  
  
Laut der Uhr an dem scheinbar noch niemals benutzten Herd ist es 0948. Er hat mich ausschlafen lassen. Mich nicht geweckt. Es bloß mit seinem Kuss in Kauf genommen, nicht anders als ich letzte Nacht bei der Berührung seiner Narbe. Aber das war etwas völlig anderes, nicht?  
  
Ich drehe die hässliche, weisse Tasse zwischen meinen Händen hin und her und verschmiere dabei den frischen Kaffeerand auf der keimfreien, glänzenden Tischfläche. Hat die Armee wenigstens was zu tun bei ihrem nächsten Besuch. Werden wohl denken, dass der gute Präsident ernsthaft krank geworden sein muss.  
  
Das Grinsen stiehlt sich bei dem Gedanken auf meine Lippen zurück.   
  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
Ich zucke zusammen und bemerke seine Gestalt in der Türschwelle. Shiva, ich hab nicht mal gehört, dass er seine Wohnung betreten hat. Ohne mir weitere Beachtung zu schenken, schlendert er zur Kaffeemaschine und öffnet die Tür des Hängeschrankes darüber, um sich selbst eine Tasse zu nehmen.  
  
„Heh... Ja..." Das Spiel mit meinem eigenen Becher zwischen den Händen wird nervöser. „Doch, ganz gut... Und du?"  
  
Ich höre das Geräusch, als der Kaffee in seine Tasse plätschert, aber mehr auch nicht. Er schweigt. Und die Stille könnte sich kaum erdrückender anfühlen. Er greift nach der Milch auf der Küchenzeile, die ich noch nicht weggeräumt habe und gibt in aller Ruhe einen Schuss hinzu, ohne mich anzuschauen.  
  
„Danke, Mann! Also für..." Ich tippe an die Brille auf meiner Stirn, auch wenn er es nicht sieht. „Ist echt ein Ding, dass du noch so eine aufgetrieben hast!" Ich lache unsicher. „Nur... ich werd sie besser heute noch nicht tragen vor den anderen... Ist etwas seltsam, weil ich sie letzte Nacht noch nicht hatte und wenn ich jetzt damit aufkreuze... Ist irgendwie komisch, weisst du?"  
  
„Ich weiss." Er setzt sich ums Eck neben mich an den Tisch und stellt seine Tasse ab. Sein Blick haftet für einen Moment an der neuen ringförmigen Pfütze an meinem Platz, doch er kommentiert sie nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass er geistesabwesend wirkt, macht er einen guten Eindruck. Die Augenringe sind nur noch blasse Spuren und seine Hautfarbe wirkt gesünder als die ganzen letzten Tage zuvor.  
  
Er schaut mich nicht an. Trinkt seinen Kaffee, als wäre ich nicht anwesend.  
  
Ich sammel all meinen Mut, um es endlich hinter mich zu bringen. Es führt sowieso kein Weg dran vorbei und die Gelegenheit ist ideal. Wer weiss, wann sich die Möglichkeit das nächste Mal ergibt; ich weiss bloß, dass es mir bis dahin keine Ruhe lassen wird. Also lieber jetzt.  
  
„Rufus, wir... sollten mal reden..." Ich starre in meine leere Tasse. Tue ich das Richtige?  
  
_Will ich diese Tür zuschlagen?_  
  
„Ich weiss", wiederholt er knapp und irritiert mich langsam mit seiner ungewohnten Wortkargheit, „Nicht jetzt."  
  
„Ehm... Okay..."  
  
Erneutes Schweigen. Dichter und drückender als eben noch. Gaia, ich ertrag es nicht.  
  
„Wie geht's Tseng? Ich find's -"  
  
„Ich möchte jetzt auch nicht über Tseng reden", unterbricht er mich bestimmt und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Ich möchte überhaupt nicht reden."  
  
Gut, du bist also hergekommen, um abgestandenen Kaffee zu trinken. Wie auch immer.  
  
Ich stehe auf und stelle meinen leeren Becher in die Spüle. „Okay, wenn du's dir anders überlegst... Du weisst, wo du mich findest." Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm herum, doch er behandelt mich weiterhin als wäre ich Luft. Mein Blick wandert über seinen Rücken. Die gekrümmte, zusammengesunkene Haltung passt nicht zu ihm. Eine erneute Welle der Hingezogenheit flutet über mich hinweg. Wäre er Elena, wüsste ich, was ich jetzt zu tun hätte. Das wäre vertrautes Terrain. Aber hier dran ist nichts vertraut. Es ist ein unbekanntes Minenfeld. Neuland. Hier seyen Drachen.  
  
Ich lasse mich noch ein paar Sekunden länger von ihm ignorieren, dann wird mir das alles endgültig zu beklemmend.  
  
„Tja, also... Man sieht sich." Ich gehe aus der Küche heraus und steuere auf die Eingangstür zu. Das flehende _„Bleib!"_, das hinter mir erklingt, ist so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich's mir nicht nur eingebildet habe. Und da es leicht zu überhören war, tu' ich genau das, als ich aus seinem Apartment heraustrete.  


**__________________________________**

  
_‚Reno.  
  
Wo steckst du? Komm sofort in mein Büro!  
  
Rude.'_  
  
Scheisse, ich vermisse mein verdammtes Telefon inzwischen wirklich! Aber selbst wenn er mich auf Shinras Couch wachgeklingelt hätte... Was hätt' ich sagen sollen?!  
  
Ich klopfe flüchtig an und betrete sein Büro, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Rude hockt an seinem Computer und ist offensichtlich in irgendeine Arbeit vertieft. Gewesen. Er stößt sich ruckartig in seinem Stuhl zurück als er mich sieht.  
  
„Wo in Gaias Namen bist du gewesen? Laut Elena hast du früher angefangen. Ich hab dich mehrmals ausrufen lassen!" Die in Furchen gelegte Stirn verrät anstatt der Augen hinter den verspiegelten Gläsern, dass er verärgert ist. Und wohl zurecht. Ich hab halbherzig versucht, mir auf dem kurzen Weg nach unten was auszudenken, wo ich gesteckt haben könnte. Aber mein Kopf ist völlig leer.  
  
Also zucke ich bloß mit den Schultern. Rein menschlich müsste ich mich vor ihm rechtfertigen, aber faktisch als jetziger Vorgesetzter nicht und ich beschließe, nur einmal als Joker den Boss raushängen zu lassen. Zumindest bis mir doch noch etwas eingefallen ist, was ich hinterher nachliefern könnte.  
  
„Was machst du? Den Bericht schreiben?", frage ich stattdessen und gehe um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um meinen Hintern gegen die Kante zu lehnen.  
  
In Wahrheit könnte mich die Antwort im Moment kaum weniger interessieren. Ich frage mich vielmehr, ob Rufus noch immer in seiner Küche sitzt. Ob er hofft, dass ich noch immer in der Vorhalle zwischen ihm und dem Fahrstuhl stehe und mit mir ringe. Ob er drauf wartet, dass ich zurückkomme und um seinen Hals falle, wie am Ende eines billigen Films.  
  
„Den habe ich dir schon gestern Nachmittag geschickt." Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
Shiva, ich hab nicht vor, ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Ich bin nicht ohne Grund abgehauen. Hab's keine Sekunde länger da ausgehalten. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er noch immer zusammengekauert dort hockt... tut weh.  
  
„Oh... Na dann. Also?", frage ich automatisch und versuche, mich zu zwingen, ihm zuzuhören. Meine Finger kratzen neben meinem Arsch an der Tischkante herum.  
  
_‚Bleib!'_  
  
Er hat so elendig geklungen. Warum hab ich ihm nicht zugehört - er wollte am Ende reden, nicht?! Er hätte mir sowieso nichts Neues sagen können, oder? Nichts, was ich nicht längst weiss. Gaia, letzte Nacht noch hätten mich keine sechs Chocobos von ihm wegbewegen können und jetzt flieh ich feige wie ne kleine Pussy? Verdammte Scheisse, ich weiss gar nichts mehr und nichts macht mehr Sinn. Ich kann nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ich vor ihm geflohen bin oder vor mir. Vor der Hingezogenheit, die mich fast dazu getrieben hätte, von hinten an ihn heranzutreten und meine Arme um ihn zu legen wie ich es bei Elena getan habe. Aber Elena ist einfach nur eine Freundin. Rufus ist...  
  
„Reno!"  
  
Huh? Scheisse, ich hab kein einziges Wort mitbekommen. Die Furchen auf seiner Stirn haben an Zahl und Tiefe merklich zugenommen.  
  
„Ja, Mann, ich hör dir doch zu!", verteidige ich mich und frag mich, wieso überhaupt. Langsam werde ich selbst angepisst.  
  
„Was habe ich denn erzählt?" Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, faltet die Hände im Nacken und lächelt. Arschloch.  
  
„Lauter interessante Sachen! Scheisse, ist es echt so abwegig, dass mich auch mal was beschäftigt, das ausnahmsweise wichtiger ist als Turkangelegenheiten?!", platze ich heraus und bereue es sofort bitter, weil...  
  
Er zieht ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. „Seit wann gibt es in deinem Leben Dinge, die wichtiger als Turkangelegenheiten sind?"  
  
...genau deswegen. Er hat Recht. Es _ist_ verdammt nochmal abwegig.  
  
Ich drehe den Kopf so weit es geht zur anderen Seite, um seinem Blick auszuweichen. Meine Schlagfertigkeit hat sich akut verabschiedet.  
  
„Zuerst verschwindest du den ganzen Morgen an irgendeinen mysteriösen Ort und jetzt sowas?" Er seufzt, nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab und klappt die Bügel langsam zusammen. Klack. Klack. Dann legt er sie neben der Tastatur ab und atmet tief durch. „Wie heisst sie?"  
  
_Rufus Shinra._  
  
Ich fühle, wie mir das Blut sofort kochend in die Wangen schießt. In letzter Zeit passiert das offenbar auf täglicher Basis. Und Rude ist es Antwort genug. Auch wenn es weit hergeholt ist, dass ich nach all den Jahren, die er mich kennt, zum ersten Mal... verliebt sein soll. Nicht, dass ich es bin. Ich starre hinab auf meine Hände und lasse langsam einen Fingerknöchel nach dem anderen knacken. Wenn ich es wäre, würde ich es wissen. Auch wenn ich's noch nie war. Das zu erkennen, wird einem doch in die Wiege gelegt, oder? So ne genetische Geschichte. Sobald man's ist, weiss man es.  
  
„... dir einen verdammt schlechten Zeitpunkt gesucht für die Entdeckung deiner amourösen Seite", höre ich ihn noch sagen, als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einklinke.  
  
Ich fahre abrupt zu ihm herum. „Ich bin nicht verliebt!" Mein Protest ist zu ernst, zu laut und zu heftig. Ich weiss es selbst. Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.  
  
„In Ordnung, Partner. Du bist nicht verliebt. Falls du es dir anders überlegst und eine Schulter zum Ausheulen brauchst..." Er grinst zur Feier des Tages offen und schiebt hinterher: „... Dann wird Elena sicher Feuer und Flamme sein!"  
  
„Verdammt witzig, Mann. Echt." Ich deute flüchtig auf seinen Monitor. „Also, was machst du?"  
  
Natürlich interessiert es mich noch immer nicht. Ich will nur schnellstmöglich von Elena und dem ganzen Thema ablenken. Aber von Elena besonders. Wenn sie Wind davon bekommt... Von dem Gerücht, meine ich, dann wird sie sich auf mich stürzen wie ein irrer, hungriger Geier und solange mit ihren Fragen auf mich einhacken, bis sie alles an Informationen aus meinem rohen, lebenden Fleisch rausgepickt hat, was sie wissen will. Wenn sie nur in Verhören diesen sadistischen Enthusiasmus an den Tag legen würde.  
  
„Hab mal geschaut, ob ich über diesen Vaughan noch etwas herausbekomme, solange Harvington verschollen bleibt. Ich fand es ungewöhnlich, dass jemand wie Flynch seine anderen Geschäftspartner namentlich erwähnt, und sei es, um vor Parker den Preis zu drücken."  
  
„Du glaubst also, dass die beiden schon länger mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken?"  
  
„Es wäre eine einfache wie wirksame Taktik. Er verbündet sich einfach mit zwei nachweisbaren Maklern, die ihm jederzeit am Telefon zur Verfügung stehen und in Geschäftsgesprächen behaupten, sie hätten bessere Angebote für ihn. Auf die Weise hätte er regelmäßig die Preise entscheidend drücken können." Anscheinend ist ihm die Welt ohne UV Filter auf der Nase doch ein wenig zu bunt und freundlich, denn er setzt sich seine Brille wieder auf.  
  
„Hast du was rausgefunden? Elena ist doch schon alles durchgegangen, ohne was zu finden." Meine Finger nesteln in meiner Tasche an meiner eigenen Sonnenbrille herum. Sie zu fühlen, hat etwas Tröstendes.  
  
„Das ist auch kein Wunder. Vaughan hat sich vor Jahren eine Maklerfirma mit seinem damaligen Partner Fisher geteilt. Er war Teilhaber und Mitinvestor, er hat auch dort gearbeitet von Zeit zu Zeit. Aber das Geschäft war ausschließlich nach diesem Fisher benannt. Fisher ist jedenfalls kurz vor Meteor Pleite gegangen und Vaughan ist finanziell mit den Bach runter. Beide sind insolvent und mit einem Berg voller Schulden geendet." Er rutscht wieder an den Tisch heran. Seine Finger fliegen kurz über die Tastatur und wie mein Blick auf den Monitor offenbart, erscheint ein kurzer Zeitungsartikel, der das Ende des Geschäftes offensichtlich zum Thema hat. Nibelheimer Kurier.   
  
_‚Schlechte Zeiten für alle: Lokales Maklerbüro schließt die Pforten.'_  
  
„Nibelheim also? Schau an", geb ich mich halbwegs interessiert. Normalerweise wäre ich Feuer und Flamme und würde dem nächsten Ausflug förmlich entgegenlechzen. Drauf brennen, mal wieder rauszukommen, vor allem, weil ich schon seit etlichen Wochen hier festsitze. Auf der einen Seite tue ich das auch, nur der Zeitpunkt ist kein guter. Oder vielleicht doch. Vielleicht kann etwas Ablenkung wieder Ordnung in meinen Kopf bringen.  
  
„Das ist das, was Tseng bisher rausgefunden hatte und ich hab es bloß fortgeführt", unterrichtet er mich mit einem etwas vorwurfsvollen Unterton.  
  
Scheisse, dann hätte ich es auch längst wissen können. Ich hab Tsengs Nachforschungen und Berichten in letzter Zeit etwa so viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet wie meinen eigenen. Am Montag hat er all das in der Besprechung zumindest nicht erwähnt. Er hat wahrscheinlich die Nacht auf Dienstag Überstunden gemacht und uns dann den neuen Stand über die Computer zukommen lassen. Ich glaub, ich hab meinen eigenen gestern kein einziges Mal eingeschaltet. Zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit, bin ich auch in wichtigen Angelegenheiten schlampig geworden.  
  
Habe ich eine Ausrede? Meine Fingerkuppen streichen versteckt über die Gläser.  
  
Ich zwinge mich, den Hintern von seinem Tisch zu nehmen und mich herumzudrehen, um gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Bildschirm schauen zu können. Daneben steht ein Foto seiner Mutter. Der einzige persönliche Gegenstand an seinem Arbeitsplatz. Ich weiss, dass er ein enges Verhältnis zu ihr hat und sie regelmäßig besucht.  
  
„Nach dem Meteorchaos und dem Run auf Land danach, muss ihm jedenfalls das Fell ziemlich gejuckt haben. Er wollte wieder mitmischen, aber solange er als insolvent galt, konnte er unmöglich sein eigenes Geschäft eröffnen. Also hat seine verheiratete Schwester die neue Firma gegründet und Vaughan arbeitet dort offiziell nur als Angestellter. Durchschaubar, aber sie können ihm nichts." Er wirft mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und ich sehe ein minimales Lächeln, „Rate mal, wie der Name seiner werten Schwester seit ihrer Hochzeit lautet? Rosenberg. Und das ist wiederum interessant, weil ihr Mann, Simon Rosenberg, eine Schwester hat, die mit einem Harvington verheiratet ist!"  
  
„Ifrits Arsch!" Und jetzt hat er tatsächlich meine volle, ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Dieser Mann ist niemand anderes als Joseph Harvington, Cousin von dem Harvington, der uns solche Bauchschmerzen bereitet."  
  
_Eher Ray_, korrigiere ich ihn makabererweise in Erinnerung an ihre tödliche Verletzung.  
  
„Was ein inzüchtiges, verdammtes Rattennest!", platze ich raus, „Aber umso besser, macht es leichter, an den Rest zu kommen, wenn man erstmal einen hat." Familienbande sind in der Tat immer ein Vorteil für uns. Wenn die Beziehungen untereinander nicht nur geschäftlicher Natur sind, sind die Kandidaten, die uns ins Netz gehen eher gewillt zu reden und Aussenstehende zu verraten, um ihre Lieben dafür zu schützen. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Flynch nicht selbst der Halbbruder des Cousins der Frau des Schwagers vom Hund des Metzgers in Nibelheim ist.  
  
Rudes Mobiltelefon am anderen Ende des Schreibtischs klingelt.  
  
„Geh ran", nickt er knapp in die Richtung.  
  
„Wieso soll ich für dich ans Telefon gehen, bin ich deine verdammte Sekretärin?!" Ich nehm es lediglich, weil ich näher dran bin und streck es ihm entgegen.  
  
„Reno, es ist _dein_ neues Telefon. Heute Morgen gekommen, während du nicht verliebt warst", seufzt er.  
  
„Oh. Achso. Cool!" Verdammt, es ist mehr als nur das! Die ganzen scheiss Zettel und die ewige Unerreichbarkeit sind mir inzwischen echt auf den Sack gegangen!  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
Es ist Cole.  
  
„Ah... Okay. Hast du alles, was ich dir aufgeschrieben hab? ... Gut, ich will, dass du den Kerl auf nen Tisch fesseln lässt, er muss liegen. Und das Zeug soll in Reichweite bereit sein. ... Wir kommen dann in zwanzig Minuten runter!" Ich leg auf und grinse Rude an. „Heh, unser Freund mit dem ‚i' hat sich nassgemacht. Sieht aus, als könnten wir gleich zur Tat schreiten."  
  
Gaia, endlich etwas Action. Hatte davon zwar mehr als genug die letzten Tage, aber nur die wenigsten Momente davon waren Action nach meinem Geschmack. Nicht, dass ich genießen werde, zu tun, was ich vorhabe - ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin nicht pervers. Aber auf das Ergebnis bin ich äußerst gespannt. Es scheint mir ein absolut sicherer Weg, einen Menschen zu brechen und ich will sehen, ob ich Recht habe.  


**~**

  
„Wie geht's Tseng? Warst du heute schon bei ihm unten?", erkundige ich mich, während wir über den Flur im 53. hasten.  
  
„Nur kurz, er hat geschlafen. Aber ich hab mit Schaefer gesprochen und er sagt, er ist stabil und über den Berg."  
  
„Kann ich ihm auch nur raten!" Ich stoße schwungvoll die Tür vor uns auf. „He, Clide mit ‚i', Mann! Wie geht's?!", grüße ich kameradschaftlich beim Eintreten.  
  
Er liegt in seinem ärmellosen, grünen Shirt auf dem metallenen Untersuchungstisch, seine Arme und Beine jeweils an den Ellenbogen, beziehungsweise Kniekehlen zu beiden Seiten der Tischfläche nach unten hin abgewinkelt und unterhalb allesamt stramm aneinandergefesselt. Jede kleinste Bewegung einer Extremität würde durch den Zug und die Tischkante große Schmerzen in den drei anderen nach sich ziehen - nicht, dass er in der Position überhaupt so etwas wie Bewegungsspielraum hätte. Nur der Kopf ist nicht fixiert, aber das geht in Ordnung. Soll er ihn ruhig anheben und mir bei dem, was ich vorhabe, ein wenig zuschauen. Es kann meinem Anliegen nur in die Hände spielen und darum habe ich's nicht angeordnet.  
  
Auf meine Begrüßung hin legt er den Kopf auf die Seite und schaut mich und Rude bloß seelenruhig an. Aber seine Ruhe ist nur taktische Spielerei, genau wie meine, jetzt wo ich lässig zu ihm schlendere, als wäre rein gar nichts Sonderbares an seiner Position.  
  
Ich starre direkt herab auf seine durchnässte Unterhose und den ebenso nassen, gelblich verfärbten Verband an seinem Oberschenkel. Über ihm hängt eine eingeschaltete OP Lampe an einem Metallarm herab, den ich unterhalb seines Scharniergelenks etwas nach oben drücke. Das kalte, grelle Licht lässt sein Malheur eher wie ein medizinisches Problem wirken statt eines hygienischens.  
  
„Tut mir leid wegen der Sauerei, Mann! Wirklich." Ich parke meinen Hintern in Sicherheitsabstand zu seiner Pisse neben seinem Bauch auf der Tischkante. Das Ding rollt augenblicklich ein Stück zurück, bringt mich ins Stolpern und beraubt mich jeder Coolness.  
  
„Hoppla!", grinse ich und überspiele meine Verlegenheit. Seine wachsamen Reptilienaugen beobachten mich scheinbar gelangweilt. Rude hat mittlerweile seine Position an der Wand eingenommen und sieht mit seinen verschränkten Armen, der steinernen Miene und den getönten Gläsern vor den Augen durch und durch böse aus. Und er weiss es.  
  
Ich ziehe den Tisch wieder in seine ursprüngliche Stellung und raste dieses Mal klugerweise mit dem Fuß die Bremse unten ein. „Ich kann mir denken, dass sowas sehr unangenehm ist, aber die Alternative wäre gewesen, dir nen verfluchten Katheter reinzuschieben und ich hab mir gedacht, das würd dir und vor allem mir noch weniger gefallen." Mein Grinsen wird breiter, „Hatte es quasi so im Urin."  
  
„Und ihr zwei Gestalten wollt mir jetzt mit der ‚Guter Bulle, böser Bulle' - Geschichte kommen?", fängt er an zu reden und übergeht dabei mein grandioses Wortspiel in unbeeindrucktem Ton, der etwas Schnarrendes hat, weil er vermutlich nicht mehr gesprochen hat, seit er Rude gestern seinen Namen genannt hat.  
  
„Nah. Nicht ganz." Ich verschränke selbst die Arme und laufe langsam um den Tisch herum. „Der da ist der böse Bulle", deute ich auf Rude, „und ich bin der _ganz_ böse. Und dummerweise bin ich auch noch sein Vorgesetzter."  
  
„Überrascht mich nicht", kommentiert Clide trocken, „ShinRas Spitze wird nach oben hin immer verrückter."  
  
Ich lasse mich nicht auf die Provokation ein, auch wenn ich unterschwellig von meinem Gespräch mit Rude noch durchaus gereizt genug bin, dass es mir gut täte, ein wenig Dampf abzulassen. Aber ich habe viel an Zeitverlust in Kauf genommen, um den Knaben auf eine Weise zu foltern, die gänzlich unnötig ist. Effektiv, aber es gäbe schnellere Methoden. Und warum? Nun, warum nicht? Ich hatte einfach diese Idee und keine schnellere, andere zur Hand. Mehr steckt nicht dahinter.  
  
Er kneift die Augen minimal zusammen und mustert mich etwas genauer, als ich meine zweite Runde um seinen Tisch beginne. „Ich kenn dich."  
  
„Mich kennen viele", antworte ich prompt und schlender weiter. Scheissdreck, ich vermisse meinen Mag Rod, der mir dabei immer treu auf der Schulter lag. Was hatte Tseng gesagt? Am Donnerstag soll einer kommen. Das ist morgen, immerhin.  
  
„Du bist Shinras Schoßhund. Der rothaarige Psycho-Turk. Du wedelst doch immer hinter ihm mit dem Schwanz durchs Bild, wann immer der Schizo im Fernsehen ist", führt er aus.  
  
„Das macht mich zu seinem persönlichen Wachhund, nicht Schoßhund", korrigiere ich ruhig, aber seine ursprüngliche Bezeichnung hat mir einen kleinen Stich versetzt in ein Zentrum, das derzeit sehr sensibel ist. Ich lasse es mir nicht anmerken, genauso wie er sich nicht anmerken lässt, dass sein Unterleib vollgepinkelt ist. Es ist völlig normal, dass er in seiner Lage beginnt, mich verbal nach Schwachpunkten abzutasten. Tun die meisten. „Aber Psycho-Turk gefällt mir. Hat was. Könnt ich mir glatt ein Shirt mit drucken lassen."  
  
„Wenn du mit ‚Wachhund' besser leben kannst, mach das, Psycho. Ihr verschwendet jedenfalls eure Zeit mit mir."  
  
„Oh, _komm_, Clide mit derzeit ganz groß geschriebenem ‚Ihh'!", stöhne ich laut auf und starte meine dritte Runde, „Bis eben dachte ich echt, du hast eventuell was auf dem Kasten und jetzt kommst du mir mit der abgedroschenen ‚Ihr verschwendet eure Zeit mit mir'-Nummer?! Ist dir das nicht selbst zu langweilig? Heh, deine Situation ist so dermaßen beschissen, an deiner Stelle würd ich wenigstens versuchen, sie _originell_ zu gestalten!"  
  
Shiva, warum nimmt mich keiner mehr ernst?! Erst Reyli, jetzt der Pisser hier.  
  
„Du verstehst nicht. Ihr verschwendet nicht eure Zeit, weil ich nicht reden werd, im Gegenteil. Ich würd euch sofort alles sagen, was ihr wissen wollt, nur scheinst du nicht in der Lage zu sein, endlich eine verdammte Frage zu stellen. Nochmal: _Ihr_ verschwendet eure Zeit. Nicht ich." Er grinst. „Kranker Psycho."  
  
Ich erinnere mich, dass Rude mir erzählt hat, er ist einer von denen, die sich für furchtbar clever halten. Spätestens jetzt wäre ich von selbst draufgekommen.  
  
„Huh, und warum solltest du einfach so reden? Und wenn du redest, wieso sollte ich davon ausgehen, dass du uns keine Scheisse erzählst?"  
  
„Weil du keine andere Wahl hast, oder? Ihr hirnlosen Kläffer werdet mich sowieso töten und ich freu mich sogar drüber, dass ihr mich regelrecht bittet, euch ShinRa Abschaum vorher nochmal wenigstens die Meinung zu sagen. Psycho. Denkst du, ich hätt' versucht, dein Herrchen abzuknallen, wenn ich nicht bereit wäre, dafür draufzugehen?"  
  
Sein maßloser, offen zur Schau getragener ShinRa-Hass irritiert mich mit jeder Minute mehr. Ich beginne, ein viertes Mal um den Tisch herumzulaufen. Flynchs Leute und Flynch selbst mögen vielleicht gegen ShinRa sein, aber bislang haben wir eher geschäftliche, rationalere Gründe dahinter vermutet. Der persönliche Groll, den unser Freund hier an den Tag legt, passt eigentlich nicht dazu. Er passt eher zu den Freaks von Avalanche. Nun, Flynchs Einstellung sagt nichts über die geistige Verfassung seines kleinen Fußvolkes aus, nicht? Es könnte immer noch zusammenpassen.  
  
Ah, selbst wenn Flynch mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun hat - und die Chance besteht noch immer - der Kerl hier hat versucht, ein Attentat auf den Präsidenten auszuüben und allein das macht unser Vorgehen nicht nur legitim, sondern absolut notwendig.  
  
„Ja. Vielleicht würdest du uns alles sagen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Manchen fällt durchaus noch was ein, wenn sie Schmerzen haben. Manchmal sind's Märchen, aber das werden wir dann schon rausfinden. Einen Versuch ist's immer wert." Ich bleibe endlich stehen und blicke auf zu Rude. „Nicht, Partner?"  
  
„Mhm", brummt er seine Zustimmung, so grummelig und böse, wie er nur kann.  
  
„Er ist nicht so redselig wie ich, das musst du ihm nachsehen. Ich red gern in netter Gesellschaft und noch lieber vor Abschaum. Hab wohl zu viel Zeit mittlerweile auf dem Schoß meines Herrchens verbracht."  
  
Die lähmenden Bilder, die bei diesen Worten vor meinem inneren Auge plötzlich ungebeten aufblitzen, während ich wer-weiss-wie-lang ins Nichts starre, werfen mich völlig aus der Bahn, genau wie das begleitende, süße Ziehen in mir und die rasant wachsende Erektion. Als wäre ich wieder ein verdammter, hirnloser Teenager, der seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Ich drehe mich schnell zu dem Rollwagen mit den bereitliegenden, bestellten Gegenständen für meinen kleinen Eingriff herum, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Oh Gaia, nicht jetzt...  
  
... und verdammt nochmal auch nicht zu nem anderen Zeitpunkt!  
  
Aber der Film in meinem Kopfkino lässt sich nicht ausschalten, genauso wenig, wie das Kitzeln in meinem Magen und der Drang, der sich mehr wie ein Zwang anfühlt, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und zu ihm zu stürmen.  
  
Sekunden vergehen, in denen ich ernsthaft dagegen ankämpfen muss, genau das zu tun.  
  
„Reno, ich hätte noch eine Frage, bevor wir anfangen." Rude hat sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und rettet mich diskret. „Könnten wir kurz unter vier Augen reden?"  
  
„Klar. Wenn's sein muss", springe ich in bemüht genervtem Tonfall sofort auf den zu Hilfe eilenden Zug auf. Ich fahre herum und laufe eilig aus dem Zimmer heraus und lehne mich draussen an die Wand. Er folgt und schließt die Tür hinter uns.   
  
„Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
„Weiss nicht, fühl mich plötzlich komisch." Es ist immerhin keine echte Lüge. Ich versuche, mich zusammenzureissen und meine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Hier und Jetzt zu widmen. „Hab heute Morgen was gegessen, was mir von Anfang an nicht ganz geheuer war." Das hingegen ist eine waschechte Lüge, aber vielleicht lässt er mich damit durchkommen.  
  
„Wo und mit wem auch immer du dieses Essen zu dir genommen hast." Er atmet tief durch, aber bohrt nicht weiter. „Geh nach Hause und zieh deine Mittagspause vor. Unser Gast wird dich in deinem Zustand sowieso kaum ernst nehmen."  
  
Ich zögere, bevor ich leise antworte: „Danke, Mann."  
  
Ich protestiere erst gar nicht. Seine Idee ist gut.  


**__________________________________**

  
„Shiva..."  
  
Meine Hand bearbeitet routiniert meinen eingeseiften, steifen Schwanz, während das heisse Wasser meinen Nacken herunterströmt. Dass ich dabei die Eisdämonin beschwöre, ist alles andere als Routine. Was angefangen hat als Standardritual wie das Duschen, Zähneputzen und Rasieren, wegen dem ich in zweiter Linie nach Hause gegangen bin, ist zusammen mit meinen Gedanken währenddessen abgedriftet. Ich mach's mir mit der linken Hand. Die, mit der ich fremdwichse, wann immer ich in Stimmung bin, mein Kopfkino dabei zu besuchen, anstatt mir bloß mechanisch das Rohr durchzuspülen. Wann immer ich mir vorstelle, es wäre nicht meine.  
  
Ich bin zu geil, den ablaufenden Film zu kommentieren oder den Regisseur zu kritisieren. Ich brauche ein Ventil. Nur eine harmlose, kleine Phantasie, die nichts bedeutet. Es macht mich nicht schwul, dass er darin vorkommt. Es ist nur naheliegend, nach allem, nicht? Es ist nur naheliegend, dass er mir von hinten fest in die Schulter beisst, seinen rechten Arm eng um meine Taille geschlungen, während seine linke es mir besorgt.  
  
Sein Biss geht in kleine Küsse über, die meinen Hals hinaufwandern und ich neige einladend den Kopf zur Seite. Er leckt das Wasser von meiner erhitzten Haut und seine - _meine_ \- rechte Hand gleitet langsam herab und umfasst zusätzlich meine rasierten Eier. Ich spüre und höre seinen schweren Atem in meiner Ohrmuschel.  
  
„Shiva...!"  
  
Sein Streichen wird schneller und der Griff um meinen Schaft fester. Ich lege meine Arme nach hinten um seinen Nacken und presse meinen Rücken an die Brust, von der ich nur zu genau inzwischen weiss, wie sie aussieht. Die blonden Haare unter dem Nabel müssen dunkler wirken, wenn sie nass sind. An meinem Arsch spüre ich den einzigen Teil von ihm, den ich noch nicht gesehen habe. Aber ich muss ihn mir nicht bildlich vorstellen können, um zu wissen, wie er sich wohl anfühlen würde.  
  
„Shinra!", stöhne ich nochmal auf und bemerke unterschwellig, dass irgendwas daran nicht stimmt. Mein Kopf rollt zurück als ich explodierend komme und die rhythmischen Kontraktionen mich wieder und wieder abspritzen lassen, bis der letzte Tropfen förmlich aus mir herausgepresst ist. Die Woge der Erlösung ist so stark und süß, dass ich mich träge und nach Luft ringend an die weissen Kacheln seitlich lehne. Mein Puls hämmert in meinem gesamten Körper.  
  
„...Shiva", beschwöre ich sie ein letztes Mal flüsternd.  
  
Stille Sekunden unter den heissen Schauern vergehen.  
  
Ich öffne die Augen. Die milchigen Fäden auf Hüfthöhe fließen langsam die Kacheln herunter, bevor immer mehr Wassertropfen gegen sie spritzen, sich mit dem Sperma vermischen und es schneller herabrinnen lassen. Mit jedem Atemzug weicht die Lust aus meinem Körper wie das Blut aus meinem Schwanz und die ersten Zweifel kommen.  
  
Scheisse.  
  
Das war... nicht richtig.  
  
Die sich ausbreitende Leere in mir ist anders als die, die mir von unzähligen Morgen danach vertraut ist. Es ist mehr die plötzliche Abwesenheit aller Dinge, die ich bislang als selbstverständlich betrachtet habe. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was mit mir los ist und ich weiss nicht mehr, ob ich der Mensch bin, für den ich mich immer gehalten hab. Wenn ich einfach nur auf Männer stehen würde, wäre alles simpel. Wär' ich eben schwul, hätt' kein Problem damit. Aber ich bin es eben nicht. Ich stehe durch und durch auf Frauen.  
  
_Und Rufus._  
  
„Nein, Mann! Nein", antworte ich laut meiner inneren Stimme, als ich aus der Duschwanne heraustrete und das verwaschene, schwarze Handtuch greife. Eine einzelne, verdammte homoerotische Phantasie in dreissig Jahren macht mich nicht schwul oder auch nur bisexuell. Ein kleiner Ausrutscher, nicht die Welt. Ausserdem kenn ich den Kerl viel zu lang, um jetzt noch aus heiterem Himmel scharf auf ihn zu werden.  
  
_‚Du übersiehst, dass ich den größten Teil dieser Zeit genauso wenig mit dir zu tun hatte, wie du mit mir'_, erklingt die Erinnerung an seine Worte in meinem Kopf.  
  
Fein. Dann hast du mich mit deiner offensiven, subtilen Baggerei in letzter Zeit eben auf die Idee gebracht und ich hab mich einmal gehen lassen, aus reiner Neugier. Wird mich nicht um den verfluchten Schlaf bringen, im Gegensatz zu dir!  
  
_Warum macht es dir dann so zu schaffen?_, fragt die leise Stimme, während ich mich zügig abtrockne und meine Haare durchrubbel.  
  
Wenn ich das wüsste. Und wenn ich wüsste, wieso ich zum ersten Mal in meiner Phantasie passiv war. Macht es die Sache weniger schwul, wenn er mich anfasst statt ich ihn?  
  
Die Bürste, die ich zu lang nicht mehr saubergemacht habe, rupft gnadenlos durch mein zerzaustes, nasses Haar, reisst etliche schmale, verknotete Strähnen schmerzhaft hinaus und pappt dabei wahrscheinlich genauso viele aus den verwollten Metallzähnen wieder hinein.  
  
_Erinnerst du dich an Sam?_  
  
Gaia, natürlich. Er war jahrelang mein bester Freund. Bis... Aber das war etwas völlig anderes. In dem Alter zählt sowas nicht.  
  
_Nicht? Du hast ihn deswegen verloren!_  
  
Das hab ich. Und ich hab ihn geliebt wie man als Junge einen besten Freund nur lieben kann.  
  
Ich blicke meinem Spiegelbild mit den feuchten, roten Strähnen, die in dem ungewöhnlich ernsten Gesicht kleben, in die aquamarinfarbenen Augen, als könnte ich der Stimme in mir dadurch einen Körper geben. Aber das ist wohl schizophren gedacht. Sie weiss auch nicht mehr als ich.  
  
„Und es hat verdammt wehgetan", füge ich hinzu und die Reflexion bewegt zustimmend ihre Lippen, scheinbar den gleichen Gedanken hegend. Sieht aus, als wären meine innere Stimme und ich zumindest in dem Punkt einer Meinung.  


**~**

  
Ich bleibe auf dem schmalen, von gepflegten Rasenflächen eingegrenzten Fußweg zwischen der Wohnanlage und dem seitlichen Personaleingang des ShinRa Towers stehen und lege den Kopf weit in den Nacken. Die Sonne ist von Wolken verdeckt und der Wind spielt mit meinen frisch geföhnten, in Form gebrachten Strähnen, wenn auch etwas müder als gestern noch. Trotz des grauen Wetters ist es unmöglich, zu ihm hinaufzublicken. Ich bin zu dicht vor seinem weissen Turm. Als würde es etwas ändern, trete ich zwei Schritte zurück, die Augen weiterhin wehmütig in die Höhe gerichtet, mich fragend, ob er an seiner riesigen Fensterfront in diesem Moment steht. Selbst wenn er wüsste, dass ich hier unten bin, wäre alles, was er umgekehrt sehen könnte, die rostige Leiche von Midgar.  
  
Er würde unmöglich noch immer in seiner Küche sitzen. Nicht wahr?  
  
Bei der Vorstellung werden meine Knie weich und ein Kloß formt sich in meinem Hals. Meine Finger streicheln die Brille in der Aussentasche meines Jacketts. Das Geschenk, das noch niemand sehen darf. Und selbst wenn, werde ich über die Herkunft lügen müssen.  
  
Heh. Sollte mir vielleicht wirklich ne imaginäre Freundin ausdenken. Würde manches so langsam einfacher machen. Aber nur, bis Elena auf den Plan käme. Und das würde sie.  
  
Oh, wie sie das würde.  


**__________________________________**

  
„Clide, Mann! Tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich und dein ‚i' warten lassen musste!" Meinem lockeren Tonfall lässt sich nicht anmerken, dass ich gerade absolut keinen Kopf für solche Geschichten habe. Klar, der Körper ist wieder entspannt, nur die Gedanken wirbeln weiterhin umher wie die weissen Plastikkrümel in einer durchgeschüttelten Schneekugel. Aber genau wie jeder andere Angestellte oder sogar der selbstständige Bauer auf ner lauschigen Farm bei Kalm, muss ich meine Arbeit machen. Unser Gast hier kann genauso wenig warten wie die Kuh im Stall, der der verdammte Euter platzt, wenn sie nicht endlich gemolken wird.  
  
Immerhin zaubert der treffende Vergleich ein winziges Lächeln auf meine Lippen.  
  
Rude nimmt wieder böse an der Wand Stellung und ich zieh mir einen Schemel aus der Ecke und den kleinen Metallwagen mit den Instrumenten heran. Dann richte ich die riesige OP Lampe besser für meinen Zweck aus. Ich habe nicht vor, zu schlampen, um es schneller hinter mich zu bringen, aber genauso wenig ist mir noch nach verbalem Kräftemessen und weiterer Zeitverschwendung.  
  
„Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag", beginn ich und setze mich auf Höhe seiner Oberschenkel neben seinem Tisch auf den Hocker, „du erzählst mir einfach alles, was du meinst, was wir wissen wollen. Hast ja gesagt, dass du so scharf darauf bist, deinen Scheiss loszuwerden, also wirst du meine volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Und ich werde währenddessen einen kleinen Eingriff vornehmen. Keine Bange, der wird nicht wehtun, aber uns beiden wohl ziemlich peinlich sein, also lenk uns ruhig ein bisschen ab mit dem, was du so auf dem Herzchen hast, mein Guter!"  
  
Ich ziehe einen Latexhandschuh aus der Schachtel, puste hinein und streife ihn mir sorgfältig über. Ein nicht unangenehmer Talkumgeruch steigt mir in die Nase. Sein funkelnder, grüner Reptilienblick beobachtet mich dabei, wie ich mit den ausgestreckten Fingern klimpere, aber er fragt nicht, was ich vorhabe und ebensowenig protestiert er. Er weiss, dass er weder eine Antwort noch Erbarmen von mir zu erwarten hat und rettet damit einen Restfunken seiner Würde.  
  
Er fängt an, zu reden, als ich mir den zweiten Handschuh überstreife.  
  
„Wir waren bloß vier und ihr habt alle erledigt, bis auf mich. Es gibt keinen verdammten Menschen, den du damit erpressen könntest, dass du mich lebendig gefangen hast, Psycho."  
  
„Doch, dich!", antworte ich prompt, ohne ihn anzuschauen, weil meine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz der Verbandsschere gilt, die ich in die Hand genommen habe. Ich drehe mich damit seitlich zu ihm herum und fange an, die eingesaute, schwarze Unterhose vorsichtig von ihm loszuschneiden, zuerst an seiner rechten Hüfte, dann stehe ich kurz auf, um mich rüberzubeugen und den Schnitt an seiner linken ebenfalls vorzunehmen.  
  
„Mir ist egal, was ihr mit mir macht. Ich dachte, das hätte ich schon vorhin klargestellt."  
  
„Ja, Mann, und ich hab klargestellt, dass so manchem unter den richtigen Umständen dann doch noch etwas eingefallen ist. Und diese richtigen Umstände schaffe ich gerade, also red endlich oder ich rutsch mit der Schere eventuell ab. Stille macht mich manchmal nervös." Natürlich hab ich nicht ernsthaft vor, ihm den verdammten Schwanz oder die Eier abzuschneiden. Egal ob er's verdient. Das würd ihn nicht zum Reden bringen, sondern zum Schreien bis er einfach verblutet ist. Ausserdem bezweifel ich, dass ich das könnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken ziehen sich meine eigenen Eier in den Schutz meines Bauches zurück.  
  
Ich greife mit spitzen Fingern den vollgesogenen Stoff seiner Unterhose und ziehe das Ding unter und gleichermaßen von ihm weg, um es achtlos in die Ecke zu werfen. Innerlich verziehe ich angewidert das Gesicht, aber ich hab mich genug unter Kontrolle, meiner Mimik nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Da hättest du nichts von", spricht er grinsend meine eigenen Gedanken aus. „Wir haben schon länger versucht, deinen Schizo-Boss aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, aber der Kerl ist feige wie ne kleine Sau und versteckt sich immer hinter euch Schoßhündchen. Entschuldige. Wachhündchen, meine ich."  
  
„Aha." Gähn. „Und was ist euer Grund? Ökoterrorismus? Finanzielle Verluste durch ShinRa? Menschliche Verluste? Oder vielleicht sogar mal was Originelles?" Ich versuche, seine freigelegten Genitalien genauso zu ignorieren wie den Gestank vom kalten Urin. Im Moment gelingt mir das noch, da ich jetzt erstmal mein weiteres Vorgehen vorbereiten muss.  
  
„Sektor 7", antwortet er scharf und ich halte fast inne. Fast. Ich kann den Aussetzer in meinem Hantieren gerade vermeiden.  
  
„Mann, das ist echt Käse, weisst du? Die Sektor 7 - Sache wurde vom alten ShinRa Präsidenten angeleiert und der ist bereits tot. Rufus –" Ich verstumme den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und hänge rettend den Nachnamen an, „- Shinra hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Der Kerl hat nicht mal ne Familie, die an seinem Grab trauern würd!"  
  
Aber ich würde inzwischen. Ich stelle fest, dass ich nicht mal daran denken kann, ohne dass sich mir die Kehle sofort eng zusammenschnürt. Gut, dass ich es immer in der Hand haben werde, nicht? _Und ich lass dich nicht sterben, mein seltsames, goldenes Wesen._  
  
Die warme Flut der Gefühle kehrt zurück. Shiva, was ist aus mir geworden? Ein schwülstiger Ritter im Reich der Drachen. Das ist keine Poesie, das ist lupenreiner, hochkarätiger Kitsch.  
  
Aber... nichts anderes war er nun einmal in dem Moment als seltsam, fremdartig und von einem absolut realen Goldschimmer überzogen. Es war das Licht, natürlich, aber es war trotzdem echt und keine metaphorische Umschreibung. Und er hat nicht gewirkt, als –  
  
Rude räuspert sich.  
  
Ich versuche, gedanklich von meinem edlen, weissen Chocobo herunterzusteigen, das heilige Schwert beiseite zu legen und aus dem Drachenreich ins Hier und Jetzt zu finden. Der Rückweg gestaltet sich nur immer wesentlich schwieriger als der Weg hinein.  
  
Aber dann wird der Chocobo unter meinem Arsch wieder zu einem Rollhocker und das Schwert in der Hand zu der Spritze mit der dicken Hohlnadel.  
  
„Ja, Mann, ich muss eben nachdenken", adressiere ich meinen Partner, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich wieder zurück bin und alles okay ist. „Wegen der verdammten Menge. Ah, lieber zu viel, als zu wenig!" Ich zucke mit den Schultern, schraube den Deckel von der kleinen Tube in meinen Händen und ziehe die Schutzfolie vorn ab. Die erste Komplikation tritt auf, als ich bemerke, dass der Durchmesser der Hohlnadel größer ist als der der Tubenspitze.  
  
„Red weiter, Clide. Bin ganz Ohr. Ihr habt also alle wen durch die Sektor 7 - Geschichte verloren, nehm ich an." Ich leg die Spritze nochmal beiseite, greife die Verbandsschere und schneide vorsichtig das hintere, flache Ende der Tube ab. Jetzt darf ich nicht mehr herumtrödeln. Es liegt in der Natur von dem Zeug, dass es schnell eintrocknet. Da verhält sich chirurgischer Kleber nicht anders als der, mit dem man lustige Fensterbilder bastelt. Oder auch nicht bastelt.  
  
„Da nimmst du ganz richtig an, Psycho. Tja, und am Sonntag Morgen klingelt glatt bei Sarah das Telefon und wir bekommen einen Tipp, dass der Schizo mit seiner ganzen Köterbande am Dienstag einen seiner Hunde auf dem Zentralfriedhof zu Grabe trägt. Hab nicht gewusst, dass man dort Tierkadaver bestatten darf, aber Schizoshinra kann sich sowas wohl rausnehmen."  
  
Seine Provokation interessiert mich nicht halb so sehr wie seine erste Lüge, bei der ich ihn ertappe. Am Sonntag Morgen war Rays Beerdigung definitiv noch für Mittwoch angesetzt. Tseng hat sie erst viel später im Laufe des Tages vorziehen lassen wegen Reylis Beisetzung. Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken und ziehe ruhig die Spritze mit dem Kleber auf. Und jetzt wird es heissen, Augen zu und durch. ...Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Ich stehe auf. „Wer ist Sarah und wer war der Anrufer?" Ich umgreife seinen schlaffen Schwanz und wünsche mir in diesem Augenblick, ein anderer Mensch mit einem anderen Job an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Vielleicht ein Vieh-Hirte in den Hügeln von Mideel oder ein Chip-Einsammler in Gold Saucer. Wenn ich mir vorhin nicht auf Rufus einen runtergeholt hätte, und das habe ich nun einmal, egal wie ich es drehe und wende, wäre ich mir in dem Moment zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass ich zu hundert Prozent heterosexuell bin. Aber ich kann es nicht sein nach der Geschichte, oder? Mit etwas zeitlichem Abstand ist es leichter, es mir einzugestehen. Gut, hab ich halt eine minimalste bisexuelle Ader. Hat doch eh angeblich jeder, also was soll's?!  
  
„Sarah hat den ersten Schuss auf dein Herrchen abgefeuert. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer uns angerufen hat. Er ist anonym geblieben", erzählt er und noch immer zeugt nichts an seiner Stimme von der unangenehmen, entwürdigenden Lage, in der er sich mehr denn je befindet.  
  
Ich blicke hinab auf den fremden Schwanz zwischen meinen Fingern. Fänd ich das Teil geil, wenn es Rufus' wäre? Wenn es seiner wäre und er nicht nach alter Pisse stinken würde?  
  
Ich ziehe die überaus lange Vorhaut etwas zurück, um die Eichel genug freizulegen, dass ich gut an die Harnröhre komme. Argh! Es ist nicht seiner, ich ekel mich gerade zu Tode und damit hat sich die bizarre Fragestellung für mich erledigt. Aber sechstausend weitere schießen hinterher. Könnte ich einen Schwanz überhaupt geil finden? Ihn freiwillig anfassen wollen? Nur wenn es seiner wäre? Oder nur wenn er ästhetisch wäre? Was, wenn er ein hässliches Teil hat? Kann man jemanden des gleichen Geschlechts wollen, aber nicht sein Geschlechtsteil? Könnte ich sein Ding in meinen Mund nehmen oder meins in seinem Arsch parken?  
  
„Was ist, überlegst du, ob du mir lieber einen blasen willst?!", reisst Clide mich aus meinen philosophischen Gedanken.  
  
Shiva, der Kleber wird hart!!!  
  
...Aber gaiaseidank dieses Mal nur der.  
  
„Hättest du gern, was?", kontere ich lahm, aber immerhin gekontert. Bei so einer Provokation ist es eine Frage des Prinzips. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen, das Zeug braucht nur eine Minute um anzuhärten, sonst ist die Konsistenz zu flüssig." Ja. Genau. Und Sephiroth fährt im Planetinneren mit Zack und Aerith Dreiradwettrennen. Und alle tragen sie lustige Partyhütchen dabei. Ich will auch eins.  
  
So vorsichtig ich kann, führe ich die Nadel langsam in seine Harnröhre ein. Ich will ihn nicht dabei verletzen.  
  
„Ich soll also glauben, dass euer privater Club, der nur aus vier Zivilistenkaspern besteht, die keine Sau kennt, plötzlich das Interesse eines anonymen Auftraggebers weckt, der mal eben eine Jahrtausendchance, den Präsidenten zu erledigen, in eure unerfahrenen Hände legt? Ach, Clide", seufze ich und schiebe die Nadel tiefer. „Denk nochmal drüber nach, dann fällt dir vielleicht ein, dass deine liebe Freundin Sarah dir gesagt hat, dass der Mann Flynch hieß. Euer guter, alter Freund Flynch."  
  
Ich schaue flüchtig hoch, um seine Reaktion aufzusaugen. Aber es kommt keine. Das Glitzern in den halb geschlossenen Augen ist das gleiche wie schon die ganze Zeit.  
  
„Psycho, selbst wenn das so wäre, warum sollte ich es dir sagen, wenn du sowieso denkst, dass ich lüge? Du bist nicht so gut im Verhören wie du als Schoßhündchen taugst. Du musst mir doch wenigstens irgendwas in Aussicht stellen, für das es sich zu reden lohnt."  
  
Bin dabei, Mann. Bin dabei. Die volle Länge der Nadel eingeführt, beginne ich, den Inhalt der Spritze in ihm zu entleeren.  
  
„Ah, das kann warten. Ist wirkungsvoller, wenn man leidet, weisst du? Im Moment leidest du noch nicht. Wenn's soweit ist, wirst du noch ein Angebot bekommen." Ich ziehe die Nadel nach getanem Werk wieder heraus und lege die Spritze weg. „Rude, guck mal auf die Uhr. Zwei Minuten." Das Zeug ist teuflisch. Nicht wasserlöslich und dazu konzipiert, Wunden zu schließen, die nicht genäht werden können oder sollen. In 120 Sekunden ist sein Hahn völlig dicht.  
  
Gaia, endlich fertig mit der Scheisse. Theoretisch hätte ich irgendeiner armen Seele befehlen können, den Job zu erledigen. Ich hab's nicht, weil es meine Aufgabe ist, Verhöre durchzuführen inklusive entsprechender Maßnahmen, um mehr Informationen herauszuquetschen. Und wenn ich zu unkonventionellen Maßnahmen greife, ist das mein Bier und mein Problem. Ausserdem ist es mir lieber, die Dinge selbst zu tun und dann wenigstens zu wissen, dass sie meinen Vorstellungen entsprechen.  
  
Die Idee zu dieser schier sensationellen Folter ist mir gekommen, als ich das letzte Mal nicht sofort aufs Klo konnte in einer Besprechung und das Gefühl hatte, meine verdammte Blase würde platzen. Am gleichen Abend hab ich beim gelangweilten herumzappen im TV einen Bericht erwischt über diesen Typen, der Harnsteine hatte und meinte, die Schmerzen waren die Hölle. Hab's sofort als Wink des Schicksals verstanden. Falls ich das Schicksal missverstanden hab, soll es das selber mit Clide klären.  
  
„Mein lieber Clide, du wirst dir in den nächsten Tagen aussuchen können, ob du verdurstest oder dich unter Schmerzen, wie du sie noch nie gefühlt hast, selbst vergiftest. Vielleicht stirbst du dran, vielleicht macht auch vorher deine Blase einfach ‚Peng!' und die Putzfrauen werden ne Gehaltserhöhung verlangen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ich bin nur ein Psycho Turk und hab nicht Medizin studiert." Ich ziehe die Handschuhe aus und schmeisse sie beim Aufstehen achtlos auf den Metallwagen neben mir. „Auf jeden Fall wirst du mehr als einmal darüber nachdenken, ob dir doch noch etwas einfällt, was du uns mitteilen möchtest und dann vielleicht wird dir unser Angebot, dich gnädig abzuknallen, verführerisch erscheinen. Jetzt noch nicht, das ist mir klar."  
  
„Zwei Minuten sind rum", brummt es aus Rudes Richtung. Er geht jedes Mal voll in seiner Rolle auf und ich muss mir mal wieder das Grinsen verkneifen, um ihn nicht zu verraten.  
  
„Dann mach's mal gut!" Ich tätschel im Gehen kurz die Schulter des Gefesselten und folge meinem Partner hinaus auf den Gang.  
  
Elena lehnt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hat offensichtlich nur auf uns gewartet. Sie lächelt breit als sie mich sieht und eine Sekunde später weiss ich auch, warum.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du hast ihm den Arsch aufgerissen!" Ihre Augen funkeln voller katzenhaftem Sadismus, aus dem sie keinen Hehl macht. Wenn es um Tseng geht, ist sie nicht mehr ganz die Frau mit dem rosa Nachthemd und Clide hat entschieden dazu beigetragen, dass ihr Angebeteter ne harte Zeit durchmacht. Sie könnte ihn durchaus zusammenschlagen, aber gezielte Folter ist nicht ihr Ding, Tseng hin oder her. Umso mehr verlässt sie sich also auf mich.  
  
„Heh, den Arsch nicht, aber dir wird's gefallen! Keine Sorge, er wird leiden, Baby", grinse ich zurück und drücke sie kurz. Einfach so. Vielleicht auch, weil ich stolz bin, sie so hart zu erleben. Besser so, als das von Selbstzweifeln geplagte Wrack.  
  
„Ich komm gerade von Tseng", teilt sie mir mit und löst sich aus meinem Griff, „er will dich sehen, Reno. Du brauchst gar nicht erst zu fragen, ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso." Sie zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern und wir schlendern zu dritt den Flur entlang.  
  
„Nur ihn?", fragt Rude hinter uns.  
  
„Nur ihn", bestätigt sie und hakt sich im Laufen bei mir ein.  
  
„Gut. _Ich_ hatte nämlich noch keine Pause."  
  
Ja, Mann, reib's mir unter die Nase. Oder noch besser, reib's Elena unter die Nase! Aber anscheinend werde ich schon paranoid, denn sie findet an seiner Bemerkung nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und dann hab ich eben mal eine Pause vorgezogen! Dass ich es getan hab, um mir auf Rufus einen runterzuholen, ist nicht gerade die naheliegendste Schlussfolgerung, oder?!  
  
Wenn nur endlich das Gefühl verschwinden würde, man könnte mir regelrecht ansehen, was mit mir los ist. Vielleicht sollte ich jemanden fragen und ihn dann umnieten, denn ich selbst weiss es noch immer nicht.  
  
„Ah! Weisst du, was ich dich die ganze Zeit schon fragen wollte?" Sie lehnt den Kopf an meine Schulter. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass die Frau auf dem Friedhof eine Verdächtige ist? Mir war sie nicht aufgefallen."  
  
„Das würde mich auch interessieren. Ich hatte den Kerl im Auge, der mit der Gießkanne herumgelaufen ist, obwohl es die ganzen Tage davor geregnet hat."  
  
„Hah! Seht ihr, darum hab ich das zweite Kommando und nicht ihr." Ich wachse auf der Stelle ein gehöriges Stück und aale mich in meiner Genialität. „Die Gießkanne? Guter Gedanke, Rude. Aber manche Leute sind echt pingelig und nehmen die nicht zum Blumengießen, sondern um flache Grabsteine nach Regenfällen etwas sauberzumachen von der Erde. Alles schon gesehen. War trotzdem wert, ihn zu beobachten", lasse ich mich zu einem kleinen Lob herab. Wie heisst sowas in der Codesprache, die Chefs untereinander benutzen doch gleich? Genau, _er war stets bemüht_. Betonung auf das verdammte ‚bemüht'.  
  
„Hör auf, wie Rufus rumzueiern und sag's einfach!" Sie rempelt mich im Gehen an. „Also was war's?"  
  
„Die Goldlippchen, Mann!", antworte ich prompt.  
  
„Die... was?", fragt sie irritiert.  
  
„Die Goldlippchen! Die kleinen, gelben Blumen! Ja kennst du keine Goldlippchen?! Die sind arschteuer und nur einjährig und haben diesen Monat erst angefangen, zu blühen! Wer zur Hölle rupft die dann nach nur höchstens zwei Wochen in voller Blüte raus, um ausgerechnet blaues Wiesenkraut stattdessen reinzusetzen, das gratis an jeder Ecke wächst?! Ich sag's dir, kein Mensch, Elena! Kein einziger Mensch!", führe ich aus.  
  
Zuerst halte ich das Schweigen für ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich sie beeindruckt habe. Dann habe ich einen unguten Verdacht und schaue in ihre beinah betretenen Gesichter.  
  
„Reno...", beginnt Rude in ernstem Ton, „Gibt es da etwas, das du uns vielleicht sagen möchtest?"  
  
„Wir werden dich trotzdem noch lieben und auch respektieren", fügt Elena mit gleichermaßen ernster Miene hinzu.  
  
„Kein Zweifel daran,... Goldlippchen!" Mein eigener Partner, der lebende Stein, prustet los und meine beste Freundin stimmt sofort mit ein.  
  
„Ach, heult doch auf Jenovas Schoß!" Ich befreie mich aus ihrem Griff, um beleidigt davonzustiefeln. „Irgendwann wird meine breitgefächerte Allgemeinbildung euch auch nochmal den Arsch retten", rufe ich über meine Schulter hinweg.  
  
„Und wenn nicht, kriegen wir als Strafe nur Wiesenkraut auf unser Grab?", lacht sie.  
  
„Ihr verdient nichts anderes! Cole!" Er hebt den Kopf, als wir uns seiner Schwesternzentrale nähern. „Hör zu, ich hab den Kerl fertig. Pack ihn in eine der Zellen mit Klo und Waschbecken, drei Mahlzeiten täglich, trinken so viel er will. Aber gebt ihm bloß keine Gläser oder Flaschen, der wird noch versuchen, sich selbst das Licht auszuknipsen, wenn er kann. Kein Klopapier, nen frischen Verband, ne saubere Unterhose und nen Waschlappen. Mehr nicht. Kannst du dir das alles merken?"  
  
„Das meiste davon ist doch sowieso Standard, Reno." Er lächelt. „Ich hab mir einfach die Besonderheiten gemerkt."  
  
„Heh, legitim. Alter Fuchs!" Ich merke, dass Elena etwas sagen will, aber noch bin ich nicht ganz zu Ende mit meinen Anweisungen. „Ach... Cole? Eine Sache noch. Könnte man's einrichten, dass der Wasserhahn tröpfelt oder sogar permanent in nem dünnen Strahl fließt? Das wäre großartig!"  
  
„Ich denke, das lässt sich sicher einrichten. Ich schick einfach den Klempner vorher rein! Keine Sorge, Reno, wir kümmern uns gut um euren Gast. Im Überwachen sind die Jungs spitze", versichert er in einem Versuch, die kürzlich angeschlagene Ehre seiner Abteilung zu retten. Wie spitze seine Jungs im Überwachen sind, hab ich dabei durchaus gemerkt.  
  
„Soll das eine psychische Folter werden mit dem Wasser?" Sie schaut mich neugierig an, während wir zum Fahrstuhl gehen.  
  
„Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag, wenn ich bei Tseng unten fertig bin, komm ich hoch und erklär dir alles, okay?" Ich drücke den Knopf, um den Aufzug zu rufen. Rude steht wie ein ewiger Schatten hinter uns.  
  
„Warum soll er kein Klopapier haben dürfen?", bohrt sie weiter, offenbar den Gedanken äußernd, der ihr eben durch den Kopf gegangen sein muss. „Erhängen kann er sich damit doch wohl kaum?"  
  
„Nicht erhängen. Wir hatten aber vor vielen Jahren tatsächlich den irren Fall, wo sich ein wichtiger Zeuge selbst mit Klopapier erstickt hat. Kein Witz. Hat sich das verdammte Zeug einfach so lang die Kehle runtergestopft und -gewürgt, bis er dran krepiert ist. Abgefahren, was?" Vor allem muss der _wirklich_ Schiss gehabt haben! Ob vor uns oder seinem Boss, den wir drankriegen wollten, weiss nur Gaia selbst.  


**~**

  
Tseng sieht aus, als wäre er beidseitig in Öl gewendet worden und reif für die Pfanne. Sein Haar ist so kletschig und schweisstriefend, dass seine Kopfhaut zwischen den zählbar wirkenden Strähnen zu sehen ist. Der Hals ist voller roter Striemen, vermutlichen von seinen Nägeln, als er das Kribbeln der starken Materiadosis nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Ein venöser Zugang versorgt seinen Körper mit der Flüssigkeit, die er wie ein geplatztes Wasserrohr fast im gleichen Moment schon wieder verliert und bewahrt ihn vor einer Austrocknung, die tödlich wäre.  
  
Aber er ist wach und seine schwarzen Augen lebendig wie eh und je.  
  
„He, dir geht's ja glänzend!", scherze ich mehr als nur lahm und lass mich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett fallen, der schon eine Mulde im Plastik in Form von Elenas kleinem Hintern hat.  
  
„Reno. Mir tut das Atmen weh. Erspar mir das." Zwischen jedem kurzen Satz ein langer, schwerer Atemzug.  
  
„Das Atmen?! Hey, kann ich dir nicht ersparen! Hättest dir mehr Mühe geben müssen, als du in die Kugel gehüpft bist, um nur einmal so cool zu sein wie ich!", witzel ich gnadenlos weiter und grinse. Er kann mir wohl ansehen, dass ich unter meiner Fassade ehrlich froh bin, wieder mit ihm zu reden, denn zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit lächelt er mich aufrichtig an.  
  
So sehr es mich freut, so sehr schmerzt es einmal mehr, nicht zu wissen, warum eigentlich alles anders geworden ist. Es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, einfach zu fragen - würde ihm das Sprechen nicht noch immer so schwerfallen. Also werde ich den nächsten guten Zeitpunkt abwarten müssen, in der Hoffnung, dass der nicht wieder monatelang auf sich warten lässt.  
  
Ich will ihm dennoch irgendwie sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass er nochmal die Kurve gekriegt hat, aber noch während ich nach Worten suche, fängt er selbst an zu sprechen.  
  
„Rude hat mich auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Fahr morgen Vormittag los nach Nibelheim. Nimm dir Vaughan vor und schau, ob du Harvington auch aufspüren kannst. Elena wird dich begleiten. Sie sitzt sonst nur hier und treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Deine Nähe wird ihr gut tun. Hol sie etwas aus ihrem Loch raus. Das ist ein Befehl. Ich hoffe, du hast den einen Tag als Chef genossen. Ab jetzt gilt wieder mein Wort." Er schluckt und ich kann sehen, dass ihn die kurze Rede erschöpft hat. Seine Lippen sind spröde, ausgetrocknet und von einem zähen Schleim zusammengepappt in den Mundwinkeln.  
  
Ich greife die Mineralwasserflasche von dem Rollwagen neben seinem Bett und fülle das bereitstehende, leere Glas für ihn.  
  
„Hier, trink nen Schluck." Ich halt es ihm an die Lippen und er ist sich nicht zu stolz dafür. Er würde nicht mal protestieren, wenn er leichter reden könnte, im Gegensatz zu mir. Dazu ist er einfach zu vernünftig.  
  
Normalerweise würde ich erleichtert sein, dass er wieder die Verantwortung übernimmt... und das bin ich auch. Es ist mehr die Fahrt, über die ich nachdenke. Nach Nibelheim. Mit Elena statt Rude unterwegs zu sein, ist nicht das Problem. Klar, es wird wesentlich anstrengender, aber selbstverständlich arbeiten auch wir perfekt zusammen, wenn's drauf ankommt. Ausserdem ist es eine Tatsache, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein wird, ein Auge auf Clide zu halten wie Rude es würde. Das Problem ist eher der Zeitpunkt, zu dem das alles kommt.  
  
_Rufus; sag's doch einfach._  
  
Verdammt. Vielleicht werden mir die Tage ohne ihn dabei helfen, meinen Kopf endlich freizukriegen von allem.  
  
Oder ich werde endgültig an nichts anderes mehr denken können.  
  
Nachdem er das kohlensäurefreie Wasser zügig bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert hat, stelle ich das Glas wieder weg.  
  
„Danke", spricht er leise und klingt etwas besser.  
  
„Kein Problem", antworte ich reflexartig. Eine Möglichkeit, trotz meiner Abwesenheit für Rufus zu sorgen, habe ich. Sie missfällt mir zutiefst, aber um mich geht's schließlich nicht dabei, nicht wahr?  
  
„Tseng...", beginne ich zögerlich und weiche seinem Blick aus, „Kannst du... Kannst du etwas auf Shinra aufpassen, während ich weg bin?"  
  
Er schweigt und ich ahne, dass sein Zustand dieses Mal nicht der Grund dafür ist.  
  
„So, du sorgst dich um ihn?", fragt er äußerst langsam und es klingt mehr wie eine Feststellung. Ich bilde mir sogar ein, einen drohenden Unterton zu hören.  
  
Mir schießt plötzlich die Idee durch den Kopf, dass er mich nur nach Nibelheim sendet, um mich aus Rufus' Nähe zu schaffen, aber das ist völlig absurd. Es gibt tausend gute Gründe, seine Turks derzeit dorthin zu schicken. Falls es ihm persönlich entgegenkommt, ist es nur ein Zufallsbonus.  
  
„Naja, er sieht mies aus mit seinen Schlafproblemen und so." Das ist ja auch nicht gelogen. Aber ich weiche trotzdem noch immer seinem Blick aus und das kann ihm nicht entgehen.  
  
Eine weitere Weile schweigt er, dann sagt er etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hätte.  
  
„Ich nehme an, er hat die Zeit genutzt. Als ich bewusstlos war. Geschlafen habe." Er atmet tief und zittrig durch. „Dummer Junge."  
  
„Wie genutzt?" Ich schaue endlich wieder zu ihm auf. Ich bin mir nur zu drei Vierteln sicher, ihn richtig verstanden zu haben. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, die es für ihn derzeit darstellt, die Worte auszuformulieren. Sein Blick spricht für sich.  
  
Und ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll und das ist ebenfalls Antwort genug.  
  
„Reno. Wahrscheinlich bist du in seinen Augen so etwas wie ein Rebell, ...der für die Freiheit steht, die er nie hatte", flüstert er mit erneut trockener Kehle, als wäre sein letzter Schluck Wasser bereits Wochen her. Seine Stimme wird mit jedem Wort brüchiger, aber er ignoriert es. Dazu ist ihm das, was er zu sagen hat, offensichtlich zu wichtig. „Wenn du wirklich... Sympathie für ihn hegst, machst du einen weiten Bogen um ihn. Benutz ihn nicht... für irgendwelche Experimente nach denen... dir der Sinn vielleicht plötzlich steht... im Zuge einer Midlife Crisis oder dergleichen."  
  
„Hatte ich nicht vor, Mann!", protestiere ich. Was glaubt er eigentlich?! Gut, vielleicht fühlt der Kerl sich verpflichtet, auf Rufus zu achten und sieht in ihm noch immer den kleinen Jungen, dessen einzige Bezugsperson er war. Aber der kleine Junge ist inzwischen auch fünfundzwanzig, genau wie ich. Glaubt er ernsthaft, ne Anstandsdame könnte da noch irgendwas ausrichten? Nicht, dass ich unanständige Pläne hegen würde, aber...  
  
Meine Gedanken werden jäh unterbrochen von seinen abschließenden Worten.  
  
„Er liebt dich. Wie du wohl weisst."

**__________________________________**

  
Das noch nicht weit ausgebaute Schienennetz durch Edge ist brandneu wie alles in dieser Stadt. Sofern eben Dinge, die aus den wiederverwerteten Teilen der Midgar Ruinen errichtet wurden als neu bezeichnet werden können. Die hierhergeschafften Züge stammen direkt aus der toten Hauptstadt und waren dort schon Ewigkeiten im Einsatz. Warum sollte ShinRa sie auch ersetzen, wenn sie noch immer ihren Dienst tun? Das einzige, was sich geändert hat, sind die fehlenden Kontrollstationen, an denen die Passagiere auf ihre ID geprüft werden. Die Zeiten sind vorbei.  
  
Es ist ungefähr 1730. Schichtende für mich heute. Den Rest des Arbeitstages hab ich mit längst überfälligem Papierkram rumgebracht. Die letzte halbe Stunde bevor die Läden schließen, will ich nutzen, etwas Aufgeschobenes zu erledigen, bevor ich morgen wegfahre.  
  
Die Füße überkreuz, lehne ich gegen den Pfosten, der die zusammengeschusterte Wartehütte an einer Seite stützt und vertreibe mir die Zeit mit einer zweiten Kippe. Die Wolken sind mittlerweile aufgerissen und die Frühabendsonne, die durch die Fetzen strahlt, ist stark geworden. Typisch, dass sich das Wetter bessert, jetzt wo ich morgen von hier verschwinde. Könnte drauf wetten, dass es in Nibelheim dafür pisst.  
  
_Er liebt dich._  
  
Aber die Erkenntnis beschäftigt mich nicht wirklich, weil sie in erster Linie keine ist. Zumindest keine neue. Ich weiss nicht, seit wann es mir unbewusst klar ist, aber als Tseng es mir gesagt hat, war es bereits keine Neuigkeit mehr. Bloß das erste Mal, dass irgendwer es laut ausgesprochen hat.  
  
Kann ich ihn im Moment wirklich zurücklassen? Auch noch mit Tseng? Der würde zwar auf seinen Alkoholkonsum achtgeben, soweit er es vom Bett aus kann, aber je mehr er mit ihm redet... Desto mehr wird er sich gleichzeitig einmischen in unsere, nennen wir es Freundschaft. Shiva, es muss mir egal sein. Wir sind nicht verheiratet. Ich muss meine Arbeit machen, wie sonst auch. Mein derzeitiger Beschützerinstinkt ist eine rein private Sache, objektiv besteht keine Veranlassung, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Und alle Argumente sind auf Tsengs Seite. Fuck, ich weiss es doch selbst.  
  
Auf den drei Sitzschalen unter der Bretterüberdachung sitzen zwei alte Weiber, die sich ohne Luft zu holen lautstark unterhalten, sowie ein Junge, schätzungsweise dreizehn. Sie beachten mich nicht, ich beachte sie nicht. Am hellichten Tag sieht man selten einen einzelnen Turk durch Edge spazieren, besonders unter der Woche. Haben anderes zu tun. Tagsüber ist es für uns allerdings nicht so tragisch. Man erntet zwar mehr Blicke, aber wird nicht so oft angepöbelt wie von den wenigen, dafür meist alkoholisierten Gestalten, die man nachts so antrifft. Die meisten sind harmlose Spinner, die sich genug Mut angesoffen haben, mir ein ‚Scheiss ShinRa!' hinterherzubrüllen, und solang's dabei bleibt, ignoriere ich sie. Und dann gibt's noch die, die nen richtigen Hals schieben. Solche wie Clide. Wenn die einem in ner Seitengasse nach Mitternacht begegnen, ist der Stress vorprogrammiert.  
  
Freundlich grüßen tut jedenfalls niemand. Die einzigen, die uns hin und wieder mit Respekt ansprechen, sind ausgerechnet Kinder oder Jugendliche, die meistens zu Soldier wollen, wenn sie groß sind und fragen, wie sie das am besten anstellen. Je nach Alter und Eindruck, den sie machen, bekommen sie von uns die Nummer der Informationszentrale in Junon. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass der Großteil von ihnen ShinRa auch noch hassen lernt, bevor sie alt genug für eine Bewerbung sind. Oder aber sie taugen nicht als Soldat und landen in einem der unzähligen, anonymen ShinRa Büros im Tower stattdessen. Weitere Drohnen im Bienenstock, die nie Ruhm und Ehre erlangen werden und deren brutalste Action darin bestehen wird, Akten zu zerschreddern.  
  
Für den Turk Posten kann man sich nicht bewerben. Wenn er neues Personal braucht, tritt Tseng von selbst auf die Kandidaten zu, die er für geeignet hält. Meist stellt er aus ihnen kleine Gruppen zusammen, aus denen er dann seine Auswahl trifft. Es ist jedenfalls schier unglaublich, an welchen absurden Orten der Kerl zum Teil Ausschau hält. Aber täte er das nicht, wäre ich heute nicht hier.  
  
Ich muss grinsen, als ich so an unsere erste Begegnung zurückdenke.  
  
Der Zug kommt in Sichtweite und ich schnipse nach einem letzten, monströsen Zug bis zum Filter die Kippe zur Seite weg. Der Rauch strömt noch immer aus meiner Nase, als ich nach einem Sprung über die Stufe durch das vermüllte Abteil haste und mich auf einen freien Platz an der leeren Seitenbank schmeisse. Die Polster sind zerschlissen und fleckig. Auf dem Boden liegt eine Bierdose, die ihren schalen Restinhalt bereits im gesamten Waggon verteilt hat. Es stinkt wie die Pest. Ich bleib nur sitzen, weil ich weiss, dass es im nächsten Wagen nach Kotze riechen könnte oder ich sogar vielleicht das Glück hätte, eine vollgeschissene Windel in einer Ecke zu finden. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Der Biergestank ist harmlos.  
  
Ich lege meine Ellenbogen hinter mir auf die Lehne und sehe, wie die beiden alten Frauen ebenfalls langsam angeschlichen kommen. Ein schreiender Widerspruch zu dem Tempo und der Lautstärke, mit der sie sich noch immer unterhalten oder nach normalen Maßstäben vielmehr ankreischen. Entgegen meiner Hoffnung steuern sie die Bank mir gegenüber an. Der zuletzt einsteigende Junge biegt nach rechts ab und verschwindet durch die Tür in den nächsten Wagen. Kann's ihm nicht übelnehmen und wünsch ihm in Gedanken viel Glück und wenig Windel.  
  
„Warst' heut auch auf dem Friedhof?", fragt eine der beiden die andere mit Gebrüll. Der Zug setzt sich in Bewegung. Die Bierdose rollt abrupt mit einem hohlen, blechernen Klang zurück und die beiden Alten fallen mit ihren faltigen, dicken Ärschen auf die Bank vor mir. Über ihren Köpfen am Fenster entdecke ich die uralten Überreste eines kleinen Werbeaufklebers.  
  
_‚Schu.....chluss in der Tasche und trotzdem keinen Arbe...... ?  
  
Du bist teamfäh.....lexibel und ........en Job, der sowohl krisensicher als ........en Tag aufs Neue herausfordernd ist?  
  
Wir be.. ShinRa su........ ch! Wenn .............ewirbst, erwarten d...........  
  
.....mationen unter 0777-0.........'_  
  
Ich kann mich erinnern. Damals wurden Mitarbeiter für die neuen Makoreaktoren gesucht. Treffender wäre es gewesen, auszuschreiben: _‚Wenn dein Abschluss zu schlecht war, um irgendwo anders genommen zu werden, du in einem stickigen Menschenpulk ohne jedes Tageslicht schichtarbeiten willst und dich nach dem täglichen Abenteuer gravierender Sicherheitsmängel sehnst, bewirb dich bei ShinRa und wir lassen dich erst wieder gehen, wenn du einem fatalen Arbeitsunfall zum Opfer gefallen bist; so verflucht krisensicher sind wir!'_  
  
Ich muss da etwa 24 gewesen sein. Wie die Zeit vergeht. Aber bevor ich so ende wie die zwei Teigtaschen vor mir, fass ich lieber frühzeitig ans falsche Ende meines Mag Rods. Sitzt wenigstens meine verdammte Frisur, wenn sie mich runterlassen.  
  
„Ach! Beim Arzt war ich doch gewesen heut Morgen! So hörst' zu!", schreit die Gefragte vorwurfsvoll zurück. Ich lehne den Kopf nach hinten an die zerkratzte Scheibe und schließe die Augen.  
  
„Ich hör doch zu! 76 Jahre bin ich, komm du erst in mein Alter und merk dir alles! Sehen will ich das aber!" Ihr Gekreische wird einen Tick leiser. „Die Beerdigung von der Reporterin war heut! Erinnerst' dich? Die, die sie ermordet haben!"  
  
Meine Aufmerksamkeit nimmt schlagartig zu und ich verdamme es zutiefst. Es ist ein Automatismus, den meine Arbeit nach so vielen Jahren mit sich bringt, immer dann zuzuhören, wenn es um etwas geht, in das ich involviert bin. Selbst, wenn sich bloß zwei alte Schachteln unterhalten, von denen es keinerlei interessante Informationen zu erwarten gilt. Ich beobachte die beiden zwischen halb gesenkten Lidern und wünschte, sie würden einfach das Thema wechseln. Nicht mal die unfreiwillige Komik kann das Generve ausgleichen.  
  
„Natürlich erinner ich mich! Bin ja nicht so alt wie du!", protestiert die andere, leider ohne ihre Stimmgewalt ebenfalls zu drosseln. „Hab's in der Zeitung gelesen und im Fernsehen geschaut."  
  
„Du, dann will ich dir was verraten, das haben's nicht in der Zeitung gebracht!" Sie greift ihre Begleitung am Ärmel des bunt karierten Wollmantels und neigt sich einen symbolischen Zentimeter näher zu ihr. „Meine Enkelin hat einen Arbeitskollegen, der mit dem Mann befreundet ist, der sie aufgefunden hat. Bei der Polizei haben's nicht rausgegeben, was ich dir verrat'! Das machen die manchmal, wegen falschen Geständnissen, hab ich gehört."  
  
„Falsche Geständnisse? Ach du liebe Güte, es gibt Menschen, die so tun, als wären's die Mörder?" Sie legt ihre Hände auf die der anderen.  
  
„Jaja, aber das ist's nicht! Hör doch mal zu! Nach allem, was meine Enkelin mitbekommen hat, hat sich der Täter wohl auch _se-xu-ell_ an Mrs. Reyli vergangen. Man darf das gar nicht sagen..."  
  
Man darf nicht, aber man muss letztlich doch. Ist schließlich viel zu großes Kino für solche vertrockneten Schabracken, die ihr eigenes Sexleben vor 49 Jahren beendet haben und vor lauter Frust darüber im Dreck anderer suhlen.  
  
„Große Shiva! Was denn?"  
  
Ich kann den Sabber regelrecht aus dem alten Maul tropfen hören.  
  
„Aber behalt's für dich! Sie wurde entblößt auf der Couch vorgefunden und..." Sie dämpft die Stimme und ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass sie glaubt, tatsächlich zu flüstern. Nur sind die zwei offensichtlich so dermaßen schwerhörig, dass ihr Flüstern nicht die Kriterien eines Flüsterns nach normalen Maßstäben erfüllt und ich jedes Wort hervorragend verstehe.  
  
„Und?" Sie kapiert offenbar nicht, dass ihre Freundin oder Bekannte oder wasauchimmer nur eine dramatische Pause einlegt und hegt wohl die Befürchtung, sie könnte stattdessen diese wichtige, reisserische Information an einen spontanen Schub Demenz verloren haben. „Ja red doch!!!"  
  
Ich fahre halb vom Sitz aufspringend zusammen und verziehe leidend das Gesicht.  
  
„Ah schrei mich doch nicht an, du blödes Rind! Bin doch nicht schwerhörig!", schreit sie zurück und geht dann wieder über in ihren Flüstertonfall, der gut durchs ganze Abteil zu hören ist. Ausser uns ist es allerdings leer und mich haben sie bis jetzt keines Blickes gewürdigt. „Sie hatte.... sie hatte tatsächlich eine Gurke... da unten, weisst schon!"  
  
_Eine Zucchini_, korrigiere ich in Gedanken. Großer Unterschied. Versuch mal, eine Gurke mit Käse zu überbacken.  
  
„Gnädige Gaia, die arme Frau! Ah, die Welt ist doch voller Gelump, ich sag's! ...War's denn vorn unten oder hinten unten?"  


**~**

  
„Guten Abend!" Sie tritt aus der offenstehenden Ladentür heraus und an mich heran. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Suchen Sie vielleicht Blumen für Ihre Freundin?" Sie hat zwei schulterlange, blonde, geflochtene Zöpfchen, aber der Haaransatz verrät, dass sie gefärbt ist, und trägt ein dunkelgrünes, knappes T-Shirt. Sehr schlank, kleine Titten. Kaum zwanzig, schätze ich. Grüne Katzenaugen, zuckersüße Grübchen als sie mich jetzt anlächelt. Ihre Freundlichkeit ist durch und durch echt.  
  
„Danke, ich komm zurecht. Schau mich erst etwas um", antworte ich ebenso nett, lächel zurück und wende mich wieder dem kleinen Holztisch draussen mit den Topfblumen zu.  
  
„Okay, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, einfach melden!" Sie grinst und macht sich wieder auf den Weg in den Laden.  
  
Sie hat nicht mit mir geflirtet. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ohnehin einen Freund, so wie sie aussieht. Scheint einfach zu diesen Menschen zu gehören, die immer so strahlen und gut drauf sind. Perfekt für einen Verkaufsjob. Was ich wesentlich faszinierender finde, ist die Tatsache, dass ich auch nicht versucht hab, sie anzubaggern. Und es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund, es nicht wenigstens zu probieren, im Gegenteil. Mein letzter Fick ist ne Weile her und ab morgen werd ich kaum Zeit für sowas haben, bis ich wieder in Edge bin. Und sie ist absolut scharf. Aber... Scheisse, ich hab einfach keine Lust. Eigentlich fühl ich genau das, was ich sonst immer an den Morgen danach fühle - nur eine Nacht zu früh.  
  
„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas kaufen, Sir?"  
  
Hm? Wer, ich? Ich schaue zur Seite und sehe das etwa sieben- oder achtjährige Mädchen, das mir deswegen beim Näherkommen entgangen ist, weil Kinder sich grundsätzlich unterhalb meines Radars bewegen, im wörtlichen wie auch übertragenen Sinne.  
  
Ihr oft geflicktes Kleid ist genauso schmuddelig und schmutzig wie ihr Gesicht. Die langen, braunen Haare sind oberflächlich gekämmt, aber darunter voller verfilzter Matten wie nach einem verdammt schiefgelaufenen Toupierversuch. Sie ist unterernährt und ihre Hautfarbe spricht dazu von Mangelerscheinungen.  
  
Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass Kinder wie sie ein seltenes Bild in Edge darstellen. Nur normalerweise begegne ich ihnen recht selten. Um die Zeit, um die ich frei habe und um die Häuser ziehe, sind sie längst wieder in ihren Verstecken.  
  
„Möchtest du etwas kaufen?" Sie hält mir einen kleinen Pappkarton entgegen, den sie wie einen Bauchladen auf ihren Unterarmen vor sich herträgt und der schon auf den ersten Blick offenbart, dass er voller Müll und Ramsch ist. Obenauf liegt in einer Ecke ein kleiner Kinderschuh. Der zweite fehlt. Ich weiss nicht, warum ich es tue, denn normalerweise ignoriere ich so etwas, aber jetzt drehe ich mich zu ihr herum. Sie beginnt, zu strahlen, als sie merkt, dass ich sie tatsächlich beachte. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass die meisten Bürger von Edge Kinder von ihrem Schlag gekonnt ignorieren, nicht weniger als ich. Und sie wird sich dessen umso mehr bewusst sein.  
  
„Hier sind die teuren Sachen", erklärt sie ernst und nickt zu ihrer linken Seite hin, „und in der anderen Ecke die billigen."  
  
„Hm", ich durchstöbere etwas hilflos den Karton mit meinen Fingern. Ich und Kinder, da prallen Welten aufeinander. Seltsamerweise lieben die meisten mich aber nach kürzester Zeit, meinen wenigen, bescheidenen Erfahrungen nach. Jedenfalls kann ich keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Plunder und Kram in den beiden Kartonhälften entdecken. Kaputter Plastikschmuck, schmutzige Schleifen, ein alter, rostiger Schlüssel. „Sag mal, wo ist denn der andere Schuh? Den brauchst du doch zum Verkaufen", frage ich, um Zeit zu schinden.  
  
„Mh-Mh!" Schüttelt sie bestimmt den Kopf und erklärt faktisch: „Der gehört meinem Bruder und mein Bruder ist da rausgewachsen und er braucht den anderen auch nicht, weil der hat nur noch ein Bein!"  
  
Ich verschlucke mich an einem imaginären Getränk. „Er... hat nur noch ein Bein?!", wiederhole ich, auch wenn mir klar ist, dass sie nicht lügt. Es ist die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie es erzählt. Es hat so etwas unglaublich Absurdes.  
  
„Ja, weil wegen der Weapon in Midgar. Kennst du Midgar? Da haben wir früher gewohnt! Aber hier in Edge ist es viel schöner, weil hier die Sonne so richtig scheint, findest du auch, Sir?", plappert sie los.  
  
„Heh, ja! Da hast du Recht. Weisst du was, ich hab auch als Kind in Midgar gewohnt!"  
  
„Echt?!" Ihre Augen werden groß. „Hast du auch einen Bruder?"  
  
„Ich hatte eine Schwester, als ich klein war. Sie ist gestorben, da war sie noch ein Baby. Sie ist krank geworden, weil es so kalt bei uns zu Hause war."  
  
Die Worte sind wie von selbst aus meinem Mund gekommen.  
  
Ich rede niemals über Alessa. Ich will mir die geheuchelten, mitleidigen Blicke und bedauernden Worte, die Jahrzehnte zu spät kommen, ersparen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund spüre ich instinktiv, dass ausgerechnet dieses kleine Mädchen vor mir, eine hervorragende Zuhörerin für solche Erinnerungen ist und ich von ihr weder das eine noch das andere zu hören bekommen werde.  
  
„Achso", kommentiert sie auch bloß, „Bei uns war das auch oft so kalt und das Baby von meiner Tante ist auch gestorben einmal. Vielleicht war das ja auch weil es kalt war!"   
  
Genau wie Tiff kann sie mich rein mit ihrem Blick verstehen. Absolut faszinierend. Dann finde ich plötzlich etwas auf dem Boden der Schachtel, das sich maßgeblich von dem restlichen Zeug unterscheidet.  
  
„Hey, weisst du, was das ist?", frage ich und halte ihr den goldenen Herren-Ehering zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger aufgestellt hin. Ich kann sogar einen 750er Stempel an der Innenseite erkennen.  
  
„Das ist ein Ehering! Wenn man heiratet, dann macht man sich den gegenseitig an die Finger", klärt sie mich geduldig auf. Was frag ich Trottel auch. „Möchtest du heiraten, Sir?"  
  
Nein, ich will nicht heiraten. Und schon gar keinen Mann.  
  
Jedenfalls gehört das Teil nicht in ihre Kiste. Wenn der Falsche ihn sieht, ist er einfach weg. „Hat der deinem Vater gehört?", lenke ich ab.  
  
„Ja, aber der ist schon ganz lange weg und Mama hat gesagt, jetzt braucht der auch nicht mehr wiederkommen, und darum kann ich den verkaufen. Aber der ist schon etwas teurer, also da muss ich schon zehn Gil für haben!", lässt sie mich mit ernster und wichtiger Miene wissen.  
  
Shiva, der ist wesentlich mehr wert. Ich habe eine Idee.  
  
„Okay, pass auf - Wie heisst du überhaupt?"  
  
„Amily!" Sie zieht eine Hand unter dem Karton hervor und hält sie mir prompt hin. Ich schüttel sie irritiert.  
  
„Ich bin Reno. Also, hör mal zu, Amily, ich kauf dir den Ring ab. Und ich geb dir auch dafür, was der wert ist, das ist nämlich viel mehr als nur zehn Gil. Aber du musst mir dafür hoch und heilig etwas versprechen, mit großem Ehrenwort auf Gaia!"  
  
„Oh, was denn?", fragt sie neugierig und ihre Augen leuchten in der Aussicht auf einen Verkauf. Vermutlich ihren ersten heute. Wenn nicht seit Tagen oder mehr.  
  
„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du so schnell du kannst sofort nach Hause zu deiner Mutter läufst und ihr das Geld gibst! Das ist nämlich viel zu gefährlich, wenn du allein als kleines Mädchen mit so viel Geld hier rumläufst, hörst du?!" Ich schaue sie eindringlich an und sie begreift.  
  
„Na klar! Ich kann ganz schnell rennen, sogar viel schneller als mein Bruder. Also der andere, nicht der, der nur ein Bein hat!", kichert sie und ich lache mit. Ich kann einfach nicht anders.  
  
Ich ziehe meine Brieftasche hervor, fische einen Hunderter diskret heraus und schließe ihre Finger fest darum. Sie hat die aufgedruckte Zahl gesehen und ist auf der Stelle kreidebleich geworden. Noch kreidebleicher als ohnehin. Ich verstaue den Ehering in meiner rechten Hosentasche. Für mich wird es kein Problem sein, den tatsächlichen Preis irgendwo dafür zu bekommen, aber für normale Zivilisten ist das fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit in diesen Zeiten.  
  
„Noch etwas, Amily. Wenn das Geld aufgebraucht ist und ihr ganz dollen Hunger habt, dann geht in die Bar Seventh Heaven und fragt dort nach Tifa. Und dann sagt ihr der, dass Reno euch geschickt hat. Okay?"  
  
Sie nickt stumm und ist noch immer zu überwältigt, ihren Dank auszudrücken. Es ist mir unangenehm.  
  
„So, also, dann zeig mir mal, wie schnell du rennen kannst!" Ich verschränke die Arme und nicke auffordernd mit einem Grinsen. Sie erwidert es von einem Ohr zum anderen, dreht sich um und stürmt los. Ich blicke ihr hinterher, bis sie ausser Sichtweite ist.  
  
„Heh..."  
  
Dann widme ich mich wieder dem Tisch neben mir.  
  
Meine Augen studieren die Blümchen in den schwarzen Plastiktöpfchen. Federschwänzchen, rote Frühlingslieschen, Sumpfveilchen, gelbe und pinke Löwensprossen. Ich weiss, ich sollte mir einfach für zwanzig Gil irgendein buntes Kraut zusammenstellen lassen und gut - Aber den Sinn und Zweck von Schnittblumen hab ich noch nie verstanden, auch wenn Frauen drauf stehen. Shiva, die Dinger sind nach drei Tagen verblüht, was hat man davon? So ein Vieh, was noch Wurzeln unten hat, hält sich wenigstens ne Weile und ist viel billiger!  
  
Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mich selbst mit Gemüse einzudecken, also sollte ich wohl lieber danach gehen, was Evelyn gefallen würde. Und ich vermute stark, sie zieht das teure Zeug vor. Vermutlich ist das der Grund, warum Frauen Schnittblumen wollen. Sie wollen sehen, dass sie uns gutes Geld wert sind. Also lasse ich die putzigen Federschwänzchen stehen und schlender in den Laden.  
  
Die blonde Verkäuferin ist ausser mir die einzige Person innen. Sie hebt kurz den Kopf, als ich eintrete, schenkt mir ein weiteres Lächeln und macht sich dann wieder daran, den Arbeitsplatz neben der Kasse von irgendwelchen abgeschnittenen Grünzeugresten zu säubern.  
  
Ich entdecke einen kleinen Tisch mit Kakteen aller Größen, die auf gelben Servietten dekoriert sind und trete fasziniert näher. Kakteen mag ich, die werden uralt, brauchen so wenig Pflege, dass sie selbst einen Aufenthalt bei mir überleben würden und haben oft lustige Formen. Aber ich bin nicht so blöd, die Todsünde zu begehen, Evelyn einen Kaktus schenken zu wollen. Das wäre sechs Stufen unter einer Topfblume! Für einen Moment kommt mir der Gedanke, was die gute Amily wohl von der Problematik halten würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre es in ihren Augen Verschwendung, überhaupt Blumen zu kaufen, die doch gratis draussen wachsen. Und sie hätte wohl Recht. In der letzten Reihe, bei den ganz großen Kakteen, steht einer, der aussieht wie ein Kaktor. Er hat zwei abgewinkelte Seitenärmchen, einer zeigt nach oben, einer nach unten. In den mittleren Reihen ist wiederum einer, der aussieht, als wäre er verschimmelt, und komplett in eine flauschige, weisse Wolle gehüllt ist. In dieser Wolle erkenne ich beim genaueren Hinschauen eine Billiarde haarfeiner, fast durchsichtiger Stacheln. Und ganz vorne stehen in winzigen Minitöpfchen seltsame kleine, graue Knubbel, die nicht einmal Stacheln haben.  
  
„Warum haben die Jungs hier vorn keine Stacheln?" Ich zeig auf die eingetopften Gebilde. „Kommen die erst mit der Pubertät? Der Knabe in der Mitte ist dann wohl ziemlich alt, was?! Der hat schon nen weissen Bart!"  
  
Sie lacht auf. Herzlich und durch und durch warm. Ihre Grübchen sind endlos tief dabei. „Das sind Lebende Steine!"  
  
Meine Augen werden groß. Lauter kleine Rudes, Mann! Shiva, ich hab ihn schon tausendmal so genannt, aber noch nie echte Lebende Steine selbst gesehen bislang.  
  
„Machen die was?!", frag ich umso faszinierter, während ein weiterer Kunde den Laden betritt.  
  
„Naja, sie leben," grinst sie. „Und sehen dabei eben aus wie - SHIVA!"  
  
Von ihrem Aufschrei und dem erschrockenen Blick hinter mich alarmiert, will ich herumfahren, aber bekomme nur eine halbe Drehung zustande, bevor ich den Schlag in meinen Rücken und den zeitgleichen Schlag in meinem Körper spüre. Immerhin. Diese halbe Drehung bewahrt mich davor, direkt in die Kakteen zu stürzen.  


**~**

  
Einen Schlag dieser Art hab ich nur wenige Male zuvor in meinem Leben gespürt, aber dafür umso öfter ausgeteilt. Und selbst das allein würde reichen, sofort zu wissen, was mich getroffen hat. Ein Mag Rod. Ein ziemlich altes Exemplar aus der 2er Reihe, wie ich ohne jeden Zweifel erkenne, als mir die Spitze der Waffe direkt vor mein auf der Seite liegendes Gesicht gehalten wird. Da mein verkrampfter, schmerzender Körper noch von der Elektrizität gelähmt ist, kann ich meiner Wiedersehensfreude mit seiner Art derzeit keinen gebührenden Ausdruck verleihen.  
  
Die zwei klobigen, schmutzigen Arbeiterstiefel, die sich ausserdem in meinem Sichtbereich befinden, geben keinen Hinweis darauf, wen ich vor mir habe.  
  
Ich höre den erstickten, hilflosen Schrei der netten Verkäuferin und irgendwie tut sie mir furchtbar leid, auch wenn mir Zivilisten und Zeugen sonst am Arsch vorbeigehen. Nur, Mann, was auch immer hier vorgeht hat rein gar nichts mit ihr zu tun und sie war... nett.  
  
„Hab ich eine Ratte in deinem Geschäft erledigt! Harrr!", kreischt eine zahnlose Altmännerstimme. „Eine von den ShinRa-Ra-Ratten!"  
  
Oh Shiva, ein völlig Irrer. Und offensichtlich ein verflucht alter Irrer. Wie peinlich.  
  
„Brauchst nicht so entsetzt zu gucken! Ist nur eine Ratte! Eine ShinRa-Ra-Ratte! Hah!" Offensichtlich versucht er, die junge Frau mit seiner Rede daran zu hindern, die Polizei zu rufen oder die Aufmerksamkeit der wenigen Passanten draussen auf sich zu lenken. Aber letztere schreiten erfahrungsgemäß nie ein, wenn ein Verbrechen geschieht und wenn ein Turk zum Opfer wird, drücken sie wohl eher beide statt nur dem üblichen, einen Auge zu. Die Schuhe verschwinden aus meinem Sichtbereich und er fängt an, mich mit dem Mag Rod wahllos zu verprügeln. Die meisten Schläge treffen nur meinen Rücken und die Schultern. Für sein geschätztes Alter sind sie verblüffend fest.  
  
„Na, Ra-Ra-Ratte! Wo ist deine Sippe?", schreit er schrill herum und ich teste vorsichtig meine Bewegungsfähigkeit, indem ich versuche, sachte mit den Zehen zu wackeln. Es klappt noch nicht zufriedenstellend, also warte ich weiter ab. Ich hab keine Zweifel, dass ich ihn in zwei Sekunden ausschalten kann, sobald mein Körper mir wieder gehorcht. Auch wenn er verrückt ist. Er ist einer von jenen Verrückten, die ihre Zeit mit verrücktem Unsinn verplempern, anstatt mir einen zweiten Stoß in den Arsch zu jagen, wie ich es umgekehrt langsam mal tun würde. Ah, der Kerl hat keine Ahnung, wie man mit nem verdammten EMR umgeht. Ich wüsste genug Menschen, die es als regelrechte Verschwendung ansehen würden, dass ausgerechnet so einem dämlichen, alten Scheisser ein Turk aus Versehen ins Netz gegangen ist. Nun, ich werde mich nicht drüber beschweren.  
  
„Hng", antworte ich kläglich, unabhängig davon, ob ich wieder Intelligenteres vortragen könnte oder nicht. Eigentlich ist mir mehr nach einem hysterischen Lachkoller. Shiva, ganz Edge ist eine einzige Klapsmühle.   
  
„Jaaahahahaarrarara! Die Ratte krepiert! Die krepiert, die Ratte!" Er lacht debil ...oder vielleicht doch eher senil. Ich weiss nicht mal, ob ich mir wünschen sollte, dass mich wie durch ein Wunder einer von ShinRa hier findet und einschreitet oder ich lieber keine Zeugen haben will für diese kolossale Groteskheit.  
  
Ich klimpere ein zweites Mal mit den Zehen und diesmal funktioniert es einwandfrei. Die leichten Schmerzen sowie das stechende Kribbeln lassen sich ignorieren. Ich spanne prüfend wie unauffällig meine Oberschenkelmuskeln an und auch die wollen mir wieder gehorchen. Wenn ich mich nicht auf Gaia verlassen kann, dann immerhin auf mich selbst. Bin mir sowieso sympathischer. Ich wette, ich seh auch besser aus. Heh, könnte der Grund sein, warum sie mich nicht leiden kann! Frauen hassen Männer, die schöner sind als sie, nicht?  
  
Kosmisches Rätsel gelöst, zurück zu weltlicheren Problemen.  
  
In einer Breakdance - würdigen, blitzschnellen Bewegung, stemme ich meinen gesamten Körper auf die Unterarme gestützt in die Luft, springe auf die Hände und wirbel herum, um seinen Kopf mit meinen Füßen zu rammen. Er stolpert zur Seite und ich lasse mich genauso schnell wie ich hochgesprungen bin, zurück auf meinen Hintern zu Boden fallen und trete gegen seine Knie. Wie erwartet verliert er endgültig das Gleichgewicht - leider nicht den Mag-Rod - und stürzt neben den Tisch mit den Kakteen.  
  
„Ahhhrrrratte! Du Ratte! Die Ratte will weg!"  
  
Keine Sekunde später knie ich auf seiner Brust und versuche, an die Waffe in seiner ausgestreckten, rechten Hand heranzukommen, was sich schwieriger gestaltet, als ich gedacht hätte, weil er originellerweise mit der linken nach meinem Zopf gegriffen und ihn sich ums Handgelenk gewickelt hat und das pisst mich wirklich an. Auch meine Faust, die ich unablässig in sein Gesicht ramme, beeindruckt ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, er lacht sein sinnentleertes „Ra-Ra-Ra!". Sein kariertes Hemd, aus dessen Kragen einzelne, lange graue Brusthaare ragen wie lose Drähte, stinkt stechend nach antikem Schweiss. Am Rande des oberen Sichtfelds sehe ich wirres, schütteres Haar auf seinem Kopf und sein Grinsen, das nicht komplett zahnlos ist, wie ich dem Klang seiner Sprache nach zuerst vermutet habe. Er hat noch die zwei unteren und oberen Schneidezähne, lange, gelbe Hauer, die ihn wirken lassen wie eine Kreuzung aus einem tollwütigen Hasen - _oder einer Ratte_ \- und einem greisen Säugling. Aber was mich beinah eine Sekunde aus der Bahn wirft, sind seine intensiv blauen, fluoreszierenden Augen. Makoaugen.  
  
Dann erinnere ich mich an etwas und plötzlich macht die bizarre Begegnung Sinn. Soweit sie das eben kann.  
  
Kurz bevor ich bei ShinRa angefangen habe, gab es einen großen Skandal um Reaktor 6. Über Monate hinweg waren die Arbeiter aufgrund gravierender Sicherheitsmängel verunreinigtem Mako ausgesetzt worden - damals wusste man noch nicht, dass bloßer Hautkontakt über längere Zeit hinweg ausreicht, um kontaminiert zu werden. ShinRa war aufgrund der Verunreinigung davon ausgegangen, dass die Beschäftigten lediglich den zugefügten Chemikalien zum Opfer fallen und einfach sterben würden. Aber das taten sie nicht. Je nach Grad der Vergiftung erkrankten die Arbeiter an chronischer Migräne, Epilepsie oder geistiger Verwirrung bis hin zu regelrechtem Wahnsinn. Und das Mako, das entgegen den Erwartungen in ihre Systeme gelangt war, tötete sie nicht, sondern hielt sie genau genommen trotz der chemischen Vergiftungen am Leben und verlieh ihnen ein zusätzliches Maß an Stärke.  
  
Wochenlang war man bemüht, die Sache zu vertuschen und alle Betroffenen zu beseitigen, aber als man damit anfing, waren viele bereits wegen ihrer Verfassung nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen und haben sich in den Slums versteckt. Bis heute hat man nie alle gefunden und auch längst aufgehört, die Geschichte aktiv zu verfolgen.  
  
Beim Anblick meiner Turk Uniform muss in ihm die letzte intakte Sicherung durchgebrannt sein.  
  
Er stößt plötzlich den EMR ausserhalb unserer Reichweite nach hinten und seine freigewordene Hand umfasst meine Kehle.  
  
„Stirb, du Ra-Ra-Ratte! Du ShinRa-Ratte! Stirb wie eine ShinRa-Ra-Ratte!", kreischt er geifernd. Sein Atem stinkt nach Verwesung, als wäre sein Innenleben schon seit geraumer Zeit tot.  
  
Die Kraft, mit der er mir die Luft abdrückt, legt meinen inneren Schalter um, der sich bis jetzt nicht bewegt hat. Ich hab den Bastard schlicht unterschätzt. Ein Fehler, den ich nicht länger begehe und es mir auch nicht mehr leisten könnte. Ich strecke die linke so weit ich kann seitlich nach oben, bis ich ertaste, was ich gesucht habe. Den Topfrand des großen Kaktus mit den zwei lustigen Seitenärmchen in der letzten Reihe. Er ist etwa fünfzig Zentimeter hoch und hat einen geschätzten Durchmesser von fünfzehn Zentimetern. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht hohl innen ist. Meine Fingerspitzen krallen sich in die Erde, als ich das erleichternd schwere Teil mit größtmöglicher Wucht über die Tischkante reisse und genau in seine Fresse schleudere.  
  
„Ratte! Ahhaaaaaaaaaaarr! Ratte! Ratte! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarratteratteratte!"  
  
Er verkrallt sich tiefer in meinem Haar und ich fürchte, dass ihm mehr als eine Strähne gerade zum Opfer fällt, aber die Finger an meiner Kehle lösen ihren Griff, während er weiterhin schreit wie am Spieß. Ich umfasse den Topf mit beiden Händen und beginne, immer wieder mit dem Kaktus auf sein Gesicht einzudreschen.  
  
„Aaaaaararararaaaaatte! Araaraaaraa!"  
  
„Lass! Los!" Ich hau ihm die Stacheln ein weiteres Mal um die Ohren. Das Ausmaß ist verheerend. Seine Visage ist blutüberströmt und ich kann erkennen, dass einige der vielen, abgebrochenen Nadeln, die ihn nun verzieren, sein rechtes Augenlid in geschlossenem Zustand an den Augapfel getackert haben. „Lass! Los! Ver! Dammt! Noch! Mal!"  
  
Er lässt nicht los. Er ist so weggetreten, dass er nichts mehr zu raffen und zu fühlen scheint. Und sein pausenloses Gekreische zerrt mittlerweile an meinen eigenen Nerven. Ich lasse den Kaktus liegen und fische nach dem bärtigen Gesellen aus den mittleren Reihen.  
  
Okay. Das wird unschön.  
  
Ich umschließe den Topf fest mit der Hand, drehe ihn herum und ramme ihn mit aller Kraft den alten, aufgerissenen Schlund herunter. Die andere Hand lässt endlich los und ich wickel mich nach hinten greifend hastig von seiner Klaue los.  
  
„Hb-pf! Hb-pf! Hb-pf!", gibt er gedämpft von sich und versucht mit beiden Händen den Kaktus aus seinem Rachen zu ziehen.  
  
Ich springe auf die Füße und stoße ihn stattdessen mit einem gezielten Tritt noch tiefer in sein Maul, bücke mich und breche den Topf ab.  
  
„Hb-pf!... Hb-pf!... Hb-pf!" Der Laut ist leiser als sein Gekreische aber wesentlich verstörender. Seine Hände fallen zur Seite und sein ganzer Körper fängt an, zu zittern. Das rote Gesicht läuft violett an und das linke Auge, das er noch öffnen kann, ist leicht aus der Höhle getreten. Er ist dabei, zu ersticken.  
  
„Und du hast's eigentlich verdient!", flüstere ich seufzend. Aber da ich aus einem unerfindlichen Grund heute anscheinend meinen sozialen Tag habe, taumel ich erschöpft zwei Schritte über seinen Kopf hinweg und hebe den alten EMR vom Boden. Er wird nicht viel Power haben, aber genug.  
  
„Hb-pf!....... Hb-pf!......... Hb-pf!"  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit ich mich nach den Lebenden Steinen erkundigt habe, schaue ich die Verkäuferin wieder an. Sie steht blass und reglos hinter ihrer Theke und jede Spur ihrer offenen Freundlichkeit ist aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.   
  
„Sieh weg", sag ich müde und drehe den Saft an dem Mag Rod auf die höchste Stufe. Sie bleibt reglos so stehen. Gut, dann halt nicht. Ich drücke die Spitze der Waffe an seine rechte Wange, drehe den inzwischen rhythmisch auf den Boden aufschlagenden Kopf auf die Seite und presse den EMR gegen seine Schläfe. Gute Nacht.  
  
Ich zähle innerlich bis vier, bevor ich aufhöre. Und mit mir, wie erhofft auch alles andere.  
  
Die Mischung aus Seufzen und Stöhnen, die mir in der seligen Stille entfährt, kommt aus tiefster Seele. Ich schiebe den EMR aus Gewohnheit zusammen - Ich habe vor, ihn zu behalten. Er ist besser als gar keiner zur Zeit. -, schaue mich um und sehe die gelben, fröhlichen Servietten, auf denen die Kakteen ausgestellt sind. Ich nehme diejenige, auf der der große, den ich zweckentfremdet habe, stand und beuge mich herab, um sie auf das verzerrte, entstellte Gesicht zu legen.  
  
Dann wende ich mich ein zweites Mal der armen Verkäuferin zu.  
  
„Ich ruf wen an, der sich um ihn kümmert. ShinRa übernimmt mit großem Bedauern die Verantwortung für diesen Zwischenfall und alle damit verbundenen Unannehmlichkeiten für Sie. Wir wären Ihnen für Diskretion verbunden und werden Sie für Ihre Aufwände angemessen entschädigen", nudel ich auswendig herunter und füge danach noch auf den Ärmchenkaktus zeigend etwas Persönliches hinzu: „Achja... Ich nehm den Kaktus!"

**__________________________________**

  
Es klingelt.  
  
Ich erwarte niemanden, aber wenn's um kurz vor 2000 bei mir ohne Voranmeldung schellt, ist es fast immer Elena. Die einzige Überraschung wird sein, ob sie Eis mitgebracht hat oder nicht. Ich lege den EMR auf den Küchentresen und rutsche mit dem Hintern vom Hocker. Die letzte halbe Stunde hab ich den fremden Mag Rod gewissenhaft geputzt und desinfiziert, damit er sich wie meiner anfühlt und kein einziges Molekül von dem Rattenmann, wie ich ihn gedanklich getauft hab, mehr an ihm haftet.  
  
Hatte eigentlich vor, den letzten Abend vor meiner Abreise noch so gemütlich wie möglich herumzugammeln. Bisschen was auf der Couch trinken, eine Pizza in den Ofen schieben, nen Film reinziehen und zuguterletzt vielleicht noch einen Porno zum besseren Einschlafen. Und vor allem noch einen Abend lang frei herumfurzen, bevor ich tagelang in Elenas Nähe bin und mir je nachdem mit Pech in dem einen oder anderen Gasthaus ein Zimmer mit ihr teile. Dass sie da auch jedes Mal ne große Sache draus machen muss. Egal, ob es einer von der lauten oder stinkenden Sorte ist, sobald sie es hört oder riecht, kommt ein empörtes „Reno! Du hast gefurzt!". Ich meine, was soll das?! Wie soll man auf sowas denn reagieren? Soll ich versuchen, ihn mir zurück in den Arsch zu wedeln? Beim nächsten Mal eine Blockflöte in meinen Anus schieben, damit es wenigstens harmonischer klingt? Irgendwas muss sie doch in dem Augenblick von mir erwarten, weil dass ich gefurzt hab, weiss ich doch selbst...?! Das Schärfste ist aber, dass sie mir genauso zumindest einen strafenden Blick zuwirft, wenn ich rülpse. Ja, ist ihr denn nicht klar, dass jeder Rülpser ein Darmwind ist, den ich ihr erspart hab? Wo soll ich denn bitte sonst noch mit der Luft hin? Rektal per Schlauch in einen Ballon absaugen und mit ner lustigen Grußkarte dran in den Himmel steigen lassen? _‚Stell dir vor, mein Kantineneintopf von letzter Woche ist bis zum verdammten Nordkrater geflogen!'_  
  
Ich versteh auch nicht, warum sie umgekehrt nie in meiner Nähe knattert, wenn sie wach ist. Als würde ich nicht wissen, dass Frauen auch sowas tun. Vor allem muss das nach ner Weile doch echt unbequem werden und die ganzen erlittenen Strapazen sind sowieso völlig umsonst, weil alles im Schlaf dafür rauskommt. Ich teile mir mit ihr desöfteren freundschaftlich ein Bett, ich muss es wissen. Aber hab ich sie je aufgeweckt, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie gerade mal wieder so krachend eine angestaute Bombe fahren gelassen hat, dass mein Bett noch fünf Minuten später vibriert wie eines aus den billigen Stundenhotels, in die man nen halben Gil schmeisst?! Shiva, Nein! Würd ich das tun, wäre ich _völlig unmöglich_ und absolut _kein Gentleman_!  
  
Ich schlurfe halbnackt zur Tür. Auf meinem Rücken spüre ich bei jedem Schritt das Kitzeln der langen, freien Strähnen. Ich mag das Gefühl, aber tagsüber sind offene Haare zu unpraktisch. Dass ich sie jetzt bereits nicht mehr zusammengebunden habe, liegt einzig daran, dass ich vorhin die rausgerissenen Büschel ausgebürstet und bitterlich um jedes geweint hab.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du hattest -" bloß Sehnsucht nach mir und nicht, dass Tseng wieder irgendwas angestellt hat. Wollte ich sagen. Aber ich verstumme. Denn es ist nicht Elena.  
  
Es ist Rufus.  
  
Ich versuche, der Tatsache, dass ich hier nur in meinen hellblauen Boxershorts mit den tanzenden Mogs drauf stehe, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann meinem Beispiel folgt und das Teil ignoriert. Es ist schwer zu ignorieren. Es hat zwei kleine, angenähte, rote Moogle-Flügel hinten an den Arschbacken und einen roten Moogle-Bommel an einem Bändchen vorne am Hosenbund.  
  
Ein von Elena geschenkter, völlig unlustiger Scherzartikel, den ich selbst dann nicht tagsüber tragen würde, wenn er nicht die störenden Anhängsel hätte, die sich etwas seltsam unter der Hose abzeichnen würden. Aber wenn alles saubere bereits im Koffer und alles andere dreckig ist, weil ich regelmäßig zu faul zum Waschen bin und das Monstrum nur zum Schlafen anziehe - zum _allein_ schlafen - ist es in Ordnung, meine ureigensten Kupo-Nüsse darin zu verstauen. Dachte ich zumindest bis zu diesem Moment.  
  
Natürlich ignoriert er es nicht. Er ignoriert genau genommen den gesamten Rest der Welt, während er auf die Shorts starrt und ich allmählich imaginäre Grillen zirpen höre.  
  
„Ja... Da bist du neidisch, was?!" Ich versuche mich an einem coolen, überspielenden Grinsen und lasse den Stoffbommel an dem Bändchen neckisch kreisen. „Wenn du lieb bittest, schenk ich dir so eine zum Geburtstag, dann kannst du jetzt auch aufhören, mir meine mit den Augen auszuziehen!"  
  
Er zwingt sich, seinen Blick wieder nach oben zu richten. „Darf ich reinkommen?" Die Stimme verrät nichts ausser seiner neutralen, geschäftlichen Höflichkeit, aber auf seinen Lippen sehe ich den Hauch eines Lächelns, das sofort zu einem Grinsen werden würde, wenn er's ließe.  
  
„Ehm... Klar." Ich trete zur Seite und mache eine einladende, kurze Geste. Shinra war noch niemals bei mir zu Hause, weder seit ich hier in dem neuen Komplex wohne, noch vorher. Ich schließe hinter ihm die Tür und frage mich, was mir die Ehre verschafft... Ausser eventueller Sehnsucht nach mir und meiner erotischen Aura, die gerade einen massiven Triebwerksschaden erlitten hat.  
  
Er zieht sein Jackett aus, während er in den Wohnraum tritt und schaut sich hilflos nach einer Garderobe um, die er natürlich nicht findet, weil ich sie in erster Linie nicht besitze.  
  
„Äh... Da...", deute ich auf den von Wäsche überquellenden Hocker vor meinem Küchentresen. Er schlendert zu ihm und reicht mir meine eigenen Sache, die ich vorhin nach dem Nachhausekommen dort rübergeworfen habe.  
  
„Die möchtest du vielleicht wieder anziehen", stellt er fest und es gleicht eher einer Bitte. Ich glaube sogar, einen verzweifelten Unterton wahrnehmen zu können. Shiva, wenn Shinra will, dass ich mich anziehe, muss meine Aura nicht bloß ein Triebwerk verloren haben! Ich steige also in meine Hose und merke in der nächsten Sekunde, dass das keine gute Idee war, weil der Bommel gegen meine sensiblen Teile drückt, aber Sephiroth soll mich holen, wenn ich mich wie der letzte Idiot jetzt nochmal ausziehe, meine Shorts wechsel und wieder anziehe. Also schlucke ich alle Unbequemlichkeiten wie ein echter Turk herunter und bleib einfach so.  
  
„Was machst du hier überhaupt?! Find's nicht gerade gut, wenn du ganz allein draussen unbewacht herumläufst!" Ich streife mein bereits getragenes Hemd nochmal über und schließe die mittleren zwei Knöpfe, während er sorgfältig sein Jackett über meinem eigenen auf dem Hocker ablegt.  
  
„Reno, es sind keine zwei Minuten. Und zu der Frage, was ich hier will-," bei den Worten dreht er sich zu mir herum und verstummt eine Sekunde später. Sein Blick haftet an meinem Schritt. Besser gesagt, der fast tennisballgroßen Wölbung darin.  
  
Ich ziehe den Reissverschluss an meinem Hosenschlitz auf, hole den Bommel hervor, und ziehe den Reissverschluss wieder hoch, so dass das Teil fröhlich an seinem Bändchen frei herumbaumeln kann und weder gegen mich drückt, noch zweideutig meine Hose ausfüllt.  
  
Dann bemerke ich, dass das mit Abstand die idiotischste Idee meines Lebens war und ich jetzt hier stehe wie der allerletzte Trottel aus einem seit Generationen inzuchtgeschädigten Dorf.  
  
„Magst du ein Eishörnchen?", fragt er unschuldig.  
  
„Heh, klar immer!", sag ich aalglatt und schiebe lässig die Hände in die Hosentaschen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich mit einem verdammten Eishörnchen soll. Aber das überspiel ich genauso wie alles andere. Wenn ich ihn aus dem Konzept bringe, merkt er nicht so sehr, dass ich komplett neben mir stehe.  
  
„Was soll ich mit nem verdammten Eishörnchen?!?", platze ich drei Millisekunden später heraus und ziehe die Hände wieder hervor.  
  
„Ich dachte, du könntest es zwischen deine Beine klemmen und dann fangen spielen. Es scheint mir wie eine Beschäftigung, an der du Freude haben dürftest."  
  
Scheisse, hätte ich. Würd ich sofort machen, wenn ich allein wäre und Eishörnchen zur Hand hätte. Klingt nach nem verflucht guten Partyspiel. Hast diesbezüglich wohl so deine Geheimnisse, alter Knabe, was? Auch wenn er keine Miene verzogen hat und man seine Worte als Beleidigung verstehen könnte, ist mir inzwischen klar, dass er tatsächlich nichts anderes als einen Witz gemacht hat, so schwer es zu glauben scheint.  
  
„Du unterschätzt meinen Hüftschwung, Mann! Keine verdammte Herausforderung!", feuere ich zurück und gehe mit dem bei jedem Schritt hin und her wackelnden Bommel zur Couch, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, Gaia heimlich dafür dankend, dass ich keine Katze besitze, die bei dem Anblick jetzt meinen Genitalbereich attackieren würde.  
  
„Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre? Heute ist Mittwoch, wir waren fürs Wochenende verabredet!" Ich schmeisse mich auf meine Couch und lege die Füße weit von mir gestreckt auf den Tisch, um ihm gleich zu zeigen, dass hier meine Sitten gelten.  
  
Er schweigt und ich beuge mich nach vorn, um meine Zigaretten und das Feuerzeug zu fischen. Ein anderes, nicht mehr das, das Unglück bringt. Als er nach meinem ersten, langen Zug und nachdem ich beides wieder zurückgelegt und stattdessen den Aschenbecher genommen habe, noch immer schweigt, schaue ich ihn fragend an. Er wirkt irgendwie entsetzlich verloren in diesem bewohnten Chaos und völlig Fehl am Platze, während ich hier der King bin. Und er weiss es.  
  
Scheisse, er wirkt durch und durch verunsichert unter seiner dünnen Maske.  
  
„Hey, ich fress dich nicht." Auch wenn dir das wohl passen würde. „Du wolltest einfach vorbeischauen, was? Bevor ich morgen wegfahr'." Es fällt mir schwer, es ihm nicht unter die Nase zu reiben wie ich es zweifellos mit Rude tun würde. Er würde es falsch verstehen.  
  
„Ich schätze, das wollte ich", gibt er zu und steht noch immer herum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Moment mal... Er wartet nicht wirklich darauf, dass ich ihm anbiete, sich zu setzen, weil es meine Wohnung ist, oder?! Shiva...  
  
„Cool. Wenn du Hunger oder Durst hast, nimm dir was aus dem Kühlschrank; guck nur besser aufs Haltbarkeitsdatum. Die wirklich schlechten Sachen rennen aber von selbst davon, wenn das Licht angeht. Ansonsten..." Ich tappe mit der Handfläche auf den Platz neben mir, als würde ich einen Hund herbeirufen und wie ein solcher kommt er sofort heran und setzt sich. Seine Körperhaltung ist noch immer völlig angespannt. Genau genommen sogar noch angespannter. Er knetet an seinen Händen herum und schaut mich nicht an. Der Grund ist nicht so sehr meine Wohnung, begreife ich. Es ist meine Nähe.  
  
Ich hangel nach der Fernbedienung in der Couchritze auf meiner Seite und schalte ein beliebiges Programm ein. Vielleicht lockert die Berieselung ihn etwas auf.  
  
„Willst du nicht die Schuhe wenigstens ausziehen?" Den Kopf ihm zugewandt, verziehe ich die Lippen beim Ausatmen zur Seite, um ihm nicht den Rauch ins Gesicht zu blasen. Er nickt und gehorcht artig. „He, das war ein Vorschlag, Mann, kein Befehl! Dachte nur, ist bequemer und irgendwie... häuslicher. Dann kannst du auch die Beine auf den Tisch legen. Kann dir beibringen, wie das geht!" Ich stoße ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und immerhin lächelt er.  
  
Er stellt die Schuhe sorgfältig beiseite und zieht die Beine tatsächlich auf die Couch. Eine Sekunde später rollt er sich plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel neben mir zusammen und legt den Kopf in meinen Schoß. So ohne jede Vorwarnung, dass ich noch gerade rechtzeitig den Aschenbecher stattdessen auf die Lehne neben mir stellen und den dämlichen Bommel etwas beiseite schieben kann.  
  
Ich kommentiere es nicht; ich lege einfach meine linke Hand auf seinen Kopf und kraule spielerisch mit den Fingerspitzen in seinem Haar herum. Und wieder scheint es das normalste der Welt. Nicht ganz. Wenn es so normal wäre, hätte ich nicht das kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen und das warme Gefühl in meinem Bauch.  
  
_Er liebt dich._  
  
Unser beider Augenpaare haften auf dem Bildschirm, ohne ihm wirklich Beachtung zu schenken. Minuten des Schweigens, in denen ich nur regelmäßig an meiner Zigarette ziehe und er sich ein einziges Mal bewegt, um näher an mich heran zu rutschen und den Kopf etwas bequemer zu positionieren. Und jetzt streicheln meine Fingerkuppen direkt sein Gesicht.  
  
Bei einem flüchtigen Blick nach unten sehe ich, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat.  
  
„Hab dich zu sehr verwöhnt, was? Und jetzt willst du jede Nacht in meiner Nähe schlafen", flüstere ich, weil ich nicht sicher bin, ob er schon weggedämmert ist.  
  
„Vielleicht", antwortet er träge. Ich drücke die Kippe aus und beuge mich kurz über ihn hinweg nach vorn, um den Aschenbecher wieder auf den Tisch zurückzuschubsen. Die zweite freigewordene Hand findet ihren Weg ebenfalls sofort zu seinem Kopf.  
  
Weitere stille Minuten vergehen und ich spüre, wie seine Atmung unter meinen Berührungen langsamer und regelmäßiger wird. Ich selbst bin gefangen - im ganz wörtlichen Sinne. Ich traue mich nicht mal, mir die Nase zu kratzen, geschweige denn, mich anders hinzusetzen, obwohl die Flügel an meinem Arsch langsam unangenehm drücken.  
  
Dann geschieht etwas Bemerkenswertes.  
  
Im Fernsehen beginnen die 2000 Uhr Hauptnachrichten und wie ein konditionierter Hund, öffnet er reflexartig die Augen und hebt den Kopf etwas an, um den Bildschirm besser sehen zu können.  
  
„Nah! Pfui, aus!", schimpfe ich laut und füge erklärend hinzu: „Du hast Feierabend!"  
  
„Die Nachrichten machen auch keinen Feierabend", seufzt er resigniert.  
  
„Dann schicken wir sie einfach in den Feierabend! Guck!" Ich ziehe die Fernbedienung wieder hervor und schalte auf den nächsten Kanal, wo eine harmlose Quizsendung läuft. „Und schon herrscht Frieden auf der Welt! Die hohe Kunst der Verdrängung! Schlaf weiter!", befehle ich und er schließt mit einem kleinen Grinsen wieder die Augen. „So ist's brav," lobe ich und tätschel ihn kurz.  
  
_„... einer Million Gil machen? Wie auch immer Ihr Traum aussieht, wenn Sie keinen reichen Erbonkel haben, der auf die 100 zugeht, sollten Sie es lieber mit einer Teilnahme bei uns versuchen und mit etwas Glück kämpfen auch Sie bald um eine Million Gil - Ja, das ist durchaus einen Applaus wert, haha! – so wie Jennifer Klein in diesem Augenblick!  
  
Jennifer, Sie haben keinen Joker mehr, sind Sie bereit für die alles entscheidende letzte Frage?"  
  
„Nein! Ich werd aber zumindest einen Blick draufwerfen, hm."  
  
„Nochmal zur Erinnerung, Jennifer hat keinen Joker mehr und kann wie schon bei der letzten Frage einfach ihr Glück riskieren, oder aussteigen und immerhin mit fünfhunderttausend Gil - einer halben Million - nach Hause gehen! So, Jennifer, und hier ist Ihre letzte Frage für EINE MILLION GIL:  
  
Welcher deswegen exekutierte Politiker verfasste das Werk ‚Vom Rechte des Volkes', das von Historikern als erstes humanistisches Schriftstück angesehen wird und die Grundlage der Demokratie des alten Vereinten Großreiches Midgar bilden sollte?  
  
a) John C. Edgar, b) Harold Linth, c) William Cunningham d) Paul Steller."  
  
„Also, ...vom Gefühl her würde ich zu A tendieren, der Name sagt mir was."_  
  
„B. Linth. Edgar ist bekannter, weil er sich nach dem Fall der Monarchie bei der demokratischen Umstrukturierung des Staates auf Linth berufen und die Rechte durchgesetzt hat", flüstert er im Halbschlaf, „Aber Edgar hat den Text nicht geschrieben, er war nur der erste, der ihn angewandt hat."   
  
_„Ooooooooooh, letztes Wort? Dann sage ich herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jennifer Klein, zu fünfhunderttausend Gil! Aber wollen wir noch einen Blick auf die richtige Antwort werfen und sehen... Ah, Sie haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen! Korrekt wäre gewesen b, Harold Linth, dessen Werk John C. Edgar erst 73 Jahre nach Linths Tod als Grundlage für seine Staatsreform diente!"_  
  
„Heh! Schau an, du bist ein Millionär", necke ich ironisch.  
  
„Nein, dann hätte ich Verluste gemacht. Ich bin ein Milliardär", seufzt er desinteressiert und öffnet die Augen. „Ich sollte noch nicht schlafen. Es ist zu früh."  
  
Und umso weniger haben wir voneinander...  
  
„Okay", antworte ich leise zu ihm herunterlächelnd und streiche die Haare aus seiner Stirn. „Bist ein Milliardär und kannst dir kein Gel leisten, das deine Haare bändigt."  
  
„Es existiert keins, das meinen Ansprüchen gerecht wird und ich bin noch nicht so weit, dafür einen Forschungsauftrag zu erteilen." Er dreht sich auf den Rücken und spielt mit der Spitze der taillenlangen, offenen Strähne, die mir über die Schulter gerutscht ist. Gestern hab ich noch geschwiegen, weil es echt unpassend war und er sich wirklich verdammt vorsichtig angestellt hat, aber eine meiner Macken ist es, dass ich extrem empfindlich darauf reagiere, wenn jemand diesen Teil meiner Haare berührt. Und es wird Zeit, das klarzustellen.  
  
„Nimm's mir nicht krumm oder so... Aber ich mag's lieber wenn du dich an die anderen fünfundneunzigtausend Strähnen oben hältst, okay? Liegt nicht an dir, ist so ein Tick irgendwie von mir, ich kann das nicht haben", erkläre ich so freundlich wie's mir nur möglich ist.  
  
„Hmmm. An die komme ich jetzt schlecht heran." Er schmollt, aber es ist durch und durch gespielt. Ich atme innerlich auf, weil er meine Bitte offensichtlich nicht persönlich genommen hat.   
  
„Heh, ich hab aber nen tollen Bommel in Spielweite!" Ich nehme das Teil und wedel damit so weit es das Bändchen zulässt vor seiner Nase herum, als hätte ich eine Katze auf dem Schoß liegen und nicht den Präsidenten des ShinRa Konzerns.  
  
Und dann klingelt es an der Tür.  
  
Wir reagieren beide unterschiedlich, aber wir reagieren. Während er heftig zusammenzuckt, gefriere ich regelrecht in meiner Wedelbewegung.  
  
„Erwartest du jemanden?" Er überwindet den Schreck als erster und schaut von der Tür zu mir auf.  
  
„Nein, aber..." Ich erwidere unsicher seinen Blick. „Das kann nur Elena sein. Die kommt manchmal vorbei. Sie weiss auch, dass ich heute Abend zu Hause bin."  
  
Und sie wird auch nicht lockerlassen.  
  
„Ich verstehe. Willst du, dass ich gehe?" Ich kann ihm die Angst vor meiner eventuellen Antwort nicht anhören, aber in seinen Augen sehen.  
  
„Nein!", antworte ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Nein, _bleib!_ Ich – ...Muss mir nur was einfallen lassen."  
  
„Öffne einfach die Tür und überlass das Reden mir." Sein selbstbewusstes Gewinnerlächeln ist genauso echt wie die Angst Sekunden zuvor. Aber ob er lächelt, weil ich unfreiwillig verraten habe, wie sehr ich ihn hierbehalten will, oder ob er nur zuversichtlich ist, Elena abwimmeln und die Situation mühelos retten zu können - ich kann's nicht sagen.   
  
Ist mir auch völlig egal, als ich aufstehe und über ihn hinwegklettere. Immerhin ist er hier uneingeladen aufgekreuzt, also darf er auch bitte die Suppe auslöffeln! Heh, bin nur gespannt, wie er das hinbekommen will. Ich zweifel aber keine Sekunde daran, dass er es wird.  
  
„Elena!" Ich ziehe die Tür auf und blockiere den Spalt mit meinem Körper. Vergeblich und ausserdem unnötig, wie ich bemerke, als sie die Augen tellerweit aufreisst und über meine Schulter hinwegspäht. In ihrem Arm hält sie einen 1kg-Eimer Eis. Ich folge ihrem Blick auf Rufus, der gefasst und locker - oder unlocker - wie eh und je, in der Mitte des Zimmers steht. Ich hab nicht gehört, dass er sich bewegt hat.  
  
„Möchtest du deine Partnerin für die nächsten Tage nicht hereinbitten? Reno?"  
  
Seine Stimme jagt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Kann ich in so kurzer Zeit vergessen haben, wie er noch bis vor wenigen Tagen all die Jahre mit mir gesprochen hat? Es scheint auf einmal so undenkbar. Selbst wenn er auch jetzt noch ab und an den ihm eigenen, kalten Sarkasmus an den Tag legt - es ist nur ein Zug an einem Charakter, der so viel komplexer, größer und tiefer ist.  
  
„N-Natürlich, Sir", stammel ich, was unserem Schauspiel zugute kommt. Sie kennt schließlich meine Nervosität in seiner Nähe. Sie wird nicht drauf kommen, dass genau genommen ihre plötzliche Nähe in diesem Fall eher der Anlass ist.  
  
Ich trete zur Seite und lass sie herein. Dann folge ich zögerlich und komplettiere unsere mitten im Raum herumstehende Dreierrunde. Wenn ich nicht nach unten sehe, wird sie vielleicht nicht bemerken, dass mir noch immer der schreiend rote Bommel aus der Hose hängt und Rufus auf Socken ist. Und zu allem Überfluss stehen seine Schuhe gut sichtbar neben der Couch statt wenigstens der Tür. Gaia, wenn ich nur eine Minute die Zeit anhalten könnte, um meinem plötzlichen Drang, vor Verzweiflung zu lachen, nachzugeben.  
  
„Elena, du entschuldigst, dass ich auf diese Weise in eure kostbare Freizeit eindringe." Nur Rufus scheint in all dem kein Problem zu sehen. Seiner Haltung nach könnte er gerade auch vor einer Menschenmasse stehen und von Kamerateams, die live übertragen, umzingelt sein. Seine Worte klingen glatt und geschäftlich, als wäre an der Situation rein gar nichts Absurdes.  
  
Und Elena, mit ihrem Eis-Eimer, steht nur da und wartet auf die Erklärung, was ihn nach all den Jahren bewogen haben könnte, auf diese Weise in unsere kostbare Freizeit einzudringen.  
  
„Ich bitte um dein Verständnis, dass ich noch einige wichtige Angelegenheiten mit Reno zu besprechen habe, die keinen Aufschub dulden. Solange Tseng aus gesundheitlichen Gründen verhindert ist, wird er sich mit etlichen zusätzlichen Aufgaben befassen müssen." Eine Hand in der Tasche, schlendert er zur Tür und öffnet sie ihr kaum eine Minute, nachdem sie eingetreten ist, wieder zum Hinausgehen. Seine Bitte um Verständnis ist nichts anderes als ein direkter Befehl, sich unverzüglich vom Acker zu machen.  
  
„Das ist nicht wirklich die Moogle-Hose, oder?!" Sie nutzt die kurze Gelegenheit, mich auf das anzusprechen, was sie wohl am zweitstärksten aus der Bahn wirft.  
  
„Mann, was sollt ich machen?! Der stand plötzlich vor der Tür!", zische ich flüsternd zurück. Und so wirklich gelogen ist es ja auch nicht.  
  
„Aber warum hast du nicht wenigstens -"  
  
Ich winke ab. Ja, warum hab ich nicht wenigstens. Weil's gegen die Weichteile drückt, die du nicht hast, aber diesen Unterschied zwischen uns beiden erkläre ich dir morgen nochmal in Ruhe.  
  
_„Guten Abend_, Elena." Das Lächeln ist kalt und süß wie das Eis in ihrem Arm. Sie tut mir leid in diesem Augenblick, als sie mich noch einmal verwirrt anschaut und ich nur achselzuckend, entschuldigend zurückblicken kann.  
  
„Guten Abend, Sir." Sie nickt ihm im Herausgehen zu. „Bis morgen, Reno", verabschiedet sie sich von mir und trottet aus meiner Wohnung heraus. Er schließt die Tür hinter ihrem Rücken.  
  
„Große Klasse!", motze ich sofort los. „Weisst du, die Story hätte ich so gerade eben auch noch zusammengeschustert bekommen! Ich hab gedacht, du lässt dir was einfallen, wieso du bei mir rumhängst, anstatt mich zum Reden wie sonst auch in dein Büro zu bestellen!"  
  
„Weshalb?" Er läuft zu mir. „Ich bin Rufus Shinra. Seit wann rechtfertige ich mich? Es wäre wesentlich verdächtiger, wenn ich plötzlich damit anfangen würde, oder?"  
  
„Ja... Nur... Mann, sie wird fragen!"  
  
„Dann sagst du ihr eben, dass du auch nicht weisst, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir schwerfallen wird, Wut auf mich vorzutäuschen." Seine Finger wandern aus heiterem Himmel an mein Hemd und knöpfen es auf.  
  
„Hey, was machst du?!" Ich protestiere verbal, aber hindere ihn nicht daran, es mir auszuziehen.  
  
„Du hast mir besser so gefallen", erklärt er platt, öffnet meine Hose und streift sie ebenfalls herunter. „Wenn ich schon in deine kostbare Freizeit eindringe, sollte ich ausserdem wenigstens deinen Hang zur Bequemlichkeit respektieren."  
  
Ich weiss nicht, was es ist, aber irgendwas muss ihn gerade ziemlich anmachen oder angemacht haben. Elenas Besuch? Das Risiko, erwischt zu werden?  
  
„Du stehst echt auf meine Moogle-Shorts, kann das sein?", frag ich, während ich aus den Beinen heraussteige und wieder halbnackt vor ihm stehe. „Hast anscheinend ne Weile gebraucht, dir das einzugestehen! Mach dir nichts draus, ging mir auch so!"  
  
„Schau, Reno: Sie sind albern, aber äußerst praktisch." Er greift nach dem Bommel und zieht mich daran mit einem Ruck in seine Richtung. „Und von der anderen Seite funktioniert es auch." Seine Hände umfassen meine Schultern, drehen mich herum und dann fühle ich, wie er die Flügel an meinem Hintern festhält.  
  
Auch wenn er bloß harmlos mit mir spielt, es ruft mir ins Gedächtnis, wieviel stärker er ist als ich.  
  
„Ich... Ich muss aufs Klo", stottere ich leise in Ermangelung besserer Ausreden, um mich aus seinem Griff herauszuwinden.  
  
„Natürlich. Geh." Er gibt mich sofort frei. „Du hättest aber auch einfach sagen können, dass ich dich loslassen soll."  
  
Ich bleibe stehen und atme tief durch. „Es ist..." Ich drehe mich zu ihm herum, um ihm tatsächlich den wahren Grund für mein Unbehagen zu nennen. Eine volle Blase ist es jedenfalls nicht. „Ich mag's nicht, unterlegen zu sein, okay? Entweder faires Spiel oder ich hab die Zügel."  
  
So läuft das bei mir. So ist es immer gelaufen.  
  
„Nun, es wäre wohl faires Spiel und somit angemessener, wenn ich mich ebenfalls freimachen würde, nicht wahr?" Seine Hände wandern an die eigene Brust, um die Knöpfe dort zu öffnen. Reflexhaft protestiere ich um ein Haar. Allein aus Gewohnheit. Das einzige, was mich abhält, ist sein hypnotisierendes, winziges Eisbrecherlächeln.  
  
_Und die Tatsache, dass ich es will._ Ich kratze mir die Schulter. Angespannte Übersprungshandlung.  
  
„Wär's wohl", murmel ich und schleiche zur Couch zurück. „Dann... Mach mal."  
  
Ich kann ihm nicht zusehen. Obwohl ich ihn schon halbnackt gesehen habe - es ist so viel intimer, wenn sich jemand erst auszieht vorher, selbst wenn das Endergebnis das gleiche ist.  
  
Kurze Zeit später - verblüffend kurz, gemessen an der Tatsache, wie dick er immer eingepackt ist - liegt sein Kopf wieder in meinem Schoß. Meine rechten Finger in seinem Haar, die linke Hand dieses Mal seinen nackten Oberarm streichelnd.  
  
Und so ist es okay.  
  
Ohne das Bedürfnis, ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, haften unser beider Augenpaare gleichermaßen verzweifelt wie desinteressiert an dem Bildschirm, einzig dankbar für die Zerstreuung, die uns gerade genug voneinander ablenkt.  


**~**

  
Ich bemerke ihn im Augenwinkel, als ich mir gerade die Zähne putze. Er lehnt im Türeingang und wackelt erklärend mit einem schiefen Grinsen mit der Zahnbürste in seinen Händen.  
  
„Hasch isch verhammt ohimischisch hon hir, heich he herhammhe Hahnhürschhe mihu'ing!", stelle ich putzend fest.  
  
„Du entschuldigst?"  
  
Ich nehme die Bürste aus dem Mund und spucke ins Becken. „Ich hab gesagt, das ist verdammt optimistisch von dir, gleich ne verdammte Zahnbürste mitzubringen!"  
  
„Ich würde es eher realistisch nennen", antwortet er ungerührt und schleicht barfuß zum Klo, um sich wartend bis das Waschbecken frei wird, auf den Deckel zu hocken. „Ist das der Kaktus?" Er deutet mit seiner Zahnbürste auf die stachelige, blutbefleckte Pflanze in der Ecke. Selbstverständlich hat er von der Sache gehört.  
  
„Heh, ja, Mann! Hat sich das quasi verdient. Hat mir immerhin vielleicht das Leben gerettet", erkläre ich, mir den Mund immer wieder ausspülend. „Wollt ihn bisschen saubermachen. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich den einfach abbrausen kann. Ist ja 'n Kaktus."  
  
„Du könntest ihn austopfen und die Wurzeln von der Erde befreien, damit er hinterher nicht im Wasser steht. Natürlich müsstest du dir danach die Mühe machen, ihn in neue, trockene Erde zu setzen und er dürfte nicht in die Sonne, solange er noch nass ist, sonst würde er verbrennen."  
  
„Dazu müsst ich das Viech ja anfassen! Ah, Scheisse, ist fast so schlimm, als hätt' ich mir'n verdammtes Kind ins Haus geholt." Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, gurgel und spucke erneut aus. Dann greif ich das Handtuch und trockne mir den Mund ab. „Woher kennst du dich in der Botanik aus?"  
  
„Das tue ich nicht. Es sagt mir lediglich die Logik", zuckt er lächelnd mit den Schultern.  
  
„Damit willst du mir sagen, ich hätte von allein draufkommen können, eh?" Ich schlage mit dem Handtuch nach ihm und er weicht spielerisch aus.  
  
„Ich frage mich allerdings vielmehr, was es damit auf sich hat." Er deutet auf mein zweites Mitbringsel aus dem Blumenladen, das sein Dasein vorübergehend in einem gefüllten Plastikeimer in der Duschwanne fristet. Ein vorgefertigter Strauss, den ich mir, nachdem ich 50 Gil für beides auf den Tisch gelegt habe, im Herausgehen noch geschnappt hab. Ich hab den ganzen Stress sicher nicht erlitten, um ohne den eigentlichen Grund, wegen dem ich losgefahren bin, abzuhauen. Das wär's noch gewesen!  
  
„Der ist für Cloud", erzähl ich unschuldig und bemerke erst bei seinem eindeutigen, argwöhnischen Blick, was ich da gerade von mir gegeben hab. „Ah, Shiva! Er soll ihn bloß mitnehmen für Evelyn aus Tifas Bar. Er kommt morgen kurz vorbei in mein Büro, um was abzuholen, dann kann er ihr das Ding direkt geben, wenn ich weg bin."  
  
Aber sein Blick wird entgegen meiner Erwartung sogar noch eine Nuance finsterer. Er macht sich keine Mühe, wie üblich zu verbergen, was in ihm vorgeht.  
  
„Und wer ist Evelyn?!", bohrt er weiter.  
  
Ich grinse und werfe das Handtuch wieder über den Haken. „Heh, da ist wer ganz schön eifersüchtig, was?" Ich stelle mich vor ihn, lege die Arme um seinen Nacken und beuge mich runter, um einen Kuss auf seine Stirn zu drücken. „Sie ist bloß ne Aushilfe dort, die ich Freitag Nacht im Suff ein bisschen unfair behandelt hab. Ich hab vor, da weiterhin hinzugehen, also ist ne Entschuldigung wohl nicht verkehrt." Ich ziehe die Arme wieder zurück und massiere vorsichtig mit den Fingern seine Schultern. Er lehnt den Kopf an meinen Bauch und seufzt entzückt. Kein Wunder, er ist völlig verspannt.  
  
„Das tut gut", nuschelt er gegen meine Haut. „Ist sie hübsch?"  
  
„Ja und nein. Ja, es tut gut, nein, sie ist nicht hübsch. Und nochmal nein, ich hab auch nicht mit ihr geschlafen, auch wenn's dich nichts angeht!" Ich löse mich von ihm und ignoriere seinen gestöhnten Protest. „Waschbecken ist frei!"  
  
Er steht widerwillig mit seiner Zahnbürste auf und geht ans Becken. „Würdest du mich gleich massieren?", fragt er ganz nebenbei, während er das Wasser aufdreht.  
  
„Du suchst nur nach nem Grund, einen Fuß in mein Bett zu setzen!" Aber natürlich bin ich nicht ernsthaft davon ausgegangen, dass er auf der Couch schläft. Selbst wenn wir beide der Form halber so tun würden, würde er nach spätestens einer Stunde sowieso zu mir unter die Decke schlüpfen; da mach ich mir nichts vor. Und es ist nicht so, als würde mich die Vorstellung noch stören, oder? „Ja... Du bekommst deine verdammte Massage", lenke ich kleinlaut ein und schleich davon, bevor er mir seinen Sieg unter die Nase reiben kann.  


**~**

  
Er kriecht auf allen Vieren wie eine verdammte Raubkatze über die Matratze in meine Richtung und bleibt neben meinem ausgestreckten Körper stehen.  
  
„Ich fordere dein Versprechen ein", schnurrt er regelrecht und reibt seine Stirn an meinem nackten Oberarm.  
  
„Da brauchst du gar nicht so mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln; das wird keine erotische Geschichte! Nur eine rein nüchterne Massage, aufgrund medizinischer In... Indi.... Induktion", stelle ich klar und würde mir selbst bei meinem schwachsinnigen Gestammel kein einziges Wort glauben. Zumal ich, bevor ich es selbst merke auch schon meine Hand kraulend in seinem Haar habe.  
  
„Indikation", korrigiert er mich knapp und ich zieh sofort die Hand weg.  
  
„Hör mal, wenn ich Induktion sag, dann mein ich Induktion!" Ich setze mich auf und knipse die zweckentfremdete Schreibtischlampe auf dem Nachttisch an meiner Seite an.  
  
Shiva.  
  
Seine Haut ist im schwachen, gelben Licht wieder mit dem Goldschimmer überzogen. Und ich will schreien und alle Leute von der Straße holen, die mich für einen verkitschten Romantiker mit rosa Brille gehalten haben, um sie alle in mein Schlafzimmer zu stopfen und ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich nicht spinne! Bloß, dass diese riesige Menschenmenge im Grunde nur aus mir besteht...  
  
„Reno, das Wort ergibt absolut keinen Sinn in dem Zusammenhang."  
  
„In meiner Welt schon!", motz ich und reisse meinen Blick von seiner Haut los. Verdammter Klugscheisser. „Und jetzt leg dich auf den Bauch und halt ausnahmsweise den Rand, sonst hör ich auf, bevor ich angefangen hab!"  
  
Er sinkt unterwürfig herab auf seine Vorderseite und ich knie mich neben ihn. Einen Moment überlege ich, mein Öl zu holen, immerhin ist es dazu angeschafft worden vor Urzeiten. Nur habe ich letztendlich nie damit massiert, sondern es so oft zum Wichsen missbraucht - ob allein oder mit Beihilfe - dass ich den Geruch von dem Zeug inzwischen untrennbar mit sexueller Aktivität verbinde. Und das verträgt sich nicht mit rein medizinischen Massagen. Auch nicht in meiner Welt.  
  
Ich umfasse seine Schultern und fange vorsichtig an. Es überrascht mich nicht besonders, dass seine Muskeln wirklich steinhart sind. Das Aufstöhnen unter meinen Berührungen klingt auch mehr gepeinigt als genussvoll. Ich denke nach. Seine Nägel sind manikürt, also hat er keine Probleme damit, sich prinzipiell von anderen pflegen zu lassen und auch keine Angst, sein männliches Ego könnte Schaden nehmen dadurch. Wenn er wollte, hätte er längst eine Masseuse. Also, wieso will er nicht, wenn er offensichtlich eine gebrauchen könnte? Hat er solche Angst, berührt zu werden? Auch unter klar abgesteckten, tatsächlich medizinischen Umständen? Seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, wie ausgehungert er in meiner Nähe wirkt.  
  
Ich könnte einfach fragen und mittlerweile gehe ich sogar davon aus, dass er mir eine ehrliche Antwort geben würde. Vielleicht etwas verschlüsselt und verblümt, aber deutlich genug, sie zu verstehen. Wenn auch wohl nicht auf Anhieb.   
  
„Du fährst also morgen mit Elena nach Nibelheim", beginnt er aus dem Nichts, während ich die Daumen zu seinem Nacken schiebe, um zusätzlich die Knoten darin zu entwirren. Er beugt ihn mir dankbar entgegen.  
  
„...Ja", antworte ich leise, als wäre ich bei etwas ertappt worden, für das ich mich schämen müsste. Meine Handballen wandern etwas mehr nach innen. Meine Finger kreisen fest über seine Halswirbelsäule. „Muss sein. Würd auch lieber hierbleiben, aber so ist es tatsächlich die beste Variante. Mann, deine Muskeln sind verheddert wie Elenas Geburtstagsparty-Lichterkette!"  
  
Die kreisenden Bewegungen wandern etwas herab zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Solange ich mich auf die Knoten konzentriere, achte ich nicht so sehr auf die weiche, warme, Haut unter meinen Händen.  
  
„Warum würdest du hierbleiben wollen? Ich war der Ansicht, du liebst Ausseneinsätze", flüstert er gedämpft in mein hellblaues Bettlaken hinein.  
  
„Klar, schon. Ist nur... 'n schlechtes Timing gerade irgendwie, verstehst du?" Als würde irgendwer das besser verstehen als er.  
  
Er räkelt sich ein wenig und ich beobachte fasziniert das Spiel der Schulterblätter unter seiner Haut. Wie zwei Flügel, die versuchen, herauszubrechen. Ehe ich es verhindern kann, lege ich meine Hände auf die Stellen. Ich tarne meinen Ausrutscher, indem ich dort weiterknete, als hätte ich's sowieso als nächstes vorgehabt. Auch wenn er viele Verspannungen und Knoten hat, hat er nicht viel Fleisch auf seinen Knochen. Ich kann sie deutlicher spüren, als mir lieb ist.  
  
„Du bleibst artig, wenn ich weg bin, ja? Ich meine, du trinkst dich nicht ins Koma oder so, nicht?" Ich frage nicht, um weiterzureden oder Small Talk zu betreiben. Ich frage, weil jetzt gerade mein Beschützerinstinkt wieder über alle Maße stark ist, jetzt, wo ich seine vermeintliche Zerbrechlichkeit so überdeutlich mit den eigenen Händen fühle.  
  
_Du hast ihn den Mann mit Nerven und Eiern aus Stahl genannt, Reno. Er ist härter und stärker, als du es je sein wirst._  
  
Ja, aber auch dünner und verspannter!  
  
„Wenn ich ‚doch' sage, bleibst du dann?" Er dreht den Kopf auf die Seite und ich sehe die herausfordernd hochgezogene Augenbraue und den schmunzelnden Mundwinkel.  
  
„Das ist emotionale Erpressung!" Meine Hände wandern tiefer in Richtung seiner Taille.  
  
„Ich bin ein skrupelloser Mensch, Reno. Faszinierend, wie schnell du das zu vergessen haben scheinst." Das Schmunzeln wird zu einem Grinsen. „Etwas tiefer."  
  
„Heh, dann erpress ich dich zurück!" Ich folge seiner Bitte prompt und lasse meine Hände noch tiefer gleiten zu seinen Lendenwirbeln. Mit meiner Massage aufzuhören, wäre zwar sicher auch ein gutes Druckmitteln, aber damit würde ich mir glatt ins eigene Fleisch schneiden. „Gut so?"  
  
„Wie willst du das bitte bewerkstelligen?", fragt er hörbar amüsiert und siegessicher. „Ja, so ist es fast gut."  
  
„Ganz einfach. Wenn du mich nicht morgen beruhigt fahren lässt, werd ich jeden deiner Anrufe wegdrücken, solange ich unterwegs bin", drohe ich und weiss, dass ich ihn damit in der Hand habe. „Wieso nur fast? Willst du's fester? Shiva, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, brauch ich selbst wen, der mir die Arme durchknetet!"  
  
„Warum sollte ich dich anrufen wollen? Ihr werdet höchstens ein paar Tage wegbleiben", gibt er sich unbeeindruckt. „Nicht fester, nur ein Stück tiefer."  
  
„Du wirst mich brauchen, um einzuschlafen und das weisst du genauso gut wie ich. Du wirst jede Nacht anrufen, nur um meine Stimme zu hören!", stichel ich. „Sag mal, du erwartest nicht wirklich, dass ich dir den Hintern massiere, oder?"  
  
„Und wenn ich dich mit meinem Wort gehen lasse, wirst du jeden einzelnen meiner Anrufe annehmen und mit mir reden?" Sein Grinsen verschwindet. „Nein, das erwarte ich nicht. Hier." Er verrenkt den Arm nach hinten und tippt sich kurz oberhalb des Kreuzbeins auf den Rücken. „Da tut es weh, wenn ich lange gesessen habe."  
  
Ich mustere ihn skeptisch, aber er scheint es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Also fange ich an, den gezeigten Punkt mit meinen Fingern zu bearbeiten und er saugt prompt die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein. Okay, er spielt nicht. Er hat wirklich Schmerzen.  
  
„Klar, werd deine Anrufe entgegennehmen. Solange ich nicht im Einsatz bin. Aber ich leg sofort auf, wenn ich höre, dass du getrunken hast. Abgemacht?" Die eine Hand unten lassend, bearbeite ich mit der anderen wieder die Stelle unterhalb seines Nackens, genau zwischen den Schultern.  
  
„Abgemacht", stöhnt er auf. „Nicht so fest!"  
  
„Du bist lustig, anders krieg ich dich nicht weich! Weisst du was? So wie du dich anfühlst, solltest du dir mal überlegen, dir ne private Masseuse anzuschaffen. Aber nicht so eine junge, aufgetakelte, die dich sofort wieder heiraten will, ich rede von einer richtigen Masseuse! Du brauchst so eine dicke, alte Olga mit Oberlippenbart, die dich ordentlich rannimmt bis du winselst!"  
  
„Ich habe doch jetzt dich."  
  
„Ja, aber mir steht kein Oberlippenbart! Shiva, weisst du, was ich dir zum Geburtstag schenken werde? So einen ergonomischen, aufblasbaren Sitzball für dein Büro! Bin sicher, die gibt's auch in weiss! Du bist zu jung, um den ganzen Tag nur rumzuhocken und dir den Rücken kaputtzumachen."  
  
„Ich würde dir raten, die Idee schnellstmöglich zu vergessen." Er greift erneut nach hinten, um meinen Arm sachte wegzuschieben und rutscht zur anderen Seite des Bettes. „Es ist gut für jetzt. Mehr ertrage ich nicht. Danke."  
  
„Heh, wenn du freiwillig genug von mir hast, musst du wirklich leiden wie ein Tier!" Ich schlüpfe unter die Bettdecke auf meiner Seite und halte sie ihm auf. Ich hab nur die eine, wenn auch zwei Kissen. Da wäre zwar noch die auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, aber... dann... wäre er ja nicht so nah bei mir.  
  
„Ich habe nicht sagen wollen, dass ich genug von dir habe, sondern nur von deiner Massage. Das ist ein Unterschied." Er rückt mit seinem Kissen hinter mich mit etwas Abstand und ich drehe ihm den Rücken zu. Meine Hand fischt nach dem Schalter der Lampe auf dem Nachttisch und knipst das Licht aus.  
  
Und seltsamerweise macht die Dunkelheit mich schlagartig wacher. Ich lauere, genau wie er es tun wird.  
  
Aber von ihm wird nichts mehr kommen. Ich weiss nicht, woher ich diese absolute Sicherheit habe, aber ich habe sie. Er hat genug erste Schritte gemacht. Ich weiss, dass er in diesem Moment zu Gaia betet, dass endlich etwas von mir ausgeht. Ich habe ihm den Rücken zugewandt, deutlicher könnte ich ihm nonverbal nicht zeigen, dass ich nicht will. Aber das ist nicht die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe nicht vor, ihn weiterhin abzuweisen. Mein Verstand, an dem ich mich bislang orientiert habe, konnte mir keine Antworten liefern. Heute Nacht folge ich meinem Gefühl. Und wenn ich an der Reihe bin, den ersten Schritt zu tun... Faires Spiel.  
  
Ich schlucke und befeuchte mir die Lippen in der Schwärze. In meinem Nacken kann ich schwach seinen Atem fühlen. Zügig, nicht entspannt und schläfrig.  
  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich die Antwort nicht suchen muss, sondern längst kenne.  
  
Ich will ihn.  
  
Einmal eingestanden, einmal offen gedacht, kostet es plötzlich keine Überwindung mehr, mich zu bewegen, sondern es geschieht wie von selbst.  
  
„Komm her." Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und ziehe ihn in meine Arme, in die er sich sofort fest schmiegt, als hätte er ein Leben lang auf den Moment gewartet und nie wieder vor, loszulassen. Sein Kopf auf meiner Brust ruhend, kauert er sich zusammen und gleichermaßen an mich wie ein Ertrinkender.  
  
„Gaia...", kann ich ihn seufzen hören und der Laut scheint aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele zu kommen. Ich glaube zu ahnen, was es ist.  
  
_Er liebt dich._  
  
Nicht bloß das - Er wird noch niemals in seinem Leben Haut an Haut mit jemandem so dagelegen haben. Noch niemals so gehalten worden sein wie jetzt. Ich winkel den linken Arm an, um die Finger meiner Hand in seinem seidigen, weichen Haar zu vergraben. Die andere streichelt seinen Rücken.  
  
„Du hast sowas noch nie getan, oder?", frage ich flüsternd und hebe den Kopf leicht an, um einen Kuss auf seinen Schopf zu drücken. Kein Honigduft, stattdessen ein unbekannter, kühler, scharfer Geruch. Männershampoo.  
  
„Wer hätte mich halten sollen?", antwortet er genauso leise.  
  
Sollen? Vielleicht deine verdammten Eltern! Nicht ganz so wie jetzt zwar, aber eben auf ihre Weise!  
  
„Wie fühlt es sich an?" Ich frage nicht, um Bestätigung zu bekommen. Ich frage, weil es für mich so normal ist - die Sache an sich, nicht mit einem Mann so dazuliegen - und ich nachvollziehen will, was in ihm vorgeht.  
  
„Wie nach Hause kommen", nuschelt er. „Ein Zuhause, in dem noch jemand anderes lebt und mit brennendem Licht auf dich wartet."  
  
Alter, verdammter Poet.  
  
Er reibt seinen Nasenrücken kurz an meiner Brust und winkelt das oben liegende Bein an, bis der Schenkel auf meinem Bauch zum Ruhen kommt. Eine Geste, die ich mehr als gut kenne, - aber das überraschend schwere Gewicht dabei ist etwas Neues. Nicht unangenehm, bloß durch und durch ungewohnt.  
  
Den linken Arm noch immer fest um ihn geschlungen, lasse ich die rechte Hand unter der Decke herabwandern, um die Narbe, die er mir gerade regelrecht anbietet, zu streicheln. Er seufzt erneut, dieses Mal definitiv von etwas anderem als bloßem, frohen Heimkehren gefärbt und räkelt sich minimal. An meiner Seite fühle ich durch den dünnen Stoff seine wachsende Erektion und schlucke hart. Nicht aus Angst. Zumindest nicht aus Angst vor seinem Schwanz. Eher...  
  
_‚So? Ich unterstelle eher Angst vor Kontrollverlust. Allerdings nicht auf die Weise, die du vermutest'_, höre ich seine Worte aus dem Tunnel in meinem Kopf. Er kann es unmöglich da schon gewusst haben...  
  
_Wolltest du nicht deinem Gefühl folgen?_, schaltet sich meine innere Stimme ungefragt hinzu.  
  
Schon, aber... Ich kann nicht sagen, wie weit mein Gefühl noch gehen wird. Was, wenn es stehen bleibt und ich's einhole?  
  
„Rufus, ich... bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir geben kann, was du brauchst." Und es ist völlig logisch und normal, dass er's braucht. Der Kerl ist gesunde 25 Jahre alt. Das trifft zwar auch auf mich zu, aber ich bin nicht... ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich damit meine, wenn ich sage, ich will ihn - ob ich ihn auf die gleiche Weise will wie er mich. Was das angeht, herrscht in mir noch Chaos. Auch wenn ich keine Sekunde ausblenden kann, dass ich hier mit einem Mann liege. Dazu fühlt er sich zu anders an. Sein schlanker Körper ist viel fester, auch wenn die Haut genauso weich ist. Ich kann die Muskeln darunter fühlen und an seinem Bein die feinen, blonden Härchen. Und er riecht völlig anders. Nicht nur sein Shampoo und die letzten wahrnehmbaren Spuren von Aftershave und Parfüm - sein ureigenster Körpergeruch ist eindeutig maskulin.  
  
„Du gibst mir bereits mehr, als du dir je wirst vorstellen können, Reno." Wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, rückt er ein kleines Stück mit seinem Becken von mir ab. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, lässt sich nicht sagen. Und bislang hat er tatsächlich keine Anstalten gemacht, sich mehr zu nehmen, als ich ihm von allein anbiete.  
  
„Ich hab nur Angst... Naja, du hast mir heute Morgen so ein tolles Geschenk gemacht zum Beispiel; ich hab Angst, dass du davon ausgehst, weil ich's angenommen habe...", ich verstumme und suche nach besseren Worten. „Dass du jetzt irgendwas von mir erwartest."  
  
Und mit ‚irgendwas' meine ich das genaue Gegenteil von ‚irgendwas'. Ich meine sogar etwas sehr Spezielles.  
  
„Dass ich dich kaufen will, meinst du." Er räkelt sich erneut und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss oberhalb der ehemals gepiercten Brustwarze. „Warum sollte ich das tun wollen? Du bist bereits mein Eigentum. Mit deiner Unterschrift vor dreizehn Jahren hast du dem jeweils amtierenden Präsidenten jedes Bestimmungsrecht über dein Leben gewährt. Das macht dich faktisch zu meinem Besitz."  
  
Niemand würde seinen Tonfall von dem normalen, geschäftlichen unterscheiden können. Niemand ausser mir. Und ich fühle nur zu deutlich sein Grinsen bei den Worten an meiner Haut.  
  
Ich lache kurz auf. „Heh, ich hab vielleicht nen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben, aber ich kann mich trotzdem nicht erinnern, ein ShinRa Brandzeichen auf dem Arsch zu haben!"  
  
„Hmmm... Du bringst mich gerade auf Ideen", murmelt er schwärmerisch. Seine Finger streichen meine Brust hinab und wieder herauf. Die Wärme in meinem Magen flammt erneut auf und fließt von dort direkt in meinen Schritt.  
  
„Das würd dir gefallen, was?!" Ich drücke einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Haare. Er hebt den Kopf an, legt sein Kinn auf meine Brust und blickt in der Halbdunkelheit in mein Gesicht. Seine Züge im blassen, silbernen Licht des beinah vollen Mondes scheinen fremd. Intimer. Ich kenne den Effekt, aber hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, ihn an ihm zu erleben. Mein seltsames, goldenes Wesen. Dass ich ihn gedanklich so nenne, würde ihm bei seiner poetischen Ader sicher nicht weniger gefallen als der Vorschlag, mir sein Zeichen einzubrennen. Aber ich werd's ihm nie sagen. Es ist abartig kitschig und ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich die Worte immer wieder mit ihm verbinde. Eher lasse ich mir tatsächlich den Hintern brandmarken.  
  
„Die Vorstellung hat tatsächlich etwas, aber ich würde eine Stelle bevorzugen, die jeder sieht." Er überlegt kurz. „Hm. Aber dazu müssten wir wohl in einer Welt leben, in der es jeder sehen dürfte. Du kannst jedenfalls beruhigt sein, ich erwarte rein gar nichts von dir und verfüge über keinerlei Intentionen, mir irgendwas gewaltsam zu nehmen."  
  
‚Verfüge über keinerlei Intentionen'... Shiva, wie kann er im Bett noch immer so reden als wäre er auf einer politischen Debatte?!  
  
„Bist doch nicht so skrupellos, eh?", necke ich.  
  
„Das ist es nicht." Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf und sein Kinn streift dabei über meine Haut. Es kitzelt.  
  
„Was dann?" Meine Hand fährt in Zeitlupe durch sein Haar. Ich beobachte die Strähnen, die langsam wieder in seine Stirn fallen, sobald sie frei sind. Sie faszinieren mich gerade wesentlich mehr als die Antwort auf meine eigene Frage.  
  
„Das werde ich dir eventuell ein anderes Mal sagen." Er schließt für die Dauer meiner Berührung die Augen, aber öffnet sie abrupt, als ich plötzlich leise auflache.   
  
„Weisst du was, wir müssen dir mal echt beibringen, wie ein normaler Mensch zu reden! Zumindest in so Momenten wie jetzt. Das ist einfach nur... Das geht gar nicht!", kichere ich und fahre ein zweites Mal durch seine Haare.  
  
„Was meinst du?" Seine Kulleraugen machen in diesem Augenblick Elena Konkurrenz.  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er nur so tut oder wirklich keine Ahnung hat, aber im Zweifel gilt die Unschuldsvermutung, also erklär ich's ihm: „Naja... so Formulierungen wie ‚über keinerlei Intentionen verfügen'... Wir sind unter uns, Mann, du musst nicht mehr so hochgestochen reden! Das ist echt nicht... sexy."  
  
„Sich präzise artikulieren zu können ist ein Zeichen von Intelligenz. Ich finde Intelligenz durchaus sexy,... Reno. Wie du bemerkt haben solltest." Seine Zunge fährt kurz über meinen Nippel und jagt mir heisskalte Schauer durch die Wirbelsäule. Er kann es nicht wissen, aber an diesem Punkt bin ich empfindlicher als jede Frau, mit der ich im Bett war.  
  
Mir kommt plötzlich ein absurder Gedanke und ich lache erneut, etwas lauter als eben noch, aber in erster Linie hochgradig nervös. Er zieht fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was denn jetzt?"  
  
„Heh, ich muss gerade daran denken, was Tseng sagen würd, wenn er uns so sehen könnte! Der würd nen verdammten Herzinfarkt kriegen, Mann!" Genau genommen würde jeder, der uns jetzt sehen könnte, einen Herzinfarkt kriegen! Ich selbst stehe kurz vor einem! Er erwidert mein breites Grinsen mit meinem schiefen Lächeln.  
  
„Ich habe die Befürchtung gehegt, dass er dich zur Brust genommen hat meinetwegen. Gib nichts darauf. Was Tseng sagt ist irrelevant, sobald ich etwas anderes sage. Er ist nicht mein Kindermädchen", erklärt er bestimmt, während ich immer wieder Strähnen seines Haares spielerisch durch meine Finger gleiten lasse. Meine Hände zittern.  
  
„Ja, aber er hält sich anscheinend dafür und er ist mein direkter Boss, das macht das Ganze nicht leichter, weisst du?" Meine andere Hand wandert wieder und wieder seinen Schenkel entlang, von der Kniekehle bis zum Stoff seiner Shorts und zurück. Aber an die Narbe denke ich dabei längst nicht mehr.  
  
„Vergiss Tseng. Das einzige was zählt ist, was du und ich wollen, egal wie sehr ihn das auch aufregen mag. Er kann dir nichts."  
  
Was ich will...?  
  
Offenbar kann er die Antwort auf meine eigene Frage in meinen Augen ablesen, genau wie ich in seinen lesen kann, dass er das gleiche will.  
  
Er rutscht vorsichtig etwas höher und schaut direkt auf mich hinab. Seine Finger streicheln mein Gesicht wie sein verklärter Blick, der unruhig über meine Haut wandert. Ich kann sein Herz an meiner eigenen Brust zügig schlagen fühlen.  
  
„Reno, ich möchte dich küssen." Er versucht es nicht einfach. Er fragt nicht einmal. Eine bloße Feststellung, kein Versuch, etwas von mir zu stehlen und sei es für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er gibt mir die Chance, ihn zurückzuweisen. Zu protestieren. Ihm wehzutun.  
  
„Hast du schonmal jemanden geküsst?" Von allen berechtigten Fragen, die ich in diesem Moment stellen könnte, entscheide ich mich ausgerechnet für diese, deren Antwort ich ohnehin längst kenne.  
  
Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf. Die Spitzen der blonden, herabhängenden Strähnen kitzeln mein Gesicht. Ich streiche sie nach hinten und selbstverständlich fallen sie sofort wieder herunter. Deja vu. Am frühen Montag Morgen noch hab ich ihn im Fahrstuhl betrunken an mich gepresst und mir seine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht gepustet. Und wie ironisch ich es in dem Moment fand...  
  
„Okay", flüstere ich zu ihm hinauf. Ich nehme damit nicht nur sein stummes Geständnis zur Kenntnis, ich gebe ihm meine Erlaubnis. Meinem Gefühl folgen, nicht? Mein Gefühl will es mehr als alles andere gerade. Das Tempo meines Herzschlags sagt die Wahrheit, die pulsierende Wärme in meinem Bauch unter seinem Gewicht sagt die Wahrheit, mein Schwanz sagt die Wahrheit auf seine plumpe Weise.  
  
Aber er zögert.  
  
Hat er nicht mit meiner Antwort gerechnet und ist sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher? Gestern hätte ich noch gedacht, er wollte bloß spielen und macht jetzt einen Rückzieher - aber inzwischen weiss ich es besser. Nicht alles an ihm ist Berechnung und Manipulation.  
  
„Ich weiss nicht wie...", gesteht er leise und dreht den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Ich hab ihn noch nie so verwundbar erlebt wie in dieser Sekunde. Seine aufrichtige Verlegenheit würde die letzten Zweifel beiseite räumen, ob er ehrlich ist, wenn ich überhaupt noch welche hegen würde. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich ihm jetzt einen verbalen Stoß verpassen, von dem er sich emotional vielleicht niemals wieder erholen könnte. Aber das habe ich nicht vor. Ich will ihn beschützen. Nicht nur noch immer, sondern mehr als je zuvor.  
  
„Versuch's einfach." Ich grinse zu ihm hinauf und stupse ihn mit meinem Knie an. „Ist schon okay. Ist auch nicht schwerer, als die Welt zu regieren!" Ich könnte es ihm abnehmen. Könnte mit meiner Erfahrung das Ruder übernehmen und ihn führen. Aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass es wichtig ist, dass er den ersten Schritt macht.  
  
Einen winzigen Moment verharrt er noch. Dann neigt er sich in Zeitlupe zu mir herab und schließt die Augen.  
  
Sein Atem streift die Haut unter meiner Nase, bevor er meine Unterlippe küsst und kurz innehält. Seine Lippen berühren meine sanft und gehen in einen zaghaften, fast ängstlichen Kuss über. Kaum mehr als nur gehaucht spielt er mit meinem noch reglosen, völlig entspannten Mund, während die Wärme in mir zu einer angenehmen Hitze wird und sich ein süßes Kitzeln in meinem Unterleib breit macht, wie kleine Stromstöße, mit denen ich nicht vertraut bin.  
  
_Oh Gaia..._  
  
Verwirrt, ungläubig wandert meine rechte Hand seinen Hals entlang hinauf zu seinem erhitzten Gesicht, einem unsichtbaren Magneten folgend, bis sie an seiner Wange zum Ruhen kommt. Ein Automatismus wie das Schließen der Augen. Die schüchternen Küsse auf meine Lippen werden etwas mutiger und dann fühle ich die warme, feuchte Spitze seiner Zunge, als er sie langsam über mich gleiten lässt und schließlich in mich hineintaucht. Ein tiefes Seufzen erklingt als sie meine findet und auffordernd, etwas unbeholfen umkreist und ich realisiere hilflos, machtlos, dass der verräterische Laut mir selbst entsprungen ist. Seine Schneidezähne klicken kurz gegen meine, als er sich in seiner steigenden Erregung ein wenig verschätzt, aber es ist egal, es ist alles egal, seine Unerfahrenheit, sein Geschlecht, sein Name.  
  
Meine Hände fahren wieder und wieder über seinen Rücken, die Schultern, seinen Nacken, mit jedem Moment etwas fester, mich enger nach oben an ihn pressend. Ich schiebe ein Bein an seinem entlang, die Narbe streifend, um es aufzustellen und lasse nur von ihm ab, um mich schließlich nach einer viel zu kurzen Ewigkeit mit ihm herumzudrehen und ihn auf den Rücken zu dirigieren. Er lässt sich willig von mir führen, mich einmal mehr erinnernd, dass er Wachs in meinen Händen ist in seinem Hunger nach meiner Nähe.  
  
Mein Kuss ist gekonnt, aber alles andere als Routine. Schräg über ihn gestemmt, rutscht mein offenes, langes Haar nach vorn und fällt auf seine nackte Schulter. Er vergräbt die Hand in den kürzeren Strähnen an meinem Hinterkopf, während ich mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund tief erforsche. Er schmeckt nicht nach Lippenstift, Nikotin oder Alkohol wie ich es gewohnt bin; er schmeckt sauberer und einfach nur unbeschreiblich nach ihm, ein Geschmack für den ich keinen Vergleich finde.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ist das nicht gut, ist das alles nicht gut...  
  
_... Aber Gaia, es fühlt sich gut an!!!_  
  
Ich ziehe die Zunge wieder etwas zurück, um mit ihrer Spitze seine umflackern zu können und er beweist, dass er schnell lernt, indem er das Spiel geschickt erwidert. Ich merke, dass ich leise stöhne und weiss nicht, wann ich damit angefangen habe. Meine Hand streicht langsam aber fest seine Brust hinab, über den Nabel und die Haare darunter entlang, die mit jedem Zentimeter etwas länger und drahtiger werden.  
  
Und dann fühle ich seine Finger um mein Handgelenk, die mich stoppen. Er zieht seinen Mund von meinem zurück.  
  
„Ich will dich anfassen! Es ist okay, ich will dich berühren, lass mich -", flüstere ich atemlos.  
  
„Es ist gut. Für jetzt." Die andere Hand an meiner Wange, streicht sein Daumen über meine feuchten Lippen. Meine Zungenspitze beginnt sofort, seinen Finger zu umspielen. Ich glaube ihm nicht, dass er nicht mehr will - er ist immerhin kein kleines Mädchen. Ich glaube, er will mich nur davor bewahren, in der Hitze des Gefechts etwas zu tun, was ich morgen bereuen könnte. _Tu' mir das nicht an, jetzt wo das Chaos in mir verschwunden ist und ich mir endlich sicher bin!_ Er nimmt die Hand weg, als ich gerade seinen Daumen in meinen Mund schiebe und an ihm zu saugen beginne. Ein todsicheres Mittel, mich zumindest umgekehrt rumzukriegen. „Nein - . Nicht heute, Reno. Bitte."  
  
_Schluss mit den Spielereien, mein Lieber._  
  
„Oh doch, heute! Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen, mich tagelang aufheizen und jetzt verdammt nochmal fallen lassen," keuche ich und presse meinen Mund wieder gierig auf seinen. Er stemmt mich mühelos an meinen Schultern in die Höhe und hält mich auf Distanz.  
  
„Ich habe das nicht getan, um mit dir zu spielen und dich jetzt fallen zu lassen!", zischt er hinauf in mein Gesicht. Das Mondlicht reicht, um den funkelnden Zorn in seinen Augen zu sehen. Die blauen, jetzt silbernen Flammen, die ich schon auf dem Friedhof flüchtig erkennen konnte. „Gaia, wenn ich so eine ausnahmslos furchtbare, berechnende Kreatur in deinen Augen bin, frage ich mich, was du hier machst!"  
  
Seine Wut hat den gleichen Effekt wie ein kalter Eimer Wasser. Ich starre perplex auf ihn herab.  
  
„Ich... Ich halt dich nicht für... Ich dachte nur, du willst es", stammel ich und jedes Wort spricht von meiner erneuten Verwirrung, die ich gerade für besiegt erklärt hatte.  
  
Er schließt die Augen und atmet in Zeitlupe so tief er kann durch, bevor er sie wieder öffnet. Als er mir antwortet, wirkt er gefasster.  
  
„Ich will es! Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Wenn du -" Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite und atmet erneut tief durch, als müsse er mit sich ringen. „Wenn du aber nur endlich begreifen würdest, dass ich nicht... wie du bin."  
  
„Aber... Das weiss ich doch...?" Und jetzt bin ich es, der durchatmet.  
  
Der Nebel der Geilheit lichtet sich endlich genug, dass ich wieder halbwegs mein Hirn einschalten kann. Und ich glaube, zu begreifen.  
  
„Es wäre dir alles zu viel, oder?" Ich streiche ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und drücke sachte mit meinen Fingerspitzen gegen die Seite seines Kinns, damit er wieder zu mir aufschaut. „Weil du's nicht kennst. Die ganze... Nähe."  
  
_Die ganze, damit verbundene Verwundbarkeit vor allem_ \- aber den Teil äußere ich nicht laut.  
  
Und genauso wenig kennt er es, seine Gefühle direkt und ohne Umweg auszudrücken. Darum erwarte ich keine Antwort und bekomme sie doch in seinem Blick.  
  
„Du hast Angst, oder?", wage ich mich weiter vor.  
  
Und wieder geben mir seine Augen die Antwort.  
  
„Scheisse, ich bin so blöd. Ich hätt's wissen müssen", flüstere ich und könnte mir tatsächlich in den Arsch treten für meine Blindheit. Ob ich je kapieren werde, dass ich in ihm nur einen Menschen vor mir habe? Wann immer ich denke, ich hab's begriffen, beweise ich mir einen Moment später das Gegenteil. „Tut mir leid..."  
  
Er lässt mich wieder auf sich herabsinken. Ich stemme meine Ellenbogen neben seinem Kopf ab und fange an, sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Nicht fordernd, einfach nur... Ich weiss es selbst nicht.  
  
Ich drücke meine Lippen auf seine Brauen, seine Wangenknochen, die Wangen selbst, die Stirn, den Nasenrücken, die Nasenspitze und am Ende auf seine beiden Mundwinkel, zuerst den rechten, dann den linken. Und ein allerletzter, längerer Kuss auf die Mitte.  
  
„Wieder gut?", frage ich mit meinem treuesten Hundeblick und einem Lächeln, als ich ihm anschließend wieder in die Augen schaue. Shiva, er ist so... schön.  
  
Und da ist es, das kleine Schmunzeln. Kann mich wohl ab heute zu denen zählen, die es zum Schmelzen bringt.  
  
Ab heute...? Also gehe ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben von einem ‚morgen' aus. Und einem ‚übermorgen' wohl auch. Und das seltsamste dabei ist, dass es mir keine Angst einjagt. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
Er ist es, der mich jetzt an sich zieht.  
  
Ich lege meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und die Hand auf seine flache Brust. Statt weicher Polster fühle ich unter meinen Fingern einen schmächtigen Rippenkäfig. Seine Arme umschließen mich und hüllen mich mit seiner Wärme ein. Die Fingerspitzen spielen mit meinem Haar. Verdammte, verkehrte Welt.  
  
Aber eigentlich eine ganz gute Welt. Ich schließe die Augen und lächel in der Dunkelheit weiter wie der letzte Idiot und kann einfach nicht aufhören, auch wenn mir wie schon am Morgen die Wangen so langsam wieder wehtun.  
  
Der erste Kuss. Er wird sich ewig daran erinnern. Der Abdruck, den ich auf seiner Seele für immer hinterlassen habe, stellt die Narbe an seinem Bein weit in den Schatten. Und auf eine Art und Weise, war es auch für mich der erste.  
  
_Er liebt mich._  
  
Ich liege in seinen Armen und weiss nicht mehr, wer ich bin und wer er ist. Und es ist genauso egal wie alles andere. Einem Teil von mir, von dem ich bisher nicht einmal gewusst habe, dass er existiert, geht es genau wie er es vorhin beschrieben hat: Er ist nach Hause gekommen. Ins unbekannte Land der Drachen. Heh.  
  


####  **\- Ende Teil I -**


	6. Weissgold

**Teil II**   
  


**6\. Weissgold**

  
  
**Montag, 15. Mai 2011  
Der Tag vor Rays Beerdigung**  
  
Ich mag Weiss.  
  
Ich assoziiere es mit der umhüllenden Sicherheit des Mutterleibes, der mich vor der Welt beschützt hat. Man sagt, es sei nicht möglich, sich zuverlässig an Erlebnisse zu erinnern, die vor dem vierten Lebensjahr stattfanden.  
  
Nun, ich kann es.  
  
Ich erinnere mich lebhaft, aus dem schützenden Weiss herausgerissen worden zu sein, hinein in eine Welt, die mich mit ihren Farben und Eindrücken vergewaltigt und erschlagen hat.  
  
Die meisten Leute fühlen sich im Schwarz sicherer. Narren. Es gibt genug Jäger, die sich im Gegensatz zum Menschen in der Dunkelheit hervorragend orientieren können. Aber niemand sieht im gleißenden Licht, so es denn hell genug, die Augen zu blenden. Niemand ausser den blind Geborenen vermag sich in purem, weissem Licht zurechtzufinden. Selbst ich nicht.  
  
Ich mag es einfach nur.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Die Zahnseide an den Beckenrand legend, betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild und frage mich, ob ich schön bin.  
  
Man attestiert mir eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und ein exzellentes Urteilsvermögen, doch die Beantwortung dieser Frage gestaltet sich dennoch als äußerst schwierig. Sicherlich bin ich in der Lage, einzelne Komponenten meiner Erscheinung mit den geltenden Idealen diesbezüglich zu vergleichen, doch bin ich mir genauso bewusst, dass nicht die Fragmente des Puzzles, sondern das Gesamtbild die Antwort in sich birgt. Und was jenes anbelangt, bin ich, nennen wir es gewissermaßen betriebsblind. Unglücklicherweise fällt mir eine entscheidende Hilfe zur Orientierung weg: Ich kann mich nicht auf die Resonanz anderer verlassen, denn gemeinhin schmeicheln sie mir lediglich, vorrangig aus Angst oder um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.   
  
Was ich sagen kann, ist: Ich bin attraktiver geworden in den letzten Jahren, insbesondere während der späten Pubertät und nochmal ganz erheblich seit dem Tod von Thaddeus Shinra. Das ist nicht verwunderlich. Stress mattiert das Erscheinungsbild. Stumpfes Haar, glanzlose Augen, trockene Haut. Der Mann war ein maßgeblicher Stressfaktor in meinem Leben - um nicht zu sagen, der größte.  
  
Also, _bin ich schön?_  
  
Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite und mustere mich ein weiteres Mal eingehend. Ich sehe mitgenommen aus in letzter Zeit. Das ist mir bewusst. Meine Haut ist extrem blass und verzeiht weder Alkoholkonsum noch Schlafmangel und beides durchlebe ich momentan. Dennoch ward mir nicht das Glück zuteil, gleich als voller Albino zur Welt zu kommen - etwas, das mir durchaus passend erscheinen würde. Der orange Rotstich meines Haares hat sich im Laufe der Jahre zur Gänze verloren, bis hin zu dem jetzigen hellen Goldblond. Die Farbe des Sonnenlichtes. Was niemand weiss, und niemand wissen muss, ist, dass es kein natürlicher Prozess war. Ich habe nachgeholfen.  
  
Das benutzte Stück Zahnseide verschwindet in dem kleinen, verchromten Mülleimer für Toilettenartikel und ich verlasse das Bad, ohne eine Antwort auf meine Frage gefunden zu haben. Auf dem Weg aus meinem Apartment halte ich in Höhe der Bar inne. Ich bin erschöpft, müde. Es mutiert allmählich zu einem Dauerzustand. Ein Kaffee würde dem wohl eher Abhilfe schaffen als ein kräftiger Schluck. Doch paradoxerweise sehne ich mich nach beidem. Der einschläfernden Betäubung des Alkohols gleichermaßen wie dem Energieschub einer gehörigen Dosis Koffein. So widersprüchlich es ist, so nachvollziehbar, bei dem ewigen Viertelschlaf, in dem ich die letzten Wochen konstant verbringe. Ein Zustand, der weder Fisch noch Fleisch ist. Ich wünschte, ich könnte schlafen oder mich zumindest wirklich wach fühlen.  
  
Ich entscheide mich für einen Cosmo Coffee, im völligen Wissen, durch den Alkohol in Kombination mit dem Koffein eine Plus-Minus-Null - Rechnung zu erstellen und nichts zu gewinnen. Eine geplant dumme Aktion, aber ich habe infantile Freude daran vor dem Hintergrund, wie sehr es mir in allen anderen Lebensbereichen untersagt ist, dumme Entscheidungen zu fällen, geschweige denn bewusst.  
  
Wie sehr beneide ich ihn.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Mitsamt meinem Drink kehre ich zurück. Ich bin nachlässig geworden. Weniger, weil ich auf der kurzen Strecke extrem theoretisch Angestellten begegnen könnte, was auch immer jene ohne ausdrückliche Einladung in meinen Etagen zu suchen hätten, vielmehr weil dutzende Kameras auf mich gerichtet sind, sobald ich meine privaten Zimmer verlasse. Solange, bis ich wieder in den Schutz meines weissen Büros hinter den schweren Türen verschwunden bin.  
  
In strikter Ablehnung jeglicher psychiatrischer oder psychologischer Hilfe, habe ich bereits vor geraumer Zeit begonnen, mir mein eigener Analytiker zu sein. Wohlgemerkt, Analytiker, nicht Therapeut. Ich kann die Werkzeuge dieser Wissenschaft präzise benutzen, mich zu reflektieren, doch mir fehlen die Instrumente, konstruktiv an meinen Problemen etwas zu ändern. Nicht, weil sie mir den Blick trüben würden, wie es bei jedem anderen Laien der Fall wäre. Lösungen existieren schlicht nicht. Die wenigen, die hypothetisch in Frage kämen, sind in der Praxis indiskutabel.  
  
Nun, mein mittlerweile geschultes Auge erkennt in meiner Nachlässigkeit durchaus den immer weniger subtil bleibenden Drang, einfach ertappt zu werden, ähnelnd einem Serientäter, der selbst nicht mehr in der Lage ist, aus seinen Mustern auszubrechen und einfach nur endlich persönliche statt medialer Aufmerksamkeit will. Doch scheint es fast, als würde hier ebenso die Angst über die Courage siegen, denn auch Mel kommentiert mein Mitbringsel nicht.  
  
„Sir", nickt sie freundlich und öffnet mir die Türen zu meinem weissen Reich.  
  
Ich gebe mich desinteressiert und arrogant, genau wie sie sich desinteressiert und blind gibt. Weder Gruß noch Lächeln erwidernd, gebe ich ihr knapp die Anweisung, ihn unverzüglich zu mir hochzubestellen.  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir."  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Wann immer ich Renato begegne, ist etwas anders.  
  
Nicht mit mir, nicht an ihm - ich spreche von der gesamten Welt in meiner Wahrnehmung. Sie wird augenblicklich zu einem interessanteren Ort, wenn er mich teilhaben lässt an seiner unkonventionellen Sicht der Dinge. Diese unfreiwillige Wirkung, die seine Präsenz auf mich hat, ist kein neues Phänomen, keines, das an die offen gelegten Gefühle, die seine Anwesenheit in mir weckt, gekoppelt wäre. Es war schon so zu der Zeit, als ich ihn nicht um mich haben wollte, weil ich glaubte, dass der Neid mich schier zerfressen würde. Der rasende Neid auf diesen Taugenichts aus der Gosse, der es ohne jedes Zutun geschafft hat, eine hohe berufliche Position einzunehmen, ohne auch nur ein persönliches Opfer zu bringen. Dem die Frauen zu Füßen liegen auf eine Weise, die klar macht, dass sie es auch würden, wäre sein Einkommen geringer. Der immer tut, wonach ihm ist und trotz Erledigung seiner Arbeit dabei frei wie ein Vogel scheint. Der in der Lage war, sich selbst einen Namen zu geben und auf Akzeptanz damit stieß. Sinnbild all dessen, was ich nie sein werde. Eine Feststellung ohne jede Wertung.  
  
Ob Renato Deschayne schön ist, ist eine Frage, die ich damals wie heute prompt beantworten kann. Mit dem Unterschied, dass der bohrende, nagende, neidende Hass von einst verschwunden ist.  
  
Und doch.  
  
Trotz aller damaliger Antipathie, die ihre tiefsten, wahren Wurzeln doch nur in unbefriedigter Begierde und Angst fand und keinesfalls simplem Neid wie ich heute weiss, war allein seine reine Anwesenheit immer eine, wenn auch aufwühlende, Bereicherung. Seine laszive, verruchte Ausstrahlung und der intensive, permanente Geruch von Sex - ein Duft, den ich rein aus meinen primitivsten Instinkten heraus erkenne, nicht persönlichen Erfahrungen -, der ihn umgibt, sein impulsives, leidenschaftliches Wesen und die lässige, rebellische Nachlässigkeit, die nicht aufgesetzt wirkt, sondern ihm in die schmutzige Wiege gelegt wurde.  
  
Selbst ohne einen Abstecher in die große Stricherszene von Midgar laut seiner Biographie, war er für mich immer der Inbegriff einer Hure, einer männlichen Schlampe. Einzig geboren, um Lust jeglicher Art zu wecken und zu stillen.  
  
Er tritt zögerlich in mein Büro und seine Schritte werden kontinuierlich langsamer, bis er ohne ersichtlichen Grund in der Mitte des Raumes einfach stehenbleibt. Die Augen, die sich nie entscheiden können, ob sie blau oder grün sein wollen und die meiste Zeit in einem unentschlossenen, wässrigen Aquamarin gefärbt sind, haften entrückt an meinen eigenen wie sie es so oft tun.  
  
Was ist es, Reno, wie du dich beharrlich nennst?  
  
„Habe ich wieder eine Wimper irgendwo?"  
  
„Nein, Sir...", sein dreistes Mundwerk beginnt wie stets in meiner Nähe das kindische Stammeln. Unter meinem Blick färben seine Wangen sich flammend rot. Das allerdings ist neu.  
  
„Tausend Gil für deine Gedanken, Reno", äußere ich, doch ernte lediglich ein nervöses, hektisches Lachen.  
  
Wie ein Trottel stolpert er die Stufen zu meinem Platz hinauf und seine schäfische Dümmlichkeit, auf die sich alle grazile Lässigkeit reduziert hat, provoziert mich einmal mehr bis aufs Blut. Das dämliche Grinsen, das devote ‚Ja, Sir, nein, Sir' - Getue, so durchschaubar schlecht und beleidigend gespielt, so meilenweit entfernt von wahrem Respekt - ein unerträgliches Gehabe, das ich von jedem ausser ihm erwarte und doch gerade er mir ausnahmslos präsentiert.  
  
_„Setz dich!"_, fordere ich ihn auf und verberge meine Gereiztheit nicht.  
  
Er nimmt Platz wie ihm geheißen und lässt seinen unruhigen, wässrigen Blick in Vermeidung jeglichen Augenkontaktes über meinen Schreibtisch gleiten. Ich sehe, wie er schier körperlich mit sich ringen muss, einen Kommentar zu unterdrücken, als er meinen Drink entdeckt.  
  
Ah, der Cosmo Coffee. Ich sollte ihn trinken, bevor das Eis geschmolzen ist.  
  
Mein Zeigefinger fährt spielerisch den Rand des Glases entlang, während ich ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachte. Die gleichmäßige Röte in seinem Gesicht ist hektischen, beinah fiebrigen Flecken gewichen. Die freigelegte Haut unter seinem viel zu weit geöffneten Hemd pulsiert unmerklich, zügig, im Takt seines Herzschlags. Ich bilde mir ein, eine dichte Aura der Hitze zu spüren, die seinen Körper wie ein Magnetfeld umschließt.  
  
Wann immer ich Renato in letzter Zeit begegne, stelle ich mir vor, ihn gegen seinen Willen zu nehmen, zu brechen.  
  
In meiner Vorstellung sind es seine Lippen, deren Züge ich mit den Fingerkuppen nachfahre. Wie die Schlampe, wie die er sich die meiste Zeit gibt, würde er die Augen schließen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und mich schließlich mit seiner gierigen Zunge in sich hineinsaugen. Er könnte nicht anders, selbst wenn er wollte. Doch er will nicht. Es ist seine Natur.  
  
Wenn du dich nur sehen könntest. Nur ein einziges Mal mit meinen Augen.  
  
_Du würdest verstehen, warum du leben darfst._  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**10.07.2009, Healin Lodge**  
  
Er liegt im wilden Gras, den rechten Arm schützend über die Augen gelegt. Seine Lippen sind zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen, zwischen den Zähnen ein langer Halm, der in einer kleinen, rosa Blüte endet. Das rote Haar glüht förmlich in der Hitze. Die Mittagssonne ist stark.  
  
„Ist das genial oder ist das genial, eh?", stößt er Rude, der neben ihm auf einem Stuhl im Schatten des Sonnenschirmes sitzt, mit dem Knie kurz an. Seine Beine sind weit geöffnet, wie das Hemd. Ein dünner Schweissfilm hat sich bereits auf seiner Brust gebildet.  
  
„Es ist in erster Linie heiss", antwortet sein Partner auf die ihm eigene, knappe Weise, ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken. Rude trägt sein Hemd zugeknöpft, lediglich die Ärmel hat er sich gestattet hochzukrempeln.  
  
„Ja Mann, eben!" Er kratzt sich ausgiebig oberhalb des Bauchnabels. „Du hast zu lang den Scheissdreck in Midgar eingeatmet, wenn du das hier nicht genießen kannst!" Seine nackten Zehen beginnen, mit den trockenen Grasspitzen herumzuspielen. „Hast du dich überhaupt mal hier umgeguckt?!" Er zieht den Arm von den Augen und blinzelt zu Rude hinüber.  
  
„Hm." Ein desinteressiertes, zustimmendes Raunen.  
  
Die Zehen rupfen geschickt eine kleine, weisse Blume aus der Erde. Er schafft es, das Bein so weit seitlich nach oben zu verdrehen, dass er ihm die Blüte gegen die Nase stoßen kann.  
  
„Mööööp! Hier, riech doch mal die Natur!"  
  
„Reno, nimm deinen Fuß aus meinem Gesicht!" Er stößt das entgegengereckte Bein am Knöchel genervt von sich. „Das ist ja ekelhaft."  
  
„Nein, Mann, ich hab Klasse Füße! Weil ich bei dem Wetter barfuß rumlauf und die belüfte! Will nicht dabei sein, wenn du heute Abend deine Schuhe ausziehst! Mach das bloß nicht hier draussen, sonst geht die geniale Botanik ein!" Seine Bauchmuskeln zeichnen sich plötzlich scharf unter der Haut ab, als er sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung aufsetzt, Rude das Buch aus den Händen reisst und es lachend in die hüfthohen Wildgräser hinter ihnen wirft.  
  
„Reno!" Er erhebt sich verärgert, aber in erster Linie durch die Hitze träge. „Gaia, warum kannst mich nicht in Ruhe lassen und jemand anderem auf die Nerven gehen?!"  
  
„Hey, ich hab das für dich getan, jetzt _musst_ du dich umgucken! Irgendwann wenn du groß bist, wirst du mir dafür danken!", lacht er weiter und beobachtet über seine Schulter hinweg, wie sein Partner ungeschickt und besorgt um seine Kleidung, durch das Dickicht stakst. Dann zieht er die Brille von seiner Stirn herunter und trägt sie ausnahmsweise direkt über den Augen. Er tauscht den Halm zwischen seinen Zähnen gegen eine Zigarette, die er aus der Schachtel in seiner Hosentasche zieht.  
  
„Ich hab mir nicht mal die Seitenzahl gemerkt!", bekommt er zurückgeflucht.  
  
„Ich dachte, du bist ein Turk?!" Er rafft sich ebenfalls auf und verzichtet darauf, seine Hose abzuklopfen. „Sollte dir das nicht in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen sein, dir solche Details zu merken? Weiss der Big Boss, dass er so einen Dilettanten beschäftigt?"  
  
Er weiss es. Ich beobachte sie vom Fenster aus.  
  
Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen bemerke ich erst jetzt, als es bei dem heiseren, bellenden Klang erstirbt, da er plötzlich einen Schwall Zigarettenrauch hoch hustet.   
  
„Warte, ich helf dir!" Seine Finger kratzen wieder ausgiebig die Haut über dem Nabel. „Ah, Scheisse. Ich glaub, mich hat irgendein verdammtes Vieh gestochen!"  
  
Meine Augen bleiben an seinen nackten Füßen haften, als er sich den Weg durch das Gras bahnt.  
  
Ich frage mich, wie es sich anfühlen muss.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Die linke Hand in der Hosentasche, schwenke ich den ungenießbar gewordenen, geschmolzenen Rest aus Eis, Alkohol und Kaffee im Glas hin und her. Mir fehlt das zierende Klingeln dabei. Und das Eis würde sogar noch angenehmer klimpern, wenn es wieder schwimmen dürfte.  
  
Die rostig-fahle Midgar Ruine, die sich unter mir erstreckt vor dem einheitlich grauen, bewölkten Himmel, ist ein friedliches, homogenes Bild heute, das die Augen mit monochromen Nuancen beruhigt und mir beim Nachdenken hilft.  
  
„Sir?"  
  
Solange man mich nicht unterbricht.  
  
Ich ziehe die Hand hervor und strecke sie blind nach hinten gen Schreibtisch aus.  
  
„Was ist, Mel?"  
  
„Sir, Tseng ist hier. Er möchte Sie sprechen."  
  
„Lass ihn rein."  
  
Ich drehe mich nicht herum, als die Türen sich öffnen und ich hören kann, wie er hereintritt. Mir fällt einmal mehr auf, wie anders seine Schritte klingen als Renos. Tsengs Gang hat von Natur aus etwas Gleitendes, Tänzerisches. Wie einst die geschmeidigen, lautlosen Tritte Dark Nations. Einzig das Tempo variiert. Renos Repertoire hingegen reicht von plumpem Trampeln, wenn er zornig ist, über ein an den Nerven zerrendes Schlurfen, wenn die Erschöpfung am Ende eines langen Tages siegt, bis hin zu seinem markanten, leichtfüßigen Schreiten, bei dem er die Fersen kaum aufsetzt, wenn er guter Laune ist.  
  
Mittlerweile kann ich seine Stimmung einschätzen, wenn er naht, noch bevor ich ihn erblicke. Ein willkommener Nebeneffekt der Tatsache, dass ich lernen musste, ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu beobachten.  
  
Ich beachte Tseng noch immer nicht, als er um den Schreibtisch herum kommt. Er lehnt sich neben mich an die Tischplatte, schlägt die Knöchel überkreuz und mustert mich eine Weile von der Seite. Es wäre untertrieben, seinen Körpergeruch an diesem Tag als unangenehm zu bezeichnen. Er stinkt, Punkt. Ich bemerke durchaus, dass er sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung heute Vormittag gewaschen und die Uniform gewechselt haben muss, doch die letzten Tage haften hartnäckig an seiner Erscheinung und strömen stechend aus den Poren.  
  
„Rude hat mir seinen Bericht vom Reyli-Auftrag geschickt", beginnt er. Unter anderen Umständen wäre ich verwundert bis verärgert, warum er mich mit den Büroarbeiten seiner Turks behelligt; doch weiss ich zu genau, welch heikle Verbindung Tseng zu dieser Mission hat und sehe es ihm nach. „Reno hat mir heute Morgen ein paar ziemlich direkte Fragen gestellt. Ich hab befürchtet, dass bei der Sache schiefgehen wird, was nur schiefgehen kann."  
  
„Es war in jeder Hinsicht töricht von dir, die Teams zu tauschen", kommentiere ich knapp.  
  
„Nein. Ich glaube fast, ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn meine Turks nicht bemerken würden, dass der Reyli Besuch Fragen aufwirft. Und dass er das tun würde, war abzusehen." Er seufzt kurz. „Die Alternative wäre, dass Elena jetzt statt Reno heimlich nachforschen würde."  
  
„Sie würde dich niemals in Frage stellen, Tseng. Im Gegensatz zu Reno glaubt sie dir jedes Wort." Ich genieße es noch immer jedes einzelne Mal, mir seinen Namen auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen wie das Eis, nach dem ich mich gerade so sehne. Eis und Einsamkeit, genug Zeit und Raum um mich herum, im Nachhall unserer letzten Begegnung geistig zu baden.  
  
Erneut fährt mein Zeigefinger versunken wie verstohlen den Rand des leeren Glases entlang. Reno selbst hat eine seltsame Marotte, die mir bei meiner Geste einmal mehr in den Sinn kommt. Er neigt dazu, an Flächen und Kanten herumzunesteln, wenn er nervös ist. Ich glaube, ihm selbst entgeht dabei, wie suggestiv das Reiben und Herumfingern bisweilen ist.  
  
„Das mag sein, aber ich kenne auch ihren Ehrgeiz. Eher lasse ich mir für den Rest meines Lebens von Reno hinterherschnüffeln, als zu riskieren, dass Elena die Hintergründe über diesen Fall rausfindet." Wenn er bemerkt hat, dass ich ihm nur den nötigsten Bruchteil meiner Aufmerksamkeit widme, so stellt er sich dumm.  
  
„Wie reizend." Ich schüttel mir die herabgerutschte Strähne aus der Stirn und schenke ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick.  
  
Er winkt müde im Angesicht meines Sarkasmus ab. „Ganz abgesehen davon, ich weiss, dass sie keine Killerin ist. Sie denkt immer noch in Gut und Böse und es wäre schwer geworden, ihr Reyli als böse zu verkaufen. Sie hätte es getan, aber sie hätte darunter gelitten."  
  
_Kaum mehr als jetzt, da sie ihre Partnerin auf dem Gewissen hat._  
  
Doch mir liegt nicht daran, diese Provokation laut auszuformulieren. Zumal er in diesem Augenblick mit Sicherheit etwas Ähnliches denken wird.  
  
„Ich beginne mich zu fragen, weswegen du Frauen rekrutierst, wenn du sie nur wie solche und keinesfalls als Turks behandelst", sage ich stattdessen. „Ich würde es vorziehen, du tätest ausschließlich Männer einstellen oder aber das rücksichtsvolle Diskriminieren unterlassen. Was es hervorbringt, hast du jetzt erlebt." Ich kann den Reflex, mein Glas anzusetzen, gerade unterdrücken. Der Inhalt ist nicht mehr genießbar und würde Tseng lediglich in seiner wachsenden Meinung bezüglich meines unterstellten Alkoholproblems bestärken. „Du weisst, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn private Ansichten und Gefühle die Arbeit meiner Angestellten beeinflussen. Sofern du also der Meinung bist, dass Elena ein fähiger Turk ist, behandel sie wie einen fähigen Turk." Ein Schmunzeln huscht über meine Lippen. „Obwohl es mich durchaus rein persönlich interessieren würde, ob sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen würde oder beleidigt, wenn sie von den wahren Hintergründen für den Tausch wüsste."  
  
„Sie ist eine Frau. Wahrscheinlich nichts von beidem oder beides auf einmal", seufzt er. „Findest du es nicht eigentlich etwas ironisch, von Arbeit zu sprechen, die unter Privatem leidet?"  
  
Da ist sie, die Spitze, auf die ich nur gewartet habe.  
  
„Keineswegs. Meine Arbeit leidet nicht unter meinen... Interessen. _Ich_ tue es", formuliere ich den signifikanten Unterschied, ohne dass ein Hauch von Leid in meinem Ton mitschwingen würde. „Und ich investiere ein zusätzliches Maß an persönlicher Kraft darin, dass meine Arbeit nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird."  
  
„Ich kann dir inzwischen ansehen, wenn er gerade bei dir gewesen ist", stellt er knapp fest.  
  
So nutzt eben jeder von uns seine Beobachtungsgabe, Tseng.  
  
„Weisst du aber, was noch viel trauriger ist, Rufus? Dass ich es nicht nur sehen, sondern auch _riechen_ kann! Und glaub nicht, dass ich der einzige in diesem Haus bin!"  
  
Ich verzichte darauf, zu erwidern, dass sein intensiver Körpergeruch mich heute ebenfalls stört, denn ich wüsste, wie seine Antwort lauten würde: Er ist überarbeitet und trinkt nicht. Sein derzeitiges Erscheinungsbild ist Zeichen seiner privaten wie persönlichen Aufopferung für ShinRa. Auf den Punkt: Was er tut, ist legitim, während ich mich lediglich gehen lasse.  
  
Dass ich das tue, bestreite ich nicht. Ich hege eine morbide Freude daran und verspüre einen äußerst erregenden Voyeurismus dabei, meinem eigenen Verfall zuzusehen. Doch es schickt sich gesellschaftlich nicht, zu solch einem destruktiven Vergnügen offen zu stehen.  
  
„Deine Bedenken sind mir nicht neu und ich weiss deine Sorge zu schätzen, Tseng. _Noch immer._" Mein Blick wandert erneut hinab in das Glas. Ein weiteres Mal lasse ich den verwässerten Rest in meiner Hand kreisen. „Du siehst, es ist nicht nötig, mich wiederholt darauf hinzuweisen. Schon gar nicht unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, dass du nicht mein Va-,"  
  
„Sei froh drum, Junge!" Er reisst mir das Glas aus der Hand und schleudert es ohne ihm nachzuschauen hinter sich ins Zimmer. Der Aufprall wird abgedämpft vom Teppich. Meine Augen verfolgen, wie es über den Boden rollt, die Restflüssigkeit verteilt und schließlich an der Wand zum Stillstand kommt.  
  
Ohne die grobe Unhöflichkeit weiter zu kommentieren, betätige ich die Sprechanlage auf dem Schreibtisch.  
  
„Mel, wärest du so freundlich, eine Reinigungskraft hochzuschicken, sobald Tseng mein Büro verlassen hat?"  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Benötigen Sie ausserdem etwas?"  
  
„Danke." Ich lasse den Knopf los und wende mich wieder meinem Gast zu. Eine Strähne fällt mir vor Augen, die ich erneut mit einem flüchtigen Nicken zurückwerfe.  
  
Sein schwarzer, wütender Blick studiert hektisch mein Gesicht auf der Suche nach einer Reaktion unter meiner vermeintlichen Fassade. Er findet keine. Seine spontanen Ausbrüche sind mittlerweile berechenbar in ihrer Unberechenbarkeit. Der Überraschungsfaktor hat sich lange abgenutzt.  
  
„Sei froh drum", wiederholt er leise und ich glaube, sowohl in seiner Stimme wie auch den Augen eine gewisse Bitterkeit wahrzunehmen, bei der in uns beiden aufkeimenden Erinnerung an den ehemaligen Präsidenten. Er schluckt trocken, bevor er fortfährt: „Oder soll ich dich daran erinnern, was Thaddeus Shinra mit seinem ‚mißratenen Taugenichts' von einem Sohn an meiner Stelle jetzt getan hätte?"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist", antworte ich mit der Ruhe, die ich tatsächlich empfinde, trotz der Tatsache, dass er einen für gewöhnlich empfindlichen Punkt gezielt getroffen hat.  
  
_„Das..."_, spricht er langsam, jedes Wort sorgfältig betonend, _„...sehe ich auch so!"_  
  
Er holt tief Luft und atmet lang und müde durch, den Blick sinken lassend. „Und genau deswegen solltest du Gaia auf Knien danken, dass ich nicht dein Erzeuger bin, sondern nur ein Angestellter, der dir seit Monaten hinterherräumt und versucht, dein Gesicht zu wahren, wo du dir alle Mühe gibst, es demnächst auf einer öffentlichen Toilette zu verlieren!"  
  
Ein Moment der Stille tritt ein, den ich dazu nutze, mich wieder der Aussicht zuzuwenden. Am Himmel sehe ich zwei Donnervögel kreisen, die zielsicher in spiralförmigem Flug den höchsten Punkt der Ruine des ehemaligen ShinRa Towers ansteuern. Die abgelegenen oberen Etagen des verlassenen Hochhauses mit seinen zerstörten Wänden und Schlupfwinkeln aus Metallpfeilern und Schutt, müssen in der Tat eine gute Brutstätte abgeben.  
  
Er verschränkt die Arme und verlagert das Gewicht aufs andere Bein. „Ich habe die Überwachungsaufnahmen von letzter Nacht gelöscht und über alle Zeugen von Coles Männern einen Code 4 verhängt", fährt er schließlich fort.  
  
„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du mich darüber bereits heute Vormittag unterrichtet hast", antworte ich teilnahmslos, die plötzlich einsetzenden, brennenden Stiche tief in mir ignorierend.  
  
_Er hatte mich zum ersten Mal Rufus genannt._  
  
„Das ist auch nicht alles." Er tritt hervor und positioniert sich direkt vor mir, die Sicht auf das Panorama nehmend. „Als ich eingeloggt war, habe ich aus einer, nennen wir es mal plötzlichen Eingebung heraus, gleich auch alle anderen Zugriffe auf die Aufnahmen aus letzter Zeit kontrolliert. Es gab 17 Zugriffe in den letzten zwei Wochen von deinem Computer auf das Archiv. Du hast insgesamt 63 Stunden Überwachungsmaterial auf deine Festplatte kopiert!"  
  
_‚Du hast geweint, nicht?'_  
  
„62 Stunden und exakt 52 Minuten", korrigiere ich, ohne mir selbst zuzuhören. Eine Fähigkeit, die ich über Jahre hinweg sorgfältig schulen musste, um nicht vorzeitig den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich hasse es, permanent reden zu müssen. Im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass man mir in der Regel ohnehin keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und ich nichts als leere, schwammige Worthülsen verwenden darf, bin ich dazu übergegangen mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit stets die Person im Raum zu sein, die meinen Worten die geringste Beachtung zukommen lässt.  
  
Man erwartet von mir, dass ich spreche, also spreche ich. Niemand kann erwarten, dass ich mir zuhöre.  
  
Oh, die Ironie.  
  
„Rufus, dir ist klar, dass Reno die gleichen Zugriffsrechte wie ich hat und ebenfalls sehen kann, was du getan hast, sollte er sich je in das Archiv verirren? Er würde mit Sicherheit vor Begeisterung platzen, wenn er wüsste, wie besessen du von ihm bist!" Sein Körper neigt sich in meine Richtung vor und ich widersetze mich dem ohnehin vergeblichen Drang, zurückzuweichen. Stattdessen starre ich direkt durch ihn hindurch.  
  
_Er hat mich gesehen. Direkt in mich hineingesehen. Von allen Menschen, die mich umgeben, ausgerechnet er. Aber seine Worte haben mich nicht so tief berührt wie seine Geste, als er mir das Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen hat._  
  
Und der einzige Beweis dafür, dass dies wirklich geschehen ist, liegt jetzt in einer trunkenen, entrückten Erinnerung.  
  
_Wenn du erahnen könntest, was du mir angetan hast, im Irrglauben mich zu beschützen, Tseng._  
  
„Darf ich dir eine Frage als mein Vertrauter stellen?", frage ich plötzlich zu seinen Augen aufblickend, als wäre ich aus einem stundenlangen Schlaf erwacht.  
  
Er zögert einen Moment, dann wird seinen Mimik weicher und trägt jenen seltsamen Zug, den ich allein als väterlich kategorisieren kann. „Was möchtest du wissen?"  
  
„Warum hat er das getan? Mich berührt, meine ich."  
  
Seine Züge verhärten augenblicklich wieder. „Gaia allein weiss, welcher Teufel ihn reitet! Er spielt sich selbst an den Nippeln herum, wenn er's gerade lustig findet und springt Rude ohne Vorwarnung in die Arme! Ich wette, die meiste Zeit weiss er selbst nicht, warum er macht, was er macht. Shiva, wir sprechen hier von Reno, hör endlich auf, aus lauter Verzweiflung irgendwelche Gefühle in seine Handlungen reinzudeuten! Wie bei dieser lächerlichen Kleinigkeit mit der Wimper! Was hat er noch gleich zu dir gesagt?"  
  
Ich greife nach dem Schreibtisch hinter mir und lehne mich dagegen. Mir ist bewusst, worauf er hinaus will.  
  
„_‚Es soll bloß Spaß machen und was kann's schaden'_", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß wie leise.  
  
Er hebt die Hände in einer alles besagenden Geste. „Da hast du es! Besser hätte er sich selbst nicht in einem Satz charakterisieren können. Es soll bloß Spaß machen und was kann's schaden. Das ist Reno!"  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**24.07.2009, Healin Lodge**  
  
Ihr Körper ist ästhetisch; vermutlich schön, sogar attraktiv.  
  
Es ist eine rein analytische Folgerung als ich sie so in dem knappen, rosa Bikini betrachte und ihr Erscheinungsbild schlicht mit den geltenden Idealen vergleiche. Sie ist schlank, regelmäßiges Training hat ihren Körper straff und fest werden lassen ohne ihn der Femininität zu berauben. Ihr blondes, halblanges Haar ist glänzend, gepflegt und umrahmt ein symmetrisches Gesicht. Die inzwischen leicht gebräunte Haut schimmert makellos im Licht der Mittagssonne.  
  
Ja, ohne jeden Zweifel ist Elena objektiv betrachtet eine attraktive Frau. Allein - ich fühle es nicht. Mathematisch korrekte Schlüsse, logische Vergleiche, Zeichen von Intelligenz und Allgemeinbildung, keine Hingezogenheit. Ihr Bild berührt mich nicht. Weckt weder Lust noch Interesse. Weiblich, weich, glatt. Mein Blick rutscht regelrecht von ihr ab, bevor er etwas von Interesse findet, an dem er hängenbleiben kann.  
  
Dann betritt _er_ die Bühne.  
  
Und beweist einmal mehr: Das, was wir wahrhaftig begehren, liegt nicht in der sauberen Perfektion, in der sterilen Vollkommenheit. Es liegt im Dreck auf dem Boden unserer tiefsten Abgründe. Im Geruch seines Schweisses, der unter dem Deodorant hervorsticht, so man denn nah genug, ihn wahrzunehmen. Im primitiven Klang kollidierenden Fleisches, ein feuchtes Klatschen, bar jeder Ästhetik und trotzdem... oder gerade deswegen... so erregend.  
  
Ein Widerspruch zu allen eben erdachten Reflexionen; eine Woge purer, körperlicher Hingezogenheit, so laut gen Gaia schreiend, dass es ihr Werk sein könnte, ihr Plan, nur um mir aufzuzeigen, wo ich hingehöre.  
  
Aber ich rühre mich nicht. Auch wenn ich bloß wenige Meter entfernt sitze, könnte die Distanz zwischen uns kaum unüberwindbarer sein.  
  
Debil grinsend wie ein Schuljunge stellt er das Plastikbehältnis, das ich als Salatschüssel aus der Küche identifiziere, auf den massiven, hölzernen Dielen der Terrasse ab, in der anderen Hand einen offensichtlich mit Wasser gefüllten Putzeimer.  
  
Er deutet uns - nein _ihnen_, Tseng und Rude, - leise zu sein, indem er den Zeigefinger auf sein Grinsen legt und dann hastig auf Elena zeigt, die reglos auf dem Bauch in der Sonne döst, das aufgeschlagene Buch neben ihrem Kopf auf der karierten Decke.  
  
Das tadelnde Zusammenziehen Tsengs dunkler Brauen verliert jede Glaubwürdigkeit durch das schlecht verkniffene Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Wenn sie frei haben und das Wetter sommerlich wie jetzt ist, mutieren sie zuverlässig wie ein Uhrwerk zurück zu kleinen Jungs. Auch wenn ich ohne jeden Zweifel der letzte bin, der in der Lage wäre, zu beurteilen, wie sich kleine Jungs benehmen. Sie rennen durch Straßen, lärmen, betteln und stehlen, soviel habe ich aus eigener Erfahrung gelernt. Aber es muss eine Zeit gegeben haben, und vielleicht gibt es sie noch immer ausserhalb Edges, in der sie harmlose Streiche gespielt haben anstatt dem unverhohlenen Vandalismus zu frönen. Sie haben Dämme an Bächen und Baumhäuser gebaut, Insekten gefangen und in der damals intakten Natur naive, unschuldige Abenteuer erlebt, deren größter Preis aufgeschlagene Knie waren.  
  
Ich weiss das aus den Büchern, die ich als Kind immer wieder in der ShinRa eigenen Hausbibliothek entdeckt habe. Bücher mit erfundenen Geschichten, die so gar nicht in die Reihen historischer Wälzer, politischer Schriften und Biographien großer Menschen passen wollten. Und erst jetzt, da ich so viele Jahre später darüber nachdenke, kommt mir der Gedanke, dass Tseng sie bewusst dort, einzig für mich, platziert haben könnte. Befanden sie sich nicht auch immer auf meiner Augenhöhe? Er wusste, sie würden mir mit ihren herausstechenden, bunten, freundlichen Rücken auffallen. Genau wie er wusste, was mein Vater davon halten würde, mir diesen ‚Schund' direkt in die Hand zu drücken.  
  
Ich beobachte Reno, der in völlig überzogener Manier auf blanken Zehenspitzen mit seinem Eimer durch das Gras zu Elenas reglosem Körper schleicht. Und ich verstehe es einmal mehr nicht. Wie kann seine ausgeprägte Verspieltheit gleichermaßen so kindliche wie beizeiten auch durch und durch grausame Auswüchse aufweisen? Ich kann es mir nur mit einer psychologischen Theorie erklären, deren geistiger Vater ich selbst bin, da die Fachliteratur mir keine Antwort geben konnte: Renato verfügt über die Gabe der selektiven Empathie - ich selbst verfüge über ein ähnliches Talent. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, er ist schlicht in der Lage, sein Mitgefühl abzuschalten, wann immer es ihm im Weg steht. Und ich weiss nur zu genau, auf welcher Seite ich stehen würde an dem Tag, an dem er sich nicht mehr auf meiner Gehaltsliste befände.  
  
Ich bewege den Rollstuhl ein kleines Stück nach links, um bessere Sicht auf sein Attentat zu haben. Das leise Surren dabei beschert mir tatsächlich einen mahnenden, kleinen Blick aus seinen aquamarinfarbenen Augen zurück über die schmale Schulter in seiner Sorge, ich könnte Elena wecken und somit warnen. Dann scheint er sich zu besinnen, wer ich bin und der Kopf dreht sich in offensichtlicher, kurzer Irritation wieder nach vorn.  
  
Die letzten Meter überwindet er hastend, den Turk Instinkt in seinem Opfer durch das eilende Rascheln alarmierend. Sie kann gerade den Kopf heben und das herannahende Unglück erfassen, aber nicht mehr aufhalten: Der riesige Schwall ergießt sich gleichmäßig und in der Sonne glitzernd über ihre gebräunte Haut und das blonde, hübsche Haar.  
  
„Renooooo!!!" Ihr spitzer, schriller Aufschrei, während sie fassungslos auf die Füße springt, klingelt regelrecht in meinen Ohren. So weiblich wie berechenbar, nicht niedlich und entzückend wie er, der kaum älter als acht Jahre in diesem Augenblick scheint als er auf der Stelle losprustet.  
  
„Haaaaaaa-hahaha!" Sein Lachen, beinah absurd heftig gemessen an der Qualität seines kleinen Scherzes, färbt sein Gesicht glühend rot.  
  
„Reno!!" Die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, gibt sie sich noch immer alle Mühe, durch und durch empört zu wirken. Auch wenn sie nicht ansatzweise so entrüstet ist, wie sie ihn aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund glauben machen will, steht völlig ausser Frage, dass sie nicht sieht, was ich sehe in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Hab gedacht, du bist mittlerweile durch und reif fürs Abschrecken!", gackert er, als er wieder einen vollständigen Satz hervorpressen kann.  
  
Elenas Empörung gibt sich offen als gespielt zu erkennen, jetzt, da sie mit einem Satz vorwärts auf ihn zuspringt. Doch er hat damit gerechnet und weicht geschickt wie schnell zurück, dreht sich herum und tritt die Flucht vorwärts zur Terrasse an. Die Salatschüssel kommt mir wieder in den Sinn und plötzlich weiss ich, was sich in ihr befindet, noch bevor er sich auf die Bretter fallen lässt und den Inhalt in einer schwungvollen Drehung hinauf gegen den nassen Körper seiner Verfolgerin schleudert.  
  
Ihr entsetztes Kieksen, dieses Mal durch und durch echt, wird unterbrochen von einem noch authentischeren Husten, als sie den feinen, weissen Staub der Mehlwolke, in die sie gehüllt steht, inhaliert.  
  
In Renos Gelächter fällt das der anderen Turks mit ein, während er vergnügt auf den Dielen herumrollt und mich flüchtig an Dark Nation als Welpen erinnert.  
  
„Das... Du bist-" Sie hustet erneut und starrt fassungslos in ihre geöffneten Handflächen. Ihre Vorderseite klebt über und über voller feuchtem Mehl. „So ein verdammtes Arschloch!" Ihr Tritt gegen seinen herumkugelnden Körper ist fest, aber nicht zu fest.  
  
„Ja!" Er grinst, sich den Bauch haltend, zu ihr hinauf. „Gib's mir, Baby!"  
  
Sie stöhnt resignierend auf und wirft stattdessen einen lodernden, erzürnten Blick in unsere - ihre - Richtung.  
  
„Sehr komisch! Habt ihr davon gewusst?"  
  
Die Komik erreicht einen weiteren Höhepunkt dadurch, dass Tseng und Rude absolut synchron die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden, abwehrenden Geste heben.  
  
„Nah! War ganz allein mein Plan!", kichert es wieder von unten. Ein weiterer Tritt, diesmal fest, erfolgt, der sich nicht als ihre beste Idee erweisen soll, denn schneller als sie reagieren kann, hat er sie beim Knöchel gepackt und mit einem Ruck auf ihr Hinterteil befördert.  
  
„Verdammt, Reno!" Und jetzt ist sie wirklich wütend. „Gaia! Das tut doch weh!"  
  
Das Lachen der beiden Turks an meinem Tisch verstummt diskret im Angesicht der umgeschlagenen Stimmung. Allein Reno übergeht es ungerührt und plump wie immer.  
  
„Ja, Mann, deine Tritte auch!" Er richtet sich langsam auf und streckt die Hand in einer versöhnlichen Geste zu ihr herab.  
  
„Vergiss es!" Sie springt aus eigener Kraft auf die Füße und hastet an ihm vorbei ins Haus, darauf bedacht, ihn auch ja währenddessen mit ihrer Schulter anzurempeln. Der Knall der zugeschlagenen Tür besiegelt ihren theatralischen Abgang.  
  
„Hja..." Die Hand reibt den Nacken, die nackten Zehenspitzen fahren kurz über das Holz unter seinen Füßen. „Hat wohl ihre Tage..."  
  
Die Antwort ist Stille. Der einzige, der noch immer lächelt, bin ich, doch ich verberge es hinter meinem Handrücken.  
  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ausgerechnet meine Abteilung als einzige regelmäßig zu einem Kindergarten mutiert." Tseng schlägt demonstrativ die Zeitung auf, die er vorhin weggelegt, da zu Ende gelesen, hat.  
  
Aus dem geöffneten Fenster des ersten Stocks kann man hören, wie das Wasser aufgedreht wird.  
  
Im gleichen Moment, in dem Reno aus seiner betretenen Starre plötzlich schlagartig erwacht, erfolgt auch schon der spitze Aufschrei.  
  
Drei Augenpaare blicken in Erwartung der Erklärung zuerst gen Fenster, dann zum Schuldigen.  
  
„Ich... ähm." Seine Hand deutet flüchtig nach oben. „Naja, das war eigentlich der dritte Teil. Hab das Warmwasser abgestellt..." Ein kurzes Räuspern. „Ja..."   
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**16.05.2011, 2357 Uhr  
Die Nacht nach Rays Beerdigung**  
  
Das Gespräch endlich beendet, lasse ich mich nach hinten gegen die kühlende Lehne fallen und starre hinauf an die Decke. Schwere Platten schwarzen Nachtholzes. Eine Verkleidung, die pro Quadratmeter genug kostet, eine vierköpfige Familie einen Monat lang zu ernähren. Ein schlechtes Gewissen plagt mich nicht deswegen. Solange ich denken kann, habe ich Geld. Gewohnheit, Normalität. Nichts, worüber ich ernsthaft nachdenke, auch wenn es ironisch anmuten mag in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich den Großteil meines Tages über Zahlen sitze. Zahlen, die letzten Endes für Geld stehen. Etwas, von dem ich ohnehin genug besitze, so dass es im Alltag zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verkommt.  
  
Die Frustration, die ich verspüre, gilt nicht der Tatsache, dass mich das Ableben des ermordeten Turks 1,2 Millionen Gil an seinen Vater gekostet hat. Es ist eine Summe, deren Verlust ich nicht bemerke. Nein, mein Unmut gilt dem Fakt, dass ich über dreissig Minuten meiner Freizeit soeben für ein Telefonat opfern musste, nach dem mir der Sinn kaum weniger hätte stehen können.  
  
Das von mir erwartete Bedauern über den tragischen Vorfall während der Beerdigung, die elenden Wiederholungen meines Beileids. Und selbstverständlich die Zusicherung, dass ShinRa sich im Klaren ist, dass die menschlichen Verluste niemals gutgemacht werden können, aber natürlich gern mit einem finanziellen Trostpflaster über die erste Zeit hinweg hilft.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde meines Lebens, die mir abgerungen wurde.  
  
Rays Vater mache ich keine Vorwürfe. Ich schätze, er handelt eben einfach, wie ein Vater nach einem solchen Verlust üblicherweise handelt - doch was weiss ich schon davon.  
  
Die Schuld gebe ich einzig und allein Tseng. Ich stelle seine Arbeit und Führungsqualitäten im Allgemeinen nicht infrage, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen kann, wie er einen weiteren Turk einstellen konnte, der Familie hat.  
  
Ich hielt es bislang für ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Ein Tabu, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Familie lenkt ab. Macht erpressbar. Weich. Wer den Turks beitritt, der findet unter ihnen dafür eine neue Familie. In der Abteilung 24. In ShinRa.  
  
Daumen und Zeigefinger reiben meine gereizten Augen. Letzter Nachhall der Anstrengung während des Tunnellaufes.  
  
Meine Gedanken kehren zurück in die Dunkelheit, die uns umhüllt hat. Dicht und perfekt in ihrer Schwärze wie das ach-so-teure Nachtholz über mir. Und stinkend wie der Mutterleib einer schwangeren Toten.  
  
_‚Hast dich in mich verknallt, was?'_  
  
Ja, das habe ich. Lass mich dir zeigen wie sehr, am besten gleich hier und jetzt! Allem ein Ende bereiten und dich und mich zerstören, uns beide, alles. Hier an diesem Ort bist du der Gossendreck mit dem ich meinen Ruf, meinen Namen, beflecken will, und ich werde Mittel und Wege finden, dir dein dreistes Maul zu stopfen.  
  
Danke Gaia, Reno. Danke Gaia, dass ich mich ‚verknallt' habe und dich nicht bloß will. Es ist das einzige, was mich jetzt davon abhält, es endlich zu tun. Der einzige Grund, weswegen ich mich lieber selbst auf Raten vernichte anstatt dich auf einen Schlag.  
  
Es war mehr als nur ein Spiel.  
  
Ich schlucke trocken im Eingeständnis, dass ich schlicht die Beherrschung für einige Sekunden verloren habe.  
  
Gaia, ich brauche einen Drink.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
_C0344 14.05.2011  
  
0322:34  
  
<< Rew  
  
0321:14, 0318:44, 0313:02, 0304:15  
  
> Play_  
  
Ich weiss nicht, zum wievielten Mal ich mich selbst dabei beobachte, wie ich das Zimmer betrete, in dem sein fiebriger Körper liegt und schläft. Meine überreizten Augen kennen die Antwort, die mich nicht interessiert. Genauso wenig wie die auf die Frage, ob ich die Aufnahme schaue, weil ich nicht schlafen kann oder nicht schlafen kann, weil es mir unmöglich ist, mich loszureissen von dem Anblick.  
  
In dieser Nacht ist er noch nicht aufgewacht.  
  
Ich versuche mit aller Kraft, den Bildern die Macht zu entlocken, mich zurückzuversetzen in den viel zu kurzen Moment, den ich in seiner Nähe verbringen durfte. Aber so sehr ich mich anstrenge, sei es mit harter Konzentration oder einem inneren Fallenlassen in der Hoffnung, mit allen fünf Sinnen in der Erinnerung aufzuschlagen: Jeder Erfolg bleibt mir verwehrt. Das Video verströmt nicht den Geruch seines Körpers, nicht einmal eine Tonspur, die seine tiefen, süßen Atemzüge festgehalten hätte.  
  
Der Frieden, den ich mich selbst empfangen sehe, lässt sich nicht von Kameras einfangen und konservieren.  
  
Es ist eine Ungerechtigkeit die baren Zynismus in sich trägt, dass ich zu genau den inneren Kampf nachempfinden kann, den ich gefochten habe, ihn nicht zu berühren, aber nicht mehr sagen kann, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als ich den Kampf in der folgenden Nacht verloren habe. Als er mich berührt hat.  
  
Die Aufnahmen, die Tseng gelöscht hat.  
  
Der tiefe Schmerz, der für einen Sekundenbruchteil aufgeflammt ist, als er mich darüber unterrichtet hat, ist sofort in dem Vakuum der Gefühllosigkeit erstickt, das ich in mir abrufen kann. Eine Kunst, in der ich in letzter Zeit zunehmend versage.  
  
Meine Fingerkuppe gleitet über das Abbild seiner Brust. Aber selbst unter Einberufung all meiner Phantasie fühle ich nichts anderes als den kühlen Monitor an meiner Haut. Purer Neid auf mich selbst steigt in mir hoch; Eifersucht auf mein vergangenes Ich, das ich bei ihm sehen und doch nicht mehr leben darf.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
_Beide Hände an das nachtkühle Fensterglas gelegt, hat er mir den Rücken zugewandt. Gedankenversunken lehnt er gegen die Scheibe. Er bemerkt nicht, dass die Türen sich geöffnet haben und ich langsam hereintrete. Das gesamte Gebäude ist leer ausser uns und die Stille so dicht, dass ich das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen höre.  
  
Ich schalte das Licht nicht ein und schließe auch nicht die Türen hinter mir. Zu groß ist die Gefahr, dieses Mal seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich will noch ein klein wenig länger unentdeckt bleiben und ihn beobachten, da er sich allein glaubt.  
  
Dicht hinter ihm bleibe ich stehen und lasse die Augen von meiner Reflexion an der Scheibe seinen Hinterkopf hinabwandern, entlang der jetzt blutrot leuchtenden Strähnen, die über seinen Rücken fließen. Schließlich hebe ich erneut den Blick und versuche zu erahnen, was dort draussen in der Dunkelheit seine Aufmerksamkeit so in den Bann ziehen könnte. Doch ich kann nichts Aussergewöhnliches entdecken und sein Gesicht nicht sehen.  
  
Ich atme bewusst tief aus und lasse den Luftzug seinen Nacken streifen.  
  
Er fährt herum und zuckt zusammen. Ich trete einen Schritt zur Seite.  
  
„Sie... Sie sind noch hier, Sir?!", stammelt er verblüfft und macht keinen Hehl aus seiner Überraschung. Dann schlägt er sofort die Augen nieder, um meinem Blick auszuweichen.  
  
„Wie du siehst. Was tust du hier, Reno?", frage ich und versuche, eine Ruhe in meine Stimme zu legen, die ihm die Angst nimmt. Doch ich bin auch ruhig, wenn ich töte und es hat keine Wirkung auf ihn. Nervös fängt er an, sich den Nacken zu reiben und an seinem Jackett rumzunesteln.  
  
„Ich, äh..." Er grinst sein breites, dümmliches Grinsen, „Ich...", er deutet knapp mit dem Daumen nach draussen, „hab nur ne Weile hier gestanden und nachgedacht. Ist manchmal ganz nett, so allein und... und naja." Er räuspert sich.  
  
„Und..?", hake ich sanft nach.  
  
„... Ähm... Naja, die Sterne sind auch nett, wollte ich sagen."  
  
Selbst in der Halbdunkelheit kann ich sehen, wie er rot wird vor Verlegenheit. Erneut schaue ich nach draussen und bemerke jetzt erst, was ihn so fasziniert haben muss: Der wolkenlose Nachthimmel, ungetrübt über der Leiche Midgars.  
  
„Das sind sie", pflichte ich ohne jeden Spott in meiner Stimme bei und schenke ihm den Versuch eines Lächelns. Als seine Augen meine Bemühung erhaschen und keine Ironie finden, wird er etwas lockerer und dreht den Kopf wieder zur Seite.  
  
„Ist immer noch was Besonderes für mich, wissen Sie?" Das Kindische an ihm wird zu reiner, unschuldiger Kindlichkeit, die mich ihrerseits so fasziniert, als sein Gesicht regelrecht strahlt vor Staunen. „Und das nach all den Jahren, heh. Hab früher ja nicht mal die Sonne zu sehen bekommen!"  
  
Du bist die Sonne, antworte ich in Gedanken.  
  
Aufs Neue abgelenkt von der Aussicht, bemerkt er zunächst nicht, wie ich wieder direkt hinter ihn trete, bis ich meine Hände an seine Hüfte lege und mich sachte an ihn drücke.  
  
Er gefriert.  
  
Ich schiebe vorsichtig mit meinem Nasenrücken ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Nacken und beginne, ihn mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken, den ihm so eigenen, aufwühlenden Duft tief inhalierend.  
  
„Was tust du?", flüstert er kaum hörbar, noch immer gelähmt und so unter Schock, dass er sich in der Anrede vergreift. Aber das gefällt mir. Es schafft Intimität.  
  
„Schhhh... Lass los", hauche ich in sein Ohr, im Bewusstsein, dass meine Worte ihre Wirkung verfehlen werden. Ich löse die rechte Hand von seiner Hüfte und schiebe sie in sein einladend halb geöffnetes Hemd, bis sie genau über seinem Herzen ruht. Ich kann fühlen, wie es rast. Seine oder meine Haut ist feucht. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ein weiterer Kuss direkt hinter seiner Ohrmuschel. „Du bist der letzte Mensch, der Angst vor mir haben muss. Lass los, Reno."  
  
Ein Versprechen so aufrichtig wie meine Berührungen.  
  
„Shiva!" Er stößt mich mit dem Ellenbogen zurück, was ihm nur gelingt, weil ich nachgebe, und fährt herum. Das Kind ist aus seinem Antlitz verschwunden und dem stolzen Rebellen gewichen, dessen Wut gleissender funkelt als die Sterne hinter ihm. Ich weiss, dass ich an ihm vorbei muss. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen leichteren Weg. Für ihn.  
  
„Was heisst hier, ICH soll loslassen?!...", platzt er heraus und verstummt, sich offensichtlich mit aller Kraft sammelnd und zurückerinnernd, wem er gegenübersteht. Ich weiss, wie schwer es ihm fallen muss. Dabei ist es so unnötig. Es spielt keine Rolle, wer ich für alle anderen bin. Den Menschen, als der ich jetzt zu ihm gekommen bin, kennt er nicht.  
  
Genauso wenig wie ich.  
  
„Tut... tut mir leid, Sir", flüstert er leise wie beschwichtigend, nervös gestikulierend, in einem letzten, kindischen Aufzucken. „Nur... Ich tick echt nicht so..." Ein flüchtiger, ängstlicher Blick in meine Augen. „Falls das irgendwie so rüber kam... Kein Problem, nur... Ähm, wir vergessen die Sache einfach, okay?" Er zwingt sich, mich anzuschauen, ein schiefes Lächeln, dünn und voller Panik darunter. „Ja..?"  
  
Ich habe versucht, es zu vergessen, Reno. Du ahnst nicht, um welchen Preis.  
  
In Zeitlupe schüttel ich verneinend den Kopf, im gleichen Tempo, in dem seine Augen sich weiten.  
  
Erneut trete ich einen Schritt heran und bekomme ihn im selben Moment mit meinem Arm zu fassen, in dem er fliehen will. Ich drehe ihn wieder herum und umschließe seinen Oberkörper fixierend, so hart wie nötig, so vorsichtig wie möglich.  
  
„Hör auf, Mann!" Seine Stimme ist dieses Mal sicher und laut. Er wird sich eher töten als gegen seinen Willen nehmen lassen. Aber letzteres habe ich auch nicht vor. Er kennt nur noch nicht den Unterschied._  
  
Das Telefon reisst mich aus meiner armseligen Masturbationsphantasie.  
  
Sein Name erscheint auf dem Display.  
  
Ich widerstehe dem Impuls, sofort dranzugehen und verordne mir einige wenige tiefe Atemzüge, um die letzten Reste des erdachten Szenarios abzuschütteln. Die Erregung soll nicht meine Stimme färben. So sehr ich geneigt bin, einen Wink Gaias in seinem Anruf zu sehen, der Grund wird mit Sicherheit in einer Banalität liegen. Einer Banalität wie einem hochgradigen Notfall bei ShinRa.  
  
„Reno?" Ich klinge belegt, aber es könnte auch Müdigkeit sein. Genau, die _Müdigkeit_. Mein Blick fällt auf das halb geleerte Glas auf meinem Nachttisch. Den eisgekühlten Schlummertrunk.  
  
„Heh... Ja..."  
  
Nervös wie eh und je. Sein Flüstern irritiert mich jedoch. Ist er in Gefahr? ...Nein, er ruft von zu Hause aus an. Er wird eine Frau bei sich haben.  
  
„Ist etwas passiert?" Welcher Notfall ist so akut, dass er mich mitten in der Nacht anruft, aber dennoch vorher die Muße findet, eine Frau in den Schlaf zu befördern? Der Gedanke, dass er's kurz vorher getrieben hat, versetzt mir einen Stich, doch ich halte mich an dem Schmerz fest. Die Alternative wäre, der idiotischen Hoffnung zu erliegen, er würde um meiner Selbst Willen mit mir reden.  
  
„Nein, ich..." Ein zittriges Durchatmen. „Das wollt ich eigentlich dich fragen. Hatte plötzlich son komisches Gefühl, weisst du?!"  
  
_Mach das nicht mit mir!_  
  
„Nein, Reno. Ich weiss nicht." Aber sag es mir. Sag mir, dass du mich plötzlich willst. Ich kann ein bitteres Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Entgegen meiner kläglichen Versuche, sie abzuwehren, ist die Hoffnung spätestens jetzt lichterloh aufgeflammt. „Aber lass mich dran teilhaben. An deinen Gefühlen."  
  
Und verpass mir den Schlag, der mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückschmettern wird. Ich habe ihn redlich verdient.  
  
„Hast du getrunken?", fragt er stattdessen und lenkt vom Thema ab. Seine Sorge um meine Gesundheit kann ich selbst wenn ich wollte nicht als Nahrung meiner naiven Hoffnung missbrauchen. Bezüglich vermeintlicher Sorgen um meine Person hat die Vergangenheit mich bis zur völligen Taubheit abstumpfen lassen. Abgesehen von Tsengs vorwurfsvoll-väterlichen Anwandlungen liegt solch rücksichtsvollen Nachfragen niemals echtes Interesse an meiner Verfassung zugrunde.  
  
„Hm. Ich schätze, das habe ich. Sei froh, dass ich getrunken habe und nicht geschlafen. Wenn du mich wegen nichts geweckt hättest, wäre ich jetzt _äußerst_ ungemütlich."  
  
„Wie lange willst du das noch durchziehen?"  
  
Gaia, was interessiert es dich, Reno? Was interessiert dich, dass du der Grund dafür bist und ich keine Wahl habe?! Willst du es hören? Würde es dich anmachen, wenn du wüsstest, dass Shinra sich _in dich verknallt_ hat? Oder... Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du dich _wirklich_ dafür interessierst, wie es mir geht? Dass du an mir und meinem Leben teilhaben willst? Willst du unterm Vollmond spazieren gehen und Händchen mit mir halten, Reno?  
  
_Mach das nicht... Mach das nicht mit mir!!!_  
  
„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein!" Ich kann den völligen Ausbruch gerade eben noch verhindern. Meine Hand fährt durch mein Haar und schiebt die Strähnen nach hinten zurück. Sie hat einen akuten Bewegungsdrang und will beschäftigt werden, um nicht zu dem Glas auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen. Nicht jetzt.  
  
„Geh ins Bett, Rufus."  
  
Wieder ein Ablenken, das ihn und seine wahre Absicht ungreifbar, undurchschaubar macht. Sei es drum. Ich bin müde. Das ist nichts Neues. Das ist alles nichts Neues. Die Müdigkeit und das Glas auf meinem Nachttisch. Allein sein Anruf ist es. Naheliegend, dass er mich aufwühlt und aus meiner Routine reisst für einen Augenblick. Genug davon. Zeit, wieder die Form zu wahren.  
  
„Ja. Nachher." Ich atme tief durch. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Reno. Ich habe nicht vor, mich nach allem ausgerechnet von Schlafstörungen kleinkriegen zu lassen."  
  
Vielleicht von dir, aber selbst das nicht heute Nacht.  
  
„Okay."  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen.  
  
_Leg auf. Bitte, leg auf._  
  
Aber er legt nicht auf.  
  
„Gute Nacht", verabschiede ich mich also und höre meine innere Stimme zu Gaia flehen, ihm möge noch etwas einfallen. Irgend etwas, egal was...  
  
_Leg nicht auf._  
  
„Nacht."  
  
...nur das nicht.  
  
Ich lege auf und kann das Telefon in meiner Hand nicht mehr schnell genug gegen das Glas tauschen. Vielleicht hatte Tseng Recht mit seiner Prophezeiung, dass Renato Deschayne niemals etwas anderes als Schmerz für mich bereithalten wird. Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass es umso schwerer werden würde, je näher ich ihm komme. Je mehr ich versuche, in ihn und seine Welt einzutauchen. Selbst er war es, der -  
  
Nein, er war es nicht. Ich habe mich selbst entschieden. Reno weiss bis heute nicht, dass er mich auf die Idee gebracht hat, zu trinken und wenn es nach mir geht, wird er es auch niemals erfahren.  
  
Bloß habe ich mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass alles, was in Renos Adern Medizin ist, in meinen zu purem Gift zu werden scheint. Das gilt für den Alkohol wie für die Liebe.  
  
Ich lehne mich aufs Bett zurück und für einen Moment wünsche ich mir zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, es wäre wieder _früher, als alles weiss war_.  
  
Bevor ich wusste, was Rot ist.  
  
Danach ging alles bergab.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**02.08.2009, Healin Lodge**  
  
Am Kopf der robusten Holztafel sitzend, verstecke ich mich hinter meiner Zeitung. Über den oberen Rand hinweg kann ich die Umgebung perfekt im Auge behalten. Die starke Mittagssonne wärmt mir den Rücken. Es tut gut. Seit den Höllenwochen im Juni bin ich permanent verspannt und das Geostigma brennt in meinen Gelenken. Links neben mir an der Längsseite sitzt Tseng. Vor ihm steht ein Glas von der Fruchtlimonade, die Elena selbst gemacht hat. Sie ist wirklich gut, ich habe sie ebenfalls probiert. Jedes Mal wenn er zum Trinken ansetzt, kann ich die Eiswürfel klimpern hören. Ich hätte jetzt auch gern einen. Ich mag es, mit ihnen in meinem Mund herumzuspielen, bis es wehtut. Doch ich sage nichts. Seit ein paar Tagen vermag ich wieder ein paar Schritte zu laufen, aber sofort wäre Tseng an meiner Seite und die Hilflosigkeit im eigenen, geschwächten Körper gefangen zu sein, würde mir dadurch nur umso präsenter werden.  
  
Es war Elenas Idee, die Sitzecke heute von der Terrasse mitten auf die Rasenfläche zwischen dem Haupthaus und den Hütten zu stellen und in der Sonne zu essen. ‚Zur Feier des Tages!' waren ihre exakten Worte. Eine Anspielung, so denke ich, auf die Tatsache, dass Rude für uns alle kocht. Er steht bereits seit anderthalb Stunden in der Küche. Es war Renos Wunsch, mit dem er ihm schon eine ganze Weile in den Ohren gelegen hat. Offenbar, wie ich mir aus Fragmenten diverser Gespräche zusammengereimt habe, hat er so etwas wie eine Leibspeise, die einzig Rude zu seiner vollen Zufriedenheit zubereiten kann. Zumindest scheint er es schon einmal bei ihm gegessen zu haben und will endlich noch einmal in den Genuss kommen. Selbstverständlich hat sein Partner irgendwann nachgegeben. Jeder würde, den Reno zum Ziel seines Gequengels erkoren hat. Seine Penetranz ist einzigartig wie so manches an ihm.  
  
Er tritt in diesem Moment gefolgt von Elena auf die Terrasse heraus, in seiner Hand ein neues, gekühltes Bier, legt den Kopf weit in den Nacken und lässt ein Wolfsgeheul gen Himmel los, das sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller in Hörweite auf sich zieht. Er ist angetrunken.  
  
„Riecht ihr das?! Riecht ihr das?!? Das duftet wie Gaias verdammte Pussy!"   
  
Seine blonde Kollegin bahnt sich ihren Weg mit den Armen voller sauberem Geschirr und Besteck um ihn herum. „Du glaubst also, Gaias Intimbereich riecht nach Käse-Hackfleisch? Na, das wird sie gerne hören!"  
  
„Elena, du hast keine Ahnung von Pussys, du bist kein Mann!" Er überspringt die drei Stufen in einem Satz.  
  
Sie zieht ungläubig die Augenbrauen zusammen, schüttelt den Kopf und führt ihren Weg zu unserem Tisch fort. Er setzt sich gemächlich in Bewegung und trottet ebenfalls zu uns herüber. Sein Hemd ist offen, die Ärmel bis über die Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Ein dünner Schweissfilm glänzt auf seiner Stirn unter den wilden, roten Strähnen.  
  
„Soll ich dir etwas abnehmen?" Tseng erhebt sich und nimmt einen Teil des Geschirrs entgegen.  
  
„Danke!" Sie reicht ihm einen Teil der Teller und beginnt, den Tisch zu decken. „Wenigstens in Wutai lernt man noch, wie man sich in Gegenwart einer Dame benimmt!"  
  
„Wieso, hast du für heute eine eingeladen?!" Er lehnt den Kopf zurück und nimmt ein paar großzügige Schlücke aus seiner Bierflasche. Ich beobachte über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg, wie sich jeder einzelne deutlich an seiner Kehle abzeichnet, begleitet von einem geräuschvollen Glucksen.  
  
„Wenn ich weder ein Mann noch eine Dame bin, was bin ich denn dann?" Sie unterbricht ihre Arbeit nicht, als sie ihm einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zuwirft.  
  
Unklug. Sehr unklug, ihm eine solche Vorlage zu liefern.  
  
Er fängt einen aufkommenden Rülpser mit aufgeblähten Backen ab, bevor er antwortet: „Du bist'n Turk!" und sich mit dem Hintern neben ihr auf dem Tisch platziert.  
  
„Bwah!" Sie wedelt mit der Hand vor ihrer gerümpften Nase. „Meine Güte!"  
  
„Guck mal, Tseng, ich bin der Dame zu primitiv!" Er platziert einen nackten Fuß auf der Lehne des Stuhls vor seinem Platz, den zweiten auf der Sitzfläche und beginnt, ihn herumkippeln zu lassen.  
  
„Du solltest ihr lieber zur Hand gehen, anstatt dich vor dem Essen noch weiter volllaufen zu lassen."  
  
„Ah, Tsäääng! Ich hab meinen Teil getan!" Er lehnt seinen Oberkörper nach hinten zurück auf die hölzerne Tischplatte, so dass der Kopf neben Rudes Teller zur anderen Seite herüber hängt. Die freiliegende Brust hebt und senkt sich zügig. Der Hosenbund ist tief unter den Nabel gerutscht. Ich bemerke nicht zum ersten Mal das Fehlen jeglicher Härchen darunter. Entweder hat er dort keinen Haarwuchs oder aber er rasiert sich. Ich tippe auf letzteres. Er rasiert sich auch die Achseln.  
  
„Ohne mich würde Rude jetzt gar nicht in der Küche stehen und ihr hättet nicht die Ehre, heute hier draussen in den Genuss von Gaias Käsehackfleischpussy zu kommen!" Ein breites Grinsen seiner feuchten Lippen. Die Fingernägel der Hand, die nicht die Flasche hält, knibbeln an der münzgroßen, verschorften Stelle auf seinem Bauch herum. Ein Insektenstich, der seit Wochen abgeheilt wäre, würde er ihn nicht permanent wieder aufkratzen. Inzwischen glaube ich, dass es ihm einfach zu großen Spaß macht, an irgendwas herumzunesteln und es ihm tatsächlich fehlen würde.  
  
„Aber-! du hast Recht, ich werd mich sinnvoll betätigen." Mit einem noch immer eleganten Schwung richtet er sich wieder in Sitzposition auf, stößt sich vom Tisch ab und landet katzengleich neben dem Stuhl im Gras. „Soll ich euch nämlich mal was sagen?! Ich hab heute Morgen extra keinen Bissen gefrühstückt, damit ich Platz im Bauch hab und wisst ihr, was ich jetzt mach?! Ich geh kacken, nur damit ich sogar noch mehr Platz hab! Ich scheiss nen riesigen Haufen!"  
  
Er schreitet auf die Terrasse zu und dreht den Kopf über seine Schulter zurück, überschwänglich die Arme ausbreitend. „Eine Wurst, so lang wie eine verdammte Zolom! Jawohl, das werd ich jetzt tun!"  
  
Ich pruste leise los und kann den Laut in letzter Sekunde in ein kurzes, vorgetäuschtes Husten wandeln, das höchstens noch nach Entrüstung klingt.  
  
„Und nichts wird mich aufhalten!" Er quetscht sich vorbei an einem irritierten Rude, der in der Türschwelle erschienen ist. „Auch du nicht!"  
  
„Was war das?"  
  
„Frag nicht." Sie legt das letzte Besteckset an ihren eigenen Platz, mir gegenüber am anderen Ende des Tisches und pflückt ein halblanges, rotes Haar von Rudes Teller. „Frag einfach nicht."  
  
„Sein wievieltes Bier ist das?" Er schlendert die Treppen hinab, lehnt sich gegen den Holzpfeiler und richtet die Position seiner Sonnenbrille mit dem Mittelfinger der rechten Hand.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber wenn er wirklich schon die ganze Zeit auf nüchternen Magen trinkt, dürfte das einiges erklären." Tseng schlürft die letzten Reste der Limonade zwischen den Eiswürfeln heraus und wischt sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Ich hoffe nur, er raucht nicht wieder dabei. Das Bad war noch eine Stunde danach nicht benutzbar."  
  
„Yup." Dann wendet er sich an Elena: „Essen ist fertig."  
  
„Ich komme." Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft, sei sie prinzipiell auch gaiagegebener Charakterzug, hat zumindest heute einen äußerst trivialen Grund: Sie hat Geschirrdienst. Ich schließe jeden Zufall aus, dass es Reno heute nicht getroffen hat.  
  
Als ich wieder allein mit Tseng bin, nutze ich die Gelegenheit, mit zwei Fingern einen Eiswürfel aus seinem geleerten Glas zu stehlen.   
  
„Das muss ein langer Artikel sein. Du hast mindestens eine Dreiviertelstunde nicht mehr umgeblättert."  
  
„Durchaus", ignoriere ich seine Anspielung und lasse das Eis in meinem Mund herumwandern. Im Kontrast zu der Wärme in meinem Rücken tut es gut. „Sagt dir der Name Flynch etwas?"  
  
„Sollte er?"  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er hat das Condor Hotel für einen Spottpreis gekauft."  
  
„Der Kasten ist doch pleite gegangen, nachdem die neue Straße nicht mehr dort langführt. Ist der Vorbesitzer nicht sogar ziemlich deswegen auf die Barrikaden gegangen?"  
  
„Mhm. Es hat ihm nur nichts genützt." Weil ShinRa Interesse daran hatte, die Route nach Süden künftig anders verlaufen zu lassen, doch das ist ein anderes Thema.  
  
„Vielleicht will er das Haus privat nutzen." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Ich glaube vielmehr, dass die Mittagssonne und der Hunger selbst ihn ein wenig bequem gemacht haben, als dass er seine eigene Theorie für wahrscheinlich hält. Das ehemalige Hotel liegt völlig abgelegen und bietet derzeit auch kaum geeignetes Umland für Aussteiger, geschweige denn Zivilisation und Möglichkeiten zum Einkauf oder medizinischer Versorgung. „Ich werde ihn heute Nachmittag mal überprüfen."  
  
Er wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zur Tür, aus der Elena mit der schweren Auflaufform tritt, den kleinen Salz- und Pfefferspender unter ihr Kinn geklemmt in Ermangelung freier Hände.  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
„Geht schon, geht schon, geht schon." Sie trippelt eilig die Stufen herab und ist sichtlich erleichtert, als sie die schwere, glühend heisse Schale endlich in der Mitte des Tisches abstellen kann. „So. Wer mag die Käsekruste?"  
  
„Reno. Und mich würde nicht wundern, wenn er sie vorher exakt abgemessen hat. Der wird dich töten, wenn auch nur ein Gramm fehlt."  
  
„Tseng, glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir derzeit kaum egaler sein könnte, was Reno mag und was nicht?" Sie ist noch immer beleidigt wegen der Mehlgeschichte. „Mir geht es ohnehin langsam gegen den Strich, dass er ständig das Lieblingskind ist und Sonderrechte hat." Schau an. Ganz offensichtlich brodelt es schon wesentlich länger und tiefer in ihr. Im scharfen Kontrast zu ihren Worten löst sie trotzdem vorsichtig die Kruste vom Auflauf und platziert sie vollständig auf Renos Portion. Exakt das ist der Grund, weswegen niemand ihre Beschwerden jemals ernstnehmen wird. „Sir?"  
  
Ich lege endlich die Zeitung beiseite und reiche ihr meinen Teller. Allein bei dem Anblick des Essens vergeht mir der Appetit; es riecht ekelerregend und sieht aus wie Erbrochenes; doch nur um herauszufinden, was Reno daran findet, werde ich es zumindest probieren.  
  
Als sie alle Teller gefüllt hat, betrachtet sie kurz ihr Werk mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen. „Was fehlt noch? Getränke!" Sie macht sich daran, ein weiteres Mal ins Haus zu gehen und hält plötzlich inne. Ihr Blick fixiert den Salzstreuer. „Wer austeilen kann, muss auch einstecken können, oder?" Ein diabolisches Lächeln huscht über die Lippen in ihrem Versuch, bei Tseng Bestätigung zu finden.  
  
„Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst, solange du die Konsequenzen trägst", seufzt er müde.  
  
Ein letzter, prüfender Blick zur Tür, dann mischt sie hastig den halben Inhalt des Salz- und Pfefferstreuers unter ihre Portion, platziert die Käsekruste obendrüber und vertauscht ihren Teller mit Renos.  
  
„Nur gerecht!" Zufrieden mit ihrem hinterhältigen Werk stolziert sie erhobenen Hauptes zurück zum Haus.  
  
Meine Augen bleiben nachdenklich an dem vertauschten Teller haften.  
  
„Ich weiss von nichts. Nur wenn, dann solltest du dich beeilen." Der Mund formt ein kleines Schmunzeln. Er hat meine Gedanken korrekt gelesen.  
  
Ich ziehe mich an der Tischplatte auf die Beine und richte mich langsam auf. Die Schmerzen halten sich in Grenzen; vielmehr ist es die Schwäche durch den chronischen Bewegungsmangel, die mir dabei zusetzt.  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig. Es ist gemein", erkläre ich, während ich mich von Stuhllehne zu Stuhllehne zum anderen Tischende hangel.  
  
„Soso."  
  
Ich ignoriere sein vergnügtes, diebisches Grinsen, das vor seltsamer Zweideutigkeit trieft und bringe Teller wie Käsekrusten wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Ordnung.  
  
„Soll ich dir zurück helfen?" Er macht sich keine Mühe, den besorgten Unterton zu verbergen.  
  
„Nein. Ich sollte mich wieder öfter bewegen, dann wird es besser funktionieren", beschwichtige ich, bevor ich erneut in dem Rollstuhl Platz nehme. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im gleichen Augenblick betritt Elena mit einem Tablett voller Gläsern mit ihrer Limonade wieder die Terrasse. Sie hat nicht an die Eiswürfel gedacht, aber ich verkneife mir den kleinen Spaß, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen - zumal es nur halb so komisch wäre, wenn ich etwas sagen würde. Sie würde gehorchen und sich das Fluchen einfach verkneifen. Ihr Respekt vor mir ist selbst in dieser durch und durch privaten Situation zu groß.  
  
„Gaia, ich hoffe, dass Reno endlich seinen Hintern herbewegt!" Sie lässt sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und trippelt ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Holz herum. „Wenn er jetzt die ganze Woche lang jeden verrückt gemacht hat, nur um's kalt werden zu -"  
  
„Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeharrrr!" In seiner Hand ein frisch geöffnetes Bier, hüpft er gefolgt von einem wesentlich beherrschteren Rude die Stufen hinunter und verliert keine Sekunde mehr, sich zu uns zu gesellen.  
  
„Dann können wir ja endlich anfangen." Sie beobachtet Renos Hantieren mit dem Besteck nicht weniger gebannt als ich umgekehrt ihr eigenes.  
  
„Meins! Oh Baby, alles meins!" Er beginnt, die Gabel vollzuschaufeln und für einen Moment befürchte ich, meine Tat würde aufliegen, bevor Elena ihr selbst zum Opfer gefallen ist. Nämlich dann, wenn sie bemerkt, dass er nicht reagiert. Doch um ihn nicht bloß wartend anzustarren und somit vorzuwarnen, nimmt sie einen großzügigen Bissen.  
  
Kaut einmal, zweimal -  
  
„Pffffffffpf!" Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gebührt ihr auf einen Schlag, in dem Moment, in dem sie sich ruckartig zur Seite beugt und den Inhalt ihres Mundes indiskret ins Gras katapultiert. Ein keuchender Husten folgt und ich komme nicht umher, zu lächeln, als Reno ihr besorgt auf den Rücken zu klopfen beginnt.  
  
„Hast du dich verschluckt? Ist geile Scheisse, musst trotzdem langsam machen! Glaub das nem Veteranen!"  
  
„Tsäh-ähä! -äh!–häng!" Ihr Gesicht ist hochrot angelaufen, dicke Tränen perlen über die Wangen. Sie wischt den Arm mit einer genervten Geste aus ihrem Rücken und die katzenhafte Wut in ihren nassen Augen, mit der sie Tseng durchbohrt, verrät, dass sie sofort begriffen hat, was geschehen ist. Zumindest fast.  
  
„Was?" Er zieht unschuldig die Brauen hoch.  
  
Renos Blick wandert plötzlich mit reptilienhaft glitzernder Neugier zwischen beiden hin und her. Rude indes tut das einzig Vernünftige: Er isst seelenruhig, bevor es kalt wird. Ich folge seinem Beispiel, bis zur Perfektion darin geschult, Szenarien aus dem Augenwinkel und scheinbar teilnahmslos zu beobachten.  
  
„Nichts ‚was'!" Sie leert ihr Glas in einem einzigen Zug. „Du hast die Teller vertauscht!"  
  
Wenn ich nicht hinschaue, schmeckt es annehmbar. Zu fettig für meinen Geschmack. Allgemein ziehe ich Fisch Fleisch auch vor.  
  
Das Licht, was in Reno aufgeht, als er mit einem Schlag versteht und hochzuckt, leuchtet grell in seinem vom Alkohol gezeichneten, verschwitzten Gesicht auf.  
  
Er stößt ein hartes, abgehacktes Lachen aus, legt seinen Arm um Tsengs Schultern und drückt einen langen Kuss auf dessen Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Mann! Ich liiiiiebe dich!"  
  
„Ich war's wirklich nicht!" Sein Versuch, sich aus der angetrunkenen, innigen Umklammerung zu befreien, scheitert.  
  
„Wer sonst, Mann?!" Ein zweites Mal presst er die Lippen zu einem lauten, feuchten Schmatzer auf Tsengs Haut. „Rude ist mit mir zusammen gekommen! Ausser dir war hier niemand!"  
  
Ich erhebe mich abrupt und kämpfe taumelnd gegen die Schwärze, die mein Sichtfeld schlagartig verengt. Drei fragende Augenpaare ruhen auf mir. Eines versteht.  
  
„Die Sonne scheint mir zu stark in den Rücken. Ich ziehe es vor, innen zu essen. Ihr entschuldigt mich. Tseng?"  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Am späten Abend ist das Wetter gekippt. Die trockene, kräftige Wärme ist umgeschlagen in eine klamme, stickige Hitze. Die Schmerzen in meinen Gelenken verraten mir, dass es noch in dieser Nacht gewittern wird. Das pochende Stechen ist es auch, was mich geweckt hat. Schweissgebadet, in einer drückenden Schwüle, die das nasse Laken fest an meinem Körper haften ließ. Eine Dreiviertelstunde lang habe ich versucht, wieder in den unruhigen Schlaf zurückzufallen, vergeblich. Das nervenzehrende Surren eines Moskitos hat mich schließlich dazu gebracht, mich aus dem klebrigen Bettzeug zu schälen und aufzustehen.  
  
Der kurze, jedoch mühsame Weg, führt mich direkt zum Fenster, das ich mit aufgedunsenen Fingern entriegel und aufreisse. Statt kühlender Nachtluft um mich zu fühlen, stehe ich vor einer bleiernen, reglosen Wand aus tropischer Hitze, in der sich kein Wind regt. Das schrille Zirpen einer Heerschar liebestrunkener Grillen ist das einzige, was die Luft durchzieht.  
  
Dann dringt das lästig-monotone Surren des Moskitos wieder dicht an mein Ohr. Meinen Augen gelingt es, ihn zu fixieren, und beobachten ihn dabei, wie er sich unterhalb meiner Brust auf mir niederlässt und verstummt.  
  
Der Mond lässt die nackte Haut meines Oberkörpers seltsam fluoreszieren; die dunklen Flecken des Stigmas verleihen ihr das täuschend dreidimensionale Aussehen einer Kraterlandschaft, nicht unähnlich der des Himmelskörpers. Ich hasse den gezeichneten Anblick meines Fleisches. Nicht bloß, weil er mich entstellt, sondern weil er von Schwäche und Krankheit spricht. Von Sterblichkeit, der ich mir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schmerzlich bewusst geworden bin, als es aussah, als würde ich diesen Sommer nicht mehr erleben.  
  
Ich hebe die Hand, um das Insekt zu erschlagen. Doch dann halte ich inne und lasse es stattdessen gewähren.  
  
_Reno, der gebadet in Schweiss und Sonnenlicht über dem Tisch liegt. Das Hemd weit geöffnet, beide Hälften des Stoffes zu den Seiten gerutscht. Der flache Bauch bebt unter meinen Küssen. Zwischen seinen weit geöffneten Schenkeln sitzend, tauche ich die Zunge tief in seinen Nabel. Zusammen mit meinen Händen, die über die Brust streichen, rutscht mein Mund langsam tiefer, bis meine Finger ihn auf dem Weg nach unten überholen und vorsichtig den Knopf an seinem Hosenbund öffnen. Das Becken neigt sich mir einladend entgegen; sein zittriges Atmen geht in ein leises Stöhnen über._  
  
Ich schrecke aus meiner Phantasie heraus und gefriere. Denn ich kann ihn, sein Wimmern, hören. Völlig real. Im gleichen Moment, in dem ich mich konzentriere, um mir wirklich sicher zu sein, dass ich nicht nur einer Einbildung erliege, verstummt es auch schon. Doch das kurze, akustische Fragment hat gereicht, es unter mir zu orten. Ich lehne mich aus dem Fenster und erstarre ein zweites Mal, als ich ihn tatsächlich erblicke.  
  
Er liegt über dem Tisch, nicht anders als in meiner Vorstellung; einzig der Sonnenschein ist blasses Mondlicht. Selbst vom ersten Stock aus bin ich in der Lage, den feuchten Schimmer auf seiner freiliegenden Haut zu erkennen.  
  
Kann es einen solchen Zufall geben? Oder habe ich unbewusst, in den Tiefen meiner Mako-erweiterten Sinne, ihn bereits zuvor gehört und nur aufgrund dessen meine kleine Phantasie ersponnen? Ich weiss es nicht. Was ich weiss, ist, dass es kein Geschenk Gaias ist. Er wird nicht auf mich warten.  
  
Und trotzdem folge ich ihm, blind, fremgesteuert wie in Trance, durch die selbst die Schmerzen bei jedem Schritt kaum noch dringen und streife den weissen Morgenmantel über. Mit jeder Stufe hinab ins stille, dunkle Erdgeschoss, die ich nehme, pulsiert die Gewissheit in mir, dass ich mich auf eine Fata Morgana zubewege; eine Illusion. Sei Reno auch real wie ich, die Wahrheit wird mich in dem Moment einholen, in dem er mich erblickt und sich wie gewohnt vor mir verschließt.  
  
Denn nicht nur, dass ich auf seiner falschen Seite stehe: In seiner Wahrnehmung bin ich Niemand. Gewiss, der ShinRa Präsident und Geldgeber, doch kein Jemand, bloß eine Variable X.  
  
Er wird seine Seele genauso wenig vor mir öffnen wie seine Schenkel.  
  
Letztere könnte ich gewaltsam spreizen, aber damit wäre jede Chance vertan, in erstere zu tauchen. Und sie ist es, in die ich so tief wie möglich eindringen will.  
  
Ich trete durch die Tür hinaus in die schwüle Nacht und schließe sie nicht hinter mir. Ich will noch nicht bemerkt werden. Wie bei einem Forscher, der ein seltenes Tier beobachtet, würde meine Anwesenheit das Verhalten des Wesens gegenüber verfälschen und es im schlimmsten Fall in die Flucht schlagen.  
  
Meine Hand gleitet lautlos über das rissige Holzgeländer, als ich die drei Stufen hinabgehe. Und dann bleibe ich stehen. Unter meinen bloßen Füßen spüre ich das lange Gras. Mit gespreizten Zehen lasse ich die Halme langsam zwischen ihnen hindurchgleiten. Weich, irgendwie sinnlich, fast schmerzhaft kitzelnd. Und ich beginne, zu laufen, fast vergessend, was mich nach draussen getrieben hat, konzentriert auf die Eindrücke; dieses seltsam-süße Gefühl. Kleine, stechende Steine und Stöckchen, pieksende, trockene Halme, dann wieder weiche Gräser, die die Haut streicheln.  
  
Das bereits zuvor vernommene Stöhnen ertönt erneut.  
  
Mich plötzlich in der Mitte des Platzes zwischen den Hütten wiederfindend, drehe ich mich nach links.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal der Laut. Im Unterschied zu meinem Wachtraum jedoch klingt er nicht lustvoll, sondern gepresst und schmerzverzerrt. Die nassgeschwitzte, bleiche Haut glänzt ungesund wächsern. Er dreht sich schwerfällig auf die Seite, den Rücken mir zugewandt, und krümmt sich eng zusammen. Selbst diese kleine Bewegung, nur eine Verlagerung seines Gewichtes, wirkt unbeholfen und unkoordiniert. Gaia, er muss völlig betrunken sein.  
  
„Hng..." Die Knie fest an die Brust gezogen, überkommt den Körper ein bebendes Krampfen, ein sekundenlanger, ewig scheinender Kampf, der mir beim Zuschauen wehtut, und sich mit einem Brodeln in seinen Eingeweiden löst, das selbst auf die Entfernung hin vernehmbar ist. Als er wieder auf den Rücken zurückrollt, wirkt er fast leblos.  
  
Da ist sie also, die Ohrfeige, auf die ich nur gewartet habe. Die Wahrheit hinter meiner Illusion: Suff und Bauchschmerzen, so banal, dass mir der innewohnende Zynismus beinah auf masochistische Weise mundet. Wie passend, der kühle Wind, der in diesem Moment aufzieht. Noch angenehm, aber eine erste Warnung, dass das in meinen Gelenken klopfende Unwetter auch real naht.  
  
Meine Gedanken folgen der Erkenntnis in die Wirklichkeit zurück und wenden sich praktischeren Aspekten zu. Er braucht Hilfe und ich bin körperlich nicht in der Lage, ihm diese zu geben - wen interessiert es, wie sehr ich es wollte.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Ist etwas passiert?" Dem Schnarren seiner Stimme und der Zeit nach, die er gebraucht hat, an die Tür zu gehen, hat zumindest er bereits geschlafen. Sein langes Haar klebt wirr und feucht in seinem unrasierten Gesicht, fließt tief hinab über die trainierten, nackten Schultern. Noch während er spricht, schließt er die offensichtlich hastig angezogene Hose. Nur selten erlebt man Tseng so intim. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt in Bezug auf Disziplin, die laut ihm bei den kleinen Ritualen beginnt, deren einziger Zeuge man selbst ist, denn Konsequenz, Höflichkeit, Würde, sind Züge, die man sich nicht zu eigen macht, um Dritten Stil vorzuspielen oder Eindruck zu schinden, sondern um das eigene Selbst wertzuschätzen. Er würde niemals direkt aus der Flasche trinken, solange ein Glas verfügbar wäre, selbst wenn es keiner mitbekäme ausser ihm. Genauso wenig würde ich.  
  
Da ich ganz offensichtlich unverletzt bin und ruhig scheine, späht er, auf meine Antwort wartend, über meine Schultern hinweg in die silbern beleuchtete Halbdunkelheit.  
  
Ich nicke in Richtung der dunklen Umrisse der Sitzecke, die noch auf der Wiese steht.  
  
„Es ist Reno", flüstere ich, nicht um niemanden zu wecken. Der einzige ausser Tseng, der sich in Hörweite befindet, ist durchaus noch wach. Nach wie vor will ich nicht von ihm bemerkt werden, auch wenn die Gründe nun andere sind. Wollte ich eben das seltsame Schauspiel nicht manipulieren, so ist mir jetzt klar, dass mich nichts davon abhalten würde, mich selbst um ihn zu kümmern, sollte er...  
  
_...mich nur einmal beim Namen nennen._  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie weit diese Möglichkeit hergeholt ist. Doch da er betrunken ist, scheint sie gegeben.  
  
„Gaia, nicht mal nachts hat man mehr seine Ruhe." Er atmet sichtlich entnervt durch, wischt sich kurz mit der Handfläche über das verschlafene Gesicht und eilt an mir vorbei. Seinen Bewegungen lässt sich nicht ansehen, dass er eben erst geweckt wurde. Ich folge langsam, darauf bedacht, eine ausreichende Distanz zu wahren.  
  
„Reno, was tust du hier?" Er beugt sich über den liegenden Turk und stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte, eine Geste, die ich gut von Elena kenne, doch an ihm wirkt sie bedrohlich ernst.  
  
„Sterne....... ku'ng... Ssäng!" Ein Lallen mit bleierner Zunge an der Grenze zur Unverständlichkeit.  
  
„Du bist stockbesoffen!" Das gezischte Raunen zeugt von nur halbherziger Wut. Er weiss, dass es vergebene Liebesmüh wäre, ihn jetzt zu maßregeln. Morgen wäre alles mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit vergessen. Wenn ich nur die Sicherheit hätte...  
  
„Kamann trossem.... Sch...Sterne... kuck...hng." Er deutet nach oben gen Himmel. Eine schwere, schwankende Bewegung des Armes. „Siehssu.... Scherne!"  
  
Die ausgestreckte Hand fällt wie ein Stein zurück auf die Brust.  
  
„Steh auf!" Die starken Finger umfassen die schmalen Schultern, in einem vergeblichen, ersten Versuch, den schlaffen Oberkörper aufzurichten.  
  
_Sei nicht so grob._  
  
„Aber... a...ber... mirsschlecht... un..." Er krümmt sich, dem Griff entgleitend, wie schon zuvor zusammen und rollt auf die Seite. „Scheisses... aaaah!" Die Krämpfe ergreifen wieder Besitz von ihm.  
  
„Komm, komm, hoch mit dir! Schnell!" Er legt den kraftlosen Arm um seine Schultern, um ihm vom Tisch zu helfen.  
  
„Nein!!.... Lass mich... ster'm!" Der Kopf rollt nach hinten in den Nacken. „Unter... den Schern..."  
  
Dem weinerlichen, verbalen Protest folgt kein körperlicher. Gleich einer Marionette mit durchtrennten Fäden hat er den Händen, die an ihm zerren, nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.  
  
„Du stirbst nicht, du hast dich bloß gnadenlos überfressen und zugesoffen bis unter die Hutschnur!" Den anderen Arm um die schlanke Taille geschlungen, schleift er den kraftlosen Turk mit sich in Richtung dessen Unterkunft.   
  
„Aber waso... wasoooo guuut!"  
  
„Dann beschwer dich nicht!", ächzt es zurück.  
  
Und dann dreht er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung den Kopf zur Seite und erblickt mich, der noch immer reglos, wortlos in dem weissen Morgenmantel dasteht. Der ausgestreckte Zeigefinger gestikuliert wild in meine Richtung.  
  
„Aahh! Ein Gespenss!" Er schafft es irgendwie, sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus Tsengs Griff zu befreien und zwei Schritte auf mich zuzutorkeln, bevor er am Handgelenk gepackt und hastig Richtung Tür weitergezogen wird.  
  
„Das ist morgen auch noch da."  
  
Er lehnt sich mit vollem Gewicht gegen den Zug aus der anderen Richtung, was zur Folge hat, dass er einfach im nächsten Moment mit beiden Armen von hinten um die Brust gepackt und rückwärts mitgeschleift wird. Seine Gegenwehr erstirbt schlagartig.  
  
„Lass dich nicht so hängen!"  
  
Tsengs Worte, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, werden übertönt von einem erneuten Rumoren der Eingeweide, das in einem langgezogenen Furz endet.  
  
„Gaia, Reno!!!" Er verzieht angewidert das Gesicht und bemüht sich, schneller mit seiner menschlichen Last von der Stelle zu kommen.  
  
„Ich wa's...nich...!! Das wa' dasss... Gespenss..."  
  
„Ich warne dich, wenn du dir in die Hose machst, werden wir zwei nie wieder Freunde, also komm endlich!" Mit einem Ruck schiebt er ihn wieder etwas höher in seinem Griff, darauf bedacht, die Arme nicht unterhalb seiner Brust um ihn zu legen. Irgendwie schafft er es, die benötigte Hand, die die Tür öffnen muss, für eine Sekunde zu entbehren.  
  
„Du... liebss... mich nich!! Dabei... dabei... hassu......" Er runzelt übertrieben angestrengt die Stirn im Versuch, das Ende des Satzes zu finden.  
  
Der Angesprochene übergeht das vorwurfsdurchtränkte Krakelen von unten und konzentriert sich stattdessen darauf, sich in der Schwelle mit dem Turk herumzudrehen.  
  
„Ein schauriges... Gespenss...", brabbelt es leise vor sich hin, bevor eine entschlossene, bloße Ferse die Tür hinter ihnen zutritt.  
  
Allein.  
  
Als würde er den gleichen Hang zum Dramatischen hegen wie Reno, flackert der kühle Wind genau in diesem stillen Moment erneut auf. Stärker als zuvor, zerrt er an meinem Haar und dem Morgenmantel. Ich streiche mir die Strähnen mechanisch aus der Stirn und ignoriere sie danach einfach, als sie augenblicklich wieder zurückgeweht werden.  
  
Eine kleine, vertraute Bewegung, doch der Schmerz in meinem Ellenbogen- und Handgelenk ist lähmend in seiner plötzlichen Brutalität. Keine Frage, es war zu viel auf einmal und in Ermangelung einer Alternative, lasse ich mich vorsichtig ins Gras nieder. Es ist genauso abgekühlt wie der Wind und die verstummten Grillen haben den Platz geräumt für das wogende Rauschen der Halme. Ich lasse sie durch meine Finger gleiten wie zuvor durch meine Zehen, bevor ich zum ersten Mal auf die Idee komme, den Blick nach oben zu lenken.  
  
„Gaia."  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Entschuldige, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Bei Ifrit, das kam keine Sekunde zu früh."  
  
Er nimmt ungewohnt leger neben mir auf der Wiese Platz.  
  
Die dichten Wolkenfetzen, die der Wind vor sich hertreibt, beginnen ein schwarzes Loch mit fransigen Rändern in den Sternenhimmel zu fressen.  
  
Er verbirgt das Gesicht in den Händen und reibt sich die Augen. „Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich ihn mit dem Kopf oder dem Hinterteil zur Toilette hin platzieren soll!"  
  
„Wofür hast du dich letztlich entschieden?", frage ich, ohne ihm das Gesicht zuzuwenden.  
  
„Ich hab ihn aufs Klos gesetzt und einen Eimer zwischen seine Beine gestellt." Er lacht kurz auf und schüttelt langsam mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf. Ich sehe es aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wie so vieles. „‚Buhuhuu! Ich tring nieeeee wieder Alhol Sssäng!!! Nieee wieder!!' Tss!"  
  
Ich lache leise mit. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass er diesen Schwur spätestens übermorgen vergessen haben wird. Zusammen mit dem Rest seines Auftrittes." Und ich frage mich zunehmend, wie es sich anfühlen muss, sich so gehen zu lassen. Bewusst so tief zu sinken, dass man jeder Scham und Würde befreit ist und nichts dabei findet. Ein Stadium, das wir üblicherweise mit der frühen Kindheit für immer hinter uns lassen. Dabei müssten wir nur einmal nächtens gen Himmel schauen, um zu erkennen, dass wir uns niemals über die Bedeutungslosigkeit hinweg erheben werden, egal ob wir aus dem Glas oder der Flasche trinken. „Er hatte übrigens Recht. Die Sicht auf die Sterne ist exzellent heute Nacht."  
  
Er stöhnt auf, hebt in gespielter Verzweiflung die Hände und lässt sie fest auf seine Schenkel zurückfallen.  
  
„Er lebt wenigstens, Tseng. Mit allen Konsequenzen."  
  
„Glaub mir, im Moment würde er sofort mit dir tauschen wollen." Grinsend versucht er, meinen Blick zu finden, doch ich kann mich noch nicht losreissen. Die Wolken werden mir ohnehin in wenigen Momenten die Sicht endgültig nehmen. „Du schauriges Gespenst."  
  
_Das ist besser als ein Niemand zu sein, Tseng. Sieh dir nur diese positive Entwicklung innerhalb eines Tages an und reite mit mir auf den Schwingen des Optimismus. Vielleicht schaffe ich es morgen bis zum menschlichen Abschaum._  
  
„Und ich mit ihm." Ich beneide ihn nicht um seine Schmerzen; ich habe meine eigenen, die sich für den nächtlichen Ausflug schonungslos rächen. Worum ich ihn allerdings beneide, ist seine Trunkenheit, die völlige Befreiung aller Hemmungen. Ich selbst habe mir noch niemals gestattet, diesen Punkt zu erreichen. „Selbst wenn er es jetzt bereut, er schüttelt so etwas ab und steht wieder auf, um eine intensive Erfahrung reicher."  
  
„Intensiv bedeutet nicht gleich gut."  
  
„Alles ist besser als nichts."  
  
_Und Rot schlägt Weiss_, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**17.05.2011  
Die Nacht nach Rays Beerdigung**  
  
Als Kleinkind habe ich exzessiv am Daumen gelutscht. Vielleicht, weil ich niemals gestillt wurde, vielleicht, weil es generell niemals eine richtige Mutterfigur in meinem Leben gab. Vielleicht aber auch, und das scheint mir am wahrscheinlichsten, weil es sonst nichts zu tun gab, das mir in irgendeiner Weise Spaß bereitet hätte; ebenso wenig wie Menschen, die mir Zuwendung geben konnten. Also musste ich sie mir selbst schenken und mein Körper wurde zu meinem liebsten - da einzigen - Spielzeug.  
  
Dann irgendwann kam mein Erzeuger und wollte es mir austreiben. Seine Mittel und Wege waren äußerst kreativ. Ich habe nie verstanden, was schlimm daran sein soll, aber ich habe verstanden, dass ich es ab diesem Zeitpunkt heimlich tun musste. Letztendlich hätte ich es nicht einmal komplett unterlassen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, denn es passiert von ganz allein, wenn ich schlafe.  
  
Was niemand weiss, ist, dass ich es heute noch tue und immer getan habe. In allen Nächten; in den Momenten der Einsamkeit meines Büros, gedanklich weggeglitten über Zahlen und Statistiken; in den unzähligen Augenblicken als Jugendlicher, in denen ich mich selbst befriedigt habe. Sollte Tseng, der einzige, der mich einige Male als Erwachsener im Schlaf gesehen hat, es wissen, so hat er niemals etwas gesagt.  
  
Trotz meiner bisweilen obsessiven Selbstanalysen habe ich niemals Gedanken daran verschwendet, warum ich es noch immer mache. Sollte es pathologisch sein, so interessiert es mich einfach nicht, denn ich hege keinerlei Absicht, es mir abzugewöhnen.  
  
Vor mir, keine zweite Meter entfernt, liegt Reno.  
  
In tiefem Seelenfrieden schlummernd. Warme, entspannte, süße Atemzüge, trotz dem er weiss, dass ich hier bin. Eine offene, direkte Einladung, ihm in seine Welt zu folgen.  
  
Ich zögere nicht, sie anzunehmen.  
  
Er ist das letzte, was ich sehe, bevor meine bleischweren Lider endgültig herabsinken und die Lippen die Spitze meines Daumens umschließen.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**07.08.2009, Healin Lodge**  
  
„Hier bist du."  
  
Tseng schlendert zu mir ins Zimmer herein, ohne meine Erlaubnis abzuwarten. Er stellt sich neben den Rollstuhl vor dem Fenster und folgt dem Blick meines nach unten geneigten Kopfes hinab auf die Terrasse, auf der Reno seinen Partner zum zweiten Mal in Folge mal wieder beim Schach gewinnen lässt.  
  
„Warum kommst du nicht runter und schaust ihnen von dort zu?" Sein Blick schweift hoch gen Himmel. „Die Wolken verziehen sich und laut dem Wetterbericht soll's heute auch nicht mehr regnen."  
  
„Es lohnt sich nicht, den Rollstuhl herunterzuschaffen", antworte ich beiläufig, meine Aufmerksamkeit noch immer vorrangig dem Spiel widmend. Die Erklärung ist in erster Linie Unfug und er wird es nicht weniger wissen als ich, doch ich hoffe, er versteht den Wink und lässt es auf sich beruhen.  
  
„Dann mach doch wenigstens das Fenster auf. So holst du dir einen steifen Nacken." Er greift zum Riegel, doch ich lege meine Hand abrupt an seinen Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten.  
  
„Tseng, ich würde es vorziehen, nicht von ihnen bemerkt zu werden." Ich zögere einen Moment, bevor ich hinzufüge: „Meine Anwesenheit... verfälscht die Dinge um mich herum bisweilen."  
  
Er seufzt resigniert und könnte kaum mehr wie ein Vater klingen. Ein besorgter, der über seinen Sohn verzweifelt. Ich rechne mir zumindest aus, dass es so klingen würde. Eine Weile steht er bloß schweigend neben mir. Dann beginnt er, die Hände tief in die Taschen schiebend, langsam hinter mir auf und ab zu laufen.  
  
„Hm! Weisst du noch, was das erste war, das du zu mir gesagt hast, als wir wieder allein waren nachdem ich ihn dir damals vorgestellt habe?"  
  
„_‚Ich hasse ihn.'_"  
  
„Richtig. Du hast ihm hinterhergestarrt mit einem Blick, der selbst mir, einem erfahrenen Turk, Angst eingejagt hat und gesagt, dass du ihn hasst. Klar, er war jung, hübsch und arrogant bis zum Himmel, viele haben ihn auf Anhieb nicht leiden können. Aber deine Reaktion... Sie war so ernst, so unangemessen aufrichtig ernst. Du hast deine Worte nicht leichtfertig gewählt aus einer spontanen Abneigung heraus oder dem Affekt, du hast sie absolut so gemeint." Die Schritte verstummen. „Da habe ich begriffen, dass er dir gefällt."  
  
„Ich liebe ihn."  
  
„Ich weiss", antwortet er prompt.  
  
„Du scheinst mehr zu wissen als ich."  
  
„Ich weiss nicht mehr als du, ich weiss es bloß länger." Eine winzige Pause. „Ich erinnere mich, als du etwa 14 oder 15 warst und ich dich weinend in der Bibliothek gefunden habe. Du hast ganz allein dort gesessen und gezittert. Ich habe dich gefragt, warum du weinst und was passiert ist und deine Antwort lautete erst nur: ‚Reno.'" Die Schritte ertönen erneut. „Also bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass er dich provoziert hatte oder sonstwas zwischen euch vorgefallen wäre. Ich habe dich fragend angeschaut, in Erwartung, dass du mir also erzählst, was passiert ist. Und du hast gesagt: ‚Ich weine, weil ich ihn hasse, weil ich ihn so abgrundtief hasse, Tseng!'"  
  
Er verstummt einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfährt: „Wie sich gezeigt hat, war überhaupt nichts vorgefallen zwischen euch. Natürlich nicht, denn das hätte dich sicher nicht zum Weinen gebracht, eigentlich hätte mir das früher klar sein müssen. Du hast ihn leidenschaftlich gehasst, weil du ihn nicht leidenschaftlich lieben durftest und vor allem nicht wolltest, nach dem, was beim letzten Mal geschehen war. Und es war so leicht, Gründe zu finden, ihn zu verachten."  
  
Direkt hinter mir bleibt er stehen und kurz darauf fühle ich seine Hände auf meinen Schultern.  
  
„Am Anfang habe ich noch gehofft, es würde sich geben mit der Zeit, zumal ich wusste, selbst wenn dein Vater nicht wäre, könnte Reno dir nichts als Liebeskummer und noch mehr Hass bieten, weil er damals schon der Macho und Herzensbrecher vor Gaia war. Und ich habe dir jemanden für deine ersten Erfahrungen gewünscht, der deine Gefühle erwidern und dir Sicherheit bieten würde." Ich kann den Luftzug in meinem Haar spüren, als er tief ausatmet. „Ob Frau oder Mann war für mich sogar zweitrangig, auch wenn ich immer gehofft habe, es wäre nur... eine Phase in der Pubertät. Mir persönlich ist es egal, aber dein Leben war auch so schon schwer genug ohne das Stigma, ...homosexuell... zu sein."  
  
„Das trage ich ohnehin. Es bedarf nicht der Anwesenheit eines Mannes an meiner Seite dazu; offensichtlich reicht die alleinige Abwesenheit einer Frau", erkläre ich, den größten Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar noch immer der Partie widmend.  
  
„Ich wünschte, du hättest mich gewarnt", flüstere ich in die erneut eingetretene Stille, ehe ich es verhindern kann, denn aus meiner Stimme spricht plötzlich alles Elend, das ich seit Wochen empfinde.  
  
Selbstverständlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Tseng dieses Gespräch mit mir suchen würde. Doch bislang bin ich ihm immer ausgewichen, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es eine neue Phase einleiten würde, in dem, was in mir vorgeht. Und es geht jetzt schon über meinen analytisch geprägten, rational geschulten Kopf und lässt mich jeden Tag mit dem Gefühl abschließen, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
  
Und der einzige, der mich auffangen und den Fall bremsen könnte, wird es nicht.  
  
„Wovor?" Er stützt die Unterarme auf der Rückenlehne des Rollstuhls ab und sinkt ein Stück herunter, um mit mir gemeinsam nach unten schauen zu können. Vielleicht, so kommt mir der Gedanke, fällt ihm das Gespräch auf diese Weise ebenfalls leichter. Vielleicht hilft es ihm auch auf irgendeine Art, das zentrale Subjekt im Blick zu haben.  
  
„Dass es so wehtun kann." Mein Mund ist auf einmal völlig ausgetrocknet.  
  
Renos Lachen dringt durch die Fensterscheibe zu uns nach oben, als er Rudes zweiten Läufer vom Brett fegt.  
  
„Was hätt's geändert? Ausser, dass ich deine Gefühle bloßgestellt hätte. Du hast es dir nicht ausgesucht."  
  
„Also kann ich mir genauso wenig aussuchen, es zu beenden." Ich verrenke den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anschauen zu können und er richtet sich wieder zu voller Größe auf. Der Blick, der meinen trifft, ist streng. Natürlich ist er das. Er ist hier, um meinen Fall zu beschleunigen und mich auf den Boden zu reissen, bevor es mir in den Sinn kommt, noch weiter abzuheben.  
  
„Du kannst versuchen, etwas dagegen zu tun! Dir vor Augen führen, dass es zum Scheitern verurteilt ist und nichts als weitere Schmerzen für dich bereithält." Er beginnt wieder seine Wanderung durchs Zimmer und dieses Mal drehe ich den Stuhl herum, die verbale Herausforderung annehmend.  
  
„Nun, dessen bin ich mir im Klaren." Mein Zischen ist undeutlich in Ermangelung jeglichen Speichels in meinem Mund. Als hätte ich Sand geschluckt, kleben meine Lippen nach jedem Wort zäh aneinander. Ekelhaft.  
  
Er ignoriert die Bitterkeit, die sich wieder schattengleich über meine Worte gelegt hat. „Oder du sitzt es aus. Es gibt kein Patentrezept. Vielleicht kommst du schneller darüber hinweg, jetzt wo es dir endlich bewusst ist."  
  
„Aussitzen. Das scheint mir angemessen in meiner Situation. Eine äußerst praktikable Lösung."  
  
„Sei nicht so zynisch." Meinem eiskalten Blick setzt er ein mildes Lächeln entgegen. „Du wirst geheilt."  
  
Er unterbricht sein planloses Auf und Ab und steuert den Nachttisch an, auf dem noch mein Wasserglas und die Flasche für die Nacht stehen. Ich spreche weiter, während er mir unaufgefordert einschenkt.  
  
„Ich hege meine Zweifel daran, also lass mir den Zynismus! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich kontinuierlich anhaltenden Schmerz diesen Ausmaßes ertragen kann, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren."  
  
Im Dialog miteinander haben wir beide die Eigenart, umso stiller zu werden, je emotionaler der andere wird. So nimmt er sich auch jetzt alle Zeit der Welt, den Verschluss zuzudrehen, bevor er das Wasser wieder wegstellt und mir das Glas seelenruhig reicht.  
  
„Bitte."  
  
Ich danke ihm nicht, sondern leere es stattdessen zügig. Er nimmt Platz mir gegenüber auf dem Rand meines Bettes und faltet die Hände zwischen seinen Schenkeln.  
  
„Du bist seit einigen Wochen stabil und dein Zustand hat sich nicht wieder weiter verschlechtert." Sein Blick wandert zur Seite. „...Aber du meinst nicht das Geostigma, oder?"  
  
„Nein, das tue ich nicht." Das Glas kreist in meiner Hand hin und her. Ich bin kurz davor, es gegen die Wand zu schmettern und das einzige, was mich davon abhält, ist die Angst, den Ausbruch nicht mehr stoppen zu können. Die Angst vor dem freien Fall. Dem Aufschlag.  
  
„Rufus... Ist dir schonmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass nicht er als Mensch es ist, den du liebst, sondern das, wofür er in deinen Augen steht? Ich meine, Reno ist in jeder Hinsicht das exakte Gegenteil von dir. Vielleicht kommt es dir so vor, als könnte er dich vervollständigen, obwohl es in Wahrheit nur die Dinge sind, die ihn ausmachen und dir in deinem Leben fehlen, die du willst. Du bist gerade eben dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, vielleicht war das der Auslöser für dich, dein Leben zu überdenken und dir darüber im Klaren zu werden, was du willst. Oder es lag an unserem Gespräch im Ju-..."  
  
„Ich will ihn ficken, Tseng."  
  
Die Wortwahl verfehlt ihre Wirkung nicht und ich habe eine schier perfide Freude daran, zwischen zwei hinabgerutschten, blonden Strähnen hindurch zu sehen, wie seine Contenance sich für die Sekunde verabschiedet, in der er nervös schluckt.  
  
„Nun ja... Gibt es eine größere Form der Vervollständigung als Sex? Ich finde, das widerspricht meiner Theorie nicht einmal. Du hast Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe, wer könnte dir das übelnehmen? Was stellst du dir abgesehen von..." Er räuspert sich verlegen. Ein Reflex, den er wohl trotz bester Absicht nicht unterdrücken kann, bei der ihm unbehaglichen Vorstellung, dass zwei Männer miteinander schlafen könnten. Insbesondere, wenn einer davon ausgerechnet Reno ist. „... von Sex mit ihm sonst noch vor?"  
  
Der kleine Moment, in dem ich ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hab, ist vorüber. Als er weiterspricht, richtet sich sein Oberkörper gerade auf und die schwarzen Augen haben meine wieder fest im Griff. Die Lippen formen ein schiefes Lächeln, das mir so vertraut ist, dass ich ihn dafür schlagen will, es mir gerade jetzt vorzuführen.  
  
„Dass er dich an die Hand nimmt und befreit? Dir die großen und kleinen Wunder des Lebens zeigt?" Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite, sich der Brutalität der Worte voll und ganz bewusst. Ich halte es für keinen Zufall, dass er in diesem Augenblick, in dem er mich zu treffen versucht, Renos Mimik imitiert.  
  
„Hör auf, Tseng." Die Kälte in meinem Flüstern lodert. Ich weiss, dass gerade blaue Flammen in meinen Augen züngeln, subtil, doch real. Nebenprodukt des Makos in mir. Sie sollten ihn warnen, doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall und er nimmt sie als Ansporn, seinen Kurs zu halten.  
  
„Dir beibringt, wie man sich besäuft, seine Sorgen und Pflichten vergisst, während man hemmungslos Liebe im feuchten Gras macht? Wilde Romantik? Abenteuer und Unberechenbarkeit? Ohne die ewige Last der Verantwortung, eh?"  
  
„TSENG!" Das Geräusch einer gespannten Saite, die reisst. Der Klang eines Eisblocks, der auf Beton zerspringt. Ein Klirren, rechts von mir, das mich durch seine Wahrhaftigkeit nicht minder irritiert als das Stöhnen während meiner nächtlichen Phantasie.  
  
Mein konfuser Blick entdeckt das Blut, das plötzlich über meine Hand rinnt und auf den Boden tröpfelt. In meiner Haut stecken Glasscherben. Ich bin zu überrascht, um sie zu fühlen.  
  
Er steht auf, um direkt vor mir niederzuknien und meine offensichtlich verletzte Hand in seine zu nehmen. „Falls es so ist, lass mich dir sagen, Reno ist weit mehr als nur das. Er hat mehr Pflichtgefühl und Selbstdisziplin als du anerkennen willst und er..."  
  
Seine Finger öffnen die meinen und zupfen vorsichtig die erste Scherbe aus meiner Handfläche. „Du wirst lachen, aber ausgerechnet er ist ein ziemlicher Kontrollfreak. In Bezug auf sich selbst wie auf andere. Hast du das gewusst? Man übersieht es leicht, weil er die Schuhe auf den Tisch legt, aber während er das tut und sich vielleicht mit der anderen Hand im Schritt kratzt, gibt er Anweisungen, die nicht wie solche klingen, es aber sind. Schwer durchschaubar, aber genauso Reno wie der, der Elena Streiche spielt und nur zu tun scheint, wonach ihm gerade ist."  
  
Die zweite Scherbe folgt. Er blickt nicht zu mir auf, als er fragt: „Was hältst du von diesem Reno? Und wie würdest du dir mit _diesem_ Reno eine Beziehung vorstellen, wenn wir mal völlig ausser acht lassen, dass er heterosexuell ist? Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauern würde, bis es nicht mehr niedlich wäre, wenn er deine Wohnung bei jedem Besuch in einem Chaos hinterlassen würde? Am Anfang fändest du es entzückend und würdest ihm nicht mal hinterherräumen, weil sein Dreck dich an ihn und die tolle Nacht davor erinnert, aber irgendwann würdest du es als die Respektlosigkeit erkennen, die es ist!"  
  
Eine dritte folgt, die spitzer zuläuft als die beiden ersten und sich tief in mein Fleisch gegraben hat. Dieses Mal schmerzt es. Ein stechendes Pochen, das in mir brennt und sich gleichermaßen auf seltsame Art und Weise herrlich lebendig anfühlt. „Glaubst du wirklich, der würde sich permanent mit einem ‚Heute nicht, ich muss arbeiten!' zufriedengeben? Wie würdest du damit umgehen, wenn du nach Wochen einen freien Abend hättest und er sich bereits mit Rude zum Saufen verabredet hätte, weil du ja ‚sowieso nie Zeit hast'? Du denkst nicht ernsthaft, dass er deinetwegen absagen und zuhause mit dir rumsitzen würde, oder? Und ihr würdet _nur_ zuhause rumsitzen, weil ihr euch nirgendwo zusammen blicken lassen dürftet! Wie lange könnte er das ertragen und mitmachen, bis er permanent gereizt wäre? Wie lange würdest _du_ das mitmachen, dass er permanent gereizt wäre, ohne selbst gereizt zu werden?"  
  
Er steht auf. Für den Rest wird er eine Pinzette brauchen und ich gehe davon aus, dass er die Materia holen wird. Doch er zögert, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt.  
  
„Ich weiss, dass du das nicht hören willst, Rufus", erklärt er schließlich weiter. „Als dein Freund muss ich es dir trotzdem sagen. Gerade als dein Freund. Ihr beide würdet euch nicht ergänzen, das sind Phantasien und Wunschträume! Ihr würdet euch früher oder später vergiften. Glaub mir, gegen die Schmerzen, die du dann erleiden würdest, sind die jetzigen ein Spaziergang." Er dreht sich um, nur um ein weiteres Mal in der Schwelle stehenzubleiben und mir abgewandt hinzuzufügen: „Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Renos auch nicht. Aber irgendwann würdet ihr das vergessen."


	7. Cosmic Silence

_Gleißendes Licht... blendet. Wie Supernova vor Augen... Raum weiss und beisst... in den Augen. Tut weh... Licht... Mach aus..._

_„Wach auf, Psycho." Dunkler Fleck vor weisser Sonne... Umrisse, verschwommen... Bewegen sich... Kalt, so kalt._

_„Ah, so ist es gut!" Fleck beugt sich herab... Kenne Stimme... Kenne sie irgendwoher._

_So hart und kalt... Nackt? Ich bin nackt... Will mich bewegen... kann nicht... Schmerzen. Gefesselt... Auf dem Tisch. Der Tisch... ich kenne ihn ebenfalls. Denk nach... Denk nach... und_

_„Komm schon, wach auf!" Eine Frau... Und ich kenne sie... kenne ihre Stimme... Ray? Nein..._

_„Ssu... hell..." Ich schließe die geblendeten Augen... Zu hell, zu müde, zu kalt._

_„Oh, ich verstehe! Besser so?"_

_Blinzel ein weiteres Mal. Ihr Arm an der OP Lampe über mir... Genau, die Lampe... Der Tisch... Ich weiss, wo ich bin. Die Konturen ihres Gesichtes werden schärfer..._

_„...A..ron?" Mein Mund ist so trocken..._

_„Es ist jetzt mein Job, hier die Fragen zu stellen. Dir wurde das Kommando für diesen Fall entzogen, kranker Psycho." Ihre Gestalt beginnt, um den Tisch herumzukreisen... Verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld... Gaia, ich friere so... „Und im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich keine Zeit verschwenden. Wie lautet dein Name?"_

_„Ähng... Re..na… Rena...to Des... Des...chayne", schlörre ich lallend. Zunge pelzig und seltsam taub..._

_Nah,... Reno!! Reno....! Ich wollte… Reno sagen… Wieso…?_

_„Renato, wie nennt man dich?"_

_Du bist tot… lass mich endlich in Ruhe und verrotte... Sie kommt wieder in mein Sichtfeld. Folge ihr mit den Augen... es ist so anstrengend._

_„Re...no", antworte ich artig... wollte nicht antworten... hatte nicht vor... mein Kopf tut weh. Wahrheitsserum..? Sie ist tot... Sag ihr nichts!_

_„Gut. Reno, wo arbeitest du?"_

_Kontrollfragen... kenne das Spiel._

_„Shin...Ra... vierun... vierundswan...te Abteiln, ...Turks." Kann nicht schweigen, will schlafen. Shiva,... es ist so kalt und mein Kopf tut so weh... Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel. Drehe den Kopf zur Seite... Kopf, der wehtut... Umriss an der Wand... Wer ist das? Steht still... Kann nicht erkennen, wer. Rude..? Nein... Rude würde nie..._

_„Wie heisst der Präsident der Firma, für die du arbeitest, Reno?"_

_Lass mich bin müde ich bin müde..._

_„Tha..Thad-ddeus.. Shira... Shin…"_

_Naaah.... Rufus... Es ist doch... Es ist seit Jahren schon Rufus!!_

_„Siehst du, wie schnell es geht, wenn man einfach nur seine Arbeit macht, Psycho? Wir sind schon fast fertig mit dem ersten Teil!" Sie bleibt stehen... Neigt sich herab. „Nur etwas noch. Es ist eine sehr intime Frage, die ich dir jetzt stellen werde, aber die ganze Situation ist nunmal sehr intim, unter dem Gesichtspunkt..." Richtet sich wieder auf... läuft weiter... „...ist meine Frage eher harmlos."_

_Er lacht... Der Umriss an der Wand. Kenne seine Stimme... Woher? Nachdenken tut zu weh... Verdammtes, leises Lachen... Woher???_

_„Weeeer'sss as??"_

_„Die Fragen stelle ich!" Ihre Stimme schmerzt in meinen Ohren... „Stör dich nicht an ihm." Wieder leiser... Besser... Aber trotzdem... „Am besten wäre es sogar, wenn du seine Anwesenheit komplett vergessen würdest. Also, Reno, bist du derzeit in jemanden verliebt?"_

_„N-hn... Rufs... Hnra... Rufus Shi...Shinra..."_

_Was soll die Frage... Haben sie's rausgefunden..?_

_„Rufus Shinra? Du bist in Rufus Shinra verliebt?"_

_„Hja.... Shin...ra. Rufus…”_

_Mein Kopf!!_

_„Du bist also in Rufus verliebt, obwohl er ein Mann ist und du normalerweise nur Frauen vögelst?" Sie bleibt wieder stehen. Hör endlich auf... Ich friere. Fange an zu zittern... Ich hab verdammt nochmal... nichts getan! Immer meinen Job gemacht... immerimmerimmer._

_„Ja..."_

_„Wir wissen jetzt alles, was wir wissen wollten." Zieht etwas heran... Oh, der Hocker, oh bitte -... Sie setzt sich. „Hat Tseng dir je gesagt, warum du mich töten solltest? Er hat dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, das hast du geahnt, nicht? In Wahrheit solltest du mich töten, weil ich herausgefunden habe, dass du diese Fehlfunktion hast!" Kalte Hand... Kalter Handschuh... Greift nach mir, umfasst meinen Schwanz. Reisse die Augen auf... „Du musst wissen, dein Schwanz ist kaputt. Er glaubt, er würde jetzt auf haarige Ärsche stehen. Du hast Kopfschmerzen, nicht wahr? Das kommt daher, weil du mit deinem Ding denkst und es denkt derzeit nicht klar. Aber keine Bange, das ist nichts, was man nicht reparieren könnte!"_

_Lachen aus der Ecke... Schon wieder... Wer verdammt nochmal? Hebe den Kopf an, den geschwollenen Kopf... Zu weit weg, zu verschwommen._

_„Ich sagte doch, du sollst ihn vergessen!" Ihre Hand drückt zu, zu fest... Ich schreie auf._

_„Ruf's... Ru..fus..." Irgendwo hier... Irgendwo hier sind Kameras... Hab... hab vergessen wo. Er wird mich sehen... er muss es sehen... Er wird -_

_„Er wird dir nicht helfen, Reno. Wie sollte er, er ist noch ein Kind?! Entspann dich jetzt lieber. Das hier wird wehtun, aber das ist gut so. Du weisst, manch einem fällt unter Schmerzen die Wahrheit wieder ein. Wie die, dass man Frauen liebt..."_

_Ich sehe... Gaia... Sehe den Kaktus in ihrer Hand und weiss... was sie vorhat... weiss, was sie tun wird... Sie kann nicht... Sie darf nicht... Er wird -_

**__________________________________**

**Donnerstag, 18.05.2011 1130 Uhr**

„Reno!" Sie tippt nickend gegen meinen Arm und deutet nach draussen. Ich folge ihrem Blick und entdecke Rufus, der hastig mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand übers Dach in unsere Richtung schreitet und in einiger Entfernung stehen bleibt. Sein Zeigefinger deutet auf mich, bevor er heranwinkend gestikuliert.

„Warte kurz!" Ich nehme die Kopfhörer ab, schiebe die Tür auf und springe nach draussen.

Ich habe keinen Plan, was ihn hierher führt, aber dreissig Sekunden später und er hätte mich verpasst.

Der weisse Übermantel flattert wild umher und die blonden Strähnen kämpfen die epischste Schlacht um seinen Kopf, bei der ich sie bislang beobachten konnte. Ich trabe an seine Seite, mir selbst die Mähne aus der Sicht streichend und pustend.

„Was gibt's?", frage ich laut durch den Rotorenlärm hindurch, doch leise genug, dass niemand ausser ihm mich hören kann.

Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, ihn heute noch einmal wiederzusehen und es fühlt sich seltsam an, uns jetzt auf diese Weise wieder zu begegnen. Angezogen, scheinbar distanziert, alles ignorierend, was geschehen und noch immer zwischen uns ist... nicht? Sein hungriger Seitenblick trifft schmachtend meinen für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Ja...

„Hier!" Er schlägt das leere Blatt an dem Klemmbrett nach oben und ich gucke flüchtig auf das Formular darunter. Was ich sehe, holt mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Ich soll dir sechs Paletten zweilagiges Klopapier aus Nibelheim mitbringen?!" Ich werfe ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu, bevor ich ein weiteres Mal auf die Liste schaue. „Und vierzig Pfund Kaffee?! Ist das ein Witz, wie soll ich das bitte -"

„Reno!", unterbricht er mich lautstark, um dann leiser zu erklären: „Gaia, Reno, das ist die Monatsbestelliste für eure Etage! Mel hat Pause und ich habe das erstbeste Formular von ihrem Schreibtisch gegriffen, das offiziell und von weitem auch nur ansatzweise wichtig aussah." Er schaut mich kurz doch eindringlich an. „Ich brauche einen Grund, hier zu erscheinen, oder?!"

Ich verstehe und grinse um ein Haar los.

„Lach nicht", warnt er mich sofort. „Es ist besser, wenn du dich weiterhin aufregst, aber lach bloß nicht. Darunter ist noch etwas, das du unterschreiben musst." Er reicht mir einen Kugelschreiber, schlägt die Bestelliste nach hinten um und hält sie mit den Fingern der anderen Hand dort in Position, damit sie nicht wieder zurückflattert.

Fünf Worte in gestochen scharfer, verspielt geschwungener Schrift:

_‚Pass auf Dich auf. Bitte.'_

Zum ersten Mal beginne ich zu erahnen, was es bedeutet und noch bedeuten wird, mit Rufus Shinra.... Was auch immer. Ich weiss nicht, was es ist, aber ich begreife allmählich, was es immer sein wird: Die meiste Zeit genau das hier. Heimlichtuerei, Codeworte, Vorwände und permanente Vorsicht. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, aber... Es ist auch kein faires Spiel.

Mein Zögern scheint ihn zu verunsichern.

_‚Du auch.'_

Shiva, mehr kann ich nicht schreiben. Letztlich fasst es meine größten Sorgen zusammen und für alles andere... Fehlt der Ort und die Zeit. Das wird er auch wissen. Seine Finger streichen sanft wie flüchtig über meinen Handrücken, bevor sie den Stift umschließen und wieder entgegennehmen. Dann wendet er sich ab und ich laufe zurück zum Helicopter, ohne mich umzudrehen.

**__________________________________**

**Einige Stunden zuvor**

„...........no."

Hm?

„......Reno."

„Mm? ...schlaf'n..."

„Reno."

„Huh...?"

„Bereust du es?"

„Nah... ..."

„Ich soll nicht gehen?"

„'diot..."

„Was bin ich für dich?"

„... Gol'nes... Wes'n."

**__________________________________**

Es kickt mich heute nicht.

Obwohl ich ewig nicht mehr geflogen bin, kann ich's nicht genießen gerade. Man muss kein psychologisch geschultes Genie sein, um zu wissen, woran es liegt. Bislang ist es mir immer egal gewesen, wo ich bin, solange dort die Action abgeht. Aber jetzt, zum ersten Mal, entferne ich mich von etwas, das ich derzeit nicht verlassen will. Ich hoffe, das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich so ein ungutes Gefühl habe. Als ob irgendwas schiefgehen würde im Tower, während wir weg sind. Vielleicht sollte ich Elena fragen, was ihre weibliche Intuition dazu sagt. Der Grund, warum ich es dann aber lasse, ist, dass ihre Intuition ab Werk pessimistisch ist oder spätestens wird, wenn ich sie jetzt beunruhige. Dass sie heute nicht gut drauf ist, kommt noch dazu. Seit wir gestartet sind, hat sie keine drei Sätze mit mir gewechselt und anstatt die Aussicht zu bewundern, die sie eigentlich liebt, starrt sie Löcher in die Luft. Und Junon kann nicht der einzige Grund dafür sein.

Vor einigen Minuten haben wir auf südwestlichem Kurs die Küste erreicht und jetzt führt der Flug bis kurz vor unserem Ziel nur noch übers Meer. Ich mag's nicht, über Wasser zu fliegen. Nicht wegen mangelnder Möglichkeit zur Landung im Falle eines Falles, denn ich bin ein verflucht guter Pilot, sondern weil es einfach gähnend langweilig ist, sofern nicht zufällig gerade die Sonne auf- oder untergeht. Alles sieht gleich aus und man hat nicht wirklich das Gefühl, vorwärts zu kommen. Es scheint dem Flug die Geschwindigkeit zu nehmen und gerade die Geschwindigkeit liebe ich neben der Bewegungsfreiheit des Helicopters am meisten.

Die Eintönigkeit, die draussen jetzt genauso herrscht wie drinnen, gibt mir den Rest und lässt meine Gedanken endgültig abschweifen. Etwas, von dem ich gehofft habe, es vermeiden zu können. Aber was soll's? Es muss sein. Ob jetzt oder nachher, was macht es für einen Unterschied?

„Muss das sein?" Sie findet ihre verlorene Stimme wieder, als sie sieht, dass ich einhändig eine Zigarette aus der Innentasche meines Jacketts nestel.

„Nur die eine", antworte ich träge ohne sie anzuschauen. Die Spitze der Kippe findet die aufzüngelnde Flamme und ich nehme einen tiefen, ersten Zug.

„Du hast doch erst direkt vor dem Start geraucht, warum kannst du's dir nicht für die kurze Strecke verkneifen?! Wir haben die Hälfte doch fast schon geschafft!", keift sie regelrecht in meine Richtung.

„Ja, aber meine innere Suchtuhr sagt, jetzt ist Zigarettenzeit!", keife ich von ihrem Gekeife angefressen zurück und werfe ihr einen finsteren Seitenblick zu. Scheissdreck, ich bin gereizt. Und eigentlich habe ich keinen Grund dazu. Im Gegenteil. Sollte mir nicht nach der letzten Nacht die Sonne aus dem Arsch scheinen oder so etwas? Der Himmel voller Geigen hängen? Fuck, wenn's so wäre, hätte ich's bemerkt. Das einzige, was mich tröstet, ist die Tatsache, dass meine rasenden Kopfschmerzen verschwunden und bis jetzt nicht mehr aufgetaucht sind. Aber die Freude darüber, wenn ein Schmerz nachlässt, hält nie lang.

„Du nebelst mich hier völlig ein!"

_Dann mach doch die Tür auf!_

Ich beisse mir auf die Lippen und schlucke den Spruch hart hinunter. Ich hoffe, sie kann es sehen und weiss meine Anstrengung zu schätzen. Wir sind offensichtlich beide in Streitlaune und das wäre der denkbar fatalste Beginn für unsere Mission. Dazu kommt, dass Elena so ziemlich der letzte Mensch ist, der etwas für meine Stimmung kann. Aber dann wiederum hege ich den Verdacht, dass ihre Motzerei über mein Rauchen auch nur ein Ventil darstellt für irgendeinen Frust, der rein gar nichts mit mir zu tun hat.

Shiva, Zeit, sich wie Erwachsene zu benehmen. Zur Feier des Tages, weil ich nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren meinen inneren Homo umarmt habe oder wasweissich.

„Tut mir leid", lüge ich also, um des lieben Friedens Willen. Gaia weiss, dass ich diese Kippe jetzt brauche. Ich muss nachdenken. Es lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Worüber, hab ich noch nicht wirklich rausgefunden. Meine Gedanken helfen mir auf die Sprünge und kehren immer wieder zu Rufus zurück. Aber dort lassen sie mich dann stehen mit einem _‚Bitteschön!'_ und ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich damit anfangen soll.

Vielleicht ist genau das der Punkt, über den ich nachdenken sollte: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich mit all dem anfangen soll.

Es war leicht, mir selbst zu sagen, dass es richtig ist, wenn es sich gut anfühlt. Aber da war ich in erster Linie geil.

Und meine gestrigen Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen, dass es nicht bei einer Nacht bleiben soll... Auch das trifft immer noch zu, das hat der Morgen bewiesen. Aber,... es macht alles nur so viel komplizierter. Wenn es keine einmalige körperliche Sache ist und ich mich so sehr zu ihm hingezogen fühle, dass ich ihn jetzt bereits vermisse - Was heisst das? Wir sind kein Paar und die Vorstellung, dass wir eins werden, ist immer noch in erster Linie absurd. Und wie kann ich in all den Jahren nicht bemerkt haben, dass ich in beide Richtungen schwinge, wenn der Mensch, der das Gefühl an die Oberfläche geholt hat, die meiste Zeit präsent war? Seine Rechnung, dass wir wenig miteinander zu tun hatten, geht einfach nicht auf. Es reicht mir nicht als Erklärung. Es fühlt sich nicht komplett richtig an. Auch wenn ich so viel in den letzten Tagen an Erkenntnissen über mich dazugewonnen habe, kommt es mir eher vor, als hätte ich mich weiter von mir entfernt. Vielleicht, weil ich zum ersten Mal dem Teil in mir begegne, der... Was? Sich verlieben kann? Ist es so?

Nein, da fehlt ein Puzzlestück und es macht mich verrückt.

Scheiss drauf, ob er ein Mann ist, scheiss drauf, ob er ausgerechnet katastrophalerweise Shinra ist - Es stört mich aus einem ganz anderen Grund: Ich muss wissen, wer und wie ich bin. Wie kann ich sonst die Kontrolle behalten? Das ist das Stichwort. Das alles fühlt sich an, als würde ich fallen. Vielleicht muss es so.

Aber da ist nicht mal jemand, den ich um Rat fragen könnte...

„Pass doch auf!", flucht sie lautstark los, als der Heli von einer Windböe erfasst zur Seite taumelt, weil ich zu lang an meiner Kippe gezogen und nicht sofort mit dem Stick nachkorrigiert habe.

...beziehungsweise dürfte.

Fuck, ich will in die nächste Kneipe und mich besaufen. Nicht aus Kummer; ich bin nicht wirklich schlecht drauf. Nur gereizt und viel zu nachdenklich. Und das könnte man runterspülen und stattdessen etwas Spaß haben, aber Spaß und Kneipentouren sind nicht in Sicht. Von Junon aus setzen wir mit dem Schiff rüber nach Corel und wenn wir Glück haben, reicht die Zeit heute Abend gerade noch, ein halbwegs anständiges Zimmer zu suchen, bevor wir morgen früh dann weiter zu unserem endgültigen Ziel Nibelheim fliegen. Es erspart mir einen Nachtflug und die wenigen Stunden, die wir dadurch verlieren, sind nicht weiter wichtig. Wir stehen nicht direkt unter Zeitdruck.

**__________________________________**

„Reno?" Seine Fingerrücken streicheln sanft über mein Gesicht. Ein Kuss auf meine Schläfe, der nach meinem Aftershave riecht... und meiner Zahnpasta. Bis auf die sachte, zärtliche Geste, spüre ich ihn nicht und schlage mit einer dunklen Ahnung die Augen verschlafen auf.

„Guten Morgen", flüstert er, auf der Bettkante sitzend über mich geneigt, mit einem breiten, bittersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen - und leider auch genauso rasiert und angezogen. Verdammter Spielverderber. Ich räkel mich todmüde, murre und vergrabe den Kopf unter meinem Kissen.

„Mmmm... Morgen. Wie spät ist es?", murmel ich mehr schlafend als wach in meinem Versteck vor dem Licht und dem Wachsein und Aufstehen und der Welt und überhaupt.

„0635. Ich wollte dich so lange schlafen lassen, wie es ging, aber ich muss selbst in zwanzig Minuten drüben sein und dachte..." Er zögert. „Ich habe Kaffee aufgesetzt und wenn du jetzt aufstehst, können wir noch gemeinsam einen trinken und... uns verabschieden."

Ich hebe einen Kissenzipfel an und spähe hervor, um zu antworten, aber dann beschließe ich, zu müde zu sein und rolle mich enger zusammen, weiter vor mich hingrummelnd. „Hmmmm... Du redest so wach... und so viel und... so grammatisch! Ist noch mitten in der Nacht, Mann, komm wieder her!"

„Ich kann nicht, Reno, ich habe keine Zeit mehr." Ich kann den Schmerz in seiner Stimme durchaus hören und auch, wie sehr er versucht, ihn zu unterdrücken und seiner Vernunft zu folgen. „Soll ich aufstehen und uns schonmal eine Tasse einschenken? Du nimmst Milch, nicht?"

Ich weiss, wie sehr er mit sich ringt und sollte es ihm nicht schwerer machen, als es sowieso schon für uns beide ist. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich will das hier noch nicht enden lassen und mache keinen Hehl draus!

„Nein, Mann!", motze ich und mustere ihn genauer aus meinem Kissenversteck heraus. Offensichtlich hat er mittlerweile auch geduscht oder sich zumindest die Haare gewaschen. Die letzten sichtbaren Spuren unseres gestrigen Abends sind nur noch in dem eindeutigen Leuchten seiner Augen zu finden, unter denen sich allerdings rekordreife dunkle Ringe abzeichnen. „Wie kann man um die Zeit so wach und so geschniegelt sein?! Ist ja ätzend! Morgens muss man muffelig... und kuschelig und... warm und sowas sein..!", knatsche ich dumpf unter meinem äußerst warmen, kuscheligen, aber vor allem muffeligen Kissen.

„Aber es reicht doch, wenn du muffelig genug für uns beide bist, nicht wahr? Und das bist du ohne jede Frage", bemerkt er mit grausamer Sachlichkeit. „Das einzige, was dich rettet, ist die Tatsache, dass dein Körpergeruch mich anmacht." Ein kleiner Kuss auf meinen Oberarm.

„Ja", stöhn ich elendig, „ich weiss," in einem Ton, der preisgibt, dass ich so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal höre. „Weil ich keine apokrinen Schweissdrüsen unter den Armen hab."

„Ich habe es in deiner Akte gelesen. Was genau bedeutet das?" Er schiebt das Kissen sanft nach hinten und reibt seine Nasenspitze an meiner Wange, halb mit dem Oberkörper über mir liegend.

„Das sind die Stinkdrüsen die zusammen mit den Haaren in der Pubertät kommen. Achselhaare, Brusthaare, Schamhaare, das ganze unnötige Zeugs halt", erkläre ich mit geschlossenen Augen. „Unter den Armen hab ich diese Drüsen nicht, aber frag mich nicht warum, hatte Gaia nicht mehr auf Lager, was weiss ich. Also stink ich obenrum eben nicht so schnell."

„Aber du riechst nicht bloß weniger, du riechst anders. Anziehend." Seine Lippen fahren geöffnet über meine Wange zu meiner Ohrmuschel, um dann hineinzuhauchen: _„Geil."_ Seine Zähne ziepen kurz an dem Ring, den ich links trage, bevor er mich hinter dem Ohrläppchen küsst.

Scheint, als würde ich ihn langsam erfolgreich von seinen vernünftigen Vorsätzen abbringen, aber mein schlechtes Gewissen hält sich in Grenzen.

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und verschränke die Arme im Nacken, zu ihm hochblinzelnd. „Mmmm~mmm, okay, ich erklär's dir...", seufze ich, während er mir ein paar rote Strähnen aus der Stirn streicht, dann meine Tätowierungen langsam mit den Fingerkuppen nachzieht. „Stell dir vor, du hast'n Glas Wodka mit Cola", beginne ich und ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen, in dem Versuch, mich für meinen wenig philosophischen Vergleich zu konzentrieren. Scheisse, ich bin wirklich todmüde. „Naja, und dann zaubert wer die Cola aus dem Glas raus..."

„Mhm." Er neigt sich herab und küsst mein Gesicht, wieder und wieder. „Sprich weiter."

„Also, jemand zaubert die Cola aus dem Glas und obwohl genauso viel Wodka drin ist wie vorher..." Seine Lippen streifen meine. Ich folge ihnen mit meinem hungrigen Mund, doch er entzieht sich mir spielerisch.

„Sprich weiter", fordert er noch einmal.

„Obwohl also genauso viel – hmmmm....." Seine Küsse gleiten meinen Hals hinab und ich strecke den Kopf weit nach hinten. „Obwohl also genauso viel Wodka wie vorher drin ist, schmeckt es ganz anders... intensiver... Nur noch nach..." Ich lege die Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe sein Gesicht hoch zu meinem. „Nur noch nach Wodka pur..."

„Wodka pur...", wiederholt er und neigt sich herab, um mir endlich den Kuss nicht mehr länger vorzuenthalten, den er genauso will wie ich.

Er schmeckt süß und sauber und mehr nach Zuneigung als Lust. Bevor ich mich in ihm verlieren kann, beendet Rufus ihn auch schon mit einem letzten, besiegelnden Schmatzer auf meine feuchten Lippen.

Ein Moment beidseitigen Schweigens vergeht, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzt, nur um dann innezuhalten. Ein paar Atemzüge lang, scheint er angestrengt nachzudenken, bevor er es ein zweites Mal versucht.

Sein Blick flüchtet vor meinem. „Reno..."

**__________________________________**

„Was ist los mit dir?", frage ich schließlich nach einer wortlosen, gefühlten Ewigkeit, um mich von meiner Scheisse mit ihrer abzulenken.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du bist still heute."

„Es ist nichts."

Es gibt gerade kaum etwas, auf das ich weniger Lust habe, als ihr die Würmer aus der Nase zu ziehen, vor allem, weil ich weiss, wie lang die Dinger bei ihr sind, aber wenn ich jetzt nicht diesen Tanz mittanze, mache ich alles nur zehnmal schlimmer zwischen uns.

„Oh, komm!" Ich neige den Kopf in ihre Richtung und verdrehe die Augen zu einem Seitenblick.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen, seit einer halben Stunde Rückenschmerzen und diese ganze Mission führt mir grandios vor Augen, dass ich derzeit ohne eigenen Partner bin, was nicht zuletzt daran liegt, dass der letzte Mensch an meiner Seite ermordet wurde! Reicht das?", sprüht sie giftig in meine Richtung und verschränkt die Arme, um angestrengt zur Seite weg aufs Meer zu starren.

Ich zähle innerlich bis zehn, um ihr ein paar Atemzüge zu lassen, in denen sie hoffentlich ein wenig runterkommt.

„Das erklärt, warum du so gereizt bist, aber nicht, warum du nichts sagst. Ich meine, wenn dich sonst etwas nervt, erzählst du's mir doch auch", fange ich wieder an, mich um einen aufmunternden, leichten Ton bemühend. „Also, was ist es?"

Wieder schweige ich, weil ich weiss, dass sie anfangen wird zu reden, wenn ich ihr nur genug Zeit gebe. Und Atemzüge. Als schließlich irgendwann ein Seufzen aus ihrer Richtung erfolgt und sie mir den Kopf kurz zuwendet, weiss ich, dass sie soweit ist.

„Was soll schon sein, ich mache mir Sorgen um Tseng!" Ihre Stimme klingt nicht mehr gereizt, sondern nur noch müde und kraftlos. „Ich würde lieber in seiner Nähe bleiben im Moment. So, jetzt sag schon, dass du das Thema nicht mehr hören kannst. Du hast gefragt."

Ich schweige noch immer. Und langsam scheint es ihre Neugier zu wecken, denn jetzt dreht sie sich mir komplett zu.

„Diesmal kein Spruch?!"

„Kein Spruch", antworte ich bloß. Moment - Was heisst diesmal? „Hey... Über deine Gefühle für Tseng hab ich mich noch nie lustig gemacht, oder?"

„Doch, aber ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es dir selbst nicht auffällt." Ihr Ton wird sarkastisch und ich glaube sogar, eine gewisse Bitterkeit herauszuhören. „Wie sagt doch jeder so schön? ‚Das ist eben Reno.'" Sie lacht kurz ohne jeden Humor auf. „Tss! Ich sehe es kommen, irgendwann wird das auf deinem Grab stehen: ‚Das war eben Reno.'"

Ich wende mich kurz mit einem schiefen Grinsen in ihre Richtung.

„Weisst du was? Mir gefällt die Vorstellung!"

„Ich hab's befürchtet." Sie seufzt ein weiteres Mal.

„Heh, und davor ein paar schnieke Goldlippchen, das wär's doch!", versuche ich, ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Leider erfolglos. „Baby, sieh's so... Tseng macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er will, dass du auf andere Gedanken kommst. Hat gesagt, ich soll dich ablenken."

„Genau wie er will, dass ich den magischen Knopf finde, der meine Gefühle abstellt. Als würde ich nicht seit Jahren suchen... oder mir das alles Spaß machen..." Sie lehnt den Kopf weit in den Nacken und streckt weitestmöglich ihren Rücken durch, bevor sie das Gewicht verlagert und wieder in den Sitz zurücksinkt. „Na komm schon, lenk mich ab. Vielleicht fällt dir ja ein platter Witz ein, den du mir noch nicht sechsmal erzählt hast."

Aber wieder kann ich nur schweigen. Ich weiss, dass ich sonst immer viel zu sagen hatte, aber alles, was mir jetzt in den Sinn kommt, scheint plötzlich unpassend und bedeutungslos.

„Und du nennst mich still?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich die spöttisch wie fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir noch raten kann." Das einzige, was mir fair und richtig vorkommt. „Ich kann ihn nicht in dich verliebt machen. Und ich kann auch nicht machen, dass du nicht mehr verliebt in ihn bist. Ich glaub, ich hab nichts zu sagen, ausser, dass es mir leid für dich tut."

„Ja. Mir auch." Zum dritten Mal seufzt sie und stimmt in mein Schweigen mit ein.

Bis... „Reno?"

„Hm?"

„...Danke."

**__________________________________**

Entweder scheint er meine Angst zu wittern oder er hat's sich anders überlegt. Als er schließlich weiterspricht, scheint er einen kurzen Moment desorientiert wie aus einem tiefen Traum gerissen und fragt bloß: „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„'s geht", steige ich erleichtert drauf ein, reibe mir ausgiebig die Augen und strecke mich. Shiva, es ist arschkalt im Zimmer. „Hab ziemliche Scheisse geträumt." Und ob. Ich erinnere mich nur noch vage, aber mir reicht es, zu wissen, dass mir irgendwer nen verdammten Kaktus in den Schwanz rammen wollte.

„Das tut mir leid." Mir entgeht nicht die leichte Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme.

„Hey, ist nicht deine Schuld." Ich streiche eine Strähne aus seinen Augen und lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern, um sie durch den Stoff seines Jacketts hindurch sachte zu massieren. Er lehnt seine Stirn gegen meine, die kleine Berührung sichtlich genießend. „Hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Und du? Du siehst aus, als hättest du kein Auge zugemacht", wechsel ich das Thema, bevor er sich weiter für meine Alpträume verantwortlich fühlen kann.

„Doch, das habe ich. Ich habe lediglich nicht geschlafen", entgegnet er zweideutig. „Es schien mir unter diesen Umständen als ziemliche Zeitvergeudung. Davon abgesehen wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass es mir gelungen wäre, einzuschlafen, selbst wenn mir der Sinn danach gestanden hätte." Er hebt den Kopf wieder an und ich sehe, wie seine Lippen ein schüchternes, verklärtes Lächeln formen.

„Oh... Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht geschnarcht oder so", sage ich, nur zu genau wissend, dass er etwas anderes gemeint hat.

„Ein bisschen. Leise." Ohne Vorwarnung richtet er sich plötzlich in Sitzposition auf und dreht mir den Rücken zu. „Ich muss in ein paar Minuten drüben sein." Trotzdem macht er keine Anstalten, sich von der Bettkante zu erheben. Sein Körper wirkt elendig zusammengesunken und ich habe noch immer nicht vor, ihn aufzubauen und es ihm leichter zu machen. Nicht, weil es mir Spaß machen würde, ihm zuzusetzen, sondern weil ich genauso wenig will, dass er geht, wie er gehen will.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich neben jemandem aufgewacht ohne das Bedürfnis, sofort wieder allein zu sein. Es gab Frauen, die zum Frühstück bleiben durften, sogar welche, mit denen ich ein Wochenende verbracht habe und bei denen ich am zweiten Abend wieder etwas in Fahrt kam. Aber die Zeit dazwischen war ständig durchzogen von dem Wunsch, sie einfach loszuwerden und am stärksten war dieses Bedürfnis, wieder meine Ruhe zu haben, immer morgens.

Und jetzt?

„Neineineinein!" Ich wickel mich mitsamt der Bettdecke um seinen sitzenden Körper herum und platziere meinen Kopf in seinem Schoß. „Wenn du gehst... dann bist du ja weg!"

„Ich nehme an, wegen exakt dieser Kombinationsgabe hast du das zweite Kommando", lächelt er auf mich herab, doch seine Augen lächeln nicht mit. Gut so, es war nämlich kein verdammter Witz, weil im Grunde ist genau das unser Problem gerade, oder etwa nicht?! „Du weisst, dass ich keine Wahl habe. Denkst du ernsthaft, wenn es so wäre, würde ich jetzt hier sitzen und nicht noch immer bei dir liegen? Ich _muss_."

„Nein, du musst dich wieder ausziehen und mich warm halten." Ich schubse ihn ein paar Mal auffordernd mit den Knien in seinem Rücken an. „Du hast einfach bei mir geduscht, Mann, ohne zu fragen oder mich mitzunehmen, obwohl ich mir den Arsch abfrier! Du musst jetzt nochmal mit mir mitkommen!"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte."

„Dann bleib! Scheiss drauf, bleib hier! Du kannst alles, was du willst und du kriegst alles, was du willst." Ich verdrehe den Hals, so dass mein Gesicht komplett nach oben zeigt und ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu ihm aufschauen kann. „Oder nicht, Präsident Shinra, _Sir?_"

Sein Lächeln erstirbt schlagartig. „Bitte nenn mich nie wieder so, wenn wir allein sind."

Er schlägt die Lider herab und ein weiteres Mal bemerke ich die elend langen Wimpern, die mir schon auf dem Friedhof aufgefallen sind. Seltsam. Wimpern sind so ziemlich das letzte, worauf ich bei Frauen achte und wären sie nicht gerade giftgrün gefärbt, könnte ich im Nachhinein nie sagen, ob sie lang, kurz, geschweige denn getuscht waren.

„Okay, Baby." Meine Hand wandert hinauf, um mit den Fingerkuppen über die glatte Haut seiner Wange streichen zu können. Weich und makellos, als wäre er nie in die Pubertät gekommen. Ich selbst hatte so eine Haut zum letzten Mal mit etwa elf Jahren. Dann kamen unaufhaltsam im Laufe der Zeit die ersten Narben; Überbleibsel des Herumgequetsches an diversen Pickeln und versehentlicher Schnitte beim Rasieren. Das Rauchen hat mir immer wieder Mitesser beschert und meine Poren vergrößert. Alles in allem hab ich ganz gute Haut und kann mich nicht beschweren. Nur ist sie weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, man sieht ihr an, dass ich lebe. Im Gegensatz zu seiner.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte klargestellt, dass ich keineswegs in der Position bin, jederzeit zu tun, wonach mir der Sinn steht!" Ich kann die schlecht unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme hören, aber ich weiss, dass sie nicht mir gilt, sondern seinen ewigen Verpflichtungen.

„Es war nur ein blöder Spruch. Tut mir leid", flüstere ich versöhnlich. Unter den sanften Berührungen meiner Finger schmilzt sein Zorn langsam. 

Er scheint ein letztes Mal abzuwägen, bevor er langsam, dann immer schneller und überzeugter den Kopf schüttelt. „Reno, selbst wenn ich bleiben würde, was absolut nicht möglich ist: Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass du heute nicht fährst."

Die Fahrt. Die verpisste, verdammte Fahrt. Ich habe sie zwar nicht vergessen, aber halbwegs erfolgreich verdrängt.

„Fuck! All die ganzen scheiss Monate häng ich im verfickten Edge rum und genau jetzt..." Ich rolle mich noch immer halb auf seinem Schoß liegend auf den Rücken und atme tief durch. Als ich weiterrede, bin ich nur noch resigniert: „Mann... Es ist einfach verdammter Scheissdreck. Ich will nochmal mit dir einschlafen und zusammen mit dir aufwachen und dann nen Kaffee trinken und frühstücken und dann ...so Sachen mit dir machen... und dann mit dir einschlafen und wieder aufwachen und noch mehr Sachen machen... und noch mehr Kaffee trinken." Mein gezwungenes, schwaches Lächeln spiegelt seine Geknicktheit wider. Ich kann's auf meinen Lippen fühlen, ohne mich sehen zu müssen.

„Das klingt wundervoll. Wir werden es uns vormerken für die erste Gelegenheit, wenn du wieder hier bist." Er beugt sich tief herab, um mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu drücken. Eine Geste, die harmlos genug ist, um nicht zu mehr zu führen.

„Ach, Shiva", stöhne ich und gebe mich geschlagen. Ich setze mich auf, robbe über die Matratze zurück zum Kopfende des Bettes und klemme mir das Kissen in den Rücken, noch immer dick in die Decke gepackt. Scheisse, sollte es nicht theoretisch Frühling sein und warm draussen mit Bienen und Blumen und so weiter?

„Bist du wütend?", fragt er und sucht meinen Blick über den Umweg des Spiegels am Schlafzimmerschrank.

„Nein! Nicht auf dich. Nur auf... die Situation. Genau wie du." Meine Finger fischen nach den Zigaretten auf dem Nachttisch. Als ich mir den Filter zwischen die Lippen klemme und den ersten, tiefen Zug des Tages nehme, verblasst der Frust ein wenig und wird von friedlicher Gleichgültigkeit ersetzt. Zumindest für die Dauer dieser Kippe. Der süße Rausch der ersten Nikotindröhnung des Tages. Jeden einzelnen, verdammten Mitesser wert!

„Weisst du...", spricht er weiter zu meinem Spiegelbild, „ich denke, ich habe nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass du mich nicht als erstes heute Morgen rausschmeisst. Noch weniger, dass es zu... all dem..."

„Ich war mir vorher auch nicht sicher", antworte ich ehrlich, ihm halb ins Wort fallend, „hab den letzten Abend gebraucht, mir sicher zu sein, dass das Ganze... Naja, dass es mein Ding ist, verstehst du?! Weiss auch noch nicht, wie weit ich gehen kann... Ist Neuland für mich."

„Für mich ebenso."

„Ja, aber du..." Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten, während ich den Rauch rücksichtsvoll Richtung Zimmerdecke blase statt zu ihm. „Du hast vorher nicht dein Leben lang von Frauen geträumt... Schätze ich."

Er atmet tief durch, doch eine direkte, verbale Antwort bleibt aus. Stattdessen folgt eine Frage und sein innerer Kampf, den Mut zu finden, sie zu stellen, zeichnet sich nur zu deutlich in seiner spiegelverkehrten Mimik ab:

_„Aber wir werden uns doch wiedersehen, nicht?"_

**__________________________________**

Wir haben es nicht eilig mit dem Aussteigen. Was sich hinter der Scheibe zeigt, reicht schon, jede Lust zu verlieren. Der feucht glänzende Landeplatz, der Wind in den Haaren der Soldaten und Angestellten, der Grauschleier über allem.

„Gaia. Ich hasse diesen Ort." Sie starrt geradeaus und macht genauso wenig Anstalten wie ich, den Helicopter zu verlassen. Würde man uns jetzt direkt durch die Frontscheibe fotografieren, könnte man dem Ergebnis einen hochtrabenden Namen wie ‚Monotonie der Depression zweier Frustrierter' geben und es an eine große, weisse Wand klatschen mit schickem, roten Abstandsseil davor und Metallschild inklusive Gravur.

„Ich weiss, Baby. Das tun wir alle."

„Ja, aber niemand so sehr wie ich!", murmelt sie und streift das Headset schließlich von ihrem Kopf.

„Ich weiss." Ich folge ihrem Beispiel und kratze mein Dank einer eingeklemmten Haarsträhne juckendes, rechtes Ohr ausgiebig. „Das Schiff legt in etwa 45 Minuten ab. Wir machen's einfach wie immer und werden's schon durchstehen."

Ihre Hände kramen eine Bürste aus ihrer riesigen Handtasche hervor, um die von den Kopfhörern zerzausten Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. „Können wir nicht einfach hier drin sitzen bleiben?"

„Nah-ah. Ich wünschte, wir könnten. Aber guck mal!", grinse ich gequält auflachend und nicke in Richtung Eingang zur Basis, wo Janar in der Tür aufgetaucht ist und sich mit einem der Marinesoldaten unterhält. Janar ist das direkte Bindeglied zwischen Soldier und ShinRa in Edge und verantwortlich für den Austausch von Informationen wie Lieferungen. Klingt spannender als es ist. Die meiste Zeit ein Bürohengst, der Bestellungen verwaltet.

„Hrrng!", raunt sie frustriert durch ihre gefletschten Zähne hindurch und seufzt schließlich. Dann dreht sie mir das Gesicht zu. „Sind meine Haare okay?"

„Perfekt." Ich zögere. „Meine?"

„Warte." Sie greift herüber und ordnet ein paar rote Strähnen über meiner Sonnenbrille. „So... Moment mal! Du hast deine Brille wieder?! Hast du den Typen gefunden, der's war?"

„Nah. Ist ne neue", lenke ich ab, aber weiche ihrem Blick aus. Warum eigentlich? Es ist ne neue!

„Aus dem gleichen Laden wie der ‚neue' Mag Rod?", neckt sie und meine Alarmglocken schrillen. Keine Ahnung, wieso. Selbst wenn sie skeptisch ist, weswegen auch immer, die Verbindung zu Rufus Shinra ist mehr als nur absurd. Muss mir vielleicht abgewöhnen, so verdammt paranoid zu reagieren, denn wenn irgendwas tatsächlich Verdacht erregt, ist es in erster Linie mein permanent ertapptes Verhalten.

„Das ist nicht meiner! Der hat dem Rattenmann gehört." Ich fische nach dem zusammengeschobenen EMR neben mir und fuchtel lustlos unter ihrer Nase herum. „Siehst du, ist ein Zweier!"

„Rattenmann?" Sie hebt neugierig eine Braue.

„Der mit dem Kaktus", antworte ich, damit beschäftigt, ihrem Blick erneut auszuweichen und den Mag Rod an meinem Handgelenk zu fixieren. Etwas, das besagter jener welcher mit dem Kaktus vielleicht besser auch getan hätte. Über den EMR zu reden sollte mir leichter fallen, denn da steckt kein Rufus hinter, trotzdem ist mir auch dieses Thema unangenehm. Was sich da abgespielt hat in dem Blumenlädchen hat echt nicht zu meinen Glanzstunden als Turk gehört.

_...Verdammt, die Blumen!!!_

„Oh! Er hat hausintern schon den Namen Kaktusmann bekommen! Warum Ratte?"

Ich schaue nach getanem Werk auf, sehe, dass Janar sein Gespräch beendet hat und beschließe, es deswegen bei der Kurzfassung zu lassen. Die ist auch weniger beschämend. „Er hatte was Rattenhaftes. Schwer zu erklären, wenn man nicht dabei war", murmel ich knapp, während ich die Tür aufschiebe, nach draussen auf den nassen Asphalt rutsche und zu ihrer Seite herumkomme.

„Danke, Schatz!" Sie ergreift meine Hand, die ich ihr, Gentleman der ich zwangsweise gerade bin, zur Hilfe angeboten habe und steigt ebenfalls aus. Sie schlingt ihren Arm fest um meine Taille und ich lege meinen um ihre Schultern, als Janar die Hand hebt und auf uns zukommt.

Sofort macht der ewige Wind unsere Frisuren wieder schlagartig zunichte und zerrt an unseren Jacketts wie unseren Nerven. Er ist nicht stark, aber er kommt vom Meer, ist kalt und bringt den Gestank der fischigen, öligen Hafenbrühe mit sich. Eine Suppe aus Wasser, Salz und Dreck, die in allen Regenbogenfarben schillert. An den wenigen Tagen, an denen es in dem überbauten, maroden Fischerdörfchen windstill und sonnig ist, nimmt das Stinken dafür sofort zu, wenn die Sonne die Fischwasserpfützen und den Schiffsschlick wärmt und trocknet.

Zum ersten Mal denke ich darüber nach, wie sehr es an Rufus genagt haben muss, von allen Orten ausgerechnet hierhin verbannt worden zu sein. Er passt hier genauso wenig hin wie Elena und es würde mich nicht wundern, würde er sie in ihrem leidenschaftlichen Hass übertreffen. Dann wiederum hat er seine idiotische Parade immerhin freiwillig hier abgehalten. Ich werde ihn fragen. Wie simpel das auf einmal ist, die großen Mysterien des noch größeren Shinras zu enthüllen: Einfach fragen. Nicht, dass er mir jetzt auf irgendwas plötzlich mehr Antworten schuldet als vorher, aber jetzt, wo wir zusammen im Bett waren - mehr oder weniger - sollte man davon ausgehen, dass er mir das Fragen an sich nicht mehr so übel nimmt.

_Erinnerungsfetzen an kitzelndes, blondes Haar und die Wärme seines Körpers. Der Duft seiner Haut, der Geschmack seines Mundes. Kosmische Stille, die uns schützend umhüllt hat wie eine Vakuumblase. Aber allem voran das Gefühl, etwas gefunden zu haben, von dem ich nie gewusst habe, dass es mir fehlt._

Ich atme bewusst langsam einen tiefen, kalten Schwall der fischigen Luft ein. Wenn sie dem Kitsch kein Ende setzt, dann kann mir nichts mehr helfen. Hinter dem Versuch steckt keine Imagepflege, da niemand ausser mir diese Gedanken kennt. Es sind eher praktische Gründe. Auf einer Mission ist es nicht besonders klug, geistig abzudriften und ich sollte damit aufhören, bevor es zur Gewohnheit wird. Dass diese neuartigen Anwandlungen peinlich sind, kommt aber selbstverständlich trotzdem noch hinzu.

„Die Turtelturks!", begrüßt Janar uns freundlich und wir lächeln debil verliebt wie eh und je. Er ist ein kleiner, drahtiger, schwarzhaariger Kerl, der früher zu viele Stunden auf See verbracht hat. Seine Haut hat's ihm nie verziehen und lässt ihn Jahre älter wirken, auch wenn er nicht mehr so braungebrannt ist, wie er irgendwann ohne Zweifel gewesen sein muss. „Willkommen, lang nicht mehr gesehen!"

_Nicht lang genug_, denke ich, mein turteliges Grinsen grinsend. „Ja, Mann! Ist ne Weile her, was?"

Wir geben ihm artig nacheinander die Hand, die Dame zuerst, ohne dabei voneinander abzulassen.

„Kommt rein, es ist windig heute!" Er winkt uns, ihm zu folgen und wir trotten wie die Trottel Arm in Arm hinterher.

_Heute._ Entweder der Kerl hat Humor oder wenn man zu lang hier lebt, definiert man ‚windig' prinzipiell anders als normale Menschen. In dem Moment, in dem wir durch die Tür zur Basis schreiten, presst sich Elena an meiner Seite enger an mich. Sie macht es nicht bewusst und nachdem ich ein einziges Mal miterlebt habe, was passieren kann, wenn sie sich allein unter den Soldaten bewegt, ziehe ich sie deswegen nicht mehr auf. Damals ist Tseng rechtzeitig hinzugekommen und hat die Situation entschärft, bevor ich es auf meine Weise tun konnte. Ich schätze, das könnte man Glück nennen. Ich nenne es Pech und es treibt mich zur Weissglut, dass sich die Wichser noch immer irgendwo hier rumtreiben. Und bis heute weigert Elena sich standhaft, sie mir zu nennen. Das Pärchenspiel war deshalb ihre Idee und irgendwie ist es zum absoluten Selbstläufer mutiert. Solange es Elena etwas weniger Angriffsfläche bietet, stört es mich nicht weiter, denn...

„Nicht schlecht!", kommentieren auch schon zwei Rekrutenratten anzüglich aber harmlos im Vorbeigehen auf dem Flur. _ShinRa-Ra-Ratten_, denke ich. Es gibt sie wirklich. Geiferndes Rudel.

...zu tief hat sich der Anblick eingebrannt, sie auf dem Boden sitzen zu sehen, das Hemd und der BH darunter zerrissen, die Fetzen schützend mit den Händen vor ihrer Brust zusammenhaltend. Ich hab mich nicht rühren können, war versteinert wie der letzte dumme Rookie. Aber Tseng ist an sie herangetreten und als sie ihre Arme wie ein Kind zu ihm emporgestreckt hat, war die Demütigung, die sie empfunden haben muss, so beklemmend und drückend, dass sie mich regelrecht mit ihr angesteckt und es mir körperliche Schmerzen verursacht hat. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte ich unfreiwillig einen Blick auf einen Nippel und den großen, dunklen Vorhof, fast die Farbe ihrer Augen, erhaschen und noch viel unfreiwilliger habe ich mich flüchtig gefragt, wie er sich unter meinen Fingern anfühlen würde, wenn er hart wäre. Ich habe den Gedanken nicht verhindern können und ihn sofort beschämt verdrängt, aber das schlechte Gewissen war so groß, dass ich mich schuldig wie ein Mittäter gefühlt habe. Als Tseng seine Jacke um ihre Schultern gelegt hat und sie in seine Umarmung gesunken ist wie ein Häuflein Elend, habe ich begriffen, dass es vielleicht nicht nur wegen meiner unkontrollierbaren Wut das Beste war, dass er kurz vor mir eingetroffen ist. Er war derjenige, den sie gerade am meisten gebraucht hat und an der Art, wie er sie einfach nur gehalten hat, konnte ich erkennen, dass er sie durchaus liebt. Aber auch, dass es eine väterliche Weise ist, die nichts mit dem gemein hat, was sie sich bis heute erhofft.

Nein, sie ist nicht vergewaltigt worden. Sie haben sie beleidigt und herumgeschubst und irgendwann ist das Ganze eskaliert. Aber meinen Hass auf die Schweine, die sie so entwürdigt haben, kümmert das nicht. Er ist nie weniger geworden und wird auch niemals weniger werden, bis ich die Bastarde in die Finger bekomme und dreifach bezahlen lasse.

Scheisse, ich hasse Junon.

**__________________________________**

Ich zucke unwillkürlich innerlich zusammen.

Die Hand, die den Filter in Richtung meiner Lippen bewegt, stoppt abrupt. Am Ende scheint es immer auf diese eine Frage hinauszulaufen. Und egal wie sehr sie mich bislang immer verfolgt und in die Ecke gedrängt hat, war es eigentlich niemals schwer, sie zu beantworten.

Auch jetzt nicht.

„Klar", höre ich mich selbst sagen und entdecke keine Lüge, weder in meinem Tonfall noch meinen Gedanken.

„Ich meine nicht während unserer Arbeit", erklärt er überflüssigerweise, denn ich habe durchaus verstanden und mich nicht dumm gestellt. Jemand sagte mal, es würde mir nicht stehen. Ich war anderer Meinung.

„Ich weiss schon, was du meinst. Nur... Gib mir Zeit, das alles erstmal... zu sortieren..." Der Filter findet endlich meine Lippen. Nach einem weiteren, tiefen Zug: „Kommst du damit klar? Dass ich die Zügel hab und das Tempo bestimm'? Ich meine... geht das okay für dich?"

In der Stille, die folgt, spitze ich die Glut meiner Kippe spielerisch am schmutzigen Innenrand des Aschenbechers an. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich sein Nicken, bevor er antwortet.

„Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst." Langsam wie schwerfällig steht er auf und läuft in Richtung der geöffneten Tür. Noch bevor ich protestieren kann, bleibt er in der Schwelle stehen und dreht sich zu mir herum. „Ich habe dir letzte Nacht gesagt, dass ich nicht die Inten-" Er unterbricht sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Die Absicht habe, mir irgend etwas gewaltsam zu nehmen. Ich bin ein skrupelloser Mann, Reno, nicht weniger als du. Aber... das hier soll etwas anderes sein. Etwas Freiwilliges. Es soll aus Geschenken bestehen, nicht Raub. Und alles, was du mir jetzt schenkst ist mehr, als ich vorher hatte." Er zögert. „Damit will ich wohl sagen, es wäre vermessen, nach deiner Hand zu greifen, jetzt wo du mir endlich deinen kleinen Finger gereicht hast."

Kaum haben die letzten Worte seinen Mund verlassen, zieht sich eine verräterische Röte über seine Wangen. Der Blick streift hektisch durchs Zimmer.

Ich grinse breit und suhle mich offen in seiner wachsenden Verlegenheit. Seine Finger nesteln am Türrahmen umher, bevor seine Augen sich wieder trauen, flüchtig hinter dem Schutz der herabgerutschten, goldenen Strähnen meinen Blick zu suchen. „Reno..?"

„Ja~a?" Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihm auf der Zunge liegt, doch der mittlerweile vertraute, nervös-heisere Klang verspricht nur Gutes.

„...Ich würde dich gern sehen." Er befeuchtet angespannt seine Lippen. „Bevor ich gehe..."

Ich grinse noch breiter und winke. „Bin genau hier." Egal ob es mir steht oder nicht, es macht viel zu viel Spaß, sich hin und wieder einfach nur dumm zu stellen.

„Reno..." Sein kurzes Tänzeln von einem Fuß auf den anderen bestärkt mich nur auf meinem schadenfrohen Kurs.

„Wenn du meinen _Schwanz_ sehen willst, gerne! Musst es nur sagen..."

Er windet sich in schieren, körperlichen Qualen in einer epischen Schlacht zwischen seinen Hemmungen und seinem Verlangen und ich könnte den Anblick kaum mehr genießen.

Ich lache auf und stütze den Oberkörper hinter mir mit dem rechten Arm ab. „Okay, wie wär's damit", schlage ich vor, „Ich hab dich auch nicht gesehen. Du lässt die Hosen runter und ich zieh mich aus. Faires Spiel! Zeig mir deins, zeig ich dir meins! Wie damals in den Büschen!"

„Ich werde mir hier jetzt ganz bestimmt _nicht_ die Hosen runterziehen! Du bist einmal halbnackt, das... ist ein Unterschied."

„Lahme Ausrede, Mann, aber du hast Glück, dass ich gern gebe, weisst du?"

Das stimmt zwar, ist in diesem Moment aber nicht weniger ne faule Ausrede als seine Erklärung. Ich würde ihn liebend gern betteln lassen, ihn dazu bringen, die Worte zu sagen, wieder und wieder. Ich würde dem großen Shinra das Flehen beibringen, und bis ich seinem Wunsch nachgeben täte, wäre er darin nicht weniger ein Meister wie im Regieren und Befehle erteilen. Und das Wichtigste: Er würde sich darin verlieren und aufgehen, ohne zu wissen, wie ihm geschieht.

Eines der Geschenke, die er ohne jede Frage noch von mir bekommen wird.

Nur heute ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, also schlüpfe ich unter der Decke aus meinen Moogle Shorts, lasse sie neckisch um meinen Zeigefinger kreisen und schleudere sie dann in seine Richtung. Er fängt sie im Reflex mit einer Hand.

„Fang jetzt nur nicht an, dran rumzuschnüffeln, egal wie sehr du auf Wodka pur stehst! Das käm irgendwie ...befremdlich... bei dem Teil..."

Ich schlage die Bettdecke mit einem Ruck zurück und werde augenblicklich von einem Wall eisiger Kälte erschlagen.

„Das hatte ich nicht vo-"

Sein Blick haftet an meinem Ding und ich kann zusehen, wie er mehr und mehr verschleiert, und das, obwohl ich gerade wahrlich keinen imposanten Anblick biete Dazu ist es schlicht zu kalt. Seine Hand, die noch immer meine Hose hält, sinkt herab wie in Trance.

Ich winkel das aufgestellte Knie weit zur Seite ab und fange an, spielerisch mit den Fingern an meiner schlaffen Nudel herumzuzupfen, ohne meine Augen von seinen zu lösen. Ein Trostpflaster, ein wenig Inspiration für die Zeit ohne mich.

„Na, was ist?" Ich lasse die Kippe allein durch eine geschickte Bewegung meiner Zungenspitze in den anderen Mundwinkel wandern. „Du hast noch sechs Minuten bis du anfängst und mehr als zwei brauchst du nicht zum Büro! Das sind viermal sechzig Sekunden _Reno pur_, mein Lieber. Aber dann sollten wir keine davon mehr verschwenden!"

So schnell wie er abgetaucht ist, erwacht er plötzlich wieder aus der Hypnose. Seine Augen reissen sich abrupt von mir los und wandern flüchtig zum Wecker.

„Ich muss gehen. Heute Mittag sollte ich Zeit haben, dann werde ich dich anrufen." Und damit verschwindet er aus der Türschwelle, bevor ich ihn aufhalten kann.

Ich bin mir nicht völlig sicher, was ich dieses Mal falsch gemacht hab, aber wenn ich ihn noch erwischen will, sollte ich das Grübeln auch auf einen anderen Moment vertagen.

„Hey, warte!" Die Kippe in den Aschenbecher rammend, springe ich auf und haste ihm durchs Wohnzimmer hinterher. „Rufus!"

Er bleibt tatsächlich stehen.

„Ich wollte dich damit nicht,-... Ich wollt's dir nicht schwerer machen oder so", erkläre ich und reibe mir den Nacken unter meinen verklebten, zerzausten Strähnen. „Du wolltest mich sehen, also dachte ich mir, ich geb dir ne kleine Show für die Zeit, bis wir uns wiedersehen... War bloß nett gemeint..."

„Das weiss ich. Das ist es auch nicht." Die Hand am Türgriff, hält er inne und schaut über die Schulter zurück. Ein Lächeln, aufrichtig wie bittersüß. „Es ist nur so, dass ich die Befürchtung hege, dass ich nie wieder gehen kann, wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue."

Ich denke einen Augenblick nach, bevor ich einen Gedanken äußere, der selbst für meine Verhältnisse völlig absurd ist, aber in diesem einen Moment hier plötzlich weder abwegig noch angsteinflößend scheint: „Wäre das so schlimm?"

Entgegen meiner Erwartung erklärt er mich nicht auf der Stelle für völlig verrückt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", räumt er ein, als hätte er die Option ebenfalls ernsthaft erwogen. „Ich habe zumindest gute Gründe anzunehmen, dass es das Ende der Welt wäre, wie wir sie kennen."

„Ist wohl ein Killerargument."

„Wir werden telefonieren." Eine Sekunde später fällt die Tür ins Schloss.

Die Stille ist plötzlich wahnsinnig laut und beklemmend, so laut wie die Kälte des Zimmers, und sie könnte sich kaum mehr von dem gemeinsamen Schweigen letzte Nacht unterscheiden. Gaia, es war warm.

Duschen. Heiss duschen wäre nicht schlecht, aber ich bin so unendlich müde. Irgendwo tief in meinen Schläfen spüre ich die Vorboten pulsierender Kopfschmerzen. Schlafen. Ich muss noch etwas schlafen. Nur ein bisschen.

**__________________________________**

„Ich hab schon ein paar Jungs Bescheid gesagt, dass sie euer Gepäck aufs Schiff verladen", verkündet er über seine Schulter hinweg im Laufen freudig. Ich kann die Euphorie nicht teilen. Der Gedanke, dass irgendwelche ShinRa-Ra-Ratten - Verdammt, ich muss mir das abgewöhnen, bevor ich's mir angewöhnt hab - ‚Jungs' von Soldier also unser Turkgepäck anfassen, gefällt mir genauso sehr, wie er Elena gefallen muss. Aber die Beziehung zwischen unseren Abteilungen ist von Haus aus so dermaßen angespannt, dass wir uns gegenseitig mit Höflichkeiten überschütten und peinlichst jede Kritik vermeiden. Scheisse, im Grunde ist die Beziehung genauso im Arsch wie die zwischen Midgar und Wutai.

Einziger Trost sind die Pläne, die Junon Basis in naher Zukunft aufzuteilen, so dass nur noch die Marine an der Küste bleibt und der Rest in die Nähe von Edge verlagert wird, wo sich derzeit bloß ein provisorischer Stützpunkt mit dem Nötigsten befindet für den Fall etwaiger Attacken auf das ShinRa Hauptquartier. Wenn es erst soweit ist, wird es leichter für alle werden bei zukünftigen Begegnungen der Abteilungen: Es wird nicht mehr nach Fisch stinken.

„Das Schiff legt um 1315 ab. Ihr habt noch genug Zeit, etwas zu essen, wenn ihr möchtet." Er dreht den Kopf erneut über seine Schulter hinweg und zwinkert idiotisch. „Oder lebt ihr von Luft und Liebe?"

Elenas Kichern ist bühnenreif und mir fällt es nicht schwer, dümmlich zu lächeln. Ich tue es von Haus aus.

„Wann läuten denn bei euch die Hochzeitsglocken?", fragt er plötzlich, in einen der unzähligen Gänge schlafwandlerisch abbiegend.

„Oh!" Ihr Blick sucht meinen hilfesuchend hinter seinem Rücken. Ich schüttel vehement den Kopf. Das geht mir selbst für unser Spielchen zu weit. „Naja,... wir sind ja noch jung, damit wollen wir uns noch Zeit lassen", antwortet sie also brav. Sie muss sich an meine Regeln halten, denn _ich_ könnte auf das ganze Theater jederzeit verzichten.

„Das ist klug! Mein Vater hat meine Mutter mit 18 geheiratet, kein Jahr später war ich da! War ihm alles zu viel, hat sie verlassen."

Man hat mich bereits überraschter erlebt.

„Sag mal", beginne ich, weil mich tatsächlich etwas brennend interessiert, wobei mich streng genommen alles mehr interessiert als Janars traurige, belanglose Kindheit, „wann hast du die letzte Lieferung für uns nach Edge rausgeschickt?"

„Du fragst wegen deinem EMR, nehme ich an?"

„Ja. Hätte heute kommen sollen!"

„Der war gestern mit dabei, bei den Sachen, die rausgegangen sind. Wenn er heute nicht angekommen ist, sollte er spätestens morgen in Edge sein."

Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich seufze leise.

„Ich bringe euch zur Kantine. Ihr wollt bestimmt etwas Anständiges essen, bevor's aufs Schiff geht. Ach, aber wem mache ich etwas vor! Sagen wir, hier ist es anständiger als der Fraß auf dem Schiff." Er lacht über seine eigenen Worte, die nicht so recht die Bezeichnung Witz oder auch nur witzig verdienen und wir lachen hinter ihm mit, während wir wie der Beschilderung zu entnehmen ist, den Korridor betreten, vom dem aus sich die Trainingshallen und das Kantinenareal abzweigen. Dieser Tage sind hauptsächlich die jungen Rekruten und die Soldaten der Marine in Junon anwesend. Die meisten ausgebildeten Soldier sind auf harmlosen Missionen oder verteilt auf die diversen Stützpunkte in aller Welt. All die Jahre nach Meteor liegen ihre Hauptaufgaben noch immer darin, Aufbauarbeiten zu leisten und die Zivilisten zu unterstützen. Lager für noch immer Obdachlose, medizinische Einrichtungen und kostenlose Grundversorgung der Bedürftigen, Hilfe für ehemalige Landwirte, ihre Farmen wieder zur Selbstversorgung nutzen zu können. Alles finanziert von ShinRa, dem geläuterten Riesen, der so tapfer jetzt die alten Omis über die Straße trägt, ob sie nun rüber wollen oder nicht.

Mit ein Grund unter tausend anderen, warum ich nicht viel für die Soldaten übrig habe, und der Hauptgrund, warum es Tseng genauso geht, ist, dass sie keinen Hehl draus machen, wie sehr diese Aufgaben sie langweilen. Und wenn man lange genug verdammt ist, ihren Gesprächsfetzen zuzuhören, stellt sich schnell heraus, dass der Großteil von ihnen den nächsten Krieg regelrecht herbeisehnt. Die guten, alten Zeiten unter General Sephiroth. Ja, der gute, alte Sephiroth...

Auch ich ziehe die Action vor, aber nicht unbedingt die, die Zivilisten involviert und Länderkriege sind einfach nur chaotisch. Zu politisch, zu verlogen. Ich kämpfe für ShinRa, nicht für das Land. Für Rufus und gegen seine direkten Feinde. Wie Flynch. So ist es intimer, fast kuschelig, und man kann vor Arbeitsbeginn noch einen Kaffee trinken, ohne dass einem Bomben dabei auf die Frisur fallen.

„Hast du Hunger, Liebling?" Ihre Augen suchen meine und ihr Blick fleht mich an, das Essen auszuschlagen.

„Werd' mir ein Sandwich holen oder so", enttäusche ich sie, denn ich habe tatsächlich Hunger.

„Kein Problem, um die Zeit solltet ihr genug Auswahl haben. In ein paar Minuten ist auch das Mittagessen fertig, wenn ihr so lang warten wollt", lässt Janar uns vor dem Eingang zum Speisesaal stehen bleibend wissen. „Fühlt euch ganz wie bei euch! Ihr werdet dann um 1310 am Schiff erwartet. Und keine Sorge wegen eurer Sachen, wir schaffen sie in eure Kabine! Bis dann, ihr zwei!" Eine Hand lässig zum Abschied hebend, ein letztes überfreundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, lässt er uns endlich stehen.

„Vielen Dank!", floskel ich artig und verkneife mir einen Knicks.

„Ja, Danke für Ihre Mühen!", beendet Elena den Affentanz und lächelt synchron mit mir um die Wette. Als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen ist, fallen unsere Mundwinkel genauso synchron herab.

„Er hasst uns, oder?"

„Wie die Pest, Baby. Wie die Pest."

„Können wir nicht in der Stadt etwas essen?!"

„Welche Stadt?! Meinst du unten die Fischerbaracken? Mann, draussen stinkt's und da laufen auch nicht weniger Soldaten rum als hier." Auch wenn ich das nicht böse gemeint habe, lege ich noch ein versöhnlicheres „Na komm!" drauf und drücke sie kurz an mich. Bevor wir den Kantinenbereich betreten, lasse ich die Teleskopstange des Mag Rods in einem spielerischen, geübten Schwung in die Länge schnappen und einrasten. Sein Gewicht, als ich ihn auf meiner Schulter platziere, ist vertraut wie beruhigend.

**~**

„Und du willst echt nichts?", frage ich, mich brav mit meinem orangen, zerkratzten Plastiktablett in die Schlange einreihend und dabei das Getuschel vor und hinter uns ignorierend wie die in sich ruhende, harmoniesüchtige Person, die ich nun mal bin. Dass Elena noch immer an meinem anderen Arm hängt, trägt ungefähr so viel dazu bei, dass wir nicht auffallen, wie meine Haarfarbe und unsere Uniformen. Aber es hält sich in Grenzen. Ich kann das Wort ‚Turk', verächtlich ausgespuckt wie eine Beleidigung, immer wieder hören, doch nie direkt an uns adressiert, also ignoriere ich es.

„Nein, wirklich nicht." Sie spitzt die Lippen und drückt einen ekelhaft glaubwürdigen Schmatzer unter meine linke Tätowierung. Er fühlt sich verblüffend überzeugend nach zehn Jahren langweiliger Klammerbeziehung an. Die Art von gestelltem Kuss, die ich oft bei Paaren sehe, die den Rest der Welt und vielleicht auch sich selbst glauben machen wollen, dass alles okay ist, obwohl seit Ewigkeiten ausser diesen Zwangsbeteuerungen nichts mehr körperlich läuft. Nicht, dass ich das wirklich weiss, da ich mir nichts Nervigeres vorstellen kann, als mich mit Pärchen zu befreunden. Wenn's gut zwischen ihnen läuft, ist man abgeschrieben und wenn's schlecht läuft wird man beidseitig mit seelischem Abfall überschüttet und ist am Ende immer der Arsch. Es ist eher so, dass niemand mir erzählen kann, dass man nach zehn Jahren noch wirklich scharf aufeinander ist. Rude macht einen Auflauf, für den ich töten könnte, aber müsste ich das Zeug jeden Tag fressen oder auch nur zu viel davon auf einmal, würde ich irgendwann das Kotzen kriegen. Die Erfahrung musste ich bereits machen. Der Mensch ist einfach nicht geschaffen für die ganze Idee mit der Monogamie über einen Zeitraum von mehr als drei Jahren. Heh, ja, früher sind die Menschen bis ins hohe Alter zusammengeblieben und waren glücklich bis zum Tode - nur dass früher das hohe Alter mit 25 anfing und die meisten mit 30 ins Gras gebissen haben, weil sie ne verdammte entzündete Zahnwurzel hatten oder sich an einem rostigen Nagel gepiekst haben oder so etwas Spektakuläres.

„Was darf's sein?"

Da offensichtlich ich gemeint bin, höre ich damit auf, mir meine Überlegenheit dem gemeinen, verheirateten Volke gegenüber vor Augen zu führen und führe mir stattdessen die Warze - Shiva, die Kantinenlady hier ist zwar nicht dick, aber sie hat ganz genau die gleiche, verfluchte, ekelhafte Warze wie die Kantinenlady bei uns im Tower! An der gleichen, verfluchten Stelle! Wie groß bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch ist die Chance eines solchen Zufalls?!

Ihr Blick verfinstert sich, weil ich sie offen anstarre und keinen Hehl draus mache und um ein Haar öffne ich den Mund und erkläre ihr tatsächlich, dass es ja nicht die Warze an sich ist, sondern dieser schier phänomenale Zufall, doch dann trifft mich Elenas Ellenbogen diskret.

„Die werden schon ungeduldig!", zischt sie in mein Ohr und nickt zu den Rekruten hinter uns. Dann war es also nicht mein unverschämtes Gaffen, das sie auf den Plan gerufen hat, sondern bloß die ewige Sorge, sich hier Ärger einzuhandeln.

„Ja, Mann, bin schon dabei!", beschwichtige ich genervt, denn die Warzensache ist tatsächlich so sensationell, dass sie eigentlich mehr Verständnis zeigen müsste. In meinem Buch zumindest. „Einmal das Mittagssandwich!" Und ein letztes Mal an sie gerichtet: „Und für dich ehrlich nichts?!"

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich hab noch was in der Tasche!" Sie hebt erklärend das Monstrum von einer Handtasche hoch und lächelt schwach.

„Also hast du doch Hunger?!"

„Nicht genug, dass es sich lohnt, hier extra etwas zu holen", versichert sie und verpasst den letzten Zug in Richtung voller Magen.

Frauen. Ich seufze und lasse ihre Erklärung kommentarlos so stehen. In ihrer Welt ergibt sie tatsächlich Sinn, soviel hab ich bereits gelernt.

Also lasse ich mir nur das durchaus fette wie fettige Teil lieblos auf einen Teller klatschen und rutsche damit weiter nach links zur Kasse. Ein paar Sekunden später drehen wir uns herum und ich zähle innerlich vier Schritte ab, bevor ich beschließe, ausser Hörweite zu sein.

„Hast du das gesehen?! Die hatte die gleiche verdammte Warze! Die _absolut gleiche_ wie unsere Kantinenlady!"

„Reno, das ist absolut faszinierend." Der gelangweilte Sarkasmus in ihrer Antwort macht Rufus Konkurrenz.

„Ist es! An der _gleichen_ Stelle! Das kann doch kein Zufall sein?! Kriegt man die Dinger erst durch die Kantinenarbeit?"

„Du solltest zurückgehen und sie fragen!" Sie tätschelt mir im Gehen unbeeindruckt den Arm und dirigiert mich zielsicher zu dem leeren Sechsertisch, der abseits liegt. Ihr gegenüber lasse ich mich auf den billigen Plastikstuhl fallen, der unbequem, aber dafür nass abwischbar ist.

Dafür, dass es Mittagszeit ist, ist es verhältnismäßig leer im Saal und ich erkläre es mir so, dass entweder der Sandwichtag nicht besonders beliebt ist oder die meisten ausserhalb in der Stadt essen. Mir soll's nur Recht sein und ich widme mich stattdessen dem Tablett vor mir und lege den Mag Rod in Griffweite aus Gewohnheit daneben. Es missfällt mir, ihn nur eine Sekunde nicht direkt an mir zu tragen, aber beim Essen stören die Dinger wirklich. Ich hab als Rookie etliche Gläser umgestoßen und Nudeln vom Teller gefegt, bevor ich es wahrhaben wollte.

„Willst du auch?" Sie hält mir ein undefinierbares Etwas entgegen, das sie aus den beeindruckenden Untiefen ihrer Handtasche ins unapettitliche, weissgrelle Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung befördert hat.

„Was ist das?! Hast du das unter meiner Couch gefunden?" Meine Hand, die gerade zum Sandwich greifen wollte, hält in einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ekel inne.

„Das ist eine getrocknete Mondpflaume!" Sie verdreht die Augen im Angesicht meiner kulinarischen Unkenntnis. „In _Wutai_ ist das eine _Delikatesse_, also schau nicht, als hätte ich dich beleidigt!"

„Sieht aus wie -... Naja, du willst sie ja noch essen." Genau genommen sieht es haargenau so aus wie eine pervers gelungene Kreuzung aus einem verdammt großen, gerollten Popel und einem zusammengeschrumpeltem Hoden. Aber solange es teuer und importiert ist, muss es eine Delikatesse sein! Ich behaupte seit Jahren, dass kein Mensch so krank wäre, Fischeier zu fressen, wenn sie nicht arschteuer wären und den hochtrabenden Namen ‚Kaviar' hätten. Bei mir zieht nicht mal mehr das, seitdem ich unter dem Begriff über die Art von Pornos zum ersten Mal gestolpert bin, die einen die eigene Sicht auf die Welt und die Menschheit komplett neu überdenken lassen. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich sagen, dass es tatsächlich ein Versehen war und immerhin noch weniger verwerflich als Lizzy und der Streichelzoo.

_Gaia, wieso tue ich mir das selbst vor dem Essen an?!_

„Gaia, wieso mache ich nicht einfach mal Urlaub im Süden... Mideel... Oder auch nur Costa del Sol oder - ... oder Wutai..." Sie seufzt tief und schwärmerisch, während ich meinen Blick durch den Saal wandern lasse, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, über den Kaviar hinwegzukommen, bevor ich das nächste Mal mein Mittagessen anschaue.

„Naja, theoretisch steht dir noch jede Menge Urlaub dieses Jahr zu", antworte ich auf Autopilot und beobachte fasziniert, wie hinter ihrem Rücken eine Szene abläuft, die ich in ähnlicher Form als Jugendlicher in unzähligen Seitengassen Midgars beobachtet habe.

„Ja, aber... Es hilft nicht gerade beim Entspannen, zu wissen, dass man trotzdem jederzeit auf Abruf sein muss."

Das Mädchen hat dadurch meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, dass es mindestens einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als jeder andere hier ist, die Rekrutenuniform, die sie als Frischling ausweist, um den mageren Körper schlackert und der gesenkte Blick starr auf das Tablett auf den dünnen Ärmchen fixiert ist, in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, dadurch unsichtbar zu werden. Vergeblich. Auf dem Weg von der Theke durch die Tischreihen, kassiert sie diverse absichtliche Rempler gegen die schmächtigen Schultern - eine davon halbnackt Dank dem zu großen, verrutschten Shirt - und die flache Brust, die sie kaum älter als zwölf wirken lässt.

„Und was ist mit Healin? War doch wirklich lässig da und es gab genug Zeiten, in denen wir nichts zu tun hatten ausser Faulenzen. Und wenn ich mich nicht schwer irre, hast du das auch ziemlich ausgenutzt, um verdammt braun zu werden", erkläre ich teilnahmslos.

Ein paar Meter hinter Elenas Schulter macht die kleine Rekrutin in diesem Moment einen schlafwandlerischen Schritt über das auf den Gang gestreckte Bein, das sie zu Fall bringen sollte. Mit der gekrümmten Haltung und dem nach unten geneigten Gesicht, wirkt sie wie der Prototyp einer grauen Maus und Verliererin. Das einzige, was nicht ganz in dieses Bild passt, ist der schwarze, chaotisch hergerichtete Haarschopf. Gut, dann eben die alternative Sorte Verliererin, die auf selbstmitleidige Gitarrenmusik steht. Das Wort ‚Opfer' schwebt regelrecht in blinkenden Neonbuchstaben über ihrem Kopf.

Vor vielen Jahren habe ich davon gelebt, solche wie sie bei meinen nächtlichen Touren zuverlässig zu erkennen. Die, die sich nicht wehren und keinen Stress machen würden. Wenn man auf Überfälle zurückgreift, um den Hunger, Durst und die Sucht nach Nikotin zu stillen, lernt man ein Auge für die Kandidaten zu bekommen, die den bestmöglichen Kompromiss aus Wehrlosigkeit und der Menge an mitgeführtem Geld darstellen. Man hat im Grunde keine andere Wahl, wenn man nicht ständig auf Ladendiebstähle zurückgreifen oder am Ende sogar den eigenen Arsch verkaufen will. Aber bevor ich letzteres getan hätte, hätte ich mir eher das Licht ausgeblasen.

„Ja, es war nett... Nur... Fass das nicht falsch auf, aber irgendwie verstehe ich unter Urlaub, dass man sich aussucht, wo man ist. Aber vor allem, mit wem man dort ist..." Sie beisst herzhaft in ihre Pflaume und reisst mühsam mit den Zähnen ein zähes Stück heraus. Bei dem Anblick schmerzen meine Genitalien dumpf. „Daff lefte, waff iff mir unter Urlaub vorfelle iff jedenfaff, aff erftef am Morgen Shinra fu sehen", kaut sie angestrengt.

_Es ist nicht so schlecht, wie du glaubst..._

Aber bevor meine Gedanken wieder abdriften können, springe ich auf den rettenden Zug auf, den sie gerade unfreiwillig vorbeigeschickt hat.

„Apropos Shinra und Healin..." Ich will es noch immer hören, auch wenn mir inzwischen klar ist, was hinter dem vor kurzem noch so mysteriösen Rätsel gesteckt hat. Rufus hatte Liebeskummer und deswegen angefangen, zu saufen, Tseng als sein Vertrauter weiss Bescheid und schiebt nen Hals auf mich, weil sein Schützling meinetwegen leidet, Fall gelöst. So gesehen müsste ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen um ihn machen, während ich weg bin, oder? Also, warum tu ich's trotzdem? Weil ich ahne, dass er erst wieder schlafen kann, wenn das zwischen uns nach seinem Geschmack geklärt ist?

So weit bin ich noch nicht. Und wenn ich mir meine eben erst abgelassene Anti-Monogamie Argumentation ins Gedächtnis rufe, werde ich auch nie so weit sein.

Ich widme mich endlich meinem Sandwich und klappe die geröstete Toastscheibe hoch, um den Belag genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Kantinenfraß gehört zwar zu der Sorte Essen, die man in sich reinstopft, vielleicht sogar genießt, aber über dessen genaue Zusammensetzung und Zubereitung man so wenig wie möglich wissen will, nur in dem Fall muss ich unbedingt etwas überprüfen.

„Ja, ich weiss", greift sie meinen Faden auf. „Wir werden noch genug Zeit unter vier Augen haben die nächsten Tage." Sie ist wieder ganz in ihrem paranoiden Wahn, irgendwer könnte ein Wort zu viel aufschnappen. Dieses Mal muss ich ihr allerdings zugute halten, dass sich immerhin wenigstens ‚irgendwer' ausser uns in diesem Raum befindet. „Was tust du?", lenkt sie vom Thema ab und ich lasse sie wieder einmal davonkommen. Der Ort ist wirklich nicht der beste und mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass noch mehr Gerüchte über Rufus in Umlauf geraten könnten, nicht sonderlich. Es macht mir plötzlich etwas aus.

„Ich suche nach Fisch. Wenn die irgendwas von dem Abfall, der hier freiwillig ins Netz treibt, draufgeklatscht haben, nehm ich doch lieber einen von deinen Schrumpfhoden."

„Es sind Mondpflaumen! _Mondpflaumen!_"

„Ja und vielleicht ist das in Wutai so etwas wie die Umschreibung für Schrumpfhoden, um Touristen zu verarschen!" Ich ziehe unschuldig die Schultern hoch und nehme den ersten Bissen von meinem Sandwich. Spiegelei, Schinken, gebratene Pilze - nicht ohne, aber ich liebe die Gefahr und bin Automaten-Milch gestärkt -, Käse, Tomate und Zwiebel. Sie verschlingt es mit ihren Blicken, während sie selbst noch immer auf ihrer Delikatesse herumkaut wie auf einem Schuhleder.

„Wiffu foch einf?"

„Kann ich mal abbeissen? Das würde mir schon reichen..."

Ich halte ihr das Sandwich herüber mit beiden Händen und sie hapst herzhaft, aber vor allem hungrig hinein. Ich seufze kommentarlos, während plötzlich ein Schatten auf mich fällt.

„Das ist mein Platz." Die Stimme ist ruhig wie selbstsicher, doch selbstverständlich mache ich mir nicht die Mühe, mich in ihre Richtung zu drehen. Es ist's nicht wert. Dazu kommt, dass ich Elena versprochen habe, die Füße still zu halten. Genau genommen, ist das der hauptsächliche Grund, warum ich seelenruhig selbst einen Bissen nehme, drauf rumkaue und weiter nichts tue.

Doch der Schatten verschwindet nicht.

„Sagt wer?", frage ich also müde und gespielt gelangweilt.

„Sag ich, Turk."

Gut. Ich hab's wenigstens versucht.

Ich lasse mein Sandwich auf den Teller fallen und drehe betont langsam den Kopf hoch in Richtung der Stimme. _Das ist nicht wahr._ Neben uns steht die Verliererin und starrt zwischen dramatisch in die Stirn gezupften Strähnen direkt und herausfordernd in meine Augen. Nur dass ich jetzt aus nächster Nähe erkenne, dass es tatsächlich ein Verlierer ist. Androgyn, aber Hüfte und Adamsapfel sind eindeutig männlich, was nicht viel bei ihm heisst, aber doch den bedeutenden Unterschied macht. 

Was aber mit Abstand am Kuriosesten ist, ist, dass das Gesicht des Kerlchens mich durch und durch an eine Katze erinnert und ich kann nicht einmal sagen, weswegen.

Sieh an. Selbst der größte Loser und Schwächling unter den ShinRa-Ra-Ratten - _verdammt!_ \- glaubt also immer noch, etwas Besseres als ein Turk zu sein. Das wäre ebenfalls ziemlich kurios, wenn's nicht in erster Linie so bezeichnend für den Club wäre.

„Uh-huh." Ich esse ungerührt weiter, Elenas Blick zu genau auf mir spürend. Die Katze bleibt ebenso ungerührt neben mir stehen. Nach einigen Sekunden kann ich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen, dass sie... er... es die große Kantinenuhr an der Wand checkt.

„Hier sind noch genug Stühle frei. Steh von meinem Platz auf, Turk. Ich will essen", bittet er, noch immer ruhig und kein Stück aggressiv. Aber allein der Inhalt seiner Forderung ist so dermaßen dreist und idiotisch, dass ich mit Sicherheit nicht vorhabe, nachzugeben. Zumal mir nicht die erste Gruppe Zuschauer entgangen ist, die ein paar Meter weiter gegen eine Tischkante lehnt und angefangen hat, uns amüsiert zu beobachten. Aber ich will ihnen genauso wenig eine Show liefern und als ich in Elenas flehende Augen mir gegenüber schaue, finde ich in mir die Geduld, tief durchzuatmen und so etwas wie einen lockeren, netten Tonfall zustande zu bringen, als ich frage: „Du hast Recht, hier sind noch jede Menge Plätze frei, also warum setzt du dich dann nicht einfach woanders hin?", um daraufhin ein weiteres Mal in mein Sandwich zu beissen.

„Weil das mein Platz ist. Ich habe noch acht Minuten Pause. Das reicht gerade eben, wenn du dich endlich bewegst."

„Seht mal, die Katze legt sich mit den Turks an!", höre ich es aus dem Hintergrund und verschlucke mich fast an meinem Bissen. Und inzwischen reicht es mir. Gaia ist meine Zeugin, dass ich es wirklich versucht habe. Und nicht bloß Gaia, sondern auch der interessierte Kreis aus Gaffern, der sich endgültig um uns eingefunden hat.

Ich verdrehe die Augen zum zweiten Mal nach oben und greife den Mag Rod neben meinem Tablett.

„Ifrits Arsch, du nervst, also verpiss dich endlich!"

„Reno, lass es bleiben!" Ihr leises, eindringliches Zischen ist nicht halb so leise, wie sie gedacht hat und das hämische Gackern aus dem Hintergrund folgt prompt.

„Ja genau, Reno, lass es bleiben! Hör auf Mama!", tönt es von irgendwoher und mein harmoniesüchtiger, friedliebender Kern beschließt spontan, in den Urlaub zu fahren. Vielleicht nach Wutai, um Delikatessen zu essen.

Der Typ rührt sich noch immer nicht, also schlage ich beherzt in geschmeidiger Lichtgeschwindigkeit von unten mit meinem Mag Rod gegen das Tablett, das sich beinah elegant in Zeitlupe erhebt, zur Seite neigt und dann in einem weniger eleganten Scheppern auf dem Linoleum aufschlägt. Die Tasse kippt um und ergießt den Inhalt - Früchtetee, wie niedlich - über den Teller mit dem halb herunter gerutschten Mittagessen. Das Messer landet klirrend auf dem dreckigen Boden. Einzig der Nachtisch verbleibt heil in seinem Schälchen Dank dem Plastikdeckel.

Das höhnische Gelächter, das uns eben noch von allen Seiten umringt hat, ist plötzlich eingetretener Stille gewichen, als würde die Meute tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Kampf zwischen uns erwarten. Es sollte mein Ego kränken, dass sie anscheinend wirklich denken, er hätte nur die leiseste Chance gegen mich, aber das tut es nicht, denn wie's aussieht, teilt zumindest das Kätzchen die Einschätzung unserer Kräfteverhältnisse endlich.

Wortlos und offensichtlich geschlagen, sinkt der kleine Möchtegern-Soldat in die Hocke und beginnt, die Überreste seines vormaligen Essens hastig zusammenzuräumen und zurück auf sein Tablett zu packen. Die Gruppen um uns herum lösen sich auf, so schnell wie sie entstanden sind und von dort und da ist ein enttäuschtes Raunen zu hören, als auch der letzte begreift, dass die Show heute ausfällt.

Als ich Elena anschaue, um herauszufinden, ob sie mir den Vorfall übelnimmt, finde ich ihren Blick mitleidig auf dem Geschlagenen ruhend, doch bevor sie ihm zu Hilfe eilen kann, was ich halb erwarte, ist er auch schon mit erneut gesenktem Haupt und dem ruinierten Essen aufgestanden und verschwunden.

Sie seufzt schwer. „Du hast es immerhin versucht. ...Kann ich nochmal beissen?"

**__________________________________**

_„Was tust du hier?", frage ich und trete zwischen den Verkaufstischen voller blauem Wiesenkraut an sie heran. „Du solltest nicht auf dem Boden sitzen, du wirst dich erkälten!"_

_Und wie kalt es ist. Gaia, es ist so kalt. Mein Kopf schmerzt._

_„Aber ich muss doch verkaufen!", erklärt sie kurz über ihre Schulter hinweg, während ich langsam um sie herumgehe. Vorsichtig, um nicht auf die Kakteen zu treten._

_Vor ihr ausgebreitet liegen ihre Waren. Schleifen, Schlüssel, Plastikschmuck, ein Ring, ein Bein in einem Schuh._

_„Warum verkaufst du das Bein?", erkundige ich mich und gehe vor ihr in die Hocke._

_„Das gehört meinem Bruder. Er hat es verloren, darum braucht er es jetzt nicht mehr." Sie lächelt als wäre meine Frage sehr dumm gewesen._

_Ich greife nach dem Ring, bedacht darauf, mich nicht an den Stacheln, die mich umgeben, zu verletzen._

_„Das ist ein Ehering", klärt sie mich auf, „den brauchst du nicht."_

_„Was brauche ich dann?", frage ich und fühle mich plötzlich entsetzlich verloren._

_„Na, deinen Kopf!", folgt die Antwort prompt. „Aber den hab ich nicht!"_

_„Ich habe keinen Kopf mehr? Aber wie kann er dann wehtun?"_

_„Er tut weh, weil er weg ist!"_

_„Wie kann ich dich sehen und mit dir reden, wenn ich keinen Kopf mehr habe?"_

_„Weil du träumst."_

_„Das ist kein Traum! Ich kenne dich, du bist Amily! Du bist echt!"_

_„Guck mal, wenn dein Kopf noch da wäre, dann würdest du auch noch deinen Namen kennen. Aber wenn dein Kopf weg ist, dann ist auch dein Name weg, weil dann ja keiner mehr weiss, wer du bist."_

_Mein Name... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Bei dem Versuch, darüber nachzudenken, pulsieren die Stiche in meinen Schläfen nur lauter. Es sind die verfluchten Kakteen._

_„Amily, kannst du dich noch an meinen Namen erinnern? Du weisst doch noch, wer ich bin, oder? Sag es mir!"_

_„Wenn ich ihn dir sage, vergisst du ihn sofort wieder, weil du ja ohne Kopf gar kein Gedächtnis hast!"_

_„Das ist egal, sag ihn mir! Sag mir bitte meinen Namen, Amily. Ich glaube, dass ich deswegen hier bin, verstehst du?"_

_„Ich kann ihn dir verkaufen, aber der ist schon etwas teurer. Also da muss ich schon zehn Gil für haben!"_

_Ich strecke ihr den Hunderter entgegen, den ich in der Hand halte. „Ich nehme auch die Kakteen", erkläre ich. Damit das Stechen endlich aufhört. „Also, sag mir bitte, wie ich heisse."_

_Meine Augen bohren sich voller wachsender Verzweiflung in ihre. „Amiliy, bitte! Sag mir, wer ich bin!"_

_„Aber das hab ich eben! Ich hab doch gesagt, du vergisst es gleich wieder!"_

_Die Trauer über den Verlust schnürt mir die Kehle zu._

**__________________________________**

Den Fuß gegen die Wand gestemmt, die Hände im angelehnten Rücken, warte ich in dem engen Gang hinter dem Speisesaal, der um diese Zeit stark frequentiert ist.

Frauen gehen zusammen aufs Klo, Männer allein, und weil ich als bester Freund ein asexuelles Mittelding bin, habe ich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, die Tür zur Damentoilette zu bewachen, hinter der Elena vor etlichen Minuten verschwunden ist. Ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass sie niemals von Rufus und mir erfahren darf, gesellt sich zu den siebenhundertsechsundvierzig bereits vorhandenen: Ich bin jetzt schon viel zu sehr der gute, schwule Kumpel. Und wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, bei der Frage, ob ‚New Dawn' oder ‚Summer Blossom' die passendere Nuance für ihre Lippen ist, hinzugezogen zu werden, verspüre ich den Wunsch, meine eigenen Füße zu essen. Hm. Die Idee sollte ich mir merken für den nächsten Clide, der uns ins Netz geht.

Ich wechsel den Fuß, um mein Bein zu entlasten und ignoriere die zwei Rekruten, die in diesem Augenblick aus der Tür des Männerklos neben mir herauskommen. Jedes Mal wenn das verdammte Ding sich quietschend öffnet, dringt eine Wolke aus dem Gestank frischer Scheisse und alter Pissespritzer auf den Flur, garniert mit einem Hauch von Zitrone, der wohl aufs Konto der Reinigungsmittel geht. 

„Reno! Ich brauch deine Hilfe wie noch nie zuvor! Bittebittebittebitte!" Ich kann Elenas verzweifelte, sich überschlagende Stimme hören, noch bevor ich sie sehe. Die Tür vor mir fliegt schmetternd auf und keine Sekunde später werde ich mit beiden Händen am Kragen gepackt, um die nächste Ecke geschleift und gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Ich weiss, das ist - aber bitte Reno, du bist der einzige -" In ihren Augen steht die nackte Panik geschrieben.

„Was ist los?!", frage ich konfus wie besorgt und blicke abwechselnd von ihrem Gesicht zu den Händen, die sich noch immer an mein Hemd klammern.

„Ich hab..." Sie blick wild umher, ob wir allein sind. „Ein _Frauenproblem!_", klärt sie mich schließlich verschwörerisch flüsternd auf.

Ein Frauenproblem. _Das_ Frauenproblem, wie ich eine Sekunde später begreife. Das Thema, bei dem ich reflexartig meine Hände auf die Ohren pressen und ‚LALALA' schreien möchte.

„Äh..." Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie mich darin einweiht, aber ich weiss, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten kann.

„Reno, bitte! Kannst du nur einmal für mich dein Image für zwei Minuten aufs Spiel setzen und etwas für deine beste Freundin tun? Du musst mir unbedingt helfen!"

„Elena, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dir dabei nicht helfen kann; versuch's mit ner Wärmflasche oder nem Tee oder -"

„Würdest du mir Tampons kaufen?", fleht sie mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, als würde sie mich um Sterbehilfe bitten.

Ich erstarre in ihrem Griff und fühle, wie ihre Panik auf mich überspringt.

_Es hat begonnen._

Sie weiss noch nicht einmal von meiner homoerotischen Eskapade und es hat trotzdem schon begonnen!!!

„Oh, vergiss es! Hör mal, wir sind nicht wirklich ein Paar, falls du's vergessen hast! Mit sowas kannst du mir kommen, wenn wir mal tatsächlich zehn Jahre verheiratet sind! ...Zwanzig Jahre!"

„Reno, bitte!!! Ich habe keine und die Stadt wimmelt voller Soldaten! Ich - Wenn die mich dabei sehen - Reno..." Ihre Hände schütteln mich unbewusst.

Ich ächze in purer geistiger und körperlicher Qual und lehne den Kopf nach hinten gegen die schmutzige Wand. „Ich dachte, sowas hat ne Frau immer bei sich?!"

„Ja, aber... Im Gepäck, nicht in meiner Handtasche!! Und ich brauche sie _jetzt_! Verstehst du, was ich meine? Jetzt!!"

LALALA!

„Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst." Ich verziehe unbehaglich das Gesicht, denn ich begreife durchaus und es schaudert mich. Frauen im Blutsturz waren, sind und bleiben auf ewig ein absolutes No Go für mich. Die Spezies, die denkt, es wäre nicht nötig, vorher etwas zu sagen, nur um mich dann irgendwann mittendrin vor einem fröhlich baumelnden Bändchen stehen, liegen oder knien zu lassen, hat es immer bitter bereut. Ich könnte mir nichts Widerlicheres vorstellen, als erst einen blutigen, stinkenden Stöpsel herauszuziehen, bevor ich meinen eigenen in das Schlachtfeld stecke. Noch schlimmer sind aber die, die das heimlich vorher selbst auf der Toilette machen und ich die Katastrophe erst bemerke, wenn sie mir an den Fingern klebt. Seitdem herrscht bei mir immer Alarmstufe Rot, wenn plötzlich eine kurz bevor's interessant wird, nochmal aufs Klo will.

Allein dieser Aspekt wäre es wert, meine neu entdeckte Bisexualität in astreine Schwulität umzuwandeln, wenn ich's so überlege. Rufus mag viele Macken haben, aber sicher ist, dass er definitiv nicht menstruiert. Gut, da wäre sein Nasenbluten, aber solange er nicht gerne nachts liest und das Licht aus lässt, um Strom zu sparen...

„Elena, ich kann das nicht! Echt nicht, und ich verstehe auch nicht, warum ich das machen soll, genauso wenig wie du verstehst, dass ‚Summer Blossom' und ‚New Dawn' für mich beide einfach nur hellrot sind, verstehst du?" Ich gestikuliere wild wie hilflos, um ihr mein Problem begreiflich zu machen. Als sie nur verwirrt zurückschaut, versuche ich es mit einer anderen Taktik. „Du hast Angst vor Sprüchen, nicht? Du bist ein Turk, Baby, du stehst weit über der Meute und ihren großen Fressen. Gib denen nicht so viel Macht über dich!"

„Oh Reno, bitte! Bitte!" Ihre Augen weiten sich flehend auf Lemurenbabygröße. Spiegelnde, zuckersüße Teiche aus geschmolzener Schokolade. Fast die gleiche Farbe wie... Und beinah die gleiche, nackte Verwundbarkeit, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Vielleicht treffe ich die Entscheidung, um mein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Vielleicht, weil sie eben doch nicht bloß ein Turk, sondern auch meine kleine Schwester ist, mitsamt dem albernern Nachthemd mit den kitschigen Schäfchen drauf.

„Wenn ich das für dich tue, hab ich so dermaßen was bei dir gut...", gebe ich nach und werde sofort mit einem erleichterten Leuchten ihrer Augen belohnt. Bevor ich weiss, wie mir geschieht, fällt sie mir vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals.

„Ja! Jajaja! Oh - Nimm entweder ‚normal' oder ‚super'... besser ‚super'... Ach und nicht die billigen, die fusseln!"

**__________________________________**

„Gaia, Moment!", fluche ich leise, setze mich auf und reibe mit Daumen und Zeigefinger meine brennenden Augen. Scheissdreck, mein Kopf dröhnt als hätte ich letzte Nacht durchgesoffen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr. 1038. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!

Ich zwinge mich, die Beine aus dem Bett zu schieben und langsam aufzustehen, das hämmernde Stechen in meinen Schläfen dabei bestmöglich ignorierend. Für einen Moment legt sich ein schwarzer Schleier in dem bunte Punkte flirren über meine Sicht. Ich warte, bis er sich verzogen hat, bevor ich mich wieder bewege. Nicht schnell genug für das Arschloch, das mich aus irgendeinem weiteren, bescheuerten Kaktustraum gerissen und mich gleichzeitig wohl davor bewahrt hat, den kompletten Tag durchzupennen. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, ist es höchst wahrscheinlich, dass es sich bei dem Arschloch um Rude handelt, der hier ist, um mir meinen eigenen Arsch zu retten. Oder aufzureissen. Oder beides. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Jedenfalls hab ich nicht vor, nackt wie Gaia mich schuf die Tür zu öffnen, auch wenn ich mich sicher nicht verstecken muss. Ganz im Gegenteil, diese Ehre lasse ich nicht jedem zuteil werden. Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wo Rufus die verdammten Moogle Shorts geparkt hat, also scheisse ich komplett drauf, mich anzuziehen und wickel mich stattdessen einfach bis zu den Schultern in die Bettdecke.

„IFRITS ARSCH, MANN!" An der Tür schellt es zum was-weiss-ich wievielten Mal, mein Mobiltelefon klingelt genau in diesem Moment in irgendeiner Tasche und als ich durchs arschkalte Wohnzimmer stolpere, in dem's nach verbranntem Kaffee stinkt, sehe ich, dass mir der verfickte Anrufbeantworter drei neue Nachrichten entgegenblinkt. „ICH KOMM JA!", brüll ich die Tür an. „Verdammte Scheisse..."

„Was soll das Theater, Mann, ich -" Sieht aus, als wäre das die Woche der Überraschungsbesuche. Vor mir steht so ziemlich der letzte, mit dem ich gerechnet habe, und der allerletzte, den ich jetzt gerade sehen will.

„Strife?! Was willst du hier?!?" Ich mach kein Geheimnis draus, was ich von seinem Auftauchen hier halte und will gerade die Tür wieder vor seiner Nase mit einem „Ich hab keine Zeit, zieh Leine!" zuschlagen, als er sie auch schon mühelos mit seiner Schulter aufdrückt und ohne Einladung ins Zimmer hineinspaziert. An seinem Handgelenk baumelt eine weisse Plastiktüte mit der Werbung seines Lieferservices darauf. Starke Karriere einer gebeutelten Seele. Nein, eigentlich nur ein schizophrener Spinner, der mir die Zeit stiehlt.

„Hörst du nicht?! Ich bin spät dran, was auch immer du willst -" Ich verstumme im gleichen Moment, in dem er mir ins Wort fällt.

_Die Narbe._

Er war es. Genau dieser verdammte Bastard, der hier und jetzt scheinheilig vor mir steht, anstatt die Welt zu retten oder sich Nagetiere in den Arsch zu schieben oder was auch immer er in seiner Freizeit so treibt. Den ganzen Scheissdreck mit seiner Lieferfirma kauf ich ihm jedenfalls genauso wenig ab wie Flynch den Affenzirkus mit seinem Logistikunternehmen.

„Wir waren verabredet", erinnert er mich unbeeindruckt an etwas, das mir gänzlich entfallen ist. Es stimmt, aber in dem Chaos der letzten Tage, habe ich es immer wieder völlig vergessen, nicht zuletzt vielleicht, weil es nicht besonders wichtig war. Nicht so wichtig wie die Narbe. „Ich war wie abgemacht im Tower, aber dort haben sie mir gesagt, dass du heute noch nicht da aufgetaucht bist. Rude lässt dich grüßen, ich soll dir in den Hintern treten, aber ich verzichte gern auf Körperkontakt, wenn du mir einfach nur meine Sachen gibst." Er schwenkt die Tüte, in der sich fraglos meine gewaschene Uniform befindet, erklärend hoch und schmeisst sie dann auf die Couch.

Seine Sachen. Das einzige, was ihn gerade interessiert. Seine verdammten, dämlichen Sachen. Ob er überhaupt von der Narbe weiss? Aber es spielt keine Rolle, denn selbst wenn: Es würde ihn nicht interessieren. Im Gegensatz zu diesem bescheuerten Pullover.

Ich mustere ihn stumm von der Seite. Körperlich habe ich nicht die leiseste Chance gegen Cloud; mir da etwas vorzumachen wäre unprofessionell und einfach nur dumm. Meine Reflexe und Schnelligkeit können ansatzweise mit ihm mithalten, obwohl ich keinen Makobehandlungen unterzogen wurde, aber auch darin liegt nicht mein Trumpf. Der Punkt, in dem ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, ihm überlegen zu sein, ist mein IQ. Und die Tatsache, dass er mich zwar wohl für gerissen hält, aber keine Ahnung hat, wie gerissen ich wirklich bin, spielt mir nur in die Hände.

Manchmal zahlt es sich tatsächlich aus, unterschätzt zu werden.

Einen weiteren Vorteil hab ich dadurch, dass ich im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Hemmungen habe, Unschuldigen zu schaden, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Ich kämpfe lieber mit dem EMR und den Fäusten statt dem Kopf, aber vielleicht ist das hier die Ausnahme von der Regel und ich sollte mich mehr auf Strategie und Taktik verlassen, um ihm den Arsch so weit aufzureissen, dass all die toten Hamster von selbst rausfallen.

„Tifa hat dein Hemd weggeschmissen, weil die Knöpfe abgerissen waren. Sonst ist alles da." Erwartungsvoll fällt sein Blick von der Tüte endlich wieder auf meine Augen. Im letzten Bruchteil der Sekunde wandert mein eigener Blick ausweichend zur Seite.

_Irgendwann, Bastard. Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Aber ich werd's nicht vergessen, auch wenn du es längst hast._

„Hat sie auch gesagt, dass sie es war, die meine Knöpfe abgerissen hat? Wäre das Mindeste gewesen, sie wieder dranzunähen!", motze ich auf Autopilot und zwinge mich, meine Wut herunterzuschlucken und nicht angefressener zu klingen, als ich es unter anderen Umständen in seiner Gegenwart auch wäre.

„Soll ich ihr das ausrichten?" Ein überlegenes Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen und mir entgeht das amüsierte Aufblitzen in den leuchtend blauen Augen nicht.

„Nein..." Ich reibe mir den Nacken, die Bettdecke mit der anderen Hand straff zusammenhaltend, und schlucke unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken an die Konsequenzen. Tiff gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die mir den Arsch mühelos aufreissen könnten. „Bloß nicht..."

Das Lächeln wird widerlich breit. „Das hab ich mir gedacht."

Ich lasse ihm den unwichtigen, kleinen Sieg und begnüge mich damit, dass er keinen Schimmer hat, was mich tatsächlich gerade beschäftigt. Ausser den rasenden Kopfschmerzen, die selbst den Klang seiner ewig ruhigen Stimme zu monströsem Lärm anschwellen lassen.

Er greift in seine Brusttasche und legt etwas Kleines, Silbernes auf meinen chaotischen Couchtisch. Erst als ich die metallene Kugel bemerke, die über die Kante rollt und hinab auf den Teppich fällt, erkenne ich, um was es sich handelt. Auch wenn ich meinem Piercing mehr als nur einmal nachgeweint hab, habe ich nie bemerkt, dass ich den eigentlichen Ring nach dem Duschen in seinem Zimmer vergessen habe. Auf dem Nachttisch, neben der Lampe, wie mir jetzt wieder einfällt.

„Was ist jetzt mit meinen Sachen?", reisst er mich aus einer Erinnerung, aus der ich mich nur zu gern reissen lasse.

„Ja, warte hier, Mann", murmel ich energielos, als ich in Richtung Schlafzimmer schlurfe, „ich hab die ganze Nacht durchgevögelt, also hetz mich nicht!"

„So? Hast du das?", höre ich's aus dem Wohnzimmer in einem desinteressierten Tonfall und wundere mich flüchtig, dass er überhaupt drauf einsteigt, anstatt meinen fraglos pubertären Kommentar einfach zu ignorieren. Wenn ihm heute ausnahmsweise mal der Sinn nach Small Talk steht, ist er bei mir jedenfalls an der verkehrten Adresse.

Das Pochen in meinem Schädel schwillt rapide an, als ich mich bücke, um hastig die auf meinem Schrankboden zusammengeknüllten Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Ja, hab ich!", rufe ich träge zurück und stecke den Zipfel der Bettdecke an meiner Brust fest, um beide Hände freizuhaben. „Mit ner ziemlich heissen Blondine, wenn du's genau wissen willst."

Bevor ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehe, nehme ich mir eine Zigarette vom Nachttisch und zünde sie an. Mein Kopf dankt es mir mit sofortiger Rebellion, doch darum kann ich mich gleich noch kümmern, Potions hab ich genug. Meine Nikotinsucht hingegen will _jetzt_ erhört werden.

„Nein, so genau wollte ich es nicht wissen", kehrt er zu seinem üblichen, erhabenen Selbst zurück und steht dabei, wie ich dankbar zur Kenntnis nehme, bereits in der offenen Eingangstür.

„Dann frag nicht nach!" Ich drücke ihm den Pullover und die Hose in die Arme. Er rümpft die Nase - nen Dreck hab ich getan, sein Zeug auch noch zu waschen! -, doch spart sich jeden Kommentar. In stummer Aufforderung, endlich zu verschwinden, lehne ich mich erwartungsvoll an die Wand neben der Tür und taxiere ihn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Reno? Du wirkst etwas neben der Spur." Er zieht nachdenklich die Stirn in Furchen und scheint kurz etwas an meinem Hals zu betrachten. Der Rattenmann fällt mir wieder ein. Wahrscheinlich sieht man noch immer die Abdrücke seiner alten Klaue. Rufus hat keine Spuren hinterlassen, und selbst wenn, könnte man einem Knutschfleck kaum seinen Urheber ansehen.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen von deinem verdammten Haarspray, Strife", kontere ich lahm. „Und wenn ich's mir Recht überlege, auch von deinem Anblick."

Ein Moment angespannten Schweigens dehnt sich plötzlich zwischen uns ins Endlose, als er meinem Blick standhält.

„Cosmic Silence", sagt er plötzlich und macht sich daran, zu gehen.

„Huh?! Sprich nicht in verdammten Rätseln zu mir so früh am Morgen."

Er bleibt stehen und wendet sich mir noch einmal zu. „Es sagt dir nichts?" Die gespielt verblüfft hochgezogenen Brauen wecken in mir den Wunsch, ihm ohne weitere Ankündigung in die Fresse zu schlagen, doch ich blase ihm nur genervt und ohne mich auf seine Spielchen einzulassen, kommentarlos den Rauch meines letzten Zuges ins Gesicht. Er verzieht keine Miene.

„Es sollte dir etwas sagen." Das letzte, was ich von seiner Visage sehe, ist ein undurchsichtiges Lächeln, als er sich endlich wieder herumdreht.

**__________________________________**

So ähnlich wie man es von Nahtoderlebnissen hört, gleiten all meine bisherigen Missionen vor meinem inneren Auge an mir vorbei. Man hat mir befohlen zu töten, zu erpressen, zu stehlen. Ich habe Einbrüche begangen, zusammengeschlagen, geraubt, gefoltert, gelogen und spioniert. Dank Sektor 7 ist mein Todeszähler sozusagen uneinholbar unter den Turks. Auch wenn mich nie ein schlechtes Gewissen geplagt hat, waren so manche Aufträge zumindest währenddessen wirklich kein Spaziergang.

Aber nichts davon scheint mir im Nachhinein so hart, so schwer und demütigend wie das hier.

Ich stehe vor dem Regal mit den Tampons und kann nicht einmal so tun, als würde ich die Ware daneben begutachten, denn dabei handelt es sich um Kaltwachsstreifen für die Bikinizone und Einweg Lady Shaver. Der gesamte Laden ist bis obenhin gefüllt mit Zivilisten und Rekruten, die ihre Mittagspausen offensichtlich dazu nutzen, hier Alkohol, Chips und Zigaretten zu kaufen. Elena hat das zum Anlass genommen, freiwillig allein draussen zu warten.

Meine Augen wandern verstohlen durch die heruntergezogenen, dunklen Gläser meiner Brille über die Sorten und Marken an Wattestöpseln und meine akute Überforderung schlägt sogar noch meine tiefe Scham. Sie hat gesagt ‚Super', aber mir verschwiegen, dass es ‚Super' in sechs Billiarden Ausführungen gibt. Mit Längsrillen, mit diagonalen Rillen, mit komfortabler, seidenweicher Gleitwatteschicht und - Shiva, mit Flügeln?!

Die Bilder, die dazu in meinem Kopf aufsteigen, sind extrem verstörend.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ich zucke zusammen und fahre nervös zu der Verkäuferin herum, die durch mein Zögern wohl auf mich aufmerksam geworden ist oder mich für einen perversen Dieb halten muss. Oder, was naheliegender scheint, Männer, die zu lang mit Sonnenbrille vor Augen im Gang für Frauenhygieneartikel rumlungern, brauchen erfahrungsgemäß generell Hilfe.

„Ich, äh... Ich brauch...", ich deute flüchtig aufs Regal. „Natürlich nicht für mich..!"

_Doch, natürlich für mich. Ich hab Durchfall. Idiot._

„Das dachte ich mir schon." Sie lächelt, eine Reihe fast leuchtend weisser Zähne dabei entblößend, was mein Unbehagen dramatisch steigert. Ich hatte gehofft, sie wäre wenigstens der asexuelle, mütterliche Typ, der mich mit therapeutischer Ruhe und einer starken, rauen Hand durch dieses Trauma begleiten würde. Weit gefehlt. Sie scheint Anfang zwanzig und ihre Haut ist so dunkel, dass sie durch meine getönten Gläser fast schwarz wirkt, ebenmäßig und straff. Das offenbar naturkrause Haar ist geglättet und fließt weich, das Deckenlicht spiegelnd, über ihren weissen Verkaufskittel. Zu dumm, dass ich zumindest jetzt gerade schwul und treu bin, ansonsten könnte ich wenigstens etwas baggern und den Sensiblen mimen, der die Tampons für seine Schwester kauft. Die im Rollstuhl sitzt. Und die Zwillinge ganz allein versorgen muss mit ihrem Bruder, nachdem ihr Mann den Unfall mit dem Schneemobil hatte, als er die Medizin holen wollte. Der arme kleine Timmy hat noch immer diesen schrecklichen Husten, aber wenigstens kommt Tommy inzwischen gut mit seiner Erblindung zurecht.

„Keine Bange, ich werde Sie bei dieser Mission unterstützen!", erklärt sie und nickt kurz in Richtung meines Jacketts, das mich als Turk ausweist. Ein paar Sekunden vergehen, bis ich begreife. Dann lache ich auf, zu heftig und zu spät.

„Hat Ihre Auftraggeberin Ihnen keine genaueren Informationen über das Zielobjekt gegeben?" Ihre Versuche, die Situation aufzulockern, machen alles nur schlimmer, und als ich mir an die Stirn greife, um nervös an meiner Sonnenbrille herumzufingern, fasse ich ins Leere.

„Sie hat gesagt, ‚Super'... Also nicht wie ‚Super, dass du das machst', sondern... eben..." Ich schließe meinen Mund zwecks Schadensbegrenzung und gehe kurz aufs Regal zeigend stattdessen zu Gesten über, bei denen ich mich nicht weniger blamieren kann, wie ich eben bewiesen habe, was genau genommen eine beachtliche Leistung ist.

„Ah, verstehe! Ich denke, die hier werden schon in Ordnung gehen, es sind auch die Preiswertesten." Sie greift zielsicher vor und drückt mir ein Päckchen in die Hand. „Unter uns, das mit den Flügeln und so weiter ist alles nur Marketing-Quatsch."

„Und die ...fusseln auch nicht?", frage ich leise.

„Nein, die fusseln nicht", lacht sie, halb belustigt, halb mitleidig. „Manche von den billigen tun das, aber die hier nicht, die benutze ich selbst."

LALALA!

„Oh, okay..." Mein Telefon klingelt. Da ich eine dunkle Ahnung habe, wer es sein könnte, fühle ich mich alles andere als erlöst. Ein Blick aufs Display bestätigt meinen Verdacht. „Hey, Baby!", beantworte ich hektisch das Ringen und sehe im nächsten Moment, wie die Verkäuferin bei meinen Worten grinsend ein ‘Aah!' mit ihren Lippen formt und dann kurz von meinem Telefon zu den Tampons in meiner Hand mit einem Nicken deutet, weil sie zu verstehen glaubt.

„Sie können ihr ausrichten, dass Sie Ihren Auftrag hervorragend erfüllt haben!", witzelt sie noch, bevor sie mich mit einem breiten Lächeln stehen lässt.

„Welcher Auftrag, Reno, und wer war das? Rufe ich gerade ungelegen an?", werde ich argwöhnisch begrüßt.

_‚Und wer ist Evelyn?! Ist sie hübsch?'_

„Nein... Ja..." Ich mache mich mit langen Schritten auf den Weg zur Kasse und greife im Vorbeilaufen das erstbeste Magazin vom Zeitungsständer, um meinen eigentlichen Einkauf etwas kaschieren zu können. „Ein wenig... Das war nur eine Zivilistin."

„Du klingst verstört. Von welchem Auftrag hat sie gesprochen? Ist alles bei dir in Ordnung?"

„Ah... Ja, schon. Das war nur ein Scherz von ihr... Hab gerade... gegen ein paar seltsame Kreaturen gekämpft. Hatten sich in die Stadt vorgewagt", improvisiere ich und frag mich selbst - nicht zum ersten Mal -, wie ich es als so sensationell schlechter Lügner überhaupt je zum Turk schaffen konnte.

Als ich mich in die Schlange einreihe und die Zeitschrift diskret um die Tamponschachtel klappe, sehe ich, dass ich von allen Möglichkeiten ausgerechnet eine Ausgabe von ‚Baby & Bauch - jetzt mit Sonderheft zum Frühling' erwischt habe, aber es ist zu spät, sie umzutauschen: Hinter mir stellt sich in diesem Augenblick eine Gruppe von vier Soldaten an und ausserdem will ich einfach nur noch so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Shiva, das ist alles zu viel. Selbst für Junon, und für mich sowieso.

„Besorgniserregend?"

„Nein, sie... waren ziemlich... klein. Kleine, blutsaugende Dinger, aber körperlich schwach. Sie hatten nur die Makokinese ganz gut drauf, Elena war gelähmt und ich bin noch immer etwas konfus, daher..." Sinnlos daherbrabbelnd rücke ich zwei Schritte vor und ignoriere das „Ey Turk, dein Kopf brennt!" von irgendwo hinter mir.

„Ich wüsste keine Kreatur in der Nähe Junons, auf die die Beschreibung zutrifft. Wie viele waren es in etwa?"

„Oh..." Ich schiele zwischen die zusammengeklappte Zeitschrift. „Etwa 24. Aber... Ich bin mir sicher, ich hab alle erwischt. Vielleicht sind sie als blinde Passagiere mit einem der Schiffe gekommen."

„Ey Turk, dein Kopf brennt! Soll ich ihn löschen?"

Ich bin an der Reihe und lege mein Bündel des Schams auf die Theke neben den kleinen Ständer mit den Schokoriegeln. Das Magazin rollt prompt auseinander und offenbart das Cover: Ein nackter Babybauch in Großaufnahme, den ich im Vorbeihasten vielleicht für eine riesige Titte gehalten habe, das würde meine unbewusste Wahl erklären. Umrahmt wird das Ganze von Werbung für den Inhalt. ‚Partnermassagen mit Aloe Vera', ‚Fußbäder mit Meersalz', ‚sanfte Atemübungen fürs dritte Trimenon', was auch immer das ist, und - Thema der Woche - ‚Sexualität in der Schwangerschaft'.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viele menstruierende Frauen ich lieber vögeln würde, bevor ich eine Schwangere anfasse, aber irgendwas zwischen 162 und 214 scheint mir realistisch. Die Vorstellung ist durch und durch pervers.

„Turk! Ey, Turk! Dein -"

„Ja, ich weiss, mein Kopf brennt!", fahre ich herum zu dem blonden Soldaten zweiter Klasse, wie seine Uniform verrät. Er hat kleine, böse Augen, die an ein Schwein erinnern und ein ziemliches Akneproblem. „Und ja, ich weiss, ich muss jetzt sagen, dass du ihn löschen sollst, damit du mich anspucken kannst und du und deine Kameraden was zum Lachen haben. Shiva, ich hab's begriffen, der Witz ist so dermaßen alt! Sind wir jetzt vielleicht damit fertig -", ich blicke kurz auf das Namensschild an seiner Brust, „- Ruff?!"

„Wie sahen diese Kreaturen aus?", werde ich an das Telefon in meiner Hand erinnert.

„Hey, Ruff, das sind die Hormone! Der ist schwanger!" Debiles Gegacker seiner Kumpel und allmählich beginne ich mich zu fragen, wie geeignet ein EMR für einen Amoklauf ist.

„Ismene??", brüllt die Kassiererin, die Tampons in der Hand, und ich sehe, wie meine dunkelhäutige Traumatherapeutin weiter hinten den Kopf über die Regale reckt. Sie wird jetzt durch den ganzen Laden rufen, um nach dem Preis zu fragen. Ich hab's geahnt. Genau das hat nämlich noch gefehlt. „Du kannst dann jetzt in die Pause gehen!"

... Oder auch nicht. 

„Reno?"

„Wenn man schwanger ist, braucht man keine Tampons mehr, Corey! Man merkt, dass du noch nie was mit ner echten Frau hattest!"

„Sei nicht so grob zu ihm, Ruff, unser kleiner Corey interessiert sich eben mehr für Schwänze..."

„Ach, halt's Maul, Wichser."

Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen, bis mein inneres, drittes Trimenon wieder entspannt und der imaginäre _‚Ra-Ra-Ra-Ratten'_ \- Chor, der mir in den Ohren klingelt, verstummt ist.

„Sir? Das macht 5,90", werde ich in Kenntnis gesetzt, anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Ähm...", antworte ich endlich, „sehr klein... Nur wenige Zentimeter. Schmaler Körperbau, weiss und irgendwie... flauschig. Und ziemlich lange, dünne Schwänze", erkläre ich, während ich das Telefon an meiner linken Schulter festklemme, um zu bezahlen.

„In etwa wie Laborratten?"

„Genau! Nur... irgendwie ganz anders." Ich nehme mein Zeug wieder zusammengerollt entgegen und stopfe das Wechselgeld in meine Hosentasche. Der Ausgang erscheint mir wie das direkte Tor zum Paradies, aber es wäre nicht klug, mit Rufus an meinem Ohr hinauszuspazieren, während Elena dort wartet.

„Reno, ich mache mir Sorgen. Du solltest noch etwas gegen deine Konfusion nehmen. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es den Rahmen des Möglichen sprengen würde, würde ich nach deiner Beschreibung allmählich annehmen, du seiest von einer Horde Hygieneartikeln angegriffen worden. Im Übrigen, wenn ich korrekt gehört habe, ist Sira gerade an der Kasse. Zähl dein Wechselgeld nach, sie schlampt gern."

„Verflucht, du bist aber auch gut! Und, bin ich jetzt in deinem Ansehen gesunken?", frage ich und schlendere langsam das Regal gegenüber der Kasse in Richtung der automatischen Glastüren entlang. Dann bleibe ich stehen.

„Nur marginal. Aber das relativiert sich durch den Umstand, dass es mir schmeichelt, wie sehr du darauf bedacht bist, deinen Ruf vor mir zu wahren. Es ist ziemlich herzerwärmend."

„Du verfügst gerade wieder über die Intention sexy zu sein, nicht wahr?!", necke ich und kann das breite Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Dazu erinnert mich unser kleiner Insiderwitz viel zu sehr an den Moment, in dem er entstanden ist.

„Funktioniert es?", fragt er und ich kann seiner Stimme das Lächeln anhören.

„Nur marginal, Baby, nur marginal!" Elena tritt hinter den Scheiben in mein Sichtfeld. Die Arme verschränkt, wandert sie auf und ab. Sie ist nervös. Über ihrem gesenkten Haupt mit den umherwirbelnden, blonden Strähnen, schwebt das große, blinkende ‚Opfer'-Schild. „Hör zu, lass uns später nochmal reden. Elena steht da draussen und wartet schon auf ihre 24 Monster. Wird auch langsam Zeit, aufs Schiff zu gehen."

„Ich wollte nur mein Versprechen einhalten. Ich hatte dir zugesichert, dich heute Mittag anzurufen."

„Ich weiss... Tut mir auch leid, dass es gerade schlecht ist." Und das könnte kaum wahrer sein. Shiva, das hier ist bis jetzt die pure Hölle. Nicht die Art von Action, die mich regelrecht high macht, sondern einfach nur durch und durch... Junon.

„Das muss es nicht. Ich werde mich am späten Abend nochmal melden, wenn es dir Recht ist."

„Geht klar, Baby. War trotzdem schön, deine Stimme zu hören", sage ich leise. Elena entdeckt mich und ich hebe kurz die Hand, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich gleich da bin.

„Ach, Reno?"

„Ja?" Meine Finger schieben die Sonnenbrille wieder hoch auf meine Stirn. Im Gegensatz zu Rude ziehe ich es vor, die Welt nicht permanent durch einen schwarzen Filter zu betrachten, solange es nicht nötig ist.

„Es gefällt mir, wenn du mich so nennst."

Das leise Klicken, bevor ich zum Antworten komme. _Feigling_, denke ich, aber kann mein eigenes Lächeln dabei auf meinen Lippen fühlen.

Ein wirklich seltsames, goldenes Wesen.

Und Gaia... Es fehlt mir so sehr.

**~**

„Warum hat das so lang gedauert?" Sie stupst mir gegen die Schulter und nimmt ihre Schachtel mit einem dankbaren Lächeln in Empfang. „Du bist mein Held!"

„Nach der Nummer bin ich auch mein Held! Frag nicht weiter, der Laden war brechend voll."

„Wer war das?" Sie nickt in Richtung meines Telefons, das ich gerade wieder verstaue.

„Bloß Rude. Wollte noch was fragen wegen Clide, falls er einknickt", erwidere ich so belanglos und beiläufig wie nur möglich.

„Ah, okay."

Und wie's aussieht, ist mir wenigstens diese eine Lüge zur Ausnahme mal geglückt.

Gemeinsam gehen wir los, um uns auf den Weg zum Hafen zu machen. Der Wind hat zugenommen, zerrt an meinem Jackett und Hemd, so dass ich zur Feier des Tages freiwillig die oberen zwei Knöpfe schließe. Es ist kälter geworden in der kurzen Zeit seit unserer Ankunft. Regen zieht auf.

„Was ist das?" Sie grabscht mir das Magazin aus der Hand, bevor ich protestieren kann. „Baby und Bauch?!?" Ihr ungläubiger Blick trifft mich von der Seite.

„Hey, da ist das Sonderheft zum Frühling bei!", erkläre ich, sie spielerisch im Gehen mit der Hüfte anrempelnd.

_„Baby und Bauch???"_ Sie will zurückrempeln, aber im letzten Moment rette ich mich grinsend mit einem kleinen Sprung zur Seite und lasse sie ins Leere stolpern.

„Was?! Irgendwo muss meine breitgefächerte Allgemeinbildung schließlich herkommen! Und du unterschätzt mal wieder meine Reflexe!" Ich fange sie auf und lege stützend meinen Arm um ihre Schultern, bis sie das Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hat. Lachend wie die letzten Idioten taumeln wir vorwärts, alle Blicke ignorierend. In dieser Stadt haben wir sowieso verschissen. Sollen ruhig noch ein paar mehr glauben, wir würden's miteinander treiben und wären mittags schon besoffen.

Meine Gedanken wandern plötzlich zu Rufus, der sich dieses Privileg niemals rausnehmen können wird. Fuck, was heisst überhaupt Privileg. Es ist ein verdammtes Grundrecht, rumspinnend als freier Mensch durch eine freie Stadt zu schlendern. Nicht, dass ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass er sowas überhaupt machen würde, aber er sollte es wie jeder andere dürfen.

Das Lachen in meiner Kehle erstirbt, während Elena sich noch immer kichernd aus meinem Arm löst. Sie hat nicht bemerkt, dass meine Stimmung von einer Sekunde auf die nächste umgeschlagen ist. Mittlerweile haben wir die Hafenpromenade erreicht und das Zerren des Windes, der ungebremst vom Meer kommt, ist zu einem Reissen angeschwollen.

Mein Blick wandert zur Seite, hinauf zu den Dächern, entlang der unzähligen Fenster darunter. Alles potenzielle Verstecke für Attentäter. Wäre er hier, wären wir nicht ausgelassen. Es wäre wie bei seiner verdammten Parade. Abgeriegelt, gesichert, bewacht. Die Augen unzähliger Menschen und Kameras auf ihn, nur ihn allein, gerichtet, jede kleinste Geste, jedes Wort, aufsaugend, konservierend und bewertend. Und ausgerechnet ich wäre der letzte, der ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenken dürfte, im ständigen Kampf, sein Leben in der Öffentlichkeit zu schützen.

Eigentlich ist er tatsächlich der unfreieste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr wird mir die Tragweite dessen bewusst.

„Hm!" Sie faltet die Hände im Rücken und schlendert betont beschwingt umher.

„Hm?", frage ich halb in Gedanken nach und kicke ein Steinchen im Gehen von einem Fuß zum anderen.

„Hm!!", wiederholt sie bloß, klaut sich geschickt den Stein von mir und beginnt, ihn selbst vor sich her zu treten.

„Was?", bohre ich also weiter nach, weil sie offensichtlich genau darauf wartet.

„Nichts." Sie beisst sich lächelnd auf die geschlossenen Lippen und schafft es dadurch, zusammen mit ihren großen Augen wie ein lebender Smilie auszusehen. So täuschend echt, dass es beinah mehr verstörend als niedlich wirkt.

Ein paar Meter laufen wir schweigend weiter, uns gegenseitig den Stein zukickend.

„Nur...", setzt sie schließlich wieder zum Reden an, „es ist interessant, dass du mit Rude gesprochen hast. Das hab ich nämlich auch, keine zehn Sekunden, bevor ich dich im Laden mit dem Telefon an der Backe gesehen hab. Er hat mich angerufen, weil bei dir besetzt war."

_Oh Shiva, nein..._

Warum kann ich nicht wie jeder andere Mensch erst im nächsten Leben für die Untaten bestraft werden, die ich in diesem begangen habe? Da wäre ich völlig im Frieden mit; es ginge absolut in Ordnung! Ich würde glücklich ein beschissenes Leben voller Armut und Krankheit durchleiden, um in viel zu jungen Jahren geächtet und in Einsamkeit langsam zu verrecken! Wenn man mich jetzt nur dafür in Ruhe lassen würde! Das wäre ein faires Spiel, verdammt nochmal! Das hier ist keines. Es ist Scheissdreck.

„Was wollte er?" Ein letztes, trauriges Ablenkungsmanöver, ein letztes Aufzucken meines Kampfgeistes. Von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Mein Tritt verfehlt den Stein und ich lasse ihn hinter mir zurück wie alle Hoffnung.

„Weisst du, was ich aber noch viel interessanter finde?", übergeht sie ungerührt meinen Versuch. „Er hat gesagt, ich soll ein Auge auf dich halten, weil du neuerdings öfter mal geistig abwesend wärst. Man munkelt, du hättest eine Freun-..." Plötzlich reisst sie schlagartig die Augen auf und starrt auf die Zeitschrift in ihrer Hand. „Oh große Gaia, du hast sie geschwängert?!? Reno!!!"

Und im nächsten Moment wird der Himmel von einem Schwarm hungriger Geier verdunkelt, bereit, gierig und geifernd auf mich herabzustürzen.


	8. Schwesterherz / Wölfe und Mond

„Genau, ich hab sie geschwängert!" Ich bleibe stehen, um die Sache kurz und schmerzlos im Keim zu ersticken. „Und damit du's weisst, nicht zum ersten Mal! Nach all den Jahren bist du also endlich hinter mein Doppelleben gekommen! Jeden Sonntag fahre ich aufs Land zu meiner Frau Ruth und meinen sechs Jungs. Der Arzt hat gesagt, es sieht aus, als würd's diesmal endlich ein Mädchen werden! Ruth freut sich, aber mir sind Jungen lieber, die können besser auf der Farm mit anpacken!"  
  
Sie stemmt die Hand in die Hüfte und der geneigte Kopf wie die hochgezogene Augenbraue verraten, dass sie fest entschlossen ist, mich nicht so leicht vom Haken zu lassen. Als hätte ich mit etwas anderem gerechnet, aber irgendwie muss man ja den Anfang machen, wenn man je zum Ende kommen will.  
  
„Shiva, Elena! Ich hab das erstbeste Magazin gegriffen, um deine dämlichen Tampons zu verstecken und dabei nicht hingeschaut! Hätte ich irgendwen geschwängert, hätte ich mich wohl mit der neuesten Ausgabe von ‚Abtreibung heute' versorgt, denkst du nicht?!", gestikuliere ich entnervt vor ihr herum.  
  
„Ich sag dir was", sie tippt mir mit der zusammengerollten Zeitschrift kurz gegen die Brust, „ich werde diese Diskussion nicht mit einem Chocobo-Ei - großen Klopapierknäuel zwischen meinen Beinen führen. Da drüben ist ein Cafe. Ich werde dort mal kurz auf die Toilette verschwinden und du rauchst am besten noch eine und regst dich ab." Ein paar Schritte läuft sie rückwärts, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Das schiefe Grinsen auf ihren Lippen ist ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Sie fühlt sich nur selten selbstsicher und überlegen genug, so ein Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Und wenn dann nur als Turk, mit gezogener, entsicherter Waffe in der Hand, weil sie genau weiss, wie perfekt sie damit umgehen kann. Sie jetzt so zu erleben mir gegenüber, verheisst einen langen, anstrengenden Nachmittag voller Verhöre und purer Folter. „Oh, und überleg dir gut in der Zeit, ob du das Ganze auf die harte oder sanfte Tour willst!", lacht sie regelrecht dämonisch und beendet ihren dramatischen Abgang, indem sie schwungvoll im Wind auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und zielsicher auf das kleine Hafencafe gegenüber zusteuert.  
  
Schau an. Kann sie also doch allein aufs Klo gehen.  
  
Ich bleibe zurück und frage mich einen kurzen Moment, welche Elena mir lieber ist: Das unsichere, ängstliche Wesen, das mir am Arm hängt und mich zu unvorstellbaren Demütigungen überredet oder die selbstbewusste Powerfrau, so selten die auch ans Tageslicht kommt. Am liebsten wäre mir, sie würde mir weiterhin am Arm kleben, aber dafür jedem anderen so sicher gegenübertreten wie mir jetzt. Die Realität sieht natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, genau umgekehrt aus: Sie weiss, dass sie es mit mir machen kann und nur deswegen tut sie es. Nur habe ich wirklich nicht vor, den Rest dieser Mission damit zu verbringen, mich von ihr löchern und beobachten zu lassen. Und sobald sie wieder da ist, werde ich das verdammt nochmal klarstellen.  
  
Einzig ihre Idee mit der Zigarette scheint mir ganz vernünftig, also laufe ich zum Geländer auf der anderen Seite der Promenade, von dem aus man direkt von der steilen, hohen Uferbefestigung aufs Meer in etwa sieben Metern Tiefe schauen kann. Der Wind ist zu stark und macht trotz des Schutzes meiner Hand ums Feuerzeug jeden Versuch, die dämliche Kippe anzuzünden, zunichte. Also drehe ich mich mit dem Rücken zum Wasser und opfere unfreiwillig die Spitze einer taillenlangen, roten Strähne, die mir prompt in die kleine Flamme geweht wird.  
  
„Scheissdreck!" Mein frustrierter Tritt gegen das marode Geländer hinter mir lässt ein paar kleine Stücke Farbe und Rost absplittern, bleibt ansonsten aber wirkungslos. Ich stehe kurz vor einem endgültigen, totalen Junon - Koller. Eine kleine Schlägerei wäre jetzt genau das Richtige zum Stressabbau und wie der Zufall es will, höre ich genau in diesem Moment eine mittlerweile vertraute Stimme nahen.  
  
„Ich fass es nicht! Was bildet der Wichser sich ein?!" Von rechts naht ein aufgebracht vorwärts stiefelnder Soldat zweiter Klasse mit blondem Bürstenschnitt und einem fiesen Akneproblem. Im Gefolge, wie zwei Glucken, der schwarzhaarige und der braunhaarige Soldat, die ihn schon ihm Laden eskortiert haben. Einzig Nummer vier scheint abgetaucht zu sein.  
  
„Reg dich ab, Ruff! Du hast dir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, der kann dich nicht einfach feuern!" Der Kerl, an den ich mich als Corey zu erinnern glaube und der angeblich auf Schwänze steht, versucht seinem Kumpel, der mit gesenktem Kopf vorwärts prescht wie ein wild gewordener Eber, gut zuzureden, jedoch ist es von genauso viel Erfolg gekrönt, als wenn er mit einem Eber sprechen würde.  
  
Mit plötzlich gewecktem Interesse beobachte ich die Szene, die sich ein paar Meter vor meinen Augen abspielt. Noch haben sie mich umgekehrt nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Natürlich kann er das, du Idiot, ihm untersteht die Basis! Wenn nicht er, wer dann?! Sag's ihm, Wilk!", wendet er sich über seine Schulter hinweg an den Braunhaarigen, dessen Namen ich bis jetzt noch nicht kannte.  
  
„Ja, aber er muss dir doch irgendeinen Grund genannt haben! General Zeiger ruft doch nicht willkürlich irgendwelche Soldaten an und entlässt sie aus heiterem Himmel und dann noch persönlich!", redet Corey weiter auf den stämmigen Blonden ein, ohne diesen in seiner Wut bremsen zu können.  
  
Meine Lippen formen langsam ein wölfisches Grinsen, als ich mir allmählich aus den Gesprächsfetzen zusammenreime, was eben passiert ist. Es gibt nicht viele Personen, für die Zeiger jederzeit zu sprechen ist, und die ihn dazu bewegen können, höchstpersönlich einen Soldaten an die Luft zu setzen, aber eine fällt mir durchaus ein. Genau genommen nur eine. Ich hatte es zwar nicht beabsichtigt, aber ich bin durchaus mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Fast. Jetzt gerade bin ich in Streitlaune und in Stimmung, noch etwas Salz in die Wunde zu streuen. Und wenn er sich prügeln will, umso besser. Scheisse, wenigstens eine Gelegenheit, etwas Dampf abzulassen, bevor ich stundenlang mit Elena in einer winzigen Kabine gefangen bin.  
  
„Hey, Ruff!", melde ich mich über den Wind hinweg endlich zu Wort. Das Wortgefecht verstummt abrupt, als sie beim Klang meiner Stimme gleichzeitig stehen bleiben und mir ihre Köpfe zuwenden. Irritation - _Wer ist der Kerl?_ -, Erkennen - _Der verdammte Turk aus dem Laden!_ -, dann wieder Irritation - _Was will der Penner von uns jetzt?_ zeichnen sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab. Gut lesbar und säuberlich getrennt wie die angeblichen fünf Phasen des Sterbeprozesses. Angeblich, weil ich durchaus schon genug in den Lebensstrom befördert habe, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass meistens nur eine sechste Phase durchlaufen wird, die ich ‚Oh' nenne wie in ‚Oh Scheisse!'. Der Mund bildet ein sauberes Oval, die Augen werden verdutzt aufgerissen und dann ist die Oh-Phase auch schon vorbei, genau wie alles andere. Ich kenne sogar noch eine siebte, die Aaaah-Phase und ich gehe davon aus, dass Clide sie in Kürze ebenfalls kennen wird.  
  
Ohne jede Eile nehme ich einen tiefen Zug von meiner Kippe und parke meine Ellenbogen wieder bequem auf dem Geländer hinter mir. Eigentlich ist es sogar verflucht unbequem, aber ich weiss, dass ich damit nochmal lässiger aussehe und nehme den Bonus nur zu gern mit bei meinem Auftritt.  
  
„Hey, Ruff", wiederhole ich, „sieht aus, als würde deine Karriere brennen!" In einer alles besagenden Geste neige ich die Hüfte nach vorn und greife mir mit links an den Reissverschluss meiner Hose. „Soll ich löschen?!"  
  
Mein Lachen katapultiert den guten Ruff aus seiner Erstarrung und keine Sekunde später stürmt er schon auf mich los. Noch bevor er die halbe Strecke zu mir zurückgelegt hat, lasse ich die Kippe zu Boden fallen und den EMR in seine volle Länge schnappen. Schade um die Zigarette, aber das hier scheint mir so viel entspannender, verdammt!  
  
Corey und Wilk sehen das leider anders und erweisen sich in letzter Sekunde, in der ich schon zum Schlag ausholen will, als totale Pussys und Spielverderber.  
  
„Denkst du, du kriegst deinen Job eher zurück, wenn du dich jetzt noch mit nem Turk prügelst?!" Sein dunkelhaariger Kamerad kommt hinterhergestürmt und hält Ruff keine zwei Meter vor mir an der Schulter zurück. „Lass den Unsinn und komm mit! Wir gehen rein und fragen nach, was das Ganze soll. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Missverständnis, das sich leicht aufklären lässt!"  
  
„Missverständnis am Arsch, der Bastard hat meine Nummer gewählt!", fährt er Corey an.  
  
„Ruff...." Wilk, der sich zwischen uns geschoben hat, gibt sich alle Mühe, nonverbal zu signalisieren, dass es nicht unbedingt klug ist, den Chef des Militärs als Bastard zu bezeichnen, wenn man seinen Job zurückhaben will und ein paar Schritte entfernt ein kampfeslustiger wie schadenfroher Turk mithört. Natürlich gelingt es ihm nicht, ohne dass ich die Botschaft ebenfalls ganz genau verstehe.  
  
„Was ist jetzt? Wird das heute noch was?", schalte ich mich ein und fuchtel demonstrativ wie enttäuscht mit dem Mag Rod vor den Dreien herum.  
  
„Nein! Wir müssen nämlich gehen!"  
  
Bevor einer von uns weiss, wie ihm geschieht, bricht Elena von hinten durch die drei Soldaten hindurch und hat mich am Arm gepackt.  
  
„Ich fasse es nicht!", zischt sie, mich mit sich schleifend. Ich könnte mich mühelos losreissen, doch ich weiss selbst, dass wir schon zu spät dran sind. Wenn sie sich von allein ergeben hätte - zumindest fast von allein - hätte ich die knapp verpasste Schlägerei noch gern mitgenommen, aber ich bin in all meinem Frust noch Profi genug, ihr nicht hinterherzurennen und obendrauf vielleicht noch das verdammte Schiff mit unserem Gepäck zu verpassen. Dass ich dafür jetzt noch immer genervt und gereizt bin bis aufs Blut, steht auf einem anderen Blatt.  
  
„Ja, ich fass' es auch nicht, weisst du?! Die ganze, verdammte Zeit hängst du an meinem Ärmel und ausgerechnet dann, wenn ich einmal etwas Spaß haben will, während ich auf _dich_ warte, führst du dich auf wie meine Kindergärtnerin!"  
  
Gemeinsam hasten wir vorwärts übers Pier auf den großen, grauen Leib des Schiffes zu, das bereits mit seiner Abfahrt über der Zeit sein dürfte. Ein ShinRa L-Frachter, einer von zweien, die täglich zwischen den Kontinenten pendeln, um die Stützpunkte zu versorgen.  
  
„Das könnte gut daran liegen, dass du dich benimmst wie ein Kindergartenkind!", schnaubt sie mir von der Seite entgegen und gibt dem Marinesoldaten an Deck ein Handzeichen, das er gaiaseidank sieht und erwidert, gefolgt von einem ungeduldigen Winken. „In den letzten fünf Minuten hier noch Streit anzetteln zu wollen, ich glaub's nicht! Denkst du, die hätten von dir abgelassen, nur damit du dein Schiff nicht verpasst?"  
  
Natürlich hat sie Recht damit. Mit allem. Aber mittlerweile hat sich bei unserem eigentlich kurzen Aufenthalt in dieser Drecksstadt zu viel in mir angestaut, um einfach nachzugeben. Mein drittes Trimenon wird sich nicht mehr mit simplen Atemübungen zufriedengeben und irgendwo muss die Wut einfach hin.  
  
Unglücklicherweise ist Elena nun mal die Einzige in greifbarer Nähe und so landet der vergiftete, verbale Pfeil bei ihr und trifft natürlich auch prompt voll in die Mitte: „Ich benehme mich wie ein Kind?! Kommt dir das nicht selbst etwas ironisch vor, wenn gerade du das sagst, Miss ‚Ich will mit den großen Jungs spielen, aber brauch wen, der mir das Händchen hält, wenn sie gemein zu mir sind'?!"  
  
Noch während ich spreche, bereue ich meine Worte bitter und bin trotzdem nicht in der Lage, sie aufzuhalten. Wie ich halt so bin.  
  
_Das ist eben Reno._  
  
Und manchmal hasse ich ihn dafür.  
  
Sie bleibt abrupt stehen. Ihre verengten Augen funkeln voller nackter, verletzter Wut. Die sonst so weiche Miene ist hart wie aus Stein gemeisselt. Ein Anblick, der noch seltener ist als der der Power-Elena, die sich für dieses Jahr wohl Dank mir auch endgültig verabschiedet hat. „Ich verzeihe dir nur, dass du sowas sagst, weil ich weiss, dass du keine Ahnung hast und haben kannst, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man.... wenn einem sowas passiert!", flüstert sie mit einer Ruhe, die mich härter trifft als jeder offene Zorn es könnte.  
  
„Shiva, es tut mir leid..." In einer hilflosen Geste versuche ich, meine Hand an ihre Wange zu legen, doch sie weicht aus.  
  
„Leute, beeilt euch, wir warten nur auf euch!"  
  
Ohne weiter abzuwarten, was ich tue, dreht sie sich herum und überquert die Rampe, die an Deck führt. Ich setze mich langsam in Bewegung und folge. Gaia, wir hätten es wirklich fast ohne größere Probleme aus Junon heraus geschafft. Wir hätten regelrecht stolz auf uns sein können. Und ich schätze, sie kann es auch sein. Das Kunstwerk, in den letzten Minuten alles zu versauen, geht, wie sollte es anders sein, einzig und allein auf mein Konto.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Wir brauchen für die Überfahrt bei den aktuellen Witterungsverhältnissen meist um die neun Stunden", setzt uns der Soldat, der sich unförmlich als Jay vorgestellt hat, in Kenntnis. „Das hier ist'n langsamer Kahn. Wahrscheinlich legen wir so gegen 1830 Ortszeit in Sahagin's an." Vier Stunden liegen zwischen Ost-Corel und der Midgar Standardzeit. Eine Differenz, die zum Glück nicht weiter ins Gewicht fällt und keine gravierenden Jet Lags verursacht. Ausserdem, und das ist mir gerade wesentlich wichtiger, wird sie es Rufus und mir nicht unmöglich machen, miteinander zu telefonieren.  
  
Wie schon zu Beginn unseres Aufenthaltes laufen wir nebeneinander hinterher, nur dass es dieses Mal keine Pärchenshow gibt. Bloß Schweigen.  
  
Der Gedanke, noch diesen Abend in Sahagin's Rock an Land zu gehen, scheint mir verführerisch wie der an eine kochend heisse Dusche, nachdem man den ganzen Tag im Sturm bei Minus zehn Grad Steine geschleppt hat oder auch nur einen Vormittag lang durch die Abwässerkanäle des ehemaligen Sektor 3 geirrt ist. Immerhin letzteres hab ich schon mal getan und weiss da, wovon ich rede.   
  
Die kleine Stadt ist noch ziemlich jung, aber dementsprechend sauber und vor allem warm, Dank des Wüstenklimas, das in Corel vorherrscht. Die Nähe zum Meer macht die Hitze aber erträglich und der Wind ist angenehm kühl und erfrischend. Kein Vergleich zu seinem bösen, hässlichen Zwilling in Junon, der mehr einem ewigen Pesthauch gleicht.  
  
„Man hat mir gesagt, dass zwei Turks kommen; ich hab nicht gewusst, dass eine Frau dabei ist, also hab ich euch in der gleichen Kabine untergebracht. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem; es gibt vier Betten, wenn ihr etwas schlafen wollt, also genug Auswahl", erklärt Jay, während er uns durch den weissen Gang im Leib des Schiffes führt.  
  
„Kein Problem", antworte ich knapp und sehe im Augenwinkel Elenas zusammengepressten, blutleeren Mundwinkel kurz zucken.  
  
„Okay, hier ist es!" Er öffnet die Tür mit ironisch überzogener Gestik wie ein Page im Luxushotel die Honeymoon Suite. Rechts und links an den Wänden steht je ein Etagenbett. Auf den unteren Matratzen kann ich unsere insgesamt vier Koffer erspähen. Der Gang zwischen den Metallgestellen ist gerade schmal genug, dass zwei Personen nebeneinander im Stehen Platz finden und führt zu einem Bullauge gegenüber der Tür.  
  
„Tja, das ist nur'n kleiner Frachter und hier ist nicht viel los, aber wenn ihr's unten nicht mehr aushaltet, könnt ihr euch natürlich frei bewegen; 's gibt ne kleine Mannschaftsküche oben und nen Aufenthaltsraum mit Fernseher", unterrichtet er uns mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken, während Elena sich grob an uns vorbei in die Kabine quetscht, um unser Gepäck nach dem Koffer mit ihren persönlichen Sachen zu inspizieren. Jeder von uns hat einen mit der Ausrüstung für unseren Auftrag und einen weiteren mit Kleidung und dem ganzen Kram bei sich. Auf dem rechten, unteren Bett wird sie fündig und nutzt das auch gleich, ihr Revier zu markieren, indem sie ihre monströse Handtasche auf der rauen, braunen Decke des oberen parkt.  
  
„Danke, Jay!" Der Typ ist okay, gemessen daran, dass er im falschen Lager campiert. Und eigentlich auch so. Er hat eine kurze, dunkelblonde Mähne, die verdächtig selbstgeschnitten aussieht, eine sympathische Abwechslung zu dem generischen Maschinenschnitt, den viele Soldaten bevorzugen. Ich kann, will und werde nie verstehen, wie man freiwillig so viel seiner Individualität opfern kann. „Geht schon in Ordnung."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment spüre ich unter meinen Füßen ein tiefes, vibrierendes Dröhnen, das gleichermaßen fühl- wie hörbar ist. Es dauert beschämend lang, bis ich begreife, dass lediglich die Maschinen angesprungen sind. Das Wasser ist einfach nicht mein Element und die Male, die ich in den letzten Jahren auf See war, lassen sich an einer Hand abzählen.  
  
Er lacht auf, weil mir die Irritation wohl offen ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. „Du bist ne ziemliche Landratte, was?"  
  
„Nein, Mann! Ich bin ein Flieger!", stelle ich nicht ohne Stolz klar und tippe mir kurz an die Black Out auf meiner Stirn.  
  
„Das erklärt einiges, das ist ja noch schlimmer", grinst er, seine graublauen Augen an meinen haftend. „Hey, kann ich dich mal kurz was fragen? Allein?"  
  
„Elena ist meine Partnerin; du kannst mir kaum was erzählen, was sie nicht ebenfalls hören darf." Insgeheim hoffe ich, damit bei ihr wieder ein paar Punkte sammeln zu können.  
  
Besagte, jene, welche hat inzwischen die Schuhe abgestreift und es sich mitsamt Baby und Bauch oben auf ihrem Bett mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht, uns zwei bis jetzt gekonnt ignorierend.  
  
„Tja, und ich bezweifel, dass er irgendwas zu sagen hat, was mich interessieren sollte. Geht ruhig", meldet sie sich gelangweilt zu Wort, ohne den Blick dabei von den Seiten des Magazins zu lösen. Sie hat meinen armseligen, aber gut gemeinten Versuch sofort durchschaut und bleibt unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Sie kann mithören." Ich setze mich neben die zwei Koffer auf das untere, linke Bett. Egal wie sehr sie vorgibt, sich neuerdings für Partnermassagen mit Aloe Vera zu interessieren, ich weiss, dass sie unter ihrem Hals auf mich vor Neugier gerade platzt. Und auch ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen, was das hier wird.  
  
„Ah, ja, ist okay. Natürlich kann sie's auch hören." Es ist ihm anzusehen, dass er sich inmitten unserer Ehekrise nicht besonders wohlfühlt. Ich kann's ihm kaum verdenken. Shiva, ich fühle mich noch wesentlich unwohler. Bevor er mit der Sprache rausrückt, schließt er die Tür hinter sich. „Eigentlich wollte ich bloß fragen, wie's so ist als Turk. Naja. Lach nicht, aber ich hab mir überlegt, mich vielleicht auch mal zu bewerben. Öfter mal was Neues und so. Nur eine Gedankenspielerei bis jetzt, bloß wenn ich einmal jemanden vor mir hab, der mir aus erster Hand sagen kann, ob das ne gute Idee ist oder von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt... sollt ich das wohl nutzen."  
  
Um Haaresbreite öffne ich schon meinen Mund, um ihm den Standardvortrag zu halten, dass man sich für den Job nicht bewerben kann, sondern Tseng es vorzieht, selbst Kandidaten zu finden und zu prüfen, aber wir uns herzlich für das Interesse bedanken. Rufen Sie uns nicht an, wir werden uns melden.  
  
Doch dann überlege ich es mir anders.  
  
Ich kann den Kerl irgendwie leiden und Tatsache ist, dass wir derzeit völlig unterbesetzt sind und Tseng kaum weniger in der Lage sein könnte, sich im Augenblick um Neuzugänge zu kümmern. Er kann ihn immer noch ablehnen, aber Ifrits Arsch, was kann's schon schaden, ihm die Bewerbung ans Bett zu bringen?  
  
„Ich hab mich jetzt total lächerlich gemacht, oder? Na, wenigstens nicht so lächerlich, als wenn ich mich echt beworben hätte." Offenbar hat er mein nachdenkliches Schweigen falsch gedeutet. Er ist schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als ich ihn zurückhalte.  
  
„Wie alt bist du, Jay?", frage ich, während ich den EMR wieder zusammenschiebe.  
  
Elena verdreht kommentarlos die Augen zu einem tödlichen Blick in meine Richtung. Sie macht sich sogar die Mühe, den Kopf halb über die metallene Bettkante zu lehnen, damit er mir bloß nicht entgeht.  
  
„25. Zu alt?" Anstatt die Tür zu öffnen, lehnt er sich nun dagegen und schiebt die Hände in die Taschen.  
  
„Hart an der Grenze. Werdegang?"  
  
„Grundausbildung bei Soldier, ein Jahr Rekrut, drei in der dritten Klasse gedient, dann vor drei Jahren zur Marine gewechselt, Sir!" Er grinst und ich komme nicht umher, es langsam zu erwidern.  
  
„Jetzige Klasse?"  
  
Es spielt keine wesentliche Rolle, im Gegenteil, wenn überhaupt spricht ein hoher Rang eher gegen ihn als Kandidaten. Mit Soldaten ist es wie mit Hunden, wurden sie zu lang falsch abgerichtet, wird es unmöglich, sie wieder nach unseren Bedürfnissen geradezubiegen. Ihnen wurde jahrelang eingeprügelt, das selbstständige Denken abzustellen, Befehlen blind zu folgen und ihre Haare pflegeleicht mit dem sechs Millimeter Aufsatz in Form zu bringen - Ausnahmen wie Cloud bestätigen nur die Regel. Turks sind das exakte Gegenteil. Mehr als alles, müssen wir sowohl im Team als auch absolut selbstständig und flexibel handeln können. Verantwortung tragen, Entscheidungen fällen und die Konsequenzen tragen. Einschleichen, nicht einmarschieren. Und das alles auch noch mit geilen Frisuren.  
  
„Immer noch dritte... Hey, ich weiss, ist nicht so glänzend, aber das liegt daran, dass es einfach nicht mein Ding ist, permanent Kisten von A nach B zu schippern und im Rang steigt man auch nicht dabei. Das Wasser lieb' ich, aber meinen Job hab ich mir anders vorgestellt. Selbst als Fischer hätte ich mehr Erfolgserlebnisse als jetzt."  
  
„Dann werde Fischer", schaltet Elena sich mit ungewohnter Härte ein, aber ganz Unrecht hat sie nicht. „Dann hast du deine Erfolgserlebnisse und dein geliebtes Wasser."  
  
„Ja, aber weder Action noch Geld. Und beides lieb' ich noch ein kleines bisschen mehr als das Wasser, offen gesagt." Er zuckt mit den Schultern und ich muss mir selbst gestehen, dass ich den Typen wirklich mag.  
  
„Gut, schick die Bewerbung an Reno, also mich, Abteilung 24 ins ShinRa HQ nach Edge. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, weil das nicht mein Zuständigkeitsbereich ist, aber ich kann zumindest dafür sorgen, dass sie beim Richtigen landet und nicht in irgendeinem Papierkorb. Eigentlich läuft das so nicht bei uns, wir nehmen keine Bewerber, also häng's nicht an die große Glocke!"  
  
„Hey, ich weiss deine Mühe echt zu schätzen!" Er stößt sich von der Tür ab. „Danke! Ich bin mal wieder oben, wie gesagt, würd mich freuen, wenn du mal vorbeischaust später. Vielleicht kannst du mir noch Tipps für die Bewerbung geben und Bier gibt's auch."  
  
„Mal sehen."  
  
„Alles klar."  
  
Und weg ist er.  
  
Eine Weile lang ist nichts zu hören ausser Elenas regelmäßigem Blättern in ‚Baby und Bauch'. Dann wird es mir zu dumm, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Bett zu sitzen und ich krame eine Kippe aus meiner Tasche. Zum einen, weil ich sie rauchen will, zum anderen, weil ich hoffe, dass sie mich deswegen anzickt. Selbst das wäre mir lieber als das verdammte Schweigen.   
  
Nur um nicht länger herumzusitzen, stehe ich auf und stelle mich an das runde Fenster, auch wenn es dahinter nichts zu sehen gibt, ausser Wellen über Wellen. Ich hab's einfach nicht mit dem Wasser. Kann nett sein, im See zu schwimmen, in Healin hab ich das ein paar Mal im Sommer gemacht, oder am Strand Parties zu feiern, aber davon abgesehen bin ich kein Meer-Mensch. Ich kapiere einfach nicht, wie man sich damit zufriedengeben kann, wenn einem der Himmel offensteht. Cid würde das verstehen. Und gegen die Aussicht auf die Sterne stinkt jeder Meeresblick sowieso von vornherein ab.  
  
„Und wieder ein gebrochenes Herz auf deinem Konto", bemerkt sie in schnippischem Sarkasmus, ohne von den Seiten aufzusehen. Meine Hand mit dem Feuerzeug hält auf halber Strecke inne und ich ziehe die Kippe wieder unverrichteter Dinger zwischen meinen Lippen hervor.  
  
„Huh?! Wovon redest du?" Zur Ausnahme stelle ich mich nicht dumm. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Plan, was sie meint.  
  
„Jay. Stockschwul. Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest das nicht gemerkt." Sie wirft mir einen giftigen, kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Er hat gebaggert, dass sich die Schiffsbalken gebogen haben."  
  
„Weil er sich für den Turk Job interessiert?!?" Ich weiss nicht, was sie plötzlich reitet und mache kein Geheimnis draus. Der Kerl kam mir ganz und gar nicht schwul vor. Nett, na und?! Nicht jeder von den Soldaten kann ein Arschloch sein, dazu gibt's viel zu viele! Was sagte Strife nochmal? Das ist ne Frage der Wahrscheinlichkeit und reine Statistik quasi.   
  
Ein zweites Mal stecke ich mir die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und dieses Mal zünde ich sie an.  
  
„Du bist manchmal so naiiiiv!" Sie schlägt die Zeitschrift demonstrativ zu. „Erst hättest du ihm unter vier Augen von deinem Job erzählt und als nächstes hätte er dich gebeten, deinen ausgefahrenen Mag Rod anfassen zu dürfen", murmelt sie kopfschüttelnd und verdreht die Augen.  
  
„Okay, ich raff's. Du suchst krampfhaft nach nem Grund, mich anzupissen, und sei er noch so weit hergeholt, ja?", frage ich entnervt und spüre meine Gereiztheit wieder aufkeimen, trotz der tiefen Züge, die ich von meiner Kippe nehme, zu hastig, zu kurz hintereinander. Im plötzlichen Drang, mich zu bewegen, laufe ich den schmalen Gang zwischen den Betten auf und ab.  
  
„Oooooh, nein!", eröffnet sie die Schlacht und setzt sich aufrecht auf die Matratze. „Du hast mir heute schon genug naheliegende Gründe geliefert, da brauch ich erst gar nichts an den Haaren herbeizuziehen, mein Lieber!"  
  
„Gründe wie die, dass ich mich verdammt nochmal den ganzen Tag bis jetzt zum Idioten gemacht habe, um dir nen Gefallen zu tun?!", fluche ich los und gebe mir keine Mühe, den Rauch wie sonst zur Seite oder nach oben hin wegzublasen, als ich sie anschaue.  
  
„Ja, weil ich nichts als ein dummes, kleines Mädchen bin, das ohne seinen großen Bruder in der bösen, weiten Welt nicht existieren könnte!", faucht sie zurück und funkelt mich mit unverhohlener Verachtung an. Ein paar Atemzüge lang ruht ihr wilder Blick herausfordernd auf mir. Als sie weiterspricht, ist es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Gaia, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dir so eine Last bin... Dass du so in Wirklichkeit über mich denkst..."  
  
Scheisse, ich will das nicht. Ich will das hier doch nicht. Vielleicht beginnt das Nikotin endlich zu wirken, oder ich habe einen Moment der Erleuchtung, aber ich erinnere mich wieder, dass meine Wut eigentlich in erster Linie mir selbst gilt. Meiner Unfähigkeit, das Maul zu halten und oberhalb der Gürtellinie zu kämpfen.  
  
„Baby...", beginne ich leise. Ich lasse den Rest der Zigarette zu Boden fallen und trete sie aus, bevor ich mich an das Metallgeländer ihres Bettes stelle und es mit meinen Händen umfasse. Es ist angenehm kühl. Ich lehne meine Stirn dagegen, bevor ich langsam weiterspreche. „Das tue ich nicht! Scheisse,... im Grunde... weisst du das doch auch. Das tust du doch, oder?"  
  
Als keine Antwort folgt, blicke ich zaghaft zu ihr auf.  
  
„Ich bin mir gerade nicht mehr sicher, Reno." Sie atmet geräuschvoll durch und schüttelt den Kopf. „Manchmal denke ich, wir wären wirklich die besten Freunde und im nächsten Moment triffst du mich mit so einem Spruch... Oder ich finde heraus, dass du mir nicht einmal genug zu vertrauen scheinst, um mir davon zu erzählen, dass du eine Freundin hast."  
  
Ich glaub's nicht! Ich glaub's einfach nicht! Scheisse, was hat das eine jetzt verdammt nochmal mit dem anderen zu tun?! Legt sie's gerade partout darauf an, den Streit in Gang zu halten?! Und wie kann sie bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch immer noch allen Ernstes mit diesem Thema kommen? Gaia, ich hatte gedacht, wir hätten den Unsinn hinter uns gebracht.  
  
„Ooooooooh, das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!" Ich stoße mich vom Geländer ab und fange erneut wild gestikulierend das Hin-und-her-laufen an. Hätte ich die verdammte Scheisskippe nur nicht so vorschnell ausgemacht. „Du willst jetzt ernsthaft ums Verrecken den Bogen dahin spannen, um mir mehr vorwerfen zu können?! Elena, ich schwöre dir hier und jetzt und damit muss es verdammt nochmal auch endlich gut sein: _Ich habe keine Freundin!_ Du hast nämlich vollkommen Recht, wäre es so, warum sollte ich es dir verheimlichen?!"  
  
„Sag du's mir! Ich weiss es nicht!" Ihre Lautstärke ist bedrohlich angeschwollen und ich danke Gaia im Stillen, dass meine Kopfschmerzen vom heutigen Morgen nicht mehr zurückgekehrt sind. Falls sie's aber vorhaben, wäre jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit. „Was ich aber weiss, ist, dass Rude niemals ein Wort zu viel redet und er nie irgendwelchen Unsinn erzählen würde. Welchen Grund hätte er, sich so etwas auszudenken?" Im nächsten Augenblick schleudert sie Baby, Bauch und Frühlingsheft in meine Richtung. Ich weiche der Zeitschrift beiläufig aus. „Und scheinbar ist es ja nicht bloß er, wenn er sagt, _man_ munkelt es gäbe da wen!", zischt sie wieder leiser von ihrer Position dort oben aus, was der gesamten Vorführung eine unfreiwillige Komik verleiht und sie wie ein kleines, böses Äffchen wirken lässt, das mit Gemüse aus dem Käfig schmeisst. Nur ist mir nicht nach lachen.  
  
„Der einzige, der munkelt, ist Rude selbst!", erkläre ich und breite die Arme weit aus. „Und wenn du glaubst, er würde nie jemanden verarschen, kennst du ihn schlecht. Er ist mein Partner, verdammt nochmal, und ich kann dir garantieren, dass er nicht weniger Spaß dran hat, jemanden hin und wieder zu verarschen als du oder ich! Man rafft's nur schwerer, weil er dabei völlig ernst bleibt, aber es ist so! Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass er sich jetzt gerade in seinem Büro den Arsch ablacht, weil du ihm jedes Wort geglaubt hast und er genau wusste, dass du mich deswegen hier in die Zange nehmen würdest!"  
  
Ich bleibe stehen und fahre mir durchs Haar. Etwas leiser fahre ich fort: „Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, welche Dimension diese Zange hat..."  
  
Ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich bebend. Erst langsam, dann immer zügiger. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du gelächelt hast, Reno!", flüstert sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie steht kurz vor dem totalen Ausbruch und ich habe keine Idee, was ich noch tun oder sagen kann. Nicht nur das, ich verstehe seit wir an Bord gegangen sind, irgendwie überhaupt nicht mehr, wovon sie redet. Als würden wir zwei Sprachen sprechen, die ähnlich klingen, aber einen grundverschiedenen Wortschatz benutzen.  
  
Müde und geschlagen lehne ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Leiter meines eigenen Etagenbettes und verschränke die Arme.  
  
„Du hast mich schon tausend Mal lächeln gesehen", antworte ich halb automatisch und elanlos, denn ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es überhaupt keine Rolle mehr spielt. Und Shiva, dass sie ihre Tage hat, reicht als Erklärung für das ganze Theater nicht aus.  
  
„Oh, sogar zehntausend Mal. Aber noch niemals...", ihr Schniefen reisst mich aus meiner Lethargie. Ich hatte mit einem Tobsuchtsanfall gerechnet, doch damit nicht, „...noch niemals so..."  
  
Zusammen mit dem letzten Wort öffnen sich sämtliche Schleusen. Ihr Körper krümmt sich zusammen in einem unkontrollierten Schluchzen und der Anblick, mehr der Klang, bricht mir das Herz. Doch wie damals, als sie zerstört auf dem Boden gesessen hat, bin ich nicht in der Lage, irgendwas zu tun. Ich weiss nicht, was. Hilflos wie gelähmt, stehe ich nur in wachsender Verzweiflung da, und wünschte, ich wüsste, was das Richtige ist.  
  
Ich habe mir nach dem Vorfall die größten Vorwürfe wegen meiner Unfähigkeit zu handeln gemacht, doch war ich nie weise genug, mir zu überlegen, was ich beim nächsten Mal tun würde. Wenn sie mich wieder so braucht.  
  
Aber noch während ich so nachdenke, stelle ich fest, dass vielleicht genau mein Zögern das Richtige war. Denn sie ist erst am Anfang.  
  
„Es tut einfach nur weh und du verstehst nicht einmal, wieso, und das tut noch mehr weh!", presst sie unter strömenden Tränen hervor.  
  
Mein dümmliches, verdattertes Starren ist Benzin für ihren Zorn, und zusätzlich zum Weinen gesellt sich auch noch die erwartete Entladung ihrer angestauten Wut.  
  
„Gaia, ich hab's satt!!", bricht es ungezügelt heraus. Ihre Faust rammt mit voller Härte die Matratze neben ihren Schenkeln. „Ich hab's satt, dass ich mich dir anvertraue und nie was zurückkommt", kreischt sie, begleitet von einem weiteren Schlag ihrer starken, trainierten Hand, „ich hab's satt, dir am Arm zu hängen oder glaubst du etwa, das hätte mir Spaß gemacht?!? Hast du nur irgendeine Idee, wie beschissen ich mich dabei gefühlt hab, von meiner eigenen Angst dazu gezwungen zu werden?! Wie sehr es mich angekotzt hat, auf dich angewiesen zu sein? Wie sehr... ich mich geschämt habe für mich in dem Moment?"  
  
Die braunen, nass glänzenden Augen flehen mich schmerzverzerrt zwischen den honigblonden Strähnen heraus an. Ihr hübsches Gesicht ist rot angelaufen und völlig verquollen. Doch mehr als ein beklommenes, geräuschvolles Schlucken bringe ich nicht zustande. Genau so muss es sich anfühlen, in der Mitte eines Tornados gefangen zu sein.  
  
„Ich wollte immer Turk sein, wollte nie was anderes! Ich war die beste meines Jahrgangs und die beste Schützin seit zwölf Jahren auf der Akademie; ich hab mich immer doppelt so hart angestrengt, um nicht im Schatten meiner Schwester zu stehen, an der Tseng mich dauernd misst, und dann habe ich mich dreifach angestrengt, um mit euch _großen Jungs_ mithalten zu können!"  
  
Ich schaffe es nicht länger, ihrem Blick standzuhalten.  
  
„Aber du hast Recht. Ich habe dabei völlig versagt! Ich hab mich unsterblich verliebt, oh wie typisch Frau; ich wäre beinah vergewaltigt worden und noch Wochen danach habt ihr mich so mitleidig angeguckt, dass ich das Wort ‚Opfer' in euren Augen in Druckbuchstaben lesen konnte und das war sogar noch schlimmer als der Vorfall an sich; ich gelte bei jedem, der mich kennt als die, die man nicht allein auf eine Mission schicken kann nach all den Jahren, die Kleine, auf die man aufpassen muss, weil sie so emotional und unsicher ist." Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich in ihrer Rage, immer wieder unterbrochen von furchtbarem Schluchzen.  
  
„Ich werde herumgeschoben, wie es euch gerade passt, Tseng wollte mich nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben und hat mich dir aufs Auge gedrückt; du hast das Gefühl, dass ich dir ein Klotz am Bein bin und keiner weiss inzwischen noch, wohin mit mir, nachdem ich meine letzte Partnerin auf dem Gewissen habe! Aber das ist alles nichts wirklich Neues, nur..."  
  
Durch ihr abruptes Verstummen verunsichert, zwinge ich mich, sie wieder anzusehen. Auf ihren Lippen wächst tatsächlich langsam ein winziges Lächeln, traurig, aber gleichzeitig seltsam durchdringend in seiner Aufrichtigkeit. Fast liebevoll.  
  
„...bisher hat unsere Freundschaft mir das Ganze etwas leichter gemacht. Du warst immer für mich da, ich konnte immer zu dir kommen. Und ich hab mich dir immer geöffnet. Verstehst du jetzt, wie klein und dumm ich mich fühle, wenn ich erfahre, dass ich es dir umgekehrt nie wert war, dich zu öffnen? Wie hintergegangen ich mir vorkomme, wenn ich durch reinen Zufall mitkriege, dass so etwas Wichtiges in deinem Leben passiert ist? Und dann lügst du mir auch noch direkt ins Gesicht..."  
  
Jetzt, da sie tatsächlich zum Ende gekommen ist, kann ich mich auch wieder rühren.  
  
In einer einzigen, geschickten Bewegung, stemme ich mich mit Hilfe des unteren Gestelles die Seite des Bettes hoch und rutsche neben sie, darauf achtgebend, dass meine Schuhe nicht ihre Decke beschmutzen.  
  
„Komm her..."  
  
Ohne weitere Worte ziehe ich sie in meine Arme und stoße auf keine Gegenwehr. Sich an mich schmiegend, rollt sie sich zusammen und lässt ihrem Weinen freien Lauf. So oft hab ich sie schon getröstet; das ist nicht neu. Nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Mal mehr tun müsste, etwas, das ich bislang noch nicht getan habe. Aber was das sein könnte... Ich habe keine Idee. Nur die Ahnung, dass es zumindest besser ist, sie zu halten und auf diese Weise für sie da zu sein, als noch länger schweigend wie angewurzelt vor ihrem Bett zu stehen und zu ihr hochzugaffen, als wäre ihr Zusammenbruch irgendeine verstörende Art von Performance Kunst auf einer Bühne.  
  
Die Wärme ihrer Tränen dringt allmählich durch den Stoff meines Hemdes an meine Brust. Noch immer krampft sie so stark in ihrem Schluchzen, dass sie regelmäßig abgehackt nach Luft schnappt. Es tut mir in der Seele weh.   
  
Meine kleine, liebe, starke Elena. Immer so hart bemüht, so idealistisch und schier verbissen in ihrem Glauben, dass es sich lohnt, zu hoffen. Aber nicht mehr naiv. Ganz und gar nicht mehr naiv. Sie war es. Damals, als sie begonnen hat in der Abteilung 24. Als sie von allen Möglichkeiten ausgerechnet als Ersatz für _mich_ herangezogen wurde. Gaia, ich hätte es hassen müssen, dieses gut gelaunte, fürsorgliche, zum Kotzen bemühte und angestrengte Wesen. Nur irgendwie ist das nie passiert. Die Jahre haben ihr die Naivität und Gutgläubigkeit weitgehend ausgetrieben wie jedem von uns. Aber noch wurde sie nicht von diesem bitteren Zynismus infiziert, der Tseng, Rude und mich befallen hat. Zumindest dachte ich das bis heute. Und Shiva, ich hoffe so sehr, dass es für sie noch nicht zu spät ist.  
  
Meine eine Hand kraulend in der Mähne ihres Hinterkopfes vergraben, streicht die andere unermüdlich und gedankenversunken über ihren Rücken. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergeht, bis das Weinen nach und nach verstummt und eine weitere, bis ich bemerke, dass sie tatsächlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen ist. So behutsam ich kann, löse ich meine Arme von ihr und lasse den erschöpften Körper langsam auf die Decke sinken. Ich selbst bin nicht müde und muss einfach eine Weile raus.  
  
So lautlos wie möglich gleite ich über das Geländer wieder nach unten auf den Boden und ziehe die Decke von meiner eigenen Matratze ab. Ich werde sie nicht brauchen. Das gleichmäßige Dröhnen der Maschinen und das Wiegen des Meeres sind einschläfernd, aber nicht genug, um meinen Schlafrhythmus durcheinanderzubringen. Im Gegenteil, zusammen mit der eingetretenen Stille zwischen uns, versetzen sie mich eher in eine Art hypnotischer Trance, in der zu viele Gedanken wirr umherschießen und das wiederum macht mich unruhig.  
  
Vorsichtig lege ich die Decke über ihre Schultern und gebe ihr einen winzigen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verlasse ich die Kabine, die Tür so leise ich kann hinter mir zuziehend.   
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ich versuche gar nicht erst, mir vorzumachen, dass ich seit geschätzten zwanzig Minuten ohne Ziel vom Heck zum Bug über sämtliche Decks laufe, um über das, was passiert ist, weiter nachzudenken. Shiva, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will rauchen, meine Ruhe haben, allein sein. Wenn man in Bewegung bleibt, wird man auch nicht von irgendwelchen Crewmitgliedern oder Soldaten von der Seite angequatscht, die Small Talk führen wollen. Auf diese Weise glauben sie, bei meinem an den Tag gelegten Tempo hätte ich irgendwas zu tun, will irgendwo hin. Ausserdem ist es leichter, den Kopf freizukriegen, wenn man nicht stillsteht. Zuerst habe ich ein paar Minuten lang am Oberdeck gestanden, um dem Meer sozusagen eine Chance zu geben. Auch wenn wir noch nicht die Hälfte der Strecke nach Corel zurückgelegt haben, ist der Wind bereits milder und der Himmel aufgeklart. Nach nicht mal einer Zigarette hab ich's aber nicht länger ausgehalten, den halb gerauchten Stummel in den Ozean geschnippt und stattdessen meine Wanderung begonnen.  
  
Als ich mich jetzt vor einer Tür zu einem Ort, den ich noch nicht betreten habe, wiederfinde, zögere ich nicht, sie zu öffnen. Sollte ich hier nichts zu suchen haben, bin ich eben der dumme Turk, der das Klo gesucht hat.  
  
Ich stehe in der Schwelle eines kleinen Aufenthaltsraumes, der gerade mal geschätzte zehn Quadratmeter groß, aber in einer Unordnung versunken ist, die ausreichen würde, weit größere Zimmer in ein Chaos zu verwandeln. Eine graue, zerschlissene Zweiercouch, die mit dem Rücken zu mir steht, davor ein Tisch irgendwo unter überquellenden Aschenbechern, offenen Getränkedosen und Zeitungen, zwei schäbige Holzstühle, die nicht miteinander verwandt zu sein scheinen und an der Wand gegenüber ein Minikühlschrank über dem ein Minifernseher montiert ist, jetzt ausgeschaltet. Daneben ein vollgepacktes Regal.  
  
„Gaia, könnt ihr mich nicht mal fünf Minuten in Ruhe lassen, ihr Pis-", höre ich eine mittlerweile bekannte Stimme und gleichzeitig erscheint der dazugehörige, bekannte Kopf hinter der Couchlehne. Von meiner Position aus habe ich Jay, der es sich offensichtlich bequem gemacht hat, nicht sehen können. „Oh hey, du bist's."  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollt nicht stören. Ich verzieh mich wieder."  
  
„Nein, dich meinte ich doch nicht! Meinte die Wichser, denen ich schon zig mal gesagt habe, dass sie mir auf den Sack gehen, aber die sich trotzdem nen Spaß draus machen, alle zwanzig Sekunden die Tür aufzureissen!" Er setzt sich auf und streckt sich kurz. „Komm rein, - Wie heisst du nochmal? Rico?"  
  
„Reno." Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und frage mich, ob er mir mit Elenas Verdacht im Hinterkopf plötzlich schwuler vorkommt als vorhin. Aber das tut er beim besten Willen nicht. Es ist etwas seltsam, dass er mit mir redet wie mit nem alten Kumpel, aber das scheint mehr seine Art zu sein und sicher kein Hinweis auf Homosexualität. Bisher hat er mich nicht ‚Schätzchen' genannt oder dergleichen.  
  
„Stimmt! Ich kann mir Gesichter besser merken als Namen", erklärt er und erhebt sich. Er ist etwa einen Kopf größer als ich und die Figur, die sich unter dem grünen, kurzärmeligen Uniformhemd und der zugehörigen Hose abzeichnet, wirkt vertraut. Groß, schlank, zierlich, ohne dabei feminin zu sein. Jay ist allerdings ein wenig durchtrainierter als _er_ und hat breitere Schultern. Ich würde noch mehr Unterschiede finden, doch ich will ihn nicht offen abchecken. „Hey, ich will jetzt ein Bier, willst du auch eins?"  
  
Eigentlich ist mir noch immer nicht nach Small Talk, aber mich ein bisschen über meine Arbeit auszulassen bei nem Bier in Gesellschaft, die zumindest nicht unangenehm ist, scheint mir gerade die bessere Alternative zu meiner planlosen Wanderung und ein weit wirkungsvolleres Mittel, den Kopf leerzukriegen. Shiva, es ist das, was meiner ersehnten Kneipentour noch am nächsten kommt.  
  
„Klar", antworte ich also. „Warum hängst du ganz allein hier drin rum? Wo ist der Rest?"  
  
„'n Teil ist mit der Crew in der Küche. Haben da ihren eigenen Fernseher, sonst könnte ich das hier vergessen." Er bahnt sich seinen Weg mühsam um die zwei Stühle herum. „Und der Kühlschrank da ist größer. Also der Biervorrat im Wesentlichen. Der Rest verpennt wohl seine Arbeit wie immer, um heute Nacht in Sahagin's einen draufmachen zu können."  
  
Er bückt sich tief, um das Bier aus dem Minikühler zu holen. Sein Arsch zeichnet sich dabei so deutlich unter dem Stoff ab, dass es jedes gezielte Abchecken überflüssig macht. Er ist flacher als _seiner_. Und er trägt einen Slip. Zumindest im Dienst; ich bin vertraut mit dem Fakt, dass die Unterwäsche mit ein Bestandteil der Dienstuniform ist. Nur ein weiterer Grund unter Tausenden, weswegen ich selbst diesem Verein nie beigetreten wäre. Meine Anhängsel mögen es genauso wenig, sich beengt zu fühlen, wie ich. Und sie sind genauso Individualisten.  
  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, wandert mein Blick rechtzeitig wieder nach oben. Die zwei Flaschen in der einen Hand, deutet er mit der anderen auf die abgewetzte Couch. „Setz dich doch."  
  
Ich komme seiner Aufforderung nach und stakse umständlich durch den engen Raum auf die andere Seite des Sofas.  
  
„Tja, und warum ich hier allein abhänge..." Er öffnet erst das eine, dann das andere Bier routiniert mit einem Feuerzeug, das er aus seiner Hosentasche hervorgezaubert hat. „Ich brauch zwischendurch einfach mal meine Ruhe von der Horde, sonst explodiert mir irgendwann der Kopf. In der verdammten Kabine hängen mindestens immer zwei andere Idioten rum, also ziehe ich mich hierhin zurück. Mittlerweile haben sie's gerafft, dass ich diese halbe Stunde einfach mal ab und an brauche, wenn man mit mir anständig arbeiten will." Er reicht mir meine Flasche über den Tisch, bevor er selbst wieder durch die Unordnung zurückwatet und sich neben mich auf das Polster fallen lässt.  
  
„Wobei arbeiten relativ ist. 's ist ja nicht so, als gäb's hier irgendwas für die Marine zu tun, auf nem verdammten Frachter!" Mit einem gedämpften ‚Klong!' stößt er seine Flasche gegen meine und nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck. „Ich meine, das könnte die Crew auch alleine, wozu braucht's da acht Soldaten? Stinkt doch nach Beschäftigungstherapie..."  
  
„Piraten", antworte ich prompt und trinke selbst.  
  
Er lacht auf. „Piraten, genau."  
  
„Ich mein's ernst!", erkläre ich, ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwerfend. „Was meinst du, was das Zeug, was ihr teilweise hier transportiert auf dem Schwarzmarkt wert ist? Shiva, ihr habt hier teilweise echt verdammt großes Geschütz geladen. Abgesehen vom finanziellen Verlust wären manche von den Waffen in den falschen Händen ein ziemliches Problem, nett gesagt. Schiffe sind ein leichtes Ziel, Piraterie lohnt sich eher als Übergriffe oder Einbrüche an Land! Alles schon passiert." Ein zweites Mal setze ich die Flasche an und lasse das gekühlte Bier meine Kehle hinunterfließen. „Ein paar Matrosen hätten dem im Fall der Fälle nichts entgegenzusetzen. Mit acht Mann seid ihr sogar in meinen Augen eher unterbesetzt."  
  
„Wow." Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf, bevor er erneut auflacht. „Das ist hart! Da mach ich Jahre diesen Job und es muss erst ein Turk kommen, damit ich kapiere, wozu! Die haben uns zwar auf Piraten vorbereitet, aber wir mussten auch für den Fall proben, dass wir in die Büsche scheissen müssen!" Er nimmt einen weiteren, großen Schluck. „Siehst du, genau deswegen kotzt mich das hier so an. Wir bekommen gesagt, wir sollen machen und wir machen, aber keiner fragt und keiner erklärt einem, warum."  
  
„Tja, deswegen hab ich als kleiner Junge nicht davon geträumt, Soldier zu werden. Okay, als ganz kleiner Junge schon", grinse ich, „aber nicht mehr, nachdem ich einmal gelernt hatte, was Freiheit ist."  
  
Und Hunger und Durst.  
  
„Deins?", frage ich, bevor das Thema Richtung meiner Zeit auf der Straße abdriften kann, und nicke in Richtung des aufgeschlagenen Buches, das sich vor seinem Platz auf dem ganzen Tischchaos befindet.  
  
„Ja. 'Die Traumtötungsmaschinerie' von Lilith Samuels. Kann noch nichts zu sagen, bin noch ganz am Anfang", zuckt er entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Er scheint es gewohnt zu sein, sich für das Lesen rechtfertigen zu müssen und ist vermutlich dazu übergegangen, keine großen Worte mehr darüber zu verlieren.  
  
Ich kenne das Buch. Damals war es eine ältere Ausgabe mit anderem Cover. Ziemlich schwere Kost.  
  
„Hab früher auch viel gelesen", vertraue ich ihm an, während er auf dem Tisch nach einer ebenen Fläche Ausschau hält und dann sein Bier abstellt. „Mehr Sachbücher, weniger Romane, aber auch. Ich dachte irgendwie -"  
  
„Halt den Mund, Rico." Sich zu mir drehend, nimmt er mir meine Flasche aus der Hand und platziert sie neben seiner ohne hinzuschauen. _Sie wird doch umkippen..._ „Ich wette, du hasst Small Talk genauso sehr wie ich. Dafür bist du doch nicht hergekommen."  
  
„Reno...", korrigiere ich automatisch, weil mich mehr die Frage beschäftigt, wann sein Arm über die Lehne gerutscht und sich um meine Schultern gelegt hat. Irgendwann zwischen gerade und jetzt.  
  
„Ist doch scheissegal..." Ein anzügliches Grinsen, dann fühle ich seine Hand über die Innenseite meines Schenkels gleiten. Die Finger öffnen geschickt und routiniert erst den Knopf, dann den Reissverschluss an meiner Hose, das alles in der kurzen Zeit, in der seine Lippen sich meinen nähern.  
  
Die Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit, Überrumpelung und plötzlicher Erregung lässt mich erstarren. Für einen Moment schießt mir der irrwitzige Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Elena ihn bestochen haben muss, um Recht zu behalten. Vor geschätzten fünf Sekunden haben wir noch über Literatur diskutiert - nicht wirklich, aber so untermalt es den krassen Gegensatz besser - und bevor ich weiss, wie mir geschieht, befinden sich meine Eier in seiner warmen, massierenden Hand und seine nasse, nach Alkohol schmeckende Zunge in meinem Mund.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen nicht, erwidere weder die Berührungen noch den Kuss. Er ist forsch, fast hart und trotzdem gekonnt. Mir fällt auf, dass Rufus im Vergleich wie eine Frau küsst. Leidenschaftlich, süß und verspielt; vielleicht fiel es mir deswegen so leicht, mich auf ihn einzulassen. Wegen seiner fragilen Schüchternheit, der zaghaften Verliebtheit. Der Verletzlichkeit unter seiner Maskulinität.  
  
_‚Reno, ich möchte dich küssen.'_  
  
Aber das... ist eindeutig noch einmal etwas anderes. Die Haut um seine Lippen kratzt. Er lehnt sich weiter über meinen Körper und zwingt mich tiefer zu rutschen. „Scheisse, du fühlst dich so geil an!" Ein tiefes Raunen in meinem Ohr. Als die Hand beginnt, meinen halbherzig stehenden Schwanz zu wichsen, weiss ich...  
  
_‚Pass auf Dich auf. Bitte.'_  
  
... dass ich das hier nicht will.  
  
Ein Teil von mir findet es durchaus geil und es ist auch nicht Ekel, den ich empfinde. Aber mir wurden die Zügel entrissen und... er ist einfach nicht _er_. Und davon abgesehen... Ich weiss, dass es ihn in Stücke reissen würde.  
  
_Ihr seid kein Paar, du schuldest ihm keine Treue._  
  
Es würde ihn trotzdem killen.  
  
_Er würde es nie erfahren!_  
  
Aber ich würde es wissen und mich jedes Mal dran erinnern, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe!  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Whoa, hey... Äh-hä..." Ich lache nervös auf und drücke ihn vorsichtig aber bestimmt an den Schultern von mir weg. „Das ist... Nee! Das geht nicht!"  
  
Sofort als die Worte meinen Mund verlassen haben, weiss ich, dass ich das Richtige getan habe. Eine unvertraute Art Stolz erfüllt mich. Wie flach und wertlos das hier ist im Vergleich. In keinem Verhältnis zum Preis stehend.  
  
„Der hier sagt was anderes..." Seine Hand hält noch immer mein überfordertes Ding, das nur tut, was es zu tun gewohnt ist und die Komplexität der Umstände nicht rafft. Ein zweites Mal versucht er mich zu küssen.  
  
„Der ist leicht zu begeistern!", erkläre ich hastig und befreie mich etwas unsanfter von seinen sämtlichen Körperteilen.  
  
Seine Augen bohren sich tief in meine, in dem Versuch, herauszufinden, wie ernst ich es meine.  
  
„Ich mein's absolut ernst!", komme ich ihm helfend entgegen und halte seinem Blick stand. Dass ich dabei dümmlich grinse, ist natürlich keine große Hilfe, doch ich kann's nicht unterdrücken. Dazu war... ist... die ganze Situation zu... mir fällt nicht einmal ein treffendes Wort ein.  
  
Wenigstens scheint er zu begreifen, dass ich ihn nicht bloß zappeln lasse. Er seufzt enttäuscht wie frustriert und lässt sich mit dem Rücken zurück gegen die Lehne fallen. „Scheissdreck. Mann, hätt's eigentlich wissen müssen, dass einer wie du schon in festen Händen ist. Hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass einer wie du ein Anhänger von der ganzen Monogamiesache ist." Er wirft mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und greift zu seiner Bierflasche.  
  
Das bin ich auch nicht! Aber...  
  
„Moment mal!" Plötzlich schießt mir nämlich etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf, was mir bislang gar nicht aufgefallen ist: Er geht ganz selbstverständlich davon aus, dass es dran liegt, dass ich vergeben bin - nicht, dass ich vielleicht hetero wäre. Shiva, das sollte doch viel naheliegender sein! „Du hältst mich für schwul?!"  
  
Zum ersten Mal werde ich Zeuge einer Szene, die ich bis jetzt nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte: Er prustet sein Bier in weitem Bogen auf den Tisch vor sich. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um betreten meine Weichteile wieder zu verstauen und die Hose zu schließen.  
  
„Scheisse!", hustet er, dabei gleichzeitig so heftig lachend, dass sein Gesicht rot anläuft. „Du -", er unterbricht sich kurz, um sein Buch zu nehmen und das bierbesprenkelte Cover an der Lehne neben sich abzuwischen, „Du willst mir also jetzt weissmachen, dass du ne Hete bist, ja? Versteh ich das richtig?" Er schaut kurz zu mir herüber und sein Lachen schwillt schlagartig wieder an. „Dann hoffe ich bloß, dass du als Turk nicht genau so'ne lange ‚Schrecksekunde' hast!"  
  
Ich würde jetzt allmählich verdammt angepisst werden, wenn das Ganze nicht so irritierend wäre und ich nicht noch auf eine brauchbare Antwort warten würde. Seine Erklärung interessiert mich doch brennend.  
  
„Hör auf, so dämlich zu lachen und sag mir lieber, was an mir so schwul sein soll!", fordere ich lauter als geplant.  
  
„Scheiss dir nicht gleich in die Hose, Rico! Du bist keine Tunte, wenn du darauf hinaus willst. In meinen Augen nicht mal'n Twink." Er grinst amüsiert und stößt mich kurz mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Aber noch weniger bist du ne Hete, das kauf ich dir nicht ab! Hab ne Antenne für sowas und damit meine ich nicht nur die eine spezielle... Und ich lag schon Jahre nicht mehr falsch! Weiss nicht, ist einfach alles an dir. Dein hübsches Gesicht mit der stylishen Sonnenbrille und den stundenlang in Form gebrachten Strähnchen, die Düfte, die du benutzt, deine sorgfältig rasierten Eier..." Sein Blick wandert anzüglich zu meinem Schritt, wo meine Eier wieder im Schutze der Dunkelheit ihr sorgfältig rasiertes Dasein fristen. Tatsächlich rasiere ich seit einer Weile alles bis auf den Frontrasen, den ich nur stutze und in Form bringe. Teils aus hygienischen Gründen, teils, weil's beim Blasen einfach besser ankommt und die Ladies seit diesem Wink mit dem Lattenzaun gewillter sind, sich mit meinem Sack zu beschäftigen, was sie meinen Erfahrungen nach aus welchen Gründen auch immer gern mal überspringen oder vergessen. Als hätte das Ding nicht auch etwas Liebe und Zuwendung verdient! „Oh, und die Art, wie du beim Laufen deinen kleinen, festen Arsch bewegst! Schreit einfach danach, dass du gern was Hartes drin hättest."  
  
Große Gaia... Ob mich alle schwulen Kerle so sehen? Es würde im Nachhinein etliche Baggereien von Homos beim Ausgehen erklären, aber... Ich selbst sehe mich ganz und gar nicht so. Und selbst bei allem, was ich für Rufus empfinde und mit ihm vorhabe, wenn ich erstmal wieder in Edge bin: Mein Arsch gehört mir und ich will weder was Hartes, Weiches oder sonstwas drin! Da sind mein Arsch und ich uns völlig einig!  
  
„Willst du sagen, ich wackel mit dem Hintern beim Gehen wie ne Frau?!"  
  
„Nicht wie ne Frau", korrigiert er, „wie eine schwule Hure, ne männliche Schlampe! Weil du's eh nicht raffst, sag ich gleich dazu, dass es 'n Kompliment ist, okay? Du weißt, dass du gut aussiehst. Jede Wette, dass dir einer dabei abgeht, wenn du siehst, welche Wirkung du auf andere hast. Nutten wie du brauchen das. Sind regelrecht süchtig danach. Was nur nicht ganz ins Bild passt, ist dein Hetengetue."  
  
_Du weisst nen Dreck über mich._  
  
Dass man mich aufgrund meiner wechselnden Sexpartnerinnen als männliche Schlampe bezeichnen könnte oder es sogar tut, ist mir bewusst und nichts Neues. Es stört mich auch nicht. Meist kommt es von Kerlen, die neidisch sind oder hässlichen Weibern, die ich habe abblitzen lassen. Auch wenn Schlampen jeden ficken und ich mir die besten rauspicke, lasse ich die Titulierung durchgehen und fühle mich durch sie nicht beleidigt.  
  
Aber ich bin _keine Hure_. Ich bin nicht käuflich, nicht mit Geld, Drinks oder Versprechungen. Und was ich am allerwenigsten bin, ist eine _schwule Hure_. Ich habe eine winzige, grundsätzliche, bisexuelle Ader, aber es gibt nur einen Mann in meinem Leben, der solche Gefühle weckt wie Rufus in mir.  
  
„Du liegst falsch!" Ich bin alles in allem nicht wütend auf den Kerl. Mir stinkt einiges, was er von sich gibt, aber mit seiner Art an sich habe ich keine Probleme. Ich weiss, dass es nicht seine Absicht ist, mich zu beleidigen. Ich kann mich darin wiederfinden. Und wer weiss... Vielleicht kann er mir dabei helfen, das alles in mir etwas zu ordnen, sozusagen als selbst Betroffener. Ich weiss nicht, woher ich die Gewissheit nehme, dass er mich zumindest nicht verraten wird, aber ich habe sie. Über Rufus werde ich trotzdem kein Wort verlieren.  
  
„Ich bin keine Hure, okay? Aber...", beginne ich zögerlich. Es sollte leicht sein, einem Fremden davon zu erzählen; zumindest heisst es doch immer, dass es leicht wäre. Aber gilt jemand noch als Fremder, wenn er deine Eier in der Hand hatte? Mein Blick wandert ausweichend auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten in dem kleinen Zimmer umher. „Ich hab vor kurzem rausgefunden, dass ich... zweigleisig fahre. Körperlich und gefühlsmäßig. Und das -"  
  
„Hey!"  
  
Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, so harsch unterbrochen zu werden und schaue ihn irritiert an.  
  
„Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich hab echt keinen Bock auf diese Selbstfindungsgeschichten und wie du schon immer gespürt hast, dass du anders bist und all deine Beziehungen mit Frauen immer unglücklich geendet sind, aber du nie wusstest, warum, blah blah. Hab auch keine Lust, für deine ersten, kleinen Experimente herzuhalten, nur um dann mit blauen Eiern stehengelassen zu werden, weil du plötzlich meinst, dass du doch keinen Schwanz lutschen kannst."  
  
Das Gesagte ist so meilenweit von allem entfernt, mit dem ich gerechnet hätte, dass ich tatsächlich zu perplex zum Antworten bin. Er erhebt sich von der Couch, um etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen. Ein Zettel.  
  
„Aber trotzdem, hier!" Er drückt ihn mir in die Hand. Sein Name mit einer Telefonnummer daneben. „Ruf an, wenn du willst. Nur such ich keinen neuen, besten Freund, um tiefe Gespräche bei nem Glas Rotwein zu führen, um das gleich klarzustellen. Aber wenn du dir sicher bist, werden wir bestimmt ne gute Zeit haben und du wirst immer auf deine Kosten kommen, Rico."  
  
Verkehrte Welt. Ich bin zur Frau geworden - vermutlich beim Tamponkauf - und auf mich selbst als Mann getroffen. Ohne mich zu erkennen. Seine brutale Ehrlichkeit ist wohl das, was ich immer als faires Spiel bezeichnet habe. Ist es schon immer so schal und ernüchternd gewesen? Shiva...  
  
Langsam erhebe ich mich ebenfalls vom Sofa. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es hier nichts mehr für mich zu holen gibt - und auch nie gab. „Ich heisse Reno", korrigiere ich ihn ein letztes Mal und mache mich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Merk dir das besser für deine Bewerbung, wenn sie ankommen soll."  
  
Doch eine Überraschung hat er noch für mich parat.  
  
„Oh Gaia, du bist großartig!" Wieder lacht er mich offen aus. „Ich als Turk! Du glaubst wohl auch noch immer, dass das wirklich mein Buch da ist, oder? Hast du's denn nicht gerafft? Scheisse, ich wollte Kontakt zu dir knüpfen, um dir zuerst gepflegt einen zu blasen und dich dann zu ficken, bis dein Arsch wund ist! Du bist vielleicht ne Nutte, aber ich hab nie gesagt, dass mich das stört, oder? Reno, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf... Solltest du dich je in die offene Szene da draussen stürzen, sieh zu, dass du vorher deine Blauäugigkeit los wirst. Sonst wird sie dir auf ziemlich üble Weise genommen." Er leert seine Flasche bis auf ein Drittel mit einem einzigen Schluck.  
  
„Ich denke, ich kann auf mich aufpassen", antworte ich knapp, während er trinkt. Es verletzt mich nicht, dass er gelogen hat. Menschen, an denen mir nichts liegt, können das nicht wirklich. Er spielt eben doch nicht ganz so fair wie ich. Wenn überhaupt, hat er mir unfreiwillig tatsächlich geholfen, indem er mir umso mehr gezeigt hat, was ich will und wo ich hingehöre. Und mich in die ‚Szene' zu stürzen, gehört so ziemlich zu den allerletzten Dingen, die ich vorhabe.  
  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher! Du solltest zum Beispiel nicht jedem Fremden immer gleich erzählen, wie du tickst! Scheisse, du bist Turk, das geht keinen was an. Wegen mir musst du dir aber keine Sorgen machen. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."  
  
Diesen Satz habe ich kürzlich erst schon einmal gehört. Von Rufus, unten in den Kanälen. Und noch immer kann ich nicht glauben, dass er das gleiche Geheimnis gemeint haben soll, auch wenn alles dafür spricht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich ihm noch keine Signale gegeben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.  
  
„Wenn das so ist, habe ich bislang keinen Fehler gemacht", sage ich und gehe ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus, die Tür hinter mir wieder schließend.  
  
Das also war der erste, kleine monogame Akt meines Lebens. Die Chancen stehen zwar gut, dass ich die Sache ein paar Sekunden später auch so abgebrochen hätte, aber davon will ich mir nicht mein noch immer anhaltendes Gefühl des Stolzes verderben lassen. Schade, dass ich Rufus nicht einmal davon berichten kann. Ich habe gute Gründe anzunehmen, dass Jay dann ein weit übleres Schicksal als Ruff ereilen würde.  
  
„Weisst du was?!" Ich gehöre normalerweise nicht zu den Männern, die mit ihrem Penis sprechen, lieber lasse ich ihn sprechen, doch heute haben wir uns beide eine Ausnahme verdient, die die Regel bestätigt. „Wir sind gut! Wir sind _richtig_ gut!"  
  
Und mit dem festen Vorsatz, sogar noch besser zu werden, begeben wir uns beide auf den Weg zurück zu Elena.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Auf dem Oberdeck werde ich fündig. Sie steht an der Reling, die Ellenbogen auf dem Handlauf, und betrachtet das Meer. Langsam, da ich von hinten ihre Stimmung nicht abschätzen kann, komme ich näher und mache mit einem leisen „Hey..." auf mich aufmerksam.  
  
Sie dreht mir den Kopf zu. Ihre Augen sprechen noch vom Weinen und der Erschöpfung, aber das Lächeln lädt mich ein, mich zu ihr zu gesellen. Also trete ich hinter sie, lege das Kinn auf ihre Schulter und meine Arme eng um ihre Taille.   
  
Gaia, ich hatte doch keine Ahnung...  
  
... Bloß fürchte ich, ich hätte sie sehr wohl haben können, wenn ich nicht immer... so selbstverliebt wäre. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, alles für sie zu tun. Aber in Wahrheit, muss ich mir eingestehen, habe ich immer auf ihre Probleme herabgeblickt; nicht einmal in böser Absicht, nur... Wäre es nicht so, hätte ich mich ihr umgekehrt ebenso öffnen können, doch das habe ich nie, weil es immer für mich selbstverständlich war, dass sie keine Ahnung haben kann, wovon ich spreche. Die kleine, liebe Elena. Was konnte sie schon vom großen, komplizierten, bösen Leben wissen, das ich führe?  
  
Wie erbärmlich, denn ich kenne kaum jemanden, der im Grunde so simpel gestrickt ist wie ich. Abgesehen von dem Chaos der letzten Zeit vielleicht. Nein, ich wollte sie nicht mit meinen Sorgen verschonen. Ich hab ihr von Anfang an abgesprochen, mir helfen zu können.   
  
„Geht's dir etwas besser?", frage ich und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.  
  
„Ja. Ich will nur endlich, dass dieser Tag vorbei ist."  
  
Gaia, diesen Wunsch könnte ich kaum mehr mit ihr teilen. Und wie ironisch, dass wir uns gerade durch die Zeitzonen zurückbewegen und dieser Tag für uns vier Stunden länger dauern wird als üblich. Mittlerweile spüre ich auch wieder das sachte, noch weit entfernte Klopfen in meinen Schläfen. Es wundert mich nicht, dass es nach dem ganzen Stress heute zurückgekommen ist. Nachher werde ich eine von den Potions die für den Einsatz vorgesehen sind, zweckentfremden. In Sahagin's Rock lassen sich neue kaufen. Ausserdem sind mir Elixiere auf Missionen sowieso lieber. Kleiner, besser an sich zu tragen und weit wirkungsvoller.  
  
Ich atme tief durch. „Soll ich dir mal was sagen?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Manchmal glaub ich, du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie lieb ich dich hab...", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und wiege sie sanft in meinen Armen. „Wie wichtig du mir bist. Sieh mal... Rude... Rude ist mein Partner und wir arbeiten gut zusammen, besser als wir zwei. Und es reicht auch, um mit ihm n Bier zu trinken und oberflächliche Gespräche zu führen, aber das war's auch. Tseng... Hab mich tatsächlich manchmal bei ihm ausgeheult früher, aber umgekehrt ist er unnahbar. Naja, wem sag ich das. Das war mehr ne Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung, keine Freundschaft.... Dann gibt's vielleicht noch Tiff. Kann ganz gut reden mit ihr, schon, bloß... sie steht auf der falschen Seite und wenn wir uns enger befreunden würden, würde uns das im Weg stehen. Sie würde anfangen, mir Predigten zu halten, wenn ich nicht tue, was sie für richtig hält. Das wäre keine lange Freundschaft."  
  
Und Rufus... Bei allem, was ich für ihn empfinde... Ein Freund ist er nicht. Im Grunde ist er alles in allem nach wie vor ein Fremder. Ich brenne darauf, das zu ändern, in sein Denken und sein Wesen einzutauchen, endlich zu verstehen, wer und wie dieses seltsame, goldene Wesen ist und warum es ist wie es ist... Doch es wird Zeit brauchen. Viel Zeit.  
  
„Tja, dann wären da noch die ganzen Bettgeschichten. Die wollen das eine und sie kriegen's. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich beschwer mich sicher auch nicht deswegen. Aber von Freundschaft könnte das nicht weiter entfernt sein. Was ich sagen will, ist, niemand steht mir so nah wie du."  
  
Ein Moment der Stille zwischen uns beiden tritt ein, bevor ich fortfahre.  
  
„Ich glaube, du bist die einzige auf der Welt, die mich für nen guten Menschen hält." Ich lache leise auf. „Ich denk zwar, dass du falsch liegst und ich tatsächlich ein ziemlicher Bastard bin, aber dass du mich so siehst, ist mir trotzdem wichtig. Es bringt mich immer wieder dazu, ein kleines bisschen besser zu sein. Um dir weniger wehzutun oder mehr so zu sein, wie ich in deinen Augen bin. Ich weiss nicht, ob das Sinn ergibt, aber ich weiss, dass ich ohne dich zumindest ein noch viel schlechterer Mensch wäre. Ich bin verdammt froh und find's gut, dass du genau so bist wie du bist und nicht wie wir anderen Turks. Ich denke, du würdest dadurch etwas verlieren, was gut und richtig ist und zu dir gehört." Meine Hand streicht kurz über ihr Haar und klemmt ihr ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr. „Und auch wenn das jetzt echt nicht wie ein Kompliment klingt: Ich bin froh, dass wir nie im Bett gelandet sind am Anfang, als wir uns kennengelernt haben. Wir wären sonst nie Freunde geworden."  
  
„Du warst auch damals schon nicht mein Typ, Reno." Sie knufft mich grinsend mit dem Ellenbogen. „Tu' nicht so, als wäre es allein deine Entscheidung gewesen!"  
  
„Aber... Du findest mich nicht hässlich, oder?", bohre ich spielerisch nach.  
  
Sie dreht sich mit einem zweideutigen Lächeln herum und legt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. „Nein, ich kann durchaus anerkennen, dass du ein sehr attraktiver Mann bist und nachvollziehen, dass die Frauen reihenweise auf dich fliegen." Ihr Zeigefinger findet den Weg zu meiner Nasenspitze. „Du bist nur nicht _mein_ Typ! Mööp!"  
  
„Gut, damit leb ich gern... Mööp!", mööpe ich zurück. Und weil's mir keine Ruhe lässt: „Magst du keine roten Haare oder sind's meine Augen oder -"  
  
„Ich glaub, ich kann's nicht mal genau sagen", unterbricht sie mich lachend. „Du bist einfach nicht Tseng. Und weil keiner Tseng ist ausser Tseng selbst, kann ich keinen anderen so sehen. Aber... wahrscheinlich stehe ich einfach mehr auf Männer, die etwas maskuliner und älter sind." Sie löst ihre Arme von mir und tätschelt in einer wenig tröstlichen Geste meine Schultern.  
  
„Du findest mich nicht maskulin?!?" Ich gebe mir keine Mühe, meine Empörung zu verbergen. Shiva, was ist denn nur los heute? Erst muss ich mir anhören, ich wäre eine schwule Nutte und jetzt das hier! Ich hätte nie-nie-nie diese verdammten Tampons kaufen dürfen! Das ist ja... ein Fluch!!  
  
„Nicht maskulin genug für meinen Geschmack. Du hast nun mal irgendwie etwas Androgynes, finde ich." Sie zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Und ich mag auch mehr den dunklen Typ", schiebt sie noch eilig hinterher, wohl um von dem Thema Männlichkeit abzulenken.  
  
Um zu beweisen, was für ein ganzer Kerl ich bin, drehe ich mich prompt mit dem Rücken zu dem Geländer und stemme mich hinauf, um drauf zu sitzen.  
  
„Das sagst du alles nur, weil du genau weisst, dass man niemals wieder etwas anderes will, wenn man erstmal mich hatte! Du würdest jeden mit mir vergleichen und sie könnten alle nur verlieren! Wer mich einmal hatte, will immer und immer mehr von mir. Ich bin wie ne Erdnuss!", erkläre ich und merke im selben Augenblick, dass der Vergleich die Maskulinität meiner Geländeraktion wieder neutralisiert haben dürfte. Um davon abzulenken, durchwühle ich mein Hirn hektisch nach einem anderen Thema und werde fündig. „Hey, du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was der gute Rude eigentlich von mir wollte vorhin!"  
  
Sie stellt sich neben mich mit dem Rücken zum Meer und legt die Ellenbogen wieder auf den Handlauf. „Oh, das wird dir nicht gefallen, fürchte ich. Rude findet, dass dein kleines Experiment mit Clide -"  
  
„Mit ‚i'!", betone ich, meine Kippenschachtel und das Feuerzeug herauskramend.  
  
„Ja, mit ‚i', naja, dass es zu lang dauert. Und ehrlich gesagt, hat er Recht. Wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich alles an Informationen, das uns noch nützlich sein kann vor dem Einsatz."  
  
Ich seufze und nehme einen tiefen Zug. „Ja. Ja, Mann. Kann sein. Obwohl wir eigentlich alles haben, was wir brauchen. Den Rest kriegen wir auch in Nibelheim raus."  
  
„Er hat deinen Versuch ja nicht abgebrochen, er hat nur angedeutet, dass er ihn zusätzlich etwas in die Mangel nehmen will!", erklärt sie versöhnlich.  
  
„Ja, aber... das verfälscht doch meinen Test total!", knatsche ich, denn ich hatte mich verdammt nochmal darauf gefreut, auf den Überwachungsbändern hinterher dabei zuzusehen, wie seine Blase explodiert. Noch immer nicht aus Sadismus, aber hey, explodierende Blase! Das ist einfach lustig!!  
  
„Er wusste, dass du darüber nicht glücklich sein würdest, darum hat er noch gemeint, dass Schaefer dir erklären kann, zu welchem Ergebnis dein Test geführt hätte. Du sollst ihn auf akutes Nierenversagen und Urämie ansprechen!"  
  
„Das ist nicht das gleiche!", krähe ich enttäuscht und fuchtel erklärend mit meiner Kippe herum. „Das ist wie... wie die Handlung und das Ende von nem Film erzählt zu bekommen, anstatt ihn zu gucken! Ich wollte gucken, ob der Kerl explodiert in einer riesigen, gelben Fontäne wie in nem verdammten Cartoon und jetzt kommt man mir stattdessen mit nem trockenen Furz wie Urämie?! Das klingt ja schon total langweilig!"  
  
In einer gespielt tröstenden Geste legt sie ihre Hand auf meinen Arm. „Reno, was ich dir jetzt sage, wird hart für dich sein, aber ich denke, du solltest die Wahrheit erfahren: Blasen platzen nicht einfach. Er wäre vorher an einer Vergiftung gestorben."  
  
„Ah, fuck." Ich nehme einen weiteren Zug von meiner Kippe und schnipse die gewachsene Asche aufs Deck. „Na dann kann's mir wirklich egal sein. Hoffe nur, dass der Typ trotzdem noch genug leiden wird!" Er wollte Rufus töten. Shiva, das ist ein Grund, zu leiden...  
  
„Oh, keine Bange, das wird er!", grinst sie und erinnert einmal mehr daran, dass sie ebenfalls Interesse daran hat, dass unser Gefangener nicht nur mit einem blauen Auge davon kommt.  
  
„Weisst du was?" Es ist eine völlig spontane Entscheidung und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob sie richtig ist. Aber sie fühlt sich richtig an, und wie meistens beschließe ich, mich danach zu richten. „Lass uns lieber über meine Freundin reden."  
  
Ich blase den Rauch zur Seite hin weg und prüfe dann mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, wie sie's aufgenommen hat. Ein breites Lächeln zeichnet sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und trotz aller Neugier, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, fragt sie bloß: „Gern! Wie ist sie so?"  
  
„Naja..." Ich starre auf die sauberen, hellen Planken zu meinen Füßen und baumel nachdenklich mit den Beinen. „Auf jeden Fall ist sie nicht schwanger... Genau genommen sind wir auch noch nicht zusammen. Sie ist... schwer zu erklären. Was Besonderes auf jeden Fall."  
  
„Sie muss etwas Besonderes sein, wenn sie es geschafft hat, dass es dir ernst ist. Das ist es doch, oder? Wärst du gern mit ihr zusammen?"  
  
„Das ist es ja... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie verschieden wir sind und wie kompliziert das alles ist, Elena! Ich hab das Gefühl, als würde ich völlig die Kontrolle verlieren. Und das hasse ich..." Ich schweige einen Moment und sie wartet, bis ich bereit bin, von allein weiterzureden. „Weisst du, mit ein Grund, warum ich dir nichts erzählt habe, war... Das klingt dumm, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dann verliere ich noch mehr die Kontrolle. Weil ich selbst nicht wusste, was mit mir los ist... Irgendwie dachte ich, wenn ich davon anderen erzähle, gibt denen das Macht über mich oder nimmt mir noch mehr die Kontrolle, oder was weiss ich!"  
  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst." Sie zieht sich am Geländer hoch, um neben mir zu sitzen. So viel endgültig zu meiner Männlichkeit. „Andererseits können Gedanken, die nicht aus deinem Kopf kommen, dir auch helfen, klarer zu sehen. So ist es mir zumindest oft mit dem gegangen, was du mir so gesagt hast."  
  
„Ja... Ist gut möglich." Es tut gut, endlich zu reden. Umso mehr bereue ich, sie nicht in die ganze Wahrheit einweihen zu können, damit sie das Ausmaß meines Problems begreift. Vielleicht könnte sie mir dann tatsächlich helfen... „Ich kenne sie schon länger vom Sehen. Sie hat mich eigentlich nie interessiert. Eher im Gegenteil. Dann hat sie angefangen, mich anzubaggern und plötzlich... Plötzlich hab ich sie mit ganz anderen Augen gesehen. Und was ich gesehen habe..." Das Lächeln, das meine Lippen langsam formen, vollendet den Satz.  
  
„Das klingt doch alles perfekt!" Sie umschlingt meinen linken Arm und lehnt den Kopf an meine Schulter. „Sie hat dich angebaggert, also steht sie auf dich und es ist keine einseitige Geschichte, du hast selbst Gefühle für sie... Was willst du mehr?"  
  
Ich seufze innerlich. Es gibt keinen Weg, ihr die Dimension klarzumachen.  
  
„Ich hab einfach Angst! Ich hatte noch nie ne echte Beziehung und ich weiss nicht, ob ich das alles kann. Treu sein über längere Zeit und die ganzen Verpflichtungen und die Verantwortungen und -"  
  
„Reno...", unterbricht sie mich sanft, „wenn du so eine Beziehung noch nie hattest, ist es doch nur logisch, dass der Gedanke dir Angst macht. Man hat doch meistens vor neuen Dingen Angst. Und wenn man dann noch verliebt ist... Aber ich glaube, die Wahrheit ist immer ganz einfach: Du liebst sie, sie liebt dich offensichtlich auch, also solltet ihr es versuchen. Vielleicht werdet ihr scheitern, das Risiko gehört zum Leben und Lieben dazu. Ich fürchte nur, ihr habt gar keine Wahl, als es zu probieren. Eure Gefühle füreinander werden euch keine lassen." Sie hebt den Kopf an, um mich von der Seite anschauen zu können. „Du kannst natürlich auch auf deine Angst hören und es sein lassen. Aber das wäre doch extrem dumm. Du würdest die Möglichkeit, zu leiden, eintauschen gegen die Gewissheit."  
  
Ein letztes Mal ziehe ich lang an meiner Zigarette, dann werfe ich den Stummel hinter mich ins Meer.  
  
Sie hat nicht gefragt, ob sie sie kennt. Nicht, wann sie sie kennenlernen wird. Wie sie aussieht, wo sie arbeitet, wie sie heisst. Und ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar dafür.  
  
„Weisst du..." Ich ziehe nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Jetzt, wo ich selbst so empfinde... Und sie schon vermisse, obwohl wir gerade erst abgereist sind... Ich frag mich, wie du das seit Jahren aushältst."  
  
Eine Weile lang starrt sie ohne zu antworten auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Dann zuckt sie kurz, hilflos mit der Schulter. „Ich hab keine Wahl."  
  
„Aber wie kannst du nicht völlig verrückt geworden sein in all der Zeit?", wage ich mich weiter vor, auch wenn ich Angst habe, ihr wehzutun. Es ist eine Frage, die ich noch vor kurzer Zeit niemals gestellt hätte. Aber jetzt kann ich sie so viel besser verstehen und erahne umso mehr, was sie eigentlich wirklich in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht hat. All die Male, als sie vor meiner Tür stand. Wieder führt es mich nur zu der einen Erkenntnis: Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung...  
  
„Hm! Ich werde oft verrückt!" Sie lächelt bittersüß. „Allein, im stillen Kämmerlein. Manchmal, wenn ich merke, dass ich verrückt werde, hilft es auch, meinen besten Freund zu besuchen und mit ihm _‚Die Sonne über Wutai'_ zu schauen und eimerweise Eis zu essen. Naja. Andere nehmen sich Äxte und laufen Amok. Liebe macht Verrückte." Ein geheimnisvolles Schmunzeln umspielt ihre Lippen, bevor sie wieder den Kopf an meine Schulter lehnt. „Weisst du, dieser Freund... der ist wirklich wundervoll, er hat sich niemals beschwert deswegen, obwohl er so einen dummen, kitschigen Frauenfilm sicher niemals freiwillig gucken würde. Er kann keine Wunder vollbringen, aber er hilft mir enorm, und sei's nur für die Zeit, in der ich bei ihm bin." Ihre Hand umfasst meine. „Und ich will ihm auch helfen, wenn ich kann."  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**Sahagin's Rock, 1843 Uhr**  
  
Wir haben den kleinen, vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit errichteten Hafen in einem warmen Abendlicht erreicht. Jetzt, da wir auf dem Weg zu unserer Unterkunft für die Nacht sind, scheint alles von einem Netz aus Gold und Schatten überzogen. Die Farbe erinnert mich an Rufus' Haar und ich bin mir sicher, dass der Anblick ihm gefallen würde. Ich befürchte inzwischen, dass er genauso romantisch wie poetisch ist, trotz seiner Vorliebe für kalte, sterile Worte. Was soll's. Andere würden von mir und meiner Liebe zu Sternen und bauschigen Wolken das gleiche behaupten. Dabei steckt in meinem Fall keine Romantik dahinter. Glaube ich.  
  
Die Luft riecht nach trockenen, würzigen Gräsern, wilden Kakteenblüten und den salzigen Felsen entlang der Küste. Sahagin's Rock liegt noch vor der klimatischen Übergangszone zur Corel Wüste und befindet sich etwa 150 km nordöstlich von Gold Saucer. Das Wetter ist die meiste Zeit des Jahres warm und mild. Es ist nicht so heiss wie in Costa del Sol, dafür regnet es öfter.  
  
Es ist eine durch und durch künstlich angelegte, geplante Stadt, die von dem Multimillionär Samson Shubunkyn ins Leben gerufen und zu großen Teilen finanziell wie organisatorisch getragen wurde. Selbstverständlich musste Rufus das Vorhaben absegnen, was er erstaunlicherweise getan hat. Nicht nur das, er hat den Bau subventioniert und Shubunkyn den Bürgermeisterposten angeboten. Offiziell, um die Infrastruktur der kargen Region auszuweiten und Wirtschaft wie Familienwachstum zu fördern. Inoffiziell hat Soldier einen weiteren Hafen und praktischen Logistikpunkt dazu gewonnen, ohne nur einen Finger dafür zu krümmen. So betrachtet ist Rufus' Entscheidung nicht mehr ganz so erstaunlich gewesen.  
  
Wir Turks haben Shubunkyns Motive eine Weile vorab sorgfältig durchleuchtet, mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Kerl nicht nur reich ist, sondern ein selbsternannter Menschenfreund, der tatsächlich bloß einen sonnigen Alterswohnsitz sucht in der Gesellschaft vieler anderer, reicher, alter Säcke. Dem ‚Familienwachstum' stehen nämlich die mehr als nur gesalzenen Immobilienpreise entgegen, von denen ein nicht geringer Teil wieder zurück an ShinRa geht. Mit Rufus' zynischem Humor betrachtet, könnte man also durchaus von Familienwachstum sprechen, wenn er auch nur die Familie Shinra betrifft, die lediglich aus ihm besteht. Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, wie er die Verträge mit seiner präzisen, spielerischen Unterschrift besiegelt hat, das winzige Schmunzeln dabei auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Der kleine Schleichweg mit dem Namen ‚Chocobo Pfad', Tipp eines Matrosen bevor wir von Bord gegangen sind, ist eine Abkürzung, die direkt an der Pension am Rande der Kleinstadt vorbeiführt. Die Zeitersparnis relativiert sich allerdings dadurch, dass der Weg aus holprigen, in den Boden gepressten Steinen jeder erdenklichen Größe besteht, zwischen denen bereits Unkraut wuchert und über die unser hinterhergezogenes Gepäck auf seinen Rollen lautstark wie umständlich herumbollert und immer wieder zur Seite zu kippen droht. Zumindest ist es eine hübsche Strecke, zu beiden Seiten hin gesäumt von rotbraunen, meterhohen Sandfelsen, Wüstenpalmen und wildem Dickicht.  
  
„Gaia!" Sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Atmung ist in den letzten Minuten immer hörbarer geworden. „Meine Füße tun schon weh von diesen mistigen Steinen! Wenn wir da sind, werde ich nicht mal mehr duschen, sondern aufs Bett fallen und schlafen wie eine Tote! Und wehe, du lässt mich nicht..."  
  
Ich bleibe stehen, um sie etwas aufholen zu lassen.   
  
„Du?", beginne ich zögerlich und offenbar zu leise, als sie wieder an meiner Seite ist.  
  
„Hörst du? Kein Fernsehen, keine plötzlichen Monologe im Bett über die Länge deiner Zehnägel und Gequengel, dass du mit ihnen am Bettlaken hängen bleibst, kein Gelächter über lustige Sachen, die dir gerade durch den Kopf gehen und keine lauten Furzereien! Mit den leisen kannst du warten, bis ich in der ersten Tiefschlafphase bin", kommt sie keuchend zu einem Ende, aber nur, weil ihr die Luft ausgegangen ist.  
  
„Du?", versuche ich es erneut, „Ich würde... -"  
  
„- Ooooh, und du wirst dir auch nicht wieder kleine Gesichter auf die Finger malen und behaupten, du hättest die Kontrolle über sie verloren!"  
  
„Hey! Das war richtig witzig!", verteidige ich meinen damaligen grandiosen Einfall, von dessen Genialität ich nach wie vor überzeugt bin. Jeder Finger hatte eine eigene, komplexe Persönlichkeit!  
  
„Besonders, als du mir fast das Auge ausgestochen hättest!" Sie schenkt mir einen kurzen, tödlichen Seitenblick.  
  
„Das war Eddie. Ja, der hatte Aggressionsprobleme", gebe ich betreten zu, „ein wirklich schlimmer Finger. Aber es lag an seiner Kindheit! Ich hab ihn immer dazu benutzt, in der Nase zu bohren, als ich klein war. Heh, man könnte sagen, ich hab ihn nasal missbraucht!"  
  
Sie schließt die Augen und bewegt die Lippen lautlos gen Himmel in einem stummen Gebet, das höchstwahrscheinlich mich und einen spontanen Blitzeinschlag involviert.  
  
„Pass lieber auf, wo du hintrittst, da kommt gleich wieder Chocobo-Scheisse!", warne ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Shiva, nicht nur, dass der Weg steinig und bekackt ist, er führt auch in einer minimalen Steigung von Beginn an bergauf. Anfangs haben wir's nicht bemerkt, aber allmählich brennt es mit jedem Schritt in den Waden. „Ich würde mir gern dieses Mal ein Einzelzimmer nehmen", versuche ich es erneut und komme zur Abwechslung direkt auf den Punkt.  
  
„Oh... Okay?!" Ihr Blick wandert mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu meinen rumpelnden Koffern. „Hast du deine Freundin etwa irgendwo da drin? Sie ist aber nicht aufblasbar, oder?"  
  
„Nein", lache ich, „das ist sie nicht... auch wenn sie manchmal etwas aufgeblasen rüberkommt", füge ich nachdenklich hinzu. „Ich hatte ihr versprochen, dass wir heute Abend telefonieren und ich fürchte, das könnte ganz schön lang werden."  
  
„Soso", keucht sie und versucht vergeblich, sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn zu pusten. „Und du willst mich lieber nicht dabei haben, wenn's ‚ganz schön lang wird'? Ich glaube, auf die Show verzichte ich sogar freiwillig!"  
  
„Seit wann machst du so billige, zweideutige Anspielungen? Das ist mein Part in unserem Team!"  
  
„Ah, weisst du...", stöhnt sie und eiert vor Erschöpfung mehr vorwärts als dass sie geht, „das hier ist einer der schlimmsten und längsten Tage meines Lebens! Ich war gefühlte sechs Jahre in Junon, habe meine Tage bekommen und die dazugehörigen ganzen, kleinen Wehwehchen, die gar nicht mal so klein sind, hatte einen völligen Nervenzusammenbruch und soll ich dir was gestehen?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Diese verdammten Mondpflaumen schmecken einfach nur grässlich."  
  
Ich lache auf. Keine gute Idee bei dem akuten Sauerstoffmangel, der auch mir langsam an die Reserven geht, aber ich kann nicht anders. Das ist zu großes Kino! „Ich wusste es!!!"  
  
„Argh, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie eklig dieses Zeug ist! Und zäh wie Schuhleder!" Sie wirft sich mit dem Oberkörper regelrecht wütend vorwärts, um die Rollen von einem der Koffer über einen besonders hohen Stein zu wuchten. „Jedenfalls ist mir jetzt alles egal. Eindeutig, zweideutig, meinetwegen auch dreideutig!", ächzt sie mit knallrot angelaufenem Gesicht. „Also, nimm dir ruhig ein Einzelzimmer für dich und deine mysteriöse Unbekannte. Dann endet der Tag wenigstens für einen von uns noch mit einem Happy End."  
  
Ihre Lippen formen ein todmüdes, aber aufrichtiges Lächeln.  
  
„Danke, Süße." Ich bin unendlich erleichtert und dankbar, dass sie so gut damit klarkommt, jetzt da sie es einmal weiss. Vielleicht hatte ich befürchtet, sie würde sich zurückgesetzt fühlen oder sogar eifersüchtig sein, wenn auch auf platonischer Ebene, doch nichts davon ist der Fall. Und ich hoffe, das wird auch nie so werden. „Vorsicht, da kommt schon wieder ein Haufen!"  
  
„Uh! Noch einer?!" Sie manövriert ihre Koffer rappelnd und zerrend zur Seite, wofür die Rollen nicht ausgelegt sind, und prompt kippt der größere der beiden um. „Ah, Ifrits schwarzer Arsch! Wieso liegt hier alle zwanzig Meter Chocobo-Scheisse?!", flucht sie, während sie das Gepäckstück wieder aufstellt. Ich warte solange. „Wenn wir die Straße genommen hätten, wären wir sicher schon da! Selbst wenn sie zehnmal in nem Umweg durch die Stadt führt!"  
  
„Ja, aber jetzt lohnt es sich nicht mehr, umzudrehen. Weit kann's nicht mehr sein", tröste ich und hoffe für uns beide, dass ich Recht habe.  
  
„Willst du nicht eine rauchen?", fleht sie und bleibt stehen. „Ich brauch ne Pause, Reno, ich fühl inzwischen jede einzelne Kante durch die Schuhe! Vielleicht sollte ich sie mit den restlichen Pflaumen auspolstern."  
  
„Vielleicht sind sie dafür gedacht!" Ihre Frage beantworte ich, indem ich die Koffer prompt an den Rand des Weges befördere, wo sie auf dem überwucherten Randstreifen besseren Halt haben, und mich auf den größeren mit dem Hintern fallen lasse. Sie folgt meinem Beispiel ohne zu zögern. Shiva, ne Pause ist die beste Idee, die ich heute gehört hab.  
  
„Oh Gaia, tut das gut!" Sie lehnt den Kopf völlig ausser Puste weit nach hinten. „Ich komm nie wieder hoch!"  
  
„Ich würd dir ja gern irgendwie helfen, aber ich hab auch nur zwei Hände. Sollen wir gleich meinen kleinen Koffer gegen deinen großen tauschen?", frage ich und hole Kippenschachtel wie Feuerzeug hervor.  
  
„Ja. Meinetwegen", stöhnt sie, noch immer um Luft ringend. „Shiva, ich hab Durst!" Sie platziert das Monstrum einer Handtasche auf ihrem Schoß und zaubert plötzlich eine kleine, ungeöffnete 0,5l Flasche Wasser aus der bodenlosen Tiefe hervor.  
  
„Du hast Wasser?!?" Bei dem Anblick beginne ich innerlich mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und gierig zu hecheln. Nach aussen hin versuche ich es aber nur mit einem altbewährten Hundeblick. Erst jetzt, als ich sie dabei beobachte, wie sie die Flasche aufschraubt und das kühle - oder auch warme, scheissegal - Nass ihre Kehle glucksend herunterströmt, bemerke ich meinen eigenen, rasenden Durst. Gaia, meine Kehle ist trocken, brennt und wird mit jedem Schluck, den sie nimmt, allein aus blankem Neid noch ausgedörrter.  
  
„Hier!" Sie reicht mir die halb geleerte Plastikflasche herüber. „Als würde ich dir nichts abgeben! Jetzt hör schon auf, zu wedeln."  
  
Ich trinke das warme, kohlensäurehaltige Wasser in nur einem Zug leer und werfe die Flasche hinter mich ins Gebüsch.  
  
„Warn mich rechtzeitig", bittet sie und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel die verschwitzten, blonden Strähnen aus dem erröteten, glänzenden Gesicht.  
  
„Jetzt!", komme ich ihrer Bitte prompt nach und sofort nimmt sie die Luftangriff-Schutzstellung ein, indem sie sich vorbeugt und die Hände auf die Ohren presst. Der Rülpser, den ich in die Botanik entlasse, ist laut, tief, brodelnd und extrem befriedigend. Es ist die Art Befriedigung, die wir Männer früher beim Erlegen eines großen Bären empfunden haben; man könnte also sagen, der tote Bär des modernen Mannes. Wir haben viele solcher Ersatzbären und alle haben sie gemein, dass Frauen sich darüber maßlos aufregen, was total dümmlich ist, denn sie sind nicht wesentlich anders. Sobald ich einen Sonnenbrand habe, der sich pellt, was in Healin ein paar Mal passiert ist, oder irgendwo an einer unerreichbaren Stelle ein Pickel auftaucht, wird Elena zuverlässig wie ein Uhrwerk zu einer lausenden Jäger- und Sammlerin. Und die Art wie sie ‚Hahrrr!!' raunt und ihre Augen animalisch glitzern, wenn ihr ein besonders fetter Eiterbatzen entgegenspritzt, schreit einfach nur ‚Bääääääär!!!'.  
  
„Darf ich dir einen guten Rat geben?", kommt sie wieder aus ihrer Deckung und schaut kurz gen Himmel, vielleicht um zu prüfen, ob ich irgendwo einen Fels gelöst oder wenigstens einen Vogelschwarm aufgeschreckt habe. Was enttäuschenderweise nicht der Fall ist. „Wenn du heute Abend mit deiner Freundin telefonierst, erzähl ihr nichts von Eddie."  
  
„Hatte ich nicht vor! Aber ich glaube, sie mag mich wie ich bin mitsamt allem, was dazugehört!", kläre ich sie auf und zünde endlich meine Zigarette an, die jetzt, da der Durst befriedigt ist, dreimal so gut schmecken wird.  
  
„Ja, aber du musst trotzdem nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Und eins kannst du mir glauben, keine Frau findet Geschichten übers Nasebohren niedlich!", seufzt sie und kickt einen Stein vor sich in den blühenden Busch gegenüber.  
  
„Gut, ich glaub's dir", lenke ich ein, denn wir sprechen über keine Frau, sondern Rufus. Der höchstwahrscheinlich noch weniger begeistert wäre als jede Frau. Die Blüten, die noch immer zittern von dem Aufprall des Steines, setzen eine Assoziationskette in Gang, die in einer Frage endet: „Hey... sagt dir Cosmic Silence was?"  
  
„Das Parfüm?" Sie zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und scheint irritiert über den unangekündigten Themenwechsel.  
  
Keine Ahnung, ob es eins ist. Aber wenn - dann ergeben viele Dinge plötzlich einen katastrophalen Sinn. Und ich darf dem Drang, hysterisch zu lachen, genauso wenig nachgeben wie gestern bei ihrem spontanen Besuch samt Eis.  
  
Strife. Von allen Wichsern, die draussen rumlaufen, ausgerechnet Strife.  
  
Ich versuche gar nicht erst, mir einzureden, dass er nur weiss, dass Rufus bei mir war, aber nicht, was gelaufen ist. Er wird es an der Bettdecke gerochen haben, in die ich gewickelt war. Und an mir selbst.  
  
„Ja. Das Parfüm", antworte ich monoton und resigniert.  
  
„Naja, es ist eben ein Parfüm. Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Ein ziemlich teurer Duft und - Oh, Shinra benutzt ihn!"  
  
Oh, gut. Sie weiss es auch. Wie anscheinend der gesamte Rest der Welt ausser mir.  
  
„Ich hab ihn aber schon lange nicht mehr auf dem Markt gesehen", erklärt sie weiter. „Vielleicht hat Rufus sämtliche Vorräte gekauft und die Produktion verbieten lassen, um der einzige damit zu sein", kichert sie und ich bin versucht, mitzukichern. Nur könnte ich nicht mehr damit aufhören. „Wieso fragst du?"  
  
Genau. Wieso frage ich. Da ich in solchen Situationen der schlechteste Lügner der Welt bin, halte ich mich einfach an die etwas unverfänglicher formulierte Wahrheit: „Strife war heute Morgen bei mir. Wollte seine Sachen wiederhaben. Und dann meinte er, bei mir riecht's nach Cosmic Silence, aber ich hatte irre Kopfschmerzen und keine Lust, nachzubohren, was er meint." Ich nehme einen tröstenden Zug von meiner Kippe. „Er wird wohl gerochen haben, dass Shinra gestern Abend bei mir war."  
  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich", entgegnet sie. „Er wird sich gewundert haben. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich gewundert habe?! Und du erst!" Sie reisst die Augen auf und sucht Bestätigung in meinem Blick. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. „Shiva, wenn ich mir vorstelle, er hätte einfach so vor meiner Tür gestanden..."  
  
„Ja, das war seltsam. Er hat mir auch nicht gesagt, was ihn dazu getrieben hat. Aber ich kann ihn ja auch schlecht fragen." Jetzt, da ich weiss, was es mit Cosmic Silence auf sich hat, würde ich das thematische Minenfeld gern wieder verlassen und wie es der Zufall so will, habe ich ausnahmsweise mal Glück. Genau in diesem Moment werden wir beide nämlich auf das Geräusch aufmerksam, das sich zu unserer Rechten auf uns zubewegt, auf der Strecke, die wir bereits zurückgelegt haben.  
  
„Was ist das? Kannst du was erkennen?" Sie streckt den Kopf vor und kneift die Augen zusammen. Einige Sekunden starren wir auf diese Weise nur dumm vor uns hin, bevor wir gleichzeitig erkennen, wer oder was sich uns da nähert: Eine Gruppe von Chocobo-Reitern, die in leichtem Trab die restliche Distanz zu uns spielend aufholt.  
  
Großartig. Wenn ich irgendwelche Tiere nicht mag, sind es Chocobos.  
  
Sie kommen mir immer irgendwie falsch vor mit ihren eingefroren lächelnden Schnäbeln, den riesigen, kindlichen Kulleraugen und den messerscharfen, langen Klauen, die einen Menschen mit einem gezielten Tritt aufschlitzen können wie ein Teppichmesser eine gespannte Leinwand. Und dabei würden sie noch immer so hinterlistig grinsen.  
  
Als Reittiere sind sie sicherlich praktisch. Sie können auf kurzer Distanz bis zu 130 km/h schnell werden, sind ausdauernd, wendig und eignen sich zur Überquerung steiler, felsiger Gelände gleichermaßen wie dem Durchschreiten von Flüssen. Wären sie Maschinen, würde ich sie sicher lieben und hätte mindestens drei, denn Maschinen sind kontrollierbar, reparierbar und kalkulierbar. Ein Tier kann noch so nützlich sein, wenn es mitten im Nirgendwo Dünnschiss bekommt und verreckt, bringt es auch nichts mehr, mit dem Benzinkanister loszulaufen.   
  
Interessanterweise teilt Elena meine Meinung über die Laufvögel. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.  
  
Kurz bevor sie zu uns aufgeschlossen haben, hebe ich die Hand zu einem Signal, dass sie anhalten sollen. Jetzt, aus der Nähe, kann ich erkennen, dass es eine Art angeführter Ausritt zu sein scheint. Vorweg reitet ein Kerl in den Vierzigern mit einem lächerlichen, klischeehaften Hut, wie ihn die Viehtreiber in Cosmo Canyon früher getragen haben. Hintendrein ein Gefolge aus fünf weniger versierten Reitern, die teils unsicher, teils stolz, in ihren Sätteln sitzen und sich allesamt zu sehr an die Zügel klammern. Sie stinken schon aus der Distanz nach Touristen.  
  
Die Karawane kommt vor uns zu einem Halt.  
  
Ich starre direkt in einen Wald aus kräftigen, orangen Chocobobeinen, die in geschuppten Klauen enden. Um nicht länger den Anblick ertragen zu müssen und um meine Frage zu stellen, blicke ich zu dem Rudelführer auf seinem knallgelben Vogel auf, was sich nicht ganz so einfach gestaltet, da die Rückenhöhe besagten Vogels etwa 1,80m beträgt.  
  
„Entschuldigung! Wir haben da mal ne Frage", fange ich an, lasse die Kippe vor mir zu Boden fallen und trete sie mit der Schuhspitze aus.  
  
„Was gibt's?" Bevor ich antworten kann, wird seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem gelben Chocobo eingenommen, der ungeduldig mit seinen scharfen Krallen im Kies scharrt. „Ho, Julius! Ho hab ich gesagt!" Er reisst kurz an den Zügeln und Julius beschließt, dass es für den Moment vielleicht angebrachter wäre, einfach nur seine Brustfedern zu putzen.  
  
Ein zweites Mal versuche ich es und ignoriere die dicke Dame hinter Julius, die auf einem nicht minder dicken Tier mit schmutzig-weissem Gefieder hockt. Sie hat das Gesicht einer fiesen, alten Perserkatze. Mit ernster Miene und völlig mechanisch schießt sie ein Foto nach dem anderen von uns zweien. Es sind immer dicke Damen, die so etwas tun. Sie wird die Bilder hinterher all ihren Freundinnen genauso ernst und mechanisch zeigen.  
  
„Der Weg hier soll zu einer Pension führen, hab ich gehört?", erkundige ich mich.  
  
„Ja, das ist richtig", sagt er zu meiner Erleichterung. Immerhin stimmt der Weg also. Auf seinem dunkelblauen Shirt kann ich jetzt, als er sich etwas mehr zu uns dreht den Schriftzug ‚Wallys Chocobo Verleih- und Touren' lesen.  
  
„Ist das noch weit?", hakt Elena nach.  
  
„Nein, nein. Nur immer den Weg weiter. Je nachdem wie schnell ihr geht etwa eine Viertelstunde. Dann kommt eine Linkskurve, von da geht ein kleiner Trampelpfad direkt zur Pension weg. Aber die seht ihr von dort aus schon", erklärt Wally, während Julius schon wieder ungeduldig zu scharren beginnt. „Ho, Julius! Hörst du denn nicht?! Ho! Julius, ho sag ich!"  
  
„Danke!" Ich hebe die Hand und er tippt sich tatsächlich zum Abschied an den Hut. Die Karawane zieht weiter und lässt uns in wenigen Sekunden wieder allein zurück.  
  
Ich erhebe mich und strecke den Rücken weit durch. „Komm, Süße! Den letzten Scheissrest packen wir auch noch!"  
  
Doch sie bleibt sitzen. Das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt, wirkt sie plötzlich durch und durch elendig. „Weisst du, was ich fürchte? Ich fürchte, wir sind Idioten!" Sie seufzt tief und schließt die Augen kurz. „Völlige Idioten, Reno!"  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
Ihr zerknirschter Blick sucht meinen. „Ich fürchte, als der Matrose gesagt hat, wir sollen den Chocobo Pfad nehmen, meinte er damit nicht _zu Fuß_."  
  
„Oh..." Mehr habe ich dazu am Ende dieses Tages nicht mehr zu sagen.  
  
„Ja. Oh." Langsam und schwerfällig richtet sie sich auf und greift nach den Halterungen der zwei kleineren Koffer. „Gehen wir weiter. Vorsicht, frischer Haufen!"  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Gaia, mechanisch.  
  
Alles an ihm ist mechanisch. Seine Gestik, Mimik, Rhetorik. Jedes glatte, geschmeidige Lächeln und auswendig gelernte Wort. Charismatisch und einnehmend, aber völlig auf Autopilot. Das einzige, was unbewusst scheint, ist das regelmäßige kurze Zurückschütteln der einen oder anderen Strähne aus seinen Augen. Ich frage mich, wo seine Gedanken in diesem Moment in Wirklichkeit waren.  
  
_„Präsident Shinra, was gedenken Sie für die Arbeiter zu tun, die durch den fortschreitenden Ausstieg aus der Makoförderung nun überflüssig für ShinRa werden?"_  
  
Auf der Kante des Bettes hockend, verfolge ich seit zehn Minuten die Wiederholung der Pressekonferenz vom Februar. Ich habe mich nur etwas berieseln lassen wollen beim Auspacken des Koffers auf der Suche nach der Tüte, in die ich meinen Badezimmerkram gepackt habe. Dann habe ich ihn gesehen und konnte nicht mehr wegschauen.  
  
Da ist er, der Mann, für den ich seit knapp drei Jahren arbeite, in dessen Armen ich letzte Nacht geschlafen habe. Es fällt mir so schwer, die beiden zu vereinen. Sie scheinen inzwischen so unterschiedlich, so abgrundtief verschieden.  
  
Im Hintergrund, vor der weissen Kunststoffwand mit dem sich ewig wiederholenden ShinRa Logo, sehe ich mich selbst stehen. Von der Kamera kurz unterhalb der Schultern abgeschnitten. Die meiste Zeit verharre ich still, nur ab und an verlagere ich das Gewicht mal auf ein anderes Bein.  
  
Ich erinnere mich an den Tag. Erinnere mich, wie übermüdet ich war von der Vögelei in der Nacht zuvor - das weiss ich noch, aber nicht mehr, wen ich gevögelt habe -, wie einlullend und nervend Shinras Gequatsche in meinen Ohren klang und wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, kein Journalist würde mehr die Hand heben, damit das Ganze endlich ausgestanden wäre.  
  
Und jetzt? Jetzt könnte meine Perspektive kaum mehr gewechselt haben, im übertragenen wie wörtlichen Sinne. Seltsam, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln können.  
  
_„Sie werden nicht überflüssig. Es wird in keinem Fall weniger Arbeit und Arbeitsplätze als zuvor geben, es findet lediglich ein Wandel statt von Makoenergie zu ökologisch vertretbarer Ressourcengewinnung und -nutzung. Jene Ressourcen werden sich aber weiterhin nicht von selbst in unseren Dienst stellen, also werden wir nach wie vor Arbeitskräfte brauchen. Die Mitarbeiter, die sich entscheiden, weiterhin bei ShinRa unter Vertrag zu stehen, können sicher sein, von ausführlichen Umschulungen zu profitieren, die auf die neuen Arbeitsbereiche ausführlichst und intensiv vorbereiten werden und selbstverständlich mit keinen zusätzlichen Kosten verbunden sind. Es freut mich, mitteilen zu dürfen, dass wir in Zukunft wesentlich spezifischer ausbilden können und somit eine Besetzung der Stellen nach individuellen Fähigkeiten und Interessen in größerem Umfang möglich ist, als jemals zuvor in der Geschichte von ShinRa. Die Arbeitskräfte, die ihre Verträge bei uns bedauerlicherweise nicht verlängern möchten, werden eine angemessene Abfindung erhalten, die es ihnen ermöglichen wird, die Phase bis zu einer neuen Anstellung sicher zu überbrücken. Edge ist im Wachstum und das Land nach den schweren, letzten Jahren wieder im Aufschwung, es gab noch niemals so viele Arbeitsplätze wie in dieser Zeit."_  
  
Auch jetzt schenke ich seinen Worten nur halbherzig Beachtung. Vielmehr hängt mein Blick an seinen Augen. Die Brauen und Lider verraten ihn nicht, spielen sein Spiel perfekt im Einklang mit der aalglatten Mimik mit, doch unter der Fassade, ganz tief in seiner Iris selbst, fehlt etwas. Irgendetwas, das ich in den letzten Tagen unbewusst dort wahrgenommen habe und dessen Abwesenheit ich nur deshalb überhaupt bemerke. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist, doch es lässt das Abbild seines wunderschönen Körpers auf dem Monitor wie eine leere, verlassene Hülle wirken. Nur ein Schild würde noch fehlen: _‚Muss reden, weckt mich, wenn's vorbei ist.'_  
  
Ich hab immer gedacht, er würde gern reden. Sich selbst dabei noch lieber zuhören. Aber langsam regt sich in mir der Verdacht, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist.  
  
_„Präsident Shinra, wann wird endlich etwas für die betroffenen Arbeiter und Angehörigen der Opfer von den Sicherheitsmängeln getan?! Es ist bekannt, dass allein in Midgar drei Reaktoren gravierende Sicherheitsmängel hatten! Haben Sie vor, dafür endlich mal die Verantwortung zu übernehmen?"_   
  
_„Ich übernehme die Verantwortung und bedauere zutiefst alle menschlichen Verluste, zu denen es während der Amtsperiode meines Vaters gekommen ist. Weder ich persönlich noch ShinRa im Gesamten können jedoch das Vergangene ungeschehen machen; was wir können und auch demütig tun, -"_  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau, an dieser Stelle zur Abwechslung zugehört zu haben und wie ich mir auf die Backen innen beissen musste, um nicht loszuprusten.  
  
_„- ist, aus der Vergangenheit zu lernen und umso mehr all unsere Kraft zusammen mit unserem Blick nach vorn zu richten, um eine bessere Zukunft zu gestalten."_  
  
_„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es den betroffenen Opfern von ShinRa und ihren Hinterbliebenen leichter fallen würde, nach vorn zu blicken, wenn sie vielleicht endlich einmal eine finanzielle Entschädigung bekämen?"_  
  
Mein Blick wandert kurz zu meinem Mobiltelefon, das bereits seit einer Weile auf meiner Matratze in Griffweite bereitliegt. Er sollte bald anrufen.  
  
Das einzige, was tröstlich ist, ist die Tatsache, dass ich frei mit ihm sprechen kann, ohne Rücksicht auf meine Partnerin nehmen zu müssen oder meine Stimme permanent zu dämpfen. Der Gebäudekomplex, der zu der gemütlichen, gepflegten Pension gehört, besteht aus sechs frei stehenden Hütten, die in jeweils zwei Apartments aufgeteilt sind mit separaten Eingängen. Elena ist in einem anderen Gebäude untergebracht als ich, und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie ihren Plan, sofort aufs Bett zu fallen, in die Tat umgesetzt hat. Sie war mehr als nur erschlagen und übermüdet.  
  
_„Nun, Sie entschuldigen, aber ich persönlich finde den Gedanken moralisch äußerst verwerflich, menschliche Verluste mit Geld aufzuwiegen. Wie könnte ich mir anmaßen, eine bestimmte Summe und somit einen materiellen Wert für das Leben eines Menschen festzusetzen? Für eine chronische Erkrankung? Eine körperliche Behinderung? Wären Sie in der Lage, die Differenz zwischen einem erblindeten Auge und zweien in Gil zu berechnen? Ich bin es nicht! Und wer sollte eine höhere Entschädigung bekommen: Der Betroffene, der zwei Augen verloren und sich damit gut arrangiert hat oder der Einäugige, der verzweifelt?"_ Eine Kunstpause. _„Selbstverständlich ist es uns dennoch eine der höchsten Prioritäten, die Opfer von ShinRa, wie Sie es ausgedrückt haben, nicht im Stich zu lassen und ihnen Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Doch ich gehe dabei sogar weiter als Sie: Ich betrachte das gesamte Volk von Midgar als Opfer von ShinRa, ausnahmslos und ohne Klassifizierungen. Dementsprechend sieht die Hilfe und finanzielle Unterstützung von unserer Seite aus. Anstatt individueller finanzieller Zuwendungen, erfolgen die Hilfen im Sinne des Wohles der Allgemeinheit und dienen somit in letzter Instanz auch dem angesprochenen Individuum."_  
  
Dieses Mal lache ich im Schutz meines Zimmers laut auf. Wie ein nasses Stück Seife. Einfach nicht zu packen. Nur er allein schafft es, eine Schmerzensgeldzahlung wie eine persönliche Beleidigung aussehen zu lassen.  
  
_„Sir, Sie haben lange Zeit das Amt des Vizepräsidenten bekleidet, aber Sie selbst haben niemals einen Stellvertreter oder Nachfolger benannt. Haben Sie vor, dies zu ändern und wenn ja, wer würde dafür in Frage kommen?"_  
  
Tseng. Würde Rufus je etwas zustoßen, würde zunächst einmal Tseng das Amt des Präsidenten bekleiden. Wie lang und was danach allerdings geschehen würde... ich habe keine Ahnung. Es gehört auch nicht zu den Dingen, die ich mir intensiv vorstellen will. Ihm wird nichts zustoßen, solange ich lebe, und wenn ich tot bin, wird's mir auch egal sein. Punkt.  
  
_„Es gibt einen Vizepräsidenten, er ist zu seinem persönlichen Schutz der Öffentlichkeit lediglich nicht bekannt. Solange die Umstände es nicht erfordern, wird dies auch so bleiben und er weiterhin seiner jetzigen Tätigkeit nachgehen."_  
  
_„Legen Sie Wert darauf, dass ShinRa ein Familienunternehmen bleibt? Würde ein zukünftiger Nachkomme von Ihnen automatisch die Nachfolge Ihres Amtes erwerben?"_  
  
Die schlecht getarnte Frage nach dem alten Gerücht. Über tausend Umwege und voller Schlupflöcher für ihn, groß genug, um auf Bahamut hindurchzureiten. Sie versuchen es immer mal wieder, aber keiner hat es je direkt gewagt. Selbstverständlich nicht, das wäre lebensmüde, wenn auch im übertragenen Sinne, zumindest solange die Kameras laufen. Und ausserdem geht es keinen etwas an. Das wissen die Fragesteller natürlich selbst, also versuchen sie's immer wieder mal durch die... Nun ja, die Hintertür.  
  
Mein Telefon klingelt. Ich schiele auf das Display und sehe seine Apartmentnummer.  
  
Mein Magen zieht sich augenblicklich unangenehm zusammen. Im Widerspruch dazu die kitzelnden Wellen, die sich in meinem Bauch ausbreiten. Wie warmer, süßer Honig, der durch meinen Körper fließt.  
  
Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich das Klingeln beantworte.  
  
„Hey...", hauche ich.  
  
„Hast du jetzt Zeit für mich oder rufe ich ungelegen an?" Direkt auf den Punkt.  
  
„Ich hab Zeit!" Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem breiten, idiotischen Grinsen. Eins von der Sorte, das meine Wangen in Kürze wieder schmerzen lassen wird. „Und was noch besser ist, ich hab ein Zimmer für mich allein. Elena ist jetzt auf dem Stand, dass ich eine Freundin habe... Ich hab das auf lange Sicht für die bessere Idee gehalten, also... Jedenfalls freut sie sich so sehr für mich, dass sie uns nicht stören wird. Wir können frei reden."  
  
„Das ist gut. Solange du dir etwas einfallen lässt für den naheliegenden Fall, dass sie deine Freundin irgendwann kennenlernen möchte." Keine Floskeln, kein höfliches Erkundigen, ob unsere Reise gut war, nichts dergleichen. Und ich bin dankbar drum.  
  
„Keine Sorge, mir wird schon irgendwas einfallen!" Hoffe ich. „Weisst du was..? Ich kann dich gerade sehen", erkläre ich. „Heh, die wiederholen die Pressekonferenz vom Februar auf Kanal 3."  
  
„Schalte es ab. Bitte."  
  
„Okay", lüge ich und hangel nach der Fernbedienung, um den Ton abzustellen. „Gut, hab's gemacht."  
  
„Du dehnst die Worte etwas mehr, wenn du lügst, Reno..." Seine Stimme, ein kaltes, süßes Säuseln, ähnlich dem in den Tunneln, kurz bevor er mich berührt hat. Der Klang ruft mir das Bild einer hungrigen Katze vor Augen, die sanft eine Maus mit der Pfote anstupst, um sie im nächsten Moment anzuspringen.  
  
Es jagt Schauer über meinen Rücken, aber sie sind angenehm. Diese Art von Spiel ist nach meinem Geschmack.  
  
„Jetzt ist es wirklich aus", lüge ich ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„Du lügst noch immer..." Ich kann hören, dass er lächelt.  
  
„Aber ich hab jetzt gar nichts gedehnt!", krähe ich empört. Scheisse, kann der hellsehen?!  
  
„Und ich habe bloß geraten." Ein kurzes Lachen, bevor er ernster erklärt: „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich so siehst. In meiner Funktion. Ich spreche privat mit dir, das hat nichts mit dem Unfug zu tun, der gerade gesendet wird."  
  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du Wörter wie ‚Unfug' benutzt, Baby!" Ich grinse breit und erbarme mich, den Fernseher tatsächlich auszuschalten. Stattdessen stehe ich auf und schlendere zum Fenster. „In Ordnung. Er ist abgeschaltet. Wirklich und wahrhaftig! Trotzdem schade irgendwie... War schön, dich wenigstens zu sehen, wenn ich schon hier rumhängen muss."  
  
Draussen hinter dem Glas ist das goldene Licht inzwischen einem orangen Glimmen gewichen. Die Schatten sind länger und tiefschwarz geworden.  
  
„Das ist durchaus schmeichelhaft, so ist es nicht. Im Übrigen~..." Die selbstzufriedene Weise, wie er das letzte Wort betont, lässt nichts Gutes erahnen. „... habe ich hier ebenfalls etwas, das mich an dich erinnert. Und insbesondere an die Nacht mit dir...", neckt er und ich ahne noch weniger Gutes. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was das sein soll, aber wäre es nicht etwas sehr Persönliches, würde er nicht so genüsslich vor sich hinschmunzeln, wie er's gerade tut - um das zu wissen, muss ich ihn nicht sehen!  
  
„Was?", hake ich nach, halb gespielt, halb ernsthaft entrüstet.  
  
„Nun... Es hat zwei kleine, rote Flügel..."  
  
Shiva, das ist nicht wahr! Das kann einfach nicht - und dann merke ich, dass es sehr wohl kann!!  
  
„Du hast mir meine Moogle Shorts geklaut?! Du hast - Du hast meine Hose mitgehen lassen?!", protestiere ich lautstark und zum ersten Mal während dieses Telefonates zahlt sich meine räumliche Trennung von Elena aus. Um Fassung ringend, beginne ich, auf und ab zu tigern. „Du - Wirklich?!"  
  
Er lacht vergnügt. „O~ja! Ich hatte sie unter meinem Jackett, als ich gegangen bin, um die Antwort auf deine nächste Frage vorwegzunehmen."  
  
„Ich wusste doch, dass dir die gefällt! Aber du hättest mir meine nicht klauen müssen, ich hab doch gesagt, ich kann dir auch so'n Teil zum Geburtstag schenken!"  
  
„Das ist nicht das Gleiche!", erklärt er prompt. „Es musste deine sein."  
  
Ich bleibe stehen und stemme überlegend die Hand in die Hüfte. „Okay. Pass auf. Folgender Deal: Ich schenk sie dir, wenn du zugibst, dass der animalische Duft meiner verschwitzten Genitalien dich geil macht!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht darauf angewiesen, dass du sie mir schenkst. Ich habe sie bereits und du hast keine Möglichkeit, sie von mir zurückzubekommen", weist er ungerührt mein Angebot ab.  
  
„Shiva... Mann... Sieh bloß zu, dass nie Tseng oder deine Sekretärin mal reinlatscht, wenn du dir ausgerechnet auf dieses Ding einen runterholst! Das wäre ne Nummer, aus der selbst du nicht mehr mit Worten rauskämst." Etwas langsamer als zuvor beginne ich wieder meine Wanderung durchs Zimmer.  
  
„Da gebe ich dir Recht. Es wäre eine Shotgun vonnöten", stimmt er mir zu und ich kann nicht mal sagen, ob er's ernst meint oder nicht. Beides wäre gleichermaßen möglich.  
  
Ich lache auf. Ich kann nicht anders, das ist zu genial-absurd. „Du hast echt nen Knall! Aber das macht nichts! Ist ein guter Knall, irgendwie. Bist du jetzt eigentlich die ganze Zeit wachgeblieben oder hast du wenigstens noch etwas geschlafen, bevor du angerufen hast?"  
  
„Ich habe geschlafen bis vor etwa einer halben Stunde. Ich konnte heute das Büro recht pünktlich verlassen und hatte es direkt danach versucht, was mir auch geglückt ist."  
  
„Gaiaseidank, sonst hätte ich mir echt Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du hast die Nacht vor der Beerdigung nicht gepennt, die letzte auch nicht... Ich hab Angst, dass du dich kaputt machst!", sage ich, mir kurz durchs Haar fahrend.  
  
„Ich habe dir bereits versichert, dass ich nicht vorhabe, mich von Schlafstörungen kleinkriegen zu lassen. Das habe ich auch so gemeint." Vorhaben oder nicht, schön und gut... Es reicht trotzdem nicht, mich komplett zu beruhigen. Ich kriege einfach dieses Bild nicht aus meinem Kopf, egal wie sicher er sich gibt und wie überzeugend er klingen kann. Dieses Bild von seinem kraftlosen, alkoholisierten Gang, dem offenen Hemd, das die magere Brust entblößt und den tiefen, dunklen Ringen unter seinen erschöpften, blauen Augen.  
  
„Was hast du heute so gemacht?", frage ich leise, bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann. Auch wenn es den Anschein haben mag, steht mir der Sinn ganz und gar nicht nach oberflächlichem Small Talk. Ich frage, weil ich es tatsächlich wissen will. „Ausser Ruff feuern zu lassen!", schiebe ich grinsend hinterher.  
  
„War das nicht dein Wunsch? Ich dachte, deshalb hättest du mir seinen Namen diskret zukommen lassen", gibt er sich verblüfft wie unschuldig.  
  
„Nah! War nicht meine Absicht, aber das hat's nur umso witziger gemacht, als ich's rausgefunden hab!", lache ich. „Also... wie war dein Tag, Baby?"  
  
„Ich bezweifel, dass dich das wirklich interessiert." Ein winziges, kaum hörbares Seufzen. „Fang mit so etwas gar nicht erst an."  
  
„Tja, und ich bezweifel, dass es _dich_ interessiert hat! Aber du hast es trotzdem gemacht, also sag mir, was es war, vielleicht können wir's im Nachhinein unterhaltend reden!"  
  
Ein kurzes, leises Lachen, das mich zum Strahlen bringt. „Siehst du, funktioniert schon!", triumphiere ich und schlendere zu meinem Bett für diese Nacht, um es von meinem Gepäck freizuräumen. Im Liegen zu reden scheint mir bequemer und persönlicher.  
  
„Heute ist Donnerstag, also stand in erster Linie die Beantwortung der gesammelten Korrespondenz seit Dienstag auf dem Plan", informiert er mich nüchtern und seine Stimme klingt sofort wieder leer und mechanisch. Ich habe vor, das zu ändern.  
  
„Posttag also, eh? Kriegst du Liebesbriefe?"  
  
„Sie werden vorher aussortiert, ebenso wie die Morddrohungen und gelegentlichen Briefbomben", seufzt er. „Treffender wäre es jedoch, sie nicht als Liebesbriefe zu bezeichnen, sondern Ehebewerbungen."  
  
„Meinst du Heiratsanträge?" Shiva! Eigentlich sollte es mich keinen Deut überraschen, aber der Gedanke, dass er von wildfremden Frauen konkrete Angebote bekommt ist einfach... bizarr!  
  
„Es sind wohl Heiratsanträge, aber die meisten sind tatsächlich eher in Form und Ausführung einer Bewerbung gleichend. Sie beinhalten Lebensläufe, Steckbriefe und meist ein persönliches Anschreiben. Und Fotos, Reno. Fotos, die dir Alpträume bescheren würden." Die Leere in seiner Stimme ist einem Anflug von Resignation und ironischer Verzweiflung gewichen. Das ist immerhin ein kleiner Fortschritt.  
  
Bei der Vorstellung, welcher Art die angehängten Bilder sind, beginne ich so abrupt und laut loszulachen, dass ich den eben vom Bett gezogenen Koffer beinah auf meinen Fuß fallen lasse. Ich habe sofort die dicke Dame auf dem weissen Chocobo vor Augen, nur dass sie jetzt schlecht sitzende Dessous trägt.  
  
„Oh Scheisse, Baby, ich fühle mit dir!", gluckse ich und mache mir erst gar keine Mühe, meine Schadenfreude zu verbergen.  
  
„Das musst du nicht, und spar dir deinen hämischen Spott! Mel trägt schon seit geraumer Zeit Sorge dafür, dass solche Schreiben eben nicht mehr auf meinen Schreibtisch geraten."  
  
„Hey, wenn ich wieder da bin, will ich ein paar von denen unbedingt sehen, und wenn ich Mel bestechen muss, sie in mein Büro weiterzuleiten!!" Ich lasse mich auf das freigeräumte Bett fallen und streife die Schuhe von den Füßen. „Aber eigentlich solltest du sie selber lesen, Mann! Das ist viel zu lustig, um's nicht zu tun!"  
  
„Reno... Ich finde es nicht lustig. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es das in deinen Augen ist, aber _ich_ kann daran nichts Amüsantes finden." Irgendetwas an seinem Tonfall lässt mein Lachen ersterben. Ich schäle mich im Liegen aus dem Jackett und suche meine Zigarettenschachtel und das Feuerzeug heraus. Eine Weile, in der ich nichts sage, sondern nur stumm meine Kippe anzünde und zwei, drei Züge nehme, vergeht.  
  
„Baby...", beginne ich schließlich wieder, „du musst deinen verdammten Job so oder so machen, oder? Ich meine, du hast keine Wahl... Sicher ist das beleidigend, wenn man nur auf seine Scheiss Kohle reduziert wird und sich keine Sau dafür interessiert, wer du eigentlich bist, aber... Wer die sind, interessiert dich umgekehrt ja auch nicht, also dachte ich bloß, vielleicht taugen sie wenigstens zur Unterhaltung. Ich wollte dich nicht... Shiva, du weisst schon."  
  
„Ja..."  
  
„Mich interessiert, wer du bist", sage ich leise und blase einen Strom Rauch hinauf zur Zimmerdecke. Hier auf dem Bett zu liegen, macht es nicht einfacher, ihn nicht zu vermissen, bemerke ich. Seine Stimme so nah zu haben, aber keinen Körper zum Berühren und gerade jetzt... Würde ich das viel lieber, als zu reden.  
  
„...Wirklich?" Das kleine, unsichere Kind, das ich in der Nacht gesehen habe, in der er betrunken an meinem Krankenbett gesessen hat, spricht aus ihm.  
  
„Ja. Wirklich. Erzähl mir was von dir, irgendwas. Es muss nichts Großes oder Wichtiges sein, und wenn's nur ne Kleinigkeit ist... Ich will dich kennenlernen. Eigentlich wissen wir für die ganze Zeit, die ich schon unter dir arbeite, so gut wie nichts voneinander. Und du hast mir gegenüber nen riesigen Vorteil, weil du mich so lang in Healin beobachten konntest... Bitte erzähl mir was. Lass mich dich kennenlernen."  
  
Ich höre das zittrige Durchatmen, aber schweige in der Hoffnung, dass er nur eine Weile braucht, um anzufangen. In der Zeit hebe ich meinen Kopf an, um meinen Zopf von dem Haargummi zu befreien. Ich lege es auf den Nachttisch und nehme dafür den Aschenbecher, der darauf steht, zu mir auf die Matratze.  
  
„Es wäre einfacher, du würdest Fragen stellen", schlägt er schließlich vor.  
  
„Bist du schwul?", frage ich prompt wie aus der Pistole geschossen, in dem Bewusstsein, ihn wahrscheinlich zu überrollen. Ich nehm's in Kauf. „Ich weiss, ist ne intime Frage und so weiter und so fort, aber ich will offen und direkt mit dir reden. Ich hab keinen Bock auf dieses Wischi-Waschi. Sowas will ich nicht zwischen uns."  
  
„Ich schätze deine Direktheit", antwortet er und ich glaube wirklich, eine gewisse Erleichterung zu hören, „auch wenn sie bisweilen ins Platte schweift. Ich ziehe sie dem üblichen Umgang mit mir vor. Von all den unzähligen, die darüber spekulieren, bist du der erste, der mich offen fragt."  
  
„Also, was gibt's zum Nachtisch, Banane mit zwei Kugeln Vanille-Eis oder halbierte, süße Pfläumchen?", witzel ich grinsend und ziehe die Sonnenbrille von meinem Kopf, um sie um meinen Zeigefinger kreisen zu lassen.  
  
„_Jetzt_ wirst du platt", lacht er. „Spielt es eine Rolle für dich?"  
  
„Ich muss jetzt ‚Nein' sagen, oder? Aber weisst du was, ich find, es spielt ne gewaltige Rolle! Nicht für mich, das stimmt, aber für dich, und ich schätze, es hat ne noch größere Rolle gespielt als dein Alter noch am Leben war, was?!", wage ich mich weiter vor und fürchte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein kann, bis ich an eine Grenze stoße... oder sie sogar überschreite.  
  
Er schweigt lang. Zuerst vermute ich, dass er lediglich über die Antwort nachdenkt, dann ahne ich, dass ich diese Grenze früher gefunden haben könnte, als ich dachte. Sein Vater. Es ist verständlich, dass er dem Thema aus dem Weg gehen will, auch wenn ich Recht habe. Gerade, weil ich Recht habe. Wenn Rufus schon immer schwul war, wird sein Alter ihm deswegen mächtig zugesetzt haben.  
  
„Okay, das war wohl zu viel des Guten mit der Direktheit...", murmel ich kleinlaut und seufze innerlich.  
  
„Nein, keineswegs", überrascht mich die prompte Antwort. „Ich suche lediglich nach Worten."  
  
„Sowas gibt's?", stichel ich und nehme einen genüsslichen Zug, den ich lang in meinen Lungen halte. Ein Drink würde das Ganze hier noch besser machen, aber auf der anderen Seite meine Zunge wohl endgültig zu sehr lösen. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich ihn unabsichtlich verletzen würde.  
  
„Erspar mir deinen Hohn! Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, über persönliche Dinge zu reden, wie dir bekannt ist. Es ist schwerer, Gefühle in Worten auszudrücken als Fakten und Statistiken", erklärt er und ich gewinne den Eindruck, dass es ihm trotzdem nicht direkt unangenehm ist, dieses Neuland zu betreten. „Ein simples ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein' scheint dem nicht gerecht zu werden. Ich kann dir nur konkrete Fragen beantworten, die mein bisheriges und jetziges Leben betreffen, aber deine Frage umfasst mich im Gesamten und unabhängig von einem Zeitpunkt. Schau - Hätte man dich vor einer Woche gefragt, ob du heterosexuell bist, was hättest du geantwortet? Würdest du heute noch die gleiche Antwort geben?"  
  
„Oh komm, man kann's auch extra kompliziert machen!", stöhne ich auf und schnipse die Asche von meiner Kippe. „Machen wir's einfach: Hattest du je sexuelles Interesse an einer Frau? Ja oder nein?"  
  
„Nein. Ich kann es durchaus anerkennen, wenn eine Frau attraktiv ist, aber das ist nicht mit sexuellem Interesse verbunden und noch nie gewesen."  
  
Warum bin ich jetzt nicht überrascht? Ich wirbel die Brille in die andere Richtung, diesmal um meinen Ringfinger und stelle die nächste, logische Frage: „Und was ist mit Kerlen? Je auf einen gestanden ausser mir?"  
  
„Ja." Einfach nur ja. Begleitet von einem Hauch von Verlegenheit. Ich sehe es regelrecht vor mir, wie er die Lider mit den langen Wimpern niederschlägt und ausweichend, rot werdend, auf den Boden starrt. Verdammt, irgendwie macht die Vorstellung mich an.  
  
Ich lache leise und eine Spur dreckig auf. „Ach, schau an... Irgendwer dabei, den ich kenne?", bohre ich nach.  
  
Er räuspert sich, doch unter dem Laut höre ich noch deutlich genug den Namen „Tseng." und stoppe abrupt die Spielerei mit der Brille, mich halb aufsetzend.  
  
„Tseng?!? Whoa! Ifrits schwarzer Arsch, du wolltest mit Tseng in die Kiste? Den horizontalen Tango tanzen? Seine Schokofabrik besuchen? Ihm die Palme schütteln, bis die Kokosnüsse fliegen?!" Meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor Ereiferung, die nicht besonders viel Anklang findet.  
  
„Reno!", unterbricht er gequält meine malerischen Vergleiche. „Ich war fünf! Wenn ich ihn in meinem Bett haben wollte, dann höchstens, um eine Gute Nacht - Geschichte zu hören! Ich habe zu ihm aufgeblickt, ihn bewundert. Man könnte sagen, geschwärmt, das scheint mir zuzutreffen."  
  
„Hart, Mann...", grinse ich und drücke die Kippe aus. „Scheisse, ausgerechnet der alte Tseng!"  
  
„Nun, damals war er nicht alt", verteidigt er sich und seine Männerwahl, was etwas Rührendes hat.  
  
„Okay, also ne kindliche Schwärmerei. Und sonst? Irgendwas danach, was nicht mehr ganz so kindlich war?" Ich stelle den Aschenbecher wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch. Draussen hat es angefangen, zu dämmern, aber noch wird es etwas dauern, bis die Sonne untergegangen ist.   
  
Dieses Mal mache ich mir keine Sorgen, als er lang schweigt. Doch dann folgt ein leises, belegtes „Ja." und ich merke, dass ich jetzt tatsächlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen haben muss.  
  
„Wenn du nicht drüber reden willst...", beginne ich, doch weiter komme ich auch nicht.  
  
„Wenn du wirklich Interesse daran hast, mich kennenzulernen, will ich es dir erzählen. Es ist keine schöne Geschichte, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mich geprägt hat, darum gehört sie wohl dazu." Er klingt eigenartig distanziert, bitter, in seinem Kopf bereits ganz eingetaucht in die Erinnerung, an der er mich teilhaben lassen will.  
  
„Okay, Baby. Ich hör dir zu", sage ich leise und verstumme dann, um auf ihn zu warten.  
  
„Sein Name war Nathaniel", fängt er irgendwann an. „Ich war elf Jahre alt. Er war sechzehn. Er hat in der Kantine gearbeitet, in der ich manches Mal gegessen habe, um mich nicht zu Hause aufhalten zu müssen. Mein Vater hat das nicht gern gesehen, er fand es nicht angemessen, aber er hat mich auch nicht tagsüber eingeschlossen, um es zu verhindern. Dazu hat es ihn offenbar nicht genug interessiert."   
  
Eine Pause folgt, in der ich bloß weiterhin schweigend mit den Fingern an der Sonnenbrille spiele und gedankenverloren mit dem Daumennagel an der kleinen Kerbe im Riemen neben dem Verschluss herumkratze, wie ich es...  
  
_...wie ich es manchmal tue._  
  
Das restliche Tageslicht ist noch hell genug, um deutlich den kleinen Riss in dem elastischen Gurt zu erkennen, den ich verdutzt mit zusammengezogenen Brauen mustere. Es ist keineswegs so, als wären die Black Outs schlecht verarbeitet und würden häufiger mal einreissen. Vielmehr ist es so... dass das hier meine Brille ist.  
  
Zwei langsame Atemzüge vergehen, in denen ich überlege und mich dann dafür entscheide, ihn nicht deswegen zu unterbrechen. Ich kann es ebenso gut später ansprechen und diese Geschichte will ich hören.  
  
„Nathaniel hat immer nach Frittierfett und Küchendämpfen gestunken. Seine Hände waren kaputt vom Spülen. Aber es hat mich nicht gestört, Reno. Ich habe ihn bewundert. Beneidet. Für mich war das der Duft vom Erwachsensein. Vom frei sein und harter, echter Arbeit. Er kam mir unendlich alt und erfahren vor, im Vergleich zu mir und grundsätzlich", erzählt er weiter. Mechanisch, Wort für Wort, losgelöst von allen Emotionen, die zweifelsfrei mit den Erinnerungen verbunden sind tief in ihm. Ich verdränge jeden Gedanken an die Sonnenbrille, um ihm meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit widmen zu können.  
  
„Das Erstaunlichste aber war, dass er mich niemals herablassend behandelt hat, trotz dem er sehr genau wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Er hätte allen Grund gehabt, in mir den verzogenen, verwöhnten, behüteten Shinra-Sohn zu sehen und mich dafür zu verachten. Doch das tat er nicht. Er war nett zu mir. Wahrhaftig nett, ich spreche nicht von der aufgesetzten Höflichkeit, die man mir aus Furcht entgegenbringt." Ein kurzes Räuspern, einziger Hinweis darauf, dass es doch ein Mensch ist, der gerade redet und den das Erzählte nicht völlig kalt lässt. „Also habe ich angefangen, seine Pausen immer öfter mit ihm zu verbringen. Wir haben geredet, doch darum ging es mir nicht. Allein seine körperliche Nähe war mir genug. Ich weiss nicht, ob er geahnt hat, dass ich ihn auf eine Weise gesehen habe, die nicht gänzlich mit jugendlicher Freundschaft zu vereinbaren war. Sollte das der Fall gewesen sein, so hat er es mich niemals merken lassen. Ich gehe auch stark davon aus, dass er heterosexuell war und solche... Gedanken für ihn nicht gerade naheliegend."  
  
In der Stille, die sich wieder einstellt, höre ich von draussen den Abendgesang eines mir unbekannten Vogels in der wachsenden Dunkelheit. Mir ist nicht danach, das Licht einzuschalten. Die Schwärze im Zimmer lässt mich leichter vergessen, dass er nicht bei mir ist. Und ich sehne mich mit jeder Minute mehr danach, ihn in meinen Armen zu halten, während er redet. Die goldenen Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Die warme, nackte Haut auf meiner eigenen zu spüren wie seinen Atem an meiner Brust. Seine Stirn, nur einen Kuss weit entfernt.  
  
„Es dauerte ein paar Wochen, bis mein Vater mich zu sich ins Büro bestellte. Er hat es längst gewusst und ebenso, welcher Natur meine Gefühle waren. Natürlich hat er das, wir zwei sind von hunderten Augenpaaren jeden Tag gesehen und verraten worden. Wir waren naiv. Vielleicht war das zu dem Zeitpunkt unser gutes Recht, denn wir waren uns keiner Schuld bewusst. Nathaniel war bereits dort anwesend, als ich eintraf. Ich weiss nicht, was er ihm gesagt hatte, doch er hat mich keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Im Nachhinein bin ich davon überzeugt, dass es auf diese Weise besser für mich war, als kurz vor seinem Tod noch einmal in seine Augen sehen zu müssen. Sie waren grün. Ein tiefes, dunkles Grün."  
  
Ein Frösteln, dessen Ursprung in mir, nicht der Umgebung liegt, ergreift Besitz von mir und zieht kometenschweifgleich eine Spur aufgerichteter Härchen an meinen Armen und Beinen nach sich.  
  
„Er hat ihn getötet?", frage ich kaum hörbar.  
  
Das kurze Lachen, das folgt, ist so bitter, verzweifelt und unmenschlich, dass es mich fast in Stücke reisst. Doch seine Stimme, als er antwortet, ist kälter denn je: „Beinah. Er hat _mich_ gezwungen, es zu tun. Um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen. Und glaube mir, sie war in der Tat... _effektiv_."  
  
Shiva...  
  
Nur, was habe ich erwartet? Was habe ich denn anderes erwartet? Was habe ich geglaubt in ihm, seiner Vergangenheit vorzufinden? Allein, mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass keine noch so wilden Spekulationen einen auf die Wahrheit vorbereiten können und... wie sehr es schmerzen kann, wenn man für den Menschen so viel empfindet und ihn schon vorher mit Leib und Seele beschützen wollte.  
  
Aber ich kann ihn nicht vor seiner Vergangenheit beschützen, und der Zorn, die Hilflosigkeit, drohen mich innerlich zu zerfressen.  
  
Als ich die Sprache halbwegs wiederfinde, ringe ich um jedes Wort und spreche langsam, langsam genug, um einschreiten zu können, sollte mir irgend etwas Missverständliches auf der Zunge liegen. „Ich will dich nicht mit irgendnem dahergesagten Scheiss beleidigen, Baby, wie wenn ich jetzt sagen würde ‚Hey, tut mir leid!', als hätte...-", ‚jemand deinen Hund überfahren' wollte ich fast sagen und bin heilfroh, noch rechtzeitig die Kurve zu kriegen, „- ... hätte man dir nen verdammten Rückspiegel abgefahren!"  
  
„Ich erwarte nichts dergleichen. Ich habe geredet, du hast mir zugehört. Das weiss ich. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für dich, das in irgendeiner Weise zu kommentieren." Während ich mich noch mitten in einem Strudel der Gefühle befinde, ist er längst zu seiner altbewährten Sachlichkeit zurückgekehrt.  
  
„Nein, aber... Ich will dir trotzdem sagen, dass es mir wehtut. Und das ist nicht so dahergeredet. Ich hab zwar keine Worte, aber ich fühl gerade ne Menge..."  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass es dir wehtut. Dann hätte mein Erzeuger es geschafft, all die Jahre später auch noch dich zu verletzen. Ich möchte jetzt das Thema wechseln", schlägt er harsch genug vor, dass es gerade an einem Befehl vorbeischrammt.  
  
„Gut... Okay..." Nur kann ich die Sache nicht einfach abhaken, wie er es sich in jahrelanger Übung antrainiert hat. Doch wenn er nicht weiter darüber sprechen will, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als es zu respektieren. Auf der krampfhaften Suche nach etwas anderem, worüber wir reden könnten, fällt mir spontan nur eins ein. Es scheint lächerlich unangebracht und taktlos, aber das trifft wohl auf alle Themen zu, die geeignet wären, abzulenken. „Du..? Uhm... die Black Out, die du mir geschenkt -"  
  
„Ja, es ist deine", fällt er mir ins Wort. „Es tut mir leid. Es ist nie meine Absicht gewesen, dich zu täuschen. Im Gegenteil, ich war davon ausgegangen, dass du es sofort bemerken würdest, dich aber trotzdem freust, sie zurückzubekommen. Dann... Nun, als mir klar wurde, dass du davon ausgegangen bist, dass ich die Welt nach einem Ersatz für dich durchkämmt habe und du so glücklich warst, hatte ich nicht mehr den Mut, es dir zu sagen. Ich habe mich geschämt."  
  
Idiot!  
  
„Du bist so ein Idiot, weisst du das?!", lache ich, mich noch immer wegen seiner Geschichte unwohl fühlend. Aber er ist weitergezogen und erwartet das gleiche von mir, also bemühe ich mich, ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Ich ahne es bisweilen", entgegnet er trocken. „Bist du enttäuscht?"  
  
„Nein, Mann! Im Gegenteil!! Dass es meine ist, macht's nur umso besser! Ist jetzt als hätte ich zweimal ein Geschenk von dir gekriegt!" Aber eins interessiert mich trotzdem noch brennend: „Hey, du weisst also, wer mich ausgeraubt hat? Weisst du, wo mein Mag Rod ist?"  
  
„Nein. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Reno. Ich weiss, dass du an dieser Waffe hängst. Ich hatte ein paar Personen angeheuert, den Schwarzmarkt in Edge im Auge zu behalten, doch er ist bis heute niemals dort aufgetaucht. Ursprünglich war es mein Plan, dich mit ihm zu überraschen. Nur deine Sonnenbrille konnten sie finden, da das Modell selten genug ist. Der Mann, der sie trug, hatte allerdings nichts mit dem Raub zu tun und sie selbst aus zweiter Hand. Bislang sind alle Spuren im Sand verlaufen, doch sie suchen noch weiter."  
  
_Tseng hat gesagt, dass du mich beschützt... Was hast du hinter meinem Rücken schon alles für mich getan, wovon ich nichts ahne?_  
  
Doch die Frage stelle ich nicht laut. Ich lächel nur leise in die inzwischen fast perfekte Dunkelheit des Zimmers.  
  
„Darf... ich dich jetzt etwas fragen?"  
  
„Hey, klar. Faires Spiel in jeder Lebenslage!"  
  
„Bin ich wirklich... war das tatsächlich deine erste homosexuelle Erfahrung? Mit mir? Es scheint mir... recht spät für jemanden, der noch niemals zuvor derartige..." Sein vorsichtiges Zögern auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten ist niedlich, auch wenn die Frage selbst genau wie umgekehrt zuvor unabsichtlich einen sensiblen Punkt trifft. „... derartige Ambitionen hatte."  
  
Ich will ihn nicht überrollen mit all dem Gedankenchaos der letzten Tage. Ihn nicht damit verunsichern, dass ich mich nicht weniger wundere als er und jeder andere, der mich kennt, es zweifellos tun würde. Ich habe beschlossen, es erst einmal so hinzunehmen wie es ist, um nicht in diesem Strudel zu ertrinken, also beschränke ich mich darauf, nur die eigentliche Frage zu beantworten.  
  
Ein wunder Punkt bleibt es dennoch.  
  
„Naja... Ich weiss nicht, ob das zählt... Wohl aber schon, streng genommen... oder auch nicht streng." Ich lache nervös auf. „Es gab... eine einzige Erfahrung vorher. Das liegt aber schon ewig zurück... Es war auch nur eine kleine Geschichte, sowas kommt wohl vor."  
  
„Würdest du sie mir erzählen?", bittet er. „Nur wenn du magst, natürlich."  
  
„Ich erzähl sie dir... Aber unter ner Bedingung!" Ich habe nämlich eine Idee, um meine Sehnsucht nach ihm etwas erträglicher zu machen. Ob sie gut ist oder alles nur verschlimmert, wird sich dann zeigen.  
  
„_Du_ stellst _mir_ Bedingungen?" Und wieder ist es da, das amüsierte, katzenhafte Säuseln. Er kann noch so sehr behaupten, dass es ihn stört, privat von mir mit ‚Präsident' und ‚Sir' angesprochen zu werden - ein Teil von ihm, jener, der mir auch Logos einbrennen will, findet den Aspekt seiner Macht über mich genauso reizvoll wie ich.  
  
„Sagen wir, es ist 'n Vorschlag... Weisst du, du fehlst mir, Baby... Besonders jetzt..." Kaum ausgesprochen, spüre ich erneut das schmerzhafte Ziehen, körperliches Symptom meiner Sehnsucht.  
  
„...Du fehlst mir auch", flüstert er und jede kalte Spielerei ist aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Stattdessen glaube ich, etwas wie Trauer herauszuhören.  
  
„Das klingt vielleicht schräg, aber..." Ich kratze mir nervös den roten Schopf. Ich bin einfach nicht gemacht für sowas. „Naja, wir sind uns gerade irgendwie so nah. Also, beim Reden. Und ich... ich hab mir vorgestellt, als du mir von Nathaniel erzählt hast, also, dass du hier bei mir... liegen würdest. In meinen Armen, genau wie letzte Nacht... das wäre jetzt irgendwie perfekt und... wunderschön." Ich räuspere mich.  
  
„Das wäre es", stimmt er mir inzwischen kaum hörbar zu. Ein tiefes Durchatmen. „Aber es ist nicht möglich, also was schlägst du vor?"  
  
„Ja, also... Wo bist du gerade?", taste ich mich vorsichtig heran.  
  
„Auf der Couch in meinem Wohnzimmer. Auf der du geschlafen hast..."  
  
„Ich lieg hier auf dem Bett. Wie wär's... Okay, das klingt vielleicht idiotisch, aber wie wär's, wenn wir, du und ich... wenn wir uns beide ausziehen und du gehst auch ins Bett und dann können wir so tun, als wären wir zusammen", rassel ich den Rest herunter, um's endlich hinter mich zu bringen. „Ah, Gaia, das klingt total bescheuert, ich merk's selbst gerade. Vergiss es, ich bin wohl erschöpft von dem ganzen Scheisstag."  
  
„Nein! Nein, es klingt keineswegs bescheuert!", protestiert er. „Ich bin nur... überrascht. Im Positiven, Reno. Und dass dir meine Nähe genauso fehlt wie mir deine. Ich werde es tun."  
  
„O~kay, dann... wäre es vielleicht praktischer, wenn ich dich in der Zeit auf Lautsprecher stelle, während ich mich... ausziehe", stammel ich, weil das Ganze wesentlich persönlicher und enger ist, als ich es übers Telefon für möglich gehalten habe. Ich meine... Wir können uns nicht sehen, aber allein der Gedanke, dass er sich im gleichen Moment auszieht wie ich.... Gaia, bei der Vorstellung wird mir auf angenehme Art ganz schwindelig.  
  
„Gut. Ich werde es genauso machen. Dann kannst du in der Zeit beginnen, mir von deiner homosexuellen Erfahrung zu erzählen. Ich hoffe doch, das hier sollte nicht den Versuch eines Ablenkungsmanövers darstellen", neckt er und das folgende Klacken lässt mich wissen, dass er den Hörer bereits beiseite gelegt hat.  
  
Ich folge seinem Beispiel und setze mich auf. „Tja, also... Als ich 12 war hatte ich nen besten Kumpel. Eigentlich schon länger, etwa seit ich neun war", fange ich an und knöpfe mein Hemd auf. „Sam hieß er. War genauso alt wie ich, aber hatte drei Monate früher Geburtstag. Wir haben alles an Scheisse zusammen gemacht, die man in dem Alter so machen kann. Sich das erste Mal ins Aus saufen, das erste Mal nen Kater erleben, das erste Mal schwören, nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken", erzähle ich weiter mit einem kleinen Lachen und schmeisse das Hemd zusammen mit meinem bereits zuvor ausgezogenen Jackett in der Halbdunkelheit über das Bettende.  
  
Ich frage mich, wie weit er bereits ist... Theoretisch müsste er mindestens bis Sonnenaufgang brauchen, sich all seiner Schichten zu entledigen, aber in der Praxis hat er schon unter Beweis gestellt, wie schnell er sein kann. Kurz bevor er sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt und den Kopf in meinen Schoß gelegt hat...  
  
Jetzt sehe ich ihn vor meinem inneren Auge in der dämmrigen, subtilen Beleuchtung seiner Bar im ansonsten dunklen, weissen Raum, die Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers von dem unbegreiflichen, unerklärbaren goldenen Schimmer überzogen, der die Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung umspielt. Die Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn fallen, während er das Hemd sorgfältig beiseite legt. Sein unbewusstes Nicken, um sich ihrer zu entledigen. Die Schulterblätter auf dem mageren Rücken, zwei Flügel, die jede Sekunde herauszubrechen drohen.  
  
_Gaia..._  
  
Das Bild ist so klar, so deutlich, dass ich nicht einmal überrascht wäre, würde ich herausfinden, dass es der Realität entspricht. Es schiene mir nur natürlich.  
  
Ich merke, dass ich für einen kurzen Augenblick verstummt bin.  
  
„Irgendwann haben wir dann auf dem Spielplatz, auf dem wir immer abhingen, ne halb volle Schachtel Zigaretten gefunden", fahre ich schließlich fort. „Muss irgendwem aus der Tasche gefallen sein. Zuerst wollte Sam sie zu Geld machen, aber vorher rauchten wir zusammen unsere erste Kippe. Naja. Und den Rest der Schachtel dann auch noch über die nächsten Tage." Wieder lache ich leise auf, doch die süße Erinnerung wird allmählich überschattet von dem Wissen um den Ausgang der Geschichte... Der Freundschaft... Und von der immer stärker an mir zerrenden Sehnsucht, dieses Bild in meinem Kopf betreten zu können wie ein Portal in eine andere Dimension. Shiva, es zieht und pulsiert so sehr... Wie hält Elena das aus? Wie?? Ich ahne, dass in meinem Fall kein Vanille-Eis der Welt dieses bestialische Brennen lindern könnte. „Danach standen wir vor dem Problem, dass wir zusehen durften, was wir zu Geld machen, um weiterrauchen zu können."  
  
Ich öffne meine Hose und hebe kurz meinen Hintern, um sie zusammen mit den Shorts von meinen Beinen zu streifen.  
  
Das Bild in meinem Kopf zieht nach. Von hinten sehe ich, wie seine Finger vorn die Hose öffnen, der Kopf hinab geneigt, mehr Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn fallen müssen. Doch dann, als er weitermacht, verblasst die Sicht... verblasst, weil ich seinen Körper nicht komplett kenne. Ihn nicht gesehen habe und daher nicht abrufen kann in meinem Gedächtnis. Gerade als ich innerlich deswegen am liebsten aufschreien würde, stabilisiert die Szene sich wieder. Nackt steht er neben der Couch, die Hose inzwischen genauso ordentlich wie das Hemd über die Lehne des Sofas gelegt. An seinem Schenkel die schillernde, lange Narbe, die in einem Bogen verläuft und kurz vor seiner linken Hinterbacke endet, weil ich nicht weiss, wo sie es real tut. Die winzigen, goldenen Härchen an seinem Körper.  
  
„Ich will nicht sagen, wir waren wie Brüder. Vielleicht waren wir dazu charakterlich zu unterschiedlich. Aber er war mein bester Freund und irgendwie auch mein einziger, richtiger. Er hat mir viel bedeutet, ne zeitlang waren wir unzertrennlich", rede ich weiter und merke nur halb, dass ich inzwischen selbst entrückt und mechanisch klinge. Ich bin viel zu versunken in der Phantasie, die mir besser gefällt als die Erinnerung an Sam. Auf Autopilot ziehe ich mir die Socken aus, schleudere sie irgendwohin in die Dunkelheit und schlüpfe unter die Bettdecke. „Er war unter allem, was er so getrieben hat mit mir im Grunde ein ziemlicher Spießer, der davon geträumt hat, irgendwann zu Geld zu kommen, auf die Platte zu ziehen und ne Familie zu gründen mit allem drum und dran. Ich fand die Vorstellung entsetzlich. Ziemlich ironisch, was? Immerhin bin ich am Ende da oben gelandet. Jedenfalls hat es sich zu dieser Zeit oft ergeben, dass wir zusammen irgendwo übernachtet haben."  
  
Die Perspektive wechselt mit einem Schlag. Ihn jetzt von vorn sehend, wandert mein Blick sofort hinab über seine Brust, den flachen Bauch und tiefer zu seinem Schwanz... Den ich noch nie gesehen habe und der mir trotzdem viel zu bekannt vorkommt... Vage, entfernt, aus dem hintersten Winkel des Speichers meines Unterbewusstseins hervorgekramt. Dann geht mir ein Licht auf und ich erkenne, dass mein Abbild von Rufus einer Hybridvorstellung aus ihm und Sam gewichen ist und mein Kopf die Lücken mit der Erinnerung an meinen früheren Freund ausgefüllt hat.  
  
„Ich bin soweit", erklärt er kurz und reisst mich sowohl aus der Erzählung als auch meiner Phantasie.  
  
„Du bist nackt? Ganz nackt?", frage ich dümmlich.  
  
„Das war der Plan, nicht wahr?", erwidert er amüsiert. „Ich lege mich jetzt ins Bett, aber um deine Idee umzusetzen, solltest du mir mitteilen, wie du selbst dort liegst."  
  
„Oh... Auf dem Rücken,... unter der Decke", murmel ich. Trotz der schmerzhaften, räumlichen Kluft zwischen uns, ist das ganze unglaublich nah und intensiv... intensiver, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
„Dann lege ich mich jetzt zu dir, so wie letzte Nacht, an deine linke Seite."  
  
Ich kann das weiche Rascheln seiner Satinbettwäsche für einen Moment hören und schließe die Augen.  
  
„Okay... Komm her, Baby", flüstere ich.  
  
„Hältst du mich?" Mehr eine Bitte denn eine Frage und ebenso leise.  
  
„Ja, ich halt dich. Genau wie letzte Nacht. Ich leg meine Arme um dich und spiel mit der linken Hand mit deinen Haarspitzen... und die rechte streicht über deine Narbe." Ein tonloses, brüchiges Wispern... Gaia... Was tun wir uns hier an?  
  
Ich kann hören, wie er zittrig durchatmet, wohl den gleichen Gedanken hegend.  
  
„Rede weiter", fordert er mich auf. Ein Klammern an den Strohhalm, der uns beide voneinander ablenkt, uns aus der Situation raushilft, in die wir uns selbst gerade gebracht haben.  
  
„Gut. Also...", ich räuspere mich kurz, „wir hatten beide einen Schwarm. Liz hieß sie, war sechzehn und hat keinen Tag jünger ausgesehen, wenn du verstehst." Ein kurzes, nervöses Lachen, das sofort wieder erstickt. „Natürlich waren wir Kinder in ihren Augen, sie hat nicht mal mit uns geredet. Aber das hat uns nicht davon abgehalten, ziemlich feucht von ihr zu träumen. Irgendwann haben wir sie entdeckt, wie sie mit ihrem Freund rumgemacht hat. Abends, in so einem Häuschen für Kinder auf dem Spielplatz. Der Ort hat uns wohl echt Glück gebracht. Sie haben uns nicht gesehen, waren zu beschäftigt miteinander. Er hatte seine Zunge in ihrem Hals und dann hat er ihr tatsächlich das Shirt hochgezogen. Sie hat keinen BH getragen, hat sie nie... Jedenfalls hat er ihre riesigen, nackten Titten durchgeknetet, direkt vor unseren Augen. Und wir standen da und waren wie im siebten Himmel. Als die Show zu Ende war, sind wir zu ihm nach Hause gegangen... Das heisst... wir konnten kaum noch laufen..."  
  
„Mmmm, mir missfällt der Gedanke, dass ein Mädchen dich so erregt hat. Ich glaube, ich fange an, dich beim Reden ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen...", reizt er mich, uns wieder vom Ablenkungsmanöver erfolgreich ablenkend.  
  
„... Was tust du?", presse ich hervor und schlucke trocken.  
  
„Ich habe angefangen, mich deinen Brustwarzen zu widmen. Der rechten mit meinen Fingern... und da die andere sich bereits in der Nähe meines Mundes befindet..." Seine anzüglichen Andeutungen, der Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er geil wird, das Wissen um seinen nackten Körper, all das bringt mich langsam aber sicher völlig um den Verstand.  
  
Wie fremdgesteuert, als würden sie seiner Kontrolle gehorchen, wandern meine Hände hinauf zu meinen Nippeln und imitieren seine Berührungen.  
  
„Sag mir genau, was du machst...", bitte ich mit leicht vibrierender Stimme. „Was machst du mit deinem Mund? Sag's mir, Baby..."  
  
„Wenn du mir sagst, wie deine Geschichte nun endet!", lässt er mich zappeln.  
  
_Shiva, du hast Glück, dass ich nicht wirklich bei dir liege... Du wärst jetzt schneller dafür auf deinem Rücken, als du meinen Namen sagen könntest!_  
  
„Okay... Okay. Wir sind also zu ihm, um da zu schlafen. Meine Matratze lag neben seiner auf dem Boden... und nach einer Weile..."  
  
„Zuerst fahre ich mit meinen Lippen über sie, nur ganz leicht. Du spürst mehr meinen Atem auf deiner Haut, als dass du meinen Mund fühlst", flüstert er in meine Worte hinein.  
  
„Nach einer Weile... hab ich was gehört und gemerkt, naja... Dass meine Matratze irgendwie wackelt. Mir war klar, was er da tat... Ich hätt's auch am liebsten, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut. Könnte nicht mal sagen, warum ich mich nicht einfach schlafend gestellt habe."  
  
Ich verstumme absichtlich, damit er weiterredet, weiter beschreibt, mich weiter anmacht.  
  
„Ich lecke kurz mit meiner Zungenspitze über deine Haut. Nur flüchtig, gerade so viel, dass du mehr willst."  
  
„Dann gib mir mehr, verdammt!", platzt es aus mir heraus. Shiva, ich werde langsam verflucht hart und das in einem rasanten Tempo... Ich weiss nicht, wohin das führen soll, aber wenn er schon mit mir spielt und mir irgendwie die Zügel aus der Hand genommen hat, soll er mich wenigstens nicht quälen!  
  
Er lacht leise.  
  
„Ich werde nicht betteln, Rufus!", sage ich fest entschlossen und bereit, den Kampf um die obere Position zurückzuerobern. „Das kannst du vergessen!"  
  
„Oh, schmoll nicht!", stichelt er weiter. „Ich will dir doch mehr geben. Du musst einfach nur deine Geschichte weitererzählen!"  
  
Nicht nur, dass ich mich ihm einfach nicht unterwerfen will, ich halt's auch gar nicht mehr aus, zu warten. Also passe ich mich nicht länger seiner Geschwindigkeit an, sondern überhole ihn. In der Hoffnung, er wird mir folgen...  
  
„Ich hab mich also nicht schlafend gestellt, sondern... Frag mich nicht, wieso, aber ich hab mich umgedreht zu ihm und ihn beobachtet wie er sich einen runterholt. Hat ihn nicht einmal gestört. Und dann.... dann hab ich angefangen, es ihm gleichzutun, geil genug war ich sowieso..." So wie jetzt... und so wie damals, wandert meine Hand hinab und umfasst meinen erwartungsvollen Schwanz. „Und irgendwie... irgendwie...", stammel ich weiter, „Irgendwie... lagen wir also nebeneinander... und haben gewichst und irgendwann haben wir... nicht mehr gewichst, sondern uns gegenseitig... überkreuz einen runtergeholt..." Mein Atem wird etwas schwerer und unregelmäßiger unter meiner eigenen Berührung. „Ich weiss nicht... wer von uns zuerst... seine Hand zum anderen... Spielt auch keine... Keine Rolle..."  
  
„Reno... Was tust du?"  
  
„... Ich will dich... Ich will dich so sehr, Baby... Shiva...", seufze ich leise. Meinen Rhythmus beschleunigend, die eine Hand wichsend, die andere noch immer meinen Nippel massierend, schließe ich die Augen und lege den Kopf auf die Seite. Zu spät, aufzuhören, zu spät, die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen. „Mach's dir", fordere ich ihn auf, „mach's dir und denk an mich... Ich will's hören... Ich will hören, wie du kommst..."  
  
„Reno......." Es ist nicht nur mein geflüsterter Name, es ist ein Aufgeben, ein Ergeben.  
  
Einige Momente vergehen, in denen wir beide schweigen und dann nehme ich wahr, wie sich der Takt seiner Atmung ebenfalls verändert.  
  
„Machst du's dir?", frage ich, die Antwort kennend, aber sie von ihm hören wollend.  
  
„Ja..." Das vertraute, geile Raunen, das mich nur umso mehr anmacht.  
  
„Sag mir, wenn du... soweit bist..." Meinen Schwanz fest hinter der Spitze haltend, erhöhe ich einmal mehr das Tempo in dem ich die Haut vor und zurück gleiten lasse. Meine andere Hand lässt von meinem Nippel ab und rutscht ebenfalls herunter, um mit den Fingerkuppen zusätzlich sachte meine Eier zu kitzeln, so wie ich's mag.  
  
„Reno... Gaia, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen..." Seine Stimme bebt, die Atmung geht in ein schweres, abgehacktes Keuchen über. „Was du mit... mir machst... du machst mich... verrückt!"  
  
Ich glaube, einen aggressiven Unterton herauszuhören, der mich umso mehr wünschen lässt, wir wären nicht räumlich getrennt. Es ist die Art von Wut, die von unterdrückter Lust zeugt und sich in harten Küssen und tiefen Bissen äussert. Ich wäre ihr nur zu gern jetzt ausgeliefert...  
  
„Das... soll auch... so!" Ich bringe ein kurzes Grinsen zustande. „Lass dich fallen... Baby... Komm für... mich..."  
  
Ich selbst bin nicht mehr weit davon entfernt und übe mich bloß noch in Zurückhaltung, um gemeinsam mit ihm zu kommen.  
  
„... bringst mich völlig... um den Verstand!", presst er halb erstickt hervor.  
  
„Lass mich hören... wie sehr! Shiva... Zeig mir wie... sehr!" Ich unterdrücke nicht länger das Stöhnen, das mit jedem Atemzug leise aus meiner Kehle dringt. Er soll es hören, hören, wie sehr ich ihn will.  
  
„'ch... komme...", kündigt er schließlich an und ich lasse meiner Geilheit freien Lauf, halte mich nicht länger zurück, lasse mich zusammen mit ihm fallen.  
  
„Shiva!" Ich halte abrupt die Luft an, als die süße Woge meines Höhepunktes mich erfasst und der warme, nasse Strom aus mir heraus pulsiert, sich in einem rhythmischen Zucken über meine Haut ergießt und meine Gedanken nur von ihm erfüllt sind, der Erinnerung an sein Haar, seine Haut, in der ich mich verkrallen will, seinem Duft, in dem ich ertrinken möchte.  
  
„Re... no..."  
  
Gemeinsam liegen wir getrennt voneinander da und ringen beide um Luft, fühlen beide dasselbe. Minuten vergehen, in denen wir nichts anderes tun, als nur den Atemzügen des anderen zu lauschen, wie sie allmählich wieder langsamer und gleichmäßiger werden.  
  
Irgendwann klärt sich auch mein Verstand wieder genug, um mir die Frage zu stellen, ob es das Richtige war. Die Lust hat es gestillt, aber der Hunger nach realer Nähe ist nur umso tiefer und drängender geworden. Denn was ich für ihn empfinde, ist nicht nur das Verlangen nach seinem Körper, der Wunsch nach einem Fick.  
  
„Rufus?", frage ich irgendwann.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Dreh dich auf die Seite. Ich würde dich gern von hinten festhalten", erkläre ich und drehe mich selbst herum.  
  
Draussen hinter dem Fenster kann ich den Vollmond sehen. Kein Wunder, dass es in dem Zimmer nicht völlig dunkel werden konnte.  
  
„Gut, ich liege auf der Seite", lässt er mich wissen und klingt plötzlich furchtbar elendig.  
  
„Hey, was ist los, Baby?"  
  
Er scheint sich nicht zu trauen, mir zu antworten.  
  
„Ich küsse deine Schulter", sage ich also stattdessen und hoffe, dass er den Mut findet, mir zu sagen, was in ihm vorgeht.  
  
„Es ist...", beginnt er zögerlich. „Reno, was ich für dich empfinde, empfinde ich sehr viel länger, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Doch ich habe... aus guten Gründen... Niemals damit gerechnet, dass du... dass wir..."  
  
„Schhhh, ich weiss..."  
  
„Verstehe mich nicht falsch! Ich genieße es... Jeder Moment mit dir ist mehr, als ich mir je erhofft habe, doch... Ich habe Angst! Ich habe Angst, weil ich nicht begreife, warum du nach all den Jahren plötzlich dieses Interesse an mir... an einem Mann hast! Als ich nicht wollte, dass du mich berührst, war es nicht die Angst vor körperlicher Nähe; es war das Wissen, dass es alles nur unerträglicher machen würde, falls du -..." Er atmet tief durch. „Manchmal, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann, liege ich wach und stelle mir vor, dass du nur ein böses Spiel mit mir treibst, weil ich mir nicht erklären kann, was du auf einmal an mir findest und weil ich nicht glauben kann, dass auf einmal... So etwas Gutes..."  
  
„Hey... Hey, hey!", flüstere ich sanft. „Ich spiele nicht mit dir! Weisst du... Ich stelle mir selbst all die Fragen, wieso jetzt auf einmal, warum du, aber... Scheisse, ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich weiss auch nicht, ob es wirklich wichtig ist. Aber ich weiss, dass... dass das alles echt ist! Ich hab das Gefühl, ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr und das macht mir auch Angst und alles was ich tun kann, ist blind drauf zu hoffen, dass alles schon irgendwie gut wird. Und ob es das wird, liegt bei uns... Und da wir's beide wollen, hey... Dann stehen die Chancen vielleicht nicht so schlecht. Was meinst du?"  
  
In meiner Vorstellung streichel ich aufmunternd seinen Oberarm. Nicht nur ihn, sondern auch mich selbst will ich mit meinem Optimismus überzeugen. Gaia weiss, dass ich meinen... Sinneswandel... keineswegs einfach so abtun kann. Es irritiert und beschäftigt mich nach wie vor. Aber in einem Punkt habe ich nicht gelogen oder mich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt: Meine Gefühle sind echt, egal woher sie rühren. Und ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihm wehzutun. Das absolute Gegenteil ist der Fall...  
  
Er seufzt.  
  
„Was ist aus dir und Sam geworden?", fragt er schließlich.  
  
„Es war das Ende unserer Freundschaft. Wir haben uns danach nicht mehr in die Augen schauen können und uns zu Tode geschämt. Ich glaube, wenn's hochkommt, haben wir noch fünf Sätze miteinander gesprochen und dann so getan, als würden wir uns nicht sehen, wenn wir uns draussen begegnet sind." Ich lächel traurig. „Keine Ahnung, was aus ihm geworden ist. Auf der Platte bin ich ihm zumindest nie begegnet. Tja. Das war's dann."  
  
„Als ich fünf war, hätte ich mich beinah aus Versehen umgebracht", sagt er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung in die wiedereingetretene Stille hinein.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", hake ich vorsichtig nach.  
  
„Hm!" Ein kurzes, bitteres Auflachen, ohne jeden Humor. „Mein Vater hat mich in Hojos Labore mitgenommen, weil Elli, unser Kinder- und Hausmädchen an dem Tag krank war. Ich fand die Wissenschaftsabteilung immer sehr spannend in dem Alter. Es war dort so geheimnisvoll mit all den blinkenden Lichtern und Maschinen, den Reagenzgläsern mit bunten Flüssigkeiten und den seltsamen Kreaturen in ihren Zellen. Das Gespräch zwischen meinem Vater und Hojo hingegen hat mich gelangweilt. Ich konnte auch nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Also bin ich durch die Labore gelaufen und habe mich umgesehen."  
  
„Das hätte ich wohl auch getan an deiner Stelle! Und ne Menge dabei umgerissen!", plappere ich, in der Hoffnung, dass mein leichtherziger Kommentar ihn wenigstens ein bisschen zum Lächeln bringt. Es scheint nicht nur eine wichtige Erinnerung zu sein, sondern auch eine schmerzhafte. Aber da er das Bedürfnis hat, sie mir aus irgendeinem Grund anzuvertrauen, will ich es ihm zumindest etwas leichter machen.  
  
„Ich war durchaus sehr vorsichtig, Reno. Ich hätte mich niemals getraut, einfach etwas anzufassen oder einen Knopf zu drücken, um zu schauen, was passieren würde. Dazu hatte ich zu großen Respekt vor der Einrichtung und eine noch wesentlich größere Angst vor meinem Vater", erklärt er. „Schließlich bin ich in ein Labor gekommen, in dem eine offene Ampulle auf einer Arbeitsfläche stand. Darin war eine klare, tiefblaue Substanz, die aussah wie ein flüssiger Saphir. Ich fand sie sehr hübsch, also bin ich näher herangetreten, um sie zu betrachten. Einen kurzen Augenblick später kam einer von Hojos jüngeren Angestellten herein und sah mich dort. Er sagte ‚Hey, weg da, Junge!'. Er trat an mich heran und beugte sich herab, um mir zu erklären: ‚Das ist hochkonzentrierte Säure, wenn man da einen Finger reinsteckt, ist der einfach weg!'."   
  
Ich versuche, ihn mir vorzustellen als fünfjährigen Jungen. Die Haare müssen einen starken Rotstich gehabt haben. Er war sicherlich blass und klein. Die Wimpern werden schon damals lang gewesen sein und die blauen Augen größer gewirkt haben in seinem Kindergesicht.  
  
„Nachdem er mich gewarnt hatte, ist er aber auch schon in ein Nebenzimmer verschwunden. Er hat sehr gehetzt gewirkt. Ich war also wieder allein mit der hübschen Ampulle." Ein paar zittrige Atemzüge vergehen, bevor er weiterspricht. „Und ich habe sie genommen und die Flüssigkeit, von der ich nun wusste, dass man sie Säure nennt, getrunken."  
  
Shiva...  
  
„Warum... warum hast du das getan?", stottere ich in purem Entsetzen angesichts der unvorstellbaren Schmerzen, die er gehabt haben muss. Kinder sind neugierig und machen allen Scheiss, aber... Ifrits schwarzer Arsch!  
  
„Ich wollte nicht sterben oder mir wehtun... Ich wollte doch nur... _‚einfach weg'_ sein", flüstert er und seine Stimme bricht.  
  
Eine eisige Kälte, lähmend und absolut, kriecht von den Zehenspitzen zu meinem Scheitel und hinterlässt in meinem Mund einen salzigen Metallgeschmack.  
  
Ich ringe gleichermaßen um Fassung wie um Worte, aber fiel es mir bei seiner Erzählung von Nathaniel schon schwer, so befindet sich jetzt in meinem Kopf nur noch eine unendliche Leere, in der mein Entsetzen wieder und wieder endlos nachhallt.  
  
„Ich bin müde, Reno", meint er nach einer Weile und klingt furchtbar alt und verbraucht. Gebrochen. „Lass uns schlafen."  
  
Ich hole tief Luft und schlucke zweimal. „Ich kann nicht auflegen. Ich will nicht."  
  
_Ich kann dich nicht allein lassen._  
  
„Was schlägst du vor?" Er wirkt, als würde er an diesem Punkt zu allem Ja und Amen sagen.  
  
„Wir legen nicht auf. Wir schlafen zusammen ein. Wenn einer was von mir will, kann er immer noch Elena anrufen." Und wenn es nur seine Atemzüge sind, die ich höre... Ich kann diese einzige Verbindung zwischen uns ums Verrecken nicht abbrechen.  
  
_Und ich will selbst nicht allein sein._  
  
„Gut."  
  
Stille.  
  
Zu viele Gedanken und Gefühle in meinem Kopf, die sich zu einem einzigen Brei vermischen, zu schnell, um sich an irgendwas festzuhalten. Sie hinterlassen ein unangenehmes Frösteln in mir. Allmählich bemerke ich meine eigene Erschöpfung. Es war ein extrem langer, anstrengender Tag. Und die letzten Minuten haben jeden übrigen Funken Energie aus mir herausgesogen.  
  
„Reno?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Hältst du mich noch?"  
  
„Klar..." Selbst das Lächeln zu formen, stellt einen unermesslichen Kraftakt dar. „Hey... kannst du auch den Vollmond gerade sehen?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ich schau ihn mir in diesem Moment an... Ist fast, als würde ich dich sehen, nur ums Eck!"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Reno."  
  
„Nacht, Baby."  
  
Ich denke, ich liebe dich.  
  
Stille.


	9. Enano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Ich hab erst letztes Jahr (8 Jahre nach Beginn der Story) erfahren, dass "Enano" spanisch für "Zwerg", "Knirps" ist und tatsächlich als Kosename verwendet wird. Im Rahmen der Geschichte ist es einfach nur ein kleinkindlich-falsch ausgesprochenes "Renato". Es besteht also kein Zusammenhang, ist aber ein krasser Zufall. Das kommt davon, wenn man sowas nicht googlet, bevor man's verwendet.

_„Enano da!"  
  
„Renato, Spatz. Das ist dein großer Bruder, nicht? Sag mal Re-Na-To."  
  
„Eee..naaano!"  
  
„Re-Na-To!"  
  
„Enano! Enano, Enano, Enano!"_  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**Samstag, 20.05.2011, 1622 Uhr**  
  
Wenn man sein Leben lang auf etwas wartet, wird es unwichtig. Das Warten mutiert zum Selbstzweck. Man wartet um des Wartens Willen. Es ist vertraut, begleitet, schenkt ewige Hoffnung auf die Erfüllung des Wunsches, der keine Rolle mehr spielt und an Bedeutung verloren hat. Gleichend dem Namen eines Geliebten, der zu oft hintereinander von der eigenen Stimme wiederholt wurde und zu leeren Silben zerfällt, statt Sehnsucht zu wecken.  
  
Menschen, die an Glücksspielen teilnehmen, tun dies nicht, weil sie denken, sie würden tatsächlich gewinnen. Sie kaufen kein Los; sie kaufen die Legitimation, zu hoffen. Sie kaufen das Warten, während dem sie es wagen können, davon zu träumen, dass ihr Leben besser wird. Sie kaufen eine kleine Bereicherung der Zeit, die vergeht bis zu dem Moment, in dem ihre Zahl nicht gezogen wird. Sind sie dann enttäuscht? Nein. Sie haben nicht ernsthaft an den Gewinn geglaubt. Doch es war sein Geld wert, träumen zu dürfen.  
  
Als mein Traum in Erfüllung zu gehen schien, wurde ich aus einem Schlaf gerissen, der bis dahin meine gesamte Existenz verschleiert und gedämpft hat. Für ein kurzes Fragment meiner Zeit habe ich geglüht, gefühlt, gelebt. Intensiv, schmerzhaft süß, jede Sekunde auskostend und gierig trinkend wie ein Meteorit nach seiner ewigen Reise durchs Nichts kurz vor seinem Aufschlag auf Gaia. Voller Angst, mit der Ahnung, dass dieser Funke zu schnell erlischen wird und mir danach nicht einmal mehr das Warten bleibt. Ich habe mir gestattet, zu vertrauen, zu glauben. Zaghaft, verzweifelt. Wissend.  
  
Fallend.  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ich liege auf dem Boden, an der Stelle, an der mein Schreibtisch stand, bevor ich ihn durch die Fensterfront geschleudert habe und er das mittlere Glas zertrümmert hat. In einem rasenden Anfall blinder Wut, einem letzten lichterlohen Brennen und Aufglühen vor dem Ende. Im nun ungebremst hereinströmenden Höhenwind beobachte ich das wilde, wirbelnde Spiel einiger bedeutungsloser Papiere mit dem Vermerk _‚wichtig'_ hoch über meinem Kopf unter der nachtholzschwarzen Zimmerdecke.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und stelle mir vor, oben wäre unten, unten wäre oben. Die Gravitation würde meinen Körper an dem weissen, tiefen Teppich haften lassen, bis sie schließlich versagen würde. Ich stelle mir vor, zu fallen, stelle mir vor, wie mein Körper die Zimmerdecke durchbricht und in Richtung des freien, blauen Himmels rast. Ich stelle mir vor, Wolkenfetzen zu streifen, Bruchteile in weissem Nebel, bevor ich weiter falle, weiter durch das endlose, immer tiefere Blau. Ich stelle mir vor, wie das Blau, immer tiefer, noch tiefer, zu einer endgültigen Schwärze wird, in der ich die ersten Himmelskörper funkeln sehe. Ich stelle mir vor, schließlich einzutauchen in die schwerelose Unendlichkeit, die wassergleich meinen Fall sanft bremst.  
  
Die Welt, alles Leben, alles Irdische hinter mir gelassen, umhüllt von ewiger Finsternis, beissender Kälte und dem Anblick _seiner_ Sterne, die ausserhalb der Atmosphäre nicht mehr funkeln, nur noch spöttisch, einäugig starren:  
  
_Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es würde anders kommen?_  
  
Nein. Das habe ich nicht. Ich habe nur - ...gehofft.  
  
Doch es tut nicht weh. Dazu ist es zu kalt im All.  
  
Das Warten ist vorüber, die Sternschnuppe erloschen und mit ihrem Sterben in ihrem selbsterzeugten, tiefen Kratergrab, sind all meine Gefühle verglommen. Die Liebe, die ich empfunden habe ebenso wie der Schmerz, der mich jetzt in den Wahnsinn treiben müsste. Das Erfrieren tut nur am Anfang weh. Später folgt eine entrückte Taubheit.  
  
Im Taumel dieser Vorstellungen, die durch das Zimmer schweben wie das Papier, in der Vollkommenheit meiner Dissoziation, empfinde ich einen gleichgültigen Frieden im Wissen um meinen inneren Tod.  
  
Allein auf rationaler Ebene spüre ich so etwas wie die Trauer des Verlustes bei dem Gedanken an das, was ich verloren habe. Was ich zu leichtsinnig riskiert habe. Was mein Denken in diesem Moment gänzlich einnimmt, im Nachhall der Sehnsucht, die ich nicht mehr zu fühlen vermag:  
  
_Ich will mein Warten zurück._  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**Freitag, 19.05.2011 0703 Uhr**  
  
_Umgeben von einem tiefen, bedrohlichen Dröhnen renne ich durch den weissen Leib des Schiffes, der sich in einen verlassenen Irrgarten aus Gängen und niedrigen Türen verwandelt hat.  
  
Ich folge ihrem Weinen, dem schrecklichen Laut, dem ich hinterherhaste und der immer genau dann verstummt, wenn ich glaube, sie endlich gefunden zu haben. Jede Tür, die ich öffne, führt bloß in einen weiteren Flur. Seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren bin ich hier gefangen und suche nach ihr. Um sie zu retten, um uns beide zu retten und gemeinsam endlich an Land gehen zu können.  
  
Ich eile durch unterirdische Decks, nur innehaltend, um zu lauschen. Die Orientierung habe ich bereits vor Jahrzehnten verloren. Ich biege um Ecken und noch mehr Ecken, erschöpft bis ins Mark. Gaia, so müde. Ich denke immer wieder ans Aufgeben, aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich einfach resignieren und ihr Weinen ignorieren könnte. Ich schaff's nicht. Allein der Gedanke bricht mir das Herz.  
  
Meine Schritte werden zum zehntausendsten Mal langsamer, bis ich wieder einmal stehen bleibe, um die leise Stimme zu orten.  
  
„Lessa?", frage ich vorsichtig und schließe die Augen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können.  
  
Das Weinen wird lauter. Nah, so nah jetzt, nur gedämpft von einer einzigen Tür irgendwo hinten am Ende des Ganges. Ich beschließe, dieses Mal nicht zu rennen. Bis jetzt bin ich immer gerannt und habe sie jedes Mal dabei verloren.  
  
Schritt für Schritt laufe ich vorwärts, darauf hoffend, dass der schreckliche Klang nicht verstummt. Und er verstummt nicht. Weiter und weiter gehe ich, bis nur noch die Tür uns beide zu trennen scheint.  
  
„Ich komme jetzt zu dir! Hab keine Angst, ich bin's!", flüstere ich und bin selbst derjenige, der Angst hat. Angst, sie noch einmal zu verlieren. Angst, sie zu finden.  
  
Meine Finger umgreifen langsam doch nicht zögerlich die Klinke und öffnen die Tür einen Spalt. Ich lege die Hand auf das schwere Metall und drücke sie weiter auf, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Noch hat das Weinen nicht aufgehört. Mein Herz hat angefangen, zu rasen und ich spüre das dumpfe, harte Klopfen in meinem Hals und meinen Schläfen. Zu dem Dröhnen aus dem Schiffsleib gesellt sich das Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren.  
  
Vage glaube ich, die Kabine zuvor schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Die zwei Etagenbetten, das Fenster mir gegenüber. Auf den unteren Matratzen, die sauber bezogen sind, scheint etwas zu fehlen, aber ich könnte nicht sagen, was es ist.  
  
Angezogen wie von einem Magneten wandert mein ungläubiger Blick hinauf zu dem rechten, oberen Bett.  
  
„O~Oh Gaia!!!", bricht es aus mir heraus. Meine Stimme zittert, doch ich strahle übers ganze Gesicht, als ich den Kopf zur Seite neige und sie nach dreiundzwanzig Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder betrachte, lachend und weinend zur gleichen Zeit. Sie ist so hübsch; sie ist das Hübscheste, was ich je gesehen habe, selbst jetzt, so verheult noch - wie habe ich nur vergessen können wie hübsch sie ist?!  
  
Dicke Tränen kullern aus den großen, grünen Augen über die pummeligen, geröteten Kinderbäckchen. Die winzigen Lippen sind zu einem trotzigen Schmollmund verzogen und ihr Haar, Gaia, ihr Haar... Ein wirrer, verschlafener Schopf aus hellroten, ungezähmten Löckchen, so weich, nie wieder habe ich so etwas Weiches gefühlt! In ihren Armen, dicht an ihre Brust gedrückt, hält sie ihren kleinen Teddy.  
  
„Schhhh! Nicht mehr weinen! Siehst du, ich bin jetzt da!", lache ich und wische mir selbst flüchtig die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus den Augenwinkeln. Vorsichtig trete ich an das Bett heran und umgreife die Metallstrebe, die die Matratze umrahmt. „Jetzt wird alles wieder gut, Lessa! Shiva, du bist so ein hübsches Mädchen..."  
  
Ich will sie berühren. Gaia, ich will sie berühren, fühlen, dass sie echt ist, ihren kleinen Körper an mich drücken und nie mehr loslassen.  
  
„Komm her! Na komm, wir gehen nach Hause!" Ich strecke ihr behutsam meine Arme entgegen... Doch sie robbt ausweichend auf ihrem Windelpo zurück ans Kopfende und starrt mich wütend mit vorgestülpter Unterlippe an. Zumindest das Weinen ist verstummt.  
  
„Hey... Lessa?" Erkennt sie mich nicht mehr? Sicher... Ich habe mich verändert. Im Gegensatz zu ihr bin ich erwachsen geworden. Ich versuche, das Lächeln zu halten, den tiefen Stich, den mir ihr Blick versetzt, zu ignorieren. „Ich bin's, Enano! Dein großer Bruder! Ich bin nur ein bisschen älter geworden!"  
  
„Geh weg!" Sie schmeisst den kleinen, schmuddeligen Teddy in meine Richtung. Er prallt an meiner Schulter ab und fällt zu Boden. Früher hat er einmal mir gehört. Dann kam sie auf die Welt und ich habe ihn zu ihr in die Wiege gelegt. Ich bücke mich, um das Stofftier aufzuheben und streiche kurz darüber.  
  
„Warum wirfst du denn Mr. Higgins weg? Magst du ihn nicht mehr?", frage ich traurig, denn ein wenig fühlt es sich so an, als hätte sie mich weggeschmissen.  
  
„Nein du magst mich nicht mehr, Enano!" Sie verschränkt die kleinen, speckigen Ärmchen und tritt gegen die braune Decke. Ihr Blick ist finster und vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Mein Lächeln erstirbt endgültig. Darüber, dass sie mich erkennt, kann ich mich nicht mehr freuen. Meine Hand, die den Bären hält, sinkt herab.  
  
„Gaia... Wie kommst du darauf?!?" Ich schüttel den Kopf, ungläubig und irritiert. Ist es, weil ich so lang gebraucht habe, sie zu finden? Denkt sie etwa, ich hätte mich nicht beeilt? Sie hier vergessen?  
  
Ich will gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie weiterspricht: „Du hast eine neue Schwester! Du hast mich gar nicht mehr lieb!" Sie bricht wieder in Tränen aus und reibt sich die Augen mit den Fäustchen.  
  
„Shiva, Lessa! Oh Nein... Nein, nein, nein!" Ein nervöses Lachen dringt aus meiner Kehle. Ihr Vorwurf könnte kaum weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein und trotzdem fühlt sich ein Teil von mir ertappt. Wie soll ich einem Kleinkind erklären, dass ein Mensch niemals Ersatz für einen anderen sein kann? Dass es absolut nichts an meinen Gefühlen ändert und nie ändern wird? Und trotzdem... Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ich hab dich mehr lieb, als du dir vorstellen kannst, Spatz! Weisst du noch? So hat Mama dich immer genannt."  
  
Ein wehmütiges, schiefes Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen. Ich setze den kleinen Teddy auf die Matratze und bewege ihn ein wenig hin und her, um sie aufzumuntern und ihren Blick wieder zu mir zu lenken.  
  
Doch genau in dem Moment zieht etwas meine eigene Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Ein Schatten, der hinter dem runden Fenster flüchtig vorbeischwebt. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen und lasse den Bären los.  
  
Das kann nicht sein...  
  
Mit vor Entsetzen geöffnetem Mund wende ich mich dem Bullauge zu, trete näher heran und lege die Hände an den Rahmen.  
  
So weit das Auge reicht - und es sind bloß wenige Meter - ein lichtdurchflutetes Blau, in dem sich die Strahlen der Sonne von oben brechen. Ein silbern glänzender Schwarm kleiner Fische huscht in einem perfekt synchronen Zickzackmuster vorbei.  
  
Aber nicht nur, dass wir uns unter Wasser befinden... Ich begreife mit wachsender Panik, dass wir sinken, denn das Licht der Sonne beginnt mit jeder Sekunde, jedem Meter in die Tiefe, weiter und weiter an Kraft zu verlieren, während das Blau den Kampf gewinnt und immer dunkler und dunkler wird.  
  
„Fischis!!!"  
  
Ihr vergnügtes Quietschen reisst mich aus meiner Starre. Ich fahre herum und sehe mich dem nächsten Schrecken gegenüber. Der Boden ist plötzlich dicht übersät mit winzigen, schillernden Fischleibern, deren verzweifeltes Klappern und Winden in ihrem Überlebenskampf zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm anschwillt. Und nicht nur das: Salziges, schäumendes, eisiges Wasser dringt durch den Türspalt gnadenlos, unaufhaltsam in die Kabine.  
  
„Alessa!!!" Die nackte Angst bringt mich dazu, zu handeln. Ich steige auf die untere Matratze und greife mir den kleinen Körper, ihren Protestschrei dabei ignorierend. Ich weiss nicht, wie es weitergehen soll, aber ich muss sie bei mir haben, an mir haben. Egal, was passiert, nichts wird sie mir noch einmal nehmen oder uns trennen.  
  
„Enano, nein!" Ihre kleinen Fäuste hämmern auf meiner Schulter herum und als ich wieder auf den Boden runtersteige, spüre ich das leise Knacken der Gräten und platzenden Leiber unter meinen Sohlen.  
  
„Schhh, alles wird gut!", versuche ich, sie zu trösten, die Hand in den Löckchen ihres Hinterkopfes vergraben und weiss, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Lüge ist.  
  
Wir haben nur die eine Chance, hier rauszukommen und höchstwahrscheinlich führt sie uns direkt in einen schnellen Tod. Aber selbst der scheint mir besser, als noch länger darauf zu warten, dass wir hier drin elendig krepieren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie hoch das Wasser bereits hinter der Tür steht.  
  
Ich bahne mir den Weg über die zappelnden, in der wachsenden Pfütze aufspritzenden Fische, bis wir direkt vor der Tür stehen und mir nichts mehr bleibt, als sie zu öffnen. Fast nichts mehr.  
  
„Lessa", flüstere ich dicht an ihrem Ohr, gerade laut genug, dass sie mich über das rauschende Sprudeln hinweg hören kann, „was immer passiert, du bist mein einziges Schwesterchen und ich hab dich unendlich lieb."  
  
Meine Hand umgreift die kalte Klinke. Noch bevor ich sie komplett runtergedrückt habe...  
  
„Ssüss, Enano..."  
  
... wird die Tür schmetternd von dem Druck aufgerissen und das letzte, was ich sehe, ist die gigantische, wütend schäumende, nasse Wand, die auf uns stürzt._  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ich sauge abrupt die Luft ein und reisse die Augen auf. Ein plötzliches Erwachen, ohne den geringsten Rest Müdigkeit.  
  
Fenster. Vorhänge. Wand. Fremd... Sahagin's Rock.  
  
Ich bemerke die stummen, heissen Tränen, die meine Wangen hinunterströmen. Dem nassen Fleck auf dem Kissen nach zu urteilen, schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Der Schmerz ist ein seltener, aber dafür regelmäßiger Besucher. Alle paar Jahre kreuzt er auf und erinnert mich daran, dass die Zeit nicht alle Wunden heilt.  
  
Scheissdreck.  
  
Nach allem, was gestern passiert ist, wundert es mich nicht - doch der Zeitpunkt ist trotzdem denkbar schlecht.  
  
Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken, strecke mich murrend durch und reibe meine verheulten Augen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Die Haut an meinem Handrücken fühlt sich eigenartig gespannt an. Als ich sie etwas von mir halte, sehe ich, dass sie mit getrocknetem Sperma überzogen ist.  
  
Achja... Gestern Abend...  
  
Ich hebe kurz die Bettdecke an und schiele auf meine Morgenlatte, die friedlich in einem Nest aus völlig verklebten Schamhaaren liegt. Bah.  
  
„Scheisse..."  
  
Meine Hand tastet blind nach den Kippen und dem Feuerzeug neben mir auf dem Nachttisch. Ich brauch jetzt ne Zigarette für meinen Seelenfrieden, auch wenn der Geschmack nach Gulli und ungeputzten Zähnen in meinem Mund davon sicher nicht besser wird.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Reno."  
  
„UAH!!!" Ich fahre vor Schreck so heftig zusammen, dass ich Stiche in meiner Brust fühle. Gaiaverdammt! Das Telefon ist halb unter mein Kissen gerutscht und dass die Leitung noch steht, hab ich komplett vergessen.  
  
„Shiva! Willst du mich umbringen?", fluche ich und lasse den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen sinken. Ein leises Klicken erfolgt, als ich die Kippe anzünde und keine Sekunde später strömt der erste Rauch dieses jetzt schon beschissenen Tages in meine Lungen und anschließend aus meiner Nase. Dem Stand der Morgensonne nach zu urteilen, sollte es um die 0700 sein.  
  
„Nichts liegt mir ferner", erfolgt die Antwort. Ich sollte dankbar für die Ablenkung sein, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, stört mich seine Anwesenheit, wenn man's so nennen will, gerade. Nicht seine Schuld, nur bin ich momentan ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung für neckische, verbale Spielchen und sein geschwollenes Gerede. Er kann nicht wissen, was los ist und da ich auch nicht vorhabe, ihn einzuweihen, muss ich selbst damit klarkommen und darf meinen Frust nicht an ihm ablassen.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und klammere mich wieder einmal an dem Gedanken fest, dass Träume acht Minuten nach dem Aufwachen wesentlich verblassen. Falls die Theorie Schwachsinn ist, hoffe ich zumindest auf nen ordentlichen Placebo-Effekt.  
  
„Reno... Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Du wirkst... gereizt." Ist ihm also nicht entgangen. Selbst die schüchterne Angst in seiner Stimme reizt mich jetzt gerade sogar noch mehr... Fuck, ich kotze mich selbst deswegen an.  
  
„Nein... Ja... Ich bin gereizt, Baby", erkläre ich mit einem verschlafenen Schnarren und kratze mir ausgiebig die Brust, bevor ich noch einen tiefen Zug nehme. „Liegt nicht an dir. Hab beschissen geträumt und seh dazu noch aus wie Betty Bukkake."  
  
„Wer?"  
  
„Betty Bukkake", wiederhole ich, einen Rauchschwall dabei entlassend. „Hat sich in _‚Spritzmarathon 11'_ von 137 Kerlen ne Ladung abgeholt. Nie gesehen?"  
  
„Ich fürchte, Betty Bukkake weckt nicht mein cineastisches Interesse."  
  
„Nah, nicht Betty!" Ich strecke mich ein weiteres Mal und gähne. „Aber vielleicht die 137 Schwänze."  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du wieder schlecht geträumt hast. Denkst du... Es hat mit mir zu tun?", hakt er unsicher nach.  
  
„Scheisse, nein!" Ich rolle mich auf die Seite und klopfe die gewachsene Asche in den Aschenbecher auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Nein, es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun... Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen. Ich will nur nicht drüber reden, okay?"  
  
„... Gut." Ich kann seiner Stimme anhören, dass er keineswegs damit zufrieden ist. Dass er wohl gehofft hat, wir könnten mit der gleichen Offenheit weitermachen, mit der wir letzte Nacht aufgehört haben. Shiva, als würd ich mir das nicht auch wünschen... Aber dieses eine, spezielle Thema geht ihn nichts an, und es ihm zu verschweigen, ist kein Verlust. Er ist Einzelkind und könnte mir keinen brauchbaren Rat geben. Er würde sich nur noch hilfloser fühlen und ich mich hinterher umso mehr ärgern, den Mund aufgemacht zu haben. Statt dem, was mich beschäftigt - Alessa - würd's sich nur noch um seine Hilflosigkeit und Betroffenheit drehen. Nach allem schätze ich ihn so ein, auch wenn seinerseits keine böse Absicht dahinterstünde.  
  
Gaia, das ist einfach nicht meine Woche. Das einzig Gute ist, dass sie heute Nacht endet.  
  
Letzten Freitag fing der ganze Mist an mit dem verdammten Reyli - Auftrag, der mir nur deswegen in letzter Zeit nicht mehr durch den Kopf geht, weil er nur der Anfang einer Reihe von weit größerem Scheissdreck war. Der Raub, meine Erkältung, Rays Tod, Elenas Verfassung seitdem, das ganze Wirrwarr um Rufus und mich, das Attentat auf dem Friedhof und die anschließende Gullitour, gefolgt von Strifes Entdeckung und dem ganzen Junon Alptraum.  
  
Strifes Entdeckung... Scheisse, ich muss es ihm sagen.  
  
Zumindest kann ich damit von meinem Traum ablenken. Immer positiv denken und tief ins dritte Trimenon atmen.  
  
„Hey... Ich muss dir was sagen", fange ich an und schnipse gegen den Filter, um die Asche abzubrechen.  
  
Schweigen in der Leitung.  
  
Oh, natürlich... Ich kann mir denken, was er jetzt denkt. Hätte mir direkt klar sein müssen.  
  
„Nein, Mann, hat nichts mit uns zu tun!", schiebe ich deshalb schnell hinterher und ziehe an der Kippe. „Das heisst, indirekt. Okay, schon direkt, aber nicht wie du glaubst."  
  
„Ich höre."  
  
Ich auch. Die Anspannung in seiner Stimme. Die Angst. Shiva... Müsste er nicht eigentlich längst im Büro sein? Wenn es hier kurz nach Sonnenaufgang ist, ist es in Edge bereits Vormittag. Ich weiss nicht, wie er sich das gedacht hatte, anscheinend hat er mich ja nicht geweckt, als er los hätte müssen... Aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach nicht gegangen ist. Wenn er je so etwas tun würde, dann wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür gestern gewesen - und selbst da hat er dem Wunsch nicht nachgegeben.  
  
Eins nach dem anderen.  
  
„Schlag mich nicht, okay?" Ich bringe so etwas wie ein gequältes, müdes Lachen zustande und drücke die Kippe aus. „Gestern Morgen war Strife bei mir. War meine Schuld, wir waren eigentlich in meinem Büro verabredet, aber naja... Er war dort, ich nicht." Ein kurzes Räuspern.  
  
„Du hast mich an dem Abend zuvor darüber unterrichtet", erinnert er mich an den Moment in meinem Bad.  
  
„Genau. Er sollte eigentlich die Blumen mitnehmen für Evelyn und mir meine Sachen geben... Jedenfalls..." Ich drehe mich auf die andere Seite und betrachte meinen scharf abgegrenzten Schatten an der Wand in einem Rechteck aus goldgelbem Licht, das hinter mir durchs Fenster fällt. „Er kam also zu meinem Apartment rüber und hat mich aus dem Bett geklingelt. Und weil irgendson Freak meine Shorts geklaut hat, bin ich schnell nur in der Bettdecke zur Tür und -"  
  
„Er hat mich gerochen", nimmt er mir ungerührt die Pointe vorweg.  
  
„Ja... Uhm... Das hat er." Meine Schneidezähne nagen wartend auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Nach ein paar Sekunden höre ich sein Durchatmen.  
  
„Natürlich hat er das", entgegnet er salopp. „Seine Sinne sind makoerweitert, Reno. Selbst in Momenten, in denen er ihr volles Potenzial nicht bewusst nutzt, verfügt er dennoch über ein breiteres Wahrnehmungsspektrum als wir." Die Tatsache, dass ich nicht selbst früh genug drauf gekommen bin, scheint ihn kurioserweise mehr zu interessieren und zu nerven, als der eigentliche Punkt, um den's geht: Dass ausgerechnet Strife Bescheid weiss.  
  
Er seufzt in einem Ton, der mir das Gefühl vermittelt, ein kleines, dummes Kind zu sein. „Was exakt hat er gesagt?"  
  
„Nur ‚Cosmic Silence', da war er schon wieder draussen. Wollt's mir quasi mit auf den Weg geben, das verdammte Arschloch." Ich reibe mir kurz den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor ich weiterspreche. „Hat sich natürlich köstlich amüsiert, weil ich's nicht gerafft hab und gemeint ‚Es sollte dir etwas sagen.'", erzähle ich, den Tonfall nachäffend.  
  
„Nun, und wie hast du herausgefunden, was Cosmic Silence ist?", erkundigt er sich harmlos, aber ich kenne diese Art von Harmlosigkeit. Sie ist durch und durch gespielt und brandgefährlich. Sie bringt Opfer seiner Verhöre dazu, ihm zu vertrauen und sich direkt in ihr Verderben zu reden. Ich war oft genug Zeuge. Zwar glaube ich nicht, dass er vorhat, mich abzuknallen, doch besser fühle ich mich dadurch auch nicht. Und am meisten irritiert mich, dass er sich mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten aufhält, anstatt endlich mit mir Pläne zu schmieden, wie wir den Bastard ein für alle Male zum Schweigen bringen!  
  
„Hey...", beschwichtige ich sofort, „Ich bin nicht blöd, okay? Ich hab Elena gefragt und ihr danach ne kurze, harmlose Version der Geschichte erzählt. Sie weiss, dass du bei mir warst, also warum sollte sie nicht wissen, dass Cloud deine Anwesenheit gerochen hat?! Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, dass er jetzt glaubt, wir würden in meinem geheimen Zimmer noch geheimere Pläne schmieden oder sowas in der Art; jedenfalls würde sie in tausend Jahren nicht drauf kommen, was wirklich Sache ist."  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du Elena irgendwann die entscheidende Information zu viel zukommen lässt", gesteht er nachdenklich.  
  
„Ja und weisst du, weswegen ich mir Sorgen mache?! Weil Strife Bescheid weiss! Strife, unser Erzfeind! Ding Dong! Ich meine, hey, interessiert dich dieser Aspekt an der ganzen Sache so gar nicht?", komme ich endlich zum Punkt.  
  
„Nicht sonderlich", verblüfft er mich knapp. „Schau, Reno... Zum einen ist Strife nicht unser Erzfeind; er hegt nach wie vor keinen persönlichen Groll gegen uns. Und zum anderen ist er der letzte, der redet, besonders über solche Trivialitäten. Im Gegensatz zu Elena und dir neigt er nicht zum Tratschen. Es interessiert ihn nicht, daher sehe ich keine Veranlassung, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen zu diesem Zeitpunkt."  
  
Ich lache ungläubig auf und hangel nach einer weiteren Zigarette. Scheisse, die brauch ich jetzt! Und ne verdammte Dusche. „Wie kannst du da so die Ruhe weg haben? Rufus, wenn's ihm egal wäre, hätte er kaum die Bemerkung fallen lassen, oder?" Ist doch nicht so schwer zu kapieren! „...Zusammen mit diesem arroganten, beschissenen Lächeln!", murmel ich etwas leiser, während ich an der Kippe ziehe und der Tabak an der Spitze aufglüht.  
  
„Siehst du nicht, dass er dich gewarnt hat? Strife ist entgegen dem, was du gern glauben würdest, keineswegs dumm! Hätte er vor, eine so kostbare Information gegen uns zu verwenden, hätte er nicht durchblicken lassen, dass er sie überhaupt besitzt!" Mir entgeht nicht der leicht gereizte Ton und der bringt mein Blut umgekehrt zum Kochen. Das kann doch echt nicht sein, dass wir drauf und dran sind, uns wegen Strife zu streiten?! Anstatt _mit_ ihm! Was verteidigt er den Idioten auch noch?  
  
Ich setze mich auf. „Nein, ich sag dir was, der Dreckskerl fühlt sich einfach nur so scheiss sicher! Und offenbar ja zurecht! Der glaubt so dermaßen, unverzichtbar für uns zu sein, dass er meint, sich das rausnehmen zu können!", erkläre ich hektisch rauchend. „Der ist fest davon überzeugt, dass wir ihn in Ruhe lassen und irgendwann -", rede ich mich in Rage, schalte den Lautsprecher ab und springe mit dem Telefon am Ohr aus dem Bett, um auf und ab zu laufen. Ich muss mich jetzt bewegen. „Irgendwann, wenn's ihm von Nutzen ist - PENG! - kommt er uns mit irgendner Scheisse wie nem verdammten Erpressungsversuch! Lieber Präsident Shinra, entweder werden ab sofort mehr Bäume gepflanzt und Nistkästen aufgehängt oder ich plauder dein kleines Geheimnis aus! So wird das laufen und nicht anders!"  
  
„Du irrst dich." Die Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme ist wieder stoischer Ruhe gewichen. Sie ist nicht echt, das weiss ich.  
  
„Ja, hoffentlich! Wir könnten ne lustige Wette drauf abschließen so mit nackt durch den Tower laufen für den Verlierer, wenn das Ganze nicht _völlig unlustig_ wäre!" Ich halte kurz in meiner Wanderung inne, fahre mir durchs Haar und kratze mir den Pelz unten, aus dem kleine, weisse Bröckchen zu Boden krümeln.  
  
„Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus? Willst du ihm ein Schweigeangebot machen? Denkst du ernsthaft, mit so etwas würde er sich kaufen lassen, wenn er, wie du sagst, irgendwann zu der Meinung käme, dass die Nistkästen in Edge nicht ausreichend sind?" Er scheint beinah amüsiert und das provoziert mich erst recht. Wenn das seine Absicht war, Gratulation, hat er's geschafft!  
  
„Ich will ihm kein Schweigeangebot machen, ich will ihn zum Schweigen bringen!", schmettere ich ihm entgegen. Gaia! Selbst wenn er als Präsident meine Absichten nicht unterstützt, könnte er mir doch wenigstens privat zustimmen! Ich kaufe ihm jedenfalls nicht ab, dass der Wichser ihm so egal ist, wie er behauptet!  
  
„So, und das nächste Mal willst du es dann mit Sephiroth aufnehmen?", witzelt er mit kalter Grausamkeit. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich."  
  
„Hey, wenn ich so schlecht bin, solltest du drüber nachdenken, dir das nächste Mal nen anderen Bodyguard zu ner Beerdigung mitzunehmen!" Ich asche achtlos auf die Holzdielen unter meinen nackten Füßen und ahne, dass ich in spätestens zwei Minuten, wenn ich nicht mehr dran denke, reinlatschen werde. „Wie wär's mit Cloud?"  
  
„Cloud beschützt mein Reich, du beschützt mich. Ich finde, das ist eine Rollenverteilung zu deinen Gunsten", erklärt er unschuldig.  
  
„Ja, wenn du nicht wiederum Cloud beschützen würdest! Er hat dir die verfickte Narbe verpasst, verdammt!", platzt es aus mir heraus, ehe ich es verhindern kann, denn mir ist klar, dass es das Thema völlig verfehlt und eher eins der obskuren Scheinargumente ist, die Elena in solchen Diskussionen aus irgendeiner seltsamen Kiste hervorkramt.  
  
Andererseits ist es doch nicht so weit hergeholt, denn die Narbe ist ein wesentlicher Grund, warum ich so einen massiven Hass auf Strife schiebe und nicht kapiere, warum gerade Rufus ihn nicht teilen will.  
  
„Mami, ich kann den Pipi von dem Mann da sehen!"  
  
Ich reisse den Kopf zur Seite und sehe das kleine, blonde Mädchen auf der Wiese ein paar Meter hinter der Scheibe, das in der einen Hand die Leine von einem kleinen, braunen Mischlingsköter hält und mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger der anderen auf mich zeigt.  
  
„DER KOMMT HEUTE NACHT UND FRISST DICH!", brülle ich, stapfe zum Fenster und reisse die gelb-grünen Vorhänge zu.  
  
Was bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch macht die Göre überhaupt hinter meiner Hütte?!  
  
„Wer frisst wen? Du sprichst doch wohl nicht gerade in Hörweite anderer mit mir?", hakt er alarmiert nach.  
  
„Shiva, nein!" Ich atme tief durch. Der Zwischenfall hat mich sowohl aus dem Konzept gebracht, als auch aus meiner direkten Wut katapultiert. Ich schlendere wieder zum Bett und lasse mich mit dem nackten Arsch auf die Matratze fallen. „Was ist überhaupt mit dir, solltest du nicht längst arbeiten sein?"  
  
„Das bin ich. Ich habe dich in mein Büro durchgestellt, bevor ich mein Apartment verlassen habe und Mel darüber unterrichtet, dass ich diesen Vormittag nicht wünsche, gestört zu werden. Reden wir weiter über deine Eifersucht."  
  
„Über meine _was_?!", frage ich, mit jedem Wort ein blaues Rauchwölkchen in die Luft entlassend. Hab ich ihn da richtig verstanden?  
  
„Deine Eifersucht. Sie gefällt mir, ich will mehr darüber hören", bittet er, ganz arglos und selbstverständlich. Ich kann ein leises Quietschen hören und weiss, dass er sich gerade mit einem süffisanten Lächeln in seinem Chefsessel zurückgelehnt hat. Oh ja, und die Arme im Nacken verschränkt.  
  
Er hat die ganze Zeit sein Spiel abgezogen! Mich zappeln lassen! Ich dachte, ich wäre mittlerweile in der Lage, es zu bemerken, bevor er's offensichtlich macht. Schief gewickelt.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre?!" Shiva! Worauf denn bitte?! Ich schnipse ein weiteres Stück Asche auf die Holzdielen. Drauf geschissen, jetzt wo sie einmal versaut sind und ich sowieso bald auschecke.  
  
„Die Narbe ist doch der eigentliche Punkt, nicht wahr? Neben dem Verlust von Dark Nation. Es stört dich, dass ich dich nicht wie einen Kettenhund auf Cloud hetze, damit du mich großmütig rächen kannst. Du verstehst es nicht, also suchst du nach abstrusen Erklärungen für mein Verhalten und kommst dabei zu noch abstruseren Resultaten. Wie dem, dass ich ihn mögen muss, wenn ich nach allem, was er mir angetan hat, keinen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn hege." Ein schwärmerisches Seufzen. Jede Wette, dass er gerade zur schwarzen Decke seines Büros hinaufblickt und sich unheimlich toll findet. Er sollte nen verdammten Spiegel da oben anbringen lassen! „Und das macht dich eifersüchtig. Also, lass mich weiter an deiner Raserei teilhaben. Sie schmeichelt mir."  
  
„Ah, fick dich!", motze ich, aber jetzt plötzlich ohne jeden Elan. Hab keine Lust, ihm Öl in sein Freudenfeuer zu gießen.  
  
„Vielleicht werde ich das. Vielleicht werde ich dabei an Cloud denken. Denkst du, die Größe seines Schwertes ist Kompensation?", säuselt er mir ins Ohr.  
  
Scheisse. Noch mehr, als dass mich sein Spiel aufregt, macht es mich an. Vielleicht ist deshalb meine Wut verflogen. Gaia, wäre nur nicht die räumliche Distanz zwischen uns... Ich bin ihm zwar auch körperlich unterlegen, aber dann könnte ich meine anderen Waffen einsetzen, um den Spieß umzudrehen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung! Ist die Größe des ShinRa Towers Kompensation?", kontere ich, einen letzten, langen Zug bis an den Filter nehmend. Dann mache ich mir die Mühe, den Stummel im Aschenbecher auszudrücken. Ich hab keine Schuhe an, um sie auf dem Boden auszutreten und ein ganz so großes Arschloch bin ich auch nicht. Im Moment.  
  
„Du solltest inzwischen mitbekommen haben, dass ich Kompensation keineswegs nötig habe. Du hast mich gefühlt, als ich neben dir gelegen habe. Oder warst du nicht zufrieden mit dem, was du gespürt hast?" Ich höre sein Schmunzeln und erwidere es mit meinem schiefen Lächeln. Wie selbstbewusst er sein kann, wenn er sich durch die Entfernung in Sicherheit wiegt und mich nicht sehen muss. Dabei sollte er längst mitbekommen haben, dass ich ihn auch mit Worten einwickeln kann, wenn ich's wirklich drauf anlege.  
  
„Große Fresse für jemanden, der letzte Nacht noch ‚Du machst mich verrückt!' gewinselt hat! Wie war das gleich?" Ich verstelle die Stimme zu einer spöttischen, überzogenen Imitation seines Bettgeflüsters: „‚Oh ja... Du machst mich völlig verrückt... Du bringst mich um den Verstand! Gib's mir, du geiles Stück!'"  
  
„Davon hast du ein Drittel erfunden! Dennoch, es freut mich, dass ich dich offensichtlich ablenken konnte, sei es auch auf meine Kosten gewesen", spricht er leise und ich höre echte Zuneigung heraus.  
  
_Du hast die Augen jetzt geschlossen, nicht wahr?_  
  
„Was meinst du? Redest du von gestern oder jetzt?"  
  
Ich widerstehe dem Impuls, mich aufs Bett zurückzulehnen. Auch wenn inzwischen eine gewisse Morgenmüdigkeit durchs Nichtstun zurück in meine Glieder gekrochen ist: Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, lohnt es sich nicht mehr und eine Dusche, die ich ohnehin bitternötig habe, kann dem genauso Abhilfe schaffen.  
  
„Ich spreche von jetzt. Du klingst bereits wesentlich besser als direkt nach dem Aufwachen", stellt er nicht ohne eine gewisse Selbstzufriedenheit fest.  
  
_Ja. Danke für die Erinnerung an das, was ich gerade mühsam verdrängt hatte._ Macht den Erfolg wieder so ziemlich zunichte.  
  
Ich sag's ihm nicht. Ich will nicht, dass er sich über sich ärgert. Letztendlich ist das Ganze auch mein Bier und ich will nicht drüber diskutieren. Weder über den Traum, noch ist mir danach, jetzt ne Arie der Beschwichtigung zu starten, dass alles halb so wild ist und er sich keine Gedanken machen muss.  
  
„Wie spät ist es bei dir?", frage ich, ein Gähnen mehr schlecht als recht unterdrückend, um das Thema zu wechseln. Und auch, weil Elena den Wecker hat und ich wissen möchte, ob mir überhaupt noch genug Zeit zum Duschen bleibt, bevor sie auf der Matte steht, um mich wie ausgemacht zu wecken.  
  
„1116. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht noch einmal schlafen möchtest, bevor ihr weiterreist." Eine kurze Pause. „Zumindest wäre es besser, wenn du dich allmählich professionell verhalten würdest. Euer Einsatz ist heute Nacht."  
  
Was denn?! Ich verhalte mich immer professionell, wenn's drauf ankommt! Hat er doch sogar selbst erkannt! An dem Nachmittag, an dem er mir nen vierstündigen Vortrag darüber gehalten hat, wie toll ich bin, weil ich zur Arbeit keine Partyhütchen tragen würde!  
  
„Ja. Aber... hey, mach dir keine Sorgen", greife ich seinen unausgesprochenen Gedanken auf. „Ist keine große Sache. Zivilisten, unvorbereitet."  
  
„So wie Harvington?", erinnert er mich prompt an Ray, die wohl den gleichen Denkfehler gemacht hat, den er mir unterstellt.  
  
„Wir wissen nicht, was genau da passiert ist. Das gehört zu den Sachen, die wir heute Nacht rausfinden werden", versuche ich, ihn zu beruhigen und spiele mit der Spitze einer langen, roten Strähne herum, die mir über die Schulter gerutscht ist. Dabei bemerke ich, dass ich mal wieder Mutantenhaare habe. Immer, wenn mein Zopf zu lang wird, fangen die Haare an, doppelte Enden zu bekommen, wie zweiköpfige Schlangen. Als ich's zum ersten Mal entdeckt habe - mitten in einer Einsatzbesprechung - fand ich's zunächst noch cool, bis Tseng mich brutal wegen meiner Geistesabwesenheit zusammengeschissen und im gleichen Atemzug über Spliss aufgeklärt hat. Die gute Nachricht ist, man stirbt nicht dran, die schlechte, es ist nicht cool.  
  
Als es Elena mal aufgefallen ist, hat sie mich wochenlang mit kleinen Pröbchen von irgendwelchen Kuren versorgt und war ganz enttäuscht, dass nichts davon geholfen hat. Ich hab ihr wohlweisslich verschwiegen, dass sie bloß an der falschen Stelle nachgeschaut hat und ich das Zeug für eine ganz andere Körperregion hergenommen hab. Verdammt, ein paar von diesen Spezialshampoos haben wirklich gut gerochen. Hab etliche Komplimente von den Ladies eingesackt.  
  
„Keine Angst, ich bin trotzdem vorsichtig. Ich bin nicht so dumm, die Typen zu unterschätzen und das Ganze auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen", beschwichtige ich weiter und lasse für den Moment meine Haarpracht prächtig sein.  
  
„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", warnt er ernst.  
  
„Okay... Ich werd dann jetzt mal unter die Dusche springen. Elena wollte um acht rüberkommen, dann hab ich noch genug Zeit, mich vorher von Betty zu nem Turk zu verwandeln."  
  
Ich erhebe mich von der Bettkante und bücke mich über den großen, geöffneten Koffer, nach der Plastiktüte wühlend, in der ich hastig meinen Badezimmerkram vor der Abreise verstaut hab.  
  
„In Ordnung." Er schluckt kurz. Seine Stimme wird leiser, als er fortfährt. „Danke, dass du dir so viel Zeit für mich genommen hast, Reno."  
  
„Hey, ich... fand's auch schön. War nicht bloß ein Gefallen!" Shiva, ich bin einfach nicht der Typ für solche Abschiedsszenen und trotzdem schafft er es, mich immer irgendwie in genau solche zu verwickeln.  
  
Im Seitenfach werde ich endlich fündig und schlendere mit meinen Habseligkeiten zur Schwelle, die das Zimmer von einem winzigen Vorraum abtrennt, von dem aus linker Hand das kleine Bad abzweigt. Elena nimmt auf Reisen extra immer eigens dafür angeschaffte Dusch-Schlappen mit, weil sie sich vor fremden Bädern zu Tode ekelt und der felsenfesten Überzeugung ist, dass auf jeder Kachel ein aggressiver Fußpilz lauert, der nur darauf wartet, sie anzuspringen.  
  
„Ich werde dich dann nicht mehr anrufen, bis ihr fertig seid. Würdest du mir danach sofort Bescheid geben?"  
  
Seitlich gegen den Rahmen lehnend, lächel ich in mich hinein. Hatte er immer schon bei jedem Auftrag so eine Angst um mich?  
  
_‚...was ich für dich empfinde, empfinde ich sehr viel länger, als du dir vorstellen kannst...'_  
  
Ich will nicht, dass sich irgendwer Sorgen um mich macht. Nicht aus reiner Nettigkeit - ich mag es nicht, so viel Verantwortung zu tragen und die Vorstellung, bei einer Mission nicht mehr wie bisher frei agieren zu können, um mir einem anderen zuliebe keine Schramme zu holen, schmeckt mir nicht sonderlich.  
  
Trotzdem hat es etwas Rührendes.  
  
„Heh, klar! Aber nur, wenn du mit dem Abendessen auf mich wartest!", scherze ich, in einem schwachen Versuch, ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern.  
  
„Hättest du Lust, mit mir zu essen?"  
  
Seine Frage scheint durch und durch ernst. Ich kann nicht den leisesten Anflug des üblichen Spiels heraushören. Im Gegenteil, eher freudige, ehrliche Überraschung. Nur - wie stellt er sich das vor? Ich plane sicher nicht, mich als Frau zu verkleiden, damit er mir im teuersten Restaurant von Edge beim Candle Light Dinner mit den Zehen unterm Tisch im Schritt fummeln kann. Dabei kann ich nicht mal sagen, ob mir Crossdressing oder solche Fußgeschichten suspekter sind. In meinem Buch ist beides einfach nur bizarr.  
  
„Das war eigentlich ein Witz, so wie in ‚Hey Schatz, du musst nicht mit dem Essen warten, es wird spät heute'", erkläre ich deshalb und verlagere mein Gewicht aufs andere Bein.  
  
„Das ist mir bewusst, aber von meiner Seite aus war es kein Witz."  
  
„Wir können nicht einfach essen gehen, Baby." Ich könnte gleich klarstellen, dass ich mich auch nicht verkleiden werde, aber ein Teil von mir fürchtet, ihn dadurch mit Pech noch auf eine Idee zu bringen. Letztendlich weiss ich auch nicht mit Sicherheit, was er sich im stillen Kämmerlein so alles mit mir vorstellt. Nur dass er Vergewaltigungsphantasien hat, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Es ist einfach zu naheliegend bei unserer Machtverteilung und all dem angestauten, sexuellen Frust, den er haben muss. Der Gedanke stört mich auch nicht sonderlich, solange es lediglich in seinem Kopfkino stattfindet.  
  
„Nein, einfach würde es nicht werden, aber ich glaube schon Schwierigeres bewältigt zu haben", sagt er undurchsichtig und nachdenklich. Offenbar hat er bereits begonnen, Pläne zu schmieden und solange sie nicht mich mit einem ausgestopften BH involvieren, soll's mir Recht sein.  
  
„Okay. Wer zahlt?" Ich kratze mit meinen Fingern an dem Rahmen neben mir herum. Als plötzlich ein großes Stück Farbe abblättert, lasse ich es lieber bleiben.  
  
„Du. Oder getrennte Rechnungen. Sonst müsste ich annehmen, dass du nur hinter meinem Geld her bist", neckt er.  
  
„Du bist echt kein Gentleman! Am Ende hältst du mir nicht mal die Tür auf, was?!" Ich grinse breit.  
  
„Wenn du tatsächlich wie eine Frau behandelt werden willst, gern, aber dann mit _allen_ Konsequenzen, Reno..."  
  
O~kay, das geht mir jetzt schon wieder zu sehr in genau die Richtung, die ich elegant umschiffen wollte. Ich beschließe daher, dass jetzt vielleicht der beste Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, das Gespräch zu beenden.  
  
„Vergiss es! Nur in deinen Träumen, Baby..." Mein Grinsen wird zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Ich muss jetzt langsam... Wird Zeit..."  
  
„Ja..."  
  
Er scheint zu überlegen, also warte ich einfach, ob er noch etwas sagen möchte, anstatt mich zu verabschieden.  
  
„Ich habe Angst", gesteht er schließlich kaum hörbar und zittrig.  
  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich komm heil zurück. Hey, ich versprech's!" Natürlich ist es Unsinn, so ein Versprechen zu geben, das weiss er genauso wie ich - aber es gibt wirklich keinen einzigen objektiven Grund, ausgerechnet diesen Auftrag heute Nacht zu fürchten. Er ist nichts Besonderes.  
  
„Davon spreche ich nicht...", überrascht er mich.  
  
Ich ziehe nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen und grübel, ob mir irgendwas entgangen ist. Aber ich wüsste beim besten Willen nicht, was.  
  
„Wovon dann..?!", hake ich verwirrt nach.  
  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen", antwortet er nebulös und räuspert sich unbehaglich. „Wie dem auch sei - ich will dir nicht weiter die Zeit stehlen. Sei vorsichtig."  
  
„Bin ich...", murmel ich, mit einem Mal alarmiert, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was zur Hölle er meint. Aber die Tatsache, dass er selbst so besorgt ist, lässt nichts Gutes erahnen. „Bis dann, Baby."  
  
„Bis dann."  
  
Ich lege auf.  
  
Die eingetretene Stille der gekappten Leitung hat etwas Endgültiges. Sie liegt mir noch wesentlich schwerer im Magen als alle Spekulationen, worauf er zuletzt angespielt haben könnte.  
  
Dümmlich schaue ich mich im Zimmer hinter mir um, halb erwartend, dass ein singendes Telegramm in Form eines zwergwüchsigen Strippers plötzlich unter der Wäsche aus meinem Koffer hervorspringt. Aber nichts passiert. Kein Klingeln an der Tür, kein Paket, das nur auf den Startschuss gelauert hat, um bei mir abgegeben zu werden.  
  
Auch das Telefon bleibt totenstill.  
  
Doch gerade als ich es auf die Matratze werfen will, um endlich duschen zu gehen, halte ich inne - Das Display informiert mich, dass eine neue Voice Message eingegangen ist, während die lange Verbindung zu Rufus stand. Als ich sie öffnen will, sehe ich, dass sie von ihm ist. Eingetroffen um 0705 seiner Zeit und der des internen Menus, also war es bei mir kurz nach drei mitten in der Nacht. Er hat sie von seinem Mobiltelefon aus hinterlassen, als er wusste, dass er nur meine Message Box erreichen würde... _Weil_ er wusste, dass er nur meine Message Box erreichen würde.  
  
Ich glaube, den Inhalt zu kennen und damit auch den Grund für seine Nervosität zum Schluss.  
  
Selbst innerlich zum Zerreissen angespannt, auch wenn mich kaum eine Überraschung erwartet, öffne ich die Nachricht mit Fingern, die plötzlich taub und kalt scheinen.  
  
_„............... Reno..."_, beginnt er nach einer Ewigkeit des Schweigens.  
  
_„Ich weiss, dass theoretisch die Möglichkeit gegeben ist, dass wir uns nicht wiedersehen... Sei sie auch gering, sie... besteht. ...Ich denke nicht, dass ich es mir verzeihen könnte, sollte -... ..."_ Es verursacht mir beinah physische Schmerzen, zu hören, wie er mit jedem einzelnen, verdammten Wort kämpft.  
  
_„...Du weisst es längst, dessen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher,... genau wie du inzwischen weisst, wie schwer es mir fällt, so etwas zu sagen. Dennoch glaube ich, -..."_ Ein unbeholfenes, kleines Lachen.  
  
_„Hör ihn dir an, den großen Shinra, was er für einen Unsinn stammelt..."_  
  
„Schhhh...", wispere ich beruhigend wie ungehört, „ist okay..."  
  
_„Wenn du nur ahnen könntest, wie klein ich mich gerade fühle..."_  
  
_Ich kann es hören, Baby..._  
  
_„... wie hilflos..."_ Leiser und leiser wird er, bis er verstummt und tief durchatmet, um mit dem geschöpften Atem endlich die Worte hervorzubringen. _„... ...Reno,... ich liebe dich... Gaia, so sehr..."_  
  
Ich schließe die Augen. Die Haare in meinem Nacken richten sich auf. Eine warme Flut durchströmt meine Eingeweide, süße, kitzelnde Schmetterlinge, die in meinem Bauch toben. So intensiv wie nie zuvor. Dass ein Gefühl eine so starke, körperliche Reaktion hervorrufen kann, die sich auch noch gut anfühlt, hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten. Und es geht weit, so weit über pure Lust hinaus, die mir nur zu vertraut ist.  
  
_„...Das soll dir keine Angst machen, nimm es... bitte einfach nur hin..."_  
  
_Es macht mir keine Angst mehr._  
  
_„Danke für alles, was du mir gegeben hast, auch wenn du nicht ermessen kannst, wie viel es ist... Nur einen Wunsch habe ich für den Moment noch: Wenn du das hier gehört hast... ruf mich bitte nicht zurück."_  
  
„Warum nicht?!" Ich öffne verdutzt wieder die Augen.  
  
_„Auf diese Weise kann ich mir einreden, dass es daran liegt, wenn ich erst mal nichts mehr von dir höre... Lass mir diesen Rest Seelenfrieden noch eine Weile. Ich habe Angst um dich, und das allein ist schon schwer genug..."_  
  
„Du Feigling! Du bist so ein saublöder, blinder Idiot!", entfährt es mir. Wie kann er einerseits erkennen und anerkennen, was ich alles für ihn getan habe und trotzdem noch glauben, ich will ihn bloß ins Bett kriegen?! Ich, der ja bekanntermaßen diese Art von Beziehungen zu Männern pflegt!  
  
_„... ...Gut, jetzt bin ich alles losgeworden. Ich hätte gedacht, ich würde mich danach leichter fühlen... Offensichtlich habe ich von manchen Dingen keine Ahnung. ...Ruf mich an, wenn ihr fertig seid... Dann sehen wir weiter... ... ... ...Bis dann, Reno."_  
  
„Du hast Recht, du hast keine verdammte Ahnung!", fluche ich und schlage kurz wie unmotiviert mit der Faust der anderen Hand gegen den Türrahmen, von dem prompt ein weiteres Stück Farbe blättert.  
  
Nicht zurückrufen? _Drauf geschissen, Freund!_  
  
Netter Versuch, aber wie du selbst festgestellt hast, hast du keinen blassen Schimmer und ich weiss, dass du dir gerade vor Angst in die Hose scheisst, trotz des hübschen, kleinen Sicherheitsnetzes, das du dir da zurechtgeschneidert hast!  
  
„Drauf geschissen...", zische ich leise und wähle die Nummer seines Mobiltelefons. Statt eines Freizeichens höre ich ein Klicken, gefolgt von einem anonymen, weiblichen: _„Der Teilnehmer ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar."_  
  
Gut, das war nur der erste Versuch! _So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!_  
  
Die Kuppe meines Daumens fliegt blind über die Tasten, als ich die Durchwahl seines Büros aus dem Kopf wähle. Mein Herz hämmert so stark in meiner Brust, dass ich es unter der Haut schlagen sehen kann. Aber meine eigene Angst - sofern sie überhaupt noch da ist - wird überlagert von dem Drang, ihm seine zu nehmen; eine einzige, verdammte Sache gutzumachen; nur eine verfickte Geschichte will ich in dieser noch verfickteren Woche zu einem Happy End bringen!  
  
„ShinRa Hauptquartier Edge, Büro des Präsidenten, Sie sprechen mit Melanie Herbineaux, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
Feigling! Verdammter FEIGLING!  
  
Jetzt, hier und gerade, liegt es ein beschissenes Mal direkt in meiner Hand, alles in Ordnung zu bringen und er lässt mich nicht! Der verdammte Bastard lässt mich einfach nicht!  
  
„Mel, ich bin's, Reno! Stell mich bitte zu Shinra durch!", drängel ich.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Reno, der Präsident wünscht diesen Vormittag nicht gestört zu werden. Darf ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"  
  
„Hey, das ist ein Notfall und ich bin Tsengs Stellvertreter im Moment, ich bin sicher, dass das nicht für mich gilt! Also stell mich bitte durch!", erkläre ich ungeduldig und versuche, dem Impuls zu widerstehen, diesen unglaublichen Frust an ihr auszulassen.  
  
„Ich bedauere wirklich, aber ich habe strikte Anweisungen, auch dich nicht durchzustellen." Sie seufzt und legt den nervtötenden Sekretärinnen-Singsang ab, als sie weiterspricht. „Reno, er hat mich vorgewarnt, dass du wahrscheinlich um diese Zeit anrufen würdest und auch, dass du wohl alle Register ziehst. Ich kann meinen Job deswegen nicht aufs Spiel setzen, versteh das bitte."  
  
Ich schnaube und wische mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Sie würde nicht nur ihren Job, sondern mit viel Pech auch ihr Leben riskieren, je nachdem, ob er einen dieser... seltsamen Tage hat - und gerade heute stehen die Chancen dazu ganz gut, auch wenn sie das nicht wissen kann. Aber das muss sie auch nicht. Sie weiss von seinem zeitweiligen, losen Triggerfinger und mir ist klar, dass ich vor dem Hintergrund nicht die geringste Möglichkeit habe, an ihr und seinem Befehl vorbeizukommen.  
  
Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Den Mist hat er ganz allein selbst verzapft.  
  
„Also, kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten von dir?", erkundigt sie sich höflich.  
  
_Ja, dass er ein Feigling ist!_  
  
„Nein, Mel... Schon okay. Vergiss es einfach." Mir fällt auf die Schnelle keine Möglichkeit ein, alles, was ich ihm gern sagen würde, auch nur ansatzweise unverfänglich klingen zu lassen.  
  
„Auf Wiederhören, Reno."  
  
Hoffnungslos.  
  
Er hat nicht an ein Happy End geglaubt und Sorge dafür getragen, dass er auch ums Verrecken keines bekommt.  
  
Ich gebe auf und gehe duschen.  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Gedankenspiele, Konzentrationsübungen.  
  
_Schaffe ein Labyrinth in deinem Kopf, junger Mann... Ganz genau muss es sein, ganz genau. Du musst es sehen können DA DRIN, als wäre es echt... Guuuut, guuuuut, Junge, haha! Schaffst du es wohl, es zu malen? Schaffst du es, dein Labyrinth zu malen?_  
  
Der junge Mann entwirft keine Labyrinthe mehr und der alte entwirft keine Männer mehr.  
  
Ich widme meine Geisteskraft einem ganz anderen Experiment: Einem perfekten, kognitiven Replikat von Ausserkörperlichkeit, gepaart mit einem Schuss Wahnsinn, den ich mir, wie ich finde, zum heutigen Anlass verdient habe.  
  
Die Zweiwerdung des Ichs: Die Königsdisziplin der Dissoziation.  
  
In meiner Phantasie verlasse ich meinen Körper und werde zum Spiegelbild meiner selbst unter der Decke.  
  
Zu mir aufschauend vor Schwarz. Auf mich herabschauend vor Weiss.  
  
Ich konzentriere mich, um die Vorstellung zu vertiefen.  
  
Nicht nebeneinander, nicht nacheinander, gleichzeitig will ich mein Ich mit zwei Augenpaaren betrachten. Mich nicht teilen, mich verdoppeln, zwei werden. Wie ein irrer Schachspieler, der seinen Geist spaltet, um gegen sich selbst antreten zu können.  
  
_Wie passend._  
  
Versunken in der Anstrengung, diesen komplexen Gedanken so realitätsnah wie möglich zu gestalten, bemerke ich zunächst nicht den metallischen Geschmack in meiner Kehle. Erst als ich unkontrolliert wie abrupt einen Schwall Blut aushuste, werde ich mir des massiven Nasenblutens bewusst.  
  
Fasziniert betrachte ich die roten Tropfen, die in Zeitlupe hinaufschießen und hinabtropfen, sich in der Mitte des Zimmers auf halber Höhe treffen, kollidieren und sich vereinen, um jenseits der Gravitation zwischen meinen beiden Abbildern im Niemandsland zu schweben.  
  
Um die rote, wabernde Kugel herum führen einige Papiere noch immer ihren luftigen Tanz auf. Es sind weniger geworden. Ich vermute, etliche haben inzwischen den Weg aus dem zerschlagenen Fenster hinaus in die Freiheit gefunden. Der Gedanke, ihnen zu folgen, ist naheliegend, doch kommt nicht infrage.  
  
Suizid ist keine Option.  
  
Von welchen Leiden sollte er mich auch erlösen? Ich habe aufgehört, zu leiden. Und da auch Langeweile ein Gefühl ist, wäre ich eher der geeignete Proband, das ewige Leben zu ertragen.  
  
Abgelenkt von meiner eigentlichen Übung, fällt die Kugel hinab auf mein Gesicht. Rot platzt auf meiner Haut, fließt in meinen Mund und strömt haarsträhnengleich über mein Kinn, bevor es Spuren im Schnee auf dem Weiss des Teppichs tröpfelt.  
  
Es ist nicht einmal abgekühlt.  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Nur einmal hätte es ein Happy End geben können.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wann zum letzten Mal in meinem Leben eine Geschichte wirklich glücklich geendet ist. Sie enden auch nicht direkt schlecht. Die meisten zumindest nicht. Sie enden einfach. So ist das Leben, keine dramatische Kurve, die unabwendbar auf einen tragischen Höhepunkt zusteuert, an dem sich alles auflöst und zum Guten oder zur Katastrophe wendet.  
  
Das schlechte, lähmende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ruft den Traum in aller Deutlichkeit wieder in mein Bewusstsein, aus dem er nie so recht verschwunden ist.  
  
Ich war niemals wieder so hilflos wie damals... Damals, als ich keine Kontrolle hatte, keine Macht über ihr Leben und nur warten konnte, während andere über ihr Schicksal bestimmt haben.  
  
Und damit über meines.  
  
Ich weiss, dass mein gesamtes Leben anders verlaufen wäre, wäre sie nicht gestorben. Vielleicht würde ich trotzdem für ShinRa arbeiten. Vielleicht würde ich noch immer in Armut und Dreck hausen. Unsere Existenz in den Slums hätte es nicht geändert. Aber... -  
  
_Tu' dir das nicht an._  
  
Ja, meine innere Stimme hat Recht. Es ist müßig. Hätte, wäre, könnte, würde.  
  
Vielleicht muss ich bloß acht weitere Minuten mit der Rückseite unter den heissen Schauern stehen, um wieder zu funktionieren.  
  
Acht Minuten...  
  
Wie sollen acht Minuten alles besser machen, wenn nicht einmal acht Jahre dieses Wunder vollbringen konnten? Wenn es bald dreimal acht Jahre sind? Sie haben Unrecht. Alle, die behaupten, es wäre ein Prozess, ein kontinuierliches Immer-erträglicher-werden. Wenn der Schmerz kommt, ist er lähmend wie am ersten Tag. Er kommt weder seltener noch häufiger als in den Anfängen. Er kommt einfach, unberechenbar, ohne jede Regelmäßigkeit.  
  
Unter dem warmen Wasser lösen sich die dünnen Krusten über der großen Wunde, die die Zeit nicht heilen will. Der kleine, tröstliche Schorf, der während der kurzen Ablenkung entstanden ist, strömt hinab in den Abfluss wie der Schmutz der ganzen Reise von meinem Körper.  
  
Die Hände an die hellblauen, weiss gemaserten Kacheln gelegt, die Stirn dagegen gelehnt, beobachte ich die Rinnsale, die meine Beine hinabfließen. Die Tropfen, die von meinen herunterhängenden, nassen, roten Strähnen perlen und auf meine Zehen fallen.  
  
Im Schaum, der sich um meine Füße gesammelt hat, glänzen Hunderte kleiner Bläschen wie Fischaugen.  
  
Ich zähle sie, um mich an der Gegenwart festzuhalten wie an den kühlen Fliesen.  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
_„Komm, Lessa, wir spielen! Ich bin wieder First Class Soldier und du bist das Monster! Du musst versuchen, mich zu fangen!"  
  
Das winzige Kinderzimmer mit den trockenen, dunklen Holzdielen. Zugiges, undichtes Fenster, mit Flicken verklebt. Gelbes Licht der nackten, schwachen Glühbirne.  
  
„Lessa Monta! Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sie breitet ihre kurzen Arme lachend so weit sie kann aus und trampelt hinter mir her.  
  
Ihre kleinen Beinchen stapfen über den Boden so schnell sie können. Sie niest plötzlich in vollem Lauf und plumpst zurück auf ihren Po. Die Windel dämpft den Aufprall ab.  
  
„Monta ummefallt!", erklärt sie überrascht zu mir aufschauend.  
  
Ich bleibe sofort stehen und drehe mich herum. „Hast du dir aua gemacht?", frage ich besorgt, mich zu ihr herabbeugend.  
  
„Nich aua macht!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf, dass ihre hellroten Babylöckchen nur so umherfliegen. Auf der ganzen Welt gibt es nichts Weicheres als ihr Haar.  
  
„Monta hatti macht!", stellt sie richtig und zieht sich am Rande des Bettes wieder unbeholfen auf ihre Füße. „Enano fang!" Und schon kann es weitergehen.  
  
Ich laufe langsam, damit sie mich kriegen und gewinnen kann. Sie quietscht vergnügt als sie schließlich gegen mich prallt und ihre Ärmchen meinen Körper so fest sie können halten.  
  
„Lessa Enano fang!", lacht sie zu mir hinauf. Ihre grünen Augen leuchten.  
  
„Ja, du hast mich gefangen!" Ich wuschel ihr von oben durch das weiche, weiche Haar. „Okay, jetzt bin ich das Monster und du rennst weg. Ja?"  
  
„Jaaaaa!" Sie nickt übereifrig und lässt mich prompt los, um davonzuwackeln. Ich folge ihr langsam, so langsam, es ist schwer, sie nicht einzuholen, aber es macht so viel Spaß zu sehen, zu hören, wie sie lacht.  
  
Nicht auf meine Füße achtend, trete ich auf einen bunt angemalten Holzball, eines der wenigen Spielzeuge, die wir besitzen. Ich rutsche aus und streife bei meinem Fall mit dem rechten Knie die Bettkante.  
  
„Autsch..." Auf dem Hintern sitzend, reibe ich mir die Schürfwunde. Es tut weh, aber ich bin tapfer. Schlucke die dicken Tränen hinunter, um ihr keine Angst zu machen.  
  
Als sie merkt, dass ich ihr nicht mehr folge, watschelt sie zu mir zurück.  
  
„Enano aua macht!" Sie starrt auf mein Knie und ihre winzige Unterlippe beginnt, zu zittern.  
  
„Ist nicht schlimm! Tut gar nicht weh!", lüge ich, um sie zu beruhigen. Aber zu spät. Sie ist bereits in die Tränen ausgebrochen, die ich mir selbst verkniffen habe. Weinend stapft sie durch die offene Tür in den dunklen Flur und bleibt auf dem Treppenabsatz, der ins Erdgeschoss führt, stehen. Die kleinen Händchen umfassen die splittrigen Stangen des Geländers.  
  
„Maaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa! Enano aua!”, ruft sie hinab.  
  
Es dauert nicht lang, bis die Schritte hochkommen.  
  
„Kein Wunder, so wie ihr wieder getobt habt! Ich hab's bis unten poltern hören." Sie greift nach Alessas entgegengestreckter Hand und lässt sich von ihr zu mir führen.  
  
„Enano aua! Da aua!" Der ausgestreckte Zeigefinger deutet aufgeregt auf mein Knie. Dicke Tränen kullern über ihre erröteten Wangen.  
  
„Ich bin gestolpert", erkläre ich beschwichtigend, „ist nur ne kleine Macke!"  
  
Meine Mutter setzt sich seufzend neben mich. „Zeig mal! Na, ich werd dir ein Pflaster holen und dann versprichst du mir, dass ihr ab jetzt etwas vorsichtiger spielt, ja?"  
  
„Ja...", murmel ich schuldbewusst, als sich plötzlich eine kleine, patschige Hand auf meine Schramme legt und sie unbeholfen streichelt.  
  
„Lessa ei machen!", schnieft sie, den ersten Schreck überwunden.  
  
„Da siehst du mal, Renato, was du für eine liebe und fürsorgliche Schwester hast." Ihre Finger fahren zärtlich über meinen roten Schopf. Noch zärtlicher ist das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
  
Das heftige Niesen erklingt ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„Lessa hatti macht..."  
  
„Oh Shiva, hast du dich schon wieder erkältet?" Das Lächeln erstirbt.  
  
Und plötzlich bekomme ich Angst._  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Ich bin bis 68 gekommen. Bei 21 habe ich angefangen, zu weinen.  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
„Morgen!" Sie tritt mit einem breiten, sonnigen Lächeln durch die Tür, die ich ihr offenhalte. In ihrer einen Hand hält sie die Tüte einer Bäckerei aus dem Ort und mit der anderen drückt sie zwei Pappbecher mit Plastikdeckel an ihre Brust. Die Handtasche baumelt von ihrer Schulter. Hinter ihr stehen ihre zwei gepackten, reisefertigen Koffer und ich frage mich, mit welcher Hand sie die auch noch befördert hat.  
  
„Wärst du so nett?", fragt sie und nickt kurz hinter sich.  
  
Niedlich sieht sie jedenfalls aus, so komplett in zivil. Sie trägt Sneakers, eine graue, lange Sporthose und die dazu passende dünne Jacke mit einer kleinen Kapuze, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Darunter ein figurbetontes, rosa Shirt. Die Haare sind zu einem winzigen Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden, aus dem die meisten Strähnen allerdings bereits nach vorn hinausgefallen sind.  
  
Sie würde jederzeit als ganz normale, sportliche, junge Frau durchgehen, die nach ihrer Morgenrunde kurz beim Bäcker vorbeischaut um ihren Eltern und den zwei Geschwistern am Sonntag das Frühstück mitzubringen. Die liebe, nette von nebenan, die mal rührend einen Wurf mutterloser Welpen aufgezogen hat und an den Wochenenden den Nachbarskindern gratis Nachhilfe gibt. Hübsch, aber unter Fremden letztlich unscheinbar.  
  
Und genau das ist ihre Absicht, denn das Outfit ist lediglich Tarnung und somit strikt genommen sorgsam ausgewählte Dienstkleidung.  
  
Wir wollen nicht auf 100 Meter als Turks identifizierbar in Nibelheim auflaufen. Eine reine, zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme, nicht direkt nötig, aber schaden kann sie nicht. Gerade ich bin auf den zweiten Blick leicht zu erkennen, doch die Farce soll auch nur einem ersten standhalten, damit nicht gleich jeder Depp von Weitem sieht, dass wir in der Stadt sind und sich das Ganze unter allzu vielen Zivilisten rumspricht, bevor wir zuschlagen.  
  
Was mich selbst betrifft, hab ich mich nach dem Duschen in eine verblichene, ausgewaschene, graue Jeans gezwängt, die beim letzten Mal, als sie zum Einsatz kam - im wahrsten Sinne - irgendwie noch besser gesessen hat. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wovon ich zugenommen haben sollte. So viele Videoabende mit Eisbottichen haben seitdem nicht stattgefunden.  
  
Als sie geklopft hat, war ich gerade auf der Suche nach dem hellblauen, dämlichen Hemd, das ich irgendwo in den Koffer gestopft habe, weil ich nichts Stylisheres auf die Schnelle gefunden hab.  
  
„Morgen", erwidere ich die Begrüßung, ziehe die beiden Gepäckstücke in den Vorraum und schließe die Tür. „Hast du schon ausgecheckt?"  
  
„Gerade eben!" Sie streift die Turnschuhe von den Füßen, stellt die Kaffeebecher auf meinen Nachttisch und macht es sich mitsamt der großen Tüte im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett gemütlich.  
  
„Ich hab uns Frühstück mitgebracht! Setz dich!", fordert sie mich auf und klopft vor sich auf die Matratze.  
  
Ich folge ihrer Einladung, ohne ihren Enthusiasmus so recht zu teilen. Dazu fühle ich mich noch immer zu geschlaucht und emotional erschöpft.  
  
Sie beginnt, die zusammengerollte Öffnung der Tüte auseinanderzuziehen und hält plötzlich inne, als sie mich dabei zum ersten Mal eine Sekunde länger betrachtet.  
  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus!", kommentiert sie prompt und legt die Stirn in sorgenvolle Furchen. „Hattet ihr Streit?"  
  
„Nein", antworte ich wahr wie knapp und hangel nach einem der Kaffeebecher. Hunger hab ich keinen. Ich sollte trotzdem etwas essen, allein aus logistischen und praktischen Gründen. Wer weiss, wann ich das nächste Mal dazu komme.  
  
„Hatte nur nen echt beschissenen Traum heute Nacht", füge ich noch erklärend hinzu, weil ich ihr nicht das Gefühl geben will, wieder große Geheimnisse zu haben.  
  
„Willst du drüber reden?", tastet sie sich zaghaft vor und fischt ein Schinkenhörnchen aus der Tüte ohne hinzuschauen.  
  
„Nein. Ich will ihn einfach nur vergessen." Ich spitze die Lippen und wage mich an einen ersten Schluck des heissen Getränks. Die schnabelähnliche, kleine Öffnung in dem Plastikdeckel lässt einem nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit, vorsichtig zu trinken und ob man sich verbrüht oder nicht, wird zum reinen Glücksspiel.  
  
„Okay, dann erzähl ich dir, was mir gerade passiert ist!" Sie greift zu ihrem eigenen Kaffee und macht den Deckel ab, bevor sie behutsam ein winziges Testschlückchen schlürft, in genau dem Moment, in dem ich mir die Zunge verbrenne.  
  
„Uuuh, der ist noch heiss!" Sie stellt ihren Becher wieder zurück und beisst stattdessen herzhaft in ihr Hörnchen. „Als ich eben ausgecheckt habe, habe ich mitgekriegt, wie eine Frau sich über einen rothaarigen, nackten Gast beschwert hat, der ihrer Tochter gedroht hätte, sein Penis würde heute Nacht kommen und sie ficken!", erzählt sie vergnügt schmatzend und hält mir die offene Tüte entgegen.  
  
„Freffen, Haia, freffen!", stöhne ich und sauge die Luft scharf ein, um meine Zungenspitze zu kühlen. „Iff hab her mingerhährigen Fannerin gefagt ‚Er kongt ung _frifft_ hich!'."  
  
„Oh, das macht es besser! ...Hast du dir die Zunge verbrannt?"  
  
Ich stöhne zur Antwort und nehme mir das Erstbeste aus der Tüte. Ein pappiges Käse-Salami-Sandwich. Mag ich nicht, aber scheissegal. Nicht nur, dass ich keinen Hunger habe, ich schmecke jetzt sowieso nichts mehr. „Solche Übermamis verstehen nur, was sie verstehen wollen in ihrer Hysterie! In zehn Jahren wird die Kleine sich zurückerinnern und wünschen, sie wäre damals schon sechzehn gewesen! Ah, Scheisse!" Ich forme die Lippen wieder zu einem kleinen Röhrchen, um meine Zungenspitze in dem eingesaugten Luftstrahl zu kühlen.  
  
„Siehst du, das ist die Strafe Gaias, weil du kleinen Mädchen so einen Unsinn erzählst!", grinst sie. „Kann ich dich vielleicht ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken bringen, wenn ich dir endlich erzähle, was ich mit Shinra in Healin erlebt habe?"  
  
Ich halte in meinem lustlosen Kauen inne und versuche mit der lädierten Zungenspitze den festgeklebten, matschigen Sandwichteig von meinem Gaumen zu lösen.  
  
„Ja, erzähl's mir", nuschel ich unter meiner Mundakrobatik. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diese Story, die allmählich zum Running Gag mutiert ist, je nochmal hören würde. Vielleicht bringt sie mich tatsächlich auf andere Gedanken. Zumindest erspart mir das Zuhören, selbst reden zu müssen, was mir aus verschiedenen Gründen derzeit schwerfällt.  
  
„Aaaaaaaaaalso", beginnt sie, mit den Zähnen ein großes Stück von ihrem Hörnchen reissend und diskret kauend. „Irgendwann war ich bis spät nachts noch wach, ich weiss gar nicht mehr warum, ich glaub, ich war einfach noch nicht müde. Ja, ich erinnere mich, ich hatte zu viel Kaffee an dem Tag getrunken. Ah! Genau! Das war definitiv in der vorletzten Woche, jetzt fällt's mir ein! Weil uns da nämlich der alte Kaffee ausgegangen ist und der neue eine andere Marke war, dieser starke aus Cosmo Canyon, erinnerst du dich?! Shiva, wie hieß der denn nochmal... Naja, egal. Ich hatte beim Dosieren jedenfalls nicht drauf geachtet, dass er viel stärker ist und genauso viel in die Maschine gepackt, wie bei dem alten und darum hatte ich nen ziemlichen Koffeinschock."  
  
Ich habe bis heute keine einzige Frau kennengelernt, die in der Lage ist, sich beim Erzählen auf Relevantes zu beschränken und die unnützen Details auszulassen. Ohne das sexistisch zu meinen, bin ich mir inzwischen fast sicher, dass sie dazu aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nicht in der Lage sind. Und Elena ist ein Paradebeispiel.  
  
„Jedenfalls, gegen 0200 oder so, bin ich dann nochmal rausgegangen. Es war natürlich furchtbar kalt, wie auch anders Anfang Januar, aber dafür war es nicht bewölkt in dieser Nacht und ich hab mich irgendwie nie in all der Zeit da an dem Sternenhimmel sattsehen können. Vielleicht hab ich zu lang vorher in Midgar gelebt mit all der verschmutzten Luft oder es ist, weil Healin ja recht hoch gelegen ist, aber irgendwie war doch der Himmel nachts dort total atemberaubend, findest du nicht? Ach, wen frag ich da, du liebst die Sterne ja auch!"  
  
„Mhm." Ich klinke mich geistig aus und esse mechanisch Bissen für Bissen, ohne auch nur das Geringste zu schmecken. Kein Verlust. Nur zuhören sollte ich wohl, wenn das mit dem Ablenken funktionieren soll, aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen einfach im Moment nicht auf diesen unwichtigen Mist konzentrieren.  
  
Allmählich mache ich mir Sorgen.  
  
In einem Punkt hatte Rufus Recht: Ich sollte mich zu gegebener Zeit professionell verhalten. _Noch_ ist diese Zeit nicht gegeben und _eigentlich_ vertraue ich auch meinem inneren Schalter, mich rechtzeitig in den rettenden, geistigen Modus zu katapultieren. Aber Tatsache ist, dass ich in keiner guten Verfassung bin und noch niemals während einer Mission mit so viel privatem Ballast kämpfen musste. Wie ein verdammter Koffer oder Schrank, der sich nicht schließen lassen will, quillt ständig an irgendeiner Ecke irgendwas heraus und verklemmt sich, egal wie fest man gegendrückt.  
  
„... sieht man jede Nacht, aber wann lädt einen Rufus Shinra je allein in seine Hütte ein?! ... Oh, du verstehst das jetzt nicht falsch, oder?" Sie bemerkt mit entsetztem Blick, dass man ihre Worte auch ganz anders auffassen könnte.  
  
„Nein, ich versteh schon", antworte ich gequält und klinke mich wieder ein, da jetzt der interessante Part beginnt.  
  
„Also geh ich mit ihm rein und im Licht bemerk ich dann, dass er bereits was intus haben muss. Aber da ging's noch. War nur ein bisschen rot im Gesicht und seine Augen etwas glasig, aber wirklich nichts Besonderes. Er bittet mich, Platz zu nehmen und bietet mir auch nen Drink an und ich sag ja. Ich dachte sogar, hey, vielleicht macht das Zeug mich wenigstens müde. Und während ich sitz und nipp', wandert er auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig, in einer Hand die Pulle und in der anderen das Glas und macht mich völlig verrückt damit! Ich hätte ihn ja sogar gefragt, ob's ihm gut geht, aber ich bin gar nicht zu Wort gekommen, weil er ununterbrochen geredet hat!"  
  
„Ja, sowas ist schlimm", rutscht es mir heraus, doch sie fühlt sich nicht angesprochen. Sie scheint eher sogar dankbar für meinen Einwurf, der es ihr erlaubt, neuen Atem zu schöpfen und noch einen Happen von ihrem Hörnchen zu nehmen.  
  
„Ja und vor allem hab ich mir das so nicht vorgestellt", sagt sie schmatzend, die Hand höflich vor den mampfenden Mund haltend, bis sie geräuschvoll schluckt. „Ich meine, ich hab mir nichts Bestimmtes vorgestellt, aber ich bin rausgegangen um müde zu werden und der Typ steckt mich total an mit seiner Unruhe. Wandert also auf und ab, füllt sich sein Glas auf sobald es leer ist und redet in einer Tour." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, um ihre Hilflosigkeit zu verdeutlichen.  
  
„Worüber?", bohre ich nach und lege das letzte Drittel meines Sandwiches in den Aschenbecher auf dem Nachttisch. Ich bringe nichts mehr herunter. Im Gegenteil, ich darf nicht mal mehr hinsehen, wenn das bereits Gegessene unten bleiben soll.  
  
„Zuerst über das, was man so erwarten würde von ihm", erklärt sie und nimmt ein paar lange Schlücke von ihrem abgekühlten Kaffee, um den letzten Hörnchenrest hinabzuspülen. Ich selbst könnte einen kühlen, neutralen Schluck Wasser vertragen. Aber ich will das jetzt endlich zu Ende hören. Es mag vielleicht keine großen Geheimnisse mehr bergen, geschweige denn enthüllen, doch es ist ein winzig kleines Puzzleteil eines Gesamten, das mich interessiert. Auch wenn kein Schlüsseldetail drauf abgebildet ist, ist es wichtig, wenn man irgendwann das ganze Bild betrachten möchte. „Über ShinRa eben. Was er anders machen will als vorher. Was er anders machen will als sein Vater. Was sein Vater falsch gemacht hat und warum er es falsch gemacht hat. Sowas eben."  
  
Faszinierend, dass das noch nicht ihr Schlafproblem auf der Stelle gelöst hat, denke ich mir. Das alles sind immerhin Rufus' Lieblingsthemen seit er sein Amt angetreten hat. Wir Turks haben zu nichts anderem so viele, ausschweifende Ausführungen gehört. Alle gleichen Inhalts. Das einzige, was sich geändert hat, war das Ausmaß der empfundenen Langeweile, das in kürzester Zeit astronomische Dimensionen erlangt hat.  
  
_Rufus... Dich langweilt's doch am meisten, nicht? Was wolltest du in Wahrheit von ihr, Baby? Warst du einsam? Konntest du meinetwegen nicht schlafen?_  
  
Ihr Gesicht nimmt plötzlich einen sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck an, während ihr Blick auf dem Boden des geleerten Pappbechers ruht, den sie in den Händen hin und her dreht. „Dann hat er das Thema gewechselt", schiebt sie verdächtig knapp hinterher.  
  
„Worüber hat er dann gesprochen?", frage ich und beuge mich etwas mehr vor.  
  
„Reno..." Sie schaut kurz auf in meine Augen und ich bemerke den Anflug von Röte, der ihr ins Gesicht steigt. „Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich will dich auf den Arm nehmen oder würde mir was einbilden oder so."  
  
„Ich weiss, dass du das nicht tust. Ich glaube dir", versichere ich mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln und unterdrücke ein Gähnen.  
  
„Okay... Also... Ich sag wirklich nur wie's war und füge nichts hinzu." Sie hält mir die Handfläche kurz in einer beteuernden Geste entgegen. „Er hat plötzlich mit mir über mich reden wollen, ...da war er dann schon wirklich ziemlich dicht. Aber... er wollte nicht über meinen Job reden. Er... Er hat gefragt, warum ich Single bin", gesteht sie und nimmt einen hastigen Schluck aus dem leeren Becher.  
  
Aha..?  
  
„Aha..?"  
  
Aufpassen, Reno. Lass dir nichts anmerken. Lass dir ums Verrecken nur einmal in deinem Leben nichts anmerken.  
  
„Ja, wirklich! Ich hab selbst kaum geglaubt, was ich gehört habe! Er meinte, wir zwei - also du und ich - würden doch so ein hübsches Paar abgeben! Shiva..." Sie lacht entrüstet auf bei der alleinigen Vorstellung, mit einem jungen, androgynen Kerl wie mir zusammenzusein. Und ich kann halbwegs mitlachen, denn immerhin ist mir jetzt klar, dass sein Interesse nicht ihr sondern in Wahrheit mir galt. Wollte wohl halbwegs diskret herausfinden, ob da was läuft zwischen uns.  
  
„Und, was hast du ihm gesagt?", erkundige ich mich erleichtert und wage mich an einen Schluck meines eigenen Kaffees. Er brennt auf der Zunge, obwohl er nur noch lauwarm ist, aber zumindest rebelliert mein Magen nicht. Ich habe keine Ambitionen, spontan aufs Bett zu kotzen, auch wenn es in dem Siff aus Zigarettenasche, Essenresten und Krümeln nicht mehr groß drauf ankäme. Ich brauch die Energie.  
  
„Naja, was schon... Ich hab herumgedruckst und gemeint, meine Arbeit würde vorgehen und ich hätte nicht die Zeit für eine Beziehung und eben, dass das mit uns rein freundschaftlich ist. All der unverfängliche Blödsinn eben... Ifrits Arsch, selbst er sollte doch da schon mitbekommen haben, dass ich... Du weisst schon, ich, Tseng, die ganze Tragödie."  
  
„Ja, aber vielleicht steht er ja auf dich und wollte mal schauen, ob's sich lohnt zu versuchen, nen Fuß in die Tür zu setzen!", necke ich und sehe in der Wendung des Gespräches eine gute Gelegenheit, völlig unschuldig und unverdächtig herauszufinden, was meine beste Freundin eigentlich so von meiner heimlichen Flamme hält.  
  
„Oh bitte nicht!", stöhnt sie auf und wird dieses Mal tatsächlich knallrot vor Verlegenheit, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das gefragt wird, ob es sich vorstellen könnte, mit dem gut aussehenden Mikey von gegenüber zu gehen, der es immer so fies ärgert.  
  
„Wieso nicht?! Er ist doch ganz passabel, auch wenn ich davon nichts verstehe; er hat Geld, Einfluss...", zähle ich schief grinsend seine Vorzüge auf, die mir selbst allesamt kaum egaler sein könnten. Sicher, ich finde auch, dass er attraktiv ist, aber... Ich habe mich zuerst von seiner undurchsichtigen Art angezogen gefühlt, bevor mir bewusst geworden ist, wie sehr er mich körperlich anzieht. Und es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass das nur deswegen der Fall ist, eben weil sein Wesen angefangen hat, mich zu fesseln. Wie ging nochmal der Poesie Album Spruch? Die Liebe bestimmt, wen wir schön finden, nicht umgekehrt. Oder so.  
  
„Oh, ja, wir würden eine glückliche Ehe führen! Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er in die Küche gestürmt kommt und mich erschießt, weil der Fisch nicht gar ist!" Sie verdreht die Augen gen Decke.  
  
„Er war gar. Es war ne Gräte drin", stelle ich richtig. „Na komm schon, jetzt mal Tseng völlig ausser acht gelassen - nur für zwei Minuten - Hast du ihn nie abgecheckt?", bohre ich tiefer und versuche, so ernst wie möglich zu klingen, aber gleichzeitig so oberflächlich wie nötig. Ich will eine richtige Antwort, keine Blödelei, nur Verdacht darf sie nicht schöpfen, woher mein plötzliches Interesse rührt.  
  
„Natürlich hab ich das, das ist ganz menschlich... nur..." Sie stützt sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab und mustert nachdenklich die Zimmerdecke. „Er ist so dermaßen anders, dass er mir noch nie ernsthaft als potenzieller Kandidat in den Sinn gekommen ist."  
  
„Was meinst du mit anders?", frage ich und befördere noch ein winziges Schlückchen Kaffee meine Kehle hinab. „Schwul?"  
  
„Ich halte ihn nicht einmal für schwul! Für mich ist er irgendwie... gar nichts." Sie zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Total androgyn und völlig asexuell. Wenn ich ihn mir nackt vorstelle, ist er glatt zwischen den Beinen wie eine Puppe! Und hinten am Rücken ist eine Klappe, wo die Batterien reinkommen."  
  
Ja, sie hat es genau getroffen. Das ist das, was alle glauben sollen. Und es könnte nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein. Ich halte Elena für eine intelligente Frau mit viel Einfühlungsvermögen, wenn sie auch oft sehr emotional ist und ihre Beurteilungen von einer gewissen Sturheit gefärbt sind - Doch selbst ihr ist scheinbar noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass es bloß eine Fassade ist, auch jetzt nicht, nachdem sie ihn betrunken erlebt hat. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Er spielt seine Rolle einfach zu perfekt. Er macht nicht den Fehler, die Maske erst hastig aufzusetzen, wenn andere sich nähern, darum kann er niemals erwischt werden bei kleinen Menschlichkeiten. Er trägt sie auch, wenn er allein ist.  
  
„Er ist einfach immer absolut perfekt", fährt sie fort. „Er hat nie Dreck in den Ohren oder Essensreste zwischen den Zähnen, ihm läuft nie bei Sauwetter der Rotz aus der Nase und wenn er niest, dann unterdrückt er es so astrein, dass man es nur daran merkt, dass er plötzlich die Hand vor's Gesicht hält und ruckartig die Augen schließt." Sie neigt den Kopf zur Seite und beugt sich vor. „Weisst du, was ich meine? Das macht mich manchmal richtig aggressiv!"  
  
Ich lache kurz auf, weil ich ganz genau weiss, was sie meint. Im Gegensatz zu ihr finde ich es aber... süß. Zumindest jetzt. Wie ich es früher fand, weiss ich nicht einmal mehr.  
  
„Ich meine - kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er wie jeder andere Mensch auf dem Klo sitzt?!"  
  
Nein, kann ich nicht. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann mal soweit sein, aber eine Woche reicht dazu definitiv nicht! Ich weiss nur, dass er kein ShinRa Shiny bräuchte, würde er wirklich nie kacken. Verdammt, ich hab vergessen, danach zu fragen!  
  
„Aber er isst!", gebe ich zu bedenken. „Irgendwo muss das ja hin..."  
  
„Oh, ich habe da eine Theorie!" Ihre Augen werden kreisrund und sie hebt sogar den Zeigefinger. Sie sieht so dermaßen wie eine putzige, kleine, schlaue Eule aus, dass ich dagegen ankämpfen muss, ihr spontan meine Liebe zu beteuern vor lauter Hingezogenheit.  
  
_Du hast eine neue Schwester! Du hast mich gar nicht mehr lieb!_  
  
Mein Magen zieht sich ruckartig zusammen und katapultiert einen Schwall Kaffee mit Salamiaroma meine Kehle hinauf. Ich schaffe es so gerade um Haaresbreite, ihn abzufangen und wieder hinunterzuschlucken.  
  
Ignorieren. Einfach ignorieren. Das war nicht Alessa. Das war nur dein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
„Er nimmt die Woche über Anti-Durchfallmittel und jeden Sonntag lässt er sich alles einfach von Schaefer herausoperieren! So ganz steril und sauber!" Sie nagt überzogen grüblerisch auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Man sollte ihn mal am Montag und Samstag wiegen, ich wette, das würde den Beweis bringen!"  
  
„Du bist einfach nur klasse, weisst du das?!" Ich lächel breit, auch wenn ihre Ausführungen ein wenig auf seine Kosten gehen. Es steckt keine Böswilligkeit dahinter und ich kann einfach nicht anders.  
  
„Ja, weiss ich! Aber du nicht; zumindest nicht wie klasse ich tatsächlich bin! Schau mal hier!" Sie deutet mir, zu warten und öffnet ihre große Handtasche. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zum Henker jetzt kommen könnte, also harre ich gespannt der Dinge. Sie zieht ein blaues Stück Stoff hervor, das beim Auseinanderfalten allmählich als T-Shirt zu identifizieren ist. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du keine vernünftige Zivilkleidung hast", spielt sie auf meinen nackten Oberkörper an, „und ich glaube, das hier ist genau das Richtige, um als total durchschnittlicher Trottel durchzugehen!"  
  
Sie hält mir das auseinandergefaltete Shirt entgegen, so dass ich das Logo mit dem gelben Vogel und dem Schriftzug ‚Wally's Chocobo Touren - Ich war dabei!' erkennen kann.  
  
„Wow... Das ist wirklich völlig scheisse!", staune ich anerkennend und nehme mein Geschenk entgegen.  
  
„Nicht wahr?!", grinst sie zufrieden, während ich das Shirt überziehe, das zu allem Unglück auch noch wie angegossen passt.  
  
„Aber gab's keins mit nem ‚Ho, Julius!' - Slogan?!", frage ich gespielt enttäuscht.  
  
„Nein, leider -" Sie unterbricht sich, als sie hört, dass mein Telefon auf dem Bett klingelt.  
  
_Bitte, lass es nicht ihn sein... Wenn er jetzt sein Happy End will, kann ich's ihm nicht geben..._  
  
Aber mein ängstlicher Blick entdeckt stattdessen Rudes Nummer und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
„Ja?", melde ich mich.  
  
„Reno. Ich habe ein Problem mit Clide", kommt er knapp auf den Punkt, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu viel zu gebrauchen.  
  
„Was denn?! Hey, sag mir nicht, dass er tot ist!", stöhne ich und rutsche herum, um mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu lehnen.  
  
„Nein. Er lebt und hat mittlerweile Vergiftungserscheinungen. Übelkeit, Erbrechen, kalter Schweiss. Aber er redet nicht", erklärt er und ich bin alles andere als überrascht. Ich lasse ein frustriertes Grollen los.  
  
„Gaia, natürlich nicht! Hey, denkst du, ich hab die ganze Scheisse aus Langeweile abgezogen oder um ihm am Pimmel fummeln zu können?! Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass du den Kerl mit den normalen Methoden nicht knacken kannst! Du haust immer drauf, das bringt gar nichts! Solche wie der seilen sich geistig ab und irgendwann haust du zu feste und knockst sie aus in selige Bewusstlosigkeit!", zetere ich und gestikuliere wütend herum. Shiva, langsam sollte er mich besser kennen und vor allem meinem Urteil vertrauen!  
  
„Könntest du mir andere Vorgehensweisen empfehlen, anstatt dich noch stundenlang selbst zu beweihräuchern? Er könnte Informationen haben, die euch heute Nacht hilfreich sein werden und mit deiner Methode geht es ihm bis jetzt einfach noch nicht schlecht genug, um auszuspucken."  
  
„Okay. Okay. Lass mich nachdenken." Ich reibe mir eine Weile die Augen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und überlege. Elena nutzt die Gelegenheit, mir nonverbal zu signalisieren, dass sie auch mit ihm sprechen möchte, wenn ich fertig bin. Ich nicke kurz zu ihr herüber.  
  
„Gut, pass auf!", sage ich schließlich. „Ihm ist schlecht, ja? Setz da an. Probier's mit radikaler weisser Folter. Setz ihn auf nen Drehstuhl und lass ihn Karussell fahren. Gib ihm was für den Kreislauf, dass er nicht sofort einsackt. Schlafentzug, viel Licht. Halt ihm die Lider gewaltsam offen. Schnall ihm Kopfhörer auf die Ohren und dreh voll auf. Wenn's sein muss, alles gleichzeitig. Und vergiss nicht, ihm immer wieder in Aussicht zu stellen, was er kriegen kann, wenn er endlich den Mund aufmacht, indem du ihm Pausen gönnst, in denen du das alles weglässt", beende ich mein Brainstorming.  
  
„In Ordnung. Ich melde mich sofort, wenn es Ergebnisse gibt."  
  
„Hey, warte kurz, Elena wollte dich auch nochmal sprechen! Bis dann!", verabschiede ich mich und reiche das Telefon herüber.  
  
„Hi, ich bin's...", grüßt sie und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, aufzustehen und meine neutrale, hässliche Zivilistenjeansjacke aus meinem Koffer zu suchen. Vor der Ankunft in Nibelheim haben wir keinen Platz mehr, uns umzuziehen, wenn wir erstmal von hier weg sind.  
  
„Ich wollte nur mal nachhorchen wie's Tseng geht... Warst du heut schon bei ihm?"  
  
Ach, Elena... Ich seufze innerlich. Wäre ich besser an ihrer Stelle? Ich denke schon... Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, so lang an einer unerwiderten Liebe festzuhalten. Ich wüsste zwar auch nicht, was man dagegen unternehmen sollte, aber ich würde ihm an ihrer Stelle zumindest nicht mehr hinterherrennen nach all den Jahren. Lieber mehr rausgehen, sich ablenken. Neue Leuten kennenlernen und ihnen ne Chance geben. Nicht ganz einfach als Turk... Aber auch nicht völlig unmöglich...  
  
„Oh... Hat er noch Schmerzen deswegen?"  
  
Andererseits... Für Rufus hat es sich immerhin ausgezahlt, so hartnäckig zu bleiben. Ich weiss nicht, seit wann er in mich verliebt ist, aber nach seiner Andeutung werden es etliche Jahre sein. Trotzdem ist diese Entwicklung, die sich zwischen uns ergeben hat, wohl eher die Ausnahme als die Regel.  
  
„Ja... Richte ihm liebe Grüße und gute Besserung von mir aus, okay?"  
  
Ich finde die Jacke und binde sie mir um die Hüfte, wie es die dämlichen Touristen machen. Um sie anzuziehen, ist es bereits jetzt am Morgen schon zu heiss hier.  
  
„Gut. Danke, Rude!" Sie legt auf.  
  
„Und, wie geht's ihm?", erkundige ich mich, mein Zeug so langsam mal abreisefertig zusammenpackend.  
  
„Sie haben heute die Drainage gezogen", erzählt sie, während ich kurz ins Bad gehe, um meine Sachen wieder in der Tüte zu verstauen.  
  
„Aber das ist doch gut?!", rufe ich herüber und komme wieder.  
  
„Ja, schon... Aber durch den Materia-Einsatz ist sie natürlich auch etwas eingewachsen. Der Schlauch ist zwar steril, aber es muss trotzdem sehr unangenehm sein und er hat dort jetzt einen Wundkanal", erklärt sie mir besorgt.  
  
„Elena... Das ist ne Kleinigkeit! Ich hatte auch schonmal son Ding drin und es ist steckengeblieben durch die Materia, das zwiebelt etwas beim Rausmachen aber selbst Fädenziehen ist schlimmer!", versuche ich, sie zu beruhigen. Und es ist keine Lüge. Damals, als Cloud mich beinah umgebracht hätte, sah ich ne ganze Weile aus wie eine abgefuckte Flickenpuppe. Verdammt, wenn Rufus schon in dem, was Strife ihm angetan hat keinen Grund sieht, sich zu rächen, warum kann er's dann nicht wenigstens meinetwegen tun?! Ich muss ihn das nächstes Mal unbedingt fragen! Zusammen mit der ShinRa Shiny Geschichte!  
  
„Ich weiss es ja, ich weiss...", seufzt sie müde. „Weisst du was? Vielleicht sollte ich meine Vorliebe für älter, maskulin und dunkel über Bord werfen und es doch mal mit Shinra versuchen..."  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Als wir in die Sonne treten, kneife ich geblendet die Augen zusammen und ziehe die Brille hinab. Abgesehen von all der Scheisse, die mir zentimeterdick unter beiden Sohlen klebt und sich ums Verrecken nicht abstreifen lassen will, ist es wohl ein schöner Tag an nem schönen Ort. Sofern man reich, übergewichtig und alt ist. Action sucht man in dem Kaff sicher vergebens.  
  
Heute um Mitternacht endet die Woche, die mit Reyli ihren Anfang genommen hat. Mit Glück bin ich morgen Abend bereits wieder in Edge. Bei ihm. Das Wochenende hätte ich frei und keine zehn Tsengs werden mich von ihrem Krankenbett aus dazu zwingen können, vor Montag irgendwelche beschissenen Berichte zu schreiben.  
  
Eigentlich ziemlich gute Aussichten.  
  
Und das einzige, was mich noch von ihnen trennt, ist diese eine letzte, verdammte Etappe. Ich bin nicht blöd; wenn Gaia vorhat, mich zu ficken, wird sie es sich bis zum Schluss aufbewahren. Soll sie's ruhig versuchen. Ich lasse mich nicht ficken, erst recht nicht von einer Frau und ich bleibe dabei, dass das Leben keinem Drehbuch folgt, in dem alles auf einen Showdown zusteuert. Wenn's einen gibt, dann allein von mir inszeniert, nach meinen Regeln.  
  
Ich spüre, wie der erste, vorfreudige Funke Kampfeslust sich in mir regt.  
  
_Lassen wir's krachen, Gaia._  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Ein Geräusch stört mich empfindlich.  
  
Ich drehe meine Köpfe in einem letzten physischen Akt zu den aufgleitenden Türen.  
  
„Rufus!"  
  
Tseng. Nur Tseng legt solch dramatische Auftritte an den Tag _und_ schafft es, sich unbefugten Zugang zu meinem Reich zu erkämpfen. Mels Proteste übergeht er genauso gnadenlos wie die Tatsache, dass er ins Bett gehört. Der schlecht, da hastig gebundene Morgenmantel enthüllt die verbundene Brust. In seinem Handrücken steckt eine Kanüle.  
  
Äusserlich ungerührt, lächel ich innerlich in mich hinein - bis ich _sie_ hinter ihm entdecke.  
  
Sie....  
  
Die Arme verschränkt, tritt sie zögerlich wie uneingeladen, ungewollt in mein Büro. Böser, böser Succubus, der seine Klauen in die einzigen Menschen getrieben hat, die mir je nahestanden.  
  
Ihre jetzige Erscheinung mutet äußerst ironisch an, scheint ihr blau geschlagenes, verquollenes Gesicht doch ihre wahre Natur zu enthüllen, statt sie zu entstellen: Sie sieht aus wie das Monster, das sie ist.  
  
„Lebt er noch?" Ihre Aussprache ist undeutlich Dank der aufgeplatzten, geschwollenen Lippe und ein paar Schneidezähne hat sie wohl ebenso eingebüßt. Dennoch heuchelt sie Sorge um mein Wohlbefinden. Es wäre amüsant und würde mich zweifellos zum Lachen bringen, könnte ich noch so etwas empfinden und wäre Humor derzeit nicht bloß eine rein intellektuelle Folgerung meiner Beobachtungen, die mich auf Gefühlsebene nicht mehr berührt.  
  
Ich koppel mich zur Gänze von meinem auf dem Boden verharrenden Körper ab und vereine mich mit meinem Ich, das es sich unter der Decke bequem gemacht hat.  
  
Träge wie desinteressiert beobachte ich wie Tseng neben mir theatralisch zu Boden fällt und beginnt, mich zu untersuchen.  
  
„Ja, verdammt, sag Mel, sie soll sofort Schaefer hochrufen lassen!"  
  
Wie rührend er meine Lider weit auseinanderzieht, um meine Pupillen in den blau glühenden Augen anzuschauen und seine Finger gegen mein Handgelenk drückt beim Messen des Pulses. Sogar meine Hemdsärmel zieht er hektisch hoch auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Nadelstichen. Ah, was denkst du? Dass ich mich mit Drogen betäubt hätte? Oder direkt versucht habe, alles zu beenden?  
  
Nichts dergleichen ist der Fall.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?! Du solltest -"  
  
_„Elena!!!"_  
  
Selbst nüchtern und für meine Verhältnisse ausgeschlafen bin ich. Es wäre keine Übertreibung, festzustellen, dass ich lange nicht mehr so klar und unbeeinträchtigt war wie in diesem Moment. Das muss man sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen wie einen alten, guten Wein. Wahlweise auch einen kühlen Eiswürfel an einem heissen Sommertag.  
  
Nun, ich habe genug gesehen und gedacht. Für den Moment ist es Zeit, zu gehen.  
  
Platte für Platte beginne ich, über die Zimmerdecke zu kriechen und rolle mich, angekommen im hintersten Winkel, in Foetusstellung zusammen.  
  
Die imaginären Augen schließend, führe ich die Hand zum Mund und beginne, rhythmisch an meinem Daumen zu saugen. Mir vorstellend, es wäre wieder _früher, als alles weiss war._  
  
Nur ein kurzer Ausflug in den vollkommenen, pränatalen Status. Gänzlich frei in der Enge des Mutterleibes.  
  
Sorge dich also nicht, lieber Tseng. Ich schwebe bloß draussen im nachtholzschwarzen Kosmos. Wenn es an der Zeit ist, werde ich zurückkehren und ein braver Junge sein, der das tut, wozu allein er in die Existenz gerufen wurde:  
  
Den großen Drachen ShinRa reiten.


	10. Die Mitternachtsparty

**Freitag, 19.05.2011, 1422 Uhr  
5 km südlich von Nibelheim**  
  
Nachdem wir die Wüste unter uns zurückgelassen haben - es ist nur die ersten zehn Minuten spannender als übers Meer zu fliegen, danach fällt einem auf, dass es auch nur öde Wellen sind, bloß gelb und nicht mal in Bewegung - ist der Himmel alle zehn Kilometer trostloser geworden.  
  
Über das tiefe, klare Blau sind zunächst weisse, vereinzelte Wattewolken gezogen, die sich weiter im Norden zu einer dichten Schar gesammelt haben, die an der Ostseite des sich nach Süden ziehenden Nibelgebirges hängen geblieben sind wie eine Herde dümmlicher Schafe vor einem Koppelzaun.  
  
Jetzt, an der Westseite jener Gebirgskette unterhalb des Mount Nibels, ist der Himmel wie aus Stein gemeisselt. Ein drückendes Grauviolett, das die Berge in der Ferne lila-bläulich schimmern lässt. Auf unserer Seite wird der eklige Westwind, der vom Meer aus Richtung Wutai hierherzieht, noch nicht abgebremst. Nibelheim selbst ist durch den nördlichen Gebirgsstreifen, in dessen Fuß es eingebettet liegt, ein wenig geschützter, und das ist auch der einzige Trost gerade. Ein zweites Junon könnte ich im Moment kaum ertragen.  
  
Das dunkle, satte Gras peitscht kreisförmig in glänzenden Wellen auseinander, als ich den Helicopter langsam in der Nähe eines Feldweges, der zur Hauptstraße führt, absenke. Die Route ist zu beiden Seiten hin von großen Bäumen gesäumt, so dass wir halbwegs geschützt vor Blicken sind. Doch die ganze bevorstehende Tauschaktion wird sowieso nur wenige Minuten dauern und viel Verkehr herrscht momentan nicht, wie ich von oben erkennen konnte.  
  
Rechter Hand unter mir sehe ich den silbernen, unscheinbaren Wagen - ein 98er FSE Masa Sedan -, dessen Fahrer mit uns einen fliegenden Wechsel vornehmen wird. Ein weiterer Soldat, wie ich annehme. Tseng hat sich vom Bett aus genauso darum gekümmert, wie um unseren Aufenthalt in Junon und die Überfahrt. Sieht aus, als würde er mir noch immer herzlich wenig Organisationstalent zutrauen, aber beleidigt bin ich nicht. Eher dankbar. Ich kann organisieren, ebenso wie ich Berichte schreiben kann. Es ist bloß furchtbar langweilig und man muss sich telefonisch mit Leuten rumschlagen, die man nicht leiden kann. Vielleicht liegt genau darin der Knackpunkt, warum er's mich nicht hat erledigen lassen. Die Sorge, ich könnte mit meiner „unkalkulierbaren Impulsivität" die Beziehung zu Soldier weiter in den Ruin treiben. Ausserdem ist es wohl ne Tatsache, dass sie dort drüben in dem Lager mehr Respekt vor ihm haben als vor mir. Kann ich mit leben.  
  
Ich sehe, wie sich die Fahrertür jetzt öffnet und eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau hinaussteigt. Keine Shinra Uniform. Im Gegenteil. Sie trägt eine schwarze Bomberjacke und eine ebenso schwarze Hose aus Leder oder PVC. Ihr weizenblondes, langes Haar ist zu einem lässigen, sportlichen Zopf zusammengebunden. Sie winkt kurz in meine Richtung und lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Motorhaube.  
  
Ich denke noch, dass ich sie kenne - und da erkenne ich sie auch schon.  
  
Oh Gaia, nein!  
  
_Nein, nein, nein!!!_  
  
Tseng..! Was bei Ifrits pechschwarzem Arsch hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!  
  
„Elena...", beginne ich unbehaglich. Ich muss es ihr sagen, ihr wenigstens ein minimales Zeitfenster geben, sich seelisch vorzubereiten.  
  
„Was ist?" Sie dreht mir nichtsahnend den Kopf zu. Ihre Mundwinkel fallen herab, als sie meinen mehr als nur kritischen Gesichtsausdruck entdeckt. Auch ohne mich selbst anschauen zu können, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich gerade nach zwei Stunden eingehaltenem, brachialen Durchfall aussehe.  
  
Von ihrer Position links aus, kann sie sich selbst kein Bild von dem machen, was uns - besser sie - da unten erwartet.  
  
„Der Fahrer da unten... Es ist Jill", bringe ich es hinter mich.  
  
Sie reisst die Augen zu einer neuen Rekordgröße auf und mein erster Impuls ist es, meine Hand schützend unter ihr Kinn zu halten, sollten sie aus den Höhlen kullern.  
  
„Meine Schwester?!?"  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Elenas Schwester.  
  
Gehasst von ihr bis aufs Blut. So sehr, dass sogar das eingerahmte Foto von ihr auf ihrem Schreibtisch nur dazu dient, sie bei ihrer Arbeit anzustacheln, wie ich einmal herausgefunden habe. Die ewige, beneidete Konkurrentin. Die große, toughe, gut aussehende Schwester, die es zuerst zum Turk geschafft hat. Die Jahre unter Verdot gedient und neben Tseng, der damals Stellvertreter war, gearbeitet hat. Bis der damalige Chef der Abteilung 24 zusammen mit dem Großteil der Turks und Tsengs Hilfe untergetaucht ist, beziehungsweise seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, und von der Bildfläche verschwand. Eine ziemlich lange, komplizierte und für ShinRa nicht gerade ruhmreiche Geschichte. Nicht weniger beschämend als die Tatsache, dass Rufus lange derjenige war, der Avalanche hintenrum gesponsert hat. Aber zum einen ist er ein Shinra und kann deswegen im Namen von ShinRa tun und lassen, was er für richtig hält, und zum anderen hat er es nur getan, um seinen Alten den Terroristen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Spätestens nach dem, was ich letzte Nacht über seinen Erzeuger erfahren habe, hat er dafür mein vollstes Verständnis.  
  
Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass das Grüppchen ehemaliger Turks noch immer irgendwo existiert unter seinem damaligen Boss und sein eigenes Süppchen kocht. Nicht mehr im Dienst von ShinRa, aber da Verdot und seine Tochter - pikanterweise ehemalige Führerin von Avalanche - dem guten, alten Tseng ihr Leben zu verdanken haben, stecken sie ihm hin und wieder die eine oder andere nützliche Information zu, wie man munkelt. Der einzige, der mit Sicherheit mehr darüber weiss, ist Rufus, der seiner großzügigen Sponsoring - Aktion damals den Stubenarrest in Junon zu verdanken hat. Tseng selbst schweigt sich zu dem ganzen Thema aus wie ein tiefes, tragisches Wutai Grab - oder zumindest wie ein tiefes, tragisches Wutai Grab schweigen würde, würden die Wutai sich nicht verbrennen und oberirdisch bestatten lassen.  
  
Elena hat nie verstanden, wie Jill die Turks freiwillig verlassen konnte, wo sie selbst so hart darum gekämpft hat, ihnen beitreten zu können. Und ich glaube, auch wenn ich ihr das niemals sagen würde, dass sie sie insgeheim um ihre Unabhängigkeit beneidet. Dass sie den verqueren Gedanken hegt, die Frau sei so selbstständig und frei, dass sie _nicht einmal die Turks braucht_, um glücklich zu sein. Dabei vergisst sie allerdings, dass nicht jeder der Arbeit in der Abteilung die gleiche Bedeutung beimisst wie sie selbst. Und exakt das macht sie in meinen Augen zu einem weit besseren Turk als ihre Schwester. Elena ist ShinRa wahrhaftig treu. Sie benutzt es nicht bloß, um diverse, persönliche Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Vielleicht hab ich sie deswegen von Anfang an so sehr gemocht, weil ich genau das nämlich mit ihr gemein habe. Nicht, dass ich so gar keine persönliche Nutzen draus ziehen würde.  
  
Sie hat nie viel drüber gesprochen, aber laut ihr war das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden schon immer angeschlagen gewesen. Ich weiss nur, dass sie bei verschiedenen Elternteilen aufgewachsen sind. Jill beim Vater, Elena bei ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Gaia, wenn sie denkt, ich werde auch nur ein Wort mit ihr wechseln, hat sie sich geschnitten!", zischt sie geradeaus starrend durch die zusammengepressten Zähne hindurch.  
  
„Du musst auch kein Wort mit ihr wechseln. Das einzige, was wir wechseln, sind die Sitze unter unseren Ärschen, Süße", versuche ich, sie zu beruhigen, während ich den Helicopter auf dem weichen Grasuntergrund aufsetzen lasse und die Kopfhörer herunterziehe. „Na komm schon!"  
  
Ich öffne die Tür und rutsche elegant nach draussen.  
  
„Reno!!!", werde ich überschwänglich begrüßt. Sie schlendert auf mich zu und ich bilde mir ein, selbst unter dem Dröhnen der Rotorenblätter das Knarzen ihrer Hose bei jedem Schritt zu hören. PVC, wie ich jetzt aus der Nähe erkenne. Sie drückt mich fest und ich erwidere die Umarmung so höflich wie nötig. Früher einmal konnte ich gut mit ihr arbeiten. Oder sagen wir, wir sind problemlos miteinander ausgekommen. Aber seit sie untergetaucht ist, ist mein Respekt vor ihr und den restlichen Turks, die sich abgeseilt haben, ins Bodenlose gesunken und dümpelt irgendwo mit Aerith und Zack im Lebensstrom herum.  
  
„Dich erkennt man ja kaum wieder in Zivil! Wie geht's so?! Hab gehört, es gibt Ärger?", erkundigt sie sich und klopft mir kurz auf die Schulter, bevor sie von mir ablässt. Sie ist ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich - wenn man meine Haare nicht mitrechnet -, hübsch, aber eher der harte, hagere Typ. Sehnig, durchtrainiert und die braunen Augen, die in Elenas Gesicht unschuldig wirken und an Schokolade erinnern, sind bei ihr eher schmal und vermitteln eine abgeklärte Gerissenheit. Ich war nie mit ihr im Bett, genauso wenig wie mit Elena. Ich hab's mal versucht ganz am Anfang, aber sie hat mich eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Zumindest die Vorlieben, was Männer angeht, scheinen wohl ne Familiensache zu sein.  
  
„Halb so wild", winke ich beschwichtigend mit einem unverfänglichen Lächeln ab, wie man's eben so macht, wenn man nicht die geringste Lust hat, über etwas zu reden. „Tseng hat sich vor ein paar Tagen ne Kugel eingefangen, aber ich nehm an, du weisst, dass er schon wieder über dem Berg ist." Sonst wärst du schließlich nicht hier.  
  
„Oh, ja, ich hab davon gehört!", erklärt sie und klingt dabei durch und durch wie ihre kleine Schwester. Selbst die Augen werden für einen kurzen Moment größer und runder, wenn sie auch nicht die schier enormen Ausmaße erreichen, die Elena zustande bringt.  
  
„Reno, könntest du mir mal mit dem Gepäck helfen?!", höre ich auch schon ihre Stimme durch den Lärm hinter mir hindurch.  
  
„Klar!", rufe ich über meine Schulter zurück und deute kurz mit dem Daumen über selbige hinter mich. „Du entschuldigst? Ich würd gern mit dir plaudern, aber wir sind etwas in Eile...", lüge ich platt.  
  
„Sicher." Für einen kurzen Moment formen ihre Lippen ein dünnes, amüsiertes Lächeln und sie zieht die Brauen vielsagend hoch. Ich gebe vor, nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie mich durchschaut hat und schenke ihr keine weitere Beachtung. Stattdessen stapfe ich durch das tiefe, wehende Gras, das sich mit jedem Schritt tentakelgleich um meine Knöchel zu wickeln droht, zu Elena.  
  
„Lass mich das machen!", weise ich sie knapp an und deute ihr nickend, zum Auto zu gehen, weil ich sehe, dass Jill dabei ist, in den Helicopter zu steigen. Ich will vermeiden, dass es zu einer direkten Konfrontation kommt. Cat Fights zwischen zwei blonden Schwestern sind nur in Phantasien und Pornos ne heisse Geschichte. Jetzt gerade fällt mir nichts ein, worauf ich hier weniger Lust hätte.  
  
Ich hieve den letzten Koffer heraus und schiebe die schwere Tür zu. Mr. Hopkins, mein früherer Flugausbilder, würde mich lynchen, wenn er sehen könnte, dass ich meinen Krempel noch immer auf den Rücksitzen ablade, statt im Gepäckfach hinten. Hat sich Sicherheit immer groß auf die Fahne geschrieben. Und wie's immer so ist bei solchen Leuten, hat er ironischerweise durch die Höhe seinen Tod gefunden: Er ist beim Schleifen eines Türbalkens zu Hause von der Leiter gefallen. Genickbruch, sofort tot.  
  
Durch die Seitenscheibe hindurch winke ich Jill kurz zum Abschied und zwinge mich zu einem letzten, gestellten Lächeln. Sie erwidert es nicht weniger gezwungen und ihre Augen sprechen nur noch von Enttäuschung und Verachtung. Im Grunde also exakt das gleiche, was ich umgekehrt für sie empfinde. Ich vermute, sie glaubt, ihr Schwesterherz hätte mich mittlerweile durch jahrelange Bearbeitung auf ihre Seite gezogen und gegen sie aufgehetzt. Aber das braucht's nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Rookie von damals und mehr denn je durchaus in der Lage, mir meine eigene, verdammte Meinung zu bilden.  
  
Als die Maschine sich wieder erhebt, wird mein Blick frei auf Elena, die mit verschränkten Armen an der Motorhaube lehnt. Ich werde nicht so lebensmüde sein, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass es die haargenau gleiche Pose ist, in der ihr genetisches Anhängsel uns kurz zuvor erwartet hat.  
  
Das Tosen des künstlichen Windes ebbt langsam ab wie der Lärm und die Wogen des Grases. Die ersten zwei Koffer nehmend, bahne ich mir mühselig wieder den Weg zu ihr und dem Wagen. Sie macht keine Anstalten, mir zu helfen, als ich die beiden großen Gepäckstücke in den Kofferraum verfrachte.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu den zwei kleineren bleibe ich vor ihr stehen. Sie starrt tief in Gedanken versunken durch mich hindurch und nagt auf der Innenseite ihrer Lippen herum.  
  
„Weisst du, was ich nicht verstehe...?", beginnt sie schließlich, ohne mich anzuschauen und zieht die dünne, graue Baumwolljacke enger um sich herum. Es ist kühl, schätzungsweise 18°C. Eher weniger als mehr.  
  
„Ich kann's mir denken, Süße", antworte ich sanft. „Hey... Ich hol noch schnell die anderen beiden, dann setzen wir uns rein und reden drüber, okay?", schlage ich vor.  
  
Sie nickt und macht sich auf den Weg um das Auto herum, um schon mal auf dem Fahrersitz Platz zu nehmen. Im Fliegen ist sie bloß unterer Durchschnitt, aber mit allem, was sich auf vier Rädern über die Erde bewegt, kommt sie fast genauso gut zurecht wie mit einer 9mm. Es ist fast so, als würde ein Wagen um sie herum ihr Sicherheit geben und zu einem Teil von ihr werden, denn ihre übliche Vorsicht und Angst spiegeln sich in ihrem Fahrstil keinen Deut wieder. Im Gegenteil, sie brettert manchmal los wie eine besengte Sau und scheint dabei alle angestauten Aggressionen abzubauen. Und das sind bei ihr in der Regel ganz schön viele.  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später habe ich die beiden kleineren Gepäckstücke mit den Sachen, die wir für unseren Einsatz brauchen, auf der Hinterbank verteilt und auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag ziehe ich die Tür zu und eine Weile lang herrscht eine absolute Stille. Bis schließlich der Wind draussen wieder etwas auflebt und das Grasmeer rauschen lässt. Aber selbst das scheint das Schweigen nur zu betonen.  
  
Wartend, nicht genau wissend, was ich tun könnte, kommt mir sofort das in den Sinn, was jedem Raucher durch den Kopf geht, wenn er sonst nichts zu tun hat. Aber ich verkneife es mir ihr zuliebe. Sie hasst es, wenn ich in Autos rauche, nicht weniger als sie es hasst, wenn ich es beim Fliegen tue. Hier ließe sich zwar lüften, aber das Argument spare ich mir für später, wenn ich's gar nicht mehr aushalte.  
  
„Warum hat er das gemacht, Reno?", fragt sie nach einer Weile und blickt durch die Windschutzscheibe hinaus auf das weite Grün. Es leuchtet fast. Der graue, dichte Himmel scheint die Farben hier unten nur zu betonen. Als würde ein Gewitter aufziehen, wirkt die Umgebung schärfer und kontrastreicher. Shiva, warum auch nicht. Ein Gewitter hat uns auf unserem Trip noch gefehlt und jetzt, am entscheidenden Tag, würde es auch noch herrlich zur Dramatik beitragen.  
  
„Ich weiss nicht... Aber ich glaub zu wissen, warum er's nicht gemacht hat... Sicher nicht, um dir wehzutun oder dir eins auszuwischen. Dazu hätte er keinen Grund", antworte ich langsam, nachdenklich. „Tseng übergeht solche persönlichen Konflikte, wenn's um die Arbeit geht! Wahrscheinlich... war's einfach nur praktisch oder hat sich gerade angeboten oder so. Er glaubt an dich, er glaubt, dass wir das hier zusammen packen. Und vielleicht ist es auch ein Zeichen, dass er glaubt, dass du inzwischen darüber wegsehen und ganz Profi sein kannst", versuche ich sie etwas aufzubauen. Die Wahrheit ist, ich hab keinen verdammten Plan, welcher Teufel ihn geritten haben könnte.  
  
Scheisse, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte. Sollte das Ganze ein Test sein, um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich inzwischen Profi genug ist? Verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt, alter Knabe...  
  
„Ich begreife nicht, warum er immer noch Kontakt zu ihr hat. Sie hat ShinRa einfach verlassen! Sie hat Befehle nicht ausgeführt!" Ihre Hände fallen frustriert auf das Lenkrad.  
  
„Elena... Auch Tseng... _Gerade_ Tseng ist ShinRa nicht immer treu ergeben gewesen. Er hat sich ewig geweigert, Aerith auszuliefern. Er hat Verdot und Elfé laufen lassen, obwohl er strikte Anweisungen hatte, sie beide zu töten." Ich zucke mit den Schultern und frag mich, wieso ich überhaupt anfange, zu argumentieren, anstatt einfach Ja und Amen zu sagen und ihr das zu geben, was sie hören will. Scheisse, ich muss heute mit ihr arbeiten. Mir sollte alles daran liegen, dass sie so cool wie möglich heute Nacht sein wird. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund regt mich ihre irrationale Sichtweise gerade einfach nur auf. Obwohl sie nichts Neues ist.  
  
„Tseng ist eine Autorität. Er darf solche Entscheidungen treffen. Und er hat seinen Einfluss immer genutzt, um einen Funken Menschlichkeit bei ShinRa zu bewahren!", verteidigt sie ihr ewiges, unantastbares, unumstößliches Idol und bringt damit mein Blut genauso in Wallung wie der Wind das Gras um uns herum.  
  
„Tseng war da stellvertretender Leiter der Turks!", platze ich heraus und drehe mich so weit der Sitz es zulässt seitlich zu ihr herum. „Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt die gleiche Autorität wie ich jetzt! Er hat _direkte_ Befehle vom _Präsidenten_ ignoriert, Elena, das lässt sich nicht schönreden und ist nicht gerade ein Zeichen von Integrität! Entweder du handelst als Mensch oder als Turk, dazwischen gibt es nunmal nichts! Und das eine schließt das andere immer aus..." So war es immer, so wird es immer sein. Wer wie Tseng versucht, einen Kompromiss zu finden, verliert seine Ehre, seinen Job, sein Leben. Es sei denn, er ist - wie Tseng - ein guter Freund von Rufus Shinra. „Und wenn du dem Mann, den du liebst, verzeihst, dass er ShinRa nicht immer blind gehorcht hat, solltest du's vielleicht auch deiner eigenen, einzigen Schwester verzeihen. Das ist nicht fair, dass du da mit zweierlei Maß misst. Tseng hat viel mehr Scheisse gebaut als sie!", verstumme ich bebend.  
  
Und einen tiefen Stich in mir fühlend, begreife ich, was mich so ärgert.  
  
Eine Mischung aus Neid und Mitleid. Sie hat ihre Schwester noch. Und egal wie sehr sie sie oberflächlich hasst... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es für die zwei keine Versöhnung geben könnte. Sie sind einfach nur stolz und stur. Sicher, ein Turk ist ohne Familie besser dran. Familie bietet Angriffsfläche, macht verletzbar - aber das tut es in ihrem Fall jetzt schon. Und es müsste nicht so sein.  
  
Unter all ihrer Wut befürchte ich, dass sie nicht erleichtert wäre, würde sie zufällig morgen von Jills Tod erfahren. Ich denke eher, die mühsam errichtete, brüchige Wand aus Ablehnung würde in sich zusammenfallen und übrig bliebe ein Wrack. Ein noch größeres als jetzt schon.  
  
Aber es lässt sich leicht reden, wenn man nicht selbst drinsteckt. Scheisse, was Stolz und Sturheit angeht, bin ich eigentlich der letzte, der das Maul aufreissen sollte.  
  
„Er hat sich nicht einfach abgesetzt und alles weggeworfen!", schmettert sie zurück und funkelt mich herausfordernd an. Es wird nicht lang dauern, bis sie mir vorwirft, mich auf ihre Seite geschlagen zu haben. Das gleiche, was mir Jill mit ihrem letzten Blick vorgehalten hat. Und beide liegen sie falsch. Shiva, ich will doch nur meine Ruhe und nicht in all das hineingezogen werden. Aber wer seine Ruhe haben will, sollte besser in der Lage sein, seine Klappe zu halten und sich nicht in solche sinnlosen Diskussionen hineinziehen lassen.  
  
„Nein, aber sich genug geleistet, um selbst exekutiert zu werden! Denkst du, der wäre jetzt da wo er ist, wenn er nicht seit jeher so dicke mit Rufus wäre?", frage ich ungläubig. Gaia, sie muss doch selbst erkennen, dass das Mist ist! „Auf der einen Seite bewunderst du seine Menschlichkeit und auf der anderen bist du beleidigt, dass er mit deiner Schwester nicht härter ins Gericht geht?! Und deiner Schwester verzeihst du diese Menschlichkeit nicht? Das ist doch völlig unlogisch! Du kannst doch nicht an dem einen bewundern, was du dem anderen vorwirfst?!"  
  
Mein innerer Hobbypsychologe ist offenbar noch stärkerer Raucher als ich, denn der Drang, mir eine anzuzünden, treibt mich inzwischen in den Wahnsinn und trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich mich beruhige. Auf der anderen Seite - wenn ich mir jetzt eine anstecke, eskaliert das alles hier sowieso, also ist es im Grunde egal. Ich krame hektisch meine Kippenschachtel heraus und stecke mir gierig den Filter zwischen die Lippen.  
  
„Ich kann und du kannst mich kaum daran hindern!", protestiert sie und kommentiert den aufsteigenden Rauch meines ersten Zuges zu meiner Überraschung nicht. „Ich hab keine Lust, in dem Punkt rational und vernünftig und logisch zu sein, wir reden hier von meiner Schwester! Wie soll ich da Abstand haben?! Du hast leicht reden; du bist Einzelkind, du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, Geschwister zu haben oder mit ihnen von Anfang in Konkurrenz zu stehen! Gaia, meine Eltern haben sich nach der Trennung gehasst und jeder wollte dem anderen beweisen, wie toll sich sein Kind unter seinem Einfluss doch entwickelt. Wir wurden aneinander gemessen und aufeinander gehetzt wie die Hunde!"  
  
„Und du hast keine scheissverdammte Ahnung, was es bedeutet, seine einzige Schwester zu verlieren und sich immer wieder für den Rest seiner Tage zu wünschen, man könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und irgendwas anders machen, irgendwas, um ihr winziges, kleines, beschissenes Leben zu retten!!!", brülle ich in meiner Rage heraus, bevor ich es verhindern kann. Bislang konnte ich genau das immer vermeiden. Dreiundzwanzig Jahre lang. Aber noch nie war es so dicht unter der Oberfläche und noch nie hat jemand in genau diesem Moment diesen einen wunden Punkt so direkt getroffen. „Aber ich kann mich damit trösten, dass ich sieben Jahre alt war und keine verdammte Chance hatte! Was wird deine Entschuldigung sein, Elena?! Was wirst du dir einreden, wenn du unter ner Dusche in nem verfickten Motel stehst und das alles dich wieder mal einholt?! Du hast'n weit größeres Gewissen als ich; dich wird's killen, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust!" Ich nehme einen Zug, so tief wie möglich, und halte ihn stille Sekunden lang in meinen Lungen fest. „Was wirst du zu deiner Verteidigung sagen können, ausser dass du zu beschissen stolz warst und einfach nicht über deinen verdammten Schatten aus Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Neid springen konntest?!", schließe ich mit kratzender Kehle meine wutentbrannte Rede, ihren mittlerweile entsetzten Blick herausfordernd haltend.  
  
„Reno...-", beginnt sie leise.  
  
„Sag nicht, dass es dir leid tut", warne ich sie nicht weniger leise und eindringlich. Das ist der eine Satz, den ich nie ertragen könnte.  
  
Der blaue, gekräuselte Rauch hat mittlerweile eine dichte, den Wagen ausfüllende Wolke gebildet. Er hat fast die gleiche Farbe wie der Himmel, der genauso giftig wirkt.  
  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung...", flüstert sie kaum hörbar und schüttelt langsam den Kopf.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Woher auch. Es steht nicht mal in meiner verpissten Akte!", entgegne ich so kalt, dass ich vor meiner eigenen Stimme erschrecke. Ich suche den Aschenbecher in der Tür auf meiner Seite, klappe ihn auf und klopfe kurz die Kippe darüber ab, bevor ich mich wieder zu ihr wende. Eine Weile lang schaue ich sie einfach nur an. Es hilft mir dabei, einen etwas klareren Kopf zu bekommen. Die lieben, besorgten Augen, in denen ich echte Anteilnahme erkenne, keine aufgesetzte Höflichkeit.  
  
„Sprich mich niemals darauf an. Okay?", frage ich, milder klingend. Ein Lächeln bringe ich noch immer nicht zustande, aber mir ist auch nicht sonderlich danach, es überhaupt zu versuchen. Scheisse, wieso sollte ich? Ich könnte gerade gefühlsmäßig nicht weiter von nem Lächeln entfernt sein. Und trotzdem zwingt man sich immer wieder dazu. Um sich selbst zu verarschen, um andere zu verarschen, um seine Ruhe zu haben.  
  
„Natürlich", stimmt sie zu, noch immer völlig fassungslos und aus der Bahn geworfen. Wenn ich je den Wunsch gehabt hätte, sie um 100.000 Gil zu bitten, wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, denke ich in einer bitteren Woge aus wieder aufgeflammtem tiefschwarzen Zynismus.  
  
„Lass mich... einfach nur hier sitzen und ne Weile rauchen."  
  
Sie nickt. Fragt nicht, ob sie irgendwas für mich tun kann. Fasst mich nicht an in irgendeiner fürsorglichen, vermeintlich tröstenden Geste. Das alles wären nur andere Arten ‚Es tut mir leid' zu sagen und sie weiss es.  
  
Ich wende mich wortlos von ihr ab und dem Fenster an meiner Seite zu. Die Hauptstraße liegt in der anderen Richtung. Alles, was sich von hier aus sehen lässt, ist das weite, grüne Meer, das in der Ferne das Grau des Himmels berührt.  
  
Ich reisse so plötzlich die Tür auf und stürme heraus, dass ich mich selbst damit überrasche.  
  
Ich muss laufen, mich bewegen. Ohne Ziel beginne ich, so schnell ich kann durch das Gras zu waten, auf der Flucht vor der letzten Erinnerung - der schlimmsten -, die mir mühelos, lautlos durch das Grün hinterherhetzt wie eine hungrige Großkatze.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**16.01.1988  
Midgar, unterer Sektor 7**  
  
Ich wache aus einem Alptraum auf, aber der hat mich nicht geweckt, sondern die Stimmen, die aus dem Erdgeschoss durch die Holzdecke kommen. Sie streiten sich schon wieder.  
  
Im Zimmer ist es ganz dunkel und das macht mir Angst. Aber ihr Streit macht mir noch viel mehr Angst. Mama hat mir mal gesagt, es ist normal, dass sich auch Erwachsene zanken und sie tun es nur, weil sie sich gerade so viele Sorgen um Lessa machen, weil sie wieder so krank ist.  
  
Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Lessa, aber darum streite ich mich doch mit keinem. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie es tun.  
  
Seit sie krank ist, hab ich viel Angst und viele Alpträume.  
  
Am schlimmsten ist die Angst immer, wenn ich sehe, wie Mama Alessa anschaut. Sie sagt ihr nur liebe Sachen, aber sie guckt dabei so komisch. Ich versuche, brav zu sein und ihr zu helfen, aber im Moment schimpft sie viel mit mir, obwohl ich gar nichts gemacht habe. Wie einmal, als ich Lessa eine Geschichte erzählt habe nachts. Da hat sie mich in mein Bett geschickt und war böse, dass ich sie geweckt hab, weil sie ja ihre Ruhe braucht. Dabei hat sie gar nicht geschlafen!  
  
Ich will, dass sie endlich aufhören, sich anzuschreien und presse die Hände auf die Ohren.  
  
Es ist wieder ziemlich kalt heute Nacht und ich friere. Es ist meistens kalt und immer dunkel hier, aber wenigstens muss ich nicht alleine in meinem Zimmer schlafen. In einem Buch habe ich mal Bilder gesehen von einem Himmel, wo ganz viele Punkte, die man Sterne nennt, geleuchtet haben, wenn es Nacht war. Und eine riesige, weisse Kugel war da, die man ganz genau erkennen konnte. Mama hat mir erklärt, dass das der Mond ist. Ich kann den Mond auch manchmal sehen, weil sie mir gezeigt hat, wann ich durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen der Stadtmauer und der Platte gucken muss. Man sieht ihn nämlich nicht immer. Aber hier wo wir wohnen ist er nur ein verschwommener, heller Fleck. Er ist überhaupt nicht so schön rund wie auf den Bildern.  
  
_Ich glaube, wenn ich den Mond und die Sterne sehen könnte, hätte ich bestimmt weniger Angst._  
  
Sogar durch meine Hände kann ich jetzt ihre Stimmen hören. Besonders die von meinem Vater. Ich glaube, Mama versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachschauen, ob Lessa noch schläft. Wenn sie so laut sind, wecken sie sie sonst selber, obwohl sie in letzter Zeit immer ganz tief und ganz viel schläft. Das kommt, weil sie Fieber hat. Ich hatte auch mal Fieber und hab da ganz viel geschlafen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr gut daran erinnern. Da war ich auch noch klein. Ich hab ziemlich geschwitzt und es war furchtbar langweilig im Bett.  
  
Vorsichtig schiebe ich die Füße von der Matratze, bis sie den kalten Holzboden berühren und stehe auf. Ich kann nur die Umrisse von Lessas Bett sehen und laufe langsam vorwärts, um nicht zu stolpern. Und weil ich Angst habe, dass mich plötzlich irgendwas anspringt, was in der dunklen Zimmerecke gelauert hat. Ich weiss, dass das dumm ist und dass ich zu alt bin, um noch vor Monstern Angst zu haben. Aber manchmal verirren sich welche in die Slums und vielleicht verstecken sie sich dann auch in Zimmern, um vor dem Regen geschützt zu sein oder so. Ich weiss nicht viel über Monster. Nur dass die Soldaten sie bekämpfen.  
  
Ich glaube, wenn Lessa schläft, leg ich mich trotzdem ein bisschen zu ihr ins Bett. Dann ist ihr nicht so kalt und sie muss keine Angst haben, wenn sie aufwacht und hört, wie Mama und Papa streiten, weil ich dann bei ihr bin. Und ich hab auch ein bisschen weniger Angst. Ich darf mich nur nicht erwischen lassen, das gibt sonst wieder Ärger. Vielleicht sogar Stubenarrest. Ich hasse Stubenarrest, weil ich am liebsten immer draussen bin am Tag. Dann hab ich auch keine Angst vor den Monstern. Ich weiss zwar nicht, ob sie Regen mögen, aber Sonne mögen sie ganz bestimmt nicht!  
  
_Die Sonne ist in dem Buch genauso rund gewesen wie der Mond, aber am Rand hatte sie ganz viele Zacken, die man Sonnenstrahlen nennt._  
  
Ich kann die Bettkante an meinen Beinen fühlen und bleibe stehen. Ganz vorsichtig strecke ich meine Hände aus, um zu ertasten, wo sie liegt, damit ich ihr nicht wehtue aus Versehen, wenn ich zu ihr steige.  
  
Aber ich kann sie nirgendwo finden!  
  
Das Laken ist noch ganz feucht von ihrem Schwitzen, aber es ist schon gar nicht mehr warm. Nur Mr. Higgins liegt neben ihrem Kissen, weil sie ohne den nicht schlafen kann, ansonsten ist das Bett leer!  
  
Haben meine Eltern sie zu sich nach unten geholt?  
  
_Oder haben die Monster sie geholt?_  
  
Ich will nicht nach unten gehen, nicht jetzt wo sie streiten. Aber ich muss sehen, ob sie bei ihnen ist. Wenn nicht, muss ich ihnen Bescheid sagen, damit wir sie suchen. Als Lessa das letzte Mal Fieber hatte, ist sie durch das Haus gelaufen, obwohl sie am Schlafen war. Papa hat sie dann ganz leise wieder ins Bett getragen und sie nicht geweckt. Das darf man nicht, wenn jemand schlafwandelt, hat er gesagt. Ich war stolz, dass er mir das erklärt hat. Sonst macht Mama das nämlich immer. Mein Vater hat mich nicht so lieb, auch wenn ich gar nicht weiss, warum.  
  
Ich schleiche zur Tür, öffne sie langsam und gehe so leise ich kann hinaus auf den Treppenabsatz. Hier ist der Holzboden sogar noch kälter als in meinem Zimmer. Aber ich mag es nicht, mit Socken zu schlafen. Unten ist das Licht an. Ich kann ihre Schatten sehen an der Flurwand und verstehe jetzt auch, was sie sagen.  
  
„Sie müssen etwas machen, sie hat eine Lungenentzündung! Und wenn ich das gesamte ShinRa Pack kurz und klein schlagen muss und in den Bau komm, die elendigen Ratten werden das Mädchen verdammt nochmal dabehalten und ihr die gleiche Behandlung zukommen lassen wie den Wichsern da oben! Wir sind nicht Menschen zweiter Klasse!"  
  
Das Brüllen meines Vaters.  
  
Ich gehe die Stufen hinab, um den nächsten Treppenabsatz herum und kauere mich noch ein paar Stufen tiefer zusammen. Ich passe auf, dass ich im Schatten sitze und sie mich nicht sehen können. Aber sie sind zu beschäftigt damit, sich anzuschreien.  
  
Er hält Alessa auf seinem Arm und obwohl es so laut ist, weint sie gar nicht. Ich glaube, sie schläft sogar. Sie ist ganz angezogen und hat sogar ihr Jäckchen an und die kleine Mütze auf, die Mama für sie gestrickt hat.  
  
ShinRa.  
  
Ich verstehe nicht genau, was ShinRa ist, aber es muss etwas ganz Schlimmes sein. Schlimmer als alle Monster. Wegen ShinRa sind wir arm und müssen hier in den Slums leben, wo man die Sterne nicht sehen kann. Alle Erwachsenen hassen ShinRa und mein Vater ganz besonders. Bei meiner Mutter bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie mag es nämlich nicht, wenn er auf ShinRa schimpft und sagt ihm dann immer, dass er bloß leise sein soll.  
  
„Bitte, bleib friedlich! Gaia, du hast ja Recht, aber bitte, ich flehe dich an, sei friedlich! Denk auch an mich und den Jungen!"  
  
Ich kann hören, dass sie weint und dass sie furchtbare Angst hat. Ihre Stimme jetzt gerade macht mir sogar noch viel mehr Angst als wenn sie Alessa so komisch ansieht.  
  
Papa kommt jetzt zur Haustür, die direkt vor der Treppe ist. Er darf nicht einfach mit ihr weggehen! Ich will wissen, was passiert! Sie ist doch meine Schwester, sie müssen mir sagen, wann sie wiederkommt!  
  
Ich springe auf und laufe schnell die restlichen Stufen herunter.  
  
„Wohin geht Papa mit Lessa?"  
  
Meine Mutter, die meinem Vater zur Tür hinterhergelaufen ist, erschreckt sich, als sie mich entdeckt. Ich glaube, sie schämt sich, weil sie weint. Sie wischt sich nämlich ganz schnell die Tränen weg, als hätte ich sie nicht gesehen.  
  
„Papa geht mit Alessa zum Krankenhaus, damit sie gesund gemacht wird, Schatz." Sie redet wieder ganz lieb und ruhig, aber sie zieht die Nase dabei hoch und ihre Augen und Wangen sind noch ganz nass. „Geh wieder hoch in dein Zimmer."  
  
Wenn sie gesund gemacht wird, ist das doch gut? Ich verstehe nicht, warum Mama dann so traurig scheint und Papa böse ist. Sie lügen mich an; sie sagen mir irgendwas nicht, obwohl ich ihr großer Bruder bin!  
  
Ich sehe Alessas Gesicht auf Papas Schulter liegen. Es ist ganz rot vom Fieber. Ihr Mund ist halb geöffnet.  
  
„Nein, ich will tschüss sagen!", sage ich laut und wütend. Sie sollen sehen, dass ich mir nicht alles gefallen lasse! Ich kann genauso böse werden und mich streiten, besonders wenn man mich anlügt!  
  
Sie öffnet die Augen nicht, aber ich kann sie plötzlich flüstern hören. „Ssüss, Enano!" Ihre kleinen Fingerchen neben der Wange klappen kurz in einem Winken auf und zu, bevor sie wieder einschläft.  
  
Papa wartet nicht mehr länger und macht einfach die Tür auf.  
  
Nein... Nein!  
  
„Nein! Er darf nicht mit ihr weggehen!" Sie wird gar nicht gesund gemacht, sie lügen! Wenn sie sie gesund machen würden, hätten sie sich nicht angeschrien! ShinRa macht keine Leute gesund, sonst wäre ShinRa nicht so schlimm wie alle immer sagen!  
  
„Renato, bitte!" Mama weint wieder und hält mich an den Schultern fest. Ich breche in Tränen aus und versuche, mich loszureissen. Die Tür hinter Papa fällt zu.  
  
„Aber sie hat doch gar nicht Mr. Higgins!", schluchze ich und lasse mich auf den Boden fallen wie früher als ich noch klein war. Mama setzt sich neben mich und zieht mich in ihre Arme. „Sie kann doch ohne Mr. Higgins gar nicht schlafen!"  
  
„Alles wird gut, Renato... Alles wird gut, mein Baby...", flüstert sie immer wieder und wiegt mich in ihren Armen. „Alles wird gut!"  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Nichts wurde gut.  
  
Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich Alessas Stimme gehört habe. Und gaiaverdammt, ich hab's gewusst.  
  
Ich stürze hinab ins Gras. Es ist hart und scharfkantig.  
  
Die Kippe, die ich noch zwischen meinen Fingern halte und völlig vergessen habe, ist abgebrannt im Wind bis auf den angesengten, schwarz verfärbten Filter. Ich lasse den Stummel los.  
  
Eine Sekunde später fange ich auf allen Vieren an, mein spärliches Frühstück hervorzuwürgen.  
  
Ob von der Anstrengung des Laufens oder der inneren Aufgewühltheit oder beidem - ich weiss es nicht. Und der halbverdaute, widerliche Sandwichrest, der von den Halmen rinnt, wird es mir nicht verraten. Bei dem Anblick verstärken sich die Kontraktionen und ich wehre mich nicht dagegen. Je eher es vorbei ist, desto besser. Ich hasse das Gefühl der Übelkeit wie die Pest und beim leisesten Anflug bin ich immer der erste, der sich den Finger in den Hals rammt, um den Dreck endlich loszuwerden. Alles andere ist nur ein verdammtes Hinauszögern, während dem man sich quält und jeder Geruch, jedes Geräusch, jede Bewegung unerträglich wird. Einmal alles auskotzen und gut.  
  
Ich bin nicht blöd und erkenn den Zusammenhang zwischen Körper und Geist, genauso wie ich erkenne, dass kotzen wohl die treffendste körperliche Reaktion auf meinen psychischen Zustand in letzter Zeit ist. Ich hab zu viel einstecken, zu viel fressen und schlucken müssen, und Scheisse, es war nicht die Arbeit, die mir so zugesetzt hat. Die schafft sowas nicht. Es ist der ganze, private Psychomist, von dem ich die letzte Woche mehr erlebt habe, als in den ganzen Jahren davor zusammen!  
  
Das ruckartige Krampfen fördert nur noch einen restlichen, kleinen Schwall grässlich schmeckender Magensäure hoch in meine Mundhöhle. Ich huste und spucke mir wieder und wieder die Seele aus dem Leib, betend, dass es das jetzt war und das Würgen nachlässt. Nach der Magensäure kommen die Schmerzen und die bittere Galle und dann wird es wirklich so richtig unschön.  
  
Ein einziges Mal, als mein Körper bei einem Kater einfach nicht mehr mit dem Kotzen aufhören konnte, hab ich es sogar irgendwie vollbracht, den Inhalt meines Dünndarms zu erbrechen - im Grunde hab ich also Scheisse gekotzt und das ist eine Erfahrung, die einmal im Leben reicht.  
  
Ich wische mir die Lippen und das besudelte Kinn am Ärmel meiner Jeansjacke ab und richte meinen Oberkörper wieder in Sitzposition auf. Der leichte, kühle Wind tut gut. Um nicht nach unten schauen zu müssen, klammere ich mich mit dem Blick an dem weiten Horizont über das endlose Gras hinweg fest. Zwischen Zunge und Gaumen sammelt sich Speichel, vor dem ich mich zu sehr ekel, um ihn zu schlucken, doch ich bemerke ihn erst, als er mir bereits in einem dünnen Faden aus dem Mundwinkel rinnt. Ein weiteres Mal spucke ich aus.  
  
Gaia, wie soll ich den ganzen Weg zurück zum Auto schaffen?  
  
Ich bin erschöpft, ausgelaugt. Scheissmüde.  
  
_Ich will..._ Meine schmutzigen, gereizten Lippen formen ein kaputtes Lächeln, als ich merke, was mir durch den Kopf geht: _Ich will nur noch zu meinem seltsamen, goldenen Wesen. Ich will zu meinem Baby. Ich will nach Hause._  
  
Shiva, ich würde ihn abfüllen und mich selbst erst Recht. Und dann würd ich ihn mir nehmen, es ihm besorgen, ihn so geil machen, ihm zeigen, wie er mich geil machen kann, wieder und wieder, bis wir beide besinnungslos und leer wären. Und dann würde ich schlafen, in Armen, die mich festhalten. Mindestens tausend Jahre lang.  
  
Mit zittrigen Finger, denen es an jeder Kraft fehlt, ziehe ich mein Telefon aus der Innentasche der Jacke. Es fällt mir prompt ins Gras. Als ich durch die dichten Halme danach taste, schneide ich mir die Haut auf dem Handrücken auf. Die Wunde brennt, wie nur ein Papierschnitt es kann, aber ich ignoriere den Schmerz und fokussiere mich darauf, so schnell ich kann endlich die Nummer einzugeben.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen, um Atem ringend, warte ich.  
  
Bitte...  
  
_„Der Teilnehmer ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar."_  
  
„Bitte verdammt! Bitte! Ich brauch dich, Rufus!", flehe ich elendig wie vergebens, „Ich brauch dich, Mann..."  
  
Mel... Ich muss an Mel vorbei. Mel ist keine Maschine, Mel muss mich mit ihm reden lassen. Sie muss. Sie wird müssen.  
  
Ich wähle hektisch die zweite Nummer und schließe die Augen, während es am anderen Ende der Leitung zweimal klingelt.  
  
„ShinRa Hauptquartier Edge, Büro des Präsidenten, Sie sprechen -"  
  
„Mel!!", falle ich ihr verzweifelt ins Wort, „Stell mich durch! Bitte! Das ist ein Notfall, stell mich sofort zu Shinra durch!"  
  
„... Reno... Ist alles okay?" Sie klingt ernsthaft besorgt und das gibt mir Hoffnung.  
  
„Nein, nichts ist okay! Stell mich sofort durch, ich flehe dich an!", bitte ich und fühle, dass ich kurz davor bin, tatsächlich zu heulen. Und ich kann's auch meiner Stimme anhören. Und wenn ich es kann, kann sie es auch. Sie muss mich mit ihm reden lassen.  
  
„Ich kann nicht... Ich _darf_ nicht, Reno!"  
  
„Oh Gaia, MEL!!!"  
  
Sie seufzt schwer. „Ich hab ihm vorhin gesagt, dass du heute Morgen schon mit ihm reden wolltest und er hat mich nochmal darin bestärkt, dich heute auf keinen Fall durchzulassen. Du sollst es morgen nochmal versuchen, wenn ihr euren Auftrag erledigt habt, lässt er ausrichten. Es tut mir wirklich leid."  
  
„Es wird dir noch viel mehr leidtun, wenn du mich nicht durchlässt und er hinterher erfährt, worum's gegangen ist!", drohe ich, halb schreiend und versuche es jetzt mit Einschüchterung. Ausserdem ist es gar nicht so abwegig, dass ich damit richtig liege.  
  
Ein Knacken in der Leitung. Eine Sekunde fürchte ich, dass sie einfach aufgelegt hat. Dann keimt in mir die Hoffnung, dass sie meinen Wunsch endlich erhört hat, aber bevor ich die Erleichterung wirklich fühlen kann, höre ich wieder die Stimme, die noch immer ihre ist: „Reno, hier ruft gerade noch jemand an, das ist ein wichtiges Gespräch, das ich annehmen muss."  
  
„Dann warte ich!", zische ich, kurz davor, sie über die gesamte Distanz mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.  
  
„Nein, das hat keinen Zweck. Ich kann meine Anordnungen nicht einfach übergehen. Versuche es morgen nochmal, wie der Präsident es dir geraten hat. Auf Wiederhören", verabschiedet sie sich und legt auf, bevor ich reagieren kann.  
  
„DU VERDAMMTE DRECKSFOTZE!" Ich kann den Impuls, das Telefon so weit es geht von mir zu schleudern, noch gerade eben so beherrschen.  
  
Wiederhören... wie verdammt zynisch... Gaia, sie wird dafür bezahlen! Rufus wird sie in Stücke reissen, wenn er davon erfährt. Tausend kleine Stücke, die sich das verdammte Klo runterspülen lassen.  
  
Nur eins bleibt mir noch... Ich hätte es längst löschen müssen, aber ich konnte nicht... Noch nicht... Wenn das alles vorbei ist, wenn ich wieder direkt mit ihm reden kann, dann ja. Aber jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal öffne ich die Nachricht.  
  
_„............... Reno... Ich weiss, dass theoretisch die Möglichkeit gegeben ist, dass wir uns nicht wiedersehen... Sei sie auch gering, sie... besteht. ...Ich denke nicht, dass ich es mir verzeihen könnte, sollte -... ... ...Du weisst es längst, dessen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher,... genau wie du inzwischen weisst, wie schwer es mir fällt, so etwas zu sagen. Dennoch glaube ich, -... Hör ihn dir an, den großen Shinra, was er für einen Unsinn stammelt... Wenn du nur ahnen könntest, wie klein ich mich gerade fühle... ... wie hilflos... ... ...Reno,... ich liebe dich... Gaia, so sehr..."_  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Baby." Ich breche die Wiedergabe ab, die Illusion erhaltend, es wäre ein Gespräch gewesen.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, warum ich mich so verzweifelt an ihn klammere. Es sieht mir nicht ähnlich. Vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass mir im Augenblick nichts anderes zum dran festhalten mehr geblieben ist. Wie habe ich es all die Jahre zuvor gemacht, wenn ich nicht mehr konnte? Ich kann mich plötzlich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich hab mich hemmungslos volllaufen lassen, aber auch erst, nachdem meine Arbeit getan war. Und irgendwie habe ich bis dahin immer durchgehalten. Anscheinend hab ich vorher in meiner Laufbahn als Turk nie innerhalb einer Woche so viel Scheisse durchgemacht. Oder lieben macht einen verletzlicher, anders... Was weiss ich.  
  
Etwas weiss ich allerdings: Es wird Zeit, zum Wagen zurückzugehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Elena noch eine von diesen kleinen Wasserflaschen für mich hat. Der Inhalt meines Mundes schmeckt, als wäre ich seit Wochen tot und am Verrotten.  
  
Schwerfällig richte ich mich auf und mache mich auf den Weg zurück.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Die Beifahrertür steht noch immer offen, so wie ich sie zurückgelassen habe. Ich nehme an, Elena hat die Gelegenheit genutzt, durchzulüften, um den Rauch loszuwerden.  
  
Als ich mich wieder auf den Sitz fallen lasse und die Tür schließe, ist sie gerade dabei, einen Schalldämpfer auf eine 9mm zu schrauben. Dieses Mal kommt keine Ifrit zum Einsatz, sondern eine gewöhnliche, halbautomatische ShinRa 400. In Kombination mit Unterschallkugeln perfekt geeignet für leises Vorgehen und Innenräume. In dem geöffneten Koffer auf dem Rücksitz sehe ich die zweite Waffe bereits fertig und Einsatzbereit liegen.  
  
„Ich hab mir gedacht, ich bin fleissig und betätige mich sinnvoll", lächelt sie. Das Mitleid steht ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber sie gibt sich alle Mühe, es zurückzuhalten und kein Wort mehr über die Sache zu verlieren. „Erwähn das lobend in deinem Bericht, okay?"  
  
Ich zwinge mich, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Es fühlt sich mehr wie eine Grimasse an. „Hast du was zu trinken?", frage ich.  
  
„Oh, klar! Hier!" Sie legt die Pistole kurz in ihrem Schoß ab, um die Handtasche zu öffnen und reicht mir dann ein Trinkpäckchen mit kleinen, bunten Comicfiguren herüber. „Bevor du protestierst, die hatten heute Morgen in der Bäckerei nichts anderes!", stellt sie klar, aber ich bin weit davon entfernt, noch Ansprüche zu äußern, geschweige denn zu protestieren, und steche den winzigen Halm durch den silbernen Kreis.  
  
„Willst du die hier auch direkt?" Sie hält mir die schwarze Kappe entgegen, die sie mir in Sahagin's Rock auf dem Weg zum Helicopter aufs Auge gedrückt hat, nachdem sie sie im Vorbeilaufen in einem Souvenierladen entdeckt hat. Ihr Argument war, dass es völlig absurd ist, mir andere Sachen anzuziehen, aber meine Haare und Tattoos nicht zu verstecken; mein Argument war, dass das kein direkter Inkognito-Auftrag ist und es reichen wird, wenn ich meinen Zopf unter der Jacke verstecke; ihr Argument danach war wiederum keines, sondern ein Redeschwall, der seinesgleichen gesucht hat. Ihr zuliebe hab ich nachgegeben.  
  
Ich stoppe das Nuckeln an dem engen Strohhalm, das langsam sowieso nur noch ein geräuschvolles Schlürfen und viel Luft zutage befördert. Die Brühe schmeckt so stark nach Chemie, Zucker und einem penetranten Apfelaroma, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass dieses Zeug wesentlich krebserregender ist als alle Zigaretten der Welt. Ausserdem würde ich jede Wette eingehen, dass der Inhalt noch niemals in irgendeiner Form Kontakt zu einem realen Apfel hatte. „Nein. Bloß nicht. Shiva, wir haben noch Stunden Zeit!"  
  
„Ja, aber willst du jetzt die ganzen Stunden hier -" Sie hält inne, denn mein Mobiltelefon klingelt.  
  
Etwas zu hastig wühle ich es hervor und melde mich, die andere Hand schon sprungbereit am Griff der Beifahrertür.  
  
„Ja?!" Gaia, er hat mich zurückgerufen! Mel hat es ihm wieder ausgerichtet und diesmal hat er kapiert, dass er über seinen verdammten Schatten springen muss. Oder er denkt, mir wäre etwas zugestoßen. Egal, ich -  
  
„Ich bin's."  
  
Es ist Rude. Wieder nur Rude.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer der Enttäuschung kriecht durch meine Eingeweide und ich sinke resignierend in meinen Sitz zurück.  
  
„Was gibt's?", erkundige ich mich lahm.  
  
„Clide ist hinüber. Ich hab ihn dreimal aus der Bewusstlosigkeit geholt, beim vierten Mal wollte er nicht mehr. Er lebt also noch", erklärt er.  
  
„Hast du endlich was aus ihm rausbekommen?"  
  
„Ja. Er hat bis zuletzt darauf bestanden, keinen Flynch zu kennen. Der Kerl, der ihn und sein kleines Grüppchen mit Infos über den Aufenthaltsort des Präsidenten versorgt hat, soll Kjaer heissen. Er hat den Namen nie gelesen und wusste dementsprechend nicht, wie man ihn buchstabiert. Ich habe sämtliche Versionen, die mir eingefallen sind, durch alle Datenbänke gejagt, aber wie zu erwarten war, ohne Treffer. Angerufen hat er immer mit unterdrückter Nummer und Clide hatte auch keine, unter der er ihn erreichen konnte."  
  
„Woher kennt er den Kerl?", hake ich nach. „Hat er ihn überhaupt je gesehen?"  
  
„Er soll ihn letztes Jahr in einer Bar in Kalm kennengelernt haben. Seine Beschreibung war sehr dürftig. Ein sehr großer Mann, etwa Mitte vierzig, dunkelblonde Haare, grau meliert. Er hat ihn zuerst mit dem Wort ‚Steinmonster' beschrieben, wie auch immer er sich ein Steinmonster vorstellt. Danach hat er schlappgemacht, aber ich denke auch nicht, dass noch viel zu holen gewesen wäre", beendet er seinen Bericht.  
  
„Okay. Das muss dann reichen. Dass er ihn in Kalm kennengelernt hat, ist'n interessanter Punkt. Gute Arbeit, Rude", lobe ich und verkneife es mir, darauf hinzuweisen, dass die gute Arbeit nur durch meine guten Ideen ermöglicht wurde.  
  
„Sollen wir ihn am Leben erhalten oder exen?", stellt er die für Clide entscheidende Frage.  
  
„Wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr. Kannst ihn exen", besiegel ich sein Schicksal, das mich kaum kälter lassen könnte. Obwohl... „Nein, warte. Lass ihn einfach in seiner Zelle verrotten. Der wird sich ja in Kürze eh erledigt haben, dann kann ich mir das Ende meines Experiments wenigstens auf Band ansehen."  
  
„Wozu? Seit wann bist du sadistisch? Wir haben doch alles, was wir von ihm brauchen." Ihm haben meine spielerischen Anwandlungen noch nie gepasst und er hat ebenso noch nie ein Geheimnis draus gemacht.  
  
Ich weihe ihn nicht darin ein, dass mich die Tatsache, dass jemand Rufus verletzen wollte, durchaus inzwischen sadistisch macht. Stattdessen sage ich nur: „Ich bin nicht sadistisch, nur neugierig. Aber nicht neugierig genug, in nem trockenen Wälzer Urämie nachzuschlagen. Manche Sachen kapiert man leichter, wenn man sie sieht."  
  
„Wie du meinst", seufzt er. „Wir sehen uns."  
  
„Ja. Mach's gut!", verabschiede ich mich und lege auf.  
  
„Rude?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Was jetzt? Sollen wir wirklich noch den halben Tag hier in der Prärie sitzen?" Sie gähnt herzhaft und streckt den Rücken weit durch.  
  
„Wie wär's mit Geschlechtsverkehr?", frage ich todernst.  
  
Sie zieht nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen und scheint abzuwägen. „Nein, ich hab die Beine nicht rasiert", lehnt sie schließlich genauso ernst ab.  
  
„Ich auch nicht!", meine ich schulterzuckend.  
  
Sie atmet seufzend durch. „Ich hab ne bessere Idee! Ich mach dich ausgehschick und du erzählst mir währenddessen das Neueste von deinem Freund mit ‚i'. Und wenn du nicht mehr aussiehst wie du, fahren wir nach Nibelheim rein und gehen was essen." Sie umklammert meinen linken Arm und legt ihre Stirn an meine Schulter. „Oh bitte sag mir, dass das gut klingt! Ich hab Hunger und mir fällt die Wagendecke auf den Kopf! Und ich muss meinen Stöpsel so langsam mal wieder wechseln!", jammert sie kläglich. Und sie hat Recht. Es ist nicht nötig, sie hier die ganzen Stunden mit mir herumhängen zu lassen, wenn nichts dagegen spricht, in die Stadt zu fahren - ausser meiner derzeitigen Abneigung gegen menschliche Gesellschaft. Mein Magen zieht sich vor lauter Hunger auch wieder schmerzhaft zusammen und ich sollte nochmal versuchen, etwas zu mir zu nehmen.  
  
„Okay", willige ich also ein. „Aber erst will ich wissen, was du mit ‚ausgehschick' meinst. Irgendwie klingt das nämlich nach mehr als nur ne Kappe aufsetzen!", bemerke ich argwöhnisch. Zurecht, wie sie mir sofort beweist.  
  
Augenblicklich aufgemuntert lässt sie mich los und kramt wieder einmal etwas aus ihrer unendlich tiefen Zaubertasche hervor.  
  
„Oooh, das ist was ganz Tolles, was ich hier hab!", strahlt sie und hält mir schließlich einen Lippenstift unter die Nase. „Tadaaa!"  
  
„Lippenstift? Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst?!" Was bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch soll ich damit?! Mir das Gesicht rot anmalen, damit die Tätowierungen nicht mehr herausstechen?  
  
„Das ist mein Ernst, aber das ist kein Lippenstift! Pass auf!" Sie zieht das Käppchen ab und dreht das Ding hoch. Es sieht immer noch aus wie Lippenstift. Wie grüner, verdammter Lippenstift.  
  
„Oho, also das ist das Geheimnis! Er ist grün! Damit fall ich hier im Gras sicher nicht auf, könnte nur in der Stadt zu Problemen führen!"  
  
„Reno, das ist ein Abdeckstift!" Sie verpasst mir einen Klaps gegen den Arm. „Für deine Tattoos!"  
  
„Hey, ich hab auch so'n Ding zu Hause und das hat die Farbe meiner Haut, die nebenbei bemerkt nicht grün ist! Also erzähl mir nichts!" Ich werfe ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und verschränke die Arme. Das Teil ist mir suspekt und ich mache kein Geheimnis draus!  
  
„Das Grün neutralisiert das Rot, das funktioniert viel besser als mit hautfarbenen!" Sie dreht ihren Kopf weit zur Seite und zeigt auf eine Stelle an der Seite ihres Halses. „Guck mal! Der Kratzer, den hab ich von Honeymoon!"  
  
Ihre Katze. Soviel ich weiss, passt gerade irgendeine Sekretärin auf sie auf. Ein liebes, aber furchtbar anhängliches Tier, das die Unterscheidung menschlicher Geschlechter nicht so ganz auf die Kette kriegt. Zumindest trampelt sie dauernd auf meinen Schenkeln und an meiner Brust herum, um ‚meinen Milchfluss anzuregen', wie Elena mir einmal erklärt hat. Ausserdem hat sie die eklige Angewohnheit, einem auf dem Schoß immer die hochgereckte Hinterseite zuzukehren, so dass die gesamte Welt nur noch aus einem riesigen, miefigen Katzenanus mit kleinen Kackebröckchen zu bestehen scheint.  
  
„Ich seh keinen Kratzer!"  
  
„Eben!!!", triumphiert sie. „Und jetzt halt mal still!"  
  
Nicht die Kraft aufbringend, gegen sie anzukämpfen, ergebe ich mich und halte also still.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Nibelheim.  
  
Da muss man ne Pause nach machen, damit andächtig geraunt werden kann.  
  
Nibelheim. Kulisse einiger der größten Tragödien in der Geschichte des Planeten. Die Wiege des Bösen - namentlich Cloud Strife. Der Ort, wo ein einst großartiger Kämpfer für ShinRa den Verstand verlor und sich in einen Sarg nagelte. Wie auch immer man es schafft, sich selbst _von innen_ in einen Sarg zu nageln. Ja. Und dann war da auch noch was mit Sephiroth.  
  
Nibelheim, der Schandfleck auf der Weltkarte, die hartnäckige Warze zwischen Gaias Zehen.  
  
Nibelheim, wo es bei Loui's nen verdammt guten Kaffee für nur 1,99 gibt - mit Keks!  
  
Ich scheiss auf Nibelheim, seine Geschichte und den ganzen Trubel, der drum veranstaltet wird. Es ist ein lausiges Kaff vor nem dicken Berg, in dem es immer feucht ist, weil die Wolken an besagtem Berg hängen bleiben wie ein Bleistift unter einer Hängetitte und wo letztlich nichts passiert ist, das es nicht tausendfach woanders auch gegeben hätte.  
  
Fuck, ich bin in Midgar aufgewachsen. Unter der verdammten Platte. Und den größten Teil meines erwachsenen Lebens hab ich bei ShinRa auf der verdammten Platte verbracht. Ich fliege regelmäßig, ich komme herum im Gegensatz zu dem Großteil der Bevölkerung. Ich hab Misthaufen gesehen, die so hoch waren, dass die Pilze draus in den Himmel gewachsen sind.  
  
Ich weiss, dass das Dorf nichts Besonderes ist. Nicht besonderer als zig andere Plätze, um die sich keine Sau schert und von denen keiner Fotos schießt. Weil sie nicht die Geburtsstätte des Heldens der Menschheit sind. Unser unfreiwilliger, kleiner, blonder Held, der ja so bescheiden ist.  
  
Kannte mal ne alte Lady in Sektor 7, die kaum laufen konnte und trotzdem jeden Tag losgezogen ist, um im Müll und Gerümpel nach Spielzeug Ausschau zu halten oder Teilen, aus denen man Spielzeug basteln konnte. Hat das Zeug dann gratis an die Kinder verschenkt. Auch keine Heldin, aber immerhin hat sie's nicht nur aus Eigennutz getan, sondern weil sie Kinder geliebt hat und anders nicht in deren Nähe sein konnte. Sie war nämlich entstellt und echt furchteinflößend. Aber am Ende des Tages trotzdem zehnmal heldenhafter als Strife! Die Lady kennt natürlich kein Schwein. Ich schätze, ihr Fehler war, dass sie kein Spielzeug für den guten, alten Seph gebastelt hat. Vielleicht liegt's auch zugegebenermaßen zum Teil daran, dass ich sie und alle, die sie kannten, umgebracht habe, aber das wär reine Spekulation und tut nichts zur Sache.  
  
Nibelheim... Gaia, ich kann's nicht mehr hören.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Wir waren nicht bei Loui's. Trotz Keks. Wir waren in einem kleinen Lokal, in dem ich mich in die Bratkartoffeln mit Spiegelei und Schinkenwürfeln auf der Karte verliebt habe. So sehr, dass meine ganze Appetitlosigkeit in einen brachialen Heisshunger umgeschlagen und mir der Sabber aus den Mundwinkeln aufs Tischtuch getropft ist. Leider gehörte dieses gar köstlich klingende Mahl dem Stamme ‚Mittagsmenu' an - und für jenes war es bereits zu spät. Alle Diskussionen über diesen Irrsinn mit der unterbezahlten, aber dafür übergewichtigen Kellnerin sind zur Gänze im Sande verlaufen, und ich habe einen der seltenen Momente erlebt, in denen mir nach langer Zeit mal wieder bewusst geworden ist, wie leicht mein Alltag eigentlich ist, nur weil ich Turk bin. Hätte ich nur meine verdammte ID vorgezeigt, wären die Kartoffeln freiwillig in die Pfanne gehüpft und die dicke Kellnerin gleich hinterher, wenn ich's so gewollt hätte.  
  
In Zivil und mit einer äußerst strengen Elena an meiner Seite blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich dem idiotischen Zeitplan zu fügen und mit einer Portion Geschnetzeltes mit Bandnudeln vorlieb zu nehmen. Und Scheisse, es war wirklich verflucht gut! Als dann noch der Kaffee serviert wurde, war ich fast wieder versöhnt, bis man mich drauf hingewiesen hat, dass ich im Nichtraucherbereich sitze. Einen Umzug und zwei Zigaretten später sind wir gegangen ohne einen Gil Trinkgeld zu hinterlassen. Des kleinen Mannes Mittel zur Rache sind eben beschränkt.  
  
Danach hat Elena einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang vorgeschlagen, bei dem wir uns - Arm in Arm, die Nummer mal wieder - das Haus im Vorbeigehen angeschaut haben, das heute Nacht unser erstes Ziel darstellt.  
  
Zuerst werden wir Joseph Harvington einen Besuch abstatten. Elena wollte als erstes Vaughan anvisieren, aber das halte ich nicht für klug. Der Harvington, den wir suchen, wird längst wissen, dass wir ihn suchen, sonst hätte er nicht vorsorglich die Biege gemacht. Genauso wird er sich denken können, dass wir Vaughan im Auge haben und ihm dementsprechend sicher nicht seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten haben, wenn er nur einen Funken Grips hat. Der gute Joseph hingegen ist sein Cousin. Direkte Familie also. Bei der Familie anzufangen, ist immer effektiver. Wenn die Familie selbst Familie hat, umso mehr. Und wenn wir erst Harvington haben, erübrigt sich Vaughan sowieso wahrscheinlich. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die beiden gleich viel über Flynch wissen. Sollte es in der Hinsicht eine Sackgasse sein, haben wir immerhin zumindest Rays Mörder gepackt.  
  
Joseph selbst hat mit Immobilien zumindest offiziell nicht mehr zu tun, als dass er in einer lebt. Mit Frau, Rebecca Harvington, geboren Rosenberg und ihres Zeichens Schwester von Vaughans Schwager, und Töchterchen Rosanna, sechs Jahre alt.   
  
Auf dem Rückweg haben wir eine andere Route genommen und sind an der alten Shinra Villa vorbeigekommen. Ich durfte weder stehen bleiben noch sie offen anstarren, aber aus dem Augenwinkel heraus hab ich sie im Laufen gemustert. Der Vorgarten ist verwildert. Das Anwesen wird zwar bewacht, doch Gärtner scheinen sich nicht mehr drum zu kümmern.  
  
Rufus hat nie in dem Kasten gelebt. Sein Vater ist dort aufgewachsen und davor dessen Vater. Das Haus ist schon ewig im Besitz der Shinras. Erst Thaddeus hat mit der Tradition, dort zu wohnen, gebrochen und die Villa stattdessen dubiosen Experimenten zur Verfügung gestellt.  
  
Trotzdem.  
  
Das Haus ist ein Shinra, genau wie Rufus, und als ich dran vorbeigelaufen bin, habe ich meine Hand nebenbei über den hohen, schmiedeeisernen Zaun gleiten lassen. Es war, als könnte ich ihm dadurch ein winziges Stück näher sein.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Aber diese Deckelbecher sind nunmal die praktischste Variante! Man hat immer nen Becher dabei und er fliegt nicht rum, weil man ihn nach dem Trinken wieder auf die Kanne steckt! Leuchtet doch ein!", bibbere ich. Die Temperaturen sind im Laufe des Abends weit in den Keller gefallen. Langsam glaube ich, dass ausser in Corel der Frühling dieses Jahr überall ausfällt.  
  
Seit Stunden parken wir bereits in der kleinen Seitenstraße.  
  
Gegenüber der Einmündung, wo sie in Harvingtons Straße führt, befindet sich praktischerweise sein Haus, das sich von unserer Position aus perfekt überwachen lässt. Mangels störender Bäume kann man die Fenster in der Ferne gut erkennen. Gut genug, um zu sehen, ob hinter ihnen Licht brennt.   
  
Anfangs haben wir kurz mit dem Feldstecher sichergestellt, dass sie auch alle brav zu Hause sind. Es ist Freitag, da gehen Paare gern aus, aber wenn sie wie die Harvingtons eine kleine Tochter haben, fällt das öfter mal flach. Das Mädchen konnten wir nirgendwo sehen, doch sein Alter im Hinterkopf behaltend, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es bereits im Bett war, als wir gegen 2100 Stellung bezogen haben.  
  
Um 2340 sind sie endlich selbst ins Bett gegangen und die Lichter seitdem ausgeblieben.  
  
Etwa zur gleichen Uhrzeit haben Elena und ich uns unter der braunen, dünnen Decke, die im Kofferraum lag, zusammengekuschelt und besprechen mittlerweile in Ermangelung eines echten, schönen, heissen Kaffees und in strikter Vermeidung aller heikler Themen, kläglich schnatternd das Für und Wider diverser Thermoskannenmodelle, die wir bei unserem nächsten Auftrag definitiv mitnehmen werden. Selbst wenn er uns direkt in die Corel Wüste führt: Wir werden sie nicht ohne ne verdammte Thermoskanne mit aromatischem, glühendem Kaffee durchqueren!  
  
„Ja, aber die Dinger werden nach kurzer Zeit total siffig innen. Die haben immer so Rillen und Ränder, wo man beim Spülen nicht hinkommt, das geht selbst in der Maschine manchmal nicht weg!", nörgelt sie, dicht in meinen Armen an mich gepresst. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man uns für ein verliebtes Paar im Autokino halten. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste und unsere Diskussion verfolgen könnte, würde es immerhin noch zu einem zu lang verheirateten Paar reichen. „Ausserdem kann damit auch immer nur einer trinken und wir beide mögen unseren Kaffee nicht einmal gleich! Du nimmst keinen Honig oder Zucker, du nimmst nur Milch! Soll dann immer einer blöd zugucken, während der andere schon trinkt?"  
  
„Erstmal: Die lassen sich total einfach spülen, da brauchste nur ne Spülbürste statt nem Tuch oder Schwamm!", kläre ich sie auf und reibe ihre verfrorenen, kalten Hände zwischen meinen. „Zweitens: Okay, das ist ein Argument - aber nur im ersten Moment! Eine Tasse, die man immer bei sich hat, ist nämlich besser als keine, ansonsten muss man immer aufpassen, dass man auch immer genug Plastikbecher hat. Willst du dauernd Plastikbecher mit dir rumschleppen?!"  
  
„Willst du dauernd eine Spülbürste mit dir rumschleppen, um unterwegs deine Aufsteck-Tasse sauberzumachen?!" Sie richtet sich etwas auf und hebt den Kopf von meiner Schulter, um mir in der Halbdunkelheit ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Sie schaut mich an, als hätte ich völlig den Verstand verloren und ihr verkündet, ich würde gern zehn kleine, schwarze Kinder aus Mideel adoptieren. Oder dass ich mit Rufus Shinra mehr oder weniger zusammen wäre. Und wir gern zehn kleine, schwarze Kinder aus Mideel adoptieren würden.  
  
„Natürlich nicht!", stöhne ich gequält. Shiva, wer spült denn unterwegs?!  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du wolltest sie danach einfach nur kurz ausspülen, so wie ich dich kenne! Theoretisch! Praktisch wärst du nämlich jedes Mal zu faul und nach nem halben Tag wird das Ding doch total eklig, besonders, wenn jemand seinen Kaffee mit Zucker trinkt. Einwegbecher sind einfach hygienischer."  
  
„Gut - warum so kompliziert. Ich kauf mir ne Thermoskanne mit integriertem, coolen Becher und du kaufst dir ne Packung Plastikbecher! Groß genug ist deine Handtasche ja! Dann können wir immer gleichzeitig trinken und du hättest deine Hygiene!", gebe ich mich diplomatisch und führe ihre Hände vor meinen Mund, um sie warmzuhauchen. Alle paar Minuten wechseln wir uns mit diesem Freundschaftsdienst ab.  
  
„Aber ich müsste immer die Becher kaufen und mitschleppen!", knatscht sie und lässt sich wieder gegen mich zurückfallen.  
  
„Ja, aber die Becher willst du doch sowieso?! Wegen der Hygiene!" Wie kann ein Mensch nur mit so wenig Logik leben?! Und damit überhaupt ihr Alter erreicht haben und sogar Turk geworden sein?!  
  
„Aber wenn du sie auch wollen würdest, könnten wir uns mit dem Kaufen und Schleppen abwechseln!"  
  
Ich atme tief ein und lasse die Luft in einem erneuten, endlosen Stöhnen entweichen.  
  
„Ich sehe schon, wir werden uns jeder eine eigene Kanne kaufen müssen", seufzt sie und beugt sich vor, um zum dutzendsten Mal an diesem Tag das winzige Zöpfchen neu zu binden, aus dem andauernd die Haare rutschen.  
  
„Das wäre aber -"  
  
„- totale Geldverschwendung, ja", beendet sie den Satz, schwermütig zustimmend. Eine Weile lang hört man nur das Hauchen meines Atems.  
  
„Nimm eine mit Aufstecktasse! Ist billiger, als immer Becher kaufen und bei mir zu schnorren!", bricht es dann schließlich wieder euphorisch aus mir heraus. Gaia, die Dinger _sind_ einfach besser! Das muss sie doch endlich einsehen?!  
  
„Für das Kannengeld kann man aber ewig lang Becher kaufen! Ausserdem mag ich diese Tassen doch nicht!"  
  
„Vielleicht wär's nicht ganz so schlimm für dich, wenn nur dein eigener Siff drin kleben würde. Und du würdest das mit dem Ausspülen sicher nicht vergessen im Gegensatz zu mir. Dann könnten wir gleichzeitig trinken, keiner müsste Plastikbecher rumschleppen und alle wären glücklich! Totales Kaffee Happy End, Mann!"  
  
„Ich schau lieber nochmal nach, wie spät es ist, _Mann!_" In der Dunkelheit glimmt die Digitalanzeige ihrer Armbanduhr kurz auf. „0052. Was meinst du?"  
  
„Ich meine, wir sollten uns bereitmachen. Bis wir fertig sind, ist die Zeit rum."  
  
„Gaia, endlich!" Sie wühlt sich sofort aus der Decke heraus und beugt sich nach hinten zur Rückbank. Die Materia-Armbänder tragen wir bereits. Genau wie die Holster unter unseren Jacken und die selbstklebenden Lederstreifen an deren Innenseite, in deren jeweils fünf Schlaufen sich kleine Ampullen befinden. Elixiere und Potions. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch, etwas Zeit zu verplempern im Zuge der ewigen Warterei. Nur hat das Ausrüsten keine zwei Minuten gedauert. Und auch jetzt brauchen wir kaum länger.  
  
Wir schalten unsere Mobiltelefone aus. Die Waffen verschwinden in den Holstern. Den Mag Rod schiebe ich halb in meine Hosentasche. Wenn ich vorhabe, eine Schusswaffe zu benutzen, befestige ich ihn nicht an meinem Handgelenk. Zuletzt nehme ich die Taschenlampe. Elena trägt zusätzlich das Gewebeband - haftet besser als normales Klebeband - und den Spanner, um die Eingangstür zu knacken.  
  
Als letztes setze ich die dämliche Kappe wieder auf, den Schirm nach vorn. Für einen kurzen Moment klappe ich den Spiegel herunter, um zu schauen, ob Elenas Kunstwerk noch immer hält. Ich geb's nicht gern zu, doch ihr grüner Lippenstift hat wirklich Wunder vollbracht. Darauf hat sie mir anschließend noch eine getönte Tagescreme eingeklopft - ‚Man darf nie reiben, merk dir das!' - und das Ergebnis war verblüffend. Weder sehe ich geschminkt noch tätowiert aus.  
  
Im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaterne ein paar Meter weiter, sehe ich meine Augen funkeln. Ich studiere sie auf der Suche nach irgendwas, was jetzt anders an ihnen ist als sonst. Aber es sind einfach nur meine gewohnten, aquamarinfarbenen Augen. Die Pupillen sind in der Dunkelheit geweitet, doch weder haben sie sich zu reptilienhaften Schlitzen verformt noch ist das Weiss plötzlich blutunterlaufen und furchteinflößend. Da ist kein Killer, der auf Knopfdruck die Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernimmt. Nach wie vor bin ich einfach nur Reno.  
  
„Können wir?", fragt sie. Ihre Stimme klingt allerdings anders. Ernster. Fester. Kälter.  
  
„Wir können", bestätige ich und öffne die Tür.  
  
Lassen wir die Mitternachtsparty beginnen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Hand in Hand schlendern wir die ruhige Straße entlang, einzig begleitet von den Lichtkegeln der Laternen und dem Widerhall unserer eigenen Schritte.  
  
Die Strecke ist kurz.  
  
Wir überqueren die Straße, die unsere schneidet und öffnen ganz selbstverständlich das kleine Tor zum Vorgarten der Harvingtons. Selbstverständlichkeit ist eine der ersten Lektionen. Man darf nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen, dass man völlig legitimiert ist, zu tun, was man tut. Die gesamte Körpersprache darf keinen Verdacht erregen. Wenn man das drauf hat, wird man regelrecht unsichtbar. Es ist unglaublich, in welche Personalbereiche ich auf die Weise schon - in meiner Freizeit - eingedrungen bin, ohne angesprochen oder aufgehalten zu werden. Man könnte mutmaßen, es lag nur an der Turk Uniform, aber das glaube ich nicht. Als Turk fällt man erst Recht auf und erntet zumindest argwöhnische Blicke. Doch selbst die blieben aus.  
  
Als wir die winzige Stufe zur Haustür hochgehen, springt die Aussenbeleuchtung an.  
  
Kein Problem. Im Gegenteil. Besser, als wenn wir die Taschenlampe zum Einsatz kommen lassen müssten. So ist es _gewöhnlicher_.  
  
Auf der braunen Fußmatte ist eine Sonne abgebildet neben dem Schriftzug ‚Willkommen', der mit Sicherheit nicht uns gilt. Ich platziere mich diskret neben Elena, an die Tür gelehnt, während sie geschickt mit dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Werkzeug das Schloss bearbeitet. Sie braucht keine Minute.  
  
Wie erwartet, springt keine Alarmanlage an.  
  
Ich würde mir auch keine zulegen, wenn ich in Nibelheim wohnen würde. Die einzigen Katastrophen, die sich hier zutragen, sind von der Art, bei denen einem auch ein Alarm nichts mehr nützt.  
  
Und selbst wenn sie eine gehabt hätten, hätte uns das nicht aufgehalten. Wir hätten den Bullen unsere ID gezeigt und sie wären wieder abgezogen. Das hier ist eine offizielle Untersuchung im Interesse von ShinRa. Das vorsichtige Theater drum herum, dient nur dazu, so unauffällig und schnell wie möglich zu arbeiten und Harvington nicht vorzeitig zu warnen.  
  
„Ist auf", flüstert sie und öffnet uns die Tür zum fremden Reich.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Wir treten ein und befinden uns in einer kleinen Vorhalle. Das Wort Halle ist dabei eine maßlose Übertreibung. Ein paar Meter gegenüber des Eingangs führt eine Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock mit den Schlafzimmern. Rechts und links zweigen sich weitere Räume ab. Durch die offenen Rundbögen erkenne ich linker Hand Schemen von etwas, dass das Wohnzimmer zu sein scheint und auf der anderen Seite einen Tisch und einige Stühle. Ich tippe aufs Esszimmer.  
  
Mit einem Nicken deute ich zu den Vorhängen der Frontfenster und wir teilen uns lautlos auf, um sie zu schließen. Erst dann schalten wir die Taschenlampen ein. Die Lichtkegel so klein wie möglich gestellt, auf den Boden gerichtet, und die Stärke so weit wie nötig heruntergedimmt.  
  
„Komm!", fordere ich sie auf, mir zu folgen und beginne, die Treppe hinaufzulaufen, nur auf den Schuhspitzen gehend und am äußersten Rand der Stufen, um ein Knarren zu vermeiden. Ich zähle zwölf, bevor ich den oberen Flur erreiche. Ein paar Sekunden später gesellt sich Elenas Licht zu meinem.  
  
Ich bewege mich nach links und komme zuerst an einer nur angelehnten Tür vorbei, die einen gefliesten Raum vom Korridor trennt. Das Bad. Am Ende des Ganges eine weitere Tür, diese geschlossen. Ich leuchte sie hoch, um den Schriftzug lesen zu können, der an ihr angebracht ist.  
  
‚Rosanna', in kleinen, bunten Buchstaben. Hier schläft also das Mädchen. Dann wird am entgegengesetzten Ende des Flures das Elternschlafzimmer sein.  
  
„Elena", wispere ich und drehe mich zu ihr herum. „Hol die beiden runter ins Wohnzimmer. Mach sie bereit. Ich hol die Kleine."  
  
Es ist ein Freundschaftsdienst. Lieber würde ich mich selbst um Mr. und Mrs. Harvington kümmern - aber ich will es Elena nicht zumuten, die Kleine zu quälen. Sie muss es können als Turk. Und Shiva, ja, ich vertraue ihr, dass sie es auch würde, wenn's drauf ankäme. Aber jetzt kommt es nicht drauf an. Jetzt kann genauso gut ich mich um die Sache kümmern.  
  
Sie nickt bestätigend und dreht sich dann auch schon herum.  
  
Und ich betrete das Kinderzimmer.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Es sollte sich komisch anfühlen. Dass ich jetzt das Monster bin, das nachts in ein Kinderzimmer einbricht. Ein Tentakel des großen Ungetüms ShinRa, das in ein glückliches Familienleben eindringt und es zerstört. Aber ich fühle nichts dergleichen. Ich fühle gar nichts.  
  
Im schwachen Lichtkegel wandert mein Blick über die Kommode mit den Puppen drauf. Darüber hängt ein Foto von Mama und Papa. Poster an der Wand von Tierbabys. In der Steckdose leuchtet ein kleines Nachtlicht.  
  
Weiter über den Beistelltisch neben dem Bett. Ein Lämpchen darauf in Gestalt eines Moogles. Mit dem Bommel scheint man sie einschalten zu können. Dann das Bett selbst. Es ist riesig und ich sehe den kleinen Körper erst auf den zweiten Blick. Er scheint völlig verloren zwischen den unzähligen Kissen, unter der großen Decke.  
  
Ich erkenne bloß einen zerzausten, braunen Schopf, einen Oberarm, der in einem langärmeligen, hellblauen Nachthemd zu stecken scheint und ein Plüschtier fest umklammert hält.  
  
Lautlos trete ich näher heran.  
  
Es ist ein Kätzchen, glaube ich. Offenbar kaputt geliebt und zu oft gewaschen. Ehemals weiss, jetzt verknuddelt und schmutzig.   
  
Einen Schritt weiter und ich sinke herab auf die Kante des Bettes. Die dicke Federkernmatratze wimmert leise unter dem ungewohnten Gewicht eines erwachsenen Mannes. Sie hat alles Recht, zu protestieren. Ich habe hier nichts verloren.  
  
Mich vorbeugend, schalte ich die kleine Moogle-Lampe an und drehe mich wieder zu dem Kind. Zeit, es zu wecken. Sie hat ne Einladung für die Mitternachtsparty.  
  
Ich schüttel die winzige, schmächtige Schulter unter dem Meer aus braunen, glänzenden Strähnen. Auf dem Korridor höre ich polternde Schritte und schlecht unterdrücktes Schluchzen, übertönt von einem kalten Zischen - Elena. Ein weiteres Mal, fester, versuche ich, die Kleine aufzuwecken.  
  
„Rosanna?"  
  
Sie murrt leise und reibt sich die Augen, bevor sie sie schließlich im Licht blinzelnd öffnet und mich ein paar Sekunden lang nur anstarrt.  
  
„Bist du ein Traum?", fragt sie schließlich ohne jede Angst, aber dafür voller unverhohlener Neugier.  
  
Nein. Nicht einmal ein Alptraum. Die sind nicht real im Gegensatz zu mir.  
  
„Ich bin ein Monster", spreche ich leise wie ernst.  
  
Sie setzt sich auf, das Kätzchen noch immer in ihren Armen, und strahlt mich plötzlich an.  
  
„Monster haben aber scharfe Zähne und lange Krallen!" Ein Kichern begleitet die verschlafene Erklärung und sie reibt sich nochmal die bernsteinfarbenen Augen unter dem langen, strähnigen Pony. Als sie mich wieder anschaut, scheint sie wesentlich wacher.  
  
„Nicht die menschlichen!" Ich spiele ein übertriebenes Grübeln. „Okay, wie wär's damit: Ich bin der böse Mann!", schlage ich vor.  
  
„... Du siehst aber gar nicht böse aus..." Sie lächelt mich vertrauensvoll an. In ihrem Gesicht kann ich eine kindliche Art von Unschuld erkennen, die noch völlig intakt ist und nie etwas Schlimmeres als einen begrabenen Hamster ertragen musste. Bis heute.  
  
Als Kind glaubte ich, Monster würden die Sonne scheuen. Und Rosanna scheint fest davon überzeugt, dass böse Männer nicht nachts an ihrem Bett sitzen und sich mit ihr unterhalten.  
  
Kinder wissen so wenig.  
  
„Hat die einen Namen?", frage ich, scheinbar das Thema wechselnd, und nicke hin zu dem Stoffkätzchen.  
  
„Ja!", erklärt sie bestimmt und unterstreicht es mit einem übertriebenen Nicken. „Das ist Lilly!"  
  
Sie setzt die kleine Katze mit beiden Händen zwischen uns auf der Bettdecke ab, damit ich sie anschauen kann.  
  
„Lilly... Das ist ein schöner Name!", sage ich, ohne zu lügen. Er gefällt mir wirklich. Er hat etwas Billiges für eine erwachsene Frau, aber als reiner Kindername, wenn es so etwas gäbe, wäre er tatsächlich sehr hübsch und niedlich. „Darf ich?", frage ich und als sie stolz ein weiteres Mal nickt, lege ich die Taschenlampe in meinen Schoß, nehme das Plüschtier und drehe es in meinen Händen umher.  
  
Jetzt werde ich ihr alles nehmen. Auf einen Schlag. Die gesamte, kleine Welt kaputtmachen, bis nichts mehr übrig bleibt.  
  
_Aber tröste dich, es ist nichts Persönliches, Rosanna. Zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, hätte ich dir einen Ehering abgekauft._  
  
Shiva, ich sollte etwas empfinden. Die ganze Woche war eine Achterbahn der Gefühle und ausgerechnet hier, jetzt, spüre ich rein gar nichts? Natürlich ist es gut so, ich könnte sonst nicht meine Arbeit machen, aber sollte ich nicht wenigstens die Macht genießen, wenn ich schon kein schlechtes Gewissen habe? Nichts.  
  
In diesem Moment nicht einmal die freudige Erregung eines Adrenalinkicks. Dazu ist die ganze Sache zu wenig herausfordernd.  
  
„Bösen Menschen sieht man nicht an, dass sie böse sind", spreche ich leise, umfasse fest den Kopf des Kätzchens und reisse ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck von dem weissen, zotteligen Körper ab. Das laute Ratschen der Nähte wird übertönt von ihrem schmerzerfüllten Schrei.  
  
Es ist nicht allein die Trauer um ihr geliebtes Plüschtier, die aus dem Klang spricht. Es ist die Erkenntnis, dass es all das Böse, vor dem ihre Eltern sie gewarnt haben, all die schwarzen Männer im Schrank, die Monster unter dem Bett, tatsächlich gibt und sie auch vor ihrem Zimmer nicht haltmachen.  
  
Auch wenn sie nicht lang etwas von dieser lebenswichtigen Lektion haben wird, begriffen hat sie sie sofort.  
  
Ich lege die zwei Teile, aus denen die Füllung obszön quillt, wieder auf die Bettdecke.  
  
Ich habe es nicht getan, um sie zusätzlich zu quälen. Auch nicht, um sie zu unterrichten. Ich horche exakt in mich hinein nach irgendeiner emotionalen Reaktion, einem leisen Funken, denn die Zeit habe ich mir bei einem Auftrag noch nie genommen und ich will es einfach wissen.  
  
Doch es bleibt dabei: Ich fühle nichts.  
  
„Meine Lilly! Du hast meine Lilly totgemacht!", schluchzt sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht und die Formulierung erstaunt mich. Sie scheint das Konzept des Todes zu kennen. Es kann nicht lang her sein, dass der Hamster begraben worden ist. „Meine arme, liebe Lilly!"  
  
Hilflos wie entsetzt gleitet ihr Blick über die entzweigerissenen Überreste ihres Kätzchens.  
  
„Okay, ich denk, du glaubst mir jetzt!", stelle ich fest, schnappe sie unter den Achseln und ziehe sie unter der Bettdecke hervor.  
  
„Mamaaaaaaa...!!!"  
  
Zu ihrem Kreischen gesellen sich sofort Tritte gegen meinen Bauch und Schläge auf den Rücken, als ich sie über meine rechte Schulter schmeisse und mit ihr hinaus auf den Flur trete. Ein kurzer Blick zeigt mir, dass wie erwartet das Schlafzimmer offensteht und verlassen ist. Elena hat ihre Arbeit schnell wie leise erledigt.  
  
„Mama... Meine Lilly...", heult es in mein Ohr.  
  
Die Treppe mit meiner menschlichen Last herunterkommend, sehe ich das Licht, das aus dem Wohnzimmer dringt. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, die Taschenlampen zu benutzen, jetzt wo alle wach sind und die Party begonnen hat.  
  
„N'Abend", grüße ich bei meinem Eintreten und werde von einem „Mmmm!!! Mmmm!!" - Duett hinter Klebeband zurückgegrüßt. Ich checke, ob Elena hier die Vorhänge auch zugezogen hat - sie hat. Sehr gut. Sie sitzt, die Waffe zwischen ihren Knien haltend, auf der Couch. Mr. Harvington ist ihr gegenüber an den Sessel gefesselt, was ein ziemlicher Luxus ist, genau betrachtet. Er trägt nur Shorts. Ein kleiner Bauchansatz verrät, dass er keine zwanzig mehr ist und nicht mit Sport gegen den Lauf der Zeit ankämpft. Laut Akte ist er einunddreissig, aber wenn man jemanden vor sich hat, ist das nochmal was anderes als bloße Daten. Er sieht verflucht jung aus. Das blonde Haar ist wirr vom Schlaf.  
  
Seine Angetraute hat es sich auf dem Sessel links von Elena gezwungenermaßen bequem gemacht. Sie trägt ein riesiges, weites Nachtshirt, die Schenkel sind genauso nackt wie die ihres Mannes. Ihre Augen, die ihre Tochter geerbt hat genau wie die Haarfarbe, weiten sich im Schock, als sie ihr kleines Mädchen über meiner Schulter entdeckt. Sofort versucht sie, gegen das schwarze Gewebeband anzukämpfen, aber natürlich ist der Versuch vergebens. Und selbst wenn er es nicht wäre, was würde sie schon tun wollen? Wir sind bewaffnet.  
  
„Rück mal!", fordere ich Elena auf, die meiner Aufforderung nachkommt und sofort einen Platz weiterrutscht. Ich lege die Kleine unsanft neben ihr ab und fische das Klebeband vom Tisch, auf dem ich dafür die Taschenlampe platziere.  
  
„Halt mal ihre Hände", weise ich sie knapp an. Während sie die Handgelenke zusammendrückt, mache ich das Gleiche mit den Knöcheln und wickel das Band ein paar Mal um sie. Mich kurz tief hinabbeugend, ihre Beine dabei gegen die Couch drückend, um keinen Tritt zu kassieren, reisse ich das Klebeband mit den Zähnen ab. Dann sind die Hände dran. Ein weiteres, kleineres Stück folgt, das ich auf dem Mund platziere. Zum Glück entpuppt sich Rosanna dabei nicht als Beisserin. Endlich verstummt das Schreien und weicht seliger Ruhe.  
  
Ich atme tief durch und mustere die ängstliche Runde, die mich erwartungsvoll, teils unter dicken Tränen, anschaut, in der Furcht, wie es jetzt weitergeht.  
  
„Erzähl ihnen schonmal, worum's geht", sage ich zu Elena und falte die Hände im Nacken.  
  
„Wieso? Wo willst du hin?", fragt sie, ihre Irritation nur schlecht verbergend.  
  
„Mir endlich nen verdammten Kaffee machen!", erkläre ich. Gaia, ich brauch einen! Und ne Kippe! Vorher mach ich hier gar nichts. „Willst du auch einen?"  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Hey, guck mal! Die haben sone tolle Kanne mit Becher! Und jetzt guck mal in den Becher rein: Hahaaaa! Kein Siff!" Ich halte ihr das zugewandte Becherinnere über das Mädchen hinweg entgegen, schmeisse das Ding dann in die Ecke und hocke mich mit einer heissen Tasse Kaffee auf den Rand des Wohnzimmertisches, direkt Mrs. Harvington gegenüber.  
  
Alle drei sind mittlerweile still. Vielleicht, weil sie hoffen, dass sie nochmal davonkommen, sollten sie uns geben, was wir wollen, oder aber sie machen den gleichen Denkfehler wie ihre Tochter: Dass ein Mann, der über Thermoskannenbecher philosophiert, nicht böse sein kann.  
  
Ich würde so jemanden an ihrer Stelle für besonders gefährlich, da völlig verrückt, halten - aber ich wüsste es ja auch nicht besser. Ich bin weit davon entfernt, verrückt zu sein.  
  
Das Ganze hier ist für mich im Gegensatz zu ihnen nur nicht wirklich was Besonderes, also warum sollte ich mich besonders anders verhalten als sonst?!  
  
„Und weisst du was?", füge ich an Elena gerichtet hinzu, „Die haben nicht mal ne verfluchte Spülbürste! Ah..."  
  
Genussvoll schließe ich die Augen und nehme einen wunderbaren, ersten Schluck des duftenden, heissen Getränkes.  
  
„Denkst du, wir haben Zeit für sowas?", fragt sie vorsichtig, ohne mich zu sehr vor unseren Geiseln kritisieren zu wollen - was sie ruhig dürfte in diesem speziellen Fall.  
  
„Hey, fünf Minuten! Und keine Sorge, die nutz ich sinnvoll!", erkläre ich und wühle in der Innentasche meiner Jacke die Kippenschachtel hinter dem Telefon hervor. Sie ist fast leer. Der größte Teil des Gewichtes erklärt sich durch das hineingeschobene Feuerzeug. Mist. Für heute Nacht müssen die drei restlichen noch reichen und sollten es auch.  
  
„Also", wende ich mich halb zu Harvington gedreht an diesen, durch den ersten Zug nuschelnd, „meine Partnerin wird dich aufgeklärt haben, weswegen wir hier sind."  
  
Er nickt. Auf seiner Stirn haben sich Schweissperlen gebildet, die hinabrinnen und in seinen Brauen hängenbleiben.  
  
„Gut. Pass auf", sag ich noch immer an Joseph gerichtet, „ich gesteh dir was. Ganz unter uns, ich hab in letzter Zeit 'n kleines Autoritätsproblem sozusagen. Irgendwie werd ich nicht mehr gebührend ernst genommen und so langsam kratzt das echt an meinem Ego, verstehst du?!"  
  
Er nickt wieder heftig. Natürlich nickt er. Idiot. Würde jetzt zu allem Ja und Amen sagen.  
  
Ich ziehe meine gedämpfte 9mm aus dem Schulterholster unter meiner Jacke hervor und noch bevor das ‚Mmm! Mmm!'-Konzert wieder beginnen kann, jage ich Mrs. Harvington eine Kugel zwischen die Augen.  
  
Es geschieht so schnell wie still. Einzig ein fast niedliches _‚Tiuuuu!'_ durchschneidet die Luft und ihren Schädel.  
  
Sofort geht das Brüllen hinter dem Klebeband und das Zerren an selbigem bei den zwei Übriggeblieben los, während die tote Misses vornübergebeugt angenehm still ist.  
  
Ich nehme einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und sauge den Rauch meiner Zigarette tief ein. Den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt, entlasse ich ihn in kleinen Kringeln Richtung Decke. Herrlich, seine Sucht zu befriedigen, wenn man so lang drauf warten musste. Elena hat mir verboten, während der Warterei in der Kälte im geschlossenen Auto zu qualmen und in der Kälte schmecken die Kippen eh nur halb so gut. Darum hab ich mich drauf eingelassen, keine meiner wenigen, übrigen Glimmstengel vorzeitig zu verschwenden.  
  
„Das war nichts Persönliches, sollte nur dazu dienen, die Fronten von Anfang an zu klären, okay?", setze ich den unverständlich heulenden, fluchenden Kerl in Kenntnis.  
  
„Ähm..."  
  
Elena. Was denn? Ich drehe mich zu ihr herum und blicke sie fragend an. Sie deutet mit ihrem Blick auf Rosanna, die gerade dabei ist, sich zu bepinkeln.  
  
Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. Ich würde mich an ihrer Stelle auch einpissen, und was soll ich jetzt auch dagegen machen.  
  
Sie seufzt und schaut mitleidig zu dem Mädchen, das heult wie am Spieß.  
  
Ach, Elena. Sie hat gelernt, mit Standardsituationen umzugehen und ihnen eine gewisse, distanzierte Routine entgegenzusetzen, aber solche Dinge, so kleine, traurige Menschlichkeiten, die sich schlecht vorhersehen lassen, werfen sie manchmal noch aus der Bahn.  
  
Den restlichen Kaffee in einem großen Schluck vernichtend, asche ich auf den Teppich und ziehe noch einmal lang an der Kippe. Dann drücke ich sie nur zur Hälfte geraucht auf der Tischfläche aus. Verschwendung. Aber ich will lieber weitermachen, bevor Elena noch länger ihrem Mitleid frönen kann. Das wäre in ihrer allgemeinen aktuellen Verfassung mehr als nur schlecht.  
  
Ich stehe also auf, gehe die zwei Schritte zu Harvington herüber und stemme mich rechts und links mit den Händen auf den Armlehnen ab. Dann beuge ich mich tief zu ihm herunter und flüstere dicht an seinem Ohr: „Hör zu, das mit deiner Frau war nur ne Warnung, um zu zeigen, dass wir's absolut ernst meinen. Aber sie hat noch Glück gehabt; es ging verdammt schnell. Mit deinem Töchterchen werde ich mir Zeit lassen. Ich mach dir jetzt den Mund frei und wenn du anfängst, laut zu werden... Wir haben uns verstanden, oder?"  
  
Ich ziehe den Kopf zurück, um ihm direkt in die Augen starren zu können, aus denen kleine Tränen rinnen. Sie sind weit aufgerissen wie bei einem Karnickel in Todesangst. Er nickt wieder. Die aufgeblähten Nasenlöcher beben hektisch im gleichen Rhythmus, in dem das Klebeband über seinen geöffneten Lippen sich vorwölbt und zurückzieht.  
  
„Alles klar." Mit einem Ruck entferne ich das Band von seinem jetzt feuerroten Mund. Das Ratschen dabei erinnert an den Klang, als ich der Stoffkatze den Kopf abgerissen habe.  
  
„Warum hast du das getan?", schluchzt er sofort leise, zu den sterblichen Überresten seiner Frau schauend. „Ich hätte euch doch alles gesagt... Gaia... Ich hätte es euch doch... gesagt!!!" Seine Stimme bricht und er heult wie ein Baby. Wie sein Baby.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht", antworte ich knapp, ziehe den EMR aus meiner Hosentasche, lasse ihn in die Länge schnappen und setze mich dann ihm zugewandt auf die Armlehne des Sessels mit der Leiche. „Vielleicht auch nicht."  
  
Sein elendiger Blick ruht mittlerweile auf seiner Tochter.  
  
„Alles wird gut, mein Engelchen! Alles wird gut!", stammelt er zittrig und zum ersten Mal während dieses Besuches trifft etwas einen Nerv in mir.  
  
„Erzähl ihr nicht so eine verdammte Scheisse, Mann!!! Kinder merken sowas! Nichts wird gut, gar nichts wird gut!" Ich springe auf und verpasse ihm einen Schlag gegen die Brust mit dem Mag Rod. „Ich meine, bist du völlig beschränkt?! Da liegt ihre verdammte, tote Mutter, was soll denn da gut werden?!?" Ich gestikuliere wild wie eine Furie und deute auf die Ermordete. „Shiva...!" Ich nehme die Kappe kurz ab, fahre mir durchs Haar und laufe ein paar Schritte auf und ab, um mich zu beruhigen. Elenas besorgter Blick entgeht mir nicht.  
  
„Es tut mir leid! Oh, oh, es tut mir leid... Tu' ihr nichts...!!! Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid!"  
  
Stehen bleibend atme ich mehrmals tief durch, um mich runterzufahren, bis ich mich wieder im Griff habe.  
  
„Entschuldige dich bei ihr, nicht bei mir!", zische ich und drehe mich wieder herum. „Also! Wir wollen wissen, wo dein werter Cousin ist!", komme ich zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.  
  
„Aber... w-was schuldet er euch denn?", fragt er doch tatsächlich. Ich übergehe die Respektlosigkeit der Gegenfrage zur Ausnahme. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden und solange es bei diesem Ausrutscher bleibt, lasse ich es ihm durchgehen.  
  
„Nen neuen Turk, Mann!" Und die Kosten für Elenas Therapie!  
  
„Weisst du, wo er sich aufhält?" Den guten Bullen spielend, beugt Elena sich mit gefalteten Händen vor. Mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme und den vertrauenserweckenden Rehaugen könnte sie glatt als Seelsorgerin durchgehen.  
  
„Ja! ...Er hat mich angerufen.... Ich glaube..." Er versucht verzweifelt, sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich glaube, vorgestern... glaube ich. Welcher Tag ist heute..? Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Es gab Reis zum Mittag... Ich..."  
  
„Das interessiert mich nen Dreck, was ihr zum Mittag hattet!", gehe ich dazwischen. „Was wollte er?!"  
  
„Er... Er wollte Lebensmittel. Genau. Er wollte, dass ich ihm Lebensmittel zum Blockhaus bringe... Und das hab ich! Ich hab nicht nachgefragt, ob er wieder Ärger hat... Er hat manchmal Ärger, aber... ich weiss nichts darüber! Wirklich nicht! Ich wollte es nie wissen, ich hab nie nachgefragt, nur manchmal wollte er Geld und -", seine Stimme überschlägt sich vor lauter Panik, ich könnte ihm nicht glauben. Er verstummt erst, aber dafür abrupt, als ich die Kaffeetasse vom Tisch nehme und sie mit Hilfe des EMRs, den ich wie einen Baseballschläger schwinge, lautstark gegen die Wand schmettere. Die Reste der braunen Brühe laufen langsam an der Tapete herunter in der wiedereingetretenen Stille. Selbst das Mädchen ist jetzt leise.  
  
„Welches Blockhaus?", hake ich nach, denn ich glaube ihm durchaus und will, dass er zum Punkt kommt. Ausserdem will ich nach Hause, und je eher er ausspuckt, desto früher werde ich dort sein.  
  
„E-Es ist in der Nähe...!! Raus aus Nibelheim und dann rechts halten... Die Berge entlang, die Bergkette... Bis zum Waldstück rechts...", stammelt er hektisch, „ihr nehmt die dritte Einfahrt rechts in den Wald rein, ja? Und dann..." Er presst die Augen zu, sich angestrengt erinnernd. „Dann fahrt ihr direkt auf das Haus zu... Es ist im Wald! Wirklich! Er müsste da sein, aber vielleicht ist er es auch nicht mehr aber dann weiss ich nicht wo er ist Gaia ich hab ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehenseitdemichihmdasEssengebrachthabeich -"  
  
Während seiner Wortflut schiebe ich den Mag Rod zusammen, verstaue ihn und greife in aller Ruhe stattdessen zu der Pistole. Als er kurz die Augen aufschlägt und es sieht, verstummt er wieder. Ich ziele nicht auf ihn, ich halte sie lediglich in meiner gesenkten Hand. Doch das Zeichen ist auch so deutlich genug.  
  
Elena schaltet sich wieder ein: „Also jetzt nochmal langsam: Wenn wir aus Nibelheim rausfahren, biegen wir rechts ab bis zur dritten rechts, die durch ein Waldstück zu seinem Versteck führt?"  
  
„Ist das richtig?" Ich stelle den Fuß auf den Tisch, lehne mich über meinen Oberschenkel zu ihm und tappe ungeduldig mit der Spitze des Schalldämpfers gegen meine Wade.  
  
„Ja. Ja! Das ist richtig!", nickt er mit einem debilen, verzerrten Lächeln. „Ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen, es ist das einzige Haus hinter dieser Abzweigung! Die führen alle zu solchen Blockhäusern, ihr müsst die dritte Abfahrt nehmen! Die dritte!", erklärt er zügig atmend.  
  
„Gut." Mich zurückbeugend stelle ich meine letzte Frage: „Hat er je die Namen Flynch oder Kjaer erwähnt?"  
  
„Flynch... Ja... Ja, ich erinnere mich!!" Seine Augen leuchten strahlend auf in seinem Glück, uns weiterhelfen zu können und der damit verbundenen Hoffnung, Gnade zu erfahren. „Er hat ihm Grundstücke verkauft! Aber ich weiss nicht wo oder welche... Wirklich nicht! Den anderen... Den kenne ich nicht! Ich wüsste nicht, dass er ihn je erwähnt hätte!"  
  
Langsam drehe ich mich fragend zu Elena herum. Sie nickt, signalisierend: Wir sind fertig.  
  
Ich ziehe das Bein vom Tisch und schlendere die zwei Schritte neben Harvingtons Sessel in für ihn nervenzerreissender Gemächlichkeit. Aber erst als Elena seiner Tochter die Hand vor Augen presst, begreift er. Er schreit nicht, als ich den verlängerten Lauf an seine Schläfe drücke. Er holt nur noch einmal tief Luft.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Eng-"  
  
_Tiuuu!_  
  
„Das hat sich doch mal gelohnt!", triumphiere ich mit schiefem Lächeln, während Elena sich von der Couch erhebt.  
  
„Das mag sein, aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es nicht nötig war, beide zu erledigen! Der hätte Harvington nie im Leben vor uns gewarnt!", meckert sie, allerdings nur halbherzig. „Bringen wir das arme Mädchen in sein Zimmer und verschwinden von hier!"  
  
„Selbst wenn er's nicht getan hätte, das hätte nur für unnötige Unruhen und böses Blut gesorgt. Vielleicht hat er nicht mal wirklich gerafft, was wir sind, und hätte doch noch die Bullen gerufen! Das hätte uns massig Zeit kosten können, Mann!", belehre ich sie auf und ab laufend.  
  
„... Worauf warten wir dann jetzt?", fragt sie vorsichtig, seeehr vorsichtig.  
  
Ich bleibe stehen und schaue auf Rosanna, die nur noch katatonisch vor sich hinstarrt und keinen Laut mehr von sich gibt.  
  
„Ooooooh, nein! Niemals!" Sie stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen zwischen mich und das Mädchen und fordert mich mit festem Blick heraus, es zu versuchen.  
  
„Shiva, guck sie dir doch an! Ihr Leben ist eh ruiniert, es wäre sogar humaner! Willst du ihr wirklich ne Pflegefamilie und jahrelange Therapien zumuten, nur damit sie am Ende doch nen Drogentod in der nächsten Seitengasse stirbt?!", fluche ich.  
  
„Ich diskutiere nicht einmal mit dir darüber", spricht sie mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit und Sicherheit, die einem Gott das fürchten lehren könnte. „Du trägst das Mädchen jetzt ins Zimmer. Oh, und keine Sorge, ich leiste dir Gesellschaft."  
  
„Reg dich ab!" Ich stecke die wieder gesicherte Waffe ins Holster zurück, greife mir die Kleine und lege sie wie zuvor über meine Schulter. Nur fühlt sich ihr Körper dieses Mal kalt und schlaff an und stinkt nach Urin. „Nimm du die Lampe und das Band!"  
  
Sie folgt mir schattengleich die Treppe wieder hinauf und bleibt im Eingang des Zimmers stehen. Ihre Hand findet den Lichtschalter.  
  
„Was hast du getan?", fragt sie leise, verstört, und auch wenn sie sich hinter mir befindet, weiss ich, wovon sie spricht. Was sie gesehen hat.  
  
„Erklär ich dir ein anderes Mal", antworte ich nur knapp, auch wenn ich nicht vorhabe, von allein nochmal darauf zurückzukommen. Ich lege das Mädchen neben seiner toten Plüschkatze auf die weiche Bettdecke und führe ihre gefesselten Hände nach oben in Richtung des Bettpfostens. „Band!"  
  
Ich fange die Rolle geschickt mit einer Hand und fessele ihre Arme ans Bett, mich dabei so verlagernd, dass ich Elena die Sicht auf das, was ich tue, nehme.  
  
_Selbstverständlichkeit ist eine der ersten Lektionen. Man darf nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen, dass man völlig legitimiert ist, zu tun, was man tut. Die gesamte Körpersprache darf keinen Verdacht erregen._  
  
Als ich das Band mit Hilfe meiner Zähne abreisse, rupfe ich schnell wie unauffällig zwei weitere, kürzere Stücke ab, von denen ich eins auf das andere klebe, damit es dicker ist. Ohne zu zögern, denn zögern ist verdächtig, hafte ich es über ihre Nasenlöcher und drücke es mit einer streichenden Bewegung fest an.  
  
Elena wird es erfahren. Hinterher. Ich habe nicht mal vor, sie anzulügen. Für das, was ich tue, habe ich einen Grund: Ich will verhindern, dass in 15 Jahren die nächste Kämpferin herangewachsen ist, die in einen Guerilla - Krieg gegen ShinRa zieht. Aber damit sie das versteht, braucht es Zeit, Abstand und Ruhe. Also alles Dinge, die wir jetzt nicht haben.  
  
Ich richte mich auf und laufe zügig, aber nicht zu zügig, die Sicht nebenbei versperrend, zu ihr.  
  
„Okay, lass uns endlich verschwinden und die Sache zu Ende bringen!", meine ich und ernte ein Nicken. Das kleine Schmunzeln, fast lobend, entgeht mir nicht.  
  
Hinter ihr lösche ich im Herausgehen das Licht und ziehe die Tür zu.  
  
In diesem Kinderzimmer hat das Monster seine Arbeit getan.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
„Mist... Wir hätten ihn noch fragen sollen, ob der Weg nur geradeaus führt!", grollt sie am Steuer und sieht sich dem Problem gegenüber, dass der Waldweg unbeleuchtet und dementsprechend stockdunkel ist, aber eingeschaltete Scheinwerfer unser Kommen verraten würden.  
  
„Mach das Licht an, Elena. Ich würd's riskieren. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, wahrscheinlich schläft der Kerl und wenn nicht, wird er Besseres zu tun haben, als am Fenster auf uns zu warten. Ist ja keiner übrig, der ihn warnen könnte...", spiele ich vielsagend auf ihren Vorschlag, Joseph zu verschonen, an.  
  
„Aber wenn er uns doch entdeckt und rechtzeitig abtaucht, war alles umsonst!" Selbst in der fast völligen Dunkelheit meine ich, ihr Augenrollen erahnen zu können.  
  
„Das ist es auch, wenn wir im Gebüsch landen und nicht mehr rauskommen!", erkläre ich und kratze mir nochmal ausgiebig den Kopf. Die verdammte Kappe liegt endlich auf dem Rücksitz. Ich hab sie keine Sekunde länger getragen, als es nötig war.  
  
„Nein, lass uns ab hier laufen, Reno." Sie schüttelt immer schneller werdend den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das ist die sicherste Variante!"  
  
Scheisse, sie hat Recht. In Wahrheit habe ich bloß herzlich wenig Lust, mitten in der Nacht in der eisigen Kälte durch den Wald zu latschen, ohne zu wissen, wie weit. Einzig das Wissen, dass es unsere letzte Etappe ist und danach - irgendwann viele Stunden später - Rufus' warmes Bett und seine noch viel wärmere Haut auf mich warten, gibt mir die Kraft, auf den letzten Metern meine Professionalität aufrechtzuerhalten.  
  
„Gut. Machen wir's so", willige ich geschlagen ein.  
  
Der Wagen hält prompt.  
  
Sie verliert keine Zeit auszusteigen, und ich folge ihr zäh. Shiva, es ist wirklich eisig. Sofort schüttel ich mich und halte in meiner Verzweiflung eine Sekunde lang die Hand in den winzigen Kegel der Taschenlampe, in der idiotischen Hoffnung, sie würde so etwas wie Wärme abgeben.  
  
Die schwach gestellten Lichter auf den erdigen, steinigen Boden gerichtet, laufen wir zügig und dicht aneinandergedrängt los.  
  
Wir klappern bibbernd regelrecht um die Wette mit den Zähnen.  
  
„Sch-Scheissdreck...", schnattere ich zwischen meinen bis zu den Ohren hochgezogenen Schultern. „K-Kannst du dir v-vorstellen, dass w-wir heute Morgen noch im W-warmen waren in Saha-hagin's?!"  
  
„N-Nein... Ich glaube, das haben wir nur geträumt!" Sie schüttelt sich verfroren an meiner Seite.  
  
Selbst zum Rauchen ist es viel zu kalt. Bei so einem Wetter schmecken die Kippen nicht nur nicht, die Hände tun auch nach zwei Sekunden weh. Erstaunlich, wie lange ich mit meinen letzten Exemplaren doch noch hinkomme.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie lang unser Marsch dauert. Viel zu lang. Und dabei beeilen wir uns schon, um nicht auf der Stelle festzufrieren. Unter unseren Schuhen knacken unregelmäßig Äste und der Wald selbst ist auch alles andere als still. Ab und zu kracht irgendwas, lockere Steine rollen ungesehene Abhänge herunter, irgendwelche aufgeschreckten Tiere brechen durchs Unterholz und alle paar Minuten ertönt der Ruf eines mir unbekannten Vogels. Aber solange wir keine gefährlichen Kreaturen wecken, jagt mir die Geräuschkulisse keine Angst ein. Die in den Slums war weit bedrohlicher. Schüsse, menschliche Schreie, Grölereien besoffener Horden, das Stöhnen und Grunzen der Paare, die es in irgend nem Winkel getrieben haben - oft gegen Bezahlung - das Prasseln der Feuer, an denen die Obdachlosen sich gewärmt haben. Und die Kälte stand der jetzigen meist in nichts nach. Das hier ist ein Spaziergang im Vergleich.  
  
„Hey!" Sie bleibt abrupt stehen und stößt mich an.  
  
Vor uns zwischen den Bäumen brennen Lichter in einiger Entfernung. Die beleuchteten Fenster des Blockhauses, das wir endlich gefunden haben.  
  
„D-der's noch wach", stelle ich knapp wie überflüssigerweise fest. „Was soll's?! Wir hätten ihn sowieso ge-geweckt!"  
  
„Ja", stimmt sie zu. „Passen wir trotzdem auf, dass wir ihn nicht warnen."  
  
Nach geschätzten zwei weiteren Minuten, als der Weg mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nur noch geradeaus führt, riskieren wir es, die Lampen abzuschalten. Selbst mit gedrosseltem Tempo, um das letzte Stück möglichst leise zurückzulegen, brauchen wir nicht lang, es zu überwinden und finden uns nach ein paar Minuten am Rande des Vorplatzes wieder, an dessen Ende das Haus liegt. Es ist überraschend groß, wenn auch nur zweistöckig. In sämtlichen unteren Fenstern brennt das Licht. Hinter einem flackert es beständig in Weiss- und Blautönen, die typischerweise einen laufenden Fernseher verraten. In der Nähe des Eingangs ist ein schwarzer Van geparkt, der selbst bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen erstaunlich schmutzig aussieht.  
  
„Bleib hier. Ich geh mal um den Kasten und schau mich nach nem Hintereingang um!"  
  
Sobald ich eine zweite Tür ausgeschlossen habe, sitzt der Kerl nämlich endgültig in der Falle. Ich bewege mich leichtfüßig und schnell um den Platz im Schatten der ihn säumenden hohen Tannen herum. Die Lichter brennen auch in den hinteren Fenstern. Auf dieser Seite ebenso eines im Obergeschoss. Menschliche Umrisse oder bewegte Schatten lassen sich allerdings nirgendwo entdecken. Genauso wenig wie eine Hintertür. Eher ungewöhnlich für ein Haus dieser Art, aber für uns umso besser.  
  
An der anderen Flanke des Gebäudes angekommen, schleiche ich auf die holzverkleidete Aussenwand zu und ducke mich unter den beiden Fenstern hinweg, ohne in meinem Lauf innezuhalten. In hockender Stellung signalisiere ich Elena, zu mir zu kommen.  
  
Dem Licht ausweichend, bewegt sie sich genauso lautlos und geübt in einem weiten Bogen an meine Seite.  
  
„Wenn der auch nen Aussensensor hat, stürmen wir und zwar so schnell, dass der Kerl keine Chance hat, seine Schrotflinte unterm Bett vorzuholen! Du unten, ich oben." Auf Bestätigung wartend, schaue ich sie an.  
  
Sie nickt und folgt mir um die Ecke.  
  
Es sind kaum mehr als drei lange Schritte bis wir vor der doppelten Eingangstür stehen. Kein Licht ist angesprungen. Also können wir ein Überraschungsmoment nutzen.  
  
Wie bereits vorhin bei den verstorbenen Harvingtons, bricht Elena das Schloss in Sekundenschnelle auf. Fast geräuschlos. Die Tür knarrt unmerklich, als wir eintreten, wird jedoch übertönt vom Fernseher in einem anderen Zimmer, in das wir keine Einsicht haben. Synchron ziehen wir unsere Pistolen heraus und entsichern sie.  
  
Wir befinden uns in einem größeren, rustikalen Vorraum, der zu beiden Seiten in ein Zimmer führt. Direkt gegenüber des Einganges ist ein Durchgang in einen weiteren Raum. Könnte sogar das Wohnzimmer sein. Links neben diesem Durchgang befindet sich eine weit geöffnete Tür, die die Sicht auf eine enge, im Dunkeln liegende Holztreppe freigibt.  
  
Ich bin mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass der Kerl oben ist. Wahrscheinlich im Bad. Dass im ersten Stock nur das eine Fenster beleuchtet war, spricht dafür. Hat ferngesehen, musste scheissen, hat sich nach oben verdrückt, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, unten die Lichter auszuschalten. Wozu auch, er will ja gleich zurückkommen. Es sei denn, er war nur pinkeln und ist mittlerweile wieder unten. Aber dann hätte ich die Spülung selbst von draussen hören müssen.  
  
Allein deshalb entscheide ich mich, sie unten zu lassen und derjenige zu sein, der hochgeht. Mit der rechten Hand gebe ich ihr flüchtig die Zeichen, sich hier umzuschauen und Wache zu halten, falls der Kerl zum einzigen Ausgang rennen will. Dafür gibt es zwar keinen Code, aber Elena ist nicht dumm und kann es sich aus der Situation heraus zusammenreimen.  
  
Ich nicke noch einmal und lasse sie zurück.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Die entsicherte Waffe im Anschlag an meine Schulter gedrückt, erklimme ich die schmale Treppe. Zu meiner Rechten befindet sich ein Panoptikum aus ausgestopften Greifvögeln, deren Glasaugen beunruhigend lebendig glänzen im spärlichen Licht, das aus dem Erdgeschoss die Wand hochkriecht.  
  
Mein Herz beginnt, stärker zu schlagen. Nicht schneller. Bloß kräftiger. Es wird nicht lang dauern, bis mein Schalter in die andere Position springt. Ich kann es fühlen.  
  
Auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen, drücke ich so weit wie nötig um mich durchzuquetschen die Tür auf und fahre sofort in beide Richtungen des winzigen Korridors mit ausgestreckter 9mm herum. Vergebens, denn wie erwartet ist hier niemand. Bis auf einen präparierten, für immer in einem Knurren erstarrten Fuchs, den ich im kaum noch vorhandenen Licht auf einer Kommode zu erkennen glaube.  
  
Meine Orientierung ist gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das vorhin noch erhellte Zimmer links und etwas versetzt vor mir liegt. Und meine Augen wiederum sind gut genug, zu erkennen, dass unter dem Türspalt kein Licht mehr hervordringt.  
  
Aber er muss hier sein.  
  
Zumindest herrscht im Erdgeschoss noch immer Stille bis auf den Fernseher. Die einzige andere Erklärung dafür wäre, dass er Elena bemerkt hat und sich vor ihr versteckt. Für wahrscheinlich halte ich das nicht.  
  
Trotzdem ist die ganze Sache...  
  
... seltsam.  
  
_Faul._  
  
Ich trete einen Schritt vor und lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür, hinter der ich das Bad vermute.  
  
_Warum sollte er im Dunkeln im Bad sitzen?_  
  
Halt's Maul, er war hier zuletzt und unten ist er ja offensichtlich nicht! Ausserdem könnte es auch irgendein anderer verdammter Raum sein, das Bad war nur meine erste Idee!  
  
Keine Zeit, um sie mit Selbstzweifeln zu verschwenden.  
  
Aber irgendwas bewegt sich am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung, das mich warnen sollte. _Was? Was denn?_ Habe ich etwas gesehen? Gehört? Ich kann es nicht greifen. Im Gegensatz zu dem Bastard hinter der Tür.  
  
Nach einem letzten, tiefen Durchatmen, fahre ich herum, reisse mit der einen Hand die Tür auf und ziele mit der anderen in die fast perfekte Schwärze vor mir.  
  
Nicht perfekt genug: Ich habe Harvington gefunden.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Auf Autopilot, den Blick nicht abwendend, betäubt von dem Gestank - jener Hinweis, den ich eben noch unterbewusst wahrgenommen habe - gleitet meine Hand suchend über die Tapete, bis sie den Lichtschalter findet.  
  
Es ist kein Bad.  
  
Es ist ein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Meine Gefühle sind mir voraus, weit voraus, denn sie wissen bereits etwas, was ich erst - wenn auch in Lichtgeschwindigkeit - in den nächsten Sekundenbruchteilen kombiniere:  
  
_Seine Leiche liegt auf dem Bett - auch wenn das Bild in der Akte nur der schlechte Scan eines Zeitungsartikel ist, kann ich ihn identifizieren. Die geöffneten Augen starren an die dunkle Zimmerdecke. Sein Hemd ist an der Brust blutgetränkt. Die Lache unter ihm glänzt nass. Blut tropft vom Bett. Vermischt sich mit der anderen Flüssigkeit, die den intensiven Geruch absondert, den ich zu spät erkannt habe. Benzin.  
  
Seine Leiche und das Bett sind mit Benzin übergossen.  
  
Das Blut ist noch flüssig. Frisch.  
  
Wer auch immer das war, wollte ihn und die ganze Hütte abfackeln.  
  
Ist aber nicht dazu gekommen.  
  
Wurde gestört._  
  
Der Schrei, der sich meiner Kehle entringt, scheint ein körperloses Wesen mit eigenem Willen zu sein. Als würde ich irgendwas gebären, von etwas benutzt werden in dieser Sekunde, das ich nicht beherrschen kann und mich bei seinem Ausbruch zu zerreissen droht. Für einen Moment glaube ich, dass der Laut mir die Adern im Kopf sprengt und meine Trommelfelle zum Platzen bringt.  
  
_„ELENAAAA!!!"_  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ich höre nichts als mein Herz, das Dröhnen meines Pulses, als ich die Treppen förmlich hinunterspringe, alle Sinne geschärft, selbst die Dunkelheit scheinen meine Augen plötzlich mühelos durchbohren zu können. Ich hetze, hetze herab, unverwundbar, unbesiegbar, zurückversetzt in einen urtümlichen Zustand, der nur aus Instinkten besteht, aus fressen und gefressen werden; ich habe nicht vor, mich fressen zu lassen, im Erdgeschoss halte ich nicht inne, sondern wende mich sofort ohne zu zögern nach links, meinem Trieb folgend, vertrauend, dass er etwas gewittert hat, um eine weitere Ecke biegend -  
  
\- und dann erstarre ich in vollem Lauf.  
  
„Reno, ja?"  
  
Meine weit aufgerissenen Augen erfassen das Szenario, das sich mir bietet.  
  
Vier Männer stehen in dem Wohnzimmer. Und Elena. Die leeren, entwaffneten Hände gehoben, schaut sie stumm, verzweifelt, entschuldigend - Oh Gaia, den Fehler habe _ich_ gemacht... - zu mir herüber. Ein übergewichtiger Kerl mit Glatze und widerlichen, fast vulgär großen Fischlippen steht hinter ihr und hält ihr eine 9mm an den Kopf. Ihm gegenüber ein unscheinbarer, braunhaariger Durchschnittstyp, den ich auf der Straße nie beachten würde - jetzt allerdings schon, da er mit seiner 9mm auf mich zielt. Nummer drei, etwas größer, blonder und durchtrainierter als Nummer zwei und nur deswegen auffälliger, schlendert fast gemütlich um mich herum und drückt mir seine Waffe gegen den Schädel.  
  
Und dann wäre da Nummer vier, die mich mit Namen begrüßt hat. Offensichtlich der Anführer des Trupps. Kaum zu übersehen, selbst wenn man sich anstrengen würde. Der Mann ist ein Riese. Ich schätze ihn auf mindestens zwei Meter. Die Hände locker in den Taschen eines etwa tausend Jahre alten, grauen Trainingsanzuges aus Polyester mit passender Jacke, steht er lässig vor dem Kamin. Das Haar ist kurz, aber wirr und seltsam stumpf geschnitten. Die Farbe war wohl mal ein dunkles Aschblond, ist inzwischen aber zum größten Teil in ein Grau übergegangen, das zu seiner abgewetzten Kleidung passt.  
  
Das Auffälligste ist jedoch sein absolut quadratischer, langgestreckter Schädel mit der tief zerfurchten Haut über dem Gesicht, die beinah eine Nummer zu groß wirkt. Nichtssagend, fast gelangweilt, starrt er mich unter den dunklen, buschigen Brauen an.  
  
„Und du bist...?", frage ich, so beherrscht wie möglich. Wenn man nicht gleich erschossen wird, hat man immer eine Chance - solange man nicht unbedingt an einen Turk gerät, einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und nicht das Maul zu weit aufreisst. Einzig Elena zuliebe bin ich zuversichtlich, es schaffen zu können.  
  
Das Tier in mir hat sich zur Hälfte bereits zurückgezogen, im Hintergrund lauernd, um wieder hervorzuspringen, wenn es nötig wird, jetzt aber nur wachsam beobachtend, um meinem Verstand die Gelegenheit zu geben, besonnen handeln zu können.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, du legst jetzt deine Waffen auf den Boden, ja?", flüstert er beinah und mir fällt auf, dass seine Art zu reden seltsam ist. So seltsam wie er. Er spricht völlig monoton, zügig und ein Wort geht in das nächste über. Für einen kurzen Moment läuft er zum Fernseher in der Zimmerecke neben dem Kamin, schaltet ihn ab und kehrt wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. „Deine Pistole. Und auch den EMR, den du immer bei dir trägst, ja?"  
  
Widerspruchslos gehe ich in Zeitlupe in die Hocke und platziere meine Waffe auf dem Boden. Genauso langsam ziehe ich den Mag Rod aus meiner Hosentasche hervor und lege ihn daneben. Seinen Blick haltend, richte ich mich wieder auf.  
  
Er schaut den blonden Typen hinter mir kurz an und keine Sekunde später werde ich nach weiteren Waffen routiniert abgetastet, die ich aber nicht mehr zu bieten habe. Dafür nimmt er meine zwei abgelegten an sich.  
  
„Also...", spreche ich erneut, „ihr wolltet Harvington. Ihr habt ihn offensichtlich bekommen. Glückwunsch, ihr wart schneller als wir."  
  
_Reiss dich verdammt nochmal zusammen!_  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus entgeht mir nicht, wie die Fischlippe sich dicht an Elena drängt, genauso wenig wie sein geiler, triefender Blick. Ich beobachte es nebenbei mit Besorgnis. Shiva, haltet sie da raus...  
  
„Korton Jaerick ist mein Name. Das wolltest du wissen, ja?", beantwortet er meine zuvor gestellte Frage und übergeht meinen letzten Kommentar als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.  
  
Korton Jaerick, huh? _Hallo, Kjaer…_ Ein lebender Fels, in der Tat. _Leider bin ich gerade nicht in der Position, dich auf einen gewissen Clide und sein ‚i' anzusprechen._ Es könnte brandgefährlich werden, wenn er weiss, wie viel ich weiss.  
  
Einen Moment lang habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich sagen könnte. Ich habe bereits mit dem Zaunpfahl gewunken, dass er uns doch bittesehr gehen lassen soll, aber genauso hat er es geflissentlich ignoriert.  
  
Es ist Elena, die eine Reaktion provoziert. Sie windet sich mit einem Ruck aus dem plötzlich von hinten um ihre Schulter gelegten Arm heraus und zischt ein blutrünstiges „Fass mich nicht an!" in Richtung des dicken Kerls.  
  
„Sonst was, _Schatz_?", grinst er und einzelne Muskeln zucken nervös in meinem Körper auf, bei der Anstrengung, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn ich sie verliere, wird es eskalieren. Das alles hier.  
  
„Nimm deine Finger von ihr", sage ich leise und ruhig, aber den bedrohlichen Unterton kann ich nicht komplett zügeln.  
  
„Ohooooooooooo!", heult er amüsiert auf. „Sonst was, _Turk_? Ist das dein Fötzchen? Ja? Dann guck mal hier, was ich mit deinem Fötzchen mache!", lacht er und schiebt seine wurstigen, dicken Finger von hinten unter ihr rosa Shirt. Ich schaue weg, als er ihre linke Brust umfasst und begrabscht. Ihr Kopf ist herabgesunken. Das Gesicht wird von den goldenen Strähnen versteckt.  
  
Ein Deja Vu der grausamsten Art sucht mich heim.  
  
_Gaia, ich habe mir geschworen, alles zu tun... Alles beim nächsten Mal, um zu verhindern, dass so etwas geschieht... Wieso werde ich regelrecht gezwungen, mein Versprechen zu brechen?_  
  
„Hey, nicht weggucken! Schau's dir ruhig an, vielleicht kannst du noch was bei lernen! Es gefällt ihr nämlich, hat ganze harte Nippel, die kleine Fotze!" Er reibt sein Gesicht förmlich grunzend an ihrem Nacken.  
  
Und dann zeigt Elena, dass sie sich selbst das gleiche Versprechen gegeben hat. Nur ist sie gewillt, es einzuhalten.  
  
In einer blitzschnellen, flüssigen Bewegung lässt sie sich nach unten fallen, wirbelt herum und verpasst dem Wichser einen verdienten Schlag in die Weichteile. Ihr zorniger Schrei verdient einzig das Wort animalisch und ein bewunderndes Lächeln blüht blitzschnell auf meinen Lippen auf. Gerade als ich die allgemeine Verwirrung und Überraschung nutzen will, um zu meiner Waffe zu gelangen, explodieren mein rechtes Ohr und die zugehörige Schulter.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Reno!" Sie hält inne und mit einem einzigen, langen Schritt ist Kjaer neben ihr, reisst sie am Schopf nach oben und schleudert sie gegen den Kamin.  
  
Mein Ohr ist taub. Taub für reale Geräusche, dafür schrillt ein lautes Klingeln darin. Auf dem Boden liegend, presse ich ächzend meine Hand auf die Schusswunde in meiner Schulter. Das Materia-Armband. Ich taste mit den zittrigen, kalten Fingern der rechten Hand danach, als ich auch schon mit einem Tritt in meinen Rücken daran gehindert werde. Der Blonde, der verdammte Bastard, der mich angeschossen hat, um Elena aufzuhalten, beugt sich über mich und löst hastig wie grob die rettende Materia von meinem Arm. Im nächsten Moment landet sie mit einem gezielten Wurf im Kamin. Er brennt nicht, aber ist schier unerreichbar weit weg.  
  
„Jaerick, hör auf, verdammt!", schreie ich und schaffe es, mich hochzustemmen und hinzuknien. Was ich sehe, löst einen direkten Würgereiz in meiner Kehle aus. Er kniet über Elena, die Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben und schlägt ihr Gesicht mit der brutalen Regelmäßigkeit einer Maschine gegen den harten Boden. Eine kleine Blutlache hat sich bereits gebildet und ihr Kopf wirkt schlaff wie der einer Puppe.  
  
„HÖR AUF!", kreische ich verzweifelt, jenseits aller Vernunft und Kontrolle und krieche einen Meter voran, bevor der unscheinbare, braunhaarige direkt vor meinen Händen einen Warnschuss in die Dielen feuert.  
  
Und Kjaer hört auf.  
  
Ihr Gesicht bleibt mir zugewandt liegen. Ihre Nase wirkt flach und seltsam verformt.  
  
_Oh Elena, Elena, meine geliebte, süße, Elena, Baby, sei nicht tot... ich flehe dich an, sei nicht tot, lass mich nicht allein in dieser wahnsinnigen Welt zurück, nicht du auch noch! Nicht du auch noch, Gaia!_  
  
Reglos, unberührt steht Kjaer wieder wie eine Statue in seiner ursprünglichen Position vor dem Kamin. Sogar die Hände hat er wieder in den Taschen vergraben. Doch ihn, seine Hände, das Blut, das aus meiner Schulter sickert und mein taubes, klingelndes Ohr, das alles wird Kulisse, Hintergrund, Nebensächlichkeit. Die Welt besteht nur noch aus ihrem blutüberströmten Gesicht und meiner Hoffnung, dass sie endlich ein Lebenszeichen von sich gibt.  
  
„Lass mich zu ihr", flüstere ich brüchig und erst am Klang meiner Stimme bemerke ich, dass ich weine.  
  
„Hatte Recht, es ist sein Fötzchen!" Ein unmenschliches Kichern. Selbst die Worte sind mir egal.  
  
„Du denkst, sie ist tot, ja? Ist sie nicht", schaltet Kjaer sich ein. Er stößt sie unsanft mit der Spitze seines schmutzigen, klobigen Schuhes an und tatsächlich stöhnt sie leise auf und öffnet die Augen einen Spalt. Sieht mich an. Ihre aufgeplatzten Lippen formen zuerst meinen Namen und dann den Ansatz eines Lächelns. Denkt sie, sie wird sterben? Ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen.  
  
_Ach ja?!? Du wirst sie nie beschützen! Seit du sieben bist, hast du immer darin versagt! _  
  
Die Stimme in meinem Kopf scheint real. Realer als das Klingeln. Realer als Kjaer, als dieser Alptraum, in dem wir uns plötzlich wiedergefunden haben. Im verzweifelten Versuch, sie irgendwie allein durch Willenskraft zum Schweigen zu bringen, beuge ich mich wieder nach vorn auf alle Viere.  
  
„Was... wollt ihr... von uns?" Die Statisten ignorierend, schaue ich direkt auf zu ihm. Über die Distanz hinweg, gelingt es mir, seinen Blick festzuhalten. Aber es ist anstrengend, so anstrengend.  
  
„Von euch? Nichts. Du hast Interesse an ihr, ja? Das könnte jemanden, den wir kennen, wiederum interessieren. Das Mädchen ist ShinRa was wert, ja? Und dir?!"  
  
Seine monotone Stimme, das Klingeln, die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die zu einem undeutlichen Flüstern geworden ist... Der Würgereiz, der auf- und abschwillt wie das Heulen einer Sirene... Und Lessa... Nein... Elena... Elena, gaiaverdammt...  
  
_Konzentriere dich, Reno. Auch wenn du kurz vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch stehst: Wenn du es nur einmal gutmachen willst, bleib jetzt hier!  
  
Hierbleiben nützt nichts, du warst immer DA, du hast nur nichts getan!!!_  
  
Noch einmal sammel ich all meine Kraft und bringe es tatsächlich zustande, aufzustehen. Einen Moment lang wird die Sicht von einem flimmernden Schwarz verschleiert, dann ist es so schnell vorbei wie es gekommen ist und ich kann mich geradehalten, ohne zu wanken.  
  
„Nein... Sie ist ein Turk. Sie ist austauschbar", erkläre ich und es ist die Wahrheit. „Sie ist nicht wichtig... für ShinRa... nur mich... Aber ich hab keine Macht, verdammt!"  
  
_Ich verliere zu viel Blut._  
  
Den Blick wieder gesenkt und schwankend, betrachte ich die beachtlich gewachsene Lache zu meinen Füßen. Die Front des blauen Shirts - Wally's Chocobo-Touren - Ich war dabei! -, die Jacke, die Jeans, alles ist völlig nass und verfärbt. Ich unternehme erst gar keinen Versuch, eine der Ampullen herauszuholen. Im besten Fall würde sie mir weggeschlagen werden, im wahrscheinlicheren würde ich geschlagen werden.  
  
„Ist das so, ja? Würde ich auch sagen an deiner Stelle. Lassen wir es drauf ankommen! Ich wette, unser Bekannter freut sich ausserdem über Besuch von ShinRa!" Er nickt mit einem grotesk gutmütigen, kleinen Lächeln dem fetten, widerlichen Schwein zu, das auf telepathische Weise - oder nur aufgrund guter Dressur - sofort zu verstehen scheint, zu Elena schreitet und sich ihren Körper über die Schulter wirft. „Und du, Reno, kannst allen ausrichten, dass mit uns nicht zu spaßen ist und man sich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischt, ja?"  
  
Ihr Versuch, sich zu wehren, ist kaum mehr als ein winziges, harmloses Zeichen, dass sie noch lebt.  
  
Ich glaube, das undeutliche, geflüsterte Wort „Bastard!" zu hören, aber genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Im Moment höre ich vieles, und es fällt immer schwerer zu unterscheiden, was davon real ist und was nicht.  
  
„Ruhig, Mädchen!" Er tätschelt ihren Hintern und dreht sich Kjaer zu. Mir abgewandt sehe ich den Kopf, der herabhängt, das zähe Blut, das hinter dem blonden, zerzausten Haar in Richtung Boden tropft. Und dann ihr Auge zwischen zwei Haarsträhnen, das mich fixiert.  
  
_Ssüss, Enano!_  
  
Die eigenen Augen schließend, meine Lippen benetzend, sehe ich plötzlich klar.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Es ist im Grunde so einfach.  
  
Mein Denkfehler bestand darin, zu glauben, es wäre möglich, das Richtige zu tun.  
  
Es gibt nichts Richtiges mehr.  
  
Gaia ist nicht fair.  
  
Das Leben ist nicht fair.  
  
Es besteht aus versäumten Chancen und gezählten Schaumblasen unter der Dusche.  
  
_Entweder du handelst als Mensch oder als Turk, dazwischen gibt es nunmal nichts! Und das eine schließt das andere immer aus..._  
  
Ich habe nur nicht bedacht, dass beides falsch sein könnte.  
  
Hier stehe ich jetzt vor der Wahl und egal wie ich mich entscheide, es ist abgrundtief falsch.  
  
Ein unverzeihbarer Fehler, der mein Leben für immer verändern wird.  
  
Aber den einen habe ich schon mal begangen und nur ein völliger Idiot begeht denselben Fehler bewusst ein zweites Mal. Und egal, wie viele Schaumblasen ich noch zählen werde, ich will es nicht noch einmal aus dem gleichen Grund tun.  
  
Nicht noch einmal.  
  
Ich schlage die Augen auf und habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Jaerick", spreche ich sicher wie leise. Nicht einmal die Schmerzen spüre ich mehr. „Lass sie gehen. Nimm mich stattdessen."  
  
„Du willst tauschen, ja? Das ist edel. Ich lehne ab. Ich glaube, sie ist pflegeleichter und sicher beliebter. Besonders bei dir. Vielleicht auch beim Präsidenten, ja?", zeigt Kjaer sich unbeeindruckt wie undurchsichtig. „Sicher bei unserem Freund. Ob der Shinra erpressen will, ist nicht gesagt. Vielleicht sucht er nur ein Gespräch. Ihr habt euch in unsere Angelegenheiten eingemischt und das muss geklärt werden. Das verstehst du, ja?"  
  
„Reno... Nicht..." Sie hebt den Kopf an und schüttelt ihn leicht. Ein schwacher Versuch, mich zu beschützen, der mich rührt.  
  
Ich schenke ihr ein langes Lächeln, in das ich all meine Liebe lege, die ich für sie empfinde und die ganzen letzten Jahre empfunden habe.  
  
_Seltsam, obwohl es falsch ist, fühlt es sich so richtig an..._  
  
Zuerst erwidert sie es, dann erstirbt es schlagartig, als sie begreift. Auch wenn sie nicht wissen kann, was ich vorhabe, wird ihr die Tragweite bewusst.  
  
Wieder an Kjaer gewandt, verneine ich langsam.  
  
„Du irrst dich." Als mein rechter Mundwinkel herabsinkt, ist es nicht nur die Erschöpfung, sondern mein schiefes Lächeln. In Zeitlupe, um mir nicht noch eine Kugel einzufangen, die meine letzte wäre, spreize ich zuerst beschwichtigend die Finger der linken Hand, bevor ich langsam in meine rechte Innentasche greife und das Telefon herausziehe.  
  
„Das würde ich nicht tun!", meldet sich der Blonde hinter mir nach langer Zeit wieder zu Wort.  
  
„Warte!", hält Kjaer ihn auf. Er scheint zu ahnen, dass ich nicht so dumm bin, zu versuchen, Hilfe zu rufen auf so offensichtliche Weise. Und ich will auch niemanden anrufen. Ich schalte das Telefon ein und strecke es ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig kommt er an mich heran, mit jedem Schritt tiefer auf mich herabblickend.  
  
„Die neueste Sprachnachricht. Ruf sie ab."  
  
Und wir werden sehen, wer mit euch geht.  
  
Die Tasten drückend kehrt er zu seiner Stammposition zurück. Als die Stimme durch den eingeschalteten Lautsprecher ertönt, fühle ich, wie etwas in mir reisst.  
  
_„......Hör ihn dir an, den großen Shinra, was er für einen Unsinn stammelt... Wenn du nur ahnen könntest, wie klein ich mich gerade fühle... ... wie hilflos... ... ...Reno,... ich liebe dich... Gaia, so sehr..."  
  
Verzeih mir...._  
  
Den Blick gesenkt, höre ich wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal die drei Worte meines ersten, einzigen Geliebten, den ich eben verraten habe.  
  
_Verzeih mir._  
  
Aber kein zweites Mal wird man mir meine Schwester nehmen.  
  
_Seltsam, obwohl es richtig ist, fühlt es sich so falsch an..._  
  
„Reno........Gaia... oh Gaia........"  
  
_Verzeih mir....!!_  
  
Die Welt dreht sich im Kreis und wird zum Kaleidoskop aus Worten, die die Stimmen in meinem Kopf summen, die zwei Worte... Die zwei Stimmen... ... _verzeihmirverzeihmirverzeihmirverzeihmir......_  
  
Die Augen weinend, der Mund lächelnd, wundere ich mich, wie viel Blut der Mensch verlieren kann, bevor er bewusstlos wird.  
  
Und mit dem nächsten Atemzug ist es soweit.  
  
  


**\- Ende Teil II -**


	11. Prinzenjahre I

**Teil III**  
  
  
**11\. Prinzenjahre I**

  
  
  
**Donnerstag, 18.05.2011, Die Nacht vor Renos Abreise**  
**Irgendwann zwischen 0300 und 0500 Uhr**  
  
Die Komaphase der Welt, die Zeit, in der es weder Tag noch Nacht zu sein scheint und nur die wahrlich Rastlosen wachen. Wer Beute schlagen wollte, hat es bereits getan und liegt in schwerfälligem Verdauen wieder in seiner Höhle. Für die Lämmer und Schafe ist es zu früh. In seligem REM Schlaf gefangen, harren sie noch aus, bis die ersten Wecker in der Morgendämmerung klingeln, wenn die Sonne sich selbst neu gebiert wie der große Vogel Phoenix.  
  
_Oder Renato Deschayne._  
  
Ich habe mich schon immer zu Hause gefühlt in diesem zeitlichen Niemandsland, dieser temporären Grauzone, grau, nicht weiss, doch einsam und still genug, um als vertraut durchzugehen, nicht selten am Fenster stehend, versunken in der Vorstellung, ich sei der letzte Mensch in einer postapokalyptischen Welt. Bin ich jetzt auch nicht mehr allein in dieser, an der Einsamkeit hat sich nichts geändert.  
  
Seit Stunden streiche ich unablässig über die warme, feuchte Haut und nach Hunderten von Küssen auf die im Mondlicht bleiche Stirn sind meine Lippen doch noch nicht wund. Meine Sehnsucht nicht gestillt, konstant an mir nagend im zyklischen Auf- und Abschwellen meiner Erregung.  
  
Meine Gefühle und Gedanken in sein Haar flüsternd, Geheimnisse, die ich tief zwischen den rauen, verklebten Strähnen verstecke, während der intensive Geruch von Nikotin, Haarspray und Schweiss mir in die Nase steigt. Eine Mischung, die verströmt von _ihm_ zu einem anziehenden Duft wird.  
  
Der Frieden in mir, den ich empfunden habe, dieses kostbarste aller Wesen in den Armen zu halten nach all den Jahren, währte nicht lang. Undankbar ist das Menschgetier. Verdrängt wurde das kurze Glück von der Angst, die Ausmaße einer Gewissheit angenommen hat, ich würde ihn ohnehin wieder verlieren mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Zu abwegig scheint sein Sinneswandel. Zu abwegig das Wunder, das mir widerfahren sein soll. Ich hege keine Zweifel daran, dass er sich in wenigen Stunden daran erinnern wird, warum er die ganze Zeit zuvor kein Interesse an mir hatte. Dass dies alles lediglich ein grausamer Scherz Gaias ist, der mir allein vor Augen führen soll, was es ist, das ich so sehr begehre und wie es sich tatsächlich anfühlt, bevor ich es wieder verliere. Einzig um die Qual danach nur unerträglicher für mich zu gestalten.  
  
_Und selbst wenn er bliebe.... Er würde die Wahrheit herausfinden._  
  
Die Wahrheit über mich, die ich so peinlichst unter den Schichten meiner Kleidung, meiner Wortgewandtheit und den sorgsam ausgewählten Düften verberge. Erst wenn er dieses Wissen hätte und sich noch immer dafür entscheiden würde, bei mir zu bleiben, könnte ich so etwas wie Sicherheit empfinden. Es würde Zeit brauchen. Viel Zeit. Doch es wäre die einzige Option. Existent bloß in der Theorie. Praktisch jedoch -  
  
_Er wird fliehen._  
  
Ich weiss.  


**~**

  
  
  
Im soliden Tiefblau hinter der Scheibe kreischen die ersten Vögel ihre Paarungsrufe in die Stille.  
  
Laute, die befremdlich wie unangenehm in meinen Ohren klingen. Ich bin ein Mensch, den nur noch wenig mit der Natur verbindet. Sei sie bisweilen auch hübsch zu erleben, ich wurde geschaffen für klimatisierte, überdachte, saubere Innenräume. Für Reviere, in denen man mit Worten wildert und mit seiner Unterschrift Beute reisst.  
  
Alles Qualitäten, die mir in Bezug auf Reno ebenso wenig von Nutzen sind wie im Angesicht der Natur.  
  
Und wie genau diese, jagt seine Nähe mir Angst ein. Die Angst, gefressen zu werden und wieder herausgewürgt, nur eine kurze Zwischenmahlzeit einer triebhaften wie faszinierenden Kreatur zu sein, die kaum weniger mit mir gemein haben könnte, seien unsere Körper physiologisch auch gleich gebaut.  
  
Die Angst steigert sich zu einer wachsenden Unruhe mit jeder Minute in dieser zeitlosen Zone, in der wir verweilen, mutiert allmählich zu einem Drang, nein Zwang, hier und jetzt, an Ort und Stelle dem Warten und Bangen ein Ende zu setzen und ihn zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen.  
  
Die Reste meiner Vernunft allein vollbringen vorerst den Kraftakt, ihn nicht zu wecken. Wissend, dass er seinen Schlaf braucht, wissend, dass ich mir keinen Gefallen damit täte. _Uns._ Doch besagte Vernunft kann es nicht verhindern, dass ich mich vorsichtig von seinem Körper löse und unter der Decke hervorgleite. Nur um ratlos in der beissenden Kälte des Zimmers zu stehen, vor seinem Bett, ihn betrachtend, mit einer Hingezogenheit, die ich doch nicht ausleben darf.  
  
Ich hätte gekonnt. Er hätte mich gelassen. Er wollte mich nehmen, nicht weniger, als ich noch immer von ihm genommen werden will. Und er hätte mich damit vernichtet, wenn er mich in wenigen Stunden verlassen würde, um niemals zurückzukehren. Vielleicht hätte ich es akzeptieren sollen, um mich wenigstens ein einziges Mal in der Lust, in der Gier nach ihm, zu verlieren.  
  
Langsam, ohne die Augen von ihm zu lösen, streife ich meine Hose herab und steige aus ihr heraus.  
  
_Wach auf. Sieh mich an._  
  
Das bin ich.  
  
Wach auf, Reno, und ich werde dir Rede und Antwort stehen. Meine Geheimnisse vor dir entblößen wie meinen Körper.  
  
Nackt.  
  
Und dann, wenn ich vor dir offenliege, sag mir, ob du willst, was ich bin. Ich ertrage das Warten nicht mehr. Nach über dreizehn Jahren kapituliere ich.  
  
Dem Gedanken Taten folgen lassend, sinke ich auf die Knie und studiere sein Gesicht. So vertraut, bis zur Perfektion kartographiert in meinem Kopf während unzähliger heimlicher Beobachtungen und doch in der Realität jedes Mal faszinierender als jede Erinnerung es sein könnte, sei sie noch so verklärt. Die blassen Sommersprossen, die er hasst und sich in der klaren, heissen Luft Healins zum ersten Mal gezeigt haben. Ich liebe sie nicht weniger als den leichten Silberblick unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, wenn er erschöpft ist. Die Nase, die einen Hauch zu klein für sein Gesicht geraten scheint. Die minimal ausgeprägten Furchen um seinen rechten Mundwinkel, weil er diesen bevorzugt so oft zu seinem schiefen Lächeln verzieht. Winzige Spuren des Alters, Narben und erste Vorboten kleinster Fältchen berauben ihn der Makellosigkeit und machen ihn doch durch die stattdessen verliehene Greifbarkeit nur umso begehrenswerter. Er ist keine Phantasie, kein Gemälde, keine Statue. Er ist Mensch und real in seiner unvollkommenen Schönheit.  
  
_Wach auf..._  
  
Bitterlich frierend ergreife ich vorsichtig seine Hand und lege sie auf mein Gesicht. Inhaliere tief den warmen Duft seiner Handinnenfläche, um dann die Fingerkuppen mit den sauberen aber ungepflegten Nägeln einzeln zu küssen. An seinem Daumen verharren meine geöffneten Lippen. Die Versuchung ist groß, doch die Angst ihn zu wecken - _wach nicht auf_ -, größer.  
  
„Reno.....", flüstere ich mit geschlossenen Augen durch seine Finger hindurch. „Gaia... Reno."  
  
„Mm? ...schlaf'n..."  
  
Erschrocken über die unerwartete Antwort, reisse ich die Lider hoch. Doch er scheint schon wieder tief versunken in dem Reich, aus dem ich ihn hervorgeholt habe.  
  
_Wach auf und lass es uns hinter uns bringen._  
  
„Reno", wispere ich ein weiteres Mal, nicht lauter, doch etwas sicherer. Seine Hand noch immer in meiner haltend, streichel ich sie schwer schluckend mit meinen Fingerspitzen. Der warme Duft seiner Haut scheint plötzlich verflogen und mit einem Mal ersetzt von dem penetranten Gestank von Fäkalien. Ich lasse die Hand los wie ein giftiges Tier, um sie nicht zu besudeln und fahre hektisch durch mein Haar, das sich klebrig und dreckig anfühlt. Mein Körper zittert. Vor Kälte, vor Angst, vor - dem Unausweichlichen, das sich anbahnt. Der Zeitpunkt könnte nicht schlechter sein, so wie stets, wenn es mich heimsucht.  
  
_Hilf mir._  
  
„Huh..?" Sein halb bewusster Laut lässt mich unschlüssig zurück.  
  
_Wach nicht auf und lass mich weiter hoffen._  
  
Wach auf und....  
  
„Bereust du es?", ringe ich mich durch, zu fragen. Eine reine Alibihandlung. Er ist nicht wirklich Herr seiner Sinne und selbst wenn er es zu diesem Punkt noch nicht bereuen sollte: Er hat keine Ahnung, er weiss nicht, was ich weiss... über mich... was _es_ weiss. Und er müsste es wissen, um eine wahrhaftige Entscheidung zu fällen.  
  
_... hilf mir!!!_  
  
„Nah... ..." Im Mondlicht erkenne ich selbst unter dem Schatten meines Körpers auf seinem Gesicht die Spur eines Lächelns. In schmerzhafter Erwiderung gebe ich mich einen Moment lang der Illusion hin, er würde bereits wissen, mir Absolution erteilen, - _Gaia, das ganze Zimmer stinkt! Du wirst ihn damit wecken und im besten Falle wird er dich bloß verspotten!_  
  
Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er sich vor mir nicht weniger ekeln wird, als ich es selbst tue.  
  
Die irrationale Gewissheit, schmutzig zu sein, die Quelle des Gestanks, bringt mich dazu, in die Höhe zu schnellen.  
  
„Ich soll nicht gehen?", frage ich mit klappernden Zähnen von seinem Bett zurückweichend.  
  
Zum Zittern vor Kälte und Angst gesellt sich nun endgültig das gefürchtete dritte Beben, das mich selten, aber regelmäßig überkommt. Unkontrollierte Kontraktionen meiner Muskeln, ein nervöses Zucken meines Kopfes. Von meinem belesenen Verstand als Vorbote eines Flashbacks korrekt erkannt, verfüge ich doch nie über die Mittel und Techniken, es abzuwenden. Im Moment der Selbstzweifel hat es seinen Fuß in den Spalt meiner Deckung gedrängt und wird erst wieder gehen, wenn es mein Inneres in einen Ort der Verwüstung gewandelt hat. Die Erfahrung lehrt mich, dass mir nichts bleibt, als durchzuhalten.  
  
_Und mich zu waschen._  
  
„'diot..."  
  
Ich weiss, bei Gaia.......... Ich täte lachen, wenn ich könnte und dürfte. Eine platte wie doch so treffende Analyse meiner gesamten Persönlichkeit; frei jeder psychologischen Schulung aber erfrischend direkt.  
  
„Was bin ich für dich?"  
  
Gib mir etwas; gib mir irgendwas, ich werde jede Lüge inzwischen mit Kusshand nehmen, jeden Halm mit Armen und Beinen umklammern, wenn ich nur einen winzigen Funken -  
  
„... Gol'nes... Wes'n."  
  
Nein. _Zu_ winzig. Nicht ausreichend, um mich selbst zu betrügen. Zu offensichtlich, dass er im Halbschlaf phantasiert, keine Ahnung habend, wer ich bin.  
  
Ich muss duschen. Dringend, sofort.  


**~**

  
  
  
Dampfwolken kondensieren an der Scheibe der Kabine. Die angezogenen Knie umschlungen kauere ich auf dem Boden der Duschwanne. Das heisse Wasser färbt meine Haut feuerrot. Das Wasser weiss, was ich weiss: Dass dieser Körper immer besudelt sein wird, dass zwei Jahrzehnte des Waschens, alles Cosmic Silence und ‚Anas Parfüm' den Gestank nicht dauerhaft verbergen können.  
  
Ich kenne die Definitionen der Begriffe ‚Phobie' und ‚Trauma'. Ich weiss, dass mein unangenehmer Körpergeruch eine rein olfaktorische Halluzination - eine sogenannte Phantosmie - infolge meines seelischen Zustandes sein könnte. - Aber dieser Konjunktiv macht es mir unmöglich, ihn zu ignorieren.  
  
Denn was, wenn der Geruch, der hartnäckig an meiner Haut haftet, doch real ist?  
  
Alle Argumente, dass er kurz zuvor noch nicht bemerkbar war, verblassen im Angesicht der alleinigen Möglichkeit. Irgendwann wird er ihn bemerken. Bemerken, dass ich nach Urin und Kot stinke. Nach Schuld.  
  
Er wird herausfinden, wie dreckig ich bin, genau wie er es immer herausgefunden hat in den Jahren, in denen ich unsauber war und er mein Gesicht hineingedrückt hat wie die Schnauze eines Köters. Mir danach verboten hat, mich die nächste Stunde lang zu waschen, damit die Lektion haften bleibt wie mein Dreck an meinem Mund, meiner Nase, manches Mal sogar an meinen Augenlidern, so dass die Welt nur noch aus dem Schmutz und dem beissenden Gestank zu bestehen schien.  
  
Die Nächte, all die Nächte in der lähmenden Furcht vor ihm, die unzähligen Stunden, in denen meine _Pisse_ und _Scheisse_ in meiner Hose, an meiner Haut, erkaltet sind. Zu verrückt vor Angst, mein Bett zu verlassen, in verzweifeltem Flüstern zur Göttin flehend, dass nicht _er_ es wäre, der mich am nächsten Morgen finden würde.  
  
Oft versteckte ich meine beschmutzte Wäsche und nach und nach begann das gesamte Zimmer zu stinken, nicht weniger als ich.  
  
Manchmal kam ich nicht dazu. Manchmal kam er auch nachts und in den Geruch von menschlichen Ausscheidungen mischte sich in diesen Momenten der von Alkohol. Selbst wenn es mir gelungen war, bis dahin einzuhalten, habe ich spätestens dann darin versagt, wenn ich die schweren Schritte seines übergewichtigen Körpers auf dem Flur gehört habe, die sich in Richtung meiner Tür bewegten.  
  
Er würde hereinkommen, fluchend, weshalb ich noch nicht schlief, um mich dann zu überprüfen. Zu schauen, ob ich ein großer, artiger Junge war oder ein Baby, dem er eine Lektion erteilen müsste. Ich würde meine Hose herunterlassen und dann meine Daumen vorzeigen, die er stets auf verräterische, verschrumpelte Haut kontrollierte, denn neben meiner Unsauberkeit war mein Nuckeln das, was er am meisten an mir hasste.  
  
Er ging niemals, ohne irgendwas an mir zu finden. Niemals. Und wenn es nur meine offensichtliche Angst vor ihm war, wegen der er mich beschimpfte und beleidigte.  
  
Wenn er gegangen war, betete ich wieder. Betete zu Gaia, sie würde mir helfen, endlich einen guten Jungen aus mir zu machen. Mir helfen, diesen Körper zu besiegen, den schmutzigen Körper, der in jener Zeit begann, mich zu verraten und sich partout nicht meinem Willen beugen wollte. Mir helfen, nicht mehr so _schlecht_ zu sein.  
  
_So war es nicht immer....._  
  
Meine Gedanken gleiten unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe zum Grund wie die Wassertropfen von den kalkverkrusteten, weissen Kacheln.  
  
Es gab eine Zeit, schon damals unendlich fern, aber dennoch seltsam klar in mir verhaftet, in der alles anders war.  
  
_Früher, als alles weiss war._  


**~**

  
  
  
Am Anfang war Ich, und Ich war vollkommen. Ganz. Einig.  
  
Heil.  
  
Allein und eins mit mir selbst. Eingehüllt in Frieden, darauf beschränkt, zu leben. Eingehüllt in meinen Körper, Quell meiner einzigen Freuden. Eingehüllt in Weiss, dem Mutterleib.  
  
Nicht glücklich, da Glück nicht kennend. Nicht traurig, da Trauer nicht kennend. Nur zufrieden in einer Welt ohne Worte, zu einer Zeit als man mich die Sprache noch nicht gelehrt hatte und meine Existenz mir nicht bewusst war, sondern die reinste Form von Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie war einfach gegeben.  
  
Die Zeit, die noch kein vertrautes Konzept war, vertrieb ich mir damit, meine Sinne zu benutzen, um das einzige zu erkunden, das es zu erkunden gab: Mich selbst.  
  
Ich erforschte meinen Körper, mein Haar und meine Wimpern, meine Ohren und meine Nase, die Lippen, den Mund, mit dem ich schmeckte, was ich erreichen konnte; ich lernte Finger und Zehen kennen, Penis und Hoden, meinen Bauchnabel und meinen After, Fußsohlen wie Knie und das unangenehme Ding in meiner Armbeuge. Was ich nicht fand, waren Tabus. Nicht meine Geschlechtsteile, an denen ich gern herumzupfte, der Daumen, an dem ich lutschte, der Strahl meines Urins, dessen Wärme ich mochte und meine Exkremente, mit denen ich unschuldig spielte; alles war gleich, alles war Körper, alles war Ich.  
  
Dann kamen die Menschen und erst da begriff ich, dass ich selbst Mensch war und kein Teil, kein Auswuchs des Weiss.  
  
Sie kamen mit Farben und Worten und führten ein Monstrum mit sich, das sie mir als Engel verkaufen wollten. Ich sah niemals Flügel; ich sah Zähne und Klauen und unzählige Augen, die mich für den Rest meines Lebens beobachten würden. Bewertend. Strafend.  
  
Es hörte auf den Namen _Moral_, doch _gehorchen_ tat es nie, horchen hingegen unentwegt nach schlechten Worten und Gedanken. Es ließ sich kondorgleich auf mir nieder und schlug die Krallen in mein Ich, wurde mit seinem schweren Körper zu meinem Über-Ich, dessen Gewicht mich zu ersticken drohte.  
  
Mit seinen Klauen riss es mich entzwei und teilte mich in _Gut_ und _Böse_. Gab mir die Namen _Richtig_ und _Falsch_. Es pflanzte mir ein Gewissen ein, indem ich angstvoll begann zu begreifen, wie viel an mir falsch war und wie wenig nur richtig. Ich gab mir Mühe, gut zu sein, allein aus Furcht vor den Strafen, doch nie begreifend, warum gut gut war und böse böse.  
  
Sie bestimmten es so, _es_ bestimmte es so, und ich glaubte ihnen und _ihm_. Waren sie doch Erwachsene, die alles wussten und konnten. Sie konnten es hell und dunkel machen, mir Nahrung geben und mich hungern lassen und ihr Wissen schien unendlich. So zweifelte ich nicht an ihnen und lernte Angst und Trauer kennen. Wut und Verzweiflung.   
  
_Aber auch Tseng._  


**~**

  
  
  
Durch das Nass der heissen Schauer hindurch starre ich sehnsüchtig zu dem verschwommenen, dunklen Umriss der Tür. Wünschend, ein Wunder würde ihn zu mir führen, um mich zu retten wie all die unzähligen Male davor. Denn er weiss; er allein weiss; _er weiss alles..._  
  
Süße Tropfen rinnen mir über die Lippen in den Mund, als ich beschwörerisch durch die erblindete Kunststoffscheibe die Tür fixiere, die Formel wiederholend - und wenn nicht zaubernd, so doch mit diesem leisen Mantra mich selbst beruhigend:  
  
_„Hilf mir..."_


	12. nachhause

**Samstag, 20.05.2011**   
  
_„Gaia... Oh Gaia..."  
  
„Schhhhh..."  
  
Seine Lippen versiegeln wieder meine und ich ertrinke nur zu willig in seinen Küssen. Sie nehmen mir die Luft wie sein volles, warmes Gewicht auf meinem nackten, verschwitzten Körper. Sein Griff fixiert meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf, sanft, doch eisern, wenn ich versuchen würde, mich zu befreien. Aber das ist so ziemlich das letzte, was ich will.  
  
Ich habe die Kontrolle nicht nur abgegeben, ich will sie auch nicht zurück.  
  
Er beherrscht mich, bestimmt über mich und Gaia, es ist so befreiend. Ich muss nicht mehr denken, entscheiden, steuern. Unter seiner Führung lasse ich mich fallen, gebe nach, öffne mich weit, so weit für ihn in jeder Hinsicht - und ich spüre, wie er in mich eindringt.  
  
Im Reflex ziehe ich die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein und schließe die Augen, doch der erwartete Schmerz bleibt aus.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sein besorgter Blick sucht und findet meinen, eine goldene Strähne rutscht herab und streift mit ihrer Spitze meinen Nasenrücken.  
  
„Ja... jetzt ja..." Es ist richtig so. Endlich ist wieder etwas durch und durch richtig.  
  
Ein Lächeln wird ausgetauscht, bevor er beginnt, sich in mir zu bewegen. Doch dann klingelt das Telefon und mir fällt wieder ein, was ich getan habe.  
  
Und ich gefriere.  
  
„Geh nicht ran!", bitte ich in aufwallender Verzweiflung, die argwöhnische Skepsis in seinem Blick hervorruft. „Nicht jetzt..." Ich versuche mich an einem schiefen, dünnen Lächeln.  
  
„Es könnte wichtig sein." Er gibt meine Hände frei und sofort fühle ich mich wieder auf mich allein gestellt. Erdrückt von der Last der Verantwortung, die jetzt, da er sich aufsetzt, statt seines Gewichtes wieder auf meiner Brust ruht.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal klingelt es. Die Verzweiflung wird zur Panik. Ich weiss, dass sie es ist. Und sie wird es ihm sagen. Sie wird das alles hier zerstören.  
  
Ich will mich bewegen, doch irgendwas hält mich zurück, reisst mich zurück auf die Matratze, als ich mich aufrichten will, um ihn festzuhalten. Und so kann ich nur machtlos zusehen.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Baby..."_   
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„So leid..."  
  
Ich erwache von meinen eigenen geflüsterten Worten aus dem Alptraum. Aber die Erleichterung hält gerade lang genug an, um umso mehr in die bodenlose Leere zu stürzen, als ich mich erinnere, dass es kein Traum ist.  
  
Es ist die verdammte Realität, die ich mir selbst ausgesucht habe. Und sie ist nicht nur stockdunkel, sondern auch kalt, nass und juckt am ganzen Körper, der immerhin auf einer Matratze zu liegen scheint und zugedeckt ist.  
  
_Aber mehr als alles andere tut es weh, reisst es mich entzwei, oh Gaia, es tut weh es tut weh es tut weh...!!!_  
  
Als ich die linke Hand bewegen will, um mich zusammenzurollen, höre ich ein kurzes Rasseln und in dem Moment, in dem die Bewegung mit einem Ruck gestoppt wird, weiss ich Bescheid.  
  
Ich hab nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wo ich bin und gerade jetzt interessiert es mich auch nicht genug, um auch nur den Kopf zu heben. Zumindest ist es still. Still genug, dass mir schmerzvoll die Tragweite meiner Entscheidung mit jeder Sekunde mehr bewusst werden kann. Nicht, dass ich sie bereue... _Noch nicht... Oder doch?..._  
  
Zügig und flach atmend, starre ich in die Dunkelheit, in der ein buntes Netz aus Mustern flirrt, in denen ich immer wieder Fragmente seines Gesichtes zu erkennen glaube, während sie sich pausenlos neu formen und ordnen.  
  
„Da ist es wieder, das Kaleidoskop", flüstere ich abwesend und weiss selbst nicht genau, was ich damit meine.  
  
_Nun, eines weisst du,_ merkt meine innere Stimme an, die plötzlich nach _seiner_ klingt. Dann wechselt der Ton zu meinem eigenen harten, spöttischen Gackern:  
  
Es ist ein beschissenes Spiel von der da oben. Wette, sie lacht sich gerade kaputt über den edlen Reno und seine Ritterlichkeit, diese maßlose _Dummheit_, die ihn Kopf und Kragen kosten wird statt nur einer guten Freundin. Apropos Ritter: Gab's da nicht nen Kerl auf nem weissen Chocobo, der sein seltsames, goldenes Wesen beschützen wollte?  
  
Ich grinse wild in die Schwärze hinein.  
  
„Ho, Julius..." Auf dem weissen Chocobo sitzt jetzt ne fette Lady. Und sie schickt _ihm_ Liebesbriefe. Hast du das etwa nicht gewusst?  
  
Sollen sie kommen und mich foltern. Meinetwegen zu Brei schlagen. Hab's vielleicht verdient. Oder auch nicht.  
  
„Was weiss denn ich!" Genauso scheissegal wie alles andere im Moment ausser....  
  
_ihm._  
  
Völlig gleich, was sie mit mir tun werden - es kann und wird nicht mehr schmerzen als der Gedanke an ihn. Im Gegenteil. Ein paar kräftige Schläge in die Fresse werden wahrscheinlich genau das richtige sein, um mich abzulenken. Das Kopfkarussell zum Schweigen zu bringen, das ganze elendige Hin und Her der Stimmen in mir.  
  
_Aber es ist doch die Wahrheit: Einen geliebten Menschen hättest du in jedem Fall ans Messer geliefert, so aber auch dich selbst und deinen Job._  
  
Halt verdammt nochmal das Maul. Ich hätte nie wieder in den Spiegel schauen können.  
  
_Und so? So wird es nie wieder gut, es wird nie wieder gut, es wird immer so wehtun wie jetzt!_  
  
„Ja", flüstere ich elendig. „Weil ich der Fuchs bin. Und die verdammten Felder... mich immer an dein.. beschissenes, blondes Haar erinnern werden."  
  
_Weil du mich gezähmt hast!_  
  
Das Kaleidoskop beginnt prompt, ein listig grinsendes Fuchsgesicht aus Phantasie in die schwarze Luft zu zeichnen.  
  
_Gaia, ich werde verrückt._  
  
Ich will schlafen. Raus aus dieser Hölle und hinein in die nächste. Die Zeit vorspulen, bis sie endlich kommen, damit es weitergehen kann. Was auch immer es ist. Und wie lang's auch immer anhalten wird. Hängt wohl davon ab, wer den längeren Atem hat. Und mein Atem ist verdammt lang. Ich knick nicht ein. Obwohl's inzwischen auch egal ist und nicht mehr drauf ankommt - Ich bin Turk und Turks... ...reden nicht.  
  
_Ach so ist das?_  
  
Hab gesagt, du sollst das Maul halten. Auch wenn du dich jetzt als Fuchs tarnst.  
  
_Naja, genau genommen hast du auch nicht geredet, du hast bloß reden lassen, ehehe... Komm, lach mit, es ist scheisswitzig!_  
  
Nur wenn man völlig den Verstand verloren hat.  
  
Aber noch während ich das denke, höre ich den unheimlichen, abgehackten, rauen Laut, dessen Quelle ich selbst bin. Er hat nicht mehr viel mit einem geistig gesunden, herzlichen Lachen gemein und die Erkenntnis schürt die fast mechanische Salve, die sich meiner Kehle entringt, nur noch mehr.  
  
_Ifrits Arsch, sei verdammt nochmal endlich still!!!_  
  
„Ooooh nein....! Das ist einfach zu großartig! Ahahaha!" Ich grinse breit wie animalisch in die Schwärze hinein. Mein Lachen verstummt abrupt. „Habt ihr das gehört, ihr Bastarde?! Ihr beobachtet mich doch, nicht?!"  
  
Könnt ihr gleich sehen, wie egal's mir ist. Drecksschweine.  
  
_Weisst du, was der absolute Brüller wäre? Wenn sie sie am Ende gar nicht haben gehen lassen! Vielleicht liegt sie im Zimmer nebenan oder bereits unter der Erde! Wäre das nicht die Krönung?_  
  
„WAS HÄTTE ICH DENN TUN SOLLEN?!"  
  
Mein Lachen flammt wieder auf, lauter als zuvor und schwillt mit jeder Sekunde weiter an, bis sich ein Schluchzen daruntermischt und heisse Tränen beginnen, meine Wangen hinunterzuströmen.  
  
_Oh fuck, ich bin durch._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Als ich das nächste Mal aufwache, blendet mich ein leuchtendes Rot hinter den Lidern. Ist es Morgen? Ich schlage die verquollenen, brennenden Augen langsam auf und schaue direkt gegen die nichtssagende, weisse Wand neben dem Bett. Nein, kein Morgen. Der kurze Blick reicht, um zu erkennen, dass es kein Tageslicht, sondern die tiefgelbe, schwache Beleuchtung einer Deckenlampe ist.  
  
Mein Körper, der wie ich feststelle nackt bis auf die Shorts ist, ist komplett überzogen von kaltem Schweiss, der mir aus jeder Pore zu schießen scheint und die dünne, durchtränkte Decke unangenehm an meiner Haut haften lässt.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie lang ich insgesamt geschlafen habe, aber zumindest seit dem letzten Erwachen, das mir wie ein Jahre zurückliegender Fiebertraum scheint, war irgendwer offensichtlich hier. Ich räuspere mich lautstark um zu signalisieren, dass ich wach bin, doch keine Reaktion folgt.  
  
Okay. Versuchen wir's mal mit einer Bestandsaufnahme. Ich hab nämlich soeben beschlossen, nicht hier den Löffel abzugeben.  
  
Shiva, ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass meine Lebenserwartung sich dramatisch verkürzt hat; aber das heisst nicht, dass ich es den Bastarden leichtmachen werde. Egal, wie sehr ich was auch immer sie vorhaben, verdient haben mag - vergesst es. Der einzige, der alles Recht hat, mich umzubringen, ist Rufus... dessen Name mir sofort einen tiefen Stich versetzt. Soll nicht direkt heissen, dass ich sterben will, aber ich will die Chance haben, ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Mit ihm zu reden. Sieht aus, als wäre da in mir tatsächlich der Hauch einer Hoffnung, das Ganze irgendwie erklären zu können. Genau, ich, der echt groß mit Worten ist.  
  
Fuck, wen will ich verarschen.  
  
Es gibt nichts zu erklären. Ich hatte ne verdammte Wahl und nicht mal die wurde mir aufgezwungen. Und ich hab mich für Elena und damit direkt gegen ShinRa und ihn entschieden.  
  
_Und, willst du jetzt so tief sinken, nach Lügen und Ausflüchten zu suchen?_  
  
Nein. Nicht nach Ausflüchten. Aber flüchten klingt für den Anfang ganz gut.  
  
Meine prompte Bewegung, mit der ich mich auf die rechte Seite rollen will, wird unsanft gebremst und ich erinnere mich dunkel, bereits festgestellt zu haben, dass meine linke Hand - die unverletzte Seite - irgendwo über mir fixiert ist. Den Kopf verrenkend, schiele ich nach oben und entdecke die Kette, deren Ende an einer verschnörkelten, schwarzen Metallstrebe am Kopfende befestigt ist.  
  
_Zu schade, dass ich ihnen nicht in Wutai ins Netz gegangen bin. Mit nem Futon wäre das nicht passiert._  
  
Ich kichere wild in die perfekte Stille hinein und verstumme abrupt, als mir jetzt erst auffällt, dass meine rechte Hand nicht nur frei ist, sondern der Drehversuch auch ohne Schmerzen in der Schulter erfolgt ist. Ich schieb's in gerechten Teilen auf meinen mentalen Status und die Tatsache, dass die Freiheit von Schmerzen der Normalzustand ist und darum nicht so schnell auffällt wie eine Schusswunde, die sich bemerkbar machen sollte. Eine Schusswunde, die inzwischen verbunden wurde.  
  
Eins und eins zusammenzählend, hebe ich die rechte Hand vor Augen und sehe mein Materia Armband an meinem Handgelenk. Aktiviert.  
  
So, jetzt wird's interessant.  
  
Wollen mich also nicht so schnell verrecken lassen. Nach der letzten Nacht - wenn es überhaupt die letzte Nacht war, ich muss in Erwägung ziehen, dass ich weit länger weg gewesen bin - steht völlig ausser Frage, dass der liebe Kjaer völligst verrückt ist und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn seine Folterideen noch phantasievoller wären als meine eigenen.  
  
Es wäre ironisch, fast witzig, genau das, was Gaia, der göttlichen, verbitterten Pussy erfahrungsgemäß gefällt, wenn es um mich geht.  
  
Der Vorteil dabei liegt für mich darin, dass es mir ein größeres Zeitfenster bieten wird, die Kurve zu kratzen, je länger sie mich am Leben lassen.  
  
Dann fällt mir ein weiteres Detail des katastrophalen Einsatzendes ein: Hatte der Freak nicht gesagt, sein Boss wolle mit einem von uns reden oder irgendwas in der Art? Shiva, der Kerl hat sich nicht gerade verständlich ausgedrückt, aber mir dämmert, dass etwas Ähnliches dabei gewesen ist.  
  
Ich unternehme einen zweiten, behutsameren Versuch, die andere Seite des Zimmers ins Blickfeld zu bekommen und drehe bloß den Kopf. Das Kissen raubt mir große Teile der Sicht, aber das bisschen, was ich erkennen kann, ist nicht gerade das, mit dem ich gerechnet hätte.  
  
Ein antik wirkender Kleiderschrank aus gemasertem, rotbraunem Holz, der diverse verzierende Schnitzereien an den Seiten und der Oberkante aufweist. Daneben ein nicht jünger aussehender Waschtisch, der genau wie der Schrank auf Hochglanz poliert ist und lediglich Dekoration zu sein scheint. Der Spiegel darüber ist nichts Besonderes, aber der Rahmen sieht tatsächlich vergoldet aus.  
  
Kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass die Hütte Kjaer gehört, wenn ich mir seinen beschissenen, versifften Trainingsanzug in Erinnerung rufe und schlussfolgere, dass ich wirklich bei seinem Boss gelandet bin. Und das Naheliegendste ist, dass es sich dabei um Damon Flynch höchstpersönlich handelt; welches verdammte Interesse der auch immer daran hatte, Harvington aus dem Weg räumen zu lassen. Zumindest der wird ihm jetzt keine guten Preise mehr für seine Grundstücke garantieren.  
  
Ich sammel bereits die Luft in meinen Lungen, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, als es an der Tür doch tatsächlich klopft.  
  
„UND WENN ICH ‚NEIN' SAG?"  
  
Genau wie erwartet, höre ich sie keine Sekunde später trotzdem aufgehen. Verdammt feine Gesellschaft, deren Gast ich geworden bin. Hier wird sogar der Höflichkeit halber rhetorisch angeklopft.  
  
Ich lache auf, als im nächsten Moment ein Servierwägelchen in mein Sichtfeld rappelt. So mitsamt Käseglocke aus poliertem Silber und Väschen mit Blümchen drin. Scheisse, kann mich nicht erinnern, so einen Service je in nem Hotel genossen zu haben. Geschoben wird das Ding von zwei weissen Handschuhen, in denen ein Butler in stilechter Uniform steckt. _Nein, das Klischee eines verdammten Butlers!_  
  
„Morgen, Alfred!", gackere ich, nicht zum ersten Mal am Rande der Hysterie.  
  
Der Wagen hält an und ich sehe, dass Alfi nicht mein einziger Besucher ist. Ein weiterer Körper schiebt sich ins Bild und stellt sich schweigend wie diskret mit verschränkten Armen vor den Waschtisch. Das erste, was ich bemerke, ist die 9mm in dem Gürtelholster. Das zweite, dass ich den Kerl doch bereits kenne. Der unscheinbare Braunhaarige aus Kjaers Gefolge.  
  
„Mr. Flynch wünscht, dass Sie frühstücken und danach Toilette machen, bevor er Sie empfängt", erklärt Alfi und ich verliere endgültig die Fassung. Ich pruste augenblicklich los, so heftig, dass ich beim Luftholen unkontrollierbar grunze und selbst die Information, dass ich mich tatsächlich bei Flynch befinde, davon in den Schatten gestellt wird.  
  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich den Begriff ‚Toilette machen' ausserhalb irgendwelcher Bücher von anno Cetra höre und die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er mir vorgetragen wird, ist das Sahnehäubchen auf dem ganzen grotesken Szenario.  
  
„Hey,.... Mann,.... richte... richte ihm aus,.... ahahahahaha... dass ich... mein Kulturbeutelchen ver-vergessen hab!", schluchze ich abgehackt und selbst die Materia ist machtlos gegen die Bauchschmerzen, die sich vom heftigen Lachen einstellen.  
  
Oooooooh, wie das Tseng gefallen würde! Hier _verzehrt_ man _Speisen!_ Hier benutzt man Regenschirme! Willkommen im verfickten Land der Untersetzer!  
  
An _ihn_ hingegen verdränge ich bewusst jeden Gedanken. Es würde mich aus dem willkommenen Tal des völligen Irrsinns reissen und jetzt gerade fühle ich mich dort drin sehr heimisch und geborgen.  
  
„Und desweiteren, dass er sich sein Frühstück samt Servierwagen in den Arsch rollen kann, ja?!" Ich kneife die Augen halb zusammen, als ich Alfred fixiere und weiss, dass ich trotz meines Lachens gerade gefährlich aussehe. Nicht, dass ich den Blick je vor dem Spiegel geübt hätte. Zumindest nicht intensiv.  
  
Er zeigt sich jedoch unbeeindruckt und faltet mit steinerner Miene die Hände im Rücken.  
  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", entgegnet er würdevoll und erhaben. War sicher der Streber damals auf der Schule für kleine Butler und hat in der Pause jedes Spiel ‚Wer zuerst lacht' gewonnen. Bevor ich weiss, wie mir geschieht, beugt er sich über mich. Sein Atem riecht nach herbem Kaffee. Gerade als ich protestieren will, begreife ich, dass er die Fessel an meiner linken Hand aufschließt. Der Gentleman vollrichtet seine Morgentoilette nicht einhändig, auch wenn ich zum Pissen und Zähneputzen keine zweite Hand bräuchte. Aber ich bin schließlich auch kein Gentleman. Nie einer gewesen und hab nie einer sein wollen.  
  
Er richtet sich wieder auf und nimmt seine starre Position erneut ein: „Mr. Flynch hat Sorge dafür getragen, dass Sie im Schrank Kleidung finden, die Sie tragen können. Das Bad befindet sich auf dem Flur zu Ihrer Linken." Er wartet gar nicht erst ab, welchen Spruch ich ihm als nächstes an den Kopf mitsamt seinem schlohweissen Haar schmettern will, was mir entgegenkommt, da mir kein guter gerade einfällt. Noch während ich mich langsam in Sitzposition aufrichte, verschwindet er mitsamt Wägelchen und Speise wieder. Nur sein stiller Begleiter und die zugehörige 9mm bleiben bei mir zurück.  
  
„Und du?", adressiere ich den Braunhaarigen forsch, mein linkes Handgelenk vorsichtig massierend, und puste mir eine Strähne aus den Augen. Von meiner jetzigen, besseren Position aus, kann ich den Rest des Zimmers überblicken. Zwei rote Samtvorhänge, die so schwer und massiv wie Beton wirken, verdunkeln das Fenster ein paar Meter weiter gegenüber dem Fußende und erklären das fehlende Tageslicht. Dahinter könnte es sowohl Nacht als auch strahlender Mittag sein; allein durch die Tatsache, dass mir Frühstück gebracht wurde, kann ich folgern, dass es morgens sein muss. Samstag Morgen, wie ich noch immer vermute.  
  
„Sei still, Reno. Steh einfach auf und zieh dich an." Sein Tonfall ist müde, desinteressiert und verrät, dass er nicht vorhat, sich auf irgendeine Provokation von mir einzulassen. Sei es aus freien Stücken oder weil er Anweisungen vom guten Mr. Flynch hat.  
  
„Wo ist sie?", frage ich, meine Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar ganz auf meine rechte, verbundene Schulter gerichtet, die ich prüfend kreisen lasse. Ein dumpfer Schmerz flammt sofort wieder auf und das Kribbeln der Materia verdreifacht sich schlagartig. Gut, das war definitiv noch etwas zu früh.  
  
„Flynch wird dir deine Fragen beantworten." Er verlagert das Gewicht aufs andere Bein und obwohl er ein wirklich kleines, unscheinbares Kerlchen ist, der Inbegriff eines menschlichen Schluck Wassers, wirkt er absolut gelangweilt. Und es ist nicht die aufgesetzte Art von Langeweile, die über Anspannung hinwegtäuschen soll. „Zieh das hier nicht in die Länge und frag ihn selbst."  
  
Er zupft einen Fussel vom Ärmel seiner dünnen, ebenfalls braunen Jacke und ich kratze mir zuerst einmal ausgiebig die rechte Rippenseite, die genauso nass ist, wie jedes andere meiner Körperteile. Sofort fühle ich den ekligen Druck, als sich abgewetzte Hautwürmchen unter meinen Fingernägeln sammeln, die ich angewidert am Laken abschmiere, bevor ich unter der Decke hervorrutsche und mich aufrichte, was er schweigend mit dem Ziehen seiner Pistole kommentiert.  
  
Unter meinen nackten Fußsohlen fühle ich den dicken, warmen Läufer, der zu beiden Seiten in kleinen Quasten endet, die wahrhaftig gebürstet aussehen. Und eine winzige, vertraute Kleinigkeit entdecke ich doch tatsächlich an diesem Ort: Meine Socken und Schuhe, die säuberlich vor dem Bett stehen und brav auf mich warten.  
  
„Hja, aber wie spät es ist, wird doch kein ultrageheimes Geheimnis sein, oder?!" Ich trete einen Schritt auf ihn zu, beobachtend, wie der Finger am Trigger sich anspannt, nur um dann innezuhalten und mir mit einem schiefen Grinsen in den verschwitzten Schritt zu fassen. Die Hose ist klebrig und fühlt sich unangenehm eng an, als wäre sie eingelaufen. Mit einem beherzten Griff rücke ich meine Weichteile zurecht, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Aber auch diese Provokation geht spurlos an ihm vorüber. „Etwa 1430."  
  
Soviel dazu, dass es Morgen sein muss.  
  
Mich wieder in Bewegung setzend, steuere ich den antiken Schrank an und öffne ihn. Die Entscheidung, welchen Gehrock ich für das heutige Wetter erwählen soll, wird mir abgenommen. In dem tiefen, dunklen Ungetüm befinden sich bloß ein einziges, weisses Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose - mit Bügelfalte. Allmählich kommt mir der Gedanke, dass das alles nichts weiter als eine besonders perfide, genau auf mein Wesen abgestimmte Form weisser Folter ist.  
  
Ich schlüpfe in die Hose, die von der Weite in Ordnung geht, aber viel zu lang ist. Vielleicht, wenn es nen nächsten Samstag gibt, werd ich an diesem den Tag an nem mir bekannten Ort in meinen eigenen Sachen starten. Shiva, es wär mal ne Abwechslung zu den letzten Wochen. Hastig streife ich das ebenfalls zu große Hemd über und schließe aus Gewohnheit die mittleren zwei Knöpfe. Als meine Brust danach immer noch bis zum Bauchansatz freiliegt und ich wie ein alter Zuhälter aussehen muss, nehme ich oben noch einen dazu.  
  
Obwohl der riesige Kasten sicher nicht am Strom spart, beginne ich allmählich zu frieren, als ich im Stehen die Socken anziehe und meine Füße anschließend in die Schuhe quetsche, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, sie vorher zu öffnen. Etwas, das Tseng immer zur Weissglut treibt, wenn er es sieht, weil man dabei den Teil an der Ferse runterknautscht und sich schnell kleine Falten und Risse bilden. Abgesehen von der Kälte fühle ich mich auch noch immer nicht ausgeschlafen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das alles war mehr Bewusstlosigkeit mit einer fiebrigen Alptraumhölle im Anschluss. Den erholsamen Schlaf, nach dem nicht nur mein strapazierter Körper, sondern auch mein lädierter Geist schreit, hatte ich noch immer nicht. Und ich bekomme es mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu spüren.  
  
Ohne mich nach meinem Bodyguard umzudrehen, bewege ich mich zur Tür und spüre ihn sofort in meinem Nacken. Ich ignoriere ihn auch, als ich hinaus auf den Korridor trete. Erst vor dem Bad drehe ich den Kopf über die Schulter zurück: „Heh, willst du mit reinkommen, um mir die Stange zu halten?!"  
  
Er spart sich eine Antwort und lehnt sich bloß an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dabei habe ich ihm eine ideale Vorlage gegeben, mich bis aufs Blut zu provozieren, wie mir jetzt im Nachhinein auffällt. Ich wüsste, womit ich an seiner Stelle gekontert hätte. Scheisse, ich muss mein Maul halten, wenn ich's hier lebend rausschaffen will.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lasse ich das eiskalte Wasser über mein gezeichnetes Gesicht laufen. Den Mann, der mir im Spiegel über den Messingarmaturen begegnet ist, kenne ich nicht und will ihn auch nicht kennen. Er hat abgefuckt ausgesehen. Unrasiert, kreidebleich, hohlwangig und mehr als nur leicht verrückt mit dem stumpfen, wirr abstehenden Haar. Aber vor allem so verdammt... alt. So alt und plötzlich so lächerlich mit den Tätowierungen, den flammend roten Strähnen und dem Ohrring, so längst über seiner Zeit, völlig ahnungslos, dass der Zug seiner Jugend abgefahren ist.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal sammel ich das Nass in meinem Mund und spucke in das Porzellanbecken aus.  
  
Dann entscheide ich, dass es genug sein muss und ich getan habe, was ich konnte, um mich optisch irgendwie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Den Blick in den Spiegel noch vermeidend, taste ich blind nach dem Handtuch und rubbel meine Haut so fest trocken, dass es fast schmerzt. Erst jetzt wage ich es, aufzuschauen.  
  
Besser.  
  
Nicht wesentlich, aber ein Hauch von Leben ist wieder in meine Züge zurückgekehrt. Meine Fingerkuppen ziehen meine Brauen nach und ordnen schließlich die chaotischsten Strähnen auf meinem Kopf. Ein tiefes Durchatmen.  
  
Das muss reichen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Als ich wieder zu meinem persönlichen Begleitschutz hinaustrete, deutet er mir nur mit einer müden Bewegung der Waffe, vorauszugehen.  
  
„Die Tür am Ende", weist er mich knapp an, da ich nicht wissen kann, wohin wir eigentlich gehen.  
  
Der Weg führt uns hinaus in die Galerie am oberen Absatz der großen Treppe, die die Flügel des Anwesens miteinander verbindet. Von hier aus kann man hinab in die Eingangshalle schauen und ich bekomme einen leisen Eindruck davon, wie groß der Kasten ist. Sicher ist, dass wir uns nicht in Nibelheim befinden. Die ShinRa Villa ist das einzige Gebäude dieser Ausmaße dort.  
  
Aber Flynch hat bei Gaia genug Landstücke, die im Nirgendwo verstreut sind. Wäre das anders, wäre ich schließlich niemals hier gelandet.  
  
„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"  
  
„In Mr. Flynchs Anwesen."  
  
„Scheisse, bist du lustig."  
  
„Geradeaus."  
  
Den knappen Anweisungen artig folgend, gelange ich durch die Tür am anderen Ende der Galerie in einen weiteren Korridor und rechterseits schließlich in einen kleinen Vorraum. Eine Flügeltür bildet unser vorläufiges Ziel.  
  
_Gaia, hier fehlt nur noch der Speicherpunkt,_ schießt es mir plötzlich in Erinnerung an diverse Videospiele durch den Kopf und ich lache um ein Haar los.  
  
Er schließt an meine Seite auf und klopft an. Die Reaktion lässt nicht lang auf sich warten und legt nahe, dass ich bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet werde.  
  
„Ja! Er kann rein!", tönt die unbekannte, fast fröhliche Stimme prompt durch das Holz.  
  
Mit einem flüchtigen Wink der 9mm werde ich aufgefordert, einzutreten. Allein.  
  
Auf zum Endboss.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Das Zimmer ist ein innenarchitektonischer Hybrid aus Arbeitsplatz und Bibliothek. Es wirkt kleiner als es ohne Zweifel sein muss, was es allein der Wuchtigkeit der Möbel zu verdanken hat. Zur Rechten befinden sich eine Sitzecke aus dunklem Leder und einige Bücherregale. Der massive Schreibtisch an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Wand steht vor einer deckenhohen Bücherfront, die so dicht gefüllt ist, dass nicht mal das kleine ShinRa Merkblättchen zum sorgsamen Umgang mit Firmeneigentum mehr darin Platz fände. Linkerseits nehmen allein drei spitz zulaufende, schmale aber hohe Fenster die Wand ein.  
  
In der Mitte des Ganzen steht Flynch, den ich bislang nur von Bildern kannte. Er ist größer als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte, mindestens einsneunzig, und extrem schlank, fast schlaksig. Auch wenn er Mitte fünfzig ist, hat sein Gesicht etwas ewig Jugendliches. Die Haut ist noch ziemlich glatt, besonders an der hohen, intelligent wirkenden Stirn. Das zurückgekämmte, komplett ergraute Haar ist fast schulterlang, aber wirkt gepflegt und ist erstaunlich voll für sein Alter. Die grauen Augen funkeln wach und lebendig. Er trägt ein sauberes, weisses Shirt unter einer geöffneten braunen Baumwollkapuzenjacke, als hätte er vor, nach seinem Empfang noch eine Runde laufen zu gehen. Passend dazu die Wasserflasche mit dem Glas auf dem Schreibtisch hinter ihm. Die eine Hand fast lässig in der Hosentasche, deutet er mir lächelnd mit der anderen, auf dem Ledersofa Platz zu nehmen. Ich entdecke neben dem Kaffeetisch davor den kleinen Servierwagen, den ich kurz zuvor inklusive Handschühchen mit Alfred drin zu Jenova samt Söhnen geschickt habe.  
  
„Reno, setz dich. Ich will dich nicht mit Floskeln langweilen."  
  
Das trifft sich gut, denn mein Bedürfnis danach, mit Floskeln gelangweilt zu werden, befindet sich irgendwo zwischen dem Wunsch, meine eigenen Zehnägel zu essen und der Sehnsucht danach, eine Familie zu gründen. Trotzdem bleib ich skeptisch. Erfahrungsgemäß sind die Endbosse alle Redner. Besonders dann, wenn sie ankündigen, sich kurzfassen zu wollen.  
  
Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, gehe ich langsam zu dem mir zugewiesenen Platz und setze mich, begleitet von dem ledertypischen Knarzen. Leder. Shiva, was sie alle immer mit Leder haben.  
  
„Zuerst möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich unbewaffnet bin, aber es trotzdem keine gute Idee ist, mich zu attackieren. Nicht nur, weil eine Wache vor der Tür steht, sondern weil es das denkbar schlimmste Szenario für ShinRa wäre, wenn mir etwas durch euch zustoßen würde."  
  
Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sein Tod ShinRa mehr jucken würde, als wenn ein Eichhörnchen gegen den Tower furzt, aber ich lasse ihm den Spaß und sage nichts.  
  
„Gut, das wäre geklärt", interpretiert er mein Schweigen falsch, um nahtlos fortzufahren: „Ich habe dein Frühstück hierherkommen lassen für den Fall, dass du doch etwas essen möchtest." Mit den Worten schlendert er zu dem kleinen Wagen, um die Abdeckung vom Teller zu heben. Und plötzlich habe ich lebendiger als mir lieb ist, das Bild von Elenas Kopf darunter vor Augen. Doch alles, was seine Hand zutage befördert, ist ein geschälter, saftiger Orangenschnitz, der in seinem Mund verschwindet. „Wirklich, du solltest etwas zu dir nehmen. Dein Körper braucht das im Moment."  
  
Und schon geht das Gelaber los. Gaia, ich wusste es!  
  
„Komm zum Punkt", fordere ich ihn tonlos auf.  
  
Eine beschwichtigende Geste seiner Hände, dann nimmt er auf dem Sessel mir gegenüber Platz und schlägt den Knöchel über das Knie. Seine Turnschuhe sehen aus, als hätten sie noch nie etwas anderes als Innenräume gesehen. „Du hast Recht! Mich hat das sehr beeindruckt, was du für deine Partnerin getan hast. Schätze, du willst wissen, wie es ihr geht. Ich kann dich beruhigen, Korton und seine Jungs haben sie gehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie längst wieder auf dem Weg nach Edge oder vielleicht sogar schon dort."  
  
Ich habe keinen Grund, ihm zu glauben, aber andererseits hat er keinen Grund, zu lügen. Ich sitze am kürzeren Hebel. Er könnt's mir grandios unter die Nase reiben, wenn sie Elena noch hätten. Doch ich fühle gerade keine Erleichterung. Der Teil von mir ist taub. Sperrzone. Um nicht endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren, wozu nur noch bedrohlich wenig fehlt. Um nicht an _ihn_ denken zu müssen.  
  
„Reno, ich bin mir bewusst, dass das aus meinem Mund nichts wert ist, aber ich will dir trotzdem mein tiefstes Bedauern für euren Verlust aussprechen. Das Mädchen, meine ich. Ray?" Er seufzt. „Es war nie meine Absicht, dass sowas passiert. Hätte ich das ahnen können, hätte ich die Finger von Will Harvington gelassen, das musst du mir glauben."  
  
„Uh-huh. Muss ich also?" Soweit ich die Lage überblicke, muss ich rein gar nichts, ausser sterben. Und das in einem sehr unbildlichen, wörtlichen Sinne. Ob gleich oder morgen... was wäre die Alternative?! Versuchen, zu fliehen? Nah. Nicht nur völlig aussichtslos, sondern auch nicht mein Fall. Also zieh ich einfach mein Ding durch, solange ich kann. Und mein Ding ist, Turk zu sein.  
  
„Was glaubst du, wer Korton den Auftrag gegeben hat, Harvington aus dem Weg zu schaffen?", vertraut er mir offen an. Auftragsmord ist für die Allgemeinheit, zu der er auch zählt, selbstverständlich so strafbar wie irgendwas nur sein kann. Insofern ist es kein gutes Zeichen für meine künftige Gesundheit, darin eingeweiht zu werden. „Ich kann keine Leute um mich brauchen, die die Wut ShinRas auf mein Unternehmen und meine Person ziehen. Es ist doch kein Geheimnis, dass ich gegen euch nichts in der Hand hätte, wenn es drauf ankäme." Er beugt sich vor und fischt schulterzuckend nach einem weiteren Orangenstück.  
  
„Ausser einer Orange", bemerke ich, ihn fixierend. Er braucht gar nicht erst den Ball künstlich flachzuhalten. Immerhin weiss ich, dass er ShinRas Zorn nicht genug fürchtet, um einen verdammten Anschlag auf -... den Präsidenten zu veranlassen.  
  
„Ausser einer Orange!", wiederholt er lächelnd und schiebt sich das Stück zwischen die Lippen. Ich kann die vielen, kleinen Lachfältchen in den äußeren Winkeln seiner Augen erkennen.  
  
„Deine Orange heisst Clide", füge ich hinzu, ohne sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Jetzt wird's interessant. Vielleicht werde ich so mein Leben retten können.  
  
Er hält im Kauen inne. „Welcher Clide?"  
  
Der Tonfall, die zusammengezogenen Brauen, der fragende Blick - alles so spontan und glaubwürdig, dass ich es ihm fast abkaufe. Und rein theoretisch besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er keine Ahnung davon hat, dass Jaerick nachts in sein Kostüm schlüpft, um als Kjaer das Böse - namentlich ShinRa - zu bekämpfen. Wenn er vorhat, mich noch umzulegen, könnte er den Anschlag genauso zugeben wie das mit Harvington eigentlich.  
  
„Der mit ‚i'", spreche ich betont langsam, ohne ihn und seine Reaktion aus den Augen zu lassen. Was leichter gesagt als getan ist, denn ich kann sie kaum offenhalten.  
  
Er schüttelt flüchtig und kurz den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, du wirst mir noch etwas mehr auf die Sprünge helfen müssen."  
  
_Gerne doch._  
  
„Ich sprech von dem Clide, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden von deinem Jaerick mit Daten zur Beerdigung gefüttert wurde, um zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort zu sein, wenn man den Präsidenten killen will", erkläre ich, gefolgt von einem brummenden Vibrieren an meinem Handgelenk. Das Signal, dass die aktivierte Materia nur noch Ladung für fünf Minuten hat. Meine Schulter, die das Glück hatte, im Gegensatz zu Tsengs Brust mit einem Durchschuss davonzukommen, ist zwar noch immer nicht komplett geheilt, aber es wird für das bisschen, was ich noch vorhabe, reichen. Hah. Es _muss_ ja.  
  
„Ich habe von dem Attentat gehört", spricht er leise und vorsichtig nach einer Weile, die er in sich vertieft vor sich hin gestarrt hat. „Das ist ein sehr ernster Vorwurf."  
  
„Ist ja auch ein ernstes Gespräch", antworte ich bloß.  
  
Geräuschvoll durchatmend erhebt er sich von seinem Platz und geht um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Als er eine Schublade aufzieht, steigt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Will er mich also wirklich hier und jetzt abknallen? Welchen Sinn würde das machen? Er muss doch wissen, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der über die Informationen über Jaerick verfügt. Mich deswegen zu beseitigen, würde ihm nichts nützen. Zumal Elena laufen gelassen wurde.  
  
Nein, er wird mir kein Haar krümmen. Zumindest nicht jetzt und nicht deswegen. Wenn er für den Anschlag verantwortlich ist, weiss er, dass wir ihn bei den Eiern haben und es nichts nützen würde, mich zu töten. Ausser, dass ShinRas Zorn ihn noch härter treffen würde. Ist schließlich nicht schwer zu erraten, bei wem ich bin, wenn auch nicht ganz klar ist, wo. Und wenn er wirklich nichts davon weiss... Hat er umso weniger einen Grund, einen Krieg anzuzetteln.  
  
Für den Moment kann ich damit nur zufrieden sein und hoffen. Zurecht, wie sich zeigt. Tatsächlich holt er auch bloß ein silbernes Zigarettenetui und ein Sturmfeuerzeug hervor. Mein sehnsüchtiges Herz macht einen gewaltigen, gierigen Hüpfer. Die letzte Kippe habe ich in der Eiseskälte des Waldes auf dem Weg zum Blockhaus gequalmt und abgesehen davon, dass ich wieder einmal nicht weiss, wo sich meine Habseligkeiten befinden, war mein Kopf heute Morgen zu voll von wichtigeren Dingen, um ans Rauchen zu denken. Und das, obwohl die Zigaretten normalerweise das erste sind, woran ich unter Stress denke.  
  
Mein Stolz verbietet mir, ein Wort zu sagen, doch ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich die Kippen mit Blicken verschlinge. Blicke, die er richtig deutet. Er läuft zu mir und hält mir das geöffnete Etui anbietend entgegen. Und ich greife zu und lasse mir sogar Feuer von ihm geben.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später genieße ich den süßen Rausch des vermissten Nikotins. Ein Schwindel, eine Leichtigkeit, die nicht angenehmer sein könnten. Shiva...  
  
„Ich nehme an, du hast Beweise für das, was du behauptest..?", fragt er, sich selbst eine Zigarette anzündend, um dann einen steinernen, schweren Aschenbecher vom Schreibtisch zu holen. Er stellt ihn mir vor die Nase, aber hat offensichtlich nicht vor, sich selbst wieder zu setzen.  
  
„Clide hat Jaerick einwandfrei identifiziert." Ich lege den Kopf weit in den Nacken und den linken Ellenbogen auf die Lehne hinter mir. Ein geteilter Schwall aus blauem Rauch strömt aus meiner Nase und verwirbelt weiter oben zu einer gekräuselten Wolke. „Von unseren Verhören existieren standardmäßig Aufzeichnungen."  
  
Seine Lässigkeit ist verflogen und er wirkt prompt nicht mehr ganz so jugendlich, als er langsam, die eine Hand wieder in der Tasche, auf und ab läuft. Nach etwa zwanzig zurückgelegten Metern legt er an seinem Schreibtisch einen Zwischenstop ein und schraubt die Wasserflasche auf. Inzwischen bin ich dazu übergegangen, durch Zickzack-Bewegung meiner gespitzten Lippen kleine ‚Z's mit dem Rauch in die Luft zu malen. Ausser dem monotonen Gluckgluck, als er sich einschenkt, herrscht absolute Stille.  
  
Ich denke an den nicht vorhandenen Speicherpunkt vor der Tür. Ifrits schwarzer Arsch, sollte ich gegen den Kerl doch noch kämpfen und den Kürzeren ziehen, müsste ich diese ganze, verfluchte Zwischensequenz noch einmal ertragen.  
  
Wenn's nach mir geht, was nie der Fall ist, steht man sich gegenüber, der eine sagt ‚Ich schlag dir jetzt den Schädel ein!' oder ‚Das Spiel ist aus!', der andere vielleicht noch ‚Achja? Komm doch her!' und BÄMM! geht's auch schon los!  
  
Ich versuche, das Wort ‚BÄMM!' mit dem Rauch in die Luft zu schreiben.  
  
„Als ich meine Firma gegründet habe, dachte ich, es wäre klug, mich mit Leuten zu umgeben, die ShinRa ablehnen", spricht er nach gefühlten sechs Jahren weiter und ich zucke vor Schreck unmerklich zusammen. Dann neues Gluckgluck, als er trinkt. „Ich habe wohl geglaubt, ihre Motivation mit mir zusammen etwas Eigenes auf die Beine zu stellen, wäre größer. Ich fürchte nur inzwischen, ich habe ihre Motivation, ShinRa bei der ersten Gelegenheit in den Rücken zu schießen, unterschätzt." Er stellt das Glas wieder ab. Ich bemerke, dass er keinen Untersetzer benutzt. Sein Weg führt ihn zurück zum Tisch, um die Asche flüchtig abzuklopfen.  
  
„Aber Korton..." Nachdenklich rauchend läuft er zum mittleren Fenster und schaut eine Weile hinaus. Bei meinem Eintreten habe ich hinter der Scheibe keine Anzeichen für Zivilisation entdeckt, nur die Spitzen einiger Bäume in der Ferne. „Ich hab mich noch nicht bei dir entschuldigt für das, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Überhaupt hat dieses Gespräch eine ganz andere Wendung genommen, als ich mir ausgerechnet hatte. Jedenfalls..."  
  
In der eingetretenen Pause unterdrücke ich ein Gähnen hinter seinem Rücken. Genau wie die Zigaretten mich daran erinnert haben, dass ich rauche, führt mir sein Gerede mit jeder Sekunde mehr vor Augen, wie übermüdet ich bin. Es gibt einen Punkt der körperlichen und geistigen Erschöpfung, an dem das innere Notstromaggregat anspringt und das Funktionieren eine weitere Zeit lang sichert. Nur habe ich diese Reserve bereits gestern während des Einsatzes verbraucht. Shiva, wenn ich noch dazu komme, will ich nichts anderes, als mich ins Koma saufen und eine Woche durchschlafen. Soll heissen, falls mir die Entscheidung nicht abgenommen wird und ich noch auf dieser Couch bewusstlos werde.  
  
„Auch wenn es für dich keinen Unterschied macht und auch nicht von Interesse sein sollte: Ich habe jemandem zugesichert, die Verantwortung für Korton zu übernehmen. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler." Er dreht sich wieder herum und begibt sich erneut auf den Weg zum Tisch, um die lang gewordene Asche abzuklopfen. Ich folge seinem Beispiel. Den Arm auszustrecken, stellt einen unermesslichen Kraftakt dar. „Du bist ihm begegnet, daher wird es dich sicher nicht überraschen, wenn ich dir anvertraue, dass er...", er räuspert sich kurz wie unbehaglich, „gewisse Probleme hat." Bei den letzten Worten deutet er ein flüchtiges Tippen gegen seine Schläfe an.  
  
„Ach?", antworte ich auch lediglich unter halb geschlossenen Lidern. Zum einen aus Müdigkeit, zum anderen tatsächlich aus mangelnder Überraschung. In den letzten Sekunden bin ich merklich tiefer in meinen Platz gerutscht und mein Körper ignoriert ganz selbstständig die halbherzig gesendeten Impulse, sich wieder aufzurichten.  
  
„Er hat einfach kein Gefühl dafür, was angemessen ist und was nicht. Aber das ist noch das geringste seiner Probleme", erklärt er, noch immer ganz in irgendwelche Gedanken vertieft. „Es ist wahr, dass ich mit ShinRa seit langem in Kontakt treten wollte und er hat wirklich geglaubt, mir mit dem, was passiert ist, einen Gefallen zu tun und meine Anweisungen zu befolgen. Es war aber niemals mein Wille, dass einer von euch verletzt oder verschleppt wird. Genauso wenig wie bei Ray. Ich hätte mich präziser ausgedrückt, aber es war einfach nicht abzusehen, dass ihr euch zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort wie er befinden würdet. Hm."  
  
„Und was ist mit der widerlichen, fetten Karpfenfresse, die meine Partnerin beleidigt und angetatscht hat? War das dein Wille oder willst du jetzt noch betroffener und überraschter tun?!"  
  
Ja. Will er. Ganz entschieden.  
  
Zurück in die Mitte des Zimmers laufend, schaut er gen Decke, ein stummes Stoßgebet zu Gaia schickend, und lässt den Kopf dann hängen. Seine Finger reiben einige Sekunden lang die Augen. Ein letztes, tiefes Durchatmen bei dem sich seine Nasenlöcher auf beachtliche Größe weiten.  
  
„Braun?! Kommst du mal rein?", ruft er, ohne aufzublicken.  
  
Braun? Etwa der Braunhaarige mit der braunen Jacke? Der heisst auch noch Braun?!?  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich prompt und das belanglose, bewaffnete Kerlchen tritt herein. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, kennt er den Tonfall seines Bosses und mag ihn nicht sonderlich. Er kommt gar nicht erst dazu, nachzufragen.  
  
Flynch lässt die Hand kraftlos fallen und fixiert ihn. Seine Augen sind vom Reiben gerötet.  
  
„Hat Goro seine Partnerin angefasst?" Er deutet flüchtig auf mich. Seine Stimme wirkt geschlagen und gereizt. Interessant, dass er mit ‚widerliche, fette Karpfenfresse' sofort was anfangen konnte.  
  
„Ämm..." Der Angesprochene schiebt die Hände in die Jackentasche und verlagert unbehaglich sein Gewicht mal auf die eine, dann die andere Seite, ohne eine Position finden zu können, in der er sich wohlfühlt. „Naja, es hat da einen Zwischenfall gegeben. Deswegen hat sie ihn ja auch attackiert, worauf Korton dann etwas... überreagiert -"  
  
„Das hast du mir erzählt, aber weswegen sie ihn angegriffen hat, hast du mir bis jetzt verschwiegen!" Sieht aus, als könnte er den Anblick seines unfähigen Angestellten im Moment nicht mehr ertragen, denn er widmet sich seiner Wasserflasche und kratzt konzentriert mit dem Fingernagel am Etikett herum. „Darf ich fragen, warum?!"  
  
„Ich - Naja, ich wollte mich nur auf das Wesentliche beschränken und hab's für relativ unerheblich gehalten..." Braun räuspert sich in einer durchschaubaren Übersprungshandlung.  
  
„Und was unerheblich ist, entscheidest neuerdings du?!" Er dreht sich kurz herum und wirft einen herausfordernden Blick über seine Schulter zurück. „Was genau hat er getan?" Der Nagel klopft auf dem metallenen Verschluss herum. Ein leises, angespanntes _Kling! Kling! Kling!_.  
  
„Sie beleidigt... als..." Er schaut betreten auf den Teppich. „Äh, als ‚Fotze'... unter anderem... Und er hat ihr an die, äh, Brüste gegriffen."  
  
Mit dem Wort ‚Brüste' scheint er sich wesentlich schwerer zu tun als mit ‚Fotze'. Das ist immerhin etwas, was ich nachvollziehen kann. Wer redet denn auch von ‚Brüsten', ausser wenn's um Krebs oder Säuglingsnahrung geht?! Shiva...  
  
_Kling! Kling! Kling!_  
  
Dann ein lauter Knall, als er die Flasche gerade genug anhebt, um sie lautstark mit dem Boden auf den Schreibtisch zu rammen und loszubrüllen: „Gaia, seid ihr denn alle völlig wahnsinnig geworden?!" Er fährt herum. Die Asche seiner Kippe bricht ab und fällt unbeachtet zu Boden. Ich selbst nehme einen vergnügten Zug und hebe die Brauen, mir das Grinsen verkneifend, als Flynch so jede Contenance verliert. Wie unprofessionell.  
  
„Mr. Flynch, wäre -"  
  
„Nein!!" So schnell wie der Ausbruch gekommen ist, ist er auch vorbei. Darin erinnert er an Tseng. „Kein Wort mehr jetzt!", befiehlt er und seine Stimme ist wieder beherrscht und leise. „Warte wieder draussen." Zuletzt klingt er fast nett. Braun verzieht sich ohne weitere Widerworte zurück vor die Tür, die mit einem kleinen Klicken hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt.  
  
Tseng...  
  
Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hat er mir mehr als nur deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich die Finger von _ihm_ lassen soll. Mittlerweile wird wohl auch er wissen, was passiert ist, und ich kann mich schon deutlicher als mir lieb ist, an Brauns Stelle sehen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Tseng mit der Flasche meinen Kopf anvisieren und treffen wird. Gerade fest genug, um mich auszuknocken, nur damit ich beim Aufwachen merke, dass er mich an meinen Eiern aufgehängt hat.  
  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke - und die Zeit und Ruhe hab ich dazu schließlich gerade mehr als mir lieb ist - wird mir klar, dass Tseng sowohl privat als auch als mein Vorgesetzter allen Grund hat... mich zu beseitigen.  
  
Nein, das läuft nicht mehr auf sechs Wochen in den Archiven hinaus. Das wird ein sauberer Schuss in die Schläfe, nachts auf irgendeiner Lichtung im Wald.  
  
_Und ich würde mitgehen._  
  
„Ich bewundere deinen Boss", adressiert er wieder mich und spricht dabei mit Sicherheit nicht von meinem Boss, sondern dessen Vorgesetztem. _Ihm_. Ich bin nur dankbar, dass er es nicht gewagt hat, ihn meinen Freund oder Geliebten zu nennen.  
  
„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, so viele Angestellte unter sich zu haben und den Überblick behalten zu müssen." Er fährt sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch das halblange Haar. So vertraut die Geste sein müsste, so fremd und anders fällt sie bei ihm aus.  
  
„Heh ja, man braucht gewisse Führungsqualitäten", stichel ich, nicht anders könnend und schnipse die Asche von meiner Kippe.  
  
„Und Mitarbeiter, die loyal sind", feuert er zweideutig zurück. Und trifft. Die Schusswunde, die nicht mehr von der gefühlten Ameisenarmee geheilt wird und mein Inneres drehen gleichermaßen auf, als der schlecht verdrängte Schmerz durch den verbalen Pfeil einen Weg nach draussen findet.  
  
Ich sehe mich selbst vor dem Sessel knien, überwältigt von Gefühlen, die mir so fremd waren und auch jetzt kaum vertrauter sind. Was habe ich nicht alles versprochen und geschworen. Ah, scheiss auf mich und mein Elend. Scheiss auf das, was ich verloren habe, und scheiss drauf, ob Tseng mit mir ein Picknick im Wald veranstalten wird, bei dem nur einer wiederkommt. Der Gedanke an _seinen_ Schmerz ist am Bittersten.  
  
Was ich gegeben hab, hab ich gewissermaßen freiwillig geopfert. Aber _ihm_... ihm hab ich gewaltsam was dabei entrissen. Unbeabsichtigt, aber was macht's besser?  
  
Vielleicht springe ich Flynch deswegen nicht an die Kehle. Der Bastard hat recht. _Er_ hat einen besseren Mitarbeiter verdient. Und vor allem nen besseren Geliebten.  
  
„Ich werde dir Goros Adresse geben. Macht mit ihm, was ihr für richtig haltet; mir war der Kerl von Anfang nicht geheuer. Und was er getan hat, war ekelhaft. Weisst du, was ich aber noch ekelhafter find? Dass sie heute in den Nachrichten gebracht haben, dass die Familie Harvington in Nibelheim brutal ermordet wurde, mitsamt der kleinen Tochter. Joseph Harvington war der Cousin von Will, aber ich nehme an, das ist nichts Neues für dich." Er atmet geräuschvoll durch und schüttelt den Kopf. „Vaughan hat keine Familie, hättet ihr euch nicht an den halten können?"  
  
Nah. Der hat nämlich keine Familie.  
  
Ich verzichte auf eine Antwort und er scheint keine zu erwarten. Zwei weitere Runden läuft er im Kreis.  
  
„Das Ganze gerät völlig aus der Bahn. Aber zurück zu Korton: Auch wenn er jedes Feingefühl vermissen lässt, war er bislang immer zuverlässig. Er hat allen Grund, ShinRa zu hassen, aber in den ganzen Jahrzehnten, die ich ihn nun schon kenne, hat er niemals Eigeninitiative gezeigt, eurem Konzern zu schaden. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass so ein Mensch in ihm steckt." Sein Blick trifft wieder meinen. „Bis heute."  
  
„Ja. Das ist alles schön und gut -", fange ich an und sammel all meine Kraft, mich wieder in eine aufrechte Position hochzuraffen. Das Pochen in der Schulter schwillt an und lässt sich kaum noch ignorieren.  
  
„- Ich weiss!" Er winkt ab. „Du hast Recht. Entschuldige." Sein Weg führt ihn wieder zurück zu dem Sessel, in dem er erneut Platz nimmt. „Vielleicht wollte ich nur erklären, warum ich Korton nicht einfach hierher bestellen und aus dem Verkehr ziehen kann. Ich habe eine Verantwortung für ihn und glaub mir, sein Handeln wird auch Konsequenzen haben, wenn ihr mir die Chance dazu gebt. Aber so leicht wie im Fall Harvington oder auch nur mit Goro ist das nicht. Sag - Hat er diesem Clide gegenüber einen anderen Namen benutzt?"  
  
„Natürlich hat er das. Kjaer. Nicht besonders originell, um seine Identität zu verschleiern, eh?"  
  
„Das hat er auch nicht", murmelt er mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
„Gaia, hör endlich auf mit Jaerick!", platze ich heraus und lehne mich ungeduldig vor. Scheisse, ich wollte seine Reaktion prüfen und ihm zeigen, warum's nicht klug ist, mich in den Lebensstrom zu befördern, keine Erklärungen über Kjaers traurige Kindheit auslösen, die mir noch mehr am Arsch vorbeigeht als die Scheidung von Janars Eltern!  
  
„Du warst es, der mit ihm angefangen hat. Und das war auch richtig so, das war eine wichtige Information. Gut, ich werde alles Weitere dazu mit dem Präsidenten besprechen, womit ich zu dem Thema komme, dass dich neben deiner Partnerin am meisten interessieren dürfte." Nach einem letzten, langen Zug drückt er seine Zigarette ordentlich aus.  
  
„Ich höre." Und das tue ich. Ich fühle mich sogar augenblicklich wieder wacher.  
  
Er lehnt sich zurück, schlägt den Knöchel wieder übers Knie und verschränkt die Arme im Nacken. „Ich bin Kapitalist, Reno. Ich bin der Meinung, wer hart dafür arbeitet oder auch nur zur richtigen Zeit die richtige Idee hat, hat das Recht, reich zu werden. Wie du siehst, umgebe ich mich gern mit schönen Dingen. Sie machen mir Freude."  
  
Und mir würde jetzt eine gute Tasse Kaffee Freude machen. Ah, das Leben ist unfair, Damon. Nicht gewusst?  
  
„Ja. Rührend. Und?", versuche ich ihn mit meiner ungeduldigen Einsilbigkeit anzutreiben.  
  
„ShinRa hindert mein Unternehmen leider am Wachstum", erklärt er prompt.  
  
„Das ist Blödsinn. Der Markt ist offen und frei seit Meteor", stöhne ich und rolle die Augen gen Decke, bevor ich noch einmal an meiner Kippe ziehe und sie dann in den Aschenbecher ramme.  
  
„Im Vergleich zu vorher mit Sicherheit!", ereifert er sich. „Darüber beschwere ich mich auch nicht; ohne dem hätte ich nie mein Geschäft gründen können. Aber wollen wir uns doch nichts vormachen, was der Präsident in der Öffentlichkeit sagt und hintenrum anordnet, sind sehr verschiedene Dinge."  
  
„Tja, er ist eben auch Kapitalist."  
  
„Touché!" Er grinst und entblößt eine Reihe riesiger Hauer, die so regelmäßig sind, dass man ihnen ihren Preis ansehen kann. Allein das Rauchen hat sie gelb gefärbt. „So bedauerlich wie das mit dieser jungen Frau ist, die ihr verloren habt - Ich hab gehört, sie war noch keine zwanzig? - So sehr frage ich mich natürlich, was sie als Turk dazu gebracht hat, Will aufzusuchen und die Antwort darauf kennen wir wohl beide." Das Grinsen wird zu einem Schmunzeln. Die linke Augenbraue wölbt sich kurz nach oben.  
  
„Wo liegt das Problem? Hast doch nichts zu verbergen, oder?" Ich greife in meinen Kragen und zupfe den Verband etwas zurecht. Ich werde mich zur Abwechslung mal schonen müssen. Zumindest die rechte Schulter. Seit die Nutzung und Vergabe von Mako eingeschränkt wird, ist es so gut wie unmöglich geworden, seine Materia noch irgendwo aufladen zu lassen. Die wenigsten Substanzläden können sich die Lizenz zur Freischaltung größerer Mengen Mako noch leisten. Das, was den Haushalten zugeteilt wird, reicht gerade für die alltägliche Nutzung der üblichen Geräte. ShinRa konnte den Vorwurf, die Kluft zwischen Arm und Reich durch den Lizenzverkauf zu fördern gerade eben so abschwächen, indem Einrichtungen wie Krankenhäuser nur noch eine Pauschale für den Strom zahlen müssen, die ein Bruchteil dessen ist, was sie früher hinblättern mussten.  
  
Aber sie wollten es ja alle so. Sie wollten, dass der Lebensstrom in Ruhe gelassen wird und die Reaktoren abgeschaltet werden. Das ist bislang erst zum Teil geschehen, bei den meisten Kraftwerken wurde die Leistung einfach heruntergefahren. Aber selbst das reicht schon, damit sich alle beschweren. Am lautesten, wie es immer so ist, die, die vorher am vehementesten nach dem Mako-Ausstieg geschrien haben. Sollen sie doch alle die Fresse halten und im Garten nach Erdöl buddeln. Naaah-haha. Der einzige, der sich bisher wirklich um alternative Ressourcengewinnung im großen Stil bemüht, ist der ShinRa Konzern.  
  
„Das Problem ist", reisst mich Flynchs Stimme aus dem Gedankengang. Dem leicht ungehalten gewordenen Klang nach, hat er sofort geantwortet und meine Überlegungen haben nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert. Die Müdigkeit verzerrt mein Zeitempfinden. „Dass sich Spionage nicht ganz mit meiner Vorstellung von einem offenen und freien Markt deckt!"  
  
Und eine Zwischenstation in der Wüste, für die jedes Fahrzeug einen Umweg von 150km ausserhalb der befestigten Straßen nehmen muss, deckt sich nicht mit meiner Vorstellung einer sinnvollen Planung für ein Logistikunternehmen.  
  
Anstatt meinen Gedanken laut zu äußern, spiele ich bloß mit den Zipfeln des zu großen Hemdes herum. Ich will ihn nicht noch mehr in Fahrt bringen. Und vor allem nicht aus der Spur. Ich hab die dunkle Ahnung, dass sich meine kurz wieder aufgeflammte Konzentration in Kürze endgültig verabschieden wird.  
  
„Nennen wir doch die Dinge beim Namen", fährt er fort, bevor ich irgendwas sagen kann. „Das Wachstum meiner Firma hat ShinRas Interesse geweckt und ihr Turks solltet überprüfen, ob alles bei mir mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Für genau solche Geschichten seid ihr schließlich da." Sein oben liegender Fuß in dem sauberen Turnschuh wackelt kurz und triumphierend.  
  
„Dazu kann ich leider nichts sagen, beisst sich mit meinem Arbeitsvertrag", antworte ich, noch immer ganz mit meinen Zipfeln beschäftigt, die ich umeinander kreisen lasse. Erst vor, dann zurück, erst vor, dann zurück. Herrlich monoton... beruhigend... einschläfernd.  
  
„Und genau deswegen würde ich es vorziehen, direkt mit dem Präsidenten über ein paar Details zu sprechen." Er zieht das Bein herunter und beugt sich mit gefalteten Händen nach vorn zu mir. „Ich versuche seit Monaten, an ihn heranzutreten, sowohl schriftlich als auch telefonisch, aber bis heute ist er leider nie auf mich zurückgekommen."  
  
„Ist'n vielbeschäftigter Mann." Vor, zurück, vor, zurück, vor, zurück. „Oder haste ihm nen Liebesbrief geschickt? Die werden nämlich aussortiert..."  
  
„Ich mag deinen Humor!" Er klopft sich fest auf die Schenkel und springt förmlich auf.  
  
„Heh, ich auch..." Ich folge ihm mit dem Blick auf dem Weg, der ihn wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch führt.  
  
„Es ist frustrierend, Reno! Ich will keinen Krieg mit ShinRa, weder einen verdeckten noch einen offenen und nach dem Imagewechsel bin ich überzeugt davon, dass ShinRa ebenso wenig an negativer Presse interessiert ist, die die Unterdrückung des Wachstums des freien Marktes involviert. Wäre dem nicht so, hättet ihr mich längst überrollt und wärt nicht so diskret vorgegangen. Alles, was ich will, ist ein wenig Entgegenkommen in bestimmten Bereichen, die bislang noch sehr unvorteilhaft für mich verwaltet werden. Aber dazu muss der Präsident mir zuhören und sich bereit erklären, über ein paar gesetzliche Regelungen mit mir zu verhandeln, die mir zurzeit noch etwas im Weg stehen." Die Schublade öffnet sich ein zweites Mal. Die Hemdzipfel kreisen noch immer umeinander. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück. „Man sieht ja, wozu es führt, wenn nicht geredet wird. Diese ganze Familie könnte jetzt noch leben! Es ist vielleicht nicht fair, aber wohl dennoch verschmerzbar, wenn ich dich dazu benutze, endlich zu ihm durchzudringen."  
  
Mich benutzen. Das ist kein guter Plan, Mr. Flynch. Machen Sie uns lieber einen Kaffee. Sagen Sie, ist das Service neu?  
  
„Willst du ihm meinen Zopf in nem Karton schicken? Hey, ich will dir nicht die Illusion rauben und die Hoffnung auf noch mehr teuren Scheissdreck, aber wenn du zwei und zwei zusammenzählen könntest, müsste dir eigentlich klar sein, dass Shinra längst weiss, was ich getan hab. ...Bin kein Material mehr, um ihn zu erpressen", füge ich leise, mehr an mich selbst gerichtet, hinzu. Vor, zurück, vor, zu- Ich halte inne, als ich sehe, was er in der Hand hält.  
  
Mein Telefon. Mein verfluchtes Unglückstelefon, das in seiner Boshaftigkeit mein ehemaliges Feuerzeug weit in den Schatten stellt. Gaia, wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal die Nachricht höre, werde ich auf der Stelle im Strahl kotzen. Fuck, und wenn ich dazu erst sämtliche, übrig gebliebenen Orangenscheiben fressen muss.  
  
Zwei Minuten, die mir mehr bedeutet haben als alles andere, die ich verdammt nochmal nie ernsthaft vorhatte zu löschen, egal wie dumm und riskant es gewesen wäre... _...ist._ Ich ertrage nicht mal mehr den Gedanken an seine verwundbaren Worte. Selbst wenn die Sonne einfrieren und er mir vergeben würde, könnte ich sie niemals wieder hören, ohne durchzudrehen.  
  
Falls Flynch wirklich auf die schlechte Idee kommt, sie mir vorzuspielen, riskiert der Mann ein Desaster, bei dem mehr als nur die Orange draufgehen wird.  
  
Und dabei bin ich doch einfach nur müde.  
  
„Ich will ihn nicht mit deiner Anwesenheit hier erpressen! Ich will dich gar nicht länger als nötig aufhalten", versichert er mir oder versucht es zumindest, denn seine Definition von ‚nötig' und meine klaffen weit genug auseinander, dass ein paar Weapons in Polonaise durchmarschieren könnten. Mit sehr hohen und breiten Partyhütchen. „Du sollst mir nur eine Verbindung zu ihm herstellen. Mehr nicht."  
  
„Und wenn ich ‚nein' sag?", frage ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.  
  
Ich hab nämlich so gar nicht vor, jetzt fröhlich mit Ru- _ihm_ zu - _Gaia, RUFUS! Rufus, Rufus, Rufus! Jaaa, das sticht, was?! Genieß es! Hast's dir verdient...._ \- telefonieren, und schon gar nicht vor Zuhörern.  
  
_Shiva, es tut so weh..._  
  
Das Bild eines lachenden Fuchses drängt sich mir auf, mit dem ich nichts anfangen kann, ausser, dass sich mein Verdacht erhärtet, dass mein Kopf nur noch auf Sparflamme läuft und gewisse Funktionen meines Verstandes sich langsam abschalten.  
  
„Warum solltest du nein sagen? Du musst doch nicht einmal selbst mit ihm sprechen. Du hast seine Durchwahl, und du kommst im Gegensatz zu mir an seiner Sekretärin vorbei. Danach gibst du das Telefon einfach mir. Es hat nur Vorteile für beide Seiten. Er und deine Partnerin wären beruhigt, dass es dir gut geht und ich hätte endlich einen Anfang, um mit ShinRa ins Gespräch zu kommen. Ihr habt doch auch Interesse daran, die bestehenden Konflikte zu lösen."  
  
Elena.  
  
Ich hab kaum einen Gedanken bis jetzt an sie verschwendet und die wenigen, die doch gekommen sind, verbannt. Aus gutem Grund. Ich will nicht an ihr entstelltes, zertrümmertes Gesicht denken. Ihr hübsches Gesicht...  
  
Und... ich will... nicht bereuen.  
  
_Ich will...  
  
...Ich will sie nicht hassen._  
  
Aber ich weiss, dass sie, sofern sie halbwegs klar denken kann, vor Angst um mich und lauter Selbstvorwürfen gerade tausend Tode sterben wird. Es würde sie beruhigen... Und sie wüssten alle Bescheid, dass sie meinen Spind noch nicht leerräumen müssen. Zumindest nicht, weil ich tot wäre. Ausserdem......  
  
_Scheisse, ich will einfach nur seine Stimme hören._  
  
In der Hoffnung, irgendeinen menschlichen Funken zu erhaschen, der mir einen Eindruck verschafft, wie es ihm geht und was mich erwarten wird.  
  
Gut, soll der Kerl sein idiotisches Telefonat kriegen. Wenn ich dann gehen kann und wenn's mehr nicht ist... Gaia, wegen seinem kopfkranken ‚Pflegekind' hier gelandet und für einen Anruf hier festgehalten... Wenn mir noch nach lachen wäre...  
  
Wortlos signalisiere ich meine Einwilligung, indem ich die Hand ausstrecke und das Telefon entgegennehme. „Eine Bedingung", spreche ich fest entschlossen, bevor ich irgendwelche Anstalten mache, die Nummer zu wählen. „Du lässt mich mithören."  
  
Weswegen mir daran liegt, geht ihn nen Dreck an, doch ein kurzes Aufglimmen in seinen Augen verrät mir, dass er nicht dumm ist und bereits auf der richtigen Fährte. Auch wenn er mich bis jetzt nicht... _darauf_... angesprochen hat: Er wird es die ganze Zeit in seinem Hinterkopf und keineswegs vergessen haben.  
  
„Kein Problem. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch gern danach noch einmal selbst mit ihm reden", sagt er mit einer mitleidigen Ruhe, für die ich auf der Stelle über den Tisch springen und ihm den Hals umdrehen könnte.  
  
_Ja Renato, wenn du deiner Mutter bei der Hausarbeit hilfst, darfst du gern danach noch draussen spielen, wenn du möchtest._  
  
Steck dir dein Mitleid in den Arsch. Hier sitzt kein kleiner, gebrochener Versager-Turk, dem das schwule Herzchen blutet.  
  
_Ah, nein?_  
  
Nein!  
  
_Wir werden's sehen, wenn du seine Stimme hörst._  
  
Ja, es wird wehtun. Weiss ich selbst. Aber ich muss. Die Warterei ist schlimmer.  
  
„Ich verzichte!", fahre ich ihn knapp wie forsch über den Tisch hinweg an und tippe fester als es nötig wäre die Nummer ein, bevor ich den Lautsprecher einschalte. Die Finger meiner linken Hand beginnen selbstständig an der scharfen, harten Kante des Tisches herumzukratzen.  
  
Es klingelt zweimal. Dreimal. Viermal. Ungewöhnlich...  
  
„Shinra."  
  
_Gaia, er ist es selbst!!!_  
  
Mein Puls beschleunigt plötzlich. _So nah..._ Ich weiss, dass es das Schlimmste wäre, was ich jetzt tun könnte unter diesen Umständen... Aber... _Er ist so nah......._ Und er wird meine Nummer gesehen haben und wissen, dass ich es bin oder es um mich geht und es ist ihm nicht egal, Shiva ich -  
  
„Ich erkenne dich sogar am Atmen", spricht er so sanft und zärtlich in mein Schweigen hinein, dass meine Knie und Hände anfangen zu zittern.  
  
_Baby... Gaia, Baby..._  
  
Genährt von dem gewachsenen Hoffnungsfunken, gibt es plötzlich so viel, an dem ich mehr als zuvor zu ersticken drohe, wenn ich es nicht endlich herauswürge. Er weiss doch, was passiert ist, oder? Er muss es doch wissen... Elena wird längst Bericht erstattet haben. Ja, Elena ist zuverlässig und korrekt. Es kostet mich den kümmerlichen Rest meiner Willenskraft, das Telefon Flynch zu reichen und die Hand zu öffnen.  
  
_Ich tue das nicht für dich, du Bastard..._  
  
Meine Blicke durchbohren den Mann mir gegenüber, als er zum Sprechen ansetzt.  
  
„Präsident Shinra, es freut mich, endlich mit Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen!", grüßt er so freundlich, dass sich meine Oberlippe zu einem minimalen Zähnefletschen wölbt. „Mein Name ist Flynch, ich nehme an, Sie haben schon mal von mir gehört. Ich suche schon lange das Gespräch mit Ihnen."  
  
„Meine Prinzipien verbieten es mir, mich auf Gespräche einzulassen, die auf derartige Weise erschlichen wurden", entgegnet er knapp und zügig mit einer Stimme, aus der alles Sanfte restlos verschwunden ist. Stattdessen ist sie hart und kalt genug, um das Wasser in den Hausleitungen hier gefrieren zu lassen. Oder eine Eisstatue von ihm herauszuschnitzen. Ich lächel angesichts dieser Vertrautheit in mich hinein und es wird zu einem Grinsen bei der Vorstellung, wie Flynch versuchen will am Telefon dieses _unsägliche_ Missverständnis zu erklären, das Psychos! Kapitalisten! Und Orangen! involviert.  
  
Die Sehnsucht, die seine Stimme in mir entflammt hat, gibt mir Rückendeckung, Halt. Die Stärke, die ich gerade brauche, um es nach Hause zu schaffen.  
  
Ich werde nach Hause kommen, Baby.  
  
_Nach Hause?_  
  
Zu dir.  
  
„Oooh, Sie dürfen mir glauben, dass ich die Umstände ebenfalls bedauere, allerdings hab ich mich gezwungen -" Es klickt in der Leitung. Als er realisiert, was passiert ist, schaut er so pikiert und kritisch, dass ich spontan lospruste in meiner offenen Schadenfreude.  
  
„Ist das nicht kindisch?", fragt er wieder an mich gerichtet, aber da ich gerade hemmungslos lache, biete ich kaum einen reiferen Ansprechpartner.  
  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Heh, ich fand's cool!"  
  
„Aber er kann nicht wissen, dass ich nicht vorhabe, dir etwas anzutun", gibt er zu bedenken in seiner unverhohlenen Verständnislosigkeit und schnalzt ein paar Mal überlegend mit der Zunge.  
  
„Ich sag dir was, Flynch. Hab's dir schon mal gesagt, ist aber anscheinend nicht angekommen: Ich bin kein Material mehr, um ShinRa zu erpressen und zweitens", ich stemme mich schwerfällig hoch, „lässt ShinRa sich aus Prinzip von nichts und niemandem erpressen."  
  
Mein Weg führt mich in die Mitte des Raumes, wo ich erwartungsvoll stehen bleibe und die Arme verschränke. Kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass ich meinen Dienst getan habe und es mir nicht länger _nötig_ scheint, hier anwesend zu sein.  
  
„Er hat mich ja nicht einmal erklären lassen, dass ich nur an einem offenen Gespräch interessiert bin." Er erhebt sich schwungvoll und folgt meinem Beispiel. Mir gegenüber an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, scheint aller Ärger aus seiner Miene verflogen. Stattdessen lächelt er fast verschmitzt und alles Jugendliche ist in seine Züge zurückgekehrt. „Aber ich habe fast damit gerechnet, deswegen..." Er greift hinter sich und wedelt mit einem verschlossenen Umschlag, dem ich bislang keine Beachtung geschenkt habe. „...hab ich das hier vorbereitet. Ich habe mich bislang wirklich in Zurückhaltung geübt, finde ich, aber wenn ShinRa nicht endlich auf mich eingeht und mich wenigstens anhört, wird das unangenehme Konsequenzen haben." Die Lachfältchen um seine Augen vertiefen sich und zum ersten Mal begreife ich in vollem Ausmaß, was für eine Schlange der Kerl ist. Er ist sich wirklich sicher, einige Asse im Ärmel zu haben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen welche; was ihn so sehr in Sicherheit wiegen könnte, mir meinen Zopf zu lassen und ihn nicht per Express nach Edge zu schicken. Und das, obwohl er immerhin ein Logistikunternehmen sein Eigen nennt und es gleichzeitig ne verdammt gute Werbung wäre. Dass er den offenen Krieg mit ShinRa fürchtet, kann er inzwischen auch seiner toten Großmutter erzählen. Er fürchtet ihn nicht. Ihm wäre es nur lieber, stattdessen einfach zu bekommen, was auch immer er will.  
  
„Wohl eher für dich, was?", kontere ich lustlos.  
  
„Für beide Seiten. Ich werde mir nicht länger gefallen lassen, dass ich wegen ShinRas Ignoranz nicht wachsen kann und ich habe _durchaus_ Mittel und Wege, mich zur Wehr zu setzen, wenn ich mir nicht Gehör verschaffen kann. Ich will, dass du ihm diesen Umschlag zukommen lässt. Ungeöffnet." Er streckt mir das Ding entgegen und ich nehme es, um es achtlos in meine - genau genommen seine - Hosentasche zu knüllen, womit ich ihm gleichzeitig zeige, was ich darüber denke. Ich halte mich erst gar nicht damit auf, ihm zu erklären, dass Rufus niemals ungeöffnete Post bekommt. Das Teil wird zusammen mit meinem Bericht auf Tsengs Schreibtisch landen und dann darf der sich um diese ganze Scheisse kümmern. Diplomatie und Verhandlungen waren noch nie mein Fall.  
  
Ich starre nach unten und tappe mit der rechten Schuhspitze auf dem teuren Teppich herum. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, kann ich jetzt gehen."  
  
„Du täuschst dich nicht. Unten steht ein Wagen, mit dem Braun dich von hier wieder wegbringen wird", erlöst er mich und bewegt sich zum Schreibtisch, um ein Notizbuch, Zettel und Kugelschreiber herauszusuchen.  
  
„Und wo sind wir hier?", frage ich, kurz zu den Fenstern nickend, während er in den Seiten des Buches blättert, auf der Suche nach Karpfenfresses Adresse, wie ich vermute.  
  
„In meinem Anwesen", antwortet er knapp ohne hochzublicken.  
  
Okay. Scheint ein hausinterner Running Gag zu sein. Wenn man nach der Lustigkeit geht, müssten wir uns im konservativsten Teil Wutais befinden.  
  
Shiva, in Wutai haben sie sogar den ‚Tag des Lachens'. Und wenn man das so interpretiert, dass die restlichen Tage des Jahres dafür nicht gelacht wird, ist man auf der richtigen Spur. Diese Festlichkeit verblasst allerdings im Vergleich zu anderen kuriosen Errungenschaften wie dem ‚Tag des Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatums', an dem die gesamte Bevölkerung dazu aufgerufen ist, fröhlich im Kollektiv die Haltbarkeit ihrer Vorräte zu überprüfen.  
  
Genau genommen sind die Wutai also ein verdammt lustiges Volk. Nur nicht ganz freiwillig.  
  
„Mein Telefon", fordere ich, genervt davon, ihm alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen.  
  
„Ich fürchte, das muss hierbleiben. Ah!" Er scheint fündig geworden zu sein und beginnt, die Adresse hastig abzuschreiben. Der Kugelschreiber sieht edel und teuer aus, aber das rettet ihn nicht. Rufus würde aus Prinzip niemals Kulis benutzen, solange er eine Wahl hat.  
  
Und in mir kocht's langsam. Scheisse Mann, ich brauch das Teil! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Nachricht darauf sozusagen mein Eigentum ist, egal ob ich je nochmal vorhab sie zu hören oder nicht!  
  
„Hey, selbst wenn -", beginne ich lautstark meinen Protest und werde unterbrochen von Braun, der das Anschwellen meiner gereizten Stimme sofort zum Anlass nimmt, mit gezogener Waffe nach dem Rechten zu schauen.  
  
„Gibt's Ärger?" Sein Blick wandert zwischen uns hin und her.  
  
„Nein, nein, aber du kannst direkt hierbleiben!", winkt er ab und ist die Ruhe selbst. „Wir sind fertig soweit."  
  
„Sind wir nicht! Selbst wenn du ihn damit erpressen willst, dass du mit seiner Nachricht an die Öffentlichkeit gehst, wenn er dich nicht endlich zu ner verdammten Teestunde einlädt: Er wird sich mit dir den Arsch abwischen! Die ganze Welt hält ihn eh schon für schwul, er hat nichts zu verlieren!" _Ausser dem verbliebenen, kümmerlichen Rest Seelenfrieden._  
  
Ich stopfe den Zettel, den er mir reicht, zu dem zerknüllten Brief in der Hosentasche.  
  
„Nein, ich habe etwas ganz anderes vor. Aber du entschuldigst, wenn ich dir sagen muss, dass es dich nichts angeht." Er bewegt sich an mir vorbei zur Tür, die er in einer eindeutigen Geste für mich offenhält. „Du bist ein Turk, aber auch nicht mehr. Du hast keinerlei Entscheidungsgewalt. Nimm das nicht persönlich. Immerhin ist genau das der Grund dafür, warum ich dich jetzt nicht mehr hier brauche."  
  
Nur widerwillig setze ich mich auf Brauns forderndes Nicken hin in Bewegung.  
  
„Und was ist mit meinen restlichen Sachen?!"  
  
„Die wirst du am Ende der Fahrt zurückbekommen. Tom, bist du so nett, Reno wie abgemacht mitzunehmen...? Ach, und -", er nickt ihm vielsagend zu und sein Angestellter scheint den Wink sofort zu verstehen.  
  
„_Auf Wiedersehen,_ Reno."  
  
Das glaub ich kaum.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Neben Braun trete ich in den sonnigen, aber auch kühlen und windigen Nachmittag hinaus auf einen weitläufigen Vorplatz. Ein geharkter Kiesweg, der zu einem imposanten, schmiedeeisernen Tor führt, unterteilt die Rasenfläche, die von dem hohen Grundstückszaun halbkreisförmig abgeschnitten wird.  
  
Auf der Zufahrt hinter den Torstreben kann ich bereits den schwarzen Wagen sehen, mit dem Braun mich von hier fortbringen wird. Selbst aus der Ferne lässt sich erkennen, dass der Lack erst kürzlich auf Hochglanz poliert wurde.  
  
Geld, alles hier stinkt nach Geld.  
  
Hat mich noch nie beeindrucken können. Hab selbst ein nettes Häuflein inzwischen davon, schlicht weil ich nicht weiss, wohin damit. Was mich kickt, lässt sich nicht kaufen. Wenn ich doch was ausgebe, geht es meist für ne gute Zeit drauf. Paar besondere Drinks, einige spendierte Runden. Früher auch stundenlanges Abhängen im Wonder Square von Gold Saucer, ohne die Münzen zu zählen. So'n Zeug eben. Nichts, was man sich in die Vitrine stellt und dort verstauben lässt.  
  
Meine nicht vorhandene Bewunderung wird abgelenkt von dem, was ich plötzlich links von uns erblicke. Mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade friere ich so abrupt im Laufen ein, als wäre ich gegen die unsichtbare Laterne geknallt, die schon unten in der Kanalisation vor mir hergelaufen ist. Hab ich sie endlich eingeholt.  
  
Auf dem gepflegten Rasen stehen eine Rutsche und eine Schaukel, die unter der Last der Benutzung erbärmlich quietscht. Und auf ihr sitzt Korton Jaerick. Sich regelmäßig vor- und zurückbeugend, die Knie im Wechsel durchstreckend und anziehend.  
  
Braun bleibt seufzend stehen und dreht sich zu mir herum. Ich beginne gerade, sinnlose Laute stammelnd, zwischen ihm und Jaerick fragend hin und her zu deuten, als dieser uns entdeckt und mitten im Schwung von der Schaukel abspringt. Steifbeinig stakst er ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. Sein Blick ist neugierig, offen und durch und durch... kindlich.  
  
„Wohin fährst du, Tom? Wer ist das?"  
  
_Ifrits........?!?_  
  
Ich glaube, meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Diese Stimme hat niemals einen Stimmbruch durchlebt. Das Ganze ist so krass, dass es nicht mal mehr witzig ist. Es ist gelinde gesagt verstörend.  
  
Seine Augen mustern mich ungeniert von oben bis unten. Nicht der geringste Funken Erkennen zeichnet sich ab oder verrät ihn.  
  
„Geh ins Haus, Jimmy! Du bist nicht warm genug angezogen! Und sei nicht immer so neugierig!" Braun scheint an allem nichts Aussergewöhnliches zu finden, was nicht dazu beiträgt, dass die Situation weniger bizarr wirkt.  
  
„Aber Papa hat gesagt, ich darf spielen!" Die Unterlippe wölbt sich trotzig vor.  
  
_Papa??? Gaia, der meint doch nicht -... Oh Gaia, diese Bilder!!!_  
  
„Weiss Papa auch, dass du keine Jacke anhast? Los, hol dir eine!" Brauns Tonfall ist perfekt auf den Umgang mit einem Kind zugeschnitten. Dass das Kind ihn um zwei Köpfe überragt, scheint keinen von beiden dabei zu stören.  
  
„Maaaaaaaaaann... Ich frier aber gar nicht!!!", mault ‚Jimmy', aber gehorcht mit gesenktem Kopf. Auf dem Weg zum Haus kickt er beleidigt einen Stein zur Seite weg.  
  
Ich schaue ihm hinterher und mache keine Anstalten, mich weiterzubewegen. „Wer ist das?! Jaericks behinderter Zwillingsbruder?"  
  
„Das ist Jimmy", erklärt er knapp und marschiert knirschenden Schrittes weiter den Kiesweg entlang.  
  
„Ja, und wer ist Jimmy?" Nur zögerlich laufe ich ebenfalls los, immer wieder über die Schulter zurückschauend.  
  
„Jimmy ist Jimmy." Offensichtlich hat er nicht die geringste Lust, das Thema weiter auszuführen. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Shiva, das... Heilige Scheisse und Ifrits pechschwarzer Enddarm!  
  
„Das - Das ist Jaerick, nicht?" Ich beschleunige unbehaglich grinsend, bis ich wieder an seiner Seite bin. Wir haben fast das Tor erreicht. „Der Kerl ist schizophren, was? Wie macht er das mit der Stimme?!"  
  
„Hey!" Er hält so abrupt inne wie ich zuvor und wendet sich mir vollends zu. „Jimmy ist nicht Korton und Korton ist nicht Jimmy. Und keiner von beiden ist schizophren. Klar?" Seine Augen studieren mich. In seinem Blick eine Mischung aus fast sympathischem Verständnis für meine Konfusion und dem mehr als nur unterschwelligen Hinweis, dass das Thema für ihn damit erledigt ist.  
  
„O~kay..."  
  
„Es geht dich einfach nichts an, Reno", beendet er das Thema endgültig und fuchtelt seltsam in Richtung des Tores herum. Gerade als ich mich frage, ob der liebe Tom ebenfalls ein wenig Jimmy im Kopf ist, beginnt das Tor sich surrend zu öffnen und ich begreife, dass er nur den Bewegungssensor ausgelöst hat. Es beruhigt mich. Kinder sind leidenschaftliche, aber beschissene Fahrer.  
  
Er entriegelt den Wagen im Laufen, während ich zurück zu der Villa schaue auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, wo wir uns befinden. Aber auch aus der Totalen lässt es sich schwer sagen. Eher ist sogar das Wetter aufschlussreicher.  
  
Braun bleibt ein weiteres Mal stehen und schaut mich direkt an. Aus seiner Hosentasche zieht er etwas hervor, das ich sofort erkenne und mir nicht gefällt.  
  
„Oh, komm!" Ich verdrehe die Augen und mache mich daran, ihn zu ignorieren und auf der Beifahrerseite einzusteigen.  
  
„Es muss sein", erklärt er und macht umgekehrt keine Anstalten, sich nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, wenn ich mich nicht füge.  
  
„Das ist totaler Schwachsinn, Mann!", versuche ich, ihm klarzumachen, denn ich hab nicht die geringste Lust darauf, mit verbundenen Augen durch die Gegend kutschiert zu werden. Verträgt sich nicht mit meiner Gewohnheit, die Kontrolle zu behalten, wenn nur irgendwie möglich. „Irgendwo wirst du mich absetzen und anhand der geschätzten Fahrtzeit lässt sich um den Zielpunkt ein Radius bilden, in dem der Kasten hier steht! Wenn du wirklich auf Nummer sicher gehen willst, musst du mich schon abknallen."  
  
„Es wird uns einen zeitlichen Vorsprung lassen, falls ihr vorhabt, uns das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen."  
  
_Als hätten wir euren seltsamen, kleinen Club nicht schon längst überrollt, wenn Tseng nicht so sehr auf ein vorsichtiges Vorgehen bestanden hätte._  
  
„Und darum machste lieber mir das Leben schwer?" Ich wehre mich trotzdem nicht, als er hinter mich tritt und die schwarze Binde über meine Augen legt. In erster Linie deswegen, weil ich keine Lust habe, nur eine weitere Minute länger hier festzusitzen als nötig.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an." Und mit diesem lapidaren Kommentar verschwindet die Welt aus meiner Sicht.  
  
Ich komm nicht drum rum, mir einzugestehen, dass der Kerl mir zwar nicht direkt sympathisch, aber auch nicht unsympathisch ist. Wenn Jay mich mit seiner Art Klartext zu reden an mich selbst erinnert hat, tut Braun es in seinem Job. Nichts von dem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, schwingt in sein Handeln mit rein. Er hat nichts gegen mich persönlich. Er macht nur, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Und dass der Mord an mir dazugehört, glaube ich weiterhin nicht. Dazu müsste man mich nicht wegschaffen. Das Grundstück würde völlig dafür taugen.  
  
Ich ertaste die Tür neben mir und schaffe es genauso problemlos, mich in den Wagen zu setzen. Nicht mehr lang und ich bin wieder auf mich allein gestellt. Vielleicht liegt es an der Dunkelheit, aber zum ersten Mal beschert mir der Gedanke ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?", werde ich nach sieben mitgezählten Minuten gefragt.  
  
Was soll das? Will er meine Konzentration stören? Mich auf nen Kaffee einladen? ...Shiva, wenn's darauf hinausläuft, mach ich seit einer Woche irgendwas grundlegend falsch. Aber sowas von.  
  
„Ich geh nach Hause", antworte ich, weil ich durchaus in der Lage bin, zu reden und gleichzeitig in Gedanken weiter die Sekunden ablaufen zu lassen. Es ist tatsächlich etwas, das man als Turk lernt, weil es in unwahrscheinlich vielen Situationen hilfreich sein kann und auf die Technik nicht immer Verlass ist. Bei einigen Sprengstoffanschlägen ist es mir bereits gelegen gekommen, insgesamt viele Stunden damit zugebracht zu haben, Sekunden präzise im richtigen Tempo zu zählen, während man gezielt versucht hat, mich mit Verhören, Tönen, Zahlenfolgen und wechselnden Bildern abzulenken. Stunden, die mir damals natürlich verschwendet schienen. Am Ende hab ich meine Prüfung trotzdem exzellent mit einer Abweichung von nur 17 Sekunden bei einer real gelaufenen Zeit von 45 Minuten bestanden.  
  
„Hng", brummt er undurchsichtig, „und was wartet da auf dich?"  
  
„Vermutlich ein Empfang mit Schnittchen und Tröten." Und vermutlich zähle ich deswegen so gewissenhaft die Sekunden. Aus Vorfreude. Oder um mich von dem flauen Gefühl abzulenken. Auf den Schnittchen könnte immerhin Kaviar sein und den find ich widerlich. War schon so, bevor ich diese Pornos entdeckt hab.  
  
„Du bist ja abgebrüht", entgegnet er sarkastisch und schwingt danach auf Küchenpsychologe um: „Wahrscheinlich denkst du, du holst dir nur die Strafe ab, die du verdienst."  
  
„Hey, Tommy... Was wird das?", frage ich gedehnt und drehe blind den Kopf in seine Richtung.  
  
„Ich will herausfinden, wie du tickst", gibt er zu, als wäre nichts dabei.  
  
Was ein optimistisches, niedliches Unterfangen. _Wenn du's schaffen solltest, sag mir Bescheid. Würd mich nämlich auch interessieren._  
  
„Ja, hab ich mitgekriegt. Und wozu? Willst du ein verdammtes Profil von mir erstellen oder legst du's noch vor Ende der Fahrt drauf an, mich in Notwehr umzulegen? Dein Boss ist ne Niete, Mann. Knall mich einfach ab und schlag dich selbst, er wird's nicht merken."  
  
„Er ist keine Niete", stellt er mit seiner stoischen Ruhe, die nicht zu unseren Gemeinsamkeiten zählt, klar. „Nein, eigentlich habe ich bloß laut gedacht. Goro ist bald weg vom Fenster."  
  
_Oh ja, das ist er._  
  
Selbst wenn ich noch die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, ihn bluten zu lassen... Der Wichser gehört Elena. Mit Schleife drum. Sie ist zwar nicht so abenteuerlich wie ich bei sowas, aber geladen genug, um ihm richtig klassisch die ekelhafte Visage zu zertrümmern, so wie...  
  
_Bastard._  
  
Irgendwann ist der auch noch dran. Kann er noch so sehr den kleinen Jimmy raushängen lassen.  
  
_Wie's wohl Clide und seinem kleinen Jimmy inzwischen geht? Mittlerweile sollte er verreckt sein... -_  
  
Moment mal! Wollte der mich mit der Bemerkung jetzt darauf hinweisen, dass bei ihrem Verein bald ne Stelle frei wird?!  
  
Ich soll bei Flynch anfangen?!?  
  
„Du willst, dass ich bei euch einsteige?! Ahahaha!" Auch wenn mein Lachen gezwungen klingt, da ich körperlich nicht wirklich den Reiz dazu verspüre, es ist zu komisch! Shiva, ich zwischen Tommy, Jaerick und Jimmy?! Und er meint das wirklich ernst, oder?! „Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?"  
  
„Ich meine es absolut ernst." Und mein Lachen nimmt er mir auch nicht übel seinem Ton nach. „Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen, darum kann ich dir nur mein Wort geben, dass es sich für dich lohnen würde und mein Wort ist dir nichts wert."  
  
Buhuhu!  
  
„Nein, Mann!", pruste ich, „Da hast du verdammt Recht!" Linkskurve nach 9 Minuten und 52 Sekunden. Registriert und abgespeichert. Visualisieren ist der Trick. Der Mensch ist'n Augentier. Man muss ne Karte und Uhr innerlich erstellen, anstatt zu versuchen, sich die Zahlen und Kurven als Begriffe zu merken.  
  
„Ich hab jetzt auch keine andere Antwort erwartet. Aber überleg es dir, Reno. Vielleicht kehrst du nach Hause zurück und merkst, dass du eigentlich doch keine Lust auf ‚Schnittchen und Tröten' hast. Flynch wäre mehr als nur einverstanden. Komm nur nicht auf die Idee, es als nen Einstieg zu sehen, uns auszuspionieren", warnt er, „das läuft nicht."  
  
Ich stöhne auf und lege den Kopf weit in den Nacken. Jetzt versteh ich auch, was es mit Flynchs Nicken am Ende auf sich hatte. Grünes Licht fürs Einstellungsgespräch. Shiva. „Ihr transportiert nach euren eigenen Aussagen Scheissdreck von A nach B, was gibt's da zu spionieren?! Und für was braucht ihr mich dazu?"  
  
Und wie lange habt ihr Kasper schon vorbereitet, mich abwerben zu wollen? Mich, nen verdammten, ausgebildeten Turk! Scheisse, allein das Angebot ist ne verfickte Beleidigung! Ich bin so verflucht teuer, dass Flynch mich in eine Vitrine sperren würde, damit ich keinen Schaden nehme, wenn er überhaupt die Kohle hätte, mein Gehalt zu bezahlen!  
  
_Du bist kein Rufus Shinra, Mann. Egal, wie sehr du vielleicht in der ersten Liga mitspielen willst. Bin ne Nummer zu groß für dich. Und ausserdem..._ Ich grinse schief mit geschlossenen Lippen. _...gehört mein Arsch ShinRa. Ist quasi 'n Brandzeichen drauf._  
  
Das Grinsen verschwindet, als ich mir der Zweideutigkeit meines Gedankens bewusst werde. Und Dank der naheliegenden Assoziation folgt sofort ein weit verstörenderer:  
  
Wenn er je vorhatte, mich gegen meinen Willen zu nehmen und es nur deshalb nie getan hat, weil, wie er sagte, alles auf Freiwilligkeit zwischen uns beruhen soll... Dann hat er jetzt keinen Grund mehr, es zu lassen. Er muss nicht mehr Rücksicht nehmen. Die Zeit der Geschenke zwischen uns ist vorbei.  
  
_‚Ich bin ein skrupelloser Mann, Reno.'_  
  
Ich weiss. Hab's nie vergessen.  
  
_Leichte Rechtskurve._  
  
Aber selbst diese berechtigte Angst, den Arsch herhalten zu müssen oder von seiner Shotgun ausradiert zu werden, wird mich nicht davon abhalten können, ihn unter vier Augen zu sprechen, ihm gegenüberzustehen, wenn er's mir ermöglichen wird. Nicht nur weil ich bereue oder mein Pflichtbewusstsein zurückgekehrt ist... Vielleicht, weil...  
  
Verdammt.  
  
_Ich fürchte, ich Idiot vertraue dir tatsächlich._  
  
Bittere Erkenntnis. So todesmutig bin ich also gar nicht. Ich - ausgerechnet ich - hoffe bloß auf die alles überstrahlende Kraft der Liebe. Diese größte aller Mächte, die im Film den Bösen zuverlässig dazu bringt, im letzten Moment die Waffe sinken zu lassen und ‚Oh Gaia, ich kann es nicht!' zu schluchzen.  
  
Hah, ich weiss, dass das nicht so läuft. Aber das Gefühl ist trotzdem da, ist stärker und wird mich wohl dazu bringen - zwingen - mit offenen Augen in mein Unglück zu rennen. Ich hab nie verstanden, warum Liebe blind macht. Tu's auch jetzt noch nicht. Aber zum ersten Mal begreife ich, wie hilflos man dem Dreck gegenübersteht. Dass man wirklich keine Wahl hat.  
  
Wenn der ganze Mist etwas Gutes hat, dann, dass ich in letzter Zeit immer besser verstehe, wie Elena sich fühlen muss und warum sie meine ganzen guten Ratschläge mit erstaunlicher Zuverlässigkeit immer früher oder später in den Wind geschossen hat. Sie ist keine Masochistin. Sie hat nur ebenfalls keine Wahl.  
  
Scheissspiel. Hab's immer geahnt...  
  
Keine Frage, ob Elena mit Tseng in den Wald fahren würde. Die Frage ist nur... warum würde ich? Kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich nicht in ihn verknallt bin. Aber vertrau ich ihm?  
  
_Du hast schon immer gehofft, dass Daddy dich trotz allem lieb hat. Obwohl du es besser wusstest._  
  
Und ich hab es nie verstanden... Ich war seiner... Vielleicht nicht sein erster, aber seiner... Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu leugnen.  
  
_Aber du, du hast ihn bis zum Ende geliebt, sonst..._  
  
Lessa war seine Prinzessin... Nicht, dass ich's ihr nicht gegönnt hätte, nur...  
  
_...sonst hättest du ihn nicht getötet._  
  
Ich hab seinen Tod in Kauf genommen, das ist ein Unterschied. Shiva... Wie ich Gaias spezielle Aufmerksamkeit für mich einschätze, läuft der Alte noch immer irgendwo rum und Ma hat's erwischt. Ah, besser so für sie.  
  
„...expandieren bald in den Luftfrachtverkehr", erzählt Braun gerade, als ich mich in das Gespräch wieder geistig einklinke. „Hey, wach auf!"  
  
„Ich hab nicht geschlafen!" Ich hab bloß irgendwann den Faden verloren. Sogar meine innere Uhr läuft noch immer tadellos. Wir fahren seit... _Oh_. 2 Minuten und 86 Sekunden. Bin ich wirklich so durch, wie ich heute aussehe? Reicht inzwischen ne verdammte Augenbinde, um mich wegkippen zu lassen? Was bin ich, ein beschissener Papagei?!  
  
„Nur nachgedacht. Aber sicher nicht über dein Angebot." Sondern über... ...Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Es liegt mir doch auf der Zunge... Gerade eben hab ich noch...  
  
Es hilft nichts. Mit jeder Sekunde rutscht es weiter weg, wie üblich bei diesen Halbschlafgedanken.  
  
„Nachgedacht. Mit dem Kinn auf der Brust", stichelt er fast als wären wir gute, alte Kumpel, „Wir haben jedenfalls schon einige Grundstücke, auf denen wir gern zukünftig ein paar Flugplätze bauen würden. Du bist ein guter Pilot, oder?"  
  
Schwacher Versuch, an meinen Stolz zu appellieren. Im Gegenteil. Mein Stolz verbietet mir, auch nur über den, hehe, den _Unfug_ näher nachzudenken.  
  
Flugplätze.  
  
Über die lohnt es sich hingegen, näher nachzudenken. Oh, und wie...  
  
Dazu die Landstücke im Nirgendwo? Die haben zum Teil nicht mal eine Straßenanbindung. Aber wenn das das Detail ist, über das Flynch mit Rufus verhandeln will...  
  
Scheisse.  
  
...Dann hat der Kerl nicht nur tatsächlich aus Sicht der Turks ne weisse Weste... Sondern dann war das alles auch umsonst. Die Mission, die Monate der Beobachtung, Rays Tod, Elenas Verletzung, mein... Eben was ich getan hab. Und wer hätt's verhindern können?! Ich, der ewig drauf gepocht hat, offensiver vorzugehen. Den Grundstücken nen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten. Flynch direkt in die Mangel zu nehmen.  
  
_Wenn Tseng mich nur gelassen hätte._  
  
Ich ziehe nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
Er hat mit seinen Entscheidungen völlige Scheisse gebaut, sofern das des Rätsels Lösung ist. Seine Taktik hat uns ruiniert, meine wäre richtig gewesen. Wenn er der ehrvolle Wutai ist, der er immer so gern sein will, abgesehen davon, dass er ein Vaterlandsverräter ist, dann knallt er mich nicht wie nen Köter im Wald ab, sondern bietet mir das erste Kommando an.  
  
Ich will's noch immer nicht. Aber fuck, ich hätt's verdient!  
  
Ich lasse ihn nicht teilhaben an dem, was mir durch den Kopf geht und antworte bloß: „Heh, ja. Sogar so gut, dass ich nen Dreck tun würde, je auf Schienen zu fliegen mit verdammten Apfelkisten hinten drin."  
  
„Wenn du tot bist, fliegst du überhaupt nicht mehr", gibt er zu bedenken. Oder versucht es.  
  
Denn: „Kann mir dann auch egal sein."  
  
Ich glaub nämlich nicht daran, dass wir unten im Lebensstrom unser Bewusstsein behalten, das uns zu den Persönlichkeiten macht, die wir zu Lebzeiten sind. Nah. Ist alles ein großer, vereinter Brei ohne Individualität, ohne Ego. Dort bist du endlich fröhlich vereint mit den scharfen Ladies, mit denen du dich schon immer vereinen wolltest. Aber auch mit dem fetten, keuchenden Nachbarn, dessen haariger Arsch hinten halb aus der Hose quillt.  
  
„Es ist ein Angebot. Es steht. Lass es da stehen, bis es Rost ansetzt oder komm irgendwann drauf zurück", beendet er das Thema gaiaseidank endlich.  
  
Und ich habe auch nicht vor, einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Stattdessen überlege ich, ob ich meine Uhr neu stellen soll und entscheide mich dagegen. Es macht kaum noch Sinn. Also lehne ich einfach nur den Kopf seitlich gegen das kühle Fensterglas und lasse die Bilder, die vor meinen verbundenen Augen aufsteigen, kommen und gehen.  
  
_Baby..._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Eine unbestimmte Zeit später, die mir ewig lang vorkommt - was allerdings rein gar nichts heisst - spüre ich, wie wir endlich anhalten.  
  
Ich wünsche mir, dass wir nicht bloß innerorts gelandet sind und vor einem Stopschild oder einer roten Ampel stehen und mein Wunsch wird mir zur Ausnahme erfüllt.  
  
„Wir sind da", erlöst mich Braun.  
  
Ja, bei so belanglosem Scheissdreck zeigt sie sich gnädig, die Schlampe da oben. Die sadistische Göttin, die total darauf abfährt, mich neuerdings bei jeder Gelegenheit symbolisch in den Arsch zu ficken. Spricht dafür, dass das alte Miststück es selbst mal wieder braucht. Aber wer will's schon mit ner Braut treiben, die keinen Körper, geschweige denn ne feuchte, enge Pussy hat. Kein Wunder, dass es mich trifft. Wahrscheinlich bin ich der, den sie am meisten will und wie frustrierte Weiber eben so sind, lässt sie ihren Frust deswegen am Objekt ihrer Begierde aus.  
  
_Ah, fick dich, du da oben. Hast eh keine andere Wahl._  
  
Im Gegensatz zu meinem Fahrer muss ich mich nicht erst abschnallen - Ich habe eine Abneigung gegen Gurte jeder Art - und steige direkt aus. Noch währenddessen rupfe ich die verdammte Binde von meinen Augen und schleudere sie auf den Sitz, bevor ich die Tür demonstrativ hinter mir zuknalle.  
  
Scheisse, ich hab vergessen, wie hell die Welt ist. Der Himmel ist gleichmäßig hellgrau und die Sonne nicht zu sehen, aber das Licht blendet trotzdem und schmerzt wie tausend Nadelstiche. Eine Abwechslung zu dem eher dumpfen, pulsierenden Stechen in meiner Schulter, das jetzt bei der Bewegung wieder aufflammt.  
  
Ich drehe mich langsam herum und nehme die Gegend in mir auf.  
  
Wir befinden uns auf einer Landstraße, die auf beiden Seiten von Laubbäumen gesäumt ist. Dahinter erstrecken sich Felder, die schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr bestellt wurden und gerade im Prozess sind, von der Natur zurückerobert zu werden. Und dahinter wiederum linkerseits eine massige Bergkette.  
  
Ich kenne die Ecke. Es ist eine Straße, die von Nibelheim direkt nach Nord Corel führt. Abgesehen davon, dass wir schon das Corel Gebirge sehen können, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie weit die zugehörige Stadt von diesem Punkt aus entfernt ist.  
  
„Da!", lenkt Braun, der inzwischen auch ausgestiegen ist, meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „Der schiefe Baum da hinten." Er zeigt auf einen Baum, der in etwa dreissig Metern Entfernung leicht über die Straße ragt.  
  
„Ja. Das ist ein schöner Baum, Tommy. Und so schief", erwidere ich, ohne mich überhaupt noch zu fragen, was das soll und reibe stattdessen meine brennenden, übermüdeten Augen.  
  
„Dass deine Sachen daneben liegen, wirst du noch schöner finden", antwortet er unbeeindruckt, auf die offene Fahrertür gestützt.  
  
„Hättest du den verdammten Meter nicht auch noch fahren können?!", motze ich elanlos.  
  
„Damit du deine Waffe ziehst und mir ne Kugel durch die Heckscheibe jagst?" Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. Prinzipiell nette Idee, aber ich hätt's nicht getan. Würd Tseng nicht gefallen. Und noch ist er mein Boss, verdammt!  
  
„Warum habt ihr mein Zeug überhaupt in der Corel Gegend abgeladen?!"  
  
„Es hat sich angeboten. Cal hatte hier in der Ecke noch was zu erledigen. Der Mann, der dich angeschossen hat", fügt er hinzu, als ich gerade den Mund öffne, um zu fragen, wer bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch Cal sein soll. „Er ist aber nicht mehr hier. Also mach dir nicht die Mühe, ihn zu suchen, um's ihm heimzuzahlen", nimmt er mir den Wind aus den Segeln.  
  
Nah. Ich hätte nicht gesucht. Nicht aktiv. Aber wenn der Typ mir zufällig über den Weg gelaufen wäre...  
  
Im Moment hab ich andere Prioritäten. Und schlafen ist die erste davon. Wenn's geht, mit nem kräftigen Schluck und nem Elixier vorher. Dann Arschlecken, Welt, Leben, Flynch, Tseng. Und zwar da, wo's witzig schmeckt und so schön kitzelt. Ich hab mich mal mit einer getroffen, die - Ist jetzt aber auch egal.  
  
„Ausserdem müsste dir das doch entgegenkommen. Von Nord Corel aus hast du eine gute Zuganbindung." Er zuckt gleichgültig mit der Schulter.  
  
Ja. Und die Gondel zur Saucer fährt auch von da! Vielleicht sollt ich mich auch ins Corel Prison begeben und dort 'n neues Leben starten. Wenn ich dem tätowierten, bärtigen Chef da unten regelmäßig einen blase, darf ich vielleicht sogar den Dreck von seinen Bikerstiefeln lecken, um satt zu werden, wenn mir sein salziges Cremesüpplein nicht reicht.  
  
Shiva, manchmal hasse ich meine Phantasie. Das Visualisieren funktioniert auch abseits vom Zählen besser als mir die meiste Zeit lieb ist.  
  
„Kannst du mir auch verraten, wie ich nach Nord Corel kommen soll?! Soll ich etwa laufen?!" Ist nämlich genau das, was ich gerade gebrauchen kann!  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du findest Mittel und Wege. Also, Reno..." Er lächelt undurchsichtig. Kein Vergleich zu Rufus' Lächeln, eine ganz andere Liga, aber trotzdem nicht zu deuten. „Ich denke, falls du es dir irgendwann anders überlegst, wirst du es schon schaffen, uns ausfindig zu machen."  
  
„Nur wenn Jimmy mich auch mal auf die Schaukel lässt", kommentiere ich und bekunde damit ein weiteres Mal die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der ich dieses wundervolle Angebot betrachte.  
  
Dann lasse ich ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und setze mich in Bewegung. Nach wenigen Metern höre ich, wie er die Wagentür zuschlägt, wendet und losfährt.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Allein.  
  
Endlich. Leider. Wasauchimmer.  
  
Der leichte, kühle Wind zerrt an dem Hemd, das nicht meines ist und den Strähnen, die mir in die Stirn fallen. Bis jetzt reicht mein Plan nur für die nächsten fünf Minuten. Meine Sachen nehmen. Eine rauchen. Und dann? Nach Nord Corel rein. Ist das Naheliegendste. Im wahrsten Sinne.  
  
Mit einem hatte Tommy Recht: Ich werd nicht laufen müssen. Zumindest nicht lang, hoffe ich. Der erste Wagen, der hier aufkreuzt, wird meiner sein.  
  
In Corel werde ich mir erstmal ein Zimmer nehmen und Tseng anrufen. Auch wenn er inzwischen mitbekommen haben sollte, dass ich noch lebe... Ich muss ihn auf den neuesten Stand bringen.  
  
Und er mich.  
  
Nah. Ich hab seinem Schützling das Herz gebrochen trotz seiner Warnung. Nen Dreck wird er tun. Recht hat er.  
  
Ob ich Rufus nochmal anrufen sollte? ...Es ist so verführerisch. Die Vorstellung, erlöst zu werden, mich irgendwie erklären zu können... Nicht noch bis zu meiner Rückkehr nach Edge warten zu müssen auf... Vergebung? Keine Ahnung. Aber andererseits stehen meine Chancen von Angesicht zu Angesicht wohl besser. Und die Warterei ist noch ne harmlose Strafe gemessen an dem, was ich eigentlich verdient hätte.  
  
Wir werden sehen. Zuerst nach Corel.  
  
Von dort mit dem Zug nach Costa del Sol. Ich kann eigentlich auch darin schlafen, dann brauche ich das Zimmer in Corel nicht mal. Beschlossen. Vielleicht kann Tseng auch was organisieren, dass ich schneller hier wegkomme. Genau. Er wird mich sicher erster Klasse von hier abholen lassen. Mitsamt einer Kostprobe von den Schnittchen, die schon auf mich warten. Aber weil Kaviar drauf sein wird, werd ich ablehnen und stattdessen die reguläre Fähre von Sol nach Midgar nehmen.  
  
Ich wechsel vom Straßenrand zum Gras und stapfe über den unebenen Boden. Langsam kommt im Grün neben dem Baum, den ich anvisiere, ein vielversprechendes, künstliches Weiss zum Vorschein, an dem der Wind zerrt.  
  
_Oh nein..._  
  
Oh doch. Hinter mir schwillt der Lärm eines Motors an und noch bevor ich hastend die Tüte erreiche und mich dabei fast auf die Fresse lege, ist das Auto schon vorbeigerast. Scheissdreck. Okay, dann eben das nächste. Und um was will ich mit mir selbst wetten, dass ich jetzt mindestens ne verdammte halbe Stunde warten darf?!  
  
Solange der spärliche Inhalt meiner Zigarettenschachtel die Zeit überbrücken kann, ist alles aber halb so schlimm. Mit den Schmerzen kann ich leben. Ebenso mit dem langsam wachsenden Hunger, der sich als leichtes Ziehen in meinem Magen allmählich bemerkbar macht.  
  
Ich fisch die Tüte aus dem Gras und spähe hinein. Die Klamotten kann ich nicht mehr anziehen. Konsequenterweise schmeisse ich die graue Jeans achtlos zur Seite und ignoriere den Gedanken, dass sie sowieso zu eng geworden ist. Hey, ich bin nicht dicker geworden. Wenn, dann hatte ich damals Untergewicht. Meine Figur ist perfekt.  
  
Das T-Shirt.  
  
Eine harte, dunkle Blutkruste klebt die vormals blauen Stofffalten zusammen und überzieht fast das gesamte Shirt. Trotzdem. Irgendwas in mir sträubt sich, es wegzuschmeissen. Es war ein Geschenk von Elena. Es war witzig. Süß. Es war _vorher_. Aber ich weiss, dass es sich niemals wieder saubermachen lassen wird, also folge ich meiner Vernunft und lasse es ebenfalls ins Gras fallen.  
  
Nur die Jacke, die halbwegs verschont geblieben ist, behalte ich und ziehe sie direkt über das zu große, fremde Hemd als Schutz gegen den Wind.  
  
Darunter kommt das Wichtigste zum Vorschein. Der EMR, die Pistole, meine Ampullen. Potions und Elixiere. Brieftasche, Feuerzeug. Die Black Out fehlt. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich sie bei meinem Gepäck gelassen habe, das Elena im besten Fall zusammen mit ihrem mitgenommen hat. Wenn nicht, könnte ich es ihr auch kaum übelnehmen.  
  
Während ich den zusammengeschobenen Mag Rod in die linke Hosentasche stecke, wünschte ich, ich hätte die Brille jetzt.  
  
Schon komisch, wie etwas, das jahrelang mein ureigenstes Markenzeichen war, plötzlich zu einem Andenken an ihn werden kann. Passt mir eigentlich nicht. Ist irgendwie, als hätte er ein Stück von mir gestohlen und jetzt sogar gegen mich gerichtet. Eine kleine, störende Nadel irgendwo im Sitz. Aber besser als gar nichts von ihm.  
  
Die Zigaretten kann ich nirgendwo entdecken.  
  
_Oh Gaia, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?!_  
  
Ist es aber. Irgendwer von Flynchs Jungs war sich nicht zu fein, mir die wenigen, verbliebenen Kippen zu klauen. Wichser! Scheisse, was ein Wichser! Sowas macht man nicht! Man mag nem Kerl in die Eier treten, aber man klaut ihm nicht seine Zigaretten! Fuck, jedem der vor ner Exekution steht, schiebt man sogar noch ne Kippe ins Maul, wenn er eine braucht! Keinen Anstand, die Bastarde. Wissen nicht, was sich gehört, im Gegensatz zu uns Turks. Lächerlich, der Gedanke, bei der Bande anzufangen.  
  
Ich schleudere die leere Tüte frustriert zur Seite weg und bin noch frustrierter darüber, dass sie sich Dank ihres nicht vorhandenen Gewichtes nicht mal anständig frustriert zur Seite wegschleudern lässt, sondern wie ne verfickte Feder fröhlich vom Wind ergriffen wird und schadenfroh durch die Luft tanzt, bis sie im Gras hängen bleibt.  
  
Wie Aerith! Die verdammte Tüte ist wie Aerith! Und sie wird mit der Zeit genauso verrotten. Wollen wir sehen, wer dann lacht.  
  
Scheisse, bin ich müde.  
  
Nikotinmangel. Hunger. Verpisste, verletzte Drecksschulter.  
  
Hastig schraube ich eins der Elixiere auf und kippe es herunter. Schmeckt eklig, aber benetzt den trockenen Mund. Meine Zunge fährt über meine Lippen. Das Zeug kickt nicht, aber das selige Gefühl wie der Schmerz nachlässt, ist gerade Kick genug.  
  
_Oh, 's fängt an, zu regnen._  
  
Ich grinse humorlos, stopfe mein Zeug in die Taschen und beginne, mit der gezogenen Waffe die Straße entschlossen entlangzuschreiten. Die Augen halb zusammengekniffen zum Schutz vor den schweren Tropfen und dem stärker gewordenen Wind. Der nächste, der vorbeikommt, gehört mir.  
  
Ich geh nämlich jetzt nach Hause.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Der Rückstoß jagt einen plötzlichen, gleißenden Schmerz durch meine Schulter.  
  
Aus Gewohnheit und Dank der Wirkung des Elixiers hab ich mit rechts gefeuert und nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass das unklug sein könnte. Während der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen eine Vollbremsung hinlegt, presse ich die linke Hand auf die Wunde.  
  
Die Kugel hat bloß das Dach gestreift, genau wie sie sollte, was in meinem Fall mehr Glück als Talent darstellt. Ich kann keine kaputte Windschutzscheibe gebrauchen und hab weder Zeit noch Lust, jetzt ne Leiche rumzuschleifen.  
  
„Steig aus!", brülle ich gegen den Wind an und laufe vornübergeneigt in einer reflexhaften Schonhaltung auf das Auto zu. Ein ehemals silberner, alter Kadz. Eine winzige Karre mit im Verhältnis großem Kofferraum, die bevorzugt von ebenso alten Weibern als Einkaufswagen missbraucht wird. In diesem Fall steigt aber ein alter Kerl aus und seine wie ich vermute seit 170 Jahren Angetraute erhebt sich umständlich vom Beifahrersitz. Mit einem deutlichen Hinken hangelt sie ihren kugelförmigen Körper am Wagen entlang um die Motorhaube herum zu ihrem Gatten und erreicht ihn kurz bevor ich die zwei erreiche.  
  
„Habt ihr'n Telefon?!", komme ich schroff und laut genug zum Punkt, dass selbst die schwerhörigsten Rentner mich verstehen müssten.  
  
„Äh!..? Nein! Was soll das denn... das..."  
  
„Es wird alles gut, Papi! Bleib ruhig und denk an dein Herz." Sie umfasst seinen dürren Arm und schaut ihn eindringlich an. Die beiden tragen den gleichen braunen Mantel. „Hörst du? Wir tun jetzt, was der junge Mann möchte und dann dürfen wir weiterfahren, wirst sehen!"  
  
Papi?! Der kann doch unmöglich - Ah... Verstehe. Ägh! Ich hab die Neigung alter Leute, ihre Partner mit ‚Vater', ‚Mutter' oder auch ‚Papa' und ‚Mama' anzusprechen, noch nie verstanden und find's abgrundtief pervers. Es hat sowas von dubiosen Rollenspielen oder Inzest. Shiva, von gewolltem Inzest!  
  
„Nein, wird er nicht!" Ich winke die zwei mit der Waffe zur Seite vom Auto weg und sie verstehen diese Geste auch sofort, wenn die Umsetzung auch doppelt so lang wie normal dauert.  
  
„Aber was machen wir denn, wir brauchen doch -" Seine Stimme ist seltsam muffig und leiernd, wie es manchmal bei sehr alten Kerlen der Fall ist. Doch in erster Linie trieft sie vor purer Hilflosigkeit.  
  
„- Jemand wird uns schon helfen, die Hauptsache ist, dass wir gesund bleiben, ja?" Sie tätschelt seinen Kopf, an dem das schüttere, blaugraue Haar feucht klebt. Durch die Strähnen zeichnen sich unzählige, dunkle Altersflecken ab.  
  
Gesund bleiben. Viel Glück dabei im Regen.  
  
Ich schieb mich an den beiden vorbei und will gerade einsteigen, als mir noch etwas einfällt.  
  
„Hey! Raucht einer von euch?!"  
  
Die Alte gibt irgendwas von sich, was über den Wind hinweg wie „Naja, weil Peniskräuter." klingt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, mich verhört zu haben, und werte es deshalb einfach als Verneinung. Oder sie raucht irgendwelche Peniskräuter und in dem Fall kann ich auch verzichten.  
  
Meine Schulter protestiert ein hoffentlich vorerst letztes Mal, als ich mich zur Seite strecke und die Beifahrertür schließe. Zwischen den Sitzen liegt ein sorgfältig in einer karierten Schutzhülle verpackter Regenschirm. Okay, wenn's wie in diesem Fall so einfach ist, ein paar Punkte zu sammeln... Ich pack das Ding und werf es den Zweien nach draussen. Die Waffe verschwindet gesichert in meiner rechten Jackentasche. Ein zweites Zuschlagen und ich fahre los. Endlich Bewegung. Sowas wie Geschwindigkeit. Weg von hier. Nur weg.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
_Nord Corel 32km_  
  
Ich komme nicht vorwärts. Und das, obwohl ich alles aus der Karre raushole. Nein... Inzwischen glaub ich, in Wahrheit in einem Simulator zu sitzen. Das Auto steht still, während die ewig gleiche Cyberszenerie seit gefühlten sechs Stunden scheinbar an mir vorbeizieht.  
  
Die Gegend ist eintönig.  
  
Die Bergkette links, die Wiesen und ehemaligen Felder zu beiden Seiten. Nur die Bäume sind irgendwann verschwunden.  
  
Meine Augen brennen mit jeder Minute mehr. Die Lider sind bleischwer geworden. Von allem, was mir zusetzt, hat die Müdigkeit absolute Vorherrschaft gewonnen. Und die Strecke, die sich so endlos vor mir hinzieht und immer nur geradeaus führt, trägt nicht viel dazu bei, die Konzentration zu behalten. Den letzten Rest geben mir die hypnotisierenden Regentropfen und Scheibenwischer. Aber ich schlafe nicht ein. Egal wie viele bunte Punkte mir vor Augen flirren. Ich bin selbst stockbesoffen noch ein guter Fahrer und Pilot. Besser als mancher nüchtern. Die Müdigkeit ist harmlos dagegen.  
  
Bis auf sie und den nagenden Hunger sowie die Sehnsucht nach einer Zigarette, hat das Elixier ganze Arbeit geleistet. Mein Körper fühlt sich gut an, angenehm. _Bequem_. Schmerzfrei, warm... und irgendwie gleichzeitig schwer und leicht wie eine Feder.  
  
In der verdammten Monotonie ist es für meine Gedanken einfach, abzuschweifen und an einen interessanteren Ort zu wandern. Auch wenn der in der Vergangenheit liegt.  
  
Und er ist jedes Mal dort.  
  
Er sitzt am Fenster und starrt hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang, badet in den warmen Farben, während ein Lächeln seinen Mund umspielt und der alte ShinRa Tower glüht.  
  
Er hebt den Kopf und wendet mir sein Gesicht zu, so dass ich sehen kann, dass er weint. Ich strecke die Hand aus, um ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen - _Warum hab ich das getan?_ \- und er schließt die gereizten Augen und neigt sich sehnsüchtig der Geste entgegen. Heute weiss ich, warum. Ihn verstehe ich. Mich in dem Moment nicht.  
  
Seine Züge im Negativ, blutüberströmt. Grünes Blut und geweitete, weisse Pupillen. Er lehnt den Kopf an meine Schulter und wieder verstehe ich nicht, warum ich getan habe, was ich getan habe. Den Arm um ihn gelegt. Ich wusste, es war richtig. Hab ich in all den Momenten schon viel mehr gewusst?  
  
_‚Mich in dich zu verlieben, wäre ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Ich hätte einen viel zu starken Konkurrenten dabei in dir.'_  
  
Aussichtslos und trotzdem konntest du nicht anders. Und das hatte sich für dich ausgezahlt... Bis jetzt.  
  
Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Bewusst, kontrolliert. Nicht wegen der verdammten Müdigkeit, sondern weil sie gerade noch aus einem ganz anderen Grund brennen.  
  
Als ich sie wieder öffne, erhasche ich noch einen verschleierten Blick auf das letzte Schild:  
  
_Nord Corel 28km_  
  
_‚Reno, ich möchte dich küssen…'_  
  
Was würd ich jetzt dafür geben, Baby. In deinen Armen schlafen zu können. Das war der perfekte Moment. Die ganze verdammte Woche hat sich gelohnt für diesen perfekten Moment. Scheisse. Das war Frieden. Nichts machen, nichts sagen, nicht das Kopfkarussell fahren müssen, immer der gleiche verfluchte Kreis.  
  
Irgendwas in mir zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen und gegen diese Art von Schmerz ist das Elixier machtlos. Ich presse die Augen zu, bis es besser wird.  
  
_Und was ist mit ihr? Oder bereust du längst?_  
  
Als ich die Lider wieder hochschlage, formen die bunten Flecken einen Fuchskopf auf der Straße, der genau wie Nord Corel in ewig gleicher Entfernung schwebt. Das Gesicht, das fast menschliche Züge hat, morpht sich beständig zu einem neuen Ausdruck. Meist grinst er, mal schaut er erstaunt, dann empört, aber immer irgendwie boshaft dabei.  
  
Eine Weile schaue ich ihm zu, bevor ich antworte.  
  
Ich bereue nichts.  
  
_Oh doch, ich glaube, du bereust. Du bist nur so angestrengt, ein guter großer Bruder zu sein, weil dir klar ist, wie weit du davon entfernt bist, nicht?_  
  
Ich hab's aber immer versucht!  
  
Eine klägliche Rechtfertigung. Shiva, ich weiss es selbst.  
  
_Und das war noch nie anders...,_ übergeht er meine Worte, _Weisst du noch, was du damals getan hast mit Lessa? Du hast nicht nur Soldat und Monster mit ihr gespielt, nicht wahr?_  
  
Du dreckiger, unfairer Bastard!!!  
  
Meine Knöchel leuchten weiss, als ich die Hände ums Lenkrad zusammenpresse und mir vorstelle, es wäre der pelzige, rote Hals. Nein, ich hab nicht den Verstand verloren, ich weiss, dass es alles aus mir kommt.  
  
„Aber soll's das etwa besser machen!??!", raune ich und stöhne gequält auf. „Das war völlig unschuldig! Ich war ein kleines Kind, verdammt! Ich war neugierig, weil sie da unten anders aussah als ich!"  
  
_Wenn es so unschuldig war, warum hast du schon damals gespürt, wie falsch es ist?! Du hattest ein schlechtes Gewissen, nicht? Gib's zu, du warst ein kleines bisschen erleichtert, als sie tot war, weil du wusstest, sie würde niemals mit der Erinnerung daran aufwachsen. Und niemandem verraten, was ihr großer Bruder mit ihr gespielt hat._  
  
Das ist zu viel, das ist einfach zu viel!  
  
Ein weiteres Mal presse ich die Augen zu und reibe sie brutal, in der Hoffnung, dass die Bilder dadurch verschwinden. Aber sie sind nicht da draussen, sie sind Produkt meiner Erschöpfung und zwischen meiner Netzhaut und den Lidern. So leicht lassen sie sich nicht wegwischen.  
  
„Ich hab gelitten deswegen, okay?! Scheisse, ich tu's heute noch! Ich hab ihr nichts Böses gewollt! Ich war neugierig, verdammt! Es war nichts Sexuelles!", verteidige ich mich und lasse den Blick zwischen der Straße und dem Tier auf meinem Beifahrersitz hektisch hin und her wandern. Das rote Fell leuchtet in der Sonne und ich frage mich, warum ich die Scheibenwischer eingeschaltet habe.  
  
„Mama wäre enttäuscht gewesen. Vielleicht hätte sie dich auch nicht mehr lieb gehabt." Er grinst mit seinen spitzen Zähnen ohne sich mir zuzuwenden. Die weisse Zeichnung um seine Schnauze lässt ihn dabei wie einen Clown wirken, nur dass Rot und Weiss in falscher Verteilung aufgetragen wurden.  
  
„Sie hätte verstanden, wie kleine Kinder sind! Ja, verdammt, ich wusste, dass es sich nicht gehört! Aber ich hab nicht verstanden, warum! Eben weil ich nichts Schlimmes daran fand!", erkläre ich und schlage mit der rechten Hand gegen das Lenkrad.  
  
„Aber bei Elena warst du kein kleines Kind mehr! Da, als sie auf dem Boden saß und du ihr an die Nippel wolltest. Du warst erwachsen und du warst ziemlich hart." Er schnalzt mit der Zunge und schüttelt den Kopf. Selbst von der Seite erkenne ich das dämonisch-vergnügte Blitzen in seinen Augen.  
  
„Das war ne rein körperliche Reaktion! Ich hab das nicht gewollt!"  
  
Doch er gähnt bloß herzhaft und rollt dabei katzengleich die Zunge ab. Der buschige Schwanz schlingt sich um seine Pfoten, die kaum Dellen in das Polster drücken.  
  
Als er schließlich weiterspricht, schaut er mich direkt an. Das Grinsen. Er hat mehr Zähne, als er haben dürfte. Es jagt mir Angst ein.  
  
„Ah, hast du verdrängt, wie's weiterging? Hast du den Abend vergessen, an dem du dir einen runtergeholt hast auf die Erinnerung an den Anblick? Das ist es doch, was du dir einredest in Wahrheit zu bereuen und wofür du büßen wolltest." Er lacht und bewegt den Schwanz etwas zur Seite. Zwischen Vorder- und Hinterpfoten erblicke ich eine gewaltige, menschliche Erektion.  
  
_Oh Gaia, nimm dieses Monster hier weg!!!_  
  
„Und jetzt? Jetzt bereust du dein Büßen und bist ein genauso schlechter Liebhaber wie Bruder. Sieh es endlich ein, Reno. Es ist deine Natur. Du bist nur gut, wenn du schlecht bist. Wenn du kleine Mädchen mit Klebeband erstickst, damit sie niemandem sagen können, was du getan hast."  
  
Ein Schrei, aus dem die reine Verzweiflung spricht, entringt sich meiner Kehle: „VERSCHWINDE!"  
  
Das Untier zeigt sich unbeeindruckt: „Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf", es richtet den Blick wieder nach draussen durch die Windschutzscheibe, „schau nach vorn, Reno."  
  
Und dann verschwindet es tatsächlich.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
_Nord Corel 211002km_  
  
Noch immer fahren wir durch die goldgelben Felder, deren Farbe mich für immer an sein Haar erinnern wird.  
  
Gold... Mein Blick fällt alle paar Sekunden zu der Hand am Lenkrad. Dem Ring an meinem Finger, der das Licht einfängt.  
  
Eigentlich kein Wunder. Es wird mehr als ein paar Stunden brauchen, um mich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen. Den Druck auf meiner Haut. Scheissdreck, ich fürchte, er ist wirklich zu eng. Ich hätte ihn nicht nehmen sollen, nur weil's so ironisch war, dass ich ihn kurz zuvor noch ahnungslos dem Mädchen abgekauft hab. Hat aber in dem Moment so passend gewirkt, als wäre das alles Vorhersehung. Und _sie_ fand's auch süß.  
  
Ich schaue flüchtig zu ihr herüber. Meine traurige, kleine Braut. Gaia, sie hat keine Ahnung, wie hübsch sie aussieht in ihrem Kleid. Aber glücklich wirkt sie nicht, mit dem gesenkten Kopf unter dem wieder herübergezogenen Schleier.  
  
„Elena..."  
  
„Was?" Ihr Gesicht hebt sich und durch das Weiss hindurch blickt sie mich endlich direkt an.  
  
„Ich dachte, du...", beginne ich hilflos auf der Suche nach Worten, die meinen Eindruck vermitteln, ohne eine Bombe zu zünden, „Ich hab immer gedacht, so eine Hochzeit wäre ein Mädchentraum von dir, aber du... du siehst todtraurig aus."  
  
„Das könnte daran liegen, dass mein Bräutigam mich in meinem Mädchentraum liebt", folgt die schnippische, aber leise Antwort prompt.  
  
„Denkst du, ich hätte dich geheiratet, wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde?!" Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Gegenfrage nicht ganz so leise ausfällt. Mein finsterer Blick wandert unruhig zwischen der Straße und ihren Augen hin und her.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht tust du das! Aber nicht so sehr... wie _ihn!_" Sie verschränkt die Arme, die zur Hälfte in den weissen Satinhandschuhen stecken und starrt wieder geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe. „Du reitest dich nur mit jedem Wort tiefer rein. Achte lieber auf die Straße."  
  
„Gaia, ich hab mich für dich entschieden oder?!", fahre ich sie an, allerdings mehr aus Verzweiflung als aus Wut. Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?! Ifrits Arsch, was will sie denn von mir?! Scheisse, der verdammte Ring ist einfach zu eng!  
  
„Ja! Und du bereust es bereits! Und glaubst du wirklich, mir reicht das, um glücklich zu sein?!", wettert sie leidenschaftlich zurück. „Achte auf die Straße!"  
  
„Die verfickte Straße ist frei!" Ich gestikuliere wild nach vorn, mich dann wieder ihr zuwendend. „Wenn das Ganze ein Fehler war, warum hast du dann eingewilligt?! Huh?!"  
  
„Weil _ich_ keine Wahl hatte!!!", schreit sie aus voller Seele durch den Schleier hindurch. „RENO, DIE STRAßE!"  
  
Bevor ich auch nur den Mund öffnen kann, stoßen mich ihre Hände plötzlich mit einer schier übermenschlichen Wucht zur Seite gegen die Fahrertür.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Scheibenwischer.  
  
Die Welt steht schräg.  
  
Über meine linke Schläfe rinnt warmer Regen meine Wange hinab. Wie auch immer der ins Auto kommt.  
  
Ich drehe schwerfällig meinen Kopf zum Beifahrersitz. Sie ist weg.  
  
Die zittrigen, kraftlosen Fingerkuppen streifen durch das Nass auf meiner Haut. Konfus blicke ich hinab auf das tiefe, glänzende Rot. Oh... und den Ring hab ich auch verloren, obwohl er zu eng war.  
  
Der Kopf dreht sich wieder zur anderen Seite und neigt sich fasziniert. Ein Spinnennetz aus gesprungenem Glas überzieht die Fensterscheibe an der Fahrerseite. In seiner Mitte ein Fleck in der gleichen Farbe wie der Regen.  
  
„Das ist Blut!", stelle ich staunend fest. „Shiva... Ich bin so müde."  
  
Meine Augen fallen wieder zu. Als mein Kinn meine Brust berührt, schrecke ich hoch.  
  
Ich glaub, ich geh ne Runde schlafen.  
  
Die eine Hand stellt den Motor ab. Die andere rüttelt vergeblich an der Fahrertür. Huh? Irritiert rutsche ich einen Platz nach rechts und versuche es mit dieser Tür. Sie lässt sich öffnen.  
  
Meine Schulter und meine Stirn pochen, als ich in gefühlter Zeitlupe mühselig aus dem Wagen klettere und tiefer als erwartet bis zu den Knöcheln im eisigen Wasser lande. Ich weiss nicht, was ich in dem Straßengraben vorhatte. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.  
  
Dann fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich wollte schlafen.  
  
Mit nassen Füßen hangel ich mich im tiefen Gras am Auto entlang, dessen rechte Seite halb in die Luft gereckt ist. Macht mir zumindest das Greifen leichter. Meine Finger ziehen die hintere Tür halb auf und in einem letzten, übermenschlichen Kraftakt stemme ich meinen bleiernen Körper hoch und überlasse der Schwerkraft den Rest.  
  
Am tiefsten Punkt, wo die Rückbank und die linke Tür aufeinandertreffen, rolle ich mich zusammen und werde sofort von einem friedlichen Gefühl des Fallens überwältigt.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Es klopft zum zweiten Mal.  
  
Schwerfällig und orientierungslos öffne ich die Augen. Die Position, in der ich mich wiederfinde, ist...  
  
_Was bei Ifrits -...?_  
  
„Sir?"  
  
Ich stemme mich auf alle Viere, um mich auf den Rücken zu drehen und stöhne leise auf. Jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers ist verfroren, tut weh. Aber der Schmerz hilft mir dabei, wach zu werden und mich in losen Fetzen an das zu erinnern, was passiert ist. Der geklaute Wagen. Der Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit, den ich offensichtlich verloren habe, wie ich mir ohne große Mühen zusammenreimen kann aus dem, was ich sehe und in meinen Gliedern spüre.  
  
Dafür hat es aufgehört, zu regnen.  
  
„Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ich lasse mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür zurückfallen und ziehe die Knie an, um durch das hochragende Fenster zu der besorgten, männlichen Stimme hinter dem Glas schauen zu können.  
  
Ein bebrilltes Gesicht Mitte dreissig späht zu mir herein. An dem schwarzen Haar mit dem spießigen Seitenscheitel zerrt der Wind. Das graue Tageslicht lässt mich hoffen, dass ich nicht zu lang weggetreten war, auch wenn ich längst nicht mehr so müde bin, wie zu Beginn meiner Fahrt.  
  
„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?" Das Gesicht ist zum Schutz gegen die Kälte halb zwischen den hochgezogenen Schultern verborgen. Ich kann den Kragen eines dicken, schwarzen Mantels sehen.  
  
„Ne Zigarette wär ganz gut", antworte ich aus meiner unbequemen Position heraus.  
  
„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen!", kündigt er großmütig an und öffnet die halb in die Luft ragende, angelehnte Tür komplett. Aber anstatt mir eine Kippe reinzureichen, wie ich tatsächlich für eine Sekunde hoffe, streckt er mir nur seine Hand entgegen, die in einem ebenfalls schwarzen Lederhandschuh steckt.  
  
Scheisse, was fragt der Kerl überhaupt. Will wohl unbedingt heute Abend bei Tisch mit ner Retterstory glänzen und sich das nicht von mir kaputtmachen lassen. Ah, sei's drum. Meine Karre ist im Arsch. Und ich bin's auch.  
  
Statt seine Hand zu nehmen, rutsche ich mit den Füßen voran irgendwie die Schräge hinauf unter Hilfe meines linken Armes. Der rechte würde mir so eine Aktion kaum verzeihen. Genau in dem Moment, an dem mein Schwerpunkt sich unwiderruflich ausserhalb des Autos befindet, erinnere ich mich dunkel, dass da irgendwas...  
  
„Vorsicht, hier unten -"  
  
...war.  
  
Ja. Danke für den rechtzeitigen Hinweis.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal lande ich mit den Schuhen komplett im eiskalten Wasser und stöhne frustriert wie schmerzverzerrt auf. Der Schock weckt mich immerhin vollends und mir dämmert, wie abgrundtief im Arsch ich nach dem Unfall gewesen sein muss, um nach der ersten feuchten Landung einfach einzuschlafen.  
  
Mein Retter hingegen steht bequem wie trocken am unteren Ende der grasigen Schräge.  
  
„Hatten Sie einen Unfall?" Er reibt sich die behandschuhten Hände und kneift kritisch die Augen zusammen.  
  
Nein, das sollte so. Idiot.  
  
„Ja... Wollte nem Fuchs ausweichen." Bei dem Wort schwingt irgendwas tief in mir unangenehm nach. Schon wieder der Fuchs, der mich schon im Gespräch mit Flynch heimgesucht hat.  
  
„Ach, das war aber unvernünftig", tadelt er mit seiner klugen, spießigen Miene und ruft in mir einen spontanen Schub purer Aggression hervor. Ich taste, ob die Pistole sich noch in meiner Jacke befindet und kann sie fühlen. Sehr gut. Sie hängt zwar zu nem Drittel heraus, aber wenn ich mich an der rechten Seite des Kerls halte, sollte sie nicht auffallen.  
  
Halb aufgerichtet, halb auf allen Vieren, klettere ich hinter ihm den glitschigen Hang zur Straße hinauf. Ein zweites Mal verzichte ich auf die helfende Hand, die er mir bereits oben angekommen helfend entgegenstreckt und halte mich stattdessen an dem wild wuchernden Gestrüpp fest.  
  
Wie selbstverständlich laufe ich neben ihm her zu seinem Auto, das gaiaseidank in die richtige Richtung zeigt. Er wird mich schließlich kaum hier zurücklassen wollen. Und ich, ich habe dieses Mal nicht vor, den Wagen zu übernehmen. Shiva, sicher nicht aus Dankbarkeit. Ich bin zu kaputt und habe nichts dagegen, mich in Anbetracht meiner Verfassung den letzten Rest der Strecke chauffieren zu lassen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er mich nicht zulabert. Leider scheint er mir genau wie der Kandidat.  
  
„Zeigen Sie mal Ihre Verletzung! Sie haben eine Platzwunde da an der Seite", erklärt er und deutet zaghaft in Richtung meiner linken Schläfe.  
  
„Halb so wild. Hab Potions", entgegne ich. Und ausserdem Blähungen. Zumindest merke ich, wie mein hungriger, leerer Unterbauch verdächtig zu blubbern beginnt.  
  
„Ah! Das ist gut, ja. Wollten Sie nach Nord Corel? Da fahre ich nämlich hin!" Er deutet mir einzusteigen und beeilt sich, umgekehrt selbst wieder hinters Steuer zu kommen. Ich warte mit meiner Antwort, bis er wieder in Hörweite ist und den Motor gestartet hat. Nicht aus Höflichkeit, sondern weil ich soeben beschlossen habe, dass ich mir auch etwas die Zeit vertreiben kann, wenn ich den Idioten schon an der Backe kleben habe.  
  
„Ja, das trifft sich gut. Das war auch mein Ziel", sage ich, einen freundlicheren Ton mit einer Prise Dankbarkeit einschlagend.  
  
Er streift die Handschuhe sorgfältig ab und bringt sie ordentlich im dazu vorgesehenen Fach unter. Dabei entgeht mir nicht das Nasenspray und die Taschentücher. So richtige aus Stoff, die man waschen muss.  
  
„Ich bin Moses. Moses Clamm."  
  
Ich ergreife die Hand, die er mir entgegenstreckt.  
  
„Cloud Strife", stelle ich mich vor und lasse den lauten, heulenden Furz los, der sich in den letzten Sekunden zusammengebraut hat. Beeindruckend. 10 von 10.  
  
Anstatt endlich selbst Gas zu geben, starrt Moses mich nur irritiert an, als hätte ich ihn in einer fremden Sprache angesprochen, die er angestrengt zu deuten versucht.  
  
„Haben Sie Magenbeschwerden?", erkundigt er sich schließlich mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, bei der es mir schwerfällt, nicht auf der Stelle die Fassung zu verlieren.  
  
Magenbeschwerden! Furzt du mit deinem Magen, Moses?!  
  
Gaia, zumindest fährt er endlich los.  
  
„Nein, nein... Das ist mir jetzt peinlich", gestehe ich scheinbar beschämt mit einem Lächeln, das verlegen wirken soll, wobei mir mein unterdrücktes Lachen gute Dienste leistet, „aber ich glaub, das ist jetzt der Punkt, an dem ich Ihnen etwas anvertrauen muss... Ich leide an rektaler Inkontinenz. Ich hatte vor kurzem erst Stuhlgang, darum brauchen Sie in der Richtung nichts zu befürchten, nur die Flatulenzen..."  
  
„Meine Güte!" Jeder andere wäre peinlich berührt oder würde selbst grinsen. Nicht so Moses. Mein neuer Freund begreift augenblicklich das tragische Ausmaß meines angedichteten Leidens. „Nein, unter den Umständen... Schämen Sie sich nicht!" Er schüttelt enthusiastisch den Kopf. „Große Gaia... Darf ich fragen - Das muss Sie sozial ziemlich einschränken, nicht wahr?"  
  
_Ooooh, das wird genial!_ Eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Scheiss, der sowohl hinter als auch noch vor mir liegt. Und dazu auch noch auf Strifes Kosten!  
  
„Sie glauben gar nicht wie sehr! Ich lebe sehr zurückgezogen deswegen, dabei bin ich eigentlich kontaktfreudig. Die Leute halten mich schnell für depressiv oder sogar überheblich, weil ich soziale Anlässe scheue... Ich hab sogar meinen Beruf gewechselt und habe jetzt einen Lieferservice, weil ich dabei allein in meinem Auto sein kann. Nur ich und die Straße." Und meine vollgeschissene Hose.  
  
„Ich verstehe Sie da besser, als Sie ahnen! Man hat Hemmungen, sich anzuvertrauen, weil man weiss, wie die Leute sind. Und wenn man es ihnen dann doch anvertraut, reagieren sie mitleidig oder machen sich lustig. Zuerst sagen sie vielleicht ‚Oh, das macht nichts, Moses, es gibt wichtigeres als Sex.' Tss!" Ein Kopfschütteln. Er starrt angestrengt nach vorn. „Und dann erwischst du sie einen Monat später mit deinem Cousin im Bett. Aber mit meinem Stehvermögen hat es so gar nichts zu tun, das _muss_ ich ihr einfach glauben. Schlampe."  
  
Verstehe. Du hattest keine andere Wahl, als sie mit der Axt zu erschlagen.  
  
„Amen, Bruder. Impotenz?", hake ich nach und krame eine Potion aus meinen Taschen heraus.  
  
„Psychisch bedingte erektile Dysfunktion ist der fachlich korrekte Term, ja", korrigiert er mich, während ich den Deckel von der kleinen Ampulle schraube.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Mann." Versuch's mal mit Peniskräutern. Ich kippe den Inhalt hinab und lasse das Fenster etwas runter, um das leere Gefäß hinauszuschmeißen.  
  
„Kein Mitleid! Kein. Mitleid", warnt er mich scharf. In seinen Augen flackert ein Anflug von purem Gaga in seiner reinsten Form.  
  
„Tut mir - ooo~kay...", beschwichtige ich und werfe dann erst die Ampulle nach draussen. Wenn er merkt, dass ich ahne, dass er nicht mehr ganz dicht ist, so lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Kerl schon vor Jahren aufgehört hat, irgendwas zu ahnen.  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll, um ihn nicht anschauen zu müssen, also fange ich an, meine Schuhe auszuziehen. Irgendwann zwischen meiner zweiten Landung im Wasser und jetzt sind meine Füße nämlich gestorben und wenn ich die verdammten, nassen Socken nicht wenigstens endlich ausziehe, werden sämtliche Reanimierungsversuche später wohl vergeblich sein.  
  
Moses scheint mein Vorhaben nicht zu stören, denn er beginnt unbeirrt, mir das Geheimnis seines Erfolges anzuvertrauen: „Ich bin wieder bei meiner Mutter eingezogen und das war das beste, was ich tun konnte! Ich hätte von Anfang an auf sie hören sollen! Eine Mutter weiss, was gut für ihren Sohn ist. Haben Sie noch eine Mutter?", fragt er, als ich gerade meinen zweiten Schuh abstreife und allmählich frag ich mich, was wir wohl gerade in seinem Kofferraum durch die Gegend kutschieren mögen.  
  
„Ach, Sie sind ja im Wasser gelandet!", spricht er das Offensichtliche aus und scheint mich jetzt erst wieder so wirklich wahrzunehmen. Ein besorgter Seitenblick streift mich, während ich die nassen, kalten Socken ausziehe. „So werden Sie sich aber eine Erkältung holen."  
  
Sein Themenwechsel rettet mich immerhin davor, ihm die tragische Geschichte von Clouds Mutter auftischen zu müssen. Das ganze Spiel hat durch seine Verrücktheit an Reiz verloren. Er macht's einem zu einfach.  
  
„Macht nichts. Hab ja die Potion getrunken und so schnell erkälte ich mich nicht", versichere ich, die Socken ebenfalls aus dem Fenster schmeissend, um dann vorsichtig meinen linken Fuß ins Leben zurückzumassieren.  
  
„Nein, ich kann das wirklich nicht zulassen! Da hätte ich Ihnen ja gar nicht erst helfen brauchen", protestiert er, „Warten Sie, Sie können meine Socken haben!" ...und hält an.  
  
„Hey, nein! Ist... Ist wirklich schon in Ordnung!" Und ich werde mir eher eigenhändig die Füße amputieren, als deine verschissenen Socken anzuziehen!  
  
Ich lache in ungläubiger Fassungslosigkeit auf. Er fängt tatsächlich an, sich die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
  
Ich bewege mich nur selten allein über so weite Strecken durch die Welt. Meist ist mindestens Rude dabei und wir haben einen Auftrag, der uns nur wenig Freizeit lässt. Daher bin ich vielleicht der falsche, um das zu beurteilen, aber... Hat ganz Gaia in den zwei Jahren, in denen ich in Healin war, komplett den Verstand verloren?!  
  
Ich dachte letztens noch, es wäre nur Edge, aber dieser ganze Trip hat mich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich meine - sind die alle so durchgedreht bei Meteor, dass die sowas wie post-fast-apokalyptische Belastungsstörungen haben?!  
  
„Nein, nein! Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit! Ich hab ja noch meine Schuhe; warten Sie!", erklärt er freudig und beginnt, sich die Socken auszuziehen.  
  
Okay.  
  
Das reicht.  
  
„Moses, ich krieg das Kotzen allein bei dem Gedanken, irgendwas anzuziehen, was an dir geklebt hat, also tu' uns den Gefallen und fahr einfach weiter. Dann werd ich deiner Mama auch sagen, dass du ein braver Junge warst." Ich lehne den Kopf gegen die Nackenstütze, schließe die Augen und atme tief durch.  
  
„Was - Finden Sie es angemessen, wie Sie mit mir reden?", fragt er, rührend bemüht um sowas wie eine autoritäre Würde in seiner Stimme. Aber er ist kein Tseng. Er ist nicht mal Tsengs Punkt.  
  
„Angesichts der Tatsache...", ich ziehe die Tatsache aus meiner Jackentasche hervor und entsichere sie ohne hinzuschauen, „...ja."  
  
Als er nicht reagiert, öffne ich müde die Augen und verdrehe sie in seine Richtung. „Denk nicht, ich mach Witze. Ich hab mit Sicherheit schon mehr umgelegt als du."  
  
Die Lippen zu einem dünnen, blutleeren Strich zusammengepresst, gibt er endlich wieder Gas. Barfuß.  
  
Gut. Scheint, als wäre alles Wesentliche bei ihm angekommen.  
  
Eine Weile lang massiere ich meine Fußballen abwechselnd weiter, den Lauf die ganze Zeit auf ihn gerichtet und genieße das eingetretene Schweigen.  
  
„Das Werte wie Dankbarkeit heutzutage gänzlich verfallen sind!", platzt er schließlich heraus.  
  
„Hey, ich hätt dich auch aussteigen lassen können, Kumpel! Und es wär gar nicht erst soweit gekommen, wenn du nicht - Gaia, wie weit neben der Spur bist du eigentlich?! Ich meine, man drängt doch niemandem seine Socken auf! Das kann man doch nicht mit Impotenz entschuldigen!" Ich schüttel den Kopf.  
  
„Psychisch bedingte -", fängt er wieder beharrlich an, als würd's ihn weniger impotent machen.  
  
„- Ja, ich weiss! Shiva..." Das einzig Gute ist, dass es in meinen Füßen zu kribbeln beginnt. Ein erstes Lebenszeichen.  
  
Einige Kilometer lang herrscht wieder Stille. Doch es muss bei ihm im sandigen Getriebe da oben gerattert haben, denn plötzlich fragt er ohne Vorwarnung: „Wie ist das, jemanden umzulegen?"  
  
Im ersten Moment glaube ich, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal heute und es könnte durchaus sein, dass mir auf der linken Seite bei dem Unfall das Trommelfell gerissen ist. Dann kapiere ich, dass ich ihn sehr wohl verstanden habe und dass er keine Witze macht. Seine Phantasien lassen sich deutlicher als mir lieb ist, in seinem Gesicht ablesen.  
  
„Ooooh, hey, hey! So'n Amoklauf ist manchmal ne nette Gedankenspielerei aber du kommst da nicht lebend raus. Schlechte Idee, okay?"  
  
Heh. Nein, eigentlich gar nicht. Es ist mit Abstand das Coolste, was er noch aus seinem Leben machen kann!  
  
„Ich bin ein impotenter, 35jähriger Brautmoden-Verkäufer, der bei seiner Mutter wohnt. Ich will nicht lebend rauskommen. Ich will's nur noch den Bastarden heimzahlen, die mir das Leben zur Hölle machen." Er kneift die Augen halb zusammen und starrt angestrengt durch die Scheibe, doch bei ihm wirkt es nicht bedrohlich, sondern verleiht ihm eher das Aussehen eines kurzsichtigen Maulwurfs, der mal wieder zum Optiker müsste.  
  
Ich grinse und fange an, mir die Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. „Du hast nicht die Eier, um das durchzuziehen, Mann."  
  
„Genau das höre ich schon, seit ich denken kann. Das und noch viel... gemeinere Dinge. Sie irren sich, Mr. Strife. Das Maß ist voll." Er dreht mir kurz den Kopf zu und seine wilde Entschlossenheit hat fast was Imposantes. Nah. Er ist einfach nur durch.  
  
„Tja, also... Wie ist das, jemanden umzulegen? Es ist schon geil..." Ich falte die Hände im Nacken. Der Lauf der Waffe zeigt dabei noch immer auf ihn, nur aus einem anderen Winkel. „Ist Macht pur. Wie selbst die größten Kerle vor dir auf die Knie fallen und winseln... betteln... flehen... Die Augen voller nackter Panik. Manche pissen sich in die Hose. Manche bieten dir an, ihre Frau zu vögeln, nur damit du sie verschonst. Oh, und die Weiber, die bieten dir direkt an, dich zu vögeln, damit du sie am Leben lässt", plaudere ich lässig und frage mich schon, ob ich etwas zu dick aufgetragen habe, aber ein Kontrollblick bestätigt, dass er ganz in sein Kopfkino versunken ist, in welchem er im entscheidenden Moment, frei aller Zwänge, von seinem chronischen Schlappschwanz geheilt wird.  
  
Selig grinst er vor sich hin wie ein Kind vor einer Geburtstagstorte.  
  
„Mehr, erzählen Sie ruhig mehr, Mr. Strife!", fordert er mich auf. Auf seinen Wangen zeichnen sich hektische, rote Flecken ab.  
  
„Naja, also, wenn du ein echter Bastard sein willst, fickst du sie und killst sie trotzdem nachher. Der Blick in ihren Augen, wenn sie das checken, ist fast so geil wie der Abgang, den du vorher hattest. Du zielst also. Auf die arroganten Fressen oder die Knie, damit sie vor dir auf dem Boden kriechen, so wie sie dich vorher in den Dreck getreten haben. Oder du feuerst ihnen in die Eier oder Titten, um's noch etwas spaßiger zu machen", führe ich den Blödsinn weiter aus und gebe mir alle Mühe, es völlig belanglos klingen zu lassen. Und Shiva, in Wahrheit ist das Töten belanglos. ‚Oh' und ‚Aah' und aus. Zumindest, wenn man eine andere Motivation hat als die leisen Kopfstimmen, die immer so böse Sachen flüstern. Bei mir tun sie das in letzter Zeit zwar auch, aber der Unterschied ist, dass mir und allen anderen normalen Menschen klar ist, dass es bloß Kopfstimmen sind und nicht _sie_ von _da draussen_.  
  
„Weiter, erzählen Sie ruhig weiter!", treibt er mich an.  
  
„Da bleibt dann nur noch der krönende Abschluss. Am Ende, wenn du's gut gemacht und lang rausgezögert hast - also so, wie nen guten Fick - bist du in den letzten Minuten schon Stadtgespräch. Irgendwann umzingeln sie dich dann und jeder Schwächling, der dich vorher ignoriert hat, weiss jetzt, wer du bist. Und sie wollen's dir heimzahlen. Aber du machst ihnen nen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem du vorher selbst die Biege machst. Damit gibst du ihnen keine Macht über dich und versaust es ihnen. Werden sie nie vergessen. Genauso wenig wie deinen Namen."  
  
„Soll ich Ihnen was sagen, Mr. Strife? Bei mir regt sich gerade was... Ooooh, da regt sich was!!!"  
  
Ich stöhne angewidert auf und schlage die Hand vors Gesicht. „Das interessiert mich noch weniger als deine Socken! Ifrits schwarzer Arsch... Scheisse..."  
  
„Sie haben Recht! Das war indiskret. Es tut mir leid", entschuldigt er sich mit ungetrübter Laune.  
  
„Ich meine, das ist doch völlig schwul, es sich hier verbal von mir besorgen zu lassen!" Ich blicke wieder auf. „Oder bist du schwul? Hey, nimm's mir nicht krumm... Aber das würd doch einiges erklären..."  
  
„Ich bin _nicht_ schwul!", protestiert er sofort und gibt Preis, was für einen empfindlichen Punkt ich da getroffen habe. Sein Fäustchen schlägt untermalend auf das Lenkrad. „Ich bin so heterosexuell, wie ein richtiger Mann nur sein kann! Die Bilder in meinem Kopf sind bloß sehr anregend, aber Sie haben Recht... Sie haben Recht... Lassen Sie mich eine Weile nachdenken. Sie haben mir ganz neue Perspektiven aufgezeigt!"  
  
Heterosexuell wie ein richtiger Mann. Ahja.  
  
Interessant, dass es so gar nicht mehr an meinem Ego kratzt. Und das nicht nur, weil es von ihm kommt, der Tucke vor Gaia, selbst wenn er tatsächlich nur auf Frauen steht.  
  
Eine Weile beobachte ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie es fieberhaft in seinem Kopf rattert. Seine Gedanken lassen sich einwandfrei in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Ein offenes Buch mit extragroßer Schrift fürs erste Leseerlebnis. Hab auch mit denen angefangen. Vor unzähligen Jahren, als ich mir selbst das Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht habe. Naja, fast mir selbst. Aber nach kurzer Zeit schon war es mir zu dämlich, auf Bücher wie ‚Diese Früchte kenne ich' und ‚Teddy geht auf Reise' zurückzugreifen. Das Früchtebuch hat mich sogar regelrecht aggressiv gemacht. Es war Beweis dafür, dass selbst Kleinkinder an anderen Orten der Welt regelmäßig Früchte zu essen kriegen mussten. Im Gegensatz zu uns, dem Gossendreck. Uns blieben sozusagen nur die Kerne, die von der oberen Platte runtergespuckt wurden.  
  
Die Stille hält tatsächlich an, bis sich die Umrisse der ersten Hütten und noch nicht lang errichteten, etwas wohnlicheren Häuschen von Nord Corel in der Ferne vor uns abzeichnen. Sie wird einzig davon unterbrochen, dass ich die Gelegenheit nutze, nochmal herzhaft einen fahren zu lassen, solange ich den Freifahrtschein habe, aber er scheint es nicht mal mehr mitzukriegen.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ugh.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Hey, halt hier an! Ich muss zum Bahnhof", stoppe ich ihn sobald der Wagen die Ortsgrenze mit den Vorderreifen überschritten hat. Selbst wenn ich nicht zum Bahnhof müsste, hätte ich mir irgendwas überlegt, warum ich so schnell wie möglich raus muss. Zur Not hätte ich auf meine Inkontinenz zurückgegriffen.  
  
Er erwacht aus seinen Tagträumen, die mit Sicherheit noch immer ihn, ein Gewehr und eine Erektion involvieren und hält das Auto an.  
  
„Ich muss noch ein Stück weiter. Damit trennen sich dann unsere Wege. Man könnte meinen, uns hätte das Schicksal heute zusammengebracht, nicht wahr?", tönt er theatralisch und mir kommt sofort wieder das Kotzen.  
  
„Ja. Wer weiss, wer weiss, Moses", antworte ich aber lediglich und steige aus. Bevor ich die Tür zuschlage, hat er noch was loszuwerden.  
  
„Mr. Strife? Ich danke Ihnen. Sie sind ein guter Mann. Sollten die Menschen das nicht sehen und Sie aufgrund Ihrer Inkontinenz ausschließen, wissen wir beide ja jetzt, was Sie zu tun haben." Er formt eine Pistole mit den Fingern und drückt den imaginären Abzug. Dann zwinkert er mir tatsächlich zu. Es tut mir körperlich weh.  
  
„Halt dich ran, Moses! Ich trink einen auf dich, wenn ich dich im Fernsehen sehe!", verabschiede ich mich und trete zurück, die linke Hand hebend.  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie werden noch von mir hören!", kündigt er an, winkt zum Abschied - ja, er winkt - und fährt wieder los.  
  
Ja...  
  
...  
  
Ja.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Ich hab ne Dreiviertelstunde Zeit, bevor der nächste Zug Richtung Costa del Sol abfährt. Mehr als genug, es hinter mich zu bringen.  
  
Die Zigaretten haben 6 Gil gekostet. Den Kerl, dem der schmuddelige, kleine Laden gehört, zu überzeugen, dass ich nen Autounfall hatte und dringend in seinem Hinterzimmer telefonieren muss, 30 Gil. Wäre sicher mehr - oder auch weniger - gewesen, würde nicht immer noch getrocknetes Blut an meiner linken Gesichtshälfte und Jacke kleben.  
  
Den Hörer in der Hand, betrachte ich unschlüssig die Plastiktischfläche mit den ranzigen Fettspritzern und Kaffeerändern. Nichts zum dran herumknibbeln, wenn man sich nicht die Krätze einfangen will.  
  
Ein weiterer Zug. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Pinnwand neben mir, die vor vergilbten Notizen, fleckigen Ansichtskarten und billigen Pin Ups überquillt.  
  
Das erwartungsvolle, ungeduldige _‚tuuuuuuuuut'_ verursacht ein flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen, gegen das die beruhigende Wirkung des Nikotins nicht ankommt. Ich konnte mich noch nicht dazu durchringen, endlich zu wählen.  
  
Tseng. Es wird Tseng sein. Nicht Rufus. Soweit bin ich gekommen, während ich hier sitze und die zweite Kippe am Stück rauche. Aber es durchzuziehen, hab ich bislang nicht geschafft.  
  
Ich sollte mich beeilen. Oder damit rechnen, nochmal 30 Gil draufzulegen.  
  
In meinem Darm brodelt die pure Angst, zusätzlich geschürt vom Rauchen, und wenn ich es nicht bald hinter mich bringe, werde ich mir bei dem Kerl für weit mehr Geld Toilettenzeit wegen explosiver, spontaner Scheisserei erkaufen müssen. Danach ist mir nicht. Nicht wegen dem Geld, sondern weil ich mir ausmalen kann, wie die Toilette hier aussieht. Nämlich als wären explosive, spontane Scheissereien hier an der Tagesordnung.  
  
Also mach es endlich.  
  
Es ist nur Tseng. Ja, er wird fuchsteufelswild sein. Vielleicht rumschreien, vielleicht extra professionell sein, was sogar noch eine Stufe über dem Anschreien anzusiedeln ist. Aber du rechnest sogar schon mit einer Exekution und was könnte schlimmer sein? Er wird dich nicht überraschen.  
  
Gut. Ich werd's tun.  
  
Ob ich sein Büro versuchen soll oder gleich die Krankenstation? Shiva, Zeitschinderei. Versuch eben erst das eine, dann das andere.  
  
Aber dann entscheide ich mich für zweiteres und wähle die Nummer der Hauptzentrale.  
  
Es klingelt anderthalb Mal.  
  
„ShinRa Hauptquartier Edge, Zentrale, Sie sprechen mit Rith Galler, was kann ich für Sie tun?", säuselt eine süßlich-ölige, weibliche Stimme.  
  
„24766. Verbinden Sie mich mit der medizinischen Abteilung", spreche ich leise in den altmodischen Hörer, der ganz braun vom Nikotin tausender Zigaretten ist.  
  
„Einen Augenblick bitte." Ich höre das Klackern, als sie im Tempo einer Uzi ihre Tastatur bearbeitet. „Ah, Reno. Ihr Passwort bitte."  
  
Das Passwort. Interne Abteilungen, die nicht zugänglich für die Öffentlichkeit sind, erfordern für die Durchstellung ein Passwort.  
  
„Cunnilingus", antworte ich.  
  
Was fand ich das damals lustig.  
  
„Danke, ich verbinde Sie", kündigt sie lediglich in ihrer mechanischen Singsang-Monotonie an und in mir keimt der Verdacht, dass sie es über die Jahre geschafft hat, ihren Job komplett auf Autopilot zu erledigen, während der größte Teil ihres Gehirns sich im Tiefschlaf befindet. Es gibt Kreaturen, die können das. ...Was gerade ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet.  
  
Falls meine Theorie nicht zutrifft, hat sie zumindest keine Ahnung, was Cunnilingus ist. Wie schade. Für sie.  
  
„Medizinische Abteilung, Grey", meldet sich nach etwa zehn Sekunden eine weitere weibliche Stimme, die allerdings eindeutig menschlichen Ursprungs ist. Sie klingt freundlich aber gehetzt. Kenn ich eine Grey da unten? Keine Ahnung.  
  
„Hier ist Reno...", beginne ich und räuspere mich kurz, „Ich ähm, ich müsste dringend mit Tseng sprechen. Ist der noch unten bei euch?"  
  
Ich starre auf den blauen Rauch, der sich von der Glut meiner Kippe gen Decke kringelt und kräuselt. Der Anblick erinnert mich an meine Eingeweide in diesem Augenblick.  
  
„Ja, Tseng ist noch auf der Station. Ich müsste mal durchklingeln, ob er auf seinem Zimmer ist. Kleinen Moment. Soll ich Sie dann direkt verbinden?", erkundigt sie sich und ich beschließe, sie nicht zu kennen.  
  
„Ja."  
  
Eine zarte, fröhliche Melodie ertönt, als ich in die Warteschleife geschickt werde. Die kleine Schwester der Fahrstuhlmusik, die uns wenigstens erspart bleibt.  
  
Ich schaue auf die Zigarette zwischen meinen Fingern. Sie zittern wie Espenlaub. Noch einen Zug nehmen? Schaff ich das noch schnell, bevor -  
  
„Tseng."  
  
Erst jetzt, da ich seine Stimme höre, wird mir klar, dass ich in diesem Augenblick eine direkte Verbindung zum Tower habe. Zu ShinRa. Erst Tsengs Stimme macht dieses Wissen zur Realität, zu einem Gefühl von... Heimweh?  
  
„Ich bin's..."  
  
Was ein dämlicher Anfang. Als könnte er nicht hören, wer dran ist. Shiva, als hätt's ihm die gute Grey nicht gesagt.  
  
Er wartet. Macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, die obligatorischen Fragen zu stellen. Wo bist du, was ist passiert. Es ist mein Part, von allein Bericht zu erstatten. Erst dann darf ich zu den persönlicheren Fragen übergehen. So lauten die Spielregeln.  
  
Scheiss auf die Spielregeln. „Ist... ist er okay?", stammel ich stattdessen. Kaum mehr als ein Hauchen.  
  
„Sein Befinden sollte dich auch weiterhin nicht interessieren. Ich höre, Reno."  
  
_Auch weiterhin._ Der Schlag hat gesessen. Ich schließe die Augen und schlucke den Schmerz herunter, genau wie das Bedürfnis, auf der Stelle all meine Gefühle und Gedanken in den Hörer zu schreien in meiner puren Verzweiflung.  
  
„Ich bin gerade in Nord Corel", fange ich an und versuche, mich zu konzentrieren. „Die Typen haben mich zu Flynch verschleppt, als ich weg vom Fenster war. Hab mich mit dem Kerl unterhalten. Er behauptet, dass Jaerick im Alleingang die Sache mit Clide angeleiert hat und er den Präsidenten kontaktieren will, um irgendwas Geschäftliches zu besprechen. Wollt mit mir nicht drüber reden. Aber er hat mir nen Brief für ihn mitgegeben."  
  
Ich klopfe die Asche auf dem schmutzigen Boden ab und nehme einen hastigen Zug.  
  
„Wo hält Flynch sich zurzeit auf?" Er klingt wie immer. Weder wütend noch überdistanziert. Hat nicht gefragt, ob ich okay bin. Warum auch. Ich kann noch telefonieren, also kann's nicht ganz so schlimm sein.  
  
„Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Sein Wachhund hat mich mit verbundenen Augen etwa 45 Kilometer vor Nord Corel auf der Straße zwischen hier und Nibelheim abgesetzt", spreche ich und entlasse mit jedem Wort ein Rauchwölkchen, von denen eines in meinem Auge landet. Scheissdreck. Es brennt.  
  
„Wie lange seid ihr gefahren?"  
  
„Ich... Ich weiss es nicht", gebe ich zu und reibe mir mit dem Handrücken das schmerzende Auge, das munter angefangen hat, zu tränen.  
  
„Hast du nicht mitgezählt?" Ich glaube, einen ersten, gereizten Unterton herauszuhören. Oder vielleicht ist es auch nur meine Gereiztheit, die ich hineinprojiziere. Ich bin... Ich glaube, ich bin enttäuscht. Wäre lustig, wenn's nicht so arm wäre... Nach all den Jahren...  
  
„Doch, aber..." Ich räuspere mich unbehaglich. „Ich bin eingeschlafen."  
  
In der Leitung herrscht ein Schweigen, das selbst die Stille des Weltalls in den Schatten stellt. Nicht eine einzige imaginäre Grille wagt es, zu zirpen.  
  
„Es war keine Absicht, ich war so erschöpft und... Ist Elena okay?"  
  
„Elena geht es gut."  
  
Lüge. Es kann ihr nicht gutgehen. _Gaia, sag doch einfach, dass du nen Scheiss tun willst, mit mir drüber zu reden._  
  
„Ist sie bei euch?" Ich nehme einen letzten Zug, bemerke, dass ich bereits den Filter rauche und lasse den Stummel angewidert zu Boden fallen, wo ich ihn mit der Schuhspitze ausdrücke. Er ist dort nicht allein, sondern wird schon von selbstgedrehten Artgenossen erwartet.  
  
„Wir haben sie auf ihren Anruf hin sofort mit der Gelnika IV abholen lassen."  
  
Shiva... Die Gelnika IV ist das beste Luftschiff, über das ShinRa derzeit verfügt und war zuletzt bei Rocket Town stationiert, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Ich schätze, es ist überflüssig zu fragen, ob er mir auch so einen Service zukommen lassen will.  
  
„Oh, das ist gut... Das ist gut... Und wie geht es dir?", wage ich mich weiter vor in das Private.  
  
„Reno. Komm nicht auf die Idee, sie anzurufen", übergeht er meine Frage und mein Herantasten gleichermaßen. „Du hast derzeit absolutes Kontaktverbot sowohl zu ihr als auch Rude. Anderenfalls erwarten die beiden ernsthafte Disziplinarmaßnahmen. Wenn du ihnen das ersparen willst, beherzigst du es", lenkt er das Gespräch wieder auf den beruflichen Aspekt.  
  
Kontaktverbot.  
  
Gaia, der kann nicht... Aber natürlich kann er. Lächerlich. Und wie er kann.  
  
„Ich würde gern nach Hause kommen."  
  
Ich weiss selbst nicht, warum ich das jetzt gesagt habe. Es war das, was mir auf der Zunge lag. Aber was soll er darauf jetzt schon sagen? ‚Ich freu mich, mein Junge! Wir halten dir was vom Essen zurück!'?  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung hat er tatsächlich etwas dazu zu sagen. „Nein. Halte dich mindestens noch die kommende Woche fern von Edge. Du kannst dich solange in Junon einquartieren und mir von dort sowohl Bericht erstatten als auch den Brief an den Präsidenten zukommen lassen. Zu gegebener Zeit werde ich dich dann auch über die Konsequenzen unterrichten, die dein Handeln betreffen." Wenn auch nicht das, was ich hören wollte.  
  
„Ist das ein Befehl?"  
  
_Wirst du mich töten?_  
  
„Es ist mein Rat an dich."  
  
Ooooh nein. Neineinein. Du gibst mir keinen Rat mehr. Es geht dir nur um ihn, nicht? Heh... Ich weiss, dass Daddy ihn lieb hat und mich nicht. Nichts Neues. Im Gegenteil. Könnt kaum älter sein in meinem Buch.  
  
Nur warum erst als Rat tarnen? Hättest es gleich anordnen können. Bin ein großer Junge, kann damit umgehen.  
  
„Okay. Wenn das kein Befehl ist, dann komme ich lieber zurück nach Edge." Stille. Ich nage an meiner trockenen Unterlippe herum. Sie schmeckt nach bitterem Nikotin. „Tseng, ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun... Gaia, ich -"  
  
Das kalte, unpersönliche Klicken in der Leitung unterbricht mich.  
  
Ein großer Junge, der es nie lernen wird.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**30.06.2006, 0124 Uhr  
Costa del Sol**  
  
Am Nachthimmel kreisen tatsächlich verdammte Fledermäuse. Die Luft ist selbst um die Zeit noch warm genug, um bequem das Hemd offenzulassen und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Aber man schwitzt nicht mehr wie ein Bulle, wie's tagsüber der Fall ist.  
  
Die Straßen sind voll mit Besoffenen, gute Kandidaten, wenn man nen Streit anzetteln und sich abreagieren will. Urlauber, weniger Einheimische. Torkeln in grölenden, wankenden Grüppchen durch das bunte Licht der Lampions und Laternen, die die Dunkelheit erhellen. Hab aber heute keine Lust auf Prügelei. Nein, nein, diese Nacht steht mir der Sinn nach _Zärtlichkeit_.  
  
Ich lache bei dem Gedanken kurz auf und schleudere die nur halb geleerte Bierflasche - kannst nicht dein eigenes Zeug mitbringen - ins nächste Gebüsch, bevor ich die steinernen Stufen zu der Kellerbar hinablaufe. Bin allein, dabei ist es erst 0120 und del Sol schläft sowieso nicht während der Saisonzeit. Hier wird nachts, wenn es kühler ist, gesoffen, gefeiert und gebumst bis zum Morgen. 's sei denn, man heisst Rude oder Tseng. Dann liegt man längst im verschissenen, weichen Bettchen und träumt von maßgeschneiderten Anzügen, sauber abgehefteten Berichten oder wasweissich. Interessiert mich auch nicht.  
  
Was mich interessiert ist'n hochprozentiger Drink. Und ein _zärtlicher_, ordentlicher Fick, weil ich den ganzen Tag schon spitz bin wie nochwas. Vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt, dass meine Anhängsel im Hotel geblieben sind. Wissen einfach nicht, wie man Spaß hat. Scheisse, Tseng und Spaß, da geht's um Bücher und gute Gläser Wein und kulturelle Veranstaltungen. Vermute ich. Kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er auch mal so richtig die Sau rauslässt, aber vielleicht ist er auch nur ein tiefes, stilles Wasser. Würd ihm zutrauen, dass der Gute sich regelmäßig hinter verschlossenen Türen fesseln und züchtigen lässt.  
  
Und Rude...  
  
Rude ist einwandfreie Gesellschaft, wenn man einfach nur abhängen und 'n paar Bier trinken will. Sobald's um Frauen geht, wird er noch schweigsamer als so schon. Trägt nie besonders viel zur Stimmung bei, nett gesagt. Die Ladies fürchten's regelrecht, wenn ich mich zum Pissen erhebe und sie mit ihm allein am Tisch zurückbleiben müssen. Kann von Glück reden, wenn sie noch da sind, wenn ich wiederkomme. Andererseits laufen sie mir manchmal vor Verzweiflung auch hinterher und das hat mir schon den einen oder anderen netten Stehfick in ner Toilettenkabine eingebracht.  
  
Beim Eintreten empfängt mich eine Wolke aus Musik, Zigarettenrauch, Alkohol, menschlichen Ausdünstungen und lautstarken Gesprächen. Ich ziehe das Hemd etwas weiter auseinander und tauche in das Körpermeer ein. Ist manchmal einfach nur geil, sich drin zu suhlen, in der Enge und Hitze. Hat was Primitives, Animalisches.  
  
Während ich mir den Weg zur Bar erkämpfe, streife ich zwangsweise nackte Rücken, gebräunte Schultern, feste Ärsche in kurzen Röcken. Alle paar Schritte wechselt das Parfüm, Deo, Haarspray, die Schweissnote, die mir in die Nase steigt. Ich sehe Hände auf Hüften, Finger, die verzweifelt Wege unter feuchten Stoff zu ertasten versuchen, Zungen, die sich gierig finden, Körper, die sich im Takt der Musik aneinanderdrängen.  
  
Am Tresen angekommen, erobere ich mir einen Hocker, indem ich die kleine Schlampe, die gerade ihren bunten, süßen Cocktail entgegennimmt, einfach unsanft zur Seite schiebe. Sie schaut erst mich, dann ihre schlampigen Freundinnen empört an, zieht aber eine Sekunde später ab. Wären sowieso nichts für mich gewesen.  
  
Man sollt' glauben, hier würd's wimmeln vor gutem Fickmaterial, ist aber nicht so. Aufgetakelte Strandpussys, die sich für was Besseres halten mit ihren hochgepushten Titten und gebleichten Haaren. Wenn du dumm und unerfahren genug bist, gibst du denen im Laufe des Abends vier Drinks aus, nur um am Ende ohne Nummer - in beiden Bedeutungen des Wortes - mit dicken Eiern stehen gelassen zu werden. Nah. Reine Zeit- und Geldverschwendung.  
  
Mit einer der Gründe, warum ich mir den dreckigsten und billigsten Schuppen der ganzen Stadt zum Ziel auserkoren habe. Hier muss man nicht suchen. Man wird früher oder später gefunden.  
  
„Hi!"  
  
Meistens früher.  
  
Ich blicke nach rechts und sehe die geilsten Titten, denen ich seit langem begegnet bin. Genau eine handvoll und obwohl sie von keinem BH gehalten werden, trotzen sie in ihrer prallen Jugend der Schwerkraft wie zwei wunderbare, heliumgefüllte Luftballons. Das olivgrüne Top mit den dünnen Spaghettiträgern scheint absichtlich eine Nummer zu klein gewählt und spannt sich bedrohlich zwischen den beiden Zwillingen. Harte, kleine Nippel, die leicht nach oben gerichtet sind, zeichnen sich unter dem Stoff ab.  
  
Ich schlucke langsam und merke, wie die Erregung beginnt, mein rationales Denken zu verschleiern. Ah, als ob. Hab's gleich im Hotel gelassen.  
  
„Ganz allein hier?", fragt sie über den Lärm hinweg, die Antwort sehr wohl kennend. Sie lebt davon, den Eingang im Auge zu behalten, auf der Suche nach Männern, die ohne Begleitung hereinkommen. Ihre Stimme ist feminin, aber hat einen nicht unattraktiven rauen Klang.  
  
Ich zwinge meinen Blick nach oben zu den grünen, schwarz umrandeten Augen der jungen Frau, die neben mir mit dem Rücken an der Theke lehnt. Die Ellenbogen beide seitlich abgestützt, reckt sie ihre Oberweite vor und weiss genau um die Wirkung, wie mir ihr anzügliches, zufriedenes Lächeln verrät. Das Gesicht, attraktiv, aber nicht schön im klassischen Sinne, wird umrahmt von einer kinnlangen, dunkelbraunen Mähne, die etwas Wildes, Verruchtes hat. Etwas Unkompliziertes. Unkompliziert wie sie.  
  
Ich bringe ein angedeutetes Nicken zustande, benetze meine Lippen und verziehe sie zu einem wölfischen, schiefen Grinsen.  
  
Ihre Finger streifen sachte wie spielerisch über meinen rechten Unterarm. „Ich kann dir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du möchtest." Ein zweideutiges Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Wieviel?", frage ich direkt heraus.  
  
Sie neigt den Kopf zur Seite und dreht sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung herum, dichter an mich heranrutschend.  
  
„Darüber können wir später reden. Lass uns etwas trinken, ja?", schlägt sie vor, während ich meinen Arm eng um ihre Taille schlinge und sie fester an meine Seite drücke. Das subtile, ununterbrochene Räkeln ihres Körpers an meinem gibt mir den Rest.  
  
Ich weiss, was sie damit bezwecken will, erst noch einen Drink zu kippen. Baut die Hemmschwellen bei den Kunden weiter ab und die Sympathie auf. Hab ich aber nicht nötig, sowas. Sympathie ist zweitrangig, will schließlich nicht heiraten. Und Hemmschwellen... Heh, genau.  
  
Meine Hand fährt unter den dünnen Stoff ihres Tops und umfasst ihre rechte Titte. Unter den kreisenden Bewegungen meines Zeigefingers wird der kleine Nippel noch härter.  
  
Sie wendet mir das Gesicht zu. Ein Lächeln unter halb geschlossenen Augen. Eine Weile lässt sie sich auf diese Weise massieren, dann schiebt sie meine Hand bestimmt wieder nach unten.  
  
„Das war die Probefahrt. Ab jetzt kostet's", stellt sie klar, so verführerisch, so selbstsicher, dass man's ihr nicht übelnehmen kann. „Kommst du mit?"  
  
Ich nicke schwer. „Gehen wir."  
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Hier läuft das etwas anders. Du musst im Voraus bezahlen für das, was du möchtest. Wir haben schlechte Erfahrungen mit Touristen, die die Zeche prellen wollen, gemacht. Aber keine Sorge, wenn dir später noch nach einem Nachtisch ist, kannst du den Rest hinterher drauflegen." Ein flüchtiges Grinsen.  
  
„Ich will die beiden hier ficken", verrate ich ihr heiser vor Erregung und greife ihr an die besagten beiden. Die verstohlenen Blicke mancher Gäste machen mich nur noch mehr an. Neidische Bastarde, die Frau und Kind im Hotel haben und zu gern tauschen würden.  
  
„Siehst du den da?" Sie nickt über die Köpfe hinweg in Richtung des tief gebräunten Einheimischen, der in der hintersten Ecke an einem Tisch sitzt. „Gib ihm 60 und sag ihm, dass du mit Arisa hochgehst, dann geht das okay für dich. Ich warte an der Treppe."  
  
Gut angelegtes Geld. Risikofrei mit Zufriedenheitsgarantie.  
  
„Spezieller Preis, weil ich dir gefalle, was?", flüstere ich dicht an ihrem Ohr und gleite mit geöffneten Lippen kurz über die warme, pulsierende Haut an ihrem Hals.  
  
Sie legt die Arme um meinen Nacken. Ihre Fingerspitzen kraulen meinen Haaransatz. „Mir gefallen alle, denen ich gefalle." Sie hat schnell geschnallt, dass es mich anturnt, dass sie eine Hure ist - zumindest turnt es mich nicht ab, auch wenn ich es die meiste Zeit vorziehe, freiwillig gewollt zu werden - und spielt geschickt wie geübt diese Rolle. Es würde mich reizen, zu erfahren, wie viele Charaktere sie noch drauf hat, aber dazu müsste ich als anderer Mensch zu ihr kommen, denn was das angeht, kann und will ich nicht aus meiner Haut.  
  
„Bin gleich wieder da", kündige ich an und löse mich von ihr. Mit einem Schwanz so hart wie Granit taumel ich mehr vor Geilheit, als dass ich laufe, durch die Menge zu ihrem Zuhälter, der allein an seinem Tisch sitzt und mit sich selbst Karten spielt. Ganz stilecht mit Zigarillo zwischen den Lippen und zurückgegeltem, schwarzem Haar. Als mein Schatten auf ihn fällt, schaut er mich mit hochgezogener Braue über sein Blatt hinweg an.  
  
„Ich geh mal ne Weile mit Arisa hoch." Ich ziehe ein Bündel Scheine aus meiner Tasche und zähle drei Zwanziger ab, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch landen. Als ich mich schon zum Gehen abwende, werde ich aufgehalten.  
  
Er erhebt sich langsam. „He! Nicht so schnell. Nicht so schnell." Seine Hand an meiner Schulter hält mich zurück. Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm herum. Was denn, Mann?! Scheisse, ich hab gerade echt keine Lust auf Stress.  
  
Sein Blick studiert ausgiebig meine Schuhe, meine Hose und das offene Hemd. Die Schuhe am längsten. Mein Gesicht interessiert ihn nicht. „ShinRa, ja?", fragt er mit schwerem Akzent und neigt den Kopf skeptisch zur Seite. Der braune Glimmstengel liegt frei auf seiner Unterlippe und droht bei jedem Wort herabzufallen.  
  
„Ich bin privat hier, Mann! Ich will nen Fick, das ist alles!" Ich hebe, meine unschuldigen Absichten beteuernd, die Hände und wie's aussieht, wollte er auf was anderes hinaus, denn er beginnt prompt wie routiniert, mich nach potenziellen Waffen abzutasten. Wenn er eine finden sollte, würd's mich wundern, denn ich habe ausnahmsweise tatsächlich keine bei mir, bis auf die Eisenstange in meinen Shorts. Als er sie bei seinem Prozedere streift, scheint er endgültig überzeugt, dass ich in Frieden und Lüsternheit gekommen bin.  
  
„Is okay. Is okay." Er tritt zurück und entlässt mich mit einem Nicken Richtung Treppe neben der Bar. „Behandel Mädchen gut!"  
  
Klar. Werd die Kleine danach zum Essen ausführen. Aber wahrscheinlich meint er damit, dass ich sie nicht schlagen oder Kippen auf ihren Titten ausdrücken soll und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nichts davon vorhatte.  
  
Durch das Gedränge schiebe ich mich zu dem Aufgang, der ins Erdgeschoss hinaufführt. Sie wartet bereits auf der Hälfte der Stufen auf mich und hat die Episode offensichtlich von dort beobachtet, denn sie dreht sich sofort mit einem Lächeln um und beginnt vorauszugehen, mir dabei eine Aussicht auf ihren runden, straffen Arsch verschaffend, der mich meine ursprünglichen Pläne fast über Bord werfen lässt. Aber nur fast.  
  
Oben im Flur angekommen, ergreift sie meine Hand. Es ist heiss, stickig und riecht nach dem erkauften Sex, der hinter den einzelnen Türen gerade praktiziert wird. Selbst über den Lärm, der aus dem Untergeschoss nach oben dringt, höre ich das gekünstelte Stöhnen einer ihrer Kolleginnen aus einem der Zimmer heraus, die irgendeinem Urlauber gerade vorspielt, sein kleiner, verkrüppelter Schwanz wäre das Geilste, was sie je in ihrer Pussy hatte.  
  
Arisa führt mich bis ganz ans Ende des schwach beleuchteten Ganges, zu der letzten Tür auf der linken Seite.  
  
„Blasen und ficken nur mit Gummi, kein Abspritzen aufs Gesicht, keine Küsse, nichts, was Spuren hinterlässt", erklärt sie beim Eintreten und schließt die Tür hinter uns.  
  
„Kenn eure Spielregeln", antworte ich, mein Hemd abstreifend, bevor ich ihr Top hochschiebe und meine Welt nur noch aus diesen wunderbaren, gaiageschickten Titten besteht.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
**Hotel Tropicana, Costa del Sol  
0835 Uhr**  
  
„Sie hat also dieses Öl rausgeholt, auf ihren Titten verteilt und ich mein Ding dazwischen geparkt; ich sag dir, ich war so scharf, ich hab's kaum drei Minuten ausgehalten, weil sie hat irgendwie ihre Zungenspitze total genial dabei eingesetzt, Shiva, ihre verdammte Zunge war länger als mein Schwanz und du weisst, dass ich gut ausgestattet bin! Zuerst hab ich ihr also die Dinger geknetet und sie mir den Arsch und dann hat sie aber ihre Titten zusammenge-"  
  
Ich schnipse die Asche über die Balkonbrüstung, während Rude demonstrativ konzentriert Erdbeermarmelade aus dem kleinen Gratisschälchen auf sein Brötchen streicht.  
  
„Oh - Oh, hab ich dir schon das Geilste erzählt!?", unterbreche ich mich selbst. „Sie hat sich für die Nummer komplett ausgezogen, wollte wohl bisschen Werbung für ihre anderen Qualitäten machen - Scheisse, du hättest diese geile Pussy sehen sollen!" Ich gestikuliere wild umher, ziehe hektisch am Filter und laufe zwei Schritte vor und zurück. „Komplett rasiert und obwohl sie ne Nutte ist, konntest du förmlich sehen, wie eng sie ist, die hatte so ein niedliches, kleines, rosa Fötzchen wie... wie... -" Ich nehme noch einen hastigen Zug von meiner Kippe und fahre mir auf der Suche nach Worten, die ihrer geilen Pussy gerecht werden, durchs Haar. Obwohl es noch Morgen ist, glänzt der Schweiss bereits auf meinem nackten Oberkörper und Rudes ebenso nacktem Schädel.  
  
„Wie eine Sechsjährige meinst du?" Er tunkt den Teebeutel noch zweimal ins Wasser und holt ihn dann unter Zuhilfenahme des Löffels wickelnderweise heraus.  
  
„Nein!" Ich verziehe das Gesicht und bleibe abrupt stehen. „Nein, Mann! Wie kommst du auf sone Scheisse?! Fuck... Du kannst einem echt alles versauen!" Ich schüttel den Kopf und stemme mich an dem Geländer hinter mir hoch, um mich zu setzen. „Was ist mit dir? Willst du jetzt die restlichen drei Tage schlafen?"  
  
„Nur die restlichen drei Nächte." Er testet mit gespitzten Lippen, ob der Tee schon genießbar ist. Anscheinend ist er noch zu heiss, also beisst er stattdessen herzhaft in seine Marmeladenbrötchenhälfte. Tee... Scheisse, er muss ja nicht den Tag mit nem kalten Bier starten wie ich, aber tut's nicht wenigstens ein ordentlicher Kaffee?  
  
„Aha. Toll. Hast du sonst nichts zu sagen? Shiva, kannst du nicht irgendwie... weiss nicht... sozusagen teilhaben an meiner Begeisterung und meiner geilen Nacht? So im Sinne von mitfreuen? Hab gehört, gute Kollegen machen sowas!" Ich schnipse die Kippe hinter mich über die Brüstung und baumel mit den Beinen.  
  
„Das würde ich vielleicht, wenn du das erste Mal Sex gehabt hättest oder das erste Mal Sex mit einer Hure. Beides ist nicht der Fall."  
  
Sprach's und biss wieder in sein Brötchen.  
  
„Oh. Okay. Gut... Vergnüg du dich mit Backwaren und Heissgetränken, ich weiss jedenfalls, womit ich mich heute Abend vergnügen werde." Ich lache auf. „Da wartet was Enges auf mich." Mein Lachen wird sogar noch lauter bei dem Gedanken, der mir durch den Kopf schießt und den ich prompt ausspreche: „Ich glaub, ich werd sie bis wir abfahren jede Nacht ficken! Die anderen interessieren mich gar nicht. Weisst du was? Für meine Verhältnisse hab ich gerade sowas wie ne richtige Beziehung!"  
  
Immerhin, ich ernte ein leises Aufprusten.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**21.05.2011, 0239 Uhr  
Costa del Sol**  
  
Ich sitze auf dem Barhocker und halte mich an meinem mittlerweile vierten Drink fest. Der Lärm macht es einem unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und das war neben der Toilette, um das Blut endlich abzuwaschen, der eigentliche Grund, warum ich diesen Ort aufgesucht habe. Das stickige, heisse, volle Kellerloch.  
  
Alle paar Sekunden stößt mir irgendein Wichser, der sich hinter mir vorbeischiebt, in den Rücken. Ich muss nicht einmal mehr meine Asche abklopfen. Es trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, loszulassen, den Kopf freizuspülen. Es macht aggressiv, zwingt mich, angespannt zu bleiben, um nicht irgendwann mit der Fresse auf dem Tresen zu landen.  
  
Ich nehme einen Schluck, der sich warm, wärmer, heiss meine Kehle hinunterbrennt und wünschte, sie wären tot. Sie wären alle tot. Sie würden aufhören mit ihrem kreischenden Gelächter, den lautstarken Schreiereien um sich über ihren eigenen Krach hinweg zu verständigen, und ihre oberflächlichen Sätzchen, schmierigen Komplimente und Telefonnummern auszutauschen.  
  
Mit jedem Drink ist der Schuppen bis jetzt nur voller geworden, obwohl es bereits weit nach Mitternacht ist, was daran liegt, dass die anständigeren Läden langsam schließen. Die Luft enthält keinen Sauerstoff mehr, ist verkommen zu einem greifbaren Sud aus stechendem Schweiss, ekelhaft schwerem Parfüm und beissendem Rauch.  
  
Ich wünschte, beim nächsten Mal, wenn die Tür sich öffnet, würde Moses hereinkommen. Wild entschlossen, bereit es durchzuziehen. Ein letztes Mal würde der Lärm anschwellen, um dann endgültiger Stille zu weichen.  
  
Gemessen an dem Horror hier scheinen mir meine kreisenden Gedanken plötzlich wie ein geliebter, da vertrauter Feind.  
  
„Auf dich, Moses", flüstere ich, ein bitteres Grinsen grinsend und kippe noch einen Schluck.  
  
Neben mich drängt sich ein weiterer Körper, doch anstatt sich halb über die Theke zu lehnen und eine Bestellung zu brüllen, bleibt er ruhig und wendet sich mir zu.  
  
„Na?" Eine süße, melodische Stimme.  
  
Ich blicke zur Seite. Zu den riesigen Titten in dem rosa Shirt, über das lange, blonde Strähnen fallen.  
  
Sie ist eine andere. Warum auch nicht. Bin schließlich auch nicht mehr derselbe.  
  
Ich deute ihr mit der Hand, Leine zu ziehen.  
  
„Bist du schlecht drauf?", versucht sie es weiter, noch nicht aufgeben wollend. Sie ist stark gebräunt, noch stärker geschminkt und sieht, obwohl sie kaum älter als Anfang zwanzig sein kann... abgenutzt aus. Verbraucht. Ich würde sie nicht mal anfassen, wenn's ihn nicht gäbe.  
  
„Schwul!", erkläre ich lautstark. Sie weitet die Augen abrupt, hebt entschuldigend die Hände und ist keine Sekunde später weg.  
  
Scheisse, das hat besser funktioniert als so manche Materia. Ich sollte mir das merken.  
  
Und von hier verschwinden. Weil ich selbst zum Amokläufer werde, wenn ich noch zehn Minuten länger in dieser Masse aus Fleisch und Gestank und Hitze gefangen bin. Das Gefühl, zu ersticken, wird mit jedem Augenblick stärker.  
  
„Hey!" Ich brülle die Tresenbedienung heran und rutsche weit vor zu ihr, wild gestikulierend. „Gib mir die Flasche!"  
  
Sie hat nicht verstanden und legt die Hand hinters Ohr.  
  
„Ich kauf die Flasche! Die Flasche!" Ich zeige aufs leere Glas, dann auf das Regal hinter ihr und forme mit den Händen eine Flasche in die Luft. Sie versteht endlich und nickt. Während sie mir den Scotch heraussucht, der zu diesem Ort passt wie Käse-Hack-Auflauf nach Wutai, aber mich an ihn erinnert, krame ich einen Fünfziger aus meiner Brieftasche.  
  
„Hey...", werde ich unterbrochen.  
  
Ich schaue zur Seite, zu dem blonden, braungebrannten Kerl neben mir, Typ Surfer. Mit gezupften Augenbrauen und Lip Gloss.  
  
„Wie geht's?", erkundigt er sich, den Kopf schieflegend.  
  
So schnell ich kann, reisse ich der Bedienung die Flasche aus der Hand, knalle das Geld auf den Tresen und tauche ein letztes Mal in die Menge ein auf meiner Flucht nach draussen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Die laue Nachtluft atmet sich wie purer Sauerstoff.  
  
Auf meinem Irrweg über Hinterhöfe, durch Seitengassen, habe ich diesen Ort gefunden. Eine kleine, dunkle Kopfsteingasse zwischen zwei Häusern, die Einheimischen gehören müssen, denn sie sind still. Unbeleuchtet. Aus der Ferne schallen regelmäßig Fetzen menschlichen Lärms herüber, aber im Vergleich zu vorher ist es das reinste Schweigen.  
  
Seit zwei Zigaretten sitze ich auf dem steinernen Boden, immer wieder an der Flasche nippend. Hoffend, sie würde mich müde machen. Aber das kann ich vergessen. Scheisse. Ich hab im Zug nach Sol geschlafen. Ich könnte kaum weniger müde sein.  
  
Auf den Zug habe ich bloß eine Dreiviertelstunde warten müssen, aber die erste Fähre zum Hafen von Midgar geht erst wieder um 0500. Ich sitze fest. Und ich hasse es. Wenn das Meer nicht dazwischen läge, würde ich anfangen, zu laufen. Egal wie sinnlos es wäre. Ich würde mich in die richtige Richtung bewegen. Nicht stillstehen. Nicht warten müssen.  
  
Es könnte schlimmer sein. Der Hafen an Midgars Westküste wurde erst vor anderthalb Jahren fertiggestellt. Davor musste man nach Junon, um nach del Sol hin und zurück zu pendeln. Ich wüsste wenig, auf das ich derzeit weniger Lust hätte, als Junon nochmal innerhalb der nächsten zehn Jahre zu sehen.  
  
Ich zünde die dritte Zigarette an und schließe die Augen.  
  
Morgen um diese Zeit bin ich wieder in Edge. Hab ihn dann schon gesehen, wenn er mich lässt. Und wenn ein Wunder geschieht, hat er mich angehört und mir verziehen. Und ich liege mit ihm in seinem riesigen Bett. Weiss nicht warum, aber ich will bei ihm schlafen. Nach allem noch immer in sein Reich dürfen, vielleicht ist es das.  
  
Ein leises, regelmäßiges Klicken auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster bringt mich dazu, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Keine Absätze. Krallen.  
  
Ein Körper trottet heran, hinter sich das Licht der Laterne an der Straße, in die die Gasse mündet. Ich kenne nur ein Wesen, dem diese schwarzen Umrisse gehören können.  
  
Ich hab ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen und auch nicht sonderlich vermisst. Scheisse, er ist ein... kein Mensch jedenfalls.  
  
„Red", stelle ich mehr fest, als dass ich grüße.  
  
Ich vergesse immer, wie groß er ist. Seine Schultern befinden sich oberhalb meines Kopfes, wenn ich sitze. Natürlich hat er mich längst bemerkt. Lang bevor ich ihn bemerkt habe. Wahrscheinlich ist er deswegen erst in die kleine Seitengasse eingebogen.  
  
„Guten Abend, Reno", grüßt er mit seiner tiefen, sonoren Stimme, in der immer ein nicht genau zu identifizierendes Schnarren mitschwingt. Bei mir angekommen, sinkt er mit einem gewissen Abstand mit dem Hinterteil herab, nicht anders als ein Hund Sitz machen würde. Selbst aus dem Licht der Laterne herausgetreten, wirft er noch seinen eigenen Schatten voraus, durch die kleine, kalte Flamme, die sich anstelle einer Quaste am Ende seines Schwanzes befindet.  
  
Ich weiss nie, als was ich das Ding behandeln soll. Auf der einen Seite hat es einen Mund, mit dem es halbwegs intelligent sprechen kann, auf der anderen Seite zwei gut sichtbare, pelzige Eier. Das ist milde ausgedrückt extrem irritierend.  
  
Ausserdem bin ich noch nie damit klargekommen, dass er beizeiten die Regeln menschlichen Miteinanders völlig ignoriert. So wie jetzt. Anstatt das angefangene Gespräch fortzuführen, wie die Gesetze der höflichen Kommunikation es verlangen, hebt er die linke Vorderpfote und nagt an einer Kralle herum, als hätte er meine Anwesenheit bereits wieder vergessen. Das lautstarke Knabbern geht mir nach wenigen Sekunden auf den Sack.  
  
Gaia, ich scheisse auch regelmäßig auf Höflichkeit, aber ich fang nicht an, mitten im Small Talk an meinen Zehnägeln rumzufressen! Auch nicht, wenn mir in manchen Gesprächen echt danach ist!  
  
Als er fertig zu sein scheint mit seiner Maniküre... oder Pediküre... schüttelt er abschließend die Mähne und kratzt sich kurz mit der Hinterpfote hinter dem Ohr.  
  
„Es ist eine angenehme Nacht, nicht wahr?", fragt er und hebt den Kopf gen Himmel, ganz als hätte es keinerlei Unterbrechung gegeben.  
  
Und genau so läuft eine typische Begegnung mit Red XIII, dessen echten Namen ich mir noch nie merken konnte, ab. Vielleicht liegt's daran, dass er aufgrund seiner Lebenserwartung mehr Zeit hat als wir, aber das macht's nicht besser. Egal, wieviel ich bereits intus habe, das Ganze ist selbst mir gerade zu langsam.  
  
„Nein, ist ne beschissene Nacht. Was treibt dich hierher?", versuche ich, das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, denn wenn es nur die nächsten zehn Minuten etwas schneller vergehen lässt, habe ich schon gewonnen. Bin wieder dem Morgen, der Fähre, seinem Bett etwas näher.  
  
„Ich besuche einen alten Freund!", erklärt er mit unverhohlener Begeisterung. Nur durch die direkte Nähe erkenne ich, dass sein Gesicht sich regelrecht aufhellt. Ein Anflug kindlicher Menschlichkeit legt sich über die animalischen Züge.  
  
„Du hast Freunde in Sol?" Abgesehen davon, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass das Ding überhaupt Freunde hat. Menschliche, nicht welche, die bellen oder miauen. Was will man mit dem Vieh schon machen? Um die Häuser ziehen? Die Gespräche würden jeden, der nicht bereits völlig wahnsinnig ist, nach kürzester Zeit in den Wahnsinn treiben. Denn anstatt zu antworten, hat er meine Anwesenheit scheinbar schon wieder vergessen und schnüffelt interessiert an einem Stein herum, auf den vielleicht ne besonders scharfe Hündin vor ner Woche gekackt hat.  
  
Dann leck mich doch.  
  
Ich greife nach meiner Flasche und nehme einen langen Schluck. Kickt nicht richtig rein heute, obwohl ich körperlich merke, dass ich nicht mehr nüchtern bin. Zunge und Kopf sind schwer, meine Bewegungen etwas langsamer als normal, weil sie ansonsten unkoordiniert wären. Aber mein Verstand will nicht nachziehen. Ist immer noch zu klar und vor allem zu wach für meinen Geschmack.  
  
Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, stoße auf und zünde mir nahtlos die nächste Zigarette an.  
  
„Die Mittsee."  
  
Huh?  
  
Scheisse, was?  
  
Es ist nicht dem Alkohol, sondern allein seiner idiotischen Art zu reden zu verdanken, dass mir erst nach mehreren Sekunden angestrengten Überlegens klar wird, dass er meine Frage doch noch beantwortet haben muss. Aber ergibt das Sinn?!  
  
„Die Mittsee?!", hake ich nach. „Du besuchst also deinen alten Freund das Meer, ja?!" Ich pruste los und geb mir keine Mühe, mein Lachen zurückzuhalten. „...Wie geht's ihm denn so? Habt euch sicher ne Menge zu erzählen gehabt, eh..?"  
  
Er schließt mit seiner Version eines Lächelns das intakte, linke Auge und rollt den Schwanz um die Pfoten. Er hat etwas seltsam Füchsisches in dem Moment, das mich zutiefst abstößt. Die kleine Flamme beleuchtet seine Züge von unten und verzerrt sie wie eine unter das Gesicht gehaltene Taschenlampe.  
  
„Wer taub für die Schreie des Planeten ist, hört auch nicht das Flüstern des Meeres. Mhm!", spricht er undurchsichtig und nickt sich selbst bestätigend zu.  
  
„Aus nem Glückskeks?" Mit dem Gewäsch kann er mich jedenfalls nicht beeindrucken. Und allmählich frag ich mich, welcher Dämon mich geritten hat, zu glauben, er könne mir die Zeit vertreiben - er dehnt sie nur noch weiter in die Länge. Ich sollte mich verziehen. Oder ihn dazu bringen. Immerhin war ich zuerst hier und hab vor ihm mein Revier markiert. Ein paar Meter weiter links an der Hauswand gegenüber.  
  
Andererseits wird es deutlich schneller über die Bühne gehen, wenn ich nachgebe und verschwinde.  
  
Ich schraube meine Flasche zu und richte mich gemächlich unter Zuhilfenahme der Mauer in meinem Rücken auf.  
  
„Wie geht es _deinem_ alten Freund, den du heute besucht hast?", fragt er, als ich aufrecht stehe, und ignoriert perfekt, dass ich dabei bin, die Kurve zu kratzen.  
  
Was jetzt?! Kann er riechen, dass ich nicht meine eigene Kleidung trage? Will er darauf hinaus? Soll einer das verdammte Vieh verstehen. „Von wem redest du?"  
  
Er stemmt sich ebenfalls hoch auf alle Viere, streckt den Rücken weit durch und dreht sich einmal im Kreis, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzt.  
  
„Dem Alkohol", antwortet er. „Du riechst, als hättest du ihm vieles erzählt. Konnte er dich trösten?", fragt er unschuldig und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
Verdammtes Scheissviech!  
  
„Wie wär's, wenn du dich dran erinnerst, dass du ein _Tier_ bist und etwas Respekt zeigst?!", schlage ich vor.  
  
Dieses Mal folgt die Antwort prompt, aber noch immer ruhig: „Ein Tier, mit dem du redest, _Turk_." Er scheint ein Schulterzucken zu imitieren, aber genau lässt es sich nicht sagen. Die Geste fällt zu undeutlich aus. „Du kannst also mit allen möglichen Dingen reden, aber du kannst ihnen nicht zuhören." Er schüttelt so heftig den Kopf, dass seine Mähne hin und her fliegt.  
  
Ach, Scheisse. Ich streit mich doch nicht mit nem verfickten Kater.  
  
„Vielleicht kannst du mir auch einfach nichts erzählen, was mich auch nur ansatzweise interessieren könnte! 's sei denn, du kannst mir Tips geben, wie man sich selbst einen bläst." Ich lache ein weiteres Mal auf und mache mich daran, zu gehen. Er offenbar auch, wie ich am erneuten Klicken der Krallen höre.  
  
„Gut, ich erzähle dir etwas Interessantes." Das Klicken verstummt. Ich drehe mich im Laufen um. Er hat angehalten und schaut über seine Schulter zurück. Die brennende Schwanzspitze peitscht dicht über dem Boden hin und her, als er weiterredet: „Im Waisenhaus von Icicle Inn gibt es ein kleines Mädchen. Seine Haut riecht wie deine unter dem Rauch und Alkohol."  
  
Er schaut wieder nach vorn und trottet weiter.  
  
Ich halte inne.  
  
Eine Wut, die ich körperlich als eisigen Klumpen spüren kann, formt sich in mir, als ich begreife.  
  
„NA UND?!" Die Flasche rotiert wild durch die Luft und zerspringt mit einem klirrenden Knall genau an der Stelle, wo er den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorher noch war. Er hat sich ohne hinzuschauen mit einem Sprung nach vorn aus der Wurfbahn gerettet. „Glaub bloß nicht, sie ist die einzige! Irgendein schiefgelaufener Fick, an dessen Namen ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann! Denkst du, mir war nie klar, dass sowas passieren könnte?! Verpiss dich und komm zurück, wenn dir was wirklich Interessantes eingefallen ist!"  
  
Ich drehe mich um und stapfe weiter vorwärts.  
  
Scheisse, das ist nur wahr!  
  
Für was hält das Drecksvieh sich?! Shiva, ich hab alles gefickt, was halbwegs ansehnlich war und die Beine breitgemacht hat; wär fast'n verdammtes Wunder, wenn ich noch keine Brut in die Welt gesetzt hätte.  
  
_Ich hab's nur nie wissen wollen._  
  
Wer auch immer diese Bettgeschichte ist oder vermutlich eher war, hat gut dran getan, die Fresse zu halten. Und jetzt meint das verdammte Viech, sich so in mein Leben einmischen zu können. Aber fehlgeschlagen, Freund. Es interessiert mich nicht. Da ist kein liebevoller, verborgener Daddy in dem bösen Turk, den's auch nur juckt. Das hier ist keiner dieser idiotischen Filme über Männer, die plötzlich mit nem Kind konfrontiert werden und nach einem schwierigen, tollpatschigen Anfang ein ganz tolles Team formen! Das Ding ist nur ein weiterer Mensch unter ohnehin zu vielen Menschen, die mir völlig am Arsch vorbeigehen, wenn nicht sogar direkt auf den Sack.  
  
Zu dumm, nicht? Keine Karten zum Geburtstag und keine Päckchen zu Weihnachten. Vielleicht, wenn ich gut drauf wäre, ne Kugel direkt in die Schläfe. Bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass es beschissen sein muss, als Waise aufzuwachsen.  
  
_Nein, Daddy hat dich nicht lieb._  
  
In einer letzten Entladung meiner Wut trete ich auf dem Weg aus der Gasse die nächste Laterne aus, bevor ich erst die Schulter, dann die Stirn dagegen lehne.  
  
_„Gaia, ich will doch nur nach Hause..."_  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**21.05.2011, 1612 Uhr, Edge**  
  
Nach Hause.  
  
Das ist ein so... utopisches Ziel in den letzten Stunden der Nacht geworden, in der Dunkelheit am schwarzen Meer, unter dem schwarzen Sternenhimmel, auf dem blauen Meer, die Reling auf und ab laufend, dass ich mich nicht mehr gewundert hätte, wenn Edge inzwischen einfach aufgehört hätte, zu existieren.  
  
Als der Zug in den Bahnhof einrollt, habe ich das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder zu sehen. Jetzt, da die Stadt mich tatsächlich wieder von allen Seiten umgibt, glaube ich aus einem wochenlangen Fieberschlaf erwacht zu sein mit Träumen, die wirrer nicht hätten sein können.  
  
Träume von Icicle Inn, das in den goldenen Feldern liegt. Von dem Waisenhaus, das dort steht und der Wiese davor, wo Orangen und Peniskräuter wachsen und sprechende Füchse umherspringen. Und eine Schaukel steht darauf, auf der der kleine Jimmy in seinem großen Körper hin und her schwingt, angeschubst von Moses Clamm.  
  
Gaia.  
  
Ich betrachte die Bauten hinter dem Fenster in der Tür, vor der ich bereits sehnsüchtig stehe, wie sie immer langsamer vorbeiziehen, bis wir schließlich, endlich halten, begleitet von einem Quietschen, dem Klang, der meine Heimkehr offiziell beendet und besiegelt.  
  
Ich ziehe die Tür auf und setze erst einen, dann den anderen Fuß nach draussen und trete einen Schritt nach vorn, um den Weg hinter mir freizumachen.  
  
Dann bleibe ich einfach nur stehen.  
  
Und plötzlich muss ich lachen, so heftig, dass die Vorbeilaufenden mich für verrückt halten müssen, so lang, bis mir Tränen übers Gesicht rinnen und der Zug längst weitergefahren ist.  
  
Minutenlang.  
  
Erst als ich wieder halbwegs Luft kriege, fische ich die Zigarette, die ich jetzt so sehr brauche, aus meiner Tasche.  
  
Oh Shiva... Shiva...  
  
Sie grinsend anzündend, lache ich noch einmal auf und setze mich endlich in Bewegung.  
  
Der Hauptbahnhof ist nur zehn Minuten zu Fuß vom ShinRa Tower entfernt. Gerade richtig, um gemütlich eine zu rauchen. Ich schlendere los, überraschend gemächlich, denn ich habe es auf einmal ganz und gar nicht mehr eilig.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ich hebe den Blick absichtlich nicht, als ich mich dem weissen Turm nähere. Und vielleicht entgeht mir nur deswegen nicht die Stelle seitlich des Haupteingangs, an der Blumen und Grabkerzen auf dem grauen, gefegten Asphalt stehen, der mit blassen, aber trotzdem noch deutlich sichtbaren, rostfarbenen Flecken überzogen ist.  
  
Ich kenn diese Farbe viel zu gut.  
  
Ich weiss, was sich hundert Stockwerke höher genau über dieser Stelle befindet.  
  
_Dreh nicht durch. Für ihn hätte niemand Blumen gebracht und du hättest es längst irgendwo unterwegs gehört._  
  
Aber ich drehe durch.  
  
Ich sprinte so schnell die restlichen Meter zum Eingang und stürme durch die Drehtür, dass ich es schaffe, auf der kurzen Strecke zur Pförtnerloge in der Halle aus der Puste zu geraten. Meine Handflächen knallen auf den gesprenkelten, braunen Marmor der Empfangstheke, hinterlassen Schlieren wie die quietschenden Sohlen meiner Schuhe auf dem Boden, als ich mich in vollem Lauf festhalte, um abzubremsen.  
  
„Hey...", keuche ich gegen das dicke Glas, das sofort großflächig beschlägt, „was'n da passiert?!" Ich nicke wild in Richtung der improvisierten Gedächtnisstätte hinter dem bodentiefen Frontfenster.  
  
„Oh, das da draussen?" Die blonde Angestellte folgt mit großen Augen meinen Gesten.  
  
„Ist einer gesprungen? Ist der Präsident okay?!?" Meine Stimme überschlägt sich. Scheisse, stell dich doch nicht so blöd an, du verdammte Kuh!  
  
„Huh? Oh, ja! Natürlich! Nein, kein Sprung... Das ist eine ziemlich unglückliche Geschichte. Es wäre fast komisch, wenn's nicht so tragisch wäre, aber das hab ich nicht gesagt, okay?" Sie grinst kurz ein wenig verlegen. „Der Hausmeister von 10 bis 20 ist bei seiner Zigarettenpause gestern Nachmittag von irgendeinem Möbelstück erschlagen worden. Offiziell heisst es, dass bei Umbauarbeiten in den oberen Stockwerken ein Sicherungsseil gerissen ist, aber... naja, das macht ja wenig Sinn eigentlich. Ich danke nur der Göttin, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe. Ich glaube, ich würde mich jetzt noch übergeben! Der Mann war angeblich nur noch einen Zentimeter hoch, aber dafür drei Meter breit!" Sie schüttelt sich demonstrativ und verzieht das Gesicht. „Wenn ich du wäre, würd ich oben nochmal selbst fragen. Euch Turks sagt man mehr als uns."  
  
Beruhigt, aber noch immer ausser Atem drehe ich mich herum.  
  
Vor mir breitet sich die gigantische Eingangshalle aus.  
  
Zum ersten Mal betrachte ich sie richtig. Geschickt angebrachte Spiegel reflektieren das Tageslicht aus versteckt gehaltenen Fenstern von oben herein. Die meterhohen ShinRa-Banner, die bis hoch in den dritten Stock reichen, wo wie in der zweiten Etage ein Rundlauf um die deckenlose Mitte der Halle hier unten führt.  
  
Der anthrazitfarbene Marmorboden mit der weissen Maserung, der jeden Tag gewissenhaft poliert wird mit diesen drolligen Maschinen, die ich eines Tages immer entführen und zweckentfremden wollte, um mit irgendwem auf den Fluren ein Wettrennen zu starten.  
  
Seltsam, dass gerade diese beschissene Kleinigkeit mir vor Augen ruft, wie sicher ich mir immer war, genug Zeit hier zu haben.  
  
Der Pflanzkübel mit dem Tongranulat, der ständig neu eingerichtet wird, weil immer irgendwelche Mitarbeiter und Besucher ihre Getränkereste drin auskippen. Komisch, hat mich jedes Mal irgendwie echt wütend gemacht. In seiner Mitte die große Tafel mit der Inschrift, die das neue Motto des Konzerns nach aussen projizieren soll:  
  


_Die Vergangenheit im Kopf  
Die Gegenwart im Herzen  
Die Zukunft in den Händen_

  
  
Ich hab immer davon geträumt, es um _‚Den Schwanz in deiner Pussy'_ zu ergänzen. Einmal hätt ich's fast gemacht. Rude hat damals mein Leben gerettet.  
  
Dann der dämliche Merchandising Shop hinten links, wo sich jeden ersten Samstag im Monat die armselige Truppe versammelt, die die ShinRa-Führung mitmachen will. Heh, eigentlich wär's witzig gewesen, mal inkognito dran teilzunehmen und gezielt unangenehme Fragen zu stellen. Scheisse, dass mir das jetzt erst einfällt.  
  
„Reno...", höre ich es plötzlich hinter mir und werde unsanft aus meinen nostalgischen Gefühlen gerissen. Ich wende mich der Blondine in der Loge wieder zu, die plötzlich nen seltsamen Ton angeschlagen hat.  
  
Als ich den Kopf zur Seite neige und die Augenbraue fragend hochziehe, keinen Hehl aus meiner Genervtheit machend, lacht sie nervös auf.  
  
„Es ist nur... Du - Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht an mich, oder?" Sie strahlt mich fragend an. „Ich bin's, Maggie! Ich weiss, ich hab ziemlich abgenommen seit damals! Wir..." Sie streicht sich verlegen eine Strähne hinters Ohr, während ich weiterhin keine Miene verziehe. „Naja, wir sind uns mal, äh, nähergekommen vor ein paar Jahren. Nur hatte ich damals nen Freund, das hab ich dir nicht gesagt, und deswegen hab ich mich danach nicht mehr gemeldet und bin dir aus dem Weg gegangen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich... verletzt hab."  
  
Meine Augen rollen nach oben und schließen sich für einen Moment. Dann lasse ich meinen Kopf nach unten fallen und atme tief durch. Meine Finger trippeln ungeduldig auf dem Tresen herum.  
  
„Ich dachte nur... Ich bin jetzt Single und ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht mal einen Kaffee trinken gehen oder -"  
  
„- Maggie, ja?", unterbreche ich sie ruhig.  
  
„Ja! Du erinnerst dich?!" Ihr Strahlen wird noch heller.  
  
„Nein, du hast es mir vor zehn Sekunden gesagt. Weisst du, du hast mir gerade nen Moment versaut, der mir echt wichtig war, also verzeih mir, wenn ich jetzt etwas drastisch werde, um ein paar Dinge klarzustellen: Erstens bist du nur mit verdammt viel gutem Willen schlank, wenn du ‚ziemlich viel abgenommen' hast, wärst du mir damals viel zu fett gewesen oder ich war jenseits von Gut und Böse besoffen; zweitens, angenommen, das war wirklich so, dann bin ich dir noch immer nicht ‚nähergekommen', sondern hab dich irgendwo zwischen Tür und Angel gefickt. War's in der Abstellkammer im ersten Stock im alten Tower?! Die hab ich jedenfalls immer gern genommen für die Weiber, die im Empfang arbeiten. Drittens: Wenn du ne Woche später zu mir gekommen wärst, hätte ich schon wieder vergessen, wer du bist und das nicht nur, weil ich besoffen war, es sei denn, du kannst _extrem_ gut blasen."  
  
Ich verziehe die Lippen zu einem diabolischen, schiefen Lächeln. Von ihrem Strahlen ist nichts mehr übrig. In wachsender Fassungslosigkeit sind ihr mit jedem Wort die Gesichtszüge weiter entgleist.  
  
„Viertens: ...Ich bin neuerdings schwul."  
  
Ich lache auf und lasse sie stehen, um mich in Richtung des Personalfahrstuhls zu bewegen. Sie hat's mir kaputtgemacht, also brauche ich keine weitere Zeit mehr hier zu verschwenden.  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich einen viel größeren Bezug zu dem alten, vormaligen Kasten haben müssen, aber als der hinübergegangen ist, war's mir scheissegal.  
  
Vielleicht liegt's daran, dass damals der Tower verschwunden ist.  
  
Diesmal werde ich es wohl sein.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Im Fahrstuhl entscheide ich mich, oben anzufangen, bei seinem Büro.  
  
Um diese Zeit am Sonntag sollte er dort nicht sein. Aber so kann ich... mich vorbereiten. Ich kann im Gang vor dem Vorzimmer stehen, ein Ort, an dem er sich fast täglich aufhält. Vielleicht macht Mel sogar eine Extraschicht heute und ich kann ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln. Alles eine Generalprobe für meine Gefühlswelt, die derzeit mehr taub als alles andere ist. Soll sie. Die Alternative wäre, vor Angst gerade zu verrecken.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach oben steigen nur wenige Mitarbeiter hinzu und wieder aus. Ich kenne keinen von ihnen. Die meisten haben frei. Je höher ich komme, desto weniger werden es. Ab dem 68. Stock bin ich allein und bleibe es.  
  
_Rufus..._  
  
Ich lache kurz auf und erschrecke mich selbst damit.  
  
_Du hast den verdammten Hausmeister von Etage 10 bis 20 getötet, eh?_  
  
„Du hast gekocht vor Wut, nicht wahr, Baby?" Ich lächel und schließe die Augen, um die 99 auf der Anzeige nicht sehen zu müssen. Bin noch nicht soweit.  
  
Erst bei dem dezenten _‚Pling!'_ öffne ich sie wieder.  
  
_„100. Stock. Zugang nur für autorisiertes Personal."_  
  
Ich weiss, ich weiss... Und ich halte die Karte längst in meiner Hand.  
  
„Hey, Fahrstuhllady! Ich werd's vermissen, mein Ding durch deinen Schlitz zu ziehen. Du auch?"  
  
_„Zugangsberechtigung verifiziert."_  
  
Schätze, das soll ‚ja' heissen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Die Türen öffnen sich und geben den Blick frei auf eine Szenerie, die so surreal wirkt, dass ich es für einen Moment in Betracht ziehe, auf der kurzen Strecke nach oben wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Zurückgefallen in die Fieberträume. Oder - noch wahrscheinlicher - dass sie mir das Aufwachen und die Heimkehr nur vorgegaukelt haben.  
  
Vor dem Fahrstuhl befindet sich der Raum, von dem aus sich seitlich die Flure abzweigen. Das Licht ist ausgeschaltet wie immer, wenn sich niemand in der Etage befindet. Doch die Tür zu dem ebenfalls unbeleuchteten Vorzimmer des Präsidenten genau mir gegenüber steht offen - genau wie die Türen zu seinem Büro.  
  
Und dort hinten in der Ferne erblicke ich ihn.  
  
Er sitzt vor dem linken Teil der Fensterfront auf dem Teppich, dessen Weiss im trüben Tageslicht einen bläulichen Schimmer hat. Das eine Knie ausgestreckt, das andere angezogen, den Ellenbogen darauf platziert, wartet er regungslos auf mich. Und starrt mich direkt an. Ich kann es mehr fühlen als sehen.  
  
_Baby..._  
  
Der Schreibtisch ist fort. Anstelle der mittleren Fensterscheibe wellt sich eine behelfsmäßig angebrachte Plane im Höhenwind. Ich kann das schwere Flattern selbst über die Distanz hinweg hören.  
  
Und ich beginne, mich in Bewegung zu setzen. Langsam, mechanisch, aber unaufhaltsam.  
  
Im gleichen Moment, in dem ich die ersten Schritte auf ihn zumache, stemmt er sich mit dem Rücken an der Scheibe hoch und läuft mir im Schatten der Plane entgegen. Doch vor den drei Stufen endet sein Weg, während ich weiter durch das Vorzimmer gehe.  
  
Seine Züge werden sichtbar.  
  
Unleserlich, undurchschaubar, eingefroren in purer Neutralität.  
  
Meine Knie werden weich. Ich kann fühlen, dass die Muskeln meiner Beine minimal aber unkontrolliert zu zucken beginnen. Aber weder zögere ich, noch werde ich schneller. Wie fremdgesteuert setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und betrete sein Büro.  
  
Vor der untersten Stufe bleibe ich ebenfalls vor der kleinen Treppe stehen.  
  
Mein Atem, meine Unterlippe zittern, als ich den Blick senke und dann, bevor ich weiss, was ich tue, vor meinem seltsamen, goldenen Wesen auf die Knie sinke.  
  
_Ich bin zuhause._  
  
Und als die Taubheit zusammen mit der Erkenntnis von mir abfällt, beginne ich, zu schluchzen.


	13. Freund und Feind

**Sonntag, 21.05.2011, 0822**  
  
Bekannte Umrisse schälen sich aus den vagen Schemen heraus. Definieren sich zu einem Körper, einer Gestalt aus Schwarz und Weiss vor selbigem. Kristallisieren sich zu Vertrautheit in ihrer reinsten Form.  
  
„Willkommen zurück."  
  
Ich blinzel ein weiteres Mal und halte dann die Augen geöffnet. Hefte sie an seine.  
  
Er erhebt sich aus meinem Sessel und läuft herüber zu der Couch, auf der ich mich wiederfinde. Zugedeckt, aufgewacht aus einem traumlosen, unwillkommenen Nichts. Sie haben mich reingelegt. Mir den Schlaf gespritzt, als ich zu hoch über dem Boden geschwebt habe, um sie rechtzeitig aufzuhalten. Im Glauben, mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Daran zweifel ich nicht. Doch es macht die Tat nicht besser. Ich wollte dort bleiben.  
  
_Es war warm._  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" Er nimmt Platz auf dem Rande des Sofas und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Inzwischen ist er korrekt angezogen. Sein Hemd verdeckt den bandagierten Oberkörper.  
  
Mein Blick fixiert noch immer die nun leere Stelle, an dem sich zuvor seine Augen befunden haben. Fragmente aus der Kindheit ziehen wie ferne Nebelschwaden durch mein Bewusstsein, reissen in Fetzen, bevor sie klare Bilder formen können und doch erkenne ich in jeder Erinnerung ihn und mich und die einstige Gewissheit, dass alles gut war, wenn er sich nur wie jetzt an meiner Seite befand.  
  
Die Zeiten sind vorbei.  
  
Er, der mir den Frieden geben kann, ist ein anderer.  
  
Zu allem, um das er mich betrogen hat, kommt nun auch Tseng.  
  
_Du hast nicht fair gespielt. Du hast mich vernichtet._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Als meine Antwort ausbleibt, ersetzt er seine Frage durch eine andere: „Ich mache mir einen Kaffee. Möchtest du auch einen?"  
  
Ich schweige. Meine Augen beginnen, zu brennen, füllen sich mit Tränen vom Starren. Ich will sie dazu zwingen, zu weinen. Zu fühlen. Es war nie meine Entscheidung, mein Wille gewesen, das Weinen zu verlernen. Irgendwann habe ich einfach die Fähigkeit dazu verloren. Bis er sie mir zurückgegeben hat. Gaia, es war befreiend.  
  
„Oder einen Tee?" Er streichelt kurz meine Schulter und lacht leise auf. „Auch wenn man dieses Beutelzeug, was ihr hier trinkt, kaum Tee nennen kann."  
  
Ich ziehe nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen, verliere die Konzentration und schlage infolge die Lider herab. Tränen, die sich kalt anfühlen, rinnen über meine Haut. Sie erlösen die Augen, nicht die Seele. Vielleicht kann ich für wenigstens einen lindernden Moment die Vergangenheit zurückholen, in der simpelste Gesten mein Leben wieder und wieder gerettet haben.  
  
„Einen Kakao", flüstere ich tonlos.  
  
„Hm..." Ich kann sein Lächeln auf mir fühlen. „In Ordnung, Großer."  
  
Er hat verstanden.  
  
Als er sich in die Küche zurückgezogen hat, schweifen meine Gedanken ab zu dem Anruf. Seine Atmung, unverkennbar, zittrig wie in der Nacht, in der ich sie zum ersten Mal auf diese Weise erleben, hören, auf der Haut fühlen durfte. Gestern Nachmittag war nicht Erregung der Grund. Er hatte Angst vor mir.  
  
Sie sollte berechtigt sein. Ich habe Menschen für weit, weit Geringeres, für Nichtigkeiten im Vergleich, mit dem Tod bezahlen lassen. Aber ich weiss, dass ich ihm nichts antun werde können, so sehr ein noch betäubter Teil von mir auch danach giert, Rache zu nehmen. Die Wahrheit ist, ich kann es nicht.  
  
Ein Lächeln sucht meine Lippen heim, als ich mir dies eingestehe.  
  
_Ich kann es nicht._  
  
Wie leicht es plötzlich ist, gedanklich die verhängnisvollen Worte zu formen. Ob sie sogar ihren Weg aus meinem Mund hinausfinden würden?  
  
„Ich kann es nicht." Gewispert, doch darum nicht weniger gesprochen.  
  
Er kann es nicht. Weil Rufus Shinra keine Kraft mehr hat. Was für ein simples, banales, unwürdiges Ende für den mächtigsten Mann der Welt. Er geht nicht unter und reisst Midgar mit sich; er geht nicht auf in einem Feuerwerk, das die Nacht blendet. Er wird nicht von Soldaten zu Grabe getragen, nicht beweint noch betrauert. Unbemerkt von der Welt gibt er auf, löst sich auf in taubem Grau, während der Körper weiter seinen Dienst verrichten wird, ungetrübt vom Alkohol, vom Schmerz, von der Lust.  
  
_Sozusagen besser denn je_, merkt der zynische Teil in mir an, der selbst unter diesen Umständen noch tadellos funktioniert.   
  
Ich kann es nicht. Denn ich kann nicht mehr.  
  
„Ich gebe auf."  
  
_Und nichts anderes wird dein Leben retten, Renato._  
  
Auch wenn ich keine Sicherheit habe ausser der, dass er verletzt ist: Ich weiss, dass er noch lebt. Selbst als das nur Sekunden währende Telefonat sein Ende gefunden hat, ist die Verbindung zu ihm nicht gänzlich abgerissen.  
  
_Ich fühle dich._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Die heisse Milch dampft aus der Tasse heraus, die er vor mir auf dem Tisch abgestellt hat. Der aufsteigende Duft beruhigt nicht. Entgegen Hoffnung wie Erwartung bringt er nicht die süßen Erinnerungen zurück, in denen er tröstlich war, sondern jene, die mich erst nach Trost haben schreien lassen.  
  
Kein Sinnesorgan vermag vergrabene Erfahrungen so präsent zu machen, präsenter als die Realität, die ewig im Jetzt stattfindet, wie die Nase. Nichts lässt sich leichter vergessen als Gerüche und nichts rührt so tief an unser Gedächtnis wie olfaktorische Eindrücke, die wir unwissend mit den einschneidenden Ereignissen unseres Lebens verbinden.  
  
Wer wüsste dies besser als ich.  
  
Tseng nimmt einen Schluck seines Kaffees, wieder in dem Sessel sitzend, in dem ich kürzlich erst geschlafen habe, ihn bis zur letzten Minute, in der ich meine Lider offenhalten konnte, beobachtend. Er lag, wo ich jetzt liege. Doch wie Fingerkuppen, die sehnsüchtig, brennend vor Verlangen und Liebe über einen Monitor fahren, der ihn abbildet, finde ich nichts als leere Kälte vor.  
  
Das Leder duftet nicht nach ihm.  
  
„Ich verstehe, warum du das getan hast. Wirklich", beginnt er und dreht den Becher in seinen Händen hin und her. Es ist der, aus dem Reno getrunken hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird er gedacht haben, dass er mir nicht mehr wert ist als billige Keramik aus dem hausinternen Geschäft. Er hat geirrt. Es war der einzige Becher, von dem ich wusste, ich würde ihn zwischen den anderen wiedererkennen. Und bis jetzt habe ich immer wieder eine Ausrede gefunden, ihn nicht zu spülen.  
  
Ich entscheide, dass ich wahrscheinlich gut daran tue, Tseng nicht darauf hinzuweisen.  
  
„Du bist so weit geflohen, wie du nur konntest, auf die einzige Weise, auf die du fliehen kannst. Aber Rufus..." Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck und stellt den Becher dann ab. Dunkelbraune Tropfen rinnen über das rote ShinRa Logo und verlieren sich gänzlich zu Streifen, bevor sie die Untertasse erreichen können. „...Dein Körper ist dafür nicht ausgerichtet. Die Makodosen, die dir verabreicht wurden, waren zu gering, die aktivierten Zellen werden bei solchen Aktionen völlig überstrapaziert. Und du ignorierst die Warnsignale deines Körpers dabei."  
  
„Nasenbluten und Kopfschmerzen", stelle ich fest, keinen Hehl in meinem Tonfall daraus machend, dass mir der Preis gering scheint im Verhältnis zum Gewinn.  
  
„Das mag ungefährlich sein, wenn man es nicht übertreibt, aber gut ist es in keinem Fall und du neigst leider dazu, es zu übertreiben." Er wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Väterlich und vorwurfsvoll, doch er schmilzt zu besorgter Milde, während ich ihm standhalte.   
  
„Die Alternative wäre gewesen, dass ich mich bewusstlos getrunken hätte, Tseng." Und das wäre die harmlose Variante gewesen. Ich habe mit gravierenderen zumindest gespielt wie ein Kind mit Streichhölzern. Fasziniert von der verheerenden Macht der Möglichkeiten, doch ohne ernsthafte Absicht, einen Brand zu entfesseln.   
  
„Siehst du, genau davon spreche ich!" Er erhebt sich mitsamt dem Becher und beginnt, auf und ab zu laufen. Er muss sich bewegen. Ich überlege, ob die herabrinnenden Kaffeetropfen die Ironie innehaben, jetzt den unteren Rand zu erreichen, um auf den weissen Teppich zu fallen.  
  
„Ich bin der erste, der es begrüßt, wenn du wieder damit aufhörst, bei jedem seelischen Tief zur Flasche zu greifen, aber wir wissen beide, dass ich damit nicht meine, dass ich dich lieber in einer Blutpfütze auffinden will." Er gestikuliert, mit der freien Hand seine Worte untermalend, während er vor meinem Kamin hin und her läuft.  
  
Dann bleibt er plötzlich stehen und senkt den Blick. „Dennoch... Das waren sehr..." Er räuspert sich kurz und schluckt. Seine Augen suchen und finden wieder die meinen. „Ich will sagen, angesichts der Umstände hast du in diesem Fall mein Verständnis und meinen Rückhalt. Und ich bin auch nicht hier, um dich zu maßregeln, viel eher... Wir müssen reden, über das, was passiert ist. Aber vorher..."  
  
Er atmet tief durch, bevor er sich von hinten auf den Sessel stützt. Ich vermute, dass die Geste nicht nur Ausdruck geistiger Erschöpfung ist. Er ist noch längst nicht wieder in guter körperlicher Form. „Lass mich zumindest versuchen, zu verstehen. Wie konntest du dich einem Menschen wie ihm so zu Füßen schmeissen und bei Ifrit, das auch noch auf Band?! Was hast du dir davon erhofft? War das... Wolltest du alles auf eine Karte setzen, indem du ihn damit konfrontierst?"  
  
Ich lächel in mich hinein.  
  
_Oh, du hast keine Ahnung..._  
  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Mein Blick schweift ab und bohrt sich ins Leere. Durch die Wände, die Stadt, hinein in das Blau und weiter ins vertraute Dunkel dahinter.  
  
_‚... Ich will dich... Ich will dich so sehr, Baby...'_  
  
„Wovon? Davon, dass er auf Frauen steht? Oder deine Gefühle nie erwidern wird?" Ich bemerke beiläufig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie er knapp mit den Schultern zuckt und die Tasse wieder zwischen seinen Händen dreht. „Oder meinst du die Tatsache, dass du dich ihm und dem Rest der Welt auf dem Silbertablett serviert hast? Ist es das, wovon ich keine Ahnung habe?"  
  
_‚Komm für... mich...'_  
  
Seine schwere, zittrige Atmung.  
  
„Da war mehr, Tseng... Viel mehr...", spreche ich langsam, mich selbst kaum hörend, nicht wissend, ob es an der Tiefe der Erinnerung liegt oder reale Tatsache ist.  
  
_‚Zeig mir wie... sehr!'_  
  
Mehr als ein einsamer Abend, der mit einem schmutzigen Taschentuch endet.  
  
„Wenn du mit ‚da' deinen Kopf und deine Wunschträume meinst, sicherlich!" Er richtet sich wieder auf und durchquert mein Blickfeld. Ich durchdringe auch ihn mühelos mit meinen Augen.  
  
_‚...ich habe... aus guten Gründen... Niemals damit gerechnet, dass du... dass wir...'  
  
‚Schhhh, ich weiss...'_  
  
„Nein, er... Er hat mich nicht weggestoßen."  
  
Es war süß und es war heilig.  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Es gefällt ihm viel zu sehr, sein Ego in deiner Aufmerksamkeit zu sonnen!" Seine Stimme in meinem Ohr wird leiser und dumpfer. Er verkommt zur Nebenfigur, einem bedeutungslosen, auf und ab laufenden Umriss hinter der Leinwand, auf die ich meine Erinnerungen projiziere. „Das ist genau das, was er braucht, um diese arrogante, selbstzufriedene Visage Tag für Tag mit sich herumzutragen. Hättest du es tatsächlich ernsthaft bei ihm versucht, hättest du schnell gemerkt, was dahintersteckt."  
  
Und es war mehr als nur Lust. Er hat mich gehalten. Über alle Distanz hinweg hat er mich unter dem gleichen Vollmond gehalten.  
  
Mein Lächeln wird breiter.  
  
Ein flüchtiger, irrealer Hauch seines Duftes streift meine Sinne.  
  
„Was? Du willst nicht damit andeuten, dass zwischen euch auch nur irgendwas gelaufen ist?!" Er bleibt stehen. Ich spüre seinen argwöhnischen Blick mehr, als dass ich ihn sehe.  
  
Was immer er danach getan hat, in diesem Moment war es Liebe.  
  
Mein Lächeln gerät endgültig ausser Kontrolle. Doch ich fühle es nicht. Und auch nicht die bittere Süße, nicht die Tiefe des Verlustes. Allein ein taubes Echo von Sehnsucht hallt noch immer in der Ferne nach. Trägt einen Wunsch bei sich, gehütet wie einen Schatz.  
  
Die neu aufgekeimte Hoffnung auf das Warten.  
  
„Oh Shiva..." Er fährt sich theatralisch durchs Haar und hält dann plötzlich in dieser Geste inne. „Du willst mir - Hast du mit ihm..?" Seine Augen weiten sich entsetzt.  
  
Auf ein _alles wieder gut_.  
  
Mit einem letzten Kuss nehme ich Abschied von der Erinnerung. Es gibt eine Gegenwart, die meiner bedarf. Und einen ungebetenen Gast.  
  
„Es geht dich bei aller Freundschaft nichts an, Tseng." Mit einem Schlag wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Brutal, direkt und in der geballten Kälte, die es für mich bereithält und die ich beizusteuern gewillt bin.  
  
Niemand wird mir im Nachhinein das entweihen, was wir hatten.  
  
„Ich wünschte, du hättest Recht! Tss!" Er lacht abfällig auf und trinkt einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse, die er bereits entweiht hat. „Aber am Ende bin ich derjenige, der die Scherben jedes Mal zusammenkehren darf so wie jetzt. Dein Kakao wird kalt." Er nickt in Richtung des Bechers auf dem Tisch vor mir.  
  
„Es steht dir frei, zu gehen!", weise ich ihn forsch und eine Spur lauter als meine übliche Tonlage auf das Offensichtliche hin. Meine Augen fixieren seine und wenn er klug ist, wird er das blaue Flackern in ihnen nicht ignorieren. Ja, mein Körper wird wütend, unabhängig von meinen Gefühlen, gleichend Dark Nation am anderen Ende der Leine und ich vertraue ihrer beider Instinkte blind.  
  
Dark hat mit ihrem Knurren den gehässigen Gedanken meiner Gegenüber eine Stimme verliehen, sie enttarnt wie so manche Lügen und hörbar gemacht. Ihr Grollen galt Tseng nur ein einziges Mal und ich weiss, dass es heute zum zweiten Mal passiert wäre.  
  
Dark Nation ist für immer verstummt, also bleibt mir nichts, als auf die primitivsten, animalischen Regungen meiner Selbst zu achten. Und diese wittern mit intuitivem sechsten Sinn eine Bedrohung, eine versteckte Absicht.  
  
„Halt den Mund, Junge!", raunt er bloß mit einem knappen Blick zurück in meine Richtung und schiebt die linke Hand in seine Hosentasche. Die Wut in meinen Augen übergeht er unbeeindruckt. Er muss sie gesehen haben. Er ist Turk. „Was immer ihn dazu getrieben hat, zu tun, was auch immer ihr getan habt, Neugier oder weiss Jenova... Ich lege dir ans Herz, es schnellstmöglich zu vergessen. Er liebt dich nicht."  
  
„Das hat er dir gesagt?" Ich ziehe geringfügig die Brauen hoch, um mein Missfallen über seine selbstgefällige Anmaßung kundzutun.  
  
Er zuckt ungerührt mit der Schulter. „Dir doch auch. Er hat dich verraten und verkauft." Er legt eine dramaturgische Pause ein, um die Wirkung der verbalen Ohrfeige etwas länger im Raum wie auch mir nachklingen zu lassen. Als er weiterspricht, lächelt er offen. „Die Ironie ist, dass ich mit seinem Handeln zum größten Teil sympathisiere. Man könnte es fast clever nennen, sowohl menschlich als auch professionell betrachtet. Zum einen war es klug, sich selbst einzutauschen. Er behält ohne jede Frage in einer Entführungssituation einen kühleren Kopf als Elena. Leider gehörte das nicht zu seinen Motiven. Dann wäre da der menschliche Aspekt. Und auch da: Wenn man nur diesen betrachtet, wiegt das Nichtwahren des Geheimnisses, wer wen liebt, sicher nicht so schwer wie eine misshandelte beste Freundin."  
  
Das dumpfe Grollen in mir schwillt an.  
  
Ich wechsel das Werkzeug und fange an, den instinktiven Eindruck meines Körpers mit der Schärfe meines Verstandes nachzubearbeiten, um aus dem vagen Gefühlsklumpen eine Form herauszuschnitzen, die sich benennen, in Worte fassen, präzisieren lässt, denn ich habe nicht vor, aus einem Impuls heraus einen unbekannten Feind in meinem Freund mit Zähnen und Klauen anzugreifen. So etwas mag in den Slums regelkonform und vielleicht sogar sinnvoll sein, nicht jedoch in meiner Welt aus Worten. Und vor allem nicht in Tsengs Welt.  
  
Er selbst ist mir mit seiner Rede die größte, unfreiwillige Hilfe bei meiner Arbeit, indem er unweigerlich seine Absicht selbst aus seinen Verbalhülsen herausschält und ihre Hässlichkeit Stück für Stück ans nackte Licht befördert.  
  
Und ich begreife, worauf er hinaus will.  
  
„Sicher, er hat dich auf unverzeihliche Weise dabei verletzt. Aber auch das ist nicht das Schlimmste. Er hat auf beruflicher Ebene als Turk eine Kollegin über den amtierenden Präsidenten gestellt und das ist der größte, interne Skandal der letzten Jahre. Wir brauchen nichts Geringeres als ein Wunder, wenn er intern bleiben soll." Er stellt die Tasse auf die Bartheke und lehnt sich locker und bequem gegen sie zurück.  
  
Sprich es aus.  
  
Sag die Worte, auf die du mich schonend vorbereiten willst. Nenn es beim Namen.  
  
„Ich denke, du weisst, dass nur noch eine Konsequenz bleibt, die wir bei einem solchen Hochverrat ziehen können."  
  
Er wagt es nicht.  
  
Am Ende siegt seine Feigheit, als würde die euphemistische Umschreibung die Intention weniger bitter schmecken lassen und eine weniger gravierende Reaktion meinerseits provozieren.  
  
Genug.  
  
Ich schlage langsam, viel zu langsam die Bettdecke zurück und setze mich umständlich auf. Mein Körper fühlt sich fremd an. Ein lange Zeit unbewohntes Haus, in dem die Luft seit Monaten steht und der Staub alles monochrom gefärbt hat.  
  
„Du wirst ihm weder selbst ein Haar krümmen noch krümmen lassen, Tseng", erkläre ich fast beiläufig und reibe mir das Gesicht mit den Händen einige Male. Meine Haut ist taub und kühl.  
  
„Warum nicht? Weil du ihn liebst?", fragt er spöttisch und scheint sich noch immer sicher, den Jungen vor sich zu haben, der sich mit einem Kakao besänftigen lässt. In einem Punkt gleicht er meinem Vater: Sie beide haben niemals anerkannt, dass ich irgendwann erwachsen geworden bin. Sollte ich auch Defizite in zwischenmenschlichen Erfahrungen haben, ich bin kein Kind mehr und erst Recht nicht das Instrument der Menschen, die mir untergeben sind.  
  
Ich bin ruhig, als ich mich auf ihn zu bewege, genauso ruhig wie er, der nicht ausweicht und keine Gegenwehr leistet, als ich ihn mit der rechten Hand beim Kragen packe und mühelos, doch noch immer gezügelt, wie eine Stoffpuppe gegen die Wand schleudere. Sein Körper stürzt schwer mit einem Ächzen herab auf den Boden.  
  
Bevor er sich selbst aufrichten kann, habe ich die Distanz zu ihm auch schon überwunden, umklammere seinen Hals dicht unter dem Kiefer und drücke ihn gerade so hoch, dass er sich noch mit den Schuhspitzen auf dem Boden abstemmen kann.  
  
Sein Blick auf mich herab ist steinern, doch ich fühle das wilde, beschleunigte Pulsieren der Schlagader unter meinem Daumen, das die Demütigung hinter der Fassade preisgibt.  
  
„Weil ich der Präsident bin und es sage." Ich betone jedes einzelne Wort so sorgfältig und präzise wie ein Scharfschütze seine Treffer vorbereitet.  
  
Ihn lediglich schweigend anstarrend, lasse ich ihm einige Sekunden Zeit, sich dieser simplen Wahrheit, diesem klaren Befehl zu stellen.  
  
Ich werde nicht laut. Als ich weiterrede, befinde ich mich gerade oberhalb der Grenze zur Hörbarkeit, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, mir seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Es ist ein einfacher Trick in der Gesprächsführung, den die meisten erfahrungsgemäß weder durchschauen noch selbst beherrschen.  
  
„Um mich unmissverständlich auszudrücken: Ich bin eher bereit, auf dich zu verzichten als auf ihn. In aller Deutlichkeit, ich brauche dich nicht mehr", fahre ich leise zischend fort.  
  
„Unter Berücksichtigung all dessen, was du bisher für mich getan hast, würde ich nur äußerst ungern direkte Maßnahmen gegen dich ergreifen, aber ich versichere dir hiermit feierlich: Wenn du nicht ab sofort etwas mehr Respekt auf deiner angesprochenen, beruflichen Ebene mir gegenüber zeigst, werde ich dich nicht nur feuern, sondern auch dafür sorgen, dass niemand anderes auf Gaia dich mehr einstellen wird. Allein mir diese Idee zu unterbreiten, ist absurd wie beleidigend! Solltest du Reno direkt oder indirekt etwas antun, dann...", ich schüttel unmerklich den Kopf, „Mach es einfach nicht. Mach es nicht, Tseng."  
  
Ich lasse von ihm ab und trete einige Schritte zurück.  
  
Er richtet seinen Hemdkragen und läuft wieder zum Tresen, um sich mit den Unterarmen darauf abzustützen, den Blick an die steinerne Oberfläche geheftet, auf die er nachdenklich einige tiefe Atemzüge lang mit den Fingerkuppen der linken Hand tippt. Dann hebt er den Kopf und wendet mir sein Gesicht zu.  
  
„Gut gebrüllt. Also weil du ihn liebst", stellt er knapp fest und greift erneut nach der Tasse. Seine linke Augenbraue schnellt kurz hoch. Ich zucke tatsächlich zusammen und weiche einen Schritt nach hinten, als er die Keramik im nächsten Moment gegen die Steinkante schlägt und brüllt: „Du liebst keinen Menschen, du liebst ein hochstilisiertes Etwas!"  
  
Ich muss gestehen, das kam selbst für seine Verhältnisse unerwartet.  
  
Mein Blick wandert zu der dunkelbraunen Brühe, die von dem Rand des Tresens auf den Scherbenhaufen hinabtropft und in den Teppich einzieht, dann zurück zu seinem erhitzten Gesicht. Den Henkel hält er noch immer in seiner Hand. Als er es selbst bemerkt, lässt er ihn angewidert zu Boden fallen.  
  
„Das war nicht nötig. Diese Tasse hatte einen ideellen Wert für mich", kommentiere ich seinen destruktiven Akt lediglich. Die offenliegende Hilflosigkeit seiner verzweifelten Provokation bestätigt mich eher darin, meinen Punkt durchaus klargemacht zu haben.   
  
„Ooooh, guuuuut! Gut zu wissen, dass überhaupt noch irgendwas ausser Reno einen Wert für dich hat!" Sein aufgebrachtes, ausschweifendes Fuchteln lässt ihn fast wie eine Scharadedarstellung seiner selbst wirken. Ich kann deutlich erkennen, wie der Schweiss auf seiner Stirn ausbricht. Er ist nicht in der Verfassung für solch eine Aufführung; erst Recht nicht nach meiner Handgreiflichkeit.  
  
„Jetzt, da dein Lieblingskaffeebecher kaputt und ein Platz frei ist, schaffen es deine Selbstachtung oder deine Verpflichtungen ja vielleicht wieder auf deine Prioritätenliste!" Er öffnet weit die Arme und schaut mich herausfordernd an. „Du willst mir also allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du bereit bist, in vollem Bewusstsein alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, wofür du dein Leben lang gearbeitet, nein, gekämpft, hast?!"  
  
„Wie pathetisch." Ich wische mir flüchtig ein paar Strähnen aus dem Sichtbereich und bemerke, wie meine Lippen ein wohlbekanntes, schiefes Lächeln formen. Sie haben erst kürzlich von selbst damit angefangen und ich habe es kultiviert, da ich mit jedem Mal ihn vor Augen habe, wenn ich es gebrauche. „ShinRa wird nicht dem Untergang geweiht sein, weil ich meine Lebensweise ein wenig mehr menschlichen Bedürfnissen angepasst habe."  
  
Er beginnt, lauthals zu lachen. Ich lasse ihn gewähren, ohne ihm den Gefallen zu tun, nachzufragen. Stattdessen trete ich hinter die Bar und hole ein Whiskyglas und die angebrochene Flasche Scotch von den unteren Ablagen hervor. Das Eis ist leer. Allein ein abgestandener Rest Wasser befindet sich in dem Behälter. Seit ich Reno mein Versprechen gegeben habe, habe ich nicht mehr zum Alkohol gegriffen. Dass mir jetzt danach ist, kann ich mir unter den gegebenen Umständen verzeihen.  
  
Nur ein einziger Drink, um den Körper zu beruhigen und die Instinkte wieder in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Für jetzt haben sie ihren Dienst getan. Ihre weitere Anwesenheit wäre eher hinderlich.  
  
Ich lasse ihn weiterlachen und begebe mich mit meinem Glas in die Küche. Im Gefrierfach habe ich noch einige Eiswürfel vorbereitet. Während ich die Plastikform unter dem warmen Strahl des Wasserhahns antauen lasse, denke ich darüber nach, mir eine dieser praktischen Eismaschinen zuzulegen, die das alles automatisch machen. Es scheint mir eine sinnvolle Investition, die viel Zeit und Mühe erspart.  
  
Ich drücke ein paar Würfel in das Glas und lasse die aufgerissene Schablone achtlos im Spülbecken liegen. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehre, ist sein Lachen noch immer nicht abgeklungen, doch bei meinem erneuten Anblick schluchzt er die Begründung von selbst hervor: „Menschliche Bedürfnisse... Du bezeichnest deinen Herzschmerz-Selbstzerstörungstrip als menschliches Bedürfnis... und nennst mich... nennst _mich_ pathetisch?"  
  
Zurück hinter der Bar lasse ich die bernsteinfarbene, klare Flüssigkeit das Eis zu einem Doppelten fluten. Seine Hand schlägt auf meine linke Schulter.  
  
„Oh Junge... Junge, geh und stoß dir die Seele aus dem Leib! Hab mal eine Beziehung, adoptier von mir aus ein paar Kinder oder fang meinetwegen sogar an, Chocobos zu züchten." Die Hand tätschelt mich spöttisch. „Und dann komm irgendwann in zwanzig Jahren wieder und erzähle mir was von menschlichen Bedürfnissen."  
  
Das Lachen erstirbt allmählich. Ich bleibe ungerührt. Aussen wie innen.  
  
Den Inhalt des Glases in meiner Hand schwenkend, beobachte ich das leise klirrende Kreisen. Es ist regelrecht hypnotisierend.  
  
Als er weiterspricht, ist sein Tonfall so ernst, dass es surreal scheint und ich es für einen Moment in Betracht ziehe, einen längeren, geistigen Aussetzer durchlebt zu haben.  
  
„Du bist nichts Besonderes in deinem Liebeskummer, Rufus. Und auch nicht darin, dass du eiskalt abserviert wurdest. Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie vielen deiner Angestellten es jetzt in diesem Augenblick ganz genauso geht wie dir? Wahrscheinlich nicht, weil du dich auch in dieser Hinsicht für etwas Besonderes hältst. Willkommen im Leben eines Durchschnittsbürgers. Was ich dir aber sagen kann, ist, was du mit Personal tun würdest, das sich so gehen lässt wie du!"  
  
„Du stehst kurz davor, es herauszufinden." Ich erhebe das Glas, um den Inhalt in einem Schluck herunterzukippen, doch er greift danach und hält es auf halber Höhe fest.  
  
„Gib das her, das ist nichts für Kinder!" Sein Versuch, es mir aus der Hand zu reissen und in seine Richtung zu ziehen, scheitert an meiner Gegenwehr. Als er bemerkt, dass es vergebens ist und plötzlich loslässt, ergießt sich der Whisky schwungvoll durch die Luft über mein Gesicht.   
  
Er weicht in erschrockenem Schweigen zurück.  
  
Ich pruste den Alkohol von meinen Lippen. Er hängt in meinen Wimpern, brennt in den Augen. Bernsteinfarbene Tropfen perlen von meinen herabhängenden Haarspitzen.  
  
Das uralte Gefühl, besudelt und gedemütigt zu sein, steigt in mir hoch. Ich kann in seinem Blick lesen, dass wir die gleiche, unangenehme Erinnerung in dieser Sekunde teilen.  
  
„Gratulation. Das hätte der alte Präsident kaum besser hinbekommen", sage ich knapp und stelle das Glas ab, die Eiswürfel mit den Fingern von der Theke sammelnd. Der Geruch ist das Entscheidende. Ich halte mich an der Gewissheit fest. Es stinkt nicht nach Urin und das allein wird mich davor bewahren, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
  
Dennoch entgeht mir nicht, dass meine Hände zittern.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Rufus..."  
  
_‚...aber du musst verstehen, dass du mich mit deinem Verhalten dazu zwingst! Wärst du ein großer Junge und ein gutes Kind, müsste ich das nicht tun!'_  
  
Ich flüchte ins Bad, um mich zu waschen. Er folgt.  
  
„Shiva, ich wollte das nicht! Es war ein Versehen, ich würde dich niemals so tief unter der Gürtellinie angreifen, egal wie wütend und verzweifelt ich gerade vielleicht auch bin!"  
  
Er hält mich an der Schulter zurück, als ich mich über das Waschbecken beugen will. Ich schlage seine Hand weg.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an!" Über den Spiegel werfe ich ihm einen deutlichen Blick zu, bevor ich die Hand langsam sinken lasse und mich ein zweites Mal nach unten neige.  
  
Wieder und wieder sammel ich das Wasser in meinen Händen und tauche mein Gesicht ein. Kalte Spritzer rinnen über meine Unterarme und den Hals hinab in meinen Kragen. Unangenehm, doch wesentlich mehr reinigend und willkommen. Zuletzt wasche ich die Haarsträhnen aus.  
  
Als ich mich wieder aufrichte, hält er mir bereits ein Handtuch entgegen. Ich nehme es kommentarlos und beginne, mich abzutrocknen.  
  
„Ich will, dass du gehst, also würde ich gern das Thema ein für alle Male beenden, ohne dass noch irgendein Raum für etwaige Missverständnisse bleibt, seien sie real oder deinerseits nur vorgeschoben", erkläre ich und lege das Handtuch zurück über den Halter. „Du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle schwören, dass du nichts in dieser Sache beschließen wirst, das Renos körperliche Unversehrtheit gefährdet."  
  
Ich lehne mich zurück gegen das Waschbecken und verschränke abwartend die Arme.  
  
„Gut, ich schwöre es." Ein kurzes Schulterzucken seinerseits, bevor er zu der Toilette herübergeht und etwas Papier von der Rolle abreisst.  
  
So nicht. Nicht so leichtfertig und respektlos.  
  
„Auf Leviathan", fordere ich.  
  
„Ich schwöre seit langem schon nicht mehr auf Leviathan, Rufus. Das weisst du." Sein Blick wandert ausweichend zur Seite. Er tupft sich mit dem Papier den Schweiss vom Gesicht und hebt den Toilettendeckel an, um es zu entsorgen. Ich kann in seinen Augen den Kampf seiner Prinzipien gegen das schlechte Gewissen wegen des Vorfalls gerade eben verfolgen. So betrachtet, spielt mir sein Missgeschick in die Hände.  
  
Ich warte, bis das Rauschen der Spülung zur Gänze abgeklungen ist, bevor ich weiterrede.  
  
„Dann fängst du heute wieder damit an. Du wirst auf Leviathan schwören und du wirst es auf Wutai tun." Ich weiss, dass es der einzige Schwur ist, an den er sich gebunden fühlt. Genau aus diesem Grunde weigert er sich auch so hartnäckig, ihn abzulegen. Beim letzten Mal konnte er ihn nicht einhalten. Es lag nicht in seiner Macht, doch für seinen Stolz und sein Ehrempfinden, war dies niemals ein Argument. Am Ende bleibt die Cetra tot.  
  
Tief durchatmend schenkt er mir endlich wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und wendet sich mir zu.  
  
Dann legt er die Handflächen aneinander, die Fingerspitzen gen Decke zeigend und neigt sich nach vorn. „Ich schwöre auf Leviathan, dass ich Reno nicht töten noch töten lassen werde. Da Chao in seiner endlosen Weisheit sei mein Zeuge und möge mich richten, sollte ich mein Wort nicht halten." Der Klang ruft alte Erinnerungen wach an die Zeit, in der er mich unterrichtet hat. Positive Erinnerungen, die Wutai auf immer in meinem Bewusstsein mit einem mysteriösen, ersehnten Zufluchtsort fehlverknüpfen werden, allein verkörpert durch Tseng, dem einzigen Menschen, der gleichermaßen diese Sprache beherrschte wie er gut zu mir war. Es wurde zur Sprache des Trostes, selbst wenn man die Bedeutung nicht verstand. Und sie wird auf Ewigkeit nach seinem Aftershave duften.  
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erblüht auf meinen Lippen.  
  
„Glaube mir, Da Chao wird deine geringste Sorge sein, wenn du dich nicht daran hältst", antworte ich ebenfalls auf Wutai mit einem deutlichen Akzent, der über die Jahre der fehlenden Praxis hinweg stärker geworden ist. Ihn selbst mit meinem Gehör identifizierend, bin ich doch nicht in der Lage, meine Zunge die Worte korrekt formen zu lassen.  
  
„Er möge zumindest Nachsicht walten lassen, wenn ich bei seinem Anblick den kümmerlichen Rest meiner Beherrschung verliere", grollt er hinter mir, als ich das Bad verlasse.  
  
„Auch das wirst du nicht tun. Keine Sanktionen, die seine Gesundheit gefährden", stelle ich gelassen fest. Auf dem Weg zurück in das Wohnzimmer hängt er wieder dicht an meinen Fersen wie der Scotch zuvor in meinen Wimpern und nicht minder meine Geduld strapazierend.  
  
„Shiva, selbst du musst einsehen, dass ich ihn unter dieser Voraussetzung nicht einfach davonkommen und schon gar nicht weiterhin mit Elena in einer Abteilung arbeiten lassen kann!" Er überholt mich und blockiert mir den Weg zur Tür, zu der ich ihn in einer deutlichen, nonverbalen Aufforderung führen wollte. „Ihr persönliches Verhältnis ist zu einer Gefährdung für alle geworden!"  
  
In diesem Punkt stimme ich ihm durchaus zu.  
  
„Einer von beiden muss nach dieser Sache gehen und die 24 verlassen, Rufus", verkündet er leise, verschränkt die Arme und schaut betreten zur Seite. „Auch wenn das keine leichte Entscheidung wird. Er ist der bessere Turk und länger dabei. Auf der anderen Seite war er derjenige, der den Fehler gemacht hat." Er atmet tief wie lautstark durch, den Kopf leicht senkend.  
  
„Nun, bei dieser Entscheidung kann ich dir helfen." Seine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit nutzend, schiebe ich mich zügig an ihm vorbei zu dem Wandtelefon neben dem Monitor am Eingang.  
  
Er taucht augenblicklich wieder an meiner Seite auf und umklammert meine Hand, die den Hörer hält mit seiner rechten. Hart, doch niemals hart genug, um mich aufzuhalten, wenn ich es nicht will. „Was tust du?"  
  
„Ich sagte doch, ich helfe dir", antworte ich unbeirrt und halte seinem lodernden, schwarzen Blick ruhig mit meinem kühlen stand.  
  
„Das ist meine Sache!", zischt er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch. Neuer Schweiss schießt aus seinen Poren. Ein kleiner Tropfen rinnt seine linke Schläfe hinab. „Du leitest die Abteilung nicht, und wenn du mir die Entscheidung, mit wem ich jeden Tag arbeiten muss, abnehmen willst, dann würde ich dir wirklich langsam vorschlagen, mich zu feuern und Reno meine Stelle zu geben!" Zwei zittrige Atemzüge folgen, bevor er fragt: „Ist es das, worauf du abzielst?!"  
  
Ich muss mein Lächeln unterdrücken. Diese Idee ist mir nicht einmal gekommen, denn sie ist durch und durch absurd. Entgegen dem, was Tseng mir unterstellt, bin ich nicht so töricht, eine wichtige Abteilung wie die 24 aus persönlichen Gründen auf den Kopf zu stellen, geschweige denn der Schließung nahezubringen.  
  
Wie ich ihm schon sagte, führe ich nichts anderes im Schilde, als ihm die Entscheidungsfindung zu erleichtern. Zu meinen Gunsten selbstverständlich, doch die eigentliche Wahl werde ich ihm nicht abnehmen.  
  
Wenn er nicht mehr gewillt sein sollte, mit Reno in Zukunft zu arbeiten, würde ich ihn nicht mit Worten noch Gewalt dazu zwingen können.  
  
Sollte dieser Fall eintreten, würde es auf eine Teilung des Departments hinauslaufen.  
  
_Denn gehen lasse ich keinen von beiden._  
  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich; ich feuere niemanden. Es bleibt voll und ganz deine Entscheidung." In einer stummen Aufforderung schaue ich hinab auf seine Hand. Er öffnet demonstrativ weit die Finger und tritt mit einem letzten, warnenden Blick einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Ich wähle die Durchwahl. Es klingelt viermal.  
  
„Medizinische Abteilung, Grey."  
  
Grey. Kein Name, den ich einordnen kann. Sobald ich meine vertrauten Etagen verlasse, lerne ich permanent neue Mitarbeiter kennen. Ich beschäftige mehr als ein Dutzend Personalchefs allein im Hauptquartier und habe mit den Einstellungen und Entlassungen in der Regel nichts zu tun.  
  
Mit Ausnahme von heute.  
  
„Shinra. Grey, wärest du so freundlich, Elena kurzfristig zu meinem Apartment hinaufzuschicken? Sie sollte sich noch bei euch auf der Station befinden, wenn ich mich nicht irre", spreche ich und lehne mich seitlich gegen die Wand.  
  
Ich kann sehen, wie Tseng plötzlich ruckartig aufhorcht und den Kopf hochreisst. Ich deute ihm stumm, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„...O~oh natürlich, Sir! Die blonde Turk, oder? Ja, sie ist noch hier, ich werde sie sofort zu Ihnen schicken!"  
  
Ihre devote Art stimmt mich gleichermaßen zufrieden, wie sie mich abstößt.  
  
„Danke." Ich lege auf und hänge den Hörer zurück. Kaum geschehen, bin ich es dieses Mal, der am Kragen gepackt mit der Wand kollidiert.  
  
„Du wirst mir auf der Stelle sagen, was das wird, und zwar noch, bevor sie hier ist!"  
  
Dieses Mal lasse ich meinem Lächeln freien Lauf. „Warum soll ich es zweimal erklären? Du wirst dich doch noch wenige Minuten gedulden können, hm?"  
  
Er sollte in der Lage sein, mit etwas Nachdenken durchaus selbst auf die Antwort zu kommen. In Anbetracht der Situation ist mein Vorhaben äußerst naheliegend. Doch den Gedanken an das Kapitel, das ich anzusprechen gedenke, scheint er weiter von sich geschoben zu haben, als ich geglaubt hätte. Er kann nicht einfach nur so naiv sein, zu denken, ich würde mein Wissen Reno zugunsten nicht einsetzen, bloß weil ich ihm damit in den Rücken fallen würde.  
  
Nach allen Fehltritten seinerseits in der letzten Stunde bin ich mehr als nur gewillt, dies zu tun.  
  
„Rufus, ich warne dich." Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf, nicht unähnlich meiner Geste, als die Situation umgekehrt war. „Du magst jetzt vielleicht denken, dass du mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr in deinem Privatleben haben willst, dass ich dein Feind geworden bin, weil ich, wie du glaubst, etwas gegen deinen ‚Freund' habe... Aber ich schwöre dir auf alles, was du willst, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen wird, an dem du es bitter bereuen wirst, wenn du unsere Freundschaft so leichtfertig opferst."  
  
Er lässt mich los. „Du bist noch nicht tief genug gefallen, und wenn es soweit ist, wirst du allein sein."  
  
„Wir werden sehen", antworte ich kalt.  
  
Das Schweigen, das sich im Zimmer ausbreitet, ist eisig und hält an, bis es kurze Zeit darauf klingelt. Der flüchtige Blick auf den Monitor zeigt die kleine, blonde Gestalt. Ich greife hinter mich, um die Tür zu öffnen und drehe mich erst zu ihr, als sie eingetreten ist.  
  
„Elena!", grüße ich und schiebe lässig die Hand in die Hosentasche. „Ich danke dir, dass du so schnell gekommen bist."  
  
Die Tür gleitet hinter ihr zu.  
  
Ihre Augen weiten sich verwundert, als sie Tseng entdeckt. Das Gesicht ist größtenteils abgeschwollen, doch noch immer beeindruckend farbenprächtig. Die Nase ist mit Verband abgeklebt und in der Mitte der Unterlippe klafft ein schmaler, blutroter Striemen, wo sie geplatzt war.  
  
„Sir?" Sie wagt es für einen Sekundenbruchteil, mich direkt anzuschauen und aus ihrem Blick spricht alles offene Entsetzen, unverhohlene Fassungslosigkeit und ein Anflug von voyeuristischer Neugier. Ihre Gedanken stehen ihr deutlich in das verletzte Antlitz geschrieben: Sie kann nicht begreifen, dass ein Mensch wie ich einen Menschen wie ihn lieben soll. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die Möglichkeit, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen könnte, noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hat, da der eine Fakt allein schon absurd genug scheint.  
  
Elena.  
  
Ich habe nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie sie mich sieht. Jetzt weiss ich, dass sie nur eine der unzähligen, oberflächlichen Personen ist, die mir so etwas wie private Gefühle nicht nur absprechen, sondern in erster Linie nicht einmal zutrauen. Wie leicht sich selbst Turks blenden und manipulieren lassen. Oder wahlweise: Wie gut ich im Blenden sein muss.  
  
Was Reno nur an dieser langweiligen, durchschnittlichen Person findet...  
  
„Es wird nicht lang dauern", beginne ich.  
  
Tsengs Kopf zuckt plötzlich hoch, als er endlich begreift. „Warte, lass uns reden! Rufus, gehen -"  
  
„Nein!", unterbreche ich bestimmt, doch ohne die Stimme zu heben.  
  
Irritiert wie alarmiert schaut sie zwischen uns hin und her und am meisten scheint es sie zu beunruhigen, wie sehr ihr Chef gerade die von ihm stets gewahrte, geschätzte Form vernachlässigt - dabei erkenne ich, dass er sich in Wahrheit verzweifelt an besagter Form festklammert. Desweiteren gehe ich davon aus, dass sie das Chaos um die Bar herum mittlerweile bemerkt haben sollte. Dazu braucht es nicht die Beobachtungsgabe eines Turks.  
  
„Wenn wir etwas genug getan haben, dann reden," füge ich ruhig hinzu. Meine Form steht unerschütterlich.  
  
„Gaia, was ist denn los...?", wagt sie tatsächlich, wenn auch leise, zu fragen. Ich spreche es weniger Courage als schlichter Verwirrung zu.  
  
Mein Blick fällt wieder auf sie und der ihre flüchtet sofort gen Boden. Sage man mir noch einmal nach, ich könne Augenpaare mit meinem eigenen festhalten.  
  
„Elena, dein Vorgesetzter will einen von euch beiden in dieser Geschichte Involvierten entlassen", unterrichte ich sie über die neueste Entwicklung. Sie hebt schlagartig den Kopf wieder und schafft es, mich entsetzt anzustarren.  
  
„Rufus!"  
  
Ich hebe die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Letztlich kann er es nur hinauszögern und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn er dies endlich einsehen würde.  
  
„Auch wenn ich mich in diesen Entscheidungsprozess nur ungern einmische, bin ich der Meinung, dass gerechterweise auch berücksichtigt werden sollte, wem von euch an seiner Arbeit hier mehr liegt", erkläre ich zügig, um es ohne eine weitere Unterbrechung abzuschließen.  
  
„Ich dachte, unter dem Gesichtspunkt ist es nur fair und richtig, dich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Tseng mit deiner Schwester - Tseng, wie heisst sie gleich? Jill? - Jedenfalls, er fickt sie." Ein rasender, tobender Sturm braut sich sichtbar in ihr zusammen; ungehindert von jeder Schrecksekunde wird ihre Atmung bebend und die Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, während jede der hundert Farben aus ihrem Gesicht weicht und die Haut über ihren Wangenknochen sich spannt. „Nicht regelmäßig, denke ich, und auch erst, seitdem sie nicht mehr als Turk arbeitet, so professionell ist er schließlich. Vielleicht tut er es inzwischen auch nicht mehr, aber -"  
  
Anstatt an Ort und Stelle zu explodieren, macht sie auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
  
„Elena!"  
  
Die Konstruktion meiner Tür steht einem effektvollen Abgang im Weg und so hämmert sie ungeduldig auf die Taste zur Öffnung, bevor sie sich hastig durch den ersten Spalt nach draussen quetscht.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick in meine Richtung, aus dem blanker Zorn und Verzweiflung sprechen, folgt er ihr hinaus. Ich kann hören, wie er auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl auf sie einredet, bis die Tür sich wieder schließt.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief durch. Die Stille ist wohltuend.  
  
Ich sollte Genugtuung empfinden, doch sie bleibt aus wie alles andere. Der kleine Racheakt an beiden von ihnen hallt nicht befriedigend in meinem Inneren nach, aber das ist zweitrangig. Damit sollte ich Renos Position gesichert haben. Das hätte ich zwar auch spätestens mit der Splitterung der Abteilung, doch nur auf diese Weise werde ich zusätzlich Elena los, wenn alles so kommen wird, wie ich es mir ausrechne.  
  
Ich trete an die Bar, greife zur noch geöffneten Flasche Scotch und setze sie an. Bloß ein Schluck. Nur ein einziger, ohne Eis und ohne Glas.  
  
Mein Handrücken wischt über meinen Mund und ich schüttel unter kurzem Auflachen die herabgerutschte, feuchte Strähne aus meinen Augen. Wäre Tseng noch etwas länger geblieben, hätte er mir zu allem noch vorhalten können, kein Glas mehr zu benutzen - Das untrügliche Zeichen für den vorprogrammierten Abstieg nach ganz unten, wenn es nach ihm geht.  
  
Doch ab heute wird hier einiges nicht mehr nach ihm gehen.  
  
Ich stelle die Flasche wieder ab und begebe mich zu der weissen Couch, auf die ich mich regelrecht fallenlasse. Das tiefe Nachtschwarz der Decke lässt meine Gedanken abschweifen.  
  
_Weil du ihn liebst?_  
  
Weil die Welt durch seine alleinige Existenz zu einem interessanteren Ort wird, Tseng.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
**1633 Uhr am gleichen Tag**  
  
Die Hände auf den weissen Teppich gestemmt, den Kopf vornübergeneigt, schluchze und schluchze ich. Ich schluchze, bis ich verdammt nochmal vor lauter Schluchzen würge, etwas, von dem ich nicht mal gewusst hab, dass es möglich ist. Ein bitterer Schwall gelblichen Schleims ergießt sich reflexartig auf den Boden und trieft in langen, zähen Fäden von meinen zitternden Lippen.  
  
Und während all dem sagt er nichts, beugt er sich nicht einmal herab, um auch nur seine Hand auf mich zu legen, mir irgendwas zu geben, und sei es seine Wut.  
  
Ich spucke und huste und schluchze und würge, bis mein Kopf zu platzen droht vor lauter stechendem Hämmern und mir bunte Punkte vor Augen flirren.  
  
Erst dann, als der herrliche, betäubende Schwindel einsetzt, der eine kurz bevorstehende Ohnmacht ankündigt, wage ich es, mich aufzurichten und mir Rotz und Galle mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Meine Atemzüge werden unregelmäßig von den Kontraktionen in meinem Oberkörper unterbrochen, doch allmählich fallen sie leiser und seltener aus.  
  
Sein auf mir ruhender Blick ist leer. Und Gaia, er sieht verheerend aus. Nicht weniger als ich. Hager, übernächtigt, krank. Seine Augen liegen tief in den dunklen Höhlen, die Lider sind geschwollen und gerötet. Die blasse Haut hat einen ungesunden, aschfahlen Ton und die Lippen wirken bläulich-violett, als wäre er ins Eis eingebrochen.  
  
„Sag... was", bitte ich. Meine Stimme klingt blechern und monoton. Ausgebrannt, ausgekotzt, genauso leer wie seine Augen, während ich aus meinen eigenen noch immer salzige Wasserfälle pisse.  
  
Aber er sagt nichts.  
  
Er wendet sich ab, geht zurück zum linken Fenster und lässt sich daneben zu Boden sinken, seitlich gegen die Scheibe gelehnt, die angezogenen Knie umklammert. Sein Blick schweift nach draussen in die Ferne.  
  
Nach allem, was ich hinter mir habe, bin ich zurückgekehrt, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht zuhause ist. Und es tut so irrsinnig weh, dass ich einen kurzen, frustrierten Aufschrei loslasse.  
  
Ich, der niemals wirklich einsam war, der immer von der Menge aufgefangen wurde, wenn er sich hineinfallen ließ, der nie allein schlafen musste, wenn er's nicht wollte - Ich habe niemanden mehr, zu dem ich gehen kann. Die Masse ist uninteressant geworden, mit meinen einzigen, echten Freunden darf ich nicht reden, mein Mentor hasst mich seit geraumer Weile und mein Geliebter...  
  
Vielleicht ist es sein Recht, vielleicht ist es meine verdiente Strafe und vielleicht ist es egoistisch, drauf zu bestehen, mehr als nur ignoriert zu werden, aber ich kann mich damit nicht abfinden. Ich kann, will und werde es nicht!  
  
Auf allen Vieren überwinde ich die drei Stufen und schleppe mich kriechend, stolpernd vorwärts, bis ich vor ihm stoppe und die Arme wie ein Ertrinkender um ihn werfe, meine Finger knetend in dem weissen Stoff verkralle, auf der Suche nach ihm, nach Halt, den ich nicht finde an seiner gleichgültigen, glatten Fassade, die durch meine Tränen nur rutschiger zu werden scheint.  
  
Mein Nasenrücken streift seine Wange hoch, bevor meine Lippen die Schläfe entlanggleiten, die Haut, den Haaransatz küssend, wieder und wieder, mich an ihn drängend.   
  
„Baby...", hauche ich dicht an seinem Ohr, seinen Duft tief und bewusst mit bebenden Nasenflügeln einatmend - _das also ist Cosmic Silence, eine tief vergrabene, dezente Note unter allen anderen_ -, seine Nähe, so real, greifbar und trotzdem so weit weg wie in einem undeutlichen Traum.  
  
Und ich will ihn, will ihn so sehr.  
  
Hier, jetzt, auf der Stelle. So unpassend es ist, so erregt bin ich plötzlich. Vielleicht ein verzweifelter Versuch meines Körpers, diese unerträgliche Anspannung zusammen mit der Kluft zwischen uns auszulöschen. Verdammt, was auch immer, das Ergebnis ist das gleiche.  
  
Meine rechte Hand greift über seinen Arm hinweg zu seiner Brust und beginnt, den obersten Knopf der Weste und des Hemdes darunter zu öffnen. Als ich dabei halb über ihn rutsche und mein Mund unter harten, groben Küssen seine Wange zu seinen Lippen hinabfährt, drückt er mich von sich. Sanft, aber deutlich genug, um in seiner eindeutigen Botschaft zu mir durchzudringen.  
  
Ich gefriere in meiner Bewegung und lasse von ihm ab.  
  
Zum ersten Mal bemerke ich eine Regung in seinen Augen. Ein Anflug von Verzweiflung huscht durch das Eisblau. Und noch etwas bemerke ich: Sein Blick sucht dort draussen an der alten Shinraruine genauso nach Halt wie ich an ihm.  
  
Geschlagen setze ich mich wieder auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ziehe ich langsam die Jacke aus und knöpfe das Hemd in aller Ruhe auf. Ein Seitenblick streift mich. Eine weitere Reaktion, irritiert wie neugierig. Sie gilt meiner nackten Haut wie dem schmutzigen Verband über der Verletzung.  
  
„Was tust du?" Er wendet mir endlich sein Gesicht zu. Die kindliche, verletzliche Stimme, die ich zum ersten Mal in der Nacht auf der Krankenstation von ihm gehört habe und ich frage mich, ob er getrunken hat. Ich kann zumindest keine Anzeichen dafür erkennen, aber eigentlich... eigentlich wär's seltsam, wenn er's nicht getan hätte.  
  
Ich weiss, ich hätte. Scheisse, ich hätte mich in einem kurzen, brutalen Exzess in eine solide Alkoholvergiftung gesoffen.  
  
Vielleicht werde ich's auch noch, je nachdem, wie das hier ausgeht. Und ob ich nochmal dazu komme.  
  
„Nichts", antworte ich ehrlich und rolle mich wie am Donnerstag Morgen um ihn herum zusammen, die Knie in seinem Rücken anziehend, den Kopf unter seinem Arm durchbohrend, um ihn in seinen Schoß zu legen, was mir nur gelingt, weil er es zulässt. Ob aus freien Stücken oder bloßer Verwunderung, ich habe keine Ahnung. „Gar nichts mehr. Ich bin fertig. Tu', was du willst."  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und verharre still.  
  
Was auch immer kommt, ich hab ihn noch einmal gesehen, noch einmal gespürt, so wie ich es wollte. Ich sage nichts, denn das eine, auf das er wahrscheinlich am sehnsüchtigsten wartet, wäre gelogen.  
  
_Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es bereue._  
  
Und im nächsten Moment spüre ich, wie er mich in seine Arme zieht, mich fest umklammert hält und an seine Brust drückt. Seine Hand fährt über meinen nackten Rücken, sein Herz schlägt dicht an meinem Ohr. Ein beängstigender Laut, vor dem ich trotzdem nicht fliehe. Stattdessen fließe ich regelrecht mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen in seine Umarmung hinein.  
  
Ich fühle seinen Atem und die Spitzen einiger Strähnen auf meinem Gesicht, als er den Kopf hinabneigt, bis seine Stirn auf meinem Schopf ruht.  
  
Wenn ich jetzt sterben würde, wäre es okay.  
  
Ich frage mich, ob er genauso denkt und mich in diesem Frieden töten wird.  
  
_Es wäre in Ordnung, Baby._  
  
Aber alles, was er macht, ist mich weiterhin zu halten, fast schmerzhaft sanft zu streicheln und an sich zu drücken, meinen Körper mit seinem umhüllend.  
  
Mich in diese Geborgenheit mit Leib und Seele fallen lassend, beginne ich, seine Herzschläge zu zählen. Und wie bei einer eingeleiteten Narkose, komme ich kaum weiter als bis vier, bevor ich ins Nichts gleite.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Reno."  
  
Ich friere.  
  
Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis ich die Orientierung wiedererlangt habe. Inzwischen hat er sich in eine etwas bequemere Position gebracht und mit dem Rücken gegen die Scheibe gelehnt. Über meinem Oberkörper, der noch immer zwischen seiner Brust und seinen Knien ruht, liegt meine Jacke... und darüber sein Jackett, wie ich bemerke.  
  
Ich strecke den Kopf leicht, um hinter ihm aus dem Fenster herausschauen zu können. Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, habe ich ein bis zwei Stunden geschlafen.  
  
Noch immer müde und etwas konfus drehe ich mich herum und schaue zu ihm auf. Sein Blick fällt auf mich herab. Zum ersten Mal ist er wieder voll und ganz bei mir.  
  
Seine Fingerkuppen ziehen verspielt meine Brauen und Tätowierungen nach. Ein wehmütiges, liebevolles Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel.  
  
„Ich will... Ich will's erklären", fange ich leise an, „warum ich das getan hab, meine ich. Ich wollt dir damit nicht wehtun." Ein trockenes Schlucken. Meine Kehle fühlt sich schleimig und klebrig an. Genauso ekelhaft wie der Schwachsinn, der sie verlässt. Es ist doch mein verdammter Ernst, also warum bin ich so scheiss unfähig, das irgendwie in Worte zu fassen, die nicht nur wie leere Phrasen klingen?! „Klar, ich wusste, ich würd's, aber -"  
  
„Schhhhh..." Er legt seinen Zeigefinger auf meine spröde gewordenen Lippen. „Ich will es jetzt nicht hören."  
  
Also schweige ich wieder fröstelnd und ziehe nur mit flehendem, verzweifeltem Blick die Brauen zusammen. Vielleicht ein Versuch, ihm telepathisch zu vermitteln, was in mir vorgeht.  
  
Nach einer Weile beginnt er schließlich selbst, zu reden. Leise und mit einem leichten Schnarren in der Stimme, als wäre er ebenfalls gerade erst aufgewacht.  
  
„Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, dir zu verzeihen, wenn ich dich sehen würde. Zumindest zu versuchen, dich zu verstehen. Hm!..." Das Lächeln wird für einen kurzen Moment breiter. Er kneift die Augen leicht zusammen und zum ersten Mal sehe ich, wie sich in den äußeren Winkeln kleine Fältchen dabei bilden. Als würde in diesem mitgenommenen, gezeichneten Gesicht die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
In meinem Magen tobt eine süße, ziehende Wärme. Sie stachelt mit ihrem Pulsieren meine Lust wieder an, aber steht gleichzeitig für so viel mehr.  
  
„Es hätte alles so... einfach gemacht", erklärt er, mit seiner Handfläche über meine Stirn streichend. Er neigt den Kopf herab, um sie zu küssen. Seine Lippen sind genauso kühl wie sie mit ihrer fast violetten Färbung aussehen. Ich unterdrücke den Impuls, den Hals nach hinten durchzustrecken, um sie mit meinen zu berühren. „Wir hätten einfach dort weitermachen können, wo wir aufgehört haben. Glaube mir, Reno, ich will nichts mehr als das." _Was hindert dich dann?_ „Aber ich kann nicht. Es ist keine Frage des guten Willens. Ich _kann_ einfach nicht. Es wäre eine Lüge."  
  
Ich verstehe besser, als mir lieb ist. Es würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen. Ist keine Kopfsache, die er einfach abstellen kann.  
  
„Ich... Vielleicht brauchst du einfach... Zeit?", stammel ich, den aufsteigenden Gedanken, dass er damit ein Ende zwischen uns meinen könnte, gewaltsam beiseiteschiebend.  
  
Auch wenn mir die bessere Alternative ebenfalls düster erscheint.  
  
Noch mehr Zeit. Noch mehr Warten.  
  
Scheisse, das schmeckt mir nicht. Ich will, will haben, will ihn. Nicht diesen ganzen Psychodreck aus chaotischen Gefühlen, den ganzen Schuld-Mist.  
  
Aber ich bin nicht in der Position, irgendwas zu fordern und wenn er nicht kann... Kann er nicht.  
  
Auch wenn er's genauso will wie ich.  
  
Shiva, was ein scheiss Spiel. Hätte ich früher in meinem Leben damit angefangen, wäre ich inzwischen längst wieder an dem Punkt, wo ich entschieden hätte, es bleiben zu lassen. Theoretisch steht mir diese Möglichkeit noch immer frei. Praktisch...  
  
...kann ich nicht.  
  
Seltsam, dass diese ganze Erfindung biologisch betrachtet zur Sicherung des Überlebens der Art beitragen soll. Man könnte meinen, so kompliziert wie das Zeug ist, wären wir längst ausgestorben.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht", stimmt er mir zu. Ein sarkastisches Schnaufen. „Das Verzeihen ist mir kein vertrautes Metier." Wie von einem Magneten angezogen, dreht er den Oberkörper ein wenig zur Seite, um bei den Worten hinaus zu dem alten Shinra Turm blicken zu können. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm selbst in diesem Moment bewusst ist, warum er es tut. „Es ist Neuland. Fremd. Beängstigend."  
  
„Das ist alles zwischen uns." Ich schüttel mich kurz in meinem Frieren und drücke mich dichter an ihn, ein wenig hochrutschend, um meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen und den Arm um seinen Nacken zu schieben. So warm seine Haut auf der einen Seite ist, so eisig ist die Fensterscheibe auf der anderen.  
  
„Vermutlich hast du damit Recht." Es raschelt leise, als er die Hand unter sein Jackett und die Jacke schiebt und beginnt, meinen Rücken zu reiben, in einem eher symbolischen Versuch, mich aufzuwärmen.  
  
„Heh, selbst die schönen Dinge machen Angst", flüstere ich und spüre seine Finger, die meinen Hinterkopf langsam kraulen.  
  
_Machen verwundbar...._  
  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
  
„Das tun sie." Ein kleiner Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Mehr als alles andere."  
  
Für einen Moment frage ich mich, wie er wissen kann, was ich gedacht habe, bis ich merke, dass seine Antwort auch auf den letzten Satz, den ich laut ausgesprochen habe, passt.  
  
Ein paar Atemzüge lang schweigen wir wieder. Es ist totenstill hier oben, bis auf das schwere, träge Flattern der Plane.  
  
„Geh jetzt bitte."  
  
Ich fahre schlagartig hoch und starre ihn in blankem Entsetzen an. Die provisorische Decke rutscht von meinen Schultern.  
  
War's das etwa? Soll's das jetzt gewesen sein?  
  
„Und dann?!?"  
  
Gehen wir uns aus dem Weg und tun so, als wäre nichts gewesen?! Gaia, nicht mit mir!  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Er schüttelt hastig den Kopf und weicht meinem Blick aus. „Aber für jetzt... Nur jetzt... Geh bitte einfach. Ich muss eine Weile allein sein."  
  
Sein Tonfall streift dicht an einem Flehen vorbei.  
  
Ich lege meine Hand an seine Wange und schiebe ein paar herabgerutschte, goldene Strähnen mit den Fingern zurück, seine Schläfe mit meinem Daumen streichelnd. Er schließt die Augen und gibt sich der Berührung in seinem sichtbaren, inneren Kampf hin.  
  
„Geh runter und lass deine Schulter untersuchen. Danach möchte Tseng dich sehen." Die leisen aber bestimmten Worte, die keine Diskussion zulassen, stehen in scharfem Kontrast zu der Geste, mit der er seinen Kopf sehnsüchtig meiner Handfläche entgegenneigt. Die Kuppe meines Daumens fährt über seine Lippen und teilt sie dabei leicht. „Dich erwartet keine Exekution, falls du das denkst. Das könnte ich genauso wenig zulassen, wie ich dir im Augenblick verzeihen kann."  
  
Ich habe ihm also zurecht vertraut...  
  
_Vielleicht wird er irgendwann das Gleiche über dich sagen können._  
  
Mich vorbeugend beginne ich, seinen Mundwinkel sanft zu küssen. Darin bin ich besser als mit Worten.  
  
Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, drückt er sich schwungvoll ohne Vorwarnung an der Scheibe hoch und flieht aus meiner Berührung, lässt mich wieder einmal geschlagen vor sich kniend zurück.  
  
Und ich gebe auf. _‚Für jetzt.'_  
  
„Also gut." Ich nehme das Hemd und die Jacke vom Boden und richte mich schwerfällig auf. „Wie du möchtest."  
  
Scheisse, ich versuche ja, ihm den Raum zu lassen, den er braucht. Ist nur nicht so einfach, wenn ich sehe, dass er ihn gar nicht brauchen möchte und ich schaffe es nicht, die Enttäuschung ganz aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
Ich lasse mir Zeit dabei, das Hemd wieder überzustreifen und zuzuknöpfen, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, mich aufzuhalten.  
  
Aber er steht nur reglos vor dem Fenster und starrt zur Seite ins Nichts.  
  
Und dann habe ich auch die Jacke angezogen und keinen Grund mehr, noch länger zu bleiben. Ich ziehe meinen Zopf aus dem Kragen und warte einen letzten Moment.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Wir sehen uns", verabschiede ich mich und bekomme ein angedeutetes Nicken zur Antwort.  
  
Der Weg zum Fahrstuhl ist lang und ich beeile mich nicht.  
  
Ich schaffe gerade mal die halbe Strecke aus dem Büro heraus, als ich ihn hinter mir höre.  
  
„Reno?"  
  
Und sofort bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich um. So wie er sich an die Scheibe drückt, die Handflächen dagegen presst und mich unter herabgerutschten Haarsträhnen hindurch unsicher anschaut, wirkt er durch und durch in die Ecke gedrängt.  
  
„Mach es mir leichter." Der Blick wandert unruhig in der Weite des Raumes umher. „...Was empfindest du für mich?"  
  
Und plötzlich bin ich es, der in der Ecke steht, die Wand im Rücken.  
  
Ich verlagere das Gewicht ein paar Mal hin und her. Meine Augen suchen Halt an irgendetwas, irgendwas anderes als seine und finden nur den Fleck meiner eigenen Kotze auf dem Teppich. „Wenn du deine Sekretärin nicht vorgeschoben hättest am Freitag, wüsstest du -"  
  
„- Ich hatte Angst!", unterbricht er mich schneidend.  
  
„Jetzt nicht mehr?" Ob die ShinRa Shiny Armee den Fleck restlos hinausbekommen wird? Scheissdreck, ich muss aus dem Maul stinken wie ein Morbol. Vielleicht hätte er den Kuss zugelassen, wenn sich mein Magen nicht vorher umgekrempelt hätte. Vielleicht wäre dann alles hier anders gelaufen.  
  
„...Doch." Leise und eine Spur verlegen. Er lässt den Kopf tief hängen und nimmt die Hände von der Scheibe, um nervös an seinen Fingern herumzufummeln. Der Prototyp eines kleinen Jungen, der was ausgefressen hat.  
  
„Oooh nein, das kauf ich dir nicht ab, Mann." Ich lächel schief. „Du kennst die Antwort inzwischen."  
  
Wenn ich Glück habe, lässt er mich damit vom Haken.  
  
„Was macht dich so sicher?" An seinen Nägeln herumnestelnd, wirft er mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
  
„Hättest sonst nicht gefragt..." Der zweite Mundwinkel gesellt sich zu meinem Lächeln.  
  
Er erwidert es mit einem dümmlichen, schuldbewussten Schmunzeln, das nur deswegen nicht zu einem breiten Grinsen wird, weil er sichtlich dagegen ankämpft.  
  
„Vielleicht will ich es einfach nur von dir hören", gesteht er endlich belegt. Seine Stimme schwankt.  
  
Also bleibe ich am Haken.  
  
Und es tut mir leid, ihm dieses verkniffene Lächeln nehmen zu müssen zusammen mit seiner Hoffnung. Ich wünschte, er hätte mich nicht soweit gebracht und einfach gehen lassen, statt mich festzunageln.  
  
Ich befeuchte meine Lippen und verlagere mein Gewicht ein weiteres Mal von einem Bein aufs andere. Scheisse, leicht fällt mir das hier nicht. „Schätze, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe zu sagen, ich kann nicht", beginne ich, den Blick wieder an meine Kotze geheftet. „...Neuland und so. Fremd und Beängstigend." Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Nicht, weil's mir egal ist, sondern weil ich's nicht besser ausdrücken kann.  
  
Und es ist wahr. Ich sag's nicht, um den Spieß umzudrehen und ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten zu schlagen. Aber hinter meiner Unfähigkeit, es jetzt auszusprechen, steckt noch mehr... Und Shiva, ich bin nicht stolz drauf...  
  
„Am Freitag hättest du gekonnt." Ich muss nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass das Schmunzeln weggefegt ist. Die vorwurfsvolle Schärfe in seiner Stimme reicht.  
  
„Aber... jetzt gerade nicht mehr..." So armselig, dass es nicht mal die Bezeichnung Verteidigung verdient. Es ist eher das Gestammel eines ertappten Kleinkindes.  
  
Fuck, nichts anderes bin ich doch in der Hinsicht... Was weiss denn ich, wie man es richtig macht, wenn jeder von uns mit verbundenen Augen und nem Rasiermesser in der Hand versucht, auf den anderen zuzugehen. Kann die Absicht noch so scheissedel sein, nach jedem Versuch blutet irgendwer...  
  
„Wäre es denn jetzt gerade eine Lüge?"  
  
„Nah... Es ist bloß..." Gaia, zwing mich doch nicht, es zu sagen... Aber ich muss wohl, was? Weil er ansonsten glauben wird, es hätte sich geändert. Als ich die Worte herauswürge, erhebt sich meine Stimme kaum über das Flattern der Plane. „Vielleicht hab ich nur Angst davor, dass du mir dann das gleiche antust wie ich dir."  
  
_Feiges Schwein._  
  
Ich weiss...  
  
Er schweigt und ich wage es nicht, ihn anzuschauen.  
  
Damit ist wohl alles gesagt.  
  
Als ich mich dieses Mal herumdrehe und in Bewegung setze, hält er mich nicht auf.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Der ausgefahrene EMR streift über die Wand zu meiner Linken, bevor ich die Tür erreiche und mit der Spitze dagegen tippe statt anzuklopfen.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
Seine gedämpfte Stimme reicht bereits, um auf der Stelle umkehren zu wollen. Scheisse, ich könnte kaum weniger Nerven für das hier gerade haben.  
  
Aber ich trete trotzdem ein, lege den Mag Rod auf meiner unverletzten Schulter ab und schließe die Tür hinter mir.  
  
„Machen wir's kurz, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", schlage ich statt einer langen Begrüßung vor.  
  
Er sitzt aufrecht auf seinem Krankenbett, die Beine zugedeckt und trägt inzwischen wieder sein Diensthemd, das aber schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hat. Er ist rasiert, nur scheinbar noch immer nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich die Haare zu waschen. So langsam erinnern sie mich an Hojos permanent strähnigen Fettkopf, auch wenn's dazu doch noch etwas braucht und die Schuppen fehlen, die das Ganze krönen wie ne perverse Deko.  
  
„Du stellst Forderungen?" Die dunklen Brauen ziehen sich minimal in Richtung des Punktes zusammen.  
  
„Ich stell gar nichts mehr. Ich bin durch wie die Steaks bei Cramer's," - Shiva, der Kerl wird nie raffen, was medium heisst -, „und nicht mehr besonders aufnahmefähig." Zwei Schritte auf das Bett zugehend, zupfe ich den zerknüllten Brief aus meiner Hosentasche und werfe ihn über seinen Beinen auf die Decke. „Hier. Mit schönen Grüßen von Mr. Flynch."  
  
Er nimmt den geschlossenen Umschlag an sich. Anstatt ihn in meiner Gegenwart zu öffnen, verstaut er ihn in der Schublade des obligatorischen Rollwagens an seiner Seite.  
  
Ich wende mich ab, um etwas hin und her zu laufen, den EMR spielerisch um meine Hand kreisen lassend. In diesem Fall führt Bewegung zwar nicht schneller zum Ziel - nämlich so schnell wie möglich hier wieder rauszukommen - aber sie macht die Zeit bis dahin erträglicher.  
  
„Wollt mich übrigens in seinen exklusiven Club einladen, wenn ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde", erzähle ich weiter, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Und, ziehst du es in Erwägung?", fragt er mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die mich wohl provozieren soll. Läuft aber nicht mehr. Nach den letzten 24 Stunden hab ich nicht mal mehr 'n müdes, schiefes Lächeln für den lahmen Versuch übrig.  
  
„Heh, klar..." Ich wirbel den Mag Rod hoch und fange ihn blind mit der Rückhand. „Komm, ich weiss, ich hab dich und so ziemlich jeden anderen auf diesem Planeten enttäuscht, aber ich bin drum kein anderer Mensch! Natürlich hab ich ihm ne Absage erteilt, was denkst du?!"  
  
Als ich mich ihm endlich zuwende, halte ich abrupt inne und mustere sein Gesicht zum ersten Mal genauer.  
  
_Verdammt..._  
  
Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass er inzwischen wieder so gut wie hergestellt ist, aber das Gegenteil ist so ziemlich der Fall. Als er im Krankenhaus lag, dachte ich noch, es wäre bloß die Verletzung. Aber sieht aus, als wäre dabei viel mehr kaputtgegangen in ihm drin, und damit mein ich nicht seine Innereien. Er sieht erschreckend alt aus.  
  
Seine Hand klemmt ein paar der schwarzen, schweren Strähnen hinters Ohr. Eine nervöse, unbewusste Geste. Er scheint genau zu wissen, was ich sehe.  
  
Ich räuspere mich unbehaglich und schiebe den EMR zusammen, um irgendwas zu machen.  
  
„Was ist das zwischen dir und Rufus?" Sein Blick wandert zu mir hoch, aber er wirkt stumpf und ausgebrannt. Keine Ölfeuer mehr. Die Quellen sind erschöpft.  
  
„Geht dich echt nichts an", entgegne ich prompt. Kein Mitleidsbonus. Er wird keinen wollen, ich will keinen geben.  
  
„Du willst mir also weissmachen, dass du nach dreissig Jahren homosexuelle Tendenzen in dir festgestellt hast?" Er neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, doch seine Augen unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern wirken mehr müde als durchdringend.  
  
„Ich mach weder irgendwas weiss noch schwarz noch sonstwas, verdammt!" Der EMR schnappt wieder in die Länge und meine Wanderung beginnt von Neuem. Unruhiger und gehetzter dieses Mal, denn ich bin inzwischen doch ein wenig angepisst. Er hätte dieses Thema einfach nicht ansprechen sollen. „Ich kann doch sagen, was ich will, bei dir bin ich sowieso unten durch!"  
  
Ich schlage mit dem Mag Rod ein paar mal schwungvoll in die Luft.  
  
„Scheisse, kann ich gut mit leben, aber dann tu' wenigstens nicht so, als hätte ich nur irgendne verdammte Chance, dich dazu zu kriegen, mir zu glauben!", raune ich eine Spur leiser. „Ist ne Sache zwischen Rufus und mir, wie du schon erkannt hast!"  
  
_Schluck's runter oder erstick dran._  
  
Ich werfe ihm einen letzten, deutlichen Seitenblick zu, der ihm zu verstehen geben sollte, dass ich keine Lust habe, weiter darüber zu diskutieren.  
  
„Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und dein Verrat ist alles andere als eine Sache zwischen Rufus und dir." Seine Stimme ist verblüffend ruhig. So langsam wäre es unter normalen Umständen an der Zeit für einen seiner tsengianischen Ausbrüche, aber da die Umstände alles andere als normal sind...  
  
„Fein. Bestraf mich", antworte ich knapp mit einem Schulterzucken und mache keinen Hehl aus meiner Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
„Das werde ich. Aber es bedarf einiges an Zeit und Überlegung, um die beste Entscheidung für ShinRa und die Abteilung 24 zu treffen. Fürs Erste bist du deswegen suspendiert. Du wirst morgen früh bis spätestens 0900 sämtliches Firmeneigentum einreichen. Bei der Gelegenheit wirst du auch deine privaten Sachen mitnehmen können, die Elena für dich zurückgebracht hat. Deinen Bericht erwarte ich bis übermorgen."  
  
Ich lache ungläubig auf. Jeder hier zieht gerade ne Fresse wie ein Haufen Hundescheisse und er denkt immer noch als erstes an seinen verpissten Bericht! Gibt ihm vielleicht seelischen Halt oder wasweissich. Interessiert mich auch nicht.  
  
Jetzt gerade wirkt er einfach nur lächerlich mit seiner Bürokratenscheisse.  
  
Verdammt, ich bin nicht froh drum. Ich will meinen Boss zurück, nicht den zahnlosen Tiger, gegen den ihn irgendwer heimlich ausgetauscht hat! Aber es liegt nicht nur an ihm, nicht?  
  
Nein.  
  
Solange Rufus auf meiner Seite ist, ist es völlig egal, was Tseng will. Er hat keine Macht mehr über mich und ich hab keinen Grund mehr, ihn zu respektieren. Selbst wenn ich Rufus' Rückhalt nicht hätte: Seine Abteilung ist am Ende. Rude ist der einzige Turk, der in diesem Augenblick überhaupt noch voll einsatzfähig ist. Er kann's sich gar nicht leisten, irgendwen von uns für längere Zeit auf die Ersatzbank zu schicken. Das ist mehr als traurig. Und Tseng scheint dieses ganze Trauerspiel in seiner verbrauchten Armseligkeit zu verkörpern jetzt gerade.  
  
Ich ziehe kommentarlos die ShinRa 400 aus der Jacke hervor und lege sie auf den Rollwagen neben seinem Bett. Die kann er gern haben. Auf den Bericht darf er lange warten, aber das wird er schon noch früh genug merken.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wo das Holster gelandet ist. Mein Telefon hat Flynch behalten. Kannst dir denken, warum", erkläre ich und ziehe den kleinen Zettel aus meiner Tasche, der mittlerweile zu einem erbsengroßen Bällchen zusammengeknüllt ist. „Und das hier ist die Adresse von dem Bastard, der Elena angefasst hat. Wir haben grünes Licht, ihn uns vorzuknöpfen. Das war's. Mehr hab ich nicht bei mir. Den Rest brauch ich noch bis morgen."  
  
Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, die Erbse auseinanderzurollen und schaut stattdessen fragend auf den Mag Rod. Doch gerade, als er den Mund bereits öffnet und ich ihn darauf hinweisen will, dass es mein ganz ureigener vom Rattenmann ist, scheint es ihm selbst wieder einzufallen.  
  
„Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass dir jeder Kontakt zu Rude und Elena bis zu meiner Entscheidung untersagt ist. Ich weiss, dass das schwer für alle Beteiligten wird, aber halte dich trotzdem bitte daran", sagt er stattdessen, wo er schon einmal den Mund offen hat.  
  
„Elena und ich sind privat befreundet, wie stellst du dir das vor?" Wieder von seinem Bett wegtretend, fange ich an, den EMR hochzuwirbeln und zu fangen.  
  
„Als Mensch würde ich gern darauf Rücksicht nehmen, auch wenn du mir das nicht abnehmen wirst. Als Turk darf ich es nicht. Versuch, es als eine Art Auszeit zu sehen, um den Kopf freizubekommen, falls dir das leichter fällt." Genau. Und mit Filzläusen ist wenigstens immer was los in der Hose. Alles ne Frage der Einstellung.  
  
Hochwirbeln, fangen.  
  
„Bevor du die Station verlässt, lass dich untersuchen und deine Materia aufladen. Du schonst rechts noch immer und wie ich sehe, ist dein Armband nicht mehr aktiv", legt er mir abschließend nahe.  
  
„Ja, ich war schon beim Check." Bist etwas spät dran mit deiner Idee. Hochwirbeln, fangen. „War's das?"  
  
Ich deute sein Schweigen als ja, lege den Mag Rod wieder über meine Schulter und setze mich in Bewegung. Als ich fast an der Tür bin, sagt er doch noch etwas und ich bleibe stehen.  
  
„Reno, wenn es nach mir ginge, gäbe es da nichts zu überlegen", lässt er mich wissen und jetzt trieft aus seiner Stimme die pure Verachtung.  
  
Klar, _du_ willst mich nur noch loswerden. Lässt du mich seit Januar jeden Tag spüren, Mann.   
  
„Hja... Erzähl mir was Neues", flüstere ich mehr an mich selbst gerichtet, ohne mich umzudrehen.  
  
Verdammter Deserteurenhelfer.  
  
_Aber du hast den Präsident dabei nicht gefickt, versteh schon, das ist der Unterschied. Warst selbst aber immer dicke mit Rufus, mein Freund, und hast dich in seinem Schatten verkrochen, wenn du wieder deinen moralischen geschoben und danach ein Schutzschild gebraucht hast._  
  
Vielleicht ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, mal endlich eines der großen Geheimnisse zu lüften. Hab kaum noch was zu verlieren. „Hey... Bevor ich geh... Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" Ich schaue langsam über meine Schulter zurück und ziehe die Hand von der Türklinke.  
  
„Frag." Die linke Augenbraue wölbt sich etwas hoch, ansonsten bleibt seine Miene aber ausdruckslos.  
  
„Warum..." Ich fahre schwungvoll herum, stapfe an sein Fußende und mit einem Mal bricht die lang runtergeschluckte Frage zusammen mit all meiner angestauten Frustration aus mir heraus. „Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan?!? Scheisse, ich bild' mir doch nicht ein, dass du mir seit Healin die Pest an den Hals wünschst!"  
  
Ich gestikuliere wild mit dem Mag Rod und öffne die Arme weit in einer herausfordernden, hilflosen Geste. „Also, was ist es?!"  
  
Ich verstumme, um ihm die Chance zu geben, mir zu antworten. Und das tut er. Prompt.  
  
„Du hast in Healin meinen persönlichen Respekt verloren, Reno", lautet die gnadenlose Offenbarung.  
  
_Gratulation, du meinen heute! Wollen wir uns in Zukunft zum Jahrestag Karten schicken?!_  
  
„Tss!" Ich schnaube ungläubig und lache kurz auf. „Durch was bitte?! Was hab ich denn verbrochen, huh?! Zu viel kaltes Bier im Sommer gesoffen? Einmal mehr im See gebadet, als ein guter Turk sollte? Zu lang geschlafen? Alles nichts Neues!" Ich fahre mir hektisch durchs Haar. „Klär mich also auf! Ich steig nämlich seit Monaten nicht mehr durch!" Bevor ich es verhindern kann, schlägt der EMR gegen den metallenen Handlauf am Ende seines Bettes.  
  
Er zuckt bei dem Knall nicht einmal zusammen und schaut bloß von meinen Augen zu meiner Waffe und wieder zurück. Ganz unten, tief in seinem Blick versteckt, glaube ich einen Funken Traurigkeit zu sehen.  
  
_Scheisse, wo bist du gerade wirklich, Tseng? Und wann kommst du wieder zurück? Die verdammte Strohpuppe hier, die dir nicht mal richtig ähnlich sieht, geht mir langsam auf den Sack!_  
  
„Oder gibst du mir die Schuld daran, dass Rufus Liebeskummer geschoben hat?! Das tut mir jetzt auch leid, aber da konnt ich herzlich wenig für!", erkläre ich und atme tief durch. Abregen. Ihn antworten lassen. Hier rauskommen endlich. Weg von diesem Double.  
  
„Um dir deine Frage zu beantworten, müsste ich dich in Informationen einweihen, die vertraulich sind", verrät er schließlich langsam, zur Seite ins Nichts schauend. Einen Moment lang kann ich in seinen Zügen verfolgen, wie verschiedene Gedanken in seinem Kopf kommen und gehen. Dann sieht er mich wieder direkt an. „Wenn es dir keine Ruhe lässt, frag Rufus. Es betrifft ihn, nicht mich. Falls er sich freiwillig entscheidet, dich darüber aufzuklären, soll es mir Recht sein."  
  
Das ist nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte oder erwartet habe, aber die einzige, die ich kriegen werde, soviel steht fest. Wenn Rufus mit drinhängt, wird er ihn als sein Vertrauter nicht ans Messer liefern. Sofern's nicht um seinen Herzschmerz geht, kann ich mir zwar noch weniger als vorher vorstellen, was ich ohne mein Wissen angerichtet habe, aber Rufus zu fragen sollte leichter und vor allem produktiver sein als diese verdammte Vorführung hier. Scheiss Schmierentheater.  
  
„Ich denk, das werd' ich machen...", spreche ich leise und schiebe den EMR langsam zusammen. Und jetzt hält mich wirklich nichts mehr hier.  
  
„Gute Besserung noch, Tseng", wünsche ich undurchsichtig und schiebe rückwärts zur Tür schlendernd ein „Hoffe, du bist bald wieder der Alte!" hinterher, bevor ich mich umdrehe und das Zimmer verlasse.  
  
  


**_________________________________**

  
  
  
Es gibt nur einen Ort, an dem ich jetzt noch sein will. Den ich ertrage. Wenn man vor ShinRa fliehen will, ohne Edge zu verlassen, sucht man am besten die Gesellschaft des gegnerischen Lagers. Wenn man dort sogar noch ein eiskaltes Bier bekommt, umso besser.  
  
Also laufe ich durch die Straßen mit dem Ziel, irgendwann das Seventh Heaven zu erreichen.  
  
Ist ne ziemliche Strecke. Macht aber nichts. Tut immer gut, wenn der Körper sich genauso schnell bewegt wie die Gedanken. Wenn er langsamer ist, wird man unruhig. Wenn er schneller ist, was bei mir nicht selten vorkommt, findet man sich schnell in irgendwelchen Scheisssituationen wieder. Es sei denn, es geht um die Reflexe. Dann ist es willkommen.  
  
Ich meide die Hauptstraßen und gehe eine vertraute Route, die durch die dreckigsten Hinterhöfe und Seitengassen führt. Mir ist nach Ablenkung, aber ich will trotzdem meine Ruhe. Hab nicht den Nerv und die Lust, mich heute anzulegen. Und ich fürchte, ich würde auch verlieren im Moment. Shiva, der Gedanke gefällt mir nicht, aber es ist ne verdammte Tatsache, die man mir von weitem schon ansieht: Dieser Turk hier ist am Ende. Nicht erst seit gestern. Er stinkt schon etwas und die ersten Fliegeneier sind quasi geschlüpft.  
  
So gesehen vielleicht keine kluge Entscheidung, zu Tiff zu gehen. Viel Streitpotenzial. Besonders, wenn Strife sich heute Abend auch dazugesellt. Aber vielleicht sieht er die Maden auf mir rumkriechen und entschließt sich, dass es unter seinem Niveau ist, so ein Wrack wie mich zu provozieren. Anzusprechen. Auch nur anzuschauen.  
  
_...Gaia, er wird besser nicht dort sein._  
  
Ich biege in eine weitere Gasse und fische nach den Kippen in der Innentasche dieser schäbigen Ziviljacke, die ich noch immer trage, weil ich noch nicht zuhause war. Heh, selbst wenn... Scheisse, ich bin jetzt Zivilist, nicht? Ich darf die verdammte Uniform überhaupt nicht mehr anziehen.  
  
Fuck, ich fürchte, ich werde zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder Klamotten eink-  
  
Ich ramme dem Angreifer, der mir in einem Hintereingang aufgelauert und mich im Nacken beim Kragen gepackt hat, meinen linken Ellenbogen in die Seite. Oder versuche es zumindest, denn er hat es kommen sehen und greift blitzschnell nach dem Arm und fixiert ihn auf meinem Rücken. Seinen eigenen rechten Arm um meine Brust schlingend, schleudert er mich mit beeindruckender Wucht durch die offene Tür in ein marodes Treppenhaus, wo ich stolpere und so heftig mit der Hinterseite gegen die Wand pralle, dass es mir die Luft aus den Lungen drückt und ich keuchend die Augen zupresse.  
  
„Uh..." Ich rappel mich hoch und blinzel. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit meinem vermeintlichen Gegner konfrontiert, lege ich ungläubig den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„....................Rude?!?"  
  
Er schließt in aller Ruhe die Tür neben uns wieder, bevor er die Arme verschränkt und sich mir widmet.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?" Er nickt in Richtung meiner Schulter.  
  
„Scheisse, ja!" Ich suche genervt nach ner weiteren Kippe. Die andere ist mir bei dem Gerangel mit meinem eigenen, verdammten Partner runtergefallen. Bevor ich weiterrede, zupfe ich meine Jacke zurecht und zünde den Glimmstengel an. „Ich lauf seit Freitag permanent auf Potions, sag mir lieber, ob du in Ordnung bist! Was soll'n das, Mann?", frage ich und nehme nen Zug. Mir fällt die schwarze Aktentasche auf, die an der Wand lehnt. Turkeigentum.  
  
„Ich hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Tseng lässt mich beschatten." Er legt die braune Stirn in Falten und schaut für einen Moment durch die tiefschwarzen Gläser hindurch zur Tür, bevor er sich wieder mir widmet. „Dich übrigens auch."  
  
...? Scheissdreck...  
  
„Ist mir nicht entgangen!" Ich mache mich daran, mich auf die Stufen des kleinen Treppenabsatzes zu setzen, der zu dem Hintereingang und der Kellertür führt, aber er hält mich an der Schulter zurück. „Hat ja sonst nichts mehr zu tun in seiner verschissenen Abteilung, so ganz ohne Leute... Hätt' an seiner Stelle auch Schiss, dass mir der verdammte Rest auch noch abhanden kommt. Hat mich übrigens suspendiert, der Wichser."  
  
„Ich weiss. Komm mit." Er nimmt die Aktentasche und winkt mir, ihm zu folgen. Ich schleppe mich hinter ihm her und schaue mich ratlos etwas um. Von der Decke hängt ne nackte, kaputte Glühbirne.  
  
„Heh, ich darf nicht mal mehr mit euch reden! Gut, was?!" Das Treppenhaus sieht abgefuckt aus. Altes, splittriges Holz, schlecht überstrichen, sodass die Farbe bereits wieder abblättert. Die Tapete ist an tausend Stellen abgerissen und voller Schmierereien. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir sind. Ich kenn das verdammte Gebäude nicht. Aber es sieht tatsächlich länger verlassen aus, als Edge überhaupt existiert. „Also, was ich sagen will", rede ich weiter, während ich hinter ihm die knarrenden Stufen erklimme, „ist, dass das hier uns vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten bringt, besonders dann, wenn wir beschattet werden..."  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Ich hab mich fürs Erste drum gekümmert", versucht er, mich zu beruhigen und schafft es irgendwie auch. Fast. Denn wäre er sich wirklich sicher, hätte er nicht so eine dramatische Nummer hinlegen müssen.  
  
„Was haste gemacht?! Den Kerlen das Genick gebrochen?" Wir erreichen den obersten Treppenabsatz. Inzwischen hab ich rausgefunden, dass das hier mal ein Wohnhaus gewesen sein muss. Auf jeder Etage ein Flur, von dem aus sich ein paar Türen abzweigen, aber unser Ziel ist offenbar das Dachgeschoss.  
  
„War nicht nötig." Er zieht einen rustikalen, lächerlich groß wirkenden, altmodischen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schließt die einzige Tür, die sich hier oben befindet, mit einem ekelhaften Quietschen auf. Bevor er sie öffnet, schaut er kurz über seine Schulter zurück. Ich sehe ein kleines Lächeln. „Tseng verfügt im Moment über keine Männer, die geeignet wären, einen Turk zu beschatten. Meinen hab ich abgehängt. Der Typ ist mir sozusagen als Busch verkleidet hinterhergelaufen. Deiner..." Er zieht die Tür auf, die so heruntergekommen wirkt, dass das Schloss in etwa soviel zur Sicherheit beiträgt, wie ein freistehendes Gartentor ohne Zaun. „...Ist ein bisschen überfallen worden."  
  
Ich lache auf. „Alte Freunde um nen Gefallen gebeten?"  
  
Er betritt den riesigen, staubigen Dachboden, der sich über die gesamte Grundfläche des Gebäudes zieht und ich folge, einen Zug von meiner Kippe nehmend, mich ausgiebig umschauend. Die einzige Lichtquelle sind die ins Dach eingelassenen, immerhin großen Fenster.  
  
„Keine Freunde", stellt er mit seiner stoischen Ruhe klar, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er Worte darauf verwendet, das zu betonen, zeigt mir einmal mehr, wie empfindlich er darauf reagiert nach all der Zeit. Es ist intern kein Geheimnis, dass er noch immer diverse Kontakte in den Untergrund hat, aus dem er vor tausend Jahren ans Licht auf die Platte gekrochen ist. Im Gegenteil, es kommt uns entgegen. Aber ich weiss, wie sehr Rude selbst es hasst, seine alten Kontakte spielen lassen zu müssen, seitdem er zu ShinRa gehört. Wenn er's für mich getan hat... Scheisse, das zählt als verdammter Liebesbeweis!  
  
Ich entdecke im flirrenden Lichtstrahl der schräg einfallenden Abendsonne, wohin wir eigentlich gehen. Ganz am Ende des Dachbodens hat sich wohl irgendwer ein behelfsmäßiges Lager eingerichtet. Ein versifftes Bett, ein kleiner Kocher, ein Stuhl, ein krummes Regal, das bestimmt mit rostigen, gefundenen Nägeln zusammengeflickt wurde. Keine persönlichen Gegenstände. Jetzt zumindest nicht mehr.  
  
„Heh, sag nicht, du wohnst jetzt hier?" Ich blase den Rauch hinauf in Richtung der Balkenkonstruktion, die an ihrem höchsten Punkt wo die Seiten zusammentreffen, bereits fast in der Dunkelheit liegt.  
  
„Wir müssen reden. Setz dich." Er zieht den Stuhl vor das Bett und deutet mir, gegenüber auf der Matratze Platz zu nehmen.  
  
Ich lasse mich widerwillig auf das durchgelegene Teil nieder. Ist weniger der Ekel, der mich beschäftigt, sondern die Ahnung, was jetzt kommen wird. Und das ist echt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, wenn's sowas überhaupt gibt...  
  
Rude sieht das wohl anders. Er nimmt zur Feier des Tages sogar seine Sonnenbrille ab - _kla-klack!_ \- und verstaut sie in seiner Brusttasche. Dann lehnt er sich vor und legt die Fingerspitzen zwischen seinen leicht geöffneten Beinen aneinander, während ich konzentriert rauche und meine Schuhe interessiert betrachte. Scheisse, das ist wie früher, wenn mein Alter mir in meinem Zimmer ne Predigt gehalten hat. Ja, er hat mit mir geredet. Bevor er mir den Arsch versohlt hat. Ist nie im Affekt passiert. Kam immer ganz ruhig hoch nach oben und hat mir erklärt, warum er jetzt tun wird, was er tun wird und welche Lehre ich daraus ziehen soll. Dreckiger Bastard. Hoffe, er verrottet unter der verdammten Platte.   
  
„Tja, also...", spreche ich in die unbehagliche Stille und scharre mit den Füßen auf dem Boden herum. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich hier vorbeikommen würde?!"  
  
„Ich kenne dich." Und er beantwortet damit nicht nur meine Frage... Er stellt tausend andere. Ich wusste, dass der Moment kurz bevorsteht. Aber ich wollte ihn eigentlich rauszögern, so lang wie's geht. Shiva, zumindest heute noch wollte ich meine Ruhe davor haben...  
  
„Du gehst immer zu Tifa, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Und du nimmst in diesem Fall immer den Umweg durch die dunklen Gassen." Ein winziges Lächeln, ein kurzes, langsames Nicken. „Je dunkler, desto besser. Aber etwas Glück war auch dabei."  
  
Ich erwidere das Lächeln. Scheisse, ich unterschätze nach all den Jahren immer noch regelmäßig, wie gut er mich kennt. Wir löffeln nicht abends auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher wie Elena und ich, aber er hatte trotzdem mehr als genug Zeit, herauszufinden, wie ich ticke. In manchen Hinsichten besser als sie.  
  
Nach einem letzten Zug lasse ich die Kippe zu Boden fallen und trete sie aus.  
  
„Hey... Ich weiss, worauf das hier hinauslaufen soll, ja?", fange ich selbst damit an, um's schneller hinter mich zu bringen.  
  
„Du siehst aus wie Roadkill", entgegnet er prompt, mir halb ins Wort fallend.  
  
Rate mal. Fühl mich auch so... Bin dem Fuchs nicht ausgewichen. Hab ihn überfahren. Und mich zu spät dran erinnert, dass er auch nur ein Teil von mir ist.  
  
„Ja, und du siehst aus wie..." Was weiss ich. „... als hättest du ne Glatze." Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Die rechte erinnert mich daran, dass ich mein neu aufgeladenes Armband besser aktivieren sollte, weil die verdammten Potions und Elixiere den Job nicht auf die Reihe kriegen. Sie sind zu langsam. Ich vergesse ständig, auf mich aufzupassen und mache dauernd falsche Bewegungen. Oder werde gegen Wände geschleudert in einem Anfall von Drama.  
  
Es tut weh.  
  
Aber ich hab mich bisher gedrückt vor dem Kribbeln und den Schweissausbrüchen. Werd's zur Nacht einschalten. Muss reichen.  
  
Ich lehne den Oberkörper zurück auf das versiffte Bett und starre in die spinnwebendurchzogene Dunkelheit über mir.  
  
„Scheisse, ich hab keinen Nerv mehr für all das. Hab zu viel geredet und zu viel nachgedacht", erkläre ich leise, atme tief durch und lege den linken Arm über die Augen.  
  
„Was hat er mit dir gemacht, Reno?" Ich kann hören, dass er aufsteht, offenbar den Aktenkoffer nimmt und ihn auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhls aufschnappen lässt.  
  
Was er mit mir gemacht hat... _Das frag ich mich auch, Partner. Jeden verdammten Moment._  
  
„Ich weiss nicht. Nichts. Zumindest nichts von dem, was du wohl glaubst... Hat mich einfach irgendwie..." Ich suche nach Worten und gehe leer aus. „Ah, verdammt. Es war alles freiwillig, okay?"  
  
„Setz dich wieder hin. Von wem ging es aus?"  
  
Ich folge, mehr aus wachsender Neugier und mustere den Inhalt des Koffers. Abgepackte Spritzen, Kanülen, Probebehälter; sieht aus, als hätte er die gesamte medizinische Abteilung zusammengeklaut. Shiva... Was soll das werden?  
  
„Hey... Was wird'n das?!" Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen. Mein Blick verfinstert sich und ich spüre eine unbehagliche Skepsis in mir wachsen.  
  
„Du kannst mir vertrauen. Zieh die Jacke aus und krempel den linken Ärmel hoch", versucht er mich zu beruhigen und holt ein Gummiband zur Venenstauung heraus sowie Desinfektionsmittel und einen Tupfer.  
  
Das gefällt mir nicht. Gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!  
  
„Nah! Erst will ich wissen, was du vorhast!" Ich rutsche auf dem Bett nach hinten. „Hast du mich reingelegt? Ist das ne Falle?!?"  
  
Ich kann fühlen, wie leichte Panik in mir aufflackert. Gaia, ich will nicht kämpfen. Ich hab heute nicht die Kraft! Und erst Recht will ich mich nicht gegen nen Turk wehren müssen! Meinen eigenen, verdammten Partner!  
  
Mein Blick wandert flüchtig zwischen ihm und der Dachbodentür hin und her. Er ist stärker als ich, aber nicht so schnell. Wenn ich nen guten Start hinlege und einen winzigen Vorsprung raushole, könnte ich es schaffen.  
  
Er tritt näher an das Bett und fast im Reflex fahre ich schwungvoll den Mag Rod aus. Die Spitze zeigt in seine Richtung und wenn er mich wirklich kennt, weiss er, dass ich nicht bluffe.  
  
„Reno..." Er tritt zurück und hebt die Hände. Auch wenn ich keine Schusswaffe habe, eine Geste, die seine guten Absichten beteuern soll. Mir entgeht aber nicht das fast amüsierte Lächeln dabei. „Warum sollte ich dir eine Falle stellen? Du warst vorhin erst noch im Hauptquartier." Er legt die Stirn in Furchen und aus seinen nackten, sichtbaren Augen spricht nichts als Sorge. „Ich kaufe dir nicht ab, dass du plötzlich schwul sein sollst."  
  
„Bin ich auch nicht!" Ich rutsche weiter rückwärts und krieche auf der anderen Seite vom Bett herunter, es zwischen uns bringend. Was wenig nützt, da der Fluchtweg nicht hinter mir liegt, sondern zu unser beider Seite. „Aber ich hab mich in Shinra... irgendwie verknallt und -"  
  
_Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst reden?  
  
Was hast du denn gedacht, wie sie reagieren würden? Dass ihnen die Absurdität des Ganzen nicht auffällt und sie dir zu deiner neuen, verschissenen Selbstfindung gratulieren?_  
  
„Ich glaube dir, dass du das glaubst", antwortet er bloß schulterzuckend und wirft das Gummiband zwischen uns auf das Bett.  
  
„Warum vertraust du mir dann nicht einfach?! Ich bin alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich mich auf was einlasse!"   
  
„Ich vertraue dir, aber ich vertraue Shinra nicht weiter, als ich ihn werfen kann." Er tritt hinter den Stuhl und beugt sich herab, um sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Lehne stützen zu können. Anscheinend hat er gemerkt, dass ich noch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit brauche. „Es ging von ihm aus, oder?"  
  
„Ja, aber... Ich hab mich freiwillig drauf eingelassen, okay?!" Ich kratze mich mit dem EMR am Hinterkopf und lasse ihn dann sinken. Er hat Recht. Warum mich erst gehen lassen, nur um mich dann wieder mühsam draussen einzusammeln?  
  
's sei denn...  
  
Es sei denn, es ist Teil eines perfiden Planes, mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen und mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber warum so umständlich? Tseng hat keinen Grund, sowas anzuordnen. Er hat im Moment alles Recht und alle Gründe, mich ganz offiziell in den Arsch zu ficken, er muss nicht erst groß hintenrum machen.  
  
Wäre aber leichter, daran zu glauben, wenn ich endlich wüsste, was das hier werden soll, wenn's fertig ist.  
  
„Wann hat er damit angefangen?", geht das Verhör weiter.  
  
Ich schiebe den Mag Rod wieder zusammen und werfe ihm dabei nen warnenden Blick zu. Eine winzige Geste und das Ding ist wieder bereit. Genau wie ich. Wenn's sein muss.  
  
„Letztes Wochenende... Warum spielt das ne Rolle?!"  
  
„Also als du auf der Station warst", stellt er fest und nickt sich selbst bestätigend, nachdenklich zu.  
  
Ich begreife endlich und grinse ungläubig.  
  
_Gaia! Das ist ja mal genial... Oh Rude..._  
  
„Heh... Du - Du denkst er hat mir ein Schwulheitsserum verabreicht?!" Noch einen Moment lasse ich das auf mich wirken, dann lache ich schallend los.  
  
Er zeigt sich davon unbeeindruckt und erhebt sich wieder, um seine Arbeit fortzuführen, jetzt, da ich mich offensichtlich nicht mehr in Gefahr wähne.  
  
_Ein Schwulheitsserum... Ahahaha, Shiva!!!_   
  
Nein, Mann... Abgesehen davon, dass es sowas nicht gibt... Was beinah schade ist, wenn man sich die Möglichkeiten vor Augen ruft... Wie, es Strife in nen Drink zu mixen - _Nah!!!_  
  
Da war kein chemischer Zauber mit im Spiel. Höchstens, wenn man Gefühle als biochemischen, körpereigenen Zauber betrachten will. Rufus hat nichts gemacht. Denk ich nicht mal, weil ich ihm keine Spielchen zutraue, das tue ich schon, aber... Nicht in der Hinsicht. Er will mich. Will, dass ich ihn will. Freiwillig. _Nervöses, kleines Wrack in meinen Armen... Er wüsste, dass es auffliegen würde... ...ja._  
  
Daran halte ich mich fest.  
  
„Ich traue ihm zu, nachgeholfen zu haben. Ich muss dir nicht erzählen, dass es Substanzen gibt, die empfänglich für tiefgreifende Suggestionen machen." Er befreit eine Spritze aus ihrer Plastikverpackung, setzt eine Kanüle drauf und zieht die Schutzkappe ab. „Ich hab Kontakte zu einem unabhängigen Labor, um das herauszufinden."  
  
„Unabhängiges Labor?! Hahaha, etwa Richies kleine Drogenküche in Sektor 5? Und der soll jetzt prüfen, ob Rufus mir Schwulness in flüssiger Form in den Tropf gekippt hat, eh?"  
  
_Oder in den Drink hat mixen lassen._  
  
Nein. Sie haben nichts gefunden.  
  
_Das haben sie behauptet._  
  
Das ist lächerlich! Wenn es sowas gäbe... Wenn er trotz aller Beteuerungen mir gegenüber so skrupellos wäre... Dann hätte er nicht so lang damit gewartet!  
  
Genau, das ist es!  
  
Er hätte spätestens in Healin alle Zeit und Ruhe der Welt gehabt! Gab keinen Grund, zu warten...  
  
_Keinen, den du kennst. Aber letztes Wochenende war es perfekt. Er hatte alle Zeit an deinem Bett, dir Dinge einzusuggerieren._  
  
Als er betrunken war?!  
  
_Es waren zwei Nächte, nicht? Und dich dazubehalten wegen einer Erkältung, war von Anfang an übertrieben._  
  
Gut, spielen wir's einfach mit, um dich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich vertraue ihm. Scheisse, ich vertraue ihm.  
  
„Okay, Mann!" Ich ziehe, eine vergnügte Miene aufsetzend, die Jacke aus, gehe wieder ums Bett herum und lasse mich mit dem Hintern auf die Matratze fallen. „Mach deine Tests! Find ich echt süß... Halt - darf ich das sagen oder spricht da die Suggestion aus mir?! Ehehe, weisst du - Scheisse, du könntest auch einfach mit mir drüber reden..." Ich schüttel den Kopf und krempel den Ärmel hoch, bevor ich das Gummiband greife und mir den Arm abbinde.  
  
„Ja. Wenn die Ergebnisse negativ ausfallen." Er lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und da er vorhat, mir ne Nadel in den Arm zu rammen, ist das wohl auch besser so.  
  
Gaia, ich hab mit allen möglichen Reaktionen gerechnet... Aber 'n verdammter Drogentest ist ne Nummer für sich!  
  
Ich halte artig still, als er mir die Armbeuge desinfiziert. Hab gute Venen. Die Schwester letztes Wochenende hat trotzdem daneben gehauen und im Gegensatz zu Rude sollte sie darin Routine haben. Eine kleine Warnung kann sicher nicht schaden.  
  
„Hey... Verhau's nicht! Hab keine Lust, auch noch auf den linken Arm verzichten zu müssen."  
  
„Sei still, dann sinkt das Risiko", mahnt er finster.  
  
Er trifft mühelos. Ich beobachte fasziniert, wie die Kanüle sich unter meine Haut bohrt und in ihr verschwindet. Das Stechen ist nicht der Rede wert. Das Ziehen, als er die Spritze füllt, ist hingegen unangenehm.  
  
„Komm, erzähl mal was. Wie geht's Elena? Tseng hat am Telefon gesagt, es geht ihr gut, aber ich halte das für Scheissdreck", lenke ich mich von dem ekelhaften Gefühl ab. Die Spritze füllt sich gleichmäßig.  
  
Komisches Zeug, Blut. Komische Vorstellung, dass mein ganzer Körper voll davon ist.  
  
„Es geht ihr schlecht, sehr schlecht." Ein kurzer, ernster Blick nach oben in meine Augen. „Wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, zu reden. Aber es hat gereicht, sie zu sehen."  
  
Er zieht die Nadel aus meinem Arm, befreit mich von dem Gummiband und greift hinter sich, um einen Tupfer auf die Stelle zu legen. Das Draufpressen überlässt er mir.  
  
„Fuck, hab ich's doch gewusst... Ah... Okay und Clide?! Lebt er noch?", frage ich, während er mein Blut in seinem Aktenkoffer verstaut und stattdessen Pinzette und Glasröhrchen herausholt. Krieg ich nicht mal ein Pflaster?!  
  
„Gestern Morgen ex gegangen." Er neigt sich über mich und ich protestiere, als er mir ein paar Haare auszupft.  
  
„Shiva, Scheissdreck! Übertreibst du's nicht etwas?!", fluche ich und schleuder den verdammten Tupfer auf den Boden, um meinen Kopf zu reiben. „Hätt's eins nicht getan?! Reicht trotzdem nicht, um dir ne Perücke zu basteln, Mann!"  
  
Ohne Antwort zu geben oder sich wenigstens zu entschuldigen, verstöpselt er das Röhrchen in aller Ruhe.  
  
So, Clide ist also weg vom Fenster... Und ich kann nicht mal die verdammte Wiederholung im Fernsehen sehen, Dank meiner verschissenen Suspendierung!  
  
„Irgendwelche anderen Auffälligkeiten in letzter Zeit?", erkundigt er sich mit rührend professionellem Verhör-Tonfall und packt die Haarprobe in ein Seitenfach des Koffers.  
  
„Zum Beispiel?!" Ich erhebe mich in der Annahme, dass wir fertig sind und krempel den Ärmel wieder herab.  
  
„Schweissausbrüche, Appetitlosigkeit, Schlafstörungen, Kopfschmerzen, Angstzustände. Solche Dinge", zählt er auf mit dem Tonfall des Hausarztes, der an ihm verlorengegangen ist. Dass er noch etwas aus seinem Zauberkoffer herausgewühlt hat, beachte ich ganz absichtlich nicht.  
  
„Mann, ich hab ne Horrorwoche hinter mir! Ja, Kopfschmerzen. Alpträume. Ist derzeit alles etwas chaotisch in mir. Ich bin angeschlagen, okay? Wär seltsam, wenn das keine Spuren hinterlassen würd!", erkläre ich, meine Jacke wieder anziehend.  
  
„Hier. Dann sind wir fertig." Er rammt mir das hervorgeholte Ding fast brutal gegen meine Brust und reflexartig greife ich es. Der älteste, verdammte Trick der Welt.  
  
Ich starre ungläubig auf den kleinen Plastikbecher in meinen Händen herab.  
  
Das' jetzt aber nicht sein ernst!  
  
„Ey, ich werd jetzt nicht noch in den Becher wichsen! Guck dich um, hier liegen nicht mal Magazine!" Ich hebe die Hände und schaue demonstrativ in drei von vier Himmelsrichtungen. „Und nimm mir das nicht krumm, aber der Anblick deines gestählten Körpers allein bringt mich nicht in Fahrt, du bist nämlich nicht mein Typ, mein Guter!"  
  
„Eine _Urinprobe_." Er atmet genervt durch und so ist unser Umgang miteinander allmählich fast wieder normal. Normal nach unseren Maßstäben jedenfalls.  
  
„Oh klar! Dürfen's auch noch ein paar Fußnägel sein?!" Ich schäle den weichen Deckel von dem Ding und spähe hinein, als würde die Antwort auf die Geheimnisse des Universums auf seinem milchigen Plastikgrund liegen. Dann ziehe ich die Brauen so dicht zusammen, dass sie sich fast in der Mitte treffen. „Hey, ich hab dich durchschaut! Du willst den Mist gar nicht testen lassen, du willst mich Stück für Stück nachbauen! Hat Tseng das angeordert?! _‚Wir bauen uns nen neuen Reno, bloß in folgsam und brav'_? Nur damit das klar ist, wenn ihr meinen minderbemittelten Replikatbruder für sexuelle Gefälligkeiten missbraucht, gibt's Boxerei in der Kirmesbude!", warne ich.  
  
„Reno." Er schließt die Augen und ich weiss, dass er innerlich bis drei zählt. „Pinkel einfach in den Becher."  
  
„Jaaa, ich pisse, ich pisse! Los, dreh dich um, Mann!" Ich fuchtel, um ihn anzutreiben und er dreht mir seinen breiten Rücken zu. Ist was anderes, ob man zufällig am gleichen Ort pinkelt, weil's sich gerade ergibt oder ob man quasi auf dem Silbertablett ne Show abliefern soll. „Hast selbst genug, musst mir meins nicht auch noch weggucken!"  
  
Rude ist ein großer, schwarzer Mann mit allen gaiagegebenen, anatomischen Vorteilen, die große, schwarze Männer haben. Ich muss es wissen, immerhin hat es sich in all den Jahren oft genug zufällig ergeben, dass wir an den gleichen Zaun gepisst haben.  
  
Shiva, als ich sein Monstrum zum ersten Mal bei nem diskreten Schielen zur Seite entdeckt hab, ist mir die Frage rausgerutscht, ob das Ding noch Ratten frisst oder schon Kaninchen bekommt.  
  
„Ich will, dass ihr ihn Arnold nennt! Kannste Tseng ausrichten!", verkünde ich, während ich den Reissverschluss herabziehe und meinen Lurch hervorhole.  
  
„Wir werden zumindest sicherstellen, dass er keine Stimmbänder hat", antwortet er prompt.  
  
Ich ignoriere seine unangemessene Bemerkung und äußere stattdessen das nächstbeste, was mir durch den Kopf geht: „Meinst du, Strife ist auf diese Weise entstanden? Also, dass er in Wahrheit total der Arnold von irgendwem ist?"  
  
Wie erwartet besteht die Antwort nur aus einem schweren Atemzug.  
  
Der Becher füllt sich rasant und ich halte ein, um ihn nicht zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Nachdem der letzte Rest nachgeschossen ist, schwenk ich den obligatorischen Tropfen ab und packe mich einhändig wieder ein.  
  
Völliger Unsinn, das. Nicht mal der gute Richie findet nach ner Woche noch irgendwelche Spuren in meiner Pisse.  
  
Ich hüpfe auf der Stelle, um den plötzlich klemmenden Reissverschluss nach oben zu befördern und verschütte dabei um ein Haar den Becherinhalt.  
  
„Nur damit du's weisst, wenn du jetzt noch ne Stuhlprobe willst, war's das mit unserer Freundschaft!" Ich befestige den Deckel wieder obendrauf und passe auf, dass er auch komplett ringsherum einrastet. Auch wenn die Vorstellung, einen kleinen Spalt aufzulassen, witzig ist. „Bin fertig!"  
  
Er dreht sich wieder herum und ich lass es mir nicht nehmen, nen Wurf anzudeuten. „Hier, fang!"  
  
Ich lache, als er zusammenzuckt, als hätte ich ne verdammte, entsicherte Granate in der Hand.  
  
„Verflucht, das ist _nicht_ komisch!", schimpft er.  
  
„Oh komm, sei nicht so angepisst, haha! Hier!" Ich halte ihm den Becher brav entgegen, doch er macht keine Anstalten, ihn zu nehmen.  
  
„Den kannst du selbst in den Koffer legen!" Er schüttelt den Kopf und setzt seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. „Man bedroht einen Mann nicht mit Urin!", verkündet er todernst.  
  
Ich trete zurück und lache weiter, während er seinen Koffer schließt und sich zum Gehen bereitmacht. Etwas in mir sträubt sich dagegen. Die letzten Minuten hab ich mich so gut und befreit gefühlt wie schon ne ganze Weile nicht mehr.  
  
„Warte mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bevor du von hier verschwindest." Statt seiner Augen sehe ich nun wieder nur mein doppeltes Spiegelbild. „Ich werde dir die Ergebnisse schon irgendwie mitteilen, wenn ich sie habe. Unternimm solange nichts."  
  
„'kay..." Mir kommt ein Gedanke, den ich nicht beiseiteschieben kann. Also äußere ich ihn, wie es eben so meine Art ist. „Hey, Rude... Wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst..."  
  
„Ich weiss es nicht." Er greift nach dem Koffer. „Aber ich bin hier, nicht?"  
  
Ja...  
  
Ich nicke stumm. Er erwidert es knapp und läuft zügig über den staubigen Holzboden Richtung Tür. Als er sie bereits geöffnet hat, muss ich noch etwas wissen.  
  
„Hey, Partner..." Er bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. „Wenn die Tests negativ sind... ..." Ich lege die Arme um mich und schaue ihn unsicher an, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
„EEG."  
  
„Ja, aber wenn das auch unauffällig ist..." Ich trete auf der Stelle hin und her. „Ich meine, wenn -"  
  
„- Dann werde ich dir den Kopf waschen, weil dein Männergeschmack einfach nur übel ist." Er lächelt und schließt die Tür zwischen uns.  
  
Ich erwidere es ungesehen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Hier oben ist es totenstill.  
  
Keine Plane weht im Höhenwind, nicht das kleinste bisschen Lärm dringt herauf und die trockene, schmutzige Stille treibt mich schon nach kurzer Zeit in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Die ersten Minuten laufe ich auf und ab wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, dann gebe ich auf und lasse mich nach hinten auf das fleckige, improvisierte Bett fallen, im Wissen, dass ich wesentlich dreckiger bin als das Ding.  
  
Ich sollte nach Hause und mich wenigstens waschen, wenn mir mit meiner Schulter schon abgeraten wurde, zu duschen. Dann zu Tiff. Oder auch nicht.  
  
Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich noch dahin will. Rude hat irgendwie ein flauschig-warmes Gefühl in mir zurückgelassen, so eine wahrer-Freund-in-der-Not - Geschichte, aber das Pack, das sich im Seventh rumtreibt, ist ne ganz andere Nummer. Denen geht einer ab, wenn sie sehen, dass es nem Turk schlecht geht und sie machen sich nicht mal groß Mühe, es zu verstecken.  
  
Und zuhause ist es im Grunde nicht anders als hier jetzt. Wäre genauso allein und es wäre genauso dreckig um mich herum.  
  
Ich will zu irgendwem, bei dem ich nicht allein bin und trotzdem nicht reden muss. Der mich einfach in Ruhe lässt, ohne mich mit irgendwelchen Fragen oder Vorwürfen zu bombardieren und Rechtfertigungen und Erklärungen zu fordern.  
  
Ich wünschte, Rufus könnte mir derjenige sein.  
  
Vielleicht denkt er gerade das gleiche und würde inzwischen nicht mehr von mir verlangen, mein gesamtes Ich umzukrempeln und vor ihm auf den Teppich auszukotzen.  
  
Shiva...  
  
Hab ich das alles wirklich hinter mich gebracht, nur um von ihm weggeschickt zu werden? Wollte er überhaupt, dass ich auf ihn höre? Oder hofft er gerade, dass endlich jemand seine Befehle ignoriert und ihn führt?  
  
Ich hab keine Ahnung.  
  
Vielleicht wäre es respektlos und egoistisch, seinen Wunsch zu ignorieren. Dem Menschen gegenüber, nicht dem Präsidenten. Vielleicht wäre es aber auch genau das Richtige. Gaia, was weiss ich.  
  
Scheisse, nein, das kann's nicht sein. Der Dreck hier, die versiffte Matratze, die Dunkelheit da oben. Für den Mist bin ich sicher nicht zurückgekommen.  
  
Also, Kopf oder Zahl...  
  
Heh, ich hab nicht mal ne verdammte Münze. Kann die Entscheidung also nicht abwälzen und das Ganze dann Schicksal nennen, wenn's schiefgeht.  
  
Okay.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, ob es richtig ist, aber ich weiss, dass sich das hier einfach nur falsch anfühlt. Nehmen wir also den anderen Weg. Ausschlussverfahren. Fuck, was hab ich denn noch zu verlieren.  
  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Als sich die Tür öffnet, komme ich mir mit dem Kaktus in meinen Armen vor wie der letzte Idiot. Noch vor einer Sekunde, während ich geklingelt habe, fand ich die Idee originell.  
  
Ganz Pokerface lässt er nicht durchblicken, ob er positiv oder negativ überrascht ist, mich zu sehen. Er scheint sich nicht mal zu wundern, was ich hier am Abend mit dem verdammten Kaktus bei ihm will.  
  
„Also... Hab gedacht, vielleicht - ...vielleicht hilfst du mir beim Saubermachen und Umtopfen und... wegen den Stacheln...", fange ich stammelnd an und wippe auf der Stelle herum. Keine Reaktion. Gaia, ich mach mich hier echt zum letzten Trottel. „Ah, Scheisse, vergiss es. 's sollt niedlich sein, bei den Weibern zieht das immer... ist aber nur idiotisch. Ich geh mir was Neues ausdenken!", erkläre ich hastig und mache samt Kaktus auf der Stelle kehrt.  
  
„Warte!", höre ich ihn sofort hinter mir und drehe mich verwirrt um. Dieses Mal hab ich nicht damit gerechnet.  
  
„...Bleib bitte." Hinter der Fassade schimmert Einsamkeit hindurch.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass das gut ist?" Vielleicht wäre es besser für ihn, mich wegzuschicken. Vielleicht kann er nur nicht.  
  
„Nein." Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber ich hoffe es. Das muss reichen."  
  
Er wendet sich ab und geht, mir die Tür offenstehen lassend, in sein Wohnzimmer zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen.


	14. Schhh...

Ich folge ihm. Natürlich folg ich ihm.  
  
Mit dem Ellenbogen drücke ich im Hereintreten gegen den Knopf, der die Tür hinter mir wieder verschließt. Nach ein paar Schritten bleibe ich unschlüssig mit meinem Kaktus stehen. Rufus selbst ist an die Fensterfront getreten und starrt angestrengt ins Draussen hinaus, das ausser Dunkelheit nicht viel zum Anstarren zu bieten hat. Der nur in Hemd und Hose gehüllte Körper wirkt sogar noch schmächtiger als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht ist er übers Wochenende bei dem ganzen Dreck nicht dazu gekommen, vernünftig zu essen.  
  
Ich sollte... Nahaha. Ich kann ne Menge, aber kochen gehört nicht dazu. Leider. Für mich reicht es, aber so manches Mal habe ich mir schon gewünscht, der Typ zu sein, der blind sämtliche Reste in die Pfanne hauen und aus nem Ei, ner abgelaufenen Packung Nudeln und einer schrumpeligen Salatgurke ein Vier-Sterne-Menu zaubern kann. So ganz lässig nebenbei, mit Stil und Kippe zwischen den Lippen. Ich kann gerade Mal lässig eine Packung aufreissen und den Inhalt in die Mikrowelle schieben, aber selbst die Kippe zwischen den Lippen täuscht hinterher nicht über den Geschmack hinweg. Das einzige, was da Sterne hat, ist der Karton an der Stelle, wo die Haltbarkeitsangabe steht.  
  
Nichts, um einen Rufus Shinra kulinarisch zu verwöhnen, da könnte ich weder mir und noch weniger ihm was vormachen.  
  
Auf der Stelle wippend, drehe ich den Kopf hin und her und entdecke das Chaos, in dem sich die Bar befindet. Auf dem Boden liegen die Scherben einer Tasse, die mir bekannt vorkommt. Ich erkenne das zerschmetterte ShinRa Logo. Ein Kaffeefleck darunter, der offenbar ungehindert eingetrocknet ist. Auf dem Tresen selbst noch mehr Flecken.  
  
„Haste ne Party gefeiert?" Obwohl er mich nicht sehen kann, nicke ich in Richtung der Bar, begleitet von einem schiefen, dünnen Lächeln.  
  
„Im kleinen Kreis", erklärt er nebulös und dreht sich endlich zu mir herum. Die Hände im Rücken lehnt er sich gegen die Scheibe wie er es schon am Nachmittag getan hat, als ich gegangen bin.  
  
„Nur du und Tseng, eh?" Ich lache nervös. „Ging's um mich?"  
  
Ich sollte endlich den verdammten Kaktus abstellen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich ihn platzieren darf, ohne irgendein Sakrileg zu begehen - vielleicht auf dem Kaffeefleck? - und da er mir keine Option anbietet, verlagere ich einfach mein Gewicht und umklammere den Topf mit dem anderen Arm. Shiva, das Scheissteil wird mit jeder Minute schwerer und meine rechte Schulter fängt an, mir das mit nem unangenehmen Pulsieren zu danken.  
  
„Du hältst dich für das Zentrum der Welt, nicht wahr?" Er schlägt regelrecht mädchenhaft die Augen nieder und kämpft mit einem Lächeln.  
  
_Nah. Deiner Welt._  
  
„Also ging's um mich", stelle ich fest, keinen Hehl in meinem Tonfall draus machend, was ich von der Aussicht halte. Ja, es ging um mich und wahrscheinlich werden die beiden anderes erörtert haben als die Frage, wie ich meine Haare so toll hinbekomme. Ich schätze, es ging genauer gesagt um mein Leben. Und es ist kein gutes Gefühl, anhand der Spuren die Vehemenz zu sehen, mit der Tseng seine Meinung vertreten haben muss. Wie sehr er gewütet hat, um Rufus davon zu überzeugen, dass ich kaltgemacht und auf den Kompost geworfen gehöre. Vielleicht hat auch Rufus gewütet, aber das läuft auf das gleiche hinaus. Es muss einiges passieren, damit er so ausrastet.  
  
Wie am Samstag.  
  
„Naja,... hat die Armee was zu tun für ihr Geld", spreche ich mehr zu mir selbst und räuspere mich.  
  
Er neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite und ein paar Strähnen ergreifen die Gelegenheit, in Zeitlupe herabzufallen. Ein fragender Blick. Natürlich, woher soll er's wissen.  
  
„Na, die ShinRa Shiny Armee", zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Die kleinen, unterbezahlten Männchen mit den Schrubbern."  
  
Ich beobachte das Spiel seiner Brauen, die sich erst zusammenziehen und dann heben.  
  
Hätte ich das mit dem unterbezahlt vielleicht besser nicht sagen sollen? Egal was ich mach, ich beweg mich derzeit auf dünnem Eis. Er hat mich noch immer nicht aufgefordert, mich zu setzen und der Kaktus steht kurz davor, einfach vor der Tür draussen ausgesetzt zu werden. Auch wenn's nicht fair wäre. Hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ist'n guter Kaktus.  
  
„Ich habe keine private Reinigungskraft, wenn du das meinst." Er stößt sich von der Scheibe ab und bewegt sich endlich auf mich zu. „Ich mag es nicht, auch noch meine Freizeit mit Fremden zu verbringen und allein würde ich hier niemandem Zutritt gestatten."  
  
Will er mir das Ding abnehmen? Natürlich nicht. Er läuft an mir vorbei und hockt sich, um die Scherben aufzusammeln. _Tritt nicht rein. Du bist barfuß._ Und warum stören sie dich jetzt plötzlich? Hast du sie nur liegenlassen, damit ich sie noch sehe?  
  
Nein. Er hat nicht wissen können, dass ich herkommen würde.  
  
Von hinten wandern meine Augen über das blonde Haar, den Ansatz, den Nacken. Irgendwie wirkt er gerade furchtbar kindlich.  
  
„Warum eigentlich? Ich meine...", _Hast du Angst, dass sie dir an deinen Scotch geht?_ „... ist echt spartanisch eingerichtet hier."  
  
Klinisch und unpersönlich. Früher fand ich, dass es zu ihm passt. Tut's auch - zu seiner öffentlichen Seite. Aber das hier ist kein öffentlicher Ort und trotzdem findet sich kein einziger Hinweis auf den Mensch, der er ist, wenn er sich allein in diesen Zimmern aufhält.  
  
Abgesehen von der Bar mitsamt ihrem hochprozentigen Inhalt.  
  
Ich folge ihm mit dem Blick, als er sich wieder aufrichtet und an mir vorbei in Richtung Küche läuft.  
  
„Du vergisst, dass ich bei Bedarf auf das gesamte Gebäude mit all seinen Einrichtungen zurückgreifen kann, sollte mir der Sinn nach Training stehen oder der Ausstattung einer Industrieküche, um mein Abendessen zuzubereiten", erklärt er im Gehen.  
  
Ich steige einfach nicht dahinter, wie er gerade drauf ist und was wirklich in ihm vorgeht. So langsam komm ich mir jedenfalls unerwünscht vor. Geduldet, nicht mehr. Aber was erwarte ich? Ich bin hier, weil er nicht nein sagen konnte. Seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen, wollte er allerdings. Wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, mich gehen zu lassen. Oder noch besser... gar nicht erst hier aufzukreuzen.  
  
Mitsamt Kaktus - noch immer - folge ich ihm langsam und lehne mich in den Eingang zur Küche. Er ist gerade dabei, einen Lappen auszuspülen. Ein Anblick, der seltsam wirken sollte, es aber nicht tut. Ich habe schon so viel von ihm gesehen und gehört in letzter Zeit, dass ich mich nach und nach daran gewöhnt habe, und zu dem Rufus Shinra, der mit nackten Füßen in einem zu groß wirkenden Hemd durch seine Wohnung läuft, passt auch ein nasser Putzlappen in der Hand.  
  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, kommt mir seine offizielle Version inzwischen viel befremdlicher vor. Jetzt gerade verkörpert er nichts als Verwundbarkeit wie so oft, wenn wir allein sind, und im Nachhinein erstaunt es mich, wie vollkommen er diese Schwäche im Alltag restlos verstecken kann. Natürlich, der Pöbel sieht nur, was er sehen will und was er will, ist ein starker Führer. Aber Shiva, selbst wir, die Leute, die in Healin direkt um ihn herum waren die ganze Zeit, hatten keine Ahnung. Mit der ewigen Ausnahme Tseng vielleicht.  
  
Sogar in der Anfangszeit, als sein Leben auf der Kippe stand nach Meteor, war da nie etwas anderes als Pragmatismus und Kampfeslust nach aussen hin. Ich weiss, dass er im ersten Jahr furchtbare Schmerzen hatte. Ifrits Arsch, er hat sogar gesagt, dass er Schmerzen hat und Tseng oder einen von uns mehr als einmal gebeten, ihm Elixiere zu bringen. Auch seinem Körper hat man es angesehen und damit meine ich nicht die schwarzen, tintenartigen Flecken, die sich unter seiner weissen Haut ausgebreitet haben wie entstehende Hämatome. Er hat sich schwerfällig bewegt. Bestimmte Bewegungen gemieden. Er war steif, ungelenk.  
  
Aber er hat niemals geklagt. Sich nie beschwert, niemals aufgestöhnt oder - gaiabewahre! - geweint.  
  
Dass er Schmerzen hatte, hat er nicht verborgen, sein Leid ihretwegen schon.  
  
_Du bist so seltsam wie du golden bist..._  
  
„Nah. Das mein ich nicht...", antworte ich geistesabwesend und muss erstmal überlegen, auf was eigentlich. Es braucht eine Weile, bis es mir wieder einfällt. Meine Hand nutzt die Gelegenheit, zu meiner Stirn zu wandern und zwischen den Strähnen herumzukratzen. Für die Dauer einer Sekunde wünsch ich mir plötzlich tatsächlich nen zweiten Kaktus, nur damit meine Finger auf der anderen Seite auch noch beschäftigt sind und meine Nervosität nicht so laut in die Welt herausschreien wie jetzt gerade.  
  
„Ich meine Privatsachen, in denen ne Putze nicht rumschnüffeln sollte...", nehme ich den verlorenen Faden erneut auf. Nicht dass er's großartig wert wäre... Ich hab bloß keinen anderen. „Hast du sowas überhaupt? Heimliche Tagebücher oder so?" Ich versuche mich an einem lockeren Grinsen als er sich samt Lappen zu mir umdreht und spüre, wie dünn es ausfällt.  
  
Was ist das überhaupt für ein dämliches Gespräch?  
  
Er drängt sich wortlos an mir vorbei zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Oberarm streift meinen dabei sanft wie der flüchtige Hauch seines Duftes.  
  
Und noch einmal drehe ich mich herum und folge ihm. Sein Weg führt ihn wieder zur Bar, deren Oberfläche er abzuwischen beginnt.   
  
„Ich bewahre meine Privatsachen lieber in meinem Kopf auf, das scheint mir die sicherste Methode", antwortet er schließlich doch noch, ohne mich anzusehen. „Aber ja, auch ich habe so etwas wie persönliches Eigentum."  
  
„Gut zu wissen..."  
  
Ja. Gut zu wissen. Tolle Antwort. Ganz groß, Mann.  
  
Scheissdreck, ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das, was da zwischen uns steht ist... Es ist wie der verdammte Kaktus. Ein riesiger, symbolischer, verfluchter Kaktus, der uns dran hindert, aufeinander zuzugehen. Und genau wie den echten, hab ich ihn angeschleppt und weiss ums Verrecken nicht, wohin damit. Fuck, bin ich heute poetisch in meiner Idiotie.  
  
„Warum? Hast du vor, mich auszuspionieren?" Seine Hand stoppt in ihrer kreisförmigen Bewegung. Er lehnt den Kopf etwas zurück und wirft mir einen spielerisch herausfordernden Blick zu. Seine Lippen formen ein perfektes, kurzes Replikat meines schiefen Lächelns. Wirkt es an mir auch so kühl und distanziert?  
  
Die Strähnen hängen ihm ungehindert ins Gesicht und aus irgendeinem Grund startet er keinen seiner obligatorischen Versuche, sie auf ihren Platz zu weisen. Vielleicht ist ihm bewusst, dass es reizvoll aussieht.  
  
Scheisse, das tut es.  
  
Hat was von Gehenlassen, von Bett. Von etwas, von dem ich mehr will. Viel mehr. Sein Lächeln steht allerdings in schreiendem Widerspruch dazu und so wirkt es doch nur wie eine gewollte Provokation. Ein _‚Ich zeig dir, was du haben könntest, wenn du es dir nicht selbst versaut hättest'_.  
  
Hab ich. Und ich steh hier immer hilfloser herum mit meinem verdammten Trostpreis. Ich hab den Blumentopf gewonnen und es war nicht mal eine verfickte Blume drin.  
  
„Nein, nur... Ist normal, sowas", stammel ich dümmlich. „Gehört doch in jede Wohnung." Noch ein Schulterzucken, ein Tänzeln von einem Bein aufs andere.  
  
Er knüllt den Lappen zusammen und beginnt, die Theke mit der anderen Seite nachzuwischen. „Und es beruhigt dich, zu wissen, dass ich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht ein normaler Mensch bin?" Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln, eine abfällig hochgezogene Braue - und es reicht!  
  
Genug von dem Theater.  
  
„Scheisse, das wollt ich damit nicht sagen!", bricht es aus mir heraus - etwas lauter als geplant, aber fuck - und ich ramme mir fast eine Ladung Stacheln in die Fresse, als ich den Topf wieder in den linken Arm wechsel. Ich kann nicht darauf, wenn man mich absichtlich falsch versteht, um mir eins reinzuwürgen. Wenn ihm danach ist, gibt es genug Dinge, die ich wirklich in den Sand gesetzt hab. Keine verdammte Notwendigkeit, welche hinzuzudichten!  
  
Er lässt den Putzlappen auf die steinerne Fläche herabfallen und tritt einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Aus den Augen, die ins Nichts starren, ist der kühle Spott gewichen. Alles, was ich noch zu sehen glaube, ist eine so tiefe, dunkle Leere, dass nur ein paar Sternchen fehlen, um sie zu komplettieren.   
  
„Ich weiss", folgt schließlich die kaum hörbare Antwort. Er atmet tief und geräuschvoll durch, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelt. Die schwach abgezeichnete Brust unter dem weiten Hemd hebt und senkt sich zittrig. „Entschuldige."  
  
Sein Blick flattert unsicher und müde zu mir herüber.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Baby." Keine Ahnung, warum ich das sage und was genau ich meine. Wahrscheinlich alles. Vielleicht auch nichts.  
  
Ich versuche mich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln und er erwidert es dankbar.  
  
Dann nickt er plötzlich in Richtung meines stacheligen, siamesischen Zwillings: „Hat es eigentlich eine besondere Bewandnis, dass du den Kaktus nicht abstellen willst?"  
  
„...Ich mag meinen Kaktus."  
  
Sein Lächeln wird breiter und nur Gaia allein weiss, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht. Ohne mich einzuweihen, kommt er heran und legt seine Hände kurz wie selbstverständlich an meine Taille, um mich etwas beiseitezuschieben und ein weiteres Mal stehenzulassen. Dieses Mal schlägt er allerdings den anderen Weg ein, gegenüber der Küche, zu der Tür, die direkt in sein Schlafzimmer führt.  
  
_Oh Gaia, ja..._  
  
„Ich werde ein Bad einlassen", kündigt er knapp über seine Schulter hinweg an und hält in der Schwelle inne. „Gehe ich richtig davon aus, dass du hier schlafen wirst..?"  
  
Die winzige Berührung, die einzig und offensichtlich den Zweck hatte, mich anzumachen, ist in ihrer Absicht voll aufgegangen. Es braucht bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch wirklich nicht viel, um mich geil zu machen, aber der Unterschied ist, dass ich normalerweise derjenige bin, der mit dem Finger schnippt und schon geht's los. Ich bin's nicht gewohnt, hingehalten zu werden und egal, wie oft ich mir einen runterholen würde, die Erregung, die er in mir weckt, kann auch nur er auf lange Sicht stillen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er sie wieder aufflammen lässt, ist sie etwas stärker als vorher.  
  
Selbst wenn ich ihm nicht körperlich unterlegen wäre, wäre ich nicht der Typ dazu, irgendwann die Fassung zu verlieren und über ihn herzufallen. Das bin ich nicht, das ist nicht mein Stil, das kickt mich nicht. Aber sobald ich mit dem Schwanz denke und den Verstand ausschalte, steigt die Gefahr, dass ich Scheisse rede. Dass ich etwas Dummes tue. Dass ich verletze.  
  
Wieder einmal.  
  
„Wenn du... nichts dagegen hast...", antworte ich stockend mit belegter Stimme und blicke dann hektisch zwischen dem Kaktus und seinen Augen hin und her. „Äh, reicht's nicht, das Ding abzubrausen?!"  
  
Er lacht los und ich grinse dümmlich vor mich hin, weil ich anscheinend nicht verstehe.  
  
„Für dich! Du stinkst, Reno. Jenseits von Gut und Böse." Sein Lachen wird leiser, während er den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen lehnt und die Hände in die Hosentaschen schiebt. Ein Bild, das gut in einen Kalender passen würde. Oktober. Oder November. Auch wenn's einem meist erst im Nachhinein klar wird, weiss ich jetzt schon, dass sich dieser Anblick für immer in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat. Egal wie das mit uns beiden ausgeht... Wenn ich mich daran zurückerinnern werde, wird dieser Moment jedes Mal dabei sein.  
  
Ich hoffe bloß, ich werde vergessen, was genau zu diesem Anblick geführt hat.  
  
„Oh, okay. Das war ziemlich direkt." Ich wippe verlegen auf den Zehenspitzen herum.  
  
„Das ist dein Körpergeruch auch", entgegnet er lässig und verschwindet ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Ja... Ich war noch gar nicht zu Hause", versuche ich, meinen direkten Körpergeruch zu entschuldigen und folge ihm, vorbei an dem riesigen, ungemachten Bett, in dem ich die Nacht mit ihm verbringen werde, in das angrenzende, große Bad, das nur auf diesem Umweg zu erreichen ist.  
  
Er hat schon mit der architektonischen Ausrichtung des Towers bewiesen, dass er nichts dem Zufall überlässt und genauso wenig glaube ich, dass die ungewöhnliche Tatsache, dass es nur dieses eine Master Bad in seinem Apartment gibt, ein Versehen ist.  
  
Ihm war von Anfang an klar, dass er ein zweites, zugänglicheres WC genauso wenig brauchen würde wie eventuelle Gästezimmer. Ne ziemliche misanthropische Einstellung, aber pragmatisch und zu ihm passend. Da er, wie er mir vorhin offenbart hat, keine Shiny Armee beschäftigt, erspart er sich damit nur ne Menge zusätzlicher Putzarbeit.  
  
Meine Augen wandern durch die sterile Oase und betrachten sie zum ersten Mal ganz bewusst. Ein keimfreier Tempel in glänzendem Weiss und poliertem Chrom. Einzig die in jeder Ecke versteckt angebrachte, indirekte Beleuchtung ist mit der niedrigen Wattzahl und geringen Farbtemperatur warm gehalten und unterscheidet das Ganze von nem verdammten Operationssaal.   
  
Scheisse, allein um dieses eine Bad in dem Zustand zu halten, braucht's bestimmt ein paar Stunden pro Woche, auch wenn ich so ziemlich der letzte bin, der das wohl realistisch einschätzen kann. Ich mag meine Kalkflecken, ich erkenn da Gesichter und Tiere drin. Hatte lange Zeit nen schielenden Heidegger in meiner Duschkabine als Relief verewigt, bis ich mich irgendwann beim Wichsen und Intimrasieren zu sehr beobachtet gefühlt hab.  
  
„Dann hat der Kaktus dich auf deiner Reise begleitet?", erkundigt er sich, halb über die gigantische Eckwanne gebeugt. Den nahtlosen Raum zwischen dem Wannenrand und den aufeinandertreffenden Wänden nehmen stufenförmige Kacheln in Form einer Viertelpyramide ein, deren einzelne Vorsprünge als Ablagefläche für diverse Shampoos, Badezusätze und weiteres, undefinierbares Pflegezeug dienen. Das dröhnende Plätschern des Wassers übertönt die zweite Hälfte seiner Frage.  
  
„Huh? Ehehe... Nein..." Mein Blick gleitet über den gekrümmten Rücken und bleibt an seinem niedlichen, verdammt runden Arsch hängen. Wenn die dämliche Hose nur nicht so weit wäre. Scheisse, der Kerl muss endlich anfangen, engere Sachen zu tragen. „Ich meine, ich war nur zu Hause, um ihn zu holen. Hab's einfach nicht allein da ausgehalten. War'n bisschen spazieren und so."  
  
Er greift blind zu einer der Flaschen und gibt einen Schuss in das Wasser. Nach einem letzten, abschließenden Fühlen der Temperatur richtet er sich wieder auf und dreht sich zu mir.  
  
„Warum hast du zuerst gelogen?" Eine spielerische, harmlose Frage, begleitet von seinem ewigen Schmunzeln. Die Wassertropfen von seiner Hand schüttelnd, kommt er auf mich zu und nimmt mir tatsächlich den Kaktus ab. Und erst jetzt merk ich, wie sehr ich mich unbewusst an dem Ding festgehalten habe die ganze Zeit.  
  
„Vielleicht, weil ich mich schäm, weil ich keinen Nerv hatte, mich zu waschen, obwohl ich's hätte können", erzähle ich auf Autopilot, ohne mir selbst richtig zuzuhören und beobachte, wie er den Topf in die Ecke stellt. Viel mehr als meine Scham beschäftigt mich allerdings gerade die Frage, ob er jetzt die ganze Zeit hierbleiben will. Es würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Er hat längst gemerkt, was mit mir los ist und gibt sich keine Mühe, zu verstecken, wie sehr's ihm gefällt. „War mir zu anstrengend... Hab mich wohl zu sehr auf meine fehlenden Drüsen verlassen und mir nur kurz die Zähne geputzt und was getrunken. Die Tante da unten hat mir ausserdem verboten, in nächster Zeit zu duschen, wegen der Wunde."  
  
Meine Augen wandern kurz zu seiner Dusche, die in Viertelkreisform ein weiteres Eck des Zimmers einnimmt. Auch wenn er sie sicherlich jeden Tag benutzt, sieht die gewölbte Glasfront makellos und unberührt aus. Nicht ein Fingerabdruck oder Relikt eines Wassertropfens. Vielleicht ist es auch mit seiner Putzerei nicht so weit her wie ich annehme und er kennt einfach das Geheimnis eines sauberen Bades. Immerhin kennt er das Geheimnis eines geruchfreien Büros. Ich sollte nicht von seinem grottigen Haargel auf die restlichen Produkte schließen.  
  
„Was haben sie gesagt?" Er zieht mir die Jacke von den Schultern, die geräuschvoll und schwer zu Boden fällt, und öffnet den obersten Knopf meines Hemdes. Der Duft des verwendeten Schaumbads steigt mir langsam in die Nase. Er strömt aus dem Wasser und von seinen schlanken Fingern. Ein warmer, unaufdringlicher Geruch ohne die typisch chemische, süßliche Note. Angenehm und vertraut, anscheinend schon tausende Male unbewusst an ihm wahrgenommen wie Cosmic Silence.  
  
„Ist schon gut von innen zugewachsen. Keine Komplikationen." Das Kinn an die Brust gezogen, beobachte ich, wie ein weiterer Knopf folgt.  
  
„Du hattest Glück." Seine Hände streifen den weissen Stoff von meiner rechten Schulter und legen den Verband frei, über den sein Blick kurz gleitet, bevor er wieder meine Augen findet.  
  
„Ja... Ich weiss." Gewicht verlagern. Nicht wegsehen können. Ignorieren, dass alles nach einem Kuss schreit. Seine Finger vollenden ihre Arbeit und das Hemd folgt der Jacke hinab. „Hätte ich Pech, müsste ich mir jetzt womöglich ein Zimmer mit Tseng teilen... Ehehe... ...he."  
  
Er kommentiert meinen unlustigen Witz mit einem höflichen Lächeln und lässt von mir ab. Sowohl hand- als auch augentechnisch.  
  
„Du solltest hier alles finden, was du brauchst", erklärt er abschließend und nickt zurück in Richtung der großen Badetücher, die über dem Handtuchwärmer neben der Dusche hängen. „Ich kann dir Wäsche von mir geben, wenn du fertig bist, dann musst du das hier nicht mehr anziehen." Das Lächeln bekommt einen amüsierten Zug. „Zumindest nicht, solange du das Apartment nicht verlässt."  
  
„Danke", hauch ich, weil seine Fürsorge mir so unverdient scheint. Auch wenn ich weiss, dass pure Berechnung dahinterstecken könnte, damit ich mich erst Recht schlecht fühle, weiss ich ebenso, dass das nicht sein Grund ist, sich so um mich zu kümmern. Der Grund ist, egal wie sehr ich ihm eins reingewürgt habe, er liebt mich trotzdem. Kann nicht anders, womit wir wieder einmal an dem Punkt wären. Aber das trägt kaum dazu bei, dass es mir besser damit geht.  
  
„Keine Ursache. Versuch dich etwas zu entspannen, Reno. Du siehst wirklich sehr mitgenommen aus." Seine Fingerkuppen fahren kurz über meine linke Schläfe und den Wangenknochen darunter, bevor er mich auch schon mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn stehen lässt und lautlos verschwindet.  
  
Seltsam. Wie er es gesagt hat, ist es was anderes als das permanente ‚Hey, Reno, neuer Rekord im scheisse aussehen!', das ich in letzter Zeit dauernd zu hören bekomme und darum nehm ich's ihm auch nicht krumm, egal wie leid ich's inzwischen bin, drauf hingewiesen zu werden. Vielleicht, weil kein unterschwelliger Vorwurf darin liegt, sondern einfach nur Sorge um mich.  
  
Ist was Neues.  
  
Dass sich jemand wirklich um mich sorgt und nicht nur um meine Leistung.  
  
Könnte auch dran liegen, dass ich mir alle Mühe geb, andere mit meinem Dreck zu verschonen. Und mit andere meine ich selbstverständlich Elena. Die würde sich Sorgen machen und Shiva, die würden auch mir gelten... Aber auch bei ihr hätte es was von ‚Du hast was falsch gemacht', von ‚Du übertreibst es!', während Rufus... Ausgerechnet er scheint der einzige zu sein, der sieht, dass ich nicht immer an allem Schuld bin, sondern auch mal... Opfer sein kann.  
  
Schmeckt mir nicht, hat es noch nie, ist aber die Wahrheit.  
  
In letzter Zeit wurde ich mehr als nur einmal gegen meinen Willen in den Arsch gefickt und so langsam brennt's beim Scheissen.  
  
Shiva, ich bin müde.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
_Komm schon...  
  
Uuuuuuund... jetzt!  
  
...Oder auch nicht._  
  
Etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass mein Wunschdenken fehlgeschlagen ist, wandert mein Blick wieder über Milliarden schillernder, feiner Bläschen, die zurückzustarren scheinen wie riesige Facettenaugen und um mich herum dichte Schaumberge bilden.  
  
Es kostet so viel Kraft, mich aufrechtzuhalten. Mich nicht einfach zurückzulehnen und hinabzurutschen in die Wärme, auf dass sie mich verschlingen möge. Aber - Nah! Nicht drin mit Wunde. Scheissvernünftig am Ende, was? Shiva, warum auch nicht. Hab meine eingespielten Mittel zur Selbstzerstörung. Nikotin, Alkohol, Sex an Orten, wo man mittendrin runterfallen und sich was brechen könnte. Ja, und gelegentlich ungeschützter. Aber ich mag es genauso wenig wie jeder andere Nichtmasochist, tatsächlich physisch verletzt zu sein. Eigentlich ne Selbstverständlichkeit, aber wenn man jahrelang seine eigene Statistik führt, wie der verwundete Krieger bei den Ladies abschneidet, könnte man dumm genug sein, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ja, sie lieben es, Verbände zu wechseln. Lieben's, wenn man theatralisch aufstöhnt dabei, das ganze, verdammte Klischee. Bluten soll's, aber niemals eitern. Scheiss so dermaßen drauf. Auf sie und ihre vorgeschobene Sorge, hinter der die Hoffnung in den Äuglein glitzert, man möge trotz körperlicher Einbußungen noch einen hochkriegen und sie ebenfalls zum Stöhnen bringen.  
  
_‚Du siehst wirklich sehr mitgenommen aus.'_  
  
All die Pussys und Schlampen und Ladies und Weiber und Mädchen und Prinzessinnen: Scheiss so dermaßen auf sie und ihre Fötzchen und Tittchen.  
  
Heh.  
  
Als wären sie diejenigen gewesen, die mich gefickt und weggeworfen hätten.  
  
Vielleicht hätt' ich nie nen Grund gehabt, sie wegzuwerfen, wenn sie nicht alle so durchschaubar und langweilig wären. Shiva, ich hab keine Lust mehr auf ihre Tänzchen und Spielchen. Soll nicht heissen, dass ich jetzt anders tick oder'n neuer Mensch wäre... Nah... Nur, dass ich wen gefunden hab, der ne gute Fickwahl scheint und zur Abwechslung dazu noch eine Persönlichkeit hat, die mich interessiert, mich reizt. Wo wirklich hinter den Kulissen was abgeht und nicht bloß durch Getue der Eindruck erweckt werden soll.  
  
Jemand, der mir nicht im Grunde scheissegal ist.  
  
_Gaia, warum kann ich noch immer nicht mal in meinem eigenen Kopf die Dinge beim Namen nennen?! Hast's doch sogar schon Rude offenbart und dir selbst so halbwegs auch..._ Also nochmal:  
  
Jemand, in den... Jemand, den ich liebe.  
  
Ernste, große Worte. Das ist ne andere Hausnummer als ,Fickoption' und ,interessante Persönlichkeit'. Vielleicht sollt ich's schlucken und mich endlich dran gewöhnen. Dass das alles längst was Großes, Ernstes geworden ist.  
  
_Jemand, der bei 3,2,1 - ..._  
  
...nichts.  
  
Ich stöhne frustriert auf und kratze an der rauen Vorderseite meiner angezogenen Knie herum, die aus dem Schaum herausragen wie zwei seltsame, undefinierbare Berge, die nichts mit mir zu tun zu haben scheinen.  
  
Hab ich so verkehrt gelegen? Scheisse, ich hätt's gewettet... War mir so sicher. Egal, was ihn hindert, Höflichkeit, Feigheit, ein spontaner Schub wiederaufgekeimter Abneigung - ich verfluch's gerade.  
  
Und vor allem weiss ich nicht, wieviel Zeit ich ihm noch geben kann, bis mir kalt wird. Meine Fingerkuppen fangen bereits an, schrumpelig zu werden und irgendwie lässt mich diese blöde, viel zu romantische Vorstellung, die ich hatte, einfach nicht los. Vielleicht war ich mir zu sicher. Wahrscheinlich liegt da noch ne Grenze zwischen, die ich mal wieder nicht sehen kann oder nicht sehen will. Oder ich hätte wie jeder erwachsene Mensch einfach mein Maul aufmachen sollen, anstatt drauf zu hoffen, dass er meine Gedanken liest und zu mir kommt.  
  
_Komm, bitte komm..._  
  
Meine Augen fixieren aufs Neue die verdammte Türklinke.  
  
Aber er kommt nicht.  
  
Also schling ich die Arme um die seltsamen Knieberge vor mir und leg meine Stirn drauf. Ich frier obenrum langsam und inzwischen hab ich's aufgegeben, ständig Wasser rauszuschöpfen und über meine gesunde Schulter und den Nacken laufen zu lassen, um mich halbwegs aufzuwärmen.  
  
Scheisse, man ist doch nie zufrieden. Den ganzen verdammten, langen Rückweg hab ich nichts als das hier gewollt: Bei ihm zu sein, die Absolution zu bekommen und in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Die Absolution hab ich nicht gekriegt, wäre wohl auch etwas viel verlangt, aber immerhin gibt er sich Mühe... Und alles andere ist genauso eingetreten, wie ich's gewollt hab, ob verdient oder nicht. Und es reicht nicht. Es reicht einfach nicht.  
  
Ich will mehr.  
  
Das erwartete, erhoffte Klopfen lässt reflexartig meinen Kopf hochschnellen.  
  
„Komm rein. Ist offen", antworte ich beiläufig in nem desinteressierten Ton, der ne ganze Erklärungsarie beherbergt:  
  
_Selbstverständlich hab ich nicht abgeschlossen. Hätte immerhin sein können, dass ich ausrutsch und mir den Kopf anschlag oder in den Kaktus fall, Rufus. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Macht man so als Turk. Und als guter Bürger sowieso: Immer schön die Rettungswege freihalten. Besonders die eigenen._  
  
Er folgt meiner Einladung und schiebt sich herein, leicht verstohlen und verklemmt in seiner Körperhaltung, aber das steht ihm. Die rechte Hand in der Hosentasche, hält er nach einigen zögerlichen, schlendernden Schritten inne und beginnt, die schüchterne, bereitgelegte Rechtfertigung vorzutragen: „Ich dachte... Du wirst Hilfe beim Haarewaschen brauchen mit deiner Schulter, sonst wird dein Verband nass..."  
  
Er gibt sich alle Mühe, das nervöse Grinsen zu verbergen und ich geb mir alle Mühe, so zu tun, als würde ich es nicht sehen. Als wär's die ganz normale, nette Geste der Hilfe, die's ist, wenn auch noch viel mehr Mittel zum Zweck. Ein Anflug von Röte umspielt seine Wangen und der Glanz in den Augen ist mehr als nur verdächtig.  
  
_Du hast getrunken..._  
  
„Heh, ja..." Ein kurzes Nicken in Richtung der tausend Pflegeprodukte. „Ausserdem blick ich bei deinem ganzen Zeug hier sowieso nicht durch..." Ich greife zur Verdeutlichung die erstbeste Flasche, auf der der Name ‚Ray of Gold' - unpassenderweise in Silber - prangt und wedel damit.  
  
Sein Grinsen wird offen und damit etwas entspannter. Er wagt es, näher heranzutreten und lässt sich seitlich auf dem Wannenrand nieder.  
  
„Das ist meine Körperlotion, die willst du sicher nicht in deinen Haaren haben", erklärt er und ich kann einen Hauch von Whisky in seinem Atem riechen, als er spricht. Tut weh, ist aber nicht der Ort und die Zeit, ihm seine Schwäche vorzuhalten. Scheint immerhin der Preis dafür, dass mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen konnte und er sich überhaupt getraut hat, anzuklopfen.  
  
„Siehst du, genau deswegen brauch ich dich hier." Ohne lang drüber nachzudenken, lehne ich den Kopf gegen seinen Oberschenkel und schließe die Augen. Sofort fühle ich seine Hand, die mich streichelt, an der anderen Seite meines Gesichts.  
  
„Hast du Schmerzen?", erkundigt er sich vorsichtig, vielleicht, weil er meine Geste missverstanden hat.  
  
„Nicht der Rede wert...", nuschel ich halb in den glatten, weissen Stoff hinein. Keine Schmerzen. Bloß erschöpft. Brauch nur etwas Nähe. Nur etwas ihn. Und dann etwas mehr.  
  
„Spiel mir nichts vor..." Die Kuppe seines Daumes fährt über meine Lippen und teilt sie langsam. Der Alkohol macht ihn offensiver und so sehr es mir entgegenkommt, so sehr pisst es mich an. Es wäre einfach nicht nötig gewesen. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier und hab nichts getan, als zu warten. Wenn, dann hätte ich saufen müssen, bevor ich mich hergewagt hab. Ich hatte wenigstens nen Grund, mir in die Hose zu scheissen!  
  
„Tu' ich nicht." Ich öffne die Augen und setze mich wieder aufrecht hin. Mein Blick wandert hoch zu seinem. „Es ist wirklich die meiste Zeit okay, wenn ich mich nicht falsch beweg und nicht dran denk." Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern und führe damit prompt eine der angesprochenen, falschen Bewegungen aus. „Heh, nur neigt man dazu, sich gerade dann falsch zu bewegen, wenn man nicht dran denkt!"  
  
„Es wäre besser, wenn du dein Armband endlich wieder einschalten würdest", erinnert er leise, während seine Augen noch immer an meinen hängen und herauszulesen versuchen, wieviel ich weiss. Ob ich deswegen von ihm abgerückt bin. Bin ich nicht und hab ich auch nicht vor. Vielleicht wird's Zeit, den Clown raushängen zu lassen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen und abzulenken. Scheint mir zumindest klüger, als ihn jetzt gerade drauf anzusprechen. Egal, was ich sagen würde, er würde aufstehen und gehen. Sich sofort entlarvt und in die Enge getrieben fühlen. Ich war nie einer von denen, aber hab genug gekannt. Weiss, wie die ticken. Wo die Minen vergraben sind.  
  
„Ich mach's heute Nacht. Versprochen", versuche ich, ihn zu beruhigen und fange an, etwas Schaum abzuschöpfen, etwa eine Hand voll, und einen kleinen Berg daraus zu formen. „Geht mir nicht so sehr auf den Sack, die Schwitzerei, wenn ich sowieso schlaf'", füg ich hinzu und halt ihm mein bereits fertiges Werk hin. „Guck mal, ich hab was gebaut!"  
  
„Ich fürchte, meine Phantasie reicht nicht aus." Er schüttelt hilflos mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf und betrachtet, was er anscheinend für abstrakte Kunst hält.  
  
„Nein, nein, das sieht wirklich so aus! Ist total gut getroffen!", betone ich, den unförmigen Klecks etwas höher haltend, als würde ich bloß wollen, dass er ihn besser erkennen kann.  
  
Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und zieht die Brauen kritisch zusammen. „Schlagsahne? Eine Portion Kartoffelbrei?"  
  
„'n Schneesturm, Mann!", lüfte ich das Geheimnis und puste einmal kräftig in seine Richtung in den Schaum.  
  
Er schließt im Reflex die Augen und verharrt reglos ein paar Sekunden, in denen das Lächeln breit und breiter wird. Kleine, weisse Fetzen kleben in seinem Haar und dem Gesicht, die er schließlich langsam nach einer Ewigkeit mit dem Unterarm abwischt.  
  
„Lehn den Kopf zur anderen Seite", fordert er mich sanft auf und greift nach der Handbrause. Während er Kalt- und Warmwasser mischt, befreie ich mich von dem Haargummi und stülpe es über mein Handgelenk. Dann lege ich den Kopf auf meine linke Schulter und schließe die Augen.  
  
Eine Weile lang genieße ich einfach nur den Wasserstrahl, den er vorsichtig mit seiner Hand von meiner Stirn abschirmt. Ich hab nie verstanden, was Elena und Frauen insgesamt daran finden, zum Friseur zu gehen. Je nachdem, von wem man bedient wird und wer einem die Titten halb auf den Kopf legt, kann's ne nette Erfahrung sein - kann man aber leichter woanders kriegen, wo einem nicht fremde, ungewaschene Finger, die vorher weissgaiawen bearbeitet haben, in den Haaren rumziehen und zupfen. Vielleicht liegt's daran, dass ich mit meiner Frisur zufrieden bin und im Gegensatz zu Elena nicht nach jedem miesen Tag glaub, dass ich ne Veränderung brauche, die bei ihr sowieso nur Spitzenschneiden bedeutet - manchmal auch ‚Lichter auffrischen', eine nette Umschreibung für helle und vor allem teure Strähnchen, wie ich lernen musste. Vielleicht hab ich auch ne zu erotische Erwartungshaltung bei der Vorstellung von halb ins Gesicht hängenden Titten und ner sanften Massage, die nur enttäuscht werden kann, weil nebendran immer irgendeine alte Schachtel lautstark von ihren Darmproblemen und Fußpflegeterminen erzählt.  
  
Was auch immer der Grund ist, ich mag keine Friseurbesuche. Im Gegensatz zu der Geschichte hier. Die Gründe weswegen sind offensichtlich, aber das macht es nicht weniger gut. Und nach der ganzen passierten Scheisse kann ich mich endlich entspannen. Für einen Moment sogar zu sehr, als mein Kopf unter seinen Berührungen zu schwanken beginnt, während er noch immer lediglich dabei ist, meine Haare nasszumachen fürs Shampoo.  
  
„Versuch, stillzuhalten", mahnt er leise und ich raffe mich hoch und öffne die Augen einen Spalt. Mein Blick fällt direkt auf die eben noch zurückgestellte Flasche Lotion, genauer gesagt das Werbeversprechen auf der Rückseite:  
  
_,....zaubert einen natürlichen, goldenen Schimmer für das perfekte Sommergefühl.'_  
  
Und schlagartig bin ich wach.  
  
„Ich komm mir gerade vor wie der letzte Idiot!", zetere ich so plötzlich lautstark los, dass Rufus zusammenzuckt und der Wasserstrahl einen kurzen Moment lang über den Wannenrand hinaus schießt. Zur Erklärung greife ich nach der Flasche und strecke sie ihm regelrecht vorwurfsvoll entgegen. „Ich dachte wirklich, deine Haut schimmert von Natur aus so golden! Du ahnst gar nicht, in was für unerträgliche, kitschige Gefilde mich das gedanklich gestürzt hat, Mann! Und wofür?! Noch irgendwas, was an dir nicht echt ist? Vielleicht deine Augenfarbe?"  
  
„Meine Haarfarbe", antwortet er unbeeindruckt in mein Gemotze hinein, als er nach der ersten Schrecksekunde begriffen hat, dass ich offensichtlich nicht ernsthaft wütend bin. Bin ich auch nicht! Fassungslos bin ich und schäm mich in Grund und Boden!  
  
„Benutzt du Kontaktlinsen und hast in Wirklich-" Ich halte abrupt inne, als mein Hirn seine Antwort, wenn auch mit Verzögerung, verarbeitet hat. „... Du färbst dir die Haare?!"  
  
Nicht mal die verdammten Haare sind echt! Mein seltsames, goldenes Wesen ist nichts als ein seltsames, blondiertes, eingecremtes Wesen!!  
  
„Warum überrascht dich das?" Sein leises, kleines Auflachen trägt nicht dazu bei, dass ich mir weniger dumm vorkomme. „Du weisst, wie sie früher aussahen", bemerkt er ohne jedes Mitleid, nimmt mir die Flasche aus der Hand und tauscht sie gegen eine andere.  
  
_Ich hätte es wissen müssen._  
  
Das ist die Botschaft. Und ja, hätte ich. Aber ich hab nicht mal drüber nachgedacht. Weil...  
  
„... Ich dachte... Ich dachte, das wäre irgendein obskurer, natürlicher Prozess!", stammel ich, merkend, dass ich mich mit jedem erklärenden Satz nur tiefer reinreite. Und es stimmt nicht mal. Shiva, obskurer, natürlicher Prozess... Ich hab einfach gar nichts gedacht. Und das ist mir gerade tatsächlich extrem peinlich, so peinlich, dass mir meine absurde Rechtfertigung immer noch besser scheint als die Wahrheit. Ich meine, ich seh den Kerl seit dreizehn Jahren immer mal wieder, wenn auch nicht regelmäßig. Und ausserdem bin ich ein verdammter Turk. Bei den Ladies ist es immer verdammt gut angekommen, wenn mir aufgefallen ist, dass sie irgendwas an sich verändert haben, nur bei Shinra war ich immer völlig blind.  
  
Es war selbstverständlich, dass er über die Jahre den Rotstich verloren hat, es war selbstverständlich, dass das intensive Blau seiner Augen natürlichen Ursprungs ist und kein Hinweis auf den Wahrheitsgehalt der Makogerüchte und genauso war es selbstverständlich, dass seine Haut eben aus irgendnem unerfindlichen Grund golden schimmert.  
  
Belangloser Scheissdreck eigentlich, wertlose Details.  
  
Wenn ich nicht wüsste, was dahintersteckt: Die Tatsache, dass ich schon immer von Anfang an blind akzeptiert habe, dass Rufus Shinra _anders_ ist. Und _anders_ nicht im guten Sinne.  
  
Willkommen zurück an dem Punkt, an dem ich mir eingestehen muss, dass ich ihn noch immer nicht vollständig als Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut wie mich sehe. Besser hinzuschauen, als es weiterhin zu leugnen. Und ich lerne...  
  
„Ich versichere dir, es ist ein ganz und gar chemischer Prozess, der in etwa 40 Minuten beansprucht." Whisky in seinem Atem, als er einen Klecks in seine Hand laufen lässt und sich näher beugt.  
  
...nicht zuletzt, weil er mich lehrt. In jeder Minute, die ich mit ihm allein verbringe.  
  
Das einzige, was mein sowieso beschissenes Gewissen einigermaßen erträglicher macht, ist seine offensichtliche Dankbarkeit, ihn nicht auf das noch Offensichtlichere anzusprechen. Inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass er weiss, dass ich es weiss. Aber er wirkt ruhiger und weniger nervös, jetzt, wo er sich sicher sein kann, dass ihn keine Vorwürfe erwarten.  
  
„...Warum? Hey, was stört dich an roten Haaren?" So ist's gut. Unverfänglich und belanglos bleiben. Festhalten an der Oberfläche. Nicht tiefer tauchen. Da unten lauert Emerald Weapon. Und sie hat Psychoscheisse im Gepäck.  
  
Ich glaub, das krieg ich hin. Bin schließlich nicht für meine Tiefsinnigkeit bekannt.  
  
„Im Allgemeinen: Nichts. In meinem Fall: Vieles", antwortet er undurchsichtig wie eh und je, das Shampoo in meine Haare einmassierend. Der Geruch ist kaum wahrnehmbar und eher medizinisch als angenehm.  
  
„Zum Beispiel?", bohre ich weiter, noch immer mit dem Vorsatz und voll und ganz im Glauben, harmlosen Small Talk zu betreiben.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden vergehen, bevor er zu erklären beginnt: „Zunächst einmal hatte ich keine wirklich roten Haare wie du. Es war ein eigentümliches Rotblond, wenn du dich erinnerst, nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes." Er schweigt einen kurzen Moment und wandert mit seinen Händen zu den langen Haaren. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, nicht an ihnen zu herumzuziepen. Als er weiterspricht, hat sein Ton eine kaum bemerkbare, dunklere Nuance angenommen. „Zu dir und deinem Wesen passt Rot. Zu mir nicht", beendet er die Erklärung knapp.  
  
_Okay. So viel zu dem, was du mir sagst. Und jetzt bitte noch das, was du verschweigst._  
  
„Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein! Nah, kauf ich dir nicht ab! Da steckt mehr hinter!" Ich bin vielleicht nicht für Tiefsinnigkeit bekannt, aber umso mehr dafür, mein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen. Und ‚mein Herz' ist die nette Umschreibung für ‚Ich kotz alles verbal aus, was mir länger als fünf Sekunden durch den Kopf geht'. Und wieder lacht er auf.  
  
„Wa~as?", quengel ich.  
  
„Es ist bloß angenehm, dass du mich mittlerweile so gut kennst und ab und an sogar durchschaust", vertraut er mir an und ich kann nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Ganz unschief und aufrichtig. Es löst ein kleines, warmes Kitzeln in meiner Magengrube aus und ein nicht ganz so kleines ein paar Stockwerke tiefer.  
  
„Dann hab ich mir die Wahrheit verdient!" Gerede, um mich abzulenken, egal wie sehr die Hintergründe mich grundsätzlich vielleicht interessieren. Die Alternative wäre, die Finger in sein verdammtes Hemd zu krallen und ihn zu mir reinzuziehen. Aber laufen würde nichts. Nichts ausser Erklärungen, Entschuldigungen und drauf folgende Diskussionen, weil ihm noch immer das Entscheidende fehlt. Nicht da unten. Da unten würd er mitmachen, aber da oben setzt's aus. Und der Kerl ist zu verkopft, um endlich mal seine verdammten Eier entscheiden zu lassen. Shiva, nicht mal der Alkohol könnte ihn dazu bringen.  
  
„In Ordnung." Die Hand, die gerade wieder zu der Brause greifen wollte, hält inne. Stattdessen legt er sie in seinen Schoß und rutscht ein Stück zurück, um mich besser anschauen zu können. „Kennst du die Bedeutung meines Namens?"  
  
„Hat er eine?" Ich drehe mich seitwärts, um mich anlehnen zu können, ohne auf der Schräge hinabzurutschen und stemme die Füße gegen den Wannenrand gegenüber. Ich glaube, selbst wenn meine Schulter nicht wäre, könnte ich hier drin nie entspannen. Zu groß das Ding, würd glatt ersaufen, weil ich in normaler Position einfach keinen verdammten Halt finden würde. Wie macht er das? Die acht Zentimeter mehr können's kaum reissen.  
  
„Du wirst lachen. Sie ist noch ironischer als die von Renato." Die Art, wie seine Finger kurz aneinander herumnesteln, verrät tatsächlich eine gewisse Verlegenheit.  
  
„Spuck's aus", fordere ich und schnipse etwas Wasser in seine Richtung, weit verfehlend.  
  
„‚Rufus' heisst ‚der Rote'", beginnt er zögerlich. Sein Blick flüchtet vor mir und bleibt Halt suchend an dem unverfänglichen Wasserhahn hängen. Ein kurzes Schulterzucken. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich die Offensichtlichkeit schon immer zu plakativ fand und die metaphorische Variante der Interpretation im Sinne von blutbesudelt vorziehe und als passender erachte, habe ich als Jugendlicher eine gewisse Genugtuung dabei empfunden, mich auf diese Weise von der durch meinen Vater -"  
  
„- Tut mir leid, ich hab schon wieder vergessen, wie der Satz angefangen hat." Macht aber nichts, dafür ist der Anflug spontaner Lust unter dem Wortschwall erstickt und röchelt nur noch leise. „Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, die Intention zu hegen, deine Aussage einer Formulierung zu unterziehen, die gemeines Fußvolk zu erfassen in der Lage ist?"  
  
Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und zieht die rechte Braue hoch. „Mann, mein Alter wollt' nen roten Rufus und ich hab mir gedacht ‚Yo, fick dich, du Penner, ich zieh mein eigenes Ding durch, klar'?"  
  
Ein Moment fast perfekter Stille, in der nur das leise Knistern des Schaums auf meinem Kopf zu hören ist, erfüllt den Raum.  
  
„.........Und jetzt red wieder geschwollen, okay?"  
  
„Liebend gern." Ein paar Sekunden lang kaut er nachdenklich mit gespitzten Lippen auf den Innenseiten seiner Wangen herum. Da ist er wieder, der kleine Junge, der manchmal durchscheint, wenn auch nicht mehr mit rotblondem Haar. _Hey, kleiner Mann... Irgendwann wirst du groß und traurig sein. Beschissene Aussicht, was?_ „Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
„Heh... Ja." Ich zucke mit der Schulter, dieses Mal sogar der gesunden, was wohl aber mehr Zufall ist als alles andere. „Aber das muss so. Das bist du."  
  
_Und davon abgesehen, war die peinliche Einlage gerade eben so ziemlich das Gruseligste, was ich je erlebt hab._  
  
„Ich kann auch anders." Sein schiefes, flüchtiges Grinsen ist nicht halb so zweideutig, wie er's wohl beabsichtigt. Der Alk macht die kleine Baggerei inzwischen ziemlich plump. Und seltsamerweise reizt es mich nicht halb so sehr wie das vorhin ausgetauschte, aufrichtige Lächeln. Es war... näher. _Intimer_. „Manchmal ist mir tatsächlich danach. Aber es nutzt sich so schnell ab, wenn man es übertreibt." Er zieht nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen und spielt mit den Fingerspitzen in einer Schaumkrone.  
  
„Was? Wörter wie ‚ficken'?", hake ich nach, während seine Augen die Wasseroberfläche regelrecht durchbohren und irgendwas darunter zu betrachten scheinen. Emerald Weapon, wie ich vermute. Hat er also auch bemerkt, dass sie hier ist.  
  
„Zum Beispiel", erklärt er, in irgendwelchen Gedanken versunken, die kaum etwas mit dem Thema zu tun haben.  
  
„Ich hätte gedacht, solche bösen Ausdrücke liegen meilenweit unter deinem Sexy-Intelligenz - Niveau!"  
  
_Bleib bloß bei mir, Mann! Versink jetzt nicht in die große Trinkermelancholie..._ Ich weiss nicht, warum mir der Gedanke Angst macht. Shiva, ja, ich wäre für ihn da. Aber es wäre groß, es wäre ernst. Es wäre Liebe. Und nicht einfach nur theoretische Gedankenliebe, sondern praktizierte. Neuland. Drachen und so weiter.  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht." Er schaut überrascht auf. „Es hat seine Berechtigung im richtigen Moment. Ich stimme nur nicht mit dir überein, was die Definition des richtigen Momentes anbelangt."  
  
Zumindest macht seine Einstellung das Ganze reizvoller für mich. Die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet er sich dabei so weit gehenlässt, dass er dieses Wort in den Mund nimmt, ist durch und durch geil. Allein durch das Wissen, dass er's sonst nie tut. Und ich glaube ihm, dass er anders kann. Da gab's immerhin diese kleine, relativ harmlose Geschichte mit uns beiden am Telefon. Und auch wenn er noch etwas gehemmt und ängstlich war, war da definitiv was, auf das ich zu gern aufbauen würde.  
  
Wenn er mich nur endlich ließe...  
  
Ich kann verfolgen, wie die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers ein ‚R' in den Schaum zeichnet. Nur durch die Bewegung, nicht weil ich den Buchstaben von meiner Position aus erkennen könnte. _Wie niedlich. Aber ziemlich vergänglich, meinst du nicht? Man sucht sich nicht ohne Grund normalerweise nen dicken Baum dazu._  
  
Ich lächel in mich hinein, weil's so verflucht zu ihm passt. Der große Poet, der den Namen seines Geliebten fast prophetisch in ewigem Pessimismus in den Schaum zeichnet und sich herrlich tragisch fühlt. Und bei Gaia, wie tragisch man sich erst vorkommt, wenn man dazu noch was intus hat! Und seit zehn Jahren nur wichst!  
  
Aber eine Sekunde später muss ich sehen, dass die Welt sich doch nicht nur um mich dreht, denn dem ‚R' folgt ein ‚S'. Macht das Ganze noch tragischer und melancholischer.  
  
„Mhm." Zeit, schwerere Geschütze aufzufahren. „Nervt dich das nicht, wenn du badest, dass du nach unten rutschst?! Die Schüssel ist viel zu groß", wechsel ich das Thema.  
  
„Oh..." Für einen Moment liegt ein Schleier der Verwirrung über seinen Zügen, dann klärt sich sein Blick, als wäre er endlich aus dem Tiefschlaf erwacht. „Nein! Ich habe bloß vergessen, dir die Fußstütze zu geben!" Kaum gesprochen, springt er auch schon auf und läuft zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Fußstütze?!", brülle ich in schierem Unglauben hinterher. Aber leider bin ich mir sicher, ihn absolut richtig verstanden zu haben.  
  
„Warte!", ruft er zurück und ich kann hören, wie eine Schranktür auf- und wieder zugeschoben wird. Der Mann von Welt bewahrt seine Fußstützen also im Schlafzimmer auf.  
  
Ich rutsche nach vorn und lege die Ellenbogen auf den Rand, verfolgend, was bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch jetzt kommt. Es ist Rufus. Mit einer Art Nackenrolle unter dem Arm.  
  
„Was zum Henker ist das?!" Und hab ich mit meinem Kaktus ein genauso grenzdebiles Bild abgegeben?!  
  
„Eine Fußstütze, wie der Name bereits subtil andeutet, Reno. Man klemmt sie auf gewünschter Höhe zwischen die Seiten, um eben nicht wegzurutschen", unterrichtet er mich mit großen, unschuldigen Augen. Und ich muss mir alle Mühe geben, nicht auf der Stelle loszuprusten.  
  
„Wow..." Ich kann's einfach nicht halten und lasse zumindest meinem breiten Grinsen freien Lauf. „Das ist so dermaßen unsexy, Baby..."  
  
„Wieso?" Seine Augenbrauen schnellen zusammen und dann in die Höhe, während er zwischen mir und seiner Fußstütze hin und her blickt. „Sie muss nicht sexy sein, sie ist praktisch. Du hast selbst festgestellt, dass die Badewanne sehr groß ist."  
  
„Rufus, es ist eine Fußstütze! _Fußstütze_!!! Du bist 25 Jahre alt, da geht man nicht mit seiner _Fußstütze_ baden!", schnaufe ich um Fassung ringend und gestikuliere wild. Zuerst mit beiden Armen, dann nur noch mit links, weil der Schmerz rechts plötzlich in einer Stärke aufflammt, wie ich sie seit dem Schuss nicht mehr gespürt habe. Ich schaffe es, den Zwischenfall nahtlos zu überspielen und ein diskretes Schielen in Richtung meiner Schulter zeigt mir, dass zumindest kein frisches Blut nachsickert.  
  
„Was hat das mit dem Alter zu tun?" Die Irritation und Verunsicherung, die ihm in sein todernstes Gesicht geschrieben stehen, machen es mir nicht leichter, nicht loszuschreien. Vor Lachen und schierem Elend und dem rasenden, stechenden Pochen, das nur allmählich abklingen will.  
  
„Nichts... Schon gut, deine Fußstütze ist toll", resigniere ich. Meine Hände fallen mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser zurück. „Reden wir einfach wieder über unsere unterschiedlichen Arten, zu reden. Und spül mir bitte endlich das Zeug aus! Nicht, dass ich morgen früh aufsteh und meine Haare bleiben liegen oder so!"  
  
Schwer seufzend bringt er seine ungeliebte Fußstütze wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Ordentlicher, kleiner Junge. Räumt alles sofort auf und lässt nichts liegen. Ob er sie jedes Mal fein säuberlich abtrocknet und extra in ein Handtuch einwickelt, bevor sie weggelegt wird?  
  
Irgendwie ist die Vorstellung trauriger als alles andere bisher.  
  
Zurück bei mir, nimmt er wieder auf dem Wannenrand Platz, greift zur Handbrause und mischt das Wasser erneut.  
  
„Gut, reden wir über das Reden", willigt er ein. Ich drehe meinen Körper wieder herum und einen Moment später versinkt die Welt in einem warmen, nassen Rauschen. „Was ist mit dir? Warum hältst du so sehr an diesem Gossenvokabular fest, obwohl du ebenfalls anders könntest?" Und sofort bereue ich es zutiefst, das Thema wieder ins Spiel gebracht zu haben.  
  
Egal wie angenehm sich seine massierenden Finger auf meinem Kopf anfühlen, die mir immer wieder das nasse Haar nach hinten aus der Stirn streichen, um meine Augen zu schützen - ich fühle mich auf der Stelle unwohl. Verhört.  
  
Wie in diesem einen Moment in seinem Büro, als er mir anvertraut hat, weswegen er mir meine Misstritte nicht übelnimmt und auf einmal meine Akte ins Spiel gebracht hat. Scheisse, hab ich's da nicht sogar mit nem zu heissen Bad verglichen, das Ganze?  
  
Zu heiss ist es nicht... Aber zu eng plötzlich, und das ganz ohne Fußstütze.  
  
„Keine Ahnung... Weil... ..." _Sag jetzt nicht ‚Peniskräuter'_. „Weiss nicht..." Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. _Nimm ihn zur Kenntnis und lass mich raus aus der Nummer._  
  
„Ich denke doch", ignoriert er meine unausgesprochene Bitte.  
  
Gaia, ich hasse das so sehr. Ich hab keine verdammten Probleme mit meiner Herkunft. Keine Probleme, ihm von Sam zu erzählen, von meinem Alten, von meiner Mutter. Lessa ist ein anderes Kapitel und hat andere Gründe. Meinetwegen darf er wissen, wie's ist, da unten aufzuwachsen. Ohne echtes Sonnenlicht, dafür mit Überschuss an Kohlenhydraten und nem gehörigen Vitaminmangel. Das ist's nicht. Der Punkt ist, dass alle - und das gilt für ihn genau wie für Elena - ständig versuchen, ne Psychonummer draus zu machen. Was es mit mir gemacht hat, warum ich bin wie ich bin, wie schwer das alles gewesen sein muss.  
  
Und dann bin ich nicht mehr Reno, sondern nur noch ein Insekt unterm Mikroskop. Schlimmer: Ein bemitleidenswertes Insekt. Fuck, nichts fühlt sich schlimmer an als verschissenes Mitleid. Vielleicht war ich damals da unten ein verdammtes Opfer, aber das ist ewig her. Anderes Leben, anderer Name. Mit ihrem Mitleid machen sie wieder ein Opfer aus mir. Machen aus Reno wieder Renato, der längst tot und begraben ist.  
  
„Wenn du das glaubst, hast du auch längst ne Theorie", antworte ich knapp und ziemlich kühl hinter meinem Wasservorhang.  
  
„Richtig. Aber ich könnte mich irren", gibt er zu, von meinem Tonfall, der ihm nicht entgangen sein kann, genauso unbeeindruckt wie von meinem Zaunpfahlwink zuvor. „Kann ich das Wasser ablassen oder willst du danach noch weiterbaden?"  
  
„Kannst es ablassen. Du meinst diese Unterschätzungssache, nicht?" Die Frage trägt nicht dazu bei, dass er das Thema endlich ruhen lässt. Aber ich will wissen, was er denkt, weil's mich noch mehr anpissen würde, wenn er sich irgendwelche falschen Schlussfolgerungen zurechtgesponnen hätte, die nichts mit der Wahrheit zu tun haben. Und die Geschichte mit dem Unterschätzen ist nicht der Grund, nicht der eigentliche. Bloß ein nützlicher Nebeneffekt.  
  
„Ja." Er streckt sich kurz nach rechts, um den kleinen, silbernen Knopf zu drücken, der den Stöpsel hochstemmt.  
  
„... Das ist es nicht. Nicht nur. Wenn ich so reden würde wie du, würd's sich so anfühlen wie wenn ich ne verdammte Krawatte um hätte. Ne viel zu enge noch dazu. Bin das einfach nicht. Warum sollte ich nicht wie Gosse reden, ich meine, Shiva, ich bin Gosse! Und werd's immer bleiben. Das ist nichts, was du mit nem schicken, teuren Anzug ausradieren kannst... Ist wie Schweiss unter Deo. Kommt immer irgendwann durch. Und gegen Herkunft nützt auch kein Vollbad", spreche ich halb zu mir selbst und knibbel mit den Fingernägeln an dem glatten, makellosen Wannenrand herum, an dem es nichts zu knibbeln gibt.  
  
_Wie tot kann Renato sein, wenn du weisst, dass er sich immer wieder aus der Erde herausgräbt?_  
  
Der schreiende Widerspruch ist mir durchaus bewusst. Shiva, ja. Ganz blöd bin ich auch nicht. Natürlich pisst es mich deswegen so an, als Opfer betrachtet zu werden, weil's nen Nerv trifft. Weil, egal, wie ich mich nenne und wie ich lebe, ein Teil von mir sich selbst noch immer als nichts anderes sieht. Zufrieden?  
  
„Merkst du selbst, dass dein vorgegebener Stolz aus Scham resultiert?" Er dreht das Wasser ab und legt die Handbrause wieder zurück in die Halterung über dem Wasserhahn.  
  
Oh, da haben wir's. Das Mikroskop. Und er macht sich keine Mühe, es hinter blumigen Umschreibungen zu verstecken. Diese Therapeutenscheisse kann er sich in den Arsch schieben.  
  
Und ich seh's nicht mehr ein, meine Wut zurückzuhalten. Stolz!?! Hat er überhaupt ein Wort verstanden?!  
  
„Welcher Stolz?! Ich sag doch, ich bin Gosse. Slumkind. Arm wie Scheisse aufgewachsen und ohne Schulabschluss. Was gibt's da, stolz zu sein?!", krähe ich ihm entgegen und mache keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, auch wenn der Wasserspiegel permanent um mich herum sinkt.  
  
„Es ist eine Art, sich zu schützen. Indem man durch selbsttypisierendes Verhalten zu dem wird, was andere scheinbar in einem sehen, nimmt man ihnen die Macht, einen zu verletzen. Wenn sie dich als Abschaum bezeichnen, trifft es nicht ins Ziel, wenn du ihnen zustimmst und vorgibst, gern besagter Abschaum zu sein", entgegnet er in seiner ewigen Seelenruhe. Da ist sie also endlich, Emerald Weapon. Und sie hat ein Skalpell bei sich, mit dem sie einen perfekten Y-Schnitt in meinen Torso ritzt. „Und es ist bequem. Die Alternative, sich nämlich zu ändern, würde weit mehr Arbeit an sich selbst, seinen Manieren und seinem Wesen bedeuten und stell dir vor, trotz all deiner Mühe würde dich dann jemand durchschauen und erkennen, wo du hergekommen bist: Es täte plötzlich weh." Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf, bevor er weiterspricht: „Du denkst, du würdest ohnehin versagen, wenn du versuchen würdest, etwas Besseres als deine Vorfahren zu sein, nicht wahr? Meiner Meinung nach bist du es längst."  
  
Ich kann die Wut nicht mehr aufrechthalten. Darunter bin ich einfach zu erschöpft, zu kaputt, zu mitgenommen von allem. Und seine Worte lösen in mir nichts als Leere aus. Leere und den Wunsch, mich einfach gehenlassen, fallenlassen zu können und loszuheulen, bis ich einschlafe. Er ist einfach zu stark. Ich hab tausende Male drüber nachgedacht, welche Folgen seine körperliche Überlegenheit haben könnte, aber ich hab nie einen Gedanken an seine geistige verschwendet.  
  
Vielleicht ist das der größte Fehler, den ich in Bezug auf ihn bislang gemacht habe.  
  
„Hja... Sicher", antworte ich müde, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, den Blick nach unten, wie das kleine, ertappte Kind, wie das ich mich gerade fühle. „Was weisst du über meine Vorfahren? Ich nichts, stell dir vor. Vielleicht waren irgendwelche Überflieger dabei, keine Ahnung. Ich sag dir, alles was ich hab, ist'n unerklärbarer, arschhoher IQ, der's mir leicht gemacht hat, den ganzen Mist nachzuholen, den andere in meinem Alter damals längst in der Schule gelernt hatten. Das ist alles. Und hey, der wurd mir in die Wiege gelegt. Hab nichts dafür getan."  
  
„Von so etwas spreche ich nicht." Er legt seine Hand an meine Wange und zwingt mich vorsichtig, den Kopf zu ihm zu heben. Aber er kann mich nicht zwingen, ihn anzuschauen. „Dich unterscheidet vieles von all den anderen Gossenkindern, wie du sie nennst und genau diese Dinge sind es, warum ich dich und keinen anderen bei mir dulde."  
  
„Wie viele andere Gossenkinder ausser mir kennst du denn schon?" Im sinkenden Wasser ziehe ich die Beine an und umschlinge sie mit meinen Armen. Fühl mich schon nackt genug, der Grund, weswegen ich auch noch immer nicht heraussteige.  
  
„Ist die Tatsache, dass ich ausser dir kein anderes kennenlernen will, nicht Aussage genug?"  
  
In der entstehenden Pause wage ich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Ein Fehler. Sie halten mich fest wie eh und je, und das Schlimmste ist, dass nichts von der Schärfe eines Skalpells in seinem Blick liegt, sondern einzig Wärme und diese eine, große, ernste Sache, die den Wunsch, mich einfach nur fallenlassen zu können, in einen regelrechten, unwiderstehlichen Drang wandelt.  
  
„Weiss nicht. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur sowas wie ein personifizierter Ausgleich für alles was dir fehlt und 'n Dutzend anderer könnte das genauso erfüllen und ich bin im Grunde völlig austauschbar dabei. Keine Ahnung. Hab nicht so viele Psychowälzer gelesen wie du offensichtlich", flüstere ich unter dem kitzelnden Streichen seiner Fingerspitzen, die von meiner Schläfe über meine linke Tätowierung und den Wangenknochen weiter hinabwandern zu meinem Kinn.  
  
„Also fragst du dich, was ich an dir finde, das dich einzigartig und unersetzlich für mich macht?" Sein Blick dringt noch tiefer in mich ein und ich merke erst am allmählichen Brennen meiner Augen, dass ich aufgehört habe, zu blinzeln.  
  
„Abgesehen von meinem geilen Körper - ja." Lahmer Spruch aus reiner Gewohnheit. Fast ein Automatismus. Und mein letzter Versuch, wieder Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen.  
  
„Du baust Schneestürme aus Badeschaum." Seine Finger lösen sich einen kurzen Moment von meiner Haut, um ihre Reise über mein Gesicht wieder von Neuem beginnen zu können.  
  
„Ich wette, das kann man mit viel Liebe und Geduld sogar dem Kaktus beibringen." Dem Brennen folgt die Nässe, die mir die Sicht verschleiert.  
  
„Dir muss man es nicht beibringen. Du bist einfach so."  
  
Sein verschwommenes Lächeln versetzt mir den letzten Stoß über die Klippe. Und ich kann einfach nicht anders, als am Ende doch noch meine Hände in sein Hemd zu krallen und aufzugeben. Im freien Fall reisse ich ihn mit mir und zu mir hinein.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Noch im Sturz drehe ich mich mit ihm herum in dem glitschigen Gemisch aus hochschwappendem Restwasser und Schaumfetzen, und entgegen meiner Befürchtungen streifen wir nicht mal Emerald Weapon auf dem Weg nach unten.  
  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich ihn weiter herunterziehe oder mich selbst an ihm hoch oder beides, aber das ist auch völlig egal; denn was viel wichtiger ist: ich merke, dass ich nicht genug Hände habe. Die eine verkrallt sich in dem klammen, blonden Haar, die andere fährt gierig seinen Körper entlang über die schlanken, harten Konturen und den langsam schwer wie nass werdenden, weissen Stoff, der meine Haut von seiner trennt. Und mir fehlt die dritte, um seinen Arsch zu umfassen und die vierte, die sich über seinen Schwanz legt, also benutze ich mein Becken dazu.  
  
Das alles geschieht in etwa zwei Sekunden und die Überraschung ist noch immer auf meiner Seite, als ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund schiebe, der mich nicht daran hindert, ihn auf die Weise zu penetrieren.  
  
Der allerdings auch nicht antwortet.  
  
Genauso wenig wie seine Hände, die reglos neben ihm liegen wie zwei bleiche Fische, die in seinen teuren Badezusätzen verendet sind.  
  
Er schmeckt nicht mehr nach kühler Sauberkeit, stattdessen ist es eher ein fast herbes, warmes Gemisch aus einem Hauch Scotch und seinem ganz eigenen Geschmack, nur viel intensiver als die Male zuvor. Und Shiva, es ist alles andere als abturnend. Mit geschlossenen Augen fange ich an, vorsichtig an seiner Zunge zu saugen, die er langsam aus der Starre erwachend zurückzieht, und genau in dem Moment, in dem ich voller frustrierter Verzweiflung nur noch einen gewaltigen Urschrei loslassen will, stößt er sie plötzlich wieder nach vorn zwischen meine umhüllenden Lippen, nur um das Ganze zu wiederholen.  
  
Als einen Augenblick später die totgeglaubten Hände zucken und meine Hüfte umfassen, bin ich es, der erstarrt, als ich realisiere, was geschieht:  
  
_Er erwidert es._  
  
Seine Hände rutschen zu meinen Hinterbacken, kneten sie kurz und fahren dann meinen Rücken langsam hinauf. Und mit einem tiefen Seufzen, das ich selbst nicht kommen sehe, schmelze ich förmlich in seine feste, rastlose Umarmung hinein.  
  
„Gaia… Ich bin fast verreckt…" Zwischen seine Lippen geflüsterte, verzweifelte Worte, die ihren Ursprung in den tiefsten Kammern meiner Seele finden, genau wie solche schwülstigen Formulierungen, die mir in letzter Zeit immer häufiger durch den Kopf gehen und definitiv zu häufig auch ihren Weg nach draussen finden. Wie's aussieht eine Begleiterscheinung dieser ernsten, großen Sache bei mir. „Ich bin verreckt ohne dich, Baby."  
  
_Und nicht zuletzt auch deinetwegen. _   
  
Aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr und ich wehre mich nicht gegen den seltsamen Schutzmechanismus, der sich gerade in mir in Gang setzt und ausblendet, welche Psychoscheisse hinter mir liegt, für die Rufus Shinra weder die Ursache noch die Lösung ist. Hier und jetzt ist er die einzige Antwort und Rettung, die Insel, deren Ufer ich endlich nach dem Sturm erreicht habe und im Gegensatz zu heute Nachmittag stößt er mich nicht mehr mit dem Fuß in die Brandung aus Tränen und Kotze zurück.  
  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, löst sich mein Griff in seinem Haar. Die grobe, besitzergreifende Geste, scheint irgendwie unendlich unpassend, gespielt. Stattdessen nehme ich die Hand zu Hilfe, um langsam sein vollgesogenes, fast transparentes Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ohne den tiefen, versunkenen Kuss zu unterbrechen. Das Reiben meines Beckens an seinem wird sanfter. Ja, so fühlt es sich besser an. Richtiger. Mehr nach dem Lächeln vorhin als seinen flachen Zweideutigkeiten.  
  
Er zeigt noch keine Ansätze, hart zu werden und ich selbst bring in meiner Verfassung auch nichts wirklich Bemerkenswertes zustande. Ich sollte so tun, als wär's mir egal, wie es politisch korrekt wäre, aber das ist es ganz und gar nicht; weil ich ihn will, weil ich weiss, dass er mich will und es an der Zeit ist. Und dazu das einzige, was uns noch aus diesem verkopften Dschungel aus Worten heraushelfen kann. Die einzige Möglichkeit, unsere gegenseitige Rettung zu vervollständigen und so etwas wie Frieden zu finden.  
  
Wenn auch nur für heute Nacht.  
  
_Es wird nur für heute Nacht sein._  
  
Dann sei's so. Nach uns die Flut.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Beide Hälften des nassen Stoffes beiseiteschiebend, löse ich meinen Mund von seinem und wandere stattdessen seinen pulsierenden, weichen Hals hinab, den er mir mit einer kleinen Neigung seines Kopfes weiter darbietet. Meine Arme schieben sich unter seine Taille und pressen den feuchtwarmen Körper enger an mich. Sein Atem geht ruhig und gleichmäßig, während mein eigener immer tiefer und stockender wird.  
  
„Ich wollte nur nach Hause…", flüstere ich vibrierend in das eintönige Knistern der Schaumbläschen hinein.  
  
Im warmen Licht wirkt die Haut, die sich über die zierliche Schulter spannt, beinah leicht gebräunt. Eine optische Täuschung, die ein wenig vertuscht, in welchem katastrophalen Zustand er sich insgesamt befindet. Und ich beginne erst gar nicht damit, mir vorzumachen, dass ich ein besseres Bild abgebe. Hab erfolglos versucht zu verdrängen, was ich bei Flynch im Spiegel gesehen hab und danach ist es nur viel weiter bergab gegangen. Der große First Drop kam erst noch. Mein unrasiertes Gesicht muss kratzen, unangenehm sein. Ich könnte zu seinen Augen hinaufschauen und mich vergewissern, ob er das hier wirklich will oder nur komplett resigniert und sich seinem körperlichen, alkoholisierten Verlangen ergeben hat; ich könnte mich fragen, warum er die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort von sich gegeben hat, aber ich bin zu verdammt feige und solange sein Oberkörper sich mir entgegenbäumt, wie er es jetzt tut und solange ich weiss -  
  
_Er liebt dich. Noch immer._  
  
Genau, und das ist bekanntlich das eine große Ding, das am Ende eines jeden noch so beschissenen Tages alles in den Schatten stellt und schlägt. Der ultimative Joker beim Stein, Papier, Schere. Gaias Generalschlüssel, der nie versagt, wenn alle anderen klemmen.  
  
Daran halte ich mich fest, als ich weiter hinabrutsche und mit meinem Mund über seine Brust gleite, leckend, küssend, saugend; einzig den Drang, ihn zu beissen, unterdrückend. Er schmeckt nach Wasser und Salz und etwas bittersüß, nach kosmischer Stille, nach Sex und Chemikalien, und im Grunde doch nur nach Nichts und warmer Haut. Unter meinen Lippen kann ich sein Herz schlagen fühlen, bloß ein paar Zentimeter weit entfernt im Käfig seiner Rippen. Verstörend wie beruhigend, und in meine vernebelte Erregung kehrt die Erinnerung zurück an die eine Nacht im Land der Drachen und vermischt sich mit dem _Mii-düp!_ des Monitors im Krankenhaus.  
  
„Nur nach… Hause…"  
  
Meine rechte Hand löst sich aus der Umklammerung und gleitet zwischen unsere Becken, um erst den Knopf und dann den Reissverschluss an seiner Hose zu öffnen. Seine gespreizten Finger fahren hinauf durch mein Haar und mir kommt der unpassende Gedanke, dass sein Shampoo echt was drauf haben muss, wenn sie dabei nicht in den nassen, wirren Strähnen hängen bleiben.  
  
Abgesehen von den Nachwirkungen des ganzen Scheissdrecks der letzten Tage, könnt das hier glatt als perfekter Moment durchgehen, wenn mein Schwanz nicht inzwischen gänzlich ins Koma gefallen wäre. Und ich hab die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er heute nochmal daraus erwacht. Ein gewisses Eigenleben hat er schon immer gehabt, aber in der letzten Zeit hat er sich jede Mühe gegeben, genau das verfluchte Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was ich von ihm erwarte. Sicher, ich könnte selbst Hand anlegen, um die Chance zu vergrößern, oder noch besser, ihn bitten, es zu tun. Aber das birgt die Gefahr, dass er unsicher wird und einen Rückzieher macht. Ohne den Schutz einer Telefonleitung zwischen uns, bekommt er Angst, wenn es ernst wird. Das war so in der ersten Nacht und wird jetzt, da ich mir den größten Teil meines aufgebauten Vertrauens verspielt habe - oder sogar im Minus bin - kaum anders sein.  
  
_‚Es ist bloß angenehm, dass du mich mittlerweile so gut kennst und ab und an sogar durchschaust.'_  
  
Und wenn ich jetzt mit meiner Vermutung Recht habe, wird es ihm leichter fallen, einfach zu nehmen, was ich ihm geben will, anstatt selbst aktiv zu werden - was unweigerlich seine elende Gedankenmaschinerie in Gang setzen würde - und bisher deutet alles darauf hin, dass er es dieses Mal zulassen wird, wenn ich mich weiter vorwage.  
  
_Weil er keine Kraft mehr hat, sich zu wehren._  
  
Egal, solange ich ihm keinen Anlass gebe, es zu bereuen und das hab ich nicht vor. Ganz im Gegenteil…  
  
„Nur zu dir, nach Hause…"  
  
Wenigstens er soll gerettet werden.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ohne weitere Vorwarnung schiebe ich endlich meine Hand in seine geöffnete Hose, vorbei an den durch die Feuchtigkeit klebrig gewordenen, gekräuselten Haaren.  
  
„Reno."  
  
Nur um innezuhalten.  
  
Mein Name. Natürlich. Und genauso natürlich kein simpler, lustgetränkter Laut, der einfach seinen Weg nach draussen gefunden hat, sondern eine leise Bitte um meine Aufmerksamkeit. War im Grunde nur eine Frage der Zeit und eigentlich schon verdammt überfällig. Von wegen keine Kraft mehr, gegen mich anzukämpfen. Ich und nur ich bin derjenige, der am Ende ist.  
  
Ich lasse von ihm ab und stemme mich schwerfällig hoch, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Ich weiss, dass ich meine Enttäuschung, die elendige Müdigkeit, die schlagartig zurückkehrt und den abgrundtiefen Frust selbst dann nicht verbergen könnte, wenn ich wollte, also versuch ich's nicht mal.  
  
Das Augenpaar, das bereits auf mich gewartet hat, wirkt entgegen meiner Erwartung nicht ängstlich und das kleine, verlegene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen irritiert mich, aber ich bin für mindestens die nächsten zehn Minuten nicht mehr so dumm, deswegen noch irgendwas zu hoffen.  
  
„Wa~as?", frage ich gedehnt und genervter als beabsichtigt. Begleitet von einem harten Schlucken wandert mein Blick zur Seite und lässt sich auf einer Schaumformation über seiner rechten Schulter nieder. Bunte, eingebildete Punkte flirren darin. Das Wasser ist längst abgelaufen und ich spüre die Kälte wieder erbarmungslos über meinen Rücken kriechen.  
  
„Reno, ich…" Ich merke, wie schwer's ihm fällt, aber mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen. Er rückt ein Stück nach oben und stützt sich auf den Ellenbogen auf. Sein wirres Haar hängt ihm ungebändigt in die Stirn.  
  
Fuck, ich hab's doch gewusst. In Wahrheit hab ich's die ganze Zeit gewusst. Dass das hier zu schön und zu gut und zu richtig ist, als dass er's ertragen könnte.  
  
_Rufus, ich…,_ imitiere ich gedanklich seinen zögerlichen, unsicheren Tonfall, _…ich dachte eigentlich, du stehst auf mich, aber langsam..._  
  
„Nein. Ist okay. Ich weiss, was jetzt kommt", nehm ich's ihm und vor allem mir selbst ab. Mich langsam aufsetzend, atme ich tief durch und lege den Kopf in den Nacken. Selbst hier die schwarzen Deckenplatten. Man könnte sie mit kleinen Leuchtdioden ausstatten und sich seinen eigenen Sternenhimmel schaffen. Perfekt und künstlich genug, um die hohen ShinRa Standards für Ästhetik zu erfüllen. „Also tu' mir nur den Gefallen und sprich's gar nicht erst aus", beende ich die Bitte leise.  
  
„Du irrst. Hör mir bitte zu." Er erhebt sich selbst und zieht die Beine an, um sie zu umschlingen wie ich zuvor. Der Körperkontakt reisst ab. Nur seinen Blick fühle ich deutlich auf mir haften. Doch als ich ihn endlich erwidere, flüchtet er vor mir. Noch immer nicht ängstlich, nicht mal schüchtern, eher… nachdenklich. Unsicher.  
  
„Es mag… anmaßend sein, in meiner Position darüber zu urteilen. Es ist so, dass ich…" Wieder verstummt er. Aber dieses Mal nutzt er die Pause, um dichter an mich heranzurutschen und seine Arme um meinen Nacken zu schieben. Ich kann fühlen, wie er seine Wange an meine legt und höre das Flüstern dicht an meinem Ohr: „Nenn es Instinkt oder das, was man gemeinhin als Bauchgefühl bezeichnet, jedenfalls… Es sagt mir, dass das hier dir vertraut ist und dir Sicherheit gibt. Ein geübter Mechanismus, mit -..."  
  
Er drückt sich vorsichtig aus, gewählt. Und jetzt weiss ich endlich auch warum. Das, was ich als Unsicherheit interpretiert habe, war offensichtlich nur sein kläglicher, verdammter Versuch, mir diese völlige Scheisse behutsam beizubringen.  
  
Ich neige mich etwas zur Seite und verrenke den Kopf in seine Richtung. Jetzt gerade muss ich ihm in die Augen sehen. Sie wirken ruhig wie eh und je. Im Gegensatz zu mir.  
  
„Du denkst, ich spul ein Programm ab?!? Hat's sich so angefühlt für dich?! Dann haben wir die letzten Minuten in zwei völlig verschiedenen Wel-", lasse ich meiner Frustration freien Lauf, kein Geheimnis aus meiner Fassungslosigkeit machend. Doch er fällt mir ins Wort. Nicht laut, aber wirkungsvoll.  
  
„- Hör mir zu!" Eine Kunstpause. Seine Hände wandern zu meinen Oberarmen und zwingen mich behutsam, ihm zugewandt zu bleiben, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Lust mehr drauf habe. Ich hab gesehen, was ich sehen wollte. Er ist mit sich im Reinen und das schlägt sich voll und ganz in seinem Tonfall nieder. Eindringlich, bohrend wie sein Blick, der mich stärker festhält als die Hände, aber weder aufgebracht noch aggressiv. „Anstatt dich an vielleicht unglücklich gewählten Begriffen aufzuhängen, solltest du lieber zuhören, was ich dir vermitteln will."  
  
Und worüber er in besagten, letzten Minuten anscheinend intensivst nachgedacht hat, während ich… Scheisse, das ist das Klischee der Frau, die überlegt, ob man die Zimmerdecke neu streichen sollte, während der Kerl es ihr besorgt. Wahrscheinlich war er die ganze Zeit schon geistig ausgeklinkt und hatte seinen Körper auf Autopilot gestellt. Fuck, es würd' sogar erklären, warum er mitgemacht hat.  
  
„Du wählst niemals unglückliche Begriffe aus", antworte ich träge und ernte ein geschlagenes Seufzen, das ich nicht besser hingekriegt hätte. „Gut. Red weiter." Umso schneller komm ich hier raus.  
  
Doch er redet nicht weiter. Er gibt mich frei und beginnt, sein vollgesogenes Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen. Natürlich muss er das, um sich abzutrocknen, aber der Zeitpunkt ist seltsam und weckt meine Neugier. Vielleicht sind auch nur meine klugen zehn Minuten rum und ich fange von Neuem an, zu hoffen.  
  
_Unbelehrbarkeit zeigt sich also zwei Minuten später als Träume verblassen. Wieder was fürs Leben gelernt._  
  
„Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass ich denke, dass du auf diese Weise Nähe schaffen willst, weil du…" Er fängt an, das ausgezogene Hemd auszuwringen. Aha, darum also hier und jetzt. Eine rein praktische Entscheidung eines ordnungsliebenden Mannes. Und der Zehn-Minuten-Zähler steht wieder auf null.  
  
Erneut stellt sich eine nervtötende Pause ein.  
  
_Weil was, Rufus? Ja, warum in aller Welt könnte ich auf diese Weise Nähe schaffen wollen? Völlig absurd, nicht??_  
  
Meine Verwunderung - nicht Hoffnung - wird erneut entfacht durch die Tatsache, dass er aus der Wanne steigt, doch davor einfach stehen bleibt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich durch meine Position nicht anders, als ihm direkt auf den Schritt zu starren. Auf den weit geöffneten Hosenstall und die nassen Locken, die aus den etwas herabgezogenen, schwarzen Retroshorts quillen. Sie sind dunkelblond, aber der deutliche Kupferschimmer ist selbst im gelben, indirekten Licht der Badbeleuchtung nicht zu übersehen. Nur am Rande registriere ich, wie er das Hemd zusammenknüllt, auf das Waschbecken zielt und nach dem folgenden Klatschen zu urteilen, daneben trifft.  
  
Durch meine zwangsläufige Konzentration auf die Mitte seiner Mitte bemerke ich zu spät die Finger, die sich an der Hüfte unter den Stoff geschoben haben und bevor ich mich seelisch darauf vorbereiten kann, rutschen die nassen, verbliebenen Hüllen zu Boden und die Welt besteht nur noch aus Rufus Shinras Schwanz.  
  
_Ein Fleischpenis_, schießt es mir blitzartig durch den Kopf. Hab mal gehört, dass manche so eine Kategorisierung verwenden, die ich für völlig bescheuert halte und trotzdem ist es mein erster, spontaner Gedanke. Ich selbst würde nach dieser Einteilung dem anderen Lager angehören - was nur Nachteile hat, weil im wahren Leben der erste Eindruck zählt, egal was andere behaupten.  
  
Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren und horche genauer in mich hinein. Aber weder Abscheu noch ein spontaner Anfall gesteigerter Schwulness wollen sich einstellen. Es ist einfach… normal. Nichts Besonderes. Auch wenn das laut ausgesprochen völlig falsch rüberkommen würde.  
  
Unübersehbar ist allerdings, dass er im Gegensatz zu mir nicht friert. Die tief hängenden Eier sind unrasiert wie der Rest, und das ist ein Kapitel, über das wir reden werden müssen, wenn auch nicht jetzt. Besser nicht jetzt.  
  
Mir fällt ein, was mir bei Clides Folter alles durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Die ganzen dämlichen Fragen, ob ich mit nem Schwanz klarkäme, der nicht an mir festgewachsen ist. Und vielleicht spricht's auch gegen meine sagenumwobene homophile Ader, dass der Anblick selbst mich nicht direkt geil macht, aber ich ahne, dass das auch nicht wichtig ist für ihn oder mich oder das, was wir noch alles damit anstellen können. Und der Gedanke an die Gefühle, die damit verbunden sind, macht mich absolut an.  
  
_Mit Sam war es nicht anders._  
  
Vielleicht ist das der endgültige Beweis dafür, dass das ganze Rätselraten und Einordnen in irgendwelche bekannten Schubladen zu nichts führt. Ich sollte wirklich ernsthaft anfangen, es einfach hinzunehmen, wie's ist und mir über das Was nicht länger den Kopf zerbrechen. Sein Penis, mein Penis, Fleischpenis, Blutpenis – Ein Schwanz ist ein Schwanz ist ein Schwanz.  
  
„Auf den Punkt, ich vermute, das ist nicht das, was du gerade wirklich brauchst", höre ich ihn mit einem Ohr wieder beginnen, geschmeidig und unverfänglich als wäre nichts, aber als ich die Sekunde, die er sich herabbeugt, um aus den Hosenbeinen zu steigen nutze, um mich von seinem Ding loszureissen, entgehen mir nicht die roten Flecken über seinen Wangenknochen. Der geneigte Kopf und der Vorhang aus blonden Strähnen verstecken seine Augen vor mir, und auch das kommt ihm unübersehbar entgegen. „..und weswegen du mich zu dir geholt hast."  
  
Er richtet sich wieder zu voller Größe auf und der schmächtige Rippenkäfig weitet sich, als er tief einatmet. Einzig der Kopf bleibt herabgeneigt. „Sex, egal in welcher Form, könnte… oder wird… irgendwann einmal alles Erdenkliche zwischen uns sein, so hoffe ich, aber jetzt gerade ist es -", schneller und schneller und dabei immer leiser, reihen sich die Worte aneinander.  
  
Meine Augen weiten sich ungläubig. Ich räuspere mich kurz, um den imaginären, verschluckten Kaffee hochzubefördern, während er sich unbehaglich am Arm kratzt.  
  
Ifrits rabenschwarzer, finsterer Arsch, das übertrifft das Mööpen.  
  
„- Es wäre aufregend, aufwühlend, aber in erster Linie neu. Zu neu für diesen Moment vielleicht. Ich glaube, es lenkt dich… uns… eher ab." Er verstummt und stille Sekunden gehen ins Land Midgar. Zwischen den hellen Strähnen lauert ein einzelnes, hoffnungsvolles Auge und ich begreife erst weitere Sekunden später, dass er diesmal keine Pause macht, sondern fertig ist.  
  
„Huh?" Ich höre die Dümmlichkeit in meiner Stimme und spüre sie überdeutlich in meiner Mimik. „W-wovon?", hake ich fröstelnd nach und kann das kurze Schaudern nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Von dem, wonach du dich, wie ich glaube, wirklich sehnst." So stark kann sein Glaube nicht sein, wenn er dabei nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tänzelt. Oder es liegt daran, dass er noch immer wie auf einem Präsentierteller vor mir steht. Die Tatsache, dass er als nächstes die Arme verschränkt und den rechten Oberschenkel etwas weiter vorlagert, bestätigt meinen Verdacht. Er muss nicht pinkeln und ihm ist auch nicht kalt - Er fühlt sich zunehmend ausgelieferter und unwohler.  
  
_Du suchst Schutz._  
  
„W-was wäre d-das?", frage ich und dramatisiere das Klappern meiner Zähne schamlos, was kein Betrug ist, da sie tatsächlich klappern, nur nicht laut genug, damit die Botschaft zu ihm durchdringt, wenn ich nicht den Lautstärkeregler etwas hochfahre. In ‚Jis gesammelte Märchen und Legenden' heisst es sinngemäß: _Sollen die Menschen ein Einhorn erkennen, musst du ihm ein künstliches Horn dranpappen, weil sie das wahre nicht sehen können und ein Pferd vor sich glauben!_ Pferde kenn ich ebenfalls nur aus Legenden, weil die schon vor tausenden von Jahren in der Zeit der kalten Dürre allesamt weggefressen wurden, der eigentliche Punkt ist jedenfalls: Die kleine Showeinlage hier ist mein künstliches Horn, aber das macht mich nicht weniger zum Einhorn.  
  
Das Einhorn mir gegenüber würde sein echtes Horn jedenfalls gern wieder verstecken, wie es scheint.  
  
_Oder er wartet auf etwas, das du ihm noch nicht gegeben hast._  
  
„Endlich nach Hause zu kommen", erklärt er und nickt in Richtung der Armaturen. „Lass neues Wasser ein. Du wirst dich erkälten."  
  
_‚Tritt nicht rein. Du bist barfuß.'_  
  
Und ich fühle mich - nicht zum ersten und schätzungsweise auch leider nicht zum letzten Mal - völlig überfordert.  
  
_Was in Gaias Namen willst du von mir? Sex? Keinen Sex? Dass ich hier in deiner Badewanne die Nacht verbringe? Oder nach Hause gehe, wie du sagst? Wozu dann neues Wasser?! Shiiii-varrr!_  
  
Ich schüttel energisch den Kopf und hebe die Hand, um dem Ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten. „Rufus, ich steig nicht mehr durch! Schick mich weg oder wasweissich, aber hör auf, Spiele zu spielen und mir mit Rätseln zu kommen, ich bin dazu nicht mehr…" Ich schließe die Augen und reibe sie kurz, bevor ich weiterrede und dabei vergesse, mit den Zähnen zu klappern, wie mir währenddessen und somit zu spät auffällt. „Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehen oder vielleicht schon mittendrin, ich verreck, das war keine Übertreibung!"  
  
„Ich will dich nicht wegschicken, ganz im Gegenteil!" Noch einmal verlagert er das Gewicht. „Du siehst noch immer nicht, wie unvernünftig ich gerade bin, oder?" Die Hilflosigkeit angesichts meines Unverständnisses steht ihm in den Teil seines Gesichtes geschrieben, der nicht von Haaren verborgen wird.  
  
_Ich sehe, dass du verdammt mutig bist._ „Wozu neues Wasser?"  
  
„Ich komme wieder zu dir."  
  
„Um... mich nach Hause zu bringen?"  
  
Er streicht sich das Haar aus der Stirn und betrachtet mich mit beiden Augen. Und erst jetzt ist er wirklich nackt. „Ich will es versuchen."  
  
„Okay, ich hab keinen… Weisst du was, mach einfach!", gebe ich ihm meinen Segen und winke ab.  
  
Und er macht. Aber nicht wie dachte. Anstatt zu mir kommen, wie ich es mir zusammengereimt, und Shiva, er es auch vor zwei Sekunden gesagt hat, steuert er das Schlafzimmer an. „Wo gehst du hin?!"  
  
„Ich hole die Fußstütze!", eröffnet er mir, sich selbst im Laufen fest umarmend. Der Oberkörper ist leicht vornübergebeugt. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich das obere Ende der Narbe auf seinem Schenkel. Es ist ausgefranst und teilt sich zu einem Y. Ungewöhnlich für einen Schwerthieb.  
  
_Dir ist nicht zu helfen, Mann! Oder…_  
  
„Rufus!" Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, halte ich ihn auf.  
  
_…vielleicht doch?  
  
Ich denke, ich hab's kapiert. Diesen einen Teil des Puzzles zumindest._  
  
Er bleibt in der Zimmermitte stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Ich weiss, dass ich nicht in der Lage sein werde, den schmalen Grat zwischen salopp und triefend zu treffen, also rede ich einfach drauflos und versuch's erst gar nicht: „Sei nicht so verklemmt, hast keinen Grund. Du siehst gut aus, okay?"  
  
Klar, hier und da könnte ein Rasierer dran und ein paar Kilos drauf, dazu noch ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf jede Nacht, dann wäre er wirklich shiny - Aber manchmal braucht's Diplomatie.  
  
Das kleine „Danke." könnte undurchsichtiger nicht sein. Wenn überhaupt, schwingt eine Prise Sarkasmus in ihm mit. Doch mir entgeht nicht, wie die fest verschränkten Arme sich lösen und entspannen, als er seinen Weg fortsetzt.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ohne die Fußstütze würde es tatsächlich nicht gehen.  
  
Dass ich hier auf seiner Brust liege, in seinen Armen, in die er mich sofort gezogen hat, ohne weitere Erklärungen oder eine Widerrede zu dulden. Besagte Stütze, gegen die ich meine Zehen stemme, stellt sicher, dass wir nicht herabrutschen und somit mein Verband nicht nass wird. Und ja, es ist Welten komfortabler, als zu sitzen, das muss ich dem Ding lassen.  
  
Die schmerzhaft-angenehme Hitze des wieder steigenden Wasserspiegels um uns herum, vertreibt die Kälte in Form wohliger Schauer aus meinen Gliedern. Eine zentimeterdicke Gänsehaut bedeckt meinen gesamten Körper. Sein Schwanz an meinem Bauch. Die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand kraulen versunken meinen Kopf. Der feste Griff seiner Arme um mich, den ich nur zu gern erwidere, schützt mich vor dem wachsenden Auftrieb.  
  
„Das nächste Mal sagst du bitte gleich, dass du einfach nur kuscheln willst, okay?", nuschel ich gegen seine Haut. „Lieber steh ich nen peinlichen Moment mit dir durch, als nochmal halb zu erfrieren während deiner blümeranten Umschreibungen. Aber ich verzeih dir, weil dabei rausgekommen ist, dass du Sex mit mir willst."  
  
„Ist das neu für dich?" Er hebt den Kopf leicht an, um mir einen Kuss aufs Haar zu drücken.  
  
„Hör's bloß gern." Ich lache leise auf und reibe meine eisige Nasenspitze kurz an seiner Brust. „Gib's zu, die ganze Aktion war nur, damit ich neues Wasser einlass und du nicht in meinem Siff liegen musst."  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich mag deinen Siff. Prinzipiell", gesteht er mit einem gespielten Seufzen.  
  
„Mmmm, ich weiss." Ich ziehe eine Hand unter ihm hervor, um sie neben mein Gesicht legen zu können. „Aber heute hat er wirklich die letale Dosis überschritten."  
  
„Kein Widerspruch", flüstert er in mein nasses Haar hinein.   
  
„Heh, untenrum bist du noch immer ein Rufus!", stichel ich, auf die Bedeutung seines Namens anspielend, in die er mich vorhin erst eingeweiht hat.  
  
„Reno~oo", stöhnt er auf, „das hier kann nicht funktionieren, wenn du redest!"  
  
Ich lache prompt los.  
  
„Genau, und das fällt dir ausgerechnet jetzt nach meiner Feststellung ein!"  
  
„Schhhh... Bitte." Die Hand, die nicht in meinem Haar vergraben ist, schöpft Wasser heraus und lässt es über meinen Rücken fließen. Ich muss an gestrandete Wale denken, aber drum tut es nicht weniger gut.  
  
Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis mein Lachen abebbt und als er die beschwörerische, beruhigende Formel wiederholt, wird mir klar, dass sie Teil seines Masterplans ist und nicht der Versuch, beschämenden Fakten zu entfliehen.  
  
„Schhhh…" Wieder und wieder und wieder.  
  
Ich versuche also, mich zu entspannen und tief ins dritte Trimo… Treminon.. - Scheissdreck, wie hieß das Teil nochmal? - zu atmen.  
  
„Lass einfach los, Reno." Seine Stimme bewegt sich an der Grenze zur Hörbarkeit. Hypnotisch wie sein Blick manchmal. Und es zeigt allmählich seine Wirkung. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, versiegt mein Drang zu reden etwas mehr. Bis am Ende kein Wort noch wichtig genug erscheint, um deswegen die Anstrengung in Kauf zu nehmen, das Schweigen zu brechen.  
  
„Schhh…"  
  
_Lass endlich los._  
  
Ich versuche es doch...  
  
_Lass los._  
  
Und irgendwann lasse ich tatsächlich los.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Mein Unterbewusstsein projiziert Bilder auf die Innenseite meiner Lider. Sie werden zu Leinwänden auf denen ich Szenen beobachten kann, die real wirken wie die Welt, die sich jenseits meiner geschlossenen Augen befindet. Hypnagoge Halluzinationen, die ich schon wenige Male zuvor erlebt habe bei extremer Erschöpfung und Übermüdung. Wenn man die Kopffilme einfach nur betrachtet, ohne sie gedanklich zu bewerten oder zu kommentieren, können sie zu Träumen werden. Einmal hab ich's sogar geschafft, mein Wachbewusstsein in so einen Traum hineinzuretten, es dort aber verloren nach kurzer Zeit. Ein nahtloser Übergang von der Realität aussen zu den Tiefen meines Ichs innen. Schon faszinierende Tricks, die die Psyche manchmal so drauf hat; besonders dann, wenn sie etwas Sand im Getriebe hat.  
  
Ich kann Moses sehen, Moses Clamm, wie er sich die behandschuhten Hände reibt und die Augen zusammenkneift. Sein Kopf wabbelt unkontrolliert hin und her wie der dieser kleinen Moogles für die Hutablage.  
  
_Hey Moses, alter Gauner. Was macht die erektile Dysfunktion? Meiner geht's heut echt gut! Sie wird nicht lang bleiben, aber wenn du spontan Zeit hast, kannst du deine vorbeibringen, damit die zwei im Garten spielen können. Vielleicht macht Jimmy die Schaukel frei._  
  
Er blickt auf, direkt in die innere Kamera und der kleine Schreck vertreibt die Vision schlagartig und katapultiert mich etwas mehr ins Wachsein zurück.  
  
Aber nicht für lang.  
  
Bunte Punkte werden zu Wolken und Gittermustern, zu geometrischen Formen, und vereinen sich zu neuen Bildern.  
  
_Der Stein sinkt hinunter und die kreisförmigen Wellen ebben ab. Der See glättet sich wieder und spiegelt meine Eindrücke der letzten Tage._  
  
_Kann ich es lenken?_  
  
Es wird schwer, ohne mich konzentrieren zu dürfen, was mich zu sehr aus dem Schwebezustand reissen würde zurück ins wache, logische Denken hinein. Vielleicht, wenn ich mich statt auf einen Begriff mehr auf die Gefühle einstimme, die er in mir auslöst. Aber in den letzten Tagen gab es kaum Gutes, an das ich mich freiwillig erinnern möchte und Rufus ist bereits hier. Um mich herum. Sein Herz schlägt direkt unter meinem Ohr. Mii-düp. Wunden. Tseng. Elena. Loslassen.  
  
_Rude._  
  
_Heh. Mein sorgender Partner mit seinen abstrusen Verschwörungstheorien._  
  
Ich lächel gedanklich in mich hinein.  
  
Da ist er. Sich herausmorphend aus den undeutlichen Schlieren, bis ich ihn glasklar vor mir sehen kann. Marmelade an seinem Messer. Die Streichbewegung geht ins Leere. Seine Ohren werden größer und kleiner. Das Feintuning fehlt. Ist okay. Kindliche Freude bei dem Anblick.  
  
Aber er verschwindet.  
  
_Ooooh…!_  
  
_„Schhh…"_  
  
Ein Baum tanzt im Wind mit einer leeren Plastiktüte.  
  
_Ho, Julius! Ich wollte das Shirt behalten. Elena behalten. Weg hier..!_  
  
Verschwitzte Körper tanzen in stickigen Clubs in Costa del Sol.  
  
_„Schhhhhh…"_  
  
Nanaki. Kaut an seinen Nägeln. Lacht hämisch, tonlos in der blauen Dunkelheit einer Seitengasse. Pelzige Eier. Rufus' Eier. Ei-cicle Inn. Meine Haut riecht wie deine. Meine Eier riechen wie deine. Scotch. Wir schmecken nach Scotch. Ich würde dir die Eier lecken. Scotch trinken. Dich ficken. Liebe machen. Jay will mich wundficken. Ins dritte Trimenon. Monogamie. Ich kann lieben. Lessa. Eheringe und Kakteen und platzende Fischleiber. Laich. Sperma. Salzwasser in Junon.  
  
_Ich will nach Hause._  
  
Drachen schlängeln sich aus dem Nichts heraus. Wissend. Grinsend. Aber gütig.  
  
_Bringt ihr mich nach Hause?!_  
  
Tiefer sinkend, immer schwärzer, immer dunkler, immer bunter. Blinder.  
  
Wärme.  
  
Herzschlag.  
  
Mutterleib.  
  
Rufus.  
  
_„Schhhh…"_  
  
Frieden?  
  
_Schhh…_  
  
In Sicherheit. In dir.  
  
_Zu Hause._  
  
Stille.  
  
Losgelassen.


	15. Schneeblind

_Für Ismene_

  
  
_Bin ich schön?_  
  
Dort sitzt du, starrst mich an und dein Schneesturm tobt noch immer in mir.  
  
Das ist alles, was ich zu bieten habe, Reno. Das und noch viel weniger. Doch selbst beim Anblick dessen bleibst du bereits stumm. Nicht ein einziger deiner sonst schier reflexhaften Kommentare verlässt dieses Mal deine Lippen. Ich weiss, dass du meine Zeichen siehst. Blind bist du nicht. Wärest du es, wärst du jetzt nicht stumm.  
  
Dennoch, du hast mich gewollt.  
  
Verraten nach der Enthüllung meiner Gefühle, jedoch begehrt, als ich dir meinen Körper dargeboten habe. Also weshalb schweigst du gerade jetzt, wenn ich diesen Körper entblöße statt meiner Seele? Stößt es dich ab, im Ganzen zu sehen, wie gezeichnet ich bin? Du allein bist der Grund. Ich spreche nicht von Schuld, sondern reiner Kausalität. Wird dir gerade bewusst, was ich mir mit diesem Körper nehmen könnte? Ich bin physisch so viel stärker als du. Aber wie viel exakt, werde ich dich niemals herausfinden lassen. Wirst du überwältigt von deiner Liebe? Es wäre mir vertrautes Terrain, auf dem ich dich begleiten könnte. Nur den Weg hinaus habe ich niemals gefunden.  
  
Dort sitzt du und starrst mich an; so selbstverständlich fügst du dich in meine Welt ein, als würdest spüren, wie lange du schon Teil von ihr bist; so perfekt mit allen Makeln und Spuren eines gelebten Lebens an dir; so nichtwissend um all die Fragen, die ich dir, mir, stelle.  
  
Doch nur auf eine einzige brauche ich wirklich die Antwort, wenn ich diesen heiligen Wahnsinn ohne einen weiteren Drink durchstehen will.  
  
_Sag mir, dass ich schön bin._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Du bist der Hurricane und der Garten in seinem Auge. In deinen Armen war ich das erste Mal zu Hause, seit ich dem Weiss entrissen worden bin.  
  
_,Komm her!'_  
  
Zwei Worte, mit denen du mich zu dir geführt hast. Jetzt liegst du hier in meinen Armen und begreifst nicht, dass ich dir das Gleiche zuteilwerden lassen will. Dich einladen in diese, meine Welt.  
  
„Genau, und das fällt dir ausgerechnet jetzt nach meiner Feststellung ein!", lachst du und kannst nicht sehen, dass ich gerade in mich hinein lächel. Weniger deiner Worte wegen, mehr ob deren offensichtlichen Ursprungs.  
  
Wie viel es über dich verrät, dass du Ernsthaftigkeit und Nähe regelrecht zwanghaft entweihen musst, um dich in eine vermeintlich sichere, emotionale Distanz zu retten. Ich habe dich vor langer Zeit bereits durchschaut. Die Angst hinter deinem fairen Spiel, die Furcht, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
  
„Schhh… Bitte." Ich lasse das warme Wasser über dich fließen, über deinen bebenden Körper. Dein Haar riecht bereits nach meinem Shampoo. Lass mich dir den Weg in mich hinein weisen. Einvernehmlich einvernehmend. Ruhe in mir und mache mich vollständig.  
  
_Mach, dass ich schlafen kann._  
  
„Schhh…"  
  
Lach mich aus, im Glauben, mich ertappt zu haben, doch in völligem Unwissen, was du von dir selbst preisgibst. Reiss alle Liebe und Grausamkeit der Welt ins Absurde, wo sie dir nichts anhaben können und bring deine Sprüche, Reno. Lass mich weiterhin teilhaben an dieser anrührenden Verwundbarkeit, die deinem verhurten Körper innewohnt.  
  
„Schhh…"  
  
Ich bin hier. Und endlich kommst du näher. Entspannst dich. Dein Lachen versiegt.  
  
„Lass einfach los, Reno." Dir kann nichts passieren. Du wirst dich auflösen, bevor du aufschlägst. Anders kannst du mein Weiss nicht betreten. Nicht eins mit ihm werden. Erst wenn du dich selbst loslässt, wird ,innen' zu aussen und ,tief in dir' weit draussen. Hab keine Angst. Es gibt keinen höheren Frieden.  
  
„Schhh…" Dein Atem geht regelmäßiger. Ruhiger. Die Kälte ist aus deinem Körper gewichen. Und ich fühle, du bist angekommen.  
  
Willkommen in meiner Welt, Reno.  
  
Manifestiere dich für einen Augenblick erneut, um dich umzusehen. Hier steht eine einzige Wand; die restlichen Himmelsrichtungen verlieren sich in der Endlosigkeit der Möglichkeiten, belanglosem Nichts. Wisse, wo alles gleich ist, werden die Ziegel der einzigen Gefängnismauer zu einem haltgebenden Objekt. Obschon ich begonnen habe, sie niederzureissen. Hast du je meine gesplitterten Nägel, die blutigen Finger bemerkt, während du dort auf der anderen Seite standest, standest und schief lächeltest mit dem Sprengsatz in der Hand?  
  
„Schhh…"  
  
Wenn du auf mich wartest, will ich sicherstellen, dass du und das Land hinter dir niemals zur Belanglosigkeit verkommen werden. Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht einmal die Wahl habe. Hier stoße ich auf wahrhaftige Unmöglichkeit.  
  
„Schhh…"  
  
Willkommen in mir, Renato.  
  
Finde deinen Frieden in meinem Weiss, das ich mit dir teile. Das ich selbst nicht mehr zu sehen vermag in meiner Schneeblindheit und darum auf ewig in vermeintlicher, umgebender Dunkelheit suche. Ich ließe dich noch viel tiefer hinein, hättest du beim letzten Mal nicht die Tür offenstehen lassen.  
  
_Es wurde so kalt._  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
_Ich stehe an Rudes Schreibtisch gelehnt und wusste gerade noch, was ich hier wollte.  
  
„Es ist für dich. Hat heute Morgen angefangen zu klingeln, während du nicht verliebt warst", lässt er mich wissen und nickt zur Kante des Tisches. Ich folge seinem Blick zu dem Mobiltelefon. Er hat Recht, es hat die ganze Zeit schon geklingelt.  
  
„Das ist Sam! Ich kann da jetzt nicht rangehen, wenn du hier bist!"  
  
Er brummt genervt und nimmt zwei der nadellosen Spritzen, die vor ihm auf der Tastatur liegen. In ihnen Clides Urinproben. Halb fasziniert, halb verwundert beobachte ich, wie er sich die Düsen in die Ohren steckt und die Kolben langsam herunterdrückt. „Jetzt kannst du! Ich muss das hier noch auf Schwulheit untersuchen."  
  
Deswegen bin ich hierhergekommen. Ich wollte ihn nach den Ergebnissen fragen. Aber da er noch nicht fertig ist und mich offensichtlich nicht mehr hören kann, kann ich genauso gut den Anruf endlich entgegennehmen. Allein damit das verdammte Klingeln aufhört.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
Die Leitung ist tot. Und es klingelt noch einmal.  
  
„Ich kann dich nicht hören, Baby! Bist du in deinem Büro? Wart auf mich, ich komm hoch!" Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Er braucht mich. Und ich kann hier nicht weg, bis die Ergebnisse da sind.  
  
Fuck, das ist kein Klingeln. Das ist sein Weinen._   
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ich öffne die verklebten Augen.  
  
„Entschuldige, dass es dich geweckt hat", begrüßt er mich zurück in der Welt der Lebenden.  
  
War's also tatsächlich das Telefon. Und offensichtlich hat er's ignoriert. Mein Zeitgefühl ist völlig im Arsch, aber mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich nicht lang geschlafen haben kann. Nur so ein komaähnlicher Minutenschlaf, der einem manchmal vorgaukelt, stundenlang ausgeschaltet gewesen zu sein.  
  
Aber es war genau das, was ich gebraucht habe. Und Rufus hat es gewusst.  
  
_‚Gaia…'  
  
Ein Laut aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele.  
  
‚Du hast sowas noch nie getan, oder?'  
  
‚Wer hätte mich halten sollen?'  
  
‚Wie fühlt es sich an?'  
  
‚Wie nach Hause kommen.'_  
  
Sieht aus, als wäre er tatsächlich ein besserer Mensch als ich. Und das sicher nicht, weil er das dämliche Telefon meinetwegen ignoriert hat.  
  
Seine Hände reiben meinen Rücken. Das Wasser ist noch so gerade eben angenehm warm. Und ich will ihm irgendwas zurückgeben, irgendwas sagen, um zu zeigen, dass ich's am Ende doch noch kapiert hab. Auch wenn's verdammt lang gebraucht hat.  
  
‚Du bist mein seltsames, goldenes Wesen', trotz deiner kleinen, weltlichen Geheimnisse, ‚Ich liebe dich' oder auch nur ‚Danke', wären eine Möglichkeit. Theoretisch.  
  
Was ich mich allerdings einen Moment später selbst mechanisch sagen höre, ist etwas komplett anderes:  
  
„Ich hatte mal eine Schwester."  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich das Bedürfnis habe, darüber zu reden und wirklich bereit dazu bin. Und es könnte so viel zwischen uns aus der Welt schaffen. Mich vielleicht etwas reinwaschen, wenn er wüsste, warum es zu all dem gekommen ist.  
  
Zunächst schweigt er und lässt weiteres Wasser über meine gesunde Schulter rinnen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er warten möchte, bis ich selbst weiterrede, weil er ahnt, dass es mir schwerfällt. Doch gerade, als ich wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen will, kommt er mir zuvor.  
  
„Reno, ich will es nicht hören. Ich kann mir denken, worauf das hinauslaufen soll. Sei bitte nicht gekränkt." Ein versöhnlicher Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
  
„Ich will doch nur, dass du's… verstehst…", erkläre ich leise, eindringlich, fast flehend. Ich will diese verdammte Chance. Die ist er mir - …Nein, ist er nicht. Offiziell hab ich vielleicht ne Anhörung verdient. Inoffiziell einen Tritt in den Arsch und ganz gewiss kein Vollbad.  
  
„Ja. Vielleicht könntest du mir irgendetwas sagen, das es mir leichter machen würde. Ich will das. Ich will es verstehen." Ich spüre, wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich unter mir anspannen, als er sich aufrichtet und tue es ihm gleich.  
  
Ich mache mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihn auf diesen offenen Widerspruch hinzuweisen. Er wird seine Gründe haben.  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht in der Verfassung, mich auf deine Erklärungen einzulassen." Sein Tonfall ist verdächtig nüchtern und sachlich. Ohne mich anzuschauen, greift er an mir vorbei, um den Knopf zu drücken, der das Wasser ablässt. Und jetzt wird es mit jeder Sekunde wieder kälter.   
  
_Er kann nicht._  
  
„Ich kann nicht", äußert er im gleichen Moment und steht auf. „Aber ich möchte es irgendwann. Jetzt wäre es kein faires Spiel. Komm mit, bevor du wieder minutenlang in der Kälte sitzt."  
  
Für den kurzen Augenblick bevor er aus der Wanne heraussteigt, sehe ich die Narbe nur wenige Zentimeter direkt vor mir. Obwohl sie bereits ein paar Jahre alt ist, hat sie eine leichte, violette Tönung angenommen. Er friert inzwischen selbst.  
  
Ich überlege noch, ob ich einfach meinem Drang, sie spontan zu küssen, nachgeben soll, als er mir die Entscheidung vorläufig abnimmt und mich allein hier drin zurücklässt.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich hab die Spiele satt, Rufus", denke ich laut und drehe den Kopf, um zu beobachten, wie er zum Handtuchwärmer neben der Dusche geht. Die Tücher sind schwarz, groß, wirken schwer und seltsamerweise rau statt weich und einladend. Im Gegensatz zu den Wassertropfen, die über seinen Rücken und Hintern perlen.  
  
„Ich auch", antwortet er knapp, greift nach einem Tuch und läuft damit zurück zur Wanne, um es mir offenzuhalten. „Überwinde dich und komm her. Es wird nicht wärmer, wenn du sitzen bleibst."  
  
Im Schlafzimmer nebenan klingelt das Telefon ohne jede Vorwarnung los. Das haben die so an sich, aber der Zeitpunkt könnte nicht schlechter sein und der aggressive Laut lässt mich zusammenzucken. Ein forderndes, keine Abwesenheit duldendes _‚Tseng-eng-eng-eng-eng!'_.  
  
Es klingt ganz anders als in meinem Traum, doch das könnte daran liegen, dass es zuvor sein Mobiltelefon war und jetzt das Festnetz.   
  
„Das ist _er_, oder?" Ich raffe all meine Überwindung zusammen und schaffe es tatsächlich, mich in die eisige Luft hinaufzustemmen. Es ist objektiv nicht kalt hier drin. Im Gegenteil, der Raum hat sich in ein mideelsches Dampfbad verwandelt, aber unsere Körper sind beide völlig ausgekühlt.  
  
„Ich befürchte es."  
  
Ein weiterer Schritt, dann umfängt mich sein Handtuch. Und es ist nicht bloß rau, sondern steinhart und ließe sich durchaus als Totschläger verwenden.  
  
„Das Ding fühlt sich an wie ne Metallfeile!", kommentiere ich empört seinen schier sadistischen Versuch, mir die Brust und den Rücken abzutrocknen. Ich reisse ihm das Handtuch unsanft aus den Händen. „Nargh, gib her, bevor du mir die Nippel wegschmirgelst wie verdammte Radiergummis! Ich bin zu weichgekocht für solche Geschichten! Ausserdem fängt man bei den Haaren an, sonst kann man's auch gleich bleiben lassen."  
  
„Ich dachte, dir ist kalt?" Aus seinem Blick unter den leicht erhobenen Brauen trieft die geballte Fußstützen-Unschuld. Das Klingeln hat endlich aufgehört. „Es regt die Durchblutung an und abgesehen davon, wirkt sich Weichspüler negativ auf die Saugfähigkeit aus." Er zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich ab, um sich selbst ein Handtuch zu nehmen. Ich hole bereits Luft und öffne den Mund, um ihm ein weiteres Mal die Dimension seiner Uncoolness klarzumachen, als das Telefon von vorn losnervt.  
  
„Willst du nicht doch lieber drangehen? 's könnt ein Notfall sein", sage ich stattdessen und bin selbst überrascht, wie leise und ernst ich plötzlich klinge. So langsam lässt die Hartnäckigkeit meine Turksirenen aufheulen. Ich verfluch's, weil ich eigentlich derjenige sein wollte, der ihn von der ganzen ShinRa-Scheisse ablenkt. Aber ich schaff's einfach nicht.  
  
„Der einzige Notfall, der es heute noch auf meine Prioritätenliste schaffen würde, wäre einer, bei dem der Hausalarm anspringt", setzt er mich desinteressiert in Kenntnis. Anstatt sich abzutrocknen, schlendert er mit dem Handtuch in der Hand zum Waschbecken, um zuerst das nasse Hemd vom Boden aufzuheben, das tatsächlich sein Ziel verfehlt hat. Er bringt es zum Handtuchwärmer und fängt an, es säuberlich darüberzuhängen. Erst dann wischt er sich mit dem schwarzen Frotteestoff durchs Gesicht und beginnt, Schultern und Arme abzureiben.  
  
_Erst komme ich, dann die Ordnung und zuletzt er selbst. Tseng schafft es nicht mal mehr auf die Liste._  
  
„Du hast gesehen, dass er und ich nicht gerade in Frieden beim letzten Mal auseinandergegangen sind. Es wird privater Natur sein. Falls nicht, hat es erst Recht Zeit bis morgen."  
  
Er ist der Boss. Und solange ich keinen roten Punkt über seinen Hinterkopf wandern sehe, habe ich kein Recht, ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Zumindest nicht beruflich.  
  
„Er denkt, ich mach dich kaputt, eh?" Mir fällt auf, dass ich seit meiner Bedenken aufgehört habe, mich abzutrocknen und fange an, den Rest im Schnelldurchlauf zu erledigen, endend damit, dass ich noch einmal meine Haare bearbeite.  
  
Scheisse. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass das gerade ne Steilvorlage war und ich rechne fest damit, dass er mir als nächstes etwas reinwürgt wie ‚Und damit hat er Recht, oder nicht?', doch was er sagt, ist bloß: „Das einzige, was du kaputt machst, sind deine Haare."  
  
Ich halte inne und starre ihn dümmlich wie irritiert an.  
  
„Du zerstörst ihre Struktur, wenn du so rubbelst", bemerkt er, kurz in Richtung meines Hauptes nickend, um dann abwechselnd die Füße anzuheben und ihre Sohlen seinem durchblutungsfördernden Zauberprogramm zu unterziehen.  
  
„Kein Wunder bei den Brettern, die du Handtücher nennst! Wie trocknest du sie dir denn ab?!" Hätte ich zwei Sekunden vorher drauf geachtet, wüsste ich es natürlich.  
  
„Einfach vorsichtig durchkneten. Dann sollte sich auch der Spliss in deinen Längen mit der Zeit bessern." Und wieder nichts als Unschuld in seiner Miene. Aber dieses Mal kauf ich sie ihm so ganz und gar nicht ab.  
  
_Okay, an dieser Front bin ich durchaus bereit, heute Abend noch Krieg zu führen!_  
  
„Mach mal hier nicht einen auf Haarguru!", krähe ich los und schlage mit dem Handtuch in seine Richtung. Er erwischt das Ende mit der linken Hand und entwaffnet mich mit einem kleinen Ruck. „Das Zeug, das du mir auf den Kopf gepackt hast, hatte bestimmt ne Spülung mit drin, sonst wär da jetzt kein Durchkommen mit den Fingern! Die Kombidinger sind total die Silikonbomben. Kein Wunder, dass deine Haare nie sitzen, das Zeug macht nen Mantel um die rum und beschwert die! Und wer blondiert, sollte allein schon aus Prinzip haarstrukturtechnisch den Ball mal ganz schön flach halten!"  
  
_Nimm das! Ich hab nicht umsonst Stunden meines Lebens an Elenas Seite verbracht, mein Guter! Mit meinem aufgezwungenen Wissen wirst du es niemals aufnehmen können!_  
  
„Aber ich fühl mich geehrt, dass meine Haargesundheit es höher auf deine Prioritätenliste schafft als Tseng!", gestehe ich großmütig zum Schluss. Er selbst steht nur da und schweigt sich aus. Im Gegensatz zum Telefon, das noch immer nicht mit seiner Nerverei aufgehört hat. „Da verschlägt's sogar dir die Sprache, was?"  
  
Das kleine Schmunzeln, das sich langsam auf seinen Lippen abzeichnet, lässt allerdings nichts Gutes erahnen. „Ich versuche nur gerade diese Informationen mit der Tatsache zu vereinbaren, dass du vorher angeblich niemals homosexuelle Tendenzen verspürt hast", verkündet er ungerührt und setzt sich einfach in Bewegung.  
  
„Die Welt ist voller Wunder, Rufus! Scheisse, meine Finger sehen aus wie verdammte Mondpflaumen!" Ich folge ihm ins Schlafzimmer und das Telefon hält prompt die Fresse beim Anblick unserer vereinten Nacktheit.  
  
„Heh, wir haben ihm Angst gemacht. Hat vielleicht endlich kapiert, dass es zu spät ist und damit mein ich nicht die Uhrzeit", kommentiere ich diese positive Entwicklung und lasse mich mit dem nackten Arsch auf seine Bettkante fallen. Das breite, selbstzufriedene Lächeln, das ich an ihm sehe, während er die Handtücher in dem verchromten Wäschekorb verstaut, spiegelt mein Grinsen verschwörerisch wider.  
  
Die Sachen, die Flynch mir gnädigerweise geliehen hat, liegen noch immer auf dem Badezimmerboden. Morgen werd ich den Dreck noch einmal anziehen müssen. In der Hosentasche befinden sich meine Kippen, die mich daran erinnern, dass ich jetzt eine vertragen könnte. Und noch etwas fällt mir ein.  
  
„Hey, was machen wir mit unserem stacheligen Adoptivkind? Das Kerlchen braucht nen Namen, find ich." Mit den Worten zieh ich das Haargummi von meinem Handgelenk und fang an, mir den Zopf wieder zusammenzubinden. Ungeföhnt, ungekämmt, aber scheiss drauf. Ich vertrau für heute einfach dem Silikon und kann morgen früh immer noch versuchen zu retten, was zu retten ist. Wenn er mich mit explodiertem Chocobo-Nest auf dem Kopf nicht liebt, ist er auch nicht der Richtige!  
  
„Wie wäre es mit -", fängt er an, wieder in Richtung Bad laufend.  
  
„- Nein, nein, nein, verschon mich!", wink ich demonstrativ ab, „In deiner Familie haben alle beschissene Namen!"  
  
„Ich wollte Edgar vorschlagen." Seitlich in der Schwelle stehend, ruht sein Blick auf besagtem Adoptivkind. „Er sieht aus wie ein Edgar." Ein Achselzucken, dann verschwindet er im Bad.  
  
„Du siehst aus wie ein Edgar! Mann, dann könnten wir ihn gleich, wasweissich, Heinrich nennen oder Siegbert!" Von nebenan höre ich das verdächtige _pfiuuuuuuuuschhh!_, das Schaumfestigerdüsen von sich geben.  
  
„Dann ist es Siegbert."  
  
„Dir ist klar, dass er uns dafür eines Nachts erschlagen wird, oder? Wir wären nicht die ersten!" Das Wasser wird kurz aufgedreht, einen Moment später kommt er, sich die Haare zurückkämmend, wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Kleine, weisse Flöckchen in den feuchten, noch immer dunkel wirkenden Strähnen, ähnlich denen, die ich ihm ins Gesicht gepustet habe.  
  
„Du nimmst Festiger? Der verklebt doch!" Ich erhebe mich, um meine Zigaretten zu holen. „Wir gehen doch heute sowieso nicht mehr vor die Tür."  
  
„Das tun wir auch nicht. Haben meine Haare jemals verklebt ausgesehen?"  
  
„Nah, aber sie haben auch noch nie gut gesessen!", kontere ich und rempel ihn spielerisch mit der linken Schulter im Vorbeigehen an. „Ich hol mir mal was zu rauchen."  
  
„Nicht hier!" Regelrecht beiläufig umfasst der nichtkämmende Arm meine Taille, hebt mich mühelos vom Boden und befördert mich wieder auf die andere Seite der Türschwelle.  
  
„Hey, ich bin kein Welpe! Du kannst nicht einfach so stark sein!" Für jetzt geb ich mich aber geschlagen und verzieh mich wieder aufs Bett. Mein Fehler war die Ankündigung. Beim nächsten Mal werd ich's einfach machen und mal genauso unschuldig tun wie er, wenn's ihm dann gegen den Strich geht.  
  
„Ich kann. Ich bin." Noch einmal verschwindet er aus meinem Sichtfeld und ich kann das Wasser hören.  
  
_Shiva, er wird den Kamm abspülen._  
  
Details über Details, Puzzlestücke, kleine Alltäglichkeiten, die ein Bild ergeben, das einfach nur einsam und traurig auf mich wirkt. Und dann merk ich selbst, dass ich kaum herablassender über ihn denken könnt. Mein Leben, mein Chaos, meine Vögeleien und Ausschweifungen würden auf jeden halbwegs normalen Menschen wahrscheinlich wesentlich einsamer und trauriger wirken. Nur, ich weiss, ich bin's nicht. Er hingegen…  
  
Da ist etwas, das ausbrechen will, und anstatt es von der Kette zu lassen, klammert er sich an dieser beschissenen Ordnung fest. An dieser makellosen Sterilität, die er irgendwie um sich herum zu brauchen scheint.  
  
_Nicht nur um sich. An sich ebenso._  
  
Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiss, dass meine Anwesenheit ihn so um Selbstkontrolle ringen lässt. Und gleichzeitig bin ich derjenige, der es ihm unmöglich macht, loszulassen.  
  
Fuck, hätte er dieses gewisse Problem nicht und wäre vor allem ich nicht körperlich hinüber, würd ich uns beide jetzt einfach abfüllen. Kein Gelaber mehr, keine Ordnung und vor allem kein Nachdenken. Nur gutes, altes Ficken. Vielleicht würd ich sogar den Arsch hinhalten, keine Ahnung. In dem Zustand, der mir so vor Augen schwebt, wär's wohl egal.  
  
_‚Ein dir vertrauter Mechanismus.' Er spült seinen Kamm ab und du deinen Schwanz durch. Ihr unterscheidet euch nicht wesentlich._  
  
Er krallt sich fest, ich will mich gehen lassen!  
  
_Es ist beides das Wildern in heimischen Territorien, anstatt sich dem Wesentlichen zu stellen._  
  
Vielleicht. Was weiss ich.  
  
Ich lasse mich zurückfallen und blicke hinauf zur schwarzen Decke.  
  
Ich hab mal was im Fernsehen gesehen über den Nachtbaum. Wächst auf einer Inselkette südlich von Mideel und ist in seinem Bestand gefährdet. Nachts färben seine Fasern sich tatsächlich rabenschwarz und die haben auch erklärt, warum. Ihre Feinde, die Crysales, sind nachtaktiv und stehen total auf den Stamm. Muss sowas wie ne Delikatesse für die sein. So wie Mondpflaumen, nur eben lecker. Im Laufe der Evolution hatten die Nachtbäume, die da noch ganz normale Tagbäume waren, irgendwann die Schnauze voll und haben angefangen, bei fehlendem Sonnenlicht dieses Zeug auszuschütten, das extrem eklig schmecken muss, zumindest für die Crysales.  
  
Dann hat irgendwer das Holz als Luxusausstattung entdeckt und die meisten Bäume gefällt. Die Versuche, sie künstlich nachzuziehen, sind alle fehlgeschlagen, obwohl man scheinbar auf alles geachtet hat. Die haben sogar Crysales dazugesetzt, um die Bäume zu verarschen, aber die haben sich nicht verarschen lassen und sind beleidigt eingegangen.  
  
Nebenbei registriere ich, wie Rufus wieder hereinkommt und sich am Kleiderschrank zu schaffen macht.  
  
„Hier", meint er schließlich. „Brauchst du auch ein Hemd?"  
  
Ich stütze meinen Oberkörper auf die Ellenbogen und hebe den Kopf, um zu sehen, was er mir da entgegenstreckt.  
  
_Oh kooooomm!!!_  
  
„Geh mir weg mit deinen textilen Hundezwingern! Ich trag nur richtige Shorts, die mir ein Maximum an Freiraum garantieren!", motze ich und setze mich auf.  
  
„Bei deiner Anatomie ist das auch möglich", murmelt er vor sich hin, seine eigenen Weichteile verpackend in einem Klon des Ungetüms, das er mir andrehen wollte.  
  
_Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt…_  
  
„Whoa, Freund! Du verarschst nicht ernsthaft gerade meinen ureigenen Mag Rod, oder?" Mit einem einzigen, schwungvollen Satz lande ich direkt vor ihm und stemme herausfordernd die Hand in die Hüfte.  
  
„Ich stelle Tatsachen fest." Eine beiläufige Erklärung, während der er unbeeindruckt von mir und meinem Mag Rod seelenruhig die ungewollte Hose wieder im Schrank verstaut.  
  
„Du hast die ganze Wahrheit noch nicht gesehen, Baby! Da geht noch ne Menge mehr; der's nicht anders als ich. Wird ständig unterschätzt!" Mein Blick wandert hastig zwischen ihm und meinem Schwanz hin und her.  
  
„Was meiner Feststellung nicht widerspricht." Er dreht sich um und lehnt sich regelrecht ekelhaft vergnügt gegen die Schranktür. „Und wenn du zugibst, dass er unterschätzt wird, stimmst du mir automatisch zu, dass er jetzt gerade sehr -"  
  
„- Er ist _nicht_ klein! Er ist _komprimiert!_" Mein unterstreichendes Gestikulieren erreicht die Dimension einer planlosen Fuchtelei bei dem Versuch, ihm den fundamentalen Unterschied begreiflich zu machen.  
  
Niemand beleidigt meine Nudel und niemand hat sie bisher beleidigt!  
  
„Faszinierend, wie schnell du darauf anspringst, wenn man deinen Körper vermeintlich kritisiert." Er legt den Kopf leicht schief und das süffisante, schräge Schmunzeln sieht aus wie der böse Dachboden-Zwilling meines schiefen Lächelns.  
  
„Ja, weil der das letzte ist, was man an mir kritisieren kann! Er ist durch und durch ein Meisterwerk." In einem finalen, hilflosen Versuch, strecke ich ihm die Hände fast flehend entgegen. Prompt hat er mich bei den Handgelenken gefasst und zieht mich, meine Arme öffnend, an sich heran.  
  
Bevor ich protestieren kann, weil ich es immer noch hasse, fixiert zu werden, lässt er auch schon los und umfasst stattdessen meine Hüfte.  
  
„Ich widerspreche nicht einmal, du bist der, der ohne jeden Anlass in die Defensive geht", säuselt er leise und unverfänglich. Seine Schritte nach vorn dirigieren mich langsam wieder zum Bett.  
  
„Weil du sagst, er ist klein!" Ich lege die Arme um seinen Nacken und lasse mich zusammen mit ihm nach hinten fallen in das fast pervers weiche, tiefe Meer aus weissem Satin. Was seine Bettbezüge anbelangt, wechselt er offenbar gern zwischen hell und dunkel. Beim letzten Mal, auf seiner Couch, war es noch ein schwarzer. Was meine Schmerzen anbelangt, wechseln die akut wieder von nicht-existent zu nicht-zu-ignorieren. Ein reissendes Klopfen, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wodurch ich es mir jetzt gerade eingehandelt haben könnte. Ich bin auf ner verdammten Wolke gelandet!  
  
„Du bist insgesamt nicht besonders groß, stell dir meine Ausstattung an deinem Körper vor, es wäre völlig unästhetisch und lächerlich!" Ein kurzes Auflachen, gefolgt von einem Grinsen. „Es gibt auch kleine Meisterwerke..." Sein Blick wandert über mein Gesicht. Eine erste Strähne löst sich und fällt ihm in Zeitlupe in die Stirn. So viel zum Festiger. „Aber du bist keines." Die Augen finden meine und durchbohren mich wie eine babyfingerdicke Nadel wehrloses Nippelgewebe. Wenn er meine Handgelenke umklammern würde, könnte ich mich nicht gefangener fühlen. Das winzige Lächeln, auf das sein Grinsen zusammengeschrumpft ist, ist warm und trägt keine Spur mehr von Spott in sich.  
  
„Kein kleines Meisterwerk oder kein Meisterwerk?", hake ich langsam nach, einmal mehr unter dem hypnotischen Bann der blauen Eislandschaft vor mir stehend. Die Antwort besteht aus einem langen, festen Kuss zwischen meine Brauen. Dann gibt er mich frei und dreht sich in meinen Armen herum, sein Hinterkopf nun auf meiner Brust ruhend, der Rücken auf meinem Bauch.  
  
Ich schlinge von unten die Schenkel um seine Taille und fange an, die feucht glänzenden Haare mit meinen gespreizten Fingern zu kämmen. ShinRa, Tseng, meine Funktion, seine Funktion, gestern, morgen. Jetzt gerade gibt's nur ihn und mich und Nachtholz und Satin und das Gefühl, als wär's nie anders gewesen.  
  
Minuten vergehen auf diese Weise, ohne dass einer von uns das Bedürfnis verspüren würde, das Schweigen zu brechen. Es ist angenehm.  
  
Und eigentlich wäre alles einfach nur perfekt, wenn ich nicht das Gefühl hätte, meine Schulter würde in Flammen stehen und inzwischen ein ganz banales, unpassendes Problem hätte: Meine Nikotinsucht, die sich nicht mehr leise in meinem Hinterkopf zu Wort meldet, sondern mir von innen heraus in die Ohren schreit.  
  
„Hey, du wolltest mir gerade nen Aschenbecher holen, du großes Meisterwerk!" Soweit zum Thema beim nächsten Mal einfach machen. Ist nur nicht so einfach, wenn man von etwa 75 Kilo in die Matratze gedrückt wird.  
  
„Nein." Er streckt den Kopf weit nach hinten durch, halbwegs in Richtung meiner Augen blickend. „Das war mein voller Ernst, Reno. Ich werde dich nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer rauchen lassen. Du kannst in die Küche gehen, wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Ein kurzes Räkeln und tiefes Durchatmen, zumindest schätze ich, dass es eins werden sollte, weil er plötzlich beim Luftholen stockt.  
  
„Ja, nächstes Mal, nur die eine jetzt hier…-"  
  
Bevor ich ahne, was los ist, rollt er sich plötzlich aus meinem Griff heraus und von mir herunter. Neben mir auf die Ellenbogen gestemmt, fixiert sein Blick sofort meine rechte Schulter.  
  
„Du blutest!" Eine Feststellung, die mir gilt und ihm selbst nur bestätigt, was er kurz zuvor schon bemerkt haben muss.  
  
„Huh?" Ich verdrehe den Kopf und sehe dabei schon aus dem Augenwinkel heraus das frische, herausgesickerte Blut, das das netzartige Verbandsmaterial in einem beinah perfekten, münzgroßen Kreis durchtränkt. „Oh…" Eigentlich tu' ich nur seinetwegen überrascht. Ich hätt's mir denken können.  
  
Viel interessanter find ich die Wandlung, die ich in seinen Zügen beobachten kann. Eine Ernsthaftigkeit und Wut, die er in meiner Gegenwart erst einmal zuvor an den Tag gelegt hat. Und ich erinnere mich noch zu gut daran, nicht bloß, weil's noch keine Woche her ist: Es war auf dem Friedhof, als ich zu ihm hinter den Container gerannt bin, ohne auf meine Deckung zu achten. Selbst die blauen Flammen lodern wieder in den Augen, sogar wesentlich deutlicher als nach meiner Stunteinlage. Unter der steinernen Kälte, die sein Körper fast physisch spürbar abstrahlt, kochen seine Emotionen gerade ein brodelndes Süppchen aus Hass, Rachegelüsten und nackter Angst.  
  
Er atmet zittrig aus, bevor sein Blick sich wieder an meinen heftet. „Du legst dich jetzt hin und wirst schlafen." Eine weitere Feststellung, nicht einmal ein Befehl.  
  
„Hey, ich hab gerade erst geschlafen!", versuche ich es zaghaft, aber wie erwartet fährt er mir gnadenlos über den Mund.  
  
„Reno, ich werde nicht diskutieren!" Auch ohne die Stimme zu heben, ist sein Ton hart und schneidend wie Diamant. Und ich entschließe mich, das zu tun, womit er wahrscheinlich am Wenigsten rechnet.  
  
„Okay", stimme ich zu. Lächelnd, die Hand erhebend, um mit meinen Fingerspitzen langsam die Konturen seines Gesichts entlangzuwandern. „Lass es nicht an mir aus, Baby."  
  
Die kleine, geflüsterte Bitte zusammen mit meinen Berührungen zeigt schnell ihre Wirkung. Im Zeitraffer schmilzt er. Zuerst schließen sich die Augen. Die Züge entspannen sich. Und als er mein Handgelenk vorsichtig umfasst, das Armband fast beiläufig einschaltet und die Nase tief in meiner Handfläche vergräbt, weiss ich, dass ich ihn wieder bei mir habe.  
  
Nicht weniger als die Ameisen in meinen Nervenbahnen.  
  
„Ich werde ihn finden…" Ein dumpfes, gerauntes Versprechen, während er wieder und wieder tief meinen Geruch inhaliert. „Glaub mir, ich werde ihn finden."  
  
Ein letzter Kuss besiegelt den Schwur, an dessen praktischer Umsetzung ich nicht eine Sekunde zweifel. Er wird ihn finden, genauer gesagt eher finden lassen. Und ich will an dem Tag definitiv nicht in der Haut von dem Kerl stecken.  
  
_Wie viele hast du hinter meinem Rücken schon bezahlen lassen?_  
  
Er taucht wieder auf, nimmt meine Hand lose in die eigene und küsst meine Fingerspitzen nacheinander.  
  
„Dein Körper hatte Gelegenheit, sich etwas zu erholen, aber dein Kopf braucht die Ruhe." Fast entschuldigend schaut er flüchtig zu mir herüber. „Und deine Schulter erst Recht."  
  
Ich weiss. Und es hilft nicht, dass mein Arm sich anfühlt, als wäre er eingeschlafen und beim Aufwachen in der schlimmsten Phase steckengeblieben. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass der erste, kalte Schweiss einen dünnen Film auf meiner Haut bildet.  
  
„Ich werde bei dir bleiben, bis du eingeschlafen bist."  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
Beide eng in Foetusstellung zusammengerollt, umhüllt sein fast nackter Körper mich von hinten. Mein Kopf ruht auf seinem linken Arm, der rechte ist eng um meinen Bauch geschlungen. Als er nach wenigen Minuten seinen Schenkel zwischen meine geschoben hat, habe ich reflexartig den Hintern gegen seinen Schritt gedrückt. Eine unwillkürliche, einladende Geste, deren Zeuge ich hunderte Male gewesen bin, allerdings am empfangenden Ende. Ich war nie der vordere Löffel. Aber wie sich gezeigt hat, hat sogar mein Körper ein Programm für den Fall parat, eines, das bislang nur nicht abgerufen werden musste.  
  
So wie ich das verstanden habe, sind wir alle am Anfang Weibchen, was gut so ist, weil ich meine Nippel liebe, die auch nur ein Mitbringsel aus dieser Zeit sind. Und vielleicht stammt aus der gleichen Phase auch noch diese seltsame, passive Paarungsaufforderung. Nicht, dass ich wieder nach Schubladen suchen würde, es interessiert mich einfach nur.  
  
Und es lenkt mich ab. Von dem Kribbeln und dem Verlangen nach einer Zigarette. Zumindest die Schmerzen haben sich schnell verabschiedet, nachdem er mir ein Elixier gebracht hat.  
  
Nein, es hilft nichts. Ich muss eine rauchen.  
  
„Rufus?", frage ich leise. Ich glaube nicht, dass er schläft. Er wacht über mich, nur schweigend, um mich nicht am Einschlafen zu hindern.  
  
„M-hm?" Ein Kuss in mein Haar, in das er sein Gesicht tief hineingewühlt hat.  
  
„Ich brauch ne Kippe. Wirklich. Ich dreh durch", versuche ich ihm das Ausmaß meiner Not nahezubringen. Völlig unmöglich, wenn man einen Nichtraucher vor sich - oder hinter sich - hat. Sie begreifen's nicht und haben auch keinerlei Probleme, das zu zeigen, mit dämlichen Kommentaren wie ‚ob das nicht noch fünf Minuten warten kann'. Sie raffen nie, dass diese fünf Minuten schon zig mal vorbei sind und man's einfach nicht mehr aushält. „Ich geh auch in die Küche."  
  
„Du brauchst keine Kippe, du willst eine. Wärest du jetzt im Einsatz, würdest du es auch ohne schaffen. Wahrscheinlich würdest du nicht einmal daran denken. Und ich werde dich auch nicht mehr aufstehen lassen", lautet die Antwort, die in einem netten Tonfall daherkommt, inhaltlich aber kaum grausamer sein könnte. „Morgen früh in der Küche, wenn es sein muss."  
  
„Nur eine einzige!", bettel ich.  
  
„Mit einer einzigen fängt es immer an." Er drückt mich kurz an sich. „Ich ertrage den Geruch nicht."  
  
„Warum nicht?! Ich riech auch nach Kippen und das stört dich offensichtlich nicht!", bohre ich weiter und merke selbst, dass ich weinerlicher klinge als ein übermüdetes Kleinkind. Aber ich bin über den Punkt hinaus, wo's mich noch stört.  
  
„An dir nicht, an meinem Schlafzimmermobiliar und meiner Wäsche schon. Kalter Rauch riecht einfach nur ekelerregend und wie dir nicht entgangen sein sollte, hege ich eine Affinität zu Weiss." Er hebt den Kopf, um sich herüberzuneigen und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Nicht Gelb, nicht Beige und auch nicht Creme." Ein demonstrativer thematischer Abschluss, bei dem er sein Gesicht an meines legt. Es fühlt sich gut an. Beruhigend.  
  
„Ich werd's versuchen. Dir zuliebe. Große Ehre, Mann, okay? Lenk mich wenigstens ab und red noch etwas mit mir!"  
  
„Das ist ein guter Kompromiss. Worüber möchtest du sprechen?" Ich höre ihn nicht nur, ich spüre seine Worte an meiner Haut. Die Bewegung seiner Wange, der Lippen. Den Atem, der mich dabei streift und noch immer einen Hauch von Zahnpasta in sich trägt.  
  
„Zum Beispiel, ob du's nicht etwas ironisch findest, wenn du so tust, als wäre gerade ich von uns beiden die wandelnde Umweltverschmutzung?!", necke ich und stoße ihn sachte mit dem Hintern an, dieses Mal allerdings ohne Paarungsabsicht und ganz bewusst.  
  
„Ich bin geläutert! Man könnte sagen, ich bin ökologischer Exraucher", verkündet er hastig mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die einer Fernsehansprache würdig wäre.  
  
Es dauert etwa drei Sekunden, bis wir gleichzeitig loslachen.  
  
„Oh gut, ich hab für nen Moment befürchtet, dass du dir diese Scheisse inzwischen selbst abkaufst! Heh, du bist einer von diesen Exrauchern, die heimlich auf dem Klo qualmen, weisst du?"  
  
„Kein Kommentar!"  
  
Das Thema und sein Faible für saubere Raumluft erinnern mich schlagartig an etwas anderes. Und dieses Mal hindert mich nichts daran, die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen: „Okay, das muss jetzt einfach sein: Warum stinkt dein Klo nicht?"  
  
„…Sollte es das?"  
  
„Ja, Mann, wenn man im Stehen Whisky reinschüttet, schon! Du benutzt das auch für dein Büro, oder? Ich muss endlich wissen, warum's da niemals nach irgendwas riecht! Was ist das für'n Zeug?!  
  
Er lacht leise. Ein kleines Vibrieren an meiner Wange. „Du siehst mich beeindruckt."  
  
„Verarsch mich nicht!" Ein nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtiger Stoß meines Hinterns.  
  
_Verdammt, ich mach das einfach gern…_  
  
„Mitnichten! Die wenigsten Menschen befassen sich bewusst mit Gerüchen, sofern sie nicht gerade unerträglich penetrant sind. Die Abwesenheit eines Geruches zu bemerken, ist sogar schwieriger. Besonders in einer Umgebung, in der keine ausgeprägte olfaktorische Erwartungshaltung besteht wie einem Büro."  
  
„Ja, das ist toll, ich bin toll, ist aber nicht die Antwort! Also, was und warum?!" Ich reibe meinen Arsch in kleinen, herausfordernden Wellenbewegungen an seinem Schwanz, ein Manöver, das - abgesehen von meinem persönlichen Vergnügungsfaktor - einzig dazu dient, ihm endlich die gewünschte Information zu entlocken. „Im Klo versteh ich's ja noch, aber wieso im Büro? Aber dafür nicht in deinem Wohnzimmer oder dem Rest deiner Wohnung?"  
  
„Anas Parfüm." Er rutscht mit dem Becken etwas zurück, um sich meiner Vernehmungsmethode zu entziehen, die fühlbar nicht ohne Wirkung geblieben ist.  
  
„Anas Parfüm? Kenn ich nicht, wie lautet der Werbeslogan? ‚Ein Hauch von Nichts'?! Ich hab aufgehört, komm wieder her!" Für eventuelle Reflexe kann ich natürlich keine Garantie übernehmen.  
  
„Das wäre jetzt gerade keine gute Idee", erklärt er mir sein Problem, das keines ist, und fährt bemüht ungerührt fort: „Ana ist ein Gift, das gegen Mitte des Wutaikrieges von uns entwickelt wurde."  
  
„Ein Nervengift?!" Kriegsgeschichte hat mich nie sonderlich interessiert und ich weiss nicht mehr darüber, als ich wissen muss, aber das Wenige ist eigentlich ziemlich vollständig abgespeichert. Eine kleine, imaginäre Karteikarte mit der Überschrift ‚Ana' existiert in meinem Kopf nicht, also schlussfolgere ich daraus: „Ist aber nie zum Einsatz gekommen, oder? Komm wieder her, dann bist du eben hart, ist doch egal, Mann!"  
  
„Ich schäme mich nicht, Reno, ich kämpfe hier ums Überleben und du hilfst mir nicht gerade dabei!" Die durch und durch gequälte Stimme bringt mich zum Grinsen. Auch wenn er's nicht sieht, weiss ich, dass er's spüren kann. Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen. Nachdem ich nach Hause gekommen bin, hätte ich nichts dagegen, als nächstes einfach mal nur zu kommen. Ich weiss, dass daraus nichts wird und ich vermute, daher rührt meine sadistische Genugtuung, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
  
„Die Entwicklung hat sich jedenfalls zu lang hinausgezögert", versucht er es tapfer weiter. Sein belegter Ton muss ihm selbst aufgefallen sein, denn er räuspert sich eine Sekunde später symbolisch wie erfolglos. „Es war kein simples Nervengift, strikt genommen nicht einmal ein Gift im klassischen Sinne, es war weit erstaunlicher."  
  
„Inwiefern?" Ein kitzelnder Schweisstropfen rinnt meine Kniekehle hinab. Weniger der unter der Decke angestauten Körperwärme wegen als vielmehr Begleiterscheinung der Materia.  
  
„Es bewirkte Unfruchtbarkeit. Der Effekt wäre also erst auf lange Zeit zu einem Vorteil für uns geworden, doch zum Zeitpunkt der Entwicklung war die Dauer des Krieges nicht abzusehen. Wir hätten das Wasser kontaminieren und Wutai regelrecht ausrotten können."  
  
„Ohne Nachwuchs kein Wutai und erst recht keine Wutai Soldaten", spreche ich das Fazit aus.  
  
„Unsere Ansatzpunkte waren dabei nicht die Fronten und die Trinkwasserversorgung der Soldaten. Wir haben auf die größtenteils unbewachten Dörfer abgezielt, in denen die Frauen zurückgeblieben waren", erklärt er und zieht den Arm, der meine Taille umschlungen hat hervor, um ihn in einer vermutlich bequemeren Position angewinkelt an meine Brust zu legen. „Es gab allerdings ein großes Problem. Um das gewünschte Resultat zu erreichen, hätten die Opfer Ana sehr lang und kontinuierlich aufnehmen müssen und dazu war es absolut notwendig, dass es zum einen keine weiteren, zeitnahen Nebenwirkungen hatte und zum anderen -"  
  
„- dass man es weder schmecken noch riechen kann", führe ich den Satz an seiner Stelle zu Ende. Seine Fingerkuppen kreisen ruhelos über meine feuchte Haut.  
  
„Der Geschmack war bei vorgesehener Verdünnung beinah neutral, doch leider hat es nicht bloß gerochen, es hat sogar ausserordentlich gestunken. Bereits fünf Milliliter waren ausreichend, um gestreckt auf hundert Liter Wasser noch deutlich wahrnehmbar zu sein. Ein extrem penetranter und dazu alarmierend unnatürlicher Gestank." Ein weiterer Schweisstropfen erliegt der Schwerkraft und perlt dieses Mal über meine Stirn. Nur unter meinen Achseln fühle ich die Nässe kaum. Die inkomplette Anatomie macht's möglich.  
  
„Sie hätten's im wahrsten Sinne gerochen."  
  
„Also wurde das Projekt ‚Anas Parfüm' ins Leben gerufen, ein Zusatz, der in der Lage war, jeglichen Geruch perfekt zu neutralisieren. Aber als die Entwicklung endlich abgeschlossen war, befand sich der Krieg bereits in der Endphase. Es kam niemals zum Einsatz", schließt er seine Erzählung.  
  
_Eine wahrhaftige ShinRa-Gute Nacht-Geschichte._  
  
„Aber es ist ziemlich geniale Scheisse, du könntest es in Flaschen abfüllen lassen und jede Hausfrau auf Gaia für ein paar Gil glücklich machen. Glaub mir, du wärst Marktführer damit!" _Ich würd dich sogar davor bewahren, wie der pädophile Onkel Balduin über werbewirksame Wiesen springen zu müssen!_  
  
„Das ist… ausgeschlossen." Zögerlich, knapp und angesichts der Situation einen Tick zu streng.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Nun, eine Nebenwirkung hat besagtes ‚Parfüm'. Da sie nicht direkt auftritt, hätten wir im Krieg damit keine Probleme gehabt, und sie wäre uns auch eher entgegengekommen, auf dem Markt jedoch…" Er ist offensichtlich hin und her gerissen, mir einerseits die Wahrheit zu sagen und sie andererseits besser zu verschweigen. Ich kenne dieses verhasste ‚Angel in meiner Nase nach Würmern'-Spiel von Elena, bei der ich zumindest weiss, dass sie im Grunde will, dass man nicht lockerlässt - Ihn kann ich dahingehend noch nicht einschätzen. Aber als würde ich ihn nach so einer Andeutung noch davonkommen lassen!  
  
„Hey! Was für ne Nebenwirkung?!" Eine kleine Alarmsirene springt in mir an. Nicht unähnlich der, die während Tsengs Anruf losgetönt ist. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er mir die Antwort schuldig bleibt, erfindet meine Phantasie mehr katastrophale Auswirkungen. Und sie werden nicht harmloser. Anscheinend begründet, denn sein langes Schweigen lässt ganz und gar nichts Gutes erahnen.  
  
„Rufus, ich reiss heut' vielleicht nichts mehr, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du's mir nicht sagst, werd ich dich so weit bringen, dass du's nicht mal mehr ins Bad schaffen wirst, um dir einen runterzuholen!", kündige ich an, noch nicht mit der Absicht, einen ernsthaften Streit anzuzetteln. Shiva, das ist das allerletzte, was ich will! Aber wenn er darauf nicht einsteigt, werde ich andere Geschütze auffahren müssen, und die involvieren nicht meinen Arsch!  
  
„Offen gesagt, käme mir das ziemlich entgegen", prustet er leise los. Ich glaub's ihm sogar, aber trotzdem ein durchschaubarer Versuch, meine Drohung als Themenwechsel zu missbrauchen.  
  
„Wenn du wichsen willst, tu' dir keinen Zwang an!", motze ich und geb mir keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass ich inzwischen wirklich leicht angepisst bin. Auch wenn es mir meine Macht über ihn endgültig rauben würde, gefällt mir die Vorstellung, dass er's sich nebenbei besorgt. Das schon. Aber nicht, um von der eigentlichen Sache abzulenken. Dazu ist es zu wichtig.  
  
„Nein." Er seufzt schwer. „Irgendwie hege ich die Ahnung, dass es die Stimmung ohnehin killen wird, wenn ich dir die Frage beantworte. Also, hier hast du deine Antwort und ich meine kalte Dusche: Es ist… Es hat sich über längere Zeit konsumiert als krebserregend herausgestellt. Zumindest bei primitiven Säugetieren. Würde man deren Lebensspanne auf einen Menschen übertragen, hieße das, er könnte es gefahrlos einige Jahre konsumieren. Lang genug für mich, zu unsicher für ShinRa. Für die Einnahmen durch einen Lufterfrischer riskiere ich keinen Skandal derartigen Ausmaßes."  
  
Mein gesamter Körper gefriert in seiner Position und spannt sich schlagartig an.  
  
„Aber deine eigene Gesundheit?! Für'n blütenfrisches Klo?!? Das ist ein beschissener Witz, oder?" Ich drehe mich in seinen Armen herum und versuche, die Schemen seines Gesichtes ausfindig zu machen. Nicht ganz einfach. Der Mond ist zwar erst ganz am Anfang seiner abnehmenden Phase, aber der Himmel dicht bewölkt. Zwei glänzende Punkte wo sich die Augen befinden, müssen reichen als Orientierung. „Bist du völlig wahnsinnig, Mann?! Ich meine, hätt's da nicht irgendwas getan, was es schon gibt, auch wenn's nicht so perfekt ist? Shiva!" Und weiss Papa Tseng davon?  
  
_Wo liegt dein Problem? Du ziehst dir krebserregende Scheisse rein, die blütenfrische Luft verpestet!_  
  
Das ist… was völlig anderes! Ich bin süchtig! Und als ich angefangen hab, war ich noch'n halbes Kind und zu blöd, um zu raffen, was ich tu'!  
  
„Du beantwortest dir deine Frage selbst. Ich brauche perfekte Effizienz in diesem Fall." Ekelhaft ruhig. Seine Fingerspitzen finden mühelos die Tätowierung unter meinem linken Auge in der Dunkelheit.  
  
_Genau, gib mir noch nen verdammten Grund, mir Sorgen machen zu müssen! Makonebenwirkungen hatten wir schon ne Weile nicht mehr!_  
  
„Warum? Ich meine, Gaia, warum setzt du deine Gesundheit für so einen dämlichen Scheissdreck aufs Spiel?" Ich kapier's einfach nicht! Ich kapier's nicht! Mein erstes Gefühl, die Wut, wandelt sich langsam aber sicher in etwas wie hilflose, verzweifelte Fürsorge, die ihren Ursprung am Wenigsten in meinem Job findet.  
  
_So hat er sich vorhin gefühlt!_  
  
Ja, aber ich hab mir nicht selbst in die Schulter geschossen!  
  
„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du das verstehst bei deinem Kenntnisstand. Mich lenken Gerüche ab, Reno." Er drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen und rollt sich mit mir in seinen Armen auf den Rücken. Wenn er glaubt, das würde mich jetzt jedes Mal runterfahren, hat er sich jedenfalls geschnitten. „Ich kann mich nicht bei der Arbeit konzentrieren. Ausserdem plane ich nicht, mich dem noch über einen wesentlich längeren Zeitraum hinweg auszusetzen. Ich habe erst in diesem Tower damit angefangen."  
  
Die Stirn auf seine Brust gestützt, kratzen meine Finger sachte aber nachdenklich an seinen Schultern herum, als könnte ich die Erklärung auf diese Weise zutage fördern. „Shiva, selbst wenn ich das noch irgendwie… kapieren könnte, begreif ich dann nicht, wieso du's dir zu Hause auch noch ins Klo schütten musst! Ich seh hier nicht mal Kreuzworträtsel, also wieso musst du dich beim Kacken konzentrieren?" Ich hebe den Kopf an und rutsche ein Stück nach oben, um auf ihn herabschauen zu können. Es wenigstens zu versuchen. „Komm schon, erweitere meinen ‚Kenntnisstand'!"  
  
„In Anbetracht deiner Reaktion fällt mein Bedürfnis dazu nicht besonders groß aus." Er seufzt und reibt sich kurz die Augen.  
  
„Verdammt, was erwartest du denn?! Dass mir das am Arsch vorbeigeht, wenn du wegen so einer schwachsinnigen Kleinigkeit Krebs in Kauf nimmst?" Ich kann fühlen, wie der Schweiss mir über die Schläfen rinnt und auf ihn hinabtropft. „Wenn du mir helfen würdest, das zu verstehen, würde meine Reaktion sicher auch anders ausfallen!"  
  
„Du hast Recht. Es scheint unsinnig. Glaube mir einfach, dass es das nicht für mich ist." Er verschränkt resignierend die Arme im Nacken. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass er auf diese Weise den Körperkontakt zur Hälfte abbricht und als er auch noch das Gesicht von mir abwendet, indem er den Kopf zur Seite dreht, bin ich mir plötzlich sicher, dass er sich irgendwie ertappt fühlt und… schämt?  
  
„Davon geh ich aus, ansonsten wäre dir gar nicht mehr zu helfen!", spreche ich leise und versöhnlich. Ich rutsche noch ein Stück höher und stütze die Ellenbogen neben seinem Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen ab. Meine Finger beginnen, mit ein paar Strähnen zu spielen. So etwas hatten wir schon einmal. So ähnlich. In unserer ersten Nacht.  
  
_Ich weiss inzwischen, dass ich nicht wie du bin. Aber wie du bist und warum, will ich einfach nur endlich verstehen!_  
  
„Ich will nicht einfach nur glauben und mir wieder alles selbst zusammenreimen müssen, ich will's wissen, Baby!", versuche ich's weiter, längst ahnend, dass er… nicht kann.  
  
Wie lange noch wird es wieder und immer wieder darauf hinauslaufen?  
  
„Dafür hast du mein Verständnis. Nur leider hast du damit eines der Themen berührt, über die es mir am Schwersten fällt, zu reden. Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben, als dich vorerst damit zu begnügen." Er atmet tief durch und zieht die Arme aus seinem Nacken, um sie wieder um meine Schultern zu legen. Als er mich sanft zurück in Richtung seiner Brust dirigiert, lasse ich es zu. „Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du es zumindest versuchst, statt einen Groll gegen mich zu hegen. Bitte."  
  
Das Herz unter meinem Ohr schlägt ungewöhnlich zügig und ruft mir in Erinnerung, dass ich den Klang grundsätzlich alles andere als beruhigend finde. „Ich mach mir Sorgen und du verdammst mich zu Spekulationen, und jetzt erwartest du auch noch, dass ich das einfach so schluck und zur Tagesordnung übergeh!" Meine leise Verzweiflung liegt aber bereits in ihren letzten Zügen. Es ist sinnlos. „Tut mir leid, das ist echt zu viel verlangt. Vor allem, wenn's dir so scheisswichtig ist, wieso solltest du dann plötzlich damit wieder aufhören können?! Ich rauch, Mann! Ich kenn den Selbstbeschiss."  
  
Wenn auch nicht von mir. Ich wollte nie aufhören.  
  
„Du zwingst mich, es exakt so auszudrücken, obwohl ich gewillt war, es zu vermeiden, Reno: Ich kann dir nicht genug vertrauen. Ich werde dich nicht nach einer Woche in die tiefsten Kammern meiner Seele lassen und erst Recht nicht nach dem, was zuletzt geschehen ist, als ich es ansatzweise versucht habe!"  
  
Treffer versenkt.  
  
„Ja. Ja, hast Recht. Hat gesessen." Egal wie schnippisch ich klinge, es ist kein Sarkasmus. Er hat Recht. Alles Recht der Welt, jeden wunden Punkt vor mir in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als es tatsächlich zu schlucken und meine Ungeduld nicht auch noch an ihm auszulassen. Am Ende ist er mir heute Abend schon tausendmal mehr entgegengekommen, als ich vorher je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Als ich es umgekehrt getan hätte. Also, was will ich eigentlich? „Ich weiss, ich hör mich nicht so an, aber… Ich kapier's wirklich." Trotzdem kann ich's mir nicht verkneifen, hinzuzufügen: „Aber du wirst es mir immer wieder vorhalten, bis du bereit bist, mich alles erklären zu lassen."  
  
„Die Konsequenz deines Handelns. Willst du mir das wirklich vorwerfen?" Er zieht die Decke etwas höher über meine Schultern.  
  
„… Nein", gebe ich mich geschlagen.  
  
„Versuch' zu schlafen, Reno." Eine Hand streichelt meine linke Schulter und drückt sie kurz.  
  
„Warum darfst du unvernünftig sein und ich nicht?"  
  
„Weil es uns so herum immer leichter fällt."  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
**Montag, 22.05.2011, 0234 Uhr**   
  
_Ich setze mich zu ihr ins Gras.  
  
Gerade denke ich noch, dass mir der Ort bekannt vorkommt, da erkenne ich, dass wir uns in Healin befinden. Am Rande des Platzes, der seit unserer Abreise völlig zugewuchert ist.  
  
„Sieh mal, die haben sich hierher verlaufen!" Sie deutet mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf die beiden Wesen genau in der Mitte zwischen den Hütten einige Meter entfernt von uns .  
  
Zwei große Hirsche, die viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt sind, sich gegenseitig ins Visier zu nehmen, um uns zu bemerken.  
  
„Sie kämpfen schon die ganze Zeit", erklärt sie mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick.  
  
Kaum ausgesprochen, stürmen die beiden auch schon los. Tatsächlich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie das blutgetränkte Fell beweist. Das Aneinanderkrachen der Geweihe ist schier ohrenbetäubend. Ringen, Aufbäumen, mit den Hufen schlagen. Bitterer Ernst auf Leben und Tod.  
  
„Was glaubst du, wer gewinnt?", frage ich sie.  
  
Das Lächeln verschwindet und nur die Trauer bleibt noch zurück. „Sie werden beide draufgehen."_   
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Von Null auf Hundert schrecke ich hoch, schlagartig wach, und in meinem Körper geht irgendeine Scheisse vor sich.  
  
_Panikattacke? - Herzinfarkt? - Drohende Ohnmacht?_  
  
Hetzender Puls, geschärfte Sinne, nicht bloß hellwach, viel mehr als das, übersensibel, klar.  
  
Mein Herz hämmert lautstark, spürbar in meiner Brust, kein friedliches _Mii-düp_, ein dröhnendes _Dong! Dong! Dong!_, das die Dunkelheit vibrieren lässt.  
  
Mein Schalter hat sich umgelegt.  
  
_Im Schlaf???_  
  
Natürlich im Schlaf!  
  
Ich brauche den nebenan wieder einsetzenden Lärm und das Gebrüll nicht mehr, um zu begreifen. Stattdessen springe ich aus dem Bett und stürme ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Du allein bist dein Problem und du allein bist auch die Lösung! Du wirst dich nie wieder so fühlen wie damals in diesem perversen Alptraum, den du auch noch glorifizierst! Wie ihn!"  
  
Bestandsaufnahme in Sekundenbruchteilen während der ich noch das Armband von meinem Handgelenk löse und auf Rufus zuschreite, der auf dem Boden vor dem Fenster kauert und das Blut aus der geplatzten Unterlippe vergeblich mit dem Handrücken aufzufangen versucht. Es tröpfelt gleichmäßig auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel und den Teppich. Noch immer ist er in Shorts und das weit offene, zerknitterte Hemd, das er hastig übergezogen haben muss, enthüllt mehr als es bedeckt.  
  
Der Glastisch umgestürzt, intakt, keine Scherben. Ein Sessel auf der Seite liegend.  
  
Tseng auf die Bar gestützt, in meine Richtung gestikulierend. Sein Hemd unter dem Jackett ist an zwei Nähten gerissen. Das linke Auge bereits zur Hälfte zugeschwollen. In dem anderen lodern die schwarzen Ölfeuer, die ich nicht nur schon lang nicht mehr gesehen habe, sondern auch noch niemals in einer solchen Intensität. Wieder rasiert, das Haar gewaschen.  
  
Ihn mit dem Blick fixierend, lasse ich mich an Rufus' Seite zu Boden fallen und versuche, ihm das Armband anzulegen. Der schraubstockartige, plötzliche Griff um mein Handgelenk hält mich davon ab. Sein Körper zittert nicht bloß vor Wut, er bebt. Selbst aus dem Augenwinkel heraus kann ich sehen, dass dieses Mal nicht nur die Eisflammen in seinen Augen flackern. Das Blau scheint regelrecht zu fluoreszieren.  
  
„Er kann dich nicht dahin zurückbringen. Wir werden alle erwachsen oder sterben vorher. Aber niemand kann zurück!" Ich ignoriere das heisere, gehetzte Grollen für den Moment.  
  
„Okay", flüstere ich und öffne die Hand, das Armband fallen lassend. Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen und da er nicht schwerer verletzt scheint, wechsel ich von seiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit zur nächsten Priorität: Deeskalation.  
  
„Wach endlich aus deinen infantilen Symbiosephantasien auf! Der ist nicht, was du brauchst; was du brauchst, ist ein guter Psychiater und ein Therapeut, der dir hilft, mit diesem Dreck abzuschließen und erwachsen zu werden!" Gespreizte Finger fahren durch das tiefschwarze, spiegelnde Haar.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es geht und es interessiert mich gerade auch nicht. Es darf mich nicht interessieren.  
  
„Tseng", spreche ich ihn ruhig an und erhebe mich langsam. Natürlich lässt er sich davon nicht beeindrucken, aber ich muss einen Anfang finden. Tatsache ist, wenn er weiter diesen Kurs fährt -  
  
„Aber du hast Recht, so wie es aussieht, wird sich das alles in absehbarer Zeit ohnehin von selbst erledigen und du wirst Tag und Nacht damit verbringen können, an seiner Brust zu nuckeln!"  
  
\- zu spät. Ich erkenne einen Showdown, ohne den ganzen Film gesehen haben zu müssen.  
  
Er verzieht das Gesicht zu einer dämonisch grinsenden Fratze, wie ich sie in Form verstörender Holzmasken über den Hauseingängen Wutais schon gesehen habe. Zum ersten Mal schaut er mich direkt an und lässt seinen Blick abschätzig über meinen Körper gleiten. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich splitterfasernackt bin.  
  
Was mir aber wesentlich bewusster wird, ist Rufus' Atmung, die sowohl stockender als auch schneller wird.  
  
Ich sehe ihn in Zeitlupe aufspringen und weiss, dass ich nicht schnell genug sein werde, nicht stark genug, um ihn aufzuhalten, ich höre das ohrenbetäubende Knallen der Schlafzimmertür gegen die Wand und beobachte noch während ich mich in Bewegung setze, wie sie oben in der Angel splittert.  
  
Mein Ziel ist nicht Rufus, als ich das winzige Zeitfenster nutze, um mich zu bewegen, es ist Tseng. Und er hat mir nichts entgegenzusetzen, als ich meine Hände mit aller Kraft in das Jackett über seinen Schultern kralle und ihn hinter den Tresen schleudere, während ich höre, wie die Schritte sich wieder nähern. Den letzten, verbleibenden Augenblick nutze ich, um herumzuwirbeln und mich schützend vor der Bar aufzubauen, direkt in den doppelten Lauf der entgegengestreckten Shotgun blickend, als ich aufschaue.  
  
Er droht nicht. Er droht nie. Er macht.  
  
Und das sollte ich auch, wenn ich die sich anbahnende Katastrophe irgendwie verhindern will.  
  
„Nimm das Ding runter! Ich hab keinen Plan, was das hier werden soll, aber es stinkt jetzt schon nach Scheisse! Das ist immer noch Tseng in dem Arschlochkostüm!", brülle ich, mit einem kurzen Nicken hinter mich deutend und selbigen Tseng dabei verfluchend, weil der wieder auf die Füße gesprungen ist, anstatt unten zu bleiben. Je länger Rufus mir seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmet, desto geringer die Chance, dass er auf die Idee kommt, mich einfach in die nächste Ecke zu schleudern und sein Werk zu vollenden. Er neigt dazu, gnadenlos im Affekt zu töten, aber leicht das Interesse zu verlieren, wenn er nicht sofort zur Ausführung kommt. Also schreie ich weiter und verdammt, ich schaff es tatsächlich, zur Abwechslung mal autoritär dabei zu klingen.  
  
„Mir geht er auch oft auf den Sack, aber ich brauch ihn, du brauchst ihn, ShinRa braucht ihn!" Ich unterstreiche meinen Appell mit ausschweifenden Gesten. Aufmerksamkeit, sieh mich an, nur mich.  
  
Sein Blick findet meinen, was gut ist, genauso gut wie die Tatsache, dass seine Lippe kaum noch blutet; das wachsende Lächeln allerdings gefällt mir gar nicht.  
  
„Du irrst. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr", erwidert er so seelenruhig, dass meine Theorie vom Affekt sich verabschiedet. Und wahrscheinlich war sie von Anfang an dumm, denn ich muss nicht wissen, was genau vorgefallen ist, um zu erahnen, welche Dimensionen es erreicht hat. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Und das Mako ist das letzte, was ich meine.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Du brauchst jemanden, der dir professionelle Hilfe bieten kann", tönt es unbeeindruckt hinter mir.  
  
_„Und du"_, fahre ich herum, „wenn du der Meinung bist, dass er nen guten Psychiater braucht, solltest du vielleicht aufhören mit deinen Gratisanalysen, nach denen offensichtlich keine Sau gefragt hat!"  
  
Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände, doch das amüsierte Blitzen des einen Auges reduziert diese Geste auf eine weitere Provokation. Das hier ist kein gewöhnlicher tsengianischer Ausbruch. Das ist der finale Akt in einem Krieg, der schon länger wüten muss. Und wenn's richtig übel endet, geht dieses Mal mehr drauf als ne Kaffeetasse.  
  
Langsam setzt er ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen an, lediglich kurz innehaltend, um sich die folgenden Worte regelrecht auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen: „Reno - Du bist nicht suspendiert, du bist gekündigt."  
  
„Reno, du bist wieder eingestellt. Tseng, das einzige, was ich dir fristlos kündige, ist unsere Freundschaft. Es wäre nett, wenn du dies endlich mit allen Konsequenzen zur Kenntnis nehmen würdest."  
  
Seine Stimme hat zu ihrer öffentlichen Standard-Einstellung, der neutralen, geschäftlichen Sachlichkeit zurückgefunden, was Tseng gegenüber einer weiteren Faust ins Gesicht gleichkommt unter diesen Umständen. Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, hängt die Hand, die die Waffe hält, entspannt zu seiner Seite herab. Nur der leicht geneigte Kopf und das noch immer sichtbare, kleine Lächeln verraten, dass dieses Spiel keines ist und dass es auf einer Ebene stattfindet, die kaum privater und persönlicher sein könnte.  
  
Die linke, blutverkrustete Hand fährt durch sein Haar, doch anstatt es wie üblich zu zähmen, zieht sie stattdessen auf ihrem Weg zurück eine Flut blonder Strähnen mit sich, die ihm zerzaust in die Stirn fallen. Offensichtlich zufrieden damit, wird sein Lächeln breiter, als er an mir vorbeiblickend auf irgendeine Reaktion zu lauern scheint, die nicht lang auf sich wartend lässt.  
  
„Du wirst zu stolz sein, um das je wieder zurückzunehmen." Die Gewissheit in der Stimme hat etwas Endgültiges. Endgültiger als der von Rufus formulierte Rauswurf aus seinem Privatleben. Arrogant in der Annahme, er würde es bereuen, aber eigentlich… zu Recht. _Niemand ist unersetzbar_, lautet eine der ältesten Turkweisheiten. Was Tseng anbelangt, greift sie nicht. Tseng ist die Kraft, die die gesamte kümmerliche Abteilung 24 zusammenhält. Und viel wichtiger: die wahrscheinlich über Jahre hinweg Rufus zusammengehalten hat.  
  
_Und ich weiss nicht… weiss noch nicht, ob ich das auch schaffen werde._  
  
„Ich bin zu stolz, um mich noch eine weitere Sekunde mit dir abzugeben." Wie um diese Worte zu unterstreichen, widmet er sich voll und ganz der Sicherung seiner Waffe. „Ich weiss, dass diese kleine Provokation einzig dem Zweck dienen sollte, dich doch noch zu entlassen. Aber den Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun. Du wirst weiterhin für ShinRa arbeiten und dein Gehalt bekommen, und wenn du dich noch einziges Mal zu meinem Privatleben äußerst, werde ich dich zusätzlich nachts zu Reinigungsarbeiten abordnen. Du wirst so lange für mich arbeiten, bis du irgendwann tot zusammenbrichst oder aber dir selbst die Kugel gibst." Sein Tonfall wird süß und ironisch. „Betrachte dein Leben als mein Geschenk für deine… _Freundschaftsdienste._"  
  
Ohne noch ein einziges Mal aufzublicken, fährt er herum und verschwindet ein zweites Mal im Schlafzimmer, uns allein zurücklassend.  
  
Mechanisch an der Innenseite meiner Unterlippe herumkauend, wende ich mich langsam wieder dem Mann hinter mir zu. Dem Mann, der auch mir einmal so viel bedeutet hat. Vater-Sohn-Geschichten enden immer gleich, wie's aussieht. Geboren wirst du mit Bewunderung und Respekt im Gepäck, aber wenn du ein Jahrzehnt später nochmal nachsiehst, findest du im gleichen Rucksack nur noch Krümel und Verachtung.  
  
Auf der Suche nach den Krümeln betrachte ich ihn genauer.  
  
Sein linkes Auge ist inzwischen vollständig überwuchert von dem irgendwie obszön wirkenden, geschwollenen Fleisch seiner Lider. Im rechten, das noch immer an der Schwelle zum Schlafzimmer verhaftet, sehe ich tiefes Bedauern.  
  
Es schmerzt. Es schmerzt umso mehr, weil er zum ersten Mal seit etwa einer Woche wieder Leben ausstrahlt, einen Hauch seiner alten Eleganz. Das macht's mir nicht leichter, ihm gedanklich den Todesstoß zu verpassen. Nicht, weil er mir noch Angst machen könnte, sondern weil ich nur zu deutlich erkenne, was er einmal für mich war. Unser Krieg war niemals so lang, so episch, die Schlachten subtiler. Fuck, ich habe ihn nicht einmal begonnen! Und ich hab einfach nur den Wunsch, es mit nem letzten Rest von Respekt zu beenden.  
  
„Ich werde -"  
  
_hineinwachsen._  
  
„- Sei still", fällt er mir streng, aber wieder komplett gefasst ins Wort, mir deutlich in Erinnerung rufend, dass er jeden Respekt vor mir verloren hat. Ich kann hören, wie im Bad das Wasser am Waschbecken aufgedreht wird.  
  
„Ich würde ihm niemals wehtun", äußere ich in einem letzten Versuch, ohne vorher nachzudenken, und ernte ein bitteres, lautloses Lachen.  
  
_Gratulation, lächerlicher hättest du dich in einem einzigen Satz nicht machen können, und kaum mehr unter Beweis stellen, dass er mit seiner Einschätzung deiner Person völlig Recht hat._  
  
Das hat er nicht!  
  
Suchend nach erklärenden Worten, von denen ich weiss, dass sie mich nur tiefer hineinreiten werden, beginne ich, meine klebrig-feuchte Brust zu kratzen. Ohne das Armband schießt kein neuer Schweiss nach und der alte trocknet allmählich in einem eisigen Film auf meiner Haut.  
  
„Ich meine damit, ich -"  
  
„- Reno." Das Lachen erstirbt und lässt ein Lächeln zurück, das nicht weniger bitter ist. „Seine Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich." Eine kleine Kunstpause, in der er sein rechtes Unterlid minimal, herausfordernd anspannt. „Du wirst meinen Platz einnehmen müssen, das ist dir bewusst?"  
  
Es heisst nichts anderes als: _Du weisst selbst, dass du darin versagen wirst, oder?_  
  
Mein Blick wandert zur Seite. Und plötzlich werde ich von einer Woge der Wut überrollt.  
  
_Unersetzbar!_  
  
Scheisse, wieso eigentlich?!? Rufus braucht keinen verdammten Ersatzdaddy mehr, der ihm Ketten anlegt und ihn dran hindern will, endlich wie ein verfickter, normaler Mensch zu leben! …Im Rahmen des Möglichen. So einen gab's schon mal in seinem Leben. Egal wie gut's gemeint ist, es läuft beides auf Kontrolle hinaus, Kontrolle über Rufus. Und mir spricht er gleichzeitig damit ab, für ihn da sein zu können, er, der ganz offensichtlich vorhin seine wundesten Punkte gezielt attackiert hat! Das war keine Kleinigkeit, die Gräten und Köche involviert!  
  
Ja, ich bekenne mich schuldig, nein, es ist nicht das Gleiche, weil ich noch immer nicht bereue, was ich getan habe, weil ich keinen verdammten Grund habe, es zu bereuen!  
  
Es war richtig!  
  
_Also fick dich, Tseng!_  
  
Ich schaue auf und halte im Kratzen inne. Wie leicht es plötzlich ist, die passenden Worte zu finden. Es gibt nämlich nur drei: „Fick dich, Tseng!"  
  
_Wir sind jetzt groß, weisst du? Wir brauchen niemanden mehr, der uns Absolution erteilt oder auch nur seinen verfluchten Segen!_  
  
Langsam rückwärts schlendernd und mich somit provokant in voller Pracht präsentierend, verschränke ich die Arme im Nacken und lasse meinem Grinsen freien Lauf. „Fick dich und verpiss dich von hier. Du hast ihn gehört!"  
  
_Scheisse, tut das gut! Es ist durch und durch kindisch und einfach nur geil!_  
  
Und er verpisst sich.  
  
Würdevoll die Haltung wahrend, nicht einmal ein spöttisches Lächeln zeugt noch von den Emotionen, von denen ich wissen würde, dass sie in ihm toben, selbst wenn ich sie nicht vor wenigen Minuten live und in Farbe erlebt hätte.  
  
Noch immer rückwärts laufend spüre ich die Couch an meinen Waden und lasse mich nach hinten über die Armlehne fallen.  
  
Dann fange ich an, zu lachen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Was -" Ich lache noch immer, als er wieder hereintritt. „Was bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch - was war das?"  
  
Den Kopf in seine Richtung drehend sehe ich, dass er sich das Blut abgewaschen hat. Der Haaransatz an seiner Stirn ist nass. Das zerknitterte Hemd ist zugeknöpft und er trägt wieder eine Hose und Schuhe.  
  
„Überfällig!" Sich flüchtig über den Mund wischend, hastet er an mir vorbei zur Bar, einzig innehaltend, um sich kurz zu bücken und das Armband in meine Richtung zu werfen. Ich fange es im Reflex. Er wirkt fiebrig, gehetzt und auf seltsame Art fast euphorisch. „Es war überfällig!"  
  
Und ich erweise mich prompt als schlechter Ersatz-Ersatzdaddy, denn als ich mich aufsetze und sehe, wie er den Scotch und ein Glas hervorholt, verspüre ich keinerlei Drang, ihn daran zu hindern. Es wäre zum Scheitern verurteilter, purer Wahnsinn. Egal was andere behaupten, es gibt Momente, die denkbar beschissen sind, um mit schlechten Angewohnheiten aufzuhören.  
  
„Wir stecken echt in der Scheisse, Baby!", lache ich weiter, erhebe mich und schlendere in seine Richtung. Das Armband vergesse ich zufällig auf der Couch.  
  
„Du ahnst nicht, wie Recht du hast." In der linken das Glas, in der rechten den Scotch vor sich auf der steinernen Theke, wandern seine Augen zwischen beiden hin und her. Er scheint abzuwägen. Ein wölfisches Grinsen formt sich langsam auf den gezeichneten, leicht geschwollenen Lippen und mit einer schier perfiden Freude, schiebt er das Glas demonstrativ zur Seite, um direkt aus der Flasche zu trinken.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, stütze ich die Ellenbogen auf den Tresen und beobachte fasziniert, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legt und die Schlücke sich hart an seiner Kehle abzeichnen.  
  
Nicht der Alkohol ist das wirklich Interessante dabei.  
  
_Er rebelliert._  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben und mit mindestens zehn Jahren Verspätung, hat er angefangen, zu rebellieren.  
  
„Gib mir was ab!" Ich nicke zur Flasche und er reicht sie mir wortlos. Die Augen schließend setze ich sie an und den ersten Schluck später genieße ich die angenehm brennende Hitze, die sich in meinem Hals und Magen ausbreitet. Ich trinke, bis ich drei gute Doppelte intus habe und höre nur auf, weil nichts mehr drin ist.  
  
Shiva, das hab ich gebraucht. Das und nichts anderes.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall findet der Flaschenboden wieder seinen Weg zurück auf den Stein. Die Hände abgestützt, streckt er weit den Rücken durch und starrt an die Decke.  
  
„Ich nehme an, du wirst jetzt fragen." Keine indirekte Frage, eine Feststellung.  
  
„Nah. War nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt." Den Kopf schüttelnd, wische ich mir flüchtig über den Mund und fange danach an, eine rote Strähne, die mir in die Augen gefallen ist, durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Die der anderen Hand kratzen an der steinernen Innenkante herum.  
  
„Danke", lautet die knappe Antwort, bei der er den Kopf wieder senkt. Ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir und lasse meinen eigenen zu ihm hochwandern.  
  
„Ich meine, wenn du's mir iiiii~iiirgendwann erzählen willst…", fange ich an, das Gewicht aufs andere Bein verlagernd. Er soll nicht denken, es würd mich nicht interessieren. Ist ganz und gar nicht so. Hat mich nur nicht zu interessieren. Und jetzt schon gar nicht.  
  
„Ja." Er atmet tief durch. „Es tut mir leid. Es war bis dahin ein schöner Abend." Strähnen in seinem Gesicht. Whisky im Atem. Schuld in den Augen.  
  
„Naaaaaah!" Ich grinse herausfordernd, mich schwerfällig vom Tresen lösend, um mich vollständig aufzurichten. „Weiss nicht, wie's um dich steht, aber ich muss ihn mir nicht von Tseng kaputt machen lassen." Schritt für Schritt bewege ich mich um die Bar herum, bis er nah genug ist, dass ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und die Stirn an seine Schulter legen kann. „Wir könnten so tun, als wär nie was gewesen, aber ich schätze, er hat dich runtergezogen", flüstere ich in den weissen Stoff hinein.  
  
Er umschlingt meine Taille und lehnt seine Wange gegen meinen Schopf. „Etwas Ablenkung könnte mich aufbauen."  
  
„Hmm, was Bestimmtes im Sinn?" Nicht ficken. Bitte nicht ficken. Nicht jetzt.  
  
Und gaiaseidank scheint er genauso wenig geil zu sein wie ich gerade. Vorsichtig löst er sich aus meinen Armen und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Würdest du mit mir mitkommen?" Ein kleines, warmes Lächeln. In seinen Augen sprüht wieder der gleiche euphorische, rätselhafte Funke, den ich zuvor schon zu erkennen geglaubt habe auf seinem Weg zur Bar. „Zieh dich an, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!"  
  
„Wass'n?" Ich mach keinen Hehl draus, dass ich verwirrt bin und auch nicht sonderlich begeistert. Zusammen draussen rumzulaufen ist, Ablenkung hin oder her, ne ziemlich unkluge Idee - zumal der Alkohol meinen Geist allmählich leichter macht, aber den Körper dafür umso schwerer. Shiva, es ist sogar ne ausgesprochen beschissene Idee!  
  
Unbeeindruckt von meiner Skepsis wird sein Lächeln breiter, bis sein Gesicht regelrecht leuchtet. „ShinRa."


	16. Der große Drache ShinRa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, hab ein neues Notebook, es kann weitergehen! Frohe Weihnachten! :)

„Irgendwas Spezielles, das du mir zeigen willst? Ich meine, ich kenn den Kasten eigentlich ganz gut… Soll nicht heissen, dass ich keine Lust auf ne Sonderführung mit dem Boss persönlich hab, aber dir wird's kaum um die Marmorböden gehen, oder?"  
  
Seit bald zehn Minuten, inklusive einer neunzehnstöckigen Aufzugfahrt - _‚Guten Morgen, Präsident Shinra. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag!' _Wer sind eigentlich _‚wir'_? - folge ich seinen hastigen, langen Schritten durch den Tower und es fällt schwer, überhaupt mit ihm mitzuhalten.  
  
Meine versiffte Zivilistenjacke und die dreckige Kleidung, die ich von Flynch aufgedrückt bekommen hab, stinken mir fröhlich in die Nase und tragen nicht dazu bei, dass ich diesen seltsamen Exkurs hier bis jetzt genieße. Zumal ich auch nicht kapiere, warum er mich mitten in der Nacht durch die _Etage zur Förderung der Mitarbeitergesundheit_ schleift, 's sei denn, er will sich am Ende doch noch so nen ergonomischen Sitzball aus dem _Zimmer der Entspannung und Regeneration_ klauen. Aber das hätte er wohl mit anderen Worten angekündigt. Und wahrscheinlich ohne Zeugen in die Tat umgesetzt. Ich hätte.  
  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dir das Gebäude zeigen will, ich will dir ShinRa zeigen!", erklärt er, mir einen Blick über die Schulter zuwerfend, und verschwindet um die Ecke vor uns. Als ich um die gleiche Ecke biege, nehme ich fast die verpisste Zimmerpalme dahinter mit. Bei der Befreiung von ihren grünen, boshaften Wedeln seh ich, wie viele schon umgeknickt und abgebrochen sind, was meinen Verdacht erhärtet, dass es sich bei ihr um ein terroristisches Mitglied einer botanischen Untergrundorganisation handelt, das sich irgendwann hier eingeschlichen hat, um ShinRa von innen heraus zu zerstören. Mit sowas lassen sich nämlich Amokläufe provozieren - dazu braucht's nicht mich.  
  
„Gibt es neue Projekte, von denen ich wissen sollte?! Hey, zu den verdrahteten Mutantenäffchen geh ich nicht freiwillig!" Nur um das klarzustellen, auch wenn ich nicht sagen könnte, warum verdrahtete Mutantenäffchen sich ausgerechnet hier befinden sollten. Ausser vielleicht, um Belastungs-EKGs auf _wirklich_ kleinen Ergometern zu absolvieren.  
  
„Sie dienen einem durchaus guten Zweck!", verteidigt er Äffchen und Drähte. „Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, ich will dir nicht den Tower zeigen, keine Projekte und auch nicht die Mitarbeiter, sondern _ShinRa_", setzt er mich nebulös in Unkenntnis und schreitet den vor uns liegenden Flur unbeirrt voran.  
  
Das Ganze ist zu vertraut. Sogar der Gestank ist wieder da. Wenigstens hab ich dieses Mal Dank der Notbeleuchtung nen Ausblick auf seinen geilen, runden Arsch. In 'ner viel zu weiten Hose.  
  
„Okay, du sprichst mal wieder in Rätseln", beginne ich ausser Puste und gebe die nette Aussicht auf, um ihn zu überholen und rückwärts knapp vor ihm herzulaufen. Zumindest drosselt er infolge sein Tempo. Ohne hinzuschauen fische ich Zigarette und Feuerzeug hervor. „Ich glaub, ich hab sogar die Lösung, nur hat die nen Haken." Die kleine Flamme züngelt auf und ich nehme einen tiefen Zug, den Rauch zur Seite blasend. Nikotin und Alkohol, ein kombinierter Rausch, der zumindest was das Rauchen anbelangt, nach so langer Abstinenz nicht besser sein könnt. „Du bist ShinRa, eh? Mit kleinem und mit großem R." Ich schenke ihm mein dreckigstes, laszivstes Grinsen. Als ich weiterspreche, senke ich die Lautstärke auf ein provozierendes, notwendiges Flüstern. Selbst nachts ist man hier niemals völlig allein. „Aber dein kleines R hab ich heute schon in seiner gar nicht mal so kleinen Pracht bewundern dürfen, und mir mitten auf dem Flur dein großes zu zeigen, wäre verdammt unpraktisch. Wir müssten alle von Coles Männern, die gerade Dienst schieben, beseitigen!", beende ich meine Ausführung, zu einer der unzähligen Kameras über uns hochnickend.  
  
Er macht einen überraschenden, großen Schritt nach vorn, wodurch ich automatisch das Gleichgewicht verliere und nach hinten stolpere. Seine Hand an meinem Kragen hindert mich daran, auf dem Arsch zu landen und richtet mich wieder auf.  
  
Einen Moment verharren wir stehend in dieser Position. „Wenn du meinen Penis ausser Acht lässt, bist du der Lösung zumindest schon näher als zuvor." Ich lese die Worte mehr von seinen Lippen, als dass ich sie höre. Er gestattet sich ein amüsiertes, winziges Schmunzeln. Sein leicht glasiger Blick gleitet von meinen Augen hinab über den Hals zu meiner Brust.  
  
„Und wenn ich sag, scheiss auf die Lösung, ich nehm den Penis und die Mikrowelle?!" Den Kopf minimal zur Seite neigend, schnipse ich gegen den Filter, um die erste Asche abzubrechen.  
  
„Dann wirst du leer ausgehen bei diesem Ausflug." Und damit gibt er mich frei und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. Gerade rechtzeitig, um das Ganze auf den Monitoren noch nach einer etwas seltsamen Maßregelung aussehen zu lassen.  
  
Das Wissen, dass alles andere hier völlig tabu ist, macht es umso reizvoller, wie's immer so ist. Und so langsam hätte ich doch wieder Lust auf nen Fick. Nicht nur auf heute bezogen; ist insgesamt schon zu lang her und die Wichserei bringt's irgendwann nicht mehr. Wär's wenigstens gegenseitige Wichserei, könnt ich vielleicht sogar damit leben. Für heute.  
  
Ob er mir einen blasen würde?  
  
_Er würde. Und er würd schlucken._  
  
„Okay, ich komm dir entgegen", zeige ich mich kompromissbereit, links auf seiner Höhe laufend, weil er sein ursprüngliches Tempo netterweise nicht wieder aufgenommen hat. „Meine alte Mikro ist nur versifft, aber sie tut's noch, also würde ich mich auch mit dem Penis allein vergnügen!", zische ich atemlos zur Seite, preisgebend, dass ich mal wieder was für meine Kondition tun könnte und viel zu lang nicht mehr auf der _Etage zur Förderung der Mitarbeitergesundheit_ war, ganz zu schweigen von unserer turkeigenen Trainingshalle. Zweimal im Jahr trifft man mich seit jeher dort für ein paar Tage an, ist quasi sowas wie meine eigene Tradition, die ich im neuen Tower aufrechterhalten hab. Und bisher bin ich mit diesen zwei Malen immer durchgekommen, ohne im Einsatz nachzulassen. Aber so langsam werd ich - …Naaah!  
  
„Ich nehme an, du meintest begnügen. Das Musterbeispiel eines Leidtschen Versprechers", kommentiert er meinen letzten Satz mit unverhohlener Belustigung.  
  
„Klar, ich begnüge mich! Ich bin ein sehr begnügter Mensch, musst du wissen." Ein langer Zug an der Kippe. „Begnügen, was ist das eigentlich für ein komisches Wort?! Was hab ich denn begnügterweise gesagt?"  
  
„Mehr als in deiner Absicht lag." Ein kleines, selbstsicheres Grinsen eines kleinen, unsicheren Rebellen.  
  
Oh, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich hausintern gehen lässt und kein Geheimnis draus macht, glaubt man Elenas Cafe-Bekanntschaften und seinen chronischen Augenringen. Aber das hier ist eine neue Dimension und er wirkt alles andere als ausgebrannt. Im Gegenteil, er steht lichterloh in Flammen.  
  
Und verdammt, ich empfind fast sowas wie… Stolz?  
  
„Und hegst du auch die Intention, mir genauer zu erläutern, was?"  
  
„Nein." Den Blick noch immer nach vorn gerichtet, verzieht der Mund sich zu einem weiteren Grinsen. „… Ich fürchte, damit musst du dich begnügen!"  
  
„Hey, verarsch mich nicht! Sonst blas ich zum Gegenangriff, und glaub mir, das überlebst du nicht!" Er bleibt stehen und ich lehne mich augenblicklich an die Wand hinter mir. „Ich versprech mich vielleicht mal, aber deine Art, Intentionen zu intonieren, bietet Angriffsfläche pur!", erkläre ich, den Rauch eines weiteren Zuges flüchtig zur Seite exhalierend.  
  
„Gegenangriff?" Seine Brauen schnellen unschuldig in die Höhe. „Das war bereits mein Konter. Du ‚verarschst' mich wegen meiner Art zu reden, seit ich dir erlaubt habe, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen." Er tritt etwas näher heran, ohne den Abstand zu unterschreiten, der verdächtig wirken würde.  
  
„Nein, ich hab dir'n paar Tage Schonfrist am Anfang gegeben, aber du hast nicht die Intention gehegt, dich zu bessern!", stelle ich klar, klopfe die Asche auf den Boden und stemme den Fuß gegen die Wand.  
  
„Nimm deinen Fuß runter, Turk!" Sofort wird seine Miene kalt und der Ton so schneidend und abfällig, dass ich's ihm für nen verwirrten Moment sogar abkaufe. „Wenn Respektlosigkeiten der Dank dafür sind, dass ich dir gestatte, zu rauchen, dann… …" Zerknirschte Ungläubigkeit macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er hat den Faden verloren. Rufus Shinra hat tatsächlich den Faden verloren und winkt ab. Allein aus Mitleid richte ich mich wieder auf und platziere den Schuh ordnungsgemäß auf dem dazu vorgesehenen Bodenbelag.  
  
„... Keine Ahnung, denk dir irgendwas mit Disziplinarmaßnahmen", beendet er die misslungene, gespielte Zurechtweisung. „Kommen wir zurück zum Wesentlichen: Du hast mir erst gestern Abend im Bad untersagt, mich anders auszudrücken." Er kneift die Augen minimal zusammen und fixiert mich. „Mittlerweile hege ich im Weiteren nicht nur Intentionen, sondern auch den Verdacht, dass das Wort ,Intention' eine sonderbare Fetischwirkung auf dich hat." Noch ein winziges Stückchen näher und ein großes Stück leiser: „Beantworte mir diese eine Frage, Reno: Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich die Intention hege, dich zu ficken, würde dich das Wort ‚Intention' oder ‚ficken' anmachen?"  
  
Eine weitere Neuauflage eines weiteren Tunnelaugenblicks. Sie fühlt sich im Gegensatz zum Original sogar ziemlich gut an. Das hat im Rückblick zwar auch seinen Reiz, aber währenddessen war's einfach nur übel.  
  
Ich lache auf. „Nah-ah! Ich würde sagen, ‚Dann halt den Mund und lass Taten sprechen'!"  
  
„Du willst, dass ich _dich_ ficke?" Er schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lehnt sich seitlich mit Schulter und Kopf neben mir an die Wand. In dieser Pose mit seinem chaotischen Haar und dem zerwühlten Hemd könnte er nicht verführerischer aussehen, selbst seine gesprungene Lippe trägt dazu bei - und Shiva, er weiss es ganz genau. Wenn er jetzt noch lächeln würde, würd im ganzen Haus der Schwulalarm anspringen. Doch er lächelt nicht.  
  
Verdammt gute Frage jedenfalls.  
  
Einen tiefen Zug nehmend, denke ich darüber nach, denn mir ist klar, dass er nicht nur herumwitzelt. Er testet an. Er wird tausende Male darüber nachgedacht haben, nicht anders als ich auf meinem Selbstentdeckungstrip über ähnliche Dinge. Nur dass seine Fragen mit _,Würde er…?'_ angefangen haben werden und meine mit _,Würde ich…?'_. Und hier steh ich vor nem weiteren _,Würde ich…?'_.  
  
Würde ich mich von ihm ficken lassen?  
  
Ich hab genug in letzter Zeit dazugelernt, um's nicht kategorisch auszuschließen. Vor allem die Begegnung mit meinem eigenen, inneren paarungswilligen Weibchen heut Nacht hängt mir noch gut im Gedächtnis.  
  
Trotzdem…  
  
Nargh, ist nicht der richtige Ort und Zeitpunkt für sowas.  
  
Also beschließ ich, das Thema zu vertagen und zucke nur mit den Schultern. „Hab mir darüber noch nie so wirklich Gedanken gemacht." Der Zigarettenstummel fällt zu Boden und ich widme mich voll und ganz meiner Schuhspitze, die die Glut auf dem Marmor zerreibt. „Aber du kennst meine Spielregeln. Ich kann nicht unten liegen."  
  
Er löst den Kopf von der Wand und legt ihn auf die andere Schulter. „Aber die Spielregeln sind obsolet, wo es keine Spiele mehr gibt. Du hast vor wenigen Stunden erst selbst gesagt, dass du sie satt hast", stichelt er süßlich weiter und in mir erhärtet sich der Verdacht, dass es nicht nur Interesse ist. Er will selbst oben liegen. Und das überrascht mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Hab ihn nicht so eingeschätzt, vielleicht wegen seiner Unerfahrenheit oder weil er bisher immer recht dankbar von ganz allein die andere Rolle übernommen hat.  
  
„Wär's schlimm für dich, erstmal unten zu sein?", frage ich ein bisschen zu kleinlaut und wage es, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Ich kann beobachten, wie er langsam den Blick senkt und zögerlich schluckt.  
  
„Wir sind da", wechselt er das Thema und wendet sich ab, um die restliche, kurze Distanz zu der Tür linker Hand zu überwinden, vor der er erneut stehen bleibt. „Kommst du?"  
  
„Hey…"  
  
„Wir werden sehen, wenn es irgendwann einmal so weit ist", erstickt er meinen zaghaften, letzten Versuch im Keim und öffnet die Tür.  
  
Ich muss es hinnehmen und ich tu's. Bin dem Ganzen schließlich selbst ausgewichen und das kein Stück eleganter als er. Ich stoße mich von der Wand ab, um ihm zu folgen und stelle fest, dass _ShinRa_ sich verblüffenderweise offensichtlich im hauseigenen Fitnessstudio befindet.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Als wir in den Vorraum zum eigentlichen Studio eintreten, ist das Licht bereits eingeschaltet. Die Erklärung dafür steht mitten im Raum und schwingt gerade einen Mopp.  
  
Eine Ein-Mann-Einheit der ShinRa Shiny Armee, weiblich, Ende mittleren Alters. Die hellrote Uniform mit dem aufgestickten Schild ist etwas zu klein und zwischen den Knöpfen vorn quillt ein oranger Pullover hervor wie die Füllung aus dem Rumpf einer kopflosen Stoffkatze. Das Schwarz ihrer kurzen Locken ist zu hart für die blasse, Nachtschichten gewohnte Haut und der weisse Ansatz an der Stirn verrät endgültig, dass ihre vermeintliche Jugend aus der Tube kommt. Jedenfalls starrt sie uns an, als hätten wir uns direkt vor ihren Augen materialisiert, statt durch die Tür zu kommen und erst als ich kurz die Hand grüßend hebe, findet sie zur Sprache zurück.  
  
„Was - Was machen Sie hier?!"  
  
Halbwegs zumindest.  
  
Es braucht eine weitere Sekunde und zwei buschige, finster zusammengezogene Brauen bis ich begreife, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wer wir sind.  
  
Scheisse, wir müssen noch wesentlich abgefuckter aussehen, als ich gedacht hab.  
  
„Wären Sie so freundlich, uns allein zu lassen?" Die Unhöflichkeit übergehend, präsentiert er sich sofort mit altbekanntem, geschmeidigem Charme. Er hat kein Herz für die Kleinen, das nicht, er hat lediglich rein gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun und weder Zeit noch Lust, sich auch nur ansatzweise in deren Arbeitsweisen einzumischen. Wenn er's täte, würd er niemals wieder zum Ende kommen.  
  
Ihre Augen weiten sich erschrocken, als sie ihn doch noch anhand der Stimme erkennt.  
  
„Präsident Shinra, Sir!" Ein verwirrtes, hastiges Verneigen, lächerlich wie unangebracht. Wir sind nicht in Wutai und selbst ohne Schwarz aus der Tube, würd ich ihr nicht abkaufen, aus Wutai zu kommen. „Selbstverständlich, Sir! Wünschen Sie, dass ich draussen warte?" Sie gestikuliert entschuldigend zur rechten Zimmerhälfte, wo der gelbliche Dielenboden noch nicht feucht glänzt „Ich war hier noch -"  
  
„- Nein, nein, machen Sie Schluss für heute." Er winkt gönnerhaft ab und schenkt ihr ein fast kollegiales Lächeln. Das hingegen ist mehr als nur seine Routine.  
  
„Jawohl. Danke, Sir!" Sie eilt mitsamt Mopp davon und vergisst ihren Putzwagen neben dem bemüht freundlichen Empfangstresen aus poliertem, hellen Holz, der seine Existenzberechtigung allein daraus schöpft, dass ShinRa seinen Mitarbeitern regelmäßige Kurse und Programme anbietet mitsamt Formalitäten, bunten Anmeldebögen und Verwaltungsaufwand. Man will damit verhindern, dass der alte Jacob von den Buchhaltern sich überschätzt und von einer Hantel erschlagen wird, was Mrs. Alter-Jacob dazu veranlassen könnte, heimlich zu tanzen und unheimlich rumzuklagen.  
  
„Weisst du, wie sie heisst?", frage ich, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen ist und wische ein Plastiknamensschild zum Aufstellen, einen Haufen Flyer und nen Kugelschreiberhalter vom Tresen, um Platz für meinen Hintern zu schaffen.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Spielt es eine Rolle?" Die Hände im Rücken umkreist er gemächlich den Empfang, um achtlos den Bürostuhl zur Seite zu stoßen und sich anschließend mit seinem niedlichen Arsch gegen die eigentliche Arbeitsfläche zu lehnen.  
  
„Nah. Aber du warst nett", erkläre ich mit nem schiefen, ungesehenen Grinsen und stemme mich hoch. Gaiaseidank komm ich beim ersten Versuch nach oben, alles andere wäre peinlicher als mein Auftritt im Blumenladen. Ich drehe mich um und platziere die Füße neben der Tastatur unter mir. Seltsame Position, weil uns beiden zwangsweise nichts bleibt, als die scheisshässliche, krankenhausgrüne Wand vor uns anzustarren, die nicht mal mit nem billigen Standard-Kunstdruck aufwarten kann.  
  
„Ich habe gute Laune." Sowohl Tonfall als auch Hinterkopf geben keinen Hinweis auf eventuelle Ironie. Die Art, wie er mit einem Mal die Arme verschränkt und die Knöchel überkreuz schlägt, hat jedenfalls etwas Trotziges - was kein Widerspruch zu guter Laune sein muss, erst Recht nicht als frischgebackener Nachwuchsrebell.  
  
Ein paar endlose Sekunden lang schweigen wir beide. Ich kann mich selbst atmen hören und das Surren der Elektrizität in den Wänden. An der Seite seines zarten Halses sehe ich die Schlagader in einem zügigen, selbstbewussten Takt pulsieren. Der plötzliche Drang einfach hinter ihn zu klettern, meine Arme um seine Brust zu schieben und das Kinn auf seine Schulter zu legen, ist so stark, dass ich ihn körperlich spüren kann. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen wie bei stundenlangem Heisshunger.  
  
„Soso." Meine Schuhspitzen fangen an, ein paar handgeschriebene Notizen aus bunten Zettelchen hin und her zu scharren. „Uhm… Sind wir endlich da oder geht's noch weiter?"  
  
„Siehst du die Wand?" Er nickt völlig überflüssigerweise in Richtung der völlig unübersehbaren Wand etwa anderthalb Meter vor uns.  
  
„Ja." Ich hebe ein weiteres Mal die Hand zum Gruße. „N'Abend!"  
  
Ständiger, langanhaltender Hunger macht irgendwann aggressiv. Aggressiv bin ich noch nicht, allerdings verdammt frustriert. Ich meine, das ist alles schön und gut, es läuft wunderbar, aber ne ziemlich wesentliche Komponente fehlt! Und die kriegt man auch nicht weggeredet, weil die nämlich einfach dazugehört und sowieso nicht auf Worte hört. Es geht nicht einfach nur um Fickerei. Jetzt bin ich so weit, dass ich mir selbst sagen kann, ich lieb den Kerl und krieg dafür nen Scheissdreck. Es wäre mehr als nur ein Fick, es wäre das nie bestellte, aber dummerweise entgegengenommene Gesamtpaket, so mit verpissten Schmetterlingen im Bauch, Vereinigungswünschen und dem restlichen drum und dran und vor allem drin. Ich red nicht von Vulkanausbrüchen und Feuerwerken, nicht mal von den Teelichtern im ständig reduzierten Sparpack, die's an den Supermarktkassen gibt; es wäre schon 'n netter Anfang, wenn ich ihn einfach mal mit allen fünf Sinnen kennenlernen dürfte, ohne dass ihm irgendwas einfällt, warum's nicht geht.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie sein Gesicht aussieht, wenn er kommt, ich weiss nicht, wie's sich anfühlen würde, meinen Finger in seinen Arsch zu schieben, ich weiss nicht, wie sein Schwanz schmeckt - denn ja, ich würd's zumindest versuchen - nicht, wie er nach nem Fick riecht oder auch nur klingt, wenn er richtig in Fahrt ist, statt tausende Kilometer entfernt am Telefon zu wichsen.  
  
_Das ist nicht nur Geilheit, auch das ist Liebe, mein Freund!_  
  
„Sie ist mint, nicht?"  
  
_Du mich auch!_  
  
„Für mich ist sie krankenhausgrün!" Ich fege die Notizen schwungvoll mit der Sohle vom Tisch. „Scheisshässlich jedenfalls."  
  
Er dreht den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, gerade genug, dass ich sein zufriedenes Lächeln sehen kann. Dass ich angefressen bin, wird ihm kaum entgangen sein, aber er ignoriert's. „Ich hätte mich anders ausgedrückt, aber scheisshässlich trifft es tatsächlich auf den Punkt."  
  
„Wir machen nen Ausflug, damit du mir ne scheisshässliche Wand zeigen kannst?" Scheisse, bis zuletzt hab ich gehofft, dass noch irgendwas kommt, irgendwas, was ansatzweise Sinn ergeben würde und diese seltsame Nachtwanderung rechtfertigt. Irgendwas ausser einer bekackten Wand! „Ich meine, hätten wir nicht im Bett liegen können, so nackt und alles, und irgendwann hättest du mir zwischen heissen Fummeleien erzählt, ‚Hey, Reno, was ich dir übrigens sagen wollte, da ist ne scheisshässliche Wand in Zimmer 8022'… …Nein warte, das hab ich nicht zu Ende gedacht."  
  
„Wer glaubst du, trägt die Verantwortung für diesen Anstrich?" Sich noch ein wenig mehr umdrehend, studiert er mich genauer. Ich starre bitterernst zurück, denn ich find das hier kein bisschen witzig.  
  
„Sephiroth?" Es ist kindisch und trotzig und nicht mal rebellisch. Ich steh neben mir selbst und beobachte, wie ich wie das letzte Weib anfange, herumzuzicken. „Heh, das ist nicht so abwegig, vielleicht begnügt er sich inzwischen mit kleineren Verbrechen an der Menschheit!"  
  
„Waren wir über das ‚Begnügen' nicht schon hinaus?" In einem traurigen, zaghaften Versuch den Scherz wiederaufleben zu lassen, zieht er den linken Mundwinkel nach oben, aber es findet keine Erwiderung in meinem Gesicht. Über die halb verdeckten Augen legt sich ein Schleier, als er begreift. Oder zumindest erahnt. Falls er wirklich gute Laune hatte, ist sie spätestens jetzt verflogen.  
  
„Nein, schön wär's! Und weisst du, worüber wir auch noch nicht hinaus sind?" Ich kann's nicht mehr bremsen und springe mit einem uneleganten Satz neben ihn auf den Boden.  
  
Er weiss es. Sein ertappter Blick zur Seite spricht Bände.  
  
_Was, was ist dein Problem?!_  
  
Das weisse, zu große Hemd, das um seinen Körper fließt, der geöffnete Knopf, der seinen Brustansatz freilegt, die viel zu wirren, viel zu goldenen Strähnen, das Blau seiner Augen und sein Duft, das alles ist zu viel für mich in diesem Moment.  
  
Es ist nicht wirklich Wut, nicht nur, vielmehr ist es nur noch reine Verzweiflung.  
  
„Gaia, ich bin inzwischen so weit, dass ich mich frag, ob er dich je angefasst hat", bricht es aus mir heraus, zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, weil ich's niemals bewusst in Erwägung gezogen hab, „zuerst dachte ich, okay, er's Jungfrau, gib ihm Zeit, dann hab ich's mir mit der Scheisse erklärt, die ich abgezogen hab, würd ich auch kapieren, aber gegen das alles spricht, dass du mich seit ner Woche permanent anmachst und mit mir spielst, obwohl du's angeblich genauso leid bist wie ich! Was soll das?! Mir faulen langsam die Eier ab und glaub mir, ich kann warten, aber nur, wenn ich weiss, warum!" Ich fahre mir ungeduldig durchs Haar und will ihn gaiaverdammt nochmal zwingen, mich endlich anzusehen und der Kampf gegen den Impuls, Hand an ihn zu legen, fordert meine letzten Kraftreserven.  
  
„Bei allem, was er mir angetan hat, war _das_ nicht darunter", flüstert er tonlos. Jede Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Zurück bleibt eine stumpfe, blasse Maske. „Ich wollte, dass du mich kennenlernst. Ist das so falsch?"  
  
Er schaut mich direkt an und die naive Hilflosigkeit in seinen Augen bricht mir förmlich das Herz, aber wenn ich mich jetzt erweichen lasse, führt das alles zu rein gar nichts und spätestens morgen landen wir wieder genau hier.  
  
„Sex ist auch Kennenlernen", entgegne ich und es reisst mich in Stücke, nicht mal die kleinste, versöhnliche Geste zeigen zu dürfen. Ich könnt ihm nochmal das Haar aus der Stirn streichen, aber die Wiederholung würd's umso verdächtiger machen und beim letzten Mal hat's ne riesige interne Welle gegeben, samt Code 4 und Aufräumarbeiten. „Heh, stell dir bitte vor, ich umarm dich gerade, okay?", lach ich stattdessen völlig humorlos. Verfickter Telefonsex, während er mir so nah ist, dass ich beinah seinen Atem spüren kann. „Ich sag's dir, wie's ist: Wenn ich dich verletzen wollen würde, könnt ich's auch mit dem, was du unter kennenlernen verstehst und mir alles nach und nach anvertraut hast. Sogar viel effizienter, wie ich leider schon unter Beweis gestellt haben sollte. Dazu brauch ich kein Rumgeficke; allein, dass du mir zutraust, dir auf der Ebene eins reinzuwürgen…", ich halte kurz inne, um mir mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Augen zu reiben, „Da frag ich mich, was du überhaupt mit mir willst, Rufus!"  
  
„Ich will alles. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit", antwortet er schwammig, über meine Schulter hinweg ins Nichts starrend.  
  
„Wann wäre das?", lasse ich nicht locker.  
  
„Das hängt von dir ab." Er schluckt schwer und zwingt sich, mich wieder anzuschauen.  
  
In der Decke beginnt der eingelassene Lautsprecher zu kracksen. So unerwartet, dass wir beide zusammenzucken und synchron den Blick nach oben zur Zimmermitte richten.  
  
_„Sir, ist alles bei Ihnen in Ordnung oder benötigen Sie Hilfe?"_  
  
Fuck. Da ist sie, die Mützenbrigade, so plump hereinstolpernd wie dümmliche Polizisten in einem schlechten Sketch.  
  
Es ist eine Sache, zu ahnen, dass man auf jedem Schritt beobachtet wird, aber ne völlig andere, es zu wissen. Und selbst er, der es gewohnt ist, scheint gerade das gleiche zu denken. Ich kann beobachten, wie seine Kiefermuskulatur sich minimal anspannt und seine Züge verhärten.  
  
Erst jetzt wird mir voll und ganz bewusst, was es für seinen Alltag bedeutet. Hab ihn immer drum bedauert, sich draussen nicht frei bewegen zu können. Aber hier kann er's genauso wenig ausserhalb seines verdammten Büros und Apartments. Kein Zurechtrücken der Weichteile im Fahrstuhl, kein Kratzen am Arsch auf dem Flur, auch wenn's noch so sehr juckt, keine kleinen, gelangweilten Spielereien und Spinnereien mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen. Kann man unter solchen Umständen in sich selbst überhaupt noch zu Hause sein? Nah. Jeder verfluchte Schritt ist ein einstudierter Automatismus, nicht anders als seine Reden. Kein Wunder, dass er so verkopft ist, wenn der Körper die meiste Zeit ein programmiertes Eigenleben führt.  
  
_„Sir?"_  
  
Kein souveränes Lächeln, kein höfliches Abwinken mehr. Stattdessen überwindet er plötzlich auf Händen und Füßen den Schalter, irgendwas dabei mitgehen lassend, das ich nicht erkennen kann, weil alles viel zu schnell geht. Mit einem gewaltigen, raubtiergleichen Satz landet er in der Mitte des Raumes und schleudert das Ding mit verblüffender Präzision und nicht ganz so verblüffender Kraft gegen die Kamera in der Ecke links von der Tür. Sie bricht aus ihrer Halterung, hängt traurig an einem freigelegten Kabel herab und die eingedrückten Überreste der Linse wirken wie ein zerschlagener O-Mund. Die Mordwaffe auf dem Boden entpuppt sich als Handlocher.  
  
„Wow", kommentiere ich anerkennend, noch während die Kamera leicht schaukelt, weil das wirklich ziemlich geile Scheisse war. „Der Riesenteddy sollt dir damit sicher sein!"  
  
„Gaia, ich hasse es!", raunt er, hektisch eine Strähne wegnickend, in kleinen, schnellen Seitenschritten vor seinem erlegten Opfer hin und her laufend. „Ich hasse es! Immer und überall diese schmierigen, gelangweilten Blicke auf mir zu spüren, die nur… nach Abwechslung lechzen und mir jeden Tag wünschen, ich würde mich wenigstens auf die Fresse legen, um ihnen etwas zu bieten!", kommt er imposant in Fahrt, mit einem Hinterrad bereits in der Gosse hängend. _Da geht noch mehr!_  
  
In Ermangelung einer verfickten Zigarre krame ich zumindest eine feierliche Kippe hervor.  
  
„So ist's gut, lass einfach alles raus", nuschel ich mit dem Filter zwischen den Lippen und ertaste endlich auch mein Feuerzeug in der Jackentasche. „Mach weiter. Mach einfach weiter." Die Spitze findet die Flamme und glüht auf.  
  
„Verstehst du? Sie rauben mir Tag für Tag jeden Funken einer Privatsphäre und glauben, sie sind diejenigen, die ein Opfer dabei bringen würden, weil sie diese Arbeit als unterfordernd und beleidigend erachten und nicht imstande sind, zu ermessen, wie -", er ringt fiebrig nach Worten, findet zum zweiten Mal keine in seinem Vokabular und wechselt zu meinem, „- wie gefickt ich mir bei dieser elendigen Fotzenscheisse vorkommen muss!"  
  
Meine Brauen schnellen in die Höhe und um ein Haar fällt mir die Zigarette von der Unterlippe. Das ist kein Hinterrad mehr! Es sind alle vier bis zum Unterboden! Und dabei nicht bloß mein Vokabular, sondern ne astreine Improvisation! Eine leicht heterophobe, was wohl in seiner Natur liegt und sowieso kein Minus ist, dafür ausserdem sehr ehrlich. ‚Fotze', das flucht sich so daher, für ihn allerdings muss eine Fotze wirklich irgendwo zwischen Geostigma und seinem Alten angesiedelt sein.  
  
_10 von 10 Punkten, ohne jeden Liebhaberbonus!_  
  
Nur steigert er sich für meinen Geschmack inzwischen etwas zu sehr rein. Seine Hände haben angefangen zu zittern und die Bewegungen wirken fahriger. Ich beschließ, dass der Punkt, an dem's ihm noch gut tut, kurz davor ist, überschritten zu werden und wander langsam um die Theke herum zu ihm hin.  
  
„Okay, das war wirklich grandios, aber wenn du jetzt weitermachst, zieht's dich runter, anstatt gutzutun, also…" In der einen Hand die Kippe, pack ich mit der anderen sein Handgelenk und zieh ihn rückwärts wieder mit mir mit. „Komm her, Baby, wo wir gerade bei dem Scheissladen hier wären, du wolltest mir was zeigen!"  
  
„Das hätte ich längst, wäre ich von denen nicht unterbrochen worden!", schimpft er gehetzt, aber leistet keinen Widerstand.  
  
Nein, eigentlich war ich es in erster Linie, aber vielleicht umso besser, wenn er's vergessen hat.  
  
„Ja, aber scheiss auf alle Wichser heut Nacht, Tseng, die Wachmützen, ist doch egal!"  
  
Er wehrt sich nicht, als ich ihn wieder zu unserem ursprünglichen Platz manövriere, mich auf die Arbeitsfläche setze und ihn mit dem Rücken zu mir zwischen meinen geöffneten Beinen positioniere. Ich konnte sehen, dass sein Gesicht mittlerweile feuerrot ist und sich erste Schweisströpfchen auf der Oberlippe gebildet haben.  
  
_Der Alkohol. Er schlägt jetzt erst wirklich ein._  
  
Da ich einen Arm zum Rauchen brauch, schlinge ich nur den linken von hinten eng um seine Taille und platziere mein Kinn auf seiner rechten Schulter. _Oh Gaia, es tut so gut, das endlich zu können._  
  
„Wand. Mint. Scheisshässlich", gebe ich ihm Starthilfe, um zurück zum Wesentlichen zu finden. Was auch immer wesentlich dran sein soll.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das hören willst?", fragt er merklich ruhiger nach einigen weiteren Sekunden.  
  
„Ja. Du wirst'n guten Grund für die Aktion haben. Weih mich ein!" Ich löse mich etwas von ihm und neige den Kopf weit zur Seite, um an der Kippe ziehen zu können, ohne dass er den brennenden Nebenstromrauch in die Augen bekommt. Eine schmerzliche Erfahrung, die jeder Raucher immer wieder macht.   
  
„Nach meinem Kenntnisstand war es nicht Sephiroth", unterrichtet er mich wieder vollkommen gefasst und gesammelt. „Also, was ist deine Vermutung, wer die Verantwortung trägt?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Der Zuständige für solche Fragen eben. Die gute…-" Ich rutsche zurück und verrenke mich nach hinten, halb über der höher gelegenen Theke hängend, um das vorhin heruntergefegte Namensschild begutachten zu können. Bei der Gelegenheit lasse ich direkt den restlichen Rauch aus meinen Lungenflügeln weichen. „- Mrs. Kresk wird die Wand jedenfalls nicht selbst angepinselt haben. Der Tower ist noch brandfrisch, also wird's der verantwortliche Innenarchitekt gewesen sein, mit dem der Kasten entworfen wurde. Einer von den Planungskerlen, die dich in Healin besucht haben." Ich klettere umständlich zurück auf meinen Platz in seinem Rücken und drück ihn wieder an mich. „Klär mich auf. Hast du ihn erschossen?"  
  
„Ich kläre dich auf. Während der Planungsarbeiten in Healin sprach ich mit Arett, dem leitenden Innenarchitekten, der mich auch bei der Umsetzung meiner Ideen bezüglich meiner privaten Räumlichkeiten beraten hat, falls du dich erinnerst. Ein sehr großer, schlanker Mann mit schwarzem Haar. Du hast ihn einen ‚Flachwichser' genannt."  
  
_Oooooh, der Kerl! Weil er Elena aufs Schmierigste angebaggert hat!_  
  
„Er konnte mich davon überzeugen, die angedachte Farbpalette für die reinen Aufenthalts- und Erholungsbereiche etwas, nun, er umschrieb es mit ‚offener', zu gestalten. Da ich mich dort ohnehin niemals befinde, gestattete ich ihm also, auch ein Spektrum verschiedener, anderer Nuancen zu verwenden." Mit jedem Satz wird seine Stimme monotoner und müder, und es scheint kaum vorstellbar, wie leidenschaftlich er vor wenigen Minuten noch herumgeflucht hat. Die Erschöpfung darin spricht dagegen, dass es sich um den altbekannten Autopiloten handelt, denn der klingt immer poliert und wach. „Darunter befand sich Aquamarin. Er wirkte damit nicht glücklich, doch es war der einzige Ton, der Blau enthielt, dem ich zustimmte. Wie du siehst, bislang sind er und ich daran beteiligt. Er, indem er mir den Rat gab, ich, indem ich Aquamarin zur Auswahl stellte."  
  
„Das ist aber kein Aquamarin." Ich muss es wissen. Und noch mehr weiss ich, dass er weiss, dass ich es wissen muss.  
  
„Dazu werde ich kommen." Er nimmt sich eine winzige Pause, um tief durchzuatmen. Resignierend. Er hätte mich nicht hierher geschleppt, um mir irgendwas zu erzählen, wenn er keine Lust dazu hätte. Und in Kombination mit seiner getriebenen Art heute Nacht, kommt mir ne ganz andere Idee: Er will zum Punkt kommen können und ist gerade zu ungeduldig für seine eigene Geschichte. Aber anstatt sich einfach zu beeilen wie jeder andere, versucht er sich auszuklinken, weil's sein Standard ist. Nur ist der nicht kompatibel mit seinem privaten, angetrunkenen Modus.  
  
Das oder ihm ist es zu wichtig, dass ich jedem Schritt folgen kann und die Pointe wirklich versteh. Shiva, die wird besser gut.  
  
„Arett hatte zwei weitere Innenarchitekten unter sich. Während er für mein Büro, mein Apartment, die öffentlichen und die Arbeitsbereiche zuständig war, überließ er die Gestaltung der sanitären Einrichtungen einem Mann namens Chester, der sich darauf spezialisiert hat, und die Gestaltung der Freizeit- und Pausenbereiche einem anderen mit dem Namen Nibelfeldt. Natürlich waren beide angewiesen, sich an meine Vorgaben zu halten. Nibelfeldt, der für das Design dieser Etage also hauptsächlich verantwortlich war, wählte aus den Paletten, mit denen er arbeiten durfte, Aquamarin für diese Wand, womit wir einen weiteren Beteiligten hätten", erklärt er in diesem verbalen Halbkoma und ich muss all meine verbliebene Konzentration zusammenkratzen, um ihm folgen zu können.  
  
_Scheisse, die Kippe!_  
  
Ein Blick nach rechts zeigt, dass die überlange Glut bereits von selbst abgebrochen sein muss und ich lehn mich ein weiteres Mal zur Seite, um noch einen Zug zu nehmen, bevor ich sage: „Aber immer noch nicht Mint! Also kann er nicht verantwortlich gewesen sein!"  
  
„Nein, ich spreche von beteiligt." Für die Dauer dieses einen Satzes lebt er wieder ein bisschen auf, nur um sofort wieder zu versinken. „Er hätte schließlich auch eine andere Farbe wählen können, dann wäre alles ganz anders gekommen." Es braucht ein paar zögerliche Sekunden, bevor er fortfährt: „Er gab eine schriftliche Bestellung auf bei einer Firma für Farben und Lackierungen, mit der ShinRa desöfteren sehr gut zusammengearbeitet hat und wählte den Malerbetrieb aus, der die praktische Umsetzung vornehmen sollte. Bei jener Bestellung allerdings, kam es zu einem Fehler beim Übermitteln des Farbcodes, der sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr rekonstruieren lässt. Vielleicht war es seine Schuld, vielleicht die des zuständigen Angestellten auf der anderen Seite, denkbar wäre auch ein Problem in den elektronischen Verarbeitungssystemen. Was auch immer es nun war, hatte zufolge, dass Mint statt Aquamarin geliefert wurde. Nibelfeldt stand wie jeder, der am Tower zu tun hatte, damals unter Zeitdruck und managte schon das nächste Projekt, als die Wände gestrichen wurden. Immerhin war sein eigentlicher Auftrag auch ausgeführt. Er überließ die Aufsicht über die praktische Umsetzung Mrs. Kresk, deren Arbeitsplatz du verwüstet hast. Sie ist nämlich nicht einfach nur eine kleine Verwaltungskraft, sondern die Leiterin der sportlichen Einrichtungen dieses Stockwerks. Somit haben wir auch sie als Involvierte. Also? Wen hätte ich bis jetzt deiner Meinung nach erschießen sollen? Wer trägt die Verantwortung?"  
  
„Keiner." Ich leg den Kopf in den Nacken, nehme noch einen Zug und drücke die Zigarette dann mit weit ausgestrecktem Arm am Rand der Computertastatur aus.  
  
Er nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich in meinem Arm herumzudrehen. Das dünne Lächeln und das zufriedene Funkeln in seinen Augen passen nicht zur Schwere seiner Stimme und lassen ihn beinah wie in Trance scheinen. Gefällt mir nicht sonderlich. Auf jeden Fall ist's offensichtlich, dass er genau mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hat. Und dabei dacht ich aus nem Bauchgefühl raus ,der Farbcodefehler!' wäre die Idiotenantwort, weil sie zu naheliegend ist.  
  
„Wie kann die Wand dann mint sein?"  
  
„Wenn nicht keiner, dann alle!" Wenn die Pointe schon da war, hab ich ihren Besuch verpasst und das pisst mich gerade mehr an als alles andere. „Jeder'n kleines bisschen", füge ich hinzu und atme schwer durch.  
  
Das katzenhafte Glitzern seiner Augen wird stärker. „Aber wenn alle eine aquamarinfarbene Wand wollten, dürfte sie erst Recht nicht mint sein!", gibt er zu bedenken, nur weiss ich nicht, was genau ich daran bedenken soll oder wo jetzt der Witz an der Sache ist.  
  
„Shiva, Rufus, dann war's der verdammte Fehler beim Farbcode!", stöhne ich auf. „Reiner Zufall."  
  
„Nein, nein, nein!" Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und klopft demonstrativ gegen die Wand, die ich inzwischen aufrichtig hasse. „Der Zufall war vielleicht schuld daran, dass die falsche Farbe gemischt und geliefert wurde, aber sie hat sich nicht von selbst an die Wand gebracht. Der Maler allerdings hat sich nichts vorzuwerfen, da er wegen des Verzuges die Order hatte, sofort mit den Arbeiten anzufangen, weswegen er nicht erst langwierig die gelieferten Codes mit den Bestellungen abgeglichen hat, zumal er ohnehin dachte, Mrs. Kresk hätte das erledigt. Er wurde von ihr, die in die Farbabsprachen aber schon nicht mehr eingeweiht worden war, unter Druck gesetzt und hat sich strikt an die Anweisung gehalten, keine Zeit zu vergeuden. Wie hätte er einen solchen Fehler auch erahnen können, zumal Mint nicht so abwegig schien wie es beispielsweise bei Dunkelbraun oder Giftgrün der Fall gewesen wäre." Seine Handfläche streicht fast zärtlich über den Anstrich. Die Monotonie hat den Platz ganz der wiedererwachten Fiebrigkeit geräumt. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht beginnt, sich auf einige hektische, scharf abgegrenzte Flecken auf seinen Wangenknochen zu konzentrieren.  
  
Mal abgesehen von der fehlenden Pointe, find ich was völlig anderes mittlerweile viel interessanter: „Sag mal…. Scheisse, wie kannst du das im Nachhinein alles so genau wissen?! Dass du dich wegen ner hässlichen Wand so da reingehangen hast, find ich wesentlich seltsamer als deine Geschichte!"  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Sein Lächeln wirkt plötzlich ertappt. „Ich kenne die Wand, aber ich habe nie herausgefunden, warum sie mint ist, geschweige denn, dass es mich sonderlich interessiert hat. Das war alles nur ein improvisiertes Gedankenspiel!"  
  
Ich lach hysterisch auf und lasse mich mit dem Rücken nach hinten fallen.  
  
„Du - du hast… die ganze Geschichte erfunden?!?", schluchze ich gen Decke. „Gaia,… In der - In der Zeit hätten wir das verfluchte… Oh fuck… das Ding neu streichen können!"  
  
Daher auch seine stockende, merkwürdige Art, zu erzählen! Er musste einfach nur improvisieren!  
  
„Hör mir zu!" Seine Hände befinden sich plötzlich an meinen Schultern und richten mich unsanfter als wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt, auf. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht lässt mein Lachen noch auf der Stelle ersticken. Kein Lächeln mehr. Seine Augen bohren sich in purer Verzweiflung in meine und flehen mich an, ihm geistig zu folgen und zu verstehen.   
  
Tseng gegenüber hat er einfach nur gefährlich gewirkt, aber jetzt… _Shiva, er sieht aus wie ein Irrer._  
  
Allein schon aus reiner Sorge, dass doch irgendein wichtiges Kabel vorhin durchgeschmort ist, fällt's mir nicht schwer, den Mund zu halten und ihm äußerst genau meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.  
  
„Reno, der Punkt ist, es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich genau so zugetragen hat! In diesem konkreten Fall weiss ich es nicht, er hat sich bloß wunderbar zu Demonstrationszwecken geeignet. Was ich aber definitiv weiss, ist, dass sich ähnliche Geschichten mit ähnlichem Ausgang jeden einzelnen Tag im Konzern zutragen!" Er lässt mich los, um vor mir auf und ab laufen zu können. „Man kann getrost sagen, die Dinge geschehen wie von selbst mit unvorhersehbaren Resultaten und je mehr Menschen an einer Sache beteiligt sind, desto höher ist die Chance, dass es zu einer mintfarbenen Wand -", ein Schlag mit der Faust gegen eben diese, „- kommt und desto scheisshässlicher kann dieses Mint ausfallen! Was bleibt als Verursacher, wenn alle Individuen für sich genommen keine Schuld trifft? Der Chaosfaktor, der mit dem Kollektiv einhergeht! Dem Kollektiv ShinRa!", seine Stimme beginnt, sich zu überschlagen, „Ein lebender Organismus aus Prozessen, die sich verselbstständigt haben, in dem zu viele Zahnräder ineinandergreifen, als dass _nicht_ etwas anderes als die ursprüngliche Intention das Resultat darstellen könnte, mit in jede Richtung schwankenden Abweichungen, die unterschiedlich groß ausfallen. Wenn etwas hier exakt so werden soll, wie du es dir vorstellst, musst du es eigenhändig tun, ansonsten wird es durch tausend fremde Hände verfälscht, die mit tausend guten Absichten oder auch nur in Gleichgültigkeit handeln, im Glauben, dich verstanden zu haben. Das Dilemma ist, dass niemand die Dinge eigenhändig vom Anfang bis zum Ende durchführen kann. Die einen haben nicht die Zeit, den anderen fehlt die Befugnis und genau deswegen ist jeder austauschbar, ohne dass das System dadurch nennenswerte Änderungen erfährt." Wieder direkt vor mir angekommen, hält er so abrupt in seiner Rede und der Lauferei inne, dass ich hochschrecke und das Zimmer nach einer potenziellen, plötzlichen Gefahr abscanne. Wie in Zeitlupe wendet er sich mir zu, vielleicht scheint es auch nur so langsam, weil er vorher so überdreht war. Seine nass glänzenden Augen haften lang an meinen, bis er regelrecht telepathisch zu spüren scheint, dass ich begriffen hab, dass er lediglich zum Finale kommen will.  
  
„ShinRa ist ein unkontrollierbarer Drache, den genau dieser Chaosfaktor gebiert und nährt." Als würde alle Kraft mit diesem Satz aus ihm weichen, sinkt er in sich zusammen und nach hinten, bis die Wand in seinem Rücken ihn abfängt. Der leichte Aufprall lässt eine Träne die rechte Wange hinabrollen.  
  
Und ich versteh auf einen Schlag. Versteh die ganze exemplarische Wandgeschichte, versteh die Verzweiflung dahinter, den Drang mir begreiflich zu machen, dass nicht er der Irre ist, sondern das System, in das er eingebunden ist. Er wollte mir von Anfang an ShinRa zeigen und das hier ist ShinRas Essenz.   
  
„ShinRa braucht keine Arme, die hier an den Tastaturen sitzen, keine Beine, die marschieren, nicht mal den Kopf in Form des Präsidenten", spricht er an der Grenze zur Hörbarkeit, nicht wesentlich lauter als das einschläfernde Summen in den Wänden. „ShinRa braucht ShinRa und kann sich immer wieder aus sich selbst heraus regenerieren, weil jedes dieser kleinen Insekten ein wenig das Richtige tut, jedes für sich, um seinen Lohn zu bekommen." Er schluckt und hindert die Träne nicht daran, sein Kinn hinab zu perlen, um sich dort endgültig zu verlieren. Noch folgen ihr keine weiteren. „Es wird angetrieben vom Egoismus und der Bequemlichkeit des Einzelnen, von Menschen, die ironischerweise im Stillen ShinRa hassen und es doch einzig durch ihren Selbsterhaltungstrieb am Leben erhalten, um sich warme Mahlzeiten und Urlaube leisten zu können. Was andere Personalführer fürchten und mit Übungen zur Stärkung des Teamgeistes bekämpfen wollen, ist ShinRas größter Vorteil, sofern man ShinRa personifizieren würde. Solange jeder nur sich selbst im Sinn hat, ist er austauschbar und erhöht den Chaosfaktor. ShinRas längst verselbstständigtes Eigenleben", schließt er endgültig. Seine geröteten Nasenflügel beben.  
  
Ich bleib sitzen und geb dem Impuls, ihn zu trösten, nicht nach. Würd sich falsch anfühlen. Er braucht gerade kein ‚Schhh' und kein Bonbon. Es wär einfach nur respektlos, all seine Ausführungen, die so nen gewaltigen Einblick in sein Leben geben, mit ner Kinderbehandlung abzutun. Also zeig ich kein Mitleid, sondern dass ich zugehört hab, indem ich die große, naheliegende Frage stell:   
  
„Was kannst du dann überhaupt bewirken?"  
  
Er schließt die Augen, weitere Tränen damit freigebend, und formt ein erleichtertes, breites Lächeln, aus dem alle Dankbarkeit und Erlösung der Welt spricht. Und ich weiss, ich hab richtig entschieden. „Ich kann mit aller Kraft versuchen, meine Vorstellungen in Bezug auf die bedeutendsten Fragen durchzusetzen." Seine Lider heben sich schwerfällig zur Hälfte, nur eben genug, um mich anschauen zu können. „Das ist ein harter, ermüdender Kampf, Reno. Ich darf dazu nur an sehr wenigen Fronten kämpfen, um zumindest ansatzweise die Kontrolle zu behalten und Aussicht auf Erfolg zu haben. Doch je härter ich in den großen Schlachten kämpfe, desto mehr entgleiten mir die Nebenkriegsschauplätze. Und plötzlich werden Dinge zu Nebenkriegsschauplätzen, die es nicht sein dürften. Wenn ich mich voll und ganz für ShinRa aufopfere, wird es so gnädig sein, mir zu gestatten, ihm mein Siegel aufzudrücken. Bis ich sterbe und der große Drache sich häutet."  
  
Die Wahrheit ist so deprimierend, so leer zusammen mit seinem wehmütigen Lächeln, dass sie mich restlos überfordert und ich stattdessen nur noch daran denken kann, wie hübsch sein blondes Haar vor dem scheisshässlichen Hintergrund leuchtet.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
**Büro des Präsidenten, 0406 Uhr**  
  
Die Hände an die intakte, linke Glasfront gelegt, schaue ich hinaus in die Dämmerung. Noch ausreichend dunkel, um die Sterne zu sehen, aber inzwischen hell genug, dass man die Konturen von Edge und der Midgar Ruine erkennen kann.  
  
Es zieht. Die schwere Plane muss nicht ganz bündig an den Rahmen anschließen, weil ich einen leichten Luftzug an den Fingern spüren kann, der einen Kontrast zu seinem Atem in meinem Nacken bildet. Mein eigener beschlägt im Sekundentakt die Scheibe.  
  
Er hat sich wieder etwas gefangen während des erneuten Marsches, der uns hierher in sein Büro geführt hat. Und weil das Ganze noch immer etwas von einem gewaltigen Déjà-vu hatte, ist mir eine Frage in den Sinn gekommen, die ich mir schon länger stelle. Scheint ein guter Moment jetzt gerade, um sie zur Abwechslung mal ihm zu stellen: „Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren lauschigen Spaziergang durch die Tunnel?"  
  
„Sicher." Ich spüre, wie er seine Hände an meine Hüfte legt und sich sachte an mich drückt. „Wenn auch an manche Momente nicht so gern wie an andere."  
  
_Geht mir auch so. Und meinem heldenhaften Märtyrer-Daumen erst Recht._  
  
„Als du mich berührt hast…", fange ich zaghaft an, weil's eben genau diesen einen Moment, den er eigentlich meint, betrifft, „…Danach hast du gesagt, mein Geheimnis wäre bei dir sicher. Wie hast du das gemeint?"  
  
Ein amüsiertes Schnaufen, bei dem seine Brust kurz in meinem Rücken zuckt. „Das hat dich bis heute beschäftigt?"  
  
„Ja, Mann, das hat mich verrückt gemacht! Du kannst da unmöglich gewusst haben, dass ich ne verborgene Ader in mir hab. Das wusste ich da selbst noch nicht mal und die Geschichte mit Sam steht nicht in meiner Akte!" Und selbst wenn, wär's zu wenig, um irgendwas draus abzuleiten. Die meisten experimentieren in dem Alter mal rum, schätz ich. Sei's auch nur in Gedanken.  
  
„Ich wusste es auch nicht. Ich fürchte, ich habe geblufft", gibt er unumwunden mit hörbarer Belustigung zu. Seine Hände wandern nach vorn über meinen Bauch, hinauf zu meiner Brust. „Was ich jedoch wusste, war, ich würde dich damit verwirren und dazu zwingen, in dich hineinzuhorchen, ob nicht doch so eine Ader existiert. Das konnte ich dir nicht abnehmen. Die Chance war klein und in erster Linie der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken, aber am Ende hat es sich ausgezahlt, nicht?" Die rechte Hand öffnet geschickt einen Knopf, schiebt sich in mein Hemd und gleitet warm über meine nackte Haut. Ich lege einladend den Kopf auf die rechte Schulter, als er beginnt, meinen Hals zu küssen.  
  
„Nicht nur für dich", seufze ich leise und erwidere das Drängen von hinten mit meinem eigenen Körper. „In dem Fall heiligt der Zweck wohl die Mittel."  
  
Fuck, ich bin's doch selbst schuld. Macht nicht besonders viel Sinn, ihm vorzuwerfen, mich dauernd anzubaggern, wenn ich jedes Mal munter drauf einsteig. Aber… In diesen Augenblicken fühlt's sich einfach viel zu gut an, um vernünftig zu sein… Kann ich immer noch, wenn ich tot bin.  
  
„Es hat mir im Nachhinein sehr leidgetan", gesteht er, aber klingt zumindest jetzt nicht mehr besonders reumütig dabei. Kann er wohl auch nicht in dieser speziellen Situation. „Ich habe mich nicht aus reiner Höflichkeit in jener Nacht, als du bei mir warst, bei dir entschuldigt. Und es galt nicht allein der Berührung. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich dein Selbstbild erschüttert habe, aber ich glaube noch immer, dass es dir letztlich nicht minder dient als mir", flüstert er dicht an meinem Ohr. Ein süßliches Wispern, das mich voll und ganz einwickelt. Und es ist okay, weil ich weiss, dass nur sein Tonfall Spiel ist. Die Worte selbst sind wahr.  
  
Seine Lippen ziepen kurz an meinem Ohrring. „Ich war zuletzt mehr als nur verzweifelt und auch die körperlichen Auswirkungen wurden immer gravierender." Seine Fingerspitzen beginnen wie zur Untermalung über meine Brust zu streichen. Mit den Nägeln vor, mit den Kuppen zurück. „Du hast mir nie den kleinsten Anlass gegeben, zu hoffen."  
  
Wenn ich mir tatsächlich vorstelle, über Jahre hinweg nicht zu dürfen, ich, der schon nach ein paar Tagen durchdreht… Ich hätte wesentlich früher zu wesentlich härteren Mitteln gegriffen. Dann wär's aber auch gut gewesen. Würde niemals so enden wollen wie Elena.  
  
„Wann hat sich das geändert?" Ich will wissen, wann's aus seiner Sicht passiert ist. Mir selbst fällt's schwer, es an nem bestimmten Zeitpunkt festzumachen. Vielleicht eben diese eine Nacht, in der ich zum ersten Mal vor seiner Tür stand. Nur… Ich hätte nie dort gestanden, wenn nicht schon vorher was gewesen wäre. Oder es war tatsächlich sein Bluff, der mich so fundamental aus der Bahn geworfen hat.  
  
_Darum hast du während seiner Grabrede auch seine Wimpern bewundert, huh?_  
  
Ich hab sie nicht bewundert, ich hab nur zum ersten Mal genauer hingeschaut. Und ja, es läuft auf am Ende das Gleiche hinaus. Ich hätt' nicht hingeschaut, wenn's nicht selbst da schon ein Vorher gegeben hätte.  
  
Also… Wann hat es angefangen?  
  
„Als du mir an deinem Krankenbett plötzlich das Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen hast." Die Finger seiner linken Hand schieben ein paar rote Strähnen zurück. Küsse hinter mein Ohr. „Die Wimper konnte mein Verstand noch wegdiskutieren, aber diese eine Geste hat eine Maschinerie der Hoffnung in Gang gesetzt, gegen die ich nach all den Jahren einfach nicht mehr angekommen bin. Nicht, dass ich es noch intensiv versucht hätte", fügt er mit einem kleinen Nuscheln hinzu.  
  
„Der Witz ist, hätt' ich da schon gewusst, wie du tickst, hätt' ich's nicht gemacht." Ich grinse und lehne die Stirn nach vorn gegen die kalte Scheibe. Er beweist seine Flexibilität, indem er meinen Zopf über die verletzte Schulter nach vorn legt und dazu übergeht, meinen Nacken mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden. „Heh! Ich war mir sooo sicher, mich zu kennen…"  
  
Zumindest, was das angeht.  
  
„Du bist kein anderer Mensch, Renato. Du bist mehr du selbst als je zuvor."  
  
„Nicht, wenn du mich Renato nennst!", motze ich und drehe den Kopf nach rechts. Das wellenartige Flattern der schweren Plane hat etwas Beruhigendes. Es klingt fast organisch. Ich stelle fest, dass ich das Geräusch mag.  
  
Allerdings lange nicht genug, um über das ‚Renato' hinwegzusehen!  
  
„Ich würde es aber gern", quengelt er hinter mir und versucht's auf die Mitleidstour. „Nur wenn wir unter uns sind. Es hätte etwas Intimes, Persönliches und herkömmliche Kosenamen wirken so abgenutzt und austauschbar." Er reibt seine Nase an meiner Haut, alle Register ziehend, die er ziehen kann, ohne mir an die Hose zu gehen.  
  
„Ich dachte, du magst es, wenn ich dich ‚Baby' nenn'?", hake ich nach, weil ich darin nen Widerspruch sehe, der mir nicht schmeckt. Wenn er mich nur nicht kränken wollte, sollt' er besser jetzt damit rausrücken, anstatt mich weiterhin wie nen Idioten dastehen zu lassen.  
  
„Wenn es von dir kommt, ist es richtig. Aber aus meinem Mund würde es seine Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren", haucht er wieder dicht an meinem Ohr und fährt mit seinen Lippen meine ihm zugewandte Wange entlang.  
  
„Dann denk dir eben nen persönlichen Kosenamen aus, der nicht abgedroschen ist. Immer noch besser als Renato", murre ich halbherzig in Erwartung des Kusses. Stille, in der nur noch dieses eine, träge Geräusch -  
  
_Moment mal!!!_  
  
Ich zucke so abrupt nach hinten, dass ich fühle, wie mein Schädel unsanft gegen sein Gesicht prallt und wirbel herum.  
  
„Wie in aller Welt hast du's geschafft, mit nem verdammten Glastisch ne G-10er Panzerscheibe zu durchbrechen?!" Ich schlage mit der Handfläche lautstark gegen das Fenster hinter mir, während er mit dem Ärmel seine Lippe abtupft, um zu prüfen, ob sie wieder blutet. Tut sie nicht. Seine Nase war im Weg, aber die blutet genauso wenig. _Also zuhören, Freund!_  
  
„Indem erstens das G-10er kein solches war, und zweitens eines der Metallbeine die Scheibe zerschmettert hat, nicht die Arbeitsplatte", gibt er sich unschuldig, aber dieses Mal elendig schlecht gespielt. Selbst das spärliche Licht reicht aus, um zu genau das Schmunzeln zu erkennen. Schön, dass er mir den kleinen Zusammenstoß nicht übelnimmt. Weniger schön, dass er in dem, was er gerade so selbstverständlich offenbart hat, so gar kein Problem sieht.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu mir!  
  
„Nein, die hat nur den Hausmeister von 10 bis 20 zerschmettert", kontere ich aus Reflex, weil das eigentlich völlige Nebensache ist und mich kaum weniger interessieren könnte. Abgesehen von dem verdammten Schrecken, den's mir bei meiner Rückkehr eingejagt hat.  
  
„Das lag wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht", beteuert er mit diebischem Vergnügen unter der absichtlich dünn gehaltenen Fassade. Seine linke Braue zuckt kurz hoch. „Unfälle geschehen."  
  
„Das ist alles Scheisse hier, das muss komplett ausgetauscht werden!" Ich breite wild die Arme aus. „Wie kannst du überhaupt arbeiten, wenn dir jederzeit jemand in den Rücken schießen könnte?"  
  
_Vielleicht kann er ohne die Gewissheit gar nicht erst arbeiten._  
  
Genau, oder er hat einfach beim letzten Mal Gefallen an Bürofenstern gefunden, die ihm um die Ohren fliegen.  
  
Ich war dabei, als alle Sicherheitsfragen diskutiert wurden bei der Planung in Healin. Da hab ich auch den verkotzten Architekten kennengelernt, der Elena so hinterhergehechelt ist. Abgesprochen war was anderes. Das hier hat Rufus hinterher im Alleingang fabriziert.  
  
„Im hundertsten Stock?" Er findet das nach wie vor total erheiternd, wie rührend ich mir Sorgen mach. Nur übersieht er, dass das hier nicht nur ne Privatsache ist. Es ist auch mein verdammter Job und als Turk lässt er mich gerade völlig lächerlich wirken. Zum Teil hab ich's verdient, weil ich's erst jetzt bemerkt hab, aber deswegen verarscht er mich nicht. Im Gegenteil.  
  
„Glaub nem Piloten, dass das geht!" Ich spar's mir, zu erklären wie. Weiss er selbst und es geht auch gar nicht ums Wie. Er lenkt bloß ab, damit ich ihm nicht mit dem Warum komme.  
  
„Der Luftraum wird überwacht", entgegnet er unbeeindruckt, schiebt die linke Hand in die Hosentasche und lässt dem schlecht unterdrückten Grinsen freien Lauf. „Aber ich nehme an, du willst darauf hinaus, dass ein etwaiger Attentäter mit einem von uns entwendeten Militärhubschrauber die Sicherheitszone durchbrechen und in Stellung gehen könnte, bevor wir es täten", spricht er meine Gedanken aus, jedes Wort mit seiner total überzeichneten Mimik komplett ins Lächerliche ziehend, „Wobei du völlig ausser Acht lässt, dass ich über ein intaktes Gehör und ebenso intakte Augen verfüge."  
  
Über die Diamond Weapon heute noch fröhliche Sauflieder singt!  
  
„Du weisst ganz genau, worauf ich hinaus will!" Ja, es wäre theoretisch möglich, auf die Weise ein Attentat durchzuführen; ja es wäre in erster Linie abwegig, allerdings auch nicht abwegiger als andere Sachen, die schon passiert sind. Aber darum geht's doch gar nicht. Und ich weiss, dass ich schon wieder wie ne Frau kling, als ich ihm als nächstes vorwerfe: „Du nimmst mich kein verdammtes Stück ernst!"   
  
„Ich nehme niemanden so ernst wie dich!", lacht er, wohl selbst wissend, wie wenig das in dieser Formulierung zu sagen hat, und drückt den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf meine Nasenspitze. „Mööööp!"  
  
Ich lach nicht mit und ignorier die Nummer. Um mich zu verwirren, reicht's nicht, und die Provokation bringt mich nur noch mehr in Fahrt.  
  
„Das ist nur ein weiterer von diesen seltsamen Stunts, die du manchmal bringst. Du willst, dass man dich umbringt, oder? Darum hast du's mir nach der Friedhofssache auch regelrecht vorgeworfen, dass du nicht stirbst, solange ich bei dir bin!" Ich verschränke die Arme und lehne mich nach hinten gegen die Scheibe.  
  
„Das ist es nicht direkt." Ein kurzes Kopfschütteln. Sein Grinsen wird zu einem breiten Lächeln. Ich weiss, er ist nicht halb so überlegen, wie er sich gibt. Da sind immer noch rote Spuren um seine Augen von vorhin, die ihn so menschlich wirken lassen, wie er ist. Und vielleicht wird er sogar die Güte haben, mich einzuweihen, was es denn dann ist. Aber zumindest von allein kommt nichts.  
  
„Sondern?", bohre ich also weiter, drauf und dran, nen neuen Tanz zu lernen. Nach dem ewigen Tango mit Elena folgt der Walzer mit Rufus. Noch nicht ganz so einstudiert, würd auf ner Hochzeit aber schon was hermachen. „Du lässt immer wieder absichtlich Sicherheitslücken offen! Was war denn mit deinem Tunnelspaziergang? Warum bist du oben geblieben, als die Sister Ray abgefeuert wurde, obwohl du nach Junon ganz genau wusstest, was ne handelsübliche Weapon davon hält?! Oder was ist mit der Geschichte mit Kadaj! Dir war klar, was passiert, wenn du ihm den Sondermüll zeigst und damit Stöckchenholen spielst!"  
  
„Ich vertraue meinen Turks." Er legt den Kopf auf die Seite. Seine Lider klimpern in gespieltem Entzücken.  
  
„Elena und Tseng haben nen Deus ex Machina hinlegen müssen, um dich zu retten, das hast du nicht vorhersehen können! Und das mit der Fensterscheibe hat auch keiner von uns gewusst, Rufus!" Im Zwielicht der Dämmerung seh ich, wie mir im Eifer des Gefechts ein großer Spucketropfen aus dem Mund schießt und auf ihm landet, etwas, das mir peinlicher ist, als so aufzulaufen und vorgeführt zu werden, weil's in die gleiche Kategorie fällt wie Mundgeruch. Ich glaub, er hat's bemerkt und übergeht es nur höflich.  
  
Die Fingerspitze findet ein zweites Mal meine Nase. „Mööööp!"  
  
„Kannst du endlich aufhören, mich zu mööpen und sterben zu wollen?!" Vorzugsweise in umgekehrter Reihenfolge! „Hast keinen Grund mehr, oder?!"  
  
_Daher weht der Wind? Gekränkte Eitelkeit?_  
  
… Auch. Aber ist nicht der Hauptgrund. Ist doch einfach nur logisch. Wenn's ihm meinetwegen so beschissen ging, sollte er doch langsam von dem Trip runterkommen und wenigstens zugeben können, dass ich Recht hab.  
  
„Gehen wir hinaus auf das Dach?", übergeht er meinen kleinen Vorschlag nicht weniger gekonnt als den Spucketropfen zuvor. „Die Sicht auf die Sterne und den Sonnenaufgang ist exzellent von dort, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so gut wie in Healin." Sein Blick wandert über meinen Kopf hinweg zum Himmel hinter mir.  
  
„Stimmt, darum hab ich's da immer gemocht", übergehe ich seinen Vorschlag nicht weniger als er meinen. Ooooooooooh, und wo wir einmal dabei sind… „Zumindest bis ich Tseng irgendwann beim Sternegucken angepisst haben muss! Warum hasst er mich seit Healin, Rufus?! Er hat gesagt, ich soll dich fragen!"  
  
„Mööö-" Diesmal riecht er's offenbar und ist schneller als die Male zuvor, aber nicht schnell genug für meine Reflexe und ich schlag seinen Arm mühelos zur Seite.  
  
„Shiva, kannst du nicht einfach Klartext reden? Du schaffst das, ich glaub an dich; hast in letzter Zeit bewiesen, dass du's hinkriegst." Ich grinse verzweifelt.  
  
Er atmet tief durch und schiebt die rechte Hand ebenfalls in die Tasche. Zumindest das Mööpen scheint er aufzugeben. „Wie du willst: Ich würde mich eher öffentlich hinrichten lassen, als mich auch nur eine einzige Sekunde darüber mit dir zu unterhalten", beginnt er, noch immer lächelnd, ohne jeden Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Ich habe dir allein in dieser Nacht tiefere Einblicke in mich gewährt, als du zu diesem Zeitpunkt verdienst, auf Kosten meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Du hingegen bist maßlos und undankbar und forderst permanent, ohne bereit zu sein, umgekehrt auch nur einen Funken, der über das Nötigste hinausgeht, zu geben. Wenn du mehr willst, solltest du anfangen, selbst mehr zu investieren. War das Klartext genug?" Der rhetorischen Frage folgt eine künstlerische Pause, die er zu genießen scheint. Ich vermute, weil er weiss, dass ich dem wenig entgegenzusetzen hab. „Wenn wir hier weitere Zeit verschwenden, geht die Sonne auf und verdirbt den Blick. Kommst du nun mit, Spucki?"  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
**Dach des ShinRa HQs**  
  
Er legt den Kopf weit in den Nacken und starrt verzückt hinauf. Die Wolken haben sich restlos verzogen und seine geliebten Sterne enthüllt. Der starke Wind lässt die roten Strähnen um sein Haupt lodern und er unternimmt keinen Versuch, sie zu bändigen. Selbst ungezähmt, zähmt er nicht. Als Naturgewalt haben alle anderen Naturgewalten vor ihm ihre uneingeschränkte Existenzberechtigung, ihren Sinn, eine jede so unbeherrschbar, wie es richtig für sie ist, wie es ihnen von Gaia in die Wiege gelegt wurde.  
  
Und ihm nicht minder.  
  
Er weiss nicht, dass er zu ihnen gehört in seiner Schönheit und Destruktivität; er staunt fasziniert, leuchtet vor Begeisterung im Angesicht flackernder Sterne, wuchernder, blühender Gräser und tosender Orkanböen.  
  
Die Arme ausgebreitet, fließen die Wunder dieser Welt durch ihn hindurch, und er lässt es geschehen, lässt sie allesamt seinen erschöpften, verlebten, perfekten Körper durchströmen, und versucht kein einziges von ihnen festzuhalten. Während ich abseits stehe, mich gegen die Strähnen wehre, die mir die Sicht auf ihn nehmen, und meine sehnsüchtigen Blicke ihm Ketten anlegen wollen.  
  
Ich werde es nicht tun, niemals.  
  
Ich will es ihm gleichtun und meine Arme ausbreiten, in der Hoffnung, von ihm durchströmt zu werden für die Zeit, die uns bleibt.  
  
_Sei mein Wunder._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Rückwärts, beiläufig, tänzelt er über das Dach wie ein Jäger auf erlegter Beute. Unter seinen Schritten wird mein bisheriges Lebenswerk zu einer bedeutungslosen Anhäufung von Stahl und Beton in einer noch viel bedeutungsloseren Monotonie menschgemachter Nichtigkeiten.  
  
Die größte darunter bin ich selbst.  
  
„Hn...", gluckst er kindlich, „weisst du, was komisch ist?"  
  
Die Hände in den Taschen der schäbigen Jacke, lösen seine Augen sich kurz vom Himmel und finden ihren Weg zu mir, zum Weltlichen zurück.  
  
„Was?", frage ich sanft.  
  
Lass mich teilhaben an deinen Gedanken, an deinen Worten, die meist so schäbig sind wie deine Jacke und doch nicht purer, wahrhaftiger sein könnten in ihrer ewig lockenden Vulgarität, die dich schmückt wie verbirgt. Das reizvoll Obszöne, deine Natur, ist nicht weniger heilig als alle Sterne und Stürme, und vor ihr verneigen sich Konventionen und Scham wie ich es tue.  
  
_Dein Rot bringt mein Weiss zurück, wenn du allein durch deine ungesplitterte Anwesenheit Kondor und Drache vertreibst._  
  
„In achtzig Jahren sind wir alle tot. Du, ich. Die anderen. Heh, sogar Strife! Nur Seph nicht, aber er wird dann keinen mehr zum Kämpfen haben, ausser Vince. Und Red."  
  
Er wendet sich mir gänzlich zu und ich verberge mein Erstaunen nicht.  
  
„Wenn die Betrachtung der Sterne solche Gedanken in dir auslöst, frage ich mich, weshalb du sie dir so gern anschaust. Deprimiert es dich nicht?" Das Gefühl, naiv und dumm zu sein, breitet sich in mir aus und ich genieße es in vollen Zügen.  
  
„Die Sterne? Nah!" Leise und rauh lacht er auf, doch sein wässriger Blick ist warm, geduldig. Ein wissender Meister.  
  
„Ich dachte, du liebst es, zu leben", formuliere ich meine Gedanken so einfach wie möglich, denn das Einfache ist seine Sprache, die es nicht nötig hat, sich mit leerem Wort-Tand und verschachtelten Strukturen zu schmücken und künstliche Größe zu verleihen.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wann ich selbst die Fähigkeit dazu verloren habe, doch ich vermute, es war zu der Zeit, als man begonnen hatte mir zu verbieten, meinen wahren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. So kontinuierlich und konsequent, bis Worte nicht mehr ein Mittel darstellten, Gefühle zu äußern, sondern sie gegenteilig zu verbergen. Ein ungreifbarer Schleier aus pseudoeloquenten Wendungen und abstrakten Metaphern, so dass mit den Jahren verbale Präzision Verwundbarkeit gleichkam, in einem Leben und einer Welt, in der mir noch immer ein jeder seinen Dolch in den Rücken stoßen will. Kein Panzerglas und keine Bleiummantelung vermögen Schutz zu bieten wie ein Wall aus schwammigen, flüssigen Worten, die jeder Attacke einfach unverbindlich entgleiten.  
  
Gedacht jedoch werden sie zu Spiegeln, die sich endlos in Spiegeln spiegeln, Irrgärten analytischer Selbstreflexionen, leblos, kalt, steril. Doch auch betäubend und entwaffnend und beruhigend wie Masturbation. Letztlich ist es nichts anderes.  
  
_Wortwichserei._  
  
Du lehrst mich das wahre Sprechen und Denken und tanzt auf den Scherben zerschmetterter Verbalakrobatik, zermalmst sie knirschend unter deinen Schuhen zu ihren jeder Macht beraubten Komponenten. Du reduzierst und befreist, und verletzt das wunde, zarte Fleisch darunter, bedeckst es mit Küssen und lässt es heilen. Ohne Gnade legst du das rohe Leben bloß, du der sich selbst versteckt hinter schlichter Herkunft und vermeintlicher Unbildung, unwissend, dass deine Wahrheit dennoch regelrecht rührend aus jeder Bewegung, Berührung, jedem Blick und jedem Lächeln herausbricht.  
  
Hinter dieser dir vertrauten, überflüssigen Fassade bist du eins mit dir selbst.  
  
Das unterscheidet uns.  
  
„Das tue ich! Hey... ich denk nicht, dass ich noch achtzig Jahre mache, das hab ich nur so dahergesagt, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Aber gerade deswegen muss man mitnehmen, was man kriegen kann. ...Komm jetzt nicht wieder auf falsche Gedanken, okay?" Beinah vorwurfsvoll straft sein Blick meine Zweifel Lügen. „Damit mein ich Qualität statt Quantität und so weiter."  
  
„Gut, dass du das klargestellt hast", spotte ich nach aussen, dankbar nach innen. „Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht."  
  
Und ich will es verstehen. Sehen, was du siehst, wenn du deinesgleichen betrachtest.  
  
„Dass ich gern Sterne guck?" Er schlendert gemächlich zu mir herüber und geht mit größtenteils vorgegebener Schwerfälligkeit an meiner Seite in die Hocke. Ich verdränge den Gedanken, dass er frieren muss, im Wissen, dass wir beobachtet werden. Ich wäre der erste, der sich zu ihm bekennen würde, wäre mir nicht allzu bewusst, dass ich ihn damit zum größten und leichtesten Angriffsziel nach meiner eigenen Person küren täte.  
  
„Ja", antworte ich und blicke auf ihn herab. Erinnerungen an Dark Nation leuchten auf und sterben sogleich wie die Glut seiner Zigarette in unregelmäßigen Intervallen. Im Gegensatz zum Trinken bin ich was dies anbelangt niemals seinem Beispiel gefolgt, und einmal mehr frage ich mich, nach welchen unbewussten Kriterien er den exakten Moment auswählt, einen weiteren Zug am Filter zu nehmen. Es scheint völlig beliebig und keinem erkennbaren Rhythmus folgend.  
  
„Glaubst du, es ist, weil sie mir meine Vergänglichkeit vor Augen rufen und so groß sind und ich so klein und nichtig?" Sein ironisches Grinsen nach oben in meine Richtung provoziert mich nicht, es schürt meine Neugier.  
  
_Du bist nichts von alldem, doch das weisst du nicht, also sage mir, was es ist._  
  
„Was wäre daran so amüsant?" Ich stelle ein weiteres Mal fest, dass es mir wenig behagt, so tief auf ihn herabschauen zu müssen. Zu der Zeit, als mir die wahre Natur meiner Gefühle für ihn bewusst geworden ist, war es fast ausnahmslos umgekehrt. Und erst jetzt, so viel später im Rückblick, erkenne ich, wie viel richtiger sich diese Perspektive angefühlt hat.  
  
„Na dieses abgedroschene Blah-Blah." Er lacht auf. „Weil, es ist doch genau andersrum. Das sind keine höhnischen Arschlöcher, die dich von da oben aus fertigmachen wollen. Ich verrat dir mal was. Ne Weisheit. Vielleicht die einzige, die ich auf Lager hab, aber ich bin ganz allein draufgekommen, egal wie viele vor mir schon drüber nachgedacht haben, also hör besser zu!"  
  
„Ich höre", sage ich und spüre, wie sich mein Körper entspannt, als er sich endlich erhebt und ein paar Schritte nach vorn tritt.  
  
„Wenn der Nachthimmel nur mal so als Vergleich das Meer ist, dann sind wir Wellen. Will sagen... Wir stehen hier zwischen lauter anderen Wellen und kapieren nicht, dass wir nichts eigenes und Abgetrenntes sind, sondern nur ne vorübergehende Form, die sich dauernd ändert. Das Universum ist nicht da draussen... Nicht nur... Es ist genauso hier, auf diesem Dach jetzt gerade, und du und ich sind'n Teil davon, weil alles im Universum Universum ist... Wir sind nur Wasser, so wie alles um uns rum. Irgendwann wechseln wir unsere Form, aber wir verschwinden nicht, und das wird mir klar, wenn ich mir die Sterne anguck. Und es iss'n scheissgeiles Gefühl, Teil von sowas Großem zu sein und nichts Kleines, Abgetrenntes, was danebensteht und verblasst." Er wirft einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. „Was, bist du jetzt wieder überrascht, weil du mich unterschätzt hast?"  
  
Das Universum, das sich selbst betrachtet. Wahrhaftig kein neuer Gedankengang und in der Tat bereits unzählige Male zuvor in diversester Literatur thematisiert. Weit differenzierter dazu. Dennoch bin ich überrascht. Doch mehr darüber, dass er entgegen meiner Einschätzung sehr wohl auf einer Ebene ahnt, dass er Naturgewalt, Wunder ist. Dass er Sternenstaub ist, hat er bereits begriffen. Den letzten, konsequenten, gedanklichen Schritt wagt das Slumkind hingegen nicht zu gehen.  
  
„Ich unterschätze dich schon lange nicht mehr, Reno."  
  
_Du selbst tust es._  
  
„Vielleicht ist das alles völliger Unsinn und die sind doch Arschlöcher, keine Ahnung. Ist aber egal. Für mich funktioniert's." Er zuckt mit der Schulter. Der Arm hebt sich, um die Zigarette ein weiteres Mal zu seinen Lippen zu führen. Eine leichte Neigung des Kopfes, dann sinkt er wieder herab. Das Spiel der roten Strähnen vermischt sich für die Dauer einer Sekunde mit dem Rauch, den er aus seinen Lungen weichen lässt.  
  
„Aber wir verlieren mit unserer Form auch unsere Individualität und unser Bewusstsein", wende ich ein.  
  
„Wird dich nicht stören, wenn's passiert ist, oder? Hey, ich hab schon oft mein Bewusstsein verloren und richtig Scheisse wurd's erst hinterher! Nur da gibt's dann kein Hinterher mehr in dem Fall."  
  
Seine Worte verschmelzen mit dem Wind zu Hintergrundrauschen. Ein dumpfer Klangteppich, über den eine einzige, alles verzehrende Sehnsucht kriecht.  
  
_Ich will..._  
  
„Weisst du, was echt witzig ist? Ich hab ne Scheissangst vor dem Tod. Wahrscheinlich red ich mir den ganzen Dreck von wegen ‚Alles ist eins' nur ein, weil ich hoff, wenn ich's mir lange genug selbst sag, glaub ich irgendwann noch dran und kann in Frieden meine Äuglein schließen, wenn's so weit ist... Anstatt innerlich zu schreien wie am Spieß, während ich mich auflöse."  
  
_...an deiner Seite knien._  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
Ich nehm einen langen, letzten Zug. Der ewige Wind hier oben reisst mir den Rauch förmlich aus den Lungen beim Ausatmen und den Filter gleich mit sich, als ich die abgebrannte Kippe in einem hohen, funkensprühenden Bogen von mir schnippen will.  
  
Sollte eisig sein, so früh morgens an diesem Ort, mitten im Mai. Ist's aber nicht, zumindest nicht unerträglich. Am Scotch kann's nicht liegen. Dazu war's zu wenig. Die frische, kalte Luft hat mich eher wieder etwas klarer werden lassen.  
  
„Weisst du, was echt witzig ist? Ich hab ne Scheissangst vor dem Tod. Wahrscheinlich red ich mir den ganzen Dreck nur ein, weil ich hoff, wenn ich's mir lange genug selbst sag, glaub ich irgendwann noch dran und kann in Frieden meine Äuglein schließen, wenn's soweit ist... Anstatt innerlich zu schreien wie am Spieß, während ich mich auflöse", beende ich meinen Monolog schließlich mit nem grinsenden Geständnis, das alles vorher Gesagte irgendwie zunichte macht. Ist aber auch egal.  
  
Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm um. Der Wind lässt das Hemd wie eine Flagge um seinen Körper flattern und zerrt an dem blonden Haar. Aber er selbst steht einfach nur reglos da wie eine zierliche Statue auf nem überdimensionierten, 100 Stockwerke hohen Sockel.  
  
Mein König.  
  
_Oh bitte nicht! Bitte nicht! Ich hab immer noch an dem seltsamen, goldenen Wesen zu knabbern…_  
  
„Einigen wir uns drauf, sie sind weder gut noch schlecht, sie sind einfach da und perfekt wie sie sind, okay?" Ich lache auf, doch der Luftsog reisst mir das Lachen genauso aus dem Mund wie den Rauch zuvor.  
  
Er schweigt noch immer und die einzige Reaktion, die zeigt, dass er verstanden hat, dass ich fertig bin, besteht aus einem winzigen Lächeln, das dem Wind standhält.  
  
Mir selbst ist nicht wirklich danach. Da bleibt nämlich noch die größte aller Fragen offen, vielleicht, nein wahrscheinlich sogar, ist sie verflucht naiv. Aber ich meine sie todernst und zeig das auch, als ich die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergrabe und zwei Schritte auf ihn zugehe.  
  
„Wieso… Wieso tust du dir das alles an?" Mehr ein Flehen als ne Frage. Mein geneigter Kopf, das Schlucken, meine zusammengezogenen Brauen, soll er sehen, wie verzweifelt ich bin, weil ich's einfach nicht verstehen kann.  
  
_Sag's mir. Nach dem Marsch, lass uns auch das große Tunnelfinale wiederholen._  
  
„Wenn ich nicht Präsident wäre, müsste ich ShinRa noch mehr fürchten", unterrichtet er mich und sein amüsierter, warmer Blick dabei hat tatsächlich etwas… Gütiges? Wissendes?  
  
_Königliches._  
  
Irgendwas eben, das mir das Gefühl gibt, gerade nicht älter als sechs Jahre zu sein.  
  
„Heh, weisst du was?", grinse ich und trete ins Nichts vor meinen Füßen. Hier gibt es keine Steine, die sich hin und her kicken lassen würden. „Deswegen bin ich dem Verein beigetreten! Wenn du nen Feind nicht besiegen kannst, verbünde dich mit ihm und schon zahlt er dir dein Bier und die Tiefkühlpizza!" Mein Grinsen verschwindet so schnell wie es gekommen ist. „Ich bin aber kein gewöhnliches Insekt, Rufus. Und du auch nicht. Ich hab gewusst, dass ich nur als Turk ne Menge Geld dafür kriege, so zu sein, wie ich bin. Was war's bei dir?"  
  
Ich hefte die Augen wieder an seine. Wenn ich es bin, der ihn auf diese Weise festhält, wäre jetzt der beste Moment von allen, das unter Beweis zu stellen. Seine Pose verändert sich nur minimal, aber dass er sich plötzlich unwohl fühlt, ist unübersehbar. Die Schultern etwas weiter nach vorn, der Kopf etwas mehr zur Seite. Aber der Blick schafft's tatsächlich nicht, sich von mir zu lösen.  
  
„Ich habe gewusst, dass du mir irgendwann diese Frage stellen würdest." Er breitet in einer weiten, ironischen Geste die Arme aus. „Willkommen in meinem Leben, der Welt des großen Rufus Shinra. Präsident des mächtigsten Konzerns des gesamten Planeten. Der reichste lebende Mensch. Der Mann, der alles darf, zu jeder Zeit, mit jeder Person, an jedem Ort. Nur ein nichtiges, unwichtiges Detail bleibt ihm auf ewig verwehrt; eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit." Die Arme sinken langsam herab. „Kannst du erraten, worum es sich handelt?"  
  
_Keine Ansprachen mehr und keine Gegenfragen!_  
  
„Ich hab heut Nacht keine Lust mehr auf Ratespiele!", lasse ich meinem Frust freien Lauf und beginne, vor ihm auf und ab zu laufen. „Und egal was es ist, ich versteh nicht, wieso das die Antwort auf meine Frage sein soll, warum du dir das alles antust. Ich meine, dein Alter ist tot, du bist erwachsen, du hast genug Geld, um auszusteigen."  
  
„Aber dazu fehlt mir eben dieses Etwas", erklärt er bitter und scheint fast genervt über meine Verständnislosigkeit, anstatt zu sehen, dass ich derjenige bin, der allen Grund hat, angefressen zu sein, weil meine Fragen permanent gegen diesen Wall aus Geheimnistuerei und Sarkasmus laufen.  
  
„Hoffnung? Mut?" Ich halte nur inne, um kurz in seine Richtung zu gestikulieren. „Rufus, keine Spiele!"  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. Langsam, dann immer schneller. „Viel tiefer, Reno. Viel, viel tiefer. Ich rede von einer _Identität_. ShinRa _ist nicht ich_, aber _ich bin_ ShinRa, das habe ich vorhin versucht dir begreiflich zu machen, nur verstehst du nicht die Tragweite. Ich bin nicht nur aufgewachsen im Bewusstsein, ShinRa eines Tages zu führen, ich bin einzig zu diesem Zweck gezeugt worden!" Das Fiebrige, das seine Rede vorhin begleitet hat, ist zurück. Aber dieses Mal hat er noch ne gehörige Wut mitgebracht, die sich langsam gegen mich richtet. Und er wird tatsächlich laut. „Ich würde nicht bloß den Sinn meiner Existenz verlieren, sondern meine Existenz selbst!"  
  
Es ist nicht die übliche, kalte Wut, sondern eine hitzige, unbeherrschte, die vor Menschlichkeit nur so tropft und mir verrät, dass ich auf der richtigen Spur bin.  
  
„Genau, es würde _puff!_ machen und du würdest tot aus deinen Schuhen kippen!", nehme ich den Kampf auf. Ich mag ihm körperlich unterlegen sein, normalerweise auch verbal, aber in nem gesunden Streit kann er mich nicht schlagen. Wahrscheinlich weiss er das selbst, wahrscheinlich ist das sein Plan und wahrscheinlich will er verlieren.  
  
_Kannst du haben!_  
  
„Scheisse, und du hast mir in den Tunneln vorgeworfen, ich würde dich als Variable sehen?! Vielleicht tun andere das, ich sicher nicht, aber niemand reduziert dich so sehr auf deine Funktion wie du hier gerade!" Meine zitternden Finger wühlen hektisch nach einer Kippe. Die hastigen, ungeduldigen Versuche, sie anzuzünden, werden vom Wind zunichtegemacht und nach dem vierten Mal schleuder ich das verdammte Feuerzeug einfach weit in die Dämmerung und die Kippe gleich hinterher.  
  
„Weisst du was, ich kauf dir sogar ab, dass du keinen Plan hättest, wohin mit dir! Du wurdest seit du denken kannst nur auf diese eine Sache gedrillt, du konntest dich nicht ausprobieren, hattest sicher keine Hobbies, die dir Spaß gemacht haben. Shiva, du bist 25, das ist alt genug, um mit nem gepflegten Selbstfindungstrip anzufangen und jung genug, dass es sich noch lohnen würde!"  
  
_Ifrits Arsch, wo ist der verdammte Rebell geblieben?! Schon wieder zum Heia machen ins Bett verfrachtet? Von wem denn, ohne Tseng?!?_  
  
Sein Zorn brennt in Sekundenschnelle herunter und lässt eine Hülle zurück, die so leer, so einsam, so verdammt selbstmitleidig wirkt, dass sie in mir den Wunsch weckt, ihn so lang zu schütteln und zu schlagen, bis endlich wieder einer zu Hause ist.  
  
„Du denkst also, ich könnte noch jemand werden?" So hilflos, so verzweifelt, so leise…. _Narghhhhh! So dumm! So blind!_  
  
„Shiva, du bist schon wer!", explodiere ich und scheiss drauf, dass ich mich inzwischen vor ihm aufführe wie ein tobsüchtiger Behemoth. „Und wenn dir der Mensch nicht passt, hast du die Macht, zu bestimmen, wer, wie, was du in Zukunft sein willst!"  
  
_So einfach kann's sein und so einfach ist es auch, verdammt!_  
  
Aber ich bin noch lang nicht fertig in meiner Rage.  
  
„Ich scheiss deinem großen Drachen in den Hals, wenn er meint, so einen Hirnfick mit dir veranstalten zu müssen!" Ich spucke abfällig aus, ne uralte Gossenangewohnheit, die sehr selten noch immer durchbricht, und bin nur froh, dass der Wind von der Seite kommt. „ShinRa am Arsch, du kannst gar nicht ShinRa sein, weil du nämlich schon mein seltsames, goldenes Wesen bist!"  
  
Mein eigener Zorn verfliegt ebenfalls auf einen Schlag und lässt mich allein auf weiter Flur mit meinem Werk zurück. „Jetzt hast du's, Mann. Siehst du, wozu du mich treibst? Ja, lach." Meine nervösen Finger fahren hinauf in meinen Nacken und reiben ihn, nur um irgendwas zu tun, ne Entschuldigung zu finden, warum ich den Kopf zur Seite drehen muss und ihn gerade unter gar keinen Umständen ansehen kann. Durchschaubar, armselig, das alles…  
  
_Dann hör auf, dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen!_  
  
Ich sitz bis zum Hals in der Scheisse, was soll ich denn tun?!?  
  
_Zum Beispiel für den Anfang bemerken, dass er nicht lacht._  
  
Ich hebe den Blick kurz und treffe auf ungläubig geweitete Augen, die mir keinen verdammten Hinweis drauf geben, ob er mich gerade für den letzten Idioten hält oder ihm mein kleines Geheimnis gefällt.  
  
_Du brauchst keinen Hinweis, du weisst es._  
  
Aber ich hab noch nie -  
  
_Er auch nicht._  
  
Dreissig Jahre lang war es immer einfach, alles auszusprechen, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, entschuldigt mit dem weltweit gültigen _Das ist eben Reno!_ \- Stempel. Und jetzt ist es eigentlich immer noch leicht, wenn ich mal die nackte Panik beiseite schieb. Weil's sich unter der Angst richtig anfühlt. Also wär's nur logisch einmal mehr dem zu folgen… …oder?  
  
„Ich will's mit dir versuchen", höre ich mich selbst nuscheln, um's vielleicht in Gaias Hände zu legen, ob er mich versteht oder nicht. „Also, so richtig", würge ich hervor unter meinem tosenden Herzschlag. _Mii-düp, Mii-düp,_ in einem Tempo, dass jede Sekunde eine Horde Schwestern das Dach stürmen müsste.  
  
„Was meinst du?" Unter der skeptischen Distanz in seiner ruhigen Stimme, höre ich die rasende Hoffnung, die irgendwo da drin aus ihrem Gefängnis heraus meinen Namen schreit.  
  
Und auf einmal weiss ich nicht nur, dass es leicht ist, sondern fühl's auch. Als hätte die Schwerkraft plötzlich ausgesetzt, schwebt mein Blick, der sich zuvor wieder an dem grauen Bodenbelag festgekrallt hatte, in die Höhe und trifft auf seinen. Es ist leicht, meinem nervösen Grinsen freien Lauf zu lassen und es ist leicht, die Worte zu sagen. Nur ein offenes Geheimnis, nur eine kleine Feststellung, nur ein bisschen Weltuntergang, wenn's daneben geht, aber vor allem, wenn's nicht daneben geht.  
  
„Ah, stell dich nicht blöd! Hab mich in dich verknallt, nicht gerade wenig." Ich trete dichter an ihn heran, bis seine Augen den gesamten Raum vor mir auszufüllen scheinen. „Also, ziehen wir's durch."  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
_„Es ist nur so, dass ich die Befürchtung hege, dass ich nie wieder gehen kann, wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue."  
  
„Wäre das so schlimm?"  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe zumindest gute Gründe anzunehmen, dass es das Ende der Welt wäre, wie wir sie kennen."_   
  
  
**Zünden wir sie an.**   
  
  
  
  


**\- Ende Teil III -**


	17. Entlang weisser Spuren

**Teil IV**

  
  
**17\. Entlang weisser Spuren**

  
  
  
**0654 Uhr**  
  
Ich erwache von der Hitze.  
  
Mein Körper ist schweissgebadet; die Bettdecke, das Laken, sind durchtränkt von der warmen Nässe, die mir aus den Poren strömt und in kleinen, kitzelnden Perlen meine Kniekehlen und den Nacken hinabrinnt. Und dieses Mal ist nicht bloß das aktivierte Armband schuld.  
  
Er liegt hinter mir. Und Shiva, er ist hart. Der dünne, feuchte Stoff seiner Shorts ist heruntergezogen und er reibt seinen befreiten Schwanz ganz im Hot Dog - Stil zwischen meinen Arschbacken an meinem Hintereingang, den einen Arm unter meinen Kopf geschoben, den zweiten eng um meine Taille geschlungen, mich dicht an sich pressend. Sein Schenkel rutscht über meinen; die nasse, glatte Brust gleitet im Rhythmus seiner Erregung meinen Rücken auf und ab. An meiner Schulter spüre ich den zittrigen Atem.  
  
„Reno..." Sein bebendes Flüstern verrät, dass er nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne ist. Es überrascht mich wohl weniger als ihn selbst. Ich weiss, wie es ist, Angst zu haben, aber ich weiss auch, wie es sich anfühlt, von seinen Testosteronen besiegt zu werden. Die Dinger sind furchtlose Frühaufsteher, und auf dem Dach haben sie wohl endgültig bekommen, was sie noch gebraucht haben, um jetzt das Kommando an sich zu reissen.  
  
_Ich habe investiert._  
  
„...'s tut mir leid", presst er eine schwache, wenig glaubwürdige Entschuldigung hervor, als er merkt, dass ich wach bin. Obwohl er mich gerade regelrecht benutzt, um es sich an mir selbst zu besorgen, fühle ich mich nicht einmal unterlegen. Es macht mich zu sehr an, endlich zu sehen, zu riechen, zu hören und zu spüren, wie sehr ich ihn um den Verstand bringe.  
  
„Mmmmmm... Ist okay...", antworte ich mit verschlafener Stimme. „Musst dich nicht zurückhalten." Und jetzt erst bemerk ich, dass ich mich seinen Bewegungen, den Takt erwidernd, entgegendrücke und das wohl schon eine ganze Weile.  
  
_Paarungswilliges, verdammtes Luder!_  
  
Sein heisser Atem kitzelt Worte in meine Ohrmuschel, die nach einer weiteren Entschuldigung klingen, aber genau kann ich sie nicht verstehen. Meine Lippen formen ein breites Lächeln, während ich den Kopf zu ihm nach hinten drehe. Seine Augen sind glasig, entrückt. In seiner glitzernden Stirn kleben feuchte, blonde Strähnen, die ungewohnt dunkel scheinen. Schweisströpfchen hängen in den Brauen und langen Wimpern.  
  
„Ist okay", versichere ich zum zweiten Mal, „Lass dich fallen, Baby... Lass dich fallen." Ich drehe den Kopf wieder auf die Seite. Er legt sein erhitztes Gesicht von hinten an meines, seine Wange auf meiner eigenen ruhend wie letzte Nacht.  
  
„Ich hab..... Gaia... ich hab..."  
  
„Schhhh... Lass es zu... Lass es einfach zu..." Ich suche seinen Mund mit meinem. Er beugt sich herüber, mir entgegen, bis er mich findet und hungrig küsst. Tief, sehnsüchtig, begleitet von einem kaum hörbaren Stöhnen in seiner Kehle im Rhythmus seines immer härteren Reibens an meiner Hinterseite. Er zieht sein Bein zurück und den Arm unter meiner Taille hervor. Seine Hand beginnt, die Innenseite meines oben liegenden Schenkels fest zu streicheln. Ich stelle mein Bein auf, um es ihm leichter zu machen und drücke meinen Arsch noch enger gegen ihn.  
  
„Ich hab dich immer gewollt… Immer nur dich..."  
  
„Hast mich jetzt." Meine Lippen streifen flüchtig seine. Dann verziehen sie sich zu einem Grinsen. „Also hör schon auf, es dir selbst zu besorgen..."  
  
„Macht der Gewohnheit." Ein nervöses, schiefes Lächeln huscht über seine erröteten Züge.  
  
Ich drehe mich in seinen Armen herum. „Ich will's dir machen." Meine geöffneten Lippen fahren die Seite seines Halses hinauf zu seiner Wange. Ihr Kratzen stört mich nicht. „Lass mich bitte..." Meine Hand gleitet langsam seine Brust entlang, über den Bauch, den Härchen unter seinem Nabel folgend.  
  
_Nein, ich will ihn sehen…_  
  
Ich kicke kurzerhand die Bettdecke zurück, die plötzliche Kälte ignorierend, und blicke zwischen unseren Körpern herab. Selbst voll ausgefahren ist die Spitze noch etwas von der transparent schimmernden Haut bedeckt, unter der sich den gesamten Schaft entlang einige geschwollene, bläuliche Venen abzeichnen. Ich selbst hab das nicht und fand's in Pornos immer hässlich, aber an ihm ist es mir egal wie so ziemlich alles andere. Er hat ne leichte Krümmung nach oben. Die allerdings haben wir gemein. Ich umfasse ihn und lege langsam den großen Kopf frei. Er ist überraschend dunkel mit nem fast violetten Unterton und erinnert mich an die Farbe seiner Lippen, wenn ihm kalt ist.   
  
Ich wundere mich kaum noch, dass es sich nicht merkwürdig anfühlt, vielmehr frage ich mich inzwischen, warum es das auch sollte. Ich fasse dauernd mein steifes Teil an; das einzige, was jetzt anders ist, ist, dass ich kein Gefühl darin habe. Nicht seltsamer als würde ich mein eingeschlafenes Bein berühren.  
  
Er zieht die Bettdecke wieder etwas höher, sei's weil die Kälte langsam immer unangenehmer wird oder weil er sich auf dem Präsentierteller fühlt. Doch er macht keine Anstalten, sich meinem Griff zu entziehen, darum flüstere ich bloß „Keine Angst, okay?" und fange an, meine Hand zu bewegen. Ein vertrautes Gefühl.  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst, mich -..." Meine Zunge taucht kurz in ihn hinein und erstickt seine Worte sanft. „Wenn du nicht das gleiche...-", nuschelt er weiter.  
  
„Tu' ich aber." Ein weiteres Mal suche ich seine Zunge mit meiner und gleite an ihr entlang. „Du denkst zu viel... Fühlt sich richtig an, oder? Zeig mir, wie du's magst."  
  
Ich will nicht, dass er schweigt, nur weil ich es bin. Er soll sich nicht einfach mit dem erstbesten begnügen, was ich ihm geb. Ich will wissen, wie er tickt, worauf er wirklich steht. Und ich kann nur'n halber Sexgott sein, wenn er mir nicht die andere Hälfte schenkt.  
  
Zum Glück scheint er das genauso zu sehen.  
  
Er umfasst meine Hand mit seiner eigenen, schiebt sie ein bisschen höher und drückt meinen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu einem noch engeren Ring um ihn zusammen, dann gibt er den Takt und das Tempo vor, in dem er's anfangs haben will. Er mag's etwas ruckartiger als ich selbst an mir. Nach oben hin ein wenig langsamer und zarter, nach unten hin hart und schnell. Mehr als nur ein Puzzleteil. So viel mehr…  
  
„Okay so? Was ist hiermit?" Ich schiebe die Hand tiefer nach unten und umfasse seine Eier.  
  
„Nein, aber… wenn du... wenn du zwischendurch…" Die akute Überforderung ist rührend. Sein gesamter, gigantischer Wortschatz scheint ihm nicht mehr zugänglich. Also greift er ohne weiteren Kommentar noch einmal meine Hand, platziert meinen Daumen auf seiner Spitze und reibt sie leicht damit.  
  
Ich lache auf und erklär's sofort, bevor er auf dumme Gedanken kommt: „Das darfst du nie bei mir machen, okay? Ich muss davon pissen. Hey, hast du Handcreme oder sowas?"  
  
„Bleib jetzt bitte hier…"   
  
„Okay." Ich ziehe die Hand ein letztes Mal hervor, spucke mir auf den Daumen und lasse ihn wieder nach unten verschwinden. Zeit, die Theorie in die Praxis umzusetzen.  
  
„Gut so?"  
  
Ein zittriges, von purer Lust durchtränktes Seufzen ist die leise Antwort. Seine Finger tasten umgekehrt ihren Weg über meinen Bauch, um es mir gleichzutun, doch ich bremse ihn. „Gleich. Erst du. Ich will, dass du's genießen kannst, ohne dabei an mich zu denken." Ein Kuss auf seine nasse Stirn. „Komm her..."  
  
Ich ziehe ihn mit dem anderen Arm fest an mich und gehe vom langsamen Reiben zum Wichsen über. Er vergräbt das Gesicht tief an meiner Schulter; seine Hände wandern in meinen Rücken und gleiten stockend meine feuchte Haut hinab bis sie die Rundung meines Hinterns finden und fest umschließen. Sein Becken beginnt unwillkürlich, sich meinem Streichen entgegenzubewegen.  
  
„So ist's gut", flüstere ich nach unten in die Wärme seines Atems zwischen unseren Körpern. „Lass dich fallen, Baby, halt dich nicht zurück." Meine Nase wühlt sich in sein verschwitztes, zerzaustes Haar und atmet tief den ihm eigenen Duft ein. Mein Griff wird fester und ich erhöhe das Tempo meiner Bewegung ein wenig, immer wieder kurz innehaltend, um meinen Finger über ihn kreisen zu lassen, der allmählich keine Spucke mehr braucht, um nass genug zu sein.  
  
Es dauert nicht lang, bis sein leises, versunkenes Keuchen an meiner Schulter schneller und flacher wird.  
  
„Gefällt dir, eh?", grinse ich in die goldenen Strähnen hinein. Ich kenn die Antwort. Ich liebe es bloß, sie zu hören. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht falsch liege mit meinem Verdacht, dass es ihn genauso anheizt. Egal, wie schwer es ihm selbst noch fällt, sich verbal gehen zu lassen.  
  
Er stöhnt ein zaghaftes „Ja." gegen mein Schlüsselbein.  
  
„Findest du's geil?", taste ich mich weiter vor und achte auf jede kleinste Reaktion, die darauf hindeuten könnte, dass ihm mein Spielchen doch nicht passt. Ich selbst kann mir guten Sex ohne dreckiges Geflüster kaum vorstellen und bin erleichtert wie diabolisch zufrieden, als er ein weiteres belegtes „Ja..." unter mir raunt.  
  
„Sag's mir, Baby", fordere ich. „Sag mir, dass es geil ist."  
  
„…ist geil... Gaia..." Er wird nicht lang brauchen. Er hat zu lang drauf gewartet und zu viel Vorarbeit geleistet.  
  
Ich lache leise, aber verbanne den üblichen, herablassenden Unterton. Es ist zu früh für solche Spiele, genau wie es zu früh ist, eine Pause zu machen und ihn betteln zu lassen, obwohl ich nichts lieber gerade täte. Sieht ganz so aus, als wären meine Vorlieben mit nem Mann im Bett keine anderen als mit Frauen. Oder anders: Mit einem Mann im Bett zu sein, macht mich nicht zur Frau.  
  
„So ist es brav." Ich drossel das Tempo der Hand nicht länger und schalte in den Schleudergang, die andere grabe ich tief in sein tropfnasses, dunkelblond wirkendes Haar. „Zeig mir, wie geil ich dich mach. Zeig's mir, Baby..."  
  
„Reno...", presst er meinen Namen hervor, als würde es einen unermesslichen Kraftakt für ihn darstellen.  
  
„Komm schon, zeig's mir... Zeig's mir..."  
  
Die Muskeln seines gesamten Körpers verkrampfen sich, die zitternden, gekrümmten Finger verkrallen sich unkontrolliert in meinem Arsch, als ich ihn zum Höhepunkt bringe. Die schwere, bebende Atmung stockt für einen Moment und wird schließlich langsamer und tiefer, als er wieder und wieder eine heisse Ladung gegen meinen Oberbauch spritzt; Salven, die zunächst kaum ein Ende nehmen wollen, der letzte überflüssige Beweis, wie sehr er unter Druck gestanden haben muss.  
  
_Seltsames, goldenes, geliebtes Wesen._  
  
Ich lächel über ihn hinweg, von einer plötzlichen Woge der Hingezogenheit überrollt, die so groß und gewaltig ist, dass sie mir nicht einmal mehr Angst macht, sondern mich nur ehrfürchtig staunend zurücklässt. Eigentlich… Heh… Was soll's… Weltfrieden und so weiter.  
  
„Halt mich", bittet er kaum hörbar.  
  
Ich lege den zweiten Arm auch noch um ihn und drücke seinen warmen, erschöpften Körper an mich. Sein Herz hämmert gegen meine Rippen. Sekunden vergehen, in denen seine Atemzüge das einzige sind, was ich höre. Und wenn die nicht wären, könnte man beinah denken, dass er nicht bloß gezähmt für den Moment, sondern einfach tot ist. Wie dankbar und friedlich der große Rufus Shinra doch sein kann. Ich kann mir ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Nichts. Gefällt mir bloß, dich so zu sehen."  
  
„Hng."  
  
„Willst du schlafen?"  
  
„M-mh."  
  
„Dich revanchieren?"  
  
„Hm~m..."  
  
„Gehör ganz dir, wenn du soweit bist."  
  
Ein winziger Kuss auf meine Brust ist die süße Antwort.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Er steigt aus seinen Shorts und beginnt, mich auf den Rücken zu dirigieren. Ich lasse ihn nur zu willig. Über mich gebeugt, sucht sein Blick meinen, die Finger zupfen vorsichtig ein langes, rotes Haar aus meinem Mundwinkel, bevor sie über meine Lippen fahren und sie widerstandslos teilen. Ich schließe die Augen und umspiele seine Fingerkuppen mit meiner Zungenspitze. Er schiebt den Mittelfinger sanft in meinen Mund hinein und ich sauge an ihm, mich seinem leichten Auf und Ab suggestiv entgegenbewegend. An meinem Bauch kann ich fühlen, dass auch er wieder bereit ist.  
  
Sein heisser Atem streift meine Haut als er den Finger zwischen meinen Lippen hervorzieht und sie stattdessen mit seinen versiegelt. Ich öffne die Beine und erwidere den Kuss. War er vor gar nicht mal so langer Zeit noch unsicher und scheu, so ist er jetzt bereits ein Meister dieser Kunst. Ich seufze leise und dränge mich nach oben zu seinem Körper hin.  
  
„Reno..." Er rutscht tiefer. Versunken und langsam gleitet sein Mund über mein Kinn, die Seite meines Halses hinab und weiter hinunter zu meinem linken Schlüsselbein. Meine Finger fahren durch sein Haar, wieder und wieder, über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken.  
  
Sein wiedererwachter Schwanz liegt schwer auf meinem Schenkel, doch er ignoriert seine eigene Lust für den Moment und steigert sie einzig dadurch, dass er mich mit seinen Lippen erkundet. Sie wandern weiter über meine Brust und finden zielsicher den Weg zu meinem linken Nippel, begleitet von dem fast unerträglich süßen Kitzeln seiner herabhängenden Haarspitzen.  
  
Ich drücke unwillkürlich den Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen zurück und beuge ihm meinen Oberkörper einladend entgegen, mich ganz für seine Berührungen öffnend und darbietend.  
  
Ich spüre seine Zunge, die verspielt dort kreist, wo es mich so verrückt macht und die Hand, die meinen Arm langsam hinter meinen Kopf dirigiert, bis sie sich über meine schiebt und die Finger sich zwischen meine haken. Eine innige Geste, die mich trotzdem fixiert auf einer Seite und als er die andere Hand folgen lassen will, entziehe ich mich sachte dem Versuch.  
  
„Ist gut." Er besiegelt die Zustimmung mit einem leichten Saugen und ich beginne automatisch, mein Becken an ihn zu drücken in einem eindeutigen, auffordernden Reiben. Aber er lässt mich zappeln und wechselt stattdessen seelenruhig - nicht anders als ich es an seiner Stelle tun würde - die Seite. Meine rechte Brustwarze reckt sich bereits hart in Erwartung seines Mundes nach oben und das vorsichtige Spiel wird um süßen Schmerz erweitert, als er an ihr knabbert. Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, wie sehr ich darauf stehe, wie empfänglich ich an diesen Punkten bin. Er muss mich in unserer ersten Nacht gelesen haben, meine unfreiwillige, schlecht unterdrückte Körpersprache, als er mit seiner Zungenspitze kurz über die empfindliche, rosa Haut geglitten ist, während er mich hat wissen lassen, wie ‚sexy er Intelligenz findet'.  
  
„Ist es gut so?", fragt er, obwohl er die Antwort kennt. Kennen sollte. Vielleicht tickt er ähnlich wie ich und will es bloß hören. In seiner Stimme schwingt jedenfalls keine Scham oder Angst mit.  
  
„Du kannst mir wehtun, wenn ich einmal in Fahrt bin, also mach's ruhig härter", fordere ich ihn auf, es mir verkneifend, um mehr zu bitten. Er will noch etwas spielen und ich will nicht in die Lage kommen, darum betteln zu müssen, dass er's mir endlich besorgt. Mich endlich erlöst, weil mein Schwanz sich allmählich wie ein harter, glühender Stein anfühlt. Nicht nur, weil er dann die Zügel zu stramm halten würde, sondern auch, weil ich gar nicht erst will, dass er auf den Geschmack kommt, mich hinzuhalten. Das ist mein Part. Meine Spielregeln. Oder sagen wir, Regeln. Ein Spiel ist es nicht mehr.  
  
Er folgt meinem Wunsch sofort und die Bisse werden gröber. Die Hand, die nicht meine hält, wandert zu meinem anderen Nippel, um ihn zusätzlich fest zu massieren. Dass er meinem Willen so prompt nachgeht, trägt dazu bei, dass ich mich wieder etwas mächtiger fühle und es zulassen kann, die Augen zu schließen und das leise, regelmäßige Stöhnen, das sich mir seit geraumer Zeit entringen will, nicht länger zu unterdrücken. Ich kann ziemlich laut werden und hab's auch nie als unmännlich empfunden.  
  
„Gaia...", flüstere ich und schlinge die geöffneten Beine um seine Taille. Zusammen mit dem leichten, pulsierenden Räkeln, mit dem ich einfach nicht aufhören kann, beinah ein direkter Wink, mich zu nehmen. Aber so scheint es nur, denn das ist es nicht, was ich will. Und er wird es wissen und nichts Derartiges versuchen. Gaia weiss, ich hab beim Aufwachen nur zu deutlich gespürt, wie gern er es würde. Wie sehr er sich in dem Moment gewünscht hat, mich zu ficken, anstatt es sich nur in einer armseligen, behelfsmäßigen Trockenübung an mir selbst zu besorgen.  
  
„Fass mich an", fordere ich mit schwer gewordener Atmung und merke erst beim Klang meiner eigenen Stimme, dass es kein Befehl wie beabsichtigt, sondern ein Flehen war. Sein Blick findet meinen und bleibt lang an ihm haften. Er gibt sich keine Mühe mehr, seine Erregung umgekehrt zu ignorieren und er könnte auch kaum, selbst wenn er wollte. Das warm gewordene, tiefe Blau seiner sonst so eisigen Augen, jetzt entrückt und glasig wie im Fieber, inzwischen ein bekannter Anblick, die geweiteten Pupillen, das leichte Zittern seiner Finger und die Härte seiner Erektion, die meiner in nichts nachsteht. Im frühen, goldenen Morgenlicht sehe ich die hektischen, roten Flecken, die sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet haben, das Haar eine einzige verklebte, zerzauste Katastrophe. Und trotzdem, alles in allem hat er noch niemals so jung und lebendig ausgesehen wie hier und jetzt, so kindlich und menschlich. So... unschuldig. Für einen Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass er diese Verwandlung nie wieder rückgängig machen können wird.  
  
_Und ich? Sieht man mir etwas an?_  
  
„Ich will... dich nicht enttäuschen", fängt er an. „Ich will dir das gleiche geben, was du mir gegeben hast, und noch viel mehr... Bloß..." Seine Zunge benetzt die Lippen nervös in seinem Versuch, sich weiter zu erklären. „Alles was ich bisher hatte, waren Phantasien, in denen immer alles perfekt war." Das Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht huscht, ist entschuldigend wie schüchtern. „Ich war nicht auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet."  
  
Ich kann mir das Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen. „Nah, ist nicht tragisch! Du lernst schnell."  
  
Er schweigt in akuter, offensichtlicher Überforderung, die ich umso mehr genieße. Aber ich bin genauso wenig an bloßen, dominanten Machtspielchen interessiert, wie ich sadistisch bin. Also sage ich: „Warum berührst du mich nicht einfach so, wie du es willst, ohne drauf zu achten, ob du's so machst, wie ich's haben will oder nicht?"  
  
„Was hättest du davon?", fragt er zaghaft.  
  
„Würd fühlen, dass du scharf auf mich bist und wie sehr. Ist auch ziemlich nett, weisst du? Also..." Mein Grinsen wird dreckiger, „...wenn's dir hilft, tu' einfach so, als würd ich schlafen oder im Koma liegen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du lernwillig bist."  
  
„Das bin ich." Und wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, greift er endlich nach meinem Schwanz. Für einen Moment schließt er die Augen und die Hand rutscht meinen Schaft herunter, noch etwas tiefer, um schließlich meine Eier zu umfassen. Nicht ohne Grund. Er kann sich denken, warum ich's als erstes dort bei ihm versucht hab.  
  
„Ich steh drauf, wenn man die beim Vorspiel massiert und an der Hinterseite kitzelt", weihe ich ihn ein und er setzt es sofort um. „Aber", bremse ich ihn direkt mit einem ironischen Säuseln, „über den Punkt bin ich echt hinaus und fänd's deswegen mehr als nur zuvorkommend, wenn du mir um Gaias Willen endlich einen runterholen könntest!"  
  
Er grinst, während er sich hinabbeugt, um weiter meine Nippel zu lecken und lässt die Hand wieder eine Etage höher wandern. „Gib mir etwas Starthilfe."  
  
Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mit Unerfahrenen im Bett zu sein und ich weiss, wäre er eine beliebige, weibliche Sexgeschichte, wäre ich genervt. Aber ich bin's nicht. Und nicht nur, weil ich ahne, dass er mich dazu bringen kann und wird, Sterne vor Geilheit zu sehen, sobald er erst etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen und Erfahrung hat, sondern auch weil... Weil allein die Tatsache, dass er es ist, für sich schon befriedigend ist. Ich will genau dieses königliche Menschenwesen, das mich so anbetet und mich umgekehrt dazu gebracht hat, in die Knie zu gehen. Etwas, das ich bislang nur getan habe, um Pussys auszuschlecken.  
  
„Fang einfach an. Bin nicht anspruchsvoll. Ich sag's dir schon, wenn mir was nicht passt." Und endlich fängt er an und beweist noch einmal, dass er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist, indem er's mir genauso macht, mich genauso festhält, wie ich ihn zunächst vor seiner Korrektur. „Siehst du, ist alles keine große Kunst… nicht wirklich so viel anders, als wenn du's dir selbst machst... ", flüstere ich.  
  
„Nicht ganz." Seine Zähne knabbern behutsam an meiner Brustwarze. „Dann _denke_ ich nur an dich."  
  
„Hmmm...", seufze ich leise. „Erzähl mir, was du dir vorstellst...", bitte ich und wiege meine Hüfte in seichten Wellen seiner Bewegung entgegen. Ich will was hören. Ich will kleine, schmutzige Worte, die kleine, schmutzige Geheimnisse verraten.  
  
„Nein." Leise, aber bestimmt.  
  
Ich weiss, warum. Er glaubt anscheinend, ich hätte keine Ahnung. Und ich bin nur zu willig, ihn eines Besseren zu belehren und die Sache damit etwas anzuheizen. „Stellst dir vor, mich gegen meinen Willen zu ficken, hm?"  
  
Er lässt ertappt wie überrascht von meiner Brustwarze ab und starrt zur Seite ins Nichts.  
  
„Reno -", beginnt er, doch ich unterbreche seine Rechtfertigung, die ich nicht hören muss und will und ziehe seinen Oberkörper zu mir herauf, damit er mir direkt in die Augen schauen kann. Sein Blick weicht meinem aus, doch dann streift er mich kurz und verräterisch, auch wenn der Mund schweigt. Es ist Antwort genug, genau wie das Tempo seiner Hand, das sich unbewusst erhöht hat zusammen mit meiner Frage.  
  
„Ja, du stellst dir vor, mich zu ficken", wispere ich heiser, „nicht?" Meine halb geschlossenen Augen suchen seine und halten sie fest, zwingen sie, mir standzuhalten.  
  
„...no..." Mein Name, halb verschluckt, als er begreift. Begreift, warum ich das hier tue, dass es alles andere als ein Vorwurf ist, dass das einzige, was ich verlange, ist, dass er sich gehen lässt wie vorhin, als er der Empfänger war. Die Finger, die plötzlich fest durch mein Haar fahren, sich reissend den Weg durch verklebte Strähnen bahnen und sich schließlich an meinem Hinterkopf verkrallen, schmerzen. Schmerzen und fixieren mich, doch ich kann nicht protestieren, weil es auf die richtige Weise wehtut und sich viel zu gut anfühlt.  
  
„Du... machst mich... -" Seine atemlose Stimme, das belegte Raunen, das ich zuerst im Tunnel gehört habe, mittlerweile ein todsicheres Indiz für seine Erregung und die Bestätigung meines Verdachts, dass er dort unten in der Kanalisation tatsächlich die Kontrolle für einen Moment verloren hat. Aber das ist gut, das ist genau das, was ich will, das...  
  
„Erzähl mir was Neues, Baby!", lache ich zufrieden wie überlegen, während sein Mund die Linie meines Kinns entlangfährt; grobe und gierige, nasse Küsse, die mich immer wieder seine Zähne fühlen lassen, fahren meine Kehle hinab. Trotz der Woge aus blinder Geilheit, in der ich mich langsam verliere und er ebenfalls endlich treibt, entgeht mir nicht, dass er nicht an meinem Hals saugt. Selbst jetzt noch hat er genug Selbstkontrolle, verräterische Male zu vermeiden.  
  
„Stellst dir... beim Wichsen vor,.... mich in den... in den Arsch zu ficken, ...was?", stachel ich ihn und - was hilft's, es zu leugnen? - mich selbst weiter und weiter an, schwerer atmend, dreckiger, herausfordernd, und es verfehlt die Wirkung nicht. Er rammt die linke Hand unter meinen Arsch und knetet ihn hart. Wo eben noch Küsse meinen Hals hinabgeglitten sind, sind es jetzt nur noch seine Zähne, die sich durch mein Fleisch graben, tiefer, tiefer meine schmerzende Brust herab, bis er wieder bei meinem Nippel angelangt ist und erbarmungslos an ihm saugt, und bei all dem wichst er mich, wichst er mich so schnell, dass ich spüre, dass ich nicht mehr lang brauche. Ich stöhne laut auf, es tut weh, es tut so verdammt weh, aber noch so viel mehr tut das alles so gut…  
  
„Kannst du... dir vorstellen,... wie eng ich bin?", keuche ich nach Luft ringend zwischen seinen erneuten Bissen und ziehe seinen Oberkörper noch einmal ein Stück höher. „Ich bin noch nie in den Arsch gefickt worden,... ich wette, ich bin verdammt eng..." Und genau mit diesen Worten greife ich seinen bis zum Bersten mit Blut gefüllten Schwanz und er beginnt prompt, schier besinnungslos in die ihn umhüllende Faust hineinzustoßen. Ich bewege sie nicht, ich will, dass er es sich dieses Mal selbst an mir macht, will, dass er sich vorstellt, was ich ihm entgegenflüstere. Die unterschiedlichen Rhythmen in seinem Zustand nicht mehr koordinieren könnend, passt sich das Tempo seiner Hand an das der Hüfte an und katapultiert mich dem Ziel entgegen. Seine Eier schlagen gegen mein Handgelenk, meine eigenen sind mittlerweile dicht an mein Becken gezogen und fühlen sich an, wie ein einziger, harter Ball. Unser Keuchen, Stöhnen, Atmen vermischt sich mit dem schweissnassen, hohlen Klatschen unserer kollidierenden Körper, während wir's uns gegenseitig besorgen.  
  
„Muss so hart gewesen sein,... mich ständig zu sehen und... nnnnh... zu wollen und nicht zu können. ....Shiva.... Hast du dir vorgestellt, mich dafür bezahlen zu lassen? Mich gegen… meinen Willen einfach… zu nehmen und so hart… so hart in meinen kleinen, engen Arsch zu ficken, dass mir… mein… dämliches… Grinsen…… ver-"  
  
In einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung, presst er seine Lippen plötzlich auf meine und würgt mir mit einem tiefen Kuss die Worte ab. Er ist rücksichtslos, fast brutal, als er mit seiner Zunge regelrecht meinen Mund fickt und dann fest an meiner eigenen saugt, an meinen Lippen, in denen das Blut zu kribbeln beginnt, während er auf den Höhepunkt zudriftet und mich umgekehrt auf den Höhepunkt zudriften lässt, bis es zu spät für jedes Zurück ist.  
  
Er reisst sich von meinem Mund los und legt sein nasses Gesicht an meines, in dem Moment, in dem er kommt und ich mich fallen lasse, um nur Sekunden später zu folgen. In meiner Hand spüre ich das rhythmische Pressen, das mein eigenes widerspiegelt. Mehr und mehr heisse Flüssigkeit zwischen unseren Körpern. Dicht an meinem Ohr glaube ich ein einziges Wort wahrzunehmen, kaum mehr als ein undeutliches Wispern in seinem Ringen nach Luft.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
_„Hure!"_  
  
Schlampe, die mich in den Wahnsinn treibt; in der ich ertrinken will. Er ist nicht anders, als ich es immer erahnt habe: Eine kleine Nutte, wie er gierig an meinen Fingern saugt und für mich die Beine spreizt, mit seiner dreckigen Gossensprache das Feuer in mir Wort um Wort anheizt, bis ich komplett in Flammen stehe, die die Farbe seines Haares haben. So pur und animalisch-primitiv in seiner Lust, dass sie schon wieder etwas Heiliges, Reines in sich birgt. Frei jeder Moral ist dieses Miststück doch nur ein Kind in seiner ungezähmten, weissen Körperlichkeit.  
  
Es ist keine Verachtung, die mit der Erkenntnis darum, dass ich Recht hatte, einhergeht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist einmal mehr die Bewunderung, die man einem raren Naturschauspiel vorenthält.  
  
Unter dem erregten, wässrigen Blick seiner Augen ist mein nackter Körper noch nackter und wird selbst zu etwas Heiligem, mich darin bestärkend, dass _NICHTS!_ auf der Welt richtiger sein kann als das hier, dass _NICHTS!_ auf dieser Welt Gaia selbst näher ist als das hier.  
  
Dass nichts so sehr von Liebe spricht wie das hier.  
  
Ich habe geahnt, doch Ahnung hatte ich keine.  
  
……………Gaia, ich hatte keine Ahnung.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
_„Hure!"_  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich richtig gehört hab.  
  
_Aber ein Teil von mir hofft's._  
  
Mein Bauch ist über und über mit Sperma überzogen, das zusammen mit dem Schweiss und seinem Speichel ein gespanntes, klebriges Gefühl auf der Haut verursacht. Es fühlt sich eigenartigerweise gut an und riecht sogar noch besser. Innig, intim, geil.  
  
In letzter, träger Anstrengung rolle ich mich mit ihm auf die Seite. Unser Atem vermischt sich in der verschlungenen Umarmung der ermüdeten Körper. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern finden sich unsere Blicke, schweigend, lächelnd, bis die Intervalle, in denen wir unsere Augen offenhalten können, kürzer und kürzer werden und das wilde Herzrasen langsam abebbt.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
„Wow." Einfach nur wow.  
  
Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten weiter hinab über die riesige, getrocknete Spermalache. Als hätte er mich weiss anpinseln wollen, damit ich besser zum verdammten Inventar pass.  
  
„Das ist mal echt was Neues", flüstere ich halb zu mir selbst und drehe mich vor dem Spiegel an seinem Schlafzimmerschrank etwas hin und her. Ich seh durch und durch aus wie ne gefickte Geburtstagstorte mit nem ziemlich salzigen Zuckerguss obendrauf. Wenn man bedenkt, dass es nur drei Ladungen sind und ich einen Teil auch an die Bettdecke und ihn verloren hab, könnte man zu dem Ergebnis kommen, dass er die hohe Kunst der Masturbation tatsächlich nicht beherrscht. Oder sie nicht praktiziert, wie auch immer. Würde gut in Elenas Bild von ihm passen, aber in meines so ganz und gar nicht mehr, und das nicht erst seit unserer Telefonsession in Sahagin's.  
  
Elena…  
  
Ich werd heute nicht drum rum kommen. Hab mich lang genug davor gedrückt, weil ich's kaum ertragen kann, sie so zu sehen, aber das soll mein Problem sein, nicht ihres. Und weil sie mir wohl kaum gratulieren wird, genauso wenig wie Rude. Auch wenn's mir am Ende egal ist, irgendwie wär's nett, wenn wenigstens eine einzige Person…  
  
Das seltsame Geräusch nebenan unterbricht meinen Gedankengang und ich löse mich von meinem Spiegelbild, um meiner Neugier nachzugehen.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
„Ifrits Arsch!", grüße ich auf meine Weise und lasse damit gleichzeitig meiner Ungläubigkeit freien Lauf. Es ist was anderes, ob er die Bar kurz und lässig abwischt, oder wie jetzt auf allen Vieren verzweifelt mit einer kleinen, roten Bürste, die ich der kleinen, roten Flasche neben ihm zuordne, den Kaffeefleck auf dem Teppich bearbeitet.  
  
Ich hab nicht auf den Wecker geschaut, aber dem Stand der Sonne hinter der Panoramascheibe und seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen, war er bereits im Büro, wenn auch jetzt der Mantel und das Jackett fehlen.   
  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen!" Er setzt sich frustriert auf und lässt seinen müden Blick durch ein paar feuchte Strähnen hindurch zu mir hochwandern. „Ich verstehe nicht, was ich falsch mache! Ich habe mich genau an die Anleitung gehalten." Sein hilfloses Gestikulieren in Richtung des nur unwesentlich blasser gewordenen Flecks lässt ihn wirken wie einen kleinen, knatschigen Jungen, der seine Eisenbahn nicht zum Laufen bekommt. Der dunkelrote, verkrustete Streifen an der Stelle, wo die noch immer leicht geschwollene Unterlippe geplatzt ist, trägt seinen Teil dazu bei.  
  
„Heh, du fragst mich um Rat in Sachen putzen?!" Ich pruste ungläubig los und schlendere hinter ihn, um es mir in seinem Rücken bequem zu machen. Ein kleiner Kuss in den warmen, duftenden Nacken.  
  
„Lies selbst!" Er hebt die Flasche mit dem Reinigungsmittel hoch, so dass ich über seine Schulter hinweg mitlesen kann. „_,Zu reinigende Textilfläche anfeuchten, Schaum mit kreisenden Bewegungen einmassieren, dreissig Minuten einwirken lassen, mit der Spezialbürste entfernen.'_ Das habe ich alles exakt befolgt! Aber die Spezialbürste entfernt nicht einmal den Schaum wieder korrekt aus dem Teppich, geschweige denn den Fleck." Er atmet resignierend durch und sinkt geschlagen in sich zusammen. Wenn's seine Absicht ist, etwas Mitleid auf die Weise zu ernten, geht sie voll auf, denn ich lass mich prompt erweichen und beginne, seine Schultern durch die Weste und das Hemd hindurch zu massieren.  
  
„Baby...", bereite ich ihn behutsam auf die skandalöse Realität abseits von ShinRa vor, „ich weiss, das kommt jetzt echt schockierend, aber... Manchmal versprechen auch andere Firmen Sachen, die sie nicht einhalten!"  
  
„Sag mir jetzt noch, dass ich tatsächlich eine Reinigungskraft hier hereinlassen muss", murmelt er und nickt zur Seite in Richtung des eingetrockneten Blutflecks vor dem Fenster. „Sie werden sich ihre Mäuler zerreissen."  
  
Harmlos im Vergleich zu dem Massaker, das hier fast stattgefunden hätte.  
  
Und ich versteh noch immer nicht so ganz, was ihn am Ende dann doch davon abgehalten hat. Egal wie scheissautoritär ich geklungen hab, der Gedanke, dass Rufus Shinra sich davon beeindrucken lässt, noch dazu in jenem Zustand, ist einfach völlig lächerlich. In der Nacht war's mir egal wie alles andere, weil nur das Ergebnis gezählt hat. Aber interessieren würd's mich schon.  
  
„Na und?! Das kommt dir doch entgegen, oder?", necke ich und reibe meine Nase kurz an seinem Haaransatz. Meine Finger bearbeiten seine verspannten Muskeln etwas fester und er lässt dankbar den Kopf nach vorn hängen.  
  
„Hey, ist vielleicht noch zu früh für sowas…", taste ich mich zögerlich vorwärts im Kontrast zur Härte meiner Berührungen, nur um's dann schließlich doch einfach rauszuhauen: „Warum hast du's nicht getan? Ich meine, Tseng…" Sein langgezogenes Ausatmen könnte sowohl auf meine Massage als auch das Thema zurückzuführen sein. „Eigentlich war ich mir sicher, du würdest es durchziehen. In dem Moment…"  
  
„Er bedeutet dir noch zu viel", flüstert er, und sein Oberkörper, der sich immer mehr entspannt, beginnt unter meinen Berührungen zu schwanken. „Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen. Ihn in deiner Anwesenheit gegen deinen Willen hinzurichten, hätte einen irreparablen Bruch zwischen uns verursacht."  
  
_Und einer reicht, nicht?_  
  
„Natürlich wird er das geahnt haben", fährt er fort und scheint gaiaseidank nicht genervt von der Wahl meines Themas, „Sein Leben ist ihm nicht ansatzweise so gleichgültig, wie er die Welt gern glauben machen will. Mmm, etwas mehr zur Mitte hin, bitte."  
  
Ich leiste seinem Wunsch folge und beginne, die Muskeln neben der viel zu weit hervorstechenden Wirbelsäule mit meinen Daumen zu massieren.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, er wollte, dass du ihn feuerst?" Es scheint naheliegend und gleichzeitig so abwegig. Ja, er hat Rufus ne verdammte Steilvorlage gegeben, ihn an die Luft zu setzen. Mir ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick zu kündigen, hat nur nach ner Retourkutsche geschrien. Aber Tseng ohne ShinRa funktioniert in meiner Vorstellung noch weniger als ShinRa ohne Tseng.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, er hätte keine Alternative?" Irgendwas an meiner Frage amüsiert ihn offensichtlich. Ich kann sein Grinsen hören. „Dass er voll und ganz für ShinRa lebt, bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht genauso gut und gern für etwas anderes leben könnte, wenn ShinRa ihm nichts mehr bieten würde. Orchideen sind transportabel", setzt er mich undurchsichtig in Kenntnis.  
  
„Du bezeichnest Tseng als Orchidee?!?" Ich halte inne.  
  
„Gaia bewahre! Er züchtet sie. Auf seiner Fensterbank. Ich glaube, die Cetra hat ihn dazu inspiriert." Meine Hände rutschen etwas tiefer seinen Rücken hinunter, um dort weiterzumachen.  
  
Was die Cetra nicht so alles zustande inspiriert hat. Von rosa Gedenkschleifchen, über die Gainsborough-Gedenk-Klinik, bis hin zu Orchideenzuchten. Das offizielle Sammelalbum fehlt noch.  
  
„Tseng ist nicht anders als Verdot, Reno, nur würde ich _ihn_ nicht davonkommen lassen." Seine Arme schieben sich nach hinten um meinen Nacken herum. „Es ist gut für den Moment, ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Schulter überstrapazierst." Mit diesen abschließenden Worten lehnt er sich gegen meine Brust und legt den Kopf an meine linke Schulter. Meine Finger wandern nach vorn, finden die Knöpfe an der Weste und fangen an, sie einem nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Blind, weil seine Lippen viel zu nah sind, um widerstehen zu können und die geschlossenen Augen nur nach einem Kuss schreien.  
  
Ich lasse mir Zeit und halte ihn hin, entziehe mich immer wieder, täusche an und locke, bis er irgendwann genug hat und seine Hand sich in meinem Haar verkrallt. Mich geschlagen gebend, gehe ich dazu über, die zwei obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes auch noch zu öffnen, gerade genug, um meine rechte Hand hineinschieben zu können, so wie er es getan hat, letzte Nacht vor dem Fenster in seinem Büro.  
  
Er beweist einmal mehr, dass er schnell lernt. Sein Kuss erinnert mich an manche seiner verbalen Spielereien. Ausschweifend, kontrolliert und kontrollierend, versetzt mit kleinen Spitzen, die ihr einziges Ziel, mich in Fahrt zu bringen, voll und ganz erreichen.  
  
Er hat Blut geleckt heute Morgen und sich ein weiteres Revier zu eigen gemacht, in dem er ohne eine restliche Spur von Angst auf Beutezug gehen kann.  
  
Ein kleiner, ätzend platonischer Schmatzer auf meinen Mundwinkel signalisiert allerdings keine Sekunde später, dass er satt ist.  
  
„Ich habe gleich noch ein Telefonat zu führen", erklärt er entschuldigend und richtet sich auf. „Es ist der einzige Termin heute, der sich beim besten Willen nicht verschieben lässt."  
  
_Nicht satt. Nur will der Drache zuerst versorgt sein._  
  
„Hast du gerade Mittagspause? Wie spät issn überhaupt?" Ich folge seinem Beispiel, erhebe mich ebenfalls und trete an ihn heran. Nicht anders, als ne gute Ehefrau es tun würde, beginne ich, die Knöpfe wieder artig zu schließen, überspielend, dass mein Ding sich halbwegs erhoben hat.  
  
„Etwa 1220. Allerdings habe ich alles andere heute abgesagt", säuselt er vielsagend. Das winzige, zweideutige Schmunzeln gefällt mir nicht so recht. Eigentlich gefällt es mir sogar ziemlich gut, und das macht's mir nicht leichter. „Ich habe sozusagen frei", klimpert er mir hoffnungsvoll mit seinen elendig langen Wimpern entgegen.  
  
„Oh…?" Ja, oh. Es passt nämlich so gar nicht zu meinen bereits geschmiedeten Plänen. „Uhm… Bin ich etwa der Anlass?" Ich zwinge mich zu einem Grinsen, während ich zum Abschluss seinen Hemdkragen zurechtfummel.  
  
„Unter anderem. Aber sagen wir, mir war einfach danach." Seine Hände umfassen plötzlich meinen Hintern und steuern mich in Richtung des seitlichen Endes der Bar.  
  
„Weisst du… Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, nur eigentlich hatte ich vor, jetzt erst mal nach Hause zu gehen und danach, keine Ahnung, nach draussen", versuche ich im Rückwärtsgang zu erklären, bis ich die harte Steinkante fühle. Sein Oberkörper drängt mich weiter nach hinten und mir bleibt nichts mehr übrig, als mich zurückzulehnen und auf die eisige Fläche zu legen oder hochzustemmen. Ich entscheide mich für letzteres, im Vertrauen, dass er meinen Arsch als würdig genug befindet, um sämtliche Hygienebedenken über Bord zu schmeissen. „Ich meine, guck mich an, ich brauch mein ganzes Waschzeug und saubere Sachen, ich war seit Donnerstag nur unterwegs und…" Die plötzliche Kälte unter mir lässt mich zusammenzucken und meine Eier empört die Flucht antreten. Nur mein Schwanz findet das alles hochspannend und reckt ihm mehr und mehr den Kopf entgegen.  
  
„…Und dir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf. Du willst eine Weile allein sein", führt er meinen Vortrag nüchtern zu Ende. Als er aber weiterspricht, ist seine Stimme wieder so sanft wie die Hände, die meine Knie öffnen. „Ich mag kein Draussenmensch sein, aber ich kenne das Gefühl mehr als nur gut." Und noch ein Stück weiter gespreizt. Seine Fingerspitzen gleiten gerade eben spürbar die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel entlang zur Mitte hin und senden dabei Hitzewellen durch meine Eingeweide und kalte Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
„Oh, okay... Hatte befürchtet, du würdest denken ich mach nen Rückzieher oder so", versuche ich tapfer, die Fassung zu wahren, weil ich weiss, dass er nur spielt. Im Bett soll's mir egal sein, da ist's genau die richtige Art von Spiel, aber wenn er keine Zeit mehr hat, ist das hier pure Folter und dazu noch eine, gegen die ich mich nicht wehren kann. Will. „Hey, das kommt auch dir zugute, wenn ich mal wieder Haarspray und nen Rasierer zu Gesicht bekomm!"  
  
„Das wird durch deinen Bauch ausgeglichen." Er tritt dichter an mich heran. „Mindestens ausgeglichen." Die Fingerkuppen fahren von unten meinen Schwanz hinauf, bis über die mittlerweile komplett freigelegte, hellrote Spitze, lösen sich dann erbarmungslos von ihr und streichen stattdessen weiter über besagten, besudelten Bauch.  
  
„Gefällt dir, eh?" Ich widerstehe dem Drang, ihn auf der Stelle mit allen Vieren zu umschlingen, aber meine Stimme klingt so gar nicht mehr gefasst und verrät zusammen mit meiner veränderten Atmung, dass ich vor Geilheit nur so triefe.  
  
„Es ist weit markanter und eindrücklicher, als ein Brandzeichen es wäre." Er neigt den Kopf nach vorn und lässt die Zungenspitze über meinen linken Nippel gleiten. Fuck, spätestens seit heute Morgen kennt er den Großteil meiner wunden Punkte und hat keine Skrupel, sie zu attackieren. Kaum gedacht, befinden sich meine Eier plötzlich nicht mehr auf dem kalten Tresen, sondern in seiner warmen Handfläche. „Reno, ich -"  
  
„- Hey, ich hab ne Idee, wie wir zumindest das Kaffeefleckproblem auf die flexible Turk-Art erledigen!", versuche ich in einem letzten Aufbäumen, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten und wieder hinabzurutschen, doch sein Körper blockiert mir inzwischen den Weg nach vorn und der plötzliche, enge Griff seines linken Armes um meine Taille die seitlichen Fluchtwege.  
  
„Involviert deine Idee ein Teppichmesser?", fragt er ungerührt, wesentlich interessierter daran, die Hinterseite meiner Eier zu kraulen und mit seinen Lippen wieder die hart gewordene Brustwarze zu umspielen, bis sie zusammen mit meinem Unterleib ein Netzwerk aus kitzelnden Stromstößen durch meinen Körper jagt.  
  
„Nahaa… ha…", ächze ich und verfluche meine Hände, die meine geistige Abwesenheit ausgenutzt haben müssen, um sich irgendwann zwischen gerade und jetzt in seinem Haar zu vergraben.  
  
„Du wirst auch nicht die Bar vorrücken, Betty", nuschelt er gegen meine Haut und geht dazu über, vorsichtig an meinem Nippel zu saugen. Beim Anblick seiner entspannten Gesichtszüge und der Gleichmäßigkeit der Mundbewegung, kann ich's nicht verhindern, dass mir etwas Bestimmtes durch den Kopf schießt.  
  
_‚Aber du hast Recht, so wie es aussieht, wird sich das alles in absehbarer Zeit ohnehin von selbst erledigen und du wirst Tag und Nacht damit verbringen können, an seiner Brust zu nuckeln!'_  
  
Ich weiss, dass es kaum wörtlich gemeint war, aber wenn ich beobachte, wie sehr er sich gerade darin verliert, so sehr, dass er sogar meinen Sack darüber völlig vergisst, und das leise Seufzen höre, das regelmäßig aus seiner Kehle dringt, dann ist's kaum zu übersehen, dass er sich selbst ein mindestens genauso großes Geschenk macht wie mir in diesem Moment.  
  
Ich kann mich nur schwer von dem Bild losreissen und will nicht, dass er aufhört, also folgt meine Frage mit mehr als nur ein bisschen Verspätung.  
  
„.... .... Warum nicht?" Und viel wichtiger: „Betty?!?"  
  
Der Vorschlag mit dem Kosenamen war ein einziger Fehler… Und er nutzt ihn hemmungslos aus, damit ich ‚Renato' doch noch absegne. Kann er aber sowas von vergessen.  
  
Mit einem uneleganten, feuchten Schmatzen lässt er von meinem Nippel ab, um festzustellen: „Du siehst aus wie Betty Bukkake", und die Seite zu wechseln.  
  
„Heh… hast sie inzwischen ‚recherchiert', nnh?" Ich drücke mein Becken in einer nonverbalen Aufforderung nach vorn und er setzt den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sofort um, indem er nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig meine Eier massiert und immer wieder durch seine Hand gleiten lässt.  
  
Es ist geil, zu geil, weil ich inzwischen härter bin als die verdammte Bar und mich langsam vom Vorspiel verabschieden will. Sieht aus, als wär' sein Telefonat doch nicht so wichtig. Ich werd zumindest erst gehen, wenn ich abgespritzt hab und er kann nicht so grausam sein, mich jetzt in meinem Zustand noch fallen lassen zu wollen.  
  
„Keinerlei Interesse." Egal, ob er so hochgestochen redet wie üblich, seine Tonlage hat sich längst verändert und der sonst so perfekt intonierte, kühle, sonore Klang ist dieser tieferen, schnörkellosen Version gewichen, in der immer etwas Rauhes, Belegtes mitschwingt wie nach langem Schlaf. Ich weiss, direkt bevor er kommt, schlägt das niedlicherweise ins Gegenteil um und seine Stimme wird ein ganzes Stück höher als im Alltag; ein neues Puzzleteil für meine Sammlung, an dem ich besonders häng.  
  
In meinem Rücken spüre ich plötzlich seine Nägel, die sich ohne Vorwarnung in mein Fleisch graben und in grausamer, göttlicher Zeitlupe eine tiefe Spur ziehen. Die richtige Art von Schmerz im richtigen Moment, um mich endgültig über die Klippe zu stoßen. „Ich bin lediglich ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer."  
  
_Gaia, das ist er… Das ist er…_ Mein Körper ist zu einer Maschine geworden, die er perfekt bedienen und nach Belieben lenken kann, seit ich ihm in der ersten Probestunde die Steuerung erklärt hab. Und er verschwendet keine Zeit mit Spielereien oder Experimenten. Er drückt gezielt die effektivsten Knöpfe.  
  
„R'fus…", bringe ich erstickt hervor und verfolge ungläubig den hinabwandernden Mund und wie er beginnt, mit nassen, gierigen Küssen die getrocknete, weisse Schicht von meiner Haut zu lösen und abzulecken. Ein paar weiche Strähnen und sein warmer Atem streifen meinen Schwanz, der sich viel zu nah an seinem Gesicht befindet, und ganz und gar nicht nah genug. Sein Kopf in meinen Händen, 's fällt so schwer, ihn nicht zu steuern, so schwer, wenn ich die glänzenden, geschwollenen Lippen und die vom Speichel glitzernde Zunge nur wenige Zentimeter neben der vollgepumpten Spitze seh, aus der sich ein erster, klarer Tropfen löst und langsam zuerst über das gespannte Bändchen an der Unterseite, dann meinen Schaft herunterrinnt. „Termin… nh?"  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich habe gelogen, um es etwas reizvoller zu gestalten", gesteht er, mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu mir aufschauend. Dann wird der entrückte Blick unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern plötzlich ernst. „Reno, würdest du dich zurücklehnen? Ich will dir den Schwanz lutschen", zieht er das letzte, verbliebene Register allein durch seine Wortwahl.  
  
Mein Körper gehorcht bereits, noch bevor mein Kopf die Information ganz verarbeitet hat. Und als ich's endlich begreif, find ich mich plötzlich mit nicht nur geöffneten, sondern genauso weit angezogenen Knien vor ihm wieder.  
  
_Und das warst du selbst._  
  
Komplett ausgeliefert, offenliegend, zum ersten Mal sieht er mich wirklich ganz. Aber wenn ich mir anschau, was es mit ihm macht, wie seine hungrigen Augen meinen gespreizten Arsch ficken, weiss ich, dass ich die Kontrolle und die Zügel in der Hand hab.  
  
Als er sich herabbeugen will, stemme ich den Fuß gegen seine Schulter und halte ihn ein letztes Mal auf.  
  
„Hör auf, wenn ich's sag. ...Werd dir diesmal mein Zeichen verpass'n."  
  
Mir ist klar, dass ich ihm nie mehr widerstehen kann, wenn ich ihm auch noch diese Lektion beibringe, aber ich riskier's nur zu gern.  
  
Also geb ich ihn frei und keine zwei Sekunden später wird die steinerne Kälte in meinem Rücken von der Hitze seines Mundes überdeckt. Wenn auch nicht sofort dort, wo ich's erwartet hab.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
„Die, uhm, haben mir auf der Krankenstation gesagt, dass du zu Hause bist", beginne ich stammelnd, gegen das festgemeißelte, dümmliche Grinsen ankämpfend und einzig dankbar dafür, dass Honeymoon, die zwischen ihren Knöcheln hervorlugt, mir einen Grund bietet, woanders hinschauen zu dürfen. Der kurze Blick, den ich auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen konnte, hat meine düstersten Erwartungen übertroffen.  
  
Die Materia hat unübersehbar gute Arbeit geleistet, das ist es nicht. Ihre Blutergüsse sind nur noch leicht gelblich verfärbt und die Züge etwas angeschwollen. Aber die verquollenen, verheulten Lider, die kränklich blasse Haut und die spröden Lippen sprechen Bände. Da sind Wunden, gegen die kein Mako etwas ausrichten kann.  
  
Und dummerweise stell ich so ziemlich das Gegenteil gerade dar in meiner sauberen Uniform. Gewaschen, perfekt gestyled und irgendwie von innen heraus leuchtend, wie mir der Blick in den Spiegel offenbart hat. Nicht mehr die Spur von Stress oder Alter, stattdessen seh ich aus wie das verdammte, blühende Leben selbst. Als wäre mir das alles am Arsch vorbeigegangen.  
  
Könnt natürlich nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein, aber es wäre echt keine gute Idee, sie mit Details meiner taufrischen, glücklichen Beziehung zu überfallen, geschweige denn, ihr zu verraten, dass Rufus mich regelrecht ins Leben zurückwichsen beziehungsweise -blasen musste und meine zwei verschossenen Ladungen seit heute Morgen maßgeblich dran beteiligt sind, dass ich wieder in Einklang mit allen Trimenons dieser Welt stehe.  
  
„Kann ich reinkommen?", frage ich, mehr an die schneeweisse Katze mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen gerichtet, als an ihr Frauchen in dem verschwitzten, rosa Top und der grauen Baumwolltrainingshose.  
  
_Weisse Schlieren, die von seinen langen Wimpern hängen und sich mit seinen Tränen vermischen. Die Zungenspitze fängt das salzige, verwässerte Gemisch ab, als es die zitternde Oberlippe streift auf seinem Weg hinunter.  
  
Sein Lächeln bebt wie seine Stimme: ‚Ich danke dir.'_  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wofür. Aber er war glücklich. Vielleicht auch nur, weil's noch mehr Weiss für seinen Seelenfrieden war.  
  
_Seelenfrieden?_  
  
Keine Ahnung. Das Puzzlestück ist zu klein, aber was ich drauf zu erkennen glaub, sieht irgendwie nach Seelenfrieden aus. Fühlt sich richtig an, der Gedanke.  
  
„Du dürftest nicht hier sein", entgegnet sie forsch, aber macht zumindest keine Anstalten, mir die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Sie nuschelt ein bisschen im Versuch, die zwei fehlenden Schneidezähne oben links beim Sprechen mit den Lippen zu kaschieren. Genauso wenig ist es Zufall, dass auf dieser Seite ein Vorhang aus Haaren das Gesicht verbirgt. Den kosmetischen Aspekt wird ShinRa voll und ganz richten. Alles andere bleibt an ihr selbst hängen. Und damit auch an mir.  
  
Ich hab von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie mir nicht um den Hals fallen wird. Kann nicht mal sagen, woher oder warum nicht, nachdem ich immerhin meinen Arsch für sie riskiert hab. Vielleicht wegen meiner befremdlichen Partnerwahl, vielleicht, weil solche Geschichten ihr immer ihre eigene, vermeintliche Unfähigkeit vor Augen rufen und sie dazu neigt, mich als ihren Blitzableiter zu missbrauchen. Aber jetzt, da ich ihr tatsächlich gegenüberstehe, wirkt die Mauer zwischen uns noch wesentlich größer, als ich befürchtet hatte.  
  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schieb die linke Hand in die Hosentasche. „Scheiss ich drauf."  
  
Sie wendet sich ab und scheint sich nicht drum zu kümmern, ob ich mitkomme oder nicht. Ich trete ein und schließe hinter mir die Tür. Als ich mich wieder umdrehe, hält sie aus dem Nichts heraus inne und wirbelt herum.  
  
„Du scheisst auf alles, nicht?" Die schallende Ohrfeige, auf die ich nicht gefasst war, erwischt mich mit der vollen Kraft ihrer trainierten, rechten Schützenhand und setzt meine Wange in Brand.  
  
„Die war für Rosanna!", höre ich unter dem Klingeln meines linken Ohres hindurch, während meine Augen reflexartig anfangen, zu tränen, und ihre Katze mir mitleidlos um die Beine streift, als wäre nichts passiert.  
  
Weiss sie's also inzwischen…  
  
Was das angeht, bin ich nicht so verrückt, mich auf eine Diskussion mit ihr einzulassen. Sie würde es niemals verstehen und das ist gut so, das macht sie aus. Und ausserdem glaub ich, dass sie - recht unkonventionell, aber nachdrücklich - ihre Meinung zu dem Thema auf einen einzigen Punkt gebracht hat, an dem's ohnehin nichts mehr zu rütteln gibt.  
  
Ich bewege meinen Unterkiefer prüfend hin und her und halte mittendrin mit geöffnetem Mund inne, als ich zum ersten Mal ihr Apartment genauer betrachte. Besser gesagt das, was gerade hier vor sich geht.  
  
Als Teil des gleichen Gebäudekomplexes ist es genauso geschnitten wie mein eigenes, bloß spiegelverkehrt. Und genau wie bei mir, steht man beim Hereintreten sofort in dem geräumigen Wohnraum mit der offenen Küche samt Tresen, die sich bei ihr rechter Hand befindet. Ihre Ordnung und die Pastelltöne an Polstern und Wänden, lassen ihre Behausung immer fälschlicherweise größer wirken als meine, ein Eindruck, der täuscht. Heute ist es hier aber nicht mehr lediglich aufgeräumt. Es ist leer.  
  
Der ganze liebevoll platzierte Dekokrempel, die Fotos, die an der Wand über dem Fernseher hingen, der Inhalt des hellen Holzregales neben dem Sofa, das alles befindet sich offensichtlich in den vier großen Pappkisten, die kaum demonstrativer vor dem Fenster stehen könnten.  
  
Und noch etwas entdecke ich: Die angebrochene Flasche Weisswein auf dem Couchtisch. Südliche Kondorregion, lieblich, 7,5% Vol., 2,80 Gil. Billigfusel aus dem Supermarkt, nur eine Stufe über dem Stoff, der in diesen Kartons vertickt wird. Es fehlen kaum mehr als 200ml, aber immerhin mitten am Tag. Ihr rührender Versuch, sich die Kante zu geben.  
  
„Das war meine private Meinung!", unterrichtet sie mich mit verschränkten Armen und auch wenn ihr mein Blick umher nicht entgangen sein kann, scheint sie nicht die Absicht zu hegen, das Szenario zu kommentieren. Im Laufen weitersprechend, nimmt sie Kurs aufs Schlafzimmer. „Als Turk zweifel ich natürlich keine Sekunde daran, dass der Second in Command jederzeit ShinRas Interesse im Auge hat und seine Entscheidungen immer nur einzig dem Wohl des Konzerns dienen!"  
  
_Das ist es also._  
  
Oh nein, nicht dass sie mir vorwirft, ShinRa ausgeliefert zu haben, zusammen mit Rufus inklusive Schleifchen drum und allem. Sie _ist_ dankbar für meinen Regelverstoß, das weiss ich. Die Anklage ist vielmehr eine beispielhafte Ausgeburt irrationaler Frauenlogik in ihrer boshaftesten Form: Dass ich einmal etwas wirklich Gutes getan habe, macht mich im Nachhinein umso schuldiger bei den unzähligen Malen zuvor, in denen ich's nicht hab, obwohl ich - jetzt bewiesenermaßen - quasi physisch dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.  
  
Kleinigkeiten wie Ausnahmen oder Prioritäten spielen überhaupt keine Rolle mehr.  
  
Ich leg meinen EMR auf dem Couchtisch ab, folge ihr und bleib in der Schwelle stehen. Der Kleiderschrank an der linken Wand steht weit offen. Ein bereits fertig gepackter Koffer steht neben dem Bett, ein weiterer liegt aufgeklappt auf dessen Fußende.  
  
„Wenn du Probleme mit Lichtschaltermoral hast, solltest du besser bei Tseng anfangen; im Gegensatz zu mir hat der die Disziplin gemeistert!", lasse ich sie wissen, ahnend, dass es zwecklos ist. Was diese Kritik an ihrem unantastbaren Vorbild angeht, hab ich bislang immer auf Granit bei ihr gebissen.  
  
„Anfangen?!" Sie marschiert zum Schrank und zieht etwas von der oberen Ablage hervor. „Ich brauch nicht mehr bei ihm anzufangen, ich bin nämlich bereits fertig!" Wie um die Worte zu bekräftigen, pfeffert sie das gefaltete Shirt lieblos in den halb vollen Koffer auf der Matratze.  
  
_Das wäre ja ganz was Neues._  
  
Sie fährt herum und stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte. „Hast du's gewusst?" Ihr Blick ist plötzlich herausfordernd. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung schüttelt sie sich das Haar aus der zuvor verdeckten Gesichtshälfte.  
  
„Was?", frage ich vorsichtig, ihrer Musterung meiner Augen standhaltend. Ich hab nämlich wirklich nichts zu verbergen, denk ich.  
  
Ihre Züge verhärten sich. Sie fletscht die Oberlippe zu einem herablassenden Grinsen, die Zahnlücke sorgfältig entblößend, als sie die folgenden Worte förmlich auf den sandfarbenen Teppich spuckt: „Tseng und Jill."  
  
Ein meisterhafter Manipulationsversuch: Sie setzt tatsächlich ihr lädiertes Äußeres bewusst als Werkzeug ein, um mich in die Ecke zu drängen. Aber das ist nicht mal nötig, weil ich ehrlich keinen Plan hab. Hatte. Natürlich kann ich's mir jetzt denken.  
  
Schau an, Orchideen und blonde Untergebene. Tseng, Tseng, Tseng…  
  
Nicht, dass ich sein mysteriöses Privatleben mit fehlendem Sex gleichgesetzt hätte, das auf keinen Fall, nur irgendwie hab ich ihn immer für den Typ gehalten, der sich Nutten kommen lässt. Auf Stammkundenbasis. Schien völlig logisch und selbstverständlich. Ich kann mir auch noch immer nicht vorstellen, dass er sie gefickt hat, während sie - _lach jetzt nicht!_ \- …unter ihm gearbeitet hat, als er das zweite Kommando hatte. Und grundsätzlich?  
  
Shiva, es würde erklären, warum er ausgerechnet sie vor Nibelheim sofort parat hatte.  
  
Das erste was mir auf der Zunge liegt, ein unverfängliches ‚Naja, er hatte zumindest immer großen Respekt vor ihr', kann ich gaiaseidank herunterschlucken, denn es wäre völlig falsch rübergekommen. Würd ich Krawatten tragen, hätte ich mich damit gleich an meiner eigenen erhängen können. _So_ falsch etwa.  
  
Also rette ich mich in eine naheliegende Frage, anstatt mich auf das dünne Eis einer moralischen Bewertung zu begeben: „Wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine, woher weisst du das auf einmal?", korrigiere ich mich hoffentlich rechtzeitig.  
  
„Oh, sicher nicht von ihm selbst!" Eine Kunstpause, in der sie mich ein weiteres Mal taxiert und die Arme verschränkt. „Von Rufus!", knallt sie mir schließlich diabolisch vergnügt an den Kopf.  
  
Wann bei Ifrits schwarzem Arsch…?  
  
„Komm schon, wenn er's sogar mir erzählt, wird er dich doch irgendwann erst recht in einer ‚romantischen Stunde zu zweit' eingeweiht haben, oder?" Der Spott in ihrer Stimme schlägt um in pure Bitterkeit. „Ich schätze, ihr habt euch köstlich über mich amüsiert!"  
  
„Nah'ch – Shiva!!!" Bei aller Rücksicht, es reicht langsam! Meine Stimme schwillt an und ich schalte absichtlich in den Turkmodus. Wissend, wie verdammt gefährlich ich gerade aussehe und welchen Effekt meine gehobene Lautstärke auf sie hat. „Darum hab ich ihn deinetwegen ans Messer geliefert, was?! Was denkst du überhaupt, dass ich seine Wochenendschlampe bin, die den Arsch hinhält und ihm dabei kleine Geheimnisse entlockt, um sie nach Wutai zu verkaufen?!"  
  
_Woher soll sie denn noch wissen, wer du bist?_  
  
Schön und gut, aber alles hat seine Grenzen!  
  
Sie senkt den Blick und weicht einen Schritt nach hinten zurück, um sich schließlich unelegant neben dem Koffer aufs Bettende fallen zu lassen. Ein paar Sekunden lang konzentriert sie sich ganz darauf, ihre Hände nachdenklich in ihrem Schoß zu kneten. „Nein, man sieht dir an, dass es mehr sein muss", gibt sie nach einer Weile etwas weicher zu, nur um sofort eine kleine Spitze hinterherzuschieben: „Zumindest von deiner Seite aus." Als sie wieder zu mir aufschaut, glänzen ihre Augen nass. Sie neigt den Kopf unmerklich zur Seite. Die leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen zeigen nichts als Unverständnis. „Und du bist jetzt auf einmal schwul? Oder bisexuell? Einfach… so?"  
  
Okay genug! Gaia ist meine Zeugin, ich hab's probiert!  
  
„Genau, einfach so!", brülle ich, nicht mehr als Turk, sondern durch und durch angepisste Privatperson. Nur im Gegensatz zu der Geschichte letzte Nacht auf dem Dach, schwingt keine Verzweiflung mit. Es ist pure, reine Wut. Vielleicht auch, weil sie mir die gleiche Opferscheisse bietet wie er und sich genauso dumm stellt. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich in letzter Zeit weder mich noch die Welt nicht mehr verstehe, oder nur noch Scheisse träum oder Ifrits Arsch, langsam das Gefühl hab, ein verdammter - wasweissich - Klapsenfall zu werden, weil ich mir all die Fragen selbst stell! Nein, ich hab einfach gedacht, nach dreissig Jahren wär's mal Zeit für was anderes, viele machen dann plötzlich einen auf Rechtsträger, weisst du, aber die tragen auch keine beschissenen Boxer und sind anatomisch besser ausgestattet, also musste was anderes herhalten und Shinra ist mir gerade über den Weg gelaufen!"  
  
Sie traut sich nicht mehr, mich anzuschauen, als in der wieder eingetretenen, dichten Stille die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen rinnen. Kein weiterer Manipulationsversuch; sie erträgt es nicht, angeschrien zu werden. Und genau deswegen war's nötig, um diese zynische Scheissmauer zu durchbrechen, die sie mir bis jetzt präsentiert hat.  
  
Ich atme geräuschvoll durch und lehne mich gegen die Wand neben dem Türrahmen. Meine Finger ordnen ein paar Strähnen, die mir schwungvoll in die Stirn fallen.  
  
„Bist du glücklich?", schnieft sie. „Abgesehen von deinem Gefühlschaos, meine ich - wenn du bei ihm bist, macht er dich glücklich?" Die geröteten Augen heften sich wieder an meine.  
  
„Ja", antworte ich knapp und wie aus der Pistole geschossen, noch immer mit einer gewissen Härte. Meine Hände schieben sich an dem Jackett vorbei in meine Hosentaschen. Ich schlage die Knöchel überkreuz und warte ab, ob sie fertig ist.  
  
„Und er liebt dich? Obwohl du -...?"  
  
Ist sie nicht.  
  
„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst!" Mehr als ich mir wahrscheinlich vorstellen kann.  
  
Die Tränen kullern zahlreicher und ihr flüchtiger Versuch, sie mit dem Handrücken wegzuwischen, bringt nichts, ausser dass ihre Wangen jetzt nass glänzen.  
  
Ist nicht so, dass ich kein Mitleid mit ihr hab. Ich darf's nur noch nicht zeigen, und vor allem bei diesem winzigen, hilflosen Verhör keine Unsicherheit an den Tag legen. Was mir nicht besonders schwerfällt, weil ich all ihre Fragen bisher mit gutem Gewissen beantworten konnte. Ich weiss, dass sie's einfach nur verstehen will und längst nicht mehr die Absicht hat, mich in die Ecke zu drängen. Aber sie soll von Anfang an merken, dass ich die Sache zwischen Rufus und mir von niemandem be- und noch weniger verurteilen lasse, ohne Ausnahme. Gilt für sie genauso wie für Tseng und den Rest der Welt.  
  
Seit ich wieder in Edge bin, ist sie die dritte Person, die mir damit kommt, und auch wenn's beim Einzelnen vielleicht nachvollziehbar ist, in der Summe geht's mir jetzt schon auf den Sack. Und eins steht definitiv fest: Ich werd für niemanden mehr in irgendwelche verdammten Becher pissen.  
  
„Ist er ein guter Mensch?"  
  
„'N besserer als ich zumindest."  
  
„Dann ist es doch alles gut", nickt sie. Das Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen wächst, ist aufrichtig.  
  
Natürlich ist es gut. Und noch besser ist, dass sie das jetzt auch kapiert hat. Zumal's sie selbst dann nichts angehen würde, wenn's nicht gut wäre.  
  
„Es war einfach… schön, dich so zu sehen. In Junon, als du in dem Laden mit ihm telefoniert hast. Als du mir auf dem Schiff von ‚ihr' erzählt hast… und auf dem furchtbaren Chocobo - Pfad." Sie lacht leise und spielt mit den Fingern in ihrem Schoß herum. Ihr glasiger Blick wandert im Zimmer umher. „Du hast so gestrahlt, so… in dir ruhend gewirkt. Ich versteh's nicht, ich kenne ihn auch nicht." Ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken. „Aber wenn er so etwas bewirken kann, dann lass dir das von niemandem nehmen, auch nicht von dir selbst, und warte einfach ab, wohin es dich führt."  
  
Egal wie ungebeten auch sie ihren Senf dazugegeben hat, immerhin sollte ich dieses Mal nicht pinkeln und sie ist die erste, die's nicht von vornherein schlechtredet. Also eigentlich genau das, was ich mir ein winziges bisschen gewünscht hab. Nicht zur Bestätigung, die brauch ich nicht, nur um… Es teilen zu können? Hat man das Bedürfnis, wenn man verliebt ist? Ist weiteres Neuland für mich und die Drachen schweigen sich zu dem Thema aus.  
  
Seltsamer Zufall, dass ich im unkartographierten Land der Drachen tatsächlich einen solchen gefunden hab, wo sie eigentlich nur Platzhalter fürs Unbekannte sind.  
  
Etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt, bin ich bereit, mich jetzt den Aufbauarbeiten an ihr zu widmen, allerdings kommt sie mir zuvor, indem sie eine Sekunde später etwas tut, mit dem ich nicht mehr gerechnet hätte. Sie erhebt sich schwungvoll und ihr Blick, wenn auch nass, wird wieder eindringlich und fest.  
  
„Aber ich bin nicht mehr sicher!", erklärt sie und wendet sich erneut dem Kleiderschrank zu, um ein weiteres Oberteil herauszuzerren. „Er hat mir das mit Tseng nicht erzählt, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun, Reno. Er will mich loswerden. Nicht nur, um dir deinen Platz in der Abteilung zu sichern; ich glaube er gibt mir die Schuld an dem, was du getan hast."  
  
_Ich kann dir voll und ganz versichern, er gibt sie mir._  
  
_Es sei denn, er hat einen Teil seiner Wut gezielt gegen sie gerichtet, um dir die Haare waschen zu können._  
  
Ja verdammt, es könnte hinkommen. Ja, er wollte ihr eins reinwürgen damit. Aber das heisst nicht, dass sie nicht mehr sicher ist. Das ist Blödsinn, den sie sich einredet, um die altbekannte Nummer, die sie hier abzieht, vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen.  
  
„Elena…" Ich löse mich von der Wand, stelle mich hinter sie und lege meine Arme um ihre Schultern.  
  
„Nein!" Sie schmeisst auch dieses Shirt lustlos in den Koffer und dreht sich in meinem Griff herum. „Selbst wenn er nicht wäre, ich kann nicht mehr unter Tseng arbeiten", kommt sie der Wahrheit schon bedeutend näher. „Ich zieh aus, falls du's noch nicht bemerkt hast, oder vielleicht ist's dir auch einfach egal und darum hast du nichts gesagt."  
  
Ich verdrehe ächzend die Augen, aber schon gut. Schon gut, ich werd diesen Tango mit ihr tanzen. Wieder einmal. Wir sind da mittlerweile blind aufeinander eingespielt und könnten überregional touren und hässliche Pokale abräumen.  
  
Bevor ich allerdings eröffnen kann, legt sie noch eins drauf.  
  
„Morgen werde ich meine Kündigung einreichen."  
  
„Oh, du willst dir also einmal mehr dein Leben von ihm kaputt machen lassen und alles, wofür du gekämpft hast, hinschmeissen? Scheisse, wirst du das nicht langsam mal selbst leid?"  
  
Nicht alles ist ihr Selbstzweifel-Tango und die gepackten Kisten sind auch keine Show. Das mit Tseng und von allen Menschen ausgerechnet ihrer Schwester, muss der größte Tritt überhaupt bisher gewesen sein. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte davon ausgehen, dass es auch der letzte war und sie nicht morgen schon wieder in ihre Leidensroutine zurückfindet. Wäre sie jemand anderes, würd ich's sogar für sinnvoll halten, alles anzuzünden und irgendwo komplett neu anzufangen. Aber sie ist nicht irgendwer. Sie ist ein Turk. Ein richtiger, der's im Blut hat. Und ihr Pflichtgefühl würde sie über die ganze Welt verfolgen und selbst in den entlegensten Schluchten des Cosmo Canyons aufspüren.  
  
Ist purer Zufall, dass ausgerechnet sie nen Antrieb in ihrem Leben gefunden hat, der einen denken lassen könnte, es ginge nur um Rivalität. Allen voran sie selbst. Aber im Gegensatz zu Tseng und Verdot und Jill und wie die ganzen Deserteure heissen, ist sie kein bloßer ShinRa Parasit, der sich fallen lässt, wenn er genug Blut gesaugt hat. Sie begreift nicht, dass sie auch ohne den ganzen Herzschmerzdreck und ihre familieninterne Konkurrenz in der Abteilung 24 gelandet wäre. Der ganze Mist hat sie nur oberflächlich angetrieben. In Wahrheit, tief drinnen, hat er sie ausgebremst.  
  
„Doch! Genau das ist es! Ich bin es leid!" Sie löst sich mit einem Ruck aus meinen Armen. „Sie hat gewonnen. Ich geb's auf. Ich geb's auf, Reno." Shiva, ich krieg sie heute irgendwie nicht zu fassen und sie steht kurz davor, ihr Leben zu zerstören.  
  
Andere Taktik.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass Rufus dich loswerden will?"  
  
Sie nickt und wischt sich ungehalten eine Strähne aus den Augen.  
  
„Wenn das stimmt, würdest du mit deiner Kündigung dein Todesurteil unterschreiben!" Es ist ein absoluter Bluff. Wenn er Tseng meinetwegen am Leben gelassen hat, wird er von ihr erst Recht die Finger lassen.  
  
„Er würde dir das nicht antun. Du hast gesagt, er ist ein guter Mensch, schon vergessen? Ein besserer als du, und du würdest seine beste Freundin umgekehrt nicht töten, oder?" Ihr schiefes Lächeln ist dämonisch. Und ich fürchte langsam, dass diese Sache sie nicht nur kurz aus der Spur geworfen, sondern einschneidend verändert hat. Als ich mir für sie gewünscht hab, härter zu werden, hab ich nicht das hier gemeint. Nicht die abgeklärte Verbitterung, der sie bislang immer entfliehen konnte. „Selbst wenn er kein guter Mensch wäre, würde er dich damit verlieren", schlägt sie mich mit eiskalter Logik und wendet sich wieder dem Schrank zu.  
  
Okay, das ist mal völlig danebengegangen. Plan B.  
  
„Süße, du liebst den Job! Jill war's egal, sie hat drauf geschissen, aber du hängst dran, dir bedeutet das alles wirklich was! Scheiss auf sie, scheiss auf Tseng, du kannst endlich machen, was du immer machen wolltest, ohne dich dauernd wegen den beiden mies zu fühlen!"  
  
„Es ist seinetwegen, oder?" Sie wirft mir einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, während sie weiterpackt in einem Tempo, als müsste sie in ner halben Stunde den Zug erwischen. „Dass du mich nicht mehr Baby nennst."  
  
Huh?  
  
„Wovon redet du?"  
  
„Du hast mich immer ‚Baby' genannt, aber in letzter Zeit fast nur noch ‚Süße'."  
  
Sie hat Recht.  
  
„…Das ist irgendwie so passiert", stammel ich ertappt und auch wenn sie mir den Rücken zudreht, rette ich meinen Blick zum zweiten Mal zu der kleinen Katze, die freundlicherweise in diesem Moment ins Zimmer getappelt kommt mit einer Spielmaus in ihrem Maul. Ich weiss, dass sie apportieren kann wie ein Hund, obwohl Elena es ihr nicht beigebracht hat.  
  
„Ich mag's nicht. ‚Baby', das warst du, das hat aus deinem Mund nett geklungen. ‚Süße' ist so ein Trostpreis."  
  
Die Katze lässt die zerlumpte Maus vor meine Füße fallen, setzt sich hin und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Genau darum mag ich die Biester nicht. Es sind egoistische Arschlöcher ohne Taktgefühl. So wie ich, nur schlimmer.  
  
Sie will, dass ich werfe und sie will es _jetzt_.  
  
„So mein ich's nicht", stöhne ich entnervt und kicke die Maus zur Seite weg, erst danach merkend, dass ich damit unfreiwillig das Spiel eröffnet hab. „Wir können die Abteilung dichtmachen ohne dich!", appelliere ich an ihr Verantwortungsgefühl, während Honeymoon mir ihre Beute auch schon wieder vor die Schuhe legt.  
  
Und ich hab ne Idee. Versuchen wir's mal mit weiterer Eskalation.  
  
„Na und? Ist das meine Schuld?" Die letzten Shirts in ihrer Hand haltend, knallt sie die Schranktür zu.  
  
„Nein, aber du wärst mit dran schuld, wenn du's zulässt. Du würdest wegrennen, genau wie sie. Vielleicht hast du Recht und bist tatsächlich kein Stück besser. Sie hat wenigstens länger durchgehalten." Ich hebe die Maus dieses Mal auf und werfe sie gezielt in den geöffneten Koffer. Und wie erwartet, springt das Vieh sofort hinterher.  
  
„Das ist so -" Sie starrt mich fassungslos an. Es ist ne andere Tour, als sie von mir gewohnt ist. Sie will's hart, bitte.  
  
„Was denn? Unfair? Egoistisch? Herzlos?", ergänze ich kalt und beobachte fasziniert, wie die Katze hinter ihr den Koffer zum neuen Spielplatz auserkoren hat und sich begeistert mitsamt Maus durch ihre Wäsche wühlt und rollt. „Nein, Mann, nur die Wahrheit! Was willst du denn machen?! Kosmetik verkaufen, kellnern oder zwischen lauter gescheiterten Existenzen in irgendnem verpissten Sicherheitsdienst deine Nächte totschlagen?!" Ich schenke ihr ein spöttisches Grinsen, das Vatergefühle in Rufus wecken würde. „Dazu bist du viel zu gut, das weisst du selber und du hast nie nen Plan B gehabt! Zeig nach all den Jahren endlich mal ein bisschen Stolz!"  
  
„Das tue ich, wenn ich gehe!", kreischt sie aus voller Lunge, wirbelt herum und schubst die Katze unsanft aus dem Koffer, der sich mittlerweile in ein perfektes Chaos verwandelt hat.  
  
„Nein, das tust du, wenn du endlich deinen Job von deinem Privatleben trennst, von deinem idiotischen Schwesternkomplex und deinen Gefühlen für deinen Boss, der ShinRa ans Bein gepisst hat, wann immer gerade seiner Doppelmoral danach war!", schreie ich zurück.  
  
„Scheissdreck!", explodiert sie endlich richtig und schleudert den Koffer mühelos mit einer Hand durch das gesamte Zimmer. Eine Flut aus Oberteilen, Unterwäsche und einer Spielmaus ergießt sich über das Bett und den Teppich, bevor das Ding gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster knallt und liegen bleibt.  
  
Beeindruckend. Nicht ganz so beeindruckend wie Rufus' ‚Fotzenscheisse'-Nummer mit dem Locher, aber immerhin dicht dahinter. 8 von 10 Punkten.  
  
Sie sinkt bebend in sich zusammen. Von hinten sehe ich die Muskeln, die sich an ihren schlanken Armen scharf abzeichnen. Irgendwann in den letzten Monaten müssen sie an Definition gewonnen haben. Oder es ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen.  
  
Ich atme zufrieden durch und lehne mich wieder gegen die Wand.  
  
Es dauert eine Weile, bis das Pulsieren ihrer Halsschlagader langsamer wird. Erst Honeymoon, die aus ihrem Versteck unter dem Bett hervorkommt, kann ihren Bann des Schweigens brechen.  
  
„Tut mir so leid, Flöckchen, hab ich dich erschreckt?" Sie geht in die Knie, um die Katze zu streicheln, aber die denkt nicht dran, sich berühren zu lassen. Nicht, dass sie nachtragend wäre, sie hat nur ihre Maus auf dem Teppich entdeckt und findet die wesentlich spannender. Ihr geknicktes Frauchen scheint das persönlich zu nehmen und blickt ihr traurig hinterher, als sie das Spielzeug wieder unbeirrt zu mir trägt. „Rufus -"  
  
„- Den überlass mir." Ich bücke mich und werfe das zerrupfte Etwas, das wirklich nicht mehr viel mit einer Maus gemein hat, direkt vor Elenas Beine. „Er ist nicht so verrückt, wegen der Geschichte alles den Bach runtergehen zu lassen."  
  
„Ich muss nachdenken." Ein kleines Lächeln blüht auf ihren Lippen, als das selbstsüchtige Fellbündel zu ihr läuft und sich sogar wieder kraulen lässt. Durchschaubar und manipulativ. Aber ganz dumm ist Elena auch nicht. Sie umhüllt das Spielzeug mit der kompletten Hand, um streicheltechnisch auf ihre Kosten zu kommen, bevor das Viech mit dem Teil wieder abhauen kann.  
  
Ich werd nie verstehen, warum man sich sowas ins Haus holt. Ich glaub, man muss wirklich nen masochistischen oder devoten Zug an sich haben, so wie sie. Hunde sind wenigstens Kumpel und können sogar selbstlos sein. Aber um sich ne Katze anzutun, muss man irgendwie drauf stehen, benutzt und weggeworfen oder gar nicht erst beachtet zu werden.  
  
„Mit ner Flasche Weisswein?!" Ich pruste los. „Guck dich um, da kommt nur Scheisse bei raus!"  
  
„Nein, ohne Weisswein. Ich werd davon sowieso nur müde und krieg Kopfschmerzen." Sie lächelt erschöpft, allerdings nur kurz, weil Honeymoon dazu übergeht, an ihrer Hand zu kratzen, um ihren Willen zu bekommen. „Auaaa! Ist ja gut! Hier!", gibt sie nach und bestätigt das Monster damit auf seinem Kurs, wo jeder Köter eins mit der Zeitung oder zumindest ein ‚Aus!' bekommen hätte.  
  
Sie hat mal gesagt, sie findet's toll, dass Katzen sich nicht erziehen lassen, weil's zeigt, wie frei und unabhängig sie sind. Zeigt in meinem Buch viel mehr, wie frei und unabhängig sie selbst ist.  
  
_Vielleicht sind Katzenbesitzer grundsätzlich die Hunde anderer Menschen._  
  
Sie stemmt sich langsam hoch und läuft zu mir, mich mit einem Nicken auffordernd, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. „Ich bin fürs Trinken einfach nicht gemacht." Sie lacht leise. „Nicht mal in dem Punkt kann ich mit den großen Jungs mithalten. Lass mich bitte einfach allein, Reno. Ich werd mir jetzt zwischen Tür und Angel kein Versprechen abkaufen lassen, das muss ich mit mir selbst ausmachen. Warte, ich hol dir noch deine Sachen. In der Zeit kannst du mir erzählen, wie es deiner Schulter geht."  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
**Seventh Heaven, 1709 Uhr**  
  
Also lande ich doch wieder hier.  
  
Verliebt sein ist schon seltsam. Noch beim Hereintreten in die Bar spür ich das gleiche Unbehagen wie in Costa del Sol. Die Menschen nerven, solang der eine Mensch nicht darunter ist. Sie sehen alle falsch aus, klingen falsch, riechen falsch, kurz, sind nicht er und damit völlig wertlos.  
  
Dabei ist's nicht mal besonders voll um die Uhrzeit. Zwei an der Bar. Drei Tische sind mit insgesamt fünf Personen besetzt und die Luft enthält noch nen Prozentsatz an Sauerstoff, der sich regelrecht ungesund für ne Kneipe atmet. Tifa hat Schicht, das kommt mir entgegen. Ich hab verdammt wenig Lust auf Lyns Zickereien und noch weniger darauf, mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Könnt sowieso nichts mehr reissen, schon gar nicht mit den verrotteten Blumen, die zu Hause in meinem Müll ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden haben und sich selbst ihre eigene Grabbepflanzung sind.  
  
Tiff schaut beim Zapfen auf, schenkt mir ein grüßendes Lächeln und stellt das volle Bierglas dann vor den Kerl mit dem karierten Hemd auf dem Barhocker. Anfang fünfzig, Raucher, arbeitslos. Ich merke, dass eine Hand an meine Brust gewandert ist, um einen weiteren Knopf am Hemd zu öffnen und halte inne.  
  
_Verdammt._  
  
Anstatt zu balzen, sollte ich lieber überlegen, wo ich sitzen will. Ich entscheide mich für den Tisch abseits in der äußersten rechten Ecke zur Außenwand. Von dort hat man alles im Blick, ohne mittendrin zu stecken. Ist normalerweise immer als einer der ersten Plätze weg, aber noch während ich mich durch den Parcours aus Stühlen darauf zubewege, fällt mir ein, dass ich's vorletzten Samstag schonmal dahin geschafft hab zu voller Stunde. Zusammen mit dieser Schlampe, die ausgesehen hat wie Reyli. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber ich vermute, ich hab den Turk raushängen lassen, um die Ecke zu kriegen. Oder das Arschloch. Oder beides. Jedenfalls hat die ganze Scheisse in dieser Nacht angefangen.  
  
„Neeeeein! Das hast du ihm aber nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Oh Mann, du bist echt heftig, weisst du das?", höre ich ne brünette, junge Pussy um die zwanzig an ihre Freundin richten und atme tief durch.  
  
Keine Frage, ich hab die Abwechslung gebraucht und der Gedanke, permanent zusammen mit ihm in seinem Turm zu hausen, ist noch immer abschreckend, so leid's mir für ihn tut, weil's sein Alltag ist - aber das Gefühl, ihn zu vermissen, ist schneller zurückgekommen, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Ich mach mir nichts vor, aus meinem ursprünglichen Plan, heut Nacht bei mir zu schlafen, wird nichts. Und der Gedanke, einfach auf der Stelle kehrtzumachen, ist verlockend. Aber ich will über etwas nachdenken, und da er dieses Etwas ist, würde mich seine Anwesenheit nur ablenken. Dazu brauch ich Menschen, die mir egal sind, also ist der Ort genau der richtige. Sie nerven gerade genug, um zu verhindern, dass ich in meinen Überlegungen abdrifte in irgendwelche Untiefen, wie's mir so oft in letzter Zeit passiert und nach Alleinsein ist mir im Moment auch nicht. War die letzten Tage schon viel zu viel allein für meinen Geschmack, während meiner gesamten Rückreise. Hat sich einmal mehr gezeigt, dass mir das nicht besonders guttut.  
  
Der Tatsache, dass ich Lust auf nen Cocktail hätte, räum ich die kleinere Bedeutung ein. Nicht die schweren Geschütze. Nur was Kleines, Harmloses, damit's im Kopf besser fließt, ohne den Verstand gleich mit in den Gulli zu reissen. Und wenn ich schon auf dem gleichen Platz sitzen werd, kann ich auch direkt die komplette Tour zurück in die Vergangenheit buchen, also wird's ein White Cloud sein.  
  
Ich lass mich mit dem Arsch auf die Eckbank fallen, mit dem Rücken zur Seitenwand, weil ich ansonsten das Fenster direkt hinter mir hätte. Macht nicht wirklich sicherheitstechnisch Sinn, weil ich oft genug an der Bar sitz und mir dort jederzeit jemand ne Kugel beim Hereinkommen verpassen könnte, Denzel vielleicht eines Tages, aber es ist'n kleiner Selbstbetrug, der sich gut anfühlt.  
  
Während ich den EMR, meine Kippenschachtel und das Feuerzeug auf die Tischfläche leg, seh ich Tiff, die mit nem Tablett auf der Hand Kurs nimmt auf die zwei befreundeten Schlampen in der Mitte des Raumes, die noch immer über irgendwelche Macker reden. Die Brünette ist hübsch und scheint das auch zu wissen, die Schwarzhaarige kann man vergessen. Zu fett, zu derbes, glänzendes Gesicht. Ist ne Kombi, die man öfter antrifft, ne Art Symbiose. Die Hässliche hängt sich an die Schöne, um deren Müll aufzusammeln und die Schöne fühlt sich mit der Hässlichen im Schlepptau noch geiler.  
  
Ich ziehe eine Kippe aus der Schachtel und warte nicht damit, sie anzuzünden, weil ich auf Tiffs Tablett bereits nen Aschenbecher gesehen hab, auf dem mein Name steht. Meine Augen wandern nach links zu der Fensterbank mit den mumifizierten Fliegen, denen nicht klar war, dass Nikotin 'n Insektengift ist, als sie sich zu nem Abstecher hierein entschieden haben. Ihre vertrockneten, hohlen Körper sprechen nicht gerade dafür, dass hier putztechnisch mehr getan wird als nötig. Ist Tifa unter ihrem Sauber-Image also doch nur ne ex-terroristische Schlampe. Aber genau das mag ich an ihr.  
  
Wie sie die wildwuchernde Grünlilie allerdings in Schuss hält, geht mir nicht ganz auf. Entweder, das Ding hat ne Zeitrafferevolution hingelegt und ernährt sich inzwischen von Getränkeresten und Zigarettenstummeln, oder sie wird jede Woche ausgetauscht gegen eine, die völlig identisch aussieht. Nicht nur, dass sie tausende dieser Ablegertentakel gebildet hat, die bis über die Rückenlehne der Bank darunter hängen, das Vieh blüht sogar.   
  
Elenas haben das nie geschafft.  
  
Fuck, ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie doch noch zur Vernunft kommt.  
  
Allein die Vorstellung, nicht mehr die Gläser mit den Kalkrändern und dem abgezwickten Pflanzennachwuchs auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu sehen, verursacht eine eiskalte Leere in mir, die schmerzhaft in meinem Magen brennt.  
  
„Was darf's sein?", werde ich gefragt und bekomme den Aschenbecher mit einem leisen Klackern auf die Tischfläche vor mir hingestellt.  
  
Als ich mich ihr widme, erwisch ich blicktechnisch noch ihren freizügigen Ausschnitt, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtet mit dem leeren Tablett in der Hand. Tifas Titten haben mir noch nie feuchte Träume beschert. Sie sehen scheissgeil aus, aber rein praktisch sind solche Kaliber nicht mehr zu bändigen. Mehr was für Pornos oder Doggy Style mit Spiegel. Meine kleine Einlage mit Ray hat das einmal mehr bestätigt.  
  
„'N White Cloud", bestell ich kurz angebunden, asche ab und lege den rechten Arm auf die Rückenlehne neben mir. Meine Schulter hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden und das sollt' sie auch besser nicht, nachdem ich mir die Ameisenscheisse fast die ganze letzte Nacht gegeben hab.  
  
„Ich vertrau dir, dass du dich dieses Mal benimmst!" Sie wackelt kurz spielerisch mit dem Tablett und wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Worauf wartest du dann?" Ich hebe meine Brauen in Richtung meiner Brille, die endlich wieder auf meiner Stirn prangt, und entlasse einen langen Strom des blauen, fliegentötenden Rauches gegen ihr olivfarbenes, viel zu enges Top.  
  
„Ein White Cloud, kommt sofort!" Mit einem undurchsichtigen Lächeln dreht sie sich um und zieht mit dem ihr eigenen, festen Hüftschwung Leine. Zumindest scheint sie nicht besonders nachtragend zu sein und hält mir keine verdammte Predigt wegen meines kleinen Ausrutschers Lyn gegenüber.  
  
Solange ich meinen Drink noch nicht hab, lohnt's sich nicht, in Grübeleien zu versinken, da die nächste Störung vorprogrammiert ist. Ich hab also die Wahl, mich toten Fliegen oder lebenden Gästen zu widmen und ich wähl letztere, auch wenn die Entscheidung nur knapp ausfällt.  
  
Ich bin nicht so dumm, die beiden Weiber anzustarren, als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richte. Das würd nach hinten losgehen. Also starre ich zu dem leeren Tisch zwischen ihnen und mir und beobachte sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, weiterrauchend, als wäre ich bereits in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Die Brünette, von der ich nur noch den langen Zopf sehen kann, bombardiert ihre angebliche Freundin gerade mit verlogenem Scheissdreck.  
  
„Nein, solltest du wirklich! Vielleicht hat er nur deine Nummer gelöscht aus Versehen oder stell dir vor, er ist krank, dann würdest du direkt Punkte sammeln, wenn du ihn betüddelst! Du weisst doch, wie wehleidig Männer sind, die mögen sowas!", verkündet sie mit vorgegebenem Enthusiasmus. Es fällt nicht besonders schwer, sich zusammenzureimen, worum's geht. Natürlich will sie die andere dazu kriegen, sich ne telefonische Abfuhr zu holen; die darf unter gar keinen Umständen mit solchen Späßchen wie ‚stolz sein' anfangen.  
  
„Ich weiss nicht…" Die Fette rührt mit nem pinken Strohhalm in ihrem orange-roten Cocktail. Ein riesiger Suncoast , der sie noch fetter machen wird, während ihre Freundin an einem Eiskaffee herumnippt. ‚Eis' wie in ‚Eiswürfel'. „Ist doch immer das Gleiche. Ich glaub nicht, dass der krank ist. Minou hat doch gesagt, die hätt' den am Samstagabend mit der Schwester vom Las gesehen vorm Kino."  
  
Und wir drei wissen alle, dass die besser aussieht.  
  
Die Brünette neigt sich verschwörerisch vor. Ihre Stimme wird eindringlicher. „Ja, aber die ist doch schon seit Monaten in den David verknallt, ich glaub nicht, dass die auf den steht!"  
  
Es reicht auch, dass er auf sie steht und lieber da sein Ding versenken will, wo er nicht Gefahr läuft, es nie wiederzufinden.  
  
„Du solltest nicht immer so schnell aufgeben, ehrlich, du machst dich doch nur selbst damit runter, wenn du dich so verkriechst!", legt sie drauf.  
  
Die großen Tragödien in den kleinen Leben gerade-so-eben-postpubertärer Nachwuchspussys. Ich hätt' die Fliegen nehmen sollen. Man hätte aus ihnen lustige Figuren bauen können oder Gräber in der Grünlilie anlegen oder sie auch einfach an die Glut heften und rauchen. Aber der Zug ist abgefahren, weil ich seh, dass Tiff wieder auf mich zusteuert. Hilft nichts, der Vergangenheit und den verpassten Möglichkeiten hinterherzuweinen.  
  
„Der geht aufs Haus!" Sie stellt den Cocktail vor mir ab und ich stocke in meiner Handbewegung, die den Filter zu meinen Lippen führen sollte.  
  
Hat Cloud, die größte Nachwuchspussy von allen, also nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sofort zu tratschen wie ein altes Weib.  
  
„Hältst du das für witzig?" Ich pflücke kommentarlos das regenbogenfarbene Schirmchen aus meinem Glas, zerbreche es mit einem kleinen Knacksen und lass es demonstrativ in den Aschenbecher fallen.  
  
„Eigentlich schon", lacht sie völlig ungeniert. „Aber ich wollte dich nicht kränken." Sie stippt kurz in einer kumpelhaften Geste gegen meinen Arm auf der Lehne. „Hey, ich freu mich für dich! Das hat ja lang genug gedauert!"  
  
Oh, haben wir also eine ‚Ich hab's ja eigentlich immer gewusst!'-Kandidatin. Und natürlich kriecht sie wie alle anderen ihrer Art erst im Nachhinein triumphierend aus ihrem Loch. Selbst wenn's wahr wäre - was soll ich mir verflucht nochmal davon kaufen?!  
  
„Ich dachte, du bist gut drauf deswegen und würdest mitspielen. Du leuchtest so richtig, weisst du." Sie zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern und räuspert sich in einem schlechten Versuch, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Ist wohl total danebengegangen, tut mir wirklich leid!"  
  
„Tja, die Sache verhält sich so, dass neuerdings jeder meint, mir bunte Schirmchen in die Hand drücken zu müssen, oder auch nur seinen ungefragten Senf beizutragen", setze ich sie distanziert in Kenntnis und widme meine Aufmerksamkeit der Glut, die ich am Rand des Aschenbechers ausgiebig anspitze.  
  
Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ungebeten Platz auf dem Stuhl zu meiner rechten Seite zu nehmen. Das leere Tablett hochkant auf ihrem Schoß, neigt sie den Kopf fragend zur Seite.  
  
„Geben sie dir das Gefühl, nicht mehr derselbe zu sein?" Bei einem kurzen Seitenblick seh ich, dass sie die spontane, routinierte Transformation zur Barpsychologin bereits vollständig abgeschlossen hat. Der vor Verständnis triefende ‚Mhm, mhm'-Blick, die in Furchen gelegte Stirn und nicht zu vergessen, der leise, eine halbe Oktave tiefere Singsang.  
  
„Wer sind denn ‚sie', huh? Ich hab meinen White Cloud von _dir_ vorher auch ohne Schirmchen bekommen", merke ich unterkühlt an und ziehe an der Kippe.  
  
„Das war auch etwas unüberlegt", gibt sie betreten zu und stößt damit bei mir auf kein Mitleid.  
  
„Genau da liegt das Problem, das sagen sie alle hinterher." Meine Augen heften sich an ihre und der Rauch, der langsam aus meiner Nase strömt, hüllt ihr Gesicht ein.  
  
Sie denkt ein paar Sekunden nach und schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Reno, ich weiss nicht, was mit irgendwelchen anderen ist, aber er zumindest hat's wirklich nur mir gesagt." Ihre rechte Schuhspitze scharrt auf dem Boden herum und stupst einen Moment später meinen eigenen Fuß sachte an. „Willst du ein bisschen reden? Ich kann dir Gesellschaft leisten, bis der erste, große Schwung kommt."  
  
„Du gehst gerade vom Schirmchen zum Senf über", erkläre ich ungerührt und nicke über ihre Schulter hinweg zum Tresen hin. „Der Kerl in dem Holzfällerhemd sieht aus, als ob der ne Therapeutin braucht und ich würd gern allein vor mich hinschwulen, um über lauter tuntiges Schwuchtelzeug nachzudenken."  
  
Das Tragische daran ist der Wahrheitsgehalt. Und es wird nicht besser, als sie sich ohne weiteren Kommentar, aber dafür mit einem Seufzen, erhebt und ich das Glas zu mir heranziehe. Nur um innezuhalten und hineinzustarren.  
  
Dass ein White Cloud Sperma nicht ganz unähnlich sieht, ist mir nicht neu. Hab genau mit dieser offensichtlichen Tatsache gespielt, um Lyn anzubaggern. Wobei's verarschen wohl eher treffen würd.  
  
Shiva, vielleicht lagen ihre ‚Rude und ich' - Anspielungen nie in ihrem Faible für Homos begründet.  
  
Wenn selbst die… Aber Tiff könnte sie auch drauf gebracht haben. Dann zählt das nicht. In dem Moment hatte ich jedenfalls nicht ernsthaft Sperma im Kopf, während ich's heut - Nah. Das ist zu platt, ums auch nur zu Ende zu denken. Was in Wirklichkeit natürlich längst geschehen ist.  
  
Hat anders geschmeckt, als ich's in Erinnerung hatte von meinem pubertären Experiment her, als die Neugier nach dem Wichsen so groß war, dass ich eine Fingerkuppe voll gekostet hab. Und trotz allem bin ich nicht so romantisch, zu glauben, es lag nur daran, dass es sich dieses Mal auf seinen Lippen befunden hat. Selbst gestern noch hätt' ich die Vorstellung mehr ekelhaft als alles andere gefunden. Aber heute Mittag, im Gemisch mit seinen Tränen und seinem Speichel, hat's irgendwie gepasst. Der Moment hat gepasst.  
  
Es war nicht so salzig, wie ich erwartet hätte. Eher wie verdünntes Seewasser mit nem seltsamen Nebeneffekt im Mund, der sich fast betäubend angefühlt hat. Und ich kann nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, wie seines stattdessen geschmeckt hätte. Vielleicht würd ich nicht schlucken. Aber wahrscheinlich würd ich probieren.  
  
Ich nehme einen ersten Schluck von dem cremigen Cocktail und drücke die Zigarette sorgfältig auf den bunten Überresten des Schirmchens aus. Das dünne Papier beginnt sofort, sich glühend zusammenzuziehen, bis nur noch ein gekräuselter, grauer Ascherest bleibt.  
  
_Kommen wir zum Eigentlichen._  
  
Auf die dunkle Holzfläche starrend, breite ich vor meinem inneren Auge meine bisher gesammelten Puzzleteilchen darauf aus und sortiere sie thematisch. Das Weiss ist in der Bedeutung gestiegen, also platzier ich's etwas weiter oben. Ich kenn ihn nur mit dieser seltsamen ‚Affinität' und hab mich im Laufe der Zeit dran gewöhnt, aber objektiv betrachtet muss es das Auffälligste sein. Warum die schwarzen Akzente? Die schwarze Weste, das Nachtholz, die Bettwäsche?  
  
_Du könntest dich nützlich machen und mir zur Abwechslung helfen!_  
  
Aber meine innere Stimme schweigt.  
  
Überlegen wir mal drauf los. Schwarz und Weiss sind keine Farben im eigentlichen Sinne. Schwarz ist das Fehlen von wahrnehmbarer Farbe mangels reflektierten Lichts, Weiss bedeutet alle Grundfarben in gleicher, starker Intensität wahrzunehmen. Es lässt sich brechen und in sein Spektrum zerlegen, aber im Weiss selbst sind alle Farben friedlich vereint, ohne dass eine dominiert. Wenn Schwarz für die Leere steht, würde Weiss also das Gesamte verkörpern.  
  
_‚Du denkst also, ich könnte noch jemand werden?'_  
  
Wenn er wirklich glaubt, keine Identität zu haben, wird er sich als schwarz empfinden und weiss werden wollen. Es wäre die ultimative Perfektion.  
  
Ich will gerade das Glas zum zweiten Mal ansetzen, als ein Schatten auf mich fällt. Die Braunhaarige. „Hey, ich bin Maria! Hast du Lust, dich zu uns rüber zu setzen? Dann bist du nicht so alleine!"  
  
_Genau das wäre das Problem an der Sache._  
  
Sie hat ihr Sprüchlein in süßer Routine heruntergerasselt und verlässt sich ganz darauf, dass ihr Aussehen den Rest schon richten wird.  
  
Ich antworte, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, sie anzuschauen. „Sag deiner Freundin, dass sie abnehmen soll, anstatt dich vorzuschicken, dann klappt's irgendwann vielleicht auch mit nem Fick", lege ich ihr laut genug nahe, dass eben jene Freundin jedes Wort verstehen kann und das auch zeigt, indem sie prompt aufsteht und nen Abgang macht.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit beginnt das Telefon hinter der Theke zu klingeln.  
  
„Du bist echt ein Arschloch, weisst du das?!", schimpft die gute Maria lautstark ins Leere, weil mich der Anruf viel mehr interessiert und ich mich zur Seite beuge, um vorbei an ihrem engen Oberteil zur Theke schauen zu können.  
  
Tiffs Lächeln erstirbt schlagartig. Sie lauscht äußerst angestrengt in den Hörer und mit jeder Sekunde verfinstert sich ihr Blick mehr. Ein Wechselbad aus Unglauben und Sorge.  
  
„Ey, ich red mit dir!" Mein ungebetener Gast verdreht den Hals über seine Schulter, um zu schauen, wo ich da so konzentriert hinstarre. Und natürlich interpretiert sie es sofort falsch. „Oh na klar, Hauptsache große Titten, was?! Ihr seid doch alle total oberflächlich!"  
  
Ihr Gezeter macht jeden Versuch, Tifas gedämpfte Antwort zu belauschen, zunichte. Eine Sekunde später ist das Telefonat auch schon vorbei. War wohl doch nur für sie interessant. Vielleicht sind Mrs. Strife auf der Straße die Windeln ausgegangen.  
  
Ich zucke unbeeindruckt mit der linken Schulter. „Wär's anders, würdest du auch keinen Fick mehr abkriegen, also freu dich und mach draussen einen auf Seelentröster. Am besten spendierst du ihr nen Kübel voller Eis, damit sie noch fetter wird."  
  
„Verdammter Scheisskerl!", flucht sie mir entgegen und ich halte für alle Fälle meinen Cocktail fest, sollte sie vorhaben, die Getränk-ins-Gesicht - Nummer abzuziehen. Sie beschränkt sich aber zu ihrem Glück nur darauf, auf den Fersen herumzufahren und einen vermeintlich dramatischen Abgang hinzulegen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich glaubt sie jetzt, ich hätte irgendwelche übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten, weil sie zu dumm ist, um zu begreifen, dass ich das Spiel zehn Jahre länger spiele und sie nichts Besonderes ist, egal was ihr Daddy und diverse Stecher ihr erzählt haben.  
  
Zumindest komme ich endlich zum Trinken. Nachdem ich das Glas bis auf ein Drittel geleert und wieder abgestellt habe, zünde ich mir noch eine Zigarette an, dann kann's weitergehen. Ich bin zum Glück in der Lage, solche Unterbrechungen komplett zu verbannen und nen wichtigen Faden sofort wieder aufzunehmen. Zumindest, solang ich bloß nen White Cloud intus habe.  
  
Mal ein anderer Ansatz: Er wird viel Weiss um sich herum gehabt haben als Kind, nach seiner Einlage mit der Säure. Wird lang in einem Krankenzimmer gewesen sein, ohne dass sich irgendwer übers Körperliche hinaus um ihn gekümmert hätte - abgesehen von Tseng hin und wieder. Könnt nem sowieso vernachlässigten Kind sicher den Rest geben. Er wollte immerhin damals schon ‚einfach weg sein', wie er's nannte. Noch ein Teilchen: Die unterschwellige, ständige Todessehnsucht, die er immer wieder zelebriert. Er wäre letzte Nacht nicht so ausgewichen, wenn ich nicht Recht hätt'.  
  
_Erinnert das Weiss dich an den schwebenden Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod damals? Glaubst du immer noch, zu schweben?_  
  
Genauso gut könnt's Reinheit oder Unschuld symbolisieren. Nah, zu plump für Rufus. Eher Sterilität. Ordnung und Sterilität, da hab ich zumindest ein paar weitere Stückchen des Puzzles zu.  
  
Anas Parfüm. Er erträgt keine Gerüche. Keinen Gestank. Gibt keinen anderen Grund als den, sich die Scheisse ins Klo zu schütten. Er hasst Schmutz an sich, aber an mir scheint er ihn regelrecht zu lieben. Hat weder Probleme mit meiner Gossensprache noch damit, mir den Arsch zu lecken, wie er ausgiebig unter Beweis gestellt hat. Ich bin seine ‚Hure'. Und das war'n Kompliment.  
  
Fuck, woher soll ich denn wissen, was davon tatsächlich zusammenhängt?!  
  
Ich nehme einen resignierten, langen Zug, lege den Kopf in den Nacken und schließe die Augen.  
  
_Du besitzt noch einige Teile des Puzzles mehr._  
  
Ja, nur dürft ich sie nicht besitzen.  
  
_Aber du brauchst sie jetzt gerade._  
  
Vielleicht. Scheiss drauf, was soll's, ich hab sie jetzt einmal. Nicht meine Schuld.  
  
_‚Du wirst dich nie wieder so fühlen wie damals in diesem perversen Alptraum, den du auch noch glorifizierst!'_  
  
_‚Er kann dich nicht dahin zurückbringen. Wir werden alle erwachsen oder sterben vorher.'_  
  
Infantile Verschmelzungswünsche, nuckeln.  
  
Ist es das? Willst du wieder Kind sein, egal was für'n beschissener Alptraum deine Kindheit war? Die Kindheit nachholen, die du nie hattest? Warst du weiss als Kind, bevor die Welt dich gefickt hat? Die alte ‚unbeschriebenes Blatt' - Sache?  
  
Gaia, ich hasse diesen ganzen Psychologieschwachsinn!!! Kann er nicht einfach nur Weiss… mögen?!  
  
_Er könnte, aber es ist weit mehr. Und viel wichtiger, für ihn ist es kein Schwachsinn, sonst hätte Tseng ihn nicht gezielt auf der Schiene provoziert._  
  
Gut, also Fakten. Kinder lieben's, im Dreck zu spielen. Aber du durftest dich sicher nie schmutzig machen. Du könntest es heute, du tust es mit mir. Aber dein eigener Dreck ist tabu. So dermaßen tabu, dass du in Healin mitsamt Rollstuhl jedes Mal zum Naseputzen ins Bad verschwunden bist, als du erkältet warst, weil du dir ohne Spiegel nicht sicher sein konntest, ob man noch was sieht. Genau wie letzte Nacht, als du kurz auf der Personaltoilette verschwunden bist, nachdem du geweint hast. So absolut tabu, dass du eher an Krebs verreckst, als -  
  
Mein Kopf fährt hoch und ich öffne schlagartig die Augen. Denn plötzlich rastet ein Puzzleteil, das ich eigentlich ner ganz anderen Ecke zugeordnet hatte, perfekt an der Stelle ein und fügt sich nahtlos ins Bild:  
  
_Ich denk, ich weiss jetzt, warum du beim Ficken nicht unten liegen kannst._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Wie es aussieht, muss ich mich mit dieser Erkenntnis für heute zufriedengeben. Wenigstens ist sie absolut plausibel und passt nicht nur, wenn man sie mit der Faust passend macht. Was ich mit ihr anstellen soll, weiss ich allerdings noch nicht. Wie ich mich aber kenne, werd ich irgendwann einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Zumindest, wenn er mir nen guten Anlass bietet. Ich fürchte bloß, wenn nicht, werde ich diesen Anlass eher früher als später selbst herbeiführen.  
  
Das beinah leere Glas in meiner Hand hin und her drehend, schaue ich flüchtig auf, als die Tür sich öffnet, wieder zurück zu dem milchigen Rest und nochmal hoch, wo meine Augen schließlich verharren, als mein Gehirn den Eindruck aus Rot, Schwarz und Gold verarbeitet hat.  
  
_Valentine._  
  
Dass ihm die Kluft aber auch nie zu blöd wird.  
  
Die Diskrepanz zwischen seiner Aufmachung, die ‚Hier bin ich!' schreit und der ,Sprich-mich-nicht-an, ich-bin-mysteriös' - Haltung, ist mein geringstes Problem mit ihm. Er ist nicht wesentlich anders als Red. Ich weiss nie, als was ich ihn behandeln soll. Als Mensch oder Ungeheuer, als Zivilisten oder Turk, Lebenden oder Toten. Genau wie Red ist er einfach da und genau wie bei Red, ist es nicht leicht, mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Er schließt vorsichtig die Tür, wird von Tifa mit einem freundlichen „Hey, lang nicht mehr gesehen!" begrüßt, das noch immer nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen kann, dass sie vorhin schlechte Nachrichten bekommen hat, und schaut gezielt in meine Richtung.  
  
Oh, ich verstehe, ich hab den Platz für die verhüllten Dramatiker besetzt. Die dunkle Ecke, die mit blühendem Gestrüpp und toten Fliegen seine eigene Position auf der Welt und in sich selbst versinnbildlicht; den Ort, an den er sich finster und melancholisch zurückziehen wollte, um Lucrecia hinterherzuweinen. Ist nämlich nicht so, als würde er jemals wirklich etwas anderes machen.  
  
Man könnt denken, ich würde ihn nicht mögen, aber das trifft's nicht ganz. Hätt' ihn gern als Turk kennengelernt und fühl mich deswegen auf sonderbare Weise auch mit ihm verbunden, fast wie mit nem entfernten Verwandten; aber gleichzeitig ist er in seiner jetzigen Art zu anders, als dass ich irgendwas mit ihm anfangen könnte.  
  
Ich verfolge, wie er direkt auf mich zusteuert mit seinen schweren Schritten und schiebe in einer mehr resignierenden als einladenden Geste den Stuhl, auf dem vorhin noch Tiff gesessen hat, kommentarlos ein Stück zurück. Als er Platz nimmt, widme ich mich ganz dem Anzünden einer weiteren Zigarette, denn jede Sekunde, in der ich ihn nicht aus der Nähe anschauen muss, ist eine gewonnene Sekunde.  
  
Die goldene Metallklaue penetriert mein Sichtfeld und sein Geruch steigt mir selbst durch den Rauch hindurch deutlicher in die Nase als mir lieb ist. Ist nicht so, dass er nach Tod und Mottenkugeln stinkt; vielmehr riecht er extrem aufdringlich nach undefinierbarer Chemie. Süßlich, synthetisch, widerlich. Am Anfang geht's jedes Mal noch, aber mit jedem Atemzug wird's intensiver, bis die Welt um einen herum irgendwann nur noch aus diesem Gestank zu bestehen scheint.  
  
„Rufus und Tseng verschweigen dir etwas", begrüßt er mich auf seine Art ohne jedes Vorspiel. Seine melodische, gefasste Stimme ist das Einzige an ihm, das ich angenehm finde. Im Kontrast zu Cloud wirkt der leise Klang in seinem Fall nicht wie ein permanentes, selbstauferlegtes Gefängnis, unter dem eine mako- und jenovaverseuchte, gespaltene Persönlichkeit brodelt, sondern authentisch in ihrer Ruhe. Auch wenn ich weiss, dass es in ihm nicht weniger brodelt.  
  
Ich zwinge mich, ihn anzuschauen und nehme dankbar zur Kenntnis, dass er rücksichtsvollerweise nicht mich, sondern die Grünlilie neben mir ansieht. Ist nämlich so, dass mir seine Augen bei direktem Blickkontakt auf den Sack gehen und damit mein ich nicht die Tatsache, dass sie rot sind. Ist wie bei jemandem, der schielt, man weiss einfach nicht, wo man hinschauen soll. Die Sache ist die, dass der Kerl technisch zumindest nicht wirklich im Status ‚lebend' verweilt und sein Blick permanent gebrochen ist. Natürlich bewegen sich die Lider, die Pupillen verändern ihre Größe und das alles - aber da fehlt was Unbestimmtes, Entscheidendes, wie bei einer Leiche. Egal wie frisch die ist, man muss nur die Augen sehen, um sofort zu wissen, aha, der Zug ist abgefahren. Seiner auch. Nur hindert ihn das nicht dran, sich ungebeten zu mir zu setzen, um die Wartezeit auf den nächsten zu überbrücken. Der nie kommen wird.  
  
„Tja, die verschweigen mir ne Menge, schätz ich." Mein ausgeatmeter Qualm leuchtet im hereinfallenden Tageslicht und bildet einen grauen, verwirbelten Schleier vor seinem kalkweissen Gesicht und dem stumpfen, schwarzen Haar. „Könnt daran liegen, dass sie meine Vorgesetzten sind. Wusstest du zum Beispiel, dass Tseng Orchideen züchtet?" Was sich als fast freundschaftlich wirkendes Geplänkel tarnt, ist lediglich meine Aufforderung, zur Sache zu kommen.  
  
Wenn es auch nur irgendetwas auf diesem Planeten gibt, von dem ich wirklich und absolut die Schnauze für die nächsten zehn Jahre voll hab, dann sind's verdammte Andeutungen.  
  
„Auf seiner Fensterbank. Im Winter in der Küche, im Sommer im Wohnzimmer", erweitert er unbeeindruckt meinen Horizont.  
  
Ich kann nicht anders, als zu lachen und kippe meinen schal gewordenen Cocktailrest hinunter. „Scheisse, verbringst du so deine Nächte? Irgendwelche Fenster ausspionierend?" Ich nehme amüsiert einen weiteren Zug und leg drauf: „Noch immer 'n bisschen Turk, was?"  
  
„Ein bisschen mehr als ihr." Ohne Vorwarnung schnellt sein Blick plötzlich zu mir herüber und ich verfluche ihn dafür. „Ich war da. Ich kenne Flynchs Grundstücke und ihre wahre Bedeutung."  
  
Mein Lachen erstirbt. Ich kann fühlen, wie meine Mundwinkel in Zeitlupe heruntersacken und mein Gesichtsausdruck eine 180 Grad Wendung vollzieht. Ihn zu fixieren, stellt auf einmal kein Problem mehr dar. „Spuck's aus."  
  
Seine Augen wandern zu meinem Aschenbecher, dem seine Aufmerksamkeit nun voll und ganz gebührt. Gerade, als ich genug davon hab und den Mund öffne, schüttelt er den Kopf. „Gib ihm die Chance, es dir selbst zu sagen", bittet er undurchsichtig. „Er hat nur noch bis morgen Zeit und wird sie nutzen."  
  
Ja, und ich hab überhaupt keine Zeit mehr! Keine einzige weitere Sekunde für diesen Quatsch aus Mint und Weiss und gezeugter Brut in Icicle Inn und weiss der Henker, welche großen Geheimnisse dieser Welt sich noch vor mir verstecken, nur um immer wieder hinterm Busch hervorzuspringen, mir ihre hässlichen Zungen rauszustrecken und debil ,Kuckuck!' zu schreien!  
  
„Tseng und ich haben uns nicht mehr besonders lieb", erkläre ich leise, viel zu leise, und wenn er noch immer zumindest halb so intelligent ist, wie er als ehemaliger Turk irgendwann einmal gewesen sein muss, wird ihm nicht entgehen, dass ich kurz davor bin, als nächstes verdammt laut zu werden.  
  
„Ich spreche nicht von _Tseng_", setzt er mich überdeutlich in Kenntnis, ohne seine Ruhe dabei zu verlieren. _Er weiss es_. Gaia weiss, woher. Valentine weiss solche Dinge einfach. Dahinter steckt nichts Übersinnliches, sondern nur sein schier unendliches Netzwerk aus Quellen, das Rufus' Konkurrenz machen könnte. Das und seine unbestrittene Fähigkeit, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein. Ungesehen wie ungehört. „Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass sich ab morgen vieles ändern wird", kündigt er an und mir platzt der Kragen.  
  
„Wie scheissmysteriös du doch bist, total mit deinem Umhang und so!" Ich ramme die halb gerauchte Kippe in den Aschenbecher, einzig, um meinen Punkt mit einer deutlichen Geste zu unterstreichen. Keine Sekunde später bereu ich's sofort, weil ich sie eigentlich noch gebraucht hätte. „Hast du mit Red ne verdammte Wette am Laufen, wer von euch beiden öfter nen dramatischen Auftritt hinlegt, um mir bedeutungsschwangere Bröckchen vor die Füße zu kotzen?! Was soll ich jetzt mit deiner verdammten ‚Warnung'?!? Ich meine, warum das Ganze überhaupt?"  
  
„Weil es von Bedeutung sein wird, dass du hinter Rufus stehst", spricht er beinah ins Nichts hinein, meinen abrupten Stimmungswechsel komplett ignorierend. „Dazu musst du ihm heute noch die Gelegenheit geben, sich dir anzuvertrauen. Wenn du es von mir oder aus der Zeitung erfahren würdest, wüsstest du nie, ob er von selbst mit dir gesprochen hätte und würdest es ihm vorwerfen." Die nackten, blassen Finger seiner rechten Hand streichen über die goldenen Gelenkscharniere an der linken.  
  
Ich lache wieder ungläubig auf. Was ein lustiger Tag heut aber auch! „Und das geht dich nen verdammten Scheissdreck an, weil…?" Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass von allen Kreaturen ausgerechnet er jetzt auch damit anfängt, sich in meine Beziehung einzumischen. Es ist so dermaßen absurd, dass mir allmählich nichts mehr bleibt, als einfach zu lachen und mir geschlagen über die Augen zu wischen.  
  
„Mir daran liegt, dass ShinRa stark genug sein wird. Das kann es nur, wenn Rufus seine Kraft nicht zusätzlich in Kämpfe mit dir investieren muss." Ohne auch nur mitzugrinsen, beobachtet er meinen Versuch, mich nicht einfach vor lauter Verzweiflung auf die Tischplatte fallen zu lassen und seine ernste Miene macht's nur umso schwerer für mich, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Zumindest bis er jene Worte ausspricht, die mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen schleudern und mir regelrecht die Luft aus den Lungen pressen: „Du hast noch nicht verstanden, dass _du_ zurzeit der mächtigste Mann der Welt bist, oder?"  
  
Ein unkontrolliertes Ächzen dringt aus meiner Kehle.  
  
Die Vorstellung ist mehr als nur furchteinflößend. Und nein, ich hab's mir nie bewusst gemacht. Aus gutem Grund. Das ist ein anderes Kaliber, als das erste Kommando bei den Turks zu haben. Es würde bedeuten, dass ich dazu verdammt wäre, ein noch eingeschränkteres Leben als Rufus zu führen und jede spontane Entscheidung Auswirkungen auf ganz Gaia hätte.  
  
_Willkommen in Tsengs Welt._  
  
Nein… Rufus kann das trennen… Er kann das… Er hat's all die Jahre.  
  
_Und darum angefangen, zu trinken?_  
  
Ich spüre, wie mir plötzlich schlecht wird und alles Blut aus meinem Kopf weicht.  
  
„Bevor du fragst, es geht mir dabei um meine Interessen", stellt er klar. Und es wäre tatsächlich meine nächste Frage gewesen, unter normalen Umständen, in einer normalen geistigen Verfassung. Im Moment werden die Worte allerdings bloß zu einem rotierenden Blätterhaufen zwischen meinen Ohren, der hochwirbelt, ohne dass ich irgendwas zu greifen bekomme. „Die Geschichte steht kurz davor, sich zu wiederholen und ich bin zu alt, um noch einmal an den Anfang zurückzukehren."  
  
„Reno?", hakt er nach einer Weile nach, als ich noch immer nicht reagiere, sondern unbeirrt weiter ein Loch mit meinem Blick in die Tischplatte ätze.  
  
„Warum bist du dann nicht früher mit deinen Infos angerückt?", frage ich träge und höre angewidert mein klebriges Schmatzen. Im Laufe der letzten Minute ist mein Mund staubtrocken geworden.  
  
„Das hier _ist_ früher. Ich weiss es erst seit gestern mit Sicherheit. Nein, Danke. Ich wollte gerade wieder gehen." Gerade als ich beginn, mich ernsthaft zu wundern, ob ich zu allem anderen neuerdings unter spontanen Aussetzern leide, bemerke ich Tifa, die von hinten an ihn herangetreten ist. Er hat lediglich die obligatorische Frage beantwortet, bevor sie gestellt werden konnte.  
  
Sie scheint nicht mehr sonderlich in Stimmung für Small Talk und verzieht sich mit einem kleinen „Okay!", noch während er sich selbst erhebt und für einen Moment alles Licht aus dem Gastraum zu blockieren scheint mit seinem Körper.  
  
„Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König", seufzt er.  
  
_Nur über meine Leiche._  
  
Ich erwache aus meinem tranceartigen Schrecken und schaue zu ihm auf. Und das war's jetzt? Also doch nur ein kleiner, dramatischer Auftritt, der dazu dienen sollte, mein Leben etwas mehr durcheinander zu bringen und dabei so viele konkrete Fakten enthalten hat wie ein verdammtes Horoskop?!  
  
_Abgesehen von dem einen, der gerade die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hat._  
  
„Ich hatte nicht darauf gehofft, dich noch rechtzeitig zu finden und habe dir ebenso wenig hinterherspioniert. Eigentlich bin ich bloß Strife hinter der Bar in die Arme gelaufen und sollte dir ausrichten, dass er dort auf dich wartet", eröffnet er mir, als hätte er einwandfrei meine Gedanken gelesen. Und ich kann nicht mal mehr ausschließen, dass er's hat. Warum nicht, es würde zu den wenigen Dingen gehören, die Sinn ergeben, und darum stört mich die Vorstellung nicht mal. „Das habe ich hiermit."  
  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedet er sich und lässt mich allein zurück.  
  
Strife. Strife ist so ziemlich der allerletzte Mensch, den ich allgemein und jetzt im Speziellen, gebrauchen kann. Theoretisch.  
  
Ich packe meine Sachen zusammen, lege einen Zehner unter das Glas und stehe auf. Noch bevor ich aus der Tür trete, lass ich den Mag Rod in die Länge schnappen.  
  
_Praktisch_ ist er genau der Richtige.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Den EMR auf der Schulter, biege ich aus der Gasse, in der Tiff mich vollgekotzt aufgelesen hat, hinein in die Seitenstraße, die hinter der Bar verläuft. Eine abgefuckte Ecke, Midgar-würdig. Das Tageslicht ändert nichts daran, sondern lässt den Dreck, den großen Müllcontainer, die Graffitis nur noch mehr in all ihrer Hässlichkeit hervorstechen. Nachts mag ich solche Orte, weil sie vertraut sind, die Regeln andere und ich mich ohne Angst in ihnen bewegen kann. Die Laternen und sporadischen Neonlichter schlucken die widerlichsten Details und machen ne surreale Paralleldimension draus, in der ich mich heimisch fühl wie eine verdammte Ratte in der Kanalisation. Hat nicht mal was mit Zuneigung zu tun, ist einfach nur bekanntes Terrain. Die Menschen sind nachts anders. Aggressiver, animalischer und damit ehrlicher. Man muss weniger tanzen und kann gleich zum Wesentlichen kommen.  
  
_Und wo wir beim Thema wären…_  
  
Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum er mich ausgerechnet hier sehen will und ebenfalls nur einen, wieso er mich nicht selbst abgeholt hat: Der Kerl ist, warum auch immer, auf Ärger aus und wollt's vor Mama Tifa verheimlichen. Fein. War überfällig, hab nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Natürlich werd ich wie jedes Mal verlieren, weil's kein fairer Kampf ist, aber gegen Strife geht's auch mehr darum, wie viele Treffer man ihm verpasst, bevor man unten liegt, wobei Qualität vor Quantität gilt. Hätte zu große Lust, ihm nen ordentlichen Tritt in seine unterentwickelten Eier zu verpassen.  
  
Gibt nur ein Problem: Ich kann meinen kopfinternen Schalter nicht bewusst in die andere Position zwingen. Entweder es ist ernst oder nicht. Leider weiss ich nur zu gut, dass er keine Tötungsabsichten hegen wird, ob ich welche heg, spielt keine Rolle dabei. Ein bisschen Prügeln reicht nicht, um das Ausnahmeprogramm zu fahren.  
  
In diesem Moment tritt er auch schon aus dem Hintereingang hervor. Schlecht sieht er aus. Gestresst, übermüdet, mit dunklen Augenringen. Oh, und ziemlich sauer.  
  
„Hab gehört, du hast Sehnsucht nach mir?", grüße ich mit schiefem Lächeln. Und noch während es mich anpisst, dass er offensichtlich nicht mal die Notwendigkeit sieht, mir bewaffnet gegenüberzutreten, steuert er prompt mit langen Schritten auf mich zu. Kein Vorspiel, kein Small Talk.  
  
Als ich das plötzliche, blaue Aufleuchten seiner Augen bemerke, ist's auch schon zu spät.  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Ich komm nicht mal auf einen verdammten Treffer.  
  
Mir eben noch entgegenschreitend, ist er plötzlich so schnell hinter mir, dass selbst mein geschulter Reflex nicht rechtzeitig genug greift, um die Rolle nach vorn in Sicherheit zu vollenden. Er war meine einzige Chance. Die Drehung nach hinten hätte ich nicht mehr komplett ausführen können. Bevor meine Füße auch nur wieder den Boden berühren, spüre ich sein Gewicht in meinem Rücken, das mich hinabreisst und so hart auf dem Asphalt aufschlagen lässt, dass die gesamte Luft meiner Lungen mit einem unfreiwilligen Stöhnen nach aussen entweicht und meine Brust sich anfühlt, als wär' sie mit nem Zug kollidiert. Für einen Moment kann ich nicht mehr atmen.  
  
Sein Knie brutal in mein Kreuz gerammt, fixiert er meinen linken Arm gnadenlos unterhalb meiner Schulterblätter und den rechten mitsamt Mag Rod am Handgelenk neben meinem auf der Seite liegenden Kopf.  
  
„Was brings'n du… ohne Mako zustande,… du Freak?!", keuche ich nach Luft schnappend und grabe meine Schuhspitzen regelrecht in den verdammten Asphalt, in dem Versuch, genug Halt zu finden, um mich hochzudrücken. Völlig sinnlos. Er hat sein gesamtes, verficktes Gewicht auf meinen Körper verlagert und allein bei dem Gedanken an eine Bewegung steht mein linkes Schultergelenk in Flammen. Wenn ich mir die Seite auch noch ruinier, hab ich ein echtes Problem. 'N weit größeres als die Fotzenscheisse hier gerade. Ist aber nicht die Vernunft, die mich körperlich aufgeben lässt, sondern allein mein Stolz. Innerlich rase ich vor Wut und kann fühlen, wie meine linke Gesichtshälfte anfängt, zu glühen. Die rechte wird von dem dreckigen Boden gekühlt. Direkt vor meinen Augen befindet sich ein Mosaik aus plattgetretenen Kaugummis, das sich unter meiner Wange fortsetzt.  
  
_Irgendwann, du Wichser._  
  
„Moses Clamm!", schmettert er von oben herab in mein Ohr und reisst an meinem Arm. _Gaiaaaaahhh!!!_  
  
„Hng…" Der Schmerz frisst sich so unerträglich durch meine Schulter, dass ich mir auf die Unterlippe beissen muss, um nicht aufzuschreien. Und loszulachen. „Un'… wer soll'n das… sein.. nh?"  
  
_Moses… Shiva… Oh fuck, es tut weh… Ich glaub's nicht… Verdammt, der war… schnell!!! Nahahaha..rgh…._  
  
Er gibt meinem Arm wieder etwas Spielraum, wahrscheinlich, damit ich zuhören kann. Die Erlösung, als der Schmerz nachlässt, kommt einem Orgasmus gleich.  
  
Er beugt sich herab, nicht weit genug, um ihm meinen Kopf in die Fresse zu rammen, aber genug, um seinen süßlichen Atem riechen zu können, der mich an Judigh's Bonbonstübchen im früheren, oberen Sektor 2 erinnert. Und Elenas Vanille-Karamell-Deo in Healin. _Sweet Muffin's Secrets No. 3, Summeredition_. „Moses Clamm hätte heute Mittag beinah zwei Menschen getötet, wenn er nicht seiner eigenen Dummheit zum Opfer gefallen wäre!", zischt er auf mich herunter. Da brodelt's nicht mehr bloß tief unten, da zerplatzen erste Bläschen an der Oberfläche wie nach nem verdammten Furz in der Badewanne.  
  
_Ach, Moses… Das war totale Scheisse! Sowas braucht doch Vorbereitung, besonders für nen Versager wie dich, der in so ziemlich jedem Bereich dysfunktional ist. Kein Blumentopf, Mann!_  
  
„In seinem Haus haben sie nicht nur die frische Leiche seiner Mutter gefunden, sondern auch einen Abschiedsbrief, in dem er Gaia für unsere wundervolle Begegnung dankt!", grollt er weiter und ich kann das Glucksen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Seine Stimme wird merklich lauter. „Ich habe anderthalb Stunden auf dem Revier sitzen müssen, bis man mir geglaubt hat, dass ich den Mann nicht kenne! Aber es stinkt durch und durch nach etwas, das jemand wie du enorm witzig finden würde!"  
  
Ich pruste los. Scheiss auf Moses, allein die Vorstellung wie Strife verhört wurde, war's wert! Ich wünschte, es gäb Videoaufzeichnungen!  
  
Ein Ruck an meinem Arm, eine schmerzhafte Aufforderung, zu reden.  
  
„Oh Strife", gackere ich abgehackt, mir so gar keine Mühe mit meinem Schauspiel gebend, „warum sollt ich denn sowas tun?"  
  
„Weil du inzwischen weisst, dass ich es weiss!" Die synthetische Note seines Haarsprays vereint sich mit dem Bonbongeruch zu einer ekelhaften Mischung. Und ich stell fest, der Geruch geht mir mehr auf den Sack als Vincents verschütteter Chemiebaukasten, allein durch das Wissen, wer ihn verströmt.  
  
„Du denkst, ich opfer unschuldige Menschen, nur um dir eins reinzuwürgen?" Ich verdrehe die Augen zu einem vergnügten Blitzen in seine ungefähre Richtung. Mein breites, fast schmerzhaftes Grinsen ist der Tritt in seine Eier, den ich anders nicht ausführen kann.  
  
„Sag du's mir!", brüllt er mir ins Ohr, um eine Sekunde später meinen rechten Arm allein mit der Kraft seines Ellenbogens auf dem Boden zu fixieren, so dass die zugehörige Hand sich in meinem Haar verkrallen kann. Sein Knie rutscht tiefer und gibt ihm den Spielraum, sich noch weiter herunterzuneigen, bis er förmlich auf mir liegt und sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über meinem schwebt. Er weiss zu genau, wie sehr ich es hassen muss, ihn direkt in meiner Fresse zu haben und auf so eine Weise festgenagelt zu werden. Er spielt. Als ich das Gesicht nach unten drehen will, weil mir die alten Kaugummis lieber sind als sein Anblick, reisst er meinen Kopf so hart in den Nacken, dass ich für einen Moment glaube, skalpiert worden zu sein. „Ich halte dich für verrückt genug!", zischt er wieder. Sein Atem streift meine Wange dabei und das fühlt sich seltsamerweise demütigender an, als die Schmerzen, die er mir zufügt.  
  
_Ich bin noch nicht am Ende, Strife. Verlass dich besser auf deine Kraft; wenn du herumspielen willst, hab ich nämlich noch einiges auf Lager._  
  
„Ja vielleicht", beginne ich gedehnt und zwinge mich, weiterzugrinsen, „aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich trotzdem bis ganz nach oben gekommen! Ich bin nicht verrückter als vorher geworden, ich hab's in die Elite geschafft, ich hab nicht versagt wie du! Du bist nichts weiter als ShinRa Abfall!" Ich würge ein gekünsteltes Lachen heraus, das nach kurzen Anlaufschwierigkeiten zu einem echten wird. „Du hattest ja nicht mal ne Nummer!" Zu schade, dass sein Gesicht sich jetzt neben und nicht mehr über meinem befindet. Seine Finger haben sich leicht verkrampft. Ich weiss, ich hab getroffen und ich hätt' zu gern den Blick gesehen. „Oooh ja~a, Rufus hat uns erzählt, wie du Hojo beim Krater angebettelt hast! Wie ne kleine Pussy!", spucke ich ihm entgegen. „Und wie's aussieht, bist du noch immer hinter ner Nummer her, oder warum liegst du auf mir? Ziemlich platte Art der Kompensation, findest du nicht? Ich bin vielleicht verrückt, aber ziemlich privilegiert dabei, Strife. Und _ich_ weiss, wer ich bin."  
  
Ich rechne halb damit, dass er meinen Kopf gegen den Asphalt schlägt, doch nichts dergleichen passiert.  
  
„Seit wann das, du verkappter Homo?!", raunt er stattdessen, jedes Wort einzeln betont, in mein Ohr, mit einer Härte in seiner Stimme, die mir neu ist. Gut so, ist mein Ersatz für die mangelnde Sicht auf seine Augen. Und wie erbärmlich und vorhersehbar, mir auf der Schiene zu kommen. Kann er vergessen, hat sich jetzt schon abgenutzt. Zu viele Schirmchen. Aber mir wird plötzlich klar, warum er mir seine Nähe so aufdrängt. Hätt' ihm nicht zugetraut, so tief unter die Gürtellinie zu gehen. „Du hast dich offensichtlich dreissig Jahre lang hinter deiner armseligen Macho-Fassade versteckt, bevor Shinra angefangen hat, dein wahres Ich an den Tag zu vögeln. Eigentlich hätte ich merken müssen, dass du die Frauen nicht halb so sehr verarschst wie dich selbst. Aber Tiff hat's immer gerochen." Alt, Mann, alt. Es wird langweilig. „Hm! Ich schulde ihr jetzt 100 Gil", fügt er ohne jede Spur von Humor hinzu. Das hingegen ist doch mal interessant.  
  
Schön zu wissen, wie hoch meine verdammte Krise im Kurs steht und noch besser zu wissen, dass ne angebliche Freundin verfickte Wetten abgeschlossen hat.  
  
„Na dann leg doch ein paar Reaktorarbeiter um und plünder ihre Leichen!", schlage ich feierlich vor. „Und entscheid dich mal langsam, ob du mich verprügeln oder zuschwallen willst!"  
  
Offensichtlich hat er sich längst entschieden. Er bringt seinen Mund so dicht an mein Ohr, dass sein Flüstern von einem dumpfen Rauschen begleitet wird: „Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich dir vor etwa einer Woche prophezeit habe? Ich sage noch etwas voraus: In spätestens einem Jahr wirst du durch diese Sache alles verloren haben und endgültig auf dieser Welt überflüssig sein. Shinra wird dir einen Sonderstatus geben und du wirst es genießen. Tseng wird sich das nicht lang mitansehen. Zuerst kommt vielleicht nur eine Suspendierung. Dann der Bruch zwischen Shinra und ihm. Dir zuliebe wird Rufus sich von ihm trennen und dich von Elena und Rude immer weiter abschotten, bis er der einzige in deinem Leben ist. Aber weil du glaubst, endlich was Besonderes zu sein, wirst du nicht sehen, dass du voll und ganz von ihm und seinem Wohlwollen abhängig geworden bist wie ein Hund an der Kette." Eine kleine Pause, in der nur das Rauschen seines Atems bleibt. „Irgendwann kapierst du's und wirst dir selbst einen Maulkorb verpassen, um Streitereien aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber so wie du eben bist, wirst du wieder und wieder explodieren. Bis er irgendwann genug von dir und deinen Wadenbissen hat und dich an einem Ort wie diesem aussetzt." Er verstummt, um mir die Gelegenheit zu geben, eben jenen Ort noch einmal genau auf mich wirken zu lassen. Die Kaugummis. Den Müllcontainer. _Das Vertraute darin_. „In einem hast du Recht: Ich bin mal jemand gewesen und wurde zu ShinRa Abfall gemacht, aber ich hab den Weg zurück gefunden. Bei dir verhält sich das genau anders herum. In spätestens einem Jahr sitzt du wieder in der Gosse, völlig allein, und bald darauf wird irgendwer über deine festgefrorene Leiche stolpern."  
  
Er kennt ihn nicht. Es jagt mir keine Angst ein, auch wenn die Anfänge seiner Prophezeiung bereits eingetreten sind. Er kennt ihn nicht. Und mich genauso wenig. Hilfloses Gestocher in vermeintlich wunden Punkten. Ganz gut aufgezogen, das Ganze. Die erste Hälfte ist noch realistisch und würd irgendwen, der dümmer ist als ich, sicher dazu verleiten, die zweite auch noch zu glauben. Aber das ist der eine Punkt, in dem er mich schon immer unterschätzt hat. Ich bin alles andere als dumm. Und nach meinen Trainingsrunden mit Rufus, beeindrucken mich Strifes Psychospielchen erst Recht nicht mehr.   
  
„Als du dich auf Shinra eingelassen hast, hat es angefangen und jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, was du tun kannst, um dich vor dir selbst zu retten. Du wirst nicht auf meiner Liste landen, das bist du mir nicht wert und du bekommst das auch gut allein hin. Aber wenn du dich noch einmal in meinem Namen an Zivilisten vergreifst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass jeder in Edge von dir und Rufus erfährt und dein kurzes Restleben zu einem einzigen Spießroutenlauf verkommt!" Er gibt mich frei und ich springe sofort auf die Füße, allerdings ohne jede Ambition, mich noch zu prügeln. Ich muss das einfach anders aufziehen, so wird das nichts. Mein Handrücken wischt über meine schmutzige Wange, während er mir selbstsicher den Rücken zudreht und mich stehen lässt. „1:0 für die Statistik, Turk."  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
Ich klingel und rücke die verstaubte Sporttasche über meiner Schulter zurecht. Ist das Teil also doch mal zu was gut. Wird ne nette Abwechslung sein, mir hier sogar mal die Zähne putzen und saubere Sachen anziehen zu können. Ich weiss, ihm wird der Anblick gefallen, wenn er auf den Monitor innen schaut. Er wird lächeln, gerade lang genug, bis die Tür aufgleitet und ich nur noch ein überlegenes, amüsiertes Schmunzeln zu fassen bekomme.  
  
Ich behalte Recht.  
  
Er lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Eingang und zieht fragend die linke Braue hoch, obwohl es natürlich nichts zu fragen gibt. Bloß zu hören. Für ihn.  
  
Er trägt nur noch Hemd und Hose und ich komm allmählich zu dem Schluss, dass es offenbar sein Standard ist, wenn er sich zu Hause befindet. Auf den zweiten Blick bemerke ich die fahle Blässe um seine Nase herum. Die Haut hat einen aschig-grauen Unterton, den ich nicht einordnen kann.  
  
„Hey… Noch'n Platz in deinem Bett frei, heut' Nacht? Hab's mir anders überlegt." Gegen mein dümmliches, verliebtes Grinsen kann ich einfach nichts machen. Er soll nur nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass das jetzt jeden Abend so sein wird. Hab nicht vor, hier schlaftechnisch einzuziehen.  
  
_Aber auch nicht viel dagegen…_  
  
„Ich sollte dich eigentlich bestrafen", begrüßt er mich ziemlich unerwartet. Seine Hände packen mich am Kragen und ziehen mich spielerisch über die Türschwelle. „Du bist schuld daran, dass ich mich soeben beinah übergeben hätte!" Das erklärt einiges, denn so sieht er bei genauerer Betrachtung tatsächlich auch aus. Was ich damit zu tun hab, bleibt aber vorerst sein Geheimnis.   
  
Die Tasche fällt zu Boden; ich drücke beiläufig den Knopf hinter mir und lege die Arme um seinen Nacken. Die Tür gleitet mit einem leisen Surren wieder zu und sperrt den Rest der Welt aus.  
  
In genau diesem Moment lasse ich alles andere hinter mir. Elena, Tifa, Valentine, Strife. Von denen sowieso nur erstere wichtig ist, aber es gibt nichts mehr, was ich heute noch für sie tun könnte, ohne mich im Kreis zu drehen und den Verstand zu verlieren. Hier und jetzt, mit ihm so nah vor Augen, fällt es leicht, das zu akzeptieren.  
  
_‚Abgesehen von deinem Gefühlschaos, meine ich - wenn du bei ihm bist, macht er dich glücklich?'_  
  
Es ist mehr als nur einfach glücklich sein.  
  
Sein Gefängnis kommt mir plötzlich vor wie eine Zufluchtsstätte. Der einzige Platz, an dem ich zurzeit meine Ruhe habe, ohne allein sein zu müssen. Bei dem einzigen Menschen, der mich einfach in Frieden lässt. Hier gibt's keine bunten Schirmchen. Nur Weiss.  
  
Zum ersten Mal fühle ich, was er meinen könnte.  
  
Und damit geht die Erkenntnis einher, dass das hier überhaupt kein Gefängnis ist. Es ist der einzige freie Ort, der lediglich so geschlossen von Gefängnissen umgeben ist, dass sie ihn selbst wie eines wirken lassen.  
  
_Und somit zu einem machen._  
  
Nein… Es ist nur… Hermetisch eingekreiste Freiheit. Das sind alles Aussenmauern rings herum, keine Innenwände. Das ist der Unterschied.  
  
„Übertreib mal nicht, so schnell kannst du noch nicht schwanger sein!" Ich lehne den Kopf zur Seite und schiebe ihn Schritt für Schritt in Richtung der Couch. „Schon gar nicht von dem bisschen schlucken…" Er lässt sich widerstandslos von mir lenken, aber wie ich eine Sekunde später bemerke nur, weil er mich selbst dort haben will. Und das aus völlig anderen Gründen, die nichts mit dem niedlichen Gefummel zu tun haben, das mir so vorschwebt.  
  
„Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt, mir aussortierte Post zu Unterhaltungszwecken heranzuziehen!", eröffnet er mir vorwurfsvoll wie überflüssig, denn inzwischen hab ich den Stapel an Briefen auf dem Glastisch auch bemerkt.  
  
_Oh... Oooo~ooh!_  
  
Ich lache gehässig, weil ich mir durchaus vorstellen kann, was jetzt kommt. Er löst sich von mir, greift blind nach etwas unter dem Haufen geöffneter Umschläge und streckt es mir demonstrativ mit spitzen Fingern entgegen.  
  
_Oh…!! Ooo~ooo~ooh!!!_  
  
Das 20 x 30cm große Foto übertrifft all meine Erwartungen. Geschossen von jemandem, der ein ziemliches Talent für Makroaufnahmen haben muss. Wirklich nichts bleibt der Phantasie überlassen, bis hin zu den winzigen Härchen an den beiden Fingern, die die nasse, rosa Pussy großzügig spreizen. Ein kleiner Filzstift-Schriftzug an der Seite des Bildes verspricht _‚Alles deins! xoxoxo'_.  
  
Und ich kann nicht anders, als noch wesentlicher lauter und boshafter zu lachen. „Nahaha, ich wünschte, ich hätt' deinen Blick gesehen!" Ich grabsche die Aufnahme aus seiner Hand und studiere sie genauer.  
  
„Nein, tust du nicht!", schmettert er mir trocken entgegen und das hilft nicht gerade dabei, mich wieder einzukriegen. Er verschränkt beleidigt die Arme und geht um die Couch herum, um sich gegen ihren Rücken zu lehnen. Und wahrscheinlich auch, um die Monstrosität aus seinem Sichtfeld zu haben.  
  
„Muss dich ja nicht anmachen", gluckse ich mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude, „aber… ist das so schlimm für dich, ne Pussy nur zu sehen?" Ich hebe das Foto hoch und studiere es mit übertrieben kritischem Blick, seinen Fluchtversuch zunichtemachend, indem ich mich wieder vor ihm positioniere. „Lass dir von nem Experten sagen, die geht sogar. Hübsche Farbe, halbwegs symmetrisch, sieht nicht ausgeleiert aus", philosophiere ich aus reiner Spaß an der Provokation.  
  
„Es _ist_ so schlimm für mich!", folgt die prompte Antwort eine Nuance lauter als zuvor. „Es gibt nichts Unästhetischeres unter Gaias Schöpfung als den nackten, weiblichen Körper", zetert er weiter und kommt so richtig in Fahrt. „Das ganze Fett, besonders das in den unnützen Hauttaschen vorn, überall diese schlaffe Weichheit und das alles gekrönt von diesem abstoßenden, widerlichen Schlitz, aus dem ihre schleimigen Genitalien herausschauen wie vorgefallene Eingeweide!"  
  
Ich hör die blanke Verachtung nicht nur, sie funkelt auch in seinen verengten Augen, aber es ist zu genial, um nicht weiterzulachen. Ich weiss seit letzter Nacht und der zerstörten Kamera, wie leidenschaftlich er hassen kann, nur war das Thema da nicht so scheisslustig. Oh Gaia, die ‚Fotzenscheisse' bekommt dadurch nochmal eine ganz neue Dimension!  
  
„Aber…nahahaha, aber, du wirst kei-… krchhh chhh chhh… kein' Mann finden, dessen Eier gleich sind oder der… 'n kerzengrad'n Schwanz…", verteidige ich Gaias Schöpfung, die mir immerhin sehr gute Dienste geleistet hat, wenn auch jedes Mal nur temporär.  
  
Er breitet weit die Arme aus, im hilflosen Versuch, mir die Ernsthaftigkeit der Pussyproblematik nahezubringen. Mein Spaß an der Sache färbt so gar nicht auf ihn ab. „Aber ein Penis sieht nicht aus wie Körperinneres, das aus einer garstigen Schnittwunde heraustritt!"  
  
_Garstig!!!_ Oh Shiva, ich kann nicht mehr und lache so heftig, dass nicht mal mehr ein Laut aus meiner Kehle dabei dringt, dafür aber die ersten Tränen fließen. So dermaßen witzig ist es eigentlich auch wieder nicht, aber mein Körper nutzt dankbar die Gelegenheit, den ganzen angesammelten Stress auf diese Weise herauszulassen.  
  
Er verschränkt die Arme erneut und wartet eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ich mich halbwegs eingekriegt hab, was durch seine todernste Erscheinung immer wieder auf null gesetzt wird.  
  
„Kann ich… Kann ich dich mit dem Ding… eifersüchtig mach'n?", schluchze ich zurücktänzelnd, als ich wieder in der Lage dazu bin, all meine verbliebene Selbstkontrolle zusammenreissend für mein Vorhaben. Ich drücke das Bild gegen meinen Schritt und fange an, meine Hüfte in kleinen Wellenbewegungen zu wiegen. „Fuck, ist die eng…" Das aufkommende Grinsen fang ich ab, indem ich mir hart auf die Unterlippe beisse, was sich gut in die Show einbinden lässt. Den Kopf weit in den Nacken legend, schließe ich die Augen und stöhne leise, ganz in meiner Darbietung aufgehend. „Hn, Shiva…."  
  
Mit einem langen Schritt nach vorn reisst er mir das Foto aus der Hand, zerknüllt es und schleudert es zur Seite. „Es besteht keinerlei Notwendigkeit, mich an deine Vorgeschichte erinnern!", faucht er regelrecht, ohne jede Ambition, seine Eifersucht zu überspielen. An meine Vorgeschichte hab ich nicht mal gedacht. Ich kann ihm ansehen, dass seine Stimmung kurz davor ist, umzuschlagen und beschließe, es nicht weiter auf die Spitze zu treiben, so schmeichelnd das Ganze auch ist. Bin lernfähig.   
  
_Maulkorb!_  
  
Nein, es ist ein verdammtes Mindestmaß an Rücksicht! Ich hab ne große Fresse, aber ich bin kein Arschloch… Oder will keins sein. Nicht ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Hey…" Ich drossel mein Grinsen auf eine hoffentlich versöhnliche Version, nehme seine Hand und presse sie fest anstelle des Fotos gegen meinen Schwanz. „,Alles deins!', eh?!" Und es wirkt wie erwartet. Er schaltet augenblicklich einen Gang runter. Einmal mehr zeigt sich: So perfekt er meinen Körper steuern kann, so perfekt steuert mein Körper ihn.  
  
_Tja, geht's nach Vincent, regieren diese Zentimeter gerade die Welt._  
  
Ein wahrhaftiges Meisterwerk.  
  
Er schiebt die Arme um meine Hüfte, zieht mich an sich heran und lehnt die Stirn gegen meine ‚Black Out', die gerade ziemlich im Weg ist.  
  
„Es ist zwar durchaus meine Meinung, aber vielleicht wollte ich auch ein wenig herausfinden, ob du… ohne leben kannst. Ich werde dir niemals das Gleiche bieten können wie eine Frau", gesteht er leise.  
  
Das gehört zu den wenigen Dingen, an die ich in letzter Zeit tatsächlich keinen Gedanken verschwendet hab. Einfach weil's da nichts nachzudenken gibt.  
  
Ich lasse meine Hände zu seinen Schultern wandern und massiere sie leicht. Ist nicht einfach, die richtigen Worte zu finden, ohne mir damit gleichzeitig eine Kette anzulegen. Die gibt's zwar längst, aber meiner Liebe zur Unabhängigkeit schmeckt's nicht besonders, ihn davon wissen zu lassen. „Nein, aber ich würd das hier nicht eintauschen wollen. Nicht für nen Fick. Und mit Frauen ist es immer nur ein Fick, niemals…" Liebe. „…mehr."  
  
Das zwischen den Zeilen Gelesene scheint ihn zufriedenzustellen. Als ich hochschaue, sehe ich das kleine Lächeln, das keinerlei Spott in sich trägt. Falls er wirklich etwas Entscheidendes vor mir verbirgt, ist er verflucht gut darin, sich bis jetzt nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
_Du nutzt deine Chance besser, bevor ich's nicht mehr aushalte und nachbohre. Weil dann müsst ich's dir nachtragen und so weiter. Nicht dass ich's dir nachtragen will - Aber Vincents Regieanweisungen verlangen das quasi._  
  
„Weisst du, was ich von meinem Vater zum 17. Geburtstag bekommen habe?", fragt er plötzlich.  
  
Dark Nation kann's nicht gewesen sein. Die hatte er damals schon; die vierpfötige, einzige Frau in seinem Leben. War'n Geschenk von Tseng, glaub ich.  
  
„Ne Nutte?", äußere ich also den zweiten Geistesblitz ohne nachzudenken und treffe prompt ins Schwarze. Sein Lächeln wird nämlich auf der Stelle bitter.  
  
„Sie hatte eindeutig die Anweisung, sich nicht von mir abwimmeln zu lassen, was zufolge hatte, dass ich mich an dem Abend nicht nur beinahe übergeben habe", weiht er mich ein. Interessanterweise seh ich nicht die Spur von Scham an ihm, obwohl's jedem anderen wahrscheinlich peinlich wäre, begründet oder nicht, und das bei seiner Abneigung gegen den eigenen Dreck. „…Und auch wenn es wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht lag, habe ich allein positionsbedingt gut getroffen."  
  
Ich lache leise auf und dieses Mal ernte ich ein flüchtiges Grinsen, das so schnell wieder verschwindet, wie es kommt. „Du… du hast ihr auf die Schnecke gekotzt?"  
  
„So kann man es ausdrücken. Sie hat allerdings nicht lang mit dieser Schande leben müssen", säuselt er vielsagend, während seine Hände zu meinem Hintern wandern.  
  
Nein, wahrhaftig keine Scham. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
„Du hast sie aber nicht einfach so abgeknallt", lasse ich meine Gedanken offen spielen. Ich wüsste zu genau, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte. „Hast du sie mit dem Lauf gefickt oder nur auf ihre Pussy gezielt?" Die Finger meiner rechten Hand fahren hinauf durch sein Haar.  
  
„Mir gefällt deine Art, zu denken." Ein breites, verräterisches Lächeln.  
  
„Lenk nicht dauernd mit Komplimenten ab!" Ich stoße ihn mit der Hüfte an und dränge ihn etwas mehr gegen die Couchlehne.  
  
„Spielt es eine Rolle für das Endresultat? Zumindest optisch hat es keinen signifikanten Unterschied gemacht und auf diese Weise konnte ich tatsächlich noch ein wenig Befriedigung aus dieser Begegnung schöpfen." Er schnalzt abschätzend mit der Zunge und zieht die rechte Braue hoch. „Das war der Punkt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ich lächel schief und dreckig und lasse die Fingerkuppen über seinen Wangenknochen wandern. Er tickt auf dem Mitleidssektor genauso unsauber wie ich. Nicht auf die gleiche Weise, aber es ist etwas Entscheidendes, das wir gemeinsam haben. Sowas verbindet. Warum auch nicht, andere töpfern oder reisen zusammen.  
  
„Macht dich das an?", fragt er unvermittelt und fährt kurz mit seinen Lippen über meine. Und es klingt fast, als sollte es eigentlich heissen: _Macht dich das so an wie mich?_  
  
„Nah! Du, nicht deine Geschichte. Solltest wissen, dass ich kein Sadist bin." Nur was ihn angeht, bin ich mir plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Dass seine Geschichte ihm ziemlich gut gefällt, ist nicht zu übersehen. Vielleicht beschränkt es sich tatsächlich nur auf Frauen. Andererseits scheint er keinerlei Drang zu verspüren, regelmäßig welche abzuschlachten, obwohl er der Einzige wäre, der's sich leisten könnt.  
  
Nah… Sadismus Frauen gegenüber wäre… Es wäre gewissermaßen ein Heterozug. Unterm Strich würd ihn ne Frau in Fahrt bringen, egal ob er sie nun foltert oder fickt. Und das halt ich für unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Nein, das hier ist die pure Lust an der Rache und Genugtuung. Und die Rache liebt er.  
  
„Aber aussergewöhnlich kreativ…" Seine Lippen versuchen ein zweites Mal, meine zu streifen. Ich weiche aus und halte ihn hin.  
  
„Nicht bloß beim Foltern…" Und plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein, das alle Stimmung schlagartig zumindest auf meiner Seite killt. „Oooh, hey, hey, hey, wie spät ist es?!" Ich wühle mich aus seinem Griff heraus, hetze zum Glastisch und kralle mir die Fernbedienung.  
  
„Es müsste ungefähr 1940 sein. Was -"  
  
„Die Nachrichten, Mann! Wo laufen die jetzt?" Ich lasse mich auf die Couch fallen und schalte hastig den großen Fernseher über dem Kamin ein.  
  
„Auf CMT laufen sie 24 Stunden am Tag...", erklärt er verwundert hinter mir, während ich bereits die Kanäle durchpflüge. „Du bist Turk, solltest du -"  
  
_„… Materia der ersten Kategorie, so dass sich das Erdbeben nur auf das Geschäft für Brautmoden beschränkte."_ In dem Bericht wird gerade ein zerstörter Laden von aussen gezeigt.  
  
„Schhhh!" _Ja, sollte ich! Tu' ich auch normalerweise!_  
  
Brautmoden. Das muss es sein. Aber… Erdmateria??? Der Kerl ist mit Erdmateria Amok gelaufen?!?  
  
_„Eine junge Frau und ihre Tante, die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt dem Laden befanden, erlitten einen Schock so wie leichte Verletzungen."_ Ein paar weitere Kameraeinstellungen, die das Ladeninnere zeigen. Kaputte Schaufensterpuppen und schmutzige Brautkleider, die ziemlich platt die Tragik transportieren sollen. _„Moses Clamm selbst -"_  
  
„Yeah, Moses!", jubel ich los und registriere nebenbei, wie Rufus sich neben mich setzt.  
  
_„- wurde dabei von einem umstürzenden Regal getroffen und erlitt schwere Kopfverletzungen. Zurzeit befindet er sich im Koma"_, unterrichtet uns eine Frauenstimme, die genau das richtige Maß an sachlicher Betroffenheit an den Tag legt, um professionell aber menschlich zu wirken.  
  
„Der hat die Materia auch noch an sich getragen?!?" Ich schlage fassungslos die Hand vors Gesicht. _Gaia, Moses! Fernzünder, Mann, Fernzünder! Was sollte das werden? Ihre Titten hättest du einfacher zum Wackeln bringen können! Nargh!_  
  
„Du kennst diesen… Mann?" Die Ungläubigkeit in seiner Stimme ist wohl angebracht. _So ein verdammter Idiot! Der hat's ja nicht mal hingekriegt, bei der Scheisse draufzugehen!_  
  
_„Wie sich herausgestellt hat, waren die Opfer zufällig gewählt. Beide Frauen haben ausgesagt, Moses Clamm nicht gekannt zu haben und an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal in seinem Geschäft gewesen zu sein."_  
  
„Na hör mal! Moses und ich, ich und Moses!" Ich stoße ihn mit dem Handrücken an. „Wir sind Sockenbrüder, Rufus, das verstehst du nicht!" Er wirft mir einen argwöhnischen Seitenblick zu. Offensichtlich versteht er tatsächlich nicht.  
  
Neue Einstellung. Ein kleines Einfamilienhaus, viel Absperrband, Polizei. Und 'n fröhlicher, fetter Junge, der im Hintergrund rumhampelt und die Zunge in die Kamera streckt. _„Bei der Durchsuchung seines Hauses dann der erschreckende Fund: Im Bad fand die Polizei die Leiche einer Frau, die als Moses Clamms Mutter identifiziert wurde. Die erdrosselte Gerty Clamm war zu dem Zeitpunkt erst wenige Stunden tot. Alle Spuren deuten darauf hin, dass Clamm seine Mutter zuerst tötete und dann zur Arbeit ging."_   
  
Immerhin das!  
  
„Jetzt guck mich nicht so an, der Kerl ist ein Versager! Hat mich auf dem Rückweg von Flynch in seiner Karre bis Nord Corel mitgenommen, als ich meinen Wagen geschrottet hab. Totaler Psycho, der war so durch, dass er unten schon wieder rausgekommen ist!", kläre ich ihn auf und hoff, dass das reicht. Ich will nichts verpassen. Er schweigt auch, aber scheint noch immer skeptisch.  
  
_„Anscheinend hatte er noch mehr Anschläge geplant. Bei der weiteren Durchsuchung des Hauses stieß die Polizei auf einen Abschiedsbrief, in dem Clamm erklärte -"_ Das Bild zeigt seinen Originalbrief, vor dem der zitierte Text herausgehoben wird. Ein männlicher Sprecher übernimmt den Part. _„- ,Nord Corel ist nur der Anfang. Sie werden alle auf ihre Knie fallen und betteln, einer nach dem anderen, so wie sie mich haben knien lassen. Das gesamte, ignorante Pack wird zu spüren bekommen, wie hart ich werden kann.'"_  
  
„Der hat ne psychisch bedingte erektile Dysfunktion, musst du wissen!", prahle ich hemmungslos mit meinen Insiderinfos. Ist ja nicht so, als würde man jeden Tag einen -… Doch, eigentlich schon. Aber der hier ist mein Werk! Wenn auch 'n ziemlich missratenes. Eigentlich hat sich sogar Siegbert besser als Killer gemacht.  
  
„Mich interessiert wesentlich mehr, woher du das weisst!" Er gibt sich keinerlei Mühe, zu verbergen, dass ihm meine Bekanntschaft mit jedem weiteren Satz mehr missfällt. Solange er nicht denkt… _Oh bitte!_  
  
_„Ob und wann Clamm wieder aus dem Koma erwacht, bleibt ungewiss."_   
  
„Hat er mir gesagt! Sockenbrüder haben keine Geheimnisse!" Ich wende ihm mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen das Gesicht zu. „Er weiss ja umgekehrt auch, dass ich Cloud Strife heiss' und an rektaler Inkontinenz leide!"  
  
_„Durch den Vorfall sind erneut kontroverse Diskussionen um den Privatbesitz von Materia entbrannt. Erst im Oktober letzten Jahres äußerte Präsident Shinra -"_  
  
„Das war nicht sonderlich profess- Gut, schalt es jetzt aus!" Im Gegensatz zu vorhin bei seiner Geschichte mit der Nutte, klingt er auf einmal wie auf Knopfdruck ziemlich peinlich berührt und nervös.  
  
_„- sich zu den aktuellen gesetzlichen Bestimmungen, die keinerlei Einschränkungen für den privaten Erwerb potenziell gefährlicher Materia vorsehen."_  
  
„Aber scheisswitzig! Nein, mach ich nicht!" Wir beide wissen, was jetzt kommt. Und CMT lässt uns nicht im Stich: Ausschnitt aus der offiziellen Erklärung im Oktober. Rufus in Großaufnahme.  
  
„Mach das aus!" Er will zur Fernbedienung in meiner Hand greifen, aber ich bin schneller und rette sie mit beiden Händen an meine Brust.  
  
_„Die jüngste Geschichte hat gezeigt, dass Gaia noch immer nicht der sichere Ort ist, um den wir uns alle bemühen, und die Menschen brauchen die Gewissheit, sich selbst und ihre Familien in Notsituationen verteidigen zu können. Ich erachte es als ihr unantastbares Grundrecht."_ Einmal mehr die absolute Perfektion in Mimik und Betonung. Er gibt niemals vor, einer von den Kleinen zu sein, um sie zu erreichen. Er gibt nur vor, sie zu verstehen. Alles an ihm lädt dazu ein, sich von diesem souveränen Führer die erdrückende Last der Verantwortung abnehmen zu lassen.  
  
„Du sollst es ausschalten!" Er beugt sich herüber und fischt nach der Fernbedienung, die ich in Sicherheit bringe, indem ich mich auf die Seite fallen lasse und zusammenrolle.  
  
„Nein, mach ich nicht! Nachrichten gucken ist mein unantastbares Grundrecht!"  
  
„Ich zeige dir gleich meine Grundrechte!"  
  
Oh nein, er genießt die kleine Rangelei viel zu sehr, um sie damit kaputtzumachen, indem er sie gewinnt. Und das könnte er jederzeit.  
  
_„Durch ein gesetzliches Verbot würden wir denen in die Hände spielen, die Materia für kriminelle Zwecke missbrauchen, weil jene Personen ihre Materia erfahrungsgemäß auf dem Schwarzmarkt erwerben."_  
  
„Hey, aber so hab ich dich gleich zweimal!", stichel ich, die Augen zwischen ihm und seinem Abbild hin und her wandern lassend. Und stell fest, die zwei haben nicht mehr viel gemein. Es ist nicht nur der Unterschied zwischen dem Privaten und dem Öffentlichen…  
  
_„Zurück blieben anständige Bürger, die solchen Individuen in Zukunft noch hilfloser ausgeliefert wären. Im Zuge des Mako-Ausstieges wurden die Bedingungen zum Wiederaufladen von Materia bereits signifikant eingeschränkt,"_  
  
„Wenn du mir nicht sofort die Fernbedienung gibst, hast du mich in Kürze gar kein Mal mehr!" Er rutscht auf mich und ich drehe mich prompt auf den Bauch, während seine Hände sich unter meine Brust wühlen.  
  
_„was einen verantwortungsvolleren Umgang mit ihr fördert. Wir alle streben den Tag an, an dem gemeinsam mit dem letzten Makoreaktor auch die Materia ausser Kraft treten wird - und zwar für alle gleichermaßen. Bis dahin wäre ein Verbot kontraproduktiv."_ Nein. Der Unterschied ist tatsächlich nicht zu übersehen. Und er verdirbt mir die süße Spielerei hier gerade.  
  
„Fuck." Ich rolle mich zurück auf den Rücken und mein plötzlich veränderter Gesichtsausdruck hält ihn davon ab, mit der Kabbelei weiterzumachen. „Man sieht im Vergleich erst so richtig, wie beschissen es dir seit ein paar Monaten geht." Ist ein ziemlicher Schlag in die Magengrube. Ein Teil von mir muss sich an seine chronische Erschöpfung und die Spuren des Alkohols gewöhnt haben. Und nicht nur das. Ich wusste immer, dass er schlank ist, aber ich war zu Recht überrascht, als ich ihn das erste Mal mit offenem Hemd gesehen habe. Er hat ziemlich abgenommen.  
  
Er weiss das alles. Sein beschämter Blick auf mich herab verrät's. Der wahre Grund, warum er mich das nicht sehen lassen wollte.  
  
_„Oder möchten Sie derjenige sein, der einer jungen Angestellten erklärt, sie müsse in Zukunft ohne Schlafmateria zur Selbstverteidigung nach ihrer Schicht über den schlecht beleuchteten Parkplatz laufen? Ich nicht."_  
  
„Nawww, Gutmensch, du!", necke ich und lege die Arme von unten um ihn. Gleichzeitig lass ich damit das Thema fallen. Ist schließlich nichts wirklich Neues. War nur der Schreck. Es nützt nichts, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben.  
  
_Maulkorb!!!_  
  
Ich kann ihm heute Abend keine zehn Kilo mehr anfüttern, okay??!  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, welche Absatzeinbußen wir auf dem Makosektor hätten, wenn die wenigen, verbliebenen Aufladestationen auch noch vorzeitig wegfallen würden?", fragt er mit unschuldig gespitzten Lippen. Er nimmt die Fernbedienung und ich hindere ihn nicht mehr daran, den Fernseher auszuschalten und sie zurück auf den Tisch zu legen. Ich weiss, was ich wissen wollte. Versager versagen bei allem, was sie tun. Nen Ehrenpunkt gibt's immerhin für die tote Mami.  
  
„Und wir alle wissen, dass der Drache sich hauptsächlich von Geld ernährt, huh?"  
  
Er schweigt einen Moment. Die Art, wie seine Augen kurz zur Seite wandern und er die Lippen befeuchtet, gefällt mir nicht. „Reno, da gibt es etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden muss", fängt er leise an.  
  
Also doch! Das ist ne verdammte Katastrophe, wenn Valentine solche Dinge - welche genau auch immer - früher weiss als ich! Nicht mal für mich als Privatperson, sondern in erster Linie als Turk! Wenn er mit allem anderen auch Recht hat… …Dann war's das vorläufig mit dem Seelenfrieden hier oben. Wenn's nach ihm geht, sogar für immer. Aber er unterschätzt mich wie die meisten. Was zu retten ist, werd ich retten. Und dieser König wird nicht fallen!  
  
_Kläffte der Wachhund. Oder war es nicht doch eher der Schoßhund?_  
  
Ich beschließe, meine innere Stimme zu ignorieren. Sie ist so penetrant heute Abend wie schon ne ganze Weile nicht mehr und ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, es würde langsam abklingen. Aber… das war ein wirklich - _war es nicht!_ \- stressiger Tag, also… Ansonsten sollte ich ernsthaft drüber nachdenken, Rudes Idee mit dem EEG vielleicht doch mal in Erwägung zu ziehen. Irgendwann mal. Wenn ich sonst nichts zu tun hab. Der Kaktus gehört noch immer abgespült und umgetopft.  
  
Zurück zur Gegenwart. Die ist nämlich viel wichtiger.  
  
„Klingt irgendwie ernst", sage ich langsam, abwartend, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich nur bitten will, in Zukunft die Schuhe an der Tür auszuziehen.  
  
„Das ist es." Er legt die Hand an meine Wange und streichelt meine Tätowierung mit seinem Daumen. Durch und durch eine _‚Du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein'_-Geste. Nein. Definitiv keine Schuhangelegenheiten.  
  
„Aber… Es kommt nichts Mintfarbenes drin vor, oder?" Ich lächel eine Spur zu nervös und schlucke, als es keine Erwiderung findet.  
  
„Genau genommen doch. Setz dich hin." Er erhebt sich und lässt mich irritiert zurück. Ich richte mich auf und verfolge, wie er zur Bar geht. Letzte Nacht war's ne Ausnahme. Das hier ist was anderes. Was auch immer er mir sagen will, weiss er bereits ne ganze Weile. Und ich hab keine Lust, mir länger mitanzuschauen, wie er immer tiefer sinkt. Erst Recht nicht, nachdem ich vor ein paar Sekunden zu genau vor Augen geführt bekommen hab, wie tief er bereits gesunken ist. Wachhund, Schoßhund, Arschlecken.  
  
„Ich denke, du wirst einen Drink wollen. Keine Bange, ich verzichte dieses Mal", liest er meine Gedanken und stellt ein sauberes Glas und die nächste volle Flasche auf den Tresen.  
  
„Ich denk irgendwie nicht, dass ich jetzt trinken sollt'…" Und ich glaub, ich weiss selbst am besten, was ich will. Zum Beispiel, dass er einfach redet.  
  
„Ich denke, das wirst du dir in Kürze anders überlegen", übergeht er meinen Einwand, öffnet die Flasche und gießt mir unbeirrt einen Doppelten ein. Gut, soll er. Ich muss und werde ihn nicht trinken.  
  
„Wie kommst du eigentlich damit zurecht, mich permanent in den Medien zu sehen?", erkundigt er sich aus heiterem Himmel und schraubt seelenruhig die Flasche wieder zu.  
  
_Willst du mich drauf vorbereiten, dass sich deine Medienpräsenz in nächster Zeit verstärken wird?_  
  
„Kenn's ja nicht anders", antworte ich knapp. Oh, ich bin nicht angepisst. In mir kreischen nur gerade munter sämtliche Turksirenen und in dem Zustand ist's mit meiner Geduld nicht mehr so weit her.  
  
„Du hast noch keine der größeren, öffentlichen Attacken auf mich oder ShinRa miterlebt, seit wir..." Ein Räuspern. Er räumt die Flasche weg und macht sich mit dem Glas auf den Weg zurück. Wissend, dass ich's nicht entgegennehmen würde, platziert er's netterweise direkt auf dem Glastisch. Ohne Untersetzer. „Könntest du damit umgehen?" Er hockt sich wieder neben mich und legt den Arm hinter mir auf die Lehne. „Wenn du über die Straße gehen würdest und in jeder Ecke mit Zivilisten konfrontiert wärst, die mich verleumden?"  
  
_Hör endlich auf mit diesen Geburtsvorbereitungskursen! Ich weiss längst, dass ShinRa ganz offensichtlich ziemlich am Arsch ist._ …Aber genauso weiss ich, dass er keine Zeit schindet, sondern seine Fragen nen guten Punkt haben. Es wird dazu kommen.  
  
Also, könnte ich's ertragen?  
  
„Ich glaub, das würd schwer werden." Ich greife, ohne drüber nachzudenken, nach dem Glas, wenn auch nur, um irgendwas in meinen Händen zu halten. „Ohne… regelmäßig auszuticken oder… naja… uns zu verraten." Ich starre hinab in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit.  
  
„Du darfst beides nicht. Ich muss mich voll und ganz auf dich verlassen können." Mir entgeht nicht, dass der Konjunktiv verschwunden ist. Seine Art, mit mir zu reden, hat zu einem seltsamen Mischmasch aus persönlich und geschäftlich gefunden. „Ich werde dich brauchen. Privat und als Turk, Reno", liefert er eine Sekunde später die Begründung dafür.  
  
Fast wörtlich das, was Vincent prophezeit hat.  
  
„Du konntest dich immer auf mich verlassen. Daran hat sich nichts geändert." Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue ihn direkt an. Seine Augen wirken wach und aufmerksam, aber von den Sorgen, die er sich machen sollte, seh ich keine Spur. Ich hab mich getäuscht. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der gerade im Arbeitsmodus ist. Die sachliche Gefasstheit ist im Grunde nichts anderes, als seine Version davon, egal wie privat seine Fragen sein mögen. „Sag mir, was los ist."  
  
„Nein. Noch nicht. Vorher möchte ich mir einer weiteren Sache sicher sein können: Wenn ich nicht mehr der mächtigste oder reichste Mann der Welt wäre, wäre ich noch interessant für dich?" Nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung oder Spur von Furcht in seiner Miene, auch wenn meine Antwort alles zwischen uns auf der Stelle zerstören könnte. Das ist nicht mal mehr eine Mischung. Neben mir sitzt der ShinRa Präsident. Bin ihm lang nicht mehr von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet und hab ihn deswegen nicht sofort erkannt.  
  
_Ob ich den König noch lieben würde, wenn er fiele?_  
  
Abgesehen davon, dass ich das nie zulassen würde…  
  
_…Wie willst du es denn verhindern?_  
  
Na irgendwie eben. Ich bin schließlich der wahre König, nicht? Aber das wollte er nicht wissen.  
  
„Tss!" Ich lache staubtrocken auf und verziehe den Mund zu einem grimassenartigen Grinsen. „Du meinst, in nem Szenario, wo ich einfach mit dir über die Straße laufen und was trinken gehen könnt wie andere normale Menschen das jeden Tag tun?"  
  
In einer Welt, in der nicht mein verdammter Schwanz regieren würde?  
  
„Naja. Das hat dich alles zu dem gemacht, der du bist, und in den, der du bist, hab ich mich verknallt. Stimmt schon." Es fühlt sich befremdlich an, auch wenn ich's nicht zum ersten Mal sage. Vielleicht, weil ich's jetzt dem Präsidenten anvertraue und nicht Rufus. Ich zucke mit der Schulter und drehe das Glas in meiner Hand hin und her, noch immer ohne jede Absicht, auch nur dran zu nippen. „Aber in erster Linie nervt's mich. Und mit jedem bisschen, das du mir anvertraust, nervt's mich mehr. Ich hätte eher Angst, wie du damit zurechtkämst."  
  
Die Antwort besteht aus einem gekonnten, geschliffenen Lächeln.  
  
Ob er sich bewusst ist, was gerade mit ihm passiert? Oder ist das alles ne Flucht, die's ihm leichter macht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich je nochmal vor mir so verwandeln würde… geschweige denn, dass er's überhaupt noch könnte.  
  
Er atmet tief durch. Und spricht endlich. „Als ich dich letzte Nacht in ShinRas Wesen eingeweiht habe, habe ich dir verschwiegen, dass es durchaus eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Drachen zu töten. Nämlich dann, wenn er in seiner Gesamtheit geschlossen attackiert wird. Teils lag mir auch daran, dass du einfach nur begreifst, wie mein bisheriges Leben ausgesehen hat." Er neigt den Kopf minimal zur Seite und durch die Kälte seines Lächelns schimmert ein Anflug von Traurigkeit. Von Rufus. „Tseng war nicht deinetwegen hier, Reno. Er, ich und dutzend andere haben ein Mint verursacht, das man nicht einfach wieder überstreichen kann."  
  
_Okay._  
  
Ist nicht angenehm, es bestätigt zu bekommen, aber im Grunde war ich inzwischen selbst so weit.  
  
„Du hattest Recht." Seine Augen beginnen, im Zimmer umherzuwandern. „Du hattest immer Recht, wir hätten offensiver gegen Flynch vorgehen müssen, von Anfang an. Tseng hatte zu sehr den geschärften Blick der Öffentlichkeit im Sinn. Er war zu vorsichtig. Damon Flynch hatte vorgehabt, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten, wovon beide Seiten profitiert hätten. Aber all seine Versuche, mit mir ins Gespräch zu kommen, wurden von der Maschinerie und ihren Zahnrädern zunichtegemacht. Es gab… Fehler beim Übermitteln des Farbcodes. Und selbst wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte, wäre ich nicht bereit gewesen, auf ihn einzugehen. Wir haben ihn gekränkt. _Ich_… habe ihn gekränkt." Sein Blick landet bei seiner Wanderung bei meinem Glas und mir entgeht nicht der kurze Anflug von nackter Gier, die für einen winzigen Moment durch die Fassade bricht.  
  
„Was hat's wirklich mit ihm auf sich?", hake ich nach. Meine Zunge fühlt sich schwer an, so als hätte ich bereits den sechsten Drink intus.  
  
Er deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Es ist zu spät, um noch etwas zu unternehmen. Er hat Investoren in Wutai gefunden. Die weltweite Presse steht in den Startlöchern und wartet nur auf sein Kommando. Schon vorher hatte er für den Fall eines plötzlichen, unnatürlichen Ablebens dafür gesorgt, dass ShinRa auf der Anklagebank landen würde. Wir hätten sofort handeln müssen und vor allem das Gleiche tun müssen wie er. Früher als er. Besser." Er serviert mir tatsächlich eine effektheischende Kunstpause. Die große Shinra-Show. „Morgen wird es in allen Zeitungen stehen und dann wird der Rest der Welt sich geschlossener als je zuvor gegen ShinRa wenden."  
  
_Okay, okay, okay!_ Aber irgendwas ist hier faul und stinkt zum Himmel! Und es ist nicht die Katastrophe, über die er mich gerade unterrichtet. Dank Valentine weiss ich wenigstens, dass es stimmt, und auch Rufus hätte keinen Grund, sich so eine Scheisse aus den Fingern zu saugen, die spätestens morgen auffliegt. Und trotzdem läuft hier gerade was falsch. Es ist etwas an ihm, mit ihm und seiner Darbietung hier.  
  
„Rufus, sag mir endlich, was los ist!", treibe ich ihn gereizt an.  
  
„Flynch hat auf zwei Kontinenten Öl gefunden. Genug, um die verbliebenen Makoreaktoren aus dem Geschäft zu drängen und uns endgültig vom Thron zu stoßen. Der Kohlesektor ist nicht stark genug, um uns allein zu tragen. Wir werden über kurz oder lang keine Existenzberechtigung mehr haben, es sei denn als Hersteller von Lufterfrischern. Wir waren zu langsam." Die Finger der Hand auf der Lehne hinter mir beginnen, mit meinem Haar zu spielen. „ShinRas Zeit ist abgelaufen. Der Drache wird fallen."  
  
Und ich glaube langsam zu wissen, was er so verzweifelt verbergen will, hinter der einzigen Maske, die er besitzt.  
  
_Oh, Rufus…_


	18. 1. Débridement

_Für Jackpot, ohne die Reine Statistik nekrotisch geblieben wäre_

  
  
  
_„Tseng!!!"  
  
„Hey, Großer!! Tut mir leid, dass ich's nicht früher geschafft hab! Wie geht's?"  
  
„Mmmmh... gut?"  
  
„Na guck mal, wie gut du auch schon wieder sprechen kannst! Letztes Mal hat das noch viiiieeeel schlechter geklappt! Und weisst du was? Dein Arzt hat mir gerade eben erzählt, dass du morgen nach Hause gehen darfst!"  
  
„...Kann ich nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?"  
  
„Ist dir denn nicht furchtbar langweilig hier?"  
  
„M-mh! Guck mal, i' hang haff hia!"  
  
„Krrrr chrr chrr, ich versteh dich nicht mit Daumen im Mund!"  
  
„Ich kann das hier!"  
  
„Und zu Hause kannst du das nicht, hm?"  
  
„M-mh.... Aber hier!!!"  
  
„Verstehe."  
  
„Duuuuuu~uu? Aber... sagst du das dem Präsident?"  
  
„Wenn du es nicht möchtest, nein. Dann bleibt es unser Geheimnis."  
  
„Er schimpft immer, weil ich bin ja zu groß dafür..."  
  
„Keine Angst, ich werde ihm nichts verraten. Welcher schmeckt besser, der linke oder der rechte?"  
  
„Mmmm.... Der!!"  
  
„Das ist der linke. Alles, was sich auf dieser Seite von dir befindet, ist links und alles auf der anderen Seite ist rechts."  
  
„Da ist links... Und da ist rechts! ...Ja?"  
  
„Ganz genau, mein Großer."  
  
„Willst du mal probieren? Da!!"  
  
„Uuuuh, weisst du, ich glaube, ich versuche es lieber heute Abend mal an meinem eigenen."  
  
„Duuu~uu, Tseng...?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Wann kann ich denn nach Hause?"  
  
„...Morgen, Großer..? Morgen wirst du abgeholt und darfst wieder nach Hause gehen."  
  
„Nicht die Wooooohnung!"  
  
„Entschuldige, ich fürchte, ich versteh nicht ganz, was du meinst. Du bist hier auf der medizinischen Station, weil du einen schlimmen Unfall hattest; aber jetzt bist du wieder gesund genug, dass du morgen nach Hause gehen darfst zu deinem Vater und Elli. Da wo du vorher auch gewohnt hast. ...Erinnerst du dich denn nicht?"  
  
„Doo~oo~och!! Aber... nicht DA nach Hause! ...Hier! Guck!"  
  
„Deine Bettdecke..?"  
  
„Jetzt wohn ich hier! Und vorher hab ich bei dem Präsident und bei Elli gewohnt! Ja? Und ganz viel vorher hab ich DA gewohnt!"  
  
„Und da war auch so eine Bettdecke?"  
  
„Keine Bettdecke!!! Aber so weiss!!!"  
  
„Du hast früher irgendwo gelebt, wo etwas Weisses war?"  
  
„Neiii~iiiin!!! Früher war doch ALLES weiss, Tseeeng!"_   
  
  


**früher war alles weiss...**

  
  
_„Du hast also irgendwo gelebt, wo alles weiss war?"  
  
„Kann ich wieder nach da?"_   
  
  


**...und ich war zu Hause.**

  
  
_„Das war bestimmt ein Traum. Manchmal träumt man Sachen, die einem richtig echt vorkommen. Schau, dein Zuhause ist bei deinem Vater, und morgen Nacht darfst du sogar wieder in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass der Kakao bei euch viiiieeel besser schmeckt, als der den du hier -...Hey... ...Komm mal her, Großer..."_   
  
  


**zu Hause im Weiss, das nach Unschuld roch...**

  
  


**__________________________________**

  
  
  
Ich lasse den Scotch langsam im Glas kreisen. Abwechselnd im Uhrzeigersinn, dann dagegen. Jetzt erst bemerk ich die Wimper, die drin rumschwimmt. Meine? Nah. Zu lang. Vermutlich auch zu hell, lässt sich bei den Lichtverhältnissen aber nicht genau sagen. Ich frage mich, ob sie eben erst hineingefallen ist, als er das Glas gefüllt hat oder schon davor. Ob er's bemerkt hat.  
  
Ob er sich dieses Mal etwas gewünscht hat.  
  
_Du hast, nicht?_  
  
Sieht ganz so aus.  
  
_Denkst, dass es jetzt, wo du mich hast, nicht mehr schaden kann._  
  
Jetzt, wo ich neben dir auf dem edlen, weissen Chocobo reite. Kann nicht mit nem Schwert dienen, aber hab immerhin noch den Mag Rod vom Rattenmann und ne Sporttasche voller gutem Willen. Und Wechselsocken.  
  
_Siehst du, Moses? Mr. Strife kann vielleicht nicht auf seinen Anus aufpassen, aber definitiv auf seine Füße._  
  
Wieder im Uhrzeigersinn. Die Wimper macht das Tänzchen hier mit und ich beschließe, das Gleiche zu tun. Erstmal.  
  
„Reno?" Sein Spiel mit meinem Haar stoppt. Ich kann seinen Blick auf mir fühlen. Wahrscheinlich deutet er mein Schweigen falsch. Denkt, dass ich vielleicht doch kalte Füße krieg bei der Aussicht, dass der Drache fällt und ich allein mit Rufus zurückbleibe. Dem König, der glaubt, nichts und niemand zu sein, was ich in seiner Vorstellung sicher spätestens dann bemerken muss. Scheiss auf kalte Füße. Ist immer noch kein richtiger Frühling. Sind 'n paar dicke Socken in meiner Tasche mit dabei. Und wenn ich nach ganz vorn rutsch, passen wir beide bestimmt auch auf mein edles Reittier.  
  
_Ho, edler, weisser Chocobo! Ho, sag ich._  
  
Ich könnte uns einfach den fetten, weissen Chocobo kaufen, auf dem die fette Lady mit dem fiesen Gesicht gesessen hat. Nicht wirklich edel, aber dafür umso mehr Platz.  
  
Entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn.  
  
„Reno..." Dieses Mal leiser. Der verbale Präsidentenlack blättert ab und ich kann die Privatperson wieder in seiner Stimme hören. Noch nicht vollständig, aber in vereinzelten Flecken.  
  
„Uh-huh", reagiere ich nach gefühlten sechs Jahren plump auf seine unausgesprochene Aufforderung, die episch-apokalyptische Offenbarung zu kommentieren. Aber ich hatte beschlossen, mitzuspielen, also atme ich laut durch und schieb hinterher: „Na das ist ja alles tragisch."  
  
Es kam eine Spur zu ironisch raus und als ich ihm endlich den Kopf wieder halb zuwende, erwische ich noch im Augenwinkel das verdutzte Spiel seiner Brauen.  
  
„Shiva, warum so pessimistisch?!" Ich stelle das Glas untermalend wie laut wieder vor mir auf dem Tisch ab. Aus dem Kreisen wird sofort unruhiges Schwappen. „Du bist verdammter Milliardär, pflaster einfach alles mit Windrädern zu!"  
  
Am besten in Junon. Könnt mir jedenfalls keinen Ort vorstellen, wo's sich mehr lohnen würde. Dreckswind.  
  
„ShinRa _ist_ im Wandel!" Seine Augen wandern hektisch über mein Gesicht, als würde er in meiner Mimik das suchen, was ihm meine ausgesprochene Antwort ganz offensichtlich nicht geliefert hat. Er hat als Präsident zu mir gesprochen und der Präsident ist es gewohnt, dass man ,Oooooh' und höchstens noch ,Aaaaah' macht, egal ob er Worte oder seine Shotgun abfeuert. Selbst als Präsident sollte er es inzwischen besser wissen. „Es ist keine leere Phrase, wie dir bewusst sein sollte! Hinhaltetaktiken, um den Makoausstieg zu verzögern sind das eine, aber sowohl die Förderung und der Ausbau des Kohlesektors als auch die vermehrte Nutzung umweltfreundlicher Ressourcen sind reale Prozesse, die bereits im Gange sind!"  
  
Er klingt gereizt. Regelrecht eingeschnappt.  
  
„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ShinRas Überleben zu gewährleisten, falls du das vergessen haben solltest!" Nun ist er mit dem Durchatmen an der Reihe. „Sie wollten uns lynchen. Mich", fügt er etwas ruhiger hinzu.  
  
Und ich hab's nicht vergessen.  
  
Aber all das lenkt nicht davon ab, dass er meine indirekte Frage nicht beantwortet hat.  
  
„Gut, und was hindert dich dran, die Hinhaltetaktik über Bord zu schmeissen und nachzurüsten?! Mach Junon dicht, Mann. Schmeiss das Soldierpack raus und pflanz Windräder hin! Du kennst den Dreckswind."  
  
Argwöhnische Verblüffung in seinem Gesicht, die sich zu einem Büschel blonder Strähnen gesellt. Ich kann sehen, dass er gerade an meinem IQ zweifeln muss. Tu' ich auch. Aber aus nem anderem Grund. Er hat jedenfalls nicht kapiert, dass es nur ein Witz als Beispiel war und ich nicht ernsthaft davon ausgehe, dass er die Basis mitsamt Hafen komplett dichtmacht, schon gar nicht über Nacht und für Windräder.  
  
„Wir brauchen die Basis?!" Die Irritation wäre unter anderen Umständen fast witzig. Wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass eine gewisse Streitlust bei ihm durchsickert und das alles hier ein Schaukampf ist. Nicht nur, weil ich ihm nicht sage, was er erwartet hat. Und damit meine ich weder ,Oooohs' noch ,Aaaaahs', sondern in erster Linie ,Oje-ojes'. Nein, wenn ich richtig mit meinem Verdacht liege, spielt sich hinter all dem in Wahrheit etwas ganz anderes hier ab. „Ist dir klar, über welche Grundfläche Junon verfügt? Wie viele Windräder soll ich dort ,hinpflanzen'? Zwei? Denkst du, wir hätten das Gelände oberhalb der Klippen nicht in Erwä-"  
  
„- Rufus!", unterbreche ich ihn und er lässt es bereitwillig zu. Vermutlich, weil er regelrecht hofft, ich könnte etwas sagen, was mich weniger grenzdebil wirken lässt. „Scheiss auf Junon!" Allgemein und jetzt auch wieder im Speziellen. „Der Punkt ist, Flynch hat bisher so gut wie gar nichts, richtig? Keine Förderpumpen, keine Pipelines, keine Kunden, nichts! Der Typ hat gerade genug Geld, dass es für Alfred den Butler und 'n paar antike Folianten reicht, die Eindruck schinden, wenn man auf sowas steht, aber selbst mit Wutai im Team kann er nicht so schnell aufbauen wie du aufstocken kannst!"  
  
Mein Blick wandert weg von seinem jetzt reglosen Gesicht und wieder hin zum Glas. Der Scotch schwappt nicht mehr. Die Wimper muss zu Boden gesunken sein. Kann sie nicht entdecken.  
  
„Ich meine, was will er machen?! Das Zeug mit nem Strohhalm aus dem Boden nuckeln und in Eimer spucken? Und dann mit seinem Logistikunternehmen in Transportern zu den Leuten schippern? Unaufbereitet? Über unsere Straßen? Ölfelder allein nützen ihm nen Dreck! Denk dir irgendeine bürokratische Scheisse an jeder Ecke aus, die ihm Steine in den Weg legt und fütter's den Politikern wie sonst auch!" Ich lache kurz auf. „Oder gib's Tseng als Auftrag. Hast du mal seine Hausordnung gelesen?"  
  
Ihn mittlerweile wieder anschauend stelle ich fest, dass sein Gesicht immer noch regelrecht eingefroren scheint. Wie ein verdammtes Standbild. Er öffnet kurz den Mund, holt bereits Luft - nur um innezuhalten.  
  
Dann schließlich: „...Du weisst, was ein Foliant ist?"  
  
„Allgemeinbildung", zucke ich mit den Schultern. Hab ich extra eingebaut, mein Guter. Damit du mich wieder für schlau und somit sexy halten kannst.  
  
Sein Blick imitiert meinen kurz zuvor und sucht erneut das Glas. Ich kann beobachten, wie sich sein Unterkiefer sachte in mahlenden Kreisen bewegt. Zeichen des Nachdenkens oder Verlangens nach Alkohol oder beides.  
  
_Definitiv beides._  
  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt", knüpft er ans vorige Thema an, jetzt da sein Glaube an meine Sexiness einmal mehr fürs Erste wieder hergestellt zu sein scheint.  
  
„Was dann? Wutai?" Ist kein Geheimnis, dass die Beziehung nach dem Krieg noch immer angespannt ist. Vorsichtig ausgedrückt.„Die laufen genauso auf Zehenspitzen wie wir; die werden keinen Konflikt riskieren! Soll Tseng nen netten, diplomatischen Brief schreiben, wenn er mit den bürokratischen Stolperfallen fertig ist! Wenn du echt auf Nummer sicher gehen willst, sag ihm, er soll ne Tüte Mondpflaumen dazupacken! Hab mir sagen lassen, die sind ne Delikatesse."  
  
„Das sind sie", bemerkt er unerwartet und nicht weniger trocken, als die Pflaumen sich bei meiner Beobachtung gezeigt haben.  
  
„Nein, die sind zum Kotzen, die sehen schon so aus! Elena hatte welche bei unserem Trip dabei!" Natürlich kann ich nicht ausschließen, dass es an Junon lag und die Mondpflaumen vor Schreck geschmacklichen Suizid begangen haben, als sie feststellen mussten, wo und in welcher kulinarischen Gesellschaft sie sich befinden. Wäre ich eine Delikatesse, würde ich das Gleiche tun, wenn man mich in einer Kantine als _Speise verzehren_ würde. „Und zäh wie Schuhleder sind sie obendrauf!"  
  
Er seufzt schwach und verdreht die Augen in einer Bewegung, die zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kenne, durch und durch tuntig wirkt.  
  
„Sie gehören eingeleeeegt, Reno!", stöhnt er und erspart uns wenigstens den theatralischen Handrücken an der Stirn.  
  
„Und woher soll man das wissen?!" Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war die Packung auf Wutai beschriftet, weil Elena sie selbstverständlich in einem sündhaft teuren Importladen gekauft hat. Wenn ihr Lieblingsfilm schon verklärter, realitätsfremder Müll ist, müssen wenigstens die Trockenfrüchte authentisch sein. Elena kann die Sprache im Gegensatz zu mir weder lesen noch sprechen, auch wenn sie's ne Phase lang weissgaia rührend versucht hat, und ich hatte wahrhaftig anderes bei unserem Zwischenstop zu tun, als den Aufdruck auf Einlegehinweise hin abzusuchen.  
  
„Allgemeinbildung", entgegnet er schlagfertig.  
  
Ich lasse ihm das aufblühende, triumphierende Siegerlächeln. Ich ahne nämlich, dass die Mondpflaumen genauso wenig der Punkt sind, um den's hier geht, wie ShinRas Vorsprung in der Energiegewinnung.  
  
_Tanzen wir unseren Walzer also weiter. Spätestens nächste Woche sollte es für die ersten Pokale auf regionaler Ebene reichen._  
  
„Kannst du Walzer tanzen?", entfleucht es mir spontan und nein, es trägt echt nicht dazu bei, dass wir ans Ziel kommen. Er gibt sich auch gar nicht erst die Mühe, so zu tun, als würden ihn meine Gedankensprünge noch wundern.  
  
„Ich musste im Alter von 14 Jahren an einem privaten Grundkurs für alle gängigen Standardtänze teilnehmen", erklärt er nüchtern. Zu nüchtern für seinen Geschmack offenbar, denn seine Hand schießt vor und will das Glas ergreifen. Mehr ein entlarvender Reflex als alles andere. Ist aber nicht so, als hätte ich keine. Ich seh's kommen und bin schneller. Er protestiert nicht, als ich es blitzschnell vor seinen Augen leere, bevor er's tun kann. Die Hand langsam zurückziehend, erzählt er weiter: „Ich musste an allen erdenklichen Kursen teilnehmen."  
  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen!" Auch als Shinra wird man nicht mit der Fähigkeit geboren, einen Hummer ohne Sauerei zu zerteilen.  
  
_Oh...! Ich hab gerade deinen Wunsch verschluckt._  
  
Aber da er ihn nicht rausgefischt hat, wollte er's anscheinend so. Nicht anders als jetzt.  
  
„Nein!" Zu laut. Zu schneidend. „Das kannst du nicht." Und vor allem zu bitter. Er bemerkt es selbst und lässt geschlagen den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Komm, 's war nett gemeint, Mann!" Ich stelle das Glas zurück, um mit gespreizten Fingern das Haar aus seiner Stirn kämmen zu können. Er schließt die Augen und lässt mich gewähren. Zweimal. Dreimal. Hungrig wie eh und je.  
  
Aber auch durstig.  
  
„Ich weiss, dass dir der ganze Scheiss nicht in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Wie man Walzer tanzt und Hummer zerlegt und dass Mondpflaumen eingelegt werden müssen. Ist zwar kein Vergleich und nichts Neues, aber... Ich musste mir ja alles selber beibringen und das Ganze in nem verschissenen Rekordtempo, um halbwegs aufzuholen, was die da oben auf der Platte brav gefüttert bekommen haben. Meine nicht dich damit. Bei dir war's wohl eher mästen." Meine Finger sortieren ein paar letzte Strähnen. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht völlig dumm, aber der ganze Mist ist mir trotzdem nicht in den Schoß gefallen!"  
  
Das Wachbleiben war das Schwerste. Intelligenz hält nicht wach. Aber auch dafür habe ich irgendwann eine Lösung gefunden, zumindest für ein paar Monate. Wenn auch keine sonderlich intelligente. Heh. Hätte Rude auftragen sollen, Richie meine herzlichsten Grüße zu bestellen, wenn er ihm meine Pisse bringt.  
  
_,Kennst du noch Reno?' - ,Nein?' - ,Klingelt es bei Maddox oder Renato?' - ,...Nein?' - ,Ich soll dir jedenfalls herzlichste Grüße ausrichten! Hier ist sein Urin.'_  
  
Meine alberne Maddox-Phase, die ich so erfolgreich verdrängt hab. Aber der hab ich's immerhin zu verdanken, dass ich heute nen Namen hab, mit dem ich bis zu meinem Ende gut leben kann. Manche Lektionen sitzen nach dem ersten Mal.  
  
„Du wärst lieber auf der Platte gewesen? So wie Sam, den du als Spießer betitelt hast?" Er schlägt die Augen auf und neigt skeptisch den Kopf zur Seite. Mein Blick kann rechtzeitig zu meinen Oberschenkeln flüchten. „Ich dachte, du fandest die Vorstellung.... _entsetzlich_ war dein gewähltes Wort, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
  
_Hier treiben wir einmal mehr in viel zu tiefen Wassern, während unter uns der große Schatten herannaht._  
  
Shiva, Wasser ist wirklich nicht meins. Wenn's dich von unten packt, hält dich auch keine Fußstütze mehr oben.  
  
„Nah." Ich schüttel den Kopf. Echt nicht. „Wollt einfach nur die Welt um mich rum kapieren, glaub ich." Die Wahrheit ist, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, was mich damals angetrieben hat - abgesehen von Richies Stoff.  
  
Soldat wollte ich zumindest längst nicht mehr werden.  
  
_Es war auch niemand mehr zum Beschützen da._  
  
Ich mache den Fehler, jetzt doch in sein Gesicht zu schauen und fühle, wie unsichtbare Handschellen zuschnappen.  
  
_Wie er dir eine Kette anlegt, meinst du._  
  
Nein, meine ich nicht.  
  
_Wuff!_  
  
Sei still.  
  
Meine Finger wandern unter mein Hemd, um an den verkrusteten, letzten Resten der Schusswunde zu kratzen. Hab den Verband abgemacht, als ich heute den Abstecher in mein Apartment gemacht hab, um mich wieder halbwegs menschlich herzurichten. Nicht mal, weil er schmutzig war, sondern in erster Linie, weil ich davon ausgeh, dass ich nach der letzten ameisenbesetzten Nacht endgültig wieder hergestellt bin. Ich sollte es besser sein. Die ganze Geschichte nervt einfach nur noch. Es war ein verdammter Schulter-Durchschuss. So die Art von Wunde, die sich Helden in Filmen zuziehen, um 'n bisschen verletzt zu sein, aber eben nicht zu viel, damit's die Dramaturgie nicht zu sehr stört. Nur dumm, dass ich alles andere als ein Held bin und das hier kein Film ist. „War mehr so eine ,Ich weiss zwar nicht, was ich will, aber ich weiss, was ich nicht will'-Sache."  
  
„Ein Deschayne sein?" Sein Blick hält mich nicht nur fest, er penetriert mich. Aber nicht so tief wie seine Frage. Im Blau seiner Augen seh ich Emerald Weapon schwimmen.  
  
_Also sehen auch wir uns wieder._  
  
Smaragd. Aquamarin. Blau. ...Solang's nur nicht mehr mint wird.  
  
Seine rechte Hand ergreift meinen linken Unterarm und hindert mich am Weiterkratzen. Dieses Festhalten ist definitiv real. Sanft, vorsichtig. Unwillkommen. Es ist ausgerechnet sein plötzliches Magenknurren, das mir hilft, mich loszureissen.  
  
„Reden wir über den Punkt. Den eigentlichen, den du mir immer noch nicht verraten hast." Ich flehe nicht. Es ist keine Bitte und kein Vorschlag. Inzwischen sollte er wissen, dass ich trotz aller Gedankensprünge und Ablenkungen in der Lage bin, einen Faden wieder aufzugreifen.  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, lässt er abrupt meinen Arm los und erhebt sich. Ich verfolge, wie er auf den Tresen zusteuert. Bevor ich's kommentieren kann, bückt er sich aber und hebt lediglich das zerknüllte Pussyfoto auf. Dann verschwindet er komplett aus meinem Sichtfeld und ich kann hören, dass er sich in Richtung Küche bewegt. Schätzungsweise, um's dort im Müll zu entsorgen. Ich frag mich, ob das Teppichstück, auf dem's lag, für ihn jetzt kontaminiert ist. Vielleicht hilft das gar nicht mal so tolle Putzmittel mit der Spezialbürste, wenn's schon nichts gegen Kaffeeflecken ausrichten kann.  
  
Seine Schritte nähern sich wieder, aber sein Weg führt ihn nicht zurück zu mir und der Couch. Mein verrenkter Kopf begleitet ihn mit einem konstanten Drehen von der Küchentür zur Bar. Er holt die Flasche hervor, nimmt zwei große Schlücke, verstaut sie und wischt sich flüchtig mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Der Akt ist nicht nur das Bröckeln einer rissigen Fassade. Er kommt einem Geständnis gleich.  
  
Zumindest was das angeht, ist er endlich ehrlich.  
  
„Rufus, sag was!" Zu laut. Zu schneidend.  
  
...Und vor allem zu bitter.  
  
Er befindet sich mittlerweile auf dem Weg zur Fensterfront, um sich dort vermutlich dramatisch zu inszenieren, hält bei meinem Fauchen aber gaiaseidank kurz inne und spricht endlich weiter.  
  
„Die Glaubwürdigkeit ist der Punkt", kommt er hoffentlich endlich zum selbigen. Shiva, es geht doch, wenn er will! _Wenn_. „Das Lynchen ein weiterer."  
  
Ich ziehe die Unterschenkel hoch auf die Couch, um mich besser nach rechts drehen und über die Lehne hinweg zu ihm schauen zu können. Er hat sein ursprüngliches Ziel doch noch erreicht und steht wie erwartet vor dem Fenster, die Hände im Rücken gegen die Scheibe gelehnt. Er hat's wirklich mit Vor-dem-Fenster-stehen. Und mit dieser Pose besonders.  
  
„Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, dass Damon Flynch mit uns zusammenarbeiten wollte? Was soll ich ihnen sagen, Reno? Die Wahrheit? Dass es eine unglückliche Verkettung zufälliger Begebenheiten war, dass wir nichts davon erfahren haben? Dass ich ihn nicht angehört habe, um ShinRa nicht erpressbar zu machen?! Dass wir selbst dann abgelehnt hätten, wenn wir davon gewusst hätten, und unser einziger tatsächlicher Fehler darin bestand, ihn nicht eliminiert zu haben, bevor es so weit kommen konnte?!"  
  
_Du könntest ihnen die Ballade von der scheisshässlichen Wand vorsingen und sie damit narkotisieren._  
  
„Es ist völlig unerheblich, was ShinRa unternimmt; die Öffentlichkeit wird sich auf Flynchs Seite schlagen, allein weil zum ersten Mal überhaupt so etwas wie eine Alternative existiert! Es geht ihnen nicht um die Umwelt; der größte Teil ist feige und faul. Du hast es selbst gehört", er gestikuliert in Richtung Fernseher, „die Angestellte will nachts nicht ohne Materia über den Parkplatz laufen! Ich spreche noch nicht einmal von gesundem Menschenverstand oder persönlichen Schlussfolgerungen, sondern realen Umfrageergebnissen und unseren kläglichen Absatzzahlen im Bereich umweltfreundlicher Energiegewinnung! Wäre es je um die Umwelt gegangen, wäre Avalanche keine Gruppierung gewesen, sondern hätte aus jedem einzelnen Menschen ausserhalb ShinRas bestanden!" Mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung befreit er seine Stirn von den störrischen Strähnen. So vehement, dass es diesmal einem unwillkürlichen Tic gleichkommt.  
  
„Drehen wir deine Hausaufgabe einmal um: Warum lebe _ich_ noch?" Bevor ich Luft holen kann, beantwortet er seine Frage selbst. Sie war reines Stilmittel. Aufgebracht, fiebrig, befindet er sich wieder voll und ganz in einer undurchdringlichen, mintfarbenen Blase seiner eigenen Worte. „Weil sie Angst haben, weil sie bequem sind, weil sie diese Bequemlichkeit Frieden nennen und sich ihr Hass auf mich ungefährlicher von der Couch aus ausleben lässt, obwohl das einzig Konsequente wäre, Tag und Nacht gesammelt vor dem Tower zu stehen und meinen Kopf zu fordern! Sie wollen mir glauben, dass ShinRa sich geändert hat, um weiterhin nichts tun oder sich selbst ändern zu müssen; sie fressen meine Reden bis sie zu träge sind, sich auch nur geistig zu rühren, das alles in der Hoffnung, irgendwann möge irgendwer kommen, der ihnen die Drecksarbeit abnimmt und mich zur öffentlichen Hinrichtung vors Monument schleift!" Sein funkelnder, bitterer Blick bohrt sich über die Distanz hinweg in mich hinein. Seine Züge haben sich verhärtet und das Wölben seiner Oberlippe hat etwas Animalisches, als er abschließend durch die zusammengepressten Zähne raunt: „Um _dem_ Spektakel beizuwohnen, würden sie sich von der Couch erheben!"  
  
Unter anderen Umständen würde mich die Vorstellung, wie ihm jemand wehtut, rasend machen. Aber in diesem Moment befinden wir uns in zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Welten. Denn ich verstehe ihn nicht. Diese gesamte Scharade. Nicht, dass er direkt lügen würde. Er hat Recht mit allem, was er sagt. Aber genauso hat er ...die Unwahrheit gesagt, als er eben behauptet hat, dass dies der entscheidende Punkt wäre. Wäre das der Fall, würden wir nicht noch immer tanzen. Und das tun wir.  
  
_Also auf eine weitere Runde durch den Ballsaal._  
  
„Dass sie dich hassen, ist aber nicht neu! Du sagst es selbst, die sind zu bequem um irgendwas zu unternehmen, also hast du nichts zu befürchten! Selbst wenn sie Flynchs Fähnchen in Zukunft schwingen, brauchen die uns, um abends auf der Couch fernzusehen und ihr Bier zu kühlen. Und ne Hand voller Öl nützt nachts auf dem Parkplatz auch nichts, wenn's nicht gerade für die Karre ist! Was will er mit seinem Öl überhaupt zum Laufen bringen? Die ganzen Maschinen und Geräte mit Makozellen? Die Systeme und Anlagen, die elektrisch betrieben werden? Ohne eigenes Verteilernetz, allein durch guten Willen?!" Ich hebe die Hand und lasse sie in einer fragenden Geste zurück auf die Lehne sinken.  
  
Aber natürlich will er das alles nicht hören: „Dieser Irgendwer ist gekommen und das ist das Einzige, was für sie von Belang ist. Sie werden aufstehen."  
  
Gute Idee! Mein rechtes Bein schläft nämlich ein. Zu müde zum Weitertanzen.  
  
„Du denkst, er wird dich hinrichten?!" Ich erhebe mich schwungvoll und werde sofort mit einem perversen Kitzeln gestraft.  
  
„Nicht wörtlich. Nicht er selbst." Ein kurzes, hektisches Kopfschütteln. „Aber die Stimmung in Edge und ausserhalb wird umschlagen. Sie werden ihn nicht hinterfragen. Es reicht ihnen, dass er nicht ich ist." Er bemerkt mein Hinken, als ich mich um die Couch herum auf ihn zubewege. „Was ist mit deinem Bein?"  
  
_Performance Kunst. Ich visualisiere unsere Diskussion._  
  
„Ist nur eingeschlafen und wacht gerade auf!" Vielleicht krieg ich ihn auch noch dazu. Schluss mit den Nebenschauplätzen für heute. „Was wollen die schon machen?! Noch mehr böse Briefe und Bomben schicken, die sowieso aussortiert werden, bevor sie dich erreichen? Vor dem Tower protestieren, den du nie ohne Begleitschutz verlässt?" Zumindest, solange er nicht wieder dem spontanen Bedürfnis erliegt, mich in Moogle Shorts zu sehen.  
  
„Anti-ShinRa Sticker auf die Laternen und Stromkästen pappen?! Uuuuu~~uuh wie bedrohlich!!" Ich bemerke zu spät, dass die Worte, die sarkastisch gemeint waren, mich zusammen mit meinem irrwitzigen, ziellosen Auf-der-Stelle-hampeln wohl nicht bloß grenzdebil, sondern dieses Mal volldebil wirken lassen müssen.  
  
„Es könnte zu erneuten Anschlägen kommen", brabbelt er monoton wie ein verdammter Nachrichtensprecher und ich kann nur knapp dem Drang widerstehen, ihn zu packen und durchzuschütteln.  
  
„Es könnte auch in der Nacht zu örtlichen Schauern kommen!" Ich breite weit die Arme aus. „Anschläge worauf? Auf die letzten, verbliebenen Makoreaktoren?! Na und! In denen arbeitest du nicht!"  
  
Er schweigt und damit hat die Musik aufgehört, zu spielen. Genug getanzt.  
  
_Du hast gesagt, du magst es, wenn ich dich durchschaue._  
  
Lassen wir die Bombe platzen.  
  
„Rufus, was ist jetzt eigentlich dein verficktes Problem?!?" Laut. Der Überraschungseffekt ist auf meiner Seite. „Du willst doch sowieso sterben! Untergehen! Was soll die ganze Farce hier?! Für wen tust du das?? Du bist auf keiner verpissten Pressekonferenz!" Ich beginne, wild gestikulierend vor ihm hin und her zu laufen, keiner fremden Choreographie mehr folgend. Das hier ist meine Kür.  
  
Und sogar das Bein ist wieder wach!  
  
„Denkst du nicht, dass ich mir die Wahrheit nach allem zusammenreimen kann? Deine ganzen verdammten Sicherheitslücken, die du offenlässt?! Die du erzeugst?! Deine Frage, ob du mich noch interessieren würdest, wenn du nicht mehr der mächtigste Mann der Welt wärst?! Hältst du mich wirklich für so dermaßen blind und bescheuert?!?" Ich breite die Arme erneut aus und lege den Kopf weit in den Nacken für mein Grande Finale. Ein letztes Einatmen, dann setze ich das Skalpell an. „O mit welch' grandioser Passivität du doch zugelassen hast, dass Flynch dich Schachmatt setzt und welch' ausgeklügelten Ausreden du sofort parat hast, warum es Matt und nicht bloß Schach ist!" Langsam lasse ich gleichzeitig die Hände sinken und hebe den Kopf an. Ich spüre überdeutlich, wie sich meine Arme entspannen und der Nacken im Gegenzug anspannt.  
  
_Tosender Applaus. Die Jury tobt und vergibt die Punkte. 10! 10! 10! 10!..._  
  
„...Wie kannst du -..."  
  
_...1._  
  
Schiere Ungläubigkeit breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Der Y-Schnitt klafft weit in der Präsidentenmaske auf und legt Rufus' Züge dahinter frei. Ich habe einen ähnlichen Ausdruck heute schon einmal gesehen. Bei Elena, nach meinem radikalen Kurswechsel. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass er auch dieses Mal von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird.  
  
„- Sei still, jetzt bin ich dran!", fahre ich ihm über den Mund. „Du hast genug geredet und keinen kotzt das doch mehr an als dich selbst!" Sein Blick löst sich von mir und weicht ertappt aus. Gut so. Sehr gut.  
  
„Ich erzähl dir jetzt mal, was _ich_ glaub!" Ich gehe ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und stelle mich so hin, dass sich zumindest mein Körper wieder in sein Sichtfeld drängt. Er dreht prompt den Kopf zur anderen Seite. „Irgendwas läuft bei dir gehörig schief die letzten Monate oder länger und das kann nicht bloß an mir oder uns liegen, weil du ansonsten nämlich jetzt so aussehen würdest wie heute Morgen! Aber guck dich an!" Bevor ich weiss, was ich tue, greife ich nach seinem Handgelenk und ziehe ihn hinter mir her in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Einmal mehr ne Aktion, die nur gelingt, weil er sie zulässt. Vor dem großen Schrank angelangt, umfasse ich seine hageren Schultern und positioniere ihn vor dem Spiegel. „Guck dich an, du siehst völlig beschissen aus!!" Erst als meine Finger unter sein Kinn fassen und es hochdrücken wollen, leistet er sowas wie Gegenwehr und befreit sich mit einem Ruck seines Kopfes aus ihrem Griff. „Guck dich doch an, Mann!! Du bist dünn geworden, du bist verspannt, du schläfst zu wenig, du -"  
  
„- Ich habe darunter gelitten, dich permanent sehen zu müssen und-", fällt er mir leise und gehetzt ins Wort.  
  
„- Ich hab gesagt, sei still! Und hör mir verdammt nochmal zu!!" Ich drehe ihn wieder an den Schultern zu mir herum. Nein, das ist nicht gut. Er sieht inzwischen so katastrophal aus, dass ich jede Sekunde einknicken werd, wenn er weiter so hundserbärmlich vor mir steht, also dirigier ich ihn in Richtung Fußende des Bettes und drück ihn auf die Matratze herunter. So ist's besser. Wenn auch nicht viel. Mit seinen schlaff zwischen den Knien herabhängenden Händen und dem tief gesenkten Haupt wirkt er wie das personifizierte Elend, auf eine Art und Weise, die mich gleichermaßen provoziert wie weichkocht.  
  
Aber genau wie bei Elena wird das alles umsonst gewesen sein, wenn ich jetzt nachgebe, also reiss ich mich von dem Anblick los und beginne, zwischen Schrank und Bett auf und ab zu marschieren.  
  
Ich bin nämlich noch lange nicht fertig.  
  
„Ich weiss nen Dreck über Liebe und Beziehungen, aber wenn man jahrelang so verrückt nach jemandem ist, wie du angeblich nach mir, dann sollte das was mit einem machen, wenn plötzlich ein verficktes Wunder passiert und derjenige das Interesse erwidert, oder nicht?! Shiva, sogar mir geht's so, obwohl ich dich nie als Kandidat auf dem Schirm hatte! Aber du wirkst so gar kein bisschen...- ...So überhaupt nicht....-" Auf der Suche nach Worten halte ich inne und kippe seitlich gegen den Spiegel, der bei der Erschütterung kurz mitsamt Schranktür erbebt. Meine Augen suchen ihr Abbild und finden es. Kein wässriges, ambivalentes Aquamarin. Im Licht der Abendsonne wirken sie strahlend blau.  
  
Ich hätte smaragd erwartet.  
  
_Du gehst zu weit!_  
  
Nein, tu' ich nicht!! Er will das hier!  
  
_Du willst es._  
  
Er kann nicht mehr! Er hat bloß nie gelernt, um Hilfe zu bitten.  
  
_Das soll Hilfe sein? Ihn bis aufs Mark bloßzustellen? Ich verrate dir, was es ist, Renato: Es ist einzig gekränkte Eitelkeit und deine Rache dafür, dass er dich umgekehrt durchschaut hat._  
  
Ich schüttel langsam den Kopf.  
  
_Du fürchtest die Kette und den Maulkorb, darum kläffst du jetzt._  
  
Ich will gut sein. Ich will nur einmal mein verdammtes Happy -  
  
_\- Du hast es bereits vergessen, oder? Dann noch einmal: Du bist nur gut, wenn du schle-_  
  
\- GAIA, SEI STILL!!!  
  
Ich presse die Augen zu, lehne die linke Gesichtshälfte gegen die kühle Scheibe und fange innerlich an, von zehn rückwärts zu zählen.  
  
„...Weil ich Angst habe", traut er sich schließlich in die eingetretene Stille zu flüstern, als ich bei 4 angelangt bin. Der gleiche selbstmitleidige Tonfall wie auf dem Dach, der mich genauso wieder in Rage bringt und meine eben etwas abgeklungene Wut wieder hochschäumen lässt. Ich atme zittrig durch.  
  
_Wie lange willst du dir noch einreden, dass dein Zorn reiner Fürsorge entspringt?_  
  
Hilflosigkeit macht aggressiv. Ist echt nichts Neues. Ich wollte ihn immer nur beschützen. ...Und noch nie so sehr wie jetzt.  
  
_Warum schlägst du ihn dann nicht endlich und zeigst ihm deine Liebe in ihrer wahren Form? Es wäre das einzig Konsequen-_  
  
„- SEI ENDLICH STILL!!! ...Denkst du, ich hab keine Angst?!", explodiere ich ein zweites Mal, weit lauter als zuvor, und stoße mich vom Spiegel ab. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich noch mein Abbild vibrieren, bevor ich die viel zu kurze Strecke wieder entlanghetze, immer wieder, von einer Seite zur anderen, wie ein Raubtier hinter den Gitterstäben, die ich mir allmählich herbeiwünsche, weil ich weiss, was passiert, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere; weil die Tatsache, wer er ist, mich in den Tunneln auch nicht bremsen konnte; und weil ich weiss, dass nicht mal diese eine ernste, große Sache mich aufhalten kann, wenn ich rot sehe. Aber leider weiss ich genauso gut, dass Worte zwischen Gitterstäbe hindurchpassen.  
  
„Oh, ich kapier's! Ich kapier's! Ich hab dich ans Messer geliefert; ich bin maßlos und undankbar und forder permanent und was nicht sonst noch alles - Weisst du was, du hast sogar Recht! Ich bin ein Bastard, war nie was anderes! Ich bin sogar ein noch größerer Bastard, wenn ich zur Ausnahme mal keiner sein will! Das ist eben Reno, das bin eben ich, und mich wolltest du! Ändert aber nichts daran, dass du mir gerade völlige Scheisse erzählst, und dir selbst wohl genauso! Was Besseres als Flynch hätte dir doch gar nicht passieren können, weil ShinRa dich ganz offensichtlich einfach nur noch krankmacht und anpisst! Du redest über ShinRa wie'n verdammtes Kind übers Monster im Schrank; vielleicht solltest du zur Abwechslung mal wieder damit anfangen, dir selbst zuzuhören, wenn du den Mund aufmachst!"  
  
Direkt vor ihm komme ich zu einem abrupten Halt und fahre mir durchs Haar. Mein Puls hämmert in meinen Ohren. So stark, dass selbst mein Sichtfeld zu vibrieren scheint wie der Spiegel einen Augenblick zuvor.  
  
_Sieh mich an; sieh mich verdammt nochmal endlich an!!!_  
  
„Wo warst du überhaupt den ganzen Tag?!" Meine Finger graben sich in sein Hemd und schütteln ihn kurz. Der hängende Kopf schwankt. „Ich will wissen, wo du den ganzen Tag warst!!!" Tiefer, noch tiefer kralle ich mich in den weissen Stoff, und der einzige Grund dafür ist der, dass ich auf diese Weise meine Hände davon abhalten kann, Schlimmeres zu tun.  
  
„Ich habe dir bereits heute Mittag gesagt, dass ich alle Termine ab-", ertönt seine Stimme fast flüsternd von irgendwo hinter dem Haarvorhang.  
  
Er hört einfach nicht auf; er hört einfach nicht auf mit der Scheisse!  
  
„- Ja, mir zuliebe! Aber ich war nicht da! Ich war nicht da, Rufus!! Nachdem die Sache mit Flynch raus war, müsstest du eigentlich in Arbeit erstickt sein und genug zu tun gehabt haben; also bist du zurück ins Büro, nachdem ich weg war?" Ich schüttel ihn ein weiteres Mal. „BIST DU?!? Oder hast du den ganzen Tag hier gesessen, weil du dir allein bei dem Gedanken vor Angst in die Hose gemacht hast?!"  
  
_Gaia, wehr dich wenigstens endlich!!_  
  
„Wann hast du zum letzten Mal was gegessen?!"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
„Wie viel hast du dir heute schon hinter die Binde gekippt?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Mit einem letzten Stoß nach hinten öffne ich meine Hände und weiche zurück. Um mehr Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns zu bringen, aber auch, um besser in seine Richtung fuchteln zu können, wie der tollwütige, hysterische Clown, zu dem er mich mit seinem Zirkus gemacht hat. „Du bist derjenige, der in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit drauf gehofft hat, irgendwann würde irgendwer kommen und dich vom Thron stoßen, weil du zu großen Schiss und zu wenig Kraft hast, um selber irgendwas zu ändern, und weil du nicht mal wüsstest, was, weil du gar keine Ahnung hast, wer du überhaupt bist und deswegen glaubst, niemand zu sein!"  
  
Ich stemme die Hände in die Hüfte und taxiere ihn wartend. Darauf will ich nämlich wirklich ne brauchbare Antwort!  
  
„Ich _bin_ niemand."  
  
Ein Ächzen dringt aus meiner Kehle. Ich hebe die rechte Hand und lasse sie in einer geschlagenen Geste fallen.  
  
...Und auf einmal kann ich nur noch lachen. Ich stolpere nach hinten, bis ich schon wieder den Spiegel fühle, der sich zum Glück als stabiler erweist als wir beide, und fang einfach an, zu lachen. Ich hab ne Beziehung mit Rufus Shinra angefangen und bin plötzlich mit Strife verheiratet. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich lach, ist der, dass ich ansonsten laut schreien oder heulen müsste, weil das alles hier in Wahrheit so gar kein bisschen komisch ist. Nein, er zieht keine Show mehr ab und genau das ist das Traurigste an dem Ganzen: Dieser eine Satz; das ist er, wenn er endlich ehrlich ist. Und das bin ich, der danebensteht und wieder einmal merkt, dass er keine Ahnung hat. Der wieder einmal mit verbundenen Augen und nem Rasiermesser in der Hand versucht, auf ihn zuzugehen, und tatsächlich so naiv ist, zu glauben, er könne irgendwas bewirken.  
  
Und das ist die größte Scheisse, die größte Wahrheit. Es könnte jetzt alles so wunderbar simpel sein. Ich könnt einfach zur Tür rausgehen, mich auf meinen fetten Chocobo setzen und allein in den Sonnenuntergang reiten. Hab's immerhin versucht, nicht?  
  
Sieht aus, als würd man aus der Nummer echt nicht mehr rauskommen, wenn man erstmal infiziert ist. Ich hab ihn mir vertraut gemacht und jetzt werden die Felder nie wieder einfach nur Felder sein. Freiheit gegen die Farbe des Weizens. Verdammt hoher Preis.  
  
_Du wolltest es so. Du hast investiert._  
  
Ich bemerke, dass ich aufgehört hab, zu lachen und einfach nur zur Seite auf den Teppich starre. Keine Ahnung, seit wann. Auf meinen Lippen fühl ich ein bitteres Lächeln, und wann sich das breitgemacht hat, könnt ich genauso wenig sagen. Von meiner Wut ist nicht mehr viel übrig.  
  
Ich bin einfach nur müde.  
  
Ich lasse meinen Blick wieder Stück für Stück zu ihm wandern. An seinen runterhängenden Händen sind inzwischen die Venen scharf hervorgetreten. Nur die unmerklichen Atemzüge und die Tatsache, dass er sich aufrecht halten kann, verraten, dass er noch lebt. Ansonsten könnte man denken, dass ihn irgendwer gegen eine Stoffpuppe ausgetauscht hat. Vielleicht der gleiche Wichser, der Tseng zwischendurch mit nem zahnlosen Tiger ersetzt hat. Aber natürlich war niemand anderes als ich dieser Wichser.  
  
„...Ach ja?", fange ich träge eine neue Runde an und bewege mich fast gemächlich wieder auf ihn zu. Ausgebrannt für den Moment. Aber noch immer nicht am Ende. „Wenn du niemand bist, wer geht dann kaputt? Nem Niemand kann's nicht beschissen gehen. Nem Niemand tut's nicht weh, auf seine Funktion reduziert zu werden! Ein Niemand spritzt nicht ab, ein Niemand zerschmettert keine Fenster, und 'n Niemand säuft auch nicht ständig und spukt nachts durchs Haus, weil er anscheinend heimlich drauf hofft, dass _irgendwer_ ihn endlich konfrontiert und fragt, was zum Henker eigentlich mit ihm los ist!"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
...Gut. Das führt zu nichts. Ändern wir die Strategie. Ich hab auch keine Kraft mehr für die bisherige.  
  
Ich sinke vor ihm in die Hocke und öffne dabei seine Schenkel, um mich dazwischenkauern zu können. Er lässt es zu, wie er so ziemlich alles gerade zulassen würde. Die Finger meiner beiden Hände fahren langsam einmal durch sein Haar und dann die Konturen seines Gesichts entlang. Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
Wir treiben zu weit auseinander hier. Wo ich doch nur diese scheiss Mauer sprengen wollte, um ihm noch näher zu sein.  
  
Mein Blick heftet sich an seine halb geschlossenen Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich die Lider hochschlägt und mein Lächeln sieht. Es ist so anstrengend und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lang ich es noch halten kann.  
  
Als ich weiterspreche, ist meine Stimme leise und ruhig. Das hingegen erfordert keine Anstrengung. Es ist alles, was ich noch zustande krieg. „Weisst du was? Du hast Recht. _Irgendwer ist gekommen_. Er sitzt vor dir, nicht in irgendnem verpissten Anwesen mit Schaukeln und Folianten und saftigen Orangen. Er weiss vielleicht nicht, wie man Spliss verhindert und dass getrocknete Mondpflaumen im Anschluss nochmal eingelegt gehören, weil das leider nicht in ,Diese Früchte kenne ich' abgehandelt wurde, und er ist auch allgemein ziemlich planlos, aber er hat dir die ganze Zeit verdammt genau zugehört und sich die Mühe gemacht, über dich nachzudenken, weil du ihm alles andere als scheissegal bist."  
  
Ich fange an, seine Unterarme durch das Hemd hindurch zu reiben. Vielleicht kann ich auf diese Weise die Tür zu ihm aufstoßen und dabei wenigstens ein paar Worte nach innen schleusen.  
  
„Was willst du? ...Ich bin müde."  
  
_Frag mich mal._  
  
Es funktioniert nicht. Es funktioniert einfach nicht.  
  
„Ich will, dass du ehrlich bist! Dass du mir sagst, was du wirklich willst!" Mein Flehen wird zu einem eindringlichen Flüstern. „Sag's mir, wenn du nichts sagen willst. Sag's mir, wenn du am Ende bist. Sag's mir, wenn du sterben oder untergehen willst. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst und wen brauchst, der dich zur Abwechslung führt. Ich werd ShinRa mit dir zusammen ficken. Ich werd dir helfen, dich selbst zu finden. Wahrscheinlich werd ich völlig Scheisse drin sein, weil ich keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Zeug hab, aber ich bild' mir ein, zu wissen, dass du nen riesigen Fehler machst. Wenn du durch Nichtstun zulässt, dass Flynch dich besiegt, wird dich das immer verfolgen und fertigmachen und du wirst dich erst Recht wie ein Nichts fühlen." Mein Lächeln fängt an, zu zittern. Ich kann fühlen, dass es inzwischen nur noch traurig aussieht und in seinen letzten Zügen liegt. „Was glaubst du überhaupt, was der Drache mit dir macht, wenn er deine Schwäche riecht? Denkst du wirklich, der wird dich sanft absitzen lassen, nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast?" Ich beuge den Oberkörper noch weiter vor, um besser auf die Suche nach seinem Blick gehen zu können. Er schließt die Augen. „Fick den Drachen. Fick Flynch." In einem letzten Versuch lege ich eine Hand an seine Wange und streichel sie mit der Kuppe meines Daumens. „Fick _mich,_ Baby."  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Mein linker Mundwinkel zuckt noch einmal im Todeskampf hoch, dann sinkt er herab, keine Sekunde später gefolgt vom rechten.  
  
Ich geb's auf.  
  
_Hab's immerhin versucht, nicht?_  
  
Ich erhebe mich wieder und trete ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
„...Shiva, mach was du willst, ich bin nicht Tseng oder dein Kindermädchen, ich bin nur'n Gossenkind, das sich in dich verknallt hat und dich beschützen will. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, helf ich dir. Wenn nicht, dann nicht. Aber ich werd nicht länger so tun, als würd ich das alles nicht sehen, weil du mir dazu am Arsch vorbeigehen müsstest, und ich werd mir nicht länger die große Shinra-Show und diesen ganzen publikumswirksamen Sermon reinziehen, weil ich dich dann wieder mit ,Sir' ansprechen müsste und mir ,Baby' lieber ist", erkläre ich geschlagen. Dann wende ich mich ab und gehe los. In der Türschwelle bleibe ich stehen. „...Noch was. Ich werd auch nicht zulassen, dass du mich benutzt, um dich an mir kaputtzumachen."  
  
Ich atme laut durch und trommel kurz mit den Fingern gegen den weissen Lack des Rahmens. „Ich bin mal in der Küche; ich muss eine rauchen. Überleg dir in der Zeit, ob ich gehen soll."  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
_„Steh auf."  
  
„Ich hab schon geschlafen..."  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst aufstehen."  
  
„Was willst du? ...Ich bin müde, lass mich schlafen."  
  
„Du sollst aufstehen!!!"  
  
„Hör auf! Hör auf, ich mach ja schon!"  
  
„Zieh dich aus."  
  
„...Ich will nicht."  
  
„Hast du Angst, ich könnte dir etwas wegschauen? Du bist mein Sohn."  
  
„Ich versteh einfach nicht, wieso ich das immer noch tun soll! Mir - ... Mir passiert das nicht mehr, wieso muss ich mich immer noch zeigen?! Man würde es doch auch -... so merken. ...Bitte geh..."  
  
„Sieh mich an. .........Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich ansehen. ...Gut. Und jetzt tu', was ich dir sage."  
  
„..........................................Bist du zufrieden? Darf ich jetzt wieder ins Bett?"  
  
„Du kommst langsam in die Pubertät, deswegen schämst du dich plötzlich so. Das mit der Sauberkeit hast du endlich gelernt, aber es gibt noch eine Lektion, die ich dir beibringen will. ....Irgendwann wirst du Präsident sein und ab dem Tag wird jeder einzelne Mensch versuchen, dir die Kleider vom Leib zu reissen, um deine Schwachstellen zu finden und dich bei jeder Gelegenheit zu demütigen. Du wirst niemals stark genug sein, zu führen, wenn du deine ganze Kraft darauf verwendest, dich zu schützen. Dann reagierst du nur. Ein Führer ist ein Mann, der selbst nackt mit festem Blick vor die Menge treten kann. Wenn sie sehen, dass du dazu fähig bist werden sie dich respektieren und agieren lassen."  
  
„.........Das ist doch völliger Unsinn."  
  
„Bitte?"  
  
„Ich sagte, das ist völliger Unsinn!!! Warum gehst du dann nicht nackt zur Arbeit und lässt mich schlafen?! Ich will das nicht mehr! Das ist nicht... Das hier scheint mir nicht normal!"  
  
„Normal?! NORMAL?!? Du bist ein Shinra; was weisst du schon, was normal ist! Denkst du, ich habe Millionen in dich investiert, damit du normal aufwächst und normal bist?!! .....Tse, genau genommen hab ich das sogar, weil es ewig gebraucht hat, dich zurückgebliebenes Ding überhaupt auf einen durchschnittlichen Entwicklungsstand zu bekommen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang es allein gedauert hat, bis du halbwegs vernünftig sprechen konntest?! ...Nur damit du dir direkt danach als erstes Säure reinschüttest wie der letzte Trottel!!"  
  
„Lieber Säure als Scotch."  
  
„...Was war das?"  
  
„Du hast mich verstanden, Vater."  
  
„...Huh. Deine Eier sind tatsächlich gewachsen. ...Und sieh sich einer nur diesen Hass in deinen Augen an. Du hast eben für eine Sekunde völlig vergessen, dass du nackt bist, nicht wahr? Hervorragend. Genau so, Rufus. Genau so."_   
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
Er liegt auf der rechten Seite des Bettes. Zum Fenster gedreht, eng in Foetusstellung auf der Decke zusammengerollt, aber vor allem still. Ich lehn mich gegen den Türrahmen und betrachte ihn einfach nur.  
  
Seine nackten Füße sind mir am nächsten und so schau ich sie eine Weile an. Sie lassen ihn gerade unendlich verwundbar wirken. Er hat schöne Füße. Perfekt gepflegt, makellos. ...Nein, nicht ganz. Am linken ist der zweite Zeh ein kleines bisschen länger als der große. Ich lächel, als ich's bemerk. Manche haben das, aber ich hab's noch nie auf nur einer Seite gesehen.  
  
Meine Finger fangen an, an dem glatten Lack rumzukratzen, während ich so dastehe und in der anderen Hand die Tasse mit dem heissen Kakao halte. Hab das Pulver im Schrank gefunden auf meiner Suche nach dem Aschenbecher. Ganz normale Dose aus dem Supermarkt. 2,99. Ist rausgestochen wie der billige ShinRa Becher aus dem Merchandising Shop, den er mir an meinem ersten Morgen hier bereitgestellt und der ein so unrühmliches Ende gefunden hat. Sein Kühlschrank ist fast leer, aber es war frische Vollmilch drin. Für Kaffee nimmt er immer nur Kondensmilch oder Sahne. Also hab ich zwei und zwei zusammengezählt und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass das Zeug ihm vielleicht irgendwas bedeutet. Vielleicht hab ich mich auch verrechnet und werd mich völlig lächerlich machen. Oder von Glück reden können, wenn er die volle Tasse nicht nach mir wirft. Ein weiterer Fleck für seine wachsende Sammlung auf dem Teppich.  
  
Scheisse, der Tower ist noch brandneu und alles fängt bereits an, zu verkommen. Das Apartment hier. Sein Büro. Das Kaffeezimmer. Die Abteilung 24. Der Präsident. Und irgendwie ist das tatsächlich alles mehr oder weniger meine Schuld. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird Rufus sich untergangstechnisch bequem zurücklehnen können. Krieg ich komplett im Alleingang hin. Ich seh's kommen. Irgendwann lehn ich mich etwas zu fest gegen die eine entscheidende, tragende Wand und das ganze Ding stürzt über uns zusammen. Die Überlebenden werden dann von irgendeiner Weapon ausgelöscht werden, die ich mit der Erschütterung geweckt hab.  
  
Ich weiss, dass ich keine Antwort von ihm bekommen werde, ob ich gehen soll oder nicht. Selbst wenn, würd ich mich nicht von ihm wegschicken lassen. Keine Ahnung, warum ich überhaupt so getan hab, als hätte er ne Wahl. Vielleicht ist das alles hier genauso meine ganz eigene Farce. Vielleicht ist diese große, ernste Sache am Ende des Tages im Grunde nichts anderes. Völliger Beschiss. Selbstbeschiss und gegenseitiger.  
  
Sieht aus, als wär ich richtig spießig in meinen Erwartungen. Elena und ich haben uns oft nen Spaß draus gemacht, uns gegenseitig die Partneranzeigen in der Edge Post und dem Midgar Kurier vorzulesen. Ehrlich, treu und humorvoll soll er immer sein. Oh, und natürlich tageslichttauglich. Fand diese überbetont bescheidene Umschreibung für ,soll geil aussehen' schon immer verlogen. Da hört's schon auf mit der hochgepriesenen Ehrlichkeit bevor's überhaupt anfängt. Keiner ist so ehrlich, einfach reinzuschreiben ,soll geil aussehen'.  
  
Was mich angeht, erfüll ich bisher nur zwei dieser Kriterien. Hätt' man mich gestern noch gefragt, hätt' ich auch behauptet, ehrlich zu sein, weil ich meine Fresse nie halten kann. Aber wenn ich's wirklich wäre, würd ich ihn nicht vor Entscheidungen stellen, die auch nur reine Show sind. Macht mich wohl unehrlich und am Ende doch zu seinem Kindermädchen. Oder einfach nur zu jemandem, der... liebt. Was weiss ich. Hab andererseits nie behauptet, 'n guter Mensch zu sein. Was wiederum ehrlich ist.  
  
_...Shiva, was weiss ich._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Er hat nichts gesagt, als ich den Kakao mit den originellen Worten ,Ich hab dir'n Kakao gemacht.' auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt hab. Er hat auch nichts gesagt, als ich mich bis auf das Hemd und die Hose ausgezogen, das Licht gelöscht und einfach neben ihn gelegt hab. Auf dem Rücken, mit Abstand, unter der Decke, weil's gar nicht mal so warm hier drin ist. Das muss mindestens ne Stunde her sein, weil inzwischen die Sonne untergegangen ist. Ich könnt einfach den Kopf heben und auf seiner Seite auf den Wecker schauen, aber er blockiert mir die Sicht und ich will mich nicht verrenken. Seine völlige Reglosigkeit und sein Schweigen haben mich schon nach ein paar Minuten angesteckt, und eigentlich ist es auch scheissegal.  
  
Also lieg ich einfach da und starre hinauf in die Dunkelheit, die die Fugen und dezente Maserung der Nachtholzplatten unsichtbar werden lässt, sodass die Schwärze über uns sich ins Endlose zu erstrecken scheint. Wenn man die Augen etwas zusammenkneift, verstärkt's den Effekt noch.  
  
_Irgendwann wird das Universum so aussehen und meine Sterne alle weg sein._  
  
Scheissdeprimierend.  
  
_Ich hab nie Vay-5 gesehen._  
  
Ich hätte mich komplett ausziehen können, aber das wäre irgendwie komisch, solange er's selbst nicht tut, und ich noch immer keine Ahnung hab, woran ich bin. Wie das hier endet. Und wo. Könnte sein, dass er mich jede Sekunde doch noch auffordert, zu gehen und ich sogar nachgebe. Aus reinem Eigennutz, weil das hier unerträglich ist. Heh. Als wär's zu Hause nicht noch unerträglicher.  
  
Ich drehe die abgenommene Black Out in meiner Hand herum und fange an, mit dem Daumennagel an der kleinen Kerbe im Riemen zu kratzen. So wie ich's manchmal eben tue. Ich weiss, dass er wach ist. Nicht nur, weil's noch früh ist, sondern weil ich unsere Gedanken regelrecht unter der Schlafzimmerdecke rotieren hören kann. Genau wie ich mir sicher bin, dass er ihnen umgekehrt auch gerade lauscht. Ihrem Surren. Immer im Kreis wie ein Ventilator oder zwei von diesen kleinen RC Helicoptern, die ich so niedlich find. Kann sie richtig vor dem inneren Auge sehen, wie sie sich da oben am sternenlosen Nachtholzhimmel im Spiel jagen, fangen und umeinanderbalzen, während wir uns hier unten anschweigen. Ist natürlich völliger Schwachsinn, aber Schwärze und totale Stille bringen einen auf solche Ideen. Mich zumindest.  
  
Ich fang an, mit den nackten Füßen an der Bettdecke herumzuspielen, indem ich ein paar Mal mit gespreizten Zehen darunter entlanggleite. Dann versuch ich, kleine Falten zu bilden und den glatten Stoff mit ihnen zu fassen zu bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Leder fühlt sich Satin wirklich gut an. Einen großen Nachteil hat's aber und den fühl ich überdeutlich: Meine Füße sind nicht so perfekt gepflegt und meine trockenen Fersen bleiben bei jeder Bewegung alle paar Millimeter kurz hängen und reissen bestimmt dabei winzige Fasern halb heraus, die bei der nächsten Wäsche diese Nöppel bilden werden. Oder vielleicht passiert das auch nicht bei Satin. Bei mir passiert das bei allem. Shirts, Bettwäsche, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.  
  
Heh... Gab's da nicht sogar so eine alte Schnulze über weissen Satin? Ich glaub, 's war sogar irgendwas mit Nächten in weissem Satin oder so ähnlich. Keine Ahnung, kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Bin mir jedenfalls sicher, dass die Problematik mit der trockenen Haut und den Nöppeln darin nicht thematisiert wurd. Total kitschiges Ding, aber... schön. ...Wenn auch nicht so schön wie _Eua-eua Uu-uu Uu-uu_.  
  
Ich lache auf.  
  
War nicht meine Absicht, aber vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht, dass es passiert ist.  
  
_Ich hoffe, dass er fragt._  
  
...Aber er fragt nicht.  
  
Wenn ich noch irgendeinen letzten, überflüssigen Beweis gebraucht hab, dass das alles heute Abend völlig danebengegangen ist, dann hab ich ihn hiermit bekommen.  
  
Und ich kann mich noch nicht mal entschuldigen, weil ich schon wieder und noch immer nicht kapier, warum's so falsch war. Klar, ich bin auf ne Mine getreten, als ich die Sauferei angesprochen hab. Hab aber keine Lust, ausgerechnet die weiterhin zu ignorieren. Die ersten Tage hab ich's sogar weniger als zuletzt, und ich weiss nicht mal selbst genau, wann und wieso ich damit angefangen hab. Doch... eigentlich schon.  
  
Fuck, in Wahrheit hab ich das ganze Minenfeld hochgejagt.  
  
Vielleicht sollt ich einfach nie wieder reden und bei dem bleiben, was mir deutlich besser liegt. Einfach ,Komm her' sagen wie in der Nacht in meinem Apartment oder ihn direkt in meine Arme ziehen. Könnt versuchen, ihm einen zu blasen. Scheint das einzige zu sein, wozu meine Fresse gut ist.  
  
_,Hure!'_  
  
Sieht ganz so aus.  
  
Scheisse, sogar Jay hat's nach fünf Minuten gewusst, auch wenn ich's nicht wahrhaben wollte. Irgendwie ist's fast verlockend. Nie wieder reden oder auch nur denken müssen. Einfach seine Hure sein und nur noch Arsch und Maul herhalten. Die Vorstellung ist hier und jetzt so erschreckend... befreiend.  
  
Doch gerade, als ich endlich den Mund öffne, um die zwei Worte - ,Komm her!' - zu wiederholen, erklingt seine Stimme neben mir und beendet das Schweigen.  
  
„Es ist nicht der Drache, der mir am meisten zusetzt", spricht er an der Grenze zur Hörbarkeit in Richtung Fenster. „Auch meine Gefühle für dich sind es nie gewesen. Geschweige denn du selbst."  
  
Eine Pause tritt ein, in der wieder nur die Rotorblätter über uns zu hören sind. In dem Moment, in dem ich zum Sprechen ansetze, kommt er mir nochmal zuvor: „Es ist der Kondor."  
  
Ich seufze innerlich.  
  
Aber natürlich, der Kondor. Neben mir liegt Rufus Shinra, und der kann nicht einfach nur ein Problem haben und drüber reden. Ich bin immer noch damit zugange, den Rahmen zu legen, da schüttet er mir bereits eine Schachtel mit nem neuen Puzzle über den Kopf. 5000 Teile. Diesmal wenigstens nicht alle weiss.  
  
Ist verführerisch, mir einzureden, er hätte mir vorhin keine Sekunde zugehört oder würd nichts drauf geben. Aber das wäre nicht... _er_. Das hier hingegen ist durch und durch er.  
  
Wäre alles motivierender, wenn die Belohnung für jedes kleine Fragment, das ich korrekt zusammensetze, kein Schlag in den Nacken wäre, weil ich sehen soll, aber nicht verstehen, und wenn ich verstehe, darf ich's anscheinend nicht laut aussprechen, während er umgekehrt jederzeit sein scheiss Mikroskop rausholt, wenn ihm danach ist.  
  
„Was für ein Kondor?", frage ich nach einer Weile, da er's offensichtlich von selbst nicht weiter ausführen will, und es jetzt an mir ist, ihm kniend den Rest mit süßlieblichem Minnegesang zu entlocken.  
  
...Scheisse, ich piss mich selbst so dermaßen an. Es ist eben seine Art und das hab ich haargenau gewusst, als ich Ernst gemacht hab. Und keine 24 Stunden später denk ich wie ein verdammtes Weib, das seinen Kerl komplett umerziehen will, nachdem die Sache eingedeckelt wurde.  
  
Ich wünschte nur -  
  
„Der Kondor, der in meinem Kopf lebt und mich zerrissen hat."  
  
Ich halte in meinem Knibbeln an der Kerbe inne und drehe den Kopf auf die Seite. Seine Silhouette zeichnet sich vage vor dem Fenster ab. Der auf den Rippen ruhende Oberarm hebt und senkt sich leicht im Takt seiner Atmung.  
  
Er redet längst wieder auf Autopilot. Nicht fiebrig gehetzt, auch nicht mit seiner normalen Erschöpfung, sondern einer rhythmischen, auf- und abschwellenden Trägheit in seinen Betonungen, die ich noch nie an ihm wahrgenommen hab. Als würde er seine Worte in Zeitlupe aus einem Leierkasten herauskurbeln. Sie ist sowohl befremdlich als auch definitiv fremd, und ich kann sie weder einordnen noch hab ich nen Plan, wie ich mit ihr umgehen soll. Diesem Rufus bin ich noch nie begegnet.  
  
Mehr aber noch als der Tonfall, ist der Inhalt seiner Aussage verstörend.  
  
„...In deinem Kopf lebt ein Kondor?", hake ich vorsichtig nach.  
  
„In jedem." Faktisch und nüchtern. „Du denkst, ich habe den Verstand verloren", stellt er mit eiskalter Sachlichkeit fest. Ein weiteres Mal hat er die Form gewechselt. Jetzt ist es wieder der Präsident, der spricht. Und nicht einfach nur der Präsident, sondern die Untersorte ,Präsident bei Zurechtweisung eines Angestellten'. Schneidend und präzise wie Emerald Weapons Skalpell.  
  
„Nein", atme ich lautstark durch. „Nein, ich denke, du hast das Bedürfnis, mir irgendwas Wichtiges zu erzählen, aber zu große Angst, noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten, und darum verpackst du's in Symbolen, die am Ende nur du verstehst."  
  
Aber wenn er sie versteht, bedeutet das im Umkehrschluss, dass sie ihm vertraut sind. Dass er sie zumindest gedanklich verwendet. Und ich kapier nicht, welchen Grund er dafür hätte, vor sich selbst sowas zu tun. Er wird ja kaum so denken, wie er redet. Shiva, selbst wenn er redet, redet er normalerweise einfach nur hochgestochen, aber nicht... so. Auch wenn ich ihn als alten Poeten bezeichnet hab und er mir mit der Drachennummer gekommen ist. Das bin ich immerhin selbst, wenn auch in anderer Form. Nur das hier... Das hier gerade... ist 'n anderes Kaliber.  
  
Und ich hab Sorge, dass vielleicht doch irgendein... Faden bei ihm gerissen ist. Sei's wegen seiner Sauferei oder seinem allgemeinen Zustand, seiner Vergangenheit oder... mir.  
  
Letztlich muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich noch immer nicht die leiseste Ahnung hab, wie es wirklich in ihm aussieht. Ich ahne bloß, dass ich bisher nur die Oberfläche angekratzt hab. Vielleicht hat er auch nur irgendwelche gängigen Metaphern benutzt, die mal wieder unter Allgemeinbildung fallen und aus irgendwelchen Folianten stammen, die's leider nie beim guten, alten Murcle gab.  
  
Was ein abgrundtief dämlicher Name, Murcle.  
  
Heh. Ich weiss nicht mal, ob Flynch überhaupt Folianten in seinen Regalen hatte. Als hätt' ich in dem Moment drauf geachtet.  
  
Was auch immer das hier jedenfalls ist, es scheint ihm extrem wichtig zu sein, also schieb ich hinterher: „Ist okay, Baby. Reden wir über deinen Kondor", und hoffe, dass es in seinen Ohren nicht so klingt wie in meinen, während ich es mich aussprechen höre und den Kopf wieder gen Decke dreh.  
  
Tut's anscheinend nicht. Oder, und den Eindruck bekomme ich immer mehr, er ist inzwischen noch weiter weggedriftet, weil er offensichtlich keinen Anstoß an meiner Formulierung nimmt und ungerührt fortfährt: „Dich hat er weitestgehend verschont. Mehr als jeden anderen, dem ich jemals begegnet bin. Du bist dir dessen nicht bewusst, aber du hast eine Gabe, Reno. Eine, die dich vor ihm beschützt."  
  
Und wieder der befremdlich-fremde Rufus. Er springt und flüchtet von einem Modus in den nächsten und scheint keinen zu finden, der ihm genug Distanz verschafft. Ein Versuch, einmal mehr das zu tun, was ihm vertraut ist. Bei dem er jetzt elend versagt.  
  
Ich wirbel die Brille kurz um meinen Finger, lege den Arm auf meine nackte Stirn und starre weiter nach oben in die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Heh. Und was soll das sein?"  
  
„Dein Leuchten, wenn du entflammst. Er fürchtet das Feuer", flüstert er wie in Trance. „Er fürchtet es als einziges."  
  
_Shiva, was in aller Welt sieht er in mir...._  
  
Ich kann vielleicht Schneestürme aus Badeschaum bauen, aber bei richtigen Schneemännern hört's schon wieder auf. Kann mich an meinen ersten und letzten Versuch erinnern. Das Ergebnis war so furchtbar, dass ich Rude belogen und behauptet hab, dass es nen stehenden Schwanz darstellen soll, weil die Version _weniger_ peinlich war. Und es obendrauf optisch hinkam und mir sowieso niemand geglaubt hätte, dass keine Absicht dahintergesteckt hat. Hab ihn im Zuge meines Lügenmärchens originellerweise den ,Penismann' getauft und musste dann ganze zehn Tage so tun, als würd ich das Kackding lustig finden und stolz drauf sein, weil's ums Verrecken einfach nicht getaut hat. In der Nacht zum elften Tag hab ich ihn heimlich kaputtgetreten und den armen Rude am Morgen dafür angeschissen.  
  
Nette, kleine Geschichte, die mich wunderbar davon abgelenkt hat, dass ich Angst bekomme.  
  
„Aber... du tust das alles nicht meinetwegen, oder?", wage ich mich zögerlich vor. „Also, eben nichts tun und den Kampf mit Flynch nicht aufnehmen, weil du hoffst, dass ich... deinen Kondor vertreiben kann... oder so? Ich meine, das ist alles für mich noch... Neuland. Fremd. Beängstigend... und so weiter. Ich werd mir Mühe geben, aber ich... Ich weiss nicht... Du weisst schon...", verstumme ich.  
  
Die Vorstellung ist so bedrohlich wie das sternenlose Schwarz über mir plötzlich. Ich bekomm in letzter Zeit halbwegs Ahnung davon, wie sich diese große, ernste Sache anfühlt. Ich befinde mich in dem Stadium, wo ich mich wackelig auf Kufen stehend die Bande entlanghangel mit lauter Schrammen von den ersten Stürzen. Bin weit davon entfernt, Pirouetten in der Mitte vom Eis zu drehen. Ich will nicht, dass er alles auf die Reno-Karte setzt. Ich trau mir selbst viel zu wenig. Aus gutem Grund, wie sich immer wieder gezeigt hat.  
  
„Nein", entgegnet er gedehnt. „Sei unbesorgt, ich bin mir deiner ewigen Liebe keineswegs sicher." Ein kühles, sarkastisches Säuseln. Wieder ein anderer Rufus. Der aus den Tunneln, der in Liebesdingen einen viel zu starken Konkurrenten in mir gewittert hat.  
  
_Kannst du dir seiner Liebe sicher sein? Tseng. Was ist eigentlich mit Tseng? War Tseng sich ihrer sicher?_  
  
Geh schlafen. Kann dich gerade nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Seine Worte beruhigen und verletzen mich gleichermaßen. Würd' die Pirouetten ja drehen, wenn ich könnte. Wäre nur einfacher, wenn die Schrammen wirklich meine wären und nicht in Wahrheit seine. So sieht das aus. Wenn ich scheitere, wird er die Verletzungen davontragen. Und wenn ich mir das Genick breche...  
  
„Ich bin einfach ein Mensch, Rufus. Nicht anders als du."  
  
...wird mit Glück vielleicht ein ,Er war stets bemüht' unter dem ,Das war eben Reno' auf meinem Grabstein stehen.  
  
„Wir sind beide nicht _einfach Menschen_. Keine gewöhnlichen Insekten. Das waren deine Worte."  
  
_Ich weiss. Hab dir aber verschwiegen, dass die aussergewöhnlichen unterm Mikroskop landen und aufgespießt in Schaukästen enden._  
  
„Ja. Vielleicht", sage ich nichtssagend und schiebe den Arm über die Augen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich sind wir beide einfach nur aussergewöhnlich kaputt.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
**16.05.2008, 0244 Uhr  
Cliff Resort  
40,1°C**   
  
_„Guck dir dieses kleine Stück Scheisse an, Rude."  
  
„Denkst du, er kann uns hören?"  
  
„Nah! Der's völlig weggetreten! ....Tseng sagt, er wird's nicht mehr lang machen. Zum Glück. Kotzt mich dermaßen an, für diesen Versager zu arbeiten."  
  
„Er hat wirklich keinerlei Führungsqualitäten."  
  
„Er hat überhaupt keine Qualitäten; der ist einfach nur peinlich! So peinlich, dass das schon körperlich wehtut. Heh! Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache im Corel Reaktor? Als seine Verbindung zu Avalanche aufgeflogen ist? Seine dämliche Fresse war Gold wert! Ich stand direkt neben ihm und hab mir die verdammten Backen kaputtgebissen, um nicht loszulachen."  
  
„Ich fand den Hausarrest peinlicher."  
  
„Einigen wir uns drauf, dass alles an ihm peinlich ist. Er kriegt's ja nicht mal hin, nen coolen Abgang zu machen! Bei dem Weapon Angriff draufzugehen, wär das beste Ende gewesen, das er hätte mitnehmen können. Scheisse, es wär zumindest cool gewesen!"  
  
„Er war feige."  
  
„Feige und 'n Verlierer. Hat so gar keinen Funken Stil und Würde. Nächstes Mal fängst du ihn auf, wenn er mal wieder umkippt. Mir wird das langsam echt zu blöd, Mann."  
  
„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben."  
  
„Na hoffentlich! Sogar Tseng hat die Schnauze von ihm inzwischen voll. ..........Er ist echt hässlich."  
  
„Jetzt wirst du wirklich gemein."  
  
„Was denn?! Ich bin nur ehrlich! Guck ihn dir doch an!"  
  
„Reno? Ich denke, er kann uns hören."  
  
„Na und? Er krepiert sowieso. Heh, soll ich dir was verraten? Ich weiss jetzt, warum er sich immer so dick einpackt. Der Rest ist noch viel hässlicher als seine Visage."  
  
„Woher kennst du bitte den Rest?"  
  
„Ich war doch der Idiot, der ihn aus dem Wasser gefischt und ausgezogen hat, als er mal wieder weggetreten war. Pahahaha! Ich hab mich sogar noch bei ihm dafür entschuldigt, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber soll ich dir was verraten? Ich bin echt froh drum! Stell dir vor, ich wär früher gekommen, dann wär er nie so ausgekühlt und die Seuche hätt' ihn auch nicht erwischt! Wir müssten ihn jetzt noch länger ertragen. Jedenfalls, er hat ne richtig ekelhafte Narbe an seinem Bein. Kleines Andenken von Strife. Schade, dass es den Köter erwischt hat und nicht ihn!"  
  
„Die Katze war fähiger als er."  
  
„'N hirnamputierter Affe wär fähiger als er! ..........Oh, und soll ich dir noch was verraten? Sein Schwanz ist noch viel hässlicher und ekliger als die Narbe!"  
  
„Du hast nachgesehen?!?"  
  
„Klar! Hey, ich war einfach neugierig wie so'n Präsidentending aussieht, okay? Bin im Gegensatz zu ihm ja keine verdammte Schwuchtel. Bei dem Teil ist's aber kein Wunder, dass ihn keiner ficken will. Sogar das hatte der Köter ihm voraus: Sein Tentakel hat besser ausgesehen."  
  
„Die Katze hatte ihm eine Menge voraus."  
  
„Ja, und weisst du, was sie ihm am meisten voraushatte?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Pass auf, das ist der Brüller... ... Sie war stubenrein!"  
  
„Jetzt schau, was du angerichtet hast!"  
  
„Oh, heult er schon wieder?!"_   
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
Er hat mir nicht weiter von seinem Kondor erzählt.  
  
Irgendwann zwischen vorhin und jetzt hab ich die Black Out auf den Nachttisch auf meiner Seite geworfen und mich seitdem nur noch aufs Atmen beschränkt. Etwas, womit selbst ich nichts falsch machen können sollte. Die Müdigkeit ist zu blanker Erschöpfung geworden, und auch wenn mein überreiztes Hirn der Grund dafür ist, fühl ich sie bloß in meinem Körper. Mein Kopf kann nicht abschalten.  
  
Inzwischen hab ich jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und mir diesmal gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, die Sekunden in meinem Kopf mitzuzählen, um die zurückgelegte Distanz zwischen uns berechnen zu können. Wozu auch. Ich weiss, wo wir gestartet sind.  
  
Ich find den Rückwärtsgang nur nicht.  
  
Also drehe ich mich schwerfällig auf die linke Seite, um stattdessen zu wenden, rutsche etwas näher und wandere mit der Hand über die Bettdecke. Aber kurz vor seinem Rücken halte ich inne und atme einfach nur tief aus. Zweimal, dreimal. Ich weiss, dass er's in seinem Nacken fühlen kann.  
  
„Du...?", durchbreche ich die Stille und schlucke leise, „Bildet Satin diese kleinen Nöppel beim Waschen? Diese fusseligen Knötchen?"  
  
„Das hängt davon ab, wie du ihn behandelst und woraus er gefertigt wurde." Undurchschaubar neutral. Ist immerhin besser als nichts, also hoff ich, dass er ebenfalls gewendet hat.  
  
„Na, aus Satin!", lächel ich in Richtung seines Haaransatzes, in den ich einfach nur meine Nase gerade drücken will. Scheiss auf Satin und seine Geheimnisse. Scheiss so dermaßen drauf. Ist nur ein weiterer, verdammter, neuer Tanz. Ich weiss nicht, wie lang sein aufgezwungener Kurs im Alter von 14 Jahren ging, aber wenn's so weitergeht sollte ich bald bei sämtlichen Standardtänzen mithalten können. Wie wollen wir das Ding hier taufen? Könnt ein melancholischer Blues oder sowas sein. Keine Ahnung, wie man richtigen Blues tanzt, aber kommt mir ganz passend vor. Zumindest der Name, nicht dieses verschissene Trauerspiel. Wir könnten's uns jetzt die ganze Nacht besorgen, hätte ich nicht umgebucht und mitten im Walzer meinen Kurswechsel hingelegt.  
  
_Gaia, ich will ihn so sehr ficken._  
  
„Satin ist kein Stoff. Der Begriff bezeichnet ein Webverfahren", höre ich ihn nach einer auffällig langen Pause und fast scheint's plausibel, dass er bloß gewartet hat, bis mein Helicopter ans Ende seiner konfusen Manöver gelangt ist. Das letzte scheint ihn nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu haben, denn ich glaube, einen kühlen Unterton wahrzunehmen, der sich in seine Stimme geschlichen hat, wie ein Luftzug, der seinen Weg unter einer schweren Plane hinweg findet. Aber sein Nacken strahlt Wärme in Richtung meiner Lippen aus. Oder ich bild's mir nur ein.  
  
Ich weiss nur nicht, was von beidem.  
  
_Dreh dich um, Baby. Ich komm zurück._  
  
„...Oh." Meine Hand, die zwischen uns ruht, ergreift eine Falte des Bezuges und zieht sie scheinbar zur Verdeutlichung hoch. Gerade so hoch, dass er's spüren muss. „Und was ist das hier für'n Stoff?"  
  
„Seide", unterrichtet er mich kurz und bündig.  
  
„Oh. Wow", kommentiere ich mein neues, unnützes Wissen wie der letzte Trottel und merk, dass ich damit nicht nur etwas vom Gas gestiegen bin, sondern ne Vollbremsung hingelegt hab.  
  
Weitermachen. Beschleunigen. Hart werden anscheinend auch, weil mein Schwanz einmal mehr die Komplexität der Umstände nicht begriffen und lediglich meinen Wunsch zu ficken aufgeschnappt hat, und zusammen mit ihm in seliger Eintracht wächst. Wenigstens eine Front, an der Einigkeit herrscht, auch wenn ich nicht versteh, was mich gerade so dermaßen geil werden lässt.  
  
_,Er spült seinen Kamm ab und du deinen Schwanz durch. Ihr unterscheidet euch nicht wesentlich. Es ist beides das Wildern in heimischen Territorien, anstatt sich dem Wesentlichen zu stellen.'_  
  
Deswegen rede ich völlige Scheisse, anstatt das zu tun, was ich am besten kann?!  
  
_Anstatt? Alles, was du am besten kannst, ist völlige Scheisse und völlige Scheisse zu reden, gehört zu den Dingen, die du am besten kannst. Du willst es wirklich nicht begreifen._  
  
Du hast gesehen, was jedes verschissene Mal passiert, wenn ich's mit Ehrlichkeit versuche.  
  
_Ehrlichkeit?! Oh, es ist leicht, ganz ehrlich Wahrheiten auszusprechen, solange es nicht die eigenen sind und noch leichter, wenn sie von den eigenen ablenken! Hör auf, kontrollieren zu wollen, und fang an, zu lieben._  
  
Indem ich ihn ,endlich schlage'?!  
  
_Indem du ihm das Genick brichst und deine lächerliche Hoffnung auf ein Happy End loslässt. ER hat deine Natur längst erkannt. Allein du weigerst dich beständig._  
  
Verdammt richtig. Du kannst mir diese kranke Scheisse nicht als Liebe verkaufen. Hat herzlich wenig damit zu tun. So viel weiss selbst ich.  
  
„Weisst du, was ich mich schon immer gefragt hab?" Weitermachen. Beschleunigen.  
  
_Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf..._  
  
„Warum macht man so eklige Sachen, wenn man reich ist? Lebende Muscheln schlürfen, rohe Fischeier essen und in Raupenspucke schlafen?"  
  
_...Schau nach vorn, Reno._  
  
„Wenn das Zeug billig wäre, würd's doch keiner tun." Ich grinse schief und hoffe, dass er's hören kann, während ich froh bin, dass er's nicht sehen kann. Es fühlt sich an wie eine schmerzverzerrte, irre Grimasse. „Heh, vielleicht kannst du das nem Slumkind erklären."  
  
„Was glaubst du, warum das ,Zeug' nicht billig ist?" Die Temperatur seiner Stimme ist weiter gefallen und ich kann mir nicht länger einreden, dass es bloß Einbildung ist.  
  
_Dreh um, Baby. Komm zurück._  
  
„Statussymbol?"  
  
„Und wie konnte es dazu werden?" Er entgleitet mir weiter. Kann regelrecht seine Rücklichter sehen, die unaufhaltsam und uneinholbar in der Ferne verschwinden. Vorbei am schiefen Baum und meiner Plastiktüte. Ich frag mich, ob sie noch immer im Gras hängt oder inzwischen wieder im Wind tanzt. Ob sie gut genug für Pokale ist.  
  
„Exklusivität? Geringes Angebot, hohe Nachfrage und damit hoher Preis?", frage ich desinteressiert, während der Atem, der das leere Gefasel begleitet, mein wahres Interesse weiter in seinen Nacken flüstert.  
  
„Qualität." Kalt wie ein Eiswürfel, aber ohne jede lustvolle, amüsierte Spielerei damit. „Ich wäre dir im Übrigen sehr verbunden, wenn du für diesen Abend fertig damit werden könntest, mich zu kritisieren, Deschayne. Mittlerweile solltest du auch ausnahmslos jeden einzelnen Aspekt an mir abgearbeitet haben."  
  
Ich hab mich getäuscht. Er hat gewendet. Einzig, um mich frontal zu rammen.  
  
„Scheisse, ich wollt doch nur-..." Ich rolle mich wieder zurück auf den Rücken. „Dein Kakao ist kalt geworden."  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
**18.05.2008, 0324 Uhr  
Cliff Resort  
40,2°C**   
  
_Ich bekomme keine Luft.  
  
Die bestialische Hitze und der Druck eines Gewichtes auf meiner Brust rauben mir den Atem. Der Versuch, meine Glieder zu rühren, schlägt fehl, ebenso wie jener, meine Augen vollständig zu öffnen. Das Heben meiner bleischweren Lider gelingt nur zur Hälfte und offenbart mir, dass das Zimmer sich in das Innere eines Kohleofens verwandelt hat; ein orange glühendes Inferno, Ifrits eigenes Höllenfeuer. In der flirrenden Luft nimmt eine Gestalt Konturen an, und als ich die vagen, vertrauten Umrisse, die den größten Teil des Szenarios ausfüllen, erkenne, will ich die Augen wieder schließen. Doch ich kann nicht. Etwas zwingt mich, zu verfolgen, wie die Kreatur weiter Form annimmt, Details bekommt, bis sie sich zur Gänze vor mir manifestiert hat und ein dumpfes, gepresstes Stöhnen meine zugeschnürte Kehle verlässt.  
  
Er ist es.  
  
Er kauert nackt auf meinem freigelegten Torso; die Knie weit gespreizt, die durchgestreckten Arme vor seinen Füßen auf meine Brust gestemmt; der Nachtalb, der Incubus, zeigt sich an meinem Ende in seiner wahren Form. Er ist die Seuche, die Krankheit, mein Stigma.  
  
Er ist es und er allein ist es immer gewesen.  
  
Gelenkt von seiner Macht, verdrehe ich die Augen nach oben, bis sie die Fratze über mir finden. Die roten Strähnen wiegen schwerelos, rebengleich um seinen Kopf und folgen mit träger Leichtigkeit, als er selbigen einladend zur Seite neigt, sobald er bemerkt, dass ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit gebührt. Sein dämonisches, schiefes Grinsen tropft zusammen mit klarem Geifer auf meine Lippen, perlt klebrig-süß aus meinen Mundwinkeln und ätzt sich brennend in meine Haut hinein wie sein herausfordernder Blick in meine Pupillen.  
  
„Sir..."  
  
Ein hingebungsvolles Flüstern, das telepathisch in meinem Geist erklingt und in seiner Wärme einen scheinbar wohltuenden Kontrast zu der Hitze bildet, die den Raum um uns erfüllt. Scheinbar, denn der beissende Spott, der unter der vorgegeben devoten Milde zu hören ist, schmerzt mehr als das stechende Pochen in meinen Gelenken, als die wundnässenden Geschwüre, als aller saurer Speichel, der über meine Wangen rinnt und seine schwarzen Spuren hinterlässt.  
  
Das Grinsen fängt an, eine stumme Metamorphose zu durchlaufen, an deren Ende ein aufrichtiges Lächeln aus seinem Kokon bricht. Aufrichtig in seiner Laszivität, unschuldig in seiner animalischen Triebhaftigkeit. Fast scheu anmutend beginnt es, erstes Blut in die Flügel seiner Lippen zu pumpen, das mit jedem Stoß gleichermaßen in meinen Unterleib strömt und dort wild pulsiert, Herzschlag für Herzschlag, bis die Bestie zufrieden mit ihrem Werk scheint und ich in blankem Entsetzen zurückbleibe.  
  
„Sir..."  
  
Das leichte Schütteln seines Kopfes, das die sanfte Wiederholung begleitet, wirkt geduldig und gütig, doch sein Echo hallt verschlagen nach wie der Tanz der aufgewirbelten Strähnen. Als ich ein weiteres Mal versuche, mich zu bewegen, Worte zu formen, um dem Alptraum ein Ende zu bereiten, beugt er langsam den Oberkörper herab, bis die angewinkelten Ellenbogen spitz über seinen Rücken hinausragen und das blasse Gesicht direkt vor meinem schwebt. Sein Atem riecht nach Rauch, nach Stille, nach überreifen, schweren Trauben und das kühle Aquamarin seiner Augen lockt mit falschen Verheissungen, meine Qualen zu lindern. Doch als ich der Versuchung hineinzutauchen erliegen will, schließen sich die Lider und verführen die meinen, es ihnen gleichzutun.  
  
Ich erwarte grobe Bisse, eine gespaltene, flackernde Zunge, den bitteren Geschmack des schwarzen Sekrets, alles nur nicht den folgenden behutsamen Kuss, bei dem seine Lippen kaum merklich auf meinen verharren, bevor sie sich auch schon wieder von mir lösen und mich derangiert zurücklassen.  
  
Ich weiss, er ist gekommen, um Beute zu reissen und meinen Niedergang zu besiegeln. Sein Spiel jedoch ist unbarmherziger, als ich es mir in meinen wüstesten Phantasien hätte ausmalen können. Jeden Schmerz und alle Grausamkeit wäre ich gewillt gewesen, zu ertragen, alle Angst, die doch nur ein vertrauter Begleiter ist. Alles, nur nicht die blinde Lust, die sich mit Zähnen und Klauen ihren Weg aus meinen tiefsten Tiefen emporzukämpfen beginnt, als hätte sie den weckenden Sirenengesang eines Artgenossen vernommen, der doch nur wie eine Mantis am Abgrund lauert, um sie mit Haut und Haar zu verschlingen, sollte sie ihren Weg an die Oberfläche finden.  
  
Die ursprüngliche Stellung wieder eingenommen, lässt er einige endlose Sekunden vergehen, in denen nur das Hitzeflirren seinen Körper zu bewegen scheint. Ein schalkhaftes, fast kindlich-vergnügtes Blinzeln, dann löst er die Hände von meinen Rippen. Die Unterarme heben sich, bis sie auf seinen Schenkeln zum Ruhen kommen, die Sicht freigebend, sich weit öffnend, präsentierend, offerierend. Er spreizt die Knie noch mehr, die Hüfte neigt sich nach vorn. Einladend, provozierend, siegessicher. Gefangen in meiner Lähmung kann ich nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren, und ahne allmählich dunkel, es ist nicht mein Körper, der gerade versagt: Es ist mein schwächlicher, gebrochener Wille, der meinem Willen erliegt. Ich kämpfe nicht darum, mich zu bewegen. Ich kämpfe darum, es nicht zu tun.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Sir... Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher..."  
  
Er stützt die Hände hinter sich auf meinen Hüftknochen ab und beugt den Oberkörper zurück. Ein Räkeln, ein Wölben seiner Brust, ein Recken selbiger gen Decke. Sein Kopf verschwindet aus meinem Sichtfeld, als er ihn weit in den Nacken legt und sein Becken in Position bringt.  
  
Ich weiss, was er tun wird, als der warme Strahl mich auch schon trifft. Ebenso wie ich weiss, dass mein Mund gehorchen wird, wenn ich ihn jetzt öffne.  
  
Er ist Es.  
  
Er allein ist es immer gewesen._   
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
„Reno?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
_„Nimm mich."_  
  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
  
...Und ich spüre, wie sich plötzlich ein Schmerz in mir ausbreitet, der nach wenigen Sekunden so stark und überwältigend ist, dass er mich zu zerreissen droht. Weil ich zerfließe bei der Vorstellung; weil ich weiss, was er sich erhofft; was er sich davon verspricht; weil ich nichts lieber gerade täte, als ihm genau das zu geben - und weil ich ihm genau das nicht geben kann.  
  
Nicht so, nicht auf diese Weise.  
  
Weil ich ebenso seit meiner Puzzlestunde im Seventh weiss, wie's höchstwahrscheinlich enden würde. Und ich kann's ihm verdammt nochmal nicht mal sagen und ehrlich sein, weil's ihn wohl endgültig zerstören würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihn in der Hinsicht inzwischen auch durchschaut hab.  
  
Das Allerschlimmste ist aber, dass mir klar ist, wie viel Mut und Kraft ihn diese zwei Worte gekostet haben; was für ein unverdienter, beschissener Vertrauensbeweis das Ganze ist; und nicht mal das kleinste Zeichen der Anerkennung dafür zeigen darf, ohne mich und damit ihn zu verraten.  
  
Wie scheissironisch, dass ich mir so sicher war, irgendwann einfach mit meinem erbeuteten Wissen herauszuplatzen, und jetzt vor dem gegenteiligen Problem steh.  
  
Was ein verdammtes Scheissspiel, das alles.  
  
„Nein. Mach ich nicht", reagiere ich irgendwann nach weiteren Sekunden.  
  
„...Warum nicht?" Die tonlose Leere ist einem leisen, flehenden Hauchen gewichen, einem bisschen Rufus, nem bisschen Wärme, und ich fühl, wie ein imaginäres Messer in meiner Brust herumgedreht wird.  
  
Ich kann das nicht...  
  
„Weil...", beginne ich zögerlich.  
  
_Sei still!!! SEI STILL SEI STILL SEI STILL!_  
  
Ich schlucke und benetze mir die Lippen.  
  
_Komm, es ist so einfach, so verdammt einfach, wenigstens zu lügen:  
  
,Weil das erste Mal sowieso immer Scheisse ist, und ich nicht will, dass du's obendrauf als ne armselige Trostsex-Nummer im Kopf behältst, die dich für immer an diesen Abend erinnern wird.'  
  
Es ist so einfach!_  
  
...Ich kann das nicht. Weil ich...  
  
„Weil ich..."  
  
...nicht lügen will.  
  
_Wenn du nur ein einziges Mal etwas richtig machen willst, SEI STILL!_  
  
„...Weil ich denk, dass du's gerade nicht verkraften könntest, wenn ich sehen oder sogar riechen würd, dass du... 'n Mensch bist und keine sterile Maschine. Ich weiss, warum du Angst hast, unten zu liegen. ..._Er_... hat das aus dir gemacht, oder?"  
  
_Monster!_  
  
Ich weiss.  
  
_Der Y-Schnitt klafft offen und seine Eingeweide quellen hervor. Das Publikum springt auf und buht. Die Jury verlässt den Saal._  
  
Die jetzt und somit zu spät eintretende Stille ist greifbar und lähmend. Seine Gedanken haben aufgehört, in der Schwärze zu rotieren. Ich kann sie nicht mehr hören. Hab seinen kleinen Helicopter abgeschossen und bleib mit meinem und mir selbst allein zurück.  
  
Kreisend und kreisend und kreisend.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
**07.06.2008, 1140 Uhr  
Cliff Resort  
39,2°C**  
  
Ich huste und spucke ein weiteres Mal in ein weiteres Papiertaschentuch aus. Ein ekelhaftes Gemisch aus saurem Speichel, eitrig-infektiösem Sputum und jenem schwarzen, bitteren Sekret; Zeugnis des rätselhaften Miasmas, das seit Wochen meinen Körper durchseucht und sich einen erbosten wie makaberen Wettstreit mit der Pneumonie liefert. Ein Ringen, bei dem es einzig darum geht, wer mich zuerst dahinrafft.  
  
Es ist möglich, Pest _und_ Cholera zu bekommen. Hier liegt der noch lebende Beweis.  
  
Dass ich das fragwürdige Kunststück vollbracht habe, mir beides im nahezu gleichen Moment einzuhandeln, ist eine herrliche, kleine Pointe obendrauf. Ich muss es dem Tod zugestehen, dass er immerhin mit einem gewissen, fast charmanten Witz im Gepäck daherkommt, wenn er mich in letzter Zeit aufsucht. Bislang war ich derjenige, der am Ende jeder Begegnung gelacht hat, doch ich fühle nur zu deutlich, dass sich dies jeden Tag ändern kann und höchstwahrscheinlich auch wird.  
  
Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist das Stigma nicht nur gänzlich resistent gegen konservative Therapieversuche, jegliche Heilmateria und die regenerierenden Komponenten von Potions; es verursacht auch im gleichen faulen Atemzug eine nahezu völlige Unwirksamkeit materiabasierter wie konventioneller Pharmazeutika bei der Bekämpfung aller anderen Erkrankungen. Antibiotika, Antipyretika, Analgetika und Expektorantien sammeln sich schachtelweise auf dem Nachttisch linker Hand; ein Feld aus mahnenden Pappmonumenten um all der gescheiterten Linderungsversuche zu gedenken. Inschriften in Braille erinnern an die verendete Hoffnung auf schmerzfreie Stunden und produktiveres Abhusten; in Blisterparzellen arrangierte Reihen offener Gräber zeugen von dem wieder und wieder auferstandenen Wunsch, irgendeine der chemischen Verbindungen mit ihren milchzuckersüßen Verheissungen möge sich meiner erbarmen und wirken.  
  
Im Kontrast zu diesem fast besinnlichen Anblick: Der Mülleimer neben dem Bett. Das anonyme Massengrab. Die Senkgrube.  
  
Verborgene Rattennester aus Beipackzetteln und Tageszeitungen, die ich akribisch wie mechanisch über Stunden hinweg mit der Präzision eines Aktenvernichters in 5 Millimeter breite Streifen reisse, gebettet in tumorartige Gewächse. Ein Pappmachée aus aufgeweichten Papiertüchern, vollgesogenen Kompressen und zerfransten Mullbinden, zusammengeleimt von allen erdenklichen und unerdenklichen Körperflüssigkeiten. Ein Kunstwerk, das auf morbide Weise eine nicht zu leugnende Faszination auf mein derzeit defätistisches Selbst ausübt, sodass ich beinah eine gewisse Enttäuschung empfinde, wenn ich es an jedem Morgen von vorn beginnen muss. Auch wenn nur wenige Dinge existieren, die mich prinzipiell mehr abstoßen als der eigene Dreck, so ist ausgerechnet jener nicht darunter, dessen Anblick und Geruch für mich absolut unerträglich sind.  
  
Ich erachte es als schier absurdes Glück, dass ich mir lediglich eine Lungen- anstelle einer Blasenentzündung zugezogen habe, oder gaiabewahre, mit beidem gesegnet worden zu sein. Der Tatsache, dass ich noch immer lebe hingegen, messe ich weniger Bedeutung bei.  
  
Ich möchte mir gern einreden, dass es daran liegt, dass ich Rufus Shinra und zu Höherem berufen bin, aber die Wahrheit, so vermute ich, ist weit weniger schmeichelnd: Es ist das Mako in mir.  
  
Doch auch jenes ist nicht in der Lage, die Phasen, in denen die Schmerzen mich übermannen, erträglicher zu gestalten oder ihnen ein vorzeitiges, ersehntes Ende zu bereiten.  
  
_Die Schmerzen._  
  
Stunden, in denen ich völlig reglos daliege bei dem zum Scheitern verurteilten Unterfangen, mich aufzulösen und mit den Decken und Kissen zu verschmelzen, um in entrückte Taubheit zu entfliehen, wechseln mit jenen, in denen ich verzweifelt versuche, meinen Körper jenseits dieser rasenden Schmerzen zu spüren, indem ich mir auf alle erdenklichen Arten Stimulation verschaffe - und sei es durch das Zufügen neuer Schmerzen, die mir willkommen sind, solange sie nur anders sind. Ich lutsche meine Daumen roh, kaue Nägel und zernage die Haut neben ihnen; ich beisse die Innenseiten meiner Wangen kaputt und sauge das Blut heraus, so oft und so intensiv, bis sie sich wie zerfetzte, pelzige Kraterlandschaften anfühlen; ich halte meine Genitalien und versuche wieder und wieder vergeblich, mich selbst zu befriedigen; ich zupfe mir Haare aus und wickel sie so stramm es geht um meine Finger, ein jedes Mal eine viel zu tiefe Enttäuschung empfindend, wenn sie reissen, bevor sie sich in mein aufgedunsenes Fleisch schneiden können.  
  
Ich krümme und winde meinen ewig nassen Torso, die pochenden Glieder, in dem aussichtslosen Kampf, mich durch die schweissdurchtränkten Falten des Baumwolllakens in die Matratze zu schlängeln und diese wunde Haut reptiliengleich an dem feuchten Stoff abzustreifen und zurückzulassen, und hinterlasse doch nur weitere schwarze Flecken bei jeder Bewegung. Ich beisse in die atmungsaktiven, bei 60°C waschbaren Bezüge, bis mein frischer Speichel den ekelerregenden Sud aus bereits eingetrockneten Absonderungen auflöst und der Geschmack mich würgen lässt. Ich verhure mich in stummen wie wimmernden Gebeten an Gaia, verspreche ihr bunte Glasperlen und das Katzengold meiner Reue, so sie denn nur meinem Leid ein Ende bereitet.  
  
Und wünschte doch nur, wieder weinen zu können.  
  
Die einzigen Momente, die einen kurzen Frieden nach sich ziehen, sind jene, in denen _seine_ Stimme an mein Ohr dringt oder die nebligen Fetzen surrealer, vergangener Fieberträume mich heimsuchen. Fragmente, die eine Wut in mir entfachen, in der selbst mein Schmerz in Flammen aufgeht und zu bloßem Brennstoff verkommt, der meinen gleissenden Hass nährt. Ein Hass, der so überwältigend ist, dass er Phantasien gebiert, in denen ich meine Knöchel an seiner Visage blutig schlage, mit bloßen Zähnen Stücke aus dem weissen Fleisch reisse und meine Hände büschelweise rotes Haar von seinem Skalp pflücken.  
  
Szenarien, so lustvoll und befriedigend, dass ich es währenddessen sogar schaffe, eine Erektion zu halten und mich endlich zu erlösen.  
  
Szenarien, die mich mit aufgeschlagenen Knöcheln, Bissabdrücken an den Unterarmen und rausgerupften, blonden Strähnen zwischen den Fingern zurücklassen.  
  
  


**______________________________________**

  
  
  
Das Geräusch weckt mich auf.  
  
Die freie Sicht auf den Wecker verrät, dass es 0042 ist. Und dass er nicht mehr neben mir liegt. Aber das wusste ich vorher schon, sonst würd ich jetzt nicht hören, was ich höre, und wär gar nicht erst aufgewacht.  
  
Ist diesmal nicht so, als hätte sich mein Schalter im Schlaf umgelegt. Zumindest nicht der Turkschalter. Der würde machen, dass ich jetzt hellwach im Bett stünd'. Ist auch keine nackte Panik, sondern ein ungutes, vages Gefühl tief in meinem Magen. Eine drückende Angst. Die Sorte, die mich eher lähmt und dazu überreden will, einfach wieder den Arm auf die Augen zu legen und weiterzuschlafen als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber...  
  
_...ich kann nicht._  
  
Weil ich unbewusst zu viel wahrgenommen hab, was mich alarmiert hat. Hätte ich das nicht, hätt' ich jetzt nicht diesen schwarzen, zähen Klumpen in mir.  
  
Ich weiss, dass er nicht mitten in der Nacht duschen gegangen sein wird, um mich morgen früh mit rasierten Eiern zu überraschen. Und ich weiss, was immer mit ihm los ist, ist einzig und allein meine Schuld. Weil ich nie mein Maul halten oder auch nur irgendwas richtig machen kann.  
  
_Das und nur das ist meine Gabe._  
  
Leuchten, entflammen und dabei alles in Schutt und Asche legen, was mir anvertraut wird. Was sich mir anvertraut. Ich bin nicht mal gut, wenn ich schlecht bin. Ich bin einfach nur schlecht. War noch nie anders, wird auch nie anders sein. Aber weil ich nach wie vor völlig unfähig bin, aus Fehlern Konsequenzen zu ziehen, überwinde ich mich und steh in der Dunkelheit auf. Um noch mehr Schaden anzurichten, oder auch nur, um mir das Ausmaß der Zerstörung, die ich angerichtet hab, anzusehen. Vielleicht macht's dann ja doch irgendwann klick. Oder ich will mir einfach nur mal wieder meine verdiente Strafe abholen und wie jedes Mal leer ausgehen.  
  
Der schmale, gelbe Lichtstreifen unter der Badezimmertür gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, ob er abgeschlossen hat oder nicht. Heh. Wie auch. Ist aber die Frage, die mir durch den Kopf geht, als ich mich in Zeitlupe auf sie zubewege und mir dabei wie das Monster vorkomme, das ich bin. Und irgendwie fehlt auch nur noch das ,Rufus' in kleinen, bunten Buchstaben an der Tür.  
  
_Rosanna hat dich nicht leuchten sehen._  
  
Ich hab's bei Gaia versucht, aber da war kein Gefühl bei. Das ist es ja. Nicht mal das spielt ne Rolle bei mir.  
  
Meine Hand umfasst die Klinke und ich zögere, um mich zu fragen, was ich machen soll, wenn er abgeschlossen hat. Ich könnt's als die besagte verdiente Strafe betrachten und mich wieder hinlegen. Oder doch nach Hause gehen. Oder ihn auch nur wieder mit meinem guten Willen in den Hals ficken, indem ich sie eintrete. So lange, bis er gezwungen ist, all meine hehren Absichten und Beteuerungen zu schlucken, weil er gar keine Wahl hat.  
  
_Mehr Weiss für sein Seelenunheil._  
  
Zeigt sich aber zwei Sekunden später, dass die Grübelei umsonst war. Die Tür lässt sich öffnen. Natürlich lässt sie sich öffnen.  
  
_Du seltsames, dummes Wesen._  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  
Der Wasserdampf hängt als gleichmäßiger Nebel in der Luft und lässt die schwarzen Nachtholzplatten durch seinen Schleier hindurch ungewohnt grau wirken. Ich zweifel nicht daran, dass das gewölbte, viertelkreisförmige Glas der Eckdusche bei normaler Benutzung annähernd perfekt schließt und dichthält. Ein Hinweis darauf, wie lange er hier schon sitzen muss.  
  
Und das tut er.  
  
Hinter dem Vorhang aus hinabrinnenden und auf ihn regnenden Tropfen erkenne ich die angezogenen, umklammerten Knie, auf denen die Stirn ruht. Und ich hasse mich bei dem Anblick noch mehr als sowieso schon gerade, weil ich's nicht verhindern kann, dass mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf schießt, wie Klischee die Pose ist. Sein Körper ist seitlich gegen die Kacheln gelehnt und selbst über die Distanz hinweg und durch das Wasser hindurch, erkenne ich, dass die Muskeln an seinen Armen und Unterschenkeln immer wieder aufzucken. Ruckartige, verstörende Kontraktionen. Kein Weinen. Ich wünschte, es wär bloß das. Und auch wenn ich nicht weiss, was es ist, macht es, dass ich auf der Stelle umkehren und vor all dem flüchten möchte. Zurück in mein Apartment, in die nächste Bar, um mich besinnungslos zu saufen und all das hier zu vergessen. Vielleicht noch Papa Tseng vorher Bescheid sagen, dass er Recht hatte und doch bitteschön wieder übernehmen soll.  
  
_Tseng würde wissen, was zu tun ist._  
  
Und dass Satin ein Webverfahren bezeichnet.  
  
Noch keine Minute und keinen Meter hier drin, und ich ertrag's schon nicht mehr, mit meinem Werk konfrontiert zu sein. Feige wie eh und je. Aber auch genauso lernresistent, so als müsste ich zwanghaft trotz allem noch einen letzten verheerenden Pinselstrich hinzufügen, weil mein Werk wenn schon beschissen, dann so beschissen wie möglich sein soll. Also fang ich an, langsam und wie fremdgesteuert auf ihn zuzugehen und beobachte mich selbst dabei von irgendwo unter der Zimmerdecke aus meinem kleinen Helicopter heraus.  
  
Nach zwei Schritten bemerke ich seine Kleidung, die achtlos verstreut auf dem Boden liegt. Nach einem weiteren Schritt sind meine eigenen Sachen so von der schwülen Wärme durchdrungen, dass sie anfangen, klamm an meiner Haut zu haften und ich das Gefühl bekomm, nicht mehr richtig atmen zu können. Aber wahrscheinlich liegt letzteres nicht an der Luftfeuchtigkeit. Noch ein Schritt und ich trete mit dem rechten Fuß in etwas Glitschiges und leg mich um ein Haar auf die Fresse.  
  
Ich blicke hinab und entdecke die Spur aus kleinen, immer kleiner werdenden Pfützen, die sich vom Eingang bis zur Toilette zieht und dort den Rand hinaufkriecht. Ein schleimiges Gemisch aus Erbrochenem. Bernsteinfarbener Scotch, klare Magensäure und grüngelbe Galle. Mehr gab's ja auch nicht zum Auskotzen. Vielleicht noch den Rest seines Vertrauens in mich.  
  
Ich streife die nackte Sohle kurz an meinem linken Hosenbein ab und laufe weiter bis ich direkt vor der Dusche ankomme und mein Schatten durch die Scheibe auf ihn fällt.  
  
Und jetzt weiss ich endgültig nicht mehr weiter.  
  
Also steh ich einfach nur wie der letzte Idiot da und warte auf irgendwas. Auf irgendeine Reaktion von ihm, auf irgendeine Idee, auf... ...keine Ahnung... und such nach irgendwelchen Worten. Aber weil ich eben Reno bin, ist alles was mir durch den Kopf geht, der Kaktus, der noch abgebraust gehört.  
  
Ich schlucke trocken in der nassen Hitze. Die ersten, schweren Strähnen kleben in meiner Stirn fest.  
  
Ich fühl so scheiss viel Liebe.  
  
Und ich fühl mich so scheiss leer.


	19. Ausgesperrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für die, die die Story bereits auf fanfiktion.de verfolgt haben: Das hier ist die vollständige Version von Kapitel 19, inkl. dem letzten, bislang unveröffentlichten Teil. :)

**Montag, 22.05.2011, 0052 Uhr**

  
Ich weiss nicht, wie lang ich so dastehe und durch die herabperlenden Tropfen auf seinen Körper starre. Wahrscheinlich nicht so lang, wie's mir vorkommt, aber lang genug, dass das Zeitfenster, um jetzt noch zu gehen, sich hinter mir schließt.

Er scheint mich nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Meine Linsen verstellen ihren Fokus, bis sein Körper verschwimmt und die Wasserspuren scharf am Glas hervortreten. Dann folge ich ihnen mit dem Blick die gesamte Höhe entlang hinauf zu dem schmalen Spalt zwischen Dusche und Zimmerdecke. Auch wenn's dort oben keine Antworten gibt. Weder von mir in meinem kleinen Helicopter noch von Gaia persönlich. Aber zumindest gibt's ihn dort auch nicht.

_Ich ertrage dieses Zucken nicht mehr._

Was für ne seltsame Konstruktion seine Dusche überhaupt ist. Hab noch nie eine so hohe gesehen, die so wenig Raum für den Luftaustausch lässt. Selbst bei normaler Nutzung muss man in kürzester Zeit das Gefühl kriegen, zu ersticken.

Ohne hinzuschauen finden meine Finger den Griff der schweren Vollglastür. Der Magnet, der sie geschlossen hält, bietet einen unerwartet starken Widerstand. Aber solang's nur der ist und nicht Rufus, red ich mir ein, dass es als Anfang ganz brauchbar ist. Als ich die gewölbte Scheibe aufziehe, werd ich schlagartig von einer Dampfwolke eingehüllt, die so warm ist, dass ich reflexartig die Augen zupresse und die Luft anhalte. Und daraus ergibt sich meine nächste Aktion, nämlich blind nach den Armaturen tasten und den Regler kälter stellen.

„Shiva, du bringst dich um...", flüstere ich, in erster Linie laut denkend.

Ich warte noch ein paar Sekunden, bis ich meine Lider wieder hochschlage und zum ersten Mal ungehindert von der Scheibe und dem ganzen Nebel auf seine zusammengekauerte Gestalt in der Duschwanne schaue. Die Haut ist von einer gleichmäßigen Röte überzogen. Dieselbe Farbe wie das ablaufende Wasser. Und für einen schier endlosen Moment, in dem die Nässe von meinem vollgesogenen Ärmel auf die Kacheln vor dem Einstieg tropft, runzel ich die Stirn und frag mich, wie's möglich ist, dass seine Haut das Wasser färbt.

Bis ich begreife, dass er bluten muss.

„Rufus?!" Ohne länger nachzudenken, sinke ich in die Hocke und beuge mich nach vorn. Meine Hand bohrt sich hinter den Oberschenkeln zu seinem Kinn und drückt seinen Kopf hoch, der sich seltsam schwer anfühlt. Er leistet nicht nur keine Gegenwehr, jede Spannung scheint aus seinen Nackenmuskeln gewichen zu sein. „Sieh mich -"

_Tot._

Sein Gesicht kommt zum Vorschein. Und mit ihm der Blutstrom, der verstörend ruhig wie konstant aus beiden Nasenlöchern fließt, von den klaren Rinnsalen mitgerissen und über seine Lippen gespült wird, bis er weiter unten die Seite meiner Hand findet und über ihren Rücken läuft. Ich bilde mir ein, seine Wärme fühlen zu können und den zugehörigen metallischen Geruch plötzlich in der Luft wahrzunehmen.

_Mii-düp._

Seine Augen leuchten gleichmäßig in einem Blau, das so hell ist, dass es fast weisslich wirkt. So ähnlich wie in dem Moment, in dem er Tseng töten wollte, nur stärker. Und ich kapier, was er getan hat, wenn auch nicht, wozu; ich kapier, dass er das Mako anscheinend weit über seine Grenzen hinaus aktiviert oder einfach nur jede Kontrolle über seine Wut auf mich verloren hat. Das alles ist nicht mehr neu und nicht das, was gerade diese kalte Angst in mir hochsteigen lässt.

Es sind die Pupillen.

_Tot._

Sein Blick ist gebrochen. Starr ins Nichts gerichtet, ohne jeden Reflex, wie die Glasaugen einer Puppe. Fenster eines Hauses, in dem keiner mehr wohnt.

„Baby..?"

Er sieht aus, als ob sein Geist längst gestorben wäre und der Körper seelenruhig folgen würde. Gemächlich ausblutend, weil jetzt kein Grund zur Eile mehr besteht.

_Mii-düp für Mii-düp._

Mir war immer klar, dass Rufus Shinra sterblich ist. Er ist wieder und wieder vor meinen Augen dem Tod nur knapp von der Schippe gesprungen. Nicht selten mit meiner Hilfe. Aber erst jetzt kommt's wirklich in meinem Gefühl an, dass sein Tod nicht nur eine realistische Möglichkeit, sondern ebenso eine mögliche Realität ist. Das nicht zu begreifen, war ein Fehler.

Ein noch größerer Fehler war's, mir einzubilden, es gäbe immer eine Wahl. Eine Wahl, die garantiert, dass der Tod am Ende des Tages nie mehr als eine ewig drohende Option darstellt. Eine Wahl in Form einer Möglichkeit, ihn beiseite zu stoßen und meinen Körper in die Bahn der Kugel zu werfen. In Form eines austauschbaren Kjaers, der sich auf einen Handel einlässt und einfach mich stattdessen nimmt. In Form eines Rufus, der allen selbstzerstörerischen Lastern entsagt und schluchzend in meine Arme fällt, wenn ich nur die richtigen Worte finde. In Form einer Chance, bis zuletzt die Kontrolle zu behalten und damit den Ausgang zu bestimmen.

Das war immer meine Zauberformel, mein kleines Geheimnis, hinter das ich vor 23 Jahren gestiegen bin: Nicht der Tod bringt Menschen um, sondern die Ohnmacht.

Auch wenn ich's vom Kopf her besser wusste: Ob Rufus Shinra stirbt oder nicht, schien in erster Linie niemals von Rufus selbst, allen Attentätern dieser Welt oder sogar dem Tod persönlich abhängig...

...sondern immer nur von mir.

_Das hab ich tatsächlich geglaubt._

Und all die unzähligen Momente, in denen mein Zeigefinger am Trigger, mein Daumen an einem Fernzünder, meine Hand am EMR über Leben und Tod entschieden haben, haben mich in diesem Glauben bestärkt.

Am Rand bekomm ich mit, dass ich geräuschvoll nach Luft schnappe.

Ich spüre zum ersten Mal bewusst in Zeitlupe, wie mein Schalter sich umlegen will...

_Entweder du fühlst als Mensch oder als Turk, dazwischen gibt es nunmal nichts. Und das eine schließt das andere immer aus._

...Und wie er zum ersten Mal dabei versagt und zurückschnappt.

Jetzt... Jetzt erst bin ich wirklich suspendiert. Alles, was noch bleibt, ist die nackte Angst. Nicht davor, die falsche Wahl zu treffen. Sondern keine mehr zu haben.

**~**

„Hey!" Die Hand noch immer an seinem Kinn, versuche ich, seinen starren Blick mit meinen Augen zu finden. „Komm schon, Baby, sieh mich an!" Aber er sieht mich nicht an. „Gaia, hör auf mit der Scheisse!"

Ich steige in die Duschwanne, stelle das Wasser ab und quetsche mich hinter ihn. Meine Hände schieben sich unter seine Achseln, ziehen seinen linken Unterarm an seine Brust und umgreifen ihn mit allen Fingern von oben. So wie ich's immer mal wieder gelernt und geübt, aber bisher niemals in der Realität korrekt angewendet habe, weil's immer wie Zivilistenscheisse schien, die ein Turk nicht nötig hat. Wir sind stark, wir haben Materia, wir haben Partner. Und innere Schalter.

„Komm her, komm raus hier!" Zu dem Dröhnen meines Herzschlags in der Ferne gesellt sich der markerschütternde, leise Aufschrei meiner rechten Schulter, als ich seinen Oberkörper so weit ich kann hochziehe und mich mit ihm herumdrehe, um uns irgendwie rückwärts aus der Duschwanne zu manövrieren, ohne dabei zu stolpern oder auszurutschen. Wenn ich mir den Kopf anschlag, könnt's das für uns beide gewesen sein. Es wäre so ein verfickt armseliges, würdeloses Ende. So passend für mich, aber so erbärmlich für ihn.

_Es sind nur zwei verdammte Schritte._

Zwei Schritte, aber rückwärts und über ein Hindernis. Nach dem ersten spüre ich den Einstieg an meinen Waden. Und das Blut, das von seinem vornübergeneigten Kopf genau auf seinen sowieso schon nassen Unterarm und damit auch um meine Hände fließt.

Ein Schritt noch. Nur noch einer.

Ich sinke etwas in die Knie und steige mit dem rechten Fuß aus der Dusche.

_Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werden mir im Nachhinein tausend intelligentere Möglichkeiten einfallen, wie ich das hätte bewerkstelligen können._

Drauf geschissen. Die hier ist gut genug, wenn's mit ihr ein Nachhinein gibt.

Und genau in der Sekunde, in der ich das denke, spüre ich, wie er aus meinem Griff rutscht. Im Reflex greife ich nach, bekomme ihn nochmal zu fassen und drücke zum Ausbalancieren meine rechte Sohle gegen den Untergrund, die dort keinen Halt findet und über die Kacheln nach vorn schlittert, bis mein Fuß mit den Zehen voran gegen den Rand der Dusche prallt. Wäre der nicht, würde ich einfach auf dem Arsch landen. So aber falle ich der vollen Länge nach zurück, während die Zeit sich verlangsamt. Ich fühle, wie sich mein Schwerpunkt unrettbar nach hinten verlagert und beobachte staunend, wie die Perspektive ohne mein Zutun wechselt. Wie zuerst die Dusche durch mein Sichtfeld nach unten wandert und dann die Nachtholzplatten. Im letzten Moment zieh ich mein Kinn schützend an die Brust. Ich komme zuerst mit dem Rücken auf. Mein Kopf federt nach hinten und schlägt mit einem hässlichen _Tock!_ an die Fliesen; seiner einen Sekundenbruchteil später gegen meine rechte Schulter.

Im Schwarz über mir flirren bunte Punkte auf - gibt's dort oben also doch Sterne - und aus der Peripherie scheint eine noch tiefere Dunkelheit aufzuziehen, die sich kreisförmig immer mehr zur Mitte hin verengt. Die Schmerzen, die ich überall spüren sollte, haben noch nicht eingesetzt.

_Das war Rufus Shinra.  
Sein Leibwächter ist eben ausgerutscht.  
Aber er war stets bemüht._

„Aaah... aha... ha... ...ha..."

Man sollte meinen, das hier wäre viel zu dämlich, um ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich zu ziehen. Aber wenn man die Statistiken kennt, weiss man, dass Unfälle im Haushalt mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben als alle abgefeuerten Kugeln.

_Mr. Hopkins hat sich das Genick gebrochen, weil er beim Schleifen eines Türbalkens von der Leiter gefallen ist._

Und würd's um mich gehen, würde ich jetzt einfach loslassen und aufgeben. Aber...

_...ich WILL nicht._

Weil's um mich hier am Wenigsten geht und weil in der Position, in der wir hier liegen, das Blut in seinen Hals laufen könnte. Weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertrag, dass er nackt in seinem Badezimmer verreckt und das obendrauf wegen so einer völlig lächerlichen Scheisse. Weil das alles hier meine Schuld ist und ich ihn auf dem Gewissen hätte. Weil ich ihn nicht sterben lassen werde, solange ich eine Wahl habe.

Also kämpfe ich mit jeder Faser in mir einmal mehr gegen die Ohnmacht und einmal mehr um Kontrolle.  
  


**______________________________________**

Ich schaue zu dir auf und fast scheint es, als würdest du direkt auf mich hinabsehen. Wie natürlich mein nackter Körper in deinen Armen doch wirkt. Wie ästhetisch, durch den weichzeichnenden, schmeichelnden Nebel hindurch. Ein fast sinnlich anmutendes Bild, das Geborgenheit ausstrahlt. Faszinierend, wie perfekt mein Gehirn die entfernten Eindrücke zu einem Ganzen fügt. Erstaunlich wohlwollend noch dazu.

_So sehen wir also gemeinsam im Weiss aus: Friedlich._

Eine reine Illusion, denn mir ist nur zu bewusst, welcher Kampf in dir tobt.

Ich weiss um deine Selbstvorwürfe, jede Schuld und alle Zweifel. Selbst aus der Entfernung und durch den dichten Schleier hindurch, erkenne ich die Angst hinter der Erschöpfung in deinen Augen. Nicht zuletzt die Scham.

In einer Hinsicht hatte Tseng mit seinen düsteren Prophezeiungen Recht: Du hast mich zu Fall gebracht. Auf eine äußerst banale, wörtliche Weise.

Ich wünschte, du könntest das Lächeln, das ich gerade fühle, sehen. Wie ich es breiter denke in diesem Moment. Dein Sturz ist nicht die Ursache dafür, denn daran finde ich nichts Amüsantes. Nein, das wirklich Komische an dieser ganzen Situation ist allein meine grenzenlose Idiotie, deren volles Ausmaß du bis heute nicht erahnst. Auch wenn du letzten Abend bewiesen hast, dass du ihr dicht auf der Spur bist, als du begonnen hast, die Mauer zu sprengen, um einmal mehr das Leben dahinter bloßzulegen. Es war einzig meine Schuld, dass du um die Gelegenheit betrogen wurdest, es mit Küssen zu bedecken, sowie es nur meine Schuld ist, dass ich dir all dies jetzt nicht sagen kann.

Also höre endlich auf, an dem zu zweifeln, was deine Sinne dir offenbaren: Rufus Shinra war und ist ein Idiot. Ein stolzer wie feiger noch dazu.

Nur in einer einzigen Hinsicht hast du mir Unrecht getan und meinen Worten keinen Glauben geschenkt, als ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe.

Denn ich will nicht sterben.

Es sind andere Gründe, die mich die Nähe zum Tod suchen lassen. Doch selbst jene waren nicht ursächlich für meine Flucht.

Ich fürchte, ich wollte einfach weg sein und ich fürchte, ich war so erfolgreich, dass ich nicht mehr zurückfinde. Hinter dem Nachtholz in meinem Rücken lauert bereits ein weiteres Schwarz, von dem ein beständig wachsender Sog ausgeht.

„Aaah... aha... ha... ...ha..."

Zum Lachen, nicht wahr?

Nur ein wahrhaftiger Idiot begeht den gleichen Fehler ein zweites Mal.

Ich will, dass du jetzt aufstehst, Renato. Ich will, dass du aufstehst und mich rettest. Weil es der einzige Weg ist, dich selbst zu retten.

Von einem Geist wirst du bereits heimgesucht. Einen weiteren würdest du nicht verkraften.

_Also steh auf, Enano.  
  
_

**______________________________________**

Ich schaffe es, mich mit ihm auf die linke Seite zu rollen und meine Schmerzen deuten meine Entscheidung als Zeichen, mich nicht länger verschonen zu müssen und mit ihrer vollen Härte über mich reinzubrechen. Meine Zehen pochen auf die unerträgliche Art, auf die nur angestoßene Zehen es können, mein dröhnender, klopfender Hinterkopf schickt bei jedem Herzschlag ein rasiermesserscharfes Reissen meinen Nacken hinab bis in den Rücken und als ich versuche, meinen rechten Arm zu bewegen, durchfährt ein Stechen meine zugehörige Schulter, das so stark ist, dass die bunten Punkte vor meinen Augen die gesamte Umgebung überlagern.

Drei Atemzüge gönn ich mir, um einfach nur zu flennen und zu wimmern wie ein Kleinkind, dann wird die Welt nach und nach wieder sichtbar und ich beschließ, dass ich auch in Selbstmitleid zerfließen kann, während ich ihm helfe.

„Hnng..." Okay... Ein Anfang. Hoch. Zuerst auf alle Viere und dann hoch. Funktioniert nicht sonderlich gut, weil mein rechter Arm sich kaum belasten lässt, wie ich feststelle. Gut. Dann eben auf alle Dreie. So geht's. In Sitzposition angekommen, werfe ich einen Blick zurück auf die Kacheln hinter mir. Kein Blut an der Stelle, wo ich mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen bin. Dafür umso mehr, das weiterhin ungehindert aus seiner Nase strömt. Ich ahn, dass es das kleinere Problem ist und nur Symptom der wirklich gefährlichen Scheisse, die er gerade mental abzieht, aber gesund kann's trotzdem nicht sein. Besonders dann nicht, wenn noch immer die Gefahr besteht, dass er's in die Luftröhre bekommt.

Für einen Moment wird mir erneut schwindelig und ich muss die Augen schließen. Nochmal durchatmen. Einmal. Zweimal. Das muss reichen. Keine Zeit mehr. Als ich sie wieder öffne, dreht sich das Zimmer und mit ihm kreisen die ganzen Erste Hilfe Maßnahmen durch meinen Kopf. Stabile Seitenlage, Eis im Nacken, Hilfe rufen. Tu' unbedingt das eine, aber auf keinen Fall das andere, weil das macht man heutzutage nicht mehr so. Beine hoch, wenn dies, aber Oberkörper hoch, wenn das. Scheisse, als wüsste ich noch, was ,dies' und ,das' jeweils war. Ich hab nie gelernt, zu helfen. Hab's nie lernen wollen, schien mir immer wie Zeitverschwendung. Verdot hat uns unermüdlich in die Mitarbeiterschulungen gezwungen und ich war nur körperlich anwesend. Mein Job ist's, zu verletzen oder vor Verletzungen zu schützen, nicht zu verarzten. Und es war immer so... so verdammt albern und langweilig, auf Plastikpuppen rumzupressen und irgendwelche transpirierenden Versager aus der Buchhaltung über stinkende Matten zu rollen, sodass sie nicht an ihrer imaginären Kotze ersticken. Wir Turks haben keine eigenen Kurse bekommen. Drei ganze Tage ging der Dreck jeweils, und der Theorieteil war nicht besser als die praktischen Übungen. Stundenlanges Sitzen in der Dunkelheit, während ein uralter Beamer schlecht skalierte Videoclips von anno Cetra über fünfzig Köpfe hinweg an die Wand gerotzt hat. Nicht mal der Kaffee und die Kekse in den Pausen waren gut.

Aber am Ende sind das alles Ausreden. Ich kam mir einfach zu cool für sowas vor. Zu cool, wie ein verfickter 15jähriger. Weil ich eben Reno bin, der Helicopter fliegt und Sachen in die Luft sprengt. Und Materia hat, und Partner und einen inneren Schalter.

_...Und jetzt gerade nichts davon._

Das, was wirklich hängengeblieben ist, ist der Gestank der alten Übungsmatte. Unter ,ferner liefen' der Rettungsgriff und die stabile Seitenlage. Er darf nicht ersticken. Er liegt auf der Seite, das ist schon mal gut. Ich muss nur...

„Okay, komm her... Wir... Wir machen das... Wir schaffen das zusammen, hörst du?" Meine Hände greifen über seinen Rücken hinweg zu seinem schweren Kopf und heben ihn an.

„Komm her, Baby." Den Hals überstrecken. Den Mund öffnen. Jeden Zentimeter Haut und seinen Haaransatz dabei mit Blut vollschmieren.

_Es klebt._

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen ignorieren, die sein Gesicht zusammen mit dem jetzt offenen Mund aussehen lassen, als wäre es mitten in einem stummen Schrei eingefroren.

„Siehst du? Schon besser... Jetzt... Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr... Heh... Okay."

_Nichts ist besser, er sieht so schlimm aus, es sieht so schlimm aus, er sieht tot aus, er ist tot, er..._

„...Gut... Und jetzt, jetzt...." Ich winkel sein oben liegendes, nasses Bein an und neige es zusammen mit der Hüfte etwas nach vorn. Ich weiss nicht mehr, warum man das tut, aber es gehört dazu, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Shiva, es kann zumindest unmöglich schaden.

_Seine Augen, ich ertrag die Augen nicht; sie müssen doch austrocknen, er blinzelt nicht, ich muss -_

\- Ich kann nicht!

_Schließ seine Augen. Du musst seine Augen schließen. Sie trocknen aus._

„Ich kann nicht!!! Ich kann nicht..." Weil ich hier und jetzt abergläubisch bin. Weil es keine besiegelndere Geste geben könnte.

„Rufus, ich..." Ich stemme mich langsam hoch. Der erwartete Schwindel bleibt aus. Nur die rasenden Schmerzen in meinem Kopf und meiner Schulter brüllen ein weiteres Mal auf. Dabei bemerk ich, dass sein Zucken schwächer geworden ist. Auch die Abstände scheinen länger. Nur bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das überhaupt ein gutes Zeichen ist.

Materia. Ich sollte nach Materia und Elixieren suchen. Letzteres für mich, um mich irgendwie am Laufen zu halten. Mein eigenes Materia Armband befindet sich in meinem Apartment. Dort, wo's mir gerade herzlich wenig nützt, auf der Ablage in meinem Bad, wo ich's verfrachtet hab, als ich geduscht hab. Es war fast leer und hätte wieder aufgeladen werden müssen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich mir gerade verzeihen kann, es liegen gelassen zu haben.

Es ist so scheissironisch. Der gesamte Tower ist voller Materia. Und ich käme sogar dran...

„Das hier ist ne verfickte Todesfalle...", flüstere ich, mich langsam umdrehend, um in Richtung Waschbecken loszutorkeln.

...Ich käme ohne Rufus nur nicht wieder rein.

So viel zur hermetisch eingekreisten Freiheit.

_Tseng -_

„- Nein!" Meine linke Hand findet den Rand des Beckens im gleichen Moment wie meine Augen ihre Reflexion im verspiegelten Schrank darüber. „Niemand. Braucht. Tseng."

_Du siehst völlig verrückt aus._

Nah. Wie die Parodie eines Verrückten. Ein Comic-Schurke kurz vor seiner ersten Verwandlung zu seinem Oberschurken - Alter Ego. Kalkweiss, blutbesudelt, mit absurd dunklen Augenringen, wild abstehendem Haar und gebleckten Zähnen, durch die ich bebend um Atem ringe, während ich darum kämpfe, nicht vor Schmerz im Strahl zu kotzen oder hysterisch loszuschreien.

_Noch ein weisser Kittel und ne Brille und ich könnt ein neues Leben als Dr. Dämonicus beginnen._

Ich hab aber weder Kittel noch Brille, sondern plötzlich den Gestank der alten Übungsmatte überdeutlich in der Nase und verliere prompt den Kampf. In meinem Magen befindet sich noch weniger zum Auskotzen als in seinem, also würge ich mir direkt über seinem makellosen Waschbecken die Seele aus dem Leib. Makellos bis auf die Fingerabdrücke aus seinem Blut, die ich überall hinterlassen hab und das beigemischte Ärmelwasser. Bei jedem Mal bohren sich glühende Speere in meine Schläfen und ein Vorschlaghammer fährt auf meinen Hinterkopf hinab. Die Schwärze zieht wieder auf und verdichtet sich.

Und dann ist es so schnell vorbei, wie es gekommen ist.

Als ich den Kopf wieder hebe, hat mein Spiegelbild das Wunder vollbracht, noch verheerender auszusehen. Über meine Wangen rinnen heisse Tränen und aus meiner Nase läuft klarer Rotz.

_Guck dich an, du siehst völlig beschissen aus!!_

Ich wisch mir die Nase am Ärmel ab und öffne entschlossen den Spiegelschrank, zum einen, weil der sowieso mein ursprüngliches Ziel dargestellt hat, zum anderen, um das Bild nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Als Rufus mir ein Elixier gebracht hat, hat er's aus dem Bad geholt, also stehen die Chancen gut, dass er sie in genau diesem Schrank aufbewahrt. So viele Möglichkeiten gibt's hier nicht. Meine Finger schieben irgendwelche Schachteln und Hygieneartikel beiseite, auf die ich unter anderen Umständen vielleicht neugierig wäre, wenn ich's mir erlauben könnte. Ich halte nur kurz inne, als mir die Aufschrift auf einem verblüffend unscheinbaren, fast billig wirkenden Flacon ins Auge fällt: _Cosmic Silence_. Schnörkellos auf einem simplen, weissen Sticker auf der Vorderseite. Man muss kein Experte sein, um zu erkennen, dass diese Flasche nie für den Handel bestimmt war. Es sieht beinah aus, als wär's nur für ihn abgefüllt worden. Elena hatte auf dem Chocobo Pfad noch einen Witz drüber gemacht. Dass er sämtliche Vorräte aufgekauft und die Produktion verboten hat, um der einzige damit zu sein. Vielleicht war sie zumindest mit dem zweiten Teil näher an der Wahrheit dran, als sie selbst geahnt hat.

Meine Augen suchen weiter und landen tatsächlich einen Volltreffer. Ich greife gierig nach dem kleinen Fläschchen und stoße dabei eine Tablettendose um, die rasselnd ins Becken fällt. Ich ignoriere sie vorerst, schraube stattdessen das unscheinbare Gefäß auf und kippe den widerlichen Inhalt in einem Zug meine Kehle hinunter. Elixiere und Übelkeit sind ne heikle Kombination. Keine Ahnung, warum's anscheinend unmöglich ist, das Zeug so herzustellen, dass es zumindest neutraler schmeckt. Ich presse ein paar Sekunden lang die Augen zu und unterdrücke den Impuls, alles sofort wieder auszukotzen. Nach etwa einer halben Minute fühl ich, dass ich über den Berg bin. Ich - und auch nur, was das angeht.

Als ich meine Lider wieder hebe, lacht mich noch immer die Dose von unten an, also heb ich sie auf und stell sie mit nach vorn gerichtetem Etikett in den Schrank zurück. Ich rede mir ein, lediglich ordentlich zu sein, und immerhin ist er der letzte, der mir daraus einen Strick drehen könnte. Bevor ich die Tür schließe, erhasche ich einen Blick auf den Aufdruck. An diesem Punkt rechne ich mit allem. Opis, Benzos, Barbies, all die guten Dinge eben, an denen ein an Schlafmangel leidender, selbstzerstörerischer Rufus Shinra seine helle Freude haben könnte und die sich wunderbar mit Alk in ihrer Wirkung potenzieren lassen. Der Inhalt stellt sich aber als etwas völlig anderes heraus.

„Huh... Chlorophyll? Hattest du vor, auf Photosynthese umzusteigen?", witzel ich kraft- wie humorlos und schaue kurz über meine linke Schulter nach hinten. Und gefriere.

Er hat sich wieder auf den Rücken gedreht. Aber das trifft es kaum, weil er nur noch mit Schultern und Hüfte so gerade eben auf den Kacheln aufliegt. Der Torso ist so weit nach oben gebeugt, dass es menschlich fast unmöglich scheint. Beinah, als hätte ein unsichtbares Wesen seine Taille umfasst und wäre im Begriff, ihn hochzuheben. Der gesamte Körper vibriert vor Anspannung. Meine Augen wandern die angewinkelten Unterarme entlang zu den Händen mit den scharf hervortretenden Sehnen. Die zitternden Finger sind klauenartig gekrümmt. Sein Hinterkopf beginnt, gegen den Boden zu schlagen. Kein _Tock!;_ es klingt leiser und dumpfer.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert. Aber ich weiss, dass es zehn Nummern zu groß für mich ist.

Und stürme los.

**~**

Meine eigenen Finger, die noch immer kleben, fliegen über die Tasten des Telefons in seinem Schlafzimmer. Schaefer. Es braucht weder Tseng...

_Schaefer wird helfen können._

...noch mich.

Wie's der verdammte, glückliche Zufall will, ist der Mann ein Workaholic und lebt quasi im Tower. Da er immerhin der Leibarzt des Präsidenten ist, ist es aber vielleicht auch kein Zufall.

_„Diese Durchwahl ist nicht vergeben."_ Auflegen. Nochmal versuchen. Muss mich vertippt haben. Ist ziemlich dunkel hier drin und meine Finger zittern sogar noch stärker als seine. Langsamer wählen. Vorsichtiger. Vor allem richtiger.

_„Diese Durchwahl ist nicht vergeben"_, ertönt es erneut.

„Was bei Ifrit...?"

Ich weiss, dass ich mich dieses Mal nicht verwählt hab. Seine verfickte Nummer muss sich geändert haben.

_Und jetzt?_

Die Hauptzentrale. Ich kann mich dort ausweisen und durchstellen lassen. Genau wie in Nord Corel. Cunnilingus sei Dank.

_Ich muss dieses beschissene Passwort ändern._

Irgendwann. Sobald ich nicht mehr suspendiert bin und Rufus mit ...was auch immer das ist... aufgehört hat.

_Wenn's im System vermerkt ist, dass du suspendiert bist, wird dir auch dein Passwort nichts nützen._

Und wäre Rufus mir egal, würd' ich fast drauf hoffen, nur um Tsengs Reaktion zu sehen.

Ich wähle also die Durchwahl der Hauptzentrale und versuche, das _Tock! Tock! Tock!_ zu ignorieren, das inzwischen aus dem Bad erklingt. Es wird konstant lauter und übertönt das hohe, schrille Surren in meinen Ohren, das ich dadurch erst bemerke. Es kommt nicht aus der Leitung, sondern ist reines Produkt meines überreizten Hirns.

_„Diese Durchwahl ist nicht vergeben."_

_Und jetzt???_

Ich hab keine Ahnung!!!

Ohne Materia, Partner und umgelegten Schalter taug ich anscheinend sogar noch weniger als sonst. Ich muss um jeden Preis Schaefer erreichen. Aber gleichzeitig sollte ich zurück zu Rufus, weil mir ein kurzer Blick ins Bad offenbart, dass der inzwischen einen ausgewachsenen epileptischen Anfall zu haben scheint. Bin kein Experte, was das angeht, aber der gesunde Menschenverstand sagt mir, dass es nicht gesund sein kann, wenn er mit dem Kopf gegen den Boden schlägt, während der zynische Teil in mir ungebeten anmerkt, dass es vielleicht auch ein paar Dinge geraderücken könnte.

Zwei grundverschiedene Prioritäten, die es tatsächlich schaffen, mein überfordertes Zivilistenselbst mit ihrer Widersprüchlichkeit zu lähmen. Bis mir nach beschämend langer Zeit auffällt, dass ich ein Mobilteil in der Hand halte, das ich einfach mitnehmen kann. Also schnapp ich mir zusätzlich das Kopfkissen von meiner Seite des Bettes - _Sein Bett hat jetzt eine Seite, die meine ist_ \- und haste zurück in das Badezimmer. Kein sporadisches Zucken mehr und keine verstörend überzeugende, pantomimische Darbietung einer Entführung durch Ausserirdische. Er krampft mit jeder Faser. Seine Gliedmaßen trommeln unkontrolliert auf die Kacheln und der kurze Moment der Erleichterung, als ich entdecke, dass kein neues Blut aus seiner Nase nachfließt, wird zerstört von dem Anblick des Schaums, der aus seinen Mundwinkeln quillt.

_Ich hab doch keine Ahnung..._

Der Kopf. Ich wollte mich um seinen Kopf kümmern.

Ich falle hinter ihm auf die Knie, schaffe es irgendwie, das Kissen in seinen Nacken zu quetschen und versau dabei den edlen Satinbezug aus Seide mit meinen Fingerabdrücken und dem Blut, das sich unter ihm gesammelt hat. Als käm's noch drauf an.

Eine letzte Idee hab ich noch. Die allgemeine, externe Nummer der Hauptzentrale. Die hat zumindest in Nord Corel noch funktioniert. Dass die Durchwahlen offensichtlich umgestellt wurden, sollte keine Auswirkungen auf die gehabt haben. Alle großen Firmen vermeiden es, ihre öffentlichen Kontaktdaten zu ändern, wenn's eben nur geht. Ich könnte theoretisch auch Schaefers Privatnummer versuchen, aber praktisch ist er darunter schlechter zu erreichen und ausserdem kenn ich sie nicht auswendig. Rufus wird sie mit Sicherheit auf Kurzwahl haben, aber es ist nicht so, als wäre an der Station im Schlafzimmer eine übersichtliche kleine Liste nach dem Motto _,1 - Mama, 2 - Tante Martha, 3 - Pizza'_ befestigt.

Ich frag mich, wem er die Nummer 1 zugewiesen hat. Es kann nur Tseng, Mel oder ich sein. Falls ich es bin, und er die Nummer nach meinem letzten Telefonwechsel sofort aktualisiert hat, was anzunehmen ist... ...Dann gebührt der erste Listenplatz jetzt Damon Flynch höchstpersönlich. Ein Teil von mir möchte es tatsächlich ausprobieren, aber Flynch wird zum einen nicht wahnsinnig genug sein, das Ding noch einzuschalten und zum anderen, selbst wenn er's wäre - was dann? Ihm sagen, dass er scheisse ist und wieder auflegen?

_Oder einfach, dass sein Problem sich in Kürze gelöst hat, wenn du nicht endlich was unternimmst._

Also wähle ich die Nummer. Währenddessen überlege ich, ob man Menschen, die krampfen, noch immer etwas zwischen die Zähne klemmt oder ob das zu ,diesen' Dingen gehört, die man heutzutage auf gar keinen Fall mehr so macht. Ich traue mich, kurz hinab auf sein Gesicht zu schauen, etwas, das ich nicht ohne Grund so gut es ging vermieden hab. Seine verzerrten Züge entstellen es zu einer grotesken Grimasse; einer tollwütigen Fratze. Die Augen sind so weit verdreht, dass nur noch das Weiss unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern zu sehen ist und zwischen seinen gefletschten Zähnen brodeln Speichelbläschen. Es könnte furchteinflößend aussehen und ich wünschte, genau das täte es. Das wirklich Unerträgliche ist aber, dass es in Wahrheit so unglaublich...

...lächerlich aussieht.

So unfreiwillig komisch vom Ausdruck her, zusammen mit dem langsam trocknenden Blut an seinem Kinn und der Oberlippe, das wie ein bizarrer Bart wirkt.

Ich sollte so etwas nicht feststellen. Nicht in einer solchen Situation. Aber ich tu's und mich überkommt wieder die Gewissheit, dass irgendwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Und was es nur schlimmer macht, ist die Tatsache, dass ich weiss, wie sehr er sich schämen würde, so gesehen zu werden, und es ist fast so, als würde ich seine Scham stellvertretend für ihn zusätzlich zu meiner eigenen fühlen.

_Ich gehöre nicht hierher._

Was ich aber auch sehe, ist, dass sein Unter- und Oberkiefer so fest zusammengepresst sind, dass ich sie unmöglich auseinanderbekommen würde, ohne ihm irgendwelche Knochen zu brechen oder Zähne auszuhebeln. Was im Umkehrschluss in meinem Buch bedeutet, dass seine Zunge auch nicht dazwischengeraten -

_„Sie sind verbunden mit der ShinRa Electric Power Company. Dieser Anruf kostet Sie aus dem Midgar Festnetz nur einen Gil neunundneunzig pro Minute."_

„Ifrits schwarzer Arsch, was soll das jetzt wieder?!?" Ich hole gerade Luft, um weiter verbal auszuholen, da bemerke ich, dass ich die feminin-säuselnde Ansagestimme kenn. Sehr gut sogar. Unverfänglich, taktlos, wie eh und je. Es ist niemand anderes...

_„Wir weisen darauf hin, dass Anrufe aus dem Mobilfunknetz teurer sein können. Für weitere Informationen wenden Sie sich bitte an Ihren Mobilfunknetzbetreiber."_

... als die Fahrstuhllady.

_„Leider rufen Sie ausserhalb unserer Geschäftszeiten an. Sie erreichen uns persönlich von Montag bis Samstag von 0700 bis 2100 Uhr. Sollten Sie ein dringendes Anliegen haben, bleiben Sie bitte in der Leitung."_

„Da kannst du einen drauf lassen, dass ich ein dringendes Anliegen hab!", fluche ich in den Hörer, und nach unten an Rufus gerichtet: „Was macht die verdammte Fahrstuhllady in der Leitung?!"

_„Bitte nennen Sie uns jetzt Ihre Kundendaten."_

Was für verschissene Kundendaten?!

„24766! 2-4-7-6-6! RENO! Turk! Second in Command! Renato Deschayne ...Cunnilingus!"

Ein kurzes Knacken ertönt in meinem rechten Ohr. Für etwa zwei Sekunden komme ich dazu, Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Vielleicht hat's irgendwer als heimliches Feature eingebaut, dass Personaldaten und Passwörter trotzdem korrekt erfasst werden. Für genau so einen Fall wie jetzt.

_„Leider konnten wir Ihre Kundendaten nicht zuordnen. Bitte bleiben Sie in der Leitung."_

Aber damit hab ich dem Drecksladen eindeutig zu viel Intelligenz zugesprochen.

Ich wundere mich, was Rufus plötzlich so witzig findet, als ich bemerke, dass ich es bin, dem das blecherne, hohle Kichern entspringt. Der Präsident ist noch nicht mal kalt und die Fahrstuhllady hat bereits ShinRa übernommen. Das also ist das sagenumwobene Mint. Nicht als theoretisch konstruierte Gute Nacht - Geschichte oder fatalistisch herbeiprophezeites Untergangsszenario, sondern live und in seiner vollen, scheisshässlichen Farbe. Es scheint völlig unmöglich, dass irgendein Mitarbeiter diesen absoluten... _Unfug_... tatsächlich für eine gute Idee gehalten, im Alleingang fabriziert und sich dafür am Ende auch noch auf die Schulter geklopft hat.

Nein, das ist der Drache in Aktion. Und das hier ist sein ungefilterter Humor. Der Präsident der Firma verreckt nackt bei seinem ersten und letzten Breakdance-Versuch, weil sein Leibwächter, der mächtigste Mann der Welt, nicht am Bürokratie-Monster besagter Firma vorbeikommt. Es ist boshaft und durch und durch absurd. Genau seine Kragenweite.

_„Hauptmenü: Wünschen Sie Informationen zu Ihrem Tarif, drücken Sie bitte die 1. Möchten Sie eine technische Störung melden, drücken Sie bitte die 2. Wenn Sie umgezogen -"_

Mein Kichern schwillt zu einem Lachen an, während ich die 2 drücke in Ermangelung einer ,Der Präsident kratzt ab'-Auswahloption. In einer geschlagenen Geste versuche ich, meine Finger durch mein verpapptes Haar zu graben, bis ich an die beachtliche Beule an meinem Hinterkopf stoße und zusammenzucke. „Ha... Aua... haha..."

_„Sie möchten eine technische Störung melden. Wir sind gleich persönlich für Sie da. Bitte halten Sie Ihre Kundennummer bereit. Zum Zwecke der Verbesserung unseres Services, können einzelne Gespräche aufgezeichnet werden. Wenn Sie dies nicht wünschen, sagen Sie jetzt bitte ,Nein'."_

„Nein!", gackere ich der Lady entgegen und schiebe der Vollständigkeit halber noch ein gebrülltes „NEIN!" hinterher, um ihr die _Zuordnung_ zu erleichtern.

„Hast du die Scheisse abgesegnet?" Ich mache den Fehler, nochmal in sein Gesicht hinabzublicken und platze endgültig los. Sein dämonisches, dümmliches Grinsen wirkt nämlich wie ein ertapptes Eingeständnis. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du die Scheisse abgesegnet hast, -" - bring ich dich um.

Eine leise, schwungvolle Melodie beginnt zu spielen, um mir die Wartezeit zu versüßen. Eine weniger pompöse Variante als das Original, doch ich erkenne sie ab dem ersten Ton. Ich hab sie Dank Strife nie live gehört, aber die Fernsehaufzeichnung hat völlig gereicht. Die Einschaltquote soll an dem Tag im Keller gewesen sein. Rufus hat das nie verkraftet und öffentlich totale Phantasiezahlen verbreitet.

Es wäre auf makabere Weise fast poetisch, wenn er zu dieser ekelhaft eingängigen Komposition nicht nur antreten, sondern auch abtreten würde. Etwas für die Geschichtsbücher, eine der großen Pointen der Menschheitshistorie.

_Was haben wir gelacht._

„Oh, Gaia.... Große, untervögelte...", schluchze ich und reibe meine Augen, die dabei anfangen, zu brennen. Vielleicht war noch immer Blut an meinen Fingern.

Die Melodie wird plötzlich leiser und tritt in den Hintergrund. In meinem Kopf dröhnt sie doppelt so laut weiter.

_„Übrigens: Wussten Sie, dass Sie bis zu 77 Gil im Jahr sparen können, wenn Sie Ihre elektronischen Geräte nicht im Standby Modus belassen, sondern vom Netz trennen?"_

„ICH HATTE JA KEINE AHNUNG!!! Aber wussten Sie, dass Satin ein Webver-"

„- ShinRaElectricPowerCompanySiesprechenmitRyanEloyWaskannichfürSietun?"

Ich reisse abrupt meine Hand weg und die Augen auf. Ein Mensch!

Mein Lachen erstirbt schlagartig.

„24766, verbind mich auf der Stelle mit Doc Schaefer, das ist ein Notfall."

„Sir, Sie sind mit der ShinRa Electric Power Company verbunden. Handelt es sich bei dem Notfall um einen Stromausfall?"

Durchatmen. Ryan kann's nicht besser wissen.

„..Sir? ...Würden Sie mir bitte Ihre Kundendaten nennen?"

Oh doch, er kann. 24766, Doc Schaefer, Notfall. Sein kleines Hirnchen hat alles, was es braucht. Wenn es jetzt noch seinen Arbeitsmodus verlassen und mit dem Arbeiten anfangen würde, könnte sogar etwas Produktives bei rauskommen. Sofern er mich nicht für irgendnen Spinner hält, der ne Wette verloren hat.

„Ich bin der verfickte Second in Command der Turks, ich will verdammt nochmal mit Doktor Schaefer verbunden werden; die alte Durchwahl funktioniert nicht mehr!"

Ich verschweige die Tatsache, dass ich gerade suspendiert bin und als Turk über weit effizientere Mittel und Wege verfügen sollte, Kontakte herzustellen.

„... ...Uuuh, Sir, ich verstehe, aber... Sie sprechen nicht mit dem Hauptquartier in Edge."

„Ich rufe aus dem verdammten Hauptquartier in Edge an!!! Ich sitze hier mit meinem Arsch auf Hauptquartierboden und will einfach nur mit dem Mann verbunden werden, der 111 Stockwerke unter mir mit seinem Arsch auf Hauptquartierboden sitzt!!!", schreie ich aus Leibeskräften und rechne damit, dass Ryan einfach auflegt. Nur scheint der wohl nicht erst seit gestern im Kundenservice zu sein.

„Aber Sie sind beim technischen Service gelandet und wir sitzen in Mideel", erfolgt prompt die unbeeindruckte Reaktion, bei der ich förmlich sein Schulterzucken hören kann.

Ich lasse meinen Oberkörper nach vorn kippen, bis meine Stirn direkt neben Rufus' Kopf aufs Kissen prallt und wünschte, er würde weit genug mit seinen Armen nach hinten schlagen, um mich aus Versehen auszuknocken.

„...Ryan?", nuschel ich gegen die Bodenfliesen, die so dicht vor meiner unteren Gesichtshälfte schweben, dass ich meinen eigenen, reflektierten Atem auf der Haut spüren kann.

„Sir?"

Der gute, nette Ryan. Werd' nie erfahren, wie sein Leben aussieht. Seine Hoffnungen und Träume. In Mideel muss es längst Frühling sein. Alles wär leichter, wenn's nur endlich Frühling werden würde.

„Wieso lande ich in Mideel, wenn ich die scheiss Zentrale im gleichen Haus anruf?", ächze ich gequält. „Und wie willst du irgendwem von Mideel aus helfen, wenn sein Strom ausgefallen ist? ....Ryan?"

_Erklär mir die Welt, Ryan. Und mach, dass es aufhört._

„Äh, gar nicht. Wir nehmen die Störmeldungen nur entgegen und leiten sie an die Techniker vor Ort weiter."

Ohne hinzuschauen lege ich auf.

_Leb wohl, Ryan. Und grüß mir den Frühling._

**~**

In meinen Ohren plärrt noch immer das imaginäre Militärorchester, als ich mich schwerfällig in Embryostellung auf die Seite rolle. Weg von Rufus, hin zu dem Kaktus in der Zimmerecke. Hab in der letzten Zeit mehr über ihn nachgedacht, als ihn tatsächlich anzuschauen. Schlecht sieht unser Adoptivkind aus. Vielleicht, weil Daddy und Daddy sich gestritten haben. Kinder macht sowas echt fertig.

_Vater-Sohn-Geschichten enden eben immer gleich, wie's aussieht. ...Aber du wirst's irgendwann besser machen, Siegbert. Das hast du dir längst geschworen. Du wirst es dir noch oft schwören, bevor du eines Tages feststellst, dass du anders als dein Erzeuger bist, aber auf deine mühsam erkämpfte, individuelle Art genauso scheisse und kaputt._

Wir hätten ihm wenigstens Licht und Wasser geben sollen. Seine Haut, sofern man bei Kakteen von Haut redet, ist dunkel geworden und wirkt irgendwie rissig, aber das könnte auch ne optische Täuschung durch die Schatten, die die Stacheln werfen, sein. Vielleicht würd' ihm ne Chlorophylltablette guttun.

_Soll ich dir noch was verraten? Halt dich fest: Mommies sind in Wahrheit nicht besser als Daddies. Ist nur so verdammt einfach, Dad die Schuld zu geben, weil seine Fehler so offensichtlich sind. Daddy ist böse und muss es sein. Heh, weisst du, warum? Damit wenigstens Mommy gut sein kann. Würd' deine kleine, zarte Kinderseele zu sehr ficken, erkennen zu müssen, dass sie beide Versager sind. Aber sie ist bei ihm geblieben, Siegbert. Sie ist bei ihm geblieben._

Ich bemerke, dass mein Daumen auf Autopilot begonnen hat, eine weitere Nummer zu tippen und stoppe, weil ich zusammen mit der Erkenntnis keinen Plan mehr hab, was die nächste Ziffer ist, oder ob ich sogar fertig bin. Also zieh ich die Hand etwas nach oben, um aufs Display zu schauen.

Tseng.

Nur die 6 hat noch gefehlt.

Ich lösch die Nummer und fang an, eine andere zu wählen. Ist 'n Eingeständnis, dass ich sogar Hilfe dabei brauch, Hilfe zu holen, aber genau das tu' ich. Zumindest macht Rufus keine Anstalten, in absehbarer Zeit von selbst aufzuhören. Sein Kopf schlägt noch immer in der gleichen Intensität hinter mir aufs Kissen und so lang, wie's mir vorkommt, kann sein Anfall noch nicht dauern. Die Zeit dehnt sich bloß endlos.

Ein Freizeichen ertönt. Nach dem zweiten ein überraschend waches „Sir?". Was zum einen bedeutet, dass Rufus seine Nummer zuletzt nicht unterdrückt hatte und Ryan Eloy sie jetzt besitzt, und zum anderen, dass Elena noch nicht geschlafen hat.

_Vielleicht hat sie gerade an ihrer Kündigung gefeilt._

Und obwohl sie geglaubt hat, zu wissen, wer der Anrufer ist, hat sie nicht gezögert. Ihr Schalter ist intakt.

„Nein. Reno", flüstere ich träge. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Schaefer muss sofort herkommen."

„Ist was mit Rufus?"

Rufus.

_,Du nennst ihn Rufus?'_

Wann hat sie damit angefangen? Sie hat ihn immer konsequent Shinra genannt. Im Gegensatz zu Tseng stört's mich nicht und ich fühl mich dadurch nicht um ein Stück Intimität betrogen. Wenn, dann müsste sie's - tut sie auch, wegen dem gestohlenen ,Baby'.

Nur für mich gibt's schon lange keine Kosenamen mehr.

Ich stelle fest, dass ich's mag, wenn sie ihn so nennt. Es hat was Kuscheliges, Familiäres, so als wäre er der nette Schwager. Jemand, den sie ungebeten mit Tipps zum Haarefärben und -stylen malträtiert. Kann uns förmlich zu dritt draussen vor einem Cafe in der Sonne sitzen sehen wie ganz normale Menschen, die ganz normale Leben führen. Ist ein runder, kleiner Tisch. Rufus trägt seltsamerweise ein schwarzes Hemd und, um das Bild genauso rund wie den Tisch zu machen, den Ehering, den ich dem Mädchen abgekauft hab. Und wir alle hocken vor einem furztrockenen Stück Streuselkuchen, nur um uns irgendwann zu fragen, warum eigentlich, weil Streuselkuchen immer furztrocken ist und keiner von uns Streuselkuchen mag. Genauso wenig, wie wir ganz normale Menschen sind, die ganz normale Leben führen können und wollen. Sonne würd's auch nicht geben. Die macht dieses Jahr Urlaub bei Ryan. Kein Frühling für uns. Nur das Sonderheft dazu.

„Ja. ...Ich kann keinen erreichen", spreche ich leise weiter.

Es ist trotzdem irgendwie tröstlich gerade, das Szenario weiterzuspinnen. Weiterzuträumen. Kaffee. Wir trinken also Kaffee, um den Streuselkuchen runterzukriegen. Noch besser, wir haben alle Kännchen. Die sind spießiger.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Die Liftlady hat ShinRa übernommen." Ein kleines Lächeln wächst auf meinen Lippen. Aber meine Antwort ist nicht der Grund dafür. Er sieht so rührend deplatziert aus, wie er mit seinem Gäbelchen in der krümeligen Masse rumstochert. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich beim Sonntagsbesuch langweilt. „Du kannst übrigens bis zu 76 Gil im Jahr sparen, wenn du deine Geräte vom Netz nimmst. Also, anstatt die im Standby zu lassen. - Warte, oder waren's 77?"

Da es brütend warm ist, merken wir ziemlich schnell, dass heisser Kaffee ne schlechte Idee war, darum bestellen wir noch Mineralwasser dazu. Wir müssen ewig warten, bis es kommt. In übergroßen Gläsern, mit Zitronenscheibe am Rand jeweils und nassen Tröpfchen an der Aussenseite, wie auch immer die dort hingekommen sind. Vielleicht Absicht, um's frischer und natürlicher aussehen zu lassen, so als hätte die Kellnerin keine industriell abgefüllte Flasche aufgemacht, sondern unter einem Wasserfall gestanden oder das kostbare Nass mit einem Tonkrug aus einer urtümlichen, klaren Quelle geschöpft. Zum überwiegenden Teil besteht's aber aus Eiswürfeln.

„Reno, hast du getrunken?"

„Nah." Ich hatte das gleiche wie du. Zu heissen Kaffee und zu kaltes Wasser.

Ob man hier rauchen darf? Auf unserem Tisch steht kein Aschenbecher. Ich schiel zu den Nachbartischen rüber, aber auch da Fehlanzeige. Auf Rufus' Stirn haben sich Schweissperlen gebildet. Ähnlich den Tröpfchen am Glas. Das schwarze Hemd gesellt sich zu den anderen schlechten Ideen. Aber ich mag's an ihm. Vielleicht trägt er's deswegen.

„Die haben die gesamte Telefonanlage umgestellt, hast du die Rundmail nicht bekommen?" Eine Mischung aus Irritation und Verwunderung legt sich über ihre geblendeten Augen. Sonnenschirme gibt's hier genauso wenig wie Aschenbecher. Ihr schulterfreies, enges Kleid ist genauso schwarz wie Rufus' Hemd. Eleganter Schnitt. Zu gehoben für dieses Cafe, zu freizügig für eine Beerdigung. Als hätte sie vor, im Anschluss noch woanders hinzugehen. Ins Theater oder so. Aber dann hätte sie sich eigentlich stärker geschminkt und Schmuck angelegt. Vielleicht wird sie's vorher noch, auf irgendeiner öffentlichen Toilette.

„Was weiss ich. Ich bin suspendiert und hatte Besseres zu tun, als nachzusehen." Nicht anders als jetzt, als ich nebenbei beobachte, wie seine Finger ins Glas greifen und nach einem Eiswürfel fischen, der zwei Sekunden später zwischen seinen Lippen verschwindet.

_Healin._

Ein Bild blitzt vor meinen Augen auf. Das erste Mal war nicht in seinem Büro, wie ich damals dachte. Healin. Ich hab's ihn davor in Healin schon einmal tun sehen. Oben... Ich war oben im Haupthaus, im Bad, um... Shiva, ich musste vor dem Essen kacken. Genau... Das war der Tag, an dem Rude den Käse-Hack Auflauf gemacht hat. Ich hab das Fenster ein Stück geöffnet, um dabei rauchen zu können, ohne mir wieder hinterher ne Predigt deswegen anhören zu müssen. Dabei hab ich ihn unten gesehen, wie er in Tsengs Glas gegriffen hat. Die einzelnen Würfel konnte ich nicht erkennen, aber die eindeutige Geste, bei der er seine Hand zum Mund geführt hat.

Gaia, ich hatte mich im Laufe des Tages so dermaßen volllaufen lassen, dass die Erinnerung bis jetzt verschüttet gewesen ist.

„...nicht schon mal in die medizinische Abteilung, wenn es so akut ist? Oder soll ich unten für dich anrufen, dass sie jemanden hochschicken?", reisst Elena mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann, welche weiteren Fragmente jenes Tages mir Dank meines Alkoholpegels mit Pech - oder auch Glück - abhandengekommen sind.

„Scheiss auf die da unten." Genauso wie auf die fehlenden Aschenbecher. Ich zünde mir eine Kippe an und blase den Rauch des ersten Zuges zur Seite weg. „Das sind alles Stümper. Die haben drei Anläufe gebraucht, nur um mir Blut abzunehmen und meine verfickte Schulter ist noch immer im Arsch! Er traut nur Schaefer!" Ich deute kurz mit meinem Kopf zu Rufus, dessen Blick unbeteiligt in die Ferne schweift. Nicht mal den Restschwall Qualm, den ich dabei in seine Richtung entlass, kommentiert er. Nur die Hand, die die Gabel hält, hat angefangen, zu zittern und stakkatoartig gegen den Teller zu klackern. Elena scheint's nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie nippt an ihrem Wasser und verzieht angewidert das Gesicht.

„Shiva, aber wenn das ein Notfall ist, solltest du -"

„- Nein, ich brauch Schaefer!" Meine linke Hand umfasst seine rechte. Zu schnell und zu fest. Das nervtötende Klackern verstummt. Eigentlich ist sie es, die ich abwürgen will. „Gaia, warum muss ich das erklären?!" Dass das hier ne andere Hausnummer ist, als bluten oder weinen. Oder auch nur betrunken auf den Fluren erwischt zu werden.

_,Sie werden sich ihre Mäuler zerreissen.'_

Dass sie genau das so lange intern tun würden, bis es nicht mehr intern bliebe. Dass das gesamte Bild, das er über 25 Jahre hinweg in ihren Köpfen aufgebaut hat, auf genau diesen Kacheln zerschellen würde. Kein _Tock!_, ein hässliches, schrilles Klirren. Es wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Die übermenschliche Kraft, die's ihn gekostet hat, diese Fassade sogar noch dann aufrecht zu halten, als er beinah im Sterben lag. In Healin durften selbst wir ihn die erste Zeit nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Mit Ausnahme von...

„Tseng hat seine Privatnummer."

Vielleicht bin ich es auch nur, der die Vorstellung nicht erträgt.

Als der eine, ewige Name fällt, dreht er mir plötzlich den Kopf zu und neigt ihn bittend. Aber ob's heissen soll, dass ich ihn anrufen oder eben genau das nicht tun soll, kann ich nicht sagen. Sein Blick ist noch immer leer. Tseng. Der goldene Chocobo, um den wir alle seit Jahren tanzen. Der vermutlich noch immer den ersten Platz sämtlicher Kurzwahllisten belegt. Scheisse, selbst auf meiner tut er's.

„Ich kann Tseng nicht anrufen! Elena, hilf mir doch einfach!", bitte ich am Rand der Verzweiflung über den runden Tisch hinweg. Mein Stimmpegel ist längst wieder angeschwollen.

„Leg auf. Ich ruf in ein paar Minuten zurück." Ohne mich weiter zu beachten, zieht sie ihr Portemonnaie aus den Untiefen ihrer Handtasche hervor, wühlt darin nach einem passenden Schein inklusive Trinkgeld und legt ihn beiläufig neben ihren Teller. Dann erhebt sie sich. Der Riemen der Tasche verfängt sich in ihrem Haar, als sie ihn überstreift. Ihre Finger glätten die zerzausten Strähnen mit geschickter Routine, bevor sie sich abwendet.

„DIE HAT ER VIELLEICHT NICHT MEHR!" Meine Handfläche schlägt mit einem unerwartet dumpfen Platschen auf die Tischplatte. Das Wasser in meinem Glas schwappt über. Sie hält inne.

„Dann solltest du ihn vielleicht doch in die medizinische Abteilung bringen, anstatt mich anzubrüllen", entgegnet sie mit hörbarer Bitterkeit. Als sie einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter zurückwirft, ist ihr Ton einen Hauch sanfter: „Leg auf."

Sie tritt an den Straßenrand und wie aufs Stichwort fährt eine schwarze Limousine mit verdunkelten Scheiben vor, die nur auf dieses stumme Kommando gewartet zu haben scheint. Eine Hand öffnet ihr von innen die hintere Tür. Die Gestalt, zu der sie einsteigt, bleibt in den Schatten verborgen.

„Elena?! Elena!!"

Die Wagentür fällt mit einem erstaunlich leisen Klick! in meinem linken Ohr zu. Die Leitung ist tot. Ich bleib allein zurück mit Rufus. Und Siegbert. Und einer pochenden, kribbelnden rechten Handfläche, die ich zwar auf keine Tischfläche, aber dafür anscheinend auf die Fliesen geschlagen habe. Es tut kaum weh. Was wirklich wehtut, ist die Ohnmacht, die sich sofort wieder einstellt.

**~**

Zwei Minuten. Länger dauert es laut dem Display nicht, bis das Telefon klingelt. Zwei Minuten, die in meinem Gefühl zwei Stunden hätten sein können. Ich melde mich mit einem lahmen „Hn."

„Schaefer ist auf dem Weg. Er wird ein paar Minuten brauchen, weil er von zu Hause kommt, aber er wird sich gleich bei dir melden." Sie klingt zuversichtlich, aber mich beschleicht ein unguter Verdacht. Er kommt also von zu Hause...

„Wie bist du jetzt so schnell an seine Privatnummer gekommen?", bohre ich aus Prinzip nach und kann mir selbst anhören, dass ich nur noch gleichgültig kling.

„Tseng." Eine Pause tritt ein. Tseng. Dann sei's eben so. Er wird denken, ich hätte sie vorgeschickt, was alles nur schlimmer machen sollte, mich aber in Wahrheit mittlerweile völlig kalt lässt. Falls sie auf Protest wartet, wird sie leer ausgehen. Im Laufe der letzten zweieinhalb Minuten muss ich meine verbliebenen Kraftreserven dabei verbraucht haben, das, was da hinter mir eigentlich passiert, weiterhin angestrengt zu ignorieren. Doch dann zeigt sich, dass etwas ganz anderes sie beschäftigt: „Er weiss jetzt also, dass wir unser Kontaktverbot gebrochen haben. Ich denke, er kann angesichts der Umstände drüber hinwegsehen. Zumindest hat er sofort geholfen."

Kontaktverbot. Ich stoße einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, dessen nächster lebender Verwandter wohl ein Auflachen ist. „Benutzt du die Kurzwahlen an deinem Telefon?"

„Sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ah, 's geht schon", wiegelt mein Mund ab, bevor mein Hirn überhaupt die Frage verstanden hat. Die Antwort wäre ohnehin die gleiche gewesen. „Also?"

„Ja...", bestätigt sie hörbar irritiert.

„Wer hat die 1?"

„Du."

„Huh." Huh.

Eine weitere Pause entsteht. Kürzer als die erste.

„Reno?"

„Ja?"

„Wirf mir nie wieder vor, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, über meinen Schatten zu springen." Damit legt sie auf.

Es braucht eine Ewigkeit, bis ich begreife, was sie meint. Würde die Welt sich nicht immer nur um mich drehen, hätte ich vermutlich früher kapiert, dass es ihr sogar noch weit schwerer gefallen sein muss, Tseng anzurufen, als mir. Sie hat's getan, mir zuliebe. _Aus Liebe zu mir_.

Auf ihrer Liste beleg ich die Nummer 1.

Ich hab immer gewusst, dass sie der bessere Mensch von uns beiden ist. Aber ich hab nie erkannt, dass sie auch der stärkere ist. Nicht nur ihr Schalter funktioniert. Sie selbst tut's ebenso. Und ich?

_...Ich falle auseinander._

**__________________________________**

**07.06.2008, 1156 Uhr  
Cliff Resort  
39,2°C**

Wann immer Tseng mein Zimmer betritt, kann ich spüren, wie mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt und der nächste umso stärker ausfällt, so als würde es beim Schreiben der Geschichte unserer Freundschaft einen neuen Absatz beginnen.

Ein kindlicher Teil in mir zuckt einmal mehr bei seinem Anblick auf, stürmt auf ihn zu und springt wie ein Welpe an ihm hoch, bevor ich ihn auf seinen Platz zurückweisen kann.

Er wird niemals _,Tseng'_ sein. Er wird immer _,Tseng!!!'_ sein.

Es ist eine Verknüpfung, die vor siebzehn Jahren erstmalig gesponnen und mit den Jahren zu einem immer dichteren Band geflochten wurde. Eine irrationale Gewissheit, die zu einer tiefen Selbstverständlichkeit geworden ist; eine unumstößliche Wahrheit, so fest in meinem Gefühl verankert, dass sie selbst in meinen schwärzesten Stunden gegriffen hat und jetzt, da es mir seit Wochen zum ersten Mal wieder besser geht, erst Recht Gültigkeit besitzt:

Tseng bringt Frieden und Trost.

Ich lasse meine Augen bei seinem Hereintreten auf ihm ruhen und gestatte es meiner Zuneigung länger als üblich, mich zu durchfluten, um sie dann an die Kette zu legen und in ihre Schranken zu weisen mit einem symbolischen, besiegelnden Akt, bei dem ich höher rutsche und mir das Kissen bequemer in den Rücken klemme.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Das kleine Lächeln in seinen Augen verrät, dass er die Antwort kennt. Natürlich kennt er sie, nicht weniger als meine Fieberkurve, mit der er höchstwahrscheinlich sogar vertrauter ist als ich selbst, denn ich war desöfteren beim Messen meiner Temperatur sozusagen nicht zugegen.

„Wie das blühende Leben... ...auf verdorbener Milch", entgegne ich müde. Ich bin seit 0540 Uhr wach und auch wenn ich mich besonders in den letzten Tagen kontinuierlich kräftiger fühle, bin ich schnell erschöpft und merke überdeutlich, dass mein Körper nach einem Mittagsschlaf verlangt.

Ich beobachte, wie er den Rollstuhl beiseiteschiebt und stattdessen den Stuhl aus der Zimmerecke heranzieht, um vor dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Etwas, das er immer tut und mich anfangs ob seiner Sinnlosigkeit vor ein Rätsel gestellt hat. Zunächst dachte ich, die Begründung läge darin, dass ein Rollstuhl gewissermaßen ein sehr persönlicher Gegenstand ist und er Hemmungen dabei empfinden würde, sich auch nur für die Dauer unserer Gespräche in meinen zu setzen, was definitiv die praktischere Option darstellen und woran ich keinen Anstoß nehmen würde. Dann aber habe ich begriffen, dass er es unterlässt, um nicht am eigenen Leib die entwürdigende Lage, in der ich mich befinde, nachempfinden zu müssen. Eine Erkenntnis, die rührend wie kränkend war.

„Was ist das?" Er setzt sich und deutet amüsiert auf die kleine Schar missratener Origamitiere aus unbeschriebenen Notizzetteln, mit deren Bastelei ich mir den bisherigen Vormittag vertrieben habe. Ein jedes wacht als mahnende Skulptur auf einer der Medikamentenschachteln, die ebenso hervorragende Sockel wie Monumente abgeben.

„Mein Zoo", erkläre ich knapp und übergehe damit gleichzeitig die unausgesprochene, wenn auch durchaus berechtigte Kritik an meinen Fähigkeiten.

Die Brauen über den minimal verengten Augen ziehen sich zusammen. Der Rücken seines Zeigefingers tippt ein paar Mal gegen die scheinbar nachdenklich gespitzten Lippen. Eine mir nur zu vertraute Geste, die verrät, dass er darum kämpft, seine Belustigung zu verbergen.

„...Deiner oder Hojos?", prustet er wenige Sekunden später unverhohlen los. „Du kannst bis heute nur den sitzenden Fuchs!"

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren noch intensiv geübt. Du solltest lieber anerkennen, wie gut mir unter Berücksichtigung dieser Tatsache der Fuchs immerhin noch gelingt!", verteidige ich mich und mein Schaffen.

„Gib mir den Kranich; der Anblick tut mir weh!"

Mein Blick wandert zur Bettdecke und haftet eine Weile betreten auf ihr. Ich kann fühlen, wie meine eingerissenen Mundwinkel anfangen, zu zucken, bis ein leises, abgehacktes Kichern seinen Weg aus meiner heiseren Kehle findet.

„Welcher... Kranich?", platze ich heraus und er fällt in mein Lachen mit ein. Ich lache, bis der Laut in ein bellendes Husten umschlägt und dann lache ich weiter. Auch wenn jeder einzelne, durch das permanente Husten überstrapazierte Muskel in meinem Oberkörper dabei aufbrüllt, kann ich einfach nicht aufhören.

Mein Lachen erstirbt jedoch restlos wie plötzlich, als _seines_ lautstark im Erdgeschoss erklingt. Tsengs braucht etwas länger, um abzuebben. Die eingetretene Stille ist angespannt.

„Würdest du bitte endlich einen Grund finden, ihn zu eliminieren?", sage ich schließlich leise. Es ist keine Frage. Ich fixiere ihn und lasse es bewusst offen, ob ich noch immer scherze.

Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Wusstest du, dass er der einzige ist, der sich bisher jeden Tag nach dir erkundigt hat, Rufus?" Die Wärme in seinen Zügen bildet ein Negativ zu der bitteren Kälte in meinen eigenen. „Du solltest dich ihnen wieder zeigen, jetzt, wo es dir allmählich etwas besser geht. Sie brauchen dich."

Hat er auch Recht mit dem, was er sagt, so sind es gänzlich andere Dinge, die mich in meinen wenigen schmerzfreien, klaren Momenten in den letzten Wochen beschäftigt haben. Die Zukunft ShinRas und insbesondere die der Turks, befinden sich auf der Liste meiner Prioritäten derzeit weit unten. Sei das Fieber auch gesunken und die Lungenentzündung im Rückgang, das eigentliche Problem, das Geostigma, marodiert mit der gleichen Hartnäckigkeit durch meinen geschwächten Körper wie am ersten Tag und eine Heilung ist nicht in Sicht. Die bislang unausweichliche Folge allerdings, der Tod, ist allgegenwärtig um uns präsent und weder die seltene, betäubende Wirkung eines besonders gutmütigen Elixiers noch aller Nibelbären-Voodoo vermögen es, seinen Schatten zugunsten eines Funkens der Hoffnung zu verdrängen, und sei es für eine einzige umnachtete Minute.

ShinRa hat sich aktuell auf Shinra reduziert, und Shinra wiederum auf eine schmerzende Anhäufung diverser Symptome, die ein abstoßendes Konglomerat formen, das dem Inhalt des Mülleimers neben meinem Bett gleicht.

Unter diesem Licht betrachtet, möge der First in Command mir nachsehen, dass meine Interessen und die Fragen, die mich bewegen, persönlicherer Natur sind.

Nicht zuletzt lasse ich ihm auch keine Wahl.

Ich neige mich zur Seite und reisse ein Blatt von dem Notizblock auf dem Nachttisch, um die Hände zu beschäftigen und meinen Augen eine Zufluchtsstätte zu bieten, denn das Thema, mit dem ich eröffnen möchte, mag objektiv gesehen eine ausgesprochene Kleinigkeit darstellen - subjektiv hingegen ist es ein Stachel in meinem entzündeten Fleisch, den ich bei jedem geistigen Herumwälzen im Fieberwahn nur zu deutlich gespürt habe.

„...Tseng? War er es der -... Als ich durchnässt war und das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Jemand hat -", beginne ich, während ich Spitze auf Spitze lege und aus dem Quadrat das erste Dreieck bilde.

„- Es war Rude", kommt er mir zu Hilfe. Er ahnt zumindest, wie unerträglich demütigend die Vorstellung für mich ist, ausgerechnet _ihm_ so ausgeliefert gewesen zu sein. Ebenso wie er weiss, dass meine Finger in diesem Moment kein Tier, sondern ein Ablenkungsmanöver formen. Keines, das ihm gilt, denn er durchschaut mich und darf es. Es dient einzig dazu, meiner Scham Herr zu werden.

Spitze auf Spitze halbiere ich das erste Dreieck und falte auf diese Weise ein zweites, das ich sogleich wieder aufklappe.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hake ich nach, denn mir genügen keine bloßen Mutmaßungen. Ich brauche Gewissheit.

Nun A und B hoch zu C, um wieder ein Quadrat zu bilden.

„Ich kenne Reno. Und wir beide kennen sein... Unbehagen in deiner Nähe. Er hätte das niemals gewagt, allein aus Angst, du könntest währenddessen aufwachen und ihn an Ort und Stelle erwürgen."

Die beiden Hälften des Quadrates entlang der Falte nach hinten umknicken zu noch einem Dreieck.

„Und dennoch erkundigt er sich nach mir", gebe ich zu bedenken. „Er wartet vermutlich nur auf die frohe Botschaft, dass es mich endlich dahingerafft hat."

Umdrehen und die linke der drei gefächerten Spitzen nach aussen wegklappen für das rechte Ohr und Vorderbein. Dann die mittlere Spitze nach unten einknicken, um das Fuchsgesicht zu formen, wodurch gleichzeitig linkes Ohr und Vorderbein erkennbar werden.

_,Keine Sorge, Sir...'_

Ich halte in meinem Tun inne.

Verschwommene Bilder schälen sich aus der Tiefe, beunruhigend wie aufwühlend.

„Nein. Nein, das tut er nicht. Er ist nicht dumm, Rufus. Denkst du, er spürt nicht, dass du ihn -... verachtest? Deine ganzen subtilen Zeichen und Unterschiede, die du seit jeher im Umgang mit ihm machst - glaubst du, das verunsichert ihn nicht? Er will deine Anerkennung, aber er hat keine Idee, wie er sich in deiner Nähe verhalten soll."

_,Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher...'_

Ich starre durch das ausdruckslose, leere Papierantlitz hindurch, von dem rätselhafterweise der schwächliche Geruch süßer Trauben auszugehen scheint.

_Nondum matura est, nolo acerbam sumere._

Noch nicht einmal über meine Leiche.

Ich zwinge mich, die undeutlichen Schemen in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes zu verbannen.

„Reno ist ein hervorragender Turk und dazu bedingungslos loyal dir gegenüber. Wenn du ihn lässt, wird er noch weit bessere Arbeit für dich leisten als für deinen Vater. Du solltest endlich etwas fairer zu ihm sein. ...Aber falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe zusätzlich gefragt, weil ich wusste, dass es dich beschäftigen würde."

Etwas fehlt. Ich drehe das kleine Werk in meinen Fingern umher und überlege, was zum Abschluss kommt. Dann fällt mir ein, dass die hintere Spitze noch zu einer Lunte nach vorn geklappt wird. Es soll ungefähr so aussehen, als sei sie halb um den Körper gerollt.

Der Fuchs ist damit fertig und ich bin bereit, nach dieser Aufwärmübung das eine Thema anzusprechen, das mich noch weit mehr beschäftigt als aller Hass und alle Demütigung es je vermögen werden. Die eine große Frage, die mich mein Leben lang begleitet hat. Manches Mal als stummer Schatten in meinem Gefolge, dann wieder auf gleicher Höhe laufend und erbarmungslos in mein Ohr plärrend.

Es ist wenig verwunderlich, dass sie jetzt, wo ich dem Tod ins Auge blicke, präsenter, treibender, drängender ist als je zuvor; doch es ist nicht nur mein wahrscheinliches Ableben, in dem sich dieses Gefühl begründet. Nicht minder sind es die unzähligen Stunden der vergangenen Wochen, in denen ich nichts anderes getan habe, als mich mit meinem Körper zu beschäftigen. Sei es auch gewesen, um dem Schmerz und der Langeweile zu entfliehen: Es hat altes Wissen aus seinem Dämmerschlaf erweckt. Das Wissen, dass es eine Zeit in meinem Leben gab, die dieser so sehr glich wie sie sich von ihr unterschied.

Ein Früher, das so weiss war, wie das Heute schwarz ist.

Ich lege die Figur beiseite und rutsche ein weiteres Mal ein wenig höher.

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich als Kind immer gesagt habe?", eröffne ich die zweite Runde.

„Du hast vieles gesagt", entgegnet er mit durchschaubarer Undurchsichtigkeit. „Als das Eis einmal zwischen uns gebrochen war, hast du gar nicht mehr aufgehört, zu reden, solange wir allein waren." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schafft es nicht zu seinen Augen.

Er streckt sich zu meinem Nachttisch und reisst ein Blatt Papier von dem Notizblock ab. Ich beobachte, wie seine Finger geübt wie geschickt beginnen, es in seinem Schoß zu falten. Ich weiss, er kann es blind. Genugtuung breitet sich in mir aus, als sein Blick dennoch nach unten sinkt, um sein Tun zu verfolgen.

„Ich meine etwas sehr Bestimmtes. Etwas Ungewöhnliches. Und ich denke, du weisst sehr wohl, was." Genau wie er immer gewusst haben muss, dass wir irgendwann an diesen Punkt gelangen würden.

„Hmmm, du hast mir mehrfach deinen Daumen zum Nuckeln angeboten. Sogar den guten! ...Was hätten wir noch? Einen Heiratsantrag an deinem sechsten Geburtstag. Ich fürchte, ich habe dich damals mit den Worten ,wenn du mal groß bist' vertröstet." Er seufzt gespielt. „Ich wusste, dass mich das irgendwann einholen würde."

Ich kann fühlen, wie mir die Hitze in die Wangen steigt und ich erröte. Es ist nicht das Fieber und er wird es wissen. Ich hatte inständig gehofft, er hätte diese äußerst peinlichen Begebenheiten vergessen oder zumindest die Diskretion inne, sie weiterhin totzuschweigen. Bislang hat er dies und dass er ausgerechnet jetzt damit aufhört, wird kein Zufall sein. Es bestätigt mich in meinem langjährigen Verdacht, dass er immer weit mehr geahnt hat, als er zugeben wollte. Wäre meine kindliche Spinnerei bezüglich des Weiss lediglich eine solche in seinen Augen gewesen, hätte er sich ihr ironischerweise nie so vehement verschlossen, wie er es von Anfang an getan hat. So gab es eine Phase, in der Shiva meine imaginäre Spielgefährtin war. Wann immer er mich zu dieser Zeit sah, sprach er mit uns beiden. Er hat sich voll und ganz auf meine Phantasie eingelassen, weil er wusste, dass es nicht mehr war.

Das hat ihn verraten.

„Wenn es deine Absicht ist, mich zu beschämen, so geht sie auf", gestehe ich und stelle im gleichen rasselnden Atemzug klar: „Wenn es hingegen ein Ablenkungsversuch war, so ist er fehlgeschlagen." Ich setze ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen an, um meine rapide wachsende Müdigkeit kundzutun und ihn damit anzutreiben, doch überlege es mir in letzter Sekunde anders. Die Gefahr, dass er sie als willkommene Gelegenheit, das Gespräch zu vertagen, missbrauchen würde, scheint mir bei genauerer Betrachtung ein zu hohes Risiko.

„Du hast mich immer wieder gefragt, wann du wieder nach Hause kannst. Oder gesagt, dass du nach Hause willst", lenkt er endlich ein und ich weiss, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, meine Erschöpfung für mich zu behalten.

„Das war aber nicht alles. Es ging danach weiter. Ich habe dann jedes Mal etwas getan", bohre ich unbeirrt tiefer und registriere nebenbei, dass das Papier in seinen Händen die Gestalt eines Kranichs angenommen hat. Noch unvollendet, da er es nicht eilig hat, ihn fertigzustellen. Er würde vermutlich noch gemächlicher arbeiten, wenn er wüsste, wie. Sein Können steht ihm im Weg.

„Ja, weil ich nie verstanden habe, was du meinen könntest. Du hast sogar vom nach Hause wollen geredet, wenn du zu Hause warst!" Sein Blick wagt sich flüchtig zu meinem herauf und fällt sogleich wieder zusammen mit den kurz hochgezogenen Schultern herab.

„Was habe ich getan?", dränge ich vorwärts. Auch wenn ich ihn am Haken habe, besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, jederzeit von externen Faktoren unterbrochen zu werden. Und sei es durch den elendigen Plagegeist Elena, der eine durchgebrannte Glühbirne als unverzüglich zu meldenden Notfall erachtet. So bereits geschehen.

„Du hast... die nächste weisse Fläche gesucht und mit deinem kleinen Zeigefinger darauf gedeutet", sinniert er und dieses Mal springt das Lächeln auf seine Augen über. Ich sehe, dass ihm dieselben Erinnerungen durch den Kopf gehen wie mir. Es ist dabei unerheblich, welche genau es sind, die ihn einnehmen. In ihrer Natur waren sie alle gleich. Doch mehr als die innige Zweisamkeit, ist mir gerade die nackte Verzweiflung präsent, die jene Momente nicht minder begleitet hat. „Manchmal hast du sie auch angestupst oder sogar gestreichelt", fügt er hinzu.

Kacheln. Tapeten. Bettdecken. Fliesen. Teller. Papier. Sein Hemd. Ich war nicht wählerisch. Oder vielleicht war ich es doch: Es war immer sein Hemd, niemals meines.

„Da war noch etwas, was ich oft gesagt habe." Der Duft, den der stets akkurat gebügelte Stoff verströmt hat, war damals ein anderer. Erst jetzt wird mir dies bewusst. Er muss irgendwann angefangen haben, ein anderes Waschmittel zu benutzen und ich könnte nicht sagen, zu welchem Zeitpunkt. Es ärgert mich, denn es sieht mir nicht ähnlich. Die Alternative, dass ich es sehr wohl bemerkt und hinterher lediglich vergessen habe, ist jedoch wesentlich erschreckender. Sie birgt die Gefahr, dass ich weit Wichtigeres ebenso vergessen könnte. Zum Beispiel, wie exakt er vorher gerochen hat.

„Es ist lange her, Rufus." Seinen Worten zum Trotz weiss ich, dass er nicht länger ausweichen wird:

Der Kranich ist fertig.

„Oh, ich denke, du -...", ich verstumme, als er plötzlich wie unerwartet meine linke Hand ergreift und sie vorsichtig öffnet, um sein Werk in ihr zu platzieren, „...erinnerst dich."

Natürlich erinnert er sich. Die Geste ist zu intim ausgefallen. Ein paar Atemzüge vergehen, in denen wir gemeinsam Zuflucht bei dem gefalteten Tier in meiner Handfläche suchen. Und meine Zuneigung nutzt die sich erneut ausbreitende Verlegenheit, reisst sich endgültig von der Kette und stürmt auf ihn los. Eine Woge der Hingezogenheit überrollt mich, ein schreiender Hunger nach körperlicher Zuwendung. Mit Darks Tod ist das letzte wärmende Feuer erloschen und jetzt bräuchte ich es mehr denn je.

Es ist weder romantisches noch sexuelles Interesse, dem meine Sehnsucht entspringt. Es ist einzig die Zärtlichkeit, die er mir als Kind zukommen ließ, die ich als Erwachsener so schmerzlich vermisse. Das Gefühl, sein Haar durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen und es spielerisch um sie zu wickeln. War es damals auch kürzer, so hat seine Fülle und andersartige Textur mich schon immer fasziniert. Der glänzende Streifen aus reflektiertem Licht auf perfektem Schwarz. Er hat mich nie gehalten, niemals in seiner Umarmung versinken lassen, doch es gab trostspendende Augenblicke, in denen er einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt oder mich sogar getragen hat und ich den Kopf an seiner Schulter betten durfte, all meine Angst mit wortlosem Flüstern in seine Halsgrube legend. Sie schien so tief, so sicher. Die Zeit, bevor die Jahre uns trennten. Nicht die, die zwischen ihm und mir liegen, sondern jene zwischen dem Jungen Rufus Shinra und dem gleichnamigen Mann.

Ohne jede Frage bin ich jetzt _zu groß_ und alle Versuche, diese Art der Nähe und Intimität wieder aufleben zu lassen, nein, auch nur den Wunsch danach auszudrücken, würden immer das Gegenteil bewirken und einen unüberwindbaren Graben aus peinlicher Distanz schaffen. Tiefer noch als seine Halsgrube.

Die tragikomische Komponente ist, dass ich durchaus weiss, dass er den gleichen Wunsch hegt. Eine Hand, die zu lang auf meiner Schulter ruht oder ein unverfängliches Klopfen auf selbige, eine Hand, die kurz und doch zu langsam über meinen Oberarm streicht. Eine Hand, die sanft meine Finger öffnet. Eine Hand, die er jetzt zurückzieht.

Die Sehnsucht und der Kranich bleiben.

„Du hast ab und an gesagt, dass... früher alles weiss war."  
  


**__________________________________**

Es klingelt wieder. Bevor ich auch nur ein ,Hn' zustandebringen kann, grollt es „Symptome?" durch die Leitung. Schaefers Stimme ist so tief, dass Barret im Vergleich wie ein Kastrat klingt. Vor allem aber ist sie laut.

Die Abgeschlagenheit verzieht sich wie auf Knopfdruck, was ich weniger auf die Lautstärke seiner Stimme schieb, sondern mehr auf die Tatsache, dass endlich Hilfe in Sicht ist. „Ich hab ihn unter der Dusche gefunden. Er ist nicht ansprechbar und völlig weggetreten", fange ich an, während ich aus dem Bad durch das Apartment in Richtung Eingangstür torkel. „Es scheint vom Mako zu kommen; seine Augen leuchten, zuerst hat er nur gezuckt und hatte Nasenbluten, aber das hat aufgehört und jetzt hat er, ich weiss nicht, nen epileptischen Anfall oder sowas seit etwa 15 Minuten. Hier ist keine Materia" _Du hast nicht mal gesucht._ „und wenn ich das Apart-"

„- Hast du ihm etwas unter den Kopf gelegt?", werde ich barsch unterbrochen. Es gilt nicht mir, es ist einfach seine Art, und sein Tonfall allein reicht schon, um den Kerl grundsätzlich immer bedrohlich und angefressen klingen zu lassen. Shiva, selbst wenn's mir gelten würde, würd' ich's in diesem Moment einfach schlucken. Ich bin viel zu scheissdankbar, dass endlich jemand da ist, der mir die Verantwortung abnimmt.

Wenn schon nicht die Schuld, dann wenigstens die.

„Ja, 'n Kissen. Ich wusste n-"

„- Bist du bei ihm?", werde ich zum zweiten Mal unterbrochen, als ich dazu übergegangen bin, vor der Eingangstür auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ich war's bis eben; ich warte jetzt an der T-" ...ür.

„- Geh zu ihm und beruhig ihn."

Oh neineinein. So war das nicht gedacht. Ich hab genug Schaden angerichtet. Aber vor allem war ich viel zu froh, nen Grund zu haben, nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein zu müssen.

„Ich weiss nicht, wie!!! Er sieht einfach durch mich durch; seine Pupillen zeigen nicht mal Reflexe", flehe ich regelrecht darum, vom Haken gelassen zu werden, „Er hört mich nicht; er -"

„- Er hört alles."

Ich stoppe abrupt.

_...Was?_

Ein eisiges Kribbeln beginnt, meinen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß zu überziehen. Im Zeitraffer überschlage ich gedanklich den ganzen Müll, den ich von mir gegeben hab. Aber der ist nicht das Problem. Er weiss, dass ich ununterbrochen Müll rede. Es ist das, was ich nicht gesagt und getan hab.

„Ich will an seine Vene und will die treffen. Also beruhig ihn."

„...Hn." Vielleicht ist das die beste Gelegenheit, ihm zu beichten, dass ich derjenige bin, der die ganze Situation verursacht hat. Ich setze gerade zum Reden an, da kommt er mir zuvor:

„Versuch's mit dem Parfüm."

Ich muss nicht fragen, welches. Kann er nicht wissen, darum spricht er's trotzdem aus:

„Cosmic Silence."

**~**

Mein Blick springt ein paar Mal zwischen dem Flacon in meiner Hand und seinem Körper hin und her.

_,Er hört alles.'_

„Schaefer hat gesagt, ich soll -..." Es fühlt sich so albern an. Wie mit nem Grabstein zu reden. In Filmen bringen die Leute immer richtig tolle Monologe an Grabsteinen zustande. So ganz emotional und doch eloquent. Gucken auch immer die Steine dabei an, die Darsteller, anstatt wenigstens die Erde, unter der der Angesprochene vor sich hingammelt. Das Detail fand ich immer besonders albern, aber jetzt stell ich fest, dass ich auch gern nen unpersönlichen Stein zum Anstarren hätte.

Ich bin nicht für Grabreden gemacht. Im Gegensatz zu Tseng mit seinen dramatisch wehenden Wutai-Haaren und Orchideenblüten. Aber selbst der könnte das, was ich sagen will, nicht so verpacken, dass es emotional und eloquent und nicht einfach nur völlig bescheuert klingt. Heh. Wenn das mal kein Trost ist.

„Er hat gesagt, ich soll... Ich soll das Parfüm... Also..." Ich gehe stockend ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bevor ich wieder innehalte. „Ich weiss nicht, wie. Das ist alles so..." _...eine würdelose Scheisse, und dich mitten in deinem Kampf mit verdammtem Parfüm zu besprühen, als würde man Glitter auf nen Haufen Müll streuen, macht's nicht gerade würdevoller._

Ich benetze flüchtig meine Lippen. Nervöse Übersprungshandlung, sie sind nicht trocken. Die Luft ist noch immer schwül wie eine Waschküche. Ein weiterer Schritt. Weitere Worte, die ich hervorwürg: „Ich glaub, ich... Wenn's dich nicht stört, werd ich mich einfach selbst... Ist nicht ganz so..." Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, denk ich nicht länger drüber nach und nebel mich mit dem Zeug ein.

Ich hab den Duft noch nie auf diese Weise wahrgenommen. So intensiv, als frisch versprühte Wolke im Raum. Er riecht falsch. Unvollständig, ohne seinen Eigengeruch und die anderen Düfte, die er benutzt. Ich sinke in die Hocke und stelle das Fläschchen auf den Fliesen ab. Dann überwinde ich die verbleibende Entfernung zu ihm, indem ich auf Knien näher rutsche, bis ich seitlich auf Höhe seiner Brust bin.

„Der Doc kommt gleich und hilft dir", flüstere ich und zwinge mich, in sein Gesicht zu schauen. Die Fingerkuppen meiner rechten Hand finden seine Stirn, lösen vorsichtig die festgeklebten Strähnen von seiner Haut und streichen sie zur Seite. Besser. Nicht viel, aber ein bisschen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätt's gekonnt..."

Ich verrenke den Hals, bis ich sein Hemd hinter mir auf dem Boden entdecke und wische es mit dem Fuß zu mir rüber, um's über seine Hüfte und Schenkel zu legen. Deutlich besser. „Aber... ich werd alles wieder gutmachen, hörst du? Alles. Ich -....." Ich zöger und nage an meiner Unterlippe herum.

Mehr als alles andere will ich die Zeit zurückdrehen. Zurück an den Punkt, bevor alles eskaliert ist. Aber wann war der eigentlich? In der Nacht, als ich ihn nicht genommen hab? Gestern Abend? Als ich die großen, ernsten Worte in seinem Büro nicht sagen konnte? Als ich ihn Flynch zum Fraß vorgeworfen hab? Als ich sein klägliches _,Bleib!'_ ignoriert hab, an dem Morgen, an dem er mich mit meiner Black Out überrascht hat? Vielleicht war's auch der Moment, als ich ihm das erste Mal die Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen hab, vor gefühlten Jahren, als sie noch nicht blutig waren. Oder war's sogar noch früher? War's in Healin, als ich mir irgendnen mysteriösen Fehltritt geleistet hab?

...Wie wär's mit jenem Tag, an dem er nach dem Eiswürfel gefischt hat? Die Zeit zurückdrehen und ab da von vorn beginnen. Tseng war kein Arschloch. Es gab den besten Auflauf der Welt. Es war warm. Nicht nur Frühling; es war... Scheisse, es war Sommer. Es hätte so ein scheiss perfekter Sommer sein können. Wir hätten so viel Zeit füreinander gehabt.

Meine Finger finden seine Wange und versuchen sie so gut es geht, zu streicheln. „Scheiss auf alle Vögel und Drachen. ...Hey, weisst du, was wir machen werden? Wir setzen das ganze Viehzeug einfach am Highway aus und fahren in den Urlaub! Wir nehmen uns einfach ne Auszeit! Nur für ein paar Tage. Selbst wenn's nur für einen Tag ist. 's wird dir helfen, den Kopf freizubekommen. Scheiss auf sie alle, Rufus."

Ich zieh geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. Sie fängt an, zu laufen. Ist nicht so, dass ich heulen müsste. Ich wünschte, daran würd's liegen. Würd' ich weinen, müsste ich nicht diesen Mist zusammenstammeln. Es würde das, was ich eigentlich sagen will, so viel besser rüberbringen. Ist aber bloß die Luftfeuchtigkeit.

„Oder ich mach nen Helicopter startklar und bring dich hier weg. Wenn wir oben sind, sagst du mir, wo's dich gerade hinzieht und ich flieg dich. Egal wohin, Baby. Egal wohin."

_Ihr könntet ganz romantisch gegen einen Berg fliegen._

Die Stimme ignorierend, studiere ich sein Gesicht genauer. Seine Züge wirken entspannter, aber das kann auch Wunschdenken sein. ...Nein, irgendwas passiert mit ihm. Der Kontakt zwischen meinen Fingern und seiner Haut reisst kaum noch ab. Sein Kopf schlägt nicht mehr so hart gegen das Kissen.

„Ich hab mir vorhin vorgestellt, wie wir ganz spießig in nem Cafe sitzen und Streuselkuchen essen. Frag mich nicht, wieso. Vielleicht werd' ich alt oder bin vorhin zu fest aufgekommen..." Ich lege die Handfläche an seine Wange und geh dazu über, sie mit dem Daumen weiterzustreicheln. „Irgendwie war's schön. ...Auch wenn's in echt wohl damit enden würd', dass du den Bäcker erschießt, weil sich ne Wespe in den Teig verirrt hat. Hinterher würden aber alle erzählen, dass der Teig noch roh war und ich würd' den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, die Story immer wieder geradezurücken." Ich bemerke, dass ich lächel und hoff, dass er's hören kann.

„Komm, träumen wir noch was rum. Kann jetzt nicht mehr schaden." Zumindest kann's kaum noch schlimmer werden. „Zuerst machen wir also Urlaub. Und als nächstes werd ich dir zeigen, dass du jemand bist. Dir helfen, dich zu finden. Ich werd dich zu Seidenmalereikursen und Yogastunden schleppen, wenn's sein muss. Oooooh, und wir werden ficken. Die ganze Zeit ficken. Wir werden vor lauter Fickerei ständig zu spät zum Seidenmalen und Yoga kommen, und jedes Mal, wenn wir endlich auftauchen, werden alle sagen ,Da kommen wieder die Ficker!'" Ich lache leise auf. „Natürlich werden wir während der Kurse auch irgendwann anfangen, zu ficken, aber erst ab Mitte bis Ende. Am Anfang werden wir's ehrlich versuchen mit dem Malen und dem Sonnengruß. Also du. Ich muss mich ja nicht finden. Aber ich werd dich anfeuern. ...Und mich dann von dir ficken lassen."

Seine Pupillen kommen wieder zum Vorschein. Sie fixieren die Zimmerdecke und das umgebende Blau leuchtet noch immer, aber es ist ein weiterer Teilerfolg. Einer, den ich mir nicht auf die Fahne schreibe, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass er nicht mein Verdienst ist. Was auch immer es mit dem Duft auf sich hat, er hat gerade einen größeren Einfluss auf ihn als ich. Vielleicht hat Tseng ihn früher benutzt, lang bevor Elena zu uns gestoßen ist. Nein, es müsste noch wesentlich weiter zurückliegen. Hätte Tseng ihn während meiner Zeit benutzt, wär's mir spätestens jetzt im Nachhinein aufgefallen; und davon abgesehen würde sich Rufus nach den letzten Parties im kleinen Kreis kaum noch davon beruhigen lassen. Eine Sackgasse.

Ich schaue zu dem sich ausschweigenden Flacon mit dem betont neutralen Aufdruck. Was, wenn das Zeug genauso wenig ein Parfüm im klassischen Sinne ist wie Anas? Wenn Schaefer deswegen - ...Aber dann hätten's weder Elena noch Strife erkannt. Eine gute Idee, die am Ende in einer weiteren Sackgasse mündet.

Ich strecke meine Beine aus und leg mich mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand auf die linke Seite. Den Kopf auf die eine Hand gestützt, lass ich meine Finger der anderen weiter herab zu seiner Brust gleiten.

„Weisst du, was? Ich glaub, du hattest genug Kurse in deinem Leben." Im Fernsehen haben sie mal gezeigt, wie Chocobos auf Rennen vorbereitet und dressiert werden. Gebrochen trifft's eher. Man lässt sie die gleichen stupiden Strecken Tag ein, Tag aus, laufen. Schnäbel und Klauen werden gekappt, um die Gefahr für den Reiter zu minimieren, weil sich manche Vögel nicht brechen lassen. Der Rest verkommt zu willenlosen Zombies, die mit verdrehten Augen und Schaum, der aus ihren Schnäbeln quillt, ihre Pflicht erfüllen. Mit diesem ewigen, gemeisselten Lächeln, weil sie gar nicht anders können. Im Stall werden ihre Köpfe hochgebunden und an Stangen fixiert, damit sie sich nicht vor Stress die Federn ausrupfen. Sowas mag der Pöbel nicht sehen. Aber das Lächeln, da steht er drauf. Es beruhigt das Gewissen und verdrängt das Wissen. Auf dem Land, in den abgelegenen Dörfern von Mideel, läuft das genau umgekehrt. Dort binden sie den Viechern rasiermesserscharfe Klingen an die Beine und stülpen spitze Masken über ihre Schnäbel, um sie anschließend aufeinanderzuhetzen. In freier Natur kämpfen Chocobohähne nie bis zum Tod. Sind nur die angebrachten Waffen, die aus dem Imponiergehabe ein Massaker machen.

Keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf komm. Ob's irgendne tiefgründige, metaphorische Parallele zu Rufus gibt. Wenn ja, interessiert's mich nicht. Die Chocobos können genauso am Highway in der Hitze verrecken wie der restliche Zoo.

Meine Hand fährt über seinen Oberkörper und die Schulter entlang zum rechten Arm. Er hat sich weiter entspannt. Sein Kopf bleibt still und der Rest ist wieder zu dem Zucken übergegangen, mit dem alles angefangen hat. Ich rutsche ein wenig näher und überlege, was ich noch sagen könnte. Nur fällt mir langsam nichts mehr ein...

„Hast du dich auch schon mal gefragt, was eigentlich 'n unsicheres Lebensmittel ist? Auf Teepackungen steht immer, dass man unbedingt die Ziehzeit einhalten soll, weil man sonst kein sicheres Lebensmittel erhält. ...Heh, wenn's dir wieder besser geht, packen wir das auf unsere Liste der Dinge, die wir unbedingt tun müssen! Jeder Rebell fängt mal klein an. Wir trinken unsicheren Tee, und wenn wir das überleben, steigern wir uns langsam und essen aufgewärmten Spinat!"

...und ich kann's immer schlechter verstecken.

Ich wage mich robbend noch dichter heran, dreh mich auf den Rücken und drapiere behutsam seinen Arm um meine Schultern. Die Schwärze über uns bringt die Erinnerung an Sterne zurück. Die eine Sache, die ich wirklich mit ihm tun will, hab ich noch immer nicht laut ausgesprochen. Zurückreisen an den Punkt, an dem alles gut war. Die Zeit ist für immer verloren, aber der Ort... Der Ort ist noch da. Vielleicht ist genau das der Grund, warum's mir so schwerfällt, es zu sagen. Im Gegensatz zu dem ganzen Schrott, den ich von mir gegeben hab, ist dieser Traum so greifbar. Und trotzdem wird er tausend als Gründe getarnte Ausreden finden, warum's nicht geht.

„Soll ich dir mal was verraten? Ich vermiss Healin. Shiva, ich vermiss es so", gesteh ich und atme tief durch. „Die Stille und die Sterne und den scheisskalten See. Wir haben über zwei Jahre verschwendet. ...Wir hätten so viel Zeit haben können."

Mehr Bilder, die früher bedeutungslos waren, ziehen vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei.

_,Nun, niemand kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen, ob ich diesen Tag erleben werde, Reno.'_

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie ich dich mal an den See bringen sollte? Heh. Ich schon. War echt unlustig, dich einhändig über den Trampelpfad zu schieben und dabei auch noch nen Schirm halten zu müssen." Sein elektrischer Rollstuhl hatte sich als völlig geländeuntauglich entpuppt und obendrauf eine Tonne gewogen. Es war in einer Phase, in der er ausnahmsweise wirklich auf einen angewiesen war und nicht bloß Theater gespielt hat, also hat er sich für den seltsamen Ausflug in einen normalen gesetzt, was immer mit mehr Abhängigkeit einherging. Zumindest an Tagen wie jenem, an dem er kaum seine Arme heben konnte. „Aber für dich muss das Ganze noch viel unlustiger gewesen sein. Du hattest dir so einen dermaßen beschissenen Tag ausgesucht. 's war bitterkalt. Der See war immer bitterkalt. Ist selbst im Sommer nie warm geworden. Gegen Abend und wenn du dich erstmal drin bewegt hast, war's aber auszuhalten."

Diese Seite hat er nie kennengelernt. Er war nie drin, auch wenn ein Teil von mir ihn an diesem Nachmittag beim Gedanken an den Rückweg am liebsten reingestoßen hätte. Am Abend und dem nächsten Tag konnt ich meine Arme auch nicht mehr heben. Aber 's war Glück, dass es den anderen Rollstuhl überhaupt gab. Er hätte auch drauf bestehen können, dass ich ihn die ganze Strecke huckepack trag. Und ich hätt's getan. Würd's immer noch.

Vielleicht...

„Das Schlimmste war, sich am Anfang zu überwinden, reinzugehen. Wir hatten alle unsere eigene Taktik. Ich bin reingesprungen, um's hinter mich zu bringen. Elena hat sich die seichte Uferzone ausgesucht und ist Stück für Stück rein bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Ab da hat sie dann immer kleine Kellen mit ihren Händen geformt und sich das Wasser zusätzlich über die Schultern laufen lassen." Ich lächel bei der Erinnerung und drehe den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um ihn an seine Brust zu legen. Sein Atem geht regelmäßig, als würde er endlich schlafen, aber in seinem Arm spür ich noch immer leichte Kontraktionen. „Und Rude... Rude ist wie eine Maschine ins Wasser marschiert. Sobald's ihm bis zur Brust gereicht hat, ist er einmal komplett untergetaucht. Wir haben ihn immer verarscht, weil er sich dabei die Nase zugehalten hat. Unsere Techniken haben unterschiedlich lang gedauert, aber am Ende waren wir alle drin und hatten Spaß."

Vielleicht müssen wieder andere einfach zu ihrem Glück getragen und buchstäblich hineingestoßen werden.

„Freiheit ist ziemlich kaltes Wasser, Baby." Ich schließ meine Erzählung wie meine Augen und liege ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur da. Der Duft hat angefangen, sich zu verändern. Unter der penetranten Wolke, die noch immer über mir hängt, hat sich eine neue, dezentere Note gebildet, vermutlich durch die Verbindung mit meiner Haut. So also riecht Cosmic Silence an mir. Mehr die Schreie der Planeten als die schweigende Leere dazwischen. Bin nicht sonderlich gut drin, Gerüche zu beschreiben, aber der Vergleich scheint mir passend.

Die Vergangenheitsszenarien vor meinem inneren Auge machen Platz für alles, was sein könnte.

„Lass uns einfach nach Healin fahren und alles nachholen", höre ich es mich endlich aussprechen. „Wir werden zusammen im See schwimmen. Du wirst nach Sonnenmilch riechen und zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben Sand in der Arschritze haben. Und weisst du, was wir auch machen müssen? Federball spielen! Aber hinterher musst du sagen, dass es Badminton war, weil Federball total -" schwul „...uncool ist, okay?" Ich verdrehe kurz den Hals, um einen Kuss auf seinen Unterkiefer zu drücken.

„Nen Federballkurs hast du sicher nie gehabt. Ich kannte das auch nicht, aber Elena ist irgendwann damit angekommen und hat mir das beigebracht. War ganz am Anfang, als du noch komplett ausser Gefecht warst." _...Und wir die Pietät von Erstklässlern besessen haben._ Nicht, dass sie heute deutlich ausgeprägter wäre, aber ihm gegenüber war's ziemlich taktlos. Ich hoff, dass ihm der Aspekt nicht auffällt und red einfach weiter: „Das wird mit Bällen und Schlägern gespielt, so ähnlich wie Tennis. Pass auf, ich erklär dir das schon mal, ist ganz einfach! Also, zunächst mal brauchst du ganz viele Bälle. Am besten zwei bis drei Sechserpackungen pro Match, wenn's ein paar Minuten gehen soll. Dann lost man aus, wer anfängt, und stellt sich mit nem bisschen Abstand auseinander. Der Erste hat also Aufschlag und haut den Ball in einen Baum. Der muss drin hängen bleiben, sonst macht man's falsch und der andere kriegt den Punkt. Dann ist der Nächste dran und schlägt den Ball auf ein Dach. Ist egal, wo man spielt, da gibt's immer irgendein Dach, was nah genug ist und die Bälle sind auch aerodynamisch so geformt, dass die das finden! Einmal hab ich sogar - ...Ah, egal. Gibt auch noch ne Variante, wo der Ball scheinbar spurlos verschwindet und weder in Bäumen noch auf Dächern landet, aber dann steckt der immer im Schläger fest. Die Schläger sind extra so konstruiert, dass das regelmäßig passiert, damit das Spiel etwas unberechenbarer und spannender wird. Wenn die ganzen Bällepackungen leer sind, ist das Spiel vorbei und dann lost man mit Stein, Papier, Schere aus, wer gewonn-"

Die Türklingel. Schaefer.  
  


**~**

Doc Schaefer. Der wohl einzige Mann bei ShinRa, gegen den Rude schmächtig wirkt. Ein muskulöser, über zwei Meter großer Hüne, mit langem, strohblonden Haar, durch das sich erste, weisse Strähnen ziehen, und einem beeindruckend langen Vollbart mit umgekehrter Farbverteilung. Obwohl er seine Tage unterirdisch bei Kunstlicht im Tower verbringt, schafft er's irgendwie, eine bemerkenswerte Bräune zu haben. Vielleicht steckt auch nur weiteres Kunstlicht dahinter. Im 80. Stock gibt es neben mintfarbenen Wänden und ergonomischen Sitzbällen sicher auch Sonnenbänke.

Auf mich hat er seit jeher wie eine Mischung aus Türsteher vor einem dubiosen Bikerclub und beliebigem Drummer einer Metalband gewirkt, aber Elena besteht drauf, dass er wie Nordkönig Omrog aus ,Der Thronerbe' aussieht, was sich nicht gegenseitig ausschließt, weil Nordkönig Omrog für mich wie ein Türsteher, der nebenbei in einer Metalband drummt, aussieht.

Shiva, nur in Wutai-Produktionen heissen Menschen mit Vornamen Nordkönig. Das verblasst allerdings gegen den Antagonisten, Schwertkraft Eisentod.

„Wo ist er?", dröhnt's mir entgegen, sobald die Eingangstür vollständig aufgeglitten ist, und ich weiche einen Schritt zurück. Der Mann kriegt seinen Stimmpegel selbst dann nicht auf Zimmerlautstärke, wenn er's versucht. Wahrscheinlich ist der Resonanzkörper drum herum einfach zu groß. Durch den gewonnenen Abstand bin ich in der Lage festzustellen, dass er abgesehen von einem schwarzen T-Shirt nur eine graue, kaputtgewaschene Jogginghose trägt und braune, karierte Pantoffeln. So albern er darin aussieht; man kann ihm zumindest nicht vorwerfen, unnötig Zeit verschwendet zu haben.

„Im Bad..." Er kennt das Apartment offensichtlich, weil er ohne auf mich zu warten geradewegs mit seiner riesigen, abgewetzten Ledertasche Kurs aufs Schlafzimmer und damit das angeschlossene Bad nimmt, sodass mir nichts bleibt, als mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten. Was gar nicht so einfach ist, weil ich für jeden Schritt, den er tut, zwei machen muss.

In der Schwelle bleibe ich stehen und verfolge, wie er sich an Rufus' linker Seite niederlässt und sofort seine Tasche öffnet. Die Geschwindigkeit und die Sicherheit seiner Handgriffe zeugen von nichts als Routine. Er weiss anscheinend haargenau, was es mit seinem Zustand auf sich hat, genau wie er wusste, dass er mich hören kann. Was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass es nicht zum ersten Mal passiert sein kann. Und auch wenn mich das beunruhigen sollte, ist das Gegenteil der Fall: Bisher hat er's immer überlebt.

„Was machst du da?! Komm her!"

Die Arme um mich selbst gelegt, trete ich zögerlich ein, geh langsam um ihn herum und bleibe mit etwas Abstand in seinem Rücken stehen, während er mit einer Blutdruckmanschette herumhantiert.

„Was soll ich ma-"

„- Still sein!", blafft er mich mit einem wütenden Blick zurück an, als er sich gerade die Gumminöppel seines Stethoskops in die Ohren stecken will.

Also halt ich wieder artig meine Fresse. Hätte ich auch vom Türrahmen aus gekonnt.

Mein Blick rutscht den breiten Rücken hinab und fällt unfreiwillig auf die nackten Fersen, die in seiner Kauerstellung aus den Schlappen hochragen und dabei die Sicht auf die dickste, gelbe Hornhaut darunter freigeben, die ich je gesehen hab. Sie ist so dermaßen dick, dass ich mich frag, ob er immer noch größer als Rude wäre, wenn er sie entfernen würd', und so dermaßen abstoßend, dass sie die perfekte Antithese zu Rufus' Füßen bildet und quasi alle körperlichen Gegensätze der beiden sinnbildlich auf den Punkt bringt. Als wäre das allein nicht widerlich genug, sind auch noch lauter tiefe Risse darin, die aufklaffen und sich wieder schließen, als er sein Gewicht beim Messen der Vitalwerte minimal vor- und zurückverlagert.

Die Vorstellung, dass die zwei es auch nur fünf Minuten allein in einem Raum aushalten, ohne dass danach einer tot ist, scheint völlig abstrus. Aber zumindest was die geistigen Fähigkeiten angeht, können die Gegensätze nicht ganz so groß sein, weil Rufus ansonsten nicht auf ihn und keinen anderen als Leibarzt bestanden hätte. Und nicht nur das, er hat den Nordkönig regelrecht umworben und ihm ein ganzes Königreich, bestehend aus zwei Etagen des Towers, zu seinen verhornten Füßen gelegt. Inklusive Hofstaat aus Kabeläffchen.

Wortlos packt er die Instrumente wieder in seine Tasche und holt stattdessen etwas heraus, was ich verwundert als Kugelschreiber identifiziere. Ich wünschte, er würde irgendwas sagen. Sowas wie ,Soweit alles im Normbereich' oder was immer Ärzte eben so sagen. Aber da er einfach nur schweigt, wibbel ich nervös wartend auf der Stelle und verlagere das Gewicht jede zweite Sekunde von einem Bein aufs andere, als müsste ich dringend pissen.

Seine Finger drehen den Kuli geschickt herum und ein Klacken später geht ein kleines Licht an dessen Ende an, mit dem er in Rufus' Augen leuchtet.

„Keine Pupillenreflexe. Hm?" Ein neuer, vorwurfsvoller Blick in meine Richtung.

„Da waren keine, als ich in seine Augen geschaut hab!", zucke ich hilflos mit den Schultern und fühl mich wie der letzte, unfähige Idiot.

„Was sollen seine Pupillen denn für Reflexe zeigen, nur weil du ihn ansiehst? Herzchen formen?", bemerkt er trocken wie unbeeindruckt.

_Er auch??? Sogar Schaefer?!_

Entweder der Kerl hat seine Äffchen zu Spionen ausgebildet, oder... Rufus' Vertrauen in ihn ist sogar noch weit größer, als ich angenommen hab. Vielleicht hat Tseng auch geredet. Aber dann würde er nichts sagen, solange Rufus alles hören kann.

Ich setze ein paar Mal erfolglos zum Sprechen an. Wieder fällt er mir ins Wort, diesmal sogar noch bevor ich überhaupt eins zustande gebracht hab.

„- Setz dich an die andere Seite und nimm seine Hand!"

Ein Kommando, das keinen Widerspruch duldet und endlich eine Chance für mich, nützlich zu sein, also eile ich zurück an meinen vormaligen Platz, lass mich auf den Boden fallen und umgreife Rufus' Hand mit meinen beiden. „So?"

„Ifrits schwarzer Arsch!", brüllt er auf und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um ein verzweifeltes Stoßgebet gen Himmel zu schicken. Nur womit ich's jetzt verdient hab, ist mir nicht klar. „Das erfüllt keinen medizinischen Zweck!", gestikuliert er prompt in meine Richtung und ich hab meine Erklärung. „Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn du so rumhampelst und ich die ganze Zeit deinen liebeskranken Welpenblick im Nacken fühlen muss! Sei einfach nur still und halt seine Hand! Zu was anderem bist du gerade nicht zu gebrauchen!"

„Ja, Sir", antworte ich betreten und verblüffend kleinlaut. Ist ne Weile her, dass diese Worte mir ohne jede Ironie über die Lippen gekommen sind.

_Wenn man der mächtigste Mann der Welt ist, gibt es niemanden mehr, den man Sir nennen müsste._

Ich schaue kommentarlos zu, wie er die Innenseite von Rufus' Arm nach aussen dreht und noch mehr Zeug aus seiner Tasche holt. Ich entdeck Desinfektionsmittel, Tupfer, abgepackte Kanülen und eine Spritze. Pflaster und ein undefinierbares Fläschchen, dessen Aufdruck ich von meiner Position aus nicht erkennen kann, folgen. Als nächstes reisst er ein paar der Packungen auf und fängt an, sich die Hände mit einem zweiten, hervorgezauberten Desinfektionsmittel eine halbe Ewigkeit einzureiben, als würde er sich auf nen chirurgischen Eingriff vorbereiten. Und bei dem Anblick der Kanülen kann ich mir eine Frage dann doch nicht verkneifen.

„Willst du ihm Blut abnehmen? ...Hat er nicht schon genug verloren?"

„Reno! Maul halten! Hand halten!" Sein drohender Zeigefinger hackt bei jedem Wort durch die Luft, und das Einzige, was ihn gerade davon abhält, mir an die Gurgel zu gehen, scheint die Aussicht auf eine Wiederholung des Desinfektionsprozederes.

Hätte ich nur etwas gewartet, hätte ich die Frage auch nicht stellen müssen. Ein angezogenes Paar Handschuhe später und nach weiterer Keimbeseitigung, diesmal auf Rufus' Haut, durchsticht er den Deckel des Fläschchens und beginnt, den Inhalt aufzuziehen. Eine eigentümlich milchige Flüssigkeit, die an einen White Cloud erinnert.

„Propofol. Ein Narkotikum", belohnt er mein Schweigen mit einer Erläuterung, verwirft die Kanüle und bringt stattdessen die zweite an.

„Du legst ihn mitten in seinem Bad in Narkose?!", entfährt es mir, während er die Handschuhe in seine aufgeklappte Tasche flitscht und ein neues Paar überstreift.

„Ich lege ihn nicht in Narkose, ich sediere ihn!", raunt er und fährt etwas milder fort: „Das, was er da tut, ist für ihn anstrengend und ein Kraftakt an Konzentration, auch wenn's von aussen nicht so aussieht. Inzwischen ist es aber zum Selbstläufer geworden. Er kommt durch reine Willenskraft nicht mehr aus der Nummer raus. Ich lasse ihn gerade genug wegdämmern, dass er diese Konzentration nicht mehr aufrechthalten kann und hoffentlich vor lauter Erschöpfung in einen normalen Schlaf fällt."

„Er, uh... Er hat getrunken. Also, falls es ne Rolle spielt. Wegen dem Zeug", stammel ich unbeholfen, im Wissen, dass ich damit kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis verrate. Seine Antwort geht aber über alles, was ich erwartet habe, hinaus.

„Hab ich bereits miteinkalkuliert", gibt er knapp von sich, so als wär's die normalste Sache der Welt. Dass er von der Sauferei weiss, ist nicht das Erschreckende. Auch nicht, dass er Rufus' Pegel kennt. Erschreckend ist, dass Rufus offensichtlich einen festen Pegel hat, den er braucht. Bis zuletzt hatte ich entgegen aller zum Himmel schreienden Zeichen gehofft, dass es nur eine Phase wäre. Dass er nur dann zur Flasche greift, wenn er's anders nicht mehr aushält, und sein Konsum keinem festen, suchtdiktierten Rhythmus folgt. Dass er... Tss... Dass er jederzeit aufhören kann. Wenn man nur einmal mehr die richtigen Worte findet und lieb ,bitte' sagt. Die heilende Kraft der Liebe und ihr allwirkender Zauber.

Apropos.

„Warum nicht Schlafmateria?", erkundige ich mich aus echter Neugier. Der ganze medizinische Krempel scheint so umständlich und archaisch.

„Weil ich Arzt bin. Nicht Magier." Er klingt beinah in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Wahrscheinlich zu Recht. Die geschliffene Spitze der Nadel schwebt über einem blauen Venenschatten, bereit, die Haut zu durchdringen. Ich bemerke, dass ich angefangen hab, die Hand, die ich noch immer halte, leicht zu drücken. Als würd's nach allem auf den Piekser noch ankommen. „Dir ist bewusst, dass Schlafmateria sich nicht individuell dosieren lässt?"

Ich hab nie drüber nachgedacht. Sie macht, was sie machen soll, und das hat gereicht. Hin und wieder hat man von seltenen Todesfällen gehört. War immer egal, weil's sowieso nur um austauschbare Zivilisten ging, die in meinem Buch genauso gut beim Schleifen irgendwelcher Türbalken von der Leiter hätten fallen können.

„Flipp nicht aus, falls er gleich Reaktionen zeigt, die unheimlich aussehen. Das kann passieren", kündigt er an und schiebt die Nadel zielsicher unter die Haut. Die weisse Substanz verschwindet Mililiter für Mililiter in dem Blutgefäß. Sie ist trüb und sieht selbst unheimlich aus. Wie etwas, was man besser nicht in seinen Adern haben sollte. Einen kurzen Moment später zieht er die Kanüle heraus und drückt einen Tupfer auf die Einstichstelle. Das Zucken setzt wieder ein.

„Hat er Schmerzen?", frage ich, während die wilden Kontraktionen sich ausgehend vom Arm erneut im restlichen Körper ausbreiten. Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei. Ich dachte wirklich, es wäre endlich vorbei.

„Propofol kann brennen. Aber in seinem jetzigen Zustand spürt er sowieso nichts mehr."

Und dann ist es vorbei. Mit einem langen, tiefen Seufzer fällt der Körper in sich zusammen und bleibt reglos liegen.

Ich schlucke. „Er sieht aus, als würde er sterben..."

„Geht's auch weniger melodramatisch?", stöhnt er genervt und geht ungerührt dazu über, ein Pflaster über den Tupfer zu pappen und seinen Krempel achtlos in die Tasche zu schmeissen. „Es kann... interessante Träume erzeugen. Bleib die Nacht über bei ihm, vielleicht werden es dann gute."

„Willst du ihn nicht mitnehmen? Zur Überwachung?" Ich reiss den Kopf hoch und mach keinen Hehl aus meinem Entsetzen bei der Vorstellung, mit Rufus noch länger allein zu sein. Scheisse, Schaefer sollte inzwischen mitbekommen haben, wie viel ich als heisse Krankenschwester taug. In meiner jetzigen Verfassung bring ich nicht mal mehr den Part mit dem heiss sein zustande.

„Dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit und du schaffst das auch ganz gut." Er klopft mir mit seiner Pranke auf die linke Schulter und bringt mich damit fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Bevor ich protestieren kann, hebt er den weggetretenen Präsidenten mühelos mit beiden Armen hoch und trägt ihn an mir vorbei über die Schlafzimmerschwelle wie ein Riese, der seine unfreiwillige, k. o. geknüppelte Braut zur Hochzeitsnacht entführt.

„Hey! Warte!" Ich spring auf und haste hinterher. „Ich -"

„- Wenn noch etwas sein sollte, ich bleib heute Nacht im Tower. Du hast meine Durchwahl." Damit legt er Rufus mit einer Vorsicht, die man ihm nicht zutrauen würde, auf dem Bett ab. Ich kann nicht anders, als hysterisch loszuwiehern.

Seine verfickte Durchwahl.

„'N Scheiss; ich hab die nicht!", kräh ich, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das endgültig von meiner Inkompetenz überzeugt.

„111204."

Tut es nicht.

„Morgen früh um 0900 Uhr in meinem Untersuchungszimmer. Ihr beide." Er dreht sich um und macht sich daran, seine Tasche aus dem Bad zu holen. Ich blockier ihm symbolisch den Weg, weil ich nicht vorhab, meinen Retter so schnell ziehen zu lassen. Er ist Omrog. Der eine Nordkönig. Die ultimative Aufrufsubstanz. Nebenbei Türsteher und Drummer.

„Warum ich?", frag ich irritiert und registrier, dass ich angefangen hab, rückwärts zu laufen, weil ein primitiver Teil meines Hirns es wohl für ne schlechte Idee hält, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

„Hast du dich mal im Spiegel angeguckt?" Hab ich. War nicht schön. „Du hinkst ausserdem und schonst die rechte Schulter", stellt er brummend fest und bückt sich, um seine Tasche aufzuheben.

Tu' ich das? Ah, 's kann nicht schaden, mal reinzuschauen. Zumindest wegen meiner Schulter.

„Gut", stimm ich fürs Erste zu. Ändern kann ich meine Pläne noch immer und werd's wahrscheinlich auch.

Er verlässt Bad und Schlafzimmer und ich laufe weiter hinterher, wie der Welpe, zu dem er mich erklärt hat.

„Wart mal!", stopp ich ihn, als er gerade die Tür öffnen will. Ich komm etwas näher und stell eine der tausend Fragen, die mir im Kopf rumschwirren. Vielleicht nicht die klügste oder wichtigste, aber eine derer, die mich am meisten interessieren. Er hält inne und wendet sich mir nochmal zu.

„Woher... Also, das mit ihm und mir..."

„Willst du mir weismachen, dass er dich mitten in der Nacht für eine geschäftliche Besprechung herbestellt hat, um dann einfach währenddessen duschen zu gehen? Ohne wenigstens die Tür hinter sich abzusperren?" Er schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf. „Reno, deine Schuhe mitsamt Socken stehen neben dem auf beiden Seiten benutzten Bett und deine Brille liegt auf dem linken Nachttisch. Auf dem rechten steht eine Tasse, die noch voller Kakao ist. Ich nehme an, die Sporttasche hier drüben stammt auch nicht aus seinem Besitz. Aber mehr noch steht's dir ins Gesicht geschrieben."

Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll, darum schau ich einfach nur dümmlich aus der Wäsche. Ich hätt' ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er diese ganzen Dinge sieht, während er mit viel Wichtigerem beschäftigt war und das Licht im Schlafzimmer nicht mal eingeschaltet. Nicht nur das. Ich selbst hab diese ganzen verräterischen Kleinigkeiten komplett vergessen. Vielleicht sollt ich ihm meinen Platz in der Abteilung 24 anbieten.

„Ich nehme meine Schweigepflicht sehr ernst, und die umfasst nicht nur die medizinischen Aspekte", spricht er weiter. Sein Tonfall wird eindringlicher und noch eine Nuance tiefer. Bemerkenswert, dass das überhaupt möglich ist. „Ich will nur darauf hinweisen, dass ihr sehr gefährlich lebt, wenn ihr euch nicht etwas mehr zusammenreisst."

Ich verschränke trotzig die Arme und scharre mit den nackten Zehen über den Teppich. Großartiger Rat. Vor allem praktikabel. „Oh, Danke! Dann werden wir uns in Zukunft einfach 'n Zimmer in irgendnem billigen Motel nehmen. Unmöglich, dass wir dort auffliegen. Oder ich nehm mir beim nächsten Mal die Zeit, erst aufzuräumen, während er aussieht, als würde er krepieren." Mein Trotz schlägt in Wut um. Sie gilt in erster Linie mir, aber er stellt so ein einfaches und vor allem großes Ziel dar. „Scheisse, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll!"

„Was hättest du getan, wenn mich keiner erreicht hätte?" Seine Ruhe kotzt mich nur noch mehr an. „Niemanden gerufen? Oder jemanden aus der medizinischen Abteilung herbestellt, der vielleicht nicht so diskret wäre?"

„Du bist sein verdammter Leibarzt, du hast erreichbar zu sein!", fauch ich zurück. Er sollte wissen, dass ich nicht gerade stolz darauf bin, wie die Nacht gelaufen ist. Er hat Recht in jedem Punkt. Er weiss es, ich weiss es. Gibt keinen Grund, mich mit der Nase draufzustoßen wie nen Köter.

„Und ich war es. Aber es kann immer irgendetwas Unvorhersehbares passieren." Er lässt sich nicht länger aufhalten und drückt den Knopf neben der Tür. „Du als Turk solltest das wissen."  
  


**______________________________________**

_Er liegt im wilden Gras, den rechten Arm schützend über die Augen gelegt, zwischen den Zähnen ein langer Halm, der in einer kleinen, rosa Blüte endet. Das rote Haar glüht förmlich in der Hitze. Die Mittagssonne ist stark. Seine Beine sind weit geöffnet, wie das Hemd. Ein dünner Schweissfilm hat sich bereits auf seiner Brust gebildet._

_Unter meinen bloßen Füßen spüre ich das lange Gras, als ich langsam auf ihn zugehe. Weich, irgendwie sinnlich, fast schmerzhaft kitzelnd. Doch ich verharre nicht, um die Eindrücke auf mich wirken zu lassen._

_Seine Bauchmuskeln zeichnen sich scharf unter der Haut ab, als er sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung aufsetzt. Er hat mich kommen gehört. Erwartet. Seine Augen weiten sich bei meinem Anblick. Das wachsende Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ist warm und wissend. Er richtet sich vollständig auf und kratzt flüchtig den Moskitostich oberhalb seines Nabels._

_„Hey", begrüßt er mich sehnsüchtig._

_Ich erwidere den Gruß wortlos mit einem eigenen Lächeln und bleibe mit etwas Abstand stehen. So verlockend das Szenario auch ist: Ich bin nicht hier, um mich darin zu verlieren. Stattdessen habe ich es zum Bühnenbild meiner Generalprobe auserkoren. Er ist in seine Rolle nicht eingeweiht und ich hege nicht die Absicht, dies zu ändern._

_„Es gibt etwas, das du über mich wissen solltest", taste ich mich vor und horche in mich hinein. Doch die Resonanz bleibt aus wie die erwartete Reaktion._

_„Rufus, ich weiss längst alles über dich. Ich bin Turk." Fast entschuldigend zuckt er grinsend mit den Schultern. „Heh, ich dachte, du unterschätzt mich schon lange nicht mehr..?"_

_„Und..."_

_„- Und es ist mir egal." Sein Grinsen wird schief. So vertraut es ist, so unpassend ist es in diesem Moment. Es zerstört die Illusion und macht sie nutzlos. Degradiert sie zu Krepppapier und Tonkarton, zurechtgebastelt von stumpfen Kinderscheren. „Idiot."_

_Ich gestehe mir ein, ihn tatsächlich unterschätzt zu haben, wenn auch auf andere Weise, als er ahnt._

_„Du bist nicht real", entlarve ich ihn. Mein Lächeln erfriert. „Das alles ist nicht real." Er soll nicht glauben, dass ich auf seine süßen Verheißungen hereinfalle. Nach nur sechs Worten hat er sich bereits verraten._

_Aber er zeigt sich weder überführt noch brüskiert. „Ist das nicht scheissegal, solange wir hier glücklich sind?"_

_Er überwindet mit spielerischem Schlendern die restliche Distanz zwischen uns, legt seine Hand an meine Wange und beginnt, sie mit dem Daumen zu streicheln. Seine Haut verströmt den einen, wahren Nestgeruch. War er zuvor beruhigend, so ist er jetzt berauschend._

_„Es gibt hier kein Wir. Nur mich. Du bist bloß ein Teil von mir", bringe ich die Natur dieser Begegnung deutlicher auf den Punkt._

_Auch daran nimmt er keinen Anstoß. „Na, und?! Bin ich doch überall und immer, weil du keinen Menschen, sondern ein hochstilisiertes Etwas liebst." Sein leises Prusten erklingt. Der enthaltene Sarkasmus gilt nicht mir und trifft auch sonst nicht mehr ins Ziel. „Du wolltest doch sowieso ins Weiss zurück, huh? Im Weiss gibt's nur dich, bis es selbst dich nicht mehr gibt. Sonst wär's alles, nur nicht weiss." Er weicht ein wenig zurück und deutet mir, mich umzudrehen. „Du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst."_

_Ich folge der einladenden Geste und erblicke hinter mir den See. Die stille Oberfläche spiegelt den weissen Himmel und verschmilzt am Horizont mit ihm. Ein Riss in der bepinselten Leinwand gibt die vollkommene Dunkelheit dahinter preis, die wartend mit ihrem einzigen Auge in meine Richtung glotzt._

_„Da geht's nach Hause", haucht er zärtlich in mein rechtes Ohr. Dann wandert er um mich herum, bis er wieder direkt vor mir steht, die Hände sorgfältig in seinem Rücken verborgen._

_„Also, welcher Typ bist du? Willst du kurz und schmerzlos reinspringen, um's hinter dich zu bringen oder lieber am Ufer starten und langsam reinlaufen?" Bei den Worten zieht er die Hände hervor. In der rechten hält er eine abgesägte Schrotflinte. In der linken eine Glasscherbe._

_Ich schüttel langsam den Kopf. Und jetzt - jetzt glimmt die Wut in seinen Augen auf. Eitel und gekränkt lodert sie mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde höher._

_„Dann bist du ein noch größerer Idiot, als du dachtest!", platzt er heraus und beugt sich in meine Richtung. Ein feiner Sprühnebel aus Speichel bedeckt mein Gesicht. Er riecht metallisch und säuerlich. „Shiva, warum nicht?!" Fast könnte ich ihm die Verzweiflung abkaufen, wäre seine Maske nicht verrutscht._

_„Weil du nicht er bist", antworte ich schmunzelnd. Es rührt mich nicht. Er war nicht da, als ich ihn gebraucht habe._

_„Umso besser! Ihm wird's nicht egal sein." Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben kehrt er mir den Rücken zu. Der Arm hebt sich, um die Zigarette ein weiteres Mal zu seinen Lippen zu führen. Eine leichte Neigung des Kopfes, dann sinkt er wieder herab. Das Spiel der roten Strähnen vermischt sich für die Dauer einer Sekunde mit dem Rauch, den er aus seinen Lungen weichen lässt. Der Wind schwillt an und lässt das offene Hemd um seinen Leib flattern._

_„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich hoffe es", entgegne ich mit einer Aufrichtigkeit, die ich mir inzwischen glaube leisten zu können._

_„Was hat's dir bis jetzt gebracht ausser Enttäuschung?", bohrt er provokant tiefer._

_„Eine Menge Reno!" Ich lache über meinen billigen Witz und kann nicht mehr damit aufhören. Eine ungekannte Schwerelosigkeit ergreift mich. Ich bin nicht losgelöst, ich liege in Ketten. Sie haben die Nabelschnüre ersetzt und bei Gaia meinen Segen dazu. Es bedarf gewisser Fesseln, um eine gewisse Art der Freiheit zu erfahren. Und sie erweist sich als berauschender als jedes Parfüm. Mit etwas Glück verfliegt sie nicht ganz so schnell._

_„Ja, lach." Er tritt einen weiteren Schritt vor. Der Kies knirscht unter seinen Schuhen. „Ich verrat dir mal was. Ne Weisheit. Vielleicht die einzige, die ich auf Lager hab, aber ich bin ganz allein draufgekommen, egal wie viele vor mir schon drüber nachgedacht haben, also hör besser zu: Der Tod ist ziemlich kaltes Wasser, Baby." Er wirbelt ohne Vorwarnung herum. Sein Gesicht ist verschwunden. An dessen Stelle klafft ein gähnendes, schwarzes Loch, das sich rasend schnell vergrößert. „Aber das Leben ist noch viel kälter."  
  
_

**______________________________________**

Der Wecker neben seiner Betthälfte sagt mir, dass fast drei Stunden vergangen sind, seit ich mit diesem unguten Gefühl aufgewacht bin. Mein Körper hingegen besteht darauf, dass ich schon mindestens 36 Stunden wach sein muss. Die Wirkung des Elixiers verschwindet langsam und bringt das Klopfen in meinem Hinterkopf, meiner Schulter und meinen Zehen zurück. Es wird mit jeder Minute nagender und quälender, und ich weiss, ich sollte einfach die Augen schließen, um diese Höllennacht endlich zu beenden. Aber ich kann und will nicht. Weil das ungute Gefühl nur einem neuen Platz gemacht hat, das sich noch beschissener anfühlt. Und das beschissenste daran ist, dass es nicht mal ein Gefühl ist, sondern Wissen.

Rufus liegt in meinen Armen und schläft wie ein Stein. Hat's nicht mal gemerkt, als ich ihn fest an mich gezogen und in diese halbe Sitzposition zwischen meinen Beinen befördert hab. Die Lehne des Bettes in meinem Rücken ist inzwischen unbequem geworden, aber ich beweg mich genauso wenig wie er, abgesehen von meinen Händen, die auf Autopilot immer wieder über seinen Körper und durch sein Haar fahren. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm so nah sein können, als er's wirklich gebraucht hat. Aber ich konnte nicht. Oder wollte nicht. 

Neben uns auf dem Laken liegt ein feuchter Waschlappen, mit dem ich die Blutspuren und Speichelreste von seinem Gesicht und Hals gewaschen hab. Hab nicht dran gedacht, ihn danach auf den Nachttisch zu legen, und mittlerweile hat sich ein hellroter, nasser Fleck auf dem Satin darunter gebildet, der bestimmt nie mehr rausgehen wird. Ein weiterer für die Sammlung, wenn auch nicht so abwechlungsreich wie's der Kakao gewesen wäre. Vor etwa einer Stunde hab ich ihn getrunken. Hat genauso billig geschmeckt, wie die Verpackung ausgesehen hat. Viel zu süß und ohne nennenswerten Kakaoanteil. Ich musste dabei an Elenas aromatisierte Pulverplörre denken, die sie so anbetet, nur dass die keinen so lang anhaltenden, widerlich schleimig-zuckrigen Nachgeschmack erzeugt. Passt so gar nicht zu Rufus und spricht für meine Theorie, dass das Zeug ne rein nostalgische Bedeutung haben muss. Ne Erinnerung an die guten, alten Zeiten, in denen er mit seinem Daddy morgens im Pyjama Cartoons geschaut hat. Tss, genau. 

Ich hätte ihn einfach fragen können. Ich hätte so vieles inzwischen einfach fragen können und vorgehabt, es zu tun. 

_Also, warum fragst du nie?_

Übers Bett hinweg schau ich meiner Reflexion im Schrankspiegel in die Augen. Das gelbe Licht der Nachttischlampe lässt mich fast menschlich aussehen.

_Vielleicht, weil die Fragen, die ich stelle, immer falsch zu sein scheinen und jedes Mal eine Katastrophe auslösen. _

Und vielleicht... ...Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht hier, um Fragen zu stellen. 

Vielleicht war das der völlig falsche Ansatz. 

_Vielleicht..._

In meinen Augen erkenn ich die Entschlossenheit, die mit jedem Atemzug auch mehr in meinem Gefühl ankommt, und beides wird gefüttert von dem Wissen. Dem Wissen, dass es immer so weitergehen wird wie jetzt. Dass weder er noch ich morgen früh zu Schaefer gehen werden. Dass er sich um spätestens 0600 Uhr wie ein konditionierter Hund aus dem Bett quälen und mich schlafen lassen wird. Dass ich wie ein weiterer konditionierter Hund kläffend um ihn rumspringen werde, um das Schäfchen zurück in die Sicherheit zu treiben, die's hier sowieso nicht finden wird. Dass er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlen wird, bis wir uns wieder an die Kehle gehen. Dass es in Streit enden wird. In Spiegelblicken und Waschbeckenkotzereien. Mehr Flecken in seinem Apartment, mehr Waschnöppel in unserer Beziehung, mehr balzende Helicopter, die sich an dem versuchen, was wir ums Verrecken nicht hinkriegen. 

Aber vor allem ist's das sonderbar klare Wissen, dass das hier einer dieser Punkte ist, von denen ich mich im Nachhinein fragen werd, ob ich die Weiche anders hätte stellen sollen. Dass sich dieser Moment nahtlos in die Liste der Momente fügen wird, in die ich irgendwann durch die Zeit zurückreisen will, um's besser zu machen, wenn ich mich falsch entscheide. Mit dem Unterschied, dass der richtige Weg dieses Mal so eindeutig markiert scheint. Ein überdimensionales Straßenschild, das mir entgegenschreit, abzubiegen. Wenn ich mich irre, steuern wir auf eine noch größere Katastrophe zu. Einen Knall, der ihm endgültig zeigen wird, dass ich nicht das übermenschliche Wesen bin, das er in mir sieht. Oder auch nur das menschliche. Vielleicht wird er dann keinen Grund mehr haben, an mir festzuhalten. Vielleicht ist das trotzdem besser als die Alternative. Vielleicht tu' ich aber auch zur Abwechslung genau das Richtige, wenn ich jetzt die Ausfahrt nehm.

_Vielleicht bin ich hier, um Antworten zu geben._

Auf der anderen Seite neben mir liegt das Telefon. Für alle Fälle, falls es notwendig gewesen wäre, Schaefer nochmal anzurufen. Ohne meinen Blick vom Spiegel zu lösen, greif ich danach und wähle Rudes Nummer. Rude ist der einzige, der infrage kommt. Keine perfekte Wahl, aber die beste, die ich hab.

„Sir?"

„Ich bin's. Reno."

„Shiva, es ist halb vier." Im Hintergrund höre ich die Bettdecke rascheln und das unverständliche Nuscheln einer weiblichen Stimme. Huh. 

„Ich weiss. Tut mir leid." _Wenn auch nicht genug, Partner._ „Du musst mir helfen."

„Wobei?"

Und ich fang an, zu reden. Sorgfältig darauf achtend, keine Wörter zu dehnen.

**______________________________________**

  
Wir fahren.

Seit ein paar Kilometern sogar der Sonne entgegen, auch wenn man sie noch lange nicht sehen können wird. Ist beruhigend, zu wissen, dass sie dort irgendwo hinterm Horizont ist. So kann ich mir wenigstens sagen ,Das nächste Mal, wenn sie aufgeht, werden wir schon an unserem Ziel sein' und rein gefühlsmäßig kommt mir die Strecke dadurch kürzer vor. Auch wenn's sowieso nur zwei Stunden sind. Den kurzen Stopp am 24/7 Supermarkt nicht hinzugerechnet.

An meiner linken Seite lehnt Rufus. Er ist kein einziges Mal aufgewacht. Und obwohl wir nicht allein sind, hat es sich wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt angefühlt, meinen Arm wieder um ihn zu legen. Also hab ich den zweiten dazugenommen und festgestellt, dass sich das sogar viel natürlicher anfühlt. Sein Kopf, der im Bad und Schlafzimmer noch so schwer war, ruht federleicht an meiner Brust. Nur die Strähnen, mit denen meine Fingerspitzen spielen, sind verräterisch hart. Das Wasser ist inzwischen vollständig getrocknet, aber mit ihm das Blut. Die letzte, noch nicht beseitigte Spur der Nacht, die hinter uns liegt. Zumindest, was das Äußerliche angeht. 

Die monotone Strecke, die Schwärze hinter den Scheiben und im Wagen, das schwache Leuchten der Anzeigen am Armaturenbrett und das konstante Brummen des Motors, haben mich selbst in der letzten halben Stunde immer wieder wegdriften lassen. Sekundenschlaf, der jedes Mal damit geendet ist, dass ich mein Kinn plötzlich in einem kitzelnden Haarnest wiedergefunden hab und lächeln musste. 

Seltsam. Ich erinnere mich, dass seine Haare mich vorher schon in verschiedenen Situationen gekitzelt haben. Und ich erinnere mich dunkel, mich beim letzten Mal gefragt zu haben, in welcher Situation sie's wohl wieder tun würden. Seitdem haben sie's bestimmt schon mal getan und ich hab bloß nicht drüber nachgedacht. 

_Aber jetzt sind wir hier...._

Rude hat das Radio leise eingeschaltet. Der Sender spielt alte Sachen, die unaufdringlich dahinplätschern. 

„Wie war euer Date?", erkundigt er sich plötzlich. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon er redet, und sein Blick, den ich im Rückspiegel erhasche, ist trotz fehlender Brille komplett undurchsichtig.

„Welches Date?"

„Ihr wart nicht gestern Abend essen?", hakt er mit beunruhigender Selbstverständlichkeit nach.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Bis jetzt hatte ich noch geglaubt, dass er wahrscheinlich auf die unübersehbare Party im kleinen Kreis in Rufus' Apartment anspielt, aber offensichtlich meint er etwas völlig anderes, und ein Teil von mir ist versucht, so zu tun, als wüsste ich, wovon die Rede ist, um Schadensbegrenzung zu begehen. Nur ist das Risiko zu hoch, es damit nur schlimmer zu machen, da ich wirklich nicht den geringsten Plan hab, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen soll. 

Er schweigt eine Weile, bevor er schließlich antwortet: „Als ich angerufen habe, um die Kameras deaktivieren zu lassen, hat mich die Wachmütze wissen lassen, dass das nicht nötig sei, weil Rufus es bereits gestern persönlich veranlasst hätte." Nur die Hälfte dieser Information ergibt Sinn. Rude hat sämtliche Überwachungskameras auf der Strecke vom Apartment bis zum Parkplatz ausschalten lassen, um es uns zu ermöglichen, den weggetretenen Präsidenten ungesehen fortzuschaffen. Aber warum sollte der... „Zur Sicherheit habe ich ihn alle betroffenen Zonen aufzählen lassen", erklärt er weiter. „Die ersten waren gleich. Aber der Weg, den Rufus von der Überwachung exkludiert hat, endet nicht draussen, sondern im 22. Stock." 

Im 22. Stock? Dort gibt es nichts. Nur das riesige Restaurant mit der Aussichtsplatt-

_,Hättest du Lust, mit mir zu essen?'_

_,Wir können nicht einfach essen gehen, Baby.'_

_,Nein, einfach würde es nicht werden, aber ich glaube schon Schwierigeres bewältigt zu haben.'_

Den Erinnerungsfetzen folgen andere, jüngere.

_,Ich habe sozusagen frei.'_

_,Uhm… Bin ich etwa der Anlass?'_

_,Unter anderem. Aber sagen wir, mir war einfach danach.'_

_,Weisst du… Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch,...'_

Er hat sich nichts anmerken lassen. Keine Vorwürfe. Keine Enttäuschung. Nichts.

_,Ich habe dir bereits heute Mittag gesagt, dass ich alle Termine ab-'_

_,- Ja, mir zuliebe! Aber ich war nicht da! Ich war nicht da, Rufus!!'_

Ich war nicht da. 

Er hatte die richtige Idee gehabt. Er war mir... Scheisse, er war mir Lichtjahre voraus. 

In meinem Hals formt sich ein Kloß. Ich hätte echt keinen weiteren Beweis dafür gebraucht, dass ich eine zwischenmenschliche Katastrophe bin. Doch ich schätze, ich hab ihn hiermit bekommen.

„Wie es der Zufall will, war das Restaurant gestern aufgrund eines Wasserschadens geschlossen", dringt Rudes Stimme wieder an mein Ohr. „Ich frage mich natürlich... ...Wo er schon dabei war, warum hat er nicht auch direkt die restlichen Kameras bis zum Ausgang deaktivieren lassen? Er hätte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen." Sein Tonfall gefällt mir nicht. Er ist zu nonchalant und beiläufig. 

„Keine Ahnung", entgegne ich lahm. „Hat jedenfalls nicht so ganz geklappt mit dem Essen. War sicher viel los wegen Flynch und so. Vielleicht hat er deswegen seine Pläne spontan geändert", improvisiere ich. Immerhin kann ich so unseren Ausflug sowohl halbwegs logisch mit der Tatsache verknüpfen, dass es keinen Restaurantbesuch gegeben hat, als auch mit dem kuriosen Zufall, dass Rufus kurz zuvor ebenfalls Kameras hat deaktivieren lassen. „Frag ihn doch selbst, wenn er aufwacht."

Gaiaseidank sieht's nicht danach aus, dass das in absehbarer Zeit passiert. 

Es gibt keinen Plan B. 

**~**

Wir fahren weiter.

Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit hinter dem Glas liegt die Gebirgskette. Aber egal wie sehr ich mich anstreng, ich kann sie nicht sehen. Nicht mal ein gebirgskettenförmiges Loch im Sternenhimmel - nicht zuletzt, weil auch keine Sterne zu sehen sind. Dann begreif ich, dass die Berge weit näher sind, als ich dachte, und den gesamten Raum hinter der Scheibe einnehmen. 

Rufus räkelt sich in meiner Umarmung, und ich kann um Haaresbreite noch seine hinaufrutschende Hand sachte mit meiner umschließen, bevor sein verdächtig abgespreizter Daumen seine Lippen erreichen kann.

_Schhh... Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt._

Er entspannt sich und sinkt wieder tiefer in den Schlaf.

Ich bin gerade dabei, selbst einmal mehr wegzudämmern, als ein neuer Song im Radio beginnt. Zuerst nur vage vertraut, bis die Stimme einsetzt und mein Gehirn die Worte verarbeitet hat. Alle Müdigkeit ist auf einen Schlag weggefegt. Ich reisse den Kopf hoch und spüre, wie sich eine Hitzewelle in mir ausbreitet.

_Das kann nicht sein... _

Das Lied, das gespielt wird, ist tatsächlich kein anderes als der Satin-Song. In echt noch weit schwülstiger als in meiner Erinnerung, aber auch so viel schöner.

„Rude? ...Machst du mal 'n bisschen lauter?"

Ich glaub eigentlich nicht an Zeichen, und meine gute Freundin Gaia wäre die letzte, die mir welche schicken würde. Nur... 

„Shiva... Was ist aus dir geworden." Er deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. 

Die Hitze in mir, die der Überraschung geschuldet war, wandelt sich in eine des Zorns. Sie alle haben von der ersten Sekunde an nichts anderes getan, als unsere Beziehung auf einen Witz zu degradieren, infrage zu stellen und schlechtzureden. Scheisse, sogar auf Gehirnwäsche und Drogen zurückzuführen. Und ich werd's keine verfickte Sekunde mehr hinnehmen. 

„Oooh, spaaaaar's dir", zische ich von hinten. „Ich werd nicht mehr für dich pissen!" Zu nem gerechten Teil gilt die Wut meinem vergangenen Ich. Dafür, überhaupt so lange mitgemacht und auf Kommando gepinkelt zu haben wie ein braver Köter an den Randstreifen. Ich hab Rufus damit verraten. Mein Vertrauen in ihn. Mich selbst. 

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind...", fährt er ungerührt fort.

„Kannst du mal still sein?!", bricht es aus mir raus. Das einzige, was mich dran hindert, lauter zu werden, ist der Schlafende an meiner Seite. Oh, ich weiss genau, worauf das hier hinauslaufen soll. Und es ist genauso egal geworden wie alles andere. Nur ein weiterer Versuch, uns auseinanderzubringen. 

_Aber wir sind hier und...._

„Du willst nicht wissen, was er getan hat?" Die Art, wie er mir über den Umweg des Rückspiegels einen durchdringenden Blick zuwirft, erinnert mich an einen siegessicheren Billardspieler, der eine Kugel gekonnt über Bande spielt.

„Ich will den Song hören", spreche ich langsam, seinem Blick ausdruckslos standhaltend. Ich spiele nicht. 

_....genau so ist es richtig._

Er hat versucht, uns glücklich zu machen, Rude. Während ich damit beschäftigt war, ihn wieder und wieder in Stücke zu reissen, wollte er uns immer nur glücklich machen.

Und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. 

_Ich war nicht da, Baby. Aber jetzt bin ich hier._

  
**~**

Ich hab den Rest des Songs ohne weitere Unterbrechung zu Ende hören dürfen. Seitdem sind zwanzig Minuten vergangen. Etwa die Hälfte der Strecke dürfte hinter uns liegen. Und fast sieht's aus, als hätte sich alles zum Guten gewendet, als das Unglück passiert. Das eine, was nicht passieren darf. 

Heh. Welches auch sonst.

„Reno..? Wohin fahren wir?" Schlaftrunken genuschelt, aber leider trotzdem unmissverständlich im gesamten Auto hörbar. Ich hab nicht mal mitbekommen, dass er aufgewacht ist. Bevor ich ihn diskret in mein Lügenboot holen kann - wie auch immer das funktionieren sollte in Rudes Gegenwart - hält selbiger den Wagen unsanft an, reisst die Fahrertür auf und stapft davon.

„Schlaf weiter, Baby", flüster ich hastig, befrei mich so vorsichtig es geht von ihm, und folge nach draussen in die kühle Nacht.

Rude ist einige Meter voraus stehen geblieben. Im Licht der Scheinwerfer, die seine reglose Gestalt von hinten anstrahlen, erkenn ich überdeutlich die geballten Fäuste an seiner Seite. Die dünne Decke aus Bodennebel, die sich über das Grasland gelegt hat, macht das Ganze obendrauf auch noch unnötig dramatisch und entlarvt mich als Fehlbesetzung. Die Szene verlangt nach nem würdigeren Gegenüber. Mindestens nem Tseng oder Valentine mit wehenden Haaren.

Ich wage mich weiter vor und bleibe zwischen ihm und der Motorhaube stehen. 

„Ich...-", beginne ich schließlich, ohne Idee, wie's weitergehen soll. 

„Du hast mich benutzt und belogen!", schmettert er mir herumwirbelnd entgegen.

Eine nackte Feststellung, der ich nicht widerspreche. Was soll ich auch sagen. Ich bin aufgeflogen.

Meine Hände wühlen sich in meine Taschen, als könnten sie dort gute Erklärungen oder wenigstens Ausreden finden; aber alles, was meine Fingerspitzen ertasten, sind die obligatorischen Flusen, die dort immer wieder nachzuwachsen scheinen. Ich schaue auf den Boden, aber auch da gibt's nichts zu holen. 

„Um den _Präsidenten _zu entführen", präzisiert er. 

„Meinen _Freund_, und es ist keine verdammte Entführung!", stell ich klar und kann den Trotz in meiner Stimme hören. „Nur weil er nicht dazu gekommen ist, es abzusegnen, heisst das nicht, dass er dagegen ist! Er -..." Ich zieh die rechte Hand aus meiner Tasche und fahr mir durchs Haar. Die Beule an meinem Hinterkopf hat das Kunststück vollbracht, inzwischen sogar noch weiter gewachsen zu sein. „-...Er ist zusammengebrochen; hast du ihn dir überhaupt angesehen?! Wir brauchen ne Auszeit, Mann, du verstehst das nicht!", kräh ich und dreh mich kurz nach hinten um, um zu sehen, was Rufus macht, und ob ich mit seiner Hilfe rechnen kann. Sieht allerdings aus, als wäre er wieder eingeschlafen. 

„Du hast mich aus meiner herausgerissen! Was macht dein Privatleben wichtiger als meines?" Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, die Hände in einer Geste geöffnet, die gleichermaßen auf- wie herausfordernd ausfällt.

_Gute Frage._

Ich weiche zurück, bis ich die Motorhaube an meinen Schenkeln fühle und lehne mich dagegen. Mein erster Impuls ist's, zu antworten, dass in seinem Leben nicht so viel Scheisse passiert wie bei uns, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich keine Ahnung von den Dingen hab, die gerade in seinem Leben passieren. Genauso wahr ist's aber auch, dass er uns was schuldet für seine Verdächtigungen.

_Die sich offensichtlich bewahrheitet haben._

Er hatte nie das Recht, sich einzumischen. Das große Ganze ist wichtiger als einzelne Spielzüge. Zweck, Mittel, und so weiter. Ich hab lange genug gezweifelt. Hat uns jedes Mal in den Ruin gestürzt. 

„Tu' bloß nicht so, als hättest du dich nie in meins eingemischt! Du hast mich auf nem verfickten Dachboden festgehalten, -"

„- Ich habe dich nicht-"

„- mir ne Nadel in den Arm gerammt und Haare ausgerissen, wenn ich dich dran erinnern darf, und das alles, weil dir meine Partnerwahl nicht gepasst hat! Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann hilf mir verdammt nochmal jetzt!" Ich fixiere ihn und atme zittrig durch. „Jetzt brauch ich dich!"

„Brauchen?" Ich kann das folgende Schnauben nicht hören, aber an seiner Brust sehen. „Gebrauchen meinst du."

„Ah fuck, drauf geschissen! Wir tun uns alle nichts, oder?", versuch ich's auf ne andere Tour. Nur Tänze gibt es heute Nacht keine mehr. „Wir sind ShinRa, wir sind Turks, wir spielen alle dreckig!" In Wahrheit denk ich längst drüber nach, ob ich ihn wirklich noch brauch. Ich konnte mich inzwischen etwas erholen und es ist nicht mehr weit. Meiner Schulter geht es gut genug zum Schalten und meine Zehen sind anscheinend nicht gebrochen. Ich sollte in der Lage sein, zu fahren. Die klare Nachtluft trägt ihren Teil dazu bei, dass ich mich wieder lebendiger fühle.

„Reno." Sein Blick verengt sich verschwörerisch. Sein Tonfall wird eine Nuance tiefer und leiser: „Hast du nicht verstanden, was ich dir vorhin sagen wollte?"

„Hast du nicht verstanden, dass es mich nicht interessiert?", erwidere ich mit fester Stimme und kann regelrecht spüren, wie er in meinen Augen nach Zeichen der Unsicherheit fahndet. Vergeblich. Weder blinken meine Lider ein Morse-SOS noch zwinkere ich ihm zu.

„Wir kehren um", verkündet er plötzlich und beginnt, in erschreckendem Tempo wieder auf die Fahrertür Kurs zu nehmen. 

Nein. „Nein!" 

Keine Zeit. Ich weiss, ich bin ihm körperlich unterlegen. Ich weiss, es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, den Plan zu retten. Und nur eins, was ich ihm voraus habe. Selbst jetzt noch.

_Hoffe ich._

Ich lasse meinen Oberkörper nach hinten fallen, rolle mich in einer erstaunlich fließenden Bewegung nach links über die Motorhaube ab und wirbel um die Fahrertür herum in den Innenraum hinein. Mein Fuß drückt das Gaspedal durch noch bevor ich die Tür zugezogen und verriegelt habe, im letzten Moment, gerade als Rudes Finger den Griff zu packen bekommen. Stattdessen wird er von den Füßen gerissen und zu Fall gebracht.

Im Spiegel kann ich noch sehen, wie er sich aufrichtet und den Dreck abklopft. 

_Er hat sein Mobiltelefon dabei. Ist auch nicht ganz so kalt, heut' Nacht. Keine örtlichen Schauer in Aussicht._

Damit tröste ich mich, als ich ihn zurücklasse.

_Tut mir leid, Partner._

Aber nicht genug.  
  


**______________________________________**

„Hey... ...Hast du Hunger? Ich hab zwar keinen Streuselkuchen, aber Eierplätzchen und Spritzgebäck. ...Guck mich nicht so an, das Zeug heisst eben so!" 

„Reno...?"

„Die Sandwiches sollten aber zuerst weg; wir haben keine Kühltasche. Erwarte bloß nicht viel, die sind aus dem Supermarkt." 

„Reno..."

„Du hast bestimmt viel Flüssigkeit verloren; du solltest wenigstens was trinken."

„Reno... Wohin fahren wir?"

„Ich komm gerade nicht an das Wasser ran, aber ich hab Trinkpäckchen. Weisst du, wie die funktionieren? Du musst nur den Strohhalm aus der Folie fummeln und durch den kleinen, silbernen Kreis oben stechen. ...Warte, ich mach dir mal eins fertig. ...Hier, siehst du? Ist ganz einfach!"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist passiert. ...Die sind nicht lecker, die Dinger, aber das muss so. ...Weisst du, was irgendwie verrückt ist? 25 Jahre sind 'n Vierteljahrhundert. Ist für nen Menschen nicht besonders alt, aber ne verdammt lange Zeit, um noch nie richtig glücklich gewesen zu sein. Wir werden das jetzt ändern! Wenn dir das nicht passt, musst du mich erschießen! Da ist ne Pistole unterm Beifahrersitz. Verwechsel die nur nicht mit den Bananen, die hab ich da auch irgendwo hingelegt."

„Wohin fahren wir?" 

„...Healin."

Wir fahren nach Healin.

**______________________________________**

  
**07.06.2008, 1206 Uhr**  
**Cliff Resort**  
**39,3°C**

„Du hast ab und an gesagt, dass... früher alles weiss war." Er lehnt den Oberkörper weit nach hinten und atmet laut durch. Der Blick, der meinen findet, ist wider Erwarten fest. „Du konntest dann sehr wütend auf mich werden. Es hat mir immer leidgetan, genau zu sehen, wie sehr es dich frustriert hat, dich nicht besser ausdrücken zu können." Er schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Egal, was ich geantwortet habe, es war immer falsch."

„Weil du immer abgewiegelt hast!" In Ermangelung freier Sockel lege ich den Vogel beiseite neben meinen letzten Fuchs, für den sich seine Fähigkeit, zu sitzen und meine beharrliche Unfähigkeit, die andere Variante zu basteln, doch noch rentiert. „Ich habe niemals gelogen; ich habe mich im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten sogar äußerst präzise ausgedrückt. Du hast es lediglich als kindliches Hirngespinst abge-" Ein Hustenanfall würgt mich brutal ab. 

Er beugt sich weit zur Seite, um mir ein sauberes Papiertaschentuch vom Nachttisch zu reichen, in das ich spucke, was meine Lungen zutage befördert haben. Da ich nicht allein bin, unterdrücke ich den Impuls, es genauer zu betrachten. Zerknüllt verschwindet das Papier in dem Mülleimer neben dem Bett und fügt sich zum Rest des bisherigen Fundaments meines neuen, täglichen Kunstwerks. Ich rechne es Tseng hoch an, dass er schweigend wartet, bis ich mit tränenden Augen in der Lage bin, weiterzureden: „Wenn du es schon dem Kind nicht glauben wolltest, dann glaube es heute dem Mann: Es war die Wahrheit. Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Du wirst unfair, Junge." Als er mir frisches Wasser in mein Glas nachfüllt, streift sein Ärmel eine Schachtel und wirft sie samt thronendem Origami um. Ich wette mit mir selbst, dass er sie sofort wieder aufstellt und gewinne.

_Junge._

Wann hat sich das eingebürgert? Als er das Waschmittel gewechselt hat? Ich kann es ebenso wenig sagen, doch ich weiss, dass es in etwa zu der Zeit geschah, als seine körperlichen Zuwendungen nach und nach versiegten. Er nannte mich immer seltener ,Großer', denn ich war jetzt zu groß dafür. 

Er erhebt sich und reicht mir das Glas. Der erste Schluck ist widerlich und ich stelle fest, dass ich nicht mehr hinschauen muss. Ich kann die genaue Zusammensetzung meines Auswurfs inzwischen erschmecken. Es ist allerdings nicht halb so befriedigend. 

„Du bist schwer misshandelt worden. Sowas kann Spuren hinterlassen, die sich bei einem Kind auf ...alle erdenklichen Arten äußern. Ich habe dir niemals bewusstes Lügen unterstellt und dich trotzdem immer ernst genommen und oft drüber nachgedacht, was du meinen könntest. Dein Kinderzimmer hatte weisse Wände, aber die Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz. Und welches Zimmer hat schon keine weissen Wände?" Von draussen ertönt Lärm. Das Schreien irgendwelcher vorbeiziehenden Vögel, das mir bereits in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen ist und stets um die gleiche Zeit erklingt. Es könnten Wildgänse sein, doch ich bin nicht sicher. Was ich hingegen mit Sicherheit weiss, ist, dass es nicht unweit von hier einen zum Resort gehörigen See gibt, der ursprünglich zum Baden genutzt werden sollte. Ich kenne seine Größe, Tiefe und Koordinaten. Sehen werde ich ihn nie. 

„Das einzige, das mir in den Sinn kommt, war ausgerechnet das, von dem man's am wenigsten erwarten würde. Dein Zimmer auf der Krankenstation, nachdem du den Unfall hattest. Es war zumindest teilweise gelb gestrichen." Seit jeher spricht er konsequent von dem Vorfall als Unfall. Dass es ein Fluchtversuch war, habe ich ihm niemals offenbart. Damals hinderte mich das Gefühl von Schuld, das Wissen, eine Dummheit begangen zu haben. Vorrangig war es aber mein Bedürfnis stark und tapfer - _groß_ \- zu sein und ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. 

Ich verfolge, wie er an das Fenster herantritt und von mir abgewandt den Unterarm an die Scheibe legt. 

„Graugänse", kommentiert er das erneut anschwellende Gezeter. Das lange, schwere Haar fließt spiegelglatt über seinen Rücken. Ich genieße es noch immer, wenn er es offen trägt. Seine Position zwischen dem Fenster und mir verhindert bedauerlicherweise, dass sich die Krone aus reflektiertem Licht auf seinem Haupt zeigt; sie sollte hingegen deutlich erkennbar werden, sobald er wieder vor die Tür nach draussen tritt.

„Als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben, war ich aber bereits fünf", wende ich ein, die Information ignorierend, auch wenn ich in diesem Fall nicht davon ausgehe, dass sie einen Themenwechsel einleiten sollte. Er weiss lediglich, dass ich darüber nachgedacht haben muss, welche Tiere es sein könnten, und zu keinem sicheren Ergebnis gekommen sein kann. 

„Das ist richtig, aber wir wissen beide, dass du von Anfang an bei deinem Vater aufgewachsen bist. Ihr seid auch nie umgezogen. Es hat eine gigantische Feier anlässlich deiner Geburt gegeben und er hat dich immer mal wieder der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert."

_,Küsse gab sie uns und Reben.'_

„Er schien so... Tss! So unendlich stolz auf dich. Niemand hätte geahnt, was hinter den Kulissen passiert. Aber das ist wohl leider nicht selten bei derartigen innerfamiliären Abgründen. Die scheinbar Privilegierten sind davon nicht ausgenommen." 

_Und Wolllust ward dem Wurm gegeben. _

„Das ist mir alles bewusst und ich streite es auch nicht ab!", zische ich und reibe meine plötzlich pochenden, stechenden Schläfen. „Aber es gab eine Zeit davor. Eine lange Zeit. Ich war allein. Immer! Und es war weiss! Alles!"

„Nein. Nein, Rufus... Das stimmt einfach nicht, du warst niemals allein. Ihr hattet Personal. Es gab ein Kindermädchen, Elli, das dich rund um die Uhr betreut hat." Er stößt sich vom Fenster ab und fährt herum. Ich lasse die Hände umgehend sinken. „Du bist gebildet. Du kannst dich sehr gut reflektieren. Wie kannst du ausschließen, dass du einem Trugschluss erliegst?!" 

„Weil es keine Erinnerung ist, die plötzlich aufgetaucht ist oder sich mit den Jahren gewandelt hat. Sie besteht nahtlos seit ich zurückdenken kann und sie ist konstant", antworte ich leiser als zuvor. Es ist nicht dem Schmerz geschuldet, sondern einzig der Tatsache, dass er begonnen hat, lauter zu werden. Seine Gestik wird nun ausladender ausfallen und er wird anfangen, auf und ab zu laufen. Ich behalte Recht, als er keine Sekunde später wieder das Wort ergreift.

„Aber da hast du den Haken! Niemand kann sich zuverlässig an die ersten Lebensjahre zurückerinnern. Vielleicht war es ein Traum, der nicht als solcher bei dir abgespeichert wurde; vielleicht gab es einen Moment, den du als Kleinkind oder Säugling an einem weissen Ort verbracht hast; vielleicht besteht dieses zugängliche Bruchstück in dir und aus irgendeinem Grund dehnt dein Gehirn die eigentliche Zeit, die du dort warst, in deinem Empfinden in die Länge. Vielleicht ist irgendetwas... Gravierendes... dort geschehen und deswegen hat es sich so eingeb-"

„- Nein!", unterbreche ich ihn schneidend. „Es war friedlich. Ich hätte nicht immer zurückgewollt, wenn es nicht friedlich dort gewesen wäre."

„Das Gedächtnis kann einem auch Streiche spielen, die man nicht als solche erkennt." Er lacht kurz auf und schiebt die linke Hand in die Tasche. „Mein Vater hat es geliebt, bei Familienzusammenkünften eine Anekdote aus meiner frühen Kindheit zu erzählen. Sie war mir furchtbar peinlich und ich erinnere mich haargenau, mich beim ersten Hören umso mehr geschämt zu haben, eben weil ich mich nicht mal daran erinnern konnte, etwas Derartiges getan zu haben. ...Ich bemerke gerade, dass ich ihm in der Hinsicht wohl mehr gleiche, als mir lieb ist." Seine Mundwinkel schnellen ertappt in die Höhe. 

„Mit den Jahren und seinen Wiederholungen änderte sich das. Die Erzählung wurde in meiner Vorstellung so vertraut und lebendig, dass mein Kopf eine falsche Erinnerung daraus strickte. Irgendwann war sie so real, dass ich seine Schilderung mit weiteren Details hätte ergänzen können. Ich wusste immer, dass die Bilder nicht echt waren. Aber sie fühlten sich so an. Ich konnte sie sogar vor meinem inneren Auge sehen." Er hält in seinem Schlendern inne und lässt stattdessen die Pupillen einen Moment lang umherwandern, jene aufsteigende Pseudoerinnerung fraglos verfolgend. Etwas, dass er sich eigentlich längst als Turk abgewöhnt hat, da es als verräterisches, mimisches Indiz interpretiert wird. Auch wenn er als Freund zu mir gekommen ist, tue ich gut daran, seine professionelle Seite nicht auszublenden. Das hier ist keine rein private Diskussion. Auf einer subtileren Ebene ist es tatsächlich nichts anderes als ein gegenseitiges Verhör.

„So etwas kann auch geschehen, ohne dass man es durchschaut", kommt er zum Ende.

„Siebzehn Jahre später und du wiegelst immer noch ab. Du hast dir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, dir neue Beschwichtigungen auszudenken", fasse ich seine Ausführungen ungerührt zusammen und versuche vergeblich, mich einer herabgerutschten, nach Trockenshampoo riechenden Strähne mit einem Nicken zu entledigen. Es gestaltet sich mit permanent verschwitztem Haar nicht mehr so einfach und letztlich muss ich die Hand zu Hilfe nehmen. Übt der See mit seinen Bademöglichkeiten auch keinen Reiz auf mich aus, für eine Dusche wäre ich gewillt, eine beträchtliche Summe zu geben. Doch wie es sich darstellt, werde ich noch eine ganze Weile mit Waschschüsseln und Nierenschalen vorliebnehmen müssen. Eine Bettpfanne habe ich hingegen erstaunlicherweise nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich vermute, er wird gewusst haben, dass ich eher auf allen Vieren ins angeschlossene Bad kriechen würde, und mehr als einmal bin ich es. Ich habe es nicht immer aus eigener Kraft zurückgeschafft, aber jedes Mal rechtzeitig dorthin.

„Hast du denn eine eigene Theorie?" Er tritt an mich heran und nimmt mir das geleerte Glas ab, um es wieder auf dem Nachttisch zu platzieren. Die Fragen haben begonnen. Er will herausfinden, wie viel ich bereits weiss und ahne.

„Ich empfinde es als die Zeit vor meiner Geburt. Zunächst dachte ich, die frühen Makobehandlungen, denen ich unterzogen wurde, könnten der Grund sein, weswegen ich im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen in der Lage bin, mich daran zurückzuerinnern", fange ich an, ohne meine Züge zu entspannen. Jede Änderung meines Ausdrucks wäre auffällig. „Es ist andererseits jedoch unwahrscheinlich, dass es die Zeit vor meiner Geburt war, weil ich nicht glaube, ein Foetus gewesen zu sein. Nicht einmal ein Säugling, ich war älter. Und ein Mutterleib ist auch nicht weiss; er ist schwarz und rot." 

Die Graugänse sind nicht mehr zu hören und als ich eine Pause einlege, um tief durchzuatmen und dem aufsteigenden Flirren vor meinen Augen Herr zu werden, ist es still genug, das anschwellende Fieberrauschen in meinen Ohren wieder wahrzunehmen. Ein akustischer Begleiter, an den ich mich inzwischen so sehr gewöhnt habe, dass ich ihn die meiste Zeit nicht mehr bewusst registriere. Es ist meiner überwältigenden Müdigkeit geschuldet, dass er sich nicht länger ignorieren lässt. Meine Reserven sind fürs Erste erschöpft und ich täte gut daran, die monotone Warnung ernst zu nehmen. 

„Ich stimme dir allerdings zu, dass ich kaum an zwei Orten gleichzeitig gewesen sein kann, und dass ich von Anfang an bei meinem Vater aufgewachsen bin, ist ein Fakt, der sich nicht leugnen lässt und für den genug Beweise vorliegen. Insofern müssen meine Erinnerungen mich auf gewisse Weise tatsächlich trügen, sei es auch nicht jene, die du unterstellst; darum musste ich diese Theorie konsequenterweise verwerfen", zwinge ich mich, weiterzusprechen, im Wissen, dass es umso schwerer wird, je länger ich noch warte. Es kann nicht mehr lang dauern, bis mein Körper auf die letzte verfügbare Energiequelle zurückgreift und das besagte Mako aktiviert. Etwas, das ich gern vermeiden würde. Nicht, weil er es als Ausdruck meiner emotionalen Verfassung fehlinterpretieren könnte, sondern schlicht, weil ich nicht absehen kann, wann ich dieses Ass benötigen werde, um es ein weiteres Mal rechtzeitig zur Toilette zu schaffen. 

„Hast du eine neue?" Er entfernt sich wieder von meinem Bett und mir entgeht nicht, dass er es rückwärts tut. So täuschend natürlich es wirkt, so kalkuliert ist es. Er will mich im Auge behalten. 

„Eine einzige." Die Schmerzen in meinen Schläfen flammen erneut auf und es kostet mich weitere Kraft, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich halte es für denkbar, dass mir zusammen mit den Makoinjektionen Erinnerungen aus dem Lebensstrom appliziert wurden, die meine eigenen überlagern. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass es eine abwegige, um nicht zu sagen haarsträubende Erklärung ist, aber sie schließt die Lücke, die ansonsten in der Logik klafft: Die Erinnerung ist so real wie sie mir vorkommt. Sie ist lediglich nicht meine. Oder aber, es sind Erinnerungen an den Lebensstrom selbst. An eine Zeit, die meine Seele vor meiner jetzigen Inkarnation dort verbracht hat. ...Oder wie auch immer man es nennen will."

Ich staune selbst darüber, mit welch ernster Miene dieser esoterische Unfug meinen Mund verlässt. Es ist mitnichten so, als würde ich nicht gern daran glauben wollen. Daran, dass sich hinter dem Mysterium eine Erinnerung an das Ewig-Göttliche verbirgt, an Gaias ureigenen metaphysischen Uterus. Doch selbst im Angesicht des Todes schaffe ich es nicht, einer würzigen Prise Spiritualität zuliebe meinen Verstand auszuschalten, und es braucht keineswegs Ockhams Rasiermesser, um auf die naheliegendste, dritte Erklärung zu kommen. Bereits ein stumpfes Plastikmesser wäre zu diesem Zweck ausreichend, und Tsengs Equipment umfasst weit schärfere Instrumente.

Das Plausible schwebt unausgesprochen zwischen uns im Raum wie die Sehnsucht, und ich wünschte, wir könnten uns dieses Theater ersparen. Ich befinde mich allerdings in einem ausgesprochenen Dilemma: Als mein Freund und fähigster Turk ist Tseng der einzige, dem ich die Aufgabe, die ich ihm anzuvertrauen gedenke, anvertrauen kann. Als mein Freund ist er aber auch der eine, der mich zu meinem Schutz belügen könnte, sollte er Wahrheiten ans Licht bringen, die weit Irdischeres als Gaias Mutterleib und transzendente Planschereien im Lebensstrom involvieren. Das Resultat ist, dass ich gezwungen bin, relevante Informationen zurückzuhalten, um eventuelle Lügen zu entlarven. Ich begehe nicht den Fehler, selbst zu lügen, denn ich könnte ihn niemals täuschen. So habe ich diesen Unsinn in der Tat an verschiedenen Punkten in Erwägung gezogen. Er weiss, dass ich es für Unsinn halte und auch in diesem Punkt darf er mich durchschauen. 

„Ich fürchte, ich bin in dem Feld nicht bewandert genug, um -"

„- Das ist mir klar. Ich bin es auch nicht sonderlich", falle ich ihm mit einem Schulterzucken ins Wort und winke milde ab. 

„Du hast nie selbst nachgeforscht?" Die Wand neben dem Fenster hindert ihn daran, den Abstand weiter zu vergrößern. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und schlägt die Knöchel über Kreuz. Eine legere Pose, die an ihm anmutig wirkt.

„Ich hatte als Vize niemals die erforderliche Befugnis, auf die wirklich interessanten Teile der Archive zuzugreifen. Ich hege im Weiteren den begründeten Verdacht, dass selbst mein Vater nicht ansatzweise einen vollen Überblick über die Projekte und Forschungen hatte, denen bisweilen im stillen Kämmerlein nachgegangen wurde. Das ist wohl wenig verwunderlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass er ein Idiot war und teilweise nicht einmal in der Lage, simpelste Konzepte nachzuvollziehen. Vom Verständnis und Wohlwollen eines sturen Trottels abhängig zu sein, muss für jeden Wissenschaftler unter ihm eine äußerst frustrierende Erfahrung gewesen sein. Um nicht zu sagen, ein Alptraum. Damit erzähle ich dir aber nichts Neues, und ob er eingeweiht war oder nicht, ist auch gänzlich unerheblich", erläutere ich, wissend, dass mein Fieber steigt. Unglücklicherweise verlangt dieser Teil unseres Gespräches die höchste Konzentration.

„Was wahrhaftig kein Geheimnis ist, ist der Fakt, dass der Forscherdrang des einen oder anderen sehr obskure Blüten getrieben hat, gerade in den frühen, nennen wir sie Sturm und Drang Jahren", fahre ich tapfer fort. „Entgegen dem, was die Guten Anhänger Gaias so herzerwärmend postulieren, enthält aufbereitetes Mako keine präzise abrufbaren Erinnerungen. Was immer mir also verabreicht wurde, kann nicht bloßes Mako wie wir es heute definieren oder es auch nur bei Soldier Verwendung fand, gewesen sein." Meine Stimme wird brüchig, und ich würde mir gern eine Pause gestatten, um noch etwas Wasser zu trinken. Doch mein Glas ist leer und jedwede Ablenkung könnte die letzte sein. „Die Umstellung von klassischer zu digitaler Archivierung war ein jahrelanger, mühsamer Prozess. Es war gängig, seine Arbeit während dieser Periode doppelt zu dokumentieren und es bestand ein berechtigtes Misstrauen gegenüber der neuen Technik. Du wirst dies besser wissen als ich. Meine Geburt und ersten Lebensjahre fallen genau in diese Zeitspanne und davon erhoffe ich mir jetzt einen Vorteil. Es erhöht die Chance, dass noch irgendetwas davon erhalten ist." 

„Du willst, dass ich suche", zieht er den korrekten Schluss.

„Ich würde mich nur zu gern selbst durch die Ruinen kämpfen, aber du siehst, dass ich etwas unpässlich bin", weise ich mit einer entschuldigenden Geste meiner Hand in Richtung Bettdecke. „Ich kenne die wahren Baupläne die dem alten ShinRa Komplex zugrunde liegen. Glaube mir, sie haben wenig mit den Plänen gemein, die öffentlich aushingen und die Fluchtwege gekennzeichnet haben. Genauso habe ich bereits ein paar Ideen, wo es sich lohnen könnte, mit der Suche zu beginnen. Einer dieser Orte befindet sich ausserhalb Midgars; aber warum gleich in die Ferne schweifen, wenn das Gute so nah liegen kann. Mach dir nicht die Mühe, nach meinem Namen zu suchen. Er wird chiffriert sein und der zugehörige Schlüssel vermutlich nicht mehr unter der Fußmatte liegen. Der infrage kommende Zeitraum und meine biometrischen Charakteristika scheinen mir eine geeignetere Fährte. Ich werde dir alles zur Verfügung stellen, was dir bei einem Abgleich der Daten von Nutzen sein könnte, um mich zu identifzieren. Und um dir die nächste Frage auch direkt zu beantworten: Weil ich höchstwahrscheinlich sterben werde, Tseng. Dieses Mal ist mir immerhin die Gnade zuteil geworden, mich im Vorfeld damit arrangieren zu können und mit einigen Dingen abzuschließen. Das hier gehört dazu." Ich sammel mich einen Moment und harre aus, bis die schwarzen Flecken, die mein Sichtfeld invadieren, vorübergezogen sind. Drei tiefe, bewusste Atemzüge erweisen sich als ausreichend, doch an ihrer Stelle befällt mich eine taumelnde Leichtigkeit, die mich in die Tiefe reissen wird, wenn ich ihr nachgebe. „Ich werde dich so lange wie nötig freistellen. Es ist nicht nur eine Bitte als Freund, es ist in erster Linie ein Befehl als Präsident. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du restlos alles über mich und meine Kindheit herausfindest, insbesondere alles, was die Makobehandlungen und deren eventuelle Auswirkungen betrifft. Sollten dir andere sensible Daten dabei in die Hände fallen, so wirst du sie selbstverständlich sicherstellen. Lass dich nur nicht von deiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenken", schließe ich.

**früher war alles weiss...**

„Wann soll ich anfangen?"

„Jetzt. ................Habe ich etwas in den Haaren?"

**...und ich war zu Hause.**

„Nein... Das Rot wird sichtbar; das ist alles. ...........Hast du Angst vor dem Tod?"

„Ich will es so formulieren: Es würde mich beruhigen, wenn ich nur nach Hause ginge."

**zu Hause im Weiss, das nach Unschuld roch...**

Und du mich dabei halten würdest.

**...sowie einem Hauch Cosmic Silence.**


End file.
